


The Teachings of Demons

by Impracticaldemon



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Characterization, Canon Related, Drama, F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 472,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impracticaldemon/pseuds/Impracticaldemon
Summary: [Canon/AU] Chizuru appears to be ordinary but isn't. The Shinsengumi have a disturbing secret to protect. The demons (Oni) have their own agenda for survival, but can't agree on the right approach. Can the Shinsengumi endure demonic lore? Can the demons adapt enough to heed their own legends?  What happens as it becomes more obvious that the fate of the Oni is tied to the fate of certain individual Shinsengumi officers?  And is somebody controlling them all from behind the scenes--and perhaps from a thousand years in the past?  Plots, supernatural powers, Oni politics, history and romance.  NOTE:  This story relies on canon elements, details and characters throughout. Story events become more AU after the events at the Ikedaya Inn.





	1. Nobody Mentioned the Blood-Crazed Monsters

**Author's Note:**

The idea for this story--actually taking some of the canon elements seriously (such as the non-Japanese physical attributes of the main characters), and exploring the result--helped me to get writing again after a many-year hiatus. However, this isn't the first fiction I've written.

This story was originally published on the Fanfiction site (May 2016), and updates will continue there as well as here.  I've been updating at frequent intervals (1-2 times a week depending on chapter length and occasionally other commitments).  I think that the story complexity and overall writing level have improved over time.  There are 76 chapters and 384,000 words as of the time of this post (February 10, 2017), so it will take a little time to get it loaded onto AO3.

I first learned about Hakuōki through various websites dedicated to otome games, but since I am almost exclusively a computer (PC) gamer it took me a while to buy it for the PS3 and actually play. _When I did_ , however, I became totally absorbed in the Shinsengumi/Hakuōki world, culture and characters. I eventually found the anime and the movies and watched those a few times... And here we are today!

The first chapter is, as many such chapters are, too much exposition and too little dialogue for my taste. But I _love_ writing dialogue, so you will see lots of it in future chapters.

**Also...**

\- The first part of the story remains relatively faithful to the canon, and the characters themselves are not intended to deviate greatly from the canon - at least, not in essentials. I have taken some liberties with the basic story here and there, so please bear with me. Of course, as my own particular plot twist develops, the story becomes less canon and more AU, but otherwise it would be rather boring, even in my deathless prose. :) **[T** hings become progressively more AU from about chapter 15 on, however, there are lots of smaller AU points identified in earlier chapters.]

\- The first part of the story is written primarily from Chizuru's point of view. As the story expands, and things become more complicated, the action is seen from various points of view. In general, honorifics are used in the text to indicate perspective (who is thinking, observing and so on). Most of the time, the use or non-use of honorifics is deliberate on my part, and I have tried to research how they are best used to indicate relative age, social position, comfort level and relationship. I avoid honorifics altogether in the "he said" or "she said" parts of speech. I'm sure there are inconsistencies, for which I apologize in advance - _sumimasen_.

I hope you enjoy the story and would be grateful for comments and reviews.

~ ImpracticalOni

* * *

 

**Chapter 1 – Nobody Mentioned the Blood-Crazed Monsters**

Yukimura Chizuru had arrived in Kyoto in bright sunlight, a little hungry and more than a little weary, but in good spirits. Unfortunately, the day had gone rapidly downhill from there, and she was now blood-stained, frightened, and bound so tightly that even lying still caused discomfort and made it difficult to rest.

"I was an idiot," she said to herself for the tenth time – or maybe the twentieth. "Although I don't think I deserved everything that happened to me. That was just… really, really bad luck."

Most people didn't travel to Kyoto expecting to meet deranged, blood-sucking monsters. With swords. And they had been dressed as members of the Shinsengumi, a kind of Shogunate-backed local police force. She had heard terrible stories about them. Corrupt and brutal, according to what various acquaintances and patients had told her father. But the monsters had been a surprise.

Sigh.

First there had been the unexpected size and style of Kyoto itself, followed by the slight panic of not being able to find her father by the end of the afternoon. That panic, admittedly unreasonable, had led to the second mistake. She had waited too long to find a place to spend the night, and dusk had fallen while she stood wondering what to do next. Just as the first stars became visible against the night sky, she had seen three armed men approaching her. Stories about the rogue, masterless samurai of Kyoto resurfaced abruptly.

Chizuru was a small young woman, and although she was sturdier than she appeared, she had taken the precaution of dressing as a boy for her trip from Edo to the capital. In the early days of her journey, she had been conscious that she did not make a convincing boy. Aside from certain logistical difficulties, she found that she had a tendency to fall unconsciously into the submissive role of an unmarried girl of almost sixteen. However, she thought she had improved considerably; if she concentrated, she could remember to raise her eyes and lengthen her stride. On the other hand, she had given up trying to imitate the sullen scowl that seemed to be the hallmark of most adolescent males. Natural cheerfulness contributed on both accounts.

Chizuru's father, Yukimura Kōdō, was a traditionalist when it came to manners and propriety. He was a doctor, an acknowledged expert in both traditional and Western medicine; however, Chizuru had only been allowed to help with female patients, or male patients who required basic dispensary services. Interest and inclination had led her to absorb as much knowledge as she could, but she was a long way from being a trained physician.

In contrast to his otherwise traditional views, Yukimura-sensei had been adamant that his daughter learn the basic use of the family's one heirloom, a very old and rather beautiful _kodachi_. Naturally, she had not trained with other students, only with the dojo's sensei, who was known to her father. If Chizuru found it strange that her father did not carry the kodachi himself, she was too well-bred to question his decision.

And then...

Her father had left for Kyoto on business some months previously. She had been very surprised, but not overset, when he had announced that he might be gone for as much as two months.

He had written faithfully almost every day of those two months, although without giving any sign of an immediate return. Then the letters had suddenly stopped. Chizuru had eventually become alarmed enough to write a polite letter to Matsumoto-sensei, a colleague of her father's whose name and address her father had left with her in case of emergency. But she had not heard back from the other doctor. A month later – about three months after receiving her father's last letter – she had set out to look for her father herself, after sending a second letter to Matsumoto-sensei so that he would know that she had left Edo.

A swollen moon was just rising when the tallest of the three ronin had confronted her.

"That looks like too fine a blade for a stripling. My friends and I would be able to put it to much better use in defense of the Emperor and the nation."

She had taken a step back and bowed deferentially as all three swordsmen advanced in a loose semi-circle.

"Good evening, respected sir. Sirs. Please excuse me."

Then she had run like – well, she had run away very quickly. She led a reasonably active life, and was very fit after the long days of walking. She ignored her sore feet.

"Hey – what?! _Kuso_! Come back here, brat!"

She had hoped that they would run out of breath and give up. There seemed to be quite a few unaffiliated ronin in Kyoto who were more interested in drinking than running. But no… no such luck.

She had dashed down a side street, spotted some planks and empty barrels leaning up against a wall and ducked behind them. She peered between two of the planks, trying to gradually slow her breathing. As she heard the men come closer she had to force herself not to hold her breath. Her sensei had told her that the only way to be ready to either fight or flee further was to stay calm and not deprive her body of needed oxygen.

"Calm," she had thought to herself. "I can do this."

Her hands trembled. And… she was starting to feel the cold dread in her stomach that warned her that something else – something much worse – was getting closer. Breathe. Her right hand curled around the hilt of her kodachi and the familiar feeling of worn leather and metal reassured her a little.

The rapid footsteps got closer. They were still shouting threats and curses. She couldn't understand how this would make her more likely to come out to face them. Even as innocent as she was, she had few illusions about what would happen to her if they caught her.

More running footsteps, strange cries, the clash of metal on metal… The chill feeling intensified. Her knees started to buckle and she sank back against the wall, barely keeping her feet under her. What was the use of a danger sense that crippled her with fear? It had always bothered her.

One of the ronin turned the corner and was quickly within a few feet of her hiding place; but he wasn't looking for her, he was screaming in terror. In a moment she knew why. He was being attacked by a horrifying creature with white hair, glowing red eyes and bared fangs. Its light blue _haori_ had been slashed to tatters in at least three places and it was covered with blood, but it appeared to be uninjured. Both assailant and defender carried red-stained _katanas_ , the colour just distinguishable in the light of the rising moon.

The beleaguered ronin had stabbed the creature in the right shoulder, but taken a sword through the gut in return. Chizuru's eyes widened as the gaping wound in the creature's shoulder closed almost instantly. The next moment she almost threw up as blood and guts spilled over her former pursuer's _hakama_ and pooled on the street around his feet. He crumpled moaning and then ceased to move at all as the blood-soaked creature closed a pale hand around his throat and strangled him with inhuman strength.

"Blood! I need blood!"

The cries had been all the more frightening for being both manic and somehow desperate. Chizuru's gorge rose again, but she fought it down and tried to force paralyzed muscles to move. She became aware of more screams and sickening sounds from just around the corner, and then two more of the white-haired beasts moved slowly toward their companion. Blood ran in ghastly streams down their chins and their teeth were horribly stained. They took up the cry for blood as they approached the dead ronin and Chizuru's hiding place.

Chizuru had wanted to close her eyes at that point, as the creature in front of her was stabbing its murdered opponent repeatedly with its sword, pausing only to lick blood from the blade from time to time. Prudence had required her to continue to watch the grisly scene, however, praying for an opening that would allow escape and flight. Instead, the creature had suddenly tilted its head, and turned to look right at her.

Then there had been the faintest sound of footsteps and a whisper of cloth, and suddenly moonlight gleamed off steel and a blade sliced through the neck of one of the beasts, then reversed with uncanny speed and took a second's head as well. A barely perceptible swirl of pale blue and black crossed her vision, and then Chizuru had seen the blade, no longer gleaming, protruding from the chest of the creature facing her. It slumped to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut, its frenzied cries for blood stilled.

Chiziru had tried to remain motionless, but the young warrior who had cut down the three horrific creatures had obviously already seen or sensed her. His dark blue eyes fastened on her brown ones and they studied each other in silence.

His hair was a deep indigo, worn long and tied into a low ponytail over his right shoulder with a white cord. Bangs fell across and framed his face, half-concealing his right eye. A long, once-white scarf was arranged neatly around his neck, but it was spattered with blood. His plain black kimono, worn under a light blue coat, was fastened with a white obi that still held a second, smaller sword. As far as Chiziru could tell, he was completely unmoved by the slaughter around him. Without a word, the man flicked his katana out to one side to rid the blade of blood. Another crisp movement and the sword was sheathed.

A moment later, another warrior had come around the corner, an unbloodied katana held almost negligently over his shoulder. Emerald eyes glittered coldly in the moonlight as he surveyed the scene. A light blue coat covered a loose green shirt and pale trousers, and she could see jagged white edging plainly in the moonlight. Suddenly she had understood – Shinsengumi.

"You're too efficient tonight, Hajime-kun," the new man complained. "I was looking forward to killing them myself."

The half-joking petulance was at variance with his assured movements and those frightening eyes. Chizuru shivered and instinctively pressed back further. Like the first man, he seemed indifferent to the bodies and the pervasive, metallic smell of blood. He lowered his sword to a guard position as he followed the other's gaze to the now cowering girl.

"I was just carrying out my orders," the man addressed as Hajime responded imperturbably, his eyes not leaving Chizuru's. "Perhaps you should have been quicker."

"And maybe you should have been a bit slower," said the second man, his lips quirking into a humourless smile. "We can't have a witness. Now we'll have to kill him ourselves."

"That is not for us to decide."

A half-step forward and a slight shift of stance warned the second man not to persist. They stood like that for several seconds, almost touching, one slight and lean, the other taller and broad-shouldered; comrades, not antagonists, despite the words spoken.

Chizuru had felt a momentary relief, and then her gaze had been wrenched upward as a third man had suddenly stepped out of the darkness, and a blade had flicked down to rest almost at her throat.

"If you try to run, I will kill you."

She had stared up at him, taking in narrowed, angry eyes the colour of amethysts. She had barely registered the blue coat of the infamous Shinsengumi. Long, silky black hair fell around a stern face, or was caught up in a flowing pony-tail. A gust of wind caught at the hair, and she suddenly realized that it had begun to snow. The flakes of snow dancing in the wind and the glowing, gibbous moon created a surreal scene. For a moment, staring into those unblinking purple eyes, Chizuru had thought the snow looked like blowing cherry blossoms. This man was… beautiful.

"We can't have a witness, Hijikata-san," said the green-eyed man, repeating his earlier words.

"What should we do with the bodies, Vice-Commander?" asked the one with indigo hair, impassive.

Irritation, impatience and something else – could it be pity? – had warred on the face of the slightly older man, clearly the leader.

"This kid was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We'll deal with him back at Headquarters. Sōji, take his weapon, check him for injuries, and tie him up. Saitō, strip off the uniforms. We'll leave the bodies for the Inspectors."

" _Hai_."

"Seems like a lot of work for somebody we'll just have to kill later…" grumbled the taller of the subordinates, sheathing his sword. He walked forward unhurriedly.

The other man had already started stripping the identifying light blue haori from the bodies of the blood-crazed monsters. Neither face nor voice revealed what he thought of the repellent job. His kimono would be blood-soaked by the time he was done. The other two had clean blades, but their coats, arms and legs were less pristine – perhaps they had brushed the bloodied walls, or stooped to examine the mutilated bodies.

Chizuru's own body suddenly rebelled against hunger, cold and terrified shock. She felt her legs give way and her knees hit the damp, hard-packed dirt. The leader's sword twitched aside so that she didn't fall against it.

"Awww, I think you scared him Hijikata-san."

The mocking voice of the green-eyed man had been the last thing she had heard before fainting.

* * *

 

Vice-Commander Hijikata Toshizō and Captains Okita Sōji and Saitō Hajime of the Shinsengumi walked briskly back to their headquarters on the outskirts of Kyoto in the village of Mibu. Okita was carrying their captive, who he had duly bound and gagged. He was frowning speculatively at the rather soft, light weight in his arms. He had originally slung the child over his shoulder, but something had made him reconsider. Looking up, he saw Saitō glancing sideways at him. They exchanged thoughtful looks and Okita almost smiled. Not much gets by Hajime, he admitted to himself, not for the first time. He wondered if Hijikata had noticed and hoped that he hadn't. Too bad that very little escaped the Vice Commander's attention either.

* * *

 

And... end of Chapter 1. (And really, you have to wonder why the history books failed to mention the blood-crazed monsters. Obviously a cover-up. :)


	2. Does Shinsengumi Mean Unusual Eye Colour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second installment! Comments and reviews always appreciated. On a side note, I'm bilingual English/French, so feel free to use whichever is best for you. I've noticed quite a few French stories under Hakuōki, so I'm hoping there are a few fans out there who don't mind reading in English even if they write in French. :)
> 
> Thank you for giving this story a try. Arigatou!

 

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Does** **_Shinsengumi_ ** **Mean** **_Unusual Eye Colour_ ** **?**

Her arms were really starting to ache and the gag made breathing uncomfortable. She rather thought that she had regained consciousness shortly after being left in this room, and she judged that she had been there about an hour since. There was no light in the room and it was cold. At least she was lying on a futon and not directly on the tatami mat. She could dimly make out the door and a window. A shadow in one corner was likely a folding screen. If there was a guard outside the room then he was very quiet.

"I was an idiot."

She tried very hard not to cry.

A moment later, the door slid open and the Vice Commander entered, no longer wearing his uniform but still carrying his swords. His grey hakama were clean, in contrast to her own, which were stained stiff with blood. Their eyes met for the second time, and she suddenly had the irrelevant thought that maybe strange, light-coloured eyes were a prerequisite for joining the Shinsengumi. Or I guess red is OK too… She blinked away hysteria. With an effort of protesting muscles, she got herself into a kneeling position, her bound ankles uncomfortable under her.

The Vice Commander stared impassively down at her for several seconds and then sat down and crossed his legs. He set a lantern down beside him, and the flickering light made his face somehow inhuman, all planes and shadows.

"I'm here to take you before the leaders and division captains of the Shinsengumi. We need to decide what to do with you. I decided to come myself because, frankly, I'm the person I trust most around here."

He paused, and added, almost inaudibly, "… most of the time."

"I'll take off the gag. Don't scream, don't cry, and don't talk unless I ask you a question. Do you understand?"

She nodded, and he deftly removed the gag and took the piece of damp cotton from her mouth, setting both aside. It was an incredible relief to breathe freely.

"I want to be very clear about this: your life hangs by a thread. You've seen things you shouldn't have, and even if we were inclined to be friendly, which," his mouth twisted wryly, "… we seldom are, you will die if you're a threat. Are you frightened?"

She nodded again.

"Good. You should be. I will also repeat what I said earlier: if you run then I will kill you. You are in our main compound and there will be no second chances."

He paused and she remained dutifully silent.

"I will unbind your ankles so that you can walk. Do you need to relieve yourself?"

He gestured to the screen across the far corner of the room and she flushed painfully. There wasn't even a flicker of expression on the face of the man across from her.

"Y-yes. Sir."

Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

Without further words, he unbound her ankles and hands, though his eyes seemed to assess the deep red marks of the cord on her wrists. She thought she heard him mutter "Sōji…"

Rising, he pulled her to her feet, and she was surprised to see him inspect her palms and fingers before nodding briefly to the screened corner. She staggered slightly but managed to use the necessities behind the screen. There was even a small basin of cold water in which to scrub her hands; it was hard to resist drinking the water instead, but innate fastidiousness made her hesitate. Apparently they didn't think she was likely to overpower anybody with a ceramic basin or, ah, other receptacle. She was very thankful and a bit surprised to have been given her privacy behind the screen.

Hurrying, she returned to the centre of the room. The Vice Commander rebound her wrists, and although she winced a little as the white cord rubbed the existing abrasions, this time her hands were in front of her, which was a lot more comfortable. With a sudden jolt, it occurred to her to worry about the fact that just five minutes earlier the abrasions had been more like gouges; she hoped that Hijikata-san hadn't noticed.

She also wondered why the man had examined her hands so closely. He had actually rubbed his thumb over her finger tips and palms. It had been an odd experience, and she realized that for as long as she could remember, no man other than her father had ever touched her, certainly not like that. Such a minor thing, though, given her current predicament. Probably her mind trying to avoid thinking of the immediate past and what was to come.

"Do you promise not to run? Not that it would help you, but I've already had to change once this evening."

"I promise."

The implied violence didn't really impinge. Maybe she was too frightened already to be more afraid.

"Walk ahead of me and follow my directions."

"Hai."

She preceded him down a slightly elevated wooden walkway surrounding an inner courtyard. It was very dark now, and the moon was much higher in the sky. It was no longer snowing.

After passing several of the usual sliding doors and turning away from the courtyard toward the inside of the house, her dour companion halted her with a hand on her shoulder, opened a door, and directed her into a large, square room. Silently, he gestured her to a spot in the centre of the floor and took a seat on a cushion almost directly across from her. There had been the rumble of male voices when they had entered, but the room was now quiet, as the assembled leaders of the Shinsengumi studied their problematic witness.

Chizuru knelt, her eyes wide with apprehension as she took in the men examining her. Most of them were carrying weapons, which had been set down beside them on the tatami. Her first impression was that the Shinsengumi leadership was made up primarily of young thugs, and her hands trembled a little. She found that she was actually relieved to see the impassive man in the black kimono – Saitō-san? The emerald-eyed man was also there, but she found his slight smile more alarming than reassuring. She could now see that his hair was an unusually light reddish-brown.

" _This_ is our witness?!" blurted out a very young man with a long brown pony-tail wearing a bright yellow, sleeveless shirt and slim black pants.

She saw that his eyes were a shining aquamarine, clearly visible in the well-lit room. He was noticeably slighter than the others, especially his two immediate companions, a tall red-haired man with amber eyes that were almost gold, like a hawk's, and a heavily-muscled man with a green head-band and bright blue eyes. They were all so strange… perhaps there was foreign blood in their families?

"He's so small – just a kid!" continued the boy in the yellow shirt.

"Well, so are you squirt!" laughed the red-head, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yeah, really," agreed the man with the green head-band, yanking on the long brown pony-tail.

"Ouch! _Baka_! Quit it! Am not! And besides, that's better than being an old man like you guys!" yellow-shirt retaliated.

"Who are you calling old?" protested the red-head, still laughing.

"You three! Shut it!" snapped the Vice Commander.

There was immediate silence. Chizuru bowed her head and lowered her eyes to the floor. In her brief moment of study, she saw that the Vice Commander was sitting to the left of a man with dark hair and kind, light brown eyes. To that man's right sat a man with brown, shoulder-length hair and glasses. This man was smiling pleasantly, but she found that she couldn't read him. Well, presumably that made the central man the Commander and the two on either side his seconds. Among the others present she had also taken in a quiet, middle-aged man with black hair – what there was of it – and gentle, hazel eyes. It was reassuring to see somebody so _normal_ -looking. She immediately warmed to the Commander and the older man.

The silence went on for half a minute or so, and then the Commander spoke.

"Well, perhaps we could first have a summary of what happened? Saitō-kun?"

"Sir. We were out with three of the failed ones. They saw three ronin with drawn weapons running down a side-street and went in pursuit. The failed ones arrived before we did and killed the ronin. We had to despatch the failed ones."

"I didn't see anything!" Chizuru protested, hearing a whimper in her voice.

"Really?" said the one with the head-band and muscles.

"Well, if he didn't see anything then I don't see why we have to kill him," muttered yellow-shirt.

"But I thought Sōji said that this kid was actually helping the ronin?" said muscles.

"I wasn't! I didn't! I didn't see anything!"

The second-in-command with glasses said gently, "We assembled here to question the witness; shouldn't we proceed?"

"Good idea," said the Commander. He smiled in a friendly way at Chizuru, who had finally looked up again.

"I'm Commander Kondō Isami," the Commander continued. "And this is Deputy Commander Sannan Keisuke and Vice Commander Hijikata Toshizō…"

"Commander," interrupted Hijikata, "we're here to interrogate this kid, not invite him out to dinner."

"Oh," said Kondō, looking disappointed. "Yes, yes, I suppose that is so."

"So, what _did_ you see?" asked muscles, returning to the main point.

Chizuru once again became the object of all eyes.

"I, I… was running away from the ronin and then those, um, creatures came along and killed them and then the other warriors came along and saved me from the creatures."

She glanced briefly at Saitō-san, whose face remained uncommunicative.

"So, basically, you saw everything," commented the red-haired man, apparently voicing the conclusion of all the leaders. "Look, I can tell you're an honest kid – despite that bit about not seeing anything – and that's not a bad thing, but if you saw what you obviously saw then we have a problem."

All of the men were eyeing her warily, eyes narrowed, except for Kondō-san, who seemed rather distressed.

"But we're here to protect civilians, not to kill them for being in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Well, y'know," drawled Chizuru's emerald-eyed bane. "… He could still be a spy. I don't really see how we can take the chance, Kondou-san."

Hijikata-san closed his eyes and sighed, looking momentarily tired. Then his eyes snapped open and he glared at Chizuru.

"Enough of this. I want to know what is so _important_ that it brings a young _woman_ , apparently alone, to one of the most dangerous cities in the country. You are _not_ from the peasant class or a poor family. You carry an old and very valuable sword. I doubt you stole it; I don't think you have the ability or the guts. _Also_ , even if your hands aren't totally soft, you haven't used a sword much. So I don't think you're some kind of female warrior-wannabe."

He paused, and raised his voice over the growing murmurs of consternation and speculation from his colleagues.

"In short, _girl_ , who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"He's a girl?!" protested Kondō.

"Are you _sure_?" demanded muscles.

"Oh dear," murmured the middle-aged man with the hazel eyes, "we left a young lady tied up like that for so long?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Well, I suppose the kid does look kind of, you know, _girly_ ," yellow-shirt said, nodding, although he still seemed a bit shocked.

"If Hijikata-san isn't sure," the red-head tossed in, "then we can get the kid to strip."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" cried Kondō, scandalized, much to Chizuru's relief.

The red-head's expression fell.

"Well, I just thought it was the simplest solution," he muttered, although Chizuru thought she detected a gleam of mischief in his bright amber eyes.

"Ah, but yeah…" he continued, shrugging and looking a little sheepish, "… I did actually kinda wonder, y'know."

"You would," said his burly friend, punching him on the shoulder.

"Please answer the Vice Commander's questions," Sannan cut in, not loudly but with authority. "Who are you and what are you doing in Kyoto?"

The noise died down again abruptly, confirming Chizuru's impression that the Deputy Commander was just as… respected… by the captains as Hijikata-san.

Chizuru hesitated for a moment, but she had already realized that she had nothing left to hide. In fact, there was _one_ thing, but absolute silence on that topic was so deeply ingrained in her that she tended to forget about it herself.

"I am Yukimura Chizuru. I came here from Edo looking for my father. He came here on business about five months ago…"

She almost stopped, because the attitude of the men in the room had shifted suddenly, although she was too nervous to sift the reaction. Only Hijikata-san seemed unaffected, as if there were something that he had already known or guessed. She swallowed.

"My father is a doctor, trained in Western medicine. He always wrote to me regularly and then… the letters just stopped coming… I have to find him! He is my only family and, oh, please don't kill me, please – I have to find him! I'm not a spy or, or _anything_ like that…"

This time she trailed off completely, clasping her bound hands imploringly in front of her.

"Is your father Yukimura Kōdō-sensei?" asked Sannan, and Chizuru heard a kind of odd eagerness in his tone.

"Yes! Do you know my father? Where is he? I beg you, Sannan-san, please – please tell me where he is!"

She saw many surprised stares, and voices rose all around her.

" _Yukimura-sensei's_ daughter?!"

"He had a _daughter_?!"

"Well, this changes things!"

"Does it?"

Hijikata-san raised an imperative hand for silence. Sannan-san took up the questioning again.

"When was the last time you heard from your father?" he asked, ignoring her pleas for information.

"Um… it has been almost four months now, sir. It took time to organize the trip here, and then Matsumoto-sensei – my father's colleague – well, my father said I should go to him if, if there was a problem... But then I didn't hear back from Matsumoto-sensei either and, and I just couldn't wait any longer… And, oh please, what do you know of my father?"

There was a pause, and then Saitō-san responded. Hearing his low, quiet voice, Chizuru suddenly realized that he had been the only person in the room to sit in complete silence throughout, apart from his succinct report to Kondou-san. Otherwise he had neither reacted nor offered comment.

"We too have been looking for Yukimura-sensei, Yukimura-san. He has disappeared."

Focussing on Saitō-san was like finding a place of stillness in a storm. Chizuru had always been very sensitive to the presence of others. Her father had encouraged this awareness, but often chided her for not guarding her own reactions better. Willing herself to concentrate for a moment, the girl realized that almost all of the men in this room had a tangible, forceful presence. It was oppressive to have their suspicious attention focussed on her. Her father would have said that they had strong _ki_ , and projected both positive and negative emotions more fiercely than others; the trick, though, was control.

She let the thought go, as Kondō-san, the Commander, was addressing her.

"Indeed, finding Yukimura-sensei is one of our top priorities, Yukimura-kun," he was saying. His voice was still warm and reassuring. "Perhaps you could help us? He was working with us until just a few months ago."

"Working with… y-you, sir?" Chizuru stammered, taken completely aback. Why would her father be working with the vicious Shinsengumi?

"Kondou-san," Hijikata interrupted, "perhaps the girl can be returned to her room while we discuss what to do next?"

Hijikata-san seemed anxious for the Commander not to make their captive too comfortable.

"I agree with Hijikata-kun," said the Deputy Commander, nodding. "However, I have one more question for Yukimura-kun."

Kondō-san was looking quizzically at the Vice Commander; he seemed to want to extend their immediate assistance to the girl. But Hijikata-san just nodded to Sannan-san, indicating he should ask his question.

"Yukimura-kun," said the Deputy Commander, "did your father ever discuss his work with you? Were you aware of anything unusual that he was working on before he came to Kyoto?"

"That was actually two questions, Sannan-san," murmured the man with the green eyes, smirking.

"Sōji!" reproved the Commander.

Everyone else ignored the one called Sōji, or tried to. The tall red-head coughed unconvincingly.

"Yukimura-kun?" Sannan pressed.

"Ah… no, Sannan-san," replied Chizuru. "I mean, he did let me assist with female patients, and sometimes discussed interesting cases with me, but he told me nothing about his important business in Kyoto. My father was a scientist as well as a doctor, but he never asked me to help him with his research or discussed it with me. Um… he seemed quite normal when he left, quite calm."

She could tell that there was something they weren't telling her, but she was reluctant to push things further, and she was starting to shake again. Fatigue and shock, as well as hunger and thirst, she thought. In the same detached part of her mind, she speculated that the Vice Commander probably considered that privation was the best state for a captive during an interrogation. Hijikata-san's next words seemed to confirm this – and indicated that the questioning was over for now.

"Saitō, take Yukimura to her room and make sure that she has water and something to eat. Harada, you're heading out on patrol right? Take the water and food to Saitō on your way out. The room is the empty one on the inner courtyard."

"Sure, no problem, Vice Commander. I was going by the kitchen now anyway. Don't worry, Yukimura-san, I'll bring something good."

He left with a nod to Hijikata and a wink at Chizuru, who coloured slightly. She felt a presence to her left and looked up to see Saitō-san waiting for her. Before she could rise, though, the older man she had noticed earlier spoke.

"Isami-san," he said quietly, "we must surely have a change of clothing for Yukimura-kun?"

Chizuru's eyes widened at his thoughtfulness, and Kondō-san nodded his firm agreement. Chizuru wondered if Hijikata-san would be as happy with the older man's proposal, which would allow her to remove and hopefully wash her blood-stained clothes. She had a plain yukata to sleep in, if they would return her bag, but she did not have extra clothing to wear in the morning. She felt a pang for the loss of her sword, but if they were offering to loan her clothing surely they were less likely to kill her?

"That is a very good idea, Gen-san," Kondō-san was saying. "Will you see what we have in our stores? She is very small, but there must be something that somebody has outgrown that will do for now."

He smiled, and Chizuru didn't dare look at Hijikata-san. She just knew that he was scowling. Maybe that was why the other leaders weren't offering further comments. Even the boy in the yellow shirt was sitting still, just watching thoughtfully. He grinned at her when he caught her eyes on him though.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kondou-san," she murmured, bowing deeply to the Commander. She also bowed to the older man, Gen-san, who nodded pleasantly and stood up.

"Saitō," snapped Hijikata, clearly annoyed.

"Hai," Saitō responded immediately, understanding that the Vice Commander wanted the girl out of the room before she was spoiled any further. "Yukimura-san, we must go."

Saitō-san watched her for a moment, then reached down and lifted her onto her feet by her elbows, apparently without effort. When she stumbled, almost numb now with fatigue, he set her right with the barest touch, bowed gravely to his superior officers, and led her out of the room. She heard somebody snicker loudly behind her.

"But we might still have to kill her tomorrow, right, Hijikata-san? I mean, she could cause us a lot of trouble, Kondō-san, we have to be careful."

There was a muffled "Sōji!" from the Commander, barely audible behind the closed door.

"It is usually better to ignore Okita when he is like this," Saitō said unexpectedly, as he led her back to her room. "However, I must caution you to be prepared for the worst."

He opened the door to her room and nodded for her to enter. Discouraged, she stood quietly in the middle of the room beside the futon while he set down his lantern and closed the door. It was cold and she shivered; the meeting room had been heated with braziers.

"I will untie your hands now."

She raised her head, surprised, but he merely said, "It would be inefficient to leave them bound."

"Oh… Saitō-san?"

He looked up from loosening the cord binding her wrists, waiting for her question. His dark blue eyes studied her patiently. She drew a breath, gathering her courage.

"Did something happen to my father?"

* * *

 

[END]


	3. Maybe They're Not That Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really the second half of Chapter 2... but the supernatural beings who govern formatting and uploading were against me so I gave up and made it into its own chapter. I think this one is fun because you get to see a bit more of some of the guys interacting with each other as well as Chizuru.

There was no answer, and a moment later her hands were free. Saitō-san turned his head, hearing somebody approaching. He obviously recognized the footsteps, because he opened the door even as the tall red-head called out to him. Harada-san was wearing his uniform – blue haori and white headband – and there was a sword in the belt resting on his narrow hips. He was juggling a spear, a water jug, and a tray.

"Hey Saitō, Yukimura-san." The tall man paused, frowning slightly. "You know… That seems awfully formal for a girl dressed up like a twelve-year-old boy. Anyway, here's the water and a couple of onigiri – I'm not the best at shaping the rice but they'll taste OK, so eat up. Also, miso soup since it's so cold out; somebody had a pot going for the night patrol guys."

He handed a tray to Chizuru and smiled warmly at her. She blinked, as a large hand rested briefly on the top of her head. He's _nice_ , the girl thought, disconcerted. Except – hadn't he suggested stripping her earlier?

"Chizuru, right? Well, hope you can get some sleep, Chizuru-chan. Oh – I'm Harada Sanosuke by the way, Captain of the Tenth Division. And try not to let Okita get to you, OK? Anyway… Later!"

She gave him a startled look, because he was being very informal, but he just waved and headed out, amber eyes laughing at her in the lantern light.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu, Harada-san!" she called, as he closed the door behind him.

After a moment, Saitō-san's voice recalled her to the tray in her hands. He was holding the water jug, which he placed on the floor near the futon.

"Eat."

"Yes, Saitō-san. Um… will you join me?"

"That is not necessary."

He moved to stand against one wall, where he could see both Chizuru and the door. The one small lantern by the door did not provide a lot of light, so his face was even more unreadable than usual.

"Is Okita-san the captain who was with you earlier this evening, Saitō-san?"

"Yes."

Reluctantly, because she was uncomfortable eating under guard, she sat down and crossed her legs. Before she could eat, though, she had to have something to drink, and the cool water went a long way to easing her parched mouth and throat. After a few minutes, she stopped worrying about Saitō-san's watchful gaze, finished the soup, and picked up the first of the two triangular shapes on the plate. The onigiri was surprisingly good. Or maybe she was just very hungry.

She had just finished eating when Saitō-san moved to the door again.

"May I come in?" a man's voice called softly.

She automatically called out, "Yes, please enter," but her silent guard had already opened the door. Chizuru reddened slightly, realizing that she was a prisoner, not a guest.

"Good evening, Yukimura-kun," said the oldest of the captains pleasantly, nodding to Saitō-san. "I am Genzaburou Inoue, Captain of the Sixth Division. You may call me Gen-san."

Chizuru's heart lightened again. These people were really very confusing.

Gen-san left Saitō-san to close the door, and knelt easily across from Chizuru. He handed her the cloth bag she had carried with her on her trip, and a faded black hakamashita and grey hakama. The clothes were worn, but clean and unpatched, and the short kimono smelled faintly of sandalwood. The scent was somehow familiar, but she wasn't sure why.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Gen-san," she said, bowing. "Would, um, would it be possible for me to wash my clothing before I go to bed?"

"If you will change now, Yukimura-kun, I will take your things with me. You may trust my experience with such matters. Saitō-kun and I will step outside while you prepare for bed. Call us when you are ready."

"Oh, OK… Thank you!"

Saitō-san followed the older man out of the room. He seemed to be frowning slightly, but it was hard to tell.

Once they had left, she rushed to take her sleeping yukata from her bag, stripped down to her under-kimono, and changed. It was wonderful to take off the blood-stained, soiled clothing. Then she used the facilities, and washed her face, neck and hands as best she could with the cold water in the basin and a cloth. She could only assume that a household servant had come by while she was being questioned, because everything was clean and neat, and the basin had been refilled.

Shivering and self-conscious, she slipped on the black hakamashita for warmth and modesty. It was slightly big, but that was all to the good. Feeling much better, but still embarrassed at being in night-wear around strange men, she slipped into the futon and called out that she was done. She remained sitting up, and her dark hair, now loose, hung a few inches past her shoulders; once, it had fallen past her waist, but she had cut it before leaving Edo to improve her disguise. It had been a sacrifice, but the hair would grow back eventually.

Gen-san and Saitō-san returned to stand just inside the door.

"Are you well, Yukimura-kun?" asked Gen-san politely.

"Yes, Gen-san, thank you for your kindness. Will you please thank Kondou-san for me as well?"

Chizuru had been brought up to be courteous. Nobody had told her how to behave around ruthless men who threatened to kill her and then gave her food and clothes and saw her tucked into bed, but she was doing her best.

"I will give him your thanks. Good night, Yukimura-kun. Saitō-kun will remain here on guard until morning. After that, the person on duty will remain outside your room. Please do not be alarmed."

"Good night, Gen-san." She managed an awkward bow from her bed, and the older man left, taking the bundle of filthy clothes with him as promised. She wondered if he truly meant to do her laundry though – did captains in the Shinsengumi wash clothes?

Saitō-san said nothing, but he remained standing by the door, half-turned as though waiting for somebody else to arrive. She couldn't make out his face very well, but he seemed uncomfortable. Maybe he was just aware of the impropriety of being alone in her room like this? She sighed – that seemed pretty unlikely, even if he did seem more formal than the other young captains.

She was still sitting there, wondering whether she should lie down, when Saitō-san opened the door again. This time he admitted the muscled man with the green bandana.

"Hey Saitō…"

"Nagakura. Gen-san told me you were coming."

The visitor briefly raised his eyebrows at the sight of Chizuru with her hair down and evidently ready for sleep. Then he smiled, although she thought his eyes were still a bit wary. On the whole, she guessed she looked pretty harmless, especially with the borrowed hakamashita bundled around her.

"Brought you a brazier, Yukimura-san. I saw Sano – ah, the red-haired beanpole, you know? – in the kitchen, and he said you'd need one. He's a good guy, but you'd better watch out for him. He flirts even when he doesn't know he's flirting. Right Saitō?"

After a moment, Saitō-san shrugged.

"Perhaps. But he is honest."

"Yeah, there is that. Sometimes it's even a good thing… Anyway, I'm Nagakura Shinpachi, Captain of the Second Division."

He set the brazier down and checked that the charcoal was still glowing steadily. After a last look at Chizuru, he nodded and turned to go.

"See you tomorrow."

"Thank you very much, Nagakura-san. I am truly grateful to you." She bowed. "Good night."

He laughed and waved, reminding her of his friend Harada-san. She saw him glance at Saitō-san as he walked out, but neither spoke.

Once the door closed again, Saitō-san knelt with his back to the wall. He set his swords down beside him on his right and blew out the lantern on his left. In the dim light of the brazier, Chizuru saw him settle his hands loosely on his knees. Was he going to remain in _seiza_ for the remainder of the night?

"You should sleep now, Yukimura-san."

"O-okay. Um… Saitō-san?"

He looked at her, waiting for her to ask her question.

"I wondered… Do you know if my sword is safe? I'm – I'm not asking for it back. But… it's important."

"Your kodachi is safe, Yukimura-san." His voice seemed warmer than before, less flat. He hesitated and then added, "It is a fine blade. It is well that you are concerned for it."

"Arigatou, Saitō-san. Good night."

Chizuru took off the short black kimono and laid it gently aside, almost reluctantly. It was soft from having been worn and washed so often, and something about it soothed her. But she didn't want it to be creased if she was going to wear it in the morning. As she settled down into the futon, she wondered if she was going to be able to sleep with a guard – a more or less unknown man – watching her. Then a yawn overtook her and she felt her body relax, tense muscles loosening almost against her will. In just a few minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

After the girl left with Saitō, Hijikata turned to Kondou and Sannan. Nobody spoke as Gen and Nagakura followed the quiet swordsman and the troublesome witness out of the room. Okita watched everyone in turn, his usual cat-like smile playing across his face. Heisuke did not leave with Nagakura, which was unusual. Hijikata thought he had been rather taken with the girl. Now _that_ was a complication he didn't need.

At least Harada had already left to fetch food and then head out on patrol. Harada Sanosuke was a highly dependable subordinate and an outstanding warrior, but Hijikata thought that he sometimes took things too much to heart. The current situation might attract his innate chivalry, which could be a problem. Not that he would disobey orders or refuse to kill when necessary, but the longer the girl was around, the more likely he was to feel responsible for her.

Sannan watched Hijikata brood. Kondou's opinion was a certainty at this point. While Kondou would reluctantly accept that it might be necessary to kill a faceless witness to protect the Shinsengumi's secrets, once Chizuru had knelt before him and told her story there was no way the Commander would accept her murder. And she was Yukimura Kōdō's daughter! While they didn't know what had happened to the enigmatic doctor, it seemed imprudent to kill his daughter out of hand. Maybe she could help them find the missing man.

"You had already decided about the girl from the start Hijikata-kun."

"Sannan-san?" The Vice Commander's frowning violet eyes met the deceptively mild gaze of his immediate superior.

"If you'd really wanted the witness dead then you wouldn't have brought her here. At least, not alive."

"Hmmph." Hijikata's expression lightened briefly, from irritated to rueful.

"You know we can't just let her go," Sannan said softly.

"I know." The frown returned.

"I think we should keep her safe here while we search for Yukimura Kōdō," interjected the Commander.

"I agree, Kondō-san!" cried Tōdō Heisuke, youngest and least restrained of the captains. "We can't just kill her now. I mean, I get the problem, but jeez… She came all the way here, and I think she's pretty brave…"

"Or just pretty, right Heisuke?" murmured Okita with a smirk.

Heisuke blushed but shook his head.

"I don't know about pretty – I mean, c'mon, dressed like a boy and covered in blood and stuff, it's kinda hard to tell – but I thought she was nice, yeah. And like the Commander said, we shouldn't be killing innocent civilians."

"You weren't so worried about it before you knew she was a girl," sniped Okita.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes.

"Any other pearls of wisdom to add, Sōji?" Hijikata asked. "What did you think of the girl?"

"Huh? Well, she's cute... I don't totally hate the idea of keeping her around. And to be honest, I doubt she's a spy. She's a really bad liar."

"But she ran into the Shinsengumi and the failed ones on the very day that she arrived in the city looking for Yukimura Kōdō. It's a strange coincidence."

"I think it's like you and Kondō-san said, Hijikata-san – wrong place, wrong time, bad luck. And if Kondou-san thinks we should look after her then that's what we'll do. Unless she tries to run away of course."

"Yeah, of course we'll look after her!" Heisuke agreed, nodding vigorously. He ignored the last part with the ease of long practice.

Kondō rose and yawned behind his hand.

"Time for bed – for what's left of the night, anyway. Toshi, how about we delay the first morning patrol long enough to get everyone together for breakfast and a meeting with the girl after?"

"Good idea. Heisuke, you let Harada and Nagakura know – and if I don't see all three of you at breakfast you'll pay for it."

For once, Hijikata wasn't able to intimidate the younger man.

"No problem, Hijikata-san! I'm supposed to make breakfast with Gen-san anyway, so I'll be up in plenty of time!"

Heisuke bounced up and Sannan smiled as he rose more slowly.

"It is fortunate that we can count on Gen-san to wake you, Heisuke-kun."

The men said their goodnights and filed out. Hijikata held Okita back just outside the door.

"You'll replace Saitō at five, Sōji, so enjoy your nap. You can eat breakfast with the girl after the meeting."

"You're all heart, Hijikata-san."

"Yeah. And stay out of her room after Saitō goes. You can stand guard outside."

"You don't trust me, Vice Commander? I'm hurt."

"Uh-huh. But even an inconvenient kid doesn't deserve half a dozen death threats before breakfast."

"Fine, fine."

Okita lifted a lazy hand in farewell and walked off.


	4. A Lamb in (Mibu) Wolf's Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally make it to day 2! Don't worry, it will speed up once I finish laying the groundwork. Also, I like how the characters are coming out so far. Okita Souji and Harada Sanosuke will have key roles to play in all this too, as will Sen, Amagiri and Shiranui from the demon clans.
> 
> Chapter titles... Well, I'll admit I have an odd sense of humour. Just in case there are readers who are not reading in their first language (and thank you for being here!), I thought I'd explain the Chapter 4 reference. The usual expression is actually "A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing". This refers to a dangerous predator that hides among prey by disguising itself as the prey. For example, a wolf wearing a sheep-skin so that it can hide right among a flock of sheep. Well, theoretically.
> 
> As always, I would really appreciate your comments, so please read and review!

Chizuru woke slowly and blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Oh…"

Memory returned and she sat up quickly, looking for Saitō-san. No… the room was empty. Everything else was as it had been, although the brazier had been tended at some point. The room was cool but not cold. The grey light filtering through the sliding window screen suggested it was just about dawn.

She didn't know when they might come for her again, so she got up quickly, tidied herself, and considered her borrowed clothes. She'd have to tie the loose trousers tightly to keep the kimono properly arranged and tucked in. She hoped she wouldn't trip, as the legs of the hakama almost brushed the floor. Once dressed, she tied up her hair, feeling a little forlorn as she considered how she must look – just like a boy wearing an older brother's hand-me-downs. At least in the dusty rose hakamashita she'd worn on her journey she'd felt a _little_ like a girl, and the clothes had fit.

Chizuru pulled the window screen back a little, breathing in the morning air.

"Well… some of the captains seemed OK, really. Kondō-san and Gen-san were kind. And clothes are just clothes. Maybe they'll let me alter them to fit better? Or maybe I'd be allowed to buy a nicer colour? Second-hand would be fine – I don't mind sewing. I wonder if they really are looking for Father? Maybe I misjudged them and they're actually quite nice and everything will be fine?"

"Or maybe they'll have to kill you for getting in the way…" drawled a familiar voice from just outside the window.

"What?! Okita-san? Were you there the whole time?"

Okita stepped in front of the window and grinned at her startled face.

"Uh-huh. I'm stuck guarding you this morning."

Chizuru blushed.

"And, um, you heard everything?"

"Uh-huh."

He snickered at her.

To add to her dismay, she could now see Saitō-san standing just outside the door a short distance away.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yukimura-san. May I come in?"

"Saitō-san! You were there too?"

"Aa."

"Oh no! I mean, come in, Saitō-san. Excuse me Okita-san."

She closed the window screen as the door opened.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Saitō-san," she said, rather nervously. They heard me, she thought, and I must have sounded so dumb. Did I say anything bad? I don't think I said anything bad…

Dark blue eyes scanned the room, briefly checked her appearance, and nodded. She sensed a flicker of unease from him, but could not imagine what caused it.

"We will go to the common room now."

"Are we tying her up again, Hajime-kun?" Okita asked, still smirking.

"No."

Chizuru was relieved, because yesterday's bruises and abrasions from the tight cord had faded to nothing overnight, and she thought that either one of the men might notice if they bound her wrists again. As it was, the black hakamashita covered most of her hands. She stepped out onto the walkway and Saitō-san followed her, closing the door. She turned to bid a polite good morning to Okita-san, but froze as his eyes widened and he suddenly pointed at her.

"No way! That is just too funny, Hajime-kun!"

He started to laugh, and Chizuru flushed, embarrassed.

"Um… w-what is it Okita-san?" she stammered uneasily.

Saitō-san was looking away, but she thought that his shoulders had stiffened, as if he were bracing himself. When he didn't speak, Okita-san finally decided to explain.

"Well, it's just that – heh – you're wearing Hajime-kun's old clothes and it's kind of weird-looking, you know?"

Chizuru tried not to hang her head.

"I appreciate the clothes, Saitō-san. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Saitō-san looked back at her, his face as calm as usual. Maybe she had only imagined his discomfort.

"There is no need to thank me, Yukimura-san. I assume that Gen-san chose whatever was most suitable from our stores."

"O-okay."

She followed Saitō-san as he led the way to the meeting room. Okita-san sauntered behind her, clearly still amused.

"You know, Chizuru-chan, I don't see why you're thanking him anyway when you were just saying how much you hated the colour and wanted something different."

Chizuru cringed. The familiar use of her first name together with the affectionate and childish honorific sounded condescending, and she was still mortified at being overheard.

"I didn't actually say that, Okita-san," she said in a small voice.

"No? Well I'm not saying you're wrong. I mean, I don't think black's really your colour. But Hajime-kun probably finds it more, you know, _menacing_ than pink. Hijikata-san wears purple a lot, but just between you and me, I think he's a little vain about his eyes."

Saitō-san stopped, neatly moving to one side so that Chizuru didn't bump into him. Unfortunately, this took him into Okita-san's path and he accidentally stepped on the taller man's foot. For some reason, this made Okita-san snicker, but Chizuru was distracted – they had arrived at the meeting room.

"There is nothing wrong with your appearance, Yukimura-san," Saitō told her as he opened the door.

"Yeah, well this should be fun," Okita murmured from behind Chizuru.

Chizuru stood for a moment in the doorway, then entered and knelt in the same place as before, in front of Kondō-san. Unfortunately, it appeared that Okita-san had judged his companions correctly.

"Aw, that's kinda cute – but she doesn't look at all like you Saitō…"

That was Harada-san's laughing contribution, once they'd all taken in her borrowed outfit.

"That's just… weird…" said Heisuke, shaking his head, unconsciously echoing Okita. "I mean, that's gotta be Hajime-kun's stuff, right?"

"Yeah, really," snorted Nagakura. "Do you have a spare scarf, Saitō?"

"Shut it! You guys are morons." Hijikata was glaring again. But… Chizuru thought she saw a gleam of amusement in his eyes too.

Fortunately, Kondō-san stepped in.

"Good morning, Yukimura-kun, you look well." He beamed at her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kondō-san," Chizuru murmured respectfully, hoping her cheeks weren't too red. "I am well."

"We will speak briefly, Yukimura-kun," Sannan said quietly, "and then you may eat."

Chizuru nodded.

"You will not speak of the events of yesterday evening. You will assist us to find Yukimura Kōdō-sensei as we require. You will not try to escape."

Chizuru had been heartened by Kondō-san's welcome, but Sannan's cool voice lowered her spirits again.

"Yes, Sannan-san."

"You will have to remain in men's clothing while you are with us. We cannot have it known that there is a woman within our compound. It is a matter of both reputation and maintaining discipline among our soldiers. On that note, you will only speak with the leaders and captains of the Shinsengumi. You will stay in your room unless one of us is with you."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey, don't look so down little girl," Okita told her with a laugh in his voice. "At least we aren't going to kill you – yet."

"You will be under our protection, Yukimura-kun," Kondō-san assured her earnestly, "and we will find your father! You have the word of the Commander of the Shinsengumi."

"Thank you very much!" replied Chizuru, bowing.

"Yeah, of course we'll help you!" said the young man with the yellow shirt and bright aquamarine eyes. "Just ask me anytime if there's something you need, OK? I'm Tōdō Heisuke, Eighth Division Captain. But you can call me Heisuke if you want. Everyone else does and we're about the same age anyway, right?"

"Um, OK… Heisuke-kun, then, if you don't mind. Arigatou!"

"Sure thing, Chizuru-chan!"

The Commander looked pleased, but Sannan-san's smile was wry and Hijikata-san's brows were drawn down into a deep vee above narrowed eyes. After less than a day, Chizuru was already familiar with that expression.

"This is not a social club, Heisuke you idiot. And Yukimura, we still need to decide what to do with you while we look for Kōdō-san."

Heisuke just rolled his eyes, which got him another evil glare from Hijikata-san, but the Deputy Commander nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you have a suggestion, Hijikata-kun?"

The Vice Commander shrugged.

"I guess she'll have to be somebody's servant, or page – maybe Kondō-san's or yours, Sannan-san."

"Well, why can't she be _your_ page, Hijikata-san," said Okita, eyes gleaming with mischief. "After all, it was your idea."

"Oh yes, she'll be safe with you Toshi," said Kondō, rising quickly and stifling a smile.

"Good idea, Okita-kun," agreed Sannan, also standing. Sunlight glinted off his glasses, making his expression hard to read, but Chizuru thought he might be quietly laughing.

"Well, take good care of her, Vice Commander," murmured Harada.

"Yeah, be nice, Hijikata-san," smirked Nagakura.

Heisuke went out with them, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face.

Hijikata-san stared for a brief moment and then snarled, "You _bastards_!"

He turned on Okita.

"Go get your breakfast and Yukimura's from the kitchen, Sōji. And you can damn well stay on guard duty for the rest of the morning since you are being so _helpful_. I'll let you know if you're going to get lunch before your patrol."

Okita-san stood up lazily, smirking.

"Sure, Hijikata-san, sure. Did I say something to upset you?"

"I'll go with you, Okita-kun," said Gen. "And we should take the empty trays out with us."

Soon only the Vice Commander and Saitō-san remained in the room with Chizuru. Hijikata-san cleared his throat, and his eyebrows assumed a less alarming position.

"If you're going to dress like a man, then you will need this back. It is important to you, yes?"

To her great surprise, he was holding out her kodachi.

"No man would appear in public without his sword," he added, gently tossing the weapon to Chizuru.

She clasped it reverently, closing her eyes with relief and then bowing deeply.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hijikata-san! I am very grateful!"

Saitō-san rose from his seat and came closer to kneel near the Vice Commander.

"It is an unusual blade, Yukimura-san," he said in his low voice. "The markings are very old but the edge is not damaged. And yet the wrappings on the hilt are worn, which suggests that it was once much used. Do you know its history?"

"No, Saitō-san. My father only told me that it has been in our family for a very long time. He said that it is named _Shotsuren_."

Hijikata-san smiled tolerantly.

"Well, many have made that claim, after all."

"Sir?" Chizuru stared blankly at Hijikata-san.

" _Shotsuren_ was one of the fabled swords of Suzuka Gozen, the _oni_ princess known as 'Beautiful Lady'. She was said to be a fierce warrior in ancient times. In legend, she also carried the swords _Daitsuren_ and _Jinmei_."

Chizuru looked doubtfully at her short sword.

"I do not think this is the weapon of a demon warrior, Hijikata-san."

"Neither do we, Yukimura," said the Vice Commander dryly. "But several of us here are very knowledgeable about swords of all kinds, including myself, Kondō-san, Sōji, Sannan-san and especially Saitō – and we can't identify the maker of this blade. Did your father leave this with you went he left Edo?"

"No, Hijikata-san. My father gave me this sword when I was very small. He said that it came from my mother's mother's clan and that it was very important to the family. I do not know more than that."

Chizuru frowned, chasing an elusive, tantalizing memory. Then it was gone, leaving her confused. Why had she suddenly thought that there should be two swords? Likely because most of the men around her now wore a matched katana and wakizashi, that was the most obvious explanation.

"I will bring you supplies so that you may care for the blade," was Saitō's only comment.

The door to the room opened, and Gen-san and Okita-san entered with trays. The Vice Commander and Saitō-san stood up to leave.

"Sōji, I will send one of the others to replace you before your patrol. You will stand guard outside Yukimura's room in the meantime. Yukimura, do not leave your room unless one of the leaders or captains is with you."

"I remember, Hijikata-san."

"See that you do." He sounded so severe again that Chizuru shrank back a little.

Gen-san set Chizuru's tray down in front of a cushion and left again with a nod and a friendly smile.

"Arigatou Gen-san!" she told him, forcing herself to sound cheerful.

Okita-san sat down beside her, crossing his legs.

"Well, this is cosy, ne, Chizuru-chan?"

Chizuru put her hands together.

"Itadakimasu," she murmured, before picking up her chopsticks.

To her surprise, Okita-san followed suit. Seeing her startled look, the green-eyed man flicked her wolfish smile.

"Oh, Kondō-san and Sannan-san are sticklers for manners, you know, when it comes to food. So's Saitō, but I guess that wouldn't surprise you, would it?"

"Um, no, Okita-san."

Okita-san ate neatly and quickly, she noticed. She eyed him warily as she ate her own meal, and a quirk at the corner of his mouth suggested that he noticed.

"Worried I might stab you with my chopsticks, Chizuru-chan?" he asked sarcastically, once he was done.

"Oh! Oh no, Okita-san! Of course not."

"You are _such_ a bad liar."

She blushed and tried to finish her meal more quickly.

"Thank you for this meal," she murmured as soon as she was done. Then she jumped up and picked up her tray.

"Shall I take yours too, Okita-san? It is no trouble."

"Yeah, guess I'd better keep my sword-hand free while I'm escorting a dangerous prisoner like you, huh?"

She tried not to react to his taunting, and stacked the trays and dishes. Okita-san stood up gracefully and stretched.

"Well, off to the kitchen and then back to guarding my little warrior. This way, _boy_."

Chizuru followed his directions to the kitchen, where they found Gen-san and Saitō-san washing dishes.

"May I help?" the girl asked Gen-san as he took the trays from her.

"I believe the Vice Commander wanted you to return directly to your room," said Saitō, flatly.

"Don't worry, we're going," Okita answered.

"Your clothing should be dry by tomorrow morning, Yukimura-kun," offered Gen-san. "Do you have a needle and thread so that you can adjust what you have now?"

Chizuru brightened.

"Yes, Gen-san. I may make alterations?! I promise that I won't cut the fabric. Arigatou gozaimasu!"

With a bow to Saitō-san and Gen-san, she hurried away to her room, trailed by Okita-san.


	5. A Very Resilient Young Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little short, but features an unusual conversation between Saitō and Sano that I hope you'll enjoy.

Now that she had something to do, Chizuru returned to her room in good spirits. She thought she heard an exaggerated sigh of boredom from Okita-san as he closed the door behind her.

Once she was on her own, she found the storage space for the futon, rolled it up, and put it away. She would have preferred to shake it out first – and it really needed airing – but she didn't want to bother Okita-san. He made her nervous.

Now… how to make sure she wasn't caught partially undressed while she was making alterations… After a moment's thought, she decided to make extra space behind the screen by pulling it further out from the corner of the room. It was heavier than it looked, however, and as she was struggling she heard Okita-san announce that he was coming in.

"What on earth are you doing?" he demanded, staring at her reddened face and the light perspiration on her forehead. "I thought I heard you yelp."

"I was just trying to move the screen a little, Okita-san… Gen-san said that I could alter these clothes and – um – I didn't want to embarrass anyone. So I thought I'd sew behind the screen but then I needed more space…"

"And?"

"And, well, it was more difficult to move than I expected, and I pinched my hand."

She hung her head, feeling foolish.

He sighed, walked past her to the screen, and moved it out an extra six inches from the corner, seemingly without difficulty.

"Better, your highness?" he asked sarcastically, with exaggerated deference.

"Um, yes, thank you very much!"

"Well, enjoy your sewing. I'll let the others know that you actually hurt yourself while trying to spare their modest sensibilities."

Shaking his head, he left again. Chizuru was beginning to think that the death threats were better than the sarcasm.

She got out needle and thread and changed into her yukata. Then she deftly turned up one leg on the grey hakama by two inches and started to sew.

Chizuru had finished hemming the trousers when she heard Okita-san speaking with somebody outside her door. She hurriedly changed back into her clothes.

"May I come in, Yukimura-san?"

"One moment please, Saitō-san."

She finished tying the waist of the hakama and darted around the screen. She was relieved to find that she had gotten the length of the trouser legs right.

"Please come in."

Saitō-san was carrying something wrapped in cloth. He paused on the threshold, scanning the room. Something was wrong. Okita-san came up behind him and silently counted down from three on his fingers, so that Chizuru could see him over the shorter man's shoulder. Three… two… one…

"You moved the screen."

Saitō immediately knew from the girl's face that Sōji had done something. Without turning, he closed the door sharply, so that it almost grazed the other captain's nose. There was a mild oath and then a chuckle from outside.

"I brought what you will need to care for your kodachi."

Chizuru tried to collect herself. Okita-san's "Saitō count-down" had almost made her laugh, and Saitō-san's instant retaliation had surprised her. And yet, there was that curious lack of animosity between the men. It was… just one more set of moves in a well-understood competition.

"Thank you, Saitō-san," she said finally, kneeling so that he would know to come in further and sit down.

He knelt across from her and unrolled the bundle. She saw a soft cloth, a container and something like a ball of unspun flax or cotton fibre on a short handle.

"Before I instruct you," he began, "will it offend you if I call you Yukimura-kun or simply Yukimura while you are with us? You are supposed to pass for a boy and a page. I am the Third Division Captain and you are clearly my junior."

"I understand, Saitō-san. I will not be offended. Thank you for your consideration."

She couldn't decide whether she was relieved or disappointed that he not adopted the casual familiarity of her first name like the others. His behaviour was more correct, but it also set her at a distance.

"Very well. Bring me your kodachi."

"Hai."

Saitō-san drew the short sword and set it between them.

"Yukimura, when I handled your short sword, it was obvious that it had not been oiled in some time. A blade must be inspected and oiled regularly. Otherwise, it will rust, or stick in its scabbard. In either case, it is disrespectful to the sword and the sword becomes useless to you should you need it."

It was an unusually long – and critical – speech from the reserved young man. Rebuked, Chizuru bowed her head in apology.

"I understand, Saitō-san. Sumimasen deshita."

Her self-appointed teacher nodded. Without further comment, he proceeded to give her a thorough grounding in cleaning, oiling and polishing her sword. He added that proper care of the hilt and fittings would take some work because of the decoration. Finally, he examined the scabbard and said that it was likely a replacement of the original, although still quite old.

Half-an-hour later, Okita-san announced that he was coming in. He didn't interrupt the lesson, and Saitō-san didn't look up. Okita-san settled himself near the brazier and leaned against the wall, eyes closed, his sword propped up against his shoulder.

When Saitō-san was done, Chizuru thanked him and bowed.

"Next week, you will show me that you have listened," Saitō told her, face composed as ever.

"Hai."

"Do you know who's replacing me?" Okita asked the other captain, walking out with him. "Or when they're coming?"

"No," answered Saitō flatly. He looked back at Chizuru for a brief moment and she thought he seemed… amused?

"Damn it," Okita groused. "I was hoping to eat and warm up properly before going on patrol with you this afternoon, Hajime-kun."

"No doubt the Vice Commander has his reasons."

"Like being mad at me as usual, you mean?"

The door closed behind Saitō-san. She heard the other man settle against the outer wall of her room.

Well, at least the morning had gone by quickly… and she was no longer in danger of having a rusty sword. Her natural optimism reasserting itself, she had to stifle a giggle. Saitō-san could deliver a surprisingly forceful lecture; she didn't think she'd ever forget to care for a blade again.

* * *

Saitō stood outside in the inner courtyard gazing thoughtfully at the sky. People assumed that because he rarely displayed emotion, he chose to ignore the emotions of those around him. This made no sense to him; knowledge of others was critical to predicting useful tactics and likely outcomes in important situations. Right now, his careful observation of the girl told him that something was… not normal. However, he knew very few women and none well.

Upon reflection, he decided that others, especially the Vice Commander, had likely noticed the same anomalies that he had. Nevertheless, a few words with Sano-san might be of assistance. Decision made, he walked briskly to the common room where they regularly held their meetings and their meals. Lunch would be served shortly by whoever was on meal duty. Fortunately, Harada was there and conveniently without Nagakura or Heisuke. Saitō sat beside him and waited politely to be acknowledged.

"Saitō, what's up?" The tall spearman was as direct as usual, which Saitō appreciated.

"Sano-san, does Yukimura generally behave and react as you would expect?"

Harada looked puzzled and then thoughtful.

"You're asking for an informed opinion on the behaviour of young women, I take it?"

His amber eyes had narrowed slightly in amusement, but Saitō waited patiently, confident that the other man would answer his question seriously.

"Well… there are inconsistencies," Harada acknowledged after a moment. "I don't think she's more than sixteen, and it seems like she's been raised in a traditional, middle-class household. It's strange that she was only scared last night, not hysterical. She'd just been attacked by ruffians and monsters, and then tied up and taken prisoner by the Shinsengumi. But there she was – covered in blood, wrists hurting, alone at the mercy of killers like us… and she didn't fall apart, not really. She's either got a lot of self-control, or she's incredibly tough. Neither fits with my basic impression of her."

The Tenth Division Captain looked curiously at Saitō.

"You've seen a lot more of her than I have. What do you think?"

"Her manners are appropriate to her presumed age and background. She neither cowers nor flatters the way the girls do here, but she is not from Kyoto. She appears innocent and unsophisticated. However, her resilience and physical stamina are unusual. She showed little trauma, and no apparent fatigue or physical discomfort, when I saw her this morning. "

He looked at Harada, inviting further comment. The usually sociable red-head responded almost reluctantly.

"I really don't know, Saitō. Sometimes people don't react to things right away. I don't get a bad feeling about her. But she's a bit strange and that's not good right now."

"And she is connected to Kōdō-san. That raises… questions… does it not?"

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't say that!" Harada ran a hand across his red hair.

Saitō regarded him gravely. Harada had shared his thoughts and deserved the same in return.

"I do not sense danger from her either. But I wonder – why not?"

Others were trickling in for lunch, and Saitō rose to cross to his usual place.

"Arigatou, Sano-san."

Harada nodded, but his expressive eyes were troubled. Not long after, however, Heisuke and Nagakura came in with the trays of food, and he was soon laughing and joking with them as usual.

Okita's place remained empty throughout lunch. Apparently the Vice Commander had relented to the extent of having Heisuke take lunch to Yukimura and her guard, before serving everyone else, but Okita wasn't going to be relieved of guard duties until he left for patrol.

A few minutes were spent after lunch discussing how to balance patrol schedules with the surveillance of the girl. Since the Commander and Gen persisted in considering her more of a guest than a prisoner, and Okita was absent, some provision was also made for her comfort. A cushion and a small table for her writing things were to be added to her room.

Although Harada was on night patrol again that evening, he volunteered for that afternoon's guard duty.

"I'll be fine," he told Hijikata. "Tomorrow we'll start the new schedule and I'll get some sleep."

"Hmm," Hijikata said, dissatisfied. "No, we'll do this instead: Heisuke will cover the afternoon, and you can cover after dinner until you leave on patrol. Get some rest this afternoon."

"Sure."

"OK Hijikata-san!"

Saitō was assigned to take the overnight guard again, though, which caused Harada to stare suspiciously at the Vice Commander. The spearman was pretty sure that Saitō had had the least sleep of any of them, as well as patrol duties with Sōji that afternoon.

Hijikata smiled faintly at Harada and quietly announced, "I will take the Third Division on patrol this afternoon. It will be good for morale. Get some rest, Saitō."

On that valedictory note, he rose smoothly and walked out.


	6. Remember That We Are Not Your Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are all still enjoying this new version of a familiar story. 
> 
> I am committed to (1) getting to the part of the story where I can start laying out my own particular plot twist and (2) finishing the story. As anyone who has ever written knows, finishing - especially finishing without rushing - can be extraordinarily difficult. Your encouragement will really help, so thank you in advance for your reviews and comments.

Two weeks passed, and Chizuru still hadn't really been allowed out of her room, let alone out of the compound. She discovered that she had a guard watching her almost every moment of the day, and wondered how long that would last. Since they wouldn't trust her with any of the regular soldiers, her guard was always one of the captains, which made her worry that they would eventually get tired of such a waste of resources and lock her away somewhere less pleasant. She had given up on being let go, but she didn't think that they would kill her either.

Over the course of those days, she got to know some of the captains better, and she heard more about the Shinsengumi as an organization, mostly from Heisuke, whose friendly disposition and open manners always cheered her up. They had started out by talking about their favourite parts of Edo, and gone on from there. He seemed to enjoy to talking to somebody who didn't constantly interrupt or mock him.

Among other things, she learned that it hadn't been very long since differences of opinion between high-ranking members had led to the departure of a number of soldiers and the reorganization of some of the divisions. It all seemed to be connected with the strange behaviour of Serizawa-san, who had been the co-leader of the Shinsengumi at the time.

Chizuru had heard of Commander Serizawa before this. He had originally come from Edo, like Kondō-san and the others, and had eventually become notorious in Kyoto and Osaka for how he terrorized civilians and any who opposed him. There were whispers of assassination in connection with his sudden death not long before Chizuru left Edo.

"Anyway," Heisuke was saying to her late one afternoon, "Serizawa-san brought quite a few guys with him from Edo. So, when he, um, died, many of them asked to leave and Sannan-san and Hijikata-san thought it was better to let them go instead of keeping men who might be disloyal. Kondō-san was able to persuade a lot of unranked soldiers to stay, actually, but not the captains."

"Could you – the Shinsengumi, I mean – have forced them to stay?" Chizuru asked curiously.

"Sure. One way or another." Heisuke shrugged, looking a bit embarrassed. "I mean, well, the penalty for desertion under our Code is, um, committing seppuku, so most guys don't leave without permission, right? And Hijikata's pretty strict about the Code. The men call him the _Oni no Fukuchō_."

"The Demon Vice Commander? And… _seppuku_?"

Chizuru must have looked as upset as she felt, because Heisuke hurried on.

"Anyway, you were asking about the divisions, right? And how come we're missing some captains? Well, Sōji's always been Captain of the First, and he's incredible with a sword. We're all really good, of course, but Sōji's scary. He's been training since he was just nine years old.

"Shinpachi's Captain of the Second. He's really strong too, and he's beaten Sōji now and then. Not often though," the youngest captain mused reflectively, "and usually only when Sōji loses his cool."

"And Saitō-san is Captain of the Third Division, but there's no Fourth or Fifth Division?"

"Well, yeah, because we're still trying to replace some of Serizawa's captains. Not to sound arrogant, but there really aren't very many swordsmen around who even come close to our level. Plus a lot of the better trained guys are from samurai families and don't want to join a group like ours."

Chizuru nodded her understanding.

"Heisuke-kun, is Saitō-san a good swordsman?"

Heisuke shook his head seriously.

"No, he's not _good_. That's like, I dunno, saying water is a bit damp… Do you understand what I mean?"

Chizuru thought about it.

"I think so. He taught me how to look after my kodachi."

"Man – you got that lecture too?! I swear sometimes Hajime-kun is stricter than Hijikata-san. But he and Sōji, when they really start to move, you keep thinking somebody's going to end up in a box. They're really different, but they both use a sword like it's just part of them. You've never seen anything like it."

But she had, maybe. In her memory, there was a whisper of cloth, a bright blade, and three monsters dead, each killed with a single, perfect blow. She didn't like thinking about it much, that terrible combination of grace and horror. Was that what these men really were? Beautiful violence?

"Gen-san is Captain of the Sixth," she said, with forced cheerfulness. "Was he also from your dojo in Edo?"

"Yeah. He's great. Maybe not as strong, but he's a really good teacher and I don't know what we'd do without him, you know? And he keeps his head and doesn't run into trouble like, um, some of us do. The men really respect him."

"Gen-san seems like a very good and honourable warrior," agreed Chizuru firmly, shutting away the disturbing memories.

"Right. After that there's me, Captain of the Eighth. No Seventh or Ninth. Anyway, not to boast, but I'm really good too, even though I'm the youngest. There's always some big jerk who thinks he can take me down just because I'm not built like Shinpachi or Sano. It's always kind of fun when I get to wipe the floor with them."

Chizuru had to smile at the obvious satisfaction in his voice. She bit off a piece of thread and handed Heisuke his newly mended shirt. She wasn't allowed to do much, but Gen-san had started bringing her the general mending and spare thread, and in the last few days Heisuke usually arrived with something to be repaired. He seemed to be hard on his clothes.

"Thanks, Chizuru-chan! That's way better."

"You're welcome, Heisuke-kun, it's kind of you to keep me company."

"Ah, yeah, I guess…" He scrubbed at the top of his head, as he often did when embarrassed.

"Hey squirt, are you making Chizuru-chan fix your clothes again?"

Harada-san was looking in through the window at them.

"And aren't you supposed to be out here keeping an eye on the place, not in there chatting up the lady?"

Heisuke jumped up, turning red and picking up his katana. The newly mended shirt fluttered to the floor.

"Oh shut up Sano-san! And give me a break. What am I supposed to be keeping an eye on anyway?! It's a _garden_."

"Well, you might have noticed Hijikata-san coming out of the main house just now…"

"What!"

With a yelp, Heisuke rushed out of the room, leaving the door open and Chizuru staring after him holding the discarded shirt. Harada-san burst out laughing.

"That was… too funny..." he gasped, as Heisuke looked frantically up and down the wooden walkway while trying to put his katana back into his belt.

The Vice Commander was noticeably absent.

The younger man stormed up to his faithless friend and gave him a hard shove. Chizuru, who had cautiously approached the open door, saw Harada-san just wave him away, evidently amused.

"I'll get you for this, Sano," Heisuke growled, turning back to Chizuru.

Mutely, she held his shirt out to him. He took it with a long-suffering look, muttered something that sounded like "good evening", and stalked off.

Chizuru looked at Harada-san, who was watching the retreating back with a fading smile.

"Um, Harada-san?"

His strange, amber eyes shifted to her.

"Yes, Chizuru-chan? Ah… You don't like it when we give Heisuke a hard time do you? But that was awfully funny you know… And really, I was doing him a favour."

Chizuru frowned.

"A favour, Harada-san?"

"Well, what if it really had been Hijikata-san?"

"Would it really have been so bad? He was just waiting for his shirt, and keeping me company."

She sounded defensive and maybe a little forlorn. Harada-san walked over and leaned against the door frame, tucking his thumbs into his belt. He was no longer smiling, and his face was grave.

"The Vice Commander would have been very angry with him, Chizuru-chan. Heisuke has a good heart, but he lets his guard down too easily and he chatters. I was there for longer than either of you realized. Do you really think Hijikata-san, or Sannan-san, would have treated him kindly for telling you about our recent problems, or about our captains?"

A large hand gently lifted her chin, so that she had to look up and meet his eyes.

"We don't trust you yet, Chizuru-chan. We can't. And the Vice Commander has risked as much as he can for now by letting you live. You have to understand that."

With an effort, Chizuru blinked away sudden tears.

"I understand, Harada-san," she whispered.

He let go of her chin and stepped back, allowing her turn away from him. Dusk was falling, and the shadows in the room would give her some privacy in which to gather her courage and recover her dignity. He tilted his head up to look at the rapidly darkening sky, apparently intent on the first, faint stars. Internally, he sighed as he recognized and overcame a strong inclination to comfort the girl. He wondered how the others were going to handle having such an unusual creature around them every day.

"So, I was actually here about dinner," he said, once he thought she had composed herself enough to save face. "Shinpachi and I were going to eat with you this evening, if that's OK with you."

"Yes, Harada-san. I would be pleased to eat with you and Nagakura-san. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Good girl." Somehow, he managed to convey genuine appreciation for her self-control instead of condescension. "May I come in now? I'll fix up the brazier for us. With the sun gone, it's gotten cold."

* * *

While Shinpachi and Sano spent a comfortable hour eating with Chizuru and discussing the relative merits of Kyoto and Edo, their superiors were planning an urgent visit to Osaka. Yamazaki and Shimada, the Shinsengumi's leading intelligence officers, had uncovered a plot to ambush an important merchant caravan that had left Kyoto for Osaka two days before.

"If we take horses and travel light we'll be able to catch up to the caravan before it reaches the really dangerous spot on that route," Sannan noted, frowning at the map they had laid out on a low table between them.

"There aren't many who can ride well enough," Kondō objected mildly.

"I can and Sannan-san can," Hijikata replied immediately. "We only have two horses immediately available to us anyway. I'll arrange for a small group of soldiers to come after us as quickly as possible, but we should be alright. Serizawa at least did us the favour of making the local scum fear our blue coats."

"Of course, so did everyone else," murmured Sannan.

"Kondō-san, can you do without us for a few days?" Hijikata asked. He ignored Sannan's comment, although he agreed with the sentiment.

"I think I can just about manage," his former teacher replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You'll spoil the girl, I suppose," the Vice Commander groused.

"And he won't be the only one," Sannan sighed. "They're trying to stay guarded around her, but Heisuke-kun is hopeless, Inoue-san wants to take her under his wing, Harada-kun is already struggling against his own nature, and even Sōji-kun seems to be in the area more often than necessary."

"It's hardly surprising, Sannan-kun," said Kondō, with an understanding smile. "The girl is alone and needs our help. They're all of them good men with true warrior hearts. We walk a difficult path between being good men and loyal soldiers. And you know… you and Toshi are hardly as indifferent to the girl's situation as you pretend."

Sannan inclined his head slightly in reluctant agreement. He deplored the effect of having such a pretty innocent among them, but at this point they'd just have to hope for the best.

"Hmm. Well, Nagakura-kun appears to be keeping his head, at least for the moment, and Saitō-kun doesn't talk much in any event. And I do trust Harada-kun to keep an eye on young Heisuke."

Hijikata did not voice his growing suspicion that Saitō had taken an unusual interest in the girl, partly because it seemed so unlikely and partly because he wasn't sure of the nature of the interest. On the other hand, he could usually read the reserved young man better than most.

There was a strong bond between the Vice Commander and the Third Division Captain, forged from genuine, mutual regard as well as recognition of the other's unyielding sense of duty. Hijikata knew that he had often demanded more from Saitō than from the others, relying on the other man's strength almost as an extension of his own formidable ability. All in all, it was a good thing that Sōji's wild brilliance and Harada's intuitive kindness acted as a foil to prevent Saitō from losing the ability to be a human as well as a weapon. Hijikata was uneasily aware that sometimes he missed that comradeship himself.

"Then we are decided, Sannan-kun, Toshi? The two of you will ride out ahead of the men?"

"Yes, Commander," Sannan responded immediately, looking at Hijikata and recalling the latter to the original conversation.

"Hai, Kondō- san. We'll leave at first light tomorrow. Good night."

* * *

 **Final note** : Yes, I do have a bias for a particular lefty as well as a fondness for Harada's warmth and practical humour. But I enjoy writing about all the guys, as you'll find out! And I know we're still waiting for the demons... They're coming!


	7. Of Meals and Men, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a tendency to focus on details as I work through my stories, which can slow things down a bit. On the other hand, it lets me picture things more clearly and that helps story flow and reduces inconsistencies.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you like or don't like as we go along. Yes, there will be romance, promise (really, the first signs are already there, right?). No, you won't have to wait until the very last possible moment for anything really interesting to happen.

To her disappointment, Chizuru continued to be kept in her room under close surveillance, although Saitō-san spent less time in her room than before. She asked him about it the first time he only came in long enough to check on the brazier before returning outside.

"For the last two weeks the nights have been exceptionally cold, Yukimura-kun," he replied without any visible change of expression. "I do not need to be indoors as much now. The Commander wishes to give you as much privacy as possible."

Whether or not this was all of the reason for the change, Chizuru was surprised to find that at first she missed the company, however silent. However, each night she would look out her window before going to bed and see Saitō-san standing patient watch nearby, hands tucked into his sleeves, light blue haori providing an extra layer against the cold. Sometimes one of the other captains would come by to speak with him before going in to bed or out on patrol.

With both Sannan-san and Hijikata-san away in Osaka, discipline was a bit more relaxed, at least for the division captains. Kondō-san was an exceptional warrior, according to both Okita-san and Heisuke-kun, but he wasn't as much of a stickler for the rules as his immediate subordinates. The Commander treated his captains with affection and tolerance, and his soldiers with friendly encouragement. He expected all his men to behave with honour, and they rarely disappointed him.

Saitō-san had not forgotten his promise, or possibly threat, to ensure that she remembered his lesson on how to care for a sword. The day after her dinner with Harada-san and Nagakura-san, he had come by late in the morning carrying two katanas and a wakizashi. Okita-san trailed him into the room and closed the door.

It was one of the few days that she was wearing her borrowed clothes, the black hakamashita now as neatly tailored as the grey hakama, and she was not surprised when Okita-san immediately grinned. He had seated himself in his favourite place against the wall near the door, one knee up and one leg straight out in front of him, his sword resting easily against the wall to his left.

"Awwww… Were you waiting for her to wear your favourite colour before coming to visit, Hajime-kun?" he teased.

"No," Saitō replied simply, drawing and laying out each of the swords he had brought. "However, it is a fortunate coincidence, as Yukimura will not have to worry about staining her own clothing while cleaning these blades."

He nodded to Chizuru, who had quickly grasped the purpose of the visit and fetched her supplies. She had also been glad to turn her face away from the two men for a few moments.

"Begin, Yukimura-kun. You must do the best you can within one hour."

"Hai."

She drew a deep breath, exhaled slowly, then set about examining and cleaning the three unfamiliar swords. They were in poorer condition than her kodachi had been, and she wondered where Saitō-san had acquired them.

"I obtained these over the course of last week's all-division weapons inspection," the captain told her, apparently reading her mind.

"Yeah, and you don't want to know what he did to the owners as punishment," Okita snorted. "Let's just say that aside from a beating they truly deserved, their clothes aren't going to smell any too good for a long time."

"It was appropriate," was the short response. Then: "Okita."

" _Warui, warui_. I'll shut up."

Chizuru looked between them, saw nothing to concern her, and returned to her task. Fortunately, she was meticulous by nature, and even under two presumably critical gazes, she completed the work correctly (she hoped) and within the stipulated time.

Saitō-san sat patiently throughout. Not until she had set down the three swords did he take each one and carefully examine the blade and the hilt.

"You have done well," he concluded, "making some allowance for the time allotted and the condition of the weapons."

Okita-san gave a low whistle, and Chizuru reddened slightly.

"That's gotta be a first, Hajime-kun!" he laughed. "You never went that easy on me during inspections."

Saitō-san turned his head and regarded the other captain levelly.

"I believe that Yukimura-kun has the greater skill, Sōji, though you keep your own weapons in admirable order. You may see if you wish."

Okita-san took up the challenge and closed the short distance. He inspected the blades minutely, and then nodded reluctantly.

"The edges need sharpening, of course, but the rest is pretty good since you gave her so little time. Mind you, I don't think we need our hilts to shine like this one."

Chizuru had taken a minute or two to polish the silvery metal fittings on the most elaborate of the hilts.

"I agree. However, you should admit that your implication was unwarranted. There was no preferential treatment."

Okita-san laughed.

" _Gomene_ , Hajime-kun. And my apologies to you also, Chizuru-chan. Apparently you are good at cleaning."

Chizuru blinked at him as he stood and walked out of the room, still smiling. How did he manage to do that? Even praise became a jibe with him.

Saitō-san rose as well and collected the confiscated – and now cleaner – weapons.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Saitō-san," said Chizuru, bowing slightly.

Saitō-san nodded politely to her and silently took his leave.

Two days later, Okita-san was sitting under her window, on morning watch as usual, when Saitō-san arrived with her midday meal. She had just gone to the door to collect the tray, when Heisuke-kun arrived as well.

"Aren't you guys ready for lunch yet? I'm starving!"

"Well I'm stuck here watching dead plants," Okita grumbled. "Which you already know, since I've missed every midday meal since the girl arrived. And by the time I get to eat there's nothing decent left." He muttered something under his breath that included "Hijikata" and "bastard".

"I will be with you in a moment, Heisuke-kun," said Saitō calmly.

"Why don't we just have Chizuru-chan eat with us?" demanded Heisuke, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently. "I don't see why not. It's just a meal."

Saitō-san looked doubtful, but Okita-san immediately sprang up.

"Great idea, Heisuke! I'm sick of sitting here in the cold."

He took the tray from Saitō-san and handed it to Heisuke-kun.

"Come on, Chizuru-chan, time for lunch!"

"Is this… really alright?" asked Chizuru, torn between hope and diffidence.

"Yeah, why not?" responded Heisuke. "Hijikata-san's in Osaka anyway. Um, Sōji, how come I have to carry the tray?"

"Because it was your idea, idiot. Let's go!"

Okita-san walked off, Heisuke trailing in his wake with Chizuru's food. Saitō-san looked after them for a moment and then stood back from the door.

"… I suggest that we follow them, Yukimura-kun."

"Okay!"

Excited to be out of her room and maybe eating lunch with people other than Okita-san, Chizuru was more than happy to accompany Saitō-san to the common room. She hoped that she would not intrude too much on the captains' meal.

"Get a move on, Heisuke," Nagakura was saying as Chizuru and Saitō arrived. "You should have to say sorry to my stomach for making it wait so long!"

"Um, that was really my fault, Nagakura-san," Chizuru apologized, as Okita and Saitō took their usual places, leaving Heisuke and the girl standing near the door.

"Chizuru-chan? Why are you here?" The Second Division Captain looked puzzled.

"I thought she might as well eat with us, Shinpachi-san," Heisuke answered quickly, looking around for a place to put Chizuru's meal.

"Sure, why not?" Harada nudged Nagakura, and the men made a space between them. The red-head waved Chizuru over with a friendly smile.

"Of course!" Nagakura agreed, grinning. "Meals are better when eaten with lots of company!"

Chizuru took the offered place a little shyly, and Heisuke-kun set down her tray, beaming. She felt and no doubt looked very small between the two tall men, but they seemed pleased to have her there, and good manners and natural curiosity won out over trepidation.

"Itadakimasu!" she said with the others, thinking how nice it was to share a meal like this.

Not long afterward, Kondō-san and Gen-san came in and sat down, exchanging greetings with the others. Neither seemed bothered by her presence, which was a relief. They both nodded to her kindly and then continued the conversation they'd been having when they arrived.

She was eating quietly, trying to look at everyone at once, when Heisuke's voice erupted from somewhere on her right.

"Give it _back_ Shinpachi! That's mine!"

"Ha! I _need_ this food to fuel these incredible muscles, pipsqueak!"

Startled, Chizuru leaned quickly away from the squabbling men, who appeared to be having a tug of war with their chopsticks over a piece of fish. Neither of the combatants noticed her sudden movement, but she collided with Harada-san's arm before recovering herself. She looked up, embarrassed, but he was laughing.

"I'm sorry, Chizuru-chan," he reassured her in his pleasant, distinctive drawl. "They're always like this at meals when the Vice Commander's away."

"Is… is that so, Harada-san?" replied Chizuru, wide-eyed, as an inarticulate cry from Heisuke drew both their gazes back to the battle.

"Well I'm still growing, _grandfather_ Nagakura, you thieving bastard!" Heisuke was now shouting.

The ridiculous name-calling, although impolite, made Chizuru laugh. Harada-san put a hand lightly on her shoulder. She found that he was looking down at her, his amber eyes smiling under thin, expressive brows.

"That's better! I knew you'd have a great smile…" He grinned and gently touched her cheek with one finger, making her laugh again and blush at the same time.

Across the room, Gen-san was starting to look unusually irritated by the foolish brawl.

"Nagakura-kun! Heisuke-kun! You are upsetting our guest!"

The angry voices ceased abruptly, and the combatants turned to look at Chizuru. She had one hand pressed over her mouth, but although her cheeks were red, it was apparent that she wasn't distressed in the way that Gen-san had suggested. Nevertheless, Nagakura-san and Heisuke-kun seemed to take the hint and proceeded to eat their meals – what was left of them – in relative peace. Kondō-san smiled benevolently at them both.

Finished with their own meals, Saitō-san and Okita-san murmured their thanks and went out together, no doubt to discuss their plans for the afternoon's patrol. Harada-san continued to eat unhurriedly, allowing Chizuru time to enjoy the lively banter that started to rise again from her right.

"Kondō-san," Harada called to the Commander, once she was done, "I'll walk Chizuru-chan back to her room now."

"Thank you, Harada-kun," approved Kondō-san.

"I'll be by soon, okay, Chizuru-chan?" said Heisuke. "I want to see if there's anything left in the kitchen since this idiot here ate half my lunch!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Nagakura, unmoved.

"Okay, Heisuke-kun," Chizuru responded. "See you soon!"

She tried not to sigh when Harada-san opened the door to her room a few minutes later. It seemed very dull and confining all of a sudden. But patience and persistence seemed to be her best options right now, and although she was young, and alone, she could also be dignified.

"Thank you, Harada-san," she told him with a smile.

"Any time, Chizuru-chan," he said easily, pretending not to notice her reluctance to go indoors despite the chill breeze. "I'll just wait here for Heisuke. See you later this evening, right?"

"Right!"

Insensibly cheered, she finally went inside.


	8. Of Meals and Men, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My interest in this story has absorbed a lot of my time recently, which is great, except that apparently I shouldn't be writing at three in the morning on a "school/work night". Life is unfair like that.

The next day found Chizuru once again eating lunch with the captains. This time she was more prepared for the antics of Heisuke-kun and Nagakura-san, and could even appreciate how Harada-san and Okita-san used apparently innocent remarks to inflame the situation from time to time. Aware as she was, she could sense that while her presence restrained the men - a little - in some ways, in also seemed to add an edge that she didn't understand.

Towards the end of the meal, Gen-san pushed open the sliding door and hurried in, looking distressed.

"Bad news from Osaka," he stated into the immediate silence. "Sannan-san was wounded while protecting a merchant caravan from a heavy raid. The attackers were driven off, but Sannan-san's left arm was seriously injured."

There was a murmur of concern from the assembled captains.

"His wounds are not life-threatening and are being treated in Osaka."

"Well, that's good," said Chizuru, relieved that Sannan-san's condition was not as serious as she had feared from Gen-san's face and voice.

She instantly realized that she had said the wrong thing. Every man in the room gave her a scornful look, and even Saitō-san showed surprise.

"No, it's not good," said Heisuke flatly. "If his left arm doesn't recover he will never be able to use a sword again, not properly."

"A katana is wielded in two hands," Saitō explained quietly, recovering his countenance. "With only one good arm, too much strength and balance is lost for blows to be truly effective."

Chizuru just nodded, feeling very small. She had failed to trust her instincts and was now paying the price in mortification. She had known that Gen-san was very upset. She had known that her companions had understood the news differently than she had – she had sensed their reactions like a ripple of fear. She had forgotten that she did not yet fully understand these men, or their way of life.

She should have known better. Her father had often told her that a doctor should not prescribe treatment without knowing the nature of an illness, and that an intelligent man should not speak until he could put himself in the place of the person most closely concerned by the subject.

"It is better to ask questions, or to remain silent and attentive, Chizuru," he had reminded her not long before leaving Edo. "Do not take part in a conversation merely for the sake of speaking your own thoughts and feelings. The wisest man listens more than he speaks."

As Gen-san left the room in search of the Commander, Chizuru suddenly missed her father and her home and her normal life, away from swords and blood and fear. She was only roused from homesickness and incipient self-pity when somebody – Okita-san? – broke into the silence with a strange statement.

"He might have to join the Corps."

"No way! We can't lose one of our leaders like that! It wouldn't look good, would it?"

Chizuru's attention was caught more by the emotions of the men around her than by their words. This time the feeling of fear was overlaid by revulsion, especially from the men nearest to her. She saw Harada-san's brows snap down and his mouth thin into a hard line; turning her head, she was surprised to see that Nagakura-san's usually boisterous expression was as dark as his friend's.

Confused, she asked timidly, "I don't understand… Isn't the Shinsengumi the Corps? Isn't Sannan-san already the Deputy Commander?"

"Ah, no, Chizuru-chan," Heisuke answered immediately, "we're talking about a different part of the Corps, see. The Shinsengumi is one thing, but within – HEY!"

The protest came as Harada leapt to his feet almost too fast to follow, sprang past Nagakura, and drove his fist into Heisuke's face. The much smaller man went crashing into the wall behind him, and when he sat up again there was blood trickling from a cut under one eye and his upper lip was also bleeding and beginning to swell.

"Sano! That's too much!" Nagakura was already between the two men, a restraining hand planted firmly on Harada's chest, which was heaving slightly. "Heisuke, you have to be more careful!"

Harada-san exhaled and finally relaxed his stance, ruefully regarding the damage he'd done to the youngest captain. His eyes, which had seemed even more gold and hawk-like for a moment, returned slowly to normal, and he absently rubbed at his grazed knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Heisuke."

"It's okay, I understand… I wasn't watching what I was saying…" Heisuke gingerly touched his rapidly bruising face. He then added, with evident sincerity, "Jeez you hit hard, Sano!"

Nagakura-san turned to Chizuru, who had forced herself to sit quite still during the altercation. She had been shocked by the sudden violence from such an unexpected source.

"I know you must be curious, Chizuru-chan, but that's as much as you can hear about this. Don't ask any more questions."

"O-okay, Nagakura-san." She was trembling slightly, and it didn't help to be once more the focus of several suspicious stares.

After a brief silence, Okita-san, who was uncharacteristically somber, set aside his tea cup and stood up.

"I'll walk you back to your room, Chizuru-chan. Saitō, come get me when it's time to get ready to go out."

They left together, and Chizuru wondered if she'd ever be allowed back. At the same time, she found it hard not to speculate, even though she knew it was dangerous. A Corps within the Shinsengumi? Something to do with the white-haired, red-eyed creatures that she had seen that first terrible night in Kyoto? They had been wearing the light blue coats of the Shinsengumi after all…

"Don't think about it, Chizuru-chan," warned Okita from beside her. "Your face is like an open book. And if you guess too much… I'll have to kill you."

The mischievous glint she was getting used to was absent from the green eyes. She realized that she couldn't read Okita-san at all at that moment. Apparently Saitō-san was not the only one who could leave that blank impression on her perceptions, although there was a different quality to the emotional silence. Of the two, Saitō-san was far more controlled, but she now knew that it was likely a matter of discipline, not ability.

For once she was glad to close the door to her room behind her, shutting out the stares and leaving her in peace to deal with her fears for her father and her future.

* * *

Once the girl had gone with Okita, Harada checked again on Heisuke and then moodily resumed his seat. Saitō exchanged a brief look with Nagakura and quietly left the room, returning not long after with _sake_ and cups. When Kondō-san and Gen-san came in twenty or thirty minutes later, they found the four captains seated companionably together, drinking and conversing in low voices. Even Saitō had moved closer, although he contributed little to the discussion.

Heisuke's black eye was developing nicely, and he was debating fetching cold water from the well to relieve the swelling. Most of the middle-left side of his face was darkening along with the eye.

"What on earth happened to you, Heisuke-kun?" the Commander asked, puzzled.

"Nothing to worry about, Kondō-san," Heisuke replied cheerfully, despite his obvious discomfort. "Just Sano-san reminding me of my manners like always."

"Harada-kun?" Gen-san turned a surprised look on the tall red-head, who just shrugged apologetically.

"Got a bit carried away, Gen-san, that's all. But do you have any more information about Sannan-san? We only heard the bare details earlier."

The Commander and the older captain exchanged looks and decided to drop it. Heisuke was rarely without bruises of some kind anyway, and he was far tougher than he appeared. They both declined the sake and settled down to impart the other details that had arrived with Hijikata's letter from Osaka.

When everyone finally dispersed not long after, Harada was surprised to find Saitō waiting outside the door for him. Dark blue eyes met clear amber and held.

"I understand," the indigo-haired man said simply. "You did not want Heisuke to risk the girl's life. You are trying to protect them both."

He nodded to Harada and walked off, leaving the taller man staring after him.

"What was that about?" Nagakura asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure. I think Saitō just warned me that I'm getting too attached to Chizuru. I went right off the deep end with Heisuke, just to protect her from knowing too much. On the other hand, it sounded like he kind of approved."

"Huh. Well, he's probably right on both counts," Nagakura finally said, punching his friend on the shoulder. "Having to kill Chizuru because Heisuke screwed up would suck for everyone, including Heisuke. You did hit him awfully hard though, and you probably are getting too attached."

Harada looked up at the clouds.

"It wouldn't stop me from doing whatever had to be done."

"Yeah, I know. But you'd hate it."

"Yeah, I would."

* * *

In Osaka, Hijikata stood frowning, arms crossed, as the doctor changed the bandages on Sannan's arm. The wound was long and ugly, and the Vice Commander had not been impressed with the doctor who had done the first, urgent surgery. He was becoming increasingly worried that Sannan could not feel much in his lower arm.

The Deputy Commander was ghost white, lines of pain etched into his face and marring his usually serene expression. His eyes were closed, and he made no effort to speak while the doctor sniffed gently at the edges of the wound for the first, unmistakable odour of infection or decay that could presage disaster and the loss of the limb.

"Will he recover the use of his arm?" Hijikata demanded, as he escorted the doctor out of the inn afterwards.

"I don't know," the doctor replied honestly, resolutely meeting the glittering purple eyes. "I don't dare reopen the area for fear of further blood-loss and damage to the tissue, muscles and tendons, but at the same time it is possible that something has been irreparably severed."

The black-haired swordsman scowled even more deeply, but showed no signs of turning his anger immediately on the bearer of the bad news. The doctor, who knew the violent reputation of the Shinsengumi and their former leader, samurai Serizawa-san, was relieved.

"I will come again tomorrow, Hijikata-san," he said, as they bowed politely to each other at the door.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei. How soon can he travel?"

"If there is no infection, and he is able to eat enough to regain some strength, perhaps a week, more likely more. He will have to ride slowly to avoid injuring the arm further."

Hijikata nodded, and the doctor left. Wearily, the Vice Commander returned to his room to write a second letter to Kyoto. For once, the Shinsengumi's assistance had been appreciated by those they had rescued, and the lords of Osaka had been told in glowing terms of their skill and bravery. Hijikata thought that perhaps the price for this recognition had been too high.

* * *

Apparently, Chizuru had underestimated the tolerance of her hosts and wardens. Despite what had passed, Heisuke came to fetch her to lunch the next day, smiling breezily if with some difficulty through split lips. She wondered at his ability – at the ability of all the captains, really – to accept conflict and pain, deal with it, and then move on. She did not see, as some of those same captains had, that she possessed the same unusual quality of resilience herself.

Although the mood at meals was slightly more subdued than usual, Nagakura-san and Heisuke-kun soon returned to their antics, with Harada-san occasionally scolding them and more often laughing at them or adding fuel to the fire. Okita-san watched everyone and everything with his mocking smile; he didn't seem much affected by the tension of waiting for Hijikata-san and Sannan-san to return from Osaka, but Chizuru noticed that his emotions were more often opaque than previously.

Saitō-san didn't seem to change at all. He was generally there for meals, mostly unsmiling but unfailingly polite. She rarely saw him during the day, unlike the others, who often stopped by during each other's shifts or paused to talk to her when her window was open. But he always came by late in the evening to check the brazier and take his turn on guard, neat in black kimono, scarf and uniform haori. It occurred to her that while the others alternated various shifts, he always had the same watch. With newly-found caution, she didn't ask why.

Kondō-san and Gen-san continued to treat her like a welcome guest. They were both very busy in the absence of both Deputy and Vice Commander, but they would visit from time to time, even though she saw them at meals.

"Perhaps I can speak to the Vice Commander on his return, Yukimura-kun," Gen-san had told her after one of her embarrassed protests that she could easily do her own laundry, or help with cooking and other chores. "I think we would all be grateful for your assistance. However, for now, we do not wish Hijikata-san or Sannan-san to have anything else to worry about."

"That is quite true, Yukimura-kun," Kondō-san had agreed. "So we will keep you safe and in good health until we can all be together again and decide what to do next."

One afternoon, Kondō-san had come to her door late in the afternoon, carrying a smallish paper-wrapped package.

"Dango!" Chizuru exclaimed with a wide smile. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kondō-san! Perhaps if you accompanied me to the kitchen I could also make you tea?"

"I'll make the tea," Gen-san offered from the doorway. "Please protect my share, Yukimura-kun."

"Thank you, Gen-san! Of course I will!"

Chizuru carefully laid her writing materials aside and brought over the small, low table that they had given her shortly after she arrived. Kondō-san seated himself cross-legged across from her and opened the package.

"Fortunately, Sōji and Saitō are still out on patrol," he commented, as they both looked hungrily at the sweetened dumplings. "Otherwise Sōji would be here in an instant, and Gen-san's dango would be at risk."

Chizuru laughed.

"You are all being very kind to me," she said earnestly. "I truly hope that I will be able to help you find my father."

The Commander smiled fondly at her.

"With Sannan-kun and Toshi and the others looking into it, I'm sure it will all work out for the best, Yukimura-kun. Don't give up hope now!"

"Oh no," she replied seriously. "That would be quite wrong of me. And even Okita-san doesn't seem to dislike me so much anymore."

She immediately wished she could take back the last comment, but Kondō-san didn't seem at all put out.

"He doesn't dislike you at all, Yukimura-kun," he replied, eyes twinkling at her as they sometimes did. "But he is very protective of the Shinsengumi, and sometimes he can be a little harsh-spoken."

Chizuru nodded politely, but privately she thought that threatening to kill somebody was more than just "a little harsh". On the other hand, Okita-san no longer seemed as menacing as he had in the beginning, and during the long, boring and often lonely days, she had had a lot of time to think about her captors.

"Heisuke-kun has told me that everyone trained at your dojo in Edo, Kondō-san. You all seem a little like family."

Gen-san entered with the tea, and smiled at her remark.

"Well, we had our ups and downs, _ne_ , Kondō-san?"

"Indeed! But although we were occasionally short on food, everyone seemed very happy, and that is what is important."

They settled down to drink tea and eat dango, and Chizuru was happy to listen to the two men talk about Edo and reminisce.

"Sōji joined the dojo when he was only nine," Kondō commented at one point. "I wasn't even the owner then, just an instructor. He was really amazing."

"Yes," agreed Gen-san amiably. "Okita-kun was immensely strong and skilled even as a young adolescent. He was a bit put out when Nagakura-kun first arrived, I think, because he was no longer unbeatable, but after all, he could put that down to a significant difference in experience and size – he was four or five years younger, after all."

"Were you there when Saitō-kun turned up?" Kondō asked him curiously. "I'm sure you were a member of the dojo then…"

"I was a member, but I missed that meeting," Gen-san replied regretfully, "although I heard a great deal about it from Nagakura-kun, Harada-kun and young Heisuke afterwards."

Kondō-san shook his head, evidently recalling the incident vividly even several years later.

"It was quite incredible, you know," he said softly, eyes focussed on the past. "I was out on an errand with Toshi, and when we returned we found Sōji and a strange boy of about the same age, maybe a bit smaller, hammering away at each other like their lives depended on it. I don't think either was more than fourteen at the time.

"Apparently, Sōji had insisted on testing the stranger's skill, and the other boy wouldn't back down. Well, Sōji was already the dojo's star pupil, and Nagakura-kun told me afterward that he had been very concerned about allowing the fight. Sōji wasn't exactly restrained – when was he ever? But when the stranger insisted, what could Nagakura-kun do? He had warned the boy, advised him against it; he couldn't insult the boy's honour by refusing outright."

"Who won, Kondō-san?" Chizuru couldn't stop herself from asking, immediately reddening as she realized how rude she had been.

"According to Nagakura-kun, Sōji managed – barely – to get a hit in just before Toshi and I arrived, but the boys wouldn't stop. Both seemed to be shocked at the possibility of defeat and each needed to prove himself against the other.

"Toshi and I watched for a few minutes when we got back from our errand, then Toshi came to his senses and got the others to restrain them – well, Toshi was always good at that kind of thing, although he wasn't a lot older than Nagakura-kun and Harada-kun. But I can't blame them for watching, since I just stood there myself. It was truly impressive, although their styles were very different.

"Saitō-kun stopped almost as soon as he was told – he hasn't changed that much – so Harada didn't really have much to do, but Sōji struggled a little with Nagakura and Heisuke before he realized he no longer had an opponent. Both boys were panting by then, of course, and even Saitō was having difficulty calming down."

Chizuru suddenly discovered that she had eaten more of the dango than she had intended, having become absorbed in the story and trying to picture Okita-san and Saitō-san as young adolescents. Guiltily, she folded her hands in her lap.

"I asked if the boy was going to join the dojo, naturally, after such a display of talent," Kondō-san continued. "He was obviously wary, but I didn't know why until he asked if it would be alright for him to fight left-handed. Then it made sense, since most schools would have refused to train him unless he agreed to correct his grip and stance.

"But before I could answer, Toshi was telling him that of course it made no difference to us, because he was obviously very strong and being strong was what mattered, not being right-handed. It's funny, but I think Toshi's, rather, ah, _brisk_ tone was more effective than anything."

"Yes," said Gen-san musingly, "I can see that. Saitō-kun would find it easier to accept Hijikata-san's blunt words than anyone's untested kindness."

The Commander suddenly shook his head, as if clearing it.

"Sumimasen, Yukimura-kun! I seem to have made a long tale of it – I'm afraid that I sometimes get carried away when I talk about our days in Edo."

Gen-san's expression was indulgent, but Chizuru bowed deeply.

"Oh no, Kondō-san, please don't apologize. I truly appreciate you and Gen-san spending time with me even though you are so busy. And I thought it was a wonderful story."

Kondō-san smiled again and stood, Gen-san following suit and collecting the tea things.

"Well, Yukimura-kun, perhaps one day you will have stories of your own to share with us," Kondō said.

"I hope so, Kondō-san. Thank you for the dango, they were delicious!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the plus side, you get a nice long chapter, although the storyline itself is still borrowed largely from a mix of the Hakuouki game/anime/movies. I do enjoy getting to add the detailed interactions though, and it's a relief to put some genuine character into Chizuru. On the minus side... it may be a little longer to the next chapter, since I decided to keep everything I'd written together in this chapter and post it all now. I tend to be picky about my writing and editing, so a bit slow with new stuff. Plus, I'm really busy the next two days. But 20,000 words is a good milestone!
> 
> A huge thank you again to everyone who has decided to Favourite/Follow this story. I can't tell you what a boost it is. Stay tuned for Chapter 9: What Is She Doing Here?! (because Of Meals and Men Part III sounded a bit lame, although it's not my fault so much happens over meals) :)


	9. What is She Doing Here?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... we're back. Will Hijikata be happy that Chizuru has insinuated herself into the common room for meals? Will the others let him make her leave? Stay tuned and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also - please let me know what you think in a review if you have a moment! Even a few words is great. Guests are welcome!
> 
> Thanks to all who are reading. Each Favourite/Follow is encouraging. :)

Two weeks later, Hijikata-san and Sannan-san returned from Osaka. They were expected, as the Vice Commander had sent regular messages, but the evening meal was underway before they actually arrived.

Chizuru was in her usual place between Harada-san and Nagakura-san. She now shared most meals with the captains in the leaders' common room, which made her days a lot more interesting. Heisuke-kun's face had healed surprisingly quickly, and with the last tangible evidence of the unpleasant incident gone, everyone seemed content to set it aside and move forward.

The meal was proceeding without the regular scuffle between Heisuke-kun and Nagakura-san over food, for which everyone was grateful. There had been tension throughout the compound all day. For Chizuru, it had been a day to avoid doing or saying anything to attract attention, since the captains and Kondō-san were clearly anxious for Hijikata-san's return so that they could see Sannan-san for themselves.

Finally, the outer door opened to reveal the Vice Commander, still in uniform and looking slightly travel-worn. He surveyed the company briefly and then took a seat beside Kondō-san with a few words of greeting. As he sat down, Sannan-san stepped into the room, and the voices that had greeted Hijikata-san died away as everyone studied the heavily-bandaged arm resting in its sling.

"It is very good to see you Toshi, Sannan-kun!" Kondō said warmly, as the Deputy Commander hesitated near the doorway. "You did well in Osaka!"

Sannan-san finally sat down beside Hijikata-san, trying to ignore everyone's stares. Chizuru noticed that he did not take his accustomed place to the Commander's right.

"Unfortunately, although the attackers were driven off, I was defeated," Sannan told Kondō neutrally, ignoring the Commander's praise.

"How is your arm, Sannan-san?" asked Okita bluntly, not afraid to have the matter out in the open.

The Deputy Commander glanced down almost involuntarily. Chizuru, still partially hidden between her dinner companions, recognized the haunted look immediately, although Sannan-san hid it very quickly. She didn't need to see the fine lines of pain around the eyes and mouth to know that they were there, and the injured man's fatigue from the ride meant that his feelings were imperfectly concealed. She felt the rush of anxiety, embarrassment and anger that flashed through him at Okita-san's question, and had to bite her lip not to utter a sympathetic cry.

"My arm is much better, Okita-kun," Sannan replied with a gentle smile that nobody believed. "Truly, do not concern yourselves so much about me, my friends. I will be fine."

He rose again on those words, as Chizuru had known he would, nodding apologetically to the Commander and the others as he turned his back and slid open the door.

"But Sannan-kun," Kondō protested, concerned, "you haven't eaten."

"I am not very hungry," the Deputy Commander replied over his shoulder, "and I do feel very tired. If you'll excuse me, I'll go to my room now."

Chizuru continued to sit still, although she longed to offer aid and comfort. Maybe she could finally meet the Shinsengumi's physician and find out if she could be of assistance? She was not a doctor herself, but she was skilled at basic patient care, even if the majority of her experience was with women. She was also moderately knowledgeable about common medical herbs and compounds. What helped her the most, though, was a nearly uncanny ability to know just what was hurting and how.

The present case, however, was plain enough. Sannan-san was on the brink of black despair, no doubt aggravated by persistent pain. Cautiously looking around the room, she guessed that many of the others had perceived the same brittle shell concealing deep hurt. Hijikata-san exhaled in frustration as the door closed, his expression set in an uncompromising frown.

"Toshi," Kondō said after a minute. "How is Sannan's arm really?"

"In all honesty, I don't know. But the best doctor we saw, the one I trusted most, thought there was a real danger of losing much of the feeling and power in the arm. Also, I think Sannan knows his own body well enough to have a good idea of whether things are healing properly. I know anyone can get a bit pessimistic after being so badly hurt, but I'd say Sannan's a good judge and he's worried."

Hijikata-san, who had been speaking to the room at large as well as to the Commander, suddenly sat up straight, his expression transforming almost instantly from deep concern to icy fury.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?! I thought I gave orders for her to stay in her room?!" Turning almost savagely on Chizuru, he demanded: "Who gave you permission to eat here?!"

Chizuru wilted under his glare. From the moment she had seen him enter she'd been struck again by how handsome he was, but she couldn't pretend for a moment that he wasn't thoroughly angry at her right now.

There was a sudden silence, as the other men changed gears from worrying about Sannan-san to worrying about Chizuru and themselves.

"I asked her to join us, Toshi," Kondō-san finally said.

"I suggested it," Heisuke said at almost the same time.

"I said she could come," Nagakura confessed placidly.

"It was my idea," Okita put in immediately.

"Ah – I invited her," Gen-san said a moment after.

"No, I allowed it. It was my doing."

Saitō-san spoke unhurriedly, eyes cast down apologetically, face as calm as ever. Hijikata-san looked dumbfounded. Chizuru was staring around at the men in bewilderment – she understood what they were doing, she just wasn't sure why.

Then, just before the Vice Commander could respond to his captains' and Commander's outrageous behaviour, Harada-san leaned back casually on his hands and tipped his eyes up to the ceiling.

"It was me. I did it."

Predictably, Hijikata-san exploded.

"Idiots! Do you think this is some kind of joke? Kondō-san, can't you see how you undermine discipline by allowing these things?!"

He glared around the room, not sparing anyone, including Chizuru.

"Do you have any idea how easy it would be to slip up and tell her things she isn't supposed to know?! Have you really thought about what that means?! You are all goddamn, fucking _morons_!"

Total silence reigned. Saitō-san continued to look at the floor, apparently unperturbed, although he was the closest of the captains to the enraged Vice Commander. Harada-san had lowered his eyes from the ceiling to watch the tirade, but otherwise seemed likewise unconcerned. In fact, other than Kondō-san, who seemed a little worried, the only real reaction was from Chizuru herself. Trembling slightly, she bowed to Hijikata-san.

"Sumimasen deshita, Hijikata-san. I will return to my room."

She picked up her tray and started to stand up, eyes cast down in an effort to mask unshed tears, but an unobtrusive hand on her left shoulder made her pause. Looking sideways, she saw Harada-san still studying the Vice Commander, his slanted eyebrows raised inquiringly.

"She is only here for meals, Toshi," Kondō-san said into the silence. "It is not as if she is attending our meetings."

Hijikata looked around the room again, taking in everything from Heisuke's pleading expression to the more knowing expressions on Sōji's, Harada's and Nagakura's faces. Gen-san's expression was scrupulously neutral. Saitō had closed his eyes, as if meditating; he often sat that way, but at the moment it was distinctly annoying.

The Vice Commander gave an exasperated sigh. He knew them too well – and vice versa. They had known he would be angry, had taken the dressing down without comment, and were now waiting for him to accept the inevitable and move on. Even Saitō expected the girl to stay. It was ridiculous.

"Fine," he snapped at the assembled captains, "have it your way. Try not to be reckless, that's all."

He looked at Chizuru and shook his head – not so much at her as at himself. His face relaxed a little.

"Go ahead and eat, Yukimura. You can stay."

"I will bring your food, Fukuchō," said Saitō, finally looking up. He left noiselessly, presumably for the kitchen.

Chizuru slowly relaxed, looking for any sign that Hijikata-san was going to lose his temper again. She didn't want anyone to get into more trouble on her account. Harada-san gave her an encouraging nod, and then turned back to his own meal. He had removed his hand from her shoulder as soon as he'd been sure she wouldn't bolt.

"So, how was your extra time in Osaka, Hijikata-san?" asked Okita brightly, as though nothing had happened. "Must be a change to be liked there for once…"

Since this could only be a reference to the very unpleasant situations that had arisen in Osaka every time Serizawa-san had visited in the not-so-distant past, the Vice Commander immediately scowled.

"Sōji!" said the Commander. He immediately turned to Hijikata, clearly intent on diverting his attention from both the unrepentant First Division Captain and Chizuru's presence. "Could you give me a first-hand account of the attack, Toshi? Letters just can't convey everything..."

The Vice Commander allowed himself to be distracted, not without a final glare at Okita-san, and began a detailed report on the fight with the ronin outside Osaka.

Chizuru had to stifle a laugh. Nagakura-san and Harada-san both turned to look at her.

"Same old, same old, eh Chizuru-chan?" Nagakura commented.

"Yeah, seriously," agreed Heisuke, leaning around Nagakura to grin at Chizuru. "Hey, maybe you'll be allowed out a little more now?"

"Patience, Heisuke," Harada advised, sipping his tea. "Hijikata-san's pretty good at getting his own back, especially if you make yourself too visible."

"I guess…"

"Well, far be it from me to deny you the chance to have the Vice Commander give you a smack-down," Harada shrugged. "It makes him less likely to bother with Shinpachi and me."

"Yeah, who knows, maybe we could get out and go drinking while you go a few rounds with Hijikata-san," Nagakura agreed.

Chizuru finished her meal while the banter continued. She was anxious to get back to her room, partly because she was tired and partly because she thought that things might go better for her with Hijikata-san if she withdrew before things got too rowdy. At the same time, she could hardly slip away on her own, since that would make things worse.

"Yukimura-kun."

Startled out of her dilemma, she looked up to see Saitō-san apparently waiting for her, although she hadn't seen or felt him approach.

"I believe it would be best for you to go now."

"Yes – arigatou gozaimasu, Saitō-san."

Relieved, since he clearly intended to escort her to her room, she rose and picked up her tray. Saitō-san looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Heisuke."

"Yeah, Hajime-kun?"

"Could you please help Sōji collect the trays this evening? I will take your next turn that I am free."

"Sure, okay. Oh – you going, Chizuru-chan?"

Chizuru nodded with unfeigned fatigue.

"Goodnight, Chizuru-chan," Nagakura called cheerfully, looking up from whatever he was discussing with Harada.

"Do you want me to go, Saitō?" asked Harada with a slight frown. "You're not on duty until later."

"There is no need. I'll let the Vice Commander know."

"Okay, thanks… if you're sure..."

Harada-san studied the other captain for a moment longer, and then wished them both goodnight before turning back to Nagakura-san. Chizuru tried not to feel guilty. Although they had been polite about it, Harada-san and Saitō-san had been talking about the need to keep a guard over her. They probably would have both liked to stay, under the circumstances. She hadn't felt a flicker of annoyance from either man, though. There had been something else there that she didn't quite recognize, but she was too tired to sort it out.

Chizuru followed Saitō-san to the door, leaving the tray for Heisuke. Gen-san, Kondō-san and Hijikata-san were deep in conversation, apparently going through events of the past few weeks. Okita-san had joined the group, if not the discussion. He smiled his cat-like smile at Chizuru.

"'Night, Chizuru-chan! Hope you can still sleep okay now that the Demon Vice Commander is back prowling around…"

Chizuru couldn't stop herself from looking at Hijikata-san.

"Um… I'll be fine, Okita-san."

"Try not to be more of an idiot than you already are, Sōji," muttered Hijikata.

He really needs to eat and get some sleep, thought Chizuru, noting the too-prominent cheekbones and the dark circles under the purple eyes. I hope somebody else here notices and does something about it. Then it occurred to her that Sannan-san was probably the one who usually forced Hijikata-san to get some rest. Well… maybe if they decided to allow her out of her room more often she'd be able to help Hijikata-san as well as Sannan-san.

"Good night, Kondō-san, Hijikata-san, Gen-san," she murmured, bowing.

Kondō-san and Gen-san responded politely and Hijikata-san nodded grudgingly. Saitō-san inclined his head to the group and then guided her out of the room.

The air in the hallway was cool after the warm room, but she didn't feel cold until they were on the walkway that led around the indoor courtyard to her room. She shivered involuntarily, although Kyoto was in fact warmer – for the season – than Edo had been. Saitō-san seemed as unaffected by the cold as always.

"May I come in Yukimura-kun?"

He always asked, even when – as now – she had clearly left the door open for him.

"Yes, Saitō-san."

She sat down on one of the two thin cushions that she had been allocated. They were very worn, but still nice to have for herself and her occasional guests. Her guard went to the brazier as he always did – although tonight he was earlier than usual, of course. She wondered if he would go straight out again. Her room seemed very dark and quiet with only the one lantern and the softer light of evening filtering in from beyond the window and door.

"Um, Saitō-san?"

"Yes, Yukimura-kun?"

She hesitated, then continued, "… I was wondering if I could ask you something."

She expected a rebuff, but instead he knelt calmly across from her. Without quite meaning to she caught herself examining his strange, dark blue eyes and indigo hair. She had never heard of anyone with hair that colour, not even a foreigner. After a moment, his thin brows rose a little.

"Yukimura-kun? Is there something wrong?"

She blushed and shook her head. Her curiosity always seemed to lead her astray.

"N-no. I'm sorry. Um… I was wondering about the Shinsengumi's doctor, actually."

"The doctor? Are you unwell?"

If she had behaved so strangely with Okita-san, he would have laughed at her, or threatened to kill her, or maybe both. Saitō-san just looked faintly puzzled, or perhaps concerned; it was difficult to tell. She was embarrassed but tried again.

"I would really like to be of use, Saitō-san. I thought, if you had a doctor, or other medical person, that I might be helpful to him."

"Were you training with Kōdō-san, Yukimura-kun?"

His face and voice were impassive, but somehow she sensed the question was important.

" _Iie_. Not training exactly, but I did learn some common treatments and I enjoyed studying and growing herbs. And I was good with patients who were troubled, or in pain. I just thought, maybe, I could help out…"

She trailed away, defeated. She had yet to be allowed to help clear trays and wash dishes. It was foolish to ask to be entrusted with any kind of medical care. The sight of Sannan-san's injury had clouded her judgment.

"I will mention what you have told me to the Vice Commander."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Saitō-san."

"It is no trouble to me, Yukimura-kun."

He rose fluidly, studied her face for a moment, then nodded politely and went out.

Sometime later, long after Chizuru had changed and settled into her futon, she heard – or perhaps was woken by – voices outside her door. She couldn't make out the words, but she knew it was Hijikata-san speaking with Saitō-san. Half-asleep, she thought for a moment that she should go out and tell the Vice Commander to get some rest. Fortunately for Chizuru, she fell asleep before she could put this happy plan into action.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's considered good anime/video-game manners not to wonder why somebody's hair is purple. But like Chizuru, I couldn't help it...


	10. Of Meals and Men, Part III

Two days passed uneventfully after Hijikata-san's return with the injured Sannan-san. There seemed to be a lot of activity around the compound, but the guard schedule for Chizuru didn't change much at first, except in one notable respect: Saitō-san was no longer on duty all night, every night. She wondered what had changed, and why, but reminded herself that the change was no doubt welcome to the Third Division Captain.

On the third day, Gen-san spoke with her after breakfast to say that he would appreciate her assistance with the midday meal. He also asked if she would mind helping out with other chores such as putting out laundry to dry – and bringing it in as soon as the weather clouded over, which was not uncommon in late February. He escorted her to the kitchen and around the compound as necessary, and Chizuru finally got to see much more of her new home, or at least that portion of it around the leaders' and captains' living quarters.

If somebody had asked Chizuru a year before whether she would be excited about helping with menial chores for the leadership of a barely-respectable military organization, her answer would likely have been no. On the other hand, she had always been curious about the world around her, and the tasks allowed her to spend her time productively and in the company of others.

* * *

"She sure works hard," Heisuke commented to Nagakura and Harada one evening after dinner, as the three of them sat out on the raised wooden walkway around the inner courtyard.

"Well, the food has improved, that's for sure," replied Nagakura. "It's only been a week, but I can always tell when Chizuru-chan has helped with the meal."

"Yeah, Kondō-san is pretty happy about that," Heisuke agreed. "He says it reminds him of Edo."

There was a short silence, and then Harada voiced the unspoken thought of all three of them.

"I'm not sure that Hijikata-san knows that she is out of her room so much. He's missed a lot of meals lately and he's been… busy. I think Gen-san was originally going to talk to him about letting her do more, but I'm pretty sure he ended up just talking to Kondō-san instead."

"I'm sure not going to complain about the extra help!" said Heisuke cheerfully.

"Me neither. And Chizuru-chan's really nice to have around." Nagakura reached over and rubbed his knuckles roughly against the top of the younger man's head. "So watch what you say, okay shrimp? No more screw-ups."

"Sheesh, Shinpachi! Let it go already!" Heisuke shoved the other captain's hand away, glaring with annoyance.

Harada watched Nagakura try to push Heisuke off the walkway. He thought that Shinpachi was right to keep warning Heisuke to be careful, especially with the Vice Commander so edgy. He himself had been unobtrusively steering Hijikata away from areas where he might run into Chizuru, and he'd noticed Saitō nearby a couple of those times. He also had to give Sōji some credit, since he'd drawn the irascible leader's fire a couple of times at strategic moments. With Sōji, though, he wasn't quite sure if he was trying to help Chizuru or annoy Hijikata. Probably some of the former and a lot of the latter.

"Sano?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to tell us what you're thinking about so hard?" Nagakura's bright blue eyes held a look that was a little too knowing for Harada's comfort.

"I was thinking about Sōji," he answered truthfully.

"Uh-huh. You were thinking about how you can keep Hijikata off Chizuru-chan's back long enough for her to settle in here – since it looks like she's stuck with us for a while and vice versa. And you're still worried that Heisuke will blab something he shouldn't just because he thinks Chizuru's cute…"

"Shut up, Shinpachi," muttered Heisuke.

"…And you're wondering when we're going to be able to get out of here for a real drink," concluded Nagakura, deciding to lighten things up a bit.

"Actually, right now I'm wondering when we're going to go _in_ because it's getting really cold sitting out here," responded his tall friend, with his customary slow smile.

Stretching, the three of them got up and went inside. Harada turned his head just before he left and stared briefly into a patch of dark shadow under the courtyard's one sakura tree; he had seen the glimmer of a white scarf there just a moment before, confirming that Chizuru was not being left unguarded at night.

* * *

Gen-san was with her the most often, but she saw almost all the other captains from time to time as they took turns in the kitchen or the laundry, or brought water from the well or charcoal from the storage shed. Chizuru couldn't understand at first why they didn't allow common soldiers to complete such tasks, but she accepted it as the way the Shinsengumi leadership chose to operate.

In fact, the absence of the regular soldiers from the leaders' part of the compound made things easier for her, for which she was grateful. Eventually, she realized that the captains would not have been able to discuss important matters as openly, or to relax and joke as freely with each other as they did, without the space they created by taking on their own chores. Nevertheless, she found the arrangement at odds with her perceptions of men in general and of the warrior class in particular.

The first time that Gen-san took her by the kitchen, she was surprised to find Okita-san and Saitō-san preparing lunch.

"Do the two of you always prepare the meals, Okita-san?" she asked, finding both men with their wide sleeves tied back and several dishes cooking.

"Of course not," he replied somewhat irritably, although his tone was less brusque than his words. "No, we take turns. Except for Hijikata-san. He was such a terrible cook that we all agreed to take him off the roster."

"Well, you over-season all the food, Sōji," commented Saitō, who was chopping vegetables into neat, uniform pieces and adding them to a pot.

" _Yare yare_. You guys are always complaining. It tastes fine to me."

Gen-san looked dubiously at the soup, which Okita-san was stirring somewhat sporadically.

"Well, I thought I would show Yukimura-kun around the kitchen today, so why don't we take over for you, Okita-kun?"

"Sounds good to me, Gen-san. I think I'll sit here in the kitchen though, to see how Chizuru-chan handles things."

Saitō-san shot him a sharp look, but said nothing.

"Yukimura-kun, could you check the soup please?" asked Gen-san, gently nudging Okita out of the way.

Chizuru stirred and then tasted the soup. It was extremely salty. She and Gen-san discussed how best to fix the problem, while Okita-san looked on rather grumpily. However, once he recovered from the slurs on his cooking, Chizuru had to admit that Okita-san could be entertaining company. He was also able to take a joke at his own expense, which surprised her a little, although she should have remembered past episodes with Saitō-san.

"You lay out the trays very neatly, Yukimura-kun," noted Saitō toward the end of the preparation.

It made her jump a little, as she hadn't heard or sensed him come up behind her. The other two men looked over appraisingly.

"It's true," Okita conceded dryly. "But it's a good thing that we already know you're a girl, Chizuru-chan, because those trays would be a dead give-away."

"That may be correct," responded Saitō calmly, "but in the future, perhaps you could contrive more esthetically pleasing presentations, Sōji."

Okita-san stared at him.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" he declared, revolted.

Saitō-san said nothing, but the ghost of a smile crossed his face. Gen-san was stifling a laugh.

"Well, Okita-kun, at least with four of us to take the trays into lunch, it should go very smoothly. Yukimura-kun, rather than carrying trays, you will open doors for us and ensure there are no collisions in the hallways."

It went like this for the next several days. From time to time, Chizuru even returned to her room on her own, and since she was so likely to be occupied with chores, whoever was on guard would often spend his time practising in the small courtyard. This suited everyone, and since the girl was almost always around at least one of the captains, Hijikata-san didn't realize quite what was happening until about two weeks after his return to Kyoto.

On the day in question, Hijikata-san was walking by the kitchen when he found Chizuru standing in the doorway, sometime before lunch, talking to the three men within. Saitō-san and Okita-san were cooking the meal, and Heisuke-kun was standing in the middle of the room holding a tray of food that held that morning's breakfast.

"What are you doing here?!" the Vice Commander demanded, sounding much as he had two weeks earlier when he'd returned from Osaka. "I gave you permission to eat with us, not to wander around whenever you felt like it."

His eyes were glittering dangerously, but Chizuru was always capable of courage when she wanted to help others.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hijikata-san!" she said cheerfully, bowing politely as if she hadn't heard his annoyance or seen the narrowed purple eyes. "I heard that Sannan-san has not been eating his meals, so I came to ask if I might be allowed to look after them."

"Why would that do any good?" the Vice Commander asked bluntly, clearly skeptical and not diverted from his irritation at finding her out of her room.

Chizuru kept her eyes lowered respectfully. Not for nothing had she lived for so many years with an autocratic and traditional father. There were different ways to be stubborn; sometimes deferential politeness worked quite well.

"I often prepared food for my father's patients, Hijikata-san, or instructed family members on appropriate dishes. I believe that I can be of assistance to Sannan-san."

"He won't get better if he doesn't eat," said Heisuke, nodding at the untouched tray of food.

"I'm sure that we can manage without Yukimura's assistance," Hijikata said harshly. "You are more likely to make Sannan feel worse by making the attempt," he added to Chizuru.

"Oh let her try, Hijikata-san," said Okita, turning an irritated expression of his own on the Vice Commander. "What's the harm? He won't be any worse off than he is now. He hasn't even touched his chopsticks in two days you know. We're tired of making him food he won't eat."

Chizuru chanced a look up and saw Okita-san, ladle in hand, facing down the Vice Commander. His sardonic green eyes expressed his opinion as clearly as his words. Saitō-san didn't say anything at all, but he too had turned away from his meal preparation, and Chizuru could sense his solid support behind her. Even without looking, she knew that his brows had risen and that his stance was saying what his face didn't.

Hijikata-san obviously reached the same conclusion he had two weeks ago over Chizuru's presence at meals.

"Fine, do what you like! I'll hold you accountable for the consequences."

He stalked away, and Heisuke released his breath.

"OK, Chizuru-chan, I'll leave things to you then." He smiled encouragingly and left, leaving the tray on a counter.

Chizuru was still looking after the Vice Commander.

"Isn't Hijikata-san worried about Sannan-san?" she asked, puzzled by the purple-eyed man's apparent lack of anxiety for the Deputy Commander. She had difficulty reading the Vice Commander, sometimes because he was completely controlled and sometimes because his anger concealed other emotions.

Saitō-san turned a grave face toward her.

"You misunderstand, Yukimura-kun. Hijikata-san is more worried about Sannan-san than anybody else. Sannan-san was wounded while Hijikata-san fought at his side. The Vice Commander was there but could not prevent the injury."

Okita-san appeared to agree with Saitō-san's assessment. At least, he refrained from his usual snide comments about Hijikata-san.

Sometime later, Chizuru knelt in front of Sannan-san's door. None of the captains were with her, as they had all gone in to eat by the time she was done preparing the meal. Despite inward trepidation, she called out her request to enter in a calm, clear voice.

"Come in, please," the Deputy Commander responded.

"Excuse me," she said politely as she entered, setting the tray down near Sannan-san.

He was sitting at a low work-table, and she saw what she took to be scientific apparatus – strange-looking glass tubes and beakers resting in wooden stands and connected by glass tubing. His back was to the door, and she couldn't see much of his face.

"I wasn't expecting you to bring my meal, Yukimura-kun," he said pleasantly, but without turning to look at her.

Chizuru bowed anyway, and put her hands on her knees.

"I prepared the meal myself, Sannan-san," she explained. "I cut the vegetables very fine so that the soup can be drunk without difficulty. The rice is shaped into onigiri, instead of being served in a bowl."

This time, the Deputy Commander turned, his usually calm expression turned icy and on the edge of anger. As expected, Chizuru could see the fine lines of pain around eyes and mouth. He was master of himself still, she thought, but the fear and pain were starting to eat at his control.

"Who set you up to this? Hijikata-kun? Okita-kun?"

"N-no, Sannan-san, it was my own idea."

"So you pity me and seek to prevent me from making a mess when I try to use chopsticks. I don't need or want your pity!"

"Oh no, Sannan-san, it isn't that! But everyone is very worried about you. They all want you to come back and eat with them and I just thought this would be – easier, more convenient for you."

"Then you are trying to secure a place with us for your own purposes – to find your father, to enlist our sympathy – by being useful." He avoided looking at the tray and turned back to his table.

"That is possible, Sannan-san," Chizuru acknowledged quietly. "But the others truly miss you."

She waited a moment for a response, and then bowed again to his back.

"Excuse me, Sannan-san."

She let herself out quietly and returned slowly to the common room to eat her own lunch, discouraged. The Deputy Commander was much more than the soft-spoken, almost scholarly man he appeared; she had sensed the deep strength below the surface before. She didn't know him well enough to judge, but she instinctively feared where such strength might turn if despair gained the upper hand.

* * *

Chizuru had not seen her silent shadow standing guard outside the door while she spoke with Sannan. But Harada had noticed Saitō slip unobtrusively into the meeting room just a minute or so before Chizuru returned, her face troubled. He had also observed Saitō's quick, unspoken negative to Hijikata upon entering.

For just a moment, the tall spearman felt a flash of annoyance. Couldn't they give her a chance? Cut her just a bit of slack? They were both excellent judges of character, too, though Saitō rarely voiced his opinions. And then Harada's own good sense and shrewd judgment kicked in and it occurred to him, again, that Saitō seemed to be looking out for Chizuru as much as guarding the Shinsengumi from her. He laughed at himself ruefully – he should know better than to underrate either Hijikata or Saitō.

Everyone had seen Chizuru enter, looking disappointed.

"Aww, don't worry about it Chizuru-chan," Heisuke said consolingly. "We'll figure something out."

"Thank you for trying, Yukimura-kun," Kondō-san told her with his warm smile.

Nagakura patted her shoulder as she took her usual spot. "It's okay, Chizuru-chan."

Harada would have contributed his own reassurance, but just then the door slid open and Sannan-san stepped in, deftly balancing his tray.

His face was once more serene with a slight smile. As if not noticing the openly startled expressions around him, he took his own place beside Kondō-san, and neatly set down his food.

"Itadakimasu," the Deputy Commander murmured. Then he picked up one of the onigiri and looked around the room with slightly raised brows, as though wondering why they were all looking at him.

Harada's mouth twitched into an admiring smile. Sannan-san knew how to play to an audience as well as or better than most.

"I once heard that meals are better when eaten in the company of others," the injured man said cheerfully, starting his meal.

"Yes they are!" Kondō-san agreed heartily.

Chizuru was beaming with relief. For a moment, it seemed to all of them there that anything could be overcome with enough thought and effort.


	11. The Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally getting to some good Hijikata lines - heh. Well, he is the Oni Fukuchou.
> 
> Yes, Water of Life/Ochimizu, Ratsetsu/Furies coming... and romance - right, I'm getting there. Hope you can enjoy some of the in-between bits.
> 
> I know Chizuru spends a lot of time sweeping in the anime and the game. I thought there should be more to life than sweeping, hence this chapter.

Following Chizuru's success with Sannan-san, there seemed to be more willingness to take her request to help out more seriously. This translated into being assigned a regular place on the cooking roster and generally being responsible for some chores on her own account. However, she still hadn't been allowed to meet whoever was in charge of medical care, she had been given no opportunity to look for her father, and technically she was only allowed to be out of her room if she was accompanied by one of the leaders or captains.

In practice, as long as she was unobtrusive, and her presence was associated with a particular task, she tended to be given some freedom within the inner courtyard near her own room. This meant easier access to the well and the officers' bathhouse, although she had already had to make arrangements about bathing much earlier, of course.

As long as Harada-san and Saitō-san had consistently split the evening and overnight guard between them, she had been able to stick to a fixed routine so that Harada-san could keep watch for the short time it took her to bathe. There was something about the tall spearman that made her feel less embarrassed about the situation; he just seemed to take such things in stride. More recently, she had been going later in the evening and hoping not to be discovered. She had rarely seen anyone about, and she suspected that the men watched her more closely than she knew and took care not to intrude.

The first stirrings of spring could be seen in early March, and buds formed on the sakura tree in the inner courtyard. The garden started to feel alive again, reminding Chizuru that she would not be able to tend to her own plants this year. She would miss the flowers, of course, and the vegetable patch, but her biggest regret was for her herb garden, which would either die off or run wild while she was trapped in Kyoto.

"Feeling restless, Chizuru-chan?" asked Harada one morning, as he, Nagakura and Heisuke stood chatting nearby while she rinsed dishes in a wooden tub near the well.

"Ah, only a little, Harada-san," she replied with her usual cheerful smile. "But I miss my garden, and it will be time for planting flowers, herbs and grasses soon. I had hoped that my small knowledge of medical plants could be of assistance to your physician here – I would not mind tending an extra garden to spare him the time from such cultivation."

"Huh, you sure know a lot, Chizuru-chan," Heisuke commented. "But I guess you learned stuff from your father, right?"

"Well, I don't think the Vice Commander is ready to have you meeting more people just yet, but maybe there's something we can do in the meanwhile," said Harada thoughtfully.

"What do you have in mind, Sano?" Nagakura grinned at his friend. "And it better not be for tonight because we finally have leave to go out this evening, remember?"

"Don't worry, Shinpachi, nobody's going to make you dig in the dirt when you're planning to go overdo it on _sake_. Chizuru-chan, do you have something particular in mind?"

"I'll help," Heisuke put in, "but I don't know where Chizuru's going to plant anything."

The four of them looked around, considering the problem.

"I was thinking," Chizuru said hesitantly, "that a simple box would be sufficient for many of the plants I have in mind. And maybe I could ask Hijikata-san if I could have a small patch of earth not too far from the well for the plants and flowers that have longer roots?"

"I'd ask Kondō-san instead," said Heisuke immediately. "I'll bet he'd be fine with it."

"See, Heisuke, that's why you end up in trouble so much," said Nagakura. "You trade in short-term gain for long-term pain."

"It's not an unreasonable request," said a sardonic, baritone voice from the wooden walkway behind them. "Why would I refuse? Especially since Yukimura-kun doesn't have weapons drills to conduct in the mornings after breakfast like _some others do_."

Four heads turned in unison to stare at the Vice Commander, who wasn't looking at all amused. Chizuru shrank back, and Heisuke tried to look as though he had been on the point of leaving all along. Harada and Nagakura maintained their composure better than the younger pair, but they still looked a lot less relaxed than they had a moment before.

"Yukimura," Hijikata went on, when nobody spoke, "I gather that you want a wooden box or two, a patch of soil within this courtyard, and the means to plant what – flowers?"

His tone was more off-hand than sarcastic now, but Chizuru reddened a little. She kept hoping that _something_ she did would meet with the man's approval… She was also conscious of disappointment; Saitō-san had said that he would talk to the Vice Commander about her idea. But maybe there hadn't been time, or the right opportunity. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to believe that he had just forgotten or gone back on his word.

"Medical plants, Hijikata-san. Including a few flowers. I thought…" she squared her rather thin shoulders, "I thought they would be useful. I am not a trained doctor or pharmacist but with a proper supply of plants I know I could supplement your stock of basic medicines."

The three captains were watching closely, trying to understand where the Vice Commander was going with this. It might have been wiser to leave, since Hijikata's warning about morning drills had been unmistakable, but they wanted to make sure that the girl would be alright.

Inwardly, Harada laughed ruefully, mostly at himself. It had been what – eight weeks? They still couldn't trust her with their secrets, they still wouldn't let her outside the gates, but they all wanted to protect her, even from each other.

The Vice Commander's lips twisted into a half-smile and gave a short laugh. It echoed Harada's feelings so well that he blinked.

"Nagakura, Harada, Heisuke – get going. I'm not going to hurt her, but the same doesn't apply to you if I don't see you and your men out training in the next five minutes. Go!"

They went. Chizuru felt rather bereft, but Hijikata-san actually looked less intimidating than usual.

"Well, Yukimura-kun, I should have known that Saitō would be right. He said that you meant it and seemed capable. I wasn't convinced you'd follow through. Kōdō-san was an unusual father, it seems – he gave you an heirloom sword to carry and he taught you some medicine."

"My father was usually willing to instruct me as long as I learned quickly and made use of what I learned. To an appropriate point, of course," she added cautiously, feeling her way.

"Appropriate? Hmm. I'm guessing your current situation is hardly 'appropriate'."

He looked at her, face stern and remote again. Almost reflexively, she lowered her eyes.

"Here is the list. I told Saitō that I would give it to you myself if you persisted. I assume that you'll do enough work to make this… enterprise… useful."

Chizuru looked up again quickly. Hijikata-san was holding out a piece of paper.

"Hijikata-san?"

"What we use most, what we need more of, what will grow well here. It's from a reliable source. I'll make sure somebody fetches you what you need. Somehow I don't think you'll have any trouble getting help."

There was a definite edge on the last sentence that made the girl redden again. She knew that she had been a significant drain on his captains' time, and finding three of them nearby just now had probably made it worse. She hurried over to take the list.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

She bowed, and when she looked up again the Vice Commander was already walking away, lean form purposeful, long black hair slightly ruffled by the wind. Without quite intending to, she watched him until he turned the corner toward the main courtyard. Then she glanced at the list, saw that she was familiar with most of the names and notations, and hurried back to the well and her dishes.

It was not long before the midday meal when Saitō-san and Okita-san came to the door of her room, where she was working at her small table. Her list of what she needed for the proposed herb and flower garden was almost complete. She had stuck mostly to common plants for fear of getting in over her head. She was determined to make this work, to finally do something useful that not just anyone could do.

"Are you there Chizuru-chan?" Okita called out.

She glanced out the window as she rose and saw that the two men were still wearing their uniforms after the morning's patrol in the city.

"Please enter, Okita-san, Saitō-san."

The green-eyed man slid open the door and looked in.

"Ohayo, Chizuru-chan – at least, I think it's still morning. We heard the Demon Vice Commander was throwing his weight around earlier, so Saitō here wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Hardly," said an expressionless voice from behind him. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yukimura-kun. I will assist you after we eat, if you wish."

Chizuru looked from the list on her low table to the shadow behind Okita-san in the doorway. She had to assume that Saitō-san was referring to the planting she hoped to do.

"Assist her with what, Hajime-kun? I didn't really hear what you and Sano-san were talking about when we came in."

"Yukimura needs wood, tools, seeds and plants for a garden. Also, the ground will need to be broken."

Okita-san looked from Saitō-san to Chizuru with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously? I mean, we already have a garden. Anyway, Chizuru-chan, I don't think Hajime-kun knows anything about gardening. Of course, Kondō-san could help you, but I suggest you get Hijikata-san's advice. He's really keen in growing things, dirt under the nails, stuff like that."

"Sōji. We will be late for our meal."

"Right, whatever. See you later Chizuru! And don't forget to ask Hijikata-san for gardening tips…"

Bewildered, Chizuru watched as Saitō-san firmly pulled Okita-san out through the door, nodding politely to her as he closed it behind both of them.

At lunch, Harada-san asked her how things had gone with Hijikata-san.

"Um, well, he gave me a list and permission to plant what was needed… But, Harada-san, is everything alright? I didn't want to cause a problem for you or Nagakura-san or Heisuke-kun."

The tall man smiled reassuringly at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Chizuru-chan, and we're just fine. The Vice Commander's a little on edge is all. Normally he leaves us captains to set our own drills and keep our men in line, but sometimes he gets like this."

"Yeah, really," agreed Nagakura, grimacing. "But it's okay. At least he didn't change his mind about letting us go out tonight."

Harada-san nodded in agreement, but Chizuru knew from the way his eyes flicked sideways at her that he'd seen her involuntary movement, breath catching, fists suddenly clenching on her lap. Nagakura-san was so happy about the planned drinking trip, the chance to get away from duty and relax for a while. But at least he got to see open sky every time he went on patrol.

A pang of sudden longing to go _outside_ had seized her for a moment, and threatened to bring tears to her eyes. She had been confined to her room for weeks, and even now she was confined to just a few rooms and a smallish enclosed courtyard. She drew a deep breath and looked away from her red-haired neighbour. This time, his presence just made it harder not to cry. Even now, he would tell her to be patient, to understand, to wait…

Unnoticed by Chizuru, but not Harada, Saitō had also looked up from his meal at that sudden, silent protest against loneliness and captivity. Both men silently weighed the situation, and possibly each other. Saitō returned to his food. They would do what they could. Whether Harada stayed entirely within the rules was another question.

"So, do you think there's anything I can pick up for you after my patrol today?"

Harada's tone was casual, and Chizuru collected herself and picked up her chopsticks.

"Yes, Harada-san, if I can give you my list before you leave? Some items may not be available, but perhaps the sellers could provide an estimate on times?"

"I will do what I can, Chizuru-chan! Are you cooking the evening meal?"

"Yes, Harada-san. I am cooking with Heisuke-kun tonight."

"Alright then – Shinpachi, dinner here before drinking, ok? Saves money and it's Chizuru's cooking."

"And mine!"

"Yeah, not really a selling point."

Heisuke rolled his eyes at Chizuru, who was quickly pulling herself together. She sympathized with Heisuke, saying that he made great rice when he didn't forget to watch the pot.

Coincidentally, Saitō-san had finished his meal not long before her and was waiting for her when she stood up.

"I will meet you by the well, Yukimura-kun. I spoke with the Commander, and I believe I have a working idea of what is needed. You may wish to wear your darker clothes."

"I will. Arigatou, Saitō-san. Arigatou, Harada-san."

Harada-san nodded amiably. He had leaned backward a little to look up at them, and Chizuru found him strangely unreadable.

"I'll see you at about six then, Chizuru-chan. Maybe Saitō can bring you out to the gate. Of course, it's always a little strange seeing you two side by side when you dress like that, but I'll cope."

Chizuru was becoming inured to the occasional teasing about Saitō-san's old clothes. But she told nobody that she took care to always wash the short black kimono with sandalwood soap. After several weeks of falling asleep to that light scent in her room, it was comforting. Gen-san had been quite understanding when she had asked about the soap, although he had gently pointed out that it was unlikely that Saitō-san would wear the clothes again.

* * *

Several days later, Harada-san walked Chizuru back to her room after dinner. They stopped on the wooden walkway while she pointed out the newly turned earth in a plot about six feet on each side and explained which plants were now found in the long low wooden box near the wall.

"Some of the herbs will eventually help keep small animals away," she said, looking with pleasure at the beginnings of her new endeavour, "but Saitō-san told me that the Commander recommended keeping a watch out while the plants become established. So I like to stop by when I can…"

"It's certainly novel to see Saitō turned gardener," Harada told her, eyes watching her more than the garden. "Ironic in some ways."

"Why is that, Harada-san?"

Harada rubbed his right hand briefly on the back of his head and then shrugged.

"Well, I guess there's no real secret in it… But Kondō-san and Hijikata-san both came from farmer families, while Saitō and most of the others came from warrior families."

Chizuru stared at him.

"Kondō-san and Hijikata-san are not of the warrior class, Harada-san?"

"Nope. The Commander's dojo in Edo was always willing to train anyone who wanted to learn as long as they had some talent and determination."

"And you Harada-san?"

"Oh, I'm from the right sort of family, but my father couldn't understand how anyone could prefer a spear to a sword. Spears are for peasants, you see."

He grinned, amber eyes gleaming in the fading light. Chizuru sensed nothing but amusement with his father's prejudice and perfect assurance that he had chosen what was right for himself.

"I can use a sword pretty well, but I've always been most comfortable with a spear. Shinpachi's the one who wanted to join the dojo, in the beginning – I only went along to keep him out of trouble. It surprised me when Kondō-san wanted me to stay on and train just as much as Shinpachi."

"So Saitō-san and Okita-san are also from warrior families? And Heisuke-kun?"

"Heisuke's a little different, but Saitō and Sōji, yes."

She thought about this, but was puzzled.

"But… they're both very strong swordsmen?"

"Yes. Maybe even among the very best. Why?"

"Well… I know I'm not very knowledgeable about these things, but…"

She paused again, embarrassed. Harada-san studied her for a moment and then understood her dilemma.

"You're wondering how they ended up with a bunch of ronin like the Shinsengumi instead of serving with a reputable lord?"

"Y-yes. Sumimasen, Harada-san," she murmured, bowing her head.

"Don't worry about it, Chizuru-chan. Let's see now… Sōji's here because his father died when he was young and Kondō-san more or less raised him. Saitō's here because samurais don't fight left-handed."

"Ah – I remember, Kondō-san told me about that. Thank you for reminding me."

Chizuru wished she could ask more questions – there was obviously so much Harada-san had left unsaid – but she was trying to follow his advice to be patient. She looked up at the tall man beside her. His short white jacket looked too light for the cool early-spring evening, but he didn't seem to mind, although his muscled upper chest and arms were mostly bare, apart from the flexible white and red bandage-like wrappings that he always seemed to wear around his abdomen and wrists.

The girl shook her head, blinking a little. The clothes would look very odd on most men, in her opinion. On Harada-san they were fine. He could show off without showing off, because he knew himself and was completely unselfconscious. Chizuru thought wistfully of how nice it would be to have that kind of confidence.

"Do you want to get outside for a while?"

"Um – Harada-san?"

"I know it's got to be hard stuck in here all the time. But I don't think you'll try to run away, right? So why don't we go out for a bit, just for a walk."

"Okay!"

The evening stars were just coming out as they crossed the large front courtyard and slipped through the open front gate. She had only seen this area a handful of times, and only from a distance. There were a few soldiers about, but nobody paid much attention to them, or if they did it was only to nod respectfully to Harada-san. She supposed they had heard that there was a page-boy working within the officers' quarters, because her presence didn't seem to cause any interest.

And then they were out on the street… She couldn't help it – she walked a few paces forward and then looked up, just to see a sky unconfined by walls. Despite the slight bustle of the city going about its evening business around her, she felt for the first time in over two months a sense of not being crowded by people – by men – living in close quarters nearby.

In the end, they didn't go very far. After about a quarter of an hour, Harada-san sighed a little and said they should go back.

"Much as I don't think there's anything really wrong with this…" he told her, lightly touching the top of her head, "… well, I'd rather not get into trouble, either."

"Oh no, I understand, Harada-san. Arigatou gozaimasu! "

She would have continued, but he hushed her as they arrived at the gate, seeing two figures approaching quickly from within. A moment later, Saitō-san and Okita-san walked out into the street, stopping when they saw Harada-san. They weren't in uniform, but they were carrying their swords and seemed to be having some kind of argument, if Saitō-san could really be said to argue. Harada-san turned so that Chizuru was behind him and in the shadows of the wall and a nearby tree.

"Sano? You went out somewhere?"

"Nah, just a walk. You two?"

"Saitō's playing nursemaid." Okita-san gave the indigo-haired captain a look between annoyance and amusement. "I just wanted to go… out and about… and suddenly he decides to go for a stroll."

"You are looking for a fight. I am here to make sure you get back."

Saitō-san's deeper tones were unruffled. But somehow, Chizuru knew that he knew – or at least guessed – that she was there. He stepped forward a few inches, just enough so that her position was completely concealed from Okita-san.

"Well, good luck – to both of you," drawled Harada-san, amused. "Let me know if you need back-up."

"As if, spear-boy. Later!"

Okita-san sauntered off, and Chizuru thought that Saitō-san was probably right that he was spoiling for a fight. She hoped they would both be alright. Saitō-san nodded to them – well, technically to Harada-san, but she saw his eyes move past the red-headed man for just an instant before he turned to walk unhurriedly after his companion.

Harada-san watched after them for a short while, and then indicated to Chizuru that it was safe to move again. Once inside, they crossed the large courtyard in silence; this time it was completely deserted. At the door of Chizuru's room, Harada gave her a lopsided grin.

"Well, that was close!"

"Aa."

"You know Saitō saw you, right?"

She nodded, looking at him anxiously.

"Will you get into trouble, Harada-san?"

"No, I don't think so. Saitō doesn't tell tales unless he decides it's necessary to protect the Shinsengumi or somebody's life – and probably in that order. Seriously, it's fine. It was worth it to see you smile, Chizuru-chan."

To himself, Harada added: And I think Saitō thought so too. Which I still need to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point Chiziru will get out her sword and go out on patrol. Promise. RSN. In the next chapter...


	12. Rumble in the Garden (AKA "And Pretty Boys All in a Row")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've enjoyed giving the Demon Vice Commander some good lines - glad you enjoyed them too! And more about the garden (which was part of my problem - turns out some common European herbs/flowers weren't necessarily found in Japan yet in 1864 and yeah, it's silly of me, but I wanted a tiny bit of accuracy). Finally, it's great how many people like to see Chizuru doing and experiencing and generally making a place for herself "beyond the teacup and the broom" (hmm, I like that expression).
> 
> I'd comment more on your comments but I figure I've stalled long enough on this chapter. Please let me know what you think. There are reasons behind what everyone is doing, but it wasn't easy to get the feel of this chapter just the way I wanted it. Hopefully it's close! This chapter covers some of March, all of April, and into May (although really it's approximate)...

March passed quickly for Chizuru. She coaxed her plants along, paying anxious attention to the colder nights and glad that Kyoto was warmer than Edo. She was given permission to use clay pots to start a few small plants in her room and by the end of the month her room was aromatic with mint and thyme.

Saitō-san helped Chizuru with most of the more physically demanding work of digging, turning the soil and constructing borders and boxes. Throughout March, she would often come outside from her cooking duties, or her mostly self-imposed cleaning duties, and find the Third Division Captain either sitting or standing quietly near the new garden plot as though contemplating what more could be done. Chizuru finally gave up trying to thank him when he asked her to stop.

"Yukimura-kun, this is interesting work. I do not mind. Hijikata-san does not object since it does not interfere with my duties. You do not need to thank me further."

Okita-san grinned at her, green eyes glinting under satiric brows. He was sitting on the stone bench under the slowly budding sakura tree watching them work, as he often did.

"Since Hajime-kun is so cruel, you can thank me instead if you like, Chizuru-chan."

She was unsure how to respond for a moment, but before he could discomfit her further she gathered her courage and met his gaze squarely. She had been there for almost three months, she was doing something useful – surely she could learn not to be so easily unsettled by the man?

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Okita-san. You are kind to come here so often and keep me company while I work. I notice that you have been favouring your left hand; I believe that there is a poorly healed cut on the back of the hand that may be infected. Also, you have a slight cough that has been bothering you. May I assist you with these things? I would be happy to clean out and bandage the cut, or to make you a tea that may soothe the coughing a little."

Okita-san stared at her, obviously at a loss for once. He did not look happy, but at least he wasn't laughing at her either.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he snapped, standing abruptly.

Harada-san and Heisuke-kun had arrived during this exchange, still wearing their blue haoris and fluttering white headbands. Harada-san was carrying his spear. He leaned on it as though enjoying a show.

"It's not very polite to refuse a lady's help, Sōji."

"Yeah, why not go for it Sōji?" Heisuke's bright aqua eyes were as mischievous as Okita's ever were. "Besides, you look a bit like a bear being attacked by a kitten – annoyed but not sure what's going on. Don't tell me you're worried she'll hurt you?"

"I don't need anyone's help," the green-eyed man snarled at both the Eighth and Tenth Division Captains. "And maybe the kitten should watch out for the bear's claws."

"I've got to say, Chizuru-chan, I think you're right about the hand," mused the spearman, ignoring Okita. "He kept it covered last night at dinner but I think it's bothering him."

"As do I."

Chizuru found Saitō-san at her left shoulder. She found it uncanny how rarely she could sense his movements.

"You should let Chizuru-chan look at it for you," chimed in Heisuke again. "It's gotta be better than having to go to, um … somebody else. Because I'm sure Chizuru-chan's much nicer about things than… um… I mean, she probably wouldn't tell, you know… anyone about it."

Heisuke-kun trailed off guiltily. The three other captains were giving their colleague such looks of mingled astonishment and disgust that Chizuru almost laughed, although she hadn't been able to follow Heisuke's speech very well. The general import was starting to sink in, however.

The ordinarily expressionless Saitō-san blinked and sighed, his equivalent of an eye-roll. Okita-san was shaking his head as if in denial. Harada-san simply swatted Heisuke on the top of the head. Chizuru was beginning to think that Heisuke must have a very hard head.

"Chizuru-chan," Harada said politely, "please ignore my friend here. He means well, but he's an idiot. He in no way meant to imply that Okita is avoiding our regular physician so that his injury won't be reported to the Vice Commander."

"Um, right, of course not." Chizuru looked sideways at Saitō-san, but he now had his eyes closed. "Okita-san? I was told that people don't usually carry tales unless the safety of the Shinsengumi or a life is at risk. So, um, maybe I should take a look at your hand?"

"Oh what the hell," muttered Okita, capitulating. He pulled back his kimono sleeve, and Chizuru frowned in some dismay at the stained and bloodied bandage wrapped around the hand and up the wrist.

"You know," said Harada, "I think Heisuke and I are going to go get ready for lunch."

"Yeah, I suppose," agreed Heisuke, subdued but still with a glimmer of defiance. "But I wanted to see Chizuru look after the cut, or whatever it is."

"We could spar. Then you could have the experience first-hand."

Heisuke stared at Saitō, but the other man still had his eyes closed.

"That's cold, Hajime-kun!"

"Okay, come on Heisuke, let's go," said Harada with an unmistakable chuckle. "Saitō, perhaps you could…?"

"Hai. Sōji, I believe Yukimura-kun has more medical supplies in her room than out here."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Chizuru-chan. Let's run for cover before His Highness the Vice Commander comes out and starts yelling at us, or worse, asking questions."

Chizuru rinsed her hands at the well before obediently trailing the impatient Okita-san back to her room. She was surprised to see Saitō-san leave toward the main building; she had expected him to come with Okita-san.

"Saitō-san?"

The man in the black kimono looked back at her.

"I need to discuss a training schedule for the recruits with the Vice Commander. Excuse me."

"He's going to make sure Hijikata-san is busy," Okita-san explained, a little irritably. "Of course, being Saitō, he actually _does_ have a new schedule to discuss."

In her room, Chizuru got out bandages, small scissors, and a small pot containing a runny mixture that smelled of oatmeal and thyme. Okita-san eyed it dubiously, and Chizuru gave him a weak smile.

"I don't have access to some of the things I need to make proper ointments and infusions. This is my first attempt at something useful with what I've grown. It would be better if I could talk directly to a skilled pharmacist."

She removed the dirty bandage gently, soaking it through with clean water before peeling it back from the cut. And it was definitely a cut, almost certainly from a knife, probably not a sword. Chizuru had occasionally seen how the heavier implements – whether scythes or swords – left bruising where they hit, unlike something lighter with a thinner edge.

The cut was longer than she had expected, deep across the forearm but fortunately shallow on the wrist and hand. An instinct for what would make her patient most at ease told Chizuru not to react to the ugly wound or the hot, painful redness along its edges. These men only complain in jest, she thought, seldom when something is really serious. So Okita-san wouldn't want sympathy now; kind words would only make the speaker feel better, not the patient.

"Okita-san," she said hesitantly, when the wound was as clean as she could get it. "Would it be possible for you to avoid using this hand, or, um, to use it very carefully?"

"It's my left hand, so I could try I suppose – why?"

"Well… it would heal better and faster if I put a few stitches in above the wrist where the cut is deeper. But if you tear the stitches out that could actually make things worse. It's up to you."

Sōji frowned, and she felt him balancing concern for his arm – fear of becoming like Sannan-san, who still hadn't recovered properly – with fear of a treatment that could hamper his mobility in the short term. Maybe he was reconsidering going to the Shinsengumi's regular doctor? He must have really been out of bounds when he got hurt to be so concerned about Hijikata-san finding out.

"You know what? I'll take my chances with you and the stitches, Chizuru-chan."

Decision made, Okita-san seemed to relax, despite what was coming. And he seemed to take Chizuru seriously, too, which was unexpected.

"Hai."

She thought briefly. She had a small quantity of alcohol – Harada-san had included it in the small kit of things she had requested – but it would be better to have more, as well as an extra set of hands.

"Excuse me? Chizuru-chan?"

"Come in, Heisuke-kun!"

Heisuke came in carrying a small pot of what smelled like _sake_.

"Sano-san thought you might need this, as well as some help. He's getting in Gen-san's way in the kitchen, to delay lunch a little, so I'm here."

"Okay, let's get on with it then," said Okita. "Don't worry Chizuru-chan, I've had worse."

It took longer than Chizuru had expected. She decided not to mention that she had only put stitches in a wound twice before – and never one like this. Her father had let her watch from time to time, but only recently, in the last year, had he let her close two small gashes, both in female patients. She kept his instructions firmly in mind, however, and she thought it went well. She would insist on sending Okita-san to a proper doctor immediately if there were any signs of complication, especially infection.

Heisuke-kun was a surprisingly competent assistant. He accepted her orders without question and showed no trace of discomfort with the bloody injury. Of course, that probably came with the territory – she assumed that he had seen a lot worse than this. He was also strong, which helped a great deal in immobilizing the lower arm. Okita-san was expressionless throughout the stitching and bandaging, but Chizuru knew it must hurt, since she had no topical anaesthetic at hand. She did her best to keep her own expression professional and unconcerned, which was a trial in itself.

"Remember, Chizuru," her father had said to her many times, "to provide any kind of medical care you must have courage. You must have courage to make decisions that affect the lives of others – and even more courage if something does not go well. You must be resolved on your action before taking the first step. The patient must trust you. A patient will heal better if you are confident than if you show an anxious face."

When it was all over, Okita-san decided to go to his room to rest, which Chizuru thought was a very good idea. She and Heisuke went to the common room together, apologizing for being late. Fortunately, Hijikata-san didn't seem disposed to ask questions; in fact, he was deep in discussion with Kondō-san, Nagakura-san and Saitō-san about training some new recruits.

The beginning of the second week of April marked the first cherry blossoms, slightly later than usual after the cold winter. The tree in the courtyard was clouded in pink and redolent of sweet fragrance. Chizuru planted most of the rest of her garden, including bright yellow marigolds that she usually would have kept indoors two or three more weeks back in Edo. She kept a close eye on Okita-san's injury, but it healed well and quickly and the stitches came out without difficulty.

The various captains often seemed to find reasons to stop by Chizuru's garden as the weather warmed up and the plants grew. Saitō-san still came to help her from time to time; by now he knew the intended use for each leaf and flower. Other times, he would simply sit beneath the sakura tree in _seiza_ , eyes closed and palms on his knees. Sometimes he practiced with his sword, blade cutting through the air in sure, precise, sweeping motions. Okita-san was often there at the same time, but he would often just sit on the wooden walkway or on the stone bench under the tree. Their patrol schedules generally matched, although not always.

Harada-san brought her supplies from the city or perhaps the as-yet-unknown Shinsengumi healer. He also occasionally brought her simple flowers, saying that he was determined to find one that she especially liked that was _not_ used for medical purposes.

"You should have something that is just for fun, Chizuru-chan," he explained toward the end of April. "I don't want it to be practical, just something that appeals to you. Beauty for beauty's sake, if you like."

Today's flower was a pinkish purple, shaped almost like a sakura blossom. In fact, Harada-san had brought a small potted plant, since the flowers grew in clusters. Chizuru recognized it as sakurasou and thought it was very pretty.

"Flirting again, Sano-san?" said a sarcastic voice from the stone bench.

Okita-san was lying on his back, staring up at the sakura tree.

"No," Harada said calmly. "And are you sure you know enough about it to comment, Sōji?"

"Ha. I've lived with you and Nagakura – and Hijikata-san – for long enough to have a pretty good idea. Chizuru-chan should be careful."

Chizuru looked from one to the other, concerned. Should she not accept Harada-san's occasional flowers for her garden? Had she misunderstood the situation out of ignorance? But the tall red-head had seemed friendly, that's all. She had appreciated his kindness and sensed nothing amiss.

Harada-san seemed amused, but Chizuru thought that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I hope you didn't try to learn about flirting from Shinpachi, Souji… He's a good guy, but not exactly subtle."

"I guess it depends on what you're looking for, Sano-san." Okita's voice and attitude were halfway between insinuating and challenging. "I thought in most cases it was a question of looks on one side and cash on the other, not subtlety."

Saitō-san, meditating nearby, didn't move, but Chizuru saw his eyes open. At the same time, Harada-san gave the lounging First Division Captain a sharp, reproving look; he was no longer smiling and she could sense that his temper was being held tightly in check.

"Don't pay attention to Sōji, Chizuru-chan," he told her after a moment, face and voice controlled. "He just likes to push a joke too far sometimes."

Chizuru had ducked her head as the meaning of Okita-san's comments registered. She was old enough to know a little about the geisha and the oiran, women who earned their living by displaying their arts to please men. She also understood Okita-san's earlier implication that Harada-san knew a lot about women. But that wouldn't be surprising, really, and did it matter? Did it have to mean that she needed to be more careful around Harada-san? She felt unsure and uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Harada was angry, but he tried to remind himself that Sōji only got this obnoxious when something was really eating at him. Besides, his first concern was with Chizuru. He needed to find a quick way to remove the taint that Souji's words had somehow managed to impart to the whole conversation and even the simple gift of garden flowers. Chizuru was young and innocent – although not quite innocent enough, unfortunately. It was in his nature to want her to be as comfortable as possible, especially in her precarious position as both captive and ward.

He didn't like it, but since Okita had led them down this path, it seemed that the best he could do now was show Chizuru that even if he did flirt a little with her then it was innocuous and she could relax. He would just have to hope that it didn't confuse things for her when somebody tried to get her attention in earnest. Decision made, Harada picked one of the small pink-purple flowers from the pot that the girl was still holding.

"Now let's see, what would be best?"

"Harada-san?"

"Well, you've been very patient with all this, but sometimes you probably miss being a girl, right? So, since you can't have nice clothes here, flowers will have to do."

He leaned closer to her and gently tucked the short stem of the small flower into her hair close to her ear. She looked up, startled, but he had already stepped back and was smiling down at her from a comfortable distance, thumbs tucked into his belt, eyes half-amused. It was so familiar now that she smiled back involuntarily and the anxious embarrassment started to fade.

"There, that's better. You're cute when you smile."

"Now you are flirting," observed Saitō calmly.

"You could be right, Saitō. See you tomorrow, Chizuru-chan! I'll be out for dinner tonight."

Harada-san lifted a hand in farewell and crossed the courtyard toward the walkway and the house. Chizuru blinked, still off-balance but recovering. Saitō-san seemed unruffled, as usual, and his calm acceptance helped a great deal. Okita-san watched the spearman walk away.

* * *

Yukimura went in to prepare dinner with Gen-san not long after Harada left. Saitō rose unhurriedly and looked over at Okita, who was now sitting up, frowning. His red jacket contrasted brightly with his black under-kimono and green pants.

"Sōji. Is your left arm healed enough to spar?"

"Yeah, it's good. Chizuru-chan did okay. Why? Are you mad at me or do you just want to train?"

"I'd rather spar with you during the day than try to keep track of you at night when you go out looking for fights with drunken samurai and assorted cut-throats."

"You didn't answer my question," Okita prodded with a crooked smile.

Saitō just looked at him.

"Fine, let's go. I guess Harada's probably mad at me too."

"Yes. If you continue you will be learning more about fighting sword on spear."

It was a measure of Saitō's disapproval that he'd even answered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll manage. Besides, since when can't Sano take a joke?"

Saitō was already walking away. Okita looked exasperated.

The Vice Commander just happened to stop by the smaller training area as the First and Third Division Captains faced off. He watched with narrowed eyes, seeing in his mind Harada's unusually blank expression from ten minutes before, when he'd asked for leave to go out that evening. What mischief was Sōji up to now? Or was he being unfair to the irritating pain-in-the-ass this time?

Usually, Sōji and Saitō were fairly evenly matched, with Saitō holding a slight edge from discipline and possibly experience. As the minutes passed, Hijikata found himself wondering when the gap had widened and how. And why did Saitō seem intent on inflicting so many heavy bruises? Disabling the guy who had your back on patrol wasn't usually a sound tactic. Sōji was lucky they weren't using actual blades.

The Vice Commander called it to a halt not too long after. Both captains were breathing heavily, but if Saitō was tired then Sōji was exhausted and far more bruised. One thing Hijikata had confirmed to his own satisfaction: Sōji had done something to seriously annoy the usually imperturbable Third Division Captain. Hijikata knew punishment when he saw it.

So did Okita.

"What the hell was that, Saitō?!"

"You appear to be somewhat out of condition," was the impassive response. Then, as they passed the glowering Vice Commander, he added: "Perhaps it's that cough Yukimura mentioned."

"Are you sick, Sōji?" Hijikata demanded.

"No! No, really, I'm fine. But I obviously need to start training more often again."

The Vice Commander let them walk away together without following; they didn't need to look back to picture the crossed arms and knit brows. Once they were out of sight and he was sure they couldn't be heard, Okita stopped and faced Saitō.

"You're a real bastard when you're pissed off, aren't you Hajime-kun? You know damn well that Hijikata's going to hound me now over that cough."

"You _are_ out of condition. I think something is wrong. You're only this unpleasant when you're really worried about something and can't do anything about it. However, you shouldn't take your frustration out on somebody who can't hit back."

"Harada's not exactly defenceless!"

"True."

Okita threw up his hands.

"Fine! You want me to leave the girl out of it, is that it? It's not like I have a problem with her, as long as she doesn't mess things up for us. I'll watch my mouth around her if I can. Besides… I actually do know she's got things rough already."

Saitō nodded. That would do.

Okita tended to get a little self-absorbed on occasion, but when he paid attention he could be reasonably mature. Yukimura was both a captive and under their protection. Given those circumstances and her age and lack of experience, it was only fair to give her a reasonable chance to make the best of things. Harada had been trying to help her focus on something pleasant and productive. It was a pity that Okita's comments had impaired the efficacy of that plan.

It was also a pity that Harada had found it necessary to distract the girl in the manner that he had, however effective. Saitō was certain that the spearman had not intended to behave in such a way at the outset; it was not in his character. He was probably now out drinking with Nagakura and wondering how he could have handled the situation better. And yet… even though he acquitted Harada of improper motives, for some reason Saitō was not entirely pleased with him either.

He was not surprised when the Vice Commander ordered him to report after dinner. He gave his usual terse account and then waited patiently while Hijikata considered both what he had and hadn't said. In the end, he was dismissed without further orders, other than to continue his general surveillance of Yukimura to the extent possible. Saitō didn't mention Sōji's occasional night-time outings. He was quite sure that Yamazaki, the Shinsengumi's most talented investigator, was already reporting on that. He truly hoped that Sōji stopped ignoring curfew before Hijikata was forced to take notice.

* * *

Chizuru felt a little uncomfortable for a few days after the incident in the garden, but Harada-san seemed to be so much his usual self that she easily got over her embarrassment. Saitō-san was the same as ever, of course, which was reassuring. She wished very much that Okita-san hadn't gone so far with his teasing, but he was probably used to teasing everyone around him without having to worry it. In any event, she didn't see him for three days, and after that he seemed to have forgotten the whole thing. On the whole, she thought that was probably for the best.

Two weeks later, Hijikata-san surprised her by coming to find her during a rare moment when she was on her own tending the small garden.

"I've found something for you," he said without preamble, before she could even greet him. "Do you know what this is?"

She took the small packet from him and sniffed experimentally. It had a sharp yet floral scent that was utterly distinctive and completely unknown to her.

"No, Hijikata-san, I don't think so."

He smiled a little, apparently pleased to have shown her something new. She was surprised by how much the smile changed his face, making him look suddenly younger and less intimidating.

"It's called lavender. My sister mentioned it to me in one of her letters, and I thought you might like to add it to your garden, if you can get it to grow. It is still unusual in this country. It can be used as a perfume, but my sister says that it is also has soothing properties."

Chizuru stared at him speechlessly. The Oni no Fukuchō had asked his sister (he had a _sister_?) to send her a rare plant for her herb garden? Abruptly recollecting herself, she bowed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hijikata-san! I will do my best with these seeds!"

"You are welcome, Yukimura. I hope they prosper for you."

He looked over his shoulder.

"And here is company for you in your task. Good day, Yukimura."

He walked away, pausing to speak a few words to Saitō-san as they passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least it's almost two chapters long, right? And that short sword is coming out any day now (sigh...).


	13. A Legend in Her Own Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Shotsuren finally makes it out of its sheath (other than for cleaning). One of my favourite Hakuouki scenes. After this we plunge into the action of the Ikedaya Inn and, good heavens, the demons actually make an appearance.

Since Chizuru knew nothing about cultivating lavender, she thought it would be best to try different soils and light levels. Rather to her surprise, and Okita-san's amusement, Saitō-san designed a plan to optimize success. This included using marked clay pots with different types of soil, different watering schedules and different fertilizers. The fertilizer was Kondō-san's suggestion. By late May, Chizuru knew that at least some of the lavender seeds had germinated successfully.

For some reason, the first sprouts of lavender caused the captains to hold a short, impromptu party out by the well. Even the Commander and Vice Commander came by, and there were a few muffled chuckles when Saitō-san was heard explaining gravely to Kondō-san that dryer soil and plentiful sunlight appeared to be the best combination for the new plant.

"You've worked wonders here, it seems," murmured Harada, who had strolled over to stand beside Chizuru, a small saucer in one hand.

Chizuru smiled up at him, delighted to see everyone enjoying a peaceful break together. She had heard that the rumours from the city were alarming, and the Shinsengumi had been involved in numerous small skirmishes with dissidents.

"Yes, the herbs have done quite well, thank you Harada-san! And everyone is very pleased that Hijikata-san's lavender may prosper too."

Harada-san laughed at that for some reason, and for the first time in quite a while his large hand lightly ruffled her hair. She looked up inquiringly.

"Oh, I agree, Chizuru-chan," he said in answer to her unspoken question, amber eyes glinting in the sunlight. "Your garden has done well too."

Chizuru looked around her as Harada-san moved away. She was sensitive to tone and mood, and she could tell that a number of the men present were happy to be there together, but also a little sad. She hesitated, gauging the feelings and the conversations around her. Kondō-san was now telling a story to Gen-san, Okita-san and Heisuke-kun, and they were all laughing aloud, even though each one knew how the story ended. Just for a moment, she saw Hijikata-san watching them, and a shadow passed briefly across his face before he joined Nagakura-san and Harada-san under the sakura tree.

"They all – especially Kondō-san and Hijikata-kun – want these moments to be the rule again, rather than the exception, just as it once was at the _Shieikan_ dojo where we used to gather."

Chizuru turned and saw Sannan-san standing nearby, also watching the others, his left arm still in its sling. He was the one person she had seen less and less of throughout the spring. He came to meals in the common room more often than not, but he rarely spoke with her now and she could tell that he was starting to avoid the other Shinsengumi leaders altogether.

She knew that the Deputy Commander's wounded arm had healed as much as it was likely to; she could sense no immediate, physical pain. But she had watched the shadows grow behind the light brown eyes that were themselves always half-hidden by his glasses. A few times she had seen Sannan-san out in this quiet courtyard late at night, trying to preserve the strength in his healthy right arm by practicing with his katana. Even to her mostly untrained eye it was as Saitō-san had said – the movements that should have been sure and powerful had been off-balance and weak.

"Konnichiwa, Sannan-san," she said cheerfully, setting these gloomy thoughts aside resolutely.

"Good afternoon, Yukimura-kun. I was looking for Kondō-san and Hijikata-kun. We were supposed to have a meeting before the evening meal. But I see that there is some kind of special occasion being celebrated?"

His brows lifted inquiringly above the round spectacle frames. He was as polite as always, but somehow he conveyed the impression that he was used to being left out of anything pleasant that might be going on. Chizuru hastened to correct his misimpression, even though she knew that much of his isolation was self-imposed these days.

"Ah, no, Sannan-san. It is only that today, we were able to confirm that a number of the lavender seeds that Hijikata-san provided to me appear to be viable and are growing well. Saitō-san and Okita-san came here after their patrol, and Harada-san and Heisuke-kun were already in the courtyard… I do not know exactly how it all came about, Sannan-san, truly."

"Is anybody cooking our evening meal?" Sannan asked gently.

"Oh…" Chizuru looked around. Harada-san and Nagakura-san were walking toward them.

"Sannan-san!" called Nagakura. "We've come to ask Chizuru-chan to help us with dinner tonight." He grinned at Chizuru. "Since we decided to have a party, we should have a meal to go with it, don't you think?"

"Yukimura-kun is certainly a better cook than either of you," Sannan allowed, his expression lightening. "Well then, you had probably best go in now. Perhaps I'll have a cup of _sake_ with Hijikata-kun…"

For some reason, all three men smiled at that, and Sannan seemed in a better mood as he crossed to where the Vice Commander was trying to extract Kondō-san from a rather lively circle made up of Okita-san, Heisuke-kun and … well, no, Saitō-san didn't exactly look "lively". But he was smiling slightly as he sipped from his small cup.

The moment Chizuru looked towards the group, Saitō-san turned his head, set down his cup, and walked to meet her and her two tall companions. For once, Chizuru could sense his presence, as if his formidable control had relaxed a little for a time. He seemed… content.

"You are going to assist with the meal?" he asked Chizuru.

"I think so – at least…"

"There is no difficulty, I will tidy here."

"Thank you, Saitō-san!"

He gave her an expressionless look, nodded to the two captains, and moved back toward the garden.

"You know, he keeps telling you to stop thanking him," Harada said with a slight smile. "I think you're starting to annoy him."

"Yeah, and you really don't want to annoy Saitō," added Nagakura. "I hear he can be pretty mean when he wants to be."

"Saitō-san?" asked Chizuru, frowning. "No, Nagakura-san, that doesn't seem very likely to me. He's very patient."

Blue eyes met amber eyes for a moment above her head.

"Well, as I said before, Chizuru-chan, you've done wonders," Harada said lightly.

Nagakura-san turned away with an unconvincing cough. Chizuru knew they were amused at something, most likely her, but there was nothing malicious in it so she let it go in favour of enjoying the evening – including cooking a meal with two of the Shinsengumi's more outgoing spirits. And they were less destructive than Heisuke, so she could overlook the occasional chuckles at her expense.

* * *

The next day, Chizuru was washing dishes by the well after breakfast when it occurred to her that perhaps now it was finally time to ask again about finding her father. Everyone had seemed to relax yesterday. Maybe they would finally trust her enough? It had been almost six months since she'd arrived…

She looked over at Saitō-san, serious and focussed as always as he moved tirelessly, swing after swing, through one of his sword katas. Okita-san was watching him from the wooden walkway, half-leaning against a post, chewing meditatively on a piece of grass.

She stood there gathering her courage, alternately glancing at Saitō-san and the bowl in her hands. Before she could speak, however, the Third Division captain had sheathed his sword and turned to face her, so that when she next looked up her gaze was caught by his unwavering dark blue eyes.

"Is there something that you wish to ask me, Yukimura-kun?"

She froze for a moment like a startled animal. Okita-san was also looking at her now, green eyes inquisitive. It occurred to her that he had seemed kinder over the last two weeks. She took a deep breath and set down the bowl, wiping her hands on the drying cloth.

"Aa."

She took another breath and pressed her hands together.

"Would it be possible for me to go search for my father, Saitō-san? It has been six months since I arrived in Kyoto and… there has been no word of him. I would recognize him at a glance! I swear that I would not try to run away, but I came here to find my father and I am worried about him."

She had met the sapphire eyes steadily throughout, but she finally lowered her gaze, realizing that she had behaved more like the boy that she pretended to be than the girl she actually was.

"Please Saitō-san."

"It is not possible at this time. We do not have enough men to escort you."

Even with her head lowered, she saw Saitō-san restart his pattern. She sighed.

"Well, you _could_ go with us on our patrols," Okita-san said in a slightly provocative tone.

She looked up at him, wide-eyed. He had been looking at Saitō-san, but he shifted his gaze to her and smiled. She never knew whether trust that smile. Okita-san could be almost as hard to read as Saitō-san, although for different reasons. The green-eyed man seemed capable of masking his presence, but more often he was unreadable because he projected so many things at once.

"Really, Okita-san? Please take me with you then!"

"But it's dangerous, and we can't afford to look after you. So, you could only come if you're able to protect yourself."

She could tell that he expected the matter to end there, but she picked up her kodachi from where she had laid it nearby and gripped it firmly in her hands. With calm determination, she met Okita-san's eyes.

"I can protect myself, Okita-san. I took lessons in self-defence with the short sword for several years."

"Really?" The First Division Captain stared at her appraisingly, evidently taken aback. "Since you didn't draw your sword when we first saw you we assumed it was just… part of your disguise."

Chizuru heard the measured sound of Saitō-san's katana moving through the air stop. She could sense nothing from him, but she knew he had turned to look at her again.

"Show me."

"I – I beg your pardon, Saitō-san?"

Hesitantly, she turned toward the indigo-haired man. He was expressionless, his features as remote as she had ever seen them.

"I will test you. If you are able to defend yourself then I will recommend to the Vice Commander to allow you to patrol with us."

Okita-san stirred a little at this.

"Really, Saitō? She's…" He shook his head dubiously, but didn't complete his thought.

"You gave your word. She has the right to try."

Saitō-san turned his attention back to Chizuru, who was securing her kodachi in her sash. She was nervous, but still clung to the determination that had carried her this far. It might not work, but she was going to do her best to show them that she was not helpless.

Her examiner studied her for a few moments, gauging her stance and confidence. Not for the first time, though not yet acknowledged, he admired the steel resolution in her small frame. For as long as it was compatible with his orders, he would ensure that she wasn't hurt. In any event, the Shinsengumi – through the Commander – had promised to protect her, as long as she didn't betray them.

Saitō took up a relaxed stance, katana and wakizashi both sheathed on his right hip, hands at his sides.

"Come at me with your strongest attack."

Chizuru was at first confused and then upset. He hadn't even drawn his sword! Her hand remained poised above her hilt, unwilling to unsheathe the blade against an undefended opponent. After several months with Saitō-san and Okita-san the blade was not only clean and oiled, but honed to a fine edge.

Saitō-san frowned when she wouldn't draw, thin dark brows forming a vee above a darkening expression.

"Yukimura, is that sword just for show? If you will not draw your blade when you need it then we waste our time here."

Chizuru's frown almost matched that of her would-be opponent. Reluctantly, she drew her sword and held it in front of her, sun reflecting off the polished steel.

"It's not just for show! But I could kill you!"

There was a moment of absolute silence and then Okita-san's expression changed from sardonic to astonished. Then he burst out laughing, a deep, honest laugh that lit up his emerald eyes.

"You're worried you could kill _Saitō_?! Your skill with a sword must be _legendary_ , Chizuru-chan! Hey, who knew?! Oh man, wait until I tell the guys! You're the _best_ Chizuru-chan!"

Chizuru watched him laugh, still frowning.

"But I could seriously injure Saitō-san, Okita-san! It's dangerous!"

The auburn-haired man was laughing too hard to respond at once. Saitō-san still hadn't moved. Chizuru couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"O-okay, Chizuru-chan…" Okita said, eventually capable of speech again, "I get it. But if you don't let Saitō test you then you definitely can't go out with us."

Finally, the graven image that was the Shinsengumi's Third Division Captain spoke:

"If you do not wish to risk harming me, Yukimura, then you may use the back of your blade."

Okita-san's chuckles faded, and he registered something like surprise when Chizuru took Saitō at his word and deliberately reversed her blade so that the back faced down instead of the edge.

"Ready!" she called.

"In your own time."

Having made her decision, Chizuru tightened her grip, shouted her challenge, and drove forward with her best attack, sword unwavering. In all honesty, she was much faster than the First Division Captain had expected, and she showed no hesitation in her stroke. However…

There was a blur of motion. In one smooth movement, Saitō's katana cleared its sheath, knocked Chizuru's kodachi from her hand and stopped at the girl's throat. The tableau froze there for a heartbeat, and then the black-robed man silently resheathed his sword and straightened his white scarf. Chizuru stood mute with shock, velvet brown eyes so wide they were almost round.

Okita mentally applauded the consummate skill of the other captain. He'd seen the move hundreds of times – faced it more times than he cared to count – but the control required to gauge an unknown opponent's speed and strength and then pull one's own blow perfectly so as not to injure the other's hand or throat was worth admiring.

"You'd be dead if Hajime-kun had actually wanted to kill you," Okita commented to Chizuru. "But don't feel too bad. He's a master of the Iai style. You never had a chance – but neither would most people."

Saitō walked over and picked up the girl's short sword. Her eyes tracked his movements, but she was still frozen to the spot. And yet – the courage was still there. She hadn't screamed or cringed or fainted. He was pleased that she was unharmed.

"You should thank your teacher," he told her, still expressionless, as he held out the kodachi. "Your blade was unclouded."

Chizuru shook her head as if to clear it, and finally sheathed her sword.

"He means you did okay," Okita clarified. "Praise from Hajime-kun! That's rare."

"You have sufficient skill to come with us on our patrols," said Saitō calmly. "I will inform the Vice Commander. The final decision must be his."

Chizuru bowed, still overwhelmed. The two swordsmen walked away toward the inner rooms of the house.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu!" she called after them, genuinely grateful.

Okita-san turned back to Chizuru, and this time she thought she knew the smile all too well.

"Sure, Chizuru-chan. But if you try to run – or interfere with a patrol… we'll kill you."

Chizuru just watched as he followed Saitō-san around a corner and out of sight. Then she sighed, the memory of the sunlit steel at her throat a few minutes before all too vivid. How could she have forgotten that first night? This was the skill of a captain of the Shinsengumi. She had not been wrong… it was beautiful death.

She was still standing there, lost in thought, when Harada came looking for her. He was about to ask why she hadn't brought back the dishes yet, when he caught her expression. Instead of asking questions, he crossed the short distance between them and gently sat her down on the edge of the walkway. They were still sitting there together in silence when Saitō came to say that Hijikata-san wanted to speak with Yukimura.

"Well, I'll just get these dishes then," Harada said with a smile. He helped the girl up onto the walkway, the warmth of his hand giving silent encouragement with whatever was going on.

"Thank you, Harada-san," Chizuru told him. "I'll… see you later then."

He watched to make sure that she didn't mind leaving with Saitō, but she just took a deep breath and then trotted off behind him, leaving Harada to watch them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this scene... It's a blend of the game, the anime and my own take on the characters in my story. In every version, one has to wonder - why did Saito go out of his way to help Chizuru get out on patrol? And like Chizuru, I have no idea where the party in the first part of this chapter came from. I think there's a bit of "calm before the storm" going on - one last happy party before things get (more) complicated. :)


	14. Intrigue at the Inn, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few thoughts on pacing and related: So, I didn't mean to take 15 chapters to cover the "introduction". I know the anime covers all this in 2-3 episodes. I can only plead my interest in the characters (and I want you to care what happens to them later - except you're reading this 'cause you already do, oh well!). Also, I liked the slower pacing of the game with the added stories. I have an overall plot outline. I know where things are headed with Chizuru and with whom. ;) The demons are coming. [Kind of like "The Eagles are coming!" but not. Yes, geek reference.]

Her interview with Hijikata-san about going out on patrol with the divisions had been quite short. Of course, by the time she had gotten there, Okita-san and Saitō-san had already made the request and provided the details. She could tell that Hijikata-san was not entirely happy with the proposal, but he acquiesced with reasonably good grace.

In fact, the Vice Commander's main concern seemed to be the increase in Chōsu warriors filtering into the city and the building tensions between the political factions. The streets had been more violent than usual lately, as Chizuru had already heard.

The girl was not as well-informed as the Shinsengumi leaders when it came to politics, but she had now spent enough time with all the captains to understand better why the Shogunate-supported Shinsengumi were not favourites with the primarily Imperialist citizens of Kyoto. All the parties claimed to be Nationalists of some kind – wanting to expel the foreigners from Japan – but Chizuru privately wondered how that could really be true since clearly _somebody_ was dealing with the foreigners.

From a personal point of view, however, she cared more about the fact that Hijikata-san's hesitation over her joining the patrols seemed to have more to do with her safety than a fear that she would run away from or harm the Shinsengumi. His actual orders to her had been brief:

"Obey the patrol leader's commands immediately. Don't wander away. This isn't a good time for you to go into the city, but at this rate there will never be a good time, so you might as well go now. We still want to find Kōdō-san."

That was it, apart from Okita-san's comment that if she got into any trouble with masterless samurai then he would abandon her to her fate. This plan was expressly vetoed by Hijikata-san and silently vetoed by Saitō-san's expression.

* * *

Chizuru's first week out on patrol with the captains was fascinating for the curious girl. Not surprisingly, she was only allowed on morning or afternoon patrols, and Hijikata-san chose which routes she would be following and with whom. In fact, on the first day, Saitō-san unexpectedly sat next to her at breakfast, displacing a mildly protesting Nagakura-san.

The Third Division Captain had brought with him a schedule for Chizuru which allowed time for four patrols every six days, kitchen duty and other chores, tending the garden, and preparing dried herbs or medicines. Chizuru recognized Saitō-san's clear, distinctive handwriting and a second, elegant script that she suspected belonged to Hijikata-san. She was not surprised to see that her first patrol with Okita-san was not until the following week.

Chiziru was about to thank the reserved man for his work on her behalf, when she remembered what Harada-san had told her. Saitō-san preferred not to be thanked too often or too effusively for things that he considered to be part of his duties.

"I will be ready, Saitō-san. May I keep this schedule?"

"Aa. I will see you this afternoon, Yukimura-kun."

The dark-haired man rose and returned to his usual seat near Hijikata-san. The three captains around Chizuru leaned in to study which days she would be going out with each of them.

"Great! You're coming out with me tomorrow, Chizuru-chan!" Heisuke was obviously looking forward to his turn escorting – no, patrolling with – the brown-eyed girl.

Chizuru found patrolling with the captains and their squads to be different than she had expected. For one thing, she hadn't realized just how hostile most of the citizens had become toward the men who did, after all, protect them from various rogues and thugs. For another, she hadn't considered that the regular soldiers would view her with curiosity and, in a few cases, a certain amount of jealousy. The soldiers were told that the officers' page had basic medical training and was now considered strong enough to take on light military duties. On the whole, it served well enough.

Not surprisingly, Saitō-san's men were efficient, disciplined and not inclined to talk much while on their rounds. The captain himself had said little to her on her first day out with him, but he had been clear about her duties and reasonable about her requests to ask after her father. Heisuke's men were more open and less dour, but Chizuru quickly realized that they too were well-trained and alert. Not surprisingly, Heisuke-kun, Harada-san and Nagakura-san were all at ease with her, and only slightly more formal than they were without their soldiers present. But even Heisuke remembered to refer to her simply as Yukimura while out in the city with the soldiers.

Nothing of note happened while she was on patrol until her first trip out with Okita-san toward the end of the first week of June. In retrospect, she felt that this was just her usual bad luck. That being said, she found the First Division Captain's company to be less challenging than she had anticipated and she could only be glad that his skill and speed were as good as she'd been told.

They were near the end of the patrol, and Okita-san hadn't threatened her more than once or twice, when her questioning unexpectedly bore fruit. She had given a kind-looking, moderately well-dressed man a description of her father and he had immediately nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure I've seen a man just like that very recently. A shaved head, middle-aged? Looks like a doctor?"

Chizuru felt her heart-beat accelerate at the possibility of the first news of her father in almost a year. It did briefly register that there was shouting behind her from the First Division squad, but when her informant pointed with reasonable certainty to a shop toward the back of an alley just off the main street she thanked him fervently, bowed, and ran off.

"Yukimura!" Okita shouted after her, pausing to see where she was going. "God _damnit_!"

He had to get to his men, who were on the verge of facing off with a bunch of well-armed (but obviously uninformed) swordsmen amusing themselves by taunting the "piss poor excuses for warriors who have to join the Wolves of Mibu." Cursing, he shoved his way to his soldiers, took a good look at the bravos hurling insults, and unsheathed his sword.

"I will cut down any of you who are still here in five minutes when I get back."

Then he turned and snarled to the men in the blue coats: "I'm docking your pay for even listening to these assholes. Move!"

Without looking to see if they followed, he raced back the way he had come and dove blind into the shop that Chizuru had entered a minute before; Hijkata-san would have had him gut himself for sheer recklessness. Oh well. Instinctively, his drawn sword swept up and caught a descending blade with a ringing clash. Why, oh why wasn't he surprised to see Chizuru on the floor and a whole group of men ready to attack?

Chizuru was more stunned than frightened, but she was very glad when Okita-san showed up just in time to save her from finding out whether she was going to be fast enough to dodge the stranger's blow.

She had run to the shop her informant had indicated, referred to simply as "Masuya's". Just before entering, she had paused to regain her composure a little, so that she would be able to ask the proprietor about her father in a properly calm and respectful manner. That extra moment had saved her, it seemed.

She had walked into the small shop and approached the counter diffidently. Several armed men were gathered off to one side, speaking quietly among themselves, but Kyoto was full of armed men these days. The shopkeeper, Masuya-san, had inquired politely if he could help her and she had asked about her father… And then one of the armed men had yelled something about her being "that kid who's always with the Shinsengumi lately" and had pulled his sword. She had a confused impression that another man had told him to stop and then she had stumbled back, the sword had come down, and Okita-san had turned up.

The green-eyed man was speaking now, as he casually disarmed her attacker and sent him to the ground bleeding heavily.

"I see you and I have the same luck, kid – bad. 'Course so's theirs…"

Okita stepped back a pace as his squad rushed into the shop, swords drawn. Casually, he hauled Chizuru to her feet and then watched critically as his men methodically cut down their opponents or took the weapons of those who surrendered.

He was a little disappointed when Takeda Kanryusai, a recent and little-loved recruit, jumped the counter and captured the proprietor Masuya as he tried to escape out the back. Kondō-san had been impressed by the man's military knowledge - or flattery - about a year before and had insisted that he join the First Division. Okita still hadn't found a way to drive him out without killing him, and Kondō-san couldn't understand why nobody else liked the little toad-eating brown-noser.

* * *

Two hours later, Chizuru found herself kneeling beside Okita-san, facing an irate Deputy Commander. Most of the other officers were in attendance, including Kondō-san, who sat quietly with his eyes closed. Only Saitō-san, Nagakura-san and the Vice Commander were missing.

"Well, capturing Furutaka was lucky," Harada was saying peaceably. "A Chōsu spy who's been operating here for quite a while, right?"

"And I heard there were a lot of weapons seized as well," put in Heisuke.

"A spy and a major weapons' cache isn't bad, Sannan-san," said Okita, coaxingly.

"Don't give me that, Okita-kun. You knew that shop was already under surveillance by our investigators. We were hoping for something that would lead us to whoever was supplying Furutaka. You weren't supposed to go anywhere near that place!"

Chizuru couldn't let Okita-san take the blame any longer.

"Gomenasai deshita, Sannan-san," she said, bowing her forehead to the floor. "It was all my fault. If I hadn't rushed off when I heard the news about my father, I'm sure Okita-san wouldn't have gone into the shop."

The Deputy Commander remained unmollified.

"You were in his charge, Yukimura-kun. He must take responsibility for your actions."

Chizuru thought this was terribly unfair, but it also gave her a better idea of what Harada-san had been trying to tell her earlier in the year. It was never just her own life at stake. A soldier – especially an officer – who let slip information that aided an enemy, or that hurt the Shinsengumi, could be severely punished or even ordered to die. So... every officer who had allowed her to stay alive after what she'd seen, or who had taken her out on patrol, had put his own life on the line. It was a very sobering thought.

The inner door to the common room slid open and she could sense Hijikata-san's presence a moment before he spoke.

"I should share the blame as well as Sōji, Sannan-san. I gave the girl permission to go out with the patrols." He sounded calm, but a little tired.

Kondō-san opened his eyes and looked up at Hijikata-san, his face unusually serious. The Vice Commander crossed to his usual place and sat, folding his hands into the long sleeves of his hakamashita. Like a dark shadow, Saitō-san followed him into the room and knelt nearby. Sannan-san didn't pursue his rake-down of Okita-san; instead he waited like the others for Hijikata-san's report.

"He talked," the Vice Commander began, his voice neutral. "Eventually. It was a crazy plan. They were going to wait for a day with the right kind of wind and set fire to the city. Then, in the ensuing panic they would kidnap the Emperor."

There were shouts of dismay from around the room. Chizuru looked up from the floor in shock.

"Kidnap the emperor?!" cried Kondō-san. "Infamous!"

"And they call themselves Imperialists!"

Even Sannan-san could not restrain a startled exclamation.

It was one of the oddities of politics that even the strongest supporters of the Shogunate could see the Emperor as a revered figure to be protected at all costs. Lately, Nagakura-san had been trying to explain some of these things to Chizuru, but she couldn't always follow his points once he started to bring up incidents and key historical figures that she knew very little about.

Without meaning to, she closed her eyes against the noise and started to concentrate on filtering the various impressions. Kondō-san was ready for action, mildness set aside as necessity and honour dictated. Hijikata-san was more closed-off, but he too seemed to be reviewing immediate needs; there was something else there, a kind of barely concealed distaste.

Sannan-san… She felt a flash of fierce resentment – of his unresponsive arm, she assumed – but she could sense very little after that. Harada-san was contemplating battle; it was strange to find the protective, compassionate man so undeniably fierce. Heisuke-kun too radiated a kind of harsh purpose that Chizuru found utterly foreign to the cheerful boy – young man – who had befriended her. And yet it was what they did and part of who they were. She kept forgetting.

As usual, Saitō-san was simply unreadable. For the first time, she found that perfect stillness a little frightening instead of calming. She opened her eyes again, as though to use visual input to counteract the emotional blank. For just a moment, their eyes met, and she felt an eerie sense of reversal, as if he were reading her instead of the other way around.

It was Gen-san who made the most sensible suggestion at that point, and knowingly or unknowingly gave Chizuru the chance to recover.

"By your leave, Commander, Yukimura-kun and I will go prepare tea and a light meal now. That would be beneficial to everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... exciting times ahead. Investigators (Yamazaki and Shimada). Demons (Kazama, Amagiri, Shiranui). I found Shiranui annoying at the beginning, but developed an appreciation for him later on, especially since the game lets you take a pretty different path with Harada. I've always thought that it would be interesting to learn more about Amagiri, though. It's both funny and kind of cool how he always bows politely before he leaves.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter. :)


	15. The Incident at the Inn, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now arriving at the point where the story starts to become a little more AU. The events will still be familiar, but bit by bit you'll start to see things that aren't quite from the game/anime/movies. The plan is still not to deviate much from the characters in the "canon" stories. After all, I'm pretty fond of these guys already.
> 
> Readers: The kind words are always appreciated but I'm also very impressed that you (collectively) so often notice the "little things" I'm trying to get at. It's a nice feeling.
> 
> And now... off to the Ikedaya Inn!

**Chapter 15 – Incident at the Inn, Part II**

By the time Gen-san and Chizuru returned with the tea and food, the three leaders of the Shinsengumi were finalizing plans for an evening raid that they hoped would catch a number of the Chōshu warriors and perhaps spies in Kyoto. Harada-san gave Chizuru a quick overview of the situation while they ate.

"The Chōshu are the most active – officially the only – significant _han_ standing against the Shogunate right now. There's a good chance that Tosa is in league with them, but we're not sure. Since they'll know by now that we have Furutaka, they need to meet to figure out what to do next. And they'll be worried that Furutaka will give us names or current identities of Chōshu men active in Kyoto."

Harada-san paused to sip his tea. Chizuru could still sense the battle-tension hovering beneath the surface, but the veteran spearman was firmly in control of himself now and careful to conserve his energy for when it was needed.

"The real problem – what they're discussing now – is that we don't know which of their meeting places they'll use. There are two probable locations, but they've been meeting a lot at the Ikedaya Inn lately, so Sannan-san thinks it's unlikely that they'll go there tonight."

"Actually, there are really two problems," corrected Nagakura, his usual easy-going attitude now crisp and professional like Harada's. "We've sustained a lot of injuries lately, and the spring has been bad for sickness for some reason. We only have thirty-four soldiers fully capable of mobilizing tonight, and that includes the captains."

Nagakura-san had returned from guarding the prisoner in order to eat and take part in any final discussions. He and Harada-san were both frowning, obviously not satisfied with the number or condition of the Shinsengumi troops. Heisuke seemed less concerned and was clearly looking forward to the battle, which Chizuru still found strange. He wasn't bloodthirsty, exactly, and there was no hint of the aura of violence that sometimes worried her with Okita-san. But the Eighth Division Captain was very eager for this fight.

Chizuru shivered, an uneasy premonition rippling through her that whatever anyone wanted, tonight would see a lot of blood spilled, including that of the men around her. She stifled an involuntary cry, because this feeling was worse than usual; she felt cold and light-headed. It was like her useless danger sense – very acute and usually very accurate, but pointless because, at least this time, the danger was all-too obvious without special warnings. She couldn't finish her food.

For the second time that evening she felt Saitō-san look directly at her and couldn't stop herself from meeting his eyes. This time, though, she didn't seem to be the only one off-balance. For just a moment, he seemed – confused. She watched him raise one lean hand to a point just above his left temple and rub it, almost experimentally. It was incredibly strange to see somebody so totally in control look so disconcerted.

"Chizuru-chan?"

Harada-san's soft voice startled her and she jerked her head around, blinking to find the Tenth Division Captain leaning sideways towards her so that he was speaking not far from her ear.

"Um, yes, Harada-san?"

"Is Saitō alright? You just gave him the strangest look and… I swear it's like I just felt an evil spirit walk right through me. So I'm thinking Saitō felt the same way. I've never seen him look like that."

Harada-san scrubbed vigorously at the back of his neck. His amber eyes had the slightly golden look she'd seen at least once before. What was going on? She risked looking up again and everything seemed normal. Saitō-san's eyes were closed, but he often did that. Okita-san, on his left, was talking with Gen-san. But as she watched she realized that he was rubbing absently at his head.

"I don't know what is wrong, Harada-san. Saitō-san looks well now."

Harada-san gave her a long, measuring look. Most people would have assumed they'd imagined something. Instead, he trusted what he'd seen and felt. But how could he have noticed anything? When she didn't say anything further, he returned to his meal, his expression unconvinced.

Fortunately, Kondō-san sent the captains away not long after to call out their divisions for a general assembly in the main hall. Chizuru told Gen-san that she would finish clearing the dishes herself while they were gathering. Unfortunately, she was not able to avoid one last encounter before the room emptied completely.

"Yukimura." Hard, clear purple eyes looked down at her as she piled dishes and stacked trays.

"Yes, Hijikata-san?"

"What the hell happened? I can't afford to have a single one of my captains thinking about something else right now."

"I… I truly don't understand, Hijikata-san," she responded, looking down. It was true. Mostly.

"Then allow me to clarify. About ten minutes ago, I thought I felt something strange. It happens sometimes before a tough battle – a feeling that something will go really wrong. Except that this time I saw that not only did _you_ look pale and upset, but two of my most reliable captains were also affected and _they_ had both turned to you. Why?"

Hijikata-san's narrowed eyes and furrowed brows made Chizuru want to shrink away. She was becoming seriously alarmed. This had never happened before. Had she somehow communicated her unusually strong premonition to the others? If so, it wasn't on purpose. She tried to ignore the prickle of tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Vice Commander."

A cool, familiar voice spoke from the doorway. The man himself now had two swords hanging on his right hip.

"What is it Saitō? And aren't you supposed to be assembling your men? Your division currently has the fewest injured."

"I returned to assist Yukimura-kun. As Okita's men are lodged beside mine, he is fetching both divisions."

Hijikata-san stared at him.

" _Namerun ja ne_! Saitō that's _feeble_! You're letting _Sōji_ command your men so that you can carry dishes?!"

Saitō-san met the Vice Commander's disgusted look with his usual implacable calm.

"Yukimura-kun did not look well. I believe Sōji has sufficient skill to ensure the presence of the Third Division in the main hall."

Hijikata-san looked torn between swearing and laughing. To Chizuru's immense relief, the Vice Commander overcame his irritation and even managed an unexpected half-smile. He generally trusted Saitō-san; the Third Division Captain never did things on a whim.

" _Tch_ … Okay, Saitō. I'd better see you with your division, in uniform, in ten minutes."

" _Wakatta_."

"You'd better not be messing with us, Yukimura."

Chizuru shook her head emphatically. Hijikata-san raked her with a piercing glare, but headed out of the room.

"Something happened," Saitō stated baldly, as soon as the door closed. "Do you have any explanation, Yukimura-kun?"

She looked helplessly at him. What could she possibly say?

"No, Saitō-san. I don't understand. I think… something is wrong or maybe will go badly wrong? But I don't know what. I know that's useless. Please believe me…"

Chizuru found Saitō-san's stare worse than the Vice Commander's, because she had started to think of the indigo-haired man as somebody who might be a friend; she had felt safe with him. The deep blue eyes were now shuttered and as cold as ice.

"Have you had these… warnings… before?"

She was torn between past promises to her father of absolute secrecy and the compelling intensity of the blue eyes. Time was passing. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yes. Not often. Never this strong. It has never affected others."

"Very well. Give me no reason to doubt you."

"Understood," she whispered, feeling slightly shattered.

They cleared the room in three fast, silent trips to the kitchen and then Saitō-san put on his light blue haori. He must have carried it with him from his room before returning to speak with Chizuru. He deftly looped the white cord – the _himo_ – over the back of the coat and was knotting the white head-guard with its protective steel piece as he left at a brisk walk for the main hall.

"Saitō-san?"

"Sit to one side if you wish to attend."

His pace was deceptive – she almost had to run to keep up. A few moments later, they entered the main hall. The captain continued on to take his place with his men. Chizuru knelt off to one side, her heart rising despite her worries at the sight of the Shinsengumi in their distinctive uniforms. Then she saw how many of the soldiers wore bandages and the fear returned.

The three leaders entered almost immediately after she and Saitō-san had seated themselves. Kondō-san sat in a slightly raised place of honour at the front facing the soldiers, and his Deputy and Vice Commanders took up positions to his right and left as usual, although they stood.

The Commander explained the arrangements:

"The Military Governor of Kyoto, Lord Katamori of the Aizu han, has commanded us to arrest or eliminate any Chōshu _shishi_ we find meeting tonight. We expect there will be between twenty and thirty men, so we have sent a messenger to request Aizu reinforcements. Vice Commander Hijikata will take twenty-four men to the Shikokuya Inn and I will lead ten men to the Ikedaya Inn. We expect the Chōshu to be at one of these locations, but the Shikokuya is the most likely.

"Captains Okita, Nagakura and Tōdō will accompany me. Takeda, as a member of the First Division, you will join Okita-taichō. Deputy Commander Sannan will remain here to guard our headquarters along with the injured soldiers found fit for guard duty."

There was still no message confirming Aizu reinforcements when the two forces deployed at eight that evening. Chizuru accompanied Sannan-san to the main gate to see Kondō-san and Hijikata-san depart. Her unease only continued to grow as the sound of their footsteps became fainter and eventually disappeared. Something important was going to happen and she had no idea what it was.

Earlier, while soldiers were being divided between the two groups by Hijikata-san, Harada-san had come by to speak with Chizuru. Characteristically, he seemed to have accepted whatever had happened earlier, and he tried to reassure Chizuru that everything would be fine – or at least that there was no purpose to worrying.

"We've done this kind of thing before, you know. Not to cast doubt on your premonitions, but although we've learned to trust certain 'bad feelings', if we paid attention to all of them we'd never leave headquarters. In fact, with Sōji around, we might not want to be at headquarters either."

"Oi, Harada! Stop it with bad-mouthing me to Yukimura-kun," complained Okita, as he passed them.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, take care of yourself, okay Yukimura-kun? We'll be back soon enough. Right?"

He bumped her shoulder lightly with a fist.

"Right, Harada-san!"

Chizuru had felt happier after that conversation. But watching Saitō-san leave without a backward glance depressed her again, and she knew that Hijikata-san felt the same way; neither man liked unexplained phenomena at a time like this – or ever, really.

* * *

An hour later, a voice Chizuru didn't know called that he had urgent information for the Deputy Commander. Sannan-san nodded for Chizuru to slide open the door. The two of them were sitting in the duty room near the front gates, so as to be more accessible for messages.

A slight young man dressed all in black entered and dropped to one knee in front of Sannan-san. He had obviously been running and was somewhat out of breath. Chizuru had never seen him before, but she noted without much surprise that this man's eyes were purple. She wondered why the Shinsengumi had a shinobi working for them.

"Yamazaki-kun?"

"Deputy Commander! It's the Ikedaya! The meeting – it's at the Ikedaya!"

"What?!" Sannan-san rose to his feet at these words. "Then I have guessed incorrectly and Kondō-san is in peril with only ten men. Yamazaki-kun, you must find the Vice Commander and have him reinforce Kondō-san immediately! No, wait. Any sign of the Aizu forces? They should be there by now."

Yamazaki-san had risen to his feet, ready to be off at once, but he paused.

"No sign of the Aizu, _fukushirei_. Also," he said hesitantly, "there was a man seen at the Ikedaya who could be Kōdō-san."

This time it was Chizuru who scrambled anxiously to her feet. Her movement caught the Deputy Commander's attention.

"Yukimura-kun – will you assist us? I would prefer to send two runners to ensure that the message is received by Hijikata-san immediately."

"I can take the message on my own," stated the shinobi, looking a little put out.

"Better to have two just in case," returned Sannan flatly.

"Sumimasen. I understand, Deputy Commander. We could be intercepted." Yamazaki inclined his head respectfully.

"Will you go, Yukimura-kun?"

"Hai!" She had been momentarily shocked to hear her father's name, but she wanted to help, and maybe this time they really would find the missing doctor.

"I can only hope that the Commander waits for either Hijikata-san or the Aizu."

Sannan-san sighed heavily, and once again Chizuru felt the sorrow and frustration roll off him before being closed away. She restrained herself from a gesture of sympathy that would irritate the man, bowed instead, and trotted off into the night after Yamazaki-san.

"So… you're Yukimura-kun? I'm Yamazaki Susumu."

He was looking at her curiously as they jogged through the main gate and down the road toward the Shikokuya Inn. Abruptly, he stopped, hand to the hilt of his sword. Fortunately, Chizuru had already sensed the small group of men ahead and slowed down.

"Do you have business with the Shinsengumi?" Yamazaki asked the men in a peremptory tone.

They could now make out at least three men, all carrying swords and trying – very unsuccessfully – to look nonchalant.

"The Shinsengumi? No – why would we?" said the tallest man with obviously feigned innocence.

Yamazaki took a half-step back and spoke quietly to Chizuru. He didn't seem to be afraid, although the odds were not in their favour.

"Yukimura – go straight down this street and over the bridge. Don't stop running until you find Hijikata-san. Do you understand? Don't look back – just run!"

Chizuru hesitated only a moment and then turned on her heel and sprinted off down the street. Behind her, she heard the sound of Yamazaki-san drawing his katana, and then the crash of metal on metal. She hoped he would somehow be able to get away, but he was fighting to buy her time and she wouldn't let him down.

The long street seemed to go on forever. She was starting to stagger slightly as she crossed the small wooden bridge and then – finally! – she saw blue coats up ahead.

"A message!" she gasped. "A message for the Vice Commander!"

She stumbled and a tall man – Harada-san – caught her elbow and set her right. She was surrounded by Shinsengumi, many with weapons drawn.

"Yukimura-kun! What are you doing here?!" Harada demanded.

"Yukimura must have a message from Sannan-san," Saitō retorted. It was strange that suddenly he was the one defending her.

The Vice Commander was already striding up, face serious but not angry. Chizuru tried to catch her breath.

"Ikedaya… it's the Ikedaya… You must… go to Kondō-san…"

"Is it certain?" Hijikata demanded.

"Yes. Yamazaki-san… was there."

The Vice Commander nodded. Harada-san was bringing in the men, who had been fanned out slightly around the Shikokuya.

"Where is Yamazaki?

Chizuru shook her head a little forlornly.

"We were intercepted by ronin; he stayed to fight."

"Of course. Let's go!"

They ran back down the road that Chizuru had just come from, but turned before reaching the corner where Yamazaki had stood against the men trying to sneak into the Shinsengumi headquarters. The girl had no idea how she was keeping up. Somehow she found unexpected reserves of stamina and went on, as silently as the rest, everyone keeping their breath for running.

* * *

If the Deputy Commander and the Vice Commander had truly believed that the secret meeting would be at the Ikedaya, they would not have allowed Kondō-san to head into danger with only Okita, Nagakura and Heisuke to restrain his enthusiasm for honourable battle. It was an impatient group that stood concealed in a narrow alleyway not far from the front door of the inn.

"What's taking Yamazaki so long?" Kondō demanded irritably. "And where are the Aizu?"

"You know, Kondō-san, it would be totally lame if we just stood around and let them get away…"

"Yeah," said Nagakura. "I agree with Okita."

Heisuke looked hopefully at their Commander.

"We can't let anyone get away, right?"

The shortest of the captains had been keyed up since dinner – well, even more keyed up than usual. He didn't know what had happened, but he had suddenly felt _afraid_ to go on this raid. Predictably, he now felt the need to prove that he wasn't a coward.

Fifteen minutes later, Kondō-san had nodded to the three captains. "We can't wait any longer. It would be dishonourable to allow them to escape! Follow me!"

The Commander stormed across the street and kicked down the flimsy door. Then he rushed into the inn and shouted:

"We are the Shinsengumi conducting a raid on orders from the Military Governor! Those who try to escape will be killed!"

"Great battle tactics," grumbled Heisuke to Nagakura. "Only Kondō-san would announce that we're about to raid them."

"Of course," answered the other man with a grin, "why hold onto an advantage when you can do the right thing and still win?"

Then there was no time for talking, as men appeared at the rails above them and started to pour down the stairs. Kondō met the first opponent without difficulty, parrying the _shishi_ 's blade and dropping him with a grievous blow across his upper chest. Okita was at his side immediately, and Nagakura and Heisuke worked back-to-back nearby. With the entry hall momentarily clear, the soldiers were able to come in and fan out.

"Remember!" ordered Kondō. "If they don't surrender then cut them down! Let none of the Chōshu escape!"

The small rooms were warm and airless, and soon the Shinsengumi were sweating heavily. They were armored in metal breastplates, which protected them and gave them an advantage, but also made it harder to move freely.

Swords clashed and metal rang. The shouting from above the stairs grew panicked. Despite more than two to one odds, the Shinsengumi clearly had the upper hand, especially in so confined a space. Blood was splashed across the walls and all over the floors. Finally, Sōji and Heisuke made it to the stairway and started up, leaving Nagakura at the bottom with the Commander.

Just as Okita and Heisuke were sweeping the last of their opponents from the staircase, they heard cries from outside announcing the arrival of the rest of the Shinsengumi.

"Ha!" cried Heisuke. "There won't be much for Hijikata-san to do if we hurry!"

Okita didn't answer; he was fighting with grim satisfaction, pressing two enemies at the same time with apparent ease.

"No fair keeping them to yourself, Sōji!" Heisuke yelled. He raced up the last two steps and threw himself into the battle.


	16. Here There Be Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story divergence begins in earnest toward the end of this chapter, and the Oni-Shinsengumi relationships begin to become much more important.
> 
> Demons. Shinsengumi. Chizuru. I'm almost hesitant to post this, since so many of you have told me how much you've been looking forward to the demons (in the nicest, most encouraging, very best way - don't worry!). I hope you will enjoy this, despite the death, destruction and despair (heh - alliteration).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Theirs not to make reply,  
> Theirs not to reason why,  
> Theirs but to do and die:  
> Into the valley of Death  
> Rode the six hundred." - From verse 2 of The Charge of the Light Brigade, Tennyson (1870)
> 
> Really, the whole poem reminds me of the original Shinsengumi during the fall of the Shogunate. If you don't know it, check it out - I'm not actually a poetry buff, but some things kind of sink into the collective consciousness. Of course, it's a propaganda poem intended to do some quick PR after a really horrific military blunder. But it's a good propaganda poem (which is presumably why Lord Alfred was the Poet Laureate).
> 
> Best wishes and thanks to all my readers!

**Chapter 16 – Here There Be Demons**

On the second floor of the Ikedaya Inn, in the best of the back rooms, three men listened to the sounds of the raging battle below.

"There's nothing left for us here now," murmured the blond man standing framed by the wide, open window. His voice was low and dark and almost sensual, despite holding more than a hint of irritation.

He was the shortest the three, but he moved with the unconscious arrogance of a prince. His pale yellow hair was elegantly ruffled, framing an aristocratic face with fine lips, a straight nose, and unmistakeably ruby eyes.

Almost a study in contrasts, kneeling nearby was by far the biggest of the men, flame-red hair tied back at the nape of his neck. The first impression he gave was of raw, physical power, and everything from the massive hands to the harsh planes of his face suggested some giant predator, like the black bear native to Japan's mountains. He shrugged at the first man's words and rose unhurriedly to his feet.

"There was little more to learn in any event, Kazama-sama."

The calm, deep voice was not unexpected, but the patient, intelligent blue eyes, which rested almost with amusement on the first man, intimated that the first impression might not be wrong but it was certainly incomplete.

"Well, it's definitely time for me to head out," drawled the third man, with a quirky half-grin.

Everything about him was lean and rather exotic, from his flowing, indigo hair, drawn back from his face into a high pony-tail, to his narrow hips and long legs. His face was sharp and satiric, tilted brows and violet eyes complementing slightly pointed ears… and teeth. A dragon tattoo curved down the length of his left shoulder and upper arm. Even his weapon was odd; instead of a sword, he carried a heavy, silvery pistol tucked casually into his belt.

The men looked nothing alike but somehow seemed, if not related, then closely connected.

The blond man moved away from the window with a slight smirk.

"Back to your Chōshu masters to report the undoing of their most recent plot, Shiranui?"

Undisturbed by the gibe, Shiranui stood balanced for a moment on the window sill, purple eyes smiling wickedly.

"Ah, but at least I chose my poison, Kazama. No centuries-old debts to pay… that would be tiresome."

With a casual wave, he sprang away to the nearest rooftop, pausing to watch the end of the fiasco at the Ikedaya – for such it surely was. He had heard of the Shinsengumi, had even seen them out on patrols from time to time in the last few days; he wondered if they were as good as they were supposed to be, or whether it was just the usual case of everyone else being pitifully slow.

Inside, Kazama frowned out the window, automatically tracking Shiranui's movements. Behind him, the battle was moving inexorably toward them up the stairs.

"Shiranui is young and rash," he muttered aloud. "He has been restless since his human _friend_ died. After everything that has passed, with our kind so perilously placed, he should not risk himself in the conflict needlessly."

"You are both young and rash," corrected the larger man without heat. "Surely the Lord of the Kazama did not need to come to this place himself? In any event, Shiranui-san was correct that we are not free agents. Shall we leave as well?"

"No…" the blond man answered slowly, ignoring all but his companion's last question. "Not yet. I want to see if there is anything to these Bakufu dogs – or wolves, rather."

"Very well, Kazama-sama."

* * *

As they arrived at the Ikedaya, Hijikata-san disposed of his troops. The sounds of battle could be heard plainly from within but the Vice Commander appeared to be calm. Chizuru was finding it hard to concentrate. There was something here, something that made her head feel strange. She took a deep breath and focussed.

"Inoue, front and side perimeter; stop any who try to run. Saitō, secure the inside. Nobody leaves on their feet unless they surrender."

"Hai!"

"Yes, Vice Commander."

"Tenth to guard the back then, let's go!" Harada called to his men.

Chizuru looked around slowly, trying to get her bearings. As she did, she saw a large troop of men coming down the road, carrying an Aizu standard.

"Hijikata-san!"

"What?" He turned on the word and cursed. " _Kuso_! Arriving so late – the _bastards_! Yukimura, thank you. Without you we might have ended up with nothing. Well… The Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi will have to welcome our _allies_ as they deserve."

His face was so grim that Chizuru recoiled. She blinked, discovering that Yamazaki-san was standing just behind her. He was intent on the scene between the Vice Commander and the Aizu soldiers.

As if he had all the time in the world, and there was no desperate struggle going on behind him and he didn't know that there were possibly – probably – men hurt and dying at the Ikedaya, Hijikata walked out to meet the Aizu captain. Chizuru was fascinated; with everything else going on, he was stern but absolutely composed.

"Shinsengumi, eh?" said the Aizu leader, taking in Hijikata-san's blue coat with its edging of white triangles. "Well done. We will take over here now."

"Thank you for coming so quickly, _taichō_ ," Hijikata told him politely, but with a voice full of ice and steel. "I am Hijikata, Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi. We are conducting a raid at the Ikedaya Inn. Your assistance is not needed."

The man drew himself up. Chizuru thought he looked pitiful compared to the stern warrior in front of him. Hijikata-san was alone in front of a troop of thirty men, but there was no question who was in control.

"We of the Aizu are here to arrest a known group of rebel Chōshu! Move out of our way! We will not let the Wolves of Mibu interfere with our duties!"

Contemptuously, Hijikata-san folded his arms. As if coming to his aid, the wind rose a little, causing his haori to flutter and his hair to blow out around his face. It was almost uncanny, and Chizuru caught her breath. Given the danger, why didn't he accept their help?

"I am telling you that we do not need your assistance. If you enter the Ikedaya without wearing the uniform of the Shinsengumi, you will be cut down and likely killed. Our men have instructions to arrest or kill. I repeat: for your own safety, do not interfere in our operation."

"He is trying to protect his comrades' honour," Yamazaki said quietly to Chizuru, evidently seeing her confusion. "If the Aizu go in now, then they will claim the credit for the battle and any arrests. The courage and sacrifice of the Shinsengumi will go unnoticed. Alone, the Vice Commander stands as our shield against them…"

Chizuru heard admiration that bordered on devotion in the man's words, but he had made her understand what was at stake. Just then there was a cry from the front door of the inn. A man in a blue haori staggered out, clutching his upper arm.

"Go," urged Yamazaki. "I must guard the Vice Commander. I have heard that you have some medical training – is it true?"

"Yes! I'll go right away, Yamazaki-san!"

Tearing her eyes off Hijikata-san, she ran to the injured man, who was propped against one of Inoue-san's men, blood running down the sleeve of his coat. She dragged a strip of bandage from the cloth bag she carried with her for just such a purpose. She had forgotten it until now, but she had kept it with her constantly during the long wait with Sannan-san at headquarters, just in case…

She gave the man a reassuring look and deftly cut the sleeve away from the wound with a pair of small, sharp scissors. A moment to clean up enough blood to be able to see the gash… and then a smile for her patient.

"You will not need stitches, Takeda-san. Here… I have bound it up for you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yukimura-kun," the man told her gratefully. "But there are more injured inside. Kondō-san and Nagakura-san are still engaged…"

"Wakatta." Squaring her slight shoulders, the girl plunged through the shadowy doorway of the inn.

There was very little illumination, but it was a terrible sight. So much blood… the metallic smell, mixed with other unpleasant odours, suddenly reminded her of her first night in Kyoto. She wanted to back away, but Kondō-san and Nagakura-san had seen her. She could not see Saitō-san, but the house was large.

"You should not be here, Yukimura-kun!" cried Kondō, turning to meet another opponent.

"Chiz – Yukimura-kun!" called Nagakura. "I heard something about Sōji coughing up blood! He's upstairs somewhere with Heisuke." He was plainly either unaware or unconcerned about the bleeding cut on his left hand.

"What? Sōji's hurt?" Kondō asked, worried.

"I'll go, Kondō-san!" Chizuru ran toward the stairs, trying to overcome the nausea that assailed her from the smell and the heat… and the bodies. Some moved feebly, some not at all. But none wore blue haori and white headbands.

Even as she put her foot on the first stair, the feeling from earlier returned. Fear – something really bad was going to happen, very soon. And now she could pick up a heavy, heavy aura somewhere above her. It wasn't bad, exactly, in fact, it was almost familiar. Eyes half-closed, she ran up the stairs, too preoccupied to draw her sword. Maybe her father was up there? Was he being attacked?

She heard a curse as she neared the second-floor landing. A man had just appeared above her on the stairs, his look of terror suddenly changing to a look of relief and then dark satisfaction.

" _Kisama_! The Shinsengumi brat! I owe you for Furutaka!"

Horrified, Chizuru saw the man lunge for her with a katana that was already smeared with blood. Before he could put any strength into the motion, however, a sword plunged past her ear and through the man's chest. She knew who it was instantly, his presence registering on her senses not as a still pool but as a powerful, contained force.

"Yukimura! I would not sleep well tonight if you were killed… but if you run into a battle you _must_ be prepared to defend yourself! Tonight your safety cannot be my priority – I have other orders."

Saitō-san looked almost angry, and she flushed with embarrassment, conscious of the sheathed weapon at her side. Then there was a terrible crash from above them. Saitō-san turned almost negligently to block a second attacker coming up the stairs from below them, his attention clearly on the upper floor. Chizuru whirled toward the noise – she knew exactly where everything was now. Maybe she'd even find her father…

"Draw your sword or leave, Yukimura."

She had never heard that note in Saitō-san's voice before, at least, not directed at her. She drew the sword and kept going.

* * *

Harada led his squad around the back of the inn. It would be interesting, he mused, if people tried fleeing out the front of a building for once. His momentary amusement faded as he saw three of the men that Kondō-san had taken with him lying injured in the back courtyard. No – two were injured, but one was clearly dead, having taken wounds from both the front and the back, judging from the blood still pooling sluggishly around the body. The dead man's haori was soaked red, and Harada had to remind himself that there was a job to do that required a cool head.

He gestured for two of his soldiers to escort the injured men further from the building.

"Ando! Niita!" he called to them as they were helped away. "Hang in there, we'll be back for you!"

He wished for a moment that Chizuru were present to look after them right away; he had a bad feeling about their injuries.

Then he walked quickly to where the third man lay and closed the man's eyes.

"You did well, Okuzawa. It was an honourable death.

Suddenly, two men came running out of the back of the inn, swords drawn. With Okuzawa's blood only inches from his toes, Harada felt no pity for the trapped _shishi_.

"Surrender or we cut you down! And please, don't surrender…"

" _Kutabare_! Mibu bastard!"

"I guess that's not surrender," announced Harada with a grim smile. "In that case…"

The spear spun in his hand and the _shonno joi_ warrior collapsed with a hole through his chest. The other one, more cautious, turned and tried to run down a side-street. Harada lunged at him, but there was a sharp retort and he felt the spear almost yanked from his hand as a bullet slammed into it. He regained his balance quickly and turned, eyes narrowing, gesturing for his men to take cover.

"You know, I kinda sympathize, but he's just trying to run away, _ne_? So let's play nice and let him go."

A strange man with flowing indigo hair in a top-knot as long as Heisuke's and a dragon tattoo on one muscled arm was pointing a pistol at Harada from the top of a low building. Without hesitation, the spearman leapt for him, missing as the man flipped into the air and landed several feet away in the street.

"Not bad, but not fast enough," the man taunted, dodging several more strikes, though not by much.

It was frustratingly obvious that he was having fun, although none of his shots were hitting the spearman either. His violet eyes were alight with amusement and his grin showed oddly pointed canines.

"It's dishonourable to attack when you have the only long-range weapon," commented Harada, but without much rancour.

"Yours isn't exactly a close-combat weapon either, is it?" the other man retorted. "Well, you're pretty good, spearman – how about you tell me your name before I go? I'm Shiranui Kyo…"

Harada grinned, spun his spear and lunged again. He missed, and another bullet went by his head.

"Harada Sanosuke, Shinsengumi Tenth Division Captain."

"Don't forget my face, Harada!" called the gunman. "See ya round!"

"I won't forget," Harada muttered, shaking his head as his opponent vaulted lightly onto another building and then disappeared over the far side. "And what the hell are you?"

There was a crash from the room on the second floor right above the back door of the inn. Harada felt the ominous sensation from earlier wash through him again, wiping out any lingering trace of the rush left over from the fight with Shiranui. With an effort, he reminded himself that his post was right here in the back courtyard.

* * *

Cautiously, Okita and Heisuke made their way to the room at the very back of the second floor. They'd left a trail of dead and wounded in their wake. Okita slid open the door, all faculties on high alert. There were people within, he could sense their presence. He was afraid of very little, but his scalp was prickling again, much as it had earlier at dinner. He hoped that none of the Shinsengumi had seen the blood on his mouth when he'd had a slight coughing fit earlier at the top of the stairs. Heisuke hadn't mentioned anything.

Two men stood watching them from across the room, backs to the wide window that gave onto the small courtyard below at the rear of the inn. One man was big – taller than Sano and more muscled than Shinpachi, thought Okita – and dressed in a black coat and dark grey hakama. Stylized white serpents twisted in a figure eight on the wide sleeves of the coat. The other man was about the same size as Okita, perhaps a shade shorter and a little more slender. His hair was a feathery yellow-blond, worn short, and his traditional white kimono and black coat had the rich look of expensive, patterned silk. His eyes were a deep, bright red.

Okita moved slowly into the room, sliding along the wall facing the strangers, sword held in a defensive guard in front of him. Heisuke, following in his wake, found himself staring across the room at the big man in the black coat. The man's hair and short beard were really red, he thought, a close match for Sano's or maybe even redder. And… he wasn't carrying a weapon. Long black leather gloves were fitted to his forearms and held back the sleeves of the coat, but there was no sword, not even long dagger in his sash.

"Stop," said the red-haired man once they'd stared at each other for a moment. "I have no reason to fight you. If you leave now I will not harm you."

Okita sighed. Not that he didn't appreciate a good fight, but maybe they could have gotten some information out of these two before the swords started swinging. Unfortunately, when Heisuke thought that a big guy was talking down to him, he tended to lose it a little. A lot actually.

"Well, too bad that I have a reason to fight you!" Heisuke smirked, switching to an offensive stance. "We can't let any of you Chōshu guys escape!"

He was up and away with extraordinary speed, his sword sliding with perfect accuracy toward his opponent's neck. Okita could only watch, stunned, as the big man simply reached out and caught the blade of Heisuke's katana in one gloved hand.

"I do not care for the way that you assumed I am with the Chōshu."

Before Heisuke could recover enough to let go of the hilt of his sword, he was yanked forward by his own blade and a fist like a block of iron was driven hard into the center of his forehead. Heisuke flew backward, his steel headpiece cracking under the blow. In fact, it was almost miraculous that he survived at all, between the massive knock to the front of his skull and the force with which he hit the wall behind him. His body crashed right through the wall and a little way out onto the large landing, splintered wood and torn paper settling around him. He lay there, crumpled and broken, blood trickling down his face and neck.

Chizuru made it to the top of the stairs just in time to see the big man with the red hair walk slowly out into the hallway area just past Heisuke and look around. She hesitated, kodachi tightly clutched ahead of her, and then Saitō-san pushed her gently but firmly out of the way. Apparently it hadn't taken him long to catch up to her. The enemy warrior – who appeared to have no weapon – immediately turned and moved to intercept Saitō-san, whose sword was running with blood.

"We have no cause to fight," the big man said, raising his empty hands.

His bright blue eyes seemed to darken and grow more intent as he studied the left-handed warrior, who had not moved from a defensive position near the top of the stairs. Chizuru gave a wide berth to both men and hurried around to the breach in the wall where Heisuke lay unmoving. She immediately set to work staunching the blood flowing from the grievous wound on the young captain's forehead. She looked briefly at the red-eyed blond man across from Okita-san and valiantly tried to ignore the creeping sensation of both recognition and fear that she felt with both strangers.

Saitō studied the man in front of him briefly before choosing his angle of attack. The general rule was that a man with no weapon had to be three times as good as a man with a sword to win a fight. He did not underestimate his own skills, but… He could feel the power in the big, red-haired man, could feel his _ki_ more strongly than anything he'd ever come across before. And he was puzzled, because he felt no ill-intent, although Heisuke's limp form said otherwise. In any event it was moot. The Vice Commander had given the order to accept nothing less than surrender from every person found inside the house.

"Unless you surrender, I must fight," Saitō said, even as he launched his attack, striking at waist height in one smooth blur of motion. He did not consider the move dishonourable; there was no need for words to tell him this man would not surrender.

But the red-haired man was gone. Relying solely on instinct, Saitō whirled and struck again. And hit nothing.

He knew the man had been there – he had judged his second strike perfectly. It was as if his sword had passed through a mere image and then the man had simply disappeared. Automatically, he flicked the blood from earlier battles off his sword, did a final visual check of the area for more enemies, and then ran to the next room. He could hear Okita's voice, but he could also sense a presence similar to the one of the man he had just faced. And Okita was not in perfect health.

* * *

Even as the big, red-haired man was punching Heisuke through a wall, Okita settled himself into his preferred strike position and gauged his enemy. There didn't seem to be much to him, with his expensive clothes and his air of boredom. A pretty rich boy who had been dragged into politics, perhaps. He only carried one sword, not two, so it seemed unlikely that he was a samurai.

"Do you really think that the likes of you can best me?"

Hyper-aware, Okita heard arrogance but also an undercurrent of certainty in the smooth voice; there was nothing of bravado or play-acting. He was certain that the man was more powerful than he looked. And speaking of looks… the red eyes reminded him all too much of the broken creatures that were the failed experiments of the Bakufu and the Shinsengumi. Not that the blond man had anything else in common with those pitiful things. In fact, the eyes weren't really the same either – but they rang warning bells in his head.

Without warning, he unleashed his first strike at a speed which even Saitō would be pressed to better. Given the slight coughing fit earlier, the sooner this was over the better.

It was an unpleasant shock when the blond man just stepped aside a little, thumbed loose his sword and caught Okita's strike on the exposed inch or two at the top of his blade, between the hilt and the sheath. Okita didn't waste breath on cursing, but spun and attacked again. This time, the man fully unsheathed his sword as he stepped back. With some dismay, Okita saw that he was wielding his katana one-handed with apparent ease.

"It looks like you may be a challenge I can actually sink my teeth into," the blond man commented in the same lazy voice as before. "I will play with you if you like."

Sliding away again, Okita managed a crooked smile.

"Take care or I'll knock those teeth down your throat!"

Okita attacked again, this time with a sweeping blow designed to put his opponent off balance and followed by a sharp thrust. The sweep was easily dodged; unbelievably, the man then allowed Okita's blade to pass just under his arm and trapped it against the side of his chest. With a look of pure triumph, he then kicked his right foot directly into Okita's wide open upper body with a force that made the Shinsengumi captain fly back into the wall with a resounding crack.

Chizuru left Heisuke, his forehead now bandaged, and raced across the room, heedless of the dangerous blond warrior. She flung herself down by Okita, who was struggling to get up. She saw blood trickling down one corner of his lips.

"Okita-san!"

"One of your comrades, Bakufu dog? If you don't move, child, I will cut you down with him."

Okita braced himself on his sword and rose to his feet, staggering.

"I… am your… opponent…" he gasped, trying to place Chizuru behind him.

"You are ridiculous. You can't protect yourself, let alone act as a shield for the girl. Is this truly the best the Shinsengumi can manage? Disappointing."

Suddenly, Okita's breath seemed to catch and he started coughing hard into the back of one forearm. Blood gushed out of his mouth and onto the tatami.

His opponent stared at him, then relaxed, his katana held loosely at his side.

"Ah, now I see… I should have realized sooner."

"No… I… can still… fight!"

There was a pause as Okita tried to raise the tip of his sword from the floor and his opponent considered the desperate words.

"Do you wish to die so badly? Hnh. It seems that I will be doing you a service, allowing you to die like a warrior now."

The blond man's arm came back for the final blow. As his blade started its downward arc, Chizuru shoved Okita back into the wall, covering him with her body, arms braced. The sword cut her outer arm but nothing else – their enemy had pulled his strike wide, in itself a remarkable feat, and not in accordance with his previous words.

Chizuru looked down at her arm. The deep wound was healing quickly, much faster than she was used to. Automatically, she moved a hand to conceal the cut, but the blond man was already staring at her.

"You are one of us?" Ruby eyes widened in disbelief. "Why is one our kind protecting these human barbarians? Surely you cannot be bound under oath – no clan would ever agree to it, not so young and never a girl."

Chizuru gaped at him.

"Sumimasen… One of what kind? What oath?"

"You… don't know?"

The blond man raised his hands slightly and…magic happened. Power flowed out from him and it was as if time slowed down. He was… changing… and the air around her seemed thick with power. _This is the beginning_ , she thought. _I can feel it. This is what I've been afraid of. I thought it was the fighting, and people getting hurt, but it was this all along. I don't want this… do I? I don't even know what this is!_ Cold washed over her and she shivered.

The stranger's hair was white now instead of blond, and his eyes were golden. And she knew without question that she was changing too, answering his call…

"No!"

It took a moment to realize that she had cried aloud, and in that moment the power dropped, the world returned to normal, and Saitō-san stepped softly into the room, sword drawn and blue eyes wide.

Unaccountably, the blond man laughed aloud, the sound somehow both harsh and joyful.

"Goodbye for now, little one! I promise to come back for you."

He glanced at Saitō-san, who was once more impassive and advancing slowly.

"You – wolf cub! Keep her safe for me! You have no idea…"

On that unfinished sentence he leaped lightly out the window and was gone.

Chizuru sank down against the wall, trembling, small hands pressed tightly to her face. They were still covered in slowly drying blood, which seemed a poor omen for the future. She didn't notice the man kneeling at her side, or the tentative, awkward touch on her shoulder. She didn't hear him when he turned to a new arrival just a few moments later:

"Vice Commander. I don't know what is wrong with her. Also, two of the enemy escaped. I failed to stop them."


	17. The Trials and The Gifts, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hints about what is to come. Definitely going further AU, while keeping things familiar. I can oni say this (oh, that was bad - gomene!): there are reasons for quite a few of the things that might have seemed odd in earlier chapters, it just takes time to get to everything. Delving into Oni powers for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote of the Day (it's Shakespeare and it applies; also, it may be overused, but who can resist?):
> 
> "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy." - Hamlet (1.5.167-8), Hamlet to Horatio

**Chapter 17 – The Trials and The Gifts, Part I**

Once again, three men stood by an open window overlooking Kyoto. This time, however, the view was of Shimabara, the gaily painted red-light district of the city. It was very late at night, or very early in the morning, depending on your frame of reference, but in The Quarter there were still people about, mostly men and mostly drunk.

Kazama perched himself on the window ledge, one knee propped up in front of him, the other leg dangling over a twenty-foot drop. He wore only his white kimono, trimmed in the black and red of his clan, and it clung slightly to his skin in the heat and humidity. The rainy season would be upon them very soon.

"I am sure, Amagiri. Do you really doubt me?" There was the hint of anger in the blond man's low, purring voice.

"No, Kazama-sama. I believe you are correct. However –"

"It must be soon. We cannot leave her in such… degrading circumstances for too long. Those men have no idea what she is."

"Well, neither do we exactly," said Shiranui, looking sideways at Kazama. "Amagiri, you have that Gift more than either of us – even Kazama – is it really possible that she's a pureblood?"

"Possible, yes. In my view probable. But –"

The red-haired man was cut off once again. With practised patience, he knelt and closed his eyes.

"Why are you even here, Shiranui?" Kazama demanded. "Not that I object, but we _are_ technically on different sides of this little war in the making."

There was a derisive snort from the lean marksman.

"I wanted to find out what happened after I left, that's all. Besides, as long as I'm not seen with you, I don't think it matters."

"They do like their plots and counter-plots, don't they?" Kazama replied absently, deep red eyes now fixed on Amagiri. "Nothing much happened, I suppose, apart from the girl showing up. She tried to protect one of the Shinsengumi from me. But shouldn't you have been rushing to the aid of your comrades?"

"Not my problem if they're going to be morons. It was good odds they'd be targets tonight, you'd think they'd have been less obvious. I've agreed to gather intelligence and guard their backs from time to time, not throw myself into a wild swordfight in close quarters."

"Hnh." It was difficult to say whether Kazama was envious of the other man's freedom to choose his own terms or just preoccupied.

"Kazama-sama. We cannot fetch the girl immediately. We have other pressing matters to deal with. Do you believe that she will be harmed?" Amagiri finally got to make his point.

The blond man stirred restlessly on the window ledge.

"We are bound by oath and honour – I know we cannot stay long, Amagiri. However, we must find out who she is and whether she can still pass the Trials. For the sake of the clan."

"And of the girl, of course," murmured Shiranui with a wicked smile. "I believe you said that she could not be left in such degrading circumstances? No doubt you are deeply concerned."

Kazama leaped lightly to the floor, moving much faster than he had while fighting earlier.

"Don't push me, Shiranui. Or are you really that bored?"

The indigo-haired man held up his palms in surrender. Okita would have found his mirror-image in the smirk.

"No, no. _Sumimasen deshita_ , Kazama- _dono_."

Amagiri sighed.

"Shiranui. Kazama-sama is correct that the girl could be very important to us."

Shiranui inclined his head toward Amagiri in a gesture that was almost, but not quite, apologetic.

"As you say. But Kazama sometimes needs to be reminded that people are people, not just _shogi_ pieces."

"You need not worry, Shiranui," snapped Kazama. "Thank you for your touching concern."

"Both of you – enough." Amagiri opened his eyes but didn't move. "Lord Kazama is correct that we must see the girl again and ensure that she is well and protected – and verify her parentage if possible. Shiranui, I assure you that we will have regard for her wishes, not just our own."

Kazama turned back to the window and stared out again. The sky was starting to lighten. If the girl was a pureblood it could mean… so much. But he had other obligations, just as Amagiri said. Seeing her must have shaken him more than he knew for him to be so unguarded in his speech that Shiranui felt tempted to bait him.

Shiranui and Amagiri both watched the uncommunicative back for a few minutes, and then Shiranui took his leave.

"See you in a few weeks!" he called out as he sauntered from the room.

Much to his surprise, Amagiri caught up to him on the stairs.

"There was something else you came for, Kyo. Something that you weren't sure about."

Shiranui's usually sardonic expression faded a little.

"You always know, don't you, Amagiri? I always thought you got more than your fair share of the Three Gifts."

The other man didn't comment; he just waited.

"Ah, well, this will probably sound as fanciful as Kazama finding an unknown Oni woman working with the Shinsengumi, but… there was a man outside, when I left the Ikedaya, a captain of the Shinsengumi. I think he's part Oni. But I could be wrong – I've never been able to tell properly with half-bloods who aren't raised among us. I don't even know why I think it now. I mean, it's hard to tell right? Unless they've been successful with one or more of the Trials? And most part-Oni can't get there on their own."

Shiranui crossed his arms as if daring the other to mock him.

"You may be correct," Amagiri said mildly. "I will ask Kazama's leave to pay a courtesy visit to Princess Sen before we leave Kyoto to rejoin our current allies."

Shiranui looked startled.

"You think I could be right?"

"Kyo. You have more of the Gift of Soul than you like to pretend. But until you are willing to accept that and make it part of who you are, it will not work easily for you. Did this man remind you of your friend?"

Amagiri, ever-tactful, did not say "your dead, human friend".

Shiranui shrugged and turned on the stairs.

"Maybe. Who knows? Well, I've really got to go! Oh – and say hi to Osen-chan for me!"

Amagiri sighed - again. He definitely needed to talk to Sen- _hime_. He wondered if she had felt the gathering storm as he had. She was immensely resourceful, although very young to have passed her three Trials; she was still fully assimilating her Gifts. Most importantly, she believed in the legend of her renowned ancestor Suzuka- _gozen_. For the first time, Amagiri Kyuugu hoped that she was right. Except that Kazama wouldn't like it. He shrugged his powerful shoulders - sufficient unto the day was the evil thereof. Within reason.

* * *

With a tremendous effort, Chizuru forced herself to open her eyes. Her head ached terribly and her skin felt as if it had been scoured in sand. She seemed to be lying in the grass with a blanket wrapped around her, which was very odd. The sky was starting to lighten toward dawn.

"Awake, Chizuru-chan?" asked a friendly voice from nearby. "I'll help you sit up and you can have some water."

"Harada-san?"

A large hand steadied her as she sat up, and the familiar amber eyes were smiling down at her. She caught herself smiling back and then, as if a switch had been thrown, memories came flooding back.

"O-oh," she breathed quietly.

"Well, you have been having quite a night, haven't you?" Harada said companionably.

The girl stiffened, but the spearman went on.

"Heisuke's still unconscious, but Saito says he might be dead but for you. Sōji's refusing to talk much; he can barely move. He admits that he was bested by a blond man, and kicked in the chest, but that's all he'll say other than the next time he'll win. Nobody other than you and Saitō seem to know exactly what happened after Sōji was injured. I guess Sōji was unconscious for a lot of it."

Harada watched her closely and sensed her cringing at something.

"Where am I, Harada-san?"

Internally, the spearman sighed, but he wouldn't force a confidence from her. On the other hand, at some point he wanted to find out why he'd seen strange lights in that upstairs room and why he'd felt so certain that Chizuru was afraid. It had taken a great deal of fortitude to stay on guard in the courtyard, and it was a good thing that Hijikata had come out not too long after.

"You're in the garden behind the inn, Chizuru-chan. Hijikata-san carried you out of the inn, don't you remember? Mind you, he did say that you were in shock. That's his haori you've got, by the way. The grass was pretty damp and they wanted you away from all the excitement of rounding up prisoners."

He didn't tell her that according to Hijikata, she'd been silently crying when he found her upstairs with Saitō and the two unconscious forms of Heisuke and Sōji nearby.

"Hijikata-san? He carried me?" Now the girl was blushing.

"Oh yes," Harada told her with a cheeky grin. "The Vice Commander himself, with Saitō trailing at his heels."

"S-Saitō-san too?"

"Yes. He was very worried about you for some reason – well, in a Saitō-ish kind of way. You know, all calm and collected on the outside but a little harried-looking around the eyes and even more silent than usual."

Chizuru nodded, still piecing things together. After the frightening blond man had left, Saitō had knelt down beside her, but she couldn't remember if he'd said anything. But yes, she remembered his eyes… they had looked haunted, she thought, not harried. How much had he seen?

"I have Hijikata-san's coat?!"

"Well, yes. Just as well, really, since his is pretty much the only one that's clean."

"He faced down the Aizu soldiers so that the Shinsengumi would be honoured for their sacrifice," Chizuru told him earnestly, vividly recalling Yamazaki's explanation and Hijikata-san's strong figure and stern face holding three dozen armed men at bay.

Harada had to cough to mask some amusement – she was always so serious when she spoke about the Vice Commander. But he was touched, all the same, that she cared so much about all of them. It was remarkable, really, when you thought of how they had treated her for so many months.

"So, any more questions, or do you want that water now?"

Chizuru's tear-stained face lost the frightened look it had worn since Hijikata and Saitō had brought her out to Harada. She even managed a small smile.

"Oh, water please, Harada-san! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Sure enough, somebody had brought over water from the nearby well and a mug. It was a little warm, but still cool enough to quench her thirst and she was terribly thirsty. She knew she ought to offer to do something – there had to be wounded, she thought – but she was extremely tired. Being with Harada-san made her feel safe.

A short time later, Hijikata-san came into the small green space. Chizuru immediately stood up and held out his coat.

"I am sorry to have caused you concern, Hijikata-san. Thank you for loaning me this."

"It's not a problem, Yukimura. How are you?" Keen purple eyes inspected her.

She squared her shoulders the way she always did when trying to be braver than she felt. The men exchanged an involuntary glance, but remained serious so as not to embarrass her.

"I am well, Hijikata-san. I am sorry that I wasn't able to assist more after the battle."

"Were you hurt? Your sleeve was badly torn and there was blood, but I saw no wound."

The girl managed not to look down, but Harada judged it a near thing. It didn't matter, he didn't think the Vice Commander believed her reply any more than he did – except, what were the alternatives?

"I was not injured. I think that a sword must have cut the sleeve… and perhaps it already had blood on it."

Actually, it wasn't a bad story, in the circumstances. But for some reason he knew it wasn't the truth.

"Vice Commander."

"Saitō."

The indigo-haired swordsman kept his eyes fixed on Hijikata, and Harada wonder why he seemed reluctant to approach. The spearman shook his head; maybe his imagination was running wild after a long night.

"We are ready to return to headquarters, Vice Commander. Also, we have killed seven and arrested twenty-three."

"Casualties?"

"Among the soldiers: one killed, two badly wounded, several with minor injuries. Among the captains: Heisuke is seriously injured but likely to survive; Sōji is conscious but has massive bruising across his torso, front and back; Nagakura's hand was rather badly cut but should not result in permanent damage."

"Yamazaki has seen to everyone?"

"Aa. He sends his compliments to Yukimura."

Harada, watching in silence, noticed that Saitō didn't look at the girl. Then again, Chizuru had looked down as soon as the man had arrived. That was very odd. And why was he paying more attention to that than what Saitō and Hijikata were saying? Actually, why did he feel so ridiculously aware of everyone around him? It was annoying and made it hard to concentrate.

"Well, he can pass along his compliments himself tomorrow – or rather, today. Can you walk back to headquarters, Yukimura?"

"Hai." It was a pale ghost of her usual emphatic assent, but it was firm enough.

Hijikata nodded and put his coat back on over his regular purple hakamashita and grey hakama, deftly adjusting the white cord.

"Good. Let's go then."

In front of the Ikedaya, the Shinsengumi were assembled, banner rippling above them in the slight breeze. Other than Hijikata, and some of the men of the Tenth, most of the soldiers and captains were more or less covered in patches of blood. Kondō was among the worst and looked unusually grim and weary. Silent, they marched home into the first tentative light of the new day, carrying their dead and wounded. Just as silent, the early-risers among the townspeople drew away from the warriors in unconcealed fear.

* * *

Hijikata was extraordinarily relieved that Sannan was waiting for them when they returned to their headquarters. He needed space to think, and that would not be easily come by with all the details of arranging care for the wounded and a burial for Okuzawa and even such ordinary things as baths and laundry and meals. He had sent an uninjured soldier back to Sannan with news as soon as possible, and the Deputy Commander had had things well in hand for their return. To his surprise, Hijikata had been able to strip out of his sweat-soaked clothes, bathe and return to his room in relative peace.

On the one hand, the raid had been a success. Given odds of almost three to one against in the initial attack, one dead and two severely injured wasn't bad. However, he had to factor in Heisuke's severe head wound, Sōji's extreme bruises – and whatever else was ailing him – and Nagakura's injured hand. But what concerned him more was Saitō's strange reluctance to talk about what had happened to Yukimura. Not that the Third Division Captain hadn't reported.

When Hijikita had first run into the second-floor room, following an imperative that he still couldn't quite explain, his eyes had been drawn not to Heisuke's or Okita's blood-stained forms, but to Saitō kneeling beside Yukimura. In that first moment when the younger man had turned and spoken, the fine-boned face had betrayed uncertainty and confusion and even a little fear. Then it was as if a door had slammed shut and the impassive Shinsengumi captain was firmly in control again.

Saitō had risen to his feet immediately, only a slight flush betraying his embarrassment. He had stepped away from the girl, leaving it to Hijikata to check her for injuries and finally carry her out of the hot, blood-stained room. Saitō had followed him out to the small enclosed garden at the back of the inn and silently seen the girl put into Harada's care. Orders had been given to the Tenth Division men to help Yamazaki look after Sōji and Heisuke. Once it was unlikely that they would be overheard, Saitō had given a quick report.

According to Saitō, he had found two men upstairs, all the rest having fled or been killed or incapacitated by Sōji and Heisuke. He had attempted to intercept the first man but had been unable to touch him, let alone detain him. According to Saitō, the man had _vanished_. The Vice Commander had let that pass. After that, Saitō said that he had moved on to find Sōji. Heisuke had clearly been bandaged by Yukimura. There had been a strange blond man with red eyes with Sōji and Yukimura. He had been unable to catch the man before he had jumped through the window and disappeared.

"I apologize deeply for my failure, Vice Commander," Saitō had finished, providing no explanation for Yukimura's shock or what the blond man had been doing before he had left.

Well, I'll have to get that sorted out very soon, Hijikata decided grimly. And I think… I _think_ I was right that Saitō feels something for the girl. He sighed. He had hoped he was wrong. He wasn't sure how Saitō would cope with such a situation. Probably quite well, he told himself; he has the patience to work things out. Of course, Saitō wasn't the only one drawn to the girl. He was just the one who surprised Hijikata the most.

Then Hijikata smiled his wry smile and picked up a small silk pillow from his desk, about two inches on each side. It crackled a little under his fingers and smelled of lavender. She was a very thoughtful little thing, he conceded. Then he laughed at himself. He would remain her guardian – that was for the best all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this chapter was first posted, I hadn't stated what the main pairings of the story would be. I thought this was like... spoilers. But once I'd gotten far enough that things were more obvious, I added the pairing(s) to the summary and tags because people kept asking what they were. It's an interesting custom, if you think of it, since these things frequently aren't so simple in either fiction or (heaven--or somebody--help us) real life.


	18. The Trials and The Gifts, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threads are starting to come together, but there is still quite a lot of weaving to be done. I've always rather liked Sen; the scene where she whacks Kazama with her fan and then lectures him on courtship is priceless. She also has a pivotal role to play in this story and I hope that you, like me, will wish her success finding love and happiness, in between trying to deal with war, Shinsengumi and Kazama - not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has waited so patiently to get to the actual Teachings of the Demons. I'm afraid that you're now going to get an overload. Fortunately, there are moments of humour and romance along the way, and the occasional sword fight. Actually, the romance part is rather important.
> 
> And now, the Oni. With a little bit of Saito-ness and a dash of Hijikata.

**Chapter 18 –** **The Trials and The Gifts, Part II**

Kazama reluctantly agreed to accompany Amagiri on a visit to Sen-hime, ruling Oni princess for the Kyoto region and the leader of the Okikurune clan. Part of the difficulty was that although formal letters had been sent announcing his and Amagiri's presence in her region, this visit should have taken place as soon as they arrived in Kyoto. The bigger part of the problem, and the reason for avoiding the courtesy visit in the first place, was that Kazama and Sen agreed on very little and by Oni tradition the Princess of Kyoto outranked all of the other clan heads. Also, like most full Oni now living in Japan, they were close cousins and had known each other since Sen was a young child.

Kazama still considered Sen a child. In Kazama's defence, she was not quite sixteen and occasionally given to impulsive action. The death of her mother two years earlier had left her without immediate family and it was only in open defiance of her mother's brother that she had left the family estates in the countryside for the clan leader's traditional residence within the borders of Kyoto itself. Kazama, now in his late twenties, had always been serious about his responsibilities and the traditions of his own clan. Kazama standing on his dignity, or playing the role of an elder, tended to bring out the worst in his vivacious cousin.

Then too, by and large the Oni were stubborn traditionalists; Sen was not only a firm believer in her family's unorthodox views on Oni powers, but also strong enough personally and politically not to be easily ignored. Of course, the Okikurune clan claimed that the other Oni were the ones with unorthodox views, but the world had changed several times in the thousand years since Sen's distant ancestors had formed the first loose alliances between the regions and united Japan's Oni into a recognizable political and societal structure.

For once, Amagiri was glad that the younger Oni did not get along. He wanted to speak privately with Sen-hime, which would no doubt be easily achieved. The only question was which of the cousins would irritate the other one first.

"I don't see why I need to go," Kazama growled as they made their way toward the large house surrounded by ornamental gardens. "Osen-chan's always happier to see you than me anyway."

"I will give Sen-hime your regrets if you wish," Amagiri said patiently.

Torn between duty and preference, Kazama paused. He really didn't want to see his cousin. He wanted to see if he could get another look at the Oni girl he'd seen the night before. Also, if Sen had noticed the magic he'd used on the girl then she would be in a scolding mood. He was glad that Amagiri either hadn't been there at the time or had forborne to comment.

"Alright, then I won't go," he announced abruptly.

Amagiri looked surprised, but merely bowed.

"As you wish. Do I have your word that you will not intrude upon the Shinsengumi compound while I visit Sen-hime?"

Kazama glared at him.

"You can't control my movements, Amagiri."

"I believe that is self-evident," the red-haired man replied drily. "However, I am your bodyguard. If you choose to place yourself in danger then I must do my best to accompany you."

"Would you call that danger? I wouldn't."

"You may underestimate them. In any event, it would be unnecessarily inflammatory to show yourself at their home while they are still assessing last night's injuries. Finally, I do not believe it would assist our allies if we become better known to these men before we need to fight them in earnest."

"I won't let them see me."

Amagiri considered his options. They should leave Kyoto soon in order to deliver the information they had gathered over the last few days. But he very much wanted to speak with the princess. On the whole, he thought there was a good chance that the unknown girl would sleep until late morning, by which time they would have left.

"Then I have your word to take no action of any kind against the Shinsengumi or the girl today? And we will leave Kyoto as soon as my business with Sen-hime is complete?"

"Agreed."

Satisfied, Amagiri bowed and walked on alone. As infuriating as Kazama might be at times, he kept his promises and rarely played word games.

The door to the Princess' home was opened by her bodyguard and companion, the shinobi Kimigiku. The tall woman looked as lovely as always. Today she wore a deep purple kimono suitable to a proper lady-in-waiting.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kimigiku-san." Amagiri bowed politely.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Amagiri-san. The princess is waiting for you."

She closed the door while he removed his sandals and then led him down the hall and into an elegant drawing room.

"Amagiri Kyuujyu-san, Princess," Kimigiku announced, as though the young woman hadn't know the tall warrior all her life.

"Come in Amagiri! I take it that Chikage wasn't brave enough to show his face?"

"Sen-hime," murmured Amagiri, bowing deeply. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

He didn't comment on the slur on Kazama's courage. He was very curious to find out how much the young princess knew about last night's activities. He tended to take Princess Sen more seriously than Kazama, but he also understood Kazama's prejudice, given her age, gender and lack of experience.

Amagiri seated himself across from the young woman at her invitation and watched Kimigiku pour tea into heirloom cups. He did not underestimate the shinobi at all. She was devoted to her mistress.

"What troubles you, Amagiri? I would be happy to exchange information with you."

"Thank you, Sen-hime."

"My first question, then: Why did Kazama invoke Soul magic in my city last night? I know of no strange Oni in Kyoto."

Amagiri kept a careful guard on his face. Sen-hime looked like any innocent human girl in her mid-teens, except that her eyes were a deep pink. Her long brown hair was worn loose at the back and held in cloth-of-gold laces to either side of her face. She was slim and small and one of the foremost initiates of Soul magic, which itself was a rare manifestation of the Gift of Soul.

"He believes that he has located an unknown Oni fullblood, princess. A girl."

"Not possible," the girl said flatly. "I would have known."

"He is correct nonetheless. I believe that she has been carefully shielded for a long time. It is my theory that being entirely unaware of her heritage and with no powerful kin nearby, her adult powers have only begun to manifest recently."

Sen-hime's brows drew down over her large, luminous eyes.

" _If_ you are correct – if my cousin is correct – then how could he be stupid enough to terrify her using Testing magic before she could be taught even the least part of who we are? And not just stupid – unkind, too."

"He may have thought she was lying to him in denying her heritage."

"He's an idiot," Sen fumed. "I mean, I already knew that. If only you'd all stop _fawning_ over him…"

Amagiri sipped his tea, torn between misgivings and amusement. Kimigiku cleared her throat and Sen immediately looked apologetic and smiled, her face going from storm to sunlight in a heartbeat.

"I believe it's your turn to ask a question, Amagiri. It's really not your fault Chikage is, um, _difficult_."

"Kazama-sama is an intelligent man and a careful leader, Sen-hime. It is regrettable that his actions last night may not have been appropriate. However, you appreciate his circumstances, do you not?"

The young Oni blushed but was firm in her response.

"I _appreciate_ that we do not agree on the best path for the Oni to survive the coming century. Although I would think that the current state of our race is the best evidence for my position that any _intelligent_ man would require."

Amagiri continued to keep his expression neutral, but he was secretly satisfied. This was the opening he had wanted. Sometimes age and experience could counter inborn talent.

"My question, Sen-hime?" he asked, patiently.

"Go ahead. You're pleased about something, so I might as well find out what."

The big Oni's face relaxed into one of his rare smiles.

"Indeed. My question is simple enough. What do you know of the current leadership of the human police force known as the Shinsengumi?"

The princess and her bodyguard were clearly surprised. They exchanged a glance and then Sen gestured for the shinobi to answer.

"The Shinsengumi are a strong enough martial force, but they would need to grow significantly in order to be more effective either in this city or in the current political situation generally. Their leaders, however, are without question the most formidable human warriors I have observed. There is a significant gap in ability between the commanders and captains and the ordinary soldiers, although the soldiers are disciplined and well-trained."

"Could you be more specific, Kimigiku-san?"

Sen nodded permission to her bodyguard to continue.

"The core of the Shinsengumi strength is made up of a group of men from Edo who trained together for several years before coming to Kyoto. The leader, Kondō Isami, is a master of the Tennen Rishin style and a powerful fighter. However, in terms of overall strength of mind, body and skill I would say that his students have grown beyond their master, who is nevertheless the heart of the group.

"I have not had the opportunity to personally assess their skills, as we generally try to avoid contact with the human authorities; however, from my direct observation I believe that Hijikata Toshizō-fukuchō would be a dangerous opponent for any human and many of the lesser Oni. The captains Okita, Nagakura, Saitō and Harada are also exceptional. The youngest captain, Tōdō, may perhaps attain this level one day. Of the captains, I estimate that Saitō is the most likely to match the Vice Commander in overall potential; but he is flawed because he requires himself to set aside his feelings."

Amagiri was both impressed with the quality of the information and very thoughtful.

"These men, Hijikata-fukuchō and Saitō-taichō, can you describe them to me?"

"Easily. The Vice Commander has black hair and purple eyes and is strikingly handsome. Captain Saitō has hair like Shiranui-san's and blue eyes. He has the ability to conceal his _ki_ so as to be less noticeable to others."

Amagiri nodded his thanks.

"Well, my next question is obvious then, Amagiri," said Sen, after they had all sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Why did you ask about the Shinsengumi?"

The red-haired Oni felt truly uncomfortable, but he had known from the start that it would come to this.

"Sen-hime. Kimigiku-san. I think… although it seems impossible… that some of these men are directly descended from ancient Oni bloodlines. No, not just that – it's as though some of our strongest bloodlines have come together so that they have the… latent potential… to match their ancestors. Perhaps it is a genetic fluke. It would certainly draw them together, however unconsciously."

The two women were staring at him blankly. Sen-hime shook her head emphatically.

"I could not – _could not_ – have missed that. Amagiri, you know I value your judgment highly. But this is not credible. The latency would have to be absolute for me not to notice. In which case, meaning no disrespect, how would you have even known to look?"

"Princess," Amagiri responded gravely, "I don't know if I believe it either. But if I were of your clan, and I believed the – ah – _stories_ of your clan, then I would look to the Oni girl as the cause of any significant change among these men. In fact, I thought that you were strongly in favour of the importance of love-matches to the demon clans, including matches with the strongest of human-kind."

The princess rose abruptly and began to pace.

"The Western clans have never believed. _Never_. You are polite to my face, Amagiri, but the Kazama and Amagiri clans have long called our stories _myths_. Even as Oni numbers fail, and we become dangerously inbred, you have always questioned the validity of the legacy of Suzuka-gozen. There are fewer and fewer true births, and the Gifts have dwindled except among the elite. In my generation, how many will pass the Fourth Trial, the _mythical_ trial? Almost none – perhaps none – because the Trial of Heart has become all but ignored as every generation breeds for power and pure bloodlines alone and then wonders why they have so few children. Especially girl children."

She stopped, taking a deep breath. Her magenta eyes were intense with a combination of anger and sorrow.

"You have heard all of this before, Amagiri. Why do you raise it now?" Her voice was suddenly weary and older than it should be for a girl not quite sixteen.

Amagiri bowed deeply. When he raised his head, his eyes were clouded and uncertain, far from their usual clear blue.

" _Sumimasen deshita_ , Sen-hime. I have met a man who is a human and who is becoming an Oni. Not a half-blood – I think he was already that. He is changing from one thing to another as far as my senses can understand it. And Shiranui – of all people! – came to me of his own accord because he thought he had seen something that was too important to ignore."

"What of the Testing Ritual? What did it show? Did it injure the girl or this human?"

"I could not prevent it, Princess. I was not close enough and Kazama-sama would not have listened in any event. The girl was clearly a full-blood and the magic frightened her badly; it is likely that there was also physical pain. The man was strongly affected as well, even though a human should have noticed nothing. I'm not sure what would have happened had Kazama not ended the spell. Forcing a change on a mind and body that is still – shall we say – "adapting", would likely kill the subject."

With a profound sigh, Amagiri rose to his feet.

"I have speculated too much and stayed too long. Forgive me, Princess, I must go."

"Of course."

"Then I leave the matter to your discretion. Good morning, Sen-hime, Kimigiku-san."

Face once more impassive, Amagiri left the stately home. Inside, a teenaged Oni princess paced up and down and tried to work through the ramifications of what she had heard. She replayed the conversation with Amagiri and listened to what he implied but didn't say. Kazama Chikage was among the strongest and most disciplined of her generation. For him to be unaware of the man Amagiri described, who could not have been far away, meant that he had truly been intrigued by the Oni girl.

Did the potential for good outweigh the danger of conflict among a race already dangerously reduced in power and numbers? A great deal would ultimately depend on Kazama Chikage.

* * *

Despite a sleepless and exhausting night, Saitō Hajime found himself unable to rest. Even his favourite place under the sakura tree and the discipline of meditation brought little peace. He had bathed and changed his clothes and scrubbed the worst of the blood out of his blue haori. It went without saying that his sword had been cleaned and oiled and polished.

He had checked on Heisuke and Sōji, and been told by Yamazaki that the former was still unconscious but the latter was awake and in his own room, although unable to move around much for now. He had made a note of Yamazaki's reticence concerning Sōji and resolved to learn the cause. Later.

Harada was on guard outside Chizuru's room, since they were all still concerned about the two – no, three – powerful men who had escaped them at the Ikedaya. He would look after her, Saitō mused; Harada could be blunt, but he seemed to know what to say to people when they were upset.

Finally, he gave up and went to wait outside the Vice Commander's room. Once there, he found his concentration much improved. That was the advantage of accepting the inevitable. When Hijikata eventually opened his door to look for somebody to send to fetch the Third Division Captain, he saw the man already there, kneeling with his eyes closed and his hands lying lightly on his thighs.

"Alright Saitō. Let's have it then." He motioned for the captain to come in and sit down.

Saitō inclined his head politely and rose to his feet.

"Yes, Vice Commander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Saitou will have to On-i up now. (Please forgive me...) Quick! Why is Sen so sad? Because she's an On-i child. (Stopping now.)
> 
> To all my readers: thank you very much, merci beaucoup, danke sehr, arigatou gozaimasu. I appreciate your comments, encouragement, humour and patience. :)


	19. Conversations and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata tries to sort out what the heck is going on with his captains, especially Saitou and Harada. Among other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't call this fluff, because it isn't, but there are no sword fights either (because we all know that Kazama keeps his promises). But oh - l'amour! :)
> 
> There will be NO ONI JOKES in this A/Note. This is done as a service to Azure-chan, who now needs Oni-Joke-Anonymous. However, my very favourite of Azure's jokes is posted at the end of this story (OK, two of them).

**Chapter 19 – Conversations and Confessions**

They sat opposite each other as they had countless times before, Hijikata cross-legged by his desk, Saitō kneeling across from him, matched swords lying on the floor to his right. Both men were neatly dressed and alert; an observer would have been hard-pressed to see in either of them the blood-soaked night that had just passed.

"How are you?"

"Vice Commander?"

Hijikata smiled faintly. Obviously, this was not what his subordinate had expected. In one way, it was gratifying to see the man off-balance, since it happened so rarely; however, it was not really a good sign.

"How are you, Saitō?"

"I have no injuries that I know of, Vice Commander."

"If you were Sōji I'd suggest that we could change that. Since you aren't, I presume that you'll tell me what's going on with you before we make a spectacle of ourselves in front of the men."

There was a short pause and the whisper of a sigh. Looking steadfastly at his hands, long dark bangs hiding his eyes, Saitō finally answered, "Hai."

"In your own time then, Captain," Hijikata said drily.

"Gomenasai. There are two things that I need to report to you. First, I do not think that the men we encountered at the Ikedaya were human. I have been unable to reach a wholly satisfactory conclusion on that point, however."

"Not human?!" Hijikata repeated, startled. "What are your reasons?"

"Lately, my ability to sense when somebody is near has been increasing. Also, I seem to know how they feel and how…" he hesitated, as if he couldn't find a word for what he was trying to describe, "… how strong they are."

Hijikata frowned, trying to understand.

"You have always been good at gauging your opponents," he hazarded.

"It is like that, but more accurate. I am certain that the tall man I met on the second floor of the Ikedaya was very powerful. I judge that his speed was greater than mine, despite his size. But mostly…" Saitō hesitated. "… Mostly he didn't feel like a human."

The man across from him nodded, although his eyes had narrowed. He had often felt a sense of otherness from the men who had drunk the _ochimizu_ , the so-called furies. But he had never thought of the _rasetsu_ as something alien, exactly.

"I attacked him twice, as I told you earlier. Before I attacked, he said that there was no cause for us to fight. In retrospect, it is likely that he was gathering information for one of the other domains – Satsuma, perhaps. However, you had ordered all strangers either detained or cut down.

"Neither of my attacks was successful. The man vanished even as I made my second attack; I still do not know how he got behind me at all. I told you that I briefly searched the area before going to assist Sōji?"

"Yes."

"It was because I knew that the man was still there and I did not want to leave an enemy behind me."

"So he was invisible?" Hijikata fought to keep his tone neutral and lost. "Some kind of _yōkai_ from the long ago time perhaps?"

"I understand, Vice Commander." Saitō's voice was expressionless.

Hijikata drew a long breath and let it out slowly. _We have created the furies_ , he reminded himself. _With their speed and strength and thirst for blood. I wanted a full report._ _It's not as if he's enjoying this any more than I am._

"Gomene. Continue."

"Hai. I went quickly to the open door near Heisuke, but when I crossed the threshold I was surrounded by wind and light; I could not move. At the other end of the room, with his back to me, was a man with white hair wearing a black coat over a white kimono. He was at least as powerful as the first man, or so it seemed to me, although not nearly as big."

"White hair? A _rasetsu_?"

"I don't think so, but the thought occurred to me as well. I have not yet spoken with Sōji."

"He hasn't gone into any details. Yet."

Saitō waited politely a moment more and then continued.

"I could see Sōji against the far wall; he was not moving. Yukimura was beside him. She was… different."

Hijikata eyes widened, and then focussed sharply on his subordinate.

"How?"

"She had white hair and golden eyes."

"That's different."

"… And horns."

"Ah."

Hijikata couldn't even bring himself to curse. Instead, he considered Saitō Hajime, Third Division Captain of the Shinsengumi. Stoic, reliable, and the last man to believe in fairy tales. One of Saitō's great strengths, he mused, was his ability to accept the world as it was and deal with it accordingly. He did not indulge in either hyperbole or histrionics.

Truthfully, the whole conversation had gone differently than Hijikata had expected. He'd thought that the quiet man had something entirely different weighing on his mind. Not magic and spirits.

"Anything else?" he asked at last.

"The man in the white kimono stopped whatever he was doing a moment after I entered the room. The wind and light ceased. Yukimura regained her normal appearance. The man laughed and said something to Yukimura. Then he turned slightly and told me to look after her…"

Just for a moment, Hijikata saw the ghost of a smile on Saitō's lips – which was about all he could see of the man's face other than his slightly pointed chin.

"…He called me a 'wolf cub'."

"So he recognized the Shinsengumi." That sounded more normal, thought the Vice Commander wearily.

"When he looked at me before he left I was able to make out that his eyes appeared to be red – but his hair had become yellow, like some of the foreigners. Then he jumped through the window."

"And vanished?" It almost seemed pointless to ask.

"Aa."

Saitō finally raised his dark blue eyes. He met Hijikata's gaze squarely.

"That is everything that I know about what happened at the Ikedaya."

"Well, it's the longest report I've ever heard from you."

Saitō inclined his head in agreement. He waited while the Vice Commander silently reviewed the fantastic story, purple eyes thoughtful and brows drawn together. Eventually, Hijikata looked back at the younger man.

"There were two things," he said.

Saitō stiffened almost imperceptibly. _Ah_ , thought Hijikata wryly, _now we come to it_. _But I suppose he had to tell it in the proper order_.

"Yes, Vice Commander."

"And?"

The indigo-haired swordsman met his superior's slightly ironic regard without wavering, his own countenance as controlled and serious as ever. He spoke in even tones, without hesitation.

"I think that I have come to care for Yukimura Chizuru-san more than I should in the present circumstances, hers or mine. I would not trouble you with this except that after last night's events I would not want a mistake on my part to harm either Yukimura-san or the operations of the Shinsengumi. Therefore, I request your advice."

Hijikata studied the thin, impassive features and the currently opaque blue eyes. The slight flush high on the cheekbones was only noticeable if you knew the man – which he did.

"Do you ask this as my subordinate or is this a personal request?"

"Both, Vice Commander. I have responsibilities that must take precedence over private matters; however, at the moment it is difficult to separate the two."

Hijikata shook his head as if in disbelief, but his eyes momentarily reflected amusement.

"So you can deal with the magic and the _yōkai_ on your own, but you want my advice on the girl?"

Now the blush was more visible.

"That is essentially correct, Vice Commander."

"You know… I'm not sure which of our conversations is stranger, this one or the one about the _yōkai_."

There didn't seem to be anything to say to this, so Saitō waited patiently for his superior officer to decide how to approach his request.

"What do you want to do about this, Saitō? You must have some idea."

"I… don't know."

"Why not? You're not proposing to carry the girl off and seduce her, are you?"

"What? No!" The denial came out as a half-strangled shout. Red to the ears and thoroughly discomposed, Saitō stared at Hijikata in disbelief.

"I asked what you wanted to do. Telling me you don't know is ridiculous. If it's important enough for you to bring it to my attention then I need to know what you're thinking."

"But we discourage any serious attachments, Vice Commander," said Saitō rather haltingly, still not quite in control of his face or voice. He was appalled by how quickly his composure had shattered. "It is not advisable to have… hostages to fortune."

"Then you need to think very hard about this don't you?"

There was no answer for several seconds.

"I would like to know… if she could care for me. I think she is very brave. She resists despair and strives to be useful. She is generous. She lives with honour. What I want to do is watch over her, as much as I can."

Saitō's soft, low voice stopped. He had gone as far as he could; his palms were actually damp with sweat that had nothing to do with the heat. He focussed his eyes on his hands and tried not to think about what he'd just forced himself to say.

Hijikata remained outwardly composed, but inside he was struggling with a combination of admiration and dismay. _Damn._ He'd seen it coming, just not to this extent. He should have, though: Saitō was nothing if not thorough in everything he did.

"Saitō. It only gets more complicated from here. But I guess since you finally answered my question I should give you some advice, _ne_?"

Saitō nodded.

"Speaking as your commander, I can't condone anything that will compromise the current fighting strength of the Shinsengumi. We're short on men and down two more captains. My advice to you would be to steer clear of any entanglements in the immediate future. We can't function effectively with divided loyalties right now. However, given your past record, your exemplary service, and your seniority, I won't refuse you the right to see somebody if that's how things work out for you. Whatever you do must be circumspect and dismissal is always a possibility."

Hijikata watched the younger man closely. He needed to handle this right for the well-being of all concerned, including the Shinsengumi as a whole.

"Speaking personally, I advise you to take yourself and your feelings seriously. At this point, if you do nothing at all then you're more likely to be distracted than anything else. It's hardly ideal timing, but you know that. For what it's worth, I have some confidence that you won't hurt the girl, even inadvertently."

He stopped, as Saitō was looking slightly bewildered. It was a very strange sight.

"Vice Commander?"

"Yes?"

"You sound as though you are not… wholly discouraging me. Despite everything."

"You're not a child. I could wish that your feelings weren't engaged, but I've never found that to be particularly effective in these situations. So… trust yourself."

Saitō thought about this.

"You are leaving it up to me?" He seemed to be struggling slightly with the idea.

"You know what's at stake, you know the rules, and you have to make your own choices. If I think you're making the wrong choice, I'll try to tell you before I have to dismiss you."

"Or kill me."

"Yes."

Trust Saitō to prefer plain-speaking whenever possible. Harada was the same way. Their personalities were entirely different on the surface, but the fundamentals were surprisingly alike. Of course, that presented its own problem just at present.

"I may not be alone in my… sentiments," said Saitō quietly, reflecting Hijikata's thought with uncanny accuracy.

Before Hijikata could reply, Saitō had snatched up his katana and run from the room. Taken aback by this unprecedented behaviour, the Vice Commander nevertheless grabbed his own sword from the stand and followed him out to the small inner courtyard. He caught up to Saitō almost immediately; the slighter man had drawn his katana and was scanning the immediate area. Not too far from them, Harada had walked a few feet from Yukimura's door and was looking around with a frown on his expressive face.

"What's up?" he called to them.

Hijikata felt it too now. More than just the prickle on the back of the neck that any warrior eventually learned not to ignore, this was a clear feeling that a strong presence of some kind was close by and intent on them. A moment later, the feeling vanished abruptly.

The three men looked at one another. Then Harada smiled, his brows quirking upwards.

"Well _damn_ ," he commented. "So they can be invisible, too?"

Saitō nodded.

"I believe so."

Hijikata was scowling. It was all getting too complicated. He didn't even know if the "visitor" had come because of the Shinsengumi or the girl. Shaking his head, he decided to give Saitō – and himself – a break and called Harada over to them.

"Saitō, fetch your wakizashi and replace Harada on guard. Harada, come see me as soon as Saitō gets back."

Saitō nodded and left immediately. Harada's eyes followed the other captain for a moment and then flicked to Hijikata, who still hadn't moved.

"Like that is it?" he asked quizzically.

"Inside," Hijikata replied irritably sheathing his sword and turning to walk back to his room.

"Hmm."

* * *

A very irritated blond demon was pacing the confines of the well-appointed room in Shimabara when Amagiri returned from his meeting with Sen-hime.

"You knew."

Amagiri bowed politely.

"Kazama-sama. Sen-hime sends her regrets that you were unable to find the time to visit this morning. Was there a problem while I was away?"

"You _knew_. The girl was in her room. That wouldn't have been a problem, but that spearman with the yellow eyes was nearby. He was aware of me as soon as I arrived. Then two more officers arrived – the one I saw at the Ikedaya, the smaller one with hair like Shiranui's and a taller man who might have some talent. I think he was the one they call the Oni no Fukuchō. Humans… But I couldn't stay without breaking my promise, could I? So here I am, Amagiri."

"I guessed that the girl would be asleep. You did no good there, Kazama-sama."

"Ah, so her highness complained?"

"Yes."

"Hnh. I will see her next time, I suppose."

Amagiri waited. Kazama would not forget that he had promised to leave for the Satsuma camp shortly. But he was equally sure that he would ask about the spearman.

"Is my cousin well, Amagiri?"

"Yes, Kazama-sama. I had to tell her about the Oni girl."

Kazama nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, that is unfortunate, but Osen-chan would insist. If I hadn't been so surprised, I wouldn't have attempted the Testing Ritual. Still, it was successful…"

Amagiri stayed standing by the door, since Kazama was still pacing.

"Are you going to tell me what you know about that spearman? I only saw him for an instant, but I sensed power in him."

"Shiranui fought against him briefly. He may be part Oni."

"Hmm. That's possible, I suppose, just very, very unlikely. But if it's true, how did my cousin not know about him? Or did she allow him to choose whether or not to stay with the humans? That would be like her, but dangerous for the man."

"She claims that she knew nothing about him."

Kazama frowned, face serious.

"That means he was completely latent. We have our differences, but I trust my cousin's abilities. So… perhaps the Oni girl has the ability to awaken the Gifts? That's an ability practically out of legend and one that could help our entire race."

"Aa," Amagiri agreed, reluctantly. He didn't want Kazama any more interested in the Shinsengumi and the girl than necessary. But Kazama was correct. With the sharp decline in their population, being able to wake the Gifts in half-bloods could help a good deal. The problem was that it might allow Kazama to continue fighting Sen-hime on the issue of pureblood marriages for the ruling families. While Amagiri wasn't wholly convinced, he was beginning to see the princess' point of view. But until it could be shown that a half-blood could actually _become_ an Oni, through the mythical Fourth Trial, it would be difficult to prove her claim that the legend of Suzuka-gozen was real.

* * *

The Vice Commander was standing at the window when Harada requested permission to enter just a few minutes later. That formality observed, the tall red-head came in and sat down cross-legged, head-guard and blue coat in one hand; it was becoming too warm and humid to wear extra clothing unless necessary. He had left his spear outside the door as usual.

Neither man spoke at first. Finally, Hijikata sat down opposite the Tenth Division Captain. Harada tried not to mind the glare.

"You too?" Hijikata demanded.

Harada paused at the tone. Apparently it had been a long morning as well as a long night for the Oni no Fukuchō.

" _Sumimasen_ , Vice Commander. I'm not sure I understand. Do you mean something about what just happened? Or…" he hesitated, but thought he had guessed correctly earlier, "… is it about Saitō?"

"Both." Hijikata tried to shake off the anger he was feeling about having potential enemies right in the heart of the Shinsengumi's headquarters. It was hardly Harada's fault. "Why did you have your spear at the ready even though there was no sign of an intruder?"

"Okay… Well, I assume it was the same reason that you and Saitō tore into the courtyard at around the same time. I got the strong feeling that somebody was up in that tall tree by the back wall, which seemed less than ideal. A minute longer and I would have called for back-up. Better to make a fool of myself than not have help, right?"

"Agreed. Do you feel like your sense of danger or whatever has gotten stronger lately?"

"Yes. And I have a better idea what people are feeling – at least, I think so. It sounds weird, but in the last couple of days it's been almost distracting. The strange guy with the gun last night, too – he was _not_ normal. "

"In what way?" Hijikata had gotten Harada's verbal report when he first put him on duty keeping an eye on Chizuru's room and the inner courtyard, but their discussion earlier hadn't covered things like "was the enemy human?"

"Well, he dodged everything I could throw at him. Fair enough, Shinpachi or Saitō or Sōji can too on their good days, though I'd say not quite that easily. He was pretty odd-looking, too. Dark purple-blue hair, violet eyes – kind of pointed teeth when he grinned at me. Hair like Heisuke's except for the colour. And you know, he missed me with every shot by just a little, which makes me wonder a bit. I didn't recognize the gun at all, it's clearly Western-make; it could fire several bullets without him needing to reload."

Harada frowned.

"That kind of advance in military technology could be a problem for us, you know."

"I know," agreed Hijikata. "Let's hope it's expensive, hard to make and hard to supply with ammunition. Also, I wonder what the range would be."

Both men shook their heads, keenly interested in the topic, but realizing that they'd gotten away from the current point. Fortunately, the side-trip had reduced Hijikata's irritation, maybe because weapons were just a part of ordinary life. Technology, he could understand, even when it worried him.

"Okay," said Harada, sensing it was safe to move on. "About Saitō. I've been wondering for a while now, although I didn't think anybody else had noticed. He's really good at not letting anything show, right? And it seemed so… unlikely."

He stopped to gauge Hijikata's reaction, hoping he hadn't just made a huge mistake. But the Vice Commander just nodded for him to continue, expression dour but not surprised or angry.

With a silent sigh of relief, the lanky spearman continued, feeling his way along.

"Last night, when I saw him out back in the courtyard, it seemed almost obvious for some reason."

Hijikata's thoughts immediately went back to that surreal scene at the Ikedaya – blood on the floor, Heisuke and Sōji collapsed, and Saitō kneeling beside the girl with that haunted, vulnerable expression on his face. And then he wouldn't touch her at all afterwards. Yes, it had seemed obvious to Hijikata after that, too, but Harada hadn't seen what he had. He cleared his throat.

"What is your part in this, Harada?"

"Do you mean, how do I feel about Chizuru-chan?"

"Yes. Normally I wouldn't ask, but in this case things are too volatile – I want to know if I have a problem."

Harada nodded slowly, reluctant to answer, but understanding his superior officer's position.

"I don't exactly know, Vice Commander."

Hijikata's brows snapped together, but Harada threw up a hand to forestall any outburst.

"I'm telling the truth, Hijikata-san. I like her very much and I care about how she's doing. She's really cute and she has some amazing qualities that I don't think I need to spell out for you. I just wanted a chance to see how things went.

"You and I both know that she shouldn't get involved with any of us anyway – let's be honest, she's sixteen and pretty damn innocent, and we're kind of the opposite. I like to think we're an honourable lot, but killing is part of the job description and we don't always go by the book.

"Frankly, that's probably Saitō's biggest problem right now too. The difference is that I don't think he has a lot of experience to go by, so he doesn't know that sometimes you have to let other people make choices too. Being a bit of a control-freak – no offence to present company – that's going to be hard for him. He'll be okay though."

Hijikata rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a control-freak. It's not my fault that you're all idiots."

"But up until now you could count on Saitō and Gen-san to be less idiotic than the rest of us and now you're worried."

"Oi, I didn't ask for your comments on my mental state, Harada!"

"Ah, gomene, Hijikata-san. My mistake." Harada's amber eyes glinted mischievously for a moment, but then he was serious again.

"You asked me if you have a problem, right? Meaning, will I have a problem with Saitō, or vice versa, that you might have to settle. I doubt it. I'm not thrilled about it, but I can cope. If worse comes to worst, I'll hope we can settle our differences like men – over _sake_. Unfortunately for me, he drinks about as well as he fights. On the bright side, it could be interesting. Will that do, Vice Commander?"

Hijikata nodded, more relieved than he had expected, although it was still a potential disaster in the making.

"Try not to do anything stupid. I can't afford to lose anyone else right now."

"Ah well, you know Hijikata-san, the girl always looks so star-struck when she looks at you that maybe there's nothing to worry about."

"Baka."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

Picking up his sword and uniform, Harada headed to his room. For once, he had a feeling that his session with Hijikata had gone better than Saitō's. Which said something about how weird things were right now.

* * *

Chizuru woke to late-morning sunshine. Her room was very warm and the air was humid. She disentangled herself from her futon, worried that she had been so useless in the aftermath of the fighting at the Ikedaya. She took two steps and then the world seemed to spin. Her head hurt a great deal. She pressed her hands against her temples with a soft cry, staggering slightly.

Before she could fall, the door opened and a familiar figure stood on the threshold.

"Sumimasen, Yukimura-kun. You are not well."

Strong, lean hands helped her sit back down on her bed.

"You appear to have a fever. I will fetch water, lavender, the white willow bark medicine – what else?"

"I don't know, Saitō-san. Gomenasai – I seem to be very unwell. But I never get sick. It's… very strange."

She couldn't see very well through the haze of pain, but she could make out his features better now. He was very calm, and that helped quite a bit. It was almost like cool water for the brain, she thought, barely suppressing a giggle.

"Drink this. It is from earlier this morning, but it will help."

She drained the mug of brackish water immediately and mutely asked for more. After half of the second mugful, her head ached just a little less, although she still felt very dizzy and not entirely herself.

"I am very sorry for the trouble, Saitō-san," she murmured, embarrassed.

"It would be better to lie down," he responded simply. "Once you have the medicine I will bring Yamazaki."

She almost protested when he moved away, but she was already mortified by being unable to do anything for herself. He returned a moment later though, with the lavender oil and willow-bark medicine from her shelf. She watched him add the medicine to the last of the second mug of water and drank the mixture obediently, although it didn't taste very good. He set the lavender oil down nearby.

"This would be better with cold water from the well."

"Yes, Saitō-san."

"Very well. Rest for a few minutes. I will be back soon."

He helped her lie down, and for a few moments she caught the scent of sandalwood. It was comforting, she thought. Then the door slid open and he was gone. The headache suddenly seemed worse again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so hopefully you now all need to catch your collective breaths (that just doesn't sound right) and still your beating hearts. I know I do, but I'm a sucker for these guys.
> 
> Er... don't still those hearts too much. I'm still hoping for reviews, kudos and your undying affection. Er.. "undying" being the key word here. Really - don't die. And don't kill me either - I know there are still an awful lot of questions to answer...
> 
> Oni-gaishimasu
> 
> Ah yes, and from AzureArchxngel :
> 
> *knock knock*  
> "Who's there?"  
> "Kazama."  
> "Kazama who?"  
> "Chizuru, you really should dump these mere humans and come with me, Kazama better man."
> 
> ...Get it? "Cause I'm a" ... "Kazama"


	20. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a breather, and a chance to see more of the after-effects of the Ikedaya incident (though more as it relates to the Oni). Also, Sen-hime shows as interest in a certain red-haired, topaz-eyed spearman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who asked, yes, you'll get to find out how Souji and Heisuke are doing post-Oni-battle. Just not in this chapter (sorry!). There's a lot going on...

**Chapter 20 – The Princess**

Chizuru's headache seemed to be concentrated around her forehead between her temples. Her body also ached, but not quite as fiercely as her head. She alternated between fear of being taken away by the cruel blond man and anxiety about not being appropriately dressed for visitors. Some part of her recognized the incongruity, but not enough to calm her.

Saitō was not actually gone for very long, and he returned with cold water from the well. With deft, silent movements, he filled the hand basin with water and lavender oil, dampened one of the clean rags that Chizuru always kept on hand, and wiped the sweat away from her forehead and the back of her neck. He also bathed her wrists, which she had once told him was soothing for patients with fevers or sun-stroke.

Chizuru kept her eyes closed, mostly because they hurt but also to alleviate her embarrassment at having somebody like Saitō-san look after her in such a way. However, whether it was his presence or the lavender water or both, her headache gradually seemed to ease. At the same time, she became aware that the occasional touch of his fingers on her fevered skin seemed to relieve the more pervasive aches, which was rather strange.

" _Shitsurei shimasu_ ," called an unfamiliar voice from outside her door.

"Enter, Yamazaki-kun," Saitō responded calmly.

Chizuru turned her face and saw the shinobi with purple eyes from the night before. The eyes made her think of Hijikata-san, and she hoped that he wouldn't be angry that both Saitō-san and Yamazaki-san were pulled away from their duties.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamazaki-san," she said politely, if rather faintly. "I'm glad you are well after last night's battle."

"Arigatou, Yukimura-kun."

He knelt down beside her, and she finally realized that Yamazaki-san must be the Shinsengumi's medic. She wondered if he had been told about her. A moment later she decided that he must know, since Saitō-san wasn't concerned. The medic laid his wrist against her forehead and then her cheek and shook his head a little.

"It's not easy to tell, since you've been cooling the skin, but she does appear to have a fever. Yukimura-kun, I must ask some questions."

"Hai."

He went on to ask her about her appetite, breathing, fatigue and a number of other things. Chizuru was very glad when he finally told Saitō-san that he had no more questions. Her eyes had closed again, this time involuntarily, and she found herself enjoying the murmur of the low voices above her. She could sense Saitō-san's still presence, as cool and pleasant as the lavender-scented water, and she noticed that Yamazaki-san made an effort to be calm around his patients, of which she approved.

"She is feverish and in some pain, but has no other notable symptoms," Yamazaki told Saitō with a shrug. "It could be the start of influenza; for all our sakes I hope it isn't. It was warm last night and she was running – quite a distance actually – and then of course the inn was stifling on the upper floors. It could be heat sickness."

Chizuru wanted to protest that she wasn't as weak as all that. She had managed more difficult things in the past without being ill. But for some reason Saitō's fingers pressed down on her wrist at that moment and she was given the distinct impression that he wanted her to remain silent. She almost felt as if she could hear him reminding her that a little pride was a small price to pay for keeping some aspects of last night confidential.

"Yes, Saitō-san," she murmured sleepily. Fortunately, she didn't notice that she had reached out to curl her fingers over the hand holding her wrist, since it would have embarrassed her very much.

"Did she take willow-bark earlier?" Yamazaki asked quietly. If he saw anything strange in the scene he neither commented nor allowed any surprise to register on his face.

"Aa. After she brewed it last month she always kept a flask nearby."

Yamazaki, who knew that the medicine could be useful to deal with some of the aftereffects of too much _sake_ , nodded his understanding. He had seen less of the division captains since Chizuru had been allowed to look after their minor ailments. Her treatments were supposed to be cleared with him first, but he knew that for a few things they simply went to her as a matter of course now.

"I will check in again this evening, but you can always call me sooner, taichō. I will let the Vice Commander know how she is."

Saitō nodded and Yamazaki silently withdrew.

Eventually, Saitō tried to shift the girl's hand off his fingers. He was curiously reluctant to move, but it didn't seem appropriate to stay like this for too long. He knew how he felt, but not what to do. He wasn't at all sure how Yukimura saw him, although she appeared to be comfortable in his company. Earlier, she hadn't wanted him to leave, but he didn't know how much of that was related to the strange fever. Asking her directly how she felt was beyond him right now, although it had a certain attractive simplicity. Fortunately, he was quite good at being patient.

He was still thinking about the Vice Commander's advice. Hijikata-san said that he should trust himself, but what did that mean? He was a soldier as well as a warrior – more so than many of the others, perhaps – a sword to be employed at need by his commander. He could take a life faster and more efficiently than most because of a fluke of natural speed and strength combined with an inclination for hard work. He had killed more men than he could honestly remember and would no doubt kill again at need or as ordered. What could he offer a girl who only wanted to do good and never harm? That worried him.

Or maybe she was generous-hearted enough to accept him despite who he was and what he did? Sometimes, recently, he had thought that might be possible. Except… if he were honest, he wanted something more than that. It seemed like a lot to ask for, though.

Very slowly, so as not to wake her, Saitō gently moved the small hand away from his fingers and lifted his hand from her wrist. For the first time he felt like he understood the look he had seen sometimes on lovers' faces when they touched – fingers intertwining in an unspoken greeting, or a hand tracing the curve of a cheek in farewell. It was a very strange sensation, like being warm and shivering at the same time. He found it unsettling.

Chizuru didn't seem happy that he had moved, but although she murmured a protest she didn't wake. Her skin seemed much cooler now in any event. He could only hope that his own headache would fade soon as well. His body felt like he had been fighting desperately the night before when in fact he had done comparatively little. He took some of the willow-bark medicine and settled into his favourite kneeling position to wait and compose himself.

Shortly before noon, he heard a light tap on the sliding window shutter. Seeing the man's outline against the heavy paper, he went quickly to the door and stepped out.

"Vice Commander?"

Hijikata noted that Saitō looked entirely himself again and decided that it didn't mean much. Sometimes he had to remind himself that Saitō and Sōji were the same age – just past twenty – and not much older than Heisuke. Kids. But he found it difficult to think of Saitō as a kid anymore.

"How is Yukimura?"

"She is sleeping, but I believe she is improved. Yamazaki could not find anything specifically wrong with her."

"Could it be related to last night events?"

"The thought had crossed my mind. How are Sōji and Heisuke?"

Hijikata smiled slightly.

"Both have slight fevers and complain of general pain, but that could be attributed to their injuries – although Sōji doesn't have any external wounds."

"I heard."

"So I guess that leaves you, Saitō. Headache? Fever? Aches?"

"Yes. Almost gone now."

"Right. Get food if you want it and then get some sleep. I want you go on a short patrol this evening and start regular patrols again tomorrow."

"Hai."

Inclining his head politely, Saitō walked away. He regretted not returning to Chizuru's side, but this was more practical.

Hijikata stood leaning against the wall by Chizuru's window for about ten minutes. Just as his brows were starting to lower, Nagakura came hurrying up. His hand had been neatly bandaged and he looked very fit, all things considered.

"Gomene, Hijikata-san. You said it was okay to get a quick lunch."

"It's fine, Nagakura. If Chizuru wakes up tell her to wait to be seen by Yamakazi before leaving her room, okay?"

"Sure, Vice Commander. Anything else?"

"How are you feeling today?"

"Alright I guess. I got some sleep this morning, which helped. Yamazaki says the hand will be fine – and I've always been able to heal up pretty quick anyway."

Hijikata nodded. They'd all been very lucky on the whole, until Sannan had gotten hurt. He'd just have to make sure they survived the current round of madness. Which reminded him…

"This morning we're pretty sure we had an intruder in the yard – one of the strange guys that Sōji, Harada and Saitō saw. But if he was there then we couldn't see him."

Nagakura looked strangely at him.

"Uh, Hijikata-san, do mean you couldn't find him or that he was invisible?"

"Well… more the second, actually."

"Great. I can't wait to meet these guys, they sound interesting."

"Hmm," Hijikata responded noncommittally. He'd be happy never to see them again. He just didn't think he'd be that lucky.

He was growing more worried about Sōji. Something had been off for a while now. Maybe he'd ask Kondō to spend some extra time with the young hothead while he was stuck in bed. And sometime in all of this he needed to touch base a bit more often with Sannan. The man was growing more reclusive again and it would likely get worse with every incident where he was left behind. Somehow it didn't seem like a good idea to let him spend so much of his time with the _rasetsu_.

Damn it. He did _not_ need magic and evil spirits and strange illnesses on top of everything else. And the Ikedaya raid had been a success, hadn't it? He ignored the growing headache and strode off toward the common room. Maybe he could talk to Kondō at lunch…

* * *

Harada Sanosuke led a small combined squad of eight men along a modified patrol route. He wasn't surprised to see that the streets were quiet. After last night's display, things were likely to be subdued for at least a couple of days. He agreed with Kondō-san and Hijikata-san, though, that letting people know that it was business as usual for the Shinsengumi was a good show of strength.

He was still having some difficulty adjusting to his new sensitivity to the people around him. The feelings from the townsfolk ranged from slight fear to concealed hostility. He made a point of stopping to talk to an older woman who actually seemed friendly and probably gave her a little too much for the small orange he'd bought. Ah well, Chizuru would approve and the orange was for her anyway.

He was glad he'd gotten a chance to rest for a couple of hours after his "chat" with Hijikata. Not that he felt terrible, but he wasn't a hundred percent and the nap seemed to have helped the headache. He'd worn a head-guard a few times while nursing a hangover and it wasn't fun. He figured that Shinpachi probably wore that green bandana because it gave him an excuse not to wear regulation head-gear when he was a feeling a little the worse for wear.

They were just completing the last quarter of the patrol, which skirted the edge of Shimabara, when he felt somebody looking at him. Not staring with loathing or fear at the blue coat, which he was used to, but more… checking him out? Mind you, it wasn't that people didn't notice him, but usually any attraction was quickly overcome at the sight of the uniform. But anyway… whoever was looking at him now was definitely interested. In exactly what way he couldn't tell except it seemed friendly.

He slowed gradually and the well-trained soldiers behind him did likewise, at the same time spreading out just enough to become more of an obstacle to whoever the taichō was tracking. When he thought he was about level with his "admirer", Harada signalled a stop and turned to talk to his temporary second-in-command. He gave the man credit for playing along while he scanned the crowd, such as it was.

He was surprised to find that the person watching him was a girl or young woman of obviously good birth accompanied by a rather formidable, much taller woman dressed in a severely-styled dark kimono. Harada almost managed to catch the girl's eyes, but her companion deliberately stepped between them with a haughty look and tried to hurry her away. It almost succeeded, but the girl looked back over her shoulder just as they rounded a corner and gave the spearman such a dazzling smile that he automatically grinned back at her.

Curious, he gestured for his squad to wait while he tracked the women's movements. Unfortunately, bad luck with a passing cart made him lose track of them despite his height advantage.

Thoughtful, he led his men back to headquarters. Harada might be easy-going by Shinsengumi standards, but he was also an intelligent and experienced officer. She wanted to see me, he thought. I wonder why. And how did I know where she was anyway?

* * *

"Yes!" Sen cried aloud, barely restraining herself from hugging the sombrely clad shinobi as the latter closed the door behind them.

Kimigiku eyed her tolerantly. Sen took off her sandals and hurried into the main sitting room of the house.

"Oh I'm so _annoyed_ that Amagiri found out first – or rather, Shiranui did – but it can't be helped! That man – the red-head with the beautiful eyes – that's the Tenth Division Captain, right? Harada."

"Yes, Princess."

"Well, his Gifts are coming along and without some of the hindrances others of part-blood have found, wouldn't you say Kimigiku? Enough to give us hope that some of Amagiri's other news is true? Although Harada-san is surprisingly open-minded for a man raised among humans. If there are others, it may not be going as well for them."

"You would know better than I, Princess. But I have seen Harada-san before. He and his friends come to Shimabara from time to time. Not as often lately. They've been busy."

"What's he like?" Sen perched on a cushion, yellow silk kimono pooling slightly around her. Her clear magenta eyes shone. The idea that a wholly latent individual – a human, really – could come so far without years of teaching and struggle and pain was incredible. She wondered if her many, many times great-grandfather had been like this man.

Kimigiku was smiling a little nervously.

"Princess, we really can't just walk off with one or more captains of the Shinsengumi…"

"I know. But we can get to know them, can't we? And especially the girl. I hope I can help her."

"Yes. That must certainly be done. And before your cousin returns if possible."

"I'll manage it. I don't undervalue Chikage, you know. He's aggravating and arrogant and stubborn as a two-headed donkey -"

"You seem to have lost the thread of your sentence, Princess," her companion murmured with a small smile.

Sen waved a hand airily.

"But he's actually very loyal, honourable and yes, a capable leader."

The shinobi poured tea. As she moved, the severely plain kimono rippled and became trousers and a close-fitting tunic, both of which hugged her tall curving figure.

"And you still won't marry him?"

"No."

This was said very seriously, and the Oni princess' eyes darkened perceptibly.

"I can't," she continued, sadness and a hint of loneliness in her voice. "I admire Chikage – at least, sometimes – and I care about him. I love him as one of the closest members of my family."

She considered the last statement and clarified: "He's the annoying elder brother I never had."

Kimigiku laughed, but Sen just gave a quick smile and continued more seriously.

"You know that he helped me a great deal when my mother died. And his sympathy was sincere."

"I know that you honour your mother's memory."

"It's not just that, Kimigiku. I believe that she, and my grandmother, and those before them, were right. How many pureblood Oni are left?"

The taller woman was silent, hands cupped around her tea. It was an old argument.

"Fewer than fifty," continued Sen, implacably. "And out of those, eleven women. Of whom four are directly related to Chikage – sister, mother, grandmother, aunt. I must credit the Kazama family for one thing: they may have ignored our clan's warnings for centuries, but they were attractive enough to find loving mates and so bred true through many generations."

Kimigiku still said nothing. This was familiar territory to her and she was deeply saddened for her young charge. Of course, if Sen-hime didn't marry Kazama Chikage – or his younger brother – then it would be an inferior marriage, pureblood or not. Nevertheless, the shinobi still hoped that the Princess of the Oni would marry among her own kind. Taking Suzuka-gozen's route was taking a chance on a myth, although she would never say so aloud. She didn't need to, since Sen-hime could usually read the hearts of those around her easily enough.

"Right," said Sen with a smile, sadness once again banished by unquenchable determination. "We'll make sure to meet all of the Shinsengumi commanders as soon as possible. Now tell me about Harada-san. Does he have a first name?"

* * *

When Harada arrived with Chizuru's dinner, he found Saitō standing not far from her door looking up at the evening sky. Saitō was in uniform and as calm as usual, which Harada found surprisingly pleasant after an afternoon of hostility from the citizens of Kyoto. He had duly reported the one notable exception to the Vice Commander upon his return.

"Shinpachi just went to dinner," said Saitō as Harada approached. "I've eaten."

"You're out on patrol this evening?" the tall red-head asked. "They were still organizing the squads when I went out this afternoon."

"Yes, but only until midnight. Harada – did you have a headache or fever at all today? A few of us have suffered similar symptoms."

Harada nodded, curious. "Yes, but not too bad. You?"

"It was uncomfortable for a time. Yukimura was much worse than anyone else, but she is better now."

"More mysteries?"

"Aa."

They stood there in silence for a moment, and then Saitō nodded to Harada and walked off toward the main gate. So far, so good, the spearman thought. Except that with Saitō he might not even know there was a problem until he found a sword at his throat. Well, no, that was unfair. With a shrug, the Tenth Division Captain announced himself at the door.


	21. Crime and Punishment, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events accelerate rapidly when Harada accidentally panics Chizuru and Saitou overreacts, with potentially devastating results. A key chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to write, not because it wasn't planned (it was, though only in general outline), but because it affects my beloved Hakuouki world and some of my favourite characters (which/who I still don't own, in case you were wondering).
> 
> A word of reassurance in the hopes that you won't (a) have heart attacks and (b) send me Harry Potter world type Howlers: it will all come right in the end. More or less. Angst and embarrassment is "just a natural part of learning you're part Oni and nothing to be ashamed of." (Oh good, sarcastic humour at last!)
> 
> To all those reading this story: Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa.

**Quote:**

"O, let me not be mad, not mad, sweet heaven!  
I would not be mad.  
Keep me in temper. I would not be mad." - Shakespeare, _King Lear_ (Act 1, Scene V)

"Love is merely a madness..." - Shakespeare, _As You Like It_ (Act III, Scene II)

"That which you mistake for madness is but an overacuteness of the senses." - Edgar Allan Poe

**Crime and Punishment, Part I**

"Come in, Harada-san!"

Chizuru was up and dressed, wearing a new hakamashita that she had recently sewn for herself. Harada didn't think it was coincidental that it was a close match for the colour of the Shinsengumi uniform – he had known early on how much she wanted to fit in and have a place. The room was tidy and smelled pleasantly of lavender, so either somebody had helped her put the futon away or she was feeling much better.

She smiled a bit shyly at Harada when he came in with her meal, and not for the first time he wondered how anybody could take her for a boy. Ah well, part of it was context – a Shinsengumi patrol wouldn't be out with a girl and a girl wouldn't be carrying a sword.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Harada-san! And thank you for helping me last night. I'm sorry that I wasn't of much use to anybody."

Harada smiled at her with amusement as he deposited her tray and sat down opposite her.

"Well, I know Heisuke's kind of annoying sometimes, but I like having him around… so, be careful what you say about being useless, alright? He might have died without you. "

Chizuru looked a little embarrassed, but she sat up taller and brightened.

"Okay Harada-san! Thank you."

He waited for her to start her food. She ate slowly at first, as if unsure whether she was hungry, but that changed quickly.

"Hungry, Chizuru-chan?" Harada joked as she looked in consternation at her empty bowls.

Chizuru was clearly mortified at the speed with which she'd eaten. And for ignoring her guest, who was always so kind to her. Guessing that she was about to apologize, Harada forestalled her by handing her the orange he'd bought and changing the subject.

"So, you finally met Yamazaki properly this morning, right? How did that go?"

"Thank you for the treat, Harada-san! Yamazaki-san seems to be a good doctor. At least, he asked me all the same questions as my father would have. But he must also be a strong warrior since he fought off several ronin while we were trying to find Hijikata-san last night."

"He's unusual, that's for sure," Harada admitted. "We're lucky he joined us. He tends to be good at all his various jobs."

"He reminded me a bit of Saitō-san when they were talking," Chizuru commented.

"Hmm? Yeah, I can see that."

Harada was too good-natured to tell Chizuru that the words "workaholic" and "perfectionist" came to mind. Shinpachi's comments tended to include "uptight" and "man doesn't know how to relax." It was a toss-up which man he was referring to at any given time. Both Saitō and Yamazaki tended to be pretty careful about respecting the rules and reporting issues to the Vice Commander.

Soldiers always learned a lot from training with Saitō, but he was notoriously hard to please. On the other hand, a word of praise from the Third Division Captain was considered a high honour. And he was scrupulously fair. Mentally, Harada kicked himself for overthinking things. He could tell that he was more concerned about being at odds with Saitō than he'd realized – and it might never even be an issue.

"Are you alright, Harada-san?" Chizuru asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Chizuru-chan, why?" He managed a cheerful tone and hoped it would help.

"You seemed worried and… a little sad? Did something happen while you were out on patrol?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Seriously. And since you look like you don't believe me, I will tell you about my patrol in every boring detail, okay? Just tell me when to stop!"

She smiled as he had intended, and because he could tell that she was still not quite recovered from whatever was bothering her, he tried to keep things light. He made up an outrageous story about winning the orange in a high stakes game of _iroha-karuta_ that made both of them laugh as they tried to imagine the strange people who would want to play cards and gamble with a captain of the Shinsengumi while he was out on patrol.

Bit by bit, though, he became aware that there was something genuinely troubling her. She kept touching her forehead almost apprehensively and she seemed more than usually distracted. When he saw her eyes stray to the door for the third time in an hour, he knew instinctively who she was looking for and it bothered him more than he'd expected.

It also made him wonder what it was that he hadn't been told. So far nobody had said anything to him about the weird light he'd seen in the second floor window the night before while standing guard behind the Ikedaya. And he hadn't forgotten Hijikata coming out the back door not long after with the girl in his arms and Saitō trailing behind them looking too blank-faced even for Saitō – unless he was exaggerating that last part.

Chizuru had the anxious look on her face again; he must have stopped talking and spaced out. He pulled himself together, reached over and gently pushed a loose piece of hair back behind her ear. She started at the slight contact and he frowned. What had made her so nervous? It wasn't him, he was sure of that, and it surely wasn't Saitō, which was unfortunate in a way. It was likely something that had happened to her at the Ikedaya. He'd just have to be careful how he asked the question.

"Chizuru-chan?"

"Yes, Harada-san?"

He resisted the impulse to take her hand and find a way to erase the scared look that hovered at the back of her warm brown eyes. He was old enough and knew himself too well by now not to recognize his tendency to confuse kindness and concern with deeper affection – in either direction. He thought that this time it might be both, at least for him, but he'd made mistakes in the past that he didn't want to repeat.

"Is Saitō okay?"

"Saitō-san?" she asked, forehead creasing slightly.

"Well, he seemed pretty worried – for him – after what happened at the Ikedaya."

She looked down abruptly and he immediately knew that he shouldn't have mentioned anything about the Ikedaya; she obviously needed more time. And hadn't he told himself to keep it light just a few minutes ago? For a moment he felt a burst of something like panic from Chizuru, but she took a deep breath and tried to answer his almost-question.

"I'm not sure what happened, Harada-san. The man who hurt Okita-san was… very strange."

"Well, he must have been pretty strong to knock out Sōji. But at least he didn't kill him, right?"

He had meant the last comment to be reassuring, but the lurking fear in Chizuru broke loose again even more strongly and immediately Harada cursed himself. _Moron!_ He could almost hear Hijikata in his head now: _You said you could be patient – what the hell is this?! Come on, admit that you tried to find out what happened partly because you've been a bit scared too about what's going on. Now look what you've done you insensitive idiot! And I thought better of you…_

Chizuru was still fighting to master her distress, but it was a losing battle. Waves of apprehension washed over Harada. What had frightened her so badly? Did Hijikata know about it?

"Th-That's true, Harada-san, the man decided not to k-kill Okita-san. But he did something I don't understand and when he l-left he said he'd come back for me later."

She was actually trembling. Fully conscious of his mistake, Harada held out his hands, palms up.

"Hey, hey now, little one. My bad. Shouldn't have gone there… Can I help?"

"G-Gomenasai, Harada-san. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'll be f-fine, I promise."

"Well, you don't look fine, but if you want, we can both pretend you're fine and talk about dango or something. Because it's hard to be scared when you talk about dango."

Chizuru managed a wavering smile but the tremors still increased. Whatever images were playing in her head were obviously deeply disturbing to her. But she still kept trying.

"That's… a good idea, Harada-san."

She drew in a long breath, still reaching desperately for composure. A moment later she was on her feet, eyes wide in shock.

"He's here!"

Harada was already standing, snatching up his sword from beside him. He wished his spear wasn't outside. Something like a living tidal wave of anger was closing in on him with inhuman speed.

"What the _fuck_?!" he yelled as his katana cleared its sheath faster than he'd ever drawn before.

The door slammed open and something moving almost too fast to see knocked his katana across the room with a force that numbed his fingers and sent pain flooding up his arm.

A moment later, Saitō's blade was at his throat.

"Explain," he demanded in a voice like ice. His blue irises were ringed with gold fire.

_I guess I was right after all_ , Harada thought with black humour. I didn't see it coming.

Chizuru watched in speechless horror. She could feel the ache in her head returning and it made it difficult to think clearly.

As the seconds trickled by she became aware of running footsteps and a jumble of voices outside the open door. The unintelligible cacophony resolved itself suddenly.

"SHUT IT – ALL OF YOU - NOW!" The inimitable tones of the Vice Commander in a towering rage reduced the babble to silence.

"You're ALL here? Goddamn it Sōji – Heisuke – go back to bed! Heisuke, you're bleeding! Shinpachi could you – no, wait, you'd better stay. Fine, both of you, sit down and stay down. Heisuke, if you move, Sōji will kill you."

"What?!" cried two voices in unison, one alarmed and the other in disbelief.

"Hijikata-kun?" cut in a cool but commanding voice.

Sannan-san stood at the outer edge of a crowd that included almost all of the current captains of the Shinsengumi and the Vice Commander. _Only the Commander and Inoue-san are missing now_ , thought Chizuru. _They were out - something official?_ Not that she could make out all of the figures, she could just tell who was there.

"Sannan-san, we have a _situation_ here," ground out Hijikata as Sannan joined him in the doorway to Chizuru's room.

Oddly enough, Hijikata-san's frustration cut through Chizuru's momentary daze. She moved very slowly forward a pace, so that Harada-san was no longer directly in front of her. Her first good look at Saitō-san's set face and gold-blue eyes shocked her, but although she kept her distance, she wanted to make it clear to everyone present that she was unharmed.

"I am not your enemy," Harada said softly to the man with the katana at his throat.

"She was in your care."

"I deeply regret my mistake. I will apologize to Yukimura-san."

Saitō-san's gaze moved to Chizuru's and she looked gravely back at him. A heartbeat later, the golden light flickered out of his eyes, replaced by momentary panic. Then he carefully replaced his sword in its sheath. Even from a few feet away she could feel the fever hit him. In fact, she could almost see it, like a living thing that crashed through his body without regard for raw nerves or a mind already clouded with pain.

Moving with less than his usual grace, the indigo-haired man closed the distance between them, ignoring Harada, who stepped slowly out of his way. Harada's face was pale and drawn. Hijikata put a light hand on Sannan's shoulder, and the Deputy Commander nodded; for now, they would just watch. Unlike Chizuru, Hijikata had seen the amber eyes flash with gold for an instant and he wanted nothing to upset what might be a delicate balance.

Saitō stopped in front of Chizuru. Perhaps things like this were better done on the edge of insanity, he thought, concentrating on keeping the raging pain in his head from knocking him off his feet. He raised his left hand and gently touched her cheek and the curve of her face. The skin was as soft as he had imagined and he smiled a little, since only she could see his face.

"I am… very sorry… Yukimura-san."

Caught entirely off-guard, Chizuru just stared at him. The slim, strong fingers stayed on her face for a moment, and she could feel both the callouses and the burning heat of fever. Before she could move, Saitō-san turned and crossed the room with measured steps and knelt carefully in front of Hijikata-san and Sannan-san, setting both his swords beside him.

"Deputy Commander. Vice Commander. I abandoned my patrol and drew my weapon against a fellow officer. _Makoto ni moushiwake gozaimasen deshita_. I will accept your judgment."

He pressed his hands and forehead to the floor. There was complete silence, broken by Sannan.

"Give your swords to Hijikata-fukuchō. We will consider your actions and your punishment and make a recommendation to the Commander upon his return from the Magistrate's Office. Hijikata-kun, escort Saitō to his quarters. Nagakura, I expect tonight's patrol has returned to the outer courtyard or is not far. Find them and tell them to stand down and then take Hijikata's place. Harada, return to your quarters and stay there; we will summon you when we are ready to hear your statement. Okita and Tōdō, return to your quarters now."

"The First Division Captain may be present at disciplinary hearings," Okita said quietly. "With respect, I would like to attend."

Hijikata frowned but said nothing. Sannan considered the request.

"You are not fit for duty, Okita-taichō. Your request is denied and under the circumstances no replacement will be permitted. We will reconsider in the morning."

Okita bit his lip, but didn't protest the decision. On the evidence, Sannan was correct. Without the rush of adrenaline that had carried him here – although why was a mystery to him – he wasn't sure he could make it back to his room. Heisuke was pale to the point of passing out.

"Sannan-san, I think Shinpachi will have to help Heisuke before he goes to stand down the patrol," Okita said respectfully.

Sannan nodded permission and Nagakura finally wrenched his eyes away from red-haired man standing silently in the middle of the room. The Second Division Captain felt more serious than he had in his life – except maybe the last time he'd crossed blades with Saitō in earnest, the night Serizawa-san had died. Now that was a disturbing thought. Looking at Heisuke, he realized that Sōji had been right to be worried. Blood was trickling down the kid's face from underneath the bandage.

Before Nagakura, Heisuke and Okita headed off down the walkway, Hijikata spoke.

"This isn't to be discussed."

There was no disagreement. Sannan exchanged a last look with Hijikata before leaving with Nagakura and the two wounded captains.

Chizuru still stood unmoving, eyes fixed on the dark, silent form kneeling in front of the Vice Commander.

With an effort, Harada walked away from her with a murmured farewell that he didn't think she heard. He was deeply in shock and at the same time so angry he could hardly breathe. Mostly, he was angry with himself, but he was also angry that he still didn't know what was going on. Well, except for one thing, and he couldn't do anything about that either. He managed a nod at Hijikata and went to his room as ordered. Wearily, he sat and leaned back against the wall by the door, spear held loosely across his knees. He'd left his sword behind, but it could wait. It had been a long day and it still wasn't over.

* * *

After Harada-san had left, Chizuru finally spoke.

"Is this really necessary, Hijikata-san?"

"Yes."

"Will you ask Yamazaki-san to look after him? He is very ill."

There was a long sigh from the Vice Commander. He was very tired, she thought, and very unhappy with what had happened. Finally, he replied:

"I will do everything I can, Yukimura. Please stay in your room and try to get some rest."

She nodded, determined to wait until after he had left with Saitō-san to shed any tears. She felt very much alone, for the first time in quite a while.

Hijikata-san picked up Saitō's katana and wakizashi. Without a word, the other man rose and preceded the taller man out of the room, dark blue eyes half-closed in pain, head bowed.

The Vice Commander met Chizuru's eyes as he turned to close the door.

"I really will do what I can." His voice was somber.

Chizuru bowed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hijikata-san. Good night."

She watched the door slide closed and then pressed her hands to her face.

* * *

"I should have intervened sooner," Sen whispered to Kimigiku, eyes bright with tears.

"How could you have known? We've never seen anything like this. At best we could have guessed that the process could be very hard for a man as controlled as Saitō-taichō - which we did. The problem is that he's got too much power for a human and no experience or training."

The Oni princess and her bodyguard stood at the base of the sakura tree in the Shinsengumi's inner courtyard. Sen had felt Chizuru's rising fear from her home, and had debated stepping in that evening rather than waiting to meet the girl "accidentally" the next day as planned. But it had not been urgent until Chizuru's panic - and damn Kazama for a clumsy fool! - had reached the Shinsengumi captain most attuned to her and closest to realizing something like his full power. At that point, Sen and Kimigiku had both tried to catch up to Saitō before he reached the girl's room. The fact that they hadn't even been able to close the distance was troubling.

At least Sen had been able to calm him enough that he hadn't actually killed anyone, and he did have outstanding control, even half-mad. It was very rare for an Oni to have to deal with so much power at once because they grew into it a little at a time.

"I'll have to speak with the Vice Commander tonight," Sen concluded after considering Kimigiku's words.

"If we go now we can check on Saitō-taichō as well," noted her companion.

Minds made up, the two women walked cautiously toward the place where Sen could easily sense Saitō's wavering aura. The area was deserted, which wasn't surprising.

"Well, this isn't what I had in mind this morning," commented Sen wryly. "You may announce us."

"Yes Princess."

Kimigiku place herself between her mistress and the door, then called out a soft "shitsurei shimasu". An instant later she was facing eyes as purple as her own over a drawn sword.

"Good evening, Hijikata-fukuchō. May I present Sen-hime, Lady of Kyoto. We may be able to be of assistance to you."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Though this be madness, yet there is method in't." - Shakespeare, Hamlet (Act II, Scene II)
> 
> Please read and review (or start petitions asking for clemency for Saitō, whichever you prefer).


	22. The Trials and The Gifts, Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was all a bit intense. Looking back, there are one or two places I could have elaborated slightly. I may yet do so, but for now I'd like to move forward...
> 
> "To whom much is given, much will be required."
> 
> My Oni regret is that I have but one chapter to lay down for my story. (A terrible misquote of Nathan Hale and no disrespect intended.)
> 
> Because I had to cut this off somewhere, Chizuru does not appear in this chapter - hence my regret that I could only post the one chapter. There are some specific reasons for Chizuru not being around that will be made clear later.
> 
> I look forward to your thoughts on the most detailed chapter to-date re the Trials and Gifts. The first few paragraphs are almost like a prologue, so bear with me.

 

 

**Chapter 22 – The Trials and the Gifts, Part III**

Amagiri's patience was a by-word among the Oni. However, even he was finding Kazama's restless irritability since leaving Kyoto to be wearing. Consequently, he had left Kazama prowling about their quarters that evening while he went for a walk in the nearby forest. Kazama had been almost amused when the taller man had said where he was going.

"It's your own fault if I'm not good company, Amagiri," he had pointed out dryly.

His bodyguard and long-time companion agreed without protest. It _was_ his fault that Kazama had not seen the mysterious female pureblood before they left Kyoto, and he was prepared to live with the consequences – to a point. Right now, they both needed time to themselves.

At least they were lodged separately from the humans in their own small guest house, on the orders of Saigō Takamori, a samurai and arguably the leading military commander of the considerable Satsuma forces. It was Satsuma that held the oath of the Kazama clan and through them the vassal clans such as Amagiri.

In reality, it was of very little interest to Kazama Chikage who they served as long as the service extinguished the oath given by the Western Oni to Satsuma and certain other hans after the great battle two hundred and sixty years ago that established the Tokugawa shoguns. Kazama, like most Oni, wanted as little as possible to do with humans, and with good reason. Amagiri had felt the same way until his unsettling meeting with Saitō of the Shinsengumi and subsequent discussion with Sen-hime.

At some point he was going to have to lay his thoughts and inferences before Kazama, but first he needed to decide what advice he was prepared to give and how far he would go to see it followed. He felt perilously close to abandoning the beliefs and strictures of a lifetime and he wasn't quite sure what had changed his mind.

Amagiri wished, not for the first time, that he had Sen-hime's rare gift for sensing – even communicating – over distances. He would have liked to know whether Saitō-taichō was feeling the after-effects of Kazama's Testing Ritual and whether his Gifts were manifesting further. He hoped that neither the man nor the Oni girl had been seriously harmed by Kazama's intervention.

He looked up at the starlit summer sky, and saw that the moon was beginning its slow ascent. It was at that moment that he heard Sen-hime's call:

"If you can come without Chikage get here fast."

Not that there were words, but the images were unmistakable. Especially the one at the end:

"He's dying."

Automatically, Amagiri turned, still absorbing that last urgent message. Sure enough, Kazama was almost beside him already. His speed was considered extraordinary, even among the Oni. And it wasn't surprising that he'd heard Sen-hime's call, even if he couldn't make out the content.

"I take it that was Osen-chan," he drawled, blond hair a little ruffled but otherwise as collected as ever.

"Yes. She wants me to come."

"Why?"

"She didn't want me to tell you."

"Hmm."

Kazama frowned, but he was clearly considering letting Amagiri return to Kyoto. Arrogant and stubborn he might be, but he believed strongly in family ties and tradition. He would only refuse the Princess' request for a good reason, which – although most people wouldn't believe it – did not include simple personal annoyance. Also, Sen-hime did not use the rarest of her Gifts lightly, since it was fatiguing as well as the equivalent of a beacon to anyone with any sensitivity to power near the recipient.

"Does it have to do with the Oni girl?"

"Not that I know of."

The blond demon huffed out an irritated sigh.

"Meaning maybe, but it doesn't relate to her directly. The Shinsengumi perhaps?"

People occasionally told Amagiri that he was too controlled. That was because they didn't have to contend with Kazama's quick mind and demanding temper on a regular basis. Since he was used to both, not a flicker of reaction showed on his face or in his emotions. Kazama eyed him sideways and shrugged.

"Very well. You may go. If it affects our clans you'll have to tell me about it when you return. I'll expect you back within one week. After all, you're the one who keeps pointing out that we have _obligations_ here. And wasn't there something about you being my bodyguard?"

Amagiri bowed, ignoring the jibes.

"I will convey your regards to Sen-hime, Kazama-sama."

"Oh just go. I'll try to be good."

With an amused smirk and another sideways glance from his sharp red eyes, the Lord of the Western Clans strolled away.

* * *

Hijikata was not happy to have intruders inside the compound, especially tonight. At this moment, he was indifferent to the fact that both were women, one very beautiful and the other barely more than a girl. Besides, the tall woman appeared to be a bodyguard of some sort, which suggested trouble.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded, brows drawn together over cold purple eyes. Kondō or Sannan probably would have been more polite, but Sannan likely would have agreed with the basic sentiment.

Kimigiku shifted automatically into a more defensive position, eyes narrowing.

"It's alright, Kimigiku. Let me speak with Hijikata-fukuchō."

Hijikata noted that while the girl took a step sideways, so that she could see him better around her companion, she wisely remained outside easy reach of his blade.

"Your man – Saitō-taichō – is dangerously ill. If you will let me explain the situation, I can help him before it is too late."

"Really," said Hijikata in tones of flat disbelief.

Sen looked at him with compassionate eyes. She gently tested the outer walls of his mind and found suspicion, anger and deep concern. Hmm. He might not actually believe that she could help, but he hoped she could. She could work with that.

"Yes. He greatly overextended his powers before he was ready and now he is suffering the backlash. It is compounded by the fact that he had no idea what he was doing in the first place and did not actually have the full physical resources to do what he evidently did."

Sen didn't make the mistake of trying anything direct against his mental defenses. It wasn't worth even the slightest risk that he might notice.

"Actually, we're not entirely sure how he managed it at all," Sen continued conversationally, but in a serious tone. "We'll have to worry about that later. In the short term, if one of my kind does not help him very soon then he will burn himself out and die."

"He may be facing a death sentence anyway," said Hijikata harshly, before realizing that he had no business saying such a thing to this… princess.

"I understand that, but why not worry about that later too? He can hardly cut himself open if he's already dead."

The girl's words were strangely at odds with her kind, reassuring tone. Even though he knew what she was doing, Hijikata found himself wanting to agree with her that she made a good point. As sometimes happened to him, the absurdity of the situation got the better of him and a slight smile twitched at the corners of his lips. He put it down to fatigue.

"So basically, since we may have to order him to die, we should let two complete strangers take unknown actions with unknown effects to save his life? I'm not sure I like your logic."

Sen nodded understandingly, feeling a great deal of sympathy for the man. On the other hand, now that she was closer, her concern for the indigo-haired swordsman was growing. It was going to be a near thing, and impossible unless Amagiri arrived soon enough.

"I see that you have a sense of humour, Fukuchō, which I can only admire under the circumstances. However, in all seriousness, will you let me pass? Your young captain's situation is so grave that I cannot help him from here, especially with one as formidable as you standing in my way. I will even command my bodyguard to stand down and wait outside this room if you will give me your personal guarantee that neither of us will be harmed by you or your men."

Hijikata's face lost all traces of humour, but he abruptly sheathed his katana and nodded tiredly.

"Fine. You have my personal word of honour that neither of you will be harmed if your – shinobi is it? – remains outside. I still don't know who you are, and I didn't miss your reference to your "kind" earlier either. But I'd like some explanations and right now you're only person who thinks they have any. All bets are off, of course, if you or your companion threaten us or give me cause to believe that you're an _active_ threat." He paused. "We'll wait until my medic arrives, though."

"As you wish. I hope for your captain's sake that he doesn't delay. Are you sure that you wish him present for this?"

Hijikata shook his head, his expression somewhat satiric.

"No. But I want his opinion on Saitō's condition to see if you're right. After that he can wait out here with your bodyguard."

In fact, Nagakura ran up with Yamazaki right at that moment. Both men stopped short at the sight of the unusual delegation, and for a moment nobody moved. Before Sen could get impatient, however, Hijikata made quick introductions.

"Sen-hime, Second Division Captain Nagakura and our medic, Yamazaki. Nagakura, this is Princess Sen and her bodyguard. Sen-hime, Yamazaki and I are going to check on Saitō. Wait here with our other guest. Everyone has agreed to behave themselves."

Nagakura nodded his comprehension. As he turned to Sen's companion, however, his blue eyes brightened and he inclined his head politely.

" _Konnichiwa_ , I'm Nagakura Shinpachi, Captain of the Second Division. May I ask your name?"

Hijikata ignored the by-play and ushered Sen into Saitō's room. Yamazaki followed, closing the door behind him. He had the strangest feeling that he'd seen the taller woman before, but he'd have to let his mind sort that one out later.

Sen's lips compressed into an unusually thin line when she observed the man lying on the tatami. She assumed there'd simply been no time to set up a futon. Saitō was deathly pale and sweating profusely; his hair hung in damp tendrils around his face and neck and his clothing clung to his body. His eyes were not quite closed, but the lids fluttered wildly as though he were in the middle of some strange nightmare. From time to time, he would shake uncontrollably. His was evidently in pain, but his teeth were clenched tightly together and he was almost perfectly silent. It was eerie.

"Well," demanded Hijikata, "what's wrong with him?"

Yamazaki had touched Saitō's forehead only briefly and was now taking the man's pulse, looking grim. Sen closed her eyes, but did not allow herself to go too far into her trance state. Much as she wanted to trust Hijikata-san's word, it would be unwise and unfair to her own people to take too many chances.

"His temperature and heart rate are out of control," said Yamazaki, tone neutral but expression telling a different story. "We need to get him cooled down immediately and dosed with willow-bark but…"

The medic's eyes slid for a moment to Sen and then over to Hijikata who just made a "go on" motion with one hand.

"It's extreme. I'm afraid of either seizures or cardiac arrest or both, likely within the hour."

Sen's less obvious examination led her to the same basic conclusion, except that she had a better idea of the cause. It was quite incredible to watch his body, mind and spirit try to cope, but heart-rending. Her eyes opened again.

"Trust me now or let him die," she said briefly to Hijikata, every inch the daughter of a lineage as impressive as any Imperial princess. "Once I start you'll risk injuring me if you try to stop me."

Arms crossed, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed to slits, Hijikata stared first at Saitō then back at the unknown girl. A fleeting thought crossed his mind that for some reason she reminded him of Yukimura.

"Do what you have to," he ground out – to Sen, rather than Yamazaki.

The medic looked surprised but relieved. He would have shouldered the responsibility if necessary, but he hadn't wanted it. Sen, on the other hand, just looked relieved.

"Please send my shinobi to me. And it would be better if your other captain, Harada-san, weren't alone right now. Also, anything we can do to help this one physically will improve his chances, so – Yamazaki-san? – could you fetch the cold water right away please? No medicine."

Sen hurried to sit beside Saitō and took one of his hands, ignoring the heat and the rivulets of sweat that ran down the trembling wrist. A moment later, Hijikata thought he saw a vague bluish haze hovering around the labouring body. He resisted the urge to countermand his last order – the one giving a total stranger the right to make critical decisions concerning one of his men. Instead, he gave Sen a curt nod, shot Yamazaki a look that sent the man scrambling to his feet and slid open the door.

Shinpachi was definitely standing closer to the lovely shinobi than he had been, but he looked up alertly when the door opened. Kimigiku waited only for Hijikata and Yamazaki to be out of the way before she walked in to sit at her mistress' side. Hijikata closed the door behind her. He wondered how the shinobi had known to go in.

"Nagakura, tell Sannan-san that I'm delayed helping Yamazaki with Saitō. I'll come by as soon as possible. Then go see how Harada is doing and stay with him for a while. If he doesn't want company tell him it's an order."

"Yes, Vice Commander." Shinpachi hesitated, but one look at his superior's face told him that suggesting a bottle of _sake_ for Sano wasn't going to go over well just yet. That had been a pretty ugly scene earlier, though. He just hoped that Saitō would be okay. It would just be such a stupid _waste_ otherwise, when it was so obvious the man had been out of his mind… And Chizuru? What about her? She was such a nice kid. Although apparently she didn't seem like such a kid to Saitō, which was just weird.

He found himself standing in front of Sannan's door and shook his head. There was a lot to think about. At least he could find out how Sano was doing once he delivered Hijikata's message. He wondered, though, who was looking after Chizuru.

* * *

Hijikata returned to the room as soon as Yamazaki and Nagakura hurried off on their respective errands. Sen-hime – he was getting more used to the whole princess thing, he realized – was still in the same place. The shinobi, however, was calmly stripping off Saitō's kimono; the white scarf and sash already lay neatly on the ground beside her. Hijikata had taken off the head-guard and haori earlier, just before the man had collapsed completely.

" _Oi_! _Matte_! What are you doing? Or at least let me do that..."

"Better yet, help me," said Kimigiku acidly. "Between us we can handle him more gently and preserve a certain amount of modesty." She shot a look at Sen-hime that suggested strong disapproval.

"Is there any choice?"

"No," Sen said patiently, as though she'd already had this discussion. "He must be as close to naked as possible. Ordinarily this Ritual would be undertaken by the closest family or friends of the same sex. Unfortunately, the situation is unique and there's no time. I can't bring my clan into this, it would be too dangerous for all concerned – you, them, and Saitō-san. The closest help I can trust is still almost an hour away and we have to keep your captain alive until then."

Resigned, Hijikata helped the irritated shinobi undress Saitō, trying not to blush on behalf of the defenceless man. He had no difficulty treating Kimigiku as just another soldier, but a sixteen-year-old princess dressed in a pretty kimono was more of a challenge. Sen-hime did demurely close her eyes, but only after an amused glance at her two unhappy assistants.

The blue light continued to coalesce above and around Saitō, now illuminating pale scars drawn along the hard planes of muscle on his upper chest and abdomen. One or two were ragged, likely from cuts that should have been stitched and hadn't healed as well; a number were on the arms and shoulders. Hijikata took some comfort in the fact that most of the scarring seemed to be quite old. He wondered for a moment how many wounds Saitō had taken while running the Shinsengumi's most unpleasant and dangerous errands – the ones that Hijikata assigned to him because he was completely reliable, frighteningly competent, and never talked.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on now?" Hijikata demanded as soon as he and Kimigiku were done and had, as Kimigiku had put it, preserved a certain amount of modesty.

As Hijikata knew the captain to be a very modest man, he didn't think Saitō would agree, but laying the sweat-soaked black kimono loosely across his lower mid-section was the most that Sen would permit. She also said that there was no point in getting out the futon and the shinobi had agreed. Yet another odd thing to add to the list.

"One moment, Hijikata-san."

In response to an unseen signal, Kimigiku went to the door, slid it open and spoke with Yamazaki. She took the water from him – two full pails – and turned to Hijikata.

"Could you tell your, ah, _medic_ that you don't require his services at present? He won't take my word on it."

"I should hope not," snapped Hijikata. "Yamazaki, please wait outside. I may need you to relay messages."

"Yes, Fukuchō."

The door closed again.

"About those explanations?" Hijikata persisted. "And he is a medic."

Kimigiku handed him a pail and a clean cloth, presumably provided by the ever-efficient Yamazaki.

"Work while we're talking. Right now my lady is balancing a great deal of power on behalf of Saitō-san. We need to see if we can help get the fever down. And your medic is also a – shall we say, gatherer of information."

"I am trying – very patiently – to gather information myself right now. I have not been noticeably successful."

"This would be easier," said Sen softly, "if you could refrain from arguing. I really don't need to deal with more uncontrolled emotion right now."

Kimigiku was immediately apologetic.

"Gomenasai deshita, Sen-hime."

"That's alright, Kimigiku. Hijikata-san, I'll start with the basics."

Hijikata nodded, pausing for a moment to see if Saitō was doing any better. It seemed to him that the trembling and pain had diminished a little.

"Yes, you're right; he is in less danger now." Sen spoke in a slightly dreamy voice.

Hijikata glared at her.

"Can you read my mind?"

"Only a little. Your defenses are really quite good, for a… human. But we are physically proximate and working toward the same goal, therefore it is easier for me to understand your more important surface thoughts."

"Go on." He wasn't happy, but he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"What I am going to tell you is information that we are not allowed to share with humans on pain of death. I believe you are familiar with this concept, Oni no Fukuchō?"

There was a sound suspiciously like a snort from Kimigiku and Hijikata looked at Sen-hime with an expression between annoyance and respect.

"I understand it, Princess."

"Then you will appreciate the consequences of agreeing to take on the burden of this information."

"How will you prohibit me from sharing what you tell me?" He was genuinely intrigued, although extremely wary.

"You'll find out. So, the main point is that we are not human – obviously – we are Oni."

"Real ones," murmured Kimigiku, with a challenging look at Hijikata.

"Ah. Well, I guess that will teach me to doubt Saitō. He only lies under orders, though he does it well. When he described what he had seen I told him that you must be _y_ ō _kai_. He didn't disagree, but he knew I was being sarcastic."

"We are not _y_ ō _kai_ **.** Those are supernatural beings – they don't exist in this world."

"I though Oni were just a kind of _y_ ō _kai_ – an evil and powerful kind, if I remember my childhood tales correctly."

"We aren't evil – not as a race – and we aren't _y_ ō _kai_. Shall I continue?" The princess' tone was unusually sharp, and Hijikata suddenly felt like he was being childish.

"Gomenasai. This is a little hard to take in. Please go on."

"Young Oni grow into their powers over time. Once they are considered ready, they face three challenges: the Trial of Body, the Trial of Mind and the Trial of Soul. As with humans, different Oni are better at different things. We associate certain talents, called Gifts, with each of the Trials. Every Oni will be at least competent with the basic Gifts associated with each of the Trials – that is required to pass the Trials. For example, the ability to heal wounds quickly is associated with the Trial of Body and so is exceptional speed and stamina."

The Vice Commander stirred restlessly. He was obviously preoccupied with something, but eventually he spoke.

"With all due respect, Sen-hime, not only does this sound fantastical, but I fail to see how it explains what has been going on around here."

The princess took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at her silent shinobi and then at the unconscious man. Gently, she stroked the back of the sinewy hand she had been holding all along, like a mother reassuring a suffering child – and herself.

"The girl you took in. She is an Oni, what we call a pureblood, but she doesn't know it. It appears that somebody masked her nature from us for many years. Now she is coming into some of her greater powers, which is appropriate for her age, but without any guidance or teaching and without passing the Trials. She appears to be an extraordinarily powerful empath, among other things, and just her presence is having a direct effect on all of you."

The Vice Commander, brows lowered in thought rather than anger, tried to imagine what it would mean if it were all true.

"So all those times, recently, when we've seemed to feel what she was feeling – that was all coming from her? And again tonight when she was afraid?"

"Ah… well you see, that's where this gets really complicated."

Sen-hime smiled at Hijikata, but the usual lightness was missing for once. He felt a shiver of apprehension as some of the truth began to dawn on him.

"It is incredibly rare – impossible supposedly – for a human to sense Oni thoughts or feelings, or react to any magic associated with the Trial of Soul, which deals only with the essence – the core – of being an Oni."

Hijikata rocked back, eyes widening with shocked dismay.

"But… I was watching them. They almost _all_ noticed – felt something – before the raid on the Ikedaya. Saitō and Harada the most – yes – but Sōji, Shinpachi, Heisuke…"

There was a long pause, but the princess waited for him to finish.

"… _me_?"

Hijikata sat perfectly still staring at the cloth in his hands. Eventually he looked over at Sen, but the young woman had her eyes closed, a narrow furrow creasing her brow. Kimigiku, who had continued tending to Saitō, responded to his unspoken question.

"It may not seem like it, but she has been expending quite a bit of power for almost the last hour, stabilizing Saitō-san. She will need a break soon."

"Kimigiku… I know my parents, my family – we all do – this just isn't possible."

The woman smiled faintly.

"Well, that's why the Princess said that this situation is unique. You are – or many of you are – at least part Oni. Just one would be rare - we do keep track. Which means your bloodlines likely go back a very long way and must have somehow melded with other Oni bloodlines over centuries. It is just barely possible that the combination of extraordinary bloodlines and the girl's strong Gift caused your latent abilities to manifest. So now, instead of just being powerful humans, you are developing as part-Oni. That is Amagiri's theory, I think."

Seeing Hijikata's blank look, she clarified:

"Amagiri fought your men at the Ikedaya, although he did not want to. A big man, red hair and blue eyes."

"Saitō told me about him. Hmm… if I ask every question I want to ask we won't get anywhere. So let me get this straight first: if Yukimura hadn't found us, or we her, then none of this would have happened? We would have remained just… very talented humans?"

But the shinobi didn't answer. She looked as shocked as he had a few minutes before. Sen-hime had opened her eyes again and appeared to be just as stunned.

"You said _Yukimura_?" Sen whispered.

Hijikata nodded warily.

"What is her first name?" Sen had gently laid Saitō's hand on his bare breast, her own hand tucked around the fingers.

The Vice Commander, still sorting a vast amount of information, didn't answer at once. He wasn't even sure if he should answer. But somebody else did.

"Chizuru…" the voice came out cracked and dry, but recognizable. "Yukimura Chizuru."

The dark blue eyes opened and unerringly found Hijikata's face.

"Fukuchō... why did you leave her alone?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to call this chapter "The Oni of Mibu"...
> 
> Thank you for reading. Back soon! So many questions...


	23. The Trial of Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's forecast we have partial humour clouding over later on with revelations and periods of light angst. Temperatures ranging from the mid-Shinpachis to a low of annoyed-Kimigiku during the day; the overnight low is Saitou. You have been warned.
> 
> As always, I'd be interested to know what you think of the evolution of the plot and characters.

**Chapter Quote**

"She's got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends...

How they fight in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat...

Some fight to remember some fight to forget..."

\- Hotel California, The Eagles (with just one little change)

* * *

**Chapter 23 – The Trial of Body**

Harada knew who was outside his room but didn't have the energy to tell him to get lost. Besides, Shinpachi always just walked in no matter what he said. And he never asked for permission either.

Sure enough, the door opened and Shinpachi leaned his head in.

"Sano. Sitting in the dark I see – good thing I brought an extra light."

Shinpachi set one of the lanterns down beside Harada and the other across the room before sliding the door shut and sitting down against the wall kitty-corner to his friend. It was never a good sign when the red-head was still carrying his spear indoors.

"I didn't dare ask Hijikata about _sake_ I'm afraid," the swordsman continued sympathetically. "But what a hellish evening, huh?"

"I wish you'd go away, Shinpachi. I know you won't and it's nice and all. But I don't really want to talk about anything right now."

Even with his eyes closed, Harada could sense Shinpachi stir restlessly. Not just because he knew the man and could hear his movements, but because he could feel his presence, familiar and a bit rough but shrewd and good-natured under it all. He thought how ironic it was that Saitō's company would be the most comfortable because he didn't project himself all the time. He wished for the hundredth time that he hadn't pressed Chizuru to talk about the Ikedaya.

"Well I can't leave even if I wanted to so you're out of luck."

"In more ways than one. Hijikata-san told you to stay?"

"Got it in one. But seriously, Sano, Chizuru-chan? She's sweet and cute and all, but she's a kid."

Harada ignored him.

"What makes you think she likes Saitō more than you anyway? I mean, she just stared at him you know. Like he was freaking her out – hell, he freaked me out. He's a good guy and I'd rather have him at my back than a regiment, but he's like ice."

Amber eyes cracked open and Harada glared at his friend.

"No, he's not. He's just really, really good at being quiet. Which is more than I can say for some people."

"Tch! You're such a jerk when you're feeling guilty, you know that Sano? I mean, I'm older than you –"

"By a year for God's sake!"

"– and you should take my advice on this one."

"What advice?!"

"Find somebody pretty in town to cuddle and stick to sneaking Chizuru out for treats."

"Gah! You don't have the faintest _clue_ what's going on, do you moron?!"

"Better than you think asshole!"

"Hey, at least an asshole is good for something, unlike your stupid advice!"

"No, it's _good_ advice, you're just stuck in your "something went wrong and it's all my fault!" crybaby mood."

"You – you truly _suck_ , you know that? Your advice is like Hijikata's haikus – pretty to look at, impossible to follow!"

"… Uh, Sano?"

Harada shoved both hands into his red hair.

"Fuck. I really hate this."

"But you feel better because you got to shout at me, right?"

"No. And I did see somebody cute in town actually. She reminded me of Chizuru –"

Shinpachi rolled his eyes.

"… But with these really big dark _pink_ eyes. But she was all dressed up so I don't think she cuddles squad leaders, you know?"

"Pink eyes? Kind of short? Hair tied up in gold tassels?"

Harada eyed his friend uneasily.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because she's here, loser. Think you're brave enough to cuddle a princess?"

"Sure, bring it on."

"Good, good. She's got this gorgeous bodyguard, too."

"That's nice."

"I'm not kidding."

Harada stared at him, eyes more topaz than amber and gleaming in the lantern-light.

"Shit. You're not kidding."

The spearman leaned back against the wall again.

"I hate my life."

"Yeah, for now. But tomorrow, who knows?"

"If Saitō dies I'll really hate myself."

"Won't happen. What would Hijikata do without his faithful shadow saying "Hai, fukuchō!" every twenty minutes? He'll find a way out of it."

"No… actually… I think Saitō's really sick. I don't know how I know, I just do. And Chizuru, she feels awful and I know that too."

"I think that's why the princess is there, Sano. I mean, Hijikata wouldn't let her in to see Saitō unless he was really sure she knows what she's doing."

"Sure. Or he's desperate. Which he is."

"You know how I said you're a jerk when you feel guilty? I was wrong. You're boring."

Entirely against his will, Harada cracked a smile.

"Okay, you win."

"Yeah, because I'm the best."

* * *

Amagiri stood on a rooftop overlooking the Shinsengumi compound. Although he didn't quite have Sen‑hime's power for distance-sensing, now that he knew what he was looking for he could find them easily. Saitō-taichō glowed with so much raw power and pain that anyone halfway competent with the Gifts of Soul would find him instantly. That meant the other one was Harada-taichō, who shimmered like a bright yellow flame, contained although imperfectly controlled.

It was a good thing that the latter was not in any danger of his life. Amagiri had spent just under an hour in fast-travel, slipping by will and power from landmark to landmark and covering approximately fifty miles. Although fast-travel was among his own strongest Gifts – a blend of Body, Mind and Soul that few had the balance to attempt – it was still fatiguing. He thought he knew what the princess wanted him to attempt and he was grimly aware that there was a high risk of failure.

As he rested briefly and chose his best route into the compound, he realized that he couldn't sense the unknown Oni girl. However, Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san were formidable at creating combined defensive wards. It was probable that they had shielded her, not knowing whether Kazama would stay with the Satsuma forces south of Kyoto. The ward would be anchored by the shinobi, since Sen-hime was undertaking the more complex work this evening.

He could sense that Sen-hime was tiring. It was time to go. He considered his decision one last time, however. For him, personally, it would be significant and not without cost. But something in the young swordsman had resonated with him, even though he had only seen him the one time – just yesterday, in fact. Satisfied that his choice was correct, regardless of outcome, he made his way across the remaining roofs and into the Shinsengumi headquarters, his _ki_ carefully damped to nothing.

* * *

Saitō focussed through the pain and the blue haze and found Hijikata's familiar face and purple eyes. It wasn't the Vice Commander who answered his question, however. With difficulty, he turned his head slightly. The speaker was a girl of about Yukimura's age, but with lighter hair and eyes. She seemed to be holding his hand, but since she was his only firm anchor to the world outside the blue cloud, he accepted the familiarity as a matter of necessity.

"Yukimura-san is not unprotected, Saitō-san. And once Amagiri-san is here she will also have my own bodyguard, Kimigiku with her. I swear that she will be safe. I am Sen; I came here to help you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Osen-san," murmured Saitō through cracked lips.

Over the course of the past hour, Sen had watched the face grow more gaunt, the cheekbones and the sharp jawline becoming more prominent. Even the collar-bones and ribs seemed more clearly defined, as the lean, muscled body was ravaged by the unnatural fever. She could only hope that Amagiri would come in time and be willing to help.

Kimigiku suddenly rose and went to the door.

"Amagiri is here," she said, a trace of relief in her voice. "Hijikata-san, please tell your medic to allow him to pass."

Hijikata moved quickly to stand beside her. Sure enough, Yamazaki was just taking up a fighting stance on the other side of the door, weapon drawn. A tall, muscular man with red hair and beard stood several feet away from him, arms held away from his sides and hands empty. His black coat blended into the night, the white snakes on the arms standing out starkly in contrast. Hijikata found that he had little difficulty believing that this man was an Oni. At the same time, despite the stranger's sinister appearance, he sensed no malevolence or antagonism.

"Yamazaki, you may allow this man to pass."

"Hai."

Yamazaki sheathed his sword and stepped away from the door. Amagiri glanced briefly at the medic as he approached and then inclined his head to Kimigiku. He studied Hijikata for a moment before bowing politely. He wondered if Sen-hime had also noticed how much her bodyguard and the Vice Commander resembled each other.

" _Konbanwa_ , Hijikata-fukuchō. I am Amagiri Kyūjyu. May I enter?"

Hijikata, resigned but still wary, bowed in return. There was something about the Oni that made the formality seem appropriate. On the other hand, this was most likely the man who had nearly killed Heisuke.

"Konbanwa, Amagiri-san. Please come in."

"Amagiri! Thank goodness." Sen was clearly pleased and relieved to see the red-haired Oni. "Arigatou gozaimasu. Kimigiku, will you please arrange with Hijikata-san to stay with our… relative?"

Kimigiku bowed, her face expressionless but her movements conveying disapproval at being asked to leave the princess while she was vulnerable to potential enemies.

"Hijikata-san, would you or one of your subordinates please escort me to the girl's room? It is imperative that I be there before Sen-hime and Amagiri-san begin the Ritual."

The Vice Commander noted that the women seemed careful not to mention Yukimura's name to the new arrival, so he merely nodded.

"It isn't far, Kimigiku-san; Yamazaki will escort you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, fukuchō."

Hijikata watched them walk off toward Chizuru's room, knowing that his superiors might question some of the decisions he was making tonight.

* * *

After Hijikata-san left with Saitō-san, Chizuru had let the tears spill down her cheeks under her hands. She had tried very hard to be brave, but clearly her panic had brought Saitō-san back from his patrol and he had attacked Harada-san, who was just trying to help.

She wished – as if that would help! – that Harada-san hadn't mentioned Okita-san almost getting killed. It reminded her too vividly of the awful feeling of being controlled by whatever strange force the blond man had used against her. What would happen to Saitō-san now? Surely they wouldn't punish him when he was already so desperately ill?

Unbidden, the familiar face hovered in her mind, blue eyes clear but sad, lips curving very slightly into a rarely-seen smile. She thought that she could still feel his finger-tips on her cheek and somehow that made the tears slow and then stop. He had always made her feel safe, while at the same time implicitly supporting her own quiet belief that she could and should do things for herself. She wasn't sure that anyone – especially any man – had ever accorded her such respect.

Mechanically, she bathed her face in cool water and remade her pony-tail, rewinding the white cord that held it tightly in place and retying the pale blue ribbon she had been allowed to buy to match her newly-made hakamashita. She was exhausted, but she felt more secure being tidy and dressed. She did unroll her futon, but that was more out of a sense of duty than anything, as if it were a way of complying with the order to rest.

From time to time she felt tendrils of apprehension or premonition cross her tired mind, but she pushed them relentlessly away. There had been one moment where she had staggered, overcome by weariness and a feverish pain, but after leaning against the wall for several minutes it had suddenly dimmed to the point that she could ignore it. She didn't realize that it was Saitō's collapse that she had experienced, not her own, and that she had Sen and Kimigiku to thank for the protective ward that now surrounded her, dulling her senses and shielding her from prying eyes.

Eventually she had recovered enough courage to retrieve Harada-san's katana. Her own kodachi was on the stand she had been given, although it looked a little strange sitting on its own. Most of the Shinsengumi, and all of the captains and commanders other than Harada-san, carried the _daisho_ , the sword-pair consisting of both katana and wakizashi. In fact, she knew that the Tenth Division Captain did own a short sword – it sat on the stand in his room – but he never wore it that she knew of.

Holding the katana reminded her too much of the worst of the recent disaster, so she wrapped the blade in one of the scraps of cloth she kept on hand and set it carefully by the door. Then her energy and legs gave out and she sank down beside the sword, leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed in unconscious imitation of Harada's position several rooms away.

She wasn't sure how much time passed before she heard Yamazaki's voice outside her room. It seemed slightly louder than usual, and she understood that he was trying to give her a few seconds' warning that he was bringing a guest with him.

"We are here, Kimigiku-san."

Chizuru got to her feet. She hoped that she could cope appropriately with the stranger after such a long day.

" _Shitsurei shimasu_ , Yukimura-kun."

"Please come in, Yamazaki-san."

When the door opened, her attention was immediately drawn to a tall woman dressed in close-fitting clothes. The long black hair and lovely purple eyes reminded her irresistibly of Hijikata-san. At the same time, something in her stance and movements suggested more of the dancer than the warrior, and she did not carry any swords, of course.

"Kimigiku-san, may I present Yukimura-kun. Yukimura-kun, Hijikata-san instructed me to bring Kimigiku-san to you. You are to stay with her in your room for the present."

Having delivered both the woman and the Vice Commander's message, Yamazaki inclined his head to both the woman and Chizuru and departed in some haste. Chizuru was left to step back and usher the woman into her room.

" _Dōzo, ohairi kudasai_ , Kimigiku-san," the girl murmured softly, the polite phrase coming as naturally as it once had when she welcomed guests to her father's home.

The other woman had an extraordinary expression on her face, as if she were both sad and happy at the same time.

" _Ojama shimasu_ , Yukimura-sama."

Chizuru indicated a kneeling cushion and took the other, puzzled by Kimigiku-san's overly formal honorific. There was no indication that she meant to be sarcastic; she had accorded Chizuru the noble title as if it were a matter of course.

"Kimigiku-san, I assure you that there is no need to address me that way," she said earnestly.

"Ah, of course, Yukimura… -san," the woman murmured. "This is a very unexpected meeting indeed. But now is not the time."

Utterly at a loss, Chizuru could only wait politely.

"We do not have much time for me to tell you what you need to know," Kimigiku said, frowning. "Sen-hime – ah, the princess I serve – is better at this, but she must be there to help your … friend. Saitō-taichō."

"Is Saitō-san going to be alright?" Chizuru demanded immediately. There were obviously too many riddles here to unravel quickly, but she hoped that maybe this confusing woman could at least reassure her about the indigo-haired captain.

"No, Yukimura-san, he will not be alright unless he has a great deal more than human strength in him and Amagiri-san and Sen-hime can work a small miracle. And maybe not so small at that."

Horrified, Chizuru raised her hands to her mouth, but the thought of a steady pair of dark blue eyes forced her to lower them to her lap. _He would not want me to be frightened,_ she thought. _He would want me to find out what I could do and then do it._

"Tell me," she finally said, with a reasonable attempt at self-possession.

Kimigiku's admiration for the girl rose.

"Very well. The Oni have lived in secret beside humans for millennia." She ignored Chizuru's small gasp and continued. "We are not evil spirits; in fact, as a rule, we prefer peace to war and negotiation to strife. For hundreds of years, the Oni were unified under the Princess – or occasionally the Prince – of the Oni. The Princess was not a ruler, exactly, but neither was she a figurehead. Hers was the deciding vote in case of dispute and her final decisions were law. Her domain was Kyoto and its surrounding lands and her clan controlled the hidden Oni village of Yāsē. There were three nobles below her in rank, the Lords of the Western, Eastern and Northern Clans. Or Ladies, as the case might be, although that was unusual."

Chizuru raised her hand between them, palm outward.

" _Chotto matte_ , Kimigiku-san. I follow you, and I assume that this is relevant to Saitō-san's illness, but you must be plain with me. Are you and Sen-hime, and those two men I saw at the Ikedaya, all Oni?"

"Yes, Yukimura-san."

"And you are telling me this because… I am too? Is that what the blond man meant?"

 _I am amazingly calm_ , Chizuru thought to herself. _Why is that? Have I always known? But why didn't my father tell me?_

"The blond man is Kazama Chikage, Lord of the Western Clans. Yes, that is likely what he meant, although of course I was not present for his words."

"So the healing… and knowing how people feel… and the premonitions – it's all part of it?"

"Yes."

 _But I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to be cruel like that man with his magic and his horns and his ghostly hair. And what if Oni drink blood like those other creatures with the white hair?_ Chizuru couldn't think of any way to ask this politely, so she it kept firmly to herself. Kimigiku sensed her distress but couldn't be surprised, under the circumstances. When Chizuru stayed silent, however, she had to continue with the important facts.

"There are just a few more things and then we must prepare ourselves. Alright?"

"Hai."

"We – Sen-hime, Amagiri-san and I – have come to believe that Saitō-san and Harada-san have significant Oni ancestry. It appears that by spending time with you, by becoming close to you, that Oni ancestry has begun to manifest. We have only one precedent for this, and it is considered a matter of legend rather than recorded fact except by Sen-hime and her clan, the Okikurune."

Kimigiku decided not to add that very few of the Okikurune believed the story either. Yukimura-sama – for so she must be, as impossible as it seemed after all this time – would need to believe that the upcoming Ritual could work. The girl was very silent. Kimigiku didn't need Sen-hime's abilities to know that she probably felt guilty about her influence on the men.

"From what I understand, Kazama-sama used what we call Soul magic on you in order to show you your true Oni form."

"Yes."

Chizuru's tone was clipped, and Kimigiku thought that Kazama was going to regret his rash action. It would take a long time to undo the damage that he had done and establish some form of trust between them. It would have to happen, though, if Yukimura-sama was to take up her role as Lady of the Eastern Clans. Well… such as they were.

"Amagiri tells us that Saitō-san was close by when this happened, and his body tried to change as well because he was already so close to fully realizing his powers as a part Oni. Fortunately, the effect lasted only a very short time. Unfortunately, that accelerated his… transformation? Awakening? We have no word for it, at least, not anymore."

Chizuru stirred restlessly. It was unlike her, and Kimigiku knew that it was attributable to Sen-hime and Amagiri's preparations for the Ritual, together with the power bleeding off Saitō-san. The ward could only do so much, especially as Sen-hime's attention was diverted elsewhere.

"What are you going to do to Saitō-san?" Chizuru asked bluntly. "Are you trying to turn him into a… an Oni?"

"No. _He_ 's trying to turn _himself_ into an Oni. This evening he used power that should only have been used by a full-blood Oni. But since he isn't, he is burning up with it. He has the power but not the body to contain it. Would it really be so bad to be faster and stronger in almost every way?"

Kimigiku realized that she was herself feeling the strain of anchoring the ward, worrying about the princess, and now talking to a long lost Yukimura noble who seemed to think that Oni were nothing but monsters out of children's tales. Fortunately or unfortunately, she didn't know what Chizuru had seen her first night in Kyōtō. If she had, she would have understood the girl's fear better, but she likely would have refused to assist any member of the Shinsengumi. The _rasetsu_ were anathema to all Oni.

"I… think it might not be good, if a person changes so much that they're not a person," Chizuru answered as bravely as she could.

Kimigiku stared at her and decided that Kazama must have been more heavy-handed than usual to evoke such a negative reaction. Well, they were almost out of time.

"The Trial of Body will not turn your friend into an Oni, although it is the first step. But you need to understand this, really and truly: if he cannot pass the Trial then he will die. Do you care about him?"

"Yes of course! They have all been so kind to me, especially Saitō-san and Harada-san. And Heisuke-kun has cheered me up a thousand times –"

"No! You can only think of this one. Saitō Hajime-taichō. If you are going to help him now you must care deeply – as a lover, a brother, a friend… For this Trial, any of those will do but you must be focussed. Do you understand? Can you do this for him or not?"

Chizuru closed her eyes. _Could she? Yes. He had helped her from the beginning, from the very first moment. Saved her life more than once. Sat with her all night, every night for over a week and never made her feel unsafe. Friend or brother or lover… She wasn't ready to answer that question yet. But she could love him._

"Hai. Tell me what to do please, Kimigiku-san. I am in your hands."

"Very well. First we complete your own Trial of Body. It is the only way. I am sorry – it should not be like this."

"It's fine." Now that her mind was made up, Chizuru felt more settled.

"Then take my hand. Sen-hime or Amagiri would be better, and you should have at least a clan-member here but…"

Chizuru took the other woman's hand and closed her eyes.

Slowly, she felt the same tendrils of magic steal across her, just as it had with Kazama – and entirely different. This time the magic was less powerful and more… tender? She sat passively as Kimigiku built up an image for her – with her. White hair, soft and silky. White skin, like fresh milk. A little more height, more muscle. Short claws – that surprised her, but the nails were pretty and silvery. Eyes, big and bright gold. Horns… Her resolve faltered for an instant but Kimigiku held the image steady for her. _You are so beautiful_ , she seemed to be saying. _Remember that_. Horns then… just two, small and sharp and silvery white like her nails.

Her head ached and she felt so tired… And then the pain was just – gone. She felt incredible. Strong and powerful and so alive. Her eyes flew open.

Across from her sat Kimigiku-san, still cross-legged; her long black hair now cascaded in a white wave down her back and over her shoulders and her eyes were golden instead of purple. She was smiling, and there was the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"We welcome you, Yukimura Chizuru, Lady of the Eastern Clans. Good health and long life to you. May you choose your mate wisely, bear your children easily and bring prosperity to the clans."

The words were clearly ritual – and yet, not. Chizuru wanted to laugh and dance and cry at the same time.

Then the screaming started.


	24. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitou's Trial of Body ~ Amagiri the mentor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I don't think I can add anything to this one. Thank you most sincerely to everyone who has read, reviewed or dropped me a note.

**Quotes for Chapter 24**

"And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me

"But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn" - from **_Shake it Out_** , Florence and the Machine

"It would be so nice if something made sense for a change." –- Alice from **_Alice in Wonderland_** , Lewis Carroll

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Don't Leave Me**

Once Yamazaki had left with Kimigiku, Hijikata turned to Sen-hime.

"Alright. I can see for myself that whatever you're going to do needs to be done quickly. But… I need to have some idea. Also, I need to know whether to advise the other commanders."

"One moment, Vice Commander." Amagiri turned to the princess. "Shall I assist you now?"

The Oni girl's eyes were closed.

"No. Explain what we are going to do. Keep your energy for what's to come."

Amagiri bowed to her and then seated himself on Saitō's left, across from Sen-hime.

Hijikata reluctantly seated himself as well.

"Well?"

"His body needs to be able to contain the power he can channel. So we must attempt the Trial of Body. Even though he isn't a full Oni and has no training. When we do this with part Oni, usually the attempt fails or only a partial transformation can be attained. It appears to me that something happened that caused your captain to use power I would normally associate with only a fully-trained pureblood Oni. So we must push him through a full transformation."

Hijikata stared at him, tried to speak, and then shook his head.

"You're going to make Saitō into a demon? Seriously? And I'm supposed to let you go through with this? After what he just did? He's already suspended from duties, but he's likely to be expelled or ordered to cut himself open; physical punishment is also an option. Sounds like you're proposing nothing better except than if it _works_ then he'll be even more dangerous."

Amagiri frowned. He had not understood all the nuances. He had understood what Sen-hime wanted him to do; unfortunately, there hadn't been time to explain that the man was subject to disciplinary sanctions. In some ways, he thought he understood the problem better than the princess did. Perhaps he could offer a solution.

"If Captain Saitō is able to endure the process, then I can assure you that he will no longer be a danger to you or your men. If this ritual works he will regain full control of himself. At the moment, his body is at war with itself, the human fighting the Oni for domination. Can we agree that ordinarily his self-control is satisfactory?"

"Yes, I'd say that's one way of putting it."

"Then here is my proposal: let the Trial of Body serve as punishment for his transgressions; it is little different from trial by combat and I assure you that you will have no doubt that it is physically punishing. If he dies, then that is decisive. If not, then he has paid the price for his misconduct. This is fair, since the need for this ritual is directly linked to his misuse of power."

Hijikata wanted to consider his options, but there was quite obviously no time. He also wanted to swear or, better yet, hit something. Both those options were also denied to him or just… inappropriate in front of these alleged Oni.

"Your proposal is acceptable," he ground out after a short struggle with himself. "That is, if things are as you say. However, I would need another senior officer present in order to agree to these terms. Specifically, Deputy Commander Sannan should be here."

"Sen-hime?" Amagiri looked to her for information: was the named man an acceptable risk to their security?

"Yes," whispered Sen. "But you must hurry."

Without another word, Hijikata got up.

"I cannot go myself with two potential enemies here. I'll send Yamazaki."

He went to the door.

"Yamazaki. Ask the Deputy Commander to come immediately at my urgent request."

"Hai." Yamazaki ran off.

"Preparations," murmured Sen.

"The girl is willing and able to act for him?"

"Yes, so Kimigiku tells me."

Amagiri nodded and turned to Hijikata.

"Fukuchō, ordinarily a young Oni would have his father, older brother or some other older male relative assist him with the Trial of Body. Somebody with whom he has a strong personal connection. A commanding officer would likely also suffice where there has been long and loyal service. However, since you lack the requisite ability, I will have to stand in. Do I have your permission to act in this?"

"You mean, act for me personally?" Hijikata was startled.

"Yes. Is he not a valuable and loyal officer for whom you feel significant personal concern?"

"Ahhh…" Hijikata made a half-strangled noise. "I mean… yes. Damn, you ask some strange things!"

"To pass any of the Trials requires strength and will and the ability to accept and integrate one's emotions. Thus, to facilitate – to be responsible for – one of the Trials requires emotional commitment, not just strength and endurance."

"And you want _Saitō_ to do this? Seriously? Do you know him at all?"

"Only a little. Kimigiku-san has already noted that he has exceptional potential but appears to suppress his emotions to an abnormal degree."

"That's a pretty fair description," muttered Hijikata.

"I, however, am going to stake my own well-being on what I observed yesterday," Amagiri continued calmly. "Saitō-taichō does not display his emotions readily, but that is not a problem in and of itself, merely a personal choice with its own advantages and disadvantages. Self-awareness is what is important in this case, not personal happiness. If I am wrong, and he is a man who simply chooses to ignore how he feels at all costs, then this ritual will fail and it will be personally… inconvenient to me."

Before Hijikata could pursue this interesting point, the Deputy Commander entered, his expression unusually grim.

"Hijikata-kun?"

His quick glance took in the two strangers and his hand went to the hilt of his katana. Hijikata rose quickly.

"They showed up help Saitō. They claim to be Oni and there is some evidence that they've got some unusual skills. The man is Amagiri Kyūjyu-san, who was one of the men Heisuke, Saitō, Okita and Harada encountered. The woman is Sen-hime, a noble within their… community. By my direct observation over this past hour she has kept Saitō from burning out with fever. However, there is no guarantee that I haven't been misled except that Yamizaki thought Saitō would die within the hour when he examined him over an hour ago. Based on prior experience I thought we should consider the possibility that they are telling the truth."

Sannan-san blinked, absorbing the information. His expression remained very guarded and his eyes were unreadable behind his glasses.

"There is a final step that must be taken to complete this process if Saitō is to have any chance of recovering from his… actions… of earlier this evening. This will need to be undertaken very soon or he will die before it is complete. Hence the urgency. Amagiri-san has presented me with an option that – under the circumstances – I think we should accept."

"And?" Sannan's voice was cold, but Hijikata could sense the man's intense curiosity.

"The final step will be harsh, according to Amagiri-san. Saitō will either survive, in which case we could consider his punishment to be served; or he will die. As his current illness is a direct result of his actions earlier this could be appropriate."

"But we have nothing to go on, really, do we? This could all be a fantasy serving to obtain access to our headquarters and our men?"

The Deputy Commander's words and tone were sharp. Hijikata nodded.

"Aa. We must decide what to believe. But we've also discussed certain similarities between the reports from Saitō and Okita and our own… projects."

Sannan-san didn't reply, but Hijikata knew he agreed. Whether his agreement extended beyond the bare truth of the last statement was open to question.

While they were conferring, Amagiri had removed his coat and gloves. His hands and forearms were heavily scarred, but the scars were barely visible, merely showing as white glimmers in the lantern-light. A glance at Princess Sen had shown him that he couldn't wait any longer while the Shinsengumi commanders debated.

With a nod to the princess, he placed a large hand on Saitō's forehead, ignoring the sweat that slid in rivulets down the man's hollow cheeks and through the now tangled indigo hair. The Oni noted with approval that even the hair had been unbound.

"Saitō-taichō." Amagiri's voice was low but commanding.

After a moment, agonized blue eyes with a shimmer of yellow-gold stared into the Oni's own calm blue ones and held. In a moment there was recognition, anger and fear.

"Vice Commander Hijikata has given me leave to be here in his place. You are in my care."

The gold-blue eyes registered incomprehension and weariness but not disbelief.

"Who… are you?"

"I am Amagiri Kyūjyu. I am an Oni."

Behind Sen, across from Amagiri, the Deputy and Vice Commanders stood watching the conversation, stances tense, arms folded, their own debate abruptly concluded. They were of a height and wore nearly identical expressions of distrust. At that moment, they looked exactly like what they were, senior officers who had allowed potential enemies into their headquarters under suspicious circumstances. Nevertheless, when Sannan-san didn't move, Hijikata knew that they would likely see this uncanny process through.

Sensing that they were now all decided, Sen sighed softly and released Saitō-san's hand. She maintained her light contact with Kimigiku, taking some comfort and happiness from the fact that one thing, at least, was very right. Yukimura Chizuru, heir to the last Lady of the Eastern Clans, had been thought dead for a dozen years; that she was alive was a small miracle. Allowing that happiness to renew her energy, she extended a dampening shield around the room they were in. Given the number of potential sensitives within range – not to mention nervous men with good ears and sharp swords – it would be best if only those immediately concerned were aware of whatever would now transpire.

Saitō considered Amagiri's statement. It was difficult to concentrate. The girl's presence had gone and without it he was suddenly conscious of the raging fire in his body. He couldn't move at all. The blue cloud seemed to press him down. He felt water on his lips and swallowed what he could.

"You injured Tōdō."

"He attacked me. I offered no provocation."

"You didn't fight me."

"No. I had more pressing matters to attend to. Also, you acted on orders and out of concern for a comrade. The young one was eager for battle."

"Why…" The faint voice trailed off. There was too much to ask.

"You are going to have to trust me, Saitō-kun. In this moment I am here in the place of your kin, your teacher and your commander. In return, I will put my faith in you to do everything that you can to survive. Remember that. I am trusting myself to you."

"Why?" This time the question was clear. Why would a demon, a former antagonist and a stranger put himself at risk? Why should Saitō trust him?

"Because you are like me."

"Oni?" Confusion. Pain.

"Not yet. But I have chosen not to let you die. There are too few like us already."

Again, the statement was ambiguous – too few Oni? Or too few like this particular man? But Saitō suddenly realized that he knew what the man – the demon – was thinking. Not generally. Specifically.

 _I have chosen to be your kin. I have chosen not to let you die. Now you have to choose not to die._ There was urgency, but the voice was patient. _Let me be your family in this trial. I cannot stand with you unless you let me._

"And… the Vice Commander?"

_He is here._

"I am here, Saitō." Hijikata's voice was steady.

It was hard to see the young captain well anymore. The blue haze was pronounced. Every so often there was a glimpse of a white face and long hair so wet with perspiration that it looked black. The nearly naked form appeared almost emaciated. The Vice Commander felt the same sense of disbelief as he had felt when he had first seen a man transform into a _rasetsu_ – except this was worse because this was _Saitō_ and there wasn't even a hint of mundane science.

"I will do as you say, Amagiri-san."

Aloud, Amagiri said: "Then we will begin."

_Remember. I am with you. I will see what you see. I will feel what you feel. Stay with me._

_I don't know you…_

_You know me._ _You know strength. You know pain. You know duty, honour, obligation._

… _Yes._

_Then stay with me. I will lend you my strength and share the pain._

_I can bear my own pain._

_No. Not this time._

_…_

_We begin._

Only seconds had passed for the observers. Amagiri placed his free hand on Saitō's chest. His eyes closed, and a soft white light shone along both arms and slowly began to enfold Saitō's form within the shroud of blue haze. The younger man's body convulsed and his eyes went wide. Then he screamed.

* * *

Not far away, Harada grabbed his head in both hands, face white.

"I have to go…"

"No," said his friend, shifting uncomfortably. "I was told to make you stay put."

"I'm going."

With a sigh, Shinpachi stood up and leaned on the door frame.

"You're welcome to try."

"He's _screaming_."

"Get a grip."

"You have to let me go!" Harada was on his feet, eyes blazing far lighter than their usual amber.

"Nope."

"Move! Damn it, don't make me hurt you!"

"And… it's still no."

 _Well, at least it's just fists and not the spear_ , Shinpachi thought philosophically as he dodged the first swing. _But it's getting really freaking weird around here._

* * *

Okita Sōji had drifted into an uneasy sleep after the bizarre events of the early evening. He could count on one finger how many times Saitō had gone off the deep end and he'd had to be the reasonable, responsible First Division Captain. Yep. Once. And it had just happened. Too bad he wasn't able to enjoy the whole virtuous sensation because it hurt to breathe.

He was woken out of strange dreams about golden-eyed _rasetsu_ by a scream. Except that now that he was awake he couldn't hear anything. Always one to trust his instincts, he pushed himself cautiously upright, reached out for his scabbarded sword and used it to lever himself to his feet. Damn bruises. Oh well, they'd heal. He peered out his window toward the room next door. He could see Yamazaki stationed by the door, but something was wrong. The medic-shinobi had his hands over his ears. Then he suddenly slid down into a dead faint.

 _Curiouser and curiouser_ , thought Okita. He opened his door, ignoring his aching chest, and crept out. Strange light, too white to be lantern light, bled from Saitō's shuttered window. As quietly as possible, he moved slowly toward the door. A moment later he staggered. Damn. He didn't realize that his chest hurt that much. Another step and this time the pain rocked him back on his heels and he almost dropped his sword. Hmm.

Good sense said to stop and go back to bed. Yeah, as if.

* * *

Only half-conscious, Heisuke dragged himself as far as his door. Lacking the strength to go further because of his brutal head injury, all he could do was curl up against the sliding panel and eventually pass out, blood once again trickling down his face.

* * *

Sen and Amagiri had both changed to their full demon forms. Sen's focus was entirely on keeping the sensory overload from overwhelming the human – that is, part-Oni – sensitives. Hijikata-san and Sannan-san were both kneeling now, eyes closed, conscious only through Sen's intercession. The princess was not sorry that they had to endure a certain amount of misery along with the man they proposed to punish. She gave them credit, however, for their silent endurance. She could easily sense Sannan-san's avid curiosity and Hijikata-san's mounting anger.

Sen was also maintaining the emotional link to Chizuru, in order to provide Saitō-san with the comfort of at least one familiar, caring presence. However, the shinobi had been forced to restrain Chizuru twice so far from going to Saitō's side, as it would make things very much harder for him and those trying to help him. The third time the girl lost focus and stumbled to her feet, Kimigiku had lost her patience.

"Your unstable Oni aura is part of what brought him to this. _Don't_ make it worse! Remember, as a pureblood Oni you have _no_ idea what he's going through! Kazama frightened you and you suffered some backlash, but eventually you would have found your own way. This is _not_ a natural form for him! Amagiri is helping him _rebuild_ part of himself."

Tears streamed down Chizuru's cheeks, but she bowed to Kimigiku.

"Gomenasai, Kimigiku-san. I'll remember this time."

She scrubbed violently at her cheeks, trying to find a thread of calm in herself despite those wrenching screams. Osen-chan – the girls had not remained formal – had warned her that in order to help she had to lend her strength and empathy instead of contacting Saitō-san directly in any way.

Saitō-san was usually the very stillness she thought of when she needed to control her emotions or lessen the impact of the feelings of others around her. Tonight she had to play the other part and she felt distressingly inadequate.

She took a deep breath. In her mind she started to create a list of all the plants in the garden that Saitō, more than anyone, had helped her create. Then she added images, the uses of each plant, things that had worked and less successful experiments. Finally she added the lilac that Hijikata-san had brought her, remembering the feel of the seeds, the scent of the plants. Adding Hijikata-san's stern face to her mental template helped too.

To her surprise, there was a wave of relief from the Oni princess. _Arigatou, Chizuru-chan. Just hold on, please. I have to help Amagiri now._

* * *

Amagiri had acted as a principal in the Ritual of Body three times before. Twice on behalf of his younger brothers, with his father watching carefully to ensure all went well. The third time… had not gone well. He had agreed to assist a young half-blood whose father was desperate for his son to be able to control the power that had started consuming him. Amagiri's parents had both advised against trying to help. They were sympathetic, but had had first-hand experience with powerful half-bloods who simply could not survive the brutal physical ritual required for any significant training to take place. It was ironic that the Ritual of Body, usually the least demanding of the Rituals for young purebloods, was rarely survived by the part-Oni.

Amagiri reminded himself that he'd never seen a case like Saitō's. When they had met at the Ikedaya he had been shocked that the man was already changing into an Oni, physically. While part-bloods frequently had some kind of active powers when raised in Oni communities, the physical change only took place with deliberate intervention. It was the reason that the Oni had given up any hope of producing pureblood children from unions involving part-bloods or, worse, humans.

In any event, his attempt to help his friend's young son had been a disaster. The teenager's attempt at physical adaptation had resulted in the severe scarring along both of Amagiri's arms that was still healing now, almost ten years later. Essentially he had burned up, clawing and screaming and begging his father's friend for help until the moment he died. Sen-hime claimed that the lingering scars wouldn't fully heal until Amagiri resolved his feelings over that episode.

 _Saitō is different_ , he reminded himself, even as he murmured the first words of the Ritual of Body and felt the white light flow into his hands. He felt the lean, muscled chest under his left hand convulse as the magic took hold of the man's body. He held his right hand steady against the forehead. There was a lot to be said for being physically strong in these situations, he thought grimly.

The first scream shook through his ears and his mind. He ignored it and allowed the magic to continue to flow along the drawn skin, caressing every bone and hollow. Soon, Saitō's body was ablaze in white light and Amagiri was using a significant portion of his full strength to hold the man in place as he screamed his agony through mind as well as body.

Amagiri looked briefly across at the man's commanders, now kneeling by the door, and felt a flicker of surprise when the one with purple eyes met his gaze with a glare through eyes that had narrowed to slits. Then the red-haired demon breathed out and on that breath joined his consciousness to the man he held.

He let the first wave of pain take him and allowed himself to feel it fully, testing himself against it and finding it not quite unbearable. Then he allowed his disciplined mind to start shunting the worst of it away so that he could focus on saving Saitō.

The man's mind was alight in red and gold fire as the nervous system registered every change to flesh, bone and sinew. Amagiri's first check showed Saitō to be not only sane but – against all odds – conscious. He had thought that he would have to rouse the man before being able to help him cope with the change. Instead he found a core of steel within the raging fire in mind and body.

 _Amagiri… -san?_ A thread of a voice, but there. Amagiri had to clamp down on his relief.

_I am here. You are my kin, I will not let you go._

_I want to live. But if I live how can I repay you?_

_There is no need. What is done for family, for love, must be freely given and freely accepted. For you, accepting is much harder than giving. I know you._

_How?_ Saitō knew it to be true, but it made no sense.

_I do not know. Perhaps we've met before, in another life._

_Perhaps._

A long time seemed to pass after that, as mind and body fought. Pain was alleviated simply by being shared. But eventually even the steel started to wear away. Amagiri forced the man to remain conscious. He was so close to succeeding… and he wasn't sure if he meant himself or Saitō.

_You must stay with me._

_…Yes._

_The gift freely given must also be freely accepted._

_…_

This, then, was to be the final battle. Amagiri felt the consciousness waver again, felt physical pain blossom in his palms as white light ignited into fire. He tried once more as flames scorched his wrists.

 _Hajime I am with you. Stay with me_.

Sen-hime's small hands closed over Amagiri's, and he had a strange image of both the Princess, with her sweet smile and bright eyes, and an unknown demon girl, with silvery-white horns and tears on her cheeks.

_Saitō-taichō I am with you. You are safe._

_Saitō-san I need you. Don't leave me._

And then it was over.

Amagiri raised his eyes to Sen-hime's. The double-image was no longer there.

The Princess smiled at him through her tears.

"He is alive and he will live, Amagiri," she said softly. "You have done well."

 _And you have chosen well, Chizuru-chan_ , she added to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When you feel my heat
> 
> Look into my eyes  
> It's where my demons hide  
> It's where my demons hide  
> Don't get too close  
> It's dark inside  
> It's where my demons hide  
> It's where my demons hide
> 
> They say it's what you make  
> I say it's up to fate  
> It's woven in my soul  
> I need to let you go
> 
> Your eyes, they shine so bright  
> I wanna save that light  
> I can't escape this now
> 
> Unless you show me how"
> 
> \- Demons, Imagine Dragons


	25. Crime and Punishment, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a roller-coaster as I've introduced you to the truly AU aspects of my story. Thank you all very much for the kind, encouraging and insightful reviews over the last several rather breathless chapters. Your various comments have helped me shape how I have presented and will present my ideas on the Oni and on the part-Oni Shinsengumi.
> 
> I completely agree with all those who have noted that some people haven't even gotten a nap in since the Ikedaya - that's pretty rough on the Shinsengumi leadership, especially with Kondou-san and Gen-san off being wined and dined by various dignitaries. Oni power is a harsh mistress. Or something like that...
> 
> Welcome to those who have found this story more recently. I always try to write back to all reviewers through PMs. Also, if you ever have questions or comments that you'd rather send to me directly, please feel free to send a PM.

**Quote for the Quarter-Century Chapter:**

Some roads will get you to heaven  
Some roads will only wear down your shoes  
Some roads you know will be hellbound  
But there's a road that'll get you through  
Love is the soul's road calling you

So where is that road? - **_Soul's Road_** , Gowan

**Chapter 25 – Crime and Punishment, Part II**

In the center of an ordinary room lay an extraordinary man. His like had not been seen in many centuries and his existence could throw an ancient race into an internal conflict that it would not survive. He was a part-blood Oni who had managed a full physical transformation and taken the first, critical step toward reclaiming the power of his full-blood ancestors.

While this man was innocent of the knowledge that could have predicted the inevitable storm to come, the two Oni with him were not. The warrior and the princess had each made a conscious choice to save the man's life and maybe their race in the long term. _Maybe_. The cost would be too high if Kazama Chikage ultimately decided to turn against them.

* * *

[I]

* * *

It was either very late, or very early, depending on your point of view. For Hijikata Toshizō, it was at least twenty-four hours past the time when he should have gotten some sleep. Unfortunately, sleep was going to have to wait – again.

The man beside him was almost as tired and had been up just as long, but he also showed no signs of moving. At the moment they were both watching the strange sight only a few feet away, where two Oni knelt to each side of a third white-haired form whose body bore the unmistakable signs of a mortal struggle.

Saitō's skin was paper white in some places and raw, bleeding red in others. From the center of his chest spread a livid bruise which itself surrounded a hand's-breadth of scorched flesh. Other than its unnatural pallor and the black smudges pressed deeply into the skin under the half-lidded golden eyes, the face still resembled the austere young human of a few hours before. However, long white hair fanned out around Saitō's head, falling away from two white horns.

"Amagiri-san?" The name was spoken hesitantly, in a voice not only rough with suffering but one or two tones lower than its usual pitch.

"Saitō-kun. I am pleased to see you are well."

It was fortunate that the warriors present understood "well" to mean "still alive". In contrast, Sen-hime looked taken aback as she studied the burns, bruises and wounds.

" _Okage sama de_ ," Saitō said quietly to the red-haired man.

Amagiri looked across at Sen-hime, who nodded for him to finish the ritual.

"We welcome you, Saitō Hajime, Third Division Captain of the Shinsengumi. Good health and long life to you. May you choose your mate wisely, raise your children with honour and bring prosperity to the clans."

"I am in your hands," murmured Saitō. The golden eyes finally closed in exhaustion.

He did not see Amagiri-san or Sen-hime shift effortlessly back to their human forms, although he sensed it. It was sufficient to lie still and not be in pain. Obviously a great deal had happened and it would take time to recover enough to be able assimilate the changes. There was absolutely nothing he could do right at this moment so he would be patient.

Hijikata rose to his feet, followed by Sannan-san.

"We have to talk. But first, Saitō needs his wounds treated – or does he?" He directed an inquiring look at Amagiri-san, but it was the Oni princess who answered.

"He will rest easier and heal more quickly if he is comfortable. Perhaps Chizuru-chan could help him? He should really have Amagiri here, but there are things that we must discuss urgently – privately – and Kimigiku prefers to be at my side."

The Vice Commander glanced at his immediate superior, but Sannan-san didn't seem inclined to answer.

"Will Yukimura be safe with Saitō?" Hijikata asked bluntly. He didn't bother to ask how Sen-hime had suddenly become acquainted with the other girl.

With his eyes closed, Saitō greatly resembled one of the _rasetsu_ and that was a large part of Hijikata's concern; he'd never been happy with the decision to undertake that so-called research. He had no idea how similar these Oni were to the furies and Saitō appeared to be one of them. And _that_ was a problem all on its own. Where were his loyalties now?

"Yukimura-san will be safe," Amagiri confirmed with absolute certainty. He was still thinking about the additional complication of the origins of the unknown Oni girl, which he had finally surmised from the name in Saitō's mind. Once Kazama knew that she was the heir to the Eastern Clans he would likely become even more unmanageable.

"Very well then," Hijikata was saying, "but I'll leave Yamazaki on guard outside just in case."

The tall Oni just shrugged and put on the black jacket that he had set aside earlier.

"There is much still to do, Fukuchō, I do not dispute this. However, both the Princess and I have limits." His blue eyes seemed to suggest that the human Vice Commander might have limits as well, but he was too polite to mention it.

Without another word, Hijikata crossed the room, found and set out Saitō's futon. Sen-hime bowed slightly to Sannan-san.

"If you would be kind enough to escort me outside, Deputy Commander," she said softly, lowering her eyes demurely. "I believe that your medic is in need of assistance. Among others."

Sannan's face quickly masked his surprise at her request, leaving only a polite but somewhat ironic half-smile. He bowed deeply and as gracefully as his awkward left arm would allow.

"As you wish, Sen-hime."

* * *

[II]

* * *

Once the door closed, Amagiri looked warily at Hijikata and found the look returned in kind. As far as either of them could tell, Saitō was either unconscious or so profoundly asleep that they couldn't tell the difference.

"He will not want Yukimura-san to see him like this, despite what Sen-hime believes," Amagiri said after a moment.

Hijikata nodded in agreement. He felt simultaneously pleased and annoyed that the Oni understood these things.

"I'll see if there's water handy," he responded.

Amagiri located fresh clothing. Together, he and the Vice Commander worked rapidly to wipe away the worst of the blood and sweat. Fortunately, Saitō kept a shallow basin of wash water as well as a water jug in his room. When they saw the first visible signs that Saitō was actually starting to heal, Amagiri didn't bother to hide his relief.

"Ability to heal varies," he said in response to Hijikata's questioning look. "Healing, strength, speed – all of these depend on natural talent and adaptation following the Ritual of Body. Some Oni are able to develop their physical skills to an advanced degree. Saitō Hajime is a warrior who has likely been training most of his life; there is a good chance that he will eventually be able to heal rapidly. As with many things connected to the Oni, belief and perception is critical."

"What does that mean?" asked Hijikata, curious despite his best efforts to stay aloof.

They had finally moved Saitō to his futon and dressed him in one of his white under-kimonos. Now Hijikata was watching as Amagiri deftly combed out the worst of the matted, tangled hair. He found it profoundly disorienting to see Saitō with white hair and gold eyes and horns.

"It means that how and what we think can greatly affect how well we do things. It is similar to how morale affects your troops but more pronounced. So the more Saitō believes himself to be an Oni, the faster and better he will heal. I was concerned that he might not regenerate at all, which would be a grave disadvantage for him. Fortunately, it appears that his practical instincts as a warrior have overcome his natural disbelief. He is an uncommonly rational man."

"Hmm." Hijikata had reached his limit for sharing insight with a potential enemy. "Well, I suppose we should fetch Yukimura now."

* * *

[III]

* * *

Yamazaki appeared to be unconscious but stirring. Sannan knelt swiftly to check on the black-clad man and then tried to rouse him.

"Yamazaki?"

The medic looked up, saw his Deputy Commander on one knee beside him and hurriedly pulled himself together. Sannan raised a hand before he could start apologizing.

"No need, Yamazaki-kun. You were not the only one… affected. We are now resolving the issue. If you are well enough, continue to stand guard here."

"Wakarimashita." Determined to make up for his embarrassing failure, Yamazaki rose quickly and scanned the area. "Deputy Commander – is that Okita-san?"

Not far away, a familiar figure was sitting on the edge of the _engawa_ , sheathed sword beside him and one hand against his chest. His head was turned toward them and his trademark grin suddenly showed white in the gloom.

"Ah, ohayo gozaimasu Sannan-san. At least, I assume that the sun will rise eventually, _ne_?"

"Yes, that is Okita-kun," Sannan agreed with Yamakazi dryly. "Another casualty, your highness?"

Sen smiled briefly at him, curious about the man who had been injured by Chikage, but more tired than she cared to show. Maintaining multiple shields and mental links, not to mention summoning Amagiri in the first place, had been challenging, exacting work and she was almost spent.

"I don't know, Deputy Commander. Perhaps your medic should examine him. After that, there is also the matter of Harada-san. Given his involvement in the original affair, he was likely affected."

Sannan-san's eyebrows rose. "But if they heard something, Sen-hime, why isn't the entire compound awake?"

"I blocked any normal sounds. Evidently I could not shield all of the mental noise; apparently I misjudged the strong bonds between your captains." Sen didn't feel the need to add that she'd never actually participated in any Testing Ritual quite like the one just performed.

As Yamazaki moved to examine Okita, there was the sound of footsteps and arguing voices and then Harada and Nagakura came into sight further along the wooden walkway. The men had evidently been fighting and sported what would eventually be fine bruises, split lips, and a black eye apiece.

"Sorry Deputy Commander. He's fast for such a beanpole and he finally went right by me. I thought he'd given up." Nagakura was panting slightly. "Bastard was quiet for ages, I swear…"

"How is Saitō, Sannan-san," asked Harada immediately, coming to a stop.

"Hey, almost everyone's here!" Okita chirped brightly. "Aren't you going to introduce us to the girl, Sannan-san?"

"I know you!" Harada said almost at the same time, suddenly seeing Sen and not giving Sannan a chance to answer his first question. "But what are you – hey! Sannan-san, she's going to -"

The spearman caught hold of her as she crumpled. Sannan decided to put an end to the dramatics. He was almost certain he'd caught the ghost of a smile when Sen-hime had fainted. She'd done it very gracefully, he conceded. He doubted that the others had been fooled either, but it was difficult to call her out on it and it created a useful distraction.

"Saitō is alive, Harada-kun. Nagakura-kun, you and Yamazaki-kun get Okita back to his room and while you're at it, check on Tōdō. Yamazaki-kun, as soon as you're done, resume your place outside Saitō's door. Nagakura-kun, meet us in the common room. Harada-kun, we'll wait for Sen-hime to recover and then go to the common room."

Yamazaki, Nagakura and Okita left as instructed, although not without reluctance in Okita's case. He demanded to be told what "alive" meant and whether they'd gone ahead and punished Saitō even though he'd obviously been out of his mind to begin with. Only Nagakura's threat to pick him up and carry him had shut him up at last.

Harada wanted to ask the same questions as Okita, but he waited for the others to leave, since Sannan-san could be as scary as Hijikata-san when he got that particularly icy look on his face. He shifted his hold on the girl, who was still clasped against his right side, and her eyes blinked open. His suspicions about the convenient faint were confirmed when she straightened with a bright smile and a twinkle in her magenta eyes. He immediately loosened his hold.

"Thank you Harada-san. It would have been very awkward if you hadn't caught me. I think I'm beginning to understand why my cousin likes it here." She clasped her hands in front of her chest. "I'm Sen, by the way."

"Uh… Sen… -hime?" Harada ventured, suddenly remembering what Shinpachi had told him. "And, who is your cousin? "

"Well, second cousin. My mother was her father's cousin."

"You mean Chizuru-chan? She didn't tell us she had family here…"

"Oh, well, families do lose touch sometimes, right?"

He gave her a straight, serious look out of his amber eyes and she suddenly realized that fatigue was making her say more than she should. He didn't quite believe her, which was fair enough, but on top of that he was warning her not to take him too lightly, especially not right now.

"Maybe they do, sometimes," he finally agreed. Then he tilted his head slightly with a warm smile and held her eyes. "It's great to meet you properly this time. I did try to catch up with you, you know."

Sen blinked. She had only been teasing Kimigiku before – mostly – but it suddenly dawned on her that even tired, upset and hurt he was extremely attractive. She gave herself a hard mental shake. _I really have to be more careful. And I'm pretty sure he still has some kind of interest in Chizuru._

"Uh, Princess?"

Now he just looked polite and a little puzzled. Sannan-san also seemed to be waiting for her to say something. She tried to make herself think.

"… Does Hijikata-san know where we'll be meeting?"

"Yes. Shall we go, then?"

"Of course, Deputy Commander."

Sannan-san bowed slightly and then led the way toward the meeting place. Harada-san automatically walked to her left along the edge of the _engawa_ and she was startled to realize that he'd sensed how tired she was and was watching in case she stumbled. It made her a little nervous, for the first time, to be alone with these men, although it wasn't precisely that she felt threatened. They weren't typical humans in any way, but somehow it was different to know that in practice rather than in theory.

_Kimigiku?_

_I will be there momentarily, Princess._

They entered a bigger room that appeared to be used for both meetings and meals. Sannan-san sat in what was clearly his usual place. Harada-san placed a cushion for Sen so that she would be facing both commanders once Hijikata arrived, as well as a cushion clearly intended for Kimigiku. He then quietly took a place toward the back corner of the room and focussed his unusual eyes on his hands. Sen-hime took the opportunity to close her eyes and regain her equilibrium.

Not long after, Nagakura-san and Kimigiku came in. Sen opened her eyes and smiled at her bodyguard, who bowed to her and then waited to be introduced before taking a seat.

"Sannan-san, Sano, this is Kimigiku-san, bodyguard to Sen-hime. Kimigiku-san, this is Deputy Commander Sannan Keisuke and Captain Harada Sanosuke."

Nagakura-san completed his introductions by bowing politely to Sen and then sat down with apparent relief beside his friend. He did not appear to be especially comfortable with formality; Sen had the distinct impression that it was Sannan-san's presence that compelled it. She watched as the two captains exchanged wordless glances that apparently settled their earlier dispute and also forgave any damage done. She found it rather fascinating.

Polite bows and greetings were exchanged, and Kimigiku took her place beside Sen. Sen was amused to note that Harada-san was frowning slightly at her shinobi, as if trying to place her. Well, Kimigiku had said that he and some of the other Shinsengumi had occasionally visited the expensive teahouse where the shinobi combined her profession as a _geiko_ with her information-gathering activities.

Time seemed to pass slowly, but in reality it was only ten minutes later Hijikata-san and Amagiri entered and the final introductions were completed. The tension in the room rose appreciably with Amagiri's presence. Sen was not surprised to find that while she and her shinobi were regarded with suspicion but no appreciable fear or hostility, the same could not be said for the imposing male Oni.

Harada-san and Nagakura-san were especially unhappy with his presence, apparently on behalf of an injured friend. Amagiri himself was as impassive as usual, and knelt in silence throughout the protests of the two captains. Hijikata-san silenced them almost immediately in any event.

"The two of you didn't want Saitō to die, right? You both made that pretty clear to me after things went off the rails earlier. Well this man's the only reason that he didn't, as far as I can tell. So shut the hell up."

"The Vice Commander and I require his presence at this meeting whatever our personal sentiments may be," the Deputy Commander said more temperately, but with chilly impatience. "We will now proceed."

He nodded at Amagiri.

"I came at the request of Sen-hime. She was concerned that Saitō-taichō would die if I could not help him master the power he used earlier to attack Harada-san. Once I understood that Saitō- taichō was being held pending disciplinary action I suggested resolving the matters together. As most here can now testify, the process required to allow the captain to live through the consequences of his actions was severe."

Harada shot to his feet, hands balled into fists.

"That was _you_? _You_ made him scream like that? You goddamm son-of-a-"

Nagakura hit him in the stomach hard enough to double him over gasping for breath. An instant later, Hijikata was also there, one hand clenched in the top of the red hair. He glared into the furious, near-gold eyes of the Tenth Division Captain.

"Don't do this Harada. You have to hear this out. Otherwise I'll have to discipline you too and _nobody_ _wants that_. You will hold onto your temper or I'll lock you up until you can. _Are we clear?_ "

Harada hesitated and then nodded once, unable or unwilling to speak. His eyes were still ominously light, but Hijikata let go of his hair and he sank backward against the wall.

Amagiri's calm was absolute.

"Sen-hime, Kimigiku-san and I are not human, we are Oni. We had reason to believe that Saitō-taichō had Oni ancestry and so Sen-hime was watching over him. When he was unable to control the power that started to manifest recently, the Princess came here to his aid and asked me to help him survive his adaptation. He has done so, but it is the first time that a part-Oni of his power has ever done so within my knowledge. He has great courage."

"Harada-san," said Sen in her gentlest voice, "Saitō-san would have died without Amagiri's help. In fact, Amagiri had to endure much of the trial with him, although he suffered less since he already has the ability to channel the power that was causing your comrade so much anguish."

"That aside," Kimigiku said in blunter tones, "you are currently demonstrating the same symptoms as your comrade, Harada-taichō. If we are right, you have already begun to question certain anomalies. Therefore, I recommend that you do not alienate those who might be able to assist you."

Harada stared at the two women for a long moment and then at Amagiri.

"I'll think about it," he said at last in a low voice.

"And now we must return to the matter of Saitō, who is accused of leaving his patrol and of threatening a fellow-officer."

Sannan-san's matter-of-fact tones brought everyone's attention back to the most immediate matter.

"Harada-kun, you were the one threatened. You have said that you do not wish us to propose a severe punishment. Is that still your wish?"

"Yes."

"Hijikata, I believe that we are in agreement that neither of the offenses can be overlooked."

"Aa." Hijikata's arms were crossed and his scowl was formidable.

"Then the only question is whether the punishment that has already been exacted and witnessed is sufficient. I am prepared to rule that it was sufficient. Hijikata?"

"I concur."

"Harada?"

Harada looked up, obviously surprised to be included in the final decision.

"Yes, absolutely. More than sufficient."

"Then in the Commander's absence I rule that no further punishment will be required. Hijikata, you will inform Saitō as soon as you deem it advisable."

* * *

[IV]

* * *

Chizuru had involuntarily returned to her human form the moment that Saitō-san was out of danger. Kimigiku had assured her that eventually she would have much more control.

"Although, Yukimura-sama, when you are very angry or feel seriously threatened you may find it difficult not to change."

This time Chizuru was too overwhelmed to notice the shinobi's slip and she didn't comment on the excessive honorific.

"Will he be alright, Kimigiku-san? It seemed like he was in pain."

The other woman hesitated and then decided to tell the truth.

"He was in a great deal more pain than Sen-hime and Amagiri-san allowed you to realize. I assume that he will be alright. The Testing Ritual has been completed. My lady and Amagiri-san have now welcomed Saitō-san to the clans."

"May I see him now?"

Kimigiku smiled at that. At some point she had also resumed her human form.

"Sen-hime will arrange it. Although I should mention that she is very curious…"

"Curious?"

"Yes. When everything hung in the balance, you were the one who persuaded him that accepting Amagiri's help without reserve was preferable to death. While that seems like an easy choice to you, for Saitō-san it meant admitting that he needed help to control his own body and worse, it required him to absolutely acknowledge a close bond with a man who had recently been his enemy. The strongest Oni magic does not allow half-hearted measures; therefore, the acknowledgment had to be genuine and free from doubt."

Chizuru nodded dubiously; she could see the shape of the problem, but her own nature was open, so as Kimigiku had said, the choice seemed straightforward to her. But she had spent a great deal of time with Saitō-san now, and that helped.

"I think I understand, a little, Kimigiku-san."

"Very well. Then you will understand why we are curious about the relationship between you and Saitō-san. At your entreaty he overcame an almost insurmountable hurdle. I asked earlier what he is to you – a lover, a brother or a friend. You could not or would not answer the question. Yet you clearly mean a great deal to him…"

Chizuru was blushing a deep red. Her hands fluttered in front of her face.

"He was… that is, I thought… that he was becoming a friend to me. I never considered… anything else."

"Why not?" Kimigiku asked frankly. "I only studied them as part of gathering information for the Princess, but they are unquestionably good-looking men on the whole. And while I must deplore their tendency to solve their problems by killing, I will admit that they have fewer options than I do."

"I… I had not really noticed, Kimigiku-san," Chizuru lied.

"No, not even Hijikata-san? His beauty is remarkable, in my opinion."

"Ah, well, perhaps I did notice… that. But, Kimigiku-san, you look very much alike – you are v-very beautiful too. Perhaps…"

To Chizuru's great surprise, the woman opposite her laughed. It was a genuine, lovely sound.

"We will obviously have to talk more in the future, Yukimura-sama. No, I am not interested in the handsome Fukuchō in that way; in this case, I merely admire beauty for beauty's sake. You have evaded my questions quite well, haven't you? You are wise to do so, except that I'm not sure how much time you will have to sort out your thoughts in the present situation. Would you like my impressions on the matter?"

Still desperately embarrassed but as curious as always, Chizuru nodded emphatically.

"Well then, I think you have a young girl's natural crush on a very good-looking man who is also – in your view! – safely out of reach. But the men that you spend your time with have become dear to you, especially since it seems that they have treated you with more kindness and good sense than I ever would have expected from any man let alone these men. I think that if you were not so hesitant to trust your own judgment you would see that your feelings are not really all that unclear."

Kimigiku rose gracefully and went to look out the window so that the girl could recover her countenance a little. She spoiled her good intentions almost immediately, however, by giving in to her own inner amusement.

"Let me ask you something, Yukimura-sama," she asked gently, but with a ripple of laughter in her voice. "Why do all your clothes smell like his? I do wonder about such things. And sandalwood is rather distinctive..."

Chizuru could only be grateful that the other woman had turned away. She could feel her ears burning so brightly that they hurt.

At that moment, she heard footsteps outside the door and then the Vice Commander's voice.

"Yukimura, Kimigiku-san. Excuse me."

The door slid open brusquely and Hijikata-san entered along with a man she recognized from the Ikedaya. Chizuru tried to will her heartbeat to slow, without any noticeable success. With a deep breath, she rose and bowed to her somewhat unexpected guests. Hijikata-san returned his usual quick nod, but the other man bowed deeply.

"Yukimura-sama, I am very pleased to meet you in person. My name is Amagiri Kyūjyu. I hope that we will have the opportunity to speak more in the future."

Chizuru stared at him in bewilderment, though without hostility. She had not associated the constant unseen presence that had supported Saitō-san through his terrible ordeal with the big man who had nearly killed Heisuke. She found it very difficult to reconcile the mental impression she had formed over the hour and more of Saitō-san's suffering with the terrible wound on the youngest captain's forehead. And the form of address was starting to sink in as well, which raised even more questions.

"We need to go, Yukimura. Could you look after Saitō while we meet with our… guests? He is doing much better, but I don't want to leave him alone. Yamazaki will stay on guard outside the door, but I'd rather he didn't go in just yet."

The brown-eyed girl was tremendously grateful for Hijikata-san's dry, unemotional tones, although the request made her self-conscious in a way that it wouldn't have a day ago.

"Of course, Hijikata-san. I'll go right away." She stooped and picked up the small medical satchel she kept handy now for emergencies. She had carried it at the Ikedaya, she realized – and that was only the night before.

Chizuru looked around for Kimigiku, but somehow the woman had managed to leave without her noticing. She saw Amagiri-san nod gravely at her.

"The shinobi is very adept at what she does. You will excuse her, I am sure. She has been very worried about Sen-hime."

"Oh… yes, of course. Osen-chan and Kimigiku-san have been very kind. So, ah, I'll go now then?"

"We'll go with you," Hijikata replied. "Just to make sure everything is alright."

"O-Okay."

Amagiri-san politely held the door for the other two. Chizuru managed just enough awareness despite her very long and troubling day to notice that neither man felt comfortable with the other one behind him. Consequently, she made her way to Saitō-san's room with more of her attention on her two solemn attendants, who walked like a nobleman's escort side-by-side behind her, than on her suddenly constricting heart.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 


	26. Saitō

**Quote**

Take all your chances while you can  
Never know when they'll pass you by  
Like a sum a mathematician cannot solve  
Like me trying my hardest to explain

It's all about your cries and kisses  
Those first steps that I can't calculate – **_Chances_** , Athlete (from Doctor Who Season 5 (2010) – Vincent and the Doctor)

* * *

**C** **hapter 26 – Saitō**

It wasn't yet dawn. He woke slowly, which was unusual. With very few exceptions, he had always been able to wake instantly and be immediately alert and aware. This time it was as if his mind was taking its time, sorting out and learning the differences between what he had been and what he was now. It was a peculiar, vulnerable feeling.

Saitō had always been acutely aware of his body. After all, it was as much a part of the tools of his trade as his _daisho_. Even in an unfamiliar form – and it was quite different, he thought – he could tell that he was in a weakened state. That wasn't surprising since he remembered that he'd had a severe fever even before he had forced himself through the agonizing change.

His chest ached. The rest wasn't so bad, but the middle of his chest felt seared, as if he had been branded. Ah yes. He had almost burned up. The bruised ribs were because Amagiri-san had been forced to hold him down. Yet he vaguely recalled that at least three of the ribs had cracked or broken – he knew these things. Maybe he had healed? That would be useful, although it reminded him of the _rasetsu_. He hoped that Oni didn't develop cravings for blood. Most of the furies were pitiful creatures and he thought that the Vice Commander had been correct in thinking poorly of the experiment.

What was he though? Was he an Oni or something like a _rasetsu_? Actually… he wasn't sure what the difference was, since he didn't know what an Oni was. He had a sort of _impression_ of it from Amagiri-san, which had seemed sufficient at the time. It didn't match his perception of the furies. The Oni seemed whole in a way that the furies were not. But that just brought him around full circle. Evidently he couldn't answer that question yet.

He could sense short claws and some kind of horns, so he knew that he didn't look human anymore. With a characteristic lack of self-pity, he concluded that most likely he simply wasn't human now. It was not a very comfortable thought, but surely it would become more bearable with time. In the end, it was just a matter of getting used to something new… as long as they let him live. He did want to live, if possible.

A memory surfaced. He could almost feel the soft skin of Yukimura's face under his fingers again. That was… embarrassing. It was not how he had planned to approach her, least of all with anyone else present. At least he had apologized to her for his loss of control in attacking Harada. He hadn't wanted her to blame herself somehow for whatever punishment he had to face. He didn't know if she had understood him, but he had tried.

Then it hit him. _I had to give up my swords._ That memory shocked him completely out of the strange lassitude that had gripped him until that moment.

As full awareness suddenly returned, he discovered that his sense of hearing and sense of smell were sharper than they had been before. He also realized that he wasn't alone. With iron self-control he forced himself not to move and kept his breathing slow and regular; he was pleased to note that his heartbeat did not increase more than was acceptable under the circumstances. In a moment he knew who it was.

He opened his eyes and turned his head toward her. His careful composure didn't waver outwardly that he could tell, but he felt his heartbeat increase. He allowed himself an inward sigh; he had hoped for enough time to gain some understanding and acceptance of his new self before facing her, but it was not to be. He could only hope that the steadfast courage that he had admired in her from the start would prevent her from drawing away from him now. Then it occurred to him that under the circumstances it might be selfish to think that way.

"Saitō-san?"

"Yukimura."

Hesitantly, because his tone was forbidding, Chizuru crept from her place by the door to sit beside the futon. Hijikata-san had made her promise to keep her distance until she was certain that Saitō-san was awake and fully rational. Amagiri-san had merely commented that Saitō-san still had not shifted back from his Oni form and might remain that way for some time while his body repaired itself.

She had been watching him for over an hour now. At first she had been shaken by the transformation. His long hair lay unbound around his face and shoulders and the white strands looked ghostly in what little light entered the room through the shuttered window. Then too, the white horns had disconcerted her, being longer and sharper and generally more threatening than her own.

On the other hand, she had felt her chest constrict a little as her eyes had traced the familiar lines of his face, from the shadowed arch of the brows and the straight nose to the clean sweep of the jaw and the slightly pointed chin. Whoever had given him fresh clothing had left it looser than usual, and she had found herself staring at the way that his throat curved into his straight shoulders, and at the hollows just visible around the collarbones. The folds of the light _nagajuban_ did little to conceal well-shaped, muscled limbs. Somehow all the lean, compact strength that characterized Saitō-san's human appearance just seemed accentuated in the Oni form.

Chizuru wondered if Kimigiku-san's teasing had affected her more than she had realized. She hadn't intended to mislead when she had claimed not to have thought beyond friendship with the quiet, usually expressionless captain. She still couldn't quite believe that she had told him that she needed him, when consciously she hadn't yet sorted that out. But… she preferred to be near him. Right now she couldn't seem to stop looking at him. On the whole, she found her thoughts and reactions unsettling.

Now that she was sitting next to him, Chizuru found it difficult not to reach out and smooth the tendrils of white hair away from his face and neck. She noticed that his scent was the same in this form, the soft trace of sandalwood from his clothes just one part of a distinctive whole. Her face reddened when she realized that she had actually leaned closer than was necessary and he was looking at her oddly.

"Ah, may I fetch you water to drink, Saitō-san?" she asked, her voice sounding strange to her own ears.

"I… Yes, thank you, Yukimura."

The water was quickly poured, and she noted with a little dismay that there wasn't much left. Well, it would give her a reason to slip out to fetch more if she needed a moment to herself.

Saitō-san sat up to drink the water, his movements a little more awkward than usual. Chizuru gave an involuntary cry when she saw the terrible bruising and fierce burn on his chest more clearly, imperfectly concealed as they were by the rather loose _nagajuban_. In fact, the dark discoloration of the bruises and the angry red of the burn were the only real colour on him, as his skin was pale and his hair and clothing were white. Even his lips seemed almost colourless in the dim light. His calm golden eyes seemed to evaluate her even as her own eyes widened at the visual evidence of how much his first change to his Oni form had differed from hers.

"Isn't there something I could do to help?" she whispered, hands held tightly in her lap so that she wouldn't reach out to touch him just to reassure herself that he was truly safe and more or less whole.

"Īe. It will heal on its own. Please don't worry about it."

Chizuru looked down, discouraged by his flat politeness. She couldn't read how he felt, but he didn't seem to want her there. Given how she had felt about learning that she was an Oni, she could understand that. It was probably embarrassing for him to have anyone around right now, especially her after what he had done earlier, when he wasn't himself. He was a very private person. She began to wonder whether she should go, or at least find a way not to intrude while she was here.

She almost jumped when his fingers gently touched the back of one of her hands. She glanced up quickly and was startled to find that he had shifted positions and leaned toward her so that he could look at her more easily.

"Saitō-san?"

He removed his fingers at once, but kept his eyes on her face.

"Yukimura. I am not very good at this. Gomenasai. I am… quite pleased that you are here."

"Oh. Okay."

Chizuru felt her cheeks redden again. She was starting to wonder if she'd ever stop blushing. They were sitting facing each other now, Saitō-san kneeling on his futon and Chizuru sitting cross-legged on the tatami. If he was in pain, it didn't show. He looked thoughtful, rather, the thin white brows drawn slightly together. It was strange to see such a familiar expression on a face with golden eyes framed by white hair. She noticed that his ears were distinctly pointed, much like drawings of mythical Oni that she had seen as a child, although little else was the same.

"Um, Saito-san," she said cautiously, "I forgot to tell you. Amagiri-san said that you may remain in this form until your wounds are healed, but he wasn't sure."

"I see." Saitō pushed his long white hair back off his shoulders. "I have many questions for Amagiri-san." He didn't tell her that he hadn't been sure whether changing back was an option.

Chizuru found it frustrating that she was having so much difficulty. She had always been comfortable talking with Saitō-san before. She wanted to help him now. Of course, he did look more forbidding as an Oni.

After another minute or two, he seemed to reach a decision. He rose to his feet and crossed the room to a small wardrobe. His face was impassive again, but Chizuru sensed the carefully contained pain this time. She watched in some surprise as he took out a clean black kimono, adjusted it neatly, and tied it with a white obi. It was as if he were donning armour, she thought.

Wordlessly, she offered him the long white scarf that had been left folded neatly beside the futon by unknown hands. He accepted it gravely and arranged it around him. She could never understand why he never seemed to feel the heat like everyone else. Looking up at him as his long fingers adjusted the white folds she silently admired how well the traditional black kimono suited the Oni colouring. He left his hair loose, and she was struck again by the incongruity between the familiar and the unfamiliar. Apparently satisfied, he knelt near her on the tatami.

Chizuru could tell that getting dressed had fatigued him – and hurt as well – but despite this he seemed to feel better. She shifted slightly so that she was facing him. Once again they were close enough that the familiar scent caught at her. She couldn't quite describe the sensation. It was like feeling safe and feeling like falling at the same time. She wondered if the unaccountable desire to touch was because of the strange, emotional day – and night – or whether it was related to being an Oni.

"Yukimura."

Chizuru looked up and saw a trace of anxiety in the golden eyes. Or maybe she just sensed it.

"Yes, Saitō-san."

"This… is not how I wanted things to go. Obviously." He cleared his throat and looked away. "I do not know exactly what happened… earlier… I just needed to get there as quickly as possible because you were upset."

He glanced at her from under his white lashes, a faint flush high on his cheeks.

"I understand, Saitō-san," Chizuru said hesitantly, not altogether sure what she understood.

"But before all that I had wanted…" He stopped, as if reviewing his words. "I had wanted to ask you if you would like to… go for a walk with me, one evening. Not on patrol." The last part seemed to just slip out, but he forced himself to continue. "It is something that I have seen many people do if they want to spend time together."

Yukimura seemed to be confused – at least, she had a rather strange expression on her face. Had he forgotten something? He'd thought it all through, several times, especially while trying to nurse her fever. And the Vice Commander had suggested that it might be acceptable to tell her – not approved of exactly but still the right thing to do. Was she upset that he was telling her this now, when his future was in doubt and he had discovered that he wasn't human? That had been the hardest part of his decision.

It occurred to him that he had left out something important.

"Yukimura?"

"Yes? …Oh!"

And then almost in perfect unison, each of them said:

"I forgot to tell you something."

Saitō blinked. Obviously they both needed to be clearer. This was proving to be even more difficult than he had expected. Resolutely, he reminded himself of his decision, ignored his burning cheeks, and carefully took her one of her hands. It seemed very small in his. He heard her breath catch and felt his heartbeat accelerate again.

"Yukimura, I should have said this first: I like you… very much. It isn't the right time to tell you these things, but I wanted you to know anyway."

"Īe. I mean – I don't mind! But you should know – I'm an Oni. I mean I didn't know before - I just found out." She swallowed. "I really hope that you won't change your mind though, about anything."

They stared at each other. Saitō's mouth quirked up at one corner into a smile. He couldn't help it. It was all absurd and also just right. He lifted his left hand to her cheek and this time just let it rest there.

"I won't change my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few story notes:
> 
> \- Yes, there will definitely be more forthcoming about Harada (who has had a bit of a raw deal and not a lot of information)
> 
> \- Ditto about other Shinsengumi notables
> 
> \- No, I haven't forgotten our dear Cat-zama (sorry, personal nickname)
> 
> \- Or Shiranui
> 
> \- Or Kaoru for that matter
> 
> \- Yes, the Water of Life / Ochimizu is still hanging around, along with the furies / rasetsu.
> 
> \- On that note, did you ever consider that those who handled the Ochimizu best and longest were those of Oni ancestry (well, in my opinion)?
> 
> \- And oh so many other things going on in this story!


	27. An Agreement Between Practical Men

[I]

* * *

Meetings in the small hours of the morning were always like this, thought Hijikata. Things got overlooked, assumptions were made, tempers frayed. On the whole, this meeting had gone better than many of its type. He ascribed part of that to having guests present and the rest to the fact that complete exhaustion was safer, in some ways, than regular fatigue.

"The Princess and I should leave now," Kimigiku said after the silence that had followed the Deputy Commander's decision concerning Saitō.

"But – what? I think there's just a _bit_ more to explain don't you, Kimigiku-san?" Nagakura was frankly incredulous. "Your friends just happen to show up at the place we're raiding and now Sōji and Heisuke are out, Saitō's – well, I was going to say out of his mind, but now I don't know – and Chizuru-chan's freaking out. So we're just supposed to say 'goodnight, it's been a blast'?"

Sen placed a hand on Kimigiku's arm and responded to the question.

"I'm afraid that Kazama, Amagiri and Shiranui were in no way acting with us at that time, Nagakura-san. I only came here to assist Saitō-san. Amagiri is only here for that purpose as well. However, it is only fair that we explain things a great deal more, especially because of Harada-san. You have my assurance that I will be happy to come back here – with the permission of your commanders – tomorrow or whenever is convenient. I believe that we will be of more use to you if we get some sleep. And, forgive me, but none of you have had sufficient sleep either."

Her eyes drifted to Hijikata. He managed not to react, but he thought that she had a very stern expression for a girl who struck him as being very young - maybe only Yukimura's age.

"I will need to speak with Saitō-san soon," stated Amagiri. "However, I will stay and answer some of your more pressing questions if you wish, Nagakura-san. Also – Kimigiku-san, we had agreed that some of the more dangerous implications of tonight need to be shared with the commanders as soon as possible."

The purple-eyed Oni nodded in agreement and Sen briefly closed her eyes before she nodded as well. Both women rose and this time the princess' stumble was not feigned. Her shinobi put a protective arm around her. Hijikata's eyes flicked to Nagakura but he and Harada were already on their feet.

"We'll see the ladies out, Vice Commander," said the Second Division Captain. "Unless you need somebody to escort you home?" he added to Kimigiku.

She smiled a little ironically at him.

"First you scold and now you're a gentleman? Thank you, but I believe we'll be fine."

Nagakura slid open the door. Goodnights and bows were exchanged.

"Sano and I will be back in a few minutes, Sannan-san, Hijikata-san."

He got two brief nods, and then he and Harada stepped outside to walk Sen and Kimigiku to the main gate.

Sannan, Hijikata and Amagiri sat in silence for only a few moments.

"If you were us, what would you do with Saitō?" Hijikata asked bluntly.

Amagiri nodded his comprehension.

"Hmm. You are concerned about his loyalties, especially as he may be exceptionally strong. On the other hand, there are storms coming that will require the Shinsengumi to be at their strongest. Do you believe that changing his physical form is likely to have changed his view of where his duty lies?"

"It's more than his physical form," murmured Sannan.

Amagiri shrugged, keeping his eyes on Hijikata.

"You are correct. Nevertheless, my opinion stands. You need him and he needs you. And frankly, he has always been part-Oni – as strong as or stronger than any I have seen raised within the demon clans, although untrained."

"So you would trust him? After all of… this?" Hijikata pressed him.

"Yes. But I have seen him as he really is. So have you, Hijikata-san, but after the last two days you are questioning your perceptions. He is an honourable man. I would have refused Sen-hime's request, otherwise – or rather, she wouldn't have asked. The fact that you have used him, and likely will continued to use him, for your more questionable tasks is between the two of you, and between him and the Shinsengumi."

Stung, Hijikata scowled at the calm, red-haired Oni.

"What of the girl?" asked Sannan-san, ignoring the implied criticism altogether. "I don't understand what her part is in this. It is very unfortunate that she has caused a problem between Saitō and Harada, but apart from that – what is the connection?"

"That is a more difficult question. Do you think we should discuss this with your subordinates? They are almost here."

Sannan looked at the Oni through narrowed eyes. It was difficult to tell whether he was recommending bringing the captains into it or the exact opposite. Hijikata was even more puzzled. He thought the man might be stalling.

"It might be better to discuss it privately," Sannan decided. "I gather that you will be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, with your leave, of course."

There was a polite " _shitsurei shimasu_ " and Harada entered along with Nagakura. They took places between the commanders and the remaining Oni. Harada looked and seemed calmer. Hijikata suspected the men had managed a quick chat of their own on the way back – or maybe not. Sometimes just getting out for a little helped.

In fact, it was Harada who began, although he waited briefly to make sure he wasn't interrupting a previous conversation. His tone was neutral, but polite.

"Amagiri-san, you said that you were Oni. Sen-hime implied that this has something to do with Saitō, and Kimigiku suggested that I could be in a similar situation. Could you please explain?"

Amagiri considered him – or perhaps his question – for some time. His eyes were the colour of a summer sky, but mild, as if to make up for his bright red hair and intimidating size.

"On what basis do you wish your question answered?" he asked at last. "Can you start from the concept that we are Oni?"

"Hai. I met your friend with the long hair the same colour as Saitō's. Shiranui Kyo. He didn't really seem human, to be honest."

"Very well. So, there are Oni, although not many of us compared to humans. Usually, we know and keep track of all Oni children, including part-bloods. But sometimes, people leave. Over hundreds of years that adds up, I suppose, though less than you would think. Unlike full-blood Oni, part-bloods must be taught to use the majority of their powers. So a part-blood who is born outside the clans usually has quite limited powers – perhaps greater health or strength or speed, perhaps a slightly longer life. And as the blood is diluted, each generation becomes more and more human."

"But Saitō is very strong and fast for a human – exceptionally so. We almost all are, really."

Amagiri and the two commanders watched the two captains and saw them exchange incredulous glances after just a few moments. Nagakura rubbed at the back of his neck; Harada just looked startled.

"You think we all have this… Oni ancestry?" asked Nagakura, looking both distrustful and uncomfortable.

"Yes, although likely to differing degrees. I note that having so many strong latent part-bloods in one place is unique, in my experience. And at least some of you have more than one ancestor with Oni or part-Oni blood – given the strength of the latent abilities. Given how few of us there are, relatively, that requires a substantial… coincidence."

Neither Nagakura nor Harada looked especially happy with these revelations.

"You're seriously saying that we're not human?" Harada demanded.

"It would be more accurate to say that many of you are only part human. On the other hand, until very recently you were effectively human by the definition of most Oni. "

His words made everyone present uncomfortable.

"What do you mean by 'until very recently'?" asked Sannan.

Amagiri turned his blue eyes on the Deputy Commander. The Oni's manner seemed to become colder.

"I can only judge by what I have seen, Deputy Commander. I have not been in Kyoto for some time. Let us say… within the last year."

Sannan was clearly dissatisfied with the answer. It seemed very vague.

Hijikata frowned. Amagiri or Sen-hime – one of them had told him that things had accelerated because of Yukimura. Why was Amagiri purposely omitting that information now? He had a very bad feeling about that. Yet something kept him from speaking.

"What happened with Saitō? Is that what's in store for me? For all of us?" Harada had returned to his most pressing point.

"Saitō has become more Oni than human in more than a physical sense; he may eventually become an Oni just as much as any full-blood. He needed to follow this path because he was trying to use Oni power beyond a human's body to contain. I hope that nobody else will need to undertake a similar process."

"Why not pursue a full change?" Sannan immediately asked.

"Because Saitō-san is the first part-Oni that I have ever seen survive such a drastic change. I would not have attempted it unless it was the final recourse. Remaining a strong part-Oni with access to your abilities would be a much better outcome than death." He looked directly at Sannan for a moment. "It is certainly a better option than others."

Sannan looked thoughtful.

"I must check on Saitō-san before I go," said Amagiri, turning to Hijikata. "But there is one other thing that I will pass along tonight. Your group here will now likely draw Kazama Chikage-sama's attention."

"That would be the blond one, I believe?"

"Yes. He is very powerful and he has clear priorities, specifically to protect our people. While Sen-hime's rank traditionally commands obedience from all Oni, Kazama-sama nevertheless commands the greater part of our immediate resources."

"The Emperor and the Shogun?" suggested Nagakura, his brooding momentarily giving way to his interest in politics.

"Not quite, but there are similarities. Also… Please remember, Commanders and Captains, that you are bound to secrecy with respect to the Oni. There are protections in place against that rule being broken."

"Um – I hadn't heard of that one," said Nagakura.

"I apologize if I neglected to mention it to you; your Commanders already know. In any event, please take it seriously. Harada-san, you are in some ways more adaptable than Saitō-san. His path does not have to be yours. Or yours, Nagakura-san."

He rose to his feet. "I must go now. Hijikata-san, you will escort me I assume?"

Hijikata stood up and put his swords back into his belt. Something was going on and once again he had the uneasy feeling that he knew what was behind it.

Sannan, Nagakura and Harada also rose and picked up their weapons.

"Please arrange tomorrow's visit with our guest, Hijikata-kun," said the Deputy Commander, unsmiling.

"I will."

There were murmured goodnights and polite bows. Hijikata reflected that Amagiri-san seemed to be having an effect on the two captains, despite their confusion and discomfort. Yet the Oni warrior – or whatever he was – had seemed deliberately distant with the very correct Deputy Commander. Had that been true from the beginning? Hijikata couldn't remember.

Parting from the other three, Hijikata escorted Amagiri along the _engawa_ toward Saitō's room.

"Hijikata-san."

"Yes?"

"Oni do not tolerate _rasetsu_."

Even though he had almost been expecting it, Hijikata drew in a sharp breath and his hand went to his weapon. Amagiri merely stopped and faced him. They were standing just outside Yukimura's empty room, the nearby sakura tree now outlined against the first grey light of dawn.

For a very long moment, the Vice Commander's hard purple eyes met sky-blue eyes that were just as unyielding. But his sword remained sheathed and eventually his hand dropped to his side.

"Please remember, Hijikata-san, that I stood in your place for Saitō's Trial. There was no possible way for him to distinguish between us – Oni magic does not work that way. You gave your specific permission for him to treat me as if I were you; only that gave me enough access to his thoughts to guide the change."

"That's… a problem."

"It certainly puts us both in a difficult position. However, I likely have other matters to deal with in the immediate future."

Hijikata just stared at him.

"Seriously? Like I can just ignore that comment? And why are you even telling me this anyway?"

"It is your decision, of course; I judge you to be a practical man. But if we find _rasetsu_ here when we return for the girl then we will kill them. I am warning you because you are the man that Saitō has chosen to follow and he is now my kin."

The Vice Commander shook his head, too tired to utter the string of vehement oaths that came to mind. He would hit something tomorrow – or later today. Right now he was going to be "practical".

"Once I've had some sleep I'm going to think _very_ hard about what you just said. I think you just told me about three different things at once. Is there anything else I should forget that I know for a while?"

Hijikata thought he saw a glimmer of a smile on the Oni's face.

"Yes. Yukimura-sama is the long-lost heiress to what was once the most powerful Oni territory. Kazama will likely do whatever he can to convince her to marry him. If he considers you or your men to be an obstacle it could be very dangerous for you."

"Fucking hell. I do _not_ need this." Apparently he wasn't too tired to swear.

The impression of a smile became more pronounced.

"I am Kazama-sama's bodyguard and liegeman. You will be neither alone nor first in his displeasure."

"Well, for your sake I hope you're _really_ valuable to him then, because I'd probably have you killed."

"Indeed," murmured Amagiri.

Hijikata took a deep breath.

"Well, let's go see what the lovebirds are up to, _ne_? I assume Saitō's awake and that's why you broke up the party."

"Hnh." It was almost – _almost_ – a chuckle.

"Tomorrow after lunch?"

"I will come then if I can."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

[II]

* * *

Saitō was surprisingly happy considering that he had no idea how to regain his human shape or whether his swords would be returned to him. He decided that it must be an after-effect of physical and mental stress. And at least the Vice Commander would look after his swords.

For quite a long time following those first few minutes of rather terrifying self-revelation they had just sat opposite each other holding hands. At some point Yukimura had lifted one of her hands out of his and tucked a few long white strands back behind one ear. Her fingers had lingered rather endearingly on his cheek and in his hair. He had discovered that there was a wide difference between a general understanding based on observation and listening to the endless boasting (or complaining) of others and actual physical sensation. One part of his mind worried that such memories could be distracting in the future. It was surprisingly easy to ignore that part of his mind just now.

Oddly, he found that instead of getting more fatigued and sore, he was feeling better. The burn was still rather painful but everything else was obviously healing rapidly. Yukimura seemed very tired though. The most obvious solution he dismissed immediately as practical but inappropriate, so with heightened colour he opted instead for moving both of them to where he could lean against the wall and she could lean against his shoulder. She blinked sleepily at him as he settled her as best he could, and something of his haziness dissipated when he noticed that her eyes were golden instead of brown.

He was momentarily alarmed that he'd done something really wrong, but she seemed to be content rather than frightened, so he tried to relax. He was becoming more and more aware that he wasn't going to have very long to enjoy this space of calm and he found that he wanted to hold onto whatever he could.

After ten minutes or so, the girl half turned, curled herself more tightly against his side and fell asleep completely. He found himself holding his breath, afraid to move but also increasingly concerned that whenever somebody arrived to tell him… whatever they were going to tell him… it was going to embarrass Yukimura a great deal. As the room slowly became more dim than dark, he watched in growing consternation as her hair became white, her skin grew a little paler and two silvery white horns appeared between her long bangs. She looked very… pretty. She sighed a little in her sleep and one hand tangled itself in a fold of his kimono.

_I… don't know what to do..._

A moment later his ears caught the sound of footsteps and he identified the Vice Commander and Amagiri-san. He wondered if the Vice Commander would consider this being discreet. He was very grateful that nobody else was with the two approaching men. Then he focussed, restored some portion of his usual calm, schooled his features, and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need a little fluffy stuff to counteract the Ochimizu drama. Which could happen soon. People need to get some sleep, figure out how they feel about things and try to decide if it was just all a bad dream...


	28. A Day of Rest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter sets the stage for a few things, explains a few things and wraps up a few things (well maybe tidies some loose ends). Also, quite clearly neither Hijikata nor I have had enough sleep recently. Saitō is doing pretty well right now, so he can take a joke, right?
> 
> Oh, and we needed some Yamazaki time, right? Please see Hakuouki Otogisushi Episode 6: "Rest, rest, rest, rest,..."
> 
> Finally, I'd like to leave you all with a quote for Hijikata:
> 
> "I get up really early, and I go to bed really late.  
> Sometimes I get tired, but it's not important.  
> I have an exciting existence, and there's so much to do."
> 
> \- Martha Stewart [ImpracticalDemon ducks and runs, horrified that Martha made it onto a story page]

[I]

* * *

Yamazaki had watched Harada and Nagakura put Okita back to bed.

The Shinsengumi's chief medic and only shinobi didn't approve of Okita-san, but the green-eyed man was the First Division Captain and was therefore entitled to respect. He listened in expressionless silence as the three other men quickly exchanged what little information they had, interspersed with the kind of insults that generally passed for humour between them. Yamazaki hoped that Saitō-san would not be ill for too long. He admired the Third Division Captain and worked hard to be like him: loyal, tireless and lethal. He didn't really understand his apparent tolerance for Okita-san, who often seemed to mock the Vice Commander.

"Quick, somebody pinch Yamazaki – he's dreaming of Hajime-kun again! Or was it Hijikata-san this time?" Okita's eyes glinted and his mocking tones grated, but Yamazaki made a determined effort to ignore them. It was annoying how often there was a hint or more of truth in his pointed gibes. On the other hand, the barbs had become even more pronounced of late, and Yamazaki suspected that whatever was wrong with the First Division Captain was behind the worst of the ill-humour.

"May I examine your chest and back now, Okita-taichō?" he asked politely. Saitō-san was always polite.

"If you must. Maybe you should examine Sano and Shinpachi too – they're looking a little the worse for wear, _ne_?"

Yamazaki examined Okita's torso and had to admit that the bruises were healing very quickly; faster than he would have thought possible, really. He wasn't satisfied with Okita's general health though. He would have liked to keep a closer eye on the captain, but Okita-san had a knack for knowing if somebody was lingering nearby. And then there was the fighting.

He'd found out about it by accident several months ago while out scouting in the city. On orders from the Vice Commander, he had become skilled at following some of the better-dressed newcomers to Kyoto to find out who they met with and to ensure that they weren't active members of the _sonno joi_. Usually they weren't of course, which meant that Yamazaki grew quite familiar with Shimabara, Kyoto's famous red light district, though not in the way that other soldiers and officers did.

During one of these missions, Yamazaki had come across one of Kyoto's many illicit night-time activities, specifically, prize fighting. While not as entertaining as sumo, of course, it wasn't bad. He had been surprised, but not shocked to see Okita-san stripped to the waist, hands and face well-wrapped, taking on all comers. And winning, naturally. Even while the shinobi had been debating what to do next, a silent form had walked out of the shadows between bouts, taken the bigger captain by the arm, and dragged him away.

Other nights it hadn't just been prize fights. There had been ronin and thieves routed; even a young woman saved from two half-drunk so-called samurai. The girl had kept her honour, her purse and her life. Yamazaki recognized that he likely would have intervened himself, had Okita-san not been there. But he wouldn't have killed both assailants and caused the hue and cry the next day, either.

He had reported the matter to the Vice Commander, of course, who would have been forced to take official note of it very soon. Fortunately, at least in Yamizaki's view, a recent sparring match with Saitō-san had not gone well for the First Division Captain, and it appeared that Okita-san had given up his nighttime prowling since then.

Finished his task, he turned to Nagakura-san and Harada-san.

"Oi! Not even a comment to let me know if I'm at death's door yet?" teased Okita.

"You aren't dying," responded Harada which a slight smile that seemed unusually forced for the good-natured red-head. "And we have to go check on Master Forerunner."

Master Forerunner was what they called Tōdō-kun, because of his tendency to leap into battle – with just about anyone or anything – well-ahead of his squad or his back-up. Yamazaki and Tōdō-kun were about the same age, but Yamazaki couldn't bring himself to call the man Heisuke as he had suggested. After all, he was the Eighth Division Captain. Tōdō-kun had been a compromise. Like most compromises, neither of those involved was pleased with the result.

"Later, Sōji. Rest up so you can get back on patrol, yeah?" Nagakura waved a hand in Okita's general direction and Yamazaki slid the door closed.

"Don't worry, Yamazaki-kun," Harada told the shinobi kindly, "we're fine. Bruises and scrapes don't last long for us. You know that."

"Hai." Yamazaki did know that; almost all the captains healed surprisingly quickly given the punishment they took. But he found it very strange that Harada's face, especially, looked noticeably better in just the fifteen minutes since he'd first come running up to the Deputy Commander along with Nagakura-san. Since it was odd, Yamazaki had wanted to verify his observations. However, he forbore to insist on examining the captains' faces (and likely torsos, arms and legs).

Yamazaki led the way to Tōdō-kun's room nearby, but was stopped from actually opening the door when Harada's big hand abruptly came down on his shoulder.

"I just think you should open that door very, very carefully, okay?"

Yamazaki was suddenly feeling the same way, and he could tell that Nagakura-san had noticed something as well. So with a soft affirmation to the Tenth Division Captain, he knelt down and slowly slid back the door. Almost from the start he realized that something, or more likely someone, was pressing up against the panel.

Taking his time out of respect for the youngest captain's head injury, Yamazaki gently supported Tōdō-kun while sliding the door far enough along so that he could take the man's weight fully off the panel. Nagakura-san immediately slid the door open so that he and Harada-san could see how their friend was doing. There was an obvious trail of blood down the pale, narrow face, and the bandage was red in the area of the wound, but at least it was no longer bleeding.

"He's fine, just unconscious," muttered the shinobi, partly to himself and partly to the two much bigger warriors hovering over him.

"I'll get him back into bed, Yamazaki-kun. Do you have bandages here?"

"Yes." He was carrying a square bag attached by thongs to his belt – opposite his swords of course – and he quickly peeled away the old bandages and washed the head wound. It was the third time that he'd done this within about twenty-four hours, and normally he would have been sure that there would be a scar now. But under the old bandage, the wound was partially-healed now, which made no sense since it had obviously been bleeding not very long before.

"The main head injury was sustained a day ago?" he asked the two captains in surprise.

"Well… yeah – I mean, you treated it," responded Harada, confused.

Wordlessly, Yamazaki showed them that the formerly gaping wound was now closed, although there was still a crease under the newly formed skin. All three of them stared at Tōdō-kun for a minute or so. As if aware of their scrutiny, long eyelashes fluttered apart and the Eighth Division Captain was looking at them through half-open lids, eyes more teal than aqua in the lantern light.

"Hnh? Shinpat-san? Sano-san?"

Yamazaki felt momentarily put out and then realized that because of the angle of the pillow, his patient was staring almost straight up and couldn't see him.

"Hey Heisuke, Yamazaki-kun's going to look after you, okay?"

"How're you feeling, Heisuke?" That was Harada, who obviously wanted to get back to the commanders and find out what was going on, but still wanted to touch base.

"Um… better than yesterday?" The young captain's eyes finally opened completely. "Is somebody going to tell me what happened last night? No – hang on. It's still night?"

"Good, you're okay," Harada concluded, sounding relieved. "Come on Shinpachi."

"Yamazaki, take a look at him like Sannan-san asked, okay? We've got to get back. Don't forget you're back on guard at Saitō's room when you're done."

"Yes, Nagakura-san. I won't forget."

Tōdō-kun immediately tried to get up to follow the other captains, but Yamazaki was expecting that and held him firmly in place. Half-healed was better than blood running down his face, but he needed a lot more rest. And probably food.

"Tōdō-kun, you must stay here. The Deputy Commander himself asked me to check on you and ensure that you would rest." Well, Sannan-san had _implied_ that Tōdō-kun should rest. He wouldn't have asked Yamazaki to look in on the captain if he didn't think he was hurt and should be resting. And Hijikata-san would prefer it if Tōdō-kun didn't come to the meeting.

Fortunately, the Eighth Division Captain actually was exhausted, so Yamazaki didn't have too much trouble convincing him to stay put. The medic-shinobi was starting to feel a little worn around the edges himself, but Hijikata-san and Saitō-san frequently worked long hours without sleep. Consequently, he felt no real regret at returning to his post rather than to his room.

He wondered if something Yukimura-kun had given Tōdō-kun could have effected that accelerated healing he had seen. It was puzzling, and therefore suspicious. On the other hand, maybe Yukimura-kun would be allowed to participate in Shinsengumi matters more often now and she could become the chief medic. He had been impressed with what he had seen so far – although always from a distance – and thought that he could always teach her from time to time if there were skills she lacked. Also, Saitō-san approved of her.

Of course, it bothered him that there was so much going on right now that he didn't understand and wasn't being told. Among other things, why was he guarding Saitō-san's room? The man was ill, obviously, but the impressions he had gotten throughout the long evening, the whispers he had heard, all suggested that he was also being disciplined. Which seemed impossible. Except that Yamazaki was a noticing sort of person and the first thing he had noticed upon entering Saitō's room earlier to assess his condition was the absence of the captain's swords. And there had been that awful scream, too. He still couldn't quite believe he had passed out.

He was still musing over the missing swords and the disturbing whispers about the Third Division Captain, brows knit over watchful purple eyes, as he as he knelt on the wooden boards by Saitō-san's door. Then he paused, abruptly focussed on an unexpected sound: he could hear voices within the room and one of them sounded like the taichō. He debated going in to check on the captain's condition, but he felt that the commanders had been clear. He was to guard the door and not enter the room. After another moment he recognized Yukimura-kun's voice and he relaxed a little. She would look after Saitō-san.

* * *

[II]

* * *

Not long after hearing and sensing Hijikata-san and Amagiri-san approaching, Saitō had remembered that there was another presence nearby. When Yamazaki had first joined the Shinsengumi, he had taken part in Saitō's training classes like most new recruits, although his actual sword skills had been a little better than average. Not long afterward, the Vice Commander had seen the potential in him and had asked Saitō to train him in some of his own techniques for watching and moving in silence and how not to be noticed. Not that Saitō had ever been a shinobi. But stillness and silence had always come naturally to Saitō.

Saitō had noticed Yamazaki when he had first returned to his post outside the door. But he had apparently taught the man too well how to be overlooked. And he had been preoccupied; in fact it was shocking that he had been distracted to that extent. Whatever his own embarrassment, Saitō was more worried about Yukimura. It might not be prudent for others to know that she was an Oni. Or she might not want too many people to know about sitting like this with him.

The message came just as he was going to move Yukimura to a proper distance, even if it risked waking her. _The shinobi will not enter_ , a voice in his thoughts told him quietly. He recognized Amagiri-san's tones in his mind, deep and distinctive and sounding amused.

Then he heard the Vice Commander say: "We're coming in."

The door slid quietly open, and Hijikata-san crossed the threshold, followed by Amagiri-san. The latter closed the door behind them. Saitō looked at them briefly, his face impassive, and then bowed his head by way of greeting. There did not seem to be any graceful way to extricate himself from the situation without either waking Yukimura or being rude to both the Vice Commander and the Oni who seemed to have saved his life.

The fleeting smile on Amagiri-san's face was less embarrassing than the moment of disbelief etched on the Vice Commander's countenance, followed as it was by a barely smothered laugh. Both were better than his superior officer's remarks once he had recovered a little from both surprise and amusement.

"I thought I might have to order you _back_ to bed, Saitō. I didn't realize that I would have to commend you for having just enough sense not to be found there… under the circumstances."

"I am very sorry, Vice Commander, Amagiri-san. I realize that this may appear… strange. I assure you that I did nothing to worry Yukimura in any way. She must have just been very tired. Nothing inappropriate passed between us."

"Hnh. Unfortunate for you then," smirked Hijikata, who had discovered that however he looked at it, this was too good an opportunity to pass up. If it was going to cause a lot of trouble down the road, he might as well get some use out of it now.

Saitō continued to look down, still impassive except for a tell-tale flush of colour on his cheekbones. Amagiri watched as the girl shifted slightly, possibly disturbed by the voices. Without any change of expression, Saitō adjusted his position so that she would be more comfortable. He might be embarrassed, but it wouldn't stop him from doing what he felt was the right thing.

"It is… not uncommon for one newly-shifted Oni to pull another along," Amagiri told him seriously. "In fact, I came here to see if I could help you regain your human form before I leave."

"And I came here to let you know that Sannan-san and I have determined that you have paid a sufficient price for your transgressions. There will be no further punishment."

Unable to help himself, Saitō looked up hopefully.

"No, I didn't bring them with me. I wanted you to stay in bed and rest. But… you look a great deal better than when I saw you last. I will leave Amagiri-san here with you. If you are able to regain your normal – ah, human – form, then you may fetch your swords yourself just before lunch in about five hours."

Amagiri's brows rose.

"I assumed you would wish to stay for this."

"No, I've changed my mind. Partly because I'm not sure what's more troubling – Saitō with horns or Saitō holding a girl – and partly because I really need to sleep."

"You are not worried about your security?"

"No more than I was ten minutes ago," Hijikata responded sourly. "Should I worry?"

This elicited a slight smile.

"Īe."

"Good luck then. Saitō, we'll speak after lunch. Try not to get yourself into any more trouble in the next five hours, will you? Oh… and if it's a boy you can name him after me."

On this valedictory note, which caused the Third Division Captain to look first confused and then blush red to his ears, the Vice Commander walked out. He was going to have a bath, breakfast in his room, and then a nap. And he might skip the breakfast.

Behind him, Saitō was still red and tongue-tied. Amagiri was apparently staring out the window, which would have been more effective had the shutters been open. Eventually, he turned and came over to sit down across from Saitō and the sleeping girl.

"We may need to wake her," Amagiri warned. "You are going to find it difficult to attempt the shift while you are touching and she is in her Oni form."

"Tell me what to do."

"Focus. In some ways this may not be too hard for you. You are an adult and have had the same form your whole life. Imagine yourself as you were, and then become the image. If the pain from the burn is too distracting, then I will help you."

The pain from the burn was not distracting; along with most of the others, Saitō had a high tolerance for physical discomfort. The soft form now somehow curled under his right arm would be the greater challenge. It hadn't been so bad when it was just her head on his shoulder. Now he drew in her in scent with each breath. Of course, Amagiri-san was just being polite.

Saitō closed his eyes and tried to focus, slowing his breathing, not allowing anything but the image of his _true_ self to form in his mind. But that was wrong. It was merely his _other_ self. Indigo hair. Dark blue eyes. Chin and ears less noticeably pointed. Piece by piece he built the picture.

He would have succeeded, except that he took a final deep breath at the end. Suddenly in his vision he was holding a small young woman with soft dark brown hair and wide imploring eyes. He bent his head down to hers and his arms tightened around her…

Whack! Something cuffed him, less than gently, on his left ear.

"Not bad. Try again."

Saitō's eyes snapped open. Amagiri was still sitting there, face impassive, looking neither irritated nor disgusted.

" _Sumimasen deshita_ ," the younger man said quietly. It surprised him, but he didn't feel embarrassed, only regretful that he had failed.

"It is normal. Try again."

This time it was much easier. He simply made sure to include her presence – the sense of her – in the image from the start, so that she was never an interruption or a distraction. In just a couple of minutes, he felt himself shift, and while it wasn't comfortable it wasn't painful either. He opened his eyes.

"Well done, Saitō. That was much faster than most young Oni would manage under such circumstances. And you have learned one of the key disadvantages of the Oni form: it is harder to concentrate and harder to stay calm and analytical."

" _Arigatou gozaimashita_ , Amagiri-san."

Saitō felt a strong sense of relief at being back in his normal – no, human – form. However, he no longer had the same feeling of restrained physical power, he realized, even though he hadn't even noticed it until now, when it had gone. And yet…

"Have I changed even in my human form?" He was pleased that he hadn't stumbled over the expression this time. It was a little odd at his age and with his past, but he felt the same ingrained respect and duty toward this Oni that he would toward a senior family member.

"Yes, of course," Amagiri told him. "If you hadn't then you would harm yourself any time you used too much of your Gifts in this form. And we will discuss the Gifts later."

" _Wakarimashita_."

"Hmm. There is much we still need to talk about, but also a need for rest and for the mind to absorb what the body has learned."

Saitō nodded.

"I will try to return this afternoon. In the meantime, please remember two things. The first is that under stress you may still have trouble controlling your form; that just takes time. The second, and forgive the intrusion, is that neither you nor Yukimura-sama are fully in control of your reactions to each other at this time. If I did not have a great respect for your self-control I would not have allowed her to stay with you at all while I dealt with other matters with your commanders."

Amagiri saw the look of consternation – almost desolation – that flickered across the other man's face, and he raised a hand.

" _Chotto matte_ , Saitō. I did not say it was not real. I only said that right now it is more difficult for either of you to control your reactions. It is not good or bad, it just is. Once more time has passed since the Ritual of Body, it will take less effort. Remember, I am not telling you this for your sake alone."

He held the younger man's eyes until he was certain that the message was clear. After a moment, Saitō's shoulders relaxed a fraction.

"I have much to learn," he said simply.

"And you have likely made yourself a dangerous enemy," Amagiri noted.

"I understand. He did say that he would return for her."

Amagiri rose and walked to the door.

"I will go now. In future, if you wish, and if we are in private, you may use my given name."

Saitō looked at him in surprise.

"Ah… Kyūjyū-san?"

" _Sou desu_. Ohayo gozaimasu, Hajime-kun."

The door closed softly behind him and Saitō realized a moment later that he could not sense the Oni's presence nearby. Or Yamazaki's. The Vice Commander had probably sent him off to get some sleep. Actually, everyone seemed to want to sleep but him. He stole a glance at Yukimura curled up against his side. It took him a moment to realize that Yukimura's hair was dark again and the small horns had quite gone.

Both the Vice Commander and Amagiri had warned him to be careful, although in slightly different ways. He felt his cheeks start to redden again when he thought about Hijikata-san's comments. He knew that the Vice Commander would never say such things when Yukimura was awake, but still…

Saitō considered what to do next. He felt more clear-headed than he had since the Ikedaya, and also more fit. He could tell that he wasn't quite in perfect form again, but he certainly didn't feel like somebody who had just gone through a violent fever and a massive shift in body and mind. In fact, at this moment he simply felt well.

Reaching a decision, he got to his feet, carefully shifting Yukimura into his arms. He wasn't sure what gave him the courage to hold her like this; perhaps it was just that it had to be done. The tug on his senses came immediately, but although he felt the longing, he continued to the door, opened it, and walked down the short length of the _engawa_ to the girl's room. He felt confident that he could probably sense anyone who was actually out and about before it would be a problem. And it would be a good deal better for Yukimura to wake up in her own room, for more than one reason.

He settled Yukimura onto her own futon, spent a minute or two just watching her sleep and then had to force himself to leave. It was more difficult than he had expected, but he managed to go without doing more than brushing his hand across her forehead to move a strand of hair.

Once outside again it was easier. He had already decided what he would do. First bathe, then eat, then work on his sword forms – though sadly with only a _bokken_. He needed to find out if his timing was going to be off. He had the sense that his reflexes were better, that he was faster and stronger – but accuracy, precision and timing were everything.

* * *

Amagiri made his way wearily down the path to Sen-hime's lovely house on the outskirts of the city. In some ways he was happier than he had been in a long time – not that you would know it from his face – because some of the shades of his past had finally been laid to rest when Saitō had survived the Trial of Body. On the other hand, he could not yet see his way between the competing needs and duties of clan, lord and personal honour. It was tangled.

It was at this moment, just a few steps from Sen-hime's cool and gracious home, that a familiar presence registered on his tired faculties. Ah well. It had only been a matter of time, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun! Complaints may be addressed to The Shinsengumi, Kyoto, Japan circa 1864. Kudos may be sent to ImpracticalDemon in the form of reviews, comments, Kudos...
> 
> Just kidding. Thank you for continuing to stay with the madness that is mine!
> 
> And as a preview for future chapters:
> 
> I see a bad moon rising.  
> I see trouble on the way.  
> I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
> I see bad times today.
> 
> Don't go around tonight,  
> Well it's bound to take your life,  
> There's a bad moon on the rise. - Bad Moon Rising, Creedence Clearwater Revival


	29. The Not-So-Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully this chapter entertains and continues to sow the seeds for disast - er - I mean joyful happy times all around. Heh.
> 
> Also, probably at least one surprise, but try not to be too disappointed. ;)
> 
> Re Hijikata: I almost titled this chapter Hijikata Actually Gets Some Sleep; and I'm glad so many of you were amused by the Vice Commander's "take no prisoners"approach to poking fun at Saitō. I almost took out some of it before posting but decided that if I felt that way when exhausted, then why not him?

**Quotes: Shakespeare for Saitō**

_Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once._ **(And in the distant future, we hope.)**

_The course of true love never did run smooth._ **(Demons, Overtired superiors, Oni-Powers Messing Up Date Plans)**

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind._ **(And hey, you can do that now! Maybe.)**

_Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. **(**_ **Actually pretty important life advice. Who comes closest in the Shinsengumi?)**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – The Not-So-Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

[I]

* * *

"You've been busy, Amagiri," came a mocking voice from above and to his right.

With a sigh, Amagiri waited for the other Oni to vault down from the tree and close the short distance between them. Lean and lithe as ever, long hair very dark against the golden sunrise, Shiranui Kyo stopped a pace away and pointedly inspected the bigger man from head to toe, hands hooked in his belt, both eyebrows slightly raised.

When Amagiri didn't respond, the marksman nudged him in the shoulder with a fist.

"Hey, you look pretty good for a dead man walking, you know?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that from what I've seen I think he's going to be less than happy with you. You were the one who told him not to fetch the Oni girl right away."

"What are you doing here, Shiranui? You don't usually run Kazama-sama's errands."

"True. I mean, he has you for that right? Oh well, I see you're in a mood. Come on, let's get out of the sun."

"I need to rest, Shiranui," Amagiri said flatly.

For the first time, Shiranui looked genuinely surprised.

"You? I figured out a long time ago that you don't need sleep."

"Nevertheless."

"Hnh." Shiranui looked thoughtful. "So I read it right then, there were wards in place and I thought there was a trace of Ritual magic. But I assumed it was for the Oni girl… And if she's really a pureblood then it couldn't have been that bad. Well, other than you interfering without letting Kazama be there. Was he wrong about her?"

Amagiri ignored him and continued up to the house. Shiranui trailed after him, looking a little uncomfortable. They stood for a few moments in front of the door, Amagiri expressionless and Shiranui casting him sidelong looks.

"I really do need to talk to you."

"Five minutes," Amagiri conceded as the door opened.

"Good morning, Amagiri-san. A room has been prepared for you. Shiranui-san, the Princess is not available at the moment; you will have to return later if you wish to see her."

Kimigiku stood in the doorway, once more wearing the deep purple kimono. She showed no surprise at Shiranui's presence, but she did not allow either man to enter either. Shiranui hooked his hands back in his belt.

"Oh, good morning, Kimigiku-san," Shiranui said airily. "No need to worry the Princess. I just needed a few words with Amagiri and then I'll be leaving."

"I will ensure that he leaves promptly," added Amagiri with a slight bow. There was an unmistakeable emphasis on the last word and Shiranui grinned slightly.

Kimigiku nodded and led both men to an upstairs guest room. Like most of the other rooms in the house, it was simply but tastefully furnished. Amagiri thanked the shinobi as she left; he then sat down and gestured for Shiranui to do likewise.

"What is it you need to tell me, Shiranui?"

Shiranui sank with almost boneless ease onto the tatami, transferring his pistol to the small of his back as he crossed his legs under him.

"Kazama paid me a visit – he knew I wasn't far off. He mentioned that you'd received an urgent request from Osen-chan and that he would appreciate it if I could make sure you were alright. Neither of us believed he was worried about you of course; he just figured I'd be interested in the news. I could smell trouble, but I was bored and I wanted to see my spearman, so I came. Kazama's good at getting people to do things his way."

" _Your_ spearman?" Amagiri asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

Shiranui laughed.

"Oh he's nice enough to look at, but you know that's not what I meant. Anyway, when I saw all the magic around I knew something was going on. I assumed Osen-chan had talked you into trying to save the girl from Kazama's evil clutches, though I'll admit I was a bit surprised. Even when you don't approve you back him up."

"You didn't actually see Harada-san then?" asked Amagiri.

"Not really. I didn't get very close… I thought I could sense him but – hang on."

Amagiri waited patiently. Shiranui was more perceptive and – unfortunately in this case – more intelligent than some gave him credit for. The purple eyes widened.

"Then… That wasn't you? I didn't get any closer because I thought you were there and you're so damned sensitive. But you were already on your way here, weren't you? You just came the slow way. So who the hell was it?"

The indigo-haired Oni wore an unusually serious expression on his sharp face. Amagiri just watched him in silence, giving nothing away.

"Okay… I could see the left-over magic – nice job cleaning up after yourselves by the way, geez… You used to smack me when I was that sloppy…" He closed his eyes, clearly remembering what he'd seen. "I wasn't close and I didn't stay long, but I thought I could make out the Oni girl, which surprised me a bit until I thought maybe you did go ahead with the First Trial. Hmm… a flicker that could've been Harada… But yeah, there was an Oni signature with the girl and it was blue like yours so I assumed…"

His eyes flew open and he stared at Amagiri with mingled shock, dismay and admiration.

" _Kuso!_ You tried it again didn't you? Stupid, bloody masochist… except this time it worked. One of the captains? Hmm… I only really noticed the one."

When the other man was still silent Shiranui almost twitched with annoyance.

"You really aren't going to spell this one out for me are you? Fine. But I told Kazama I'd tell him if there was a problem you know."

Amagiri rose, poured himself some water and then inclined his head slightly.

"You won't return to Kazama-sama right away. Give me a few hours' sleep and we will speak again. But I need to go back to the Shinsengumi compound soon after."

"Seriously? They invited you back?"

"Yes."

"Well, well… times are changing indeed. Last I heard you had no love for humans, Amagiri."

He received a pointed stare and raised both hands.

"I'll see you outside at about mid-day then."

Shiranui grinned, strolled to the window and leapt lightly to the ground below. With a flippant wave he was gone.

Amagiri partially closed the blind and stripped off his black coat and gloves. The burn on his left palm was gone, he saw with some surprise. Somehow, some part of him had been convinced it wouldn't heal properly, like those other burns from his last attempt. It was good to know, but now sleep wouldn't wait and then there was Shiranui to deal with afterwards. And the Deputy Commander of the Shinsengumi.

He unrolled the futon, lay down and automatically traced a small ward in the air above him. An instant later he was asleep.

* * *

[II]

* * *

In the small inner courtyard near the well and Yukimura's quarters, Saitō walked through his katas. It would have looked strange to the other captains, because ordinarily he moved much faster. Eventually he started to speed up, but he missed the familiar, balanced weight of his swords and he was becoming concerned about the way in which the changes in his body were throwing him off. It wasn't that he'd lost his previous skills. It was just that his speed and strength had improved even more than he'd thought and it threw off his timing and balance. He wouldn't dare test a novice as things currently stood; he would be too likely to kill them by accident.

He wondered how the furies managed it, although with only one notable exception there had been no furies who had been exceptional swordsmen. Of course, a fury might not have much need for the kind of control that Saitō expected from himself or any of the Shinsengumi leaders. After all, control was more important for _not_ killing your opponent. It made him think about what Amagiri had said about the downside to the Oni form being that it was more difficult to retain control. Fortunately, more difficult didn't mean impossible.

_Hmm. Not bad._ If he didn't think about it, the timing improved. It increased his respect for whatever power had transfigured him from near-human to near-Oni. His brain and his body cooperated better than he had expected. It was just a question of practice, then. He automatically looked up at the sun, but it was still long before the mid-day meal. He estimated that he would have to wait at least another three hours for he could fetch his swords from the Vice Commander.

It was a pity that Yukimura was still asleep. Then he caught himself. He needed this time to train and settle his thoughts. To his chagrin, he involuntarily looked toward her room. He was caught wholly off guard when the memory of carrying her slight form in his arms intruded with perfect clarity on his calm. For a moment he found himself utterly conflicted, torn between great happiness and extreme irritation; his conviction that he could somehow manage both his feelings and his duties wavered. It had been a very, very long time since he had been so acutely aware of why it was safer to accept that personal sentiment of this kind did not belong in a life like his.

He closed his eyes and simply stood there for several minutes, the wooden practice sword still held lightly in his left hand. He allowed himself to examine both the joy and the anger. He acknowledged the underlying fear – that he would risk both aspects of his life, the old and the new, and end up with neither. But it was a matter of courage and self-discipline and surely, by now, he must know that he had both. He restarted his practice on the next breath, moving softly under the sakura and beside the well and near the garden that he had helped create. Most observers would not understand that the grim resolve on the swordsman's face reflected his permission to himself to be happy, but so it was.

"Hajime-kun!"

He had sensed the man long before the greeting, he realized. It wasn't exactly new, this ability, but in the past it had never been so clear – what used to be intuition was now certainty.

He stopped and turned. Heisuke stood peering at him from the raised wooden walkway, the light of the morning sun probably a little dazzling given his condition.

"Good morning, Heisuke. How are you?"

"I don't know exactly – better I think, although my head's still a little sore. I was hoping… while everyone else is asleep… could you tell me what happened last night?"

Saitō considered the request. In its most literal sense, the answer was no. There were still a number of things that he didn't understand himself. Moreover, there were certain critical points that he would prefer not to recount. However, it would be unreasonable to refuse at least a basic account.

Another familiar presence came out onto the walkway to stand near Heisuke. Sōji also looked much better than he had the last time Saitō had seen him. Of course, that wasn't really saying much.

"Well, I can tell you what happened, to a point, but I have no idea _why_ it happened."

Okita's sharp green eyes raked over Saitō and frowned.

"If you're here, then I'm going to assume you've been cleared or something. But you don't have your swords."

The reminder was unpleasant, but Saitō had long since learned not to react to Sōji's casual malice. Of course, the First Division Captain rarely turned that malice on Saitō, which helped. Moreover, in the present case Sōji's comment appeared to be merely a statement of fact and perhaps a question.

"The Vice Commander informed me earlier that he and the Deputy Commander have decided that no further punishment is necessary," Saitō finally responded. "However, I could not reclaim my swords immediately and the Vice Commander is presently resting."

Heisuke was frowning, his face clearly working through the statement and finding that it left him even more confused about events.

"How about this," Okita proposed, "we'll go find some food and Hajime-kun will tell us all about what we missed last night."

Heisuke brightened. "Great idea, let's go. Hey, do you suppose that Chizuru-chan is up?"

Saitō was glad that he had turned away to wash his face and hands at the well. He was almost, but not quite ready to deal with Heisuke's and Sōji's reactions when they discovered that the Shinsengumi's least romantically-inclined captain had changed his mind on the matter of women – at least, one woman – rather decisively. Unfortunately, Sōji was very quick and knew Saitō better than most.

"I have no idea, Heisuke," Saitō heard the First Division Captain respond in worryingly sly tones, "but I have a feeling that Hajime-kun might be able to tell us."

"Oh – have you seen her, Hajime-kun?" Heisuke asked Saitō.

"Yes," Saitō replied, resolutely joining them on the walkway. "I saw her much earlier. As far as I know she is asleep now."

He felt Sōji's green eyes on him but the other man didn't press the point. Well, not directly.

"Will you make us breakfast instead, Hajime-kun?" Okita asked, eyes glinting mischievously. "I'm sure Chizuru-chan would appreciate it if you looked after us while we're still injured."

Saitō looked impassively at Sōji who smiled back at him. Heisuke looked back and forth between them, eyes narrowing.

"Since I need to eat as well, I will cook," said Saitō calmly.

"It will taste better," Heisuke agreed. "And Sōji can tell me what happened."

"Works for me," said Sōji, opening the door to the kitchen. "And it's pretty straightforward, really."

Saitō got out a pot for oatmeal and a larger one for soup. He might as well make enough soup for lunch, too.

"So?" Heisuke prompted.

"Well, you see, Hajime-kun has finally discovered girls."

Saitō continued his meal preparations. Heisuke yelped.

"What?! Whoa, you aren't going to piss him off while he's cooking are you?"

"Right, so anyway, he likes Chizuru-chan and she likes him…"

"I don't think I want to hear this," the long-haired Eighth Division Captain muttered, flushing and casting a nervous glance at Saitō. "And you shouldn't be talking about Chizuru-chan that way either."

"But," continued Okita, firmly overriding the youngest captain, "our innocent Hajime-kun left her to have dinner with Sano-san while he went out on patrol…"

Saitō started chopping green onions to flavour the oatmeal. Sōji sniffed suddenly.

"Oh come _on_ … you know I hate onions!"

Saitō glanced over at him before returning to his neat slices.

"… I must have forgotten. And Yukimura says they are good for the health."

Sōji glowered for a moment and then smiled back at Heisuke, who waved his hands in an expressive "whoa, keep me out of this" way.

"Unfortunately, Sano-san scared Chizuru-chan while they were eating together – or something like that, I'm a little fuzzy on those details but I'm pretty sure she was scared – and then Hajime-kun, raced back through the streets of Kyoto and threatened to kill Sano-san, as I'm sure other injured lovers have done before."

"Um… I think I'll just go wait for breakfast in the common room."

"No, no, wait, I'm almost done… So, we all showed up – I'm not sure why, but probably the shock of Hajime-kun being overpowered by love dragged us from our beds…"

Saitō gritted his teeth and carefully added miso to the water for the soup. He would kill Sōji, except that in a strange kind of way he knew the man was doing him a favour. Well, in a strange kind of way that provided Sōji with the greatest possible entertainment of course. But it was unlikely that Heisuke would believe half of what Sōji was telling him at this rate. Besides which, if he could endure this then he could probably put up with the rest of them. It was like getting the worst of things out of the way so that you could stop worrying.

"Then, later on, Hijikata-san had to punish his model captain, which no doubt caused both of them a lot of pain – which woke us all up again, I think. Anyway, that's pretty much all I know about it, and some of it I had to get from Sano-san and Shinpachi-san when they dragged me back to bed."

He gave Heisuke – and Saitō's back – a final innocent-evil smile. Heisuke had his hands over his ears.

"Sound about right to you, Hajime-kun?"

Saitō looked over his shoulder at the First Division Captain. He was pleased that he felt no tell-tale blush on his cheeks.

"Out."

Heisuke shot a look at Saitō's narrowed eyes and left. Sōji pushed his shoulders up off the wall, ignoring the lingering pain, and strolled after him. Saitō took a deep breath. _I can do this_. From down the hall, he heard the door to the common room open.

"You know, I think Hajime really does, um, like Chizuru-chan," Heisuke said, blissfully unaware that Saitō could hear every word.

" _Baka_. Of course he does. So do half the guys here, right? Some of us more than others?"

Heisuke's response was low and muffled.

"You think I can't tell the difference between a thrashing and a sparring match? Geez – I just hope he can lighten up a bit, you know… poor girl."

"Sōji! You're pretty rough these days, you know that?" This time Heisuke's voice was clearly audible.

"Yeah, yeah," Sōji replied. "But you know what, Heisuke, Hajime's going to do okay – he's strong, he's tough and he'll get what he wants. I wouldn't worry too much about _him_."

Saitō paused in his meal preparations, frowning. There was a note of bitterness – of jealousy? – in the last part that bothered him. He and Sōji might have their disagreements – usually silent on his part and short-lived on Okita's – but they understood each other in a way that mattered more than mere liking. Back-to-back they'd always been unbeatable. It reminded him that he had planned to have a word with Yamazaki about Sōji's health.

* * *

[III]

* * *

Sannan Keisuke, Deputy Commander of the Shinsengumi, had gotten very little sleep after the Oni had left with Hijikata-kun. He was an exceptionally intelligent man and very good at reading nuance and implication. Amagiri-san, whoever or whatever he might be, had been indifferent to him when they had first met, and all but unwilling to speak with him after whatever it was that he had done to Saitō-kun.

Saitō-kun's transformation had been very similar to that of a _rasetsu_ , although he'd never noticed a fever with the men who chose to drink the _ochimizu_ rather than commit seppuku or, as in two cases so far, succumb to untreatable injuries. And Saitō's change to the white-haired form had seemed much more painful – which was saying quite a lot – but also seemed to have granted immediate lucidity and improved power. At least, that was the impression that Sannan had received.

The Deputy Commander was intrigued, because it suggested that there was still more to do in refining the quasi-mystical red potion, but he was also worried. All the reports about the three men encountered at the Ikedaya were conclusive on one point – they were incredibly strong and fast, and he himself could attest to their having some kind of supernatural powers. Or at least powers currently beyond him to understand. If, as he feared, these Oni now knew of the _rasetsu_ , and did not approve of them, would they attempt to destroy all the Shinsengumi's – and his – hard work?

And if they did… He clenched his strong right hand around his all but useless left arm. He needed to ensure that if all hope was lost of recovering his skill as a warrior, he still had this one option left to him. He hadn't missed the possibility that he might have some kind of Oni ancestry himself. But there seemed to be even less guarantee with Amagiri-san's unknown ritual than there was with the _ochimizu_. Also – and his lips pressed together in a weary, unhappy smile – he couldn't imagine who would stand with him through such torment. Certainly not any of the strangers he had met over the past night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/Note: Thank you to all for reading, following and favouriting. Much appreciated! Muchas gracias! Danke sehr. Grazie! Milles mercis! If you get a chance, please leave a comment.
> 
> To continue with the previous sentiment... verse 2:
> 
> I hear hurricanes a blowing.  
> I know the end is coming soon.  
> I fear rivers over flowing.  
> I hear the voice of rage and ruin.
> 
> Well don't go around tonight,  
> Well it's bound to take your life,  
> There's a bad moon on the rise.
> 
> \- Bad Moon Rising, CCR


	30. Kaleidoscope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Welcome to Chapter 30!
> 
> Souji and Heisuke and Saitō - oh my!
> 
> Kondou-san is still away with Gen-san discussing the Ikedaya incident with various notables.
> 
> Shiranui may or may not get bored waiting for Amagiri to finish getting some sleep.
> 
> All the pieces are falling into place... Thank you for your continued patience and support!

**Chapter 30 – Kaleidoscope**

* * *

[I - The Shinsengumi]

Saitō said very little over the late breakfast. More surprisingly, perhaps, the same was true for Okita and Heisuke. Once they had finished, however, Okita raised the point that had been weighing on his mind.

"Hajime-kun. Tell us about the strangers. It isn't often we have beautiful ladies visiting our headquarters."

"What?" said Heisuke, startled.

Saitō nodded, feeling his face grow more guarded, knowing that Sōji would notice. It was interesting that in his new… state… he even noticed his own reactions more. He hoped that the continuous stream of information would eventually abate or become less distracting; right now it felt like too much.

"It is true, there were strangers here last night. A girl who reminded me a little of Yukimura and a woman who was – her bodyguard? I don't remember very well."

"Why not?" Okita asked bluntly. "Shinpachi-san said that he met both of them just outside your room."

Saitō met Souji's slightly suspicious stare with a typically flat gaze. It seemed that his outward self-control was reasserting itself at least.

"According to what I am told I had a very high fever. So my recollection is not perfect."

"Hajime-kun?" Heisuke's face was troubled.

Saitō found it harder to equivocate in the face of Heisuke's genuine appeal. He was rarely as impatient with the youngest captain as some of the others. Or at least… when he was impatient, he tried to remember that Heisuke's strength lay in his open nature and kind heart. Arguably he did not have the right temperament for the Shinsengumi, but on the other hand, Saitō respected him for having the courage to remain true to his nature in the face of everything that had happened in the past year.

"The younger one said that they were Oni. She was called Sen… Osen-sama? No. Sen-hime. Lady of Kyoto is what her shinobi bodyguard called her."

"Oni? They claimed to be Oni?" Sōji was trying not to laugh. "Hajime-kun, Hijikata-san must have been _very_ worried about you to allow them into our headquarters with such a feeble story!"

"Perhaps. Yamazaki-kun said that I was dying."

Heisuke moved back from his tray and leaned against the wall. His clear gaze didn't leave Saitō.

"The Vice Commander _believed_ them?"

"I do not know. But… I think that when everything was over he was inclined to believe, yes."

"Demons," Okita said, his tone torn between sarcasm and a kind of belief. The kind of belief a man got when the credible no longer explained the facts and the incredible became more difficult to refute.

Dark blue eyes met bright green and vivid turquoise. It was quite silent.

Finally Sōji asked the questions that he had wanted to ask from the start:

"Hajime, what happened to you? What did they do to you, those Oni? Were they connected to the two men Heisuke and I ran into at the Ikedaya?"

It was rare that Sōji was so direct without adding a barb or gibe. Once again, Saitō felt trapped not by force but by vulnerability. He really didn't want to talk about what had happened the night before, but at the same time these two might also have been affected by the blond Oni's actions.

Saitō blinked as his vision shifted somehow, just for a breath, and for the length of that breath he could _see_ a shimmer of something like light in both of the other captains. He tried to focus, to regain the strange vision, but nothing happened.

"Um, you look kind of scary right now you know," Heisuke said, although he looked tired rather than frightened.

Saitō didn't respond; it took him a moment to recall Sōji's questions.

"I don't know what happened to me," he finally told the First Division Captain. "But whatever happened has changed me. It was painful."

Sōji and Heisuke exchanged glances. To the extent that he spoke of such things at all, Saitō never mentioned pain; discomfort was usually the strongest term he would use. Mind you, over the past couple of years he had become known for how rarely he was injured.

"I had nightmares," Heisuke muttered softly. "I was unconscious, but I had nightmares. I kept dreaming about _them_."

There was no need to say who _they_ were. Every captain, to one degree or another, pitied and loathed the furies. Heisuke had once heard Nagakura say to Harada that it was bad enough to have to be on the brink of dying once, but to risk death as a second time as a monster, with a mind broken and a spirit beyond even the concept of honour offended the burly warrior profoundly. Saitō didn't want to discuss his own concerns along the same lines; he needed more information first.

Finally Sōji broke the new silence that had fallen.

"Well," he said practically, "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. What else do you need to tell us, Hajime-kun."

The perceptive green eyes bored into him. Saitō hesitated, disconcerted by a sudden compulsion to tell the other captain more than he wanted to share at present. Then there was another strange shift in vision and he could see a faint green haze that seemed to be pushing at him – or maybe that was just a way of describing the indescribable. In a reflex that must have been born only last night, Saitō instinctively shoved the haze away – how or with what wasn't clear.

Sōji rocked back slightly, eyes blinking, expression startled. Heisuke was eyeing them both with an uncharacteristic frown and Saitō didn't miss the youngest captain's automatic reach for a weapon that wasn't there.

"What the hell, Saitō!" Sōji's expression shifted from startled to angry – always a quick transition for the man these days.

"Your eyes are yellow," Heisuke told him. "Like Sano-san's but brighter."

Saitō stood up.

"I will return to my practice," he said simply.

Sōji's eyes were narrow, his mouth a thin line.

"You should tell us what's going on."

"The Vice Commander or the Deputy Commander will no doubt explain anything that I may have left out."

Saitō crossed to the exterior door and would have left on those words, but Heisuke's next words brought him up short. The other man's light voice was tentative, but more questioning than afraid.

"Hajime-kun… did you know that there is white in your hair? I thought at first it was a trick of the light but… it's more obvious now."

The Third Division Captain was taken aback, but he could feel that his outward calm remained in place.

"Thank you, Heisuke. I did not know. Good morning."

He could feel Sōji's eyes on his back as he left. It was not a comfortable feeling. He could easily sense the frustration, uncertainty and anger in his usual sparring partner. He just wasn't sure why, other than in general terms. The old Sōji would have been recklessly curious but not so… harsh.

Once more out in the small courtyard he looked up briefly at the sun. _Just over an hour to go_ , he thought. Before taking up his practice, he walked to the well and drew out a bucket of water, which he poured into a small but wide shallow basin nearby. Once the surface had stilled somewhat, he peered down at himself. He saw blue eyes – not gold – and indigo hair that looked almost black in the rippling reflection. Then he realized that Heisuke was right. A narrow lock of white hair brushed the left side of his face like a thin ribbon.

It would just take time to get used to it all, he thought. All the strangeness, the Oni, everything. The Shinsengumi would adapt and move on as they had done before. _How sure are you?_ The betraying thought… For now, he would practice and learn about what he had become and learn why Sōji was so edgy and – hopefully – spend time with Yukimura. That was enough to be going on with… well, along with his regular duties for the Shinsengumi of course.

Heisuke came out to see him about a half-hour later and he stopped the pattern he was completing. Each repetition was faster and smoother than the last; he was starting to adjust.

"Heisuke."

As soon as Saitō lowered his _bokken_ , Heisuke came down off the walkway so that he could speak more quietly.

"Hajime-kun… I just wanted to ask... Is it true about the Oni?"

"Yes."

"And… Chizuru-chan…" The aqua-eyed young man blushed slightly.

Saitō tried to formulate a response and then decided that he'd already said as much as he could on that subject. It was still very new to him, and precious. Every hope he'd had to keep his private matters quiet until he was more sure of where he stood with Yukimura had been destroyed thanks to the blond Oni's intervention, or so he now hypothesized. Even under normal circumstances he'd always known that any privacy would be short-lived, but he's never expected to have no breathing space at all.

He considered how best to extricate both Heisuke and himself from the topic and decided to be blunt.

"Yukimura was well when I last saw her. I have nothing else to add."

Heisuke sighed and rubbed gingerly at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that's fair. Sorry. And you know you can count on me, right? I'm not just some kid, really."

Saitō breathed an inaudible sigh of relief and nodded. Then he thought of something.

"The other question that Sōji asked… Yes, I think what happened was connected to the two men from that room at the Ikedaya. They are Oni – or at least I am certain they are not human." He gave the slightest of shrugs. "I am not sure the name matters at that point."

"Weird. Well, in one way it makes me feel better about this headache," Heisuke smiled ruefully. "But I'd still like a second chance at the guy."

Saitō had stopped listening. He felt as though somebody were watching them and he was distinctly uncomfortable without his swords. Unable to wait, he handed Heisuke the practice sword.

"Wait here. Excuse me."

He moved off at closer to a run than a walk and arrived quickly at the Vice Commander's door. With only a short, if perceptible hesitation, he knelt and asked to be allowed to enter.

"Come in," he heard immediately, to his great relief.

He slid the door open. It was apparent that the Vice Commander hadn't been up long. He was just tying his hair up into its usual high pony-tail.

He frowned even as Saitō started to speak.

"What's wrong? And yes, take them."

It was hardly the graceful ritual it should have been. In a curious repetition of the previous day's events, Saitō snatched up his katana with his right hand and ran out of the room. Hijikata sighed, grabbed his own sword, and hurried after Saitō. This was getting old.

He arrived in the inner courtyard to find things a little chaotic. Heisuke was still there holding the wooden practice sword (not without a certain annoyance, it must be said). Okita was also there, his weapons tucked into his belt, both sheathed. He was unsuccessfully trying to conceal that moving and breathing hurt. Harada and Nagakura were there arguing about something in low voices, both armed but not in fighting stances. Neither of them was fully dressed, but Hijikata didn't count that as much different from what they usually wore. It took him a moment to locate Saitō, who was – predictably, now that he thought about it – hovering just outside Yukimura's room, sword drawn.

Hijikata surveyed the scene, eyebrows raised rather satirically.

"Is there an invasion, or did you all decide to get some practice in before lunch? Heisuke, I excuse you for the wooden sword – and for being out of bed – on the basis of your head injury. Does anyone else have an explanation for me?"

Despite the cold reproof in the Vice Commander's voice, his eyes were clearly scanning the area. Nobody spoke, and once Hijikata had decided that either there wasn't an enemy or if there were he couldn't sense him, he looked around again at the assembled captains and sheathed his katana.

"So?"

"I just wanted food," grumbled Nagakura. "Sano wouldn't let me finish dressing. Swore there was somebody out here."

"There was." Harada's face was a little haggard, but his eyes were clear enough and his voice was certain.

"I agree," stated Okita. "I don't know why, but that's what brought me here."

"Yes, and what was I supposed to do with a freaking _training_ sword?" Heisuke demanded, turning irritably to look for Saitō, who he obviously hadn't seen yet.

"Like that would make a difference," said Nagakura reflexively. Heisuke didn't even bother to protest – it was clear that Shinpachi's heart hadn't been in the insult.

At that moment, Saitō took a step forward to make room behind him and Chizuru stepped cautiously out onto the covered wooden walkway. She was wearing her sky blue hakamashita and pale hakama, but her dark hair was tumbled around her shoulders and she was scrubbing at her eyes with the back of her right hand. In her left hand she had her sheathed kodachi.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" she called, as she took in the men staring at her from the inner courtyard. Saitō's presence at her door didn't seem to surprise her. She finished rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and desperately smothered a yawn.

"She's just so… _cute_ …" Heisuke muttered.

"I know," Okita sympathized, which considerably surprised the younger man. "But, ah, you can't really mistake things now can you?"

Hijikata, Harada and Nagakura were thinking much the same thing. Saitō continued to scan the surroundings warily, sword still bare in his left hand. The word protective didn't quite do it justice, but only because it didn't capture the man's confidence not just in himself but in the girl. And as every man there was gifted with some measure of Oni perceptiveness, whether aware of it or not, not one was left in doubt that the unspoken, confident affection was returned.

Only Sōji's sharp ears caught the soft words that Saitō spoke to Chizuru before finally sheathing his katana, although they all saw her smile brightly in return.

"You remembered to bring your sword. Also, you have it in the correct hand for drawing it quickly. Well done."

* * *

[II - The Oni]

Not very far away – though farther away than he had been – Shiranui was looking extremely thoughtful. This was going to be _interesting_. If Amagiri had known about all this before leaving Kyoto…worse, if he had contributed to the current fascinating state of affairs then Kazama was going to be gravely displeased. Hell, he'd be –

"…completely pissed off. I mean, really Amagiri, what is this?" He finished his thought out loud since Amagiri was now close enough to hear both his thoughts and his speech. "What are these creatures? How can there be so many strong part-bloods here? And is their power actually growing or did this all just come about overnight, so to speak? And, oh, most _intriguing_ question of all, why did you allow the girl to attain her true Oni form after telling Kazama to wait? Was she already involved with that man down there when you began your experiment? ... So many questions, Amagiri, and no good news for Kazama. I mean look at them! The one she's chosen is practically an Oni himself – that's unheard of."

Amagiri leapt lightly up to the same rooftop as Shiranui.

"Not quite unheard of, Shiranui. Just a matter of legend, that's all."

Shiranui laughed and flashed his slightly malicious grin.

Amagiri studied the assembled Shinsengumi and their Oni girl – or was it more accurate to say that they were hers? More importantly, he saw the indigo-haired man in front of her and thought that the Chōshu leaders might have a more difficult fight on their hands if Saitō continued to show promise and was allowed to remain with the Shinsengumi. He wondered what Shiranui would make of it, though. Would it make him want to take a more active role in the human conflict if he felt that the Shogunate had their "own" demons actively involved?

The red-haired Oni was becoming very confident that Saitō could become a full Oni. In fact, it explained something about Sen-hime that the other Oni clans had never truly understood: she had all the characteristics and powers of a strong pureblood, as her mother had before her, even though a human warrior-prince had supposedly tainted the bloodline many, many centuries before. But if Lady Suzuka had managed to transform her lover as Saitō was being transformed, then it followed that Suzuka's descendants would indeed be purebloods despite their human – or perhaps part-Oni – ancestor. Perhaps the Fourth Trial wasn't just a legend. Time would tell.

Shiranui prodded his silent companion. "Play a game with me, Amagiri!"

"A game?" Amagiri responded dubiously.

"Name the clan – ducal, noble, whatever – for each of them."

Amagiri sighed.

"Well I'd say that the left-hander – Saito – must be a direct descendant of the Shiranui. That indigo hair has only ever been seen in the direct descendants of your clan's first official lord."

"So the bride-stealer and I are related, what a strange idea! But those dark blue eyes, those are the eyes of the northeast coast and the Island of the Ainu – what is now called Ezo. Is that remotely possible? They all died… None bearing the Northern names remain since the massacre; the humans back then were very much more aware of the Oni and what they could do. They were… thorough."

"Well, given the strength I have seen in the Shinsengumi this past day, it is clear that in some cases their heritage comes from more than one family and possibly at different times. I look down and I see a kaleidoscope of the clans, many of them now extinct. True emerald green eyes have never occurred among humans, but according to our history they were not uncommon in the northwest and the north once. And your spearman, Shiranui, is possibly the most unlikely… Amber eyes and red, red hair. The hair could come from the Amagiri clan, but those eyes? Those haven't been seen even in the Western clans in five hundred years or more. I see first one thing and then another when I look at them, Shiranui. Though the purple eyes make me wonder very much."

Shiranui had to agree. Until two generations ago, only one clan had purple eyes. It remained a sensitive subject among the Oni, as he knew from first-hand experience.

"…Well, clan history is more your interest and Kazama's than mine. I take it that Osen-chan roped you in somehow?"

"Yes. Your kinsman – Saitō-san – was dying. And he was more Oni than human."

"Plus you liked him. You must have."

"Perhaps. Either way, Sen-hime asked me to come and Kazama-sama gave me leave to attend her. Moreover, I am quite certain that Kazama-sama's own actions are what brought the man to the point of either changing or dying."

"Ah, so your sense of honour was engaged as well. And now you're in trouble because the pureblood girl is now protected by a powerful part-Oni warrior that _you_ rescued – not to mention all the rest of them. You know… There could be hell to pay for this Amagiri, and I don't know whether I'm worried or intrigued. I do still think the Tokugawas need knocking down a peg or ten. But at the same time…" His violet eyes narrowed. "We hardly want to kill off our own kind these days. The humans have done a fine job of that without our help."

"There is one other thing," Amagiri said slowly. "And it does bear on the clans and Lord Kazama must be told of it."

"Mm?"

"The girl. I found out last night that she is Yukimura Chizuru-sama." He said it flatly, knowing it for the potential disaster that it was.

Shiranui was silent for several moments.

"The heir to the Eastern Clans?"

"Yes."

"And she appears to be somewhat attached to a part-Oni captain of the Shinsengumi that _you_ could have allowed to die?"

Amagiri just looked at him.

"I think I'd run if I were you."

"…No. Neither of us would."

"It was a joke, Kyūjyū-san."

"It is a problem, Kyo."

Shiranui wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't. He owed quite a bit to the other man – much of his training, among other things – he just wished that the big red-head had more of a sense of humour. However, he had never seen Amagiri so conflicted; his face might be impassive, but Shiranui knew him a little better than most. Also, he wasn't sure he'd ever heard him speak so much at one time.

"Well, I'd like to talk to my spearman. You said you have an in with them – the Shinsengumi - think you can arrange it?"

"Unlike me, you are most definitely an enemy. It would be difficult."

"Oh come on, you almost killed the little one with the big turquoise eyes… I didn't do anything but take a few chips off a spear, and Harada doesn't seem like a guy who'd hold a grudge just for that."

"…Fine. I'll ask the Vice Commander. But be warned and don't underestimate that one."

With that, Amagiri jumped off the roof and started his walk around the perimeter of the compound to the front gate. Shiranui Kyo was always unpredictable. Amagiri wondered what his former protegé thought about the possibility that the Shiranui clan might once more have a ruler to serve - and a new member to welcome.

* * *

[III - The Watchers]

A smallish teenage boy with dark hair and soft chocolate eyes sat on a similar roof a few buildings away, his arms wrapped around his knees. His katana was beside him, and occasionally he would run his hand along the hilt. He had watched the Shiranui clan-member arrive some time before, and laughed quietly to himself when the man's attempt to intrude on the Shinsengumi headquarters had been foiled by the arrival of several of their strongest warriors.

The boy appeared innocuous, but his expression when he saw the Oni girl walk out of her room and smile at the men around her was anything but friendly. Chizuru always, always had protectors, friends and allies. No matter what she did or where she went, people liked her and helped her. And somehow, she always made the people around her stronger. The men around her now, though, were a real concern. He hadn't come all this way to find her only to discover that she was, somehow, creating substitutes of her own choosing for her lost Oni clan. He had already decided how they would rebuild their lost family.

Since patience was his strong point, the boy stayed where he was and watched for quite a while, even after Amagiri had made his way into the compound. He had heard of Lord Kazama's advisor and bodyguard and had no desire to run into _him_. The boy noted each warrior's movements and registered as much as possible of each temperament and current mood. He would prefer to be closer, but he would wait until they were less keyed up.

However, the watcher was also being watched. A man not much bigger than the slender boy paused briefly in his second security patrol of the area and frowned slightly. Something about the boy seemed a little off, quite apart from the fact that he was staring into the Shinsengumi's back-yard, so to speak. He wondered why the boy looked so familiar, but couldn't place it. Rather than let the potential spy or assassin know that he'd been seen, Yamazaki continued on his way with every intention of reporting directly to the Vice Commander. Perhaps they could capture the boy and find out who he was and for whom he was working.

The purple-eyed shinobi moved away again unnoticed. His own mind had not been completely settled since overhearing Okita-san's conversation with Tōdō-kun and Saitō-san. It seemed highly unlikely that Saitō-san would behave in the way the First Division Captain had described, but he was uneasily aware that it was not wholly inconsistent with his own perceptions of the night before. Well, he was sure it would all become clear to him in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/Note:So much to write about, so little time! :)
> 
> Trouble is very much on the way.
> 
> Thank you very much for your reviews and comments and for staying with this story through weird Oni magic and thin. Your kudos are also much appreciated.
> 
> See you (metaphorically speaking) in Chapter 31!


	31. Family Matters, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry for the slight delay between chapters. I got side-tracked by real life, the Steam Summer Sale (those who are PC gamers will know what I mean), more real life, and then a mental aberration that turned into my first ever one-shot Hell Hath No Fury Like An Oni Scorned. If you are feeling Kazama-deprived, please check it out. Or... maybe not.

**[I - The Reasonable Men]**

Amagiri walked to the front gate but did not go in. Instead, he inscribed a short note to Hijikata Toshizō-Fukuchō and handed it to one of the two guards on duty. Surprisingly, the guards took very little notice of the big red-haired man, apart from saying that the note would be delivered. In a strange way, Amagiri was pleased to be dealing with ordinary humans; they required less energy.

About ten minutes later, Hijikata came to the gate. He returned Amagiri's bow politely, if not with enthusiasm, and eyed the two more or less oblivious guards with some irritation.

"I did not wish to come unannounced again," Amagiri explained calmly. "At the same time I prefer not to be noticed."

"Neat trick," Hijikata answered, walking out into the street a little ways. "Do you think you could teach it to me? Though I'm not very happy that it's so easy for you Oni to distract my guards and walk in. Any suggestions on how to keep you out?"

"You cannot learn that skill yet," Amagiri replied peaceably. "But if you still wish to learn it once you are able, and if we are not enemies, then I will teach you."

"Hmm - I don't find that very reassuring," Hijikata said wryly.

"No." The Oni's look added clearly: _and you weren't supposed to_.

Hijikata frowned at the ground for a moment before raising his eyes again.

"I wish we'd never met – no personal offence intended. I haven't had more than a few hours' sleep in days. I don't suppose you caused all the excitement about twenty or thirty minutes ago? I just sent everyone off to get ready for lunch – you're early."

"No, that wasn't me," Amagiri told the Shinsengumi Vice Commander. "But it is why I am early, as you put it. I came before noon because I guessed that one of my… relatives… would be here."

Amagiri looked sideways at the man beside him, wondering again whether Kimigiku-san had truly not wondered about the man's origins. It would depend, he supposed, on how close she had been to him before last night.

"I think," the Oni continued, "that you likely have experience in anticipating the trouble that one's younger… colleagues… can cause."

"You could say that. Well, I expect that Saitō would rather eat with you than in the common room, Amagiri-san. He was looking a little tired of company when I last saw him. What are your intentions here today?"

"I am not here as an enemy or as a spy," Amagiri replied immediately. "I would even prefer to speak with Saitō outside of your compound, so as to place less of a strain on either of our… concerns."

"Then I'll send him out. He seemed fit enough, better than I expected after last night."

"Thank you. However, I have another request for you."

Hijikata just waited.

"The man that you and your captains chased off just now is called Shiranui Kyo." Seeing that the Vice Commander recognized the name but couldn't immediately place it, he added: "Shiranui said that he had some words with Harada-san at the Ikedaya Inn."

"Then he shouldn't have come to our compound," Hijikata said bluntly. "In fact, he shouldn't have stayed in Kyoto. He's not even nominally a neutral; we're still hunting for Chōshu now."

"I understand. However, he requested your permission to speak with Harada-san."

"He cannot seriously believe I would allow it."

Amagiri inclined his head, accepting the rebuff.

"I also have a message from Sen-hime."

Hijikata looked almost amused.

"You're a busy man."

"Princess Osen would appreciate the opportunity to speak with Saitō, Harada-san and you."

"Why Harada?"

"I believe Sen-hime would like to ascertain that Harada-san is not going to suffer the same difficulties as Saitō."

Hijikata's brows drew together. For all that, humour still lurked at one corner of his mouth.

"If your relative – Shiranui – happened to be in the house at the same time, then they would only meet by accident. Is that it?"

"Sen-hime is always very concerned about the well-being of others."

They had reached either an impasse or an entente; it was not entirely clear which. Amagiri waited patiently.

"Yukimura is also like that," Hijikata noted. "Always worried about those around her."

"That is not surprising. Yukimura-sama and Sen-hime are first cousins. Their mothers were sisters."

Hijikata froze, although only a person as acute as Amagiri would have noticed. The Vice Commander had handled all the strangeness exceptionally well; however, part of that was the feeling that none of this business with the Oni was very real. It was different, somehow, thinking of Yukimura's _aunt_ as being the former Lady of Kyoto and the Princess of the Oni.

Yukimura herself was such a comfortable little person; she was a girl who made tea and cooked and worried about everyone around her. Mind you, she also searched for a very strange sort of father and went out on patrol with the Shinsengumi and ran into a sword-fight in a dark, noisy, stifling den of desperate traitors. And apparently she was ... she cared for… Saitō of all people. Why him? Hijikata still found that situation a little strange. They were both rather – innocent – maybe? But only in a very limited way. Saitō was a killer; he had been both a spy and an assassin. Hijikata was suddenly very aware of Amagiri's eyes on him.

Abruptly realizing that his thoughts had veered off onto a totally unproductive tangent, Hijikata folded his arms and tried to appear as though he'd just been deciding whether he had any time free later today. The truth was that he'd damn well make time. And he wouldn't mind getting a look at the gun that Harada had mentioned.

"I'll send Saitō out to you, then? I must go to my own lunch right now, but I'll come over later."

"Do you know where to go?" Amagiri asked politely.

"Oh yes. I'm quite sure that we know by now."

The other man smiled faintly.

"Then you sent your shinobi out scouting. Without his Oni blood he would not have found the place."

Hijikata remained outwardly unimpressed. Inwardly, he was starting to despair of finding anybody _normal_ among the core of the Shinsengumi. Then again, most likely they had never been normal in the first place and he had just gotten used to it.

They spoke for perhaps two minutes more and then Amagiri bowed and withdrew a little further from the gate. Hijikata couldn't quite resign himself to being so formal all the time, but he managed a slight bow and went in to fetch Saitō.

"Fukuchō."

"Ah. Saitō." And there he was, just waiting inside the gate. Hijikata sighed. Was it some kind of sixth sense? A premonition that his immediate superior was about to summon him? Actually… who knew? Or maybe it wasn't Saitō's Oni powers at all. Maybe Hijikata himself had the power to summon subordinates.

Once again, Hijikata realized that he wasn't focussing on the matter at hand. Four hours sleep in two days and no food, damn it.

"So – you are feeling well?"

"Hai."

"Amagiri-san is waiting for you. You have leave to go out for the afternoon."

"Thank you, Vice Commander."

"Where did you leave Yukimura?" Hijikata immediately wanted to smack his own forehead. What kind of dumb-ass question was that? "I mean, I haven't seen her; do you know where she is?"

"I believe she was preparing lunch. With Okita's assistance." Saitō's face gave nothing away but he seemed unhappy.

"I imagine she'll cope. Off you go, then. I'll see you later."

Saitō gave a correct bow and walked quickly away. Very quickly. Hijikata would have to talk to him about that. Normal Saitō had already had that deceptively fast walk. Oni-power-enhanced Saitō was going to make people blink and then wonder where the heck he'd gone.

* * *

**[II - The Trials, The Gifts and Family Matters]**

* * *

Saitō and Amagiri ate in a local restaurant. The indigo-haired captain was pleased that Amagiri seemed to have a knack for not being noticed. Even without his Shinsengumi blues, Saitō was known to many of the locals; Amagiri might have been the subject of sidelong looks and ill-mannered speculation had the other patrons paid attention to him. As it was, nobody paid attention to either the imposing Oni or the disquieting Third Division Captain.

"Today, we will discuss the Trials and the Gifts. We will work in Sen-hime's practice room. I must tell you now that I can only spend a few days – four in addition to today at most. Possibly less."

"Yes, Amagiri-san." Saitō felt that the honorific was appropriate, and safer, in the crowded eating area.

Amagiri just nodded.

"We will also need time to practice your weapon and unarmed fighting techniques."

"Thank you."

They ate rapidly and then walked to Sen-hime's residence. At one point, Saitō felt Amagiri hesitate for a brief instant, but when he surveyed the area he saw and sensed nothing.

Just as they entered the lovely grounds, however, Saitō suddenly spun on the ball of his left foot, putting himself and his blade between an attacker and Amagiri. The red-haired Oni didn't laugh, but it was an effort not to smile. It had been a very long time since he had needed – or had – somebody to protect his back. So… Saitō had not noticed their stalker as he had, but his reflexes had more than made up for the deficiency.

At the other end of Saitō's sword, a drop of blood running down his neck, Shiranui looked very, very startled, as his plan to catch the self-contained Shinsengumi captain off-guard had backfired unexpectedly. He was used to being considered fast, even by demon standards, and he had been certain that the human – or rather, part-Oni – hadn't noticed him behind them. Amagiri had, but he had played along. Unfortunately, it turned out that he hadn't been playing along with Shiranui.

"Holy shit! You could have killed me, moron!"

Shiranui backed away slowly, and although Saitō didn't lower his sword, he didn't follow either. His would-be opponent lowered his empty hands; the pistol had remained tucked in his belt, since his intention had been to frighten, not harm.

Saitō studied him calmly.

"That is highly unlikely. Although I misjudged the distance, I knew that you were not attacking with killing intent, therefore I reversed my blade. I did not wish to harm you in case you were a guest here."

Disgusted, Shiranui noticed that the small cut had been caused simply by the point of the sword and force alone. The blade could not have severed anything vital while held in that position. On the other hand, he was now absolutely certain that if the indigo-haired captain had discovered any serious ill-intent he would have unhesitatingly put lethal force into the attack – and used the edge.

"You humans are so quick to kill…"

Shiranui found the other man's gaze annoying. Whereas Harada had been quick to engage and quick to laugh, his potential cousin-in-some-degree appeared to be as humourless as Amagiri on a bad day. On a good day, Amagiri would at least smile a little to let you know he approved of something. This swordsman, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any part of the Shiranui clan charm. Too bad…

"Now that I see you," Saitō was saying, ignoring the irritated disdain in the other's eyes, "I believe that you are one of the escaped Chōshu from the Ikedaya. Amagiri-san, it is my duty to arrest this man or detain him forcibly if necessary."

Reluctantly, Amagiri stepped in to defuse what had appeared to be a rather interesting situation. He rather thought that both young men might benefit from a more vigorous exchange.

"Shiranui, this is Saitō Hajime, Third Division Captain of the Shinsengumi. Saitō, this is Shiranui Kyo, second son of Shiranui Toshio-sama. As you are both guests here of Princess Osen, I ask you to stand down now. Saitō, I have spoken with Hijikata-san and he is aware that Shiranui is here."

The Third Division Captain immediately sheathed his katana and bowed.

"Konnichiwa, Shiranui-san." Although the words and the bow were polite, the dark blue eyes were cold.

"Nice to meet you, Saitō-san." Shiranui returned the look with interest, thumbs hooked in his belt. Knowing how precise Amagiri always was, the use of the man's name without the polite honorific was a strong indication that something important had passed between them.

Saitō studied the posture and turned to Amagiri.

"He is very like Harada-san in build and stance, Amagiri-san, though not in colouring."

"I had noticed," agreed the red-haired Oni. "And the Shiranui men are all very much alike."

"Wait – what?" asked Shiranui, caught off guard by the shift in the conversation. "But he doesn't look anything like us!"

"Amagiri-san was talking about potential ancestors from the distant past, however. So it is not impossible either."

"Well, whatever. You two are going in then?"

"Yes. I believe that Vice Commander Hijikata and Captain Harada will be here in an hour or so, however."

Shiranui brightened up.

"Well I'll make sure to be around in an hour, then," he said. Catching Saitō's level gaze he quirked his mouth into a rather toothy grin. "Certainly beats going into the castle with smiley here. This one may be as good a student as Kazama, Amagiri."

The lanky Oni gave Saitō one more look, then lifted his hand in farewell.

"Later!"

Saitō didn't bother to respond, as the other man disappeared quickly from view. However, he found himself intrigued at having met the last Oni of the three from the Ikedaya. Kazama was still an unknown, but for the moment, Saitō felt he could at least handle Shiranui and that would have to do.

A few minutes later, Kimigiku-san ushered them into a large room with few ornaments and only the barest of cushions. They had taken their seats when Sen-hime arrived.

"Konnichiwa, Saitō-san. I am pleased to see you in good health."

Saitō bowed.

"Thank you for helping me, Princess Osen. I am grateful."

Sen-hime gave him a cheerful, affectionate smile. She reminded him a little of Yukimura, except that there was something about Sen-hime that made him feel like she was an older sister rather than a younger woman.

"Well then, Amagiri, please begin."

Amagiri resigned himself to Sen-hime's presence.

"There are Three Trials that an Oni must pass in order to access his or her full powers. Most Oni do pass all three; however, some are more successful than others or are more successful with one Trial than the others. The Three Trials are the Trial of Body, the Trial of Mind and the Trial of Soul."

He waited for the princess to interrupt him, but she didn't, she merely gave him an amused look and sat quietly, listening.

"There are Gifts – powers or abilities, if you like – that are associated with each of the Three Trials. The basic manifestations of the Gifts indicate that an Oni is ready to attempt the relevant Trial. In the case of the Trial of Body, the associated Gifts are quick healing – this is usually the first ability to manifest for a young Oni – improved strength and improved speed. There are also rarer Gifts, which may develop over time, such as translocation – this means moving so quickly that it's effectively like teleporting over short distances. The rarest Gift recorded to-date is the ability to actually heal others, although this Gift would presumably be used in conjunction with the Gift of Soul, which allows the Oni to affect or sense another person because of that which makes them Oni."

Saitō knelt unmoving but clearly attentive.

"Yukimura may have that… Gift, Amagiri," he said politely, when the other man paused.

"Yes. In fact, her clan was the only Oni clan to have that gift and even then it rarely appeared. They were also skilled healers in a conventional sense."

"Were?"

Amagiri glanced at Sen-hime, who looked grave but nodded.

"The Yukimura clan were destroyed by humans about twelve years ago. Everything was burned and we had thought that every person perished, from the elderly to the babies."

"What?!" Saitō lost his calm for several moments. His blue eyes showed shock and anger.

"A few people know the truth, to a very limited extent, about the Oni. Yukimura's family refused to assist a powerful group of humans with their war, so they were killed. We know very little other than the fact that the humans came at night, the boundary magic failed, and they were able to destroy a clan of Oni. Which isn't especially easy to do, as you might imagine."

"But… Yukimura was looking for her father here in Kyoto."

"Yukimura Kazuhiko-sama was Yukimura Chizuru-sama's father. He was killed defending his home twelve years ago."

Saitō said nothing for a moment. He was trying to process a number of important points.

"Yukimura Kōdō-sensei is not Yukimura Chizuru … -sama's father?"

There was a long silence after this question, and Saitō could tell that the question had bothered the others a great deal. Amagiri had his lips pressed firmly together, and for the first time since Saitō had met him the Oni seemed angry. Princess Osen looked first startled and then very sad. Saitō's eyes went to the door, which slid back noiselessly to admit Kimigiku.

"What is wrong, Princess," Kimigiku asked in concern, dropping to one knee beside Sen-hime.

"We were wrong," Amagiri said in a tired voice. "We assumed – wanted to assume – that the humans had to be wholly responsible."

Saitō looked between the princess and Amagiri, rapidly assimilating the tones and expressions and then collating all the new information. When nobody spoke, he decided he would keep his conclusions to himself, although he suspected that he knew the problem. However, Amagiri recovered himself quickly and nodded at the other man.

"Yukimura Kōdō was the only survivor of the massacre. He was not in a fit state to bother with many questions when we first found him, or so we thought. Later, we could not find him and then l suppose eventually we stopped looking. We were not completely naïve; there was an investigation, and we didn't entirely trust Yukimura-san's story. But there was so much going on and so many reasons to grieve. The Yukimura were the only clan that focused on medical arts and connected research. Generally, they were pacifists… although Yukimura Kazuhiko-sama could be intensely frightening at times."

"My aunt was very lovely," said Sen softly. "I don't remember her except vaguely, but I have portraits of her from just after her marriage. I understand that she was a very gentle person. Chizuru-chan looks a great deal like her, except for the dark brown eyes of course. Her colouring really comes from her father, so maybe what I'm seeing is the general family resemblance in bone structure and build that reminds me of my own mother."

"We are going to have to think about this, Saitō," Amagiri said firmly. "For now, as important as this is, I need to instruct you on the Gifts. Princess Osen, I believe that it would be best for you to meet with Hijikata-san yourself when he arrives in half-an-hour or so."

"I believe you are right. Don't worry, Kimigiku, we still have time to discuss this matter and perhaps begin further investigations. Saitō-san?"

"Hai, Sen-hime?"

"Chizuru-chan comes from Edo?"

"Yes, Sen-hime. I believe Yukimura-sensei is a medical doctor. I was told that he specialized in western medicine."

Saitō found himself conflicted, but he couldn't say anything further without betraying the Shinsengumi. Was the man who had brought the Ochimizu to the Shinsengumi also responsible for the horror he had just learned of - a brutal betrayal of his own family and clan? Not that such things hadn't happened before, but it brought the use of the Ochimizu even further into question in Saitō's mind.

And if Yukimura was some kind of noble lady among the Oni, then what hope was there for him? Among the many things that had worried him over the last few weeks – reasons why it was better not to say anything, reasons why she might reject him – this wasn't a scenario that had come to mind. He managed a reluctant and almost imperceptible smile. Shiranui would have been surprised, and Hijikata would have been pleased, but Saitō did have something of a sense of humour. _I can probably be forgiven for not knowing about the Oni part._

Princess Osen had risen, and Saitō bowed to her, copying Amagiri's example. Just as she reached the door, she turned and smiled at him. He swallowed, feeling nervous for no apparent reason.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Saitō-san. I'm sure that Chizuru-chan will be very happy with you!" She sighed happily, the change from serious princess to sentimental young woman catching him off-guard. "And Kimigiku tells me that her Oni form is _beautiful_ … Since I already know that you are very handsome – and strong! – I don't see why it shouldn't all work out. Besides, if she decides to take on rebuilding the Eastern Clans then she might as well start soon!"

This time Saitō didn't miss the implication. He wasn't sure how much of his blush was embarrassment and how much was annoyance. He still hadn't even managed to go out for a walk with Yukimura yet. Or buy her lunch, or perhaps a small gift. Or do any of the other things that he had noted from his careful observations of Hijikata-san and Harada over the years. And yet here was another person planning children for him – or rather, them.

Unfortunately, neither of the women present missed the slightly forbidding look that crossed his face.

"I'm sorry, Saitō-san. You haven't gotten to have much time with Chizuru-chan since everything happened, have you? Well, please remember that I want to be there for both of you. We're all family, after all!"

Sen-hime smiled again and went out. Kimigiku followed her, but not before giving Saitō more unwanted advice:

"Saitō-san, spend less time overthinking and more time letting Yukimura-sama know that you cherish her. The sooner you come to a full understanding with her the better for everyone. Of course, I suppose that it may be a little difficult to plan a wedding in the next three days…"

After she left, closing the door behind her, Saitō looked cautiously at Amagiri. He felt somewhat at a loss for words.

"Amagiri-san?"

The bigger man sighed in a way that reminded Saitō very much of the Vice Commander. The sigh was not directed at him, so he tried again, hesitating only a little at the informality.

"Ah ... Kyūjyū-san?"

He was acknowledged by a brief smile, which relieved him. After a moment, Amagiri responded to the unasked question.

"It must be confusing for you – that they go so quickly from sadness to … let us say humour. But the Oni have lived difficult lives, in certain ways, for a long time now. It tends to make some of us look for happiness in ways or at times that may seem out of place. As a warrior, I expect that you know what I mean."

"I… yes, I think so."

"Just remember that as strange as all of this is for you, it is also strange for us. We didn't know that you existed. We didn't know that Yukimura-sama was still alive. And on that matter, you are right to have some concerns. Sen-hime will likely staunchly support you, but others may not be so open-minded. I will have to explain the politics to you another time, though. It would be good to remember, however, that one of the official functions of the Princess or Prince was always to arrange or give consent to marriages among the nobles of our kind."

Saitō felt a brief, cowardly wish to be able to forget about it all: the Oni, their politics, their leaders, their powers… Why couldn't Yukimura just be the daughter of a doctor from Edo?

"If we still have time, will you continue telling me about the Gifts?" He felt the need to focus on something other than Yukimura. Otherwise he would not learn anything.

Amagiri nodded approvingly.

"You have already demonstrated that you likely have an unusually strong Gift of speed. Otherwise you could not have done what you did before even passing the first trial. Therefore, that is something that you should practice, so that you do not use it by accident when you move and so that you end up where you expect. Kazama-sama has remarkable speed. It is not unlikely that your other physical abilities are also significant, given your aptitude even as a human. Time will tell.

"The next Trial is the Trial of Soul, although in some instances Oni children have developed talents more in tune with Mind abilities. However, the Trial of Soul is connected to emotion and – most importantly for our kind – the part of us that is _Oni_ and not something else. What I do not know, for you, is whether you will retain that part of your _ki_ that is human if you pass all the Trials, especially this one. It may be something that Sen-hime's family has recorded; after I have gone, you should speak with her about the legends that surround whether a part-Oni can become a full Oni. You are the first to complete even the first Trial for so many centuries that until now I considered it only legend."

Saitō blinked. He hadn't really grasped just how unusual the situation was, even for these Oni who seemed to know so much.

"In any event, the Gifts associated with the Soul are complex and vary from sensing emotions to being able to effectively shut down one's projected presence – a trick you have already mastered, I gather. Those with strong Gifts of Soul can sense and even project emotions over distances. There is also Soul magic that can be taught to those with the right Gifts, although only after all the Trials are complete. For a very few, it may be possible to grasp some vision of the future from time to time, although this ability is usually not reliable. Not that the vision is untrue, but it may be out of context and therefore difficult to understand."

Amagiri paused in his lecture to consider his student.

"Hajime-kun. There is one limitation to the Gifts of Soul that is sometimes overlooked. They are only truly effective on those or for those who are Oni or part-Oni. It is both a liability and an advantage. As a tactician and strategist, you should be thinking of how the Gifts can be used for and against you."

Saitō registered slight surprise at these words, which sounded ominously like a warning. He nodded obediently, however, and made a note to himself to think about this point at the next opportunity.

"Finally, there is the Trial of Mind. This is connected to Gifts that affect yourself and others without invoking Soul magic, such as basic coercion and thought-reading. All Oni must have some Gifts of Mind, in order to pass this Trial, however, it used to be that these Gifts were very rare and not often used. That has changed a little, because as the generations have intermarried, all of the Gifts have become stronger, and this one in particular. There are still not many who are able to freely use the magic associated with Mind, however. Also, the most formidable magic requires combining both Mind and Soul magic."

Amagiri hesitated.

"Actually, the most powerful magic recorded could also combine the Gifts of Body, so that Gifts from all three realms were invoked, but that knowledge is lost. If there were records, or those with the capacity to use such magic, then they existed only with the Yukimura clan and were kept secret."

They sat in silence for some minutes after that, two men who looked in no way alike and yet were not dissimilar at all in the essentials. Not long after, however, there was the sound of shots and shouting from the front of the building.

Saitō jumped to his feet, rapidly replacing his katana in his sash. Amagiri rose more slowly. Saitō slid open the door and then stopped immediately at the sound of his Vice Commander's voice.

"Fine! You're both idiots! Do what you like! I didn't see anything! … And Harada – if you get hurt I swear I will make you wish you'd just died and gotten it over with!"

Amagiri placed a large, black-gloved hand on Saitō's shoulder.

"Come. We will join Sen-hime, Kimigiku-san and Hijikata-san in the front room. There is a good view from there."

Saitō stood rooted to the spot for one more moment and then stood aside to let the red-haired demon precede him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that have asked or just wondered, I've spent a bit of time working up the background for the various critical Oni families and woven them into some interesting real life facts about my various Shinsengumi part-Oni. For example: Hijikata's father died before he was born. He was also considerably younger than his next oldest sibling. Hmm. At this rate I'm going to have to put a second disclaimer on my next few chapters to indicate that I'm writing only about the fictional characters in Hakuouki.
> 
> ...
> 
> My research has included appropriate names to the best of my ability.
> 
> ...
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading this story. Any reviews, comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)


	32. Family Matters, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wherein more is disclosed and some people get to let off steam. Also a cameo at the end.
> 
> And so, on with the soap opera that I like to call my story (sigh - you'll see what I mean): Days of our Oni; As the Vice Commander Turns; All My (Oni) Children; Shinsengumi: The Bold and the Beautiful; and The Young and the Sleepless.
> 
> Sorry, re-using Shakespeare here...
> 
> We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;  
> For he to-day that [shares] his blood with me  
> Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile,  
> This day shall gentle his condition; - Shakespeare, Henry V (Act IV, scene iii) [with minor adjustment]

**[I - Secrets]**

* * *

Sen-hime, Amagiri, Kimigiku and Saitō were gathered in the spacious front receiving room of Sen-hime's Kyoto residence. Instead of sitting and politely discussing certain issues that had arisen between the Oni and the Shinsengumi, however, they were standing at the long window that overlooked the large and beautiful front garden of the home.

Out in the garden, two very unusual men seemed to be engaged in a lethal game of tag. The red-head carried a spear, which he swung and spun in a blur of motion. His light golden eyes were narrowed, but his mouth was set into a slanted grin that conveyed more exhilaration than anger. The other man had improbably long indigo hair tied up in a top-knot. He was shooting at the red-head with a pistol, ducking and dodging as the spearman got too close and then slipping away to reload.

"How did it start?" asked Amagiri neutrally.

"We were halfway to the house when that man with the tattoo just walked up to Harada and suggested that they take up some kind of duel they'd begun at the Ikedaya. Harada hesitated, but he obviously wanted to take the man on." Hijikata shrugged and continued to stare out at the battle. "I should have said no, of course."

"…You were trying to be _nice_ to him by letting him fight my cousin?" asked Sen-hime, clearly unimpressed.

The two Shinsengumi, the red-haired Oni and the shinobi felt a momentary rapport: the answer to the question was obvious. Hijikata thought with some amusement that Sen-hime had clearly spent most of her life around women, despite her apparently numerous male cousins. Saitō reflected that Yukimura also had this tendency to think poorly of armed competition as a pastime; however, in her case, this seemed to reflect concern for others rather than scorn. Fortunately for Saitō, he didn't notice Amagiri's eyes flicker in his direction, so he never realized that at least one person present had followed the direction of his thoughts and seen the fleeting softening of his expression.

"Shiranui seems to be missing on purpose," Kimigiku said to Sen-hime, apparently in an effort to prevent the younger woman from rushing out to halt the fight.

"Maybe," murmured Hijikata, as the two men outside seemed to spin across the garden. "But he isn't the only one playing games. Six shots and then reload… Watch. Harada is letting him believe that he can take his time reloading."

"Shiranui isn't moving at full speed yet either," commented Amagiri.

"This won't be decided by speed – not entirely at least," stated Hijikata.

"I agree."

Saitō didn't give an opinion. Amagiri, still carefully monitoring the mental and emotional state of the visitors, found that the younger swordsman was once more virtually impossible to read without a use of power that would be noticed. Hijikata-san appeared to be fully engaged in the fight outside, but his mind too was guarded. Surface thoughts and emotions were fairly clear, but those reflected little more than could be seen on his face or in his body posture.

Kimigiku was paying almost as much attention to the princess as she was to the fight. She was concerned that Sen-hime was far more attracted to the spearman than the shinobi had realized. If so, her reaction was unprecedented. For all her keen interest in the love affairs of others, when it came to herself the young princess had always had a far greater affinity for the comfort of friendship than for the romantic trappings of either love or lust. It was especially odd since she had only seen the Shinsengumi captain a few times and had barely spoken to him.

Just then, Hijikata's prediction came true – almost. Shiranui dodged back and spun the gun barrel to reload, his wild grin showing slightly pointed teeth. Harada suddenly moved much faster than he had during the first two reloads, and launched his spear. But even though his timing was flawless, the Oni gunslinger went straight up just an instant before the weapon could connect solidly.

"Harada-san is impressive," Amagiri conceded, noting with some amusement that Hijikata looked disappointed. "However, when fighting Oni you must guard your mind as well as your body."

"I… see," said Hijikata.

He understood the point, but it still annoyed him. Harada's timing had been perfect; Shiranui's leap had not been graceful – the bullets scattered in the grass testified to that. But Shiranui was trained to fight against opponents who had magic and mind-reading and who knew what else. And the exotic-looking man had obeyed his hidden senses and jumped even when every rational indication said that Harada's attack would be too slow to catch him.

Harada cursed and drew his katana, but the wild golden light hadn't left his eyes. If anything, his grin was fiercer than ever. He sprang recklessly toward his opponent.

"You only got one bullet loaded, Shiranui Kyo! Now let's see!"

Shiranui laughed.

"Come at me then, crazy man!"

As Harada feinted and then cut with impressive speed, Shiranui made another of his inhuman leaps, twisted in mid-air, and landed with his gun against the other man's back. Except that the muscled back with the trade-mark white and red jacket was no longer there.

Harada had converted his own motion into a pivot, sliding back on the balls of his feet and then throwing himself in under his opponent's right arm so that he ended in a full lunge position, his blade cutting into the other's side. A bright line of red appeared under the Oni's slashed clothing, but he was already bringing the pistol down to shoot at point-blank range.

This time it was Amagiri whose hand came down on Sen-hime's shoulder.

"Patience, my lady," he said softly. "You know that there is no danger."

Hijikata looked less than certain of that, but the tall Oni was soon shown to be correct.

Seeing no other option, as Shiranui's wound was already closing, Harada flung himself sideways into the other man. The Oni dodged, but Harada was able to roll and come up scrambling to his feet, sword held in a high guard position.

"Pistol versus sword is a no brainer," taunted Shiranui.

"An empty pistol is just a _really_ short club," Harada sniped back. "Think one bullet will stop me?"

Then, at some signal invisible to those inside the house, Shiranui tucked the pistol into his belt and Harada sheathed his sword, before going to collect his spear. Both men studiously ignored the audience at the window. Not long after, the former opponents were walking companionably enough toward the house.

"I will fetch tea," said Kimigiku, bowing.

"Please sit down," Sen added politely to her guests, seating herself behind a low, wide table in the center of the room and indicating other cushions. She appeared to be thoughtful.

Amagiri took a seat at the side of the table to Sen's right, while Hijikata sat down immediately opposite her. The Vice Commander was once again conscious of fatigue, but pushed it away. A moment later, Shiranui and Harada came in and knelt, a little flushed, but apparently in good spirits. Harada's eyes were once again soft amber rather than bright gold. Amagiri and Hijikata gave the younger men disapproving looks and they halted on the threshold, conscious of their sweat-streaked faces and unwashed hands.

"Ah, _sumimasen_ , Osen-chan," Shiranui muttered. "We'll wash and return right away."

"Good idea. Please hurry, Shiranui, Harada-san."

The admiring look she gave Harada out of her unusual, deep magenta eyes made the tall, amber-eyed captain glance back over his shoulder as he left the room. Hijikata was slightly amused as her eyes followed his subordinate until the door closed. The Shinsengumi captain and the long-haired Oni might be similar in build, but there was no question which one had caught the princess' attention. Of course, Shiranui Kyo was related to her in some way and she appeared to know him well. It was how things were with the nobles and royalty of both races, he suspected.

Hijikata's thoughts strayed as he considered Sen-hime's interest in Harada. For a moment, he had the strangest image of all the younger captains bringing Oni brides into the Shinsengumi. He pictured Saitō teaching kendo classes to miniature versions of himself and Okita and Shinpachi, and Harada telling stories to a collection of wide-eyed little girls, his spear propped beside him and a cup of _sake_ in one hand. Okita would give the youngest ones rides on his back and Heisuke would play endless games of tag and hide-and-seek with them all. He frowned, wondering where he was supposed to be in all that.

Then he blinked and sat bolt upright. _What the hell was that?_ Only the company he was keeping prevented him from pinching himself to stay awake better. He was very careful not to look at the Third Division Captain beside him, though. He could already feel the corners of his mouth twitch at the thought of Saitō teaching a small, serious-faced look-alike exactly how to hold a sword. He desperately wanted to either laugh or shake his head to clear it, but instead he concentrated on being dignified.

Eventually, they were all seated at the low table. Saitō sat to Hijikata's left and Harada to his right. The captains had greeted each other exactly as usual, but Hijikata could still sense a reserve between them that hadn't been there until one had threatened to kill the other at sword-point. _It will pass_ , he told himself. _I hope._

Kimigiku returned with a large tray of tea, served drinks and eventually took a seat beside Sen-hime. Shiranui sat cross-legged opposite Amagiri, but gave the impression of slouching.

"Well, Osen-chan, why the meeting? And why do you want me here? Although I suppose Amagiri's twitching now because I'm going about this wrong…"

Amagiri ignored Shiranui altogether.

"Hijikata-san, may I introduce Shiranui Kyo, one of the Princess' relatives and second son of Shiranui Toshio-sama? Shiranui, may I present Hijikata Toshizō, Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi." Amagiri was as formal as usual.

Hijikata gave the escaped Chōshu conspirator a civil nod and received approximately the same in return. He could not feel that they were destined to be good friends, quite apart from the fact that the Oni belonged in a prison cell. Saitō appeared to feel much the same way, but Harada seemed conflicted.

"The reason for this meeting," continued Amagiri, "is that we believe we know the most likely connection between Hijikata-san and Saitō to the Oni clans. This is a matter of some importance to us, as we need to establish bloodlines and clan affiliations so that Sen-hime may properly evaluate the validity and suitability of any proposed alliances between Oni and part-Oni."

Amagiri looked very seriously at the two men named. They each wore the same silent, wary expression. Hijikata looked like tolerance might give way to impatience very soon. Sen-hime did not command his obedience or loyalty.

Shiranui smirked at Hijikata's evident annoyance but Amagiri simply went on.

"First, on physical characteristics alone, Saitō is marked as a direct descendant of the Shiranui family."

Amagiri looked at Shiranui, who nodded a little reluctantly but dropped the mocking expression.

"Yes. The famous indigo hair – I know. And it's a strange one, doesn't usually show up much in the secondary branches. Well, welcome to the clan, Saitō-san. I'm… kind of sorry we met the way we did earlier. Next time I'll remember my usual rule: don't sneak up on unknown part-Oni with cool hair carrying weapons."

Saitō was surprised by the welcome and the almost-apology. Both appeared to be reasonably genuine. Not that he was planning to join an Oni clan… He already had a place and a purpose with the Shinsengumi. Then he remembered what he had recently learned about Yukimura: she was the last of her line and the head of an Oni clan. And where did that leave him?

"Well," Sen-hime cut in, before Saitō could even begin to respond to Shiranui, "it's a little more complicated than that, I'm afraid, Kyo-kun. Amagiri, Kimigiku and I have gone over certain documents that my mother held in confidence… They were given to her because as Princess of the Oni she was the one with final say over marriages, alliances and bloodlines."

None of the Oni present looked happy, Hijikata realized. Shiranui in particular was frowning. Despite his need for sleep, and all the duties left undone at headquarters, Hijikata was becoming more and more curious. Or maybe he just liked seeing the Oni so uncomfortable.

"These documents also relate to you, Hijikata-san," said Amagiri quietly. "Your eyes indicate that you are descended from the Yukishima Clan. The Yukishima have a particularly complicated history, which I suggest we leave for another time. For now it is enough to know that the secondary branch of the clan married into the Shiranui Clan in recent history. The present Lord Shiranui, Kyo-kun's father, has both indigo hair and purple eyes, as do both his sons."

"And the point to all this?" demanded Hijikata.

There was another hesitation on the part of the Oni. Amagiri, Kimigiku and Sen-hime were clearly uncomfortable; Shiranui had leaned back on his hands, face tilted up and eyes closed.

"The present Lord Shiranui was obsessed by genealogy," Amagiri said at last.

"Still is," muttered Shiranui Kyo.

"He eventually began to research the so-called lost clans – those thought to be extinct. When research on its own became insufficient to provide the information that he required, he travelled widely in search of information."

"Travelled! That's a pretty name for it!" Shiranui's eyes had snapped open. "He abandoned his wife and his young son – his first child – for ten years on that mad quest! Then he returned home, stayed for long enough to have another son and disappeared for another decade."

The other three Oni gave him sympathetic looks. The Shinsengumi men, especially Hijikata and Harada, realized that there were cultural nuances here that they did not understand. Among humans, men were frequently away from their wives and families for extended periods of time, whether because of war, employment or business. The absences might be especially long where a marriage was not a happy one. Moreover, there was no great expectation of a husband's fidelity under such circumstances, although the same was not true of a wife. Of course, every situation was different; there were probably instances of fond and faithful marriages.

Kimigiku finally leaned forward and tried to explain:

"Among the Oni, family comes first, especially a husband or wife and any children. Yet Shiranui Toshio-sama left his family to seek out part-Oni of the remotest and unlikely kind. His behaviour cannot be condoned or excused. In any event, he carefully recorded what he found and sent letters back to Sen-hime's mother, Shizuka-hime, to keep in the archives.

"Sen-hime did not learn until this morning that he also deliberately seduced the few part-Oni women that he found from the old families, in the hope of having strong part-Oni children. According to his private letters to Shizuka-hime, he did this in order to prevent the loss of key bloodlines and perhaps Gifts, and also with the idea of producing suitable warriors to defend the Oni from further human depredations. He wrote to her as soon as he heard of any birth and gave her the name of the child if he learned of it.

"What Shiranui-sama did was absolutely against our laws, to the extent that one can call them laws. Also, to be clear, no pureblood Oni will produce a child without the desire to do so – like so many things for us, will and intention are critical factors. The soul must be engaged. Thus, any child produced by an Oni cannot be considered an unintended consequence. Quite the reverse."

"Stop there, Kimigiku-san," ordered Hijikata, face reflecting shock and an indefinable loss. "You are claiming that Shiranui-sama, Shiranui Kyo-san's father, is my father and Saitō's father. Is that correct?"

"That is correct," Kimigiku responded, looking down. "You, Hijikata-san, were born twelve years after your next closest sibling. Your mother's husband was old and in ill-health. He died before you were even born."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Sen-hime's mother told me about the letters before she died so that they could be found and read if necessary. When you arrived in Kyoto with the Roshigumi and I saw you I made a point of finding out about your family."

"You lied to me," Amagiri said suddenly. "How?"

"Shizuka-hime created a ward for me; she foresaw the need. It taxed her unduly, but she insisted. You see, she did not approve of Shiranui-sama or what he had done. Therefore, contrary to his wish, the children were to be left with their human families unless their own health or happiness required intervention. And eventually she compelled Shiranui-sama to return to his wife and stay."

It was finally too much for the increasingly restless Shiranui Kyo, who leapt to his feet with an inarticulate exclamation and paced over to look out the long window. Hijikata was still staring at Kimigiku, his face increasingly angry. Saitō seemed outwardly unaffected, although it was impossible to tell what he was actually thinking, even for the Oni present. It was Harada who asked the next question.

"Why am I here?"

Amagiri and Kimigiku exchanged a look.

"Shiranui Kyo-kun wished to speak with you again before he left Kyoto," Amagiri told the spearman. "Also, Sen-hime was concerned for your health, as you are approaching a point that is often dangerous for part-Oni – as Saitō has demonstrated. You must understand, though, that we are not quite sure why any of you developed your latent talents as you did. It may relate to Yukimura Chizuru-sama."

Harada looked at Kimigiku.

"And was my name in any of the letters in your care?"

"No. But your mother was clearly described. She intrigued Shiranui-sama and captivated him – and apparently she left him. He tried to trace her and couldn't."

"Then how do you know she was my mother?"

"Just a guess, Harada," Hijikata interposed, "…but I'll bet there aren't a lot of tall, red-haired women with yellow eyes around."

"My eyes aren't yellow. Anyway… I grew up with both my parents and they seemed pretty attached to each other. My father was a good-looking man, just a bit biased against spears because he had to use one before he became a member of the samurai class. His first wife died having my older brother."

Kimigiku gave him an appraising look. "Maybe you were adopted?"

"I don't think so. My mother had hair and eyes just like mine. She was pretty amazing." Harada sounded sad. "She died of a summer fever when I was about fifteen. I was away from home by that time, so I wasn't even there."

"Well, here's a thought," said Hijikata, in a calm voice totally at odds with his rather frightening face. "Maybe Harada's mother never did succumb to Shiranui-sama's otherwise irresistible charm. She recognized him for a playboy and a jerk, ditched him, met up with Harada's father, and had a perfectly normal and happy life until she got sick."

Amagiri sighed, his eyes on Shiranui Kyo's now rigid shoulders. He couldn't blame either man for feeling angry and betrayed. He couldn't help but feel that Hijikata was in by far the more difficult situation, however.

"Hijikata-san. You could be right. But it is more likely that she found herself with child and left to find a good man who would marry her. In any event, Sen-hime will eventually be able to find out the truth." Amagiri paused, anticipating the next question.

"How?"

"It is one of the principle Gifts of her family to recognize the Oni bloodlines. All the original clans that united under the first Princess swore on their blood to recognize her decisions as final. As a result of that, every succeeding Princess or Prince has had the Gift to determine birthright. However, it is exceptionally difficult magic and not without a cost. So we prefer to keep track by more normal methods if possible."

Sen-hime, who had been almost silent throughout, suddenly leaned forward, pressing her hands together. She managed to look serious and smile at the same time, and it was a kind, genuine smile.

"This has been a great deal to absorb for everyone, especially under such difficult circumstances. Hijikata-san, I expect you have had quite enough of us for today. I know it's hard to believe, but your existence – all of you – has been almost as much of a shock to Amagiri and me as ours has been to you. I hope that one day you will allow me to count you as family; I would be honoured. And you as well, Harada-san."

She turned to the tall spearman, and her smile brightened. Harada, who had been trying to sort out a jumble of impressions, thoughts and feelings, actually blinked and then smiled back. It reminded him of that other time when he had seen her in the crowd while out on patrol.

"Ah… It's a lot to think about, that's all. I mean, I've heard of long-lost family, but this is a little… much."

"Well, unless the Shinsengumi is leaving Kyoto, I'm sure we'll get to know each other better, right? I'd like to talk to Chizuru-chan again, too."

The indigo-haired Oni at the window suddenly turned and walked out of the room. Amagiri rose silently and walked after him. At the door, he bowed to Sen-hime, and then looked at Hijikata.

"I hope I will have the opportunity to see Saitō later today," he said. "We need to begin his sparring practice." Then he bowed to the general company and left.

Meanwhile, Kimigiku was torn between exasperation and affection. Should she remind Sen-hime not to flirt or teach her how to do it better? Saitō, observing the shinobi's expression, was puzzled. However, he was preoccupied with the one clear fact that stood out for him: the Vice Commander was his brother. He hoped Hijikata-san wouldn't be too upset. Still, perhaps it would give Saitō more right to ensure that the man got some rest. Additionally, he thought that Yukimura would probably be pleased.

* * *

**[II - Still Watching the Watcher]**

Yamazaki noticed that the same dark-haired boy was up on the roof by the back garden wall again. The shinobi had been unable to report to the Vice Commander or Saitō-san earlier; he hoped he would be able to do so soon. As far as he could tell, the boy's primary interest lay in watching Yukimura-san. So far, the boy had watched her do the lunch dishes, with Okita-san's assistance. Then he had watched her do laundry, while Okita-san lay in the grass nearby and told her stories about Kondō-san and everyone else at the Shieikan dojo.

As usual, Okita-san's stories had been unnecessarily disparaging of the Vice Commander. Yamazaki was pleased that Yukimura-san had annoyed Okita-san by asking so many questions about Saitō-san. Of course, she hadn't meant to be annoying; she was too kind to do such a thing. He hoped that she would be careful not to take all of Okita-san's answers at face value.

Yamazaki saw that it was time to meet his partner, Shimada Kai, so he slipped away from his hiding place. He wouldn't have kept guard over the boy for so long, except that there was a kind of hungry expression on his face that was distinctly troubling. On the roof some distance away, the dark-haired boy continued to watch the Oni girl. He wasn't aware that he'd been seen, because he had detected no other Oni nearby.

* * *

**[III - Family Visit]**

Almost one hundred miles west and a little south of Kyoto, a lithe, muscular form crowned with bright blond hair stood in the main front garden of a beautiful summer home with lofty gables and windows designed to welcome breezes and keep out the sun. With him was a slender young woman with equally blond hair. She was smiling up at him, obviously pleased to see him.

"This is a wonderful surprise, Nii-sama. I hope you are well?"

Kazama returned the smile, and many would have been surprised to see how free of either malice or arrogance it could be.

"As well as I can be, Haru-chan. I'd rather be here with you and the boys. How are they?"

"The same as always – hungry! But seriously, they are both doing very well, and practising hard for you.

"Hnh. And you?"

The Lord of the Western Clans studied his only sister closely. She had once had a twin, who had also had eyes like sparkling amethysts. But the younger girl had died before she was two and since that time Kazama Chikage had watched over this girl more fiercely than even her father had before his death.

Chiharu laughed softly at her brother.

"You worry too much, Chikage. I am well and my studies are going well. What more is there to say? There isn't much to do here, really. At least you decided to allow me to learn to cook. And I still go to kenjutsu lessons with the boys even though you don't approve and I'm not especially talented. Seriously, if there's anything I miss it's intelligent conversation. I wish mother had come with us this summer… How long will you be here? Did you see our cousins? And why isn't Amagiri with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very grateful for any comments, kudos and reviews. And thank you to everyone who is reading!


	33. Guide and Genealogy for ToD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prepared this because a number of readers asked questions and it seemed like a good idea to make this handy. If you have comments and questions, please don't hesitate to either review or send me a message. I am absolutely prepared to make changes to lay-out that seem helpful after receiving feedback. Please note that I can't do indents, which is annoying.
> 
> NOTE: There are one or two things that you didn't know yet but I've added anyway. And there are things (of course) that I haven't added because they aren't known yet. Also, not everyone is actually listed below. And I've missed a few notes (like [deceased]) because this took a while and I wanted to get back to the story!
> 
> NOTE: Chapter 34 does go right back to the main story! So you really don't have to read below. :)

**A Guide to The Hakuouki World of** **_Teachings of Demons_ **

Legend:

******* \- **head clan for all Oni**

****** \- **head clan for the region**

***** \- **current head of clan**

"equals sign" means **married** to

**()** means relationship to key character from story

**bold** means the person is a key or canon character within the clan; relationships refer to that person (example - Kazama Chikage)

_italics_ means a character who is connected to a key character and who has been mentioned in the story

**[]** means a note, usually about whether somebody is deceased

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

**Known Oni Clans (to Chapter 32)** :

**_West:_ **

** **Kazama** :

Grandfather [deceased] = Okikurune [* **Sen-hime** 's great-aunt]

Great-uncle = * Yukishima Chieko-sama [deceased]

Great-aunt [deceased] = Yukimura-sama (grandfather of * **Chizuru** ) [deceased]

Great-uncle = Amagiri (great-aunt of **Kyūjyū** )

Father [deceased] = Shiranui Kazue (mother) [daughter of Shiranui Tsuneo-sama and Yukishima Chiasa)

Uncle = _Okikurune Shizuka-hime_ [* **Okikurune Sen-hime's** mother, deceased]

Aunt = Shiranui (uncle of **Kyo** )

* **Chikage** (Lord of the Western Clans) = (alliance not determined)

_Chiharu_ (sister) [younger twin sister died age 1]

Two brothers (names unknown)

**Amagiri** :

Grandfather [deceased] = Yukimura (great-aunt of * **Chizuru** )

Great-uncle

Great-aunt = Kazama (great-uncle of * **Chikage** )

* Father = Shiranui Kazumi (mother; daughter of Shiranui Tsuneo-sama and Yukishima Chiasa)

Uncle = * Yukishima Chiyoko-sama (mother of **Kimigiku** )

Uncle

**Kyūjyū** [Heir] = (alliance not determined)

Two brothers (names unknown)

[ **Lost Clan** ]: no known descendants (Harada Sanosuke?)

[ **Nagumo** ] [?] – rumours of Clan still found in Tosa (Island of Shikoku) or Western Clan territory – little known

* * *

**_East:_ **

** **Yukimura** :

Grandfather [deceased] = Kazama (great-aunt of * **Chikage** ) [deceased]

Great-aunt = Amagiri-sama (grandfather of **Kyūjyū** ) [deceased]

Great-uncle [deceased] = Okikurune-hime (grandmother of Sen-hime) [deceased]

_Kazuhiko-sama_ (father) [deceased] = Sachiko-sama (mother, younger sister of _Okikurune Shizuka-hime_ ) [deceased]

_Kōdō_ (uncle) = (alliance with Yukishima Kimigiku refused)

* **Chizuru** -sama [Heir – not yet confirmed] = (alliance not determined)

_Kaoru_ (brother, twin) [location unknown]

**Shiranui** :

Tsuneo-sama (grandfather) [deceased] = Yukishima Chiasa [deceased]

Kazue = Kazama-sama [deceased], Kazumi = * Amagiri-sama; (aunts, twins)

* _Toshio-sama_ (father) = Yukishima Chiharu (mother)

Uncle = Kazama (aunt of * **Chikage** )

Tsuneo (older brother) [Heir] = (alliance not determined)

**Kyo** [known to have personal affiliation with Choshu]

Kyoko, Kyomi (twin sisters; young, very frail)

[half-brothers: **Hijikata** Toshizō; **Saitō** Hajime; ?]

[ **Lost Clan,** **Sakurai** ]: no known descendants (Saitō Hajime?)]

* * *

**_North:_ ** _Territory Wholly Lost_

**** Yukishima** : Main line lost when territory lost (no known survivors) [?]

Yukishima Shinobi – junior line long ago affiliated with **Okikurune** as shinobi (below)

[ **Lost clan** ] [?]

[ **Lost clan** ] [?]

* * *

**_Center/Kyoto:_ **

***** Okikurune** : Head of this Clan known as Princess/Prince of the Oni, Lady/Lord of Kyoto

Great-aunt [deceased] = Kazama-sama ( **Chikage** 's grandfather) [deceased]

Grandmother [deceased] = Yukimura ( **Chizuru** 's great-uncle) [deceased]

Great-uncle

_Shizuka-hime_ (mother) [deceased] = Kazama (* **Chikage's** Uncle)

Sachiko (aunt) [deceased] = _Yukimura Kazuhiko-sama_ [deceased]

Uncle (name unknown)

*** Sen-hime** (alliance not determined)

**Yukishima Shinobi** :

Chieko-sama (grandmother) [deceased, older twin] = Kazama (great-uncle of Kazama Chikage)

Chiasa (great-aunt) [younger twin] = Shiranui Tsuneo-sama [deceased]

*Chiyoko-sama (mother) = Amagiri (uncle of Amagiri Kyūjyū)

Chiharu (aunt) = * _Shiranui Toshio-sama_

**Kimigiku** [?; older twin] [forbidden to use Clan name]

Chikame [Heir; younger twin] (alliance not determined)

Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is incomplete. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, but I thought this might be helpful for those who are interested. :)


	34. Back at Headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers, and especially those who decided to go on reading even after reading my one-shot (Hell Hath No Fury Like an Oni Scorned)! Also, I really appreciated the Kudos and Follows on that story. :)
> 
> I never realized this story would get so long, but I've enjoyed the writing, even though my characters don't always cooperate. The problem is that I want to include a bit about all the characters, which does get challenging. :)
> 
> No poem today...
> 
> We do have moments of frustration, angst, repression, smiles, fluff and humour.
> 
> \- ImpracticalOni

[I - Too Many Oni Spoil the Vice Commander]

* * *

Hijikata took his leave of Sen-hime and Kimiguku-san in near silence. He bowed politely – Amagiri-san continued to have that effect on him here, even though not in the room – but mostly he wanted to leave and get back to a place where he generally knew what was going on. Saitō and Harada followed at his heels. At the door, he remarked that he should be able to send Saitō back in the early evening. Sen-hime agreed to pass this along to Amagiri.

"Will you be returning as well, Harada-san?" she asked hopefully.

Kimigiku was itching to talk to the girl alone – she was so completely transparent it was embarrassing. Harada looked at Sen-hime in some surprise.

"I don't know, Princess Osen." He turned to Hijikata, who was still waiting in the doorway. "Am I?"

"I doubt it," said Hijikata wearily. "At some point we need to get the patrols back in order. Especially since Saitō appears to be otherwise occupied."

The slighter man frowned slightly.

"I would like to return to my duties, Vice Commander."

"Maybe tomorrow. When I know you'll be skewering people on purpose and not by mistake."

Hijikata saw Saitō blink and somehow become even more expressionless; Harada actually winced. _Damn_. _Time to go before it gets worse_.

"Good afternoon, Princess. Kimigiku-san."

Sen-hime looked disappointed, but Hijikata thought that Kimigiku was rather relieved. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. One lovelorn captain was already one more than he needed. Not that Saitō was suffering from unrequited feelings, from what Hijikata had seen. In fact, the quiet man had shown surprising initiative.

Hijikata was still trying to understand why Saitō, who was extraordinarily reserved as well as very formal, had apparently been so direct with Yukimura. For the moment, he assumed it was one of two things, or maybe both: either Saitō had believed it to be the most appropriate thing to do after his spectacular loss of control; or he had decided that he would rather have things settled with Yukimura and therefore Harada one way or the other. There were other possibilities, but those were Hijikata's first choices.

He knew that he was avoiding thinking about other problems. He hated to admit it, but Saitō's romance was suddenly one of the easier things he had to worry about. Of course, whether it was an Oni-induced fit (which he now found perfectly understandable), or overly-repressed feelings that caused him to attack Harada, as Vice Commander, Hijikata had to hope nothing like that would happen again.

Maybe he should send Harada back this evening with Saitō after all… With any luck, Harada would get to flirt with a pretty girl who happened to be an Oni princess, and see Saitō tossed around by Amagiri-san. Frankly, the Tenth Division Captain had been really good about everything and he deserved a break. With any luck, it would annoy some of the Oni.

What on earth was he going to tell Kondō-san when he got back from dealing with the higher-ups? And he still had to check up on Sannan-san. Hijikata rubbed at the tension between his eyes without even noticing.

Behind him, Saitō and Harada exchanged a quick look. This time they were in perfect accord: the man needed a break.

* * *

[II - All in a Day's Work]

* * *

Nagakura Shinpachi was patrolling the city that afternoon, taking a route improvised out of countless patrols over the last eighteen months. His squad was as cobbled together as the route, but at least he'd left Harada some men if the spearman ever got back from his mysterious business with Hijikata-san.

It would nice if things could get back to normal, he thought. He wasn't happy about the Oni, especially the big one who had almost killed Heisuke but was still being treated as some kind of mysterious ally. At the same time, Nagakura had a natural affinity for politics, and now that he'd had a few hours' sleep he was mulling over the various ramifications of everything he'd heard and seen. He had to wonder just how unified the Oni were, since some seemed to be neutrals and at least one stood with Chōshu and Tosa; moreover, even the neutrals weren't necessarily allies, based on what he'd seen.

Almost absent-mindedly, he halted the patrol. Then he wondered why. His bright blue eyes scanned the people shopping at the local stalls and stores, noting that they were all giving wide berth to the Shinsengumi. _There. That man_.

"Excuse me, sir," he said politely, dropping a not-so-friendly hand on his target's shoulder.

"Whaddaya want! I ain't done anything! Let me go! We've all heard'a you!"

The man was a harmless enough looking creature, middle-aged with a thickening middle and thinning hair and apparently unarmed. Looking up at Nagakura's muscles and searching gaze, the man faltered and tried a different tack.

"I was just buyin' a trinket off this lady, ah, Shinsengumi-taichō… Nothin' bad, sorry if I got in your way."

He hadn't gotten in the way, Nagakura thought, so why was he so nervous. And why the hell was he holding onto the guy anyway? But before he let him go, just to be on the safe side, he waved a couple of his men closer and ran his free hand down the man's left arm, where he had just seen a strange bulge.

Immediately, his prisoner tried to pull away. The woman running the trinket stall screamed, and then started to scold.

"Oh sir, please don't harm my customer! I thought the Shinsengumi were here to defend us, not to drive away business!"

But Nagakura was much stronger than the man he held, and he'd confirmed that the sleeve of the man's shirt concealed a knife and something else. He twisted the man's arms behind his back without compunction and thrust him at his waiting soldiers.

"Hold him, strip off the shirt and look out for the knife in the right sleeve. And as for you…"

He had hold of the woman before she had any idea what he was about to do. As he expected, she started screaming in earnest, which is why he hadn't left the job to any of his men.

"Okay, Magoshi, what's the man got?"

"Two knives, one under the sleeve, the other strapped to the leg, Nagakura-taichō. Also, this."

Nagakura unrolled the scrap of paper. Even just scanning it he could see the assurance of aid and comfort to the _sonno joi_ and escaped Chōshu from the recent raid.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're going to have to search your cart and your home to make sure this didn't come from you."

And so it went. In the end, both the man and the woman were taken into custody, and the patrol went home with curses in their ears. Nagakura wished that Sano were there – he always handled women better. _Well… almost always. I guess not with Chizuru-chan_. Somehow, though, the Second Division Captain suspected that his friend would be alright. He usually was, when it came to women.

Nagakura was almost all the way back to headquarters before it occurred to him to wonder how he'd managed to pick out that one particular man.

* * *

[III - How to Spoil the Mood]

* * *

When Hijikata, Harada and Saitō returned to headquarters, they found Yamazaki waiting for them in the inner courtyard. They also found Chizuru hanging clothes to dry with Okita's assistance, and Hijikata and Harada both looked at Saitō, as if they couldn't help themselves. Naturally, nothing happened. Well, nothing interesting.

Chizuru handed a shirt to Okita to peg, and then turned.

"Good afternoon, Hijikata-san, Saitō-san, Harada-san." She smiled at all of them and bowed, evidently a little diffident after everything that had happened. Looking back at the man assisting her with the laundry she added: "Okita-san worked very hard helping me with my chores."

Three of the four men turned disbelieving expressions on Okita.

"Sōji? You were helping with laundry?"

"Why so surprised, Hijikata-san? I like to help Chizuru-chan as much as anyone else! Well, maybe except for one?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Saitō, but didn't get much reaction, as Saitō had stepped aside with Yamazaki and appeared not to notice.

In fact, Saitō had noticed, and had realized that he didn't like Sōji helping Yukimura with her chores. However, if this was jealousy, then he would have to find a way to deal with it. He had seen a great deal of jealousy over the years – including Sōji's jealousy where Kondō's affection was concerned – and he knew how it could eat at people and undermine even the strongest character. The teasing over his feelings for Yukimura was an irritant that just had to be borne.

"Actually, what Hajime-kun is probably hearing from Yamazaki-kun," Okita said to Hijikata and Harada, "is that we had an observer here for most of the afternoon. More specifically, he was watching Chizuru-chan and his attitude didn't seem exactly friendly."

Hijikata frowned, and gestured for Okita to continue. Harada was also intrigued, although not so much that he didn't see Chizuru's eyes stray over to Saitō. She had been just a little hurt, he thought, that Saitō hadn't given her any kind of special acknowledgment. Well, they were both going to have to adapt if they wanted their relationship to work out. Ignoring his own preferences on that matter, he tried to give his full attention to Okita.

"I think…" For the first time, Okita sounded uncertain. "I think the boy might be an Oni. I don't know why, and how should I know… but I think I'm right. He just feels not-human and he made me uneasy. Sounds weird huh? I couldn't even see him very well."

"It doesn't sound any weirder than anything else lately," said Hijikata. "By the way, how are you feeling after last night?"

"Actually I feel a lot better than yesterday. And my bruises are half-way gone."

Hijikata and Harada both looked sceptical, but Okita laughed.

"I'll tell you what, Hijikata-san: you stay for Yamazaki to give me a once-over, and I'll bet he says I'm just about fit for duty."

"And the coughing?"

"None so far this morning. But just to prove how sincere and honest I am, I'll admit that last night was rough. So… what was your special meeting with the Oni about?"

"Who said there was one?"

"It was obvious. So? What's the latest news? Should we be expecting other _youkai_ next?"

Saitō came over with Yamazaki at that moment.

"Vice Commander, may I suggest that we have a short meeting with Okita and Yamazaki?"

"I was just telling Hijikata-san that I'd noticed our lurker," said Okita.

Saitō nodded.

"Of course. Then perhaps you, Yamazaki-kun and the Vice Commander can compare notes?"

"Alright," said Hijikata. "Come to my quarters, both of you."

"I'm just going to head out on patrol for a couple of hours, okay Vice Commander?" put in Harada. "I told Nagakura I'd try to go out if I got back in time. We'll come in at around six."

"Right, we discussed that at lunch," agreed Hijikata. "Oh, and Harada… I'll let you know about going out this evening when you get back."

Harada swiftly concealed his surprise at the suggestion that he might be going out with Saitō later after all. He wondered why Hijikata had changed his mind, though.

"Sure." He smiled at Chizuru, who smiled back, then waved casually to the others. "See you guys later then."

Hijikata turned to Saitō.

"Let Yukimura know about our most recent discussions with the Oni." He paused to give Okita a sidelong look, "And don't forget to let her know about the other _youkai_."

"Of course, Vice Commander." Saitō didn't even blink. "Also, shall I give a brief report to the Deputy Commander?"

Hijikata's eyes suddenly locked on Saitō's. He really didn't want to feel like the Third Division Captain was reading his mind. Then he thought, _hell, it's not like he didn't use to do this even before all the Oni business_.

"Yes, good idea, Saitō. I'll talk to you later."

"Hai, Fukuchō."

Hijikata, Okita and Yamazaki headed off toward the Vice Commander's room. Saitō turned toward Chizuru, suddenly conscious that she seemed to be uncomfortable about something.

"How have you been, Yukimura?" he asked gravely.

"Oh – oh fine, Saitō-san."

Saitō analyzed this and decided that something was wrong.

"May I assist you with hanging the laundry?"

Yukimura nodded.

"Yes please, Saitō-san."

Wordlessly, Saitō collected two pegs and extended a hand for the next piece of laundry. To his surprise, Yukimura hesitated before handing it to him.

"You… haven't changed your mind, Saitō-san?"

Completely confused, Saitō turned to look at her directly. This was embarrassing, but he wanted to be clear.

"About you? No. Why would I do that?"

He could tell that the girl was also embarrassed, but she kept her eyes fixed on his.

"You looked so serious, when you arrived, and I had the feeling that you were annoyed," she said quietly. "Also, I thought that maybe what you heard from Osen-chan and the others might have made you think that it wasn't a good idea."

Saitō stared at her and her cheeks reddened.

"Did it seem to you that I was annoyed at you?" he asked at last.

She waved her small hand in front of her face, meaning no.

"Then why did it distress you?"

At this, she did look down. While she was thinking, Saitō hung up the garment she had eventually handed him.

"You didn't greet me when you came in – and you went aside right away with Yamazaki-san. But you were upset with Okita-san, even though usually you don't let him bother you. I thought maybe I'd done something wrong…"

She stopped, still staring at the ground.

"Yukimura," Saitō said, speaking as quietly as she had. "I was very pleased to see you. But I could hardly say that under the circumstances, could I? I'm not sure why I was annoyed with Sōji, but it might have been because he spent the afternoon with you instead of me."

There was a short silence, and then Yukimura looked up, her face once more reflecting resolve. She gave Saitō her warm, slightly shy smile and he hoped she couldn't hear his heart speed up a little, because it seemed like such an overreaction.

"Saitō-san, I'm sorry. I was being foolish and only thinking about myself. I'll do better, I promise."

"So…" asked Saitō tentatively, "… you are feeling better now?"

Yukimura smiled at him again and he couldn't doubt her pride or affection. It was beyond him to be quite so… open… in public, though, with or without people around. Maybe that would change a little over time, he mused. He looked down and discovered that he'd finished hanging the laundry. Yukimura was just watching him, looking a little startled but also slightly amused.

"Thank you for your help, Saitō-san," she said, trying to be solemn.

"Ah… it is nothing," he responded automatically. He wasn't sure what she found funny, but that was alright. "Would you help me make the Vice Commander some tea? I believe that a rest would be more beneficial, but as that is unlikely…"

"Of course! And maybe you can tell me about – about the Oni afterward?"

He nodded and picked up the basket. Walking to the kitchen together, Saitō had to force himself not to move closer. She smells nice, he thought, and that reminded him of having her curled up against him… Actually, he was a little concerned by how much he wanted to be near her. Of course, he'd never been prone to touching people in the first place, unlike Harada or Nagakura, so maybe his current reactions just seemed strange to him. Or maybe this was part of his Oni heritage somehow? Amagiri had said that they would both "react" more to each other for a while.

"Saitō-san?"

He blushed when he looked up to discover that he had followed Yukimura into the kitchen and watched her make tea all without saying a single word or offering to help. He had a sudden, profound appreciation for all the young recruits he had trained who had seemed so inattentive to his instructions and who had been teased by their friends for being infatuated with some girl.

"I apologize, Yukimura. I was distracted."

He couldn't admit that he had been completely distracted just by her. Not by the Oni, or his possible heritage, or his concern for the Vice Commander… He hadn't been thinking about any of the things he should have been. And as pleasant as some of the sensations were, it made him profoundly uncomfortable to be so unaware of his duty and his surroundings.

Saitō picked up the tray with the tea things and nodded to Yukimura to go on ahead. He deliberately focussed on what they were going to do about the patrols for the next few days and tried to assess how long Heisuke and Sōji would be out for – a lot less time than anticipated, based on what he'd seen of Heisuke and Sōji this morning.

They arrived at Hijikata's room to find that today's spy – second spy really, counting Shiranui Kyo – had already been discussed, and Hijikata and Okita had already turned to the matter of patrols. The two men were getting along better than usual, although they often did when focussed strictly on work, and Yamazaki had tactfully withdrawn from the conversation between his superiors.

"Let me, Saitō-san," Yukimura said, taking the tray from the man behind her.

Saitō nodded and joined the discussion – or at least sat down to listen to it. After a few moments, he suggested asking Sannan-san to join them.

"Hmm. Yes. Yamazaki, please ask the Deputy Commander if he would like to join us. After that – whether he is available to come or not – you are at liberty. You may want to get some rest."

Yamazaki nodded obediently and left.

"Yukimura," Hijikata continued. "I can't imagine that Saitō's had time to brief you on our discussion with the Oni, so the two of you might as well go now."

"Are you sure that's appropriate, Hijikata-san?" asked Okita, the mischief back in his eyes. "Maybe Yamazaki had better go with them when he gets back."

"They're adults and the rest of us have better things to do than play chaperone" the Vice Commander said bluntly. "Not to mention other things to worry about."

Saitō had already risen and opened the door for Yukimura. Of course, Sōji's comments wouldn't bother him so much if he felt as certain as he used to that there was no cause for concern. However, the Vice Commander has his priorities straight as usual – there was a lot for him to tell Yukimura. In fact, he suddenly realized, there was more to discuss than even the Vice Commander knew. He had forgotten that Hijikata-san didn't know about the destruction of Yukimura's clan and the probable betrayal by Yukimura Kōdō-sensei, who wasn't her father.

He frowned, rapidly trying to decide what to do.

"Yukimura – will you wait for me outside for a moment?"

"Yes, Saitō-san." The girl went out quickly with a soft "excuse me".

Saitō crossed to the Vice Commander, who had stopped speaking with Okita in some surprise when Saitō had sent the girl out.

"Vice Commander, there is something you should know. Amagiri-san and Sen-hime informed me this morning that Yukimura Kōdō-sensei is not Yukimura Chizuru's father. He is a relative, but one who is suspected of betraying the clan and her real parents and duping Yukimura Chizuru."

Both men's eyes widened and Hijikata swore violently.

"I am _so_ fed up with these damn Oni! Alright, alright Saitō, you'd better get going… Well there you go, Sōji," he added to the green-eyed man beside him, "it's going to put quite a damper on the mood to try to explain all that to the girl. Shit. And I thought Bakufu politics were bad…"

Saitō had actually been thinking along the same lines. He wished he hadn't remembered. How on earth was he supposed to tell Yukimura that her supposed father, for whom she had suffered pain and real terror, was most likely a manipulative enemy and not her father at all?

He slipped out of the room, and felt badly when he saw Yukimura waiting patiently – and trustingly – for him just down along the walkway. And she would know that there was something amiss. He successfully managed not to put his arms around her as her expression fell at the grim look on his face.

"You'll tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"Yes."

They went to her room, both because it was closer and also because he thought she'd be more comforted by having her own things around her. He wouldn't even acknowledge to himself that it also felt safer to him; as if somehow the desire to hold her – to do more than hold her – would be staved off by being in a place that was wholly, innocently hers.

"I… I should have brought tea for us too, Saitō-san," said Yukimura hesitantly, as she opened the door.

"I will fetch us fresh water from the well, instead," Saitō instantly suggested. "I'll be right back."

He picked up a jar for drinking water and hurried out, not thinking how his actions might appear to the anxious girl. At the well, he washed his face and neck and hands, letting the cool water soothe his ruffled spirits. _You're being a coward_ , he told himself. _Do you really have such little self-control?_

Taking a deep breath, he carefully poured fresh water into the jar and carried it back to Yukimura's room. She had left the door partly ajar to let some of the heat out. When he entered, he was taken aback to find her looking so troubled.

"Whatever it is…" she told him, "…it can't be as bad as you're making me imagine, right? It's not – you haven't suddenly heard something about my father have you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys need a party. Seriously. Or a lot of hugs and some time off.
> 
> Anyway, forgive me for the ending and please come back next chapter where (hopefully) things will get better.
> 
> I hope your enjoy the reading, and please review or comment - I always appreciate hearing from you!


	35. Family Matters, Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First... A warning that this chapter contains a fair bit of Saitō-Chizuru content.
> 
> This means that we all have to wait a chapter to see Sen finally get to talk to (flirt with?) Harada (did Kimigiku warn her off or give her tips?) and find out how Saitō handles Oni combat training with Amagiri. Will Hijikata get the night off from the Oni (excluding himself, of course)? Is Sannan experimenting with the Water of Life (duh - yes). (And among the others, Souji and Heisuke are healing much faster than expected and Shinpachi is still waiting to find out if they get to go celebrate sometime soon. I haven't forgotten Yamazaki or Kaoru either. Sigh...)
> 
> Second... Also another look at the Kazama siblings.
> 
> Third thank you to everyone who takes the time to post a comment on my chapters. Even a few words to let me know that you liked something can really brighten my day. Honestly, just letting me know that you liked a particular chapter or character or line is great.
> 
> Kazama Chiharu - yes, she is my first OC of this story and yes, carefully plotted in since the beginning
> 
> [of course, technically Shiranui Toshio-sama is also my OC, but, well, I see him more as an Act of the Gods - he is still alive, you know... for now...]

**[I - The Sister]**

* * *

Kazama Chiharu had seen far less of her brother Chikage than usual over the past two years. It worried her, because he seemed to become more remote and less easily able to smile with each visit. There were few Oni who actually thought well of humans, but Chikage's dislike deepened every time he was forced to deal with them. He spoke very little about what he was doing in the wider world, though, so she was left to speculate to a certain extent.

One of the few true disagreements between them was in the matter of Chiharu's being allowed to visit some of the great cities. She would dearly love to see Kyoto and perhaps even go as far as Edo and she was starting to chafe at the restrictions imposed on her by her brother. At her age – just past twenty – Chikage had been allowed a great deal more freedom, and had travelled with their father on various business trips.

The truth was that the slaughter of the Yukimura Clan, some said by elite soldiers of the Shogunate, had sealed all chance of the Kazama Clan and its dependants being willing to deal with humans any more than absolutely required by necessity or honour. The Shiranui Clan, second only in rank to the Yukimura in the East since the Sakurai Clan had died out over two centuries before, had been shamed by having allowed their leaders to be murdered undefended and so far unavenged. Only the grim facts of Oni survival as a race and the orders of Shizuka-hime, then Princess of the Oni, had prevented the ritual suicide of the leader and senior warriors of the Shiranui.

Chiharu knew all this. But she wished that she could do what her cousin Osen-chan – more properly Sen-hime, now – had done. After a year of mourning her mother, Osen-chan had told her uncle and guardian that she was going to the family residence in Kyoto whether he liked it or not. Of course, she probably couldn't have gotten away with it so young – before sixteen – except for Kimigiku-san's support.

And that was another thing: she had been an adult for four years now, but still nobody would tell her exactly what Kimigiku-san (then Yukishima Kimiko-sama) had done to forfeit her place as Heir to the Yukishima and be stripped of even the right to use her Clan name. People sighed and whispered but they never explained.

Chiharu looked across the breakfast table at her brother's handsome face and decided to try once more to convince him to take her to Kyoto with him. She hadn't teased him about it yesterday, but she had just found out that he was leaving again today and didn't know when he'd be back. As powerful as he was, she still feared for him.

"Nii-sama."

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and he turned lazily toward her.

"You can't come to Kyoto with me today, Haru-chan."

She laughed and then sighed, but wasn't yet defeated.

"At least tell me why not, Chikage. I am no longer a child. I do what you ask because you look after us and we owe you our obedience but… Please treat me as an intelligent adult."

The ruby eyes darkened and the handsome face became more shuttered, but he didn't just push her away as he usually did. Instead, he seemed to be considering what to say.

"The city of Kyoto has become very much more dangerous lately, Haru-chan. Yes, I know I've said that before, but it is true and it is getting worse. There are two things I'd like you to think about: first, there is going to be a battle around the Imperial Palace sometime soon – and that is secret information, mind!; and second, I think I may have located Yukimura Chizuru-sama."

"What?!" For obvious reasons, the second comment was far more interesting to her than the first. There was always a battle going on somewhere these days, it seemed. "How is that possible, Chikage? And – where is she?"

Her brother stood up and paced across the room. He stared out the window for a moment, and then turned to face her again.

"I'll tell you, but don't forget about point number one."

"Alright…"

"Three nights ago, Amagiri and I were observers on behalf of Satsuma at a slovenly little inn where a group of ragged humans were plotting their usual little betrayals. Shiranui was there, by the way."

Chiharu nodded and tried not to be distracted by that news. Although the name could refer to the heir to the Shiranui clan, Shiranui Tsuneo-sama, her brother's view of the elder brother was well-known, whereas he had more or less grown up knowing the second son, Shiranui Kyo.

Chiharu had once been rather infatuated with Kyo-san, but that had been four years ago and she had seen very little of him in those four years. Moreover, the relationship between the clans had become strained when Chikage had turned down the alliance that had been arranged between his only sister and Shiranui Tsuneo-sama. In fact, Chikage's relationship with their mother had been strained since then as well.

"Please go on, Chikage," she asked politely.

"Certainly, unless you're going to go all moon-eyed every time I mention Kyo-kun's name."

Being both well-trained and curious, she had no difficulty ignoring the gibe. She waited patiently for him to continue.

"Hnh." He walked away again, almost as if he were uneasy. He was certainly restless.

"Well, the idiot Chōshu were known to frequent the inn and they were raided by the local guardians of the so-called peace, the Shinsengumi."

"I think I've heard of them," said Chiharu, trying to remember why the name was familiar.

"Not from me," responded her brother somewhat acidly. "But I believe that Kyo-kun complained about them a few months ago. Perhaps you accidentally overheard our conversation?"

"Perhaps…" she murmured.

"The Shinsengumi are held to be among the best swordsmen of the Shogunate. They are certainly the darlings of the Aizu, from everything I've heard. If they are truly exceptional, then I saw little sign of it, but – "

"You fought them?"

"Not to say _fought_ , Haru-chan. That implies some kind of comparable level of skill. But I will try to be fair and say that for a brief moment I thought the man I faced was worth drawing my sword for. Unfortunately, he was taken by a coughing fit and then I realized that he carried the white plague. And no – I was in no danger of taking it from him! Remember, we may not be immune, but it is very rare for us to be affected."

"Still…"

"I was hardly in the place for my own amusement. Do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then try not to interrupt. Tch! As I was saying… To be fair, the man I faced might have once been an excellent swordsman, but I had no way to tell, given his condition. Amagiri tried to convince the young hothead with him to let us leave peacefully, but I don't know why he bothered. The boy wanted glory and the end was predictable."

"It is unlike Amagiri to kill unnecessarily."

"Well he tried not to fight at all. Anyway, I saw the girl bandage the little warrior, so maybe he survived."

Chiharu frowned. _I wish he wouldn't talk of death so easily. It makes him sound so cold._

"Finally!" she said aloud. "Tell me about the girl."

Her brother studied her intently, but since she was genuinely interested – not to mention powerful enough in her own right – he saw nothing to irritate him. He shrugged negligently, but she wasn't fooled. Either he'd done something foolish or the girl had made an impression or both. He was no longer looking at her.

"She was dressed as a boy, which was ridiculous. I can't imagine how even a human could fail to tell the difference."

Chiharu contained her impatience. She was starting to lean in favour of the "did something foolish" theory.

"Dark brown eyes, very pretty, hair almost dark enough to be black but not quite. She'd cut it, too, probably for her pointless disguise."

"But you think she was – is – an Oni? A pureblood of one of the great Clans?"

"Yes. I injured her by accident when she threw herself in front of the man I had been fighting – and no, I wasn't going to kill him, don't lecture! Her wound healed almost instantly. But when I asked her why she would protect a human she pretended not to know what she was. She was angry and frightened – but she wouldn't back down. She's lucky I didn't run her through before I understood what she was."

Kazama Chikage's sister knew that he was telling most of the truth, just not all of it. She was a little better than he was with the Gifts of Soul and Mind. Then again, she was nowhere near his level with the Gifts of Body. For a fleeting instant, she wondered if female Oni had always been this way. It wasn't how she imagined the legendary Suzuka-gozen, for example. That was something she was going to think about later.

"Nii-sama. Assume I'm going to meet this girl – who sounds very intriguing, by the way. What will she tell me that you don't want me to hear?"

"I couldn't believe she didn't know she was one of us," muttered Kazama. "And I was in a hurry."

Still patient, and used to Chikage's evasions, Chiharu worked it out. Then her dark purple eyes – much closer in colour to those of the original Yukishima, some said – widened perceptibly.

"Oh Chikage! You tried to push her to show her true form?! With Soul magic?"

"Well how was I supposed to know?! And it worked perfectly. She is a pureblood Oni, young, powerful and – "

"And probably terrified of what you did to her if she really was unaware!" After a moment, Chiharu added thoughtfully: "And angry. I'd be angry if it were me."

"I didn't know!"

He never raised his voice with anybody but her. She was certainly the only one who ever saw him this ruffled, with the possible exception of Amagiri. Which reminded her…

"Where is Amagiri anyway? You never answered me last night."

"In Kyoto with Osen-chan."

"And the Oni girl? Why do you think she's the Yukimura Heir and where is she?"

"Who else could she be and she's in Kyoto with the damned Shinsengumi. And Amagiri, Osen-chan and Shiranui. I asked Shiranui to go because at least he's no friend of the Bakufu."

His voice was under control again, but he almost never cursed as a rule so he wasn't wholly himself yet.

Chiharu managed – barely – not to ask why he was worried about warriors for whom it wasn't even worth drawing his sword. Instead she turned her considerable intellect to unravelling the whole from what her brother was telling her and not telling her.

"Alright… Tell me if I'm wrong. You didn't visit Sen-hime when you entered Kyoto. You were involved in violence – not of your making but nevertheless – within Kyoto. You also used powerful Soul magic on an unknown Oni girl, also within Kyoto. Amagiri probably visited Sen-hime on your behalf… And then you came here? Osen-chan wouldn't let you take the girl with you after your, ah, misunderstanding?"

Chikage gave her a satiric look.

"Close, but not quite. Amagiri and I left Kyoto the day after the incident, much as we'd already planned. Osen-chan summoned Amagiri back and told him not to bring me. I didn't bring the girl because Amagiri felt we shouldn't stir up more trouble right now especially with an unwilling guest. I bowed to his superior wisdom, of course."

"So you think Osen-chan has taken an interest in the girl?"

"Of course."

"I have to agree. You do seem to have gotten yourself into a scrape, Nii-sama."

This time his glare was icy.

"It isn't a scrape, Chiharu. And I was very generous and gave Amagiri a week's leave to sort out whatever Osen-chan wants him for."

"And then there's going to be this battle you're worried about?"

"I'm not worried. But I have to be there and it wouldn't be safe for you."

"So you want me to visit Osen-chan after the battle?"

There was a long silence. Chiharu felt a rush of excitement and quickly suppressed it. Maybe she had misunderstood, but…

"You may come to Kyoto with me in the early fall, if things are quieter. I'll do what I must now, and then I'll make sure that the boys get safely back to mother. But if possible, after that, we will travel to Kyoto together."

"Thank you, Nii-sama." Chiharu was willing to work with what she had. Besides, she knew how much it would mean to Chikage if the girl were the Yukimura Heir and willing to marry him. She couldn't help but think that her brother had gotten off to a rough start, however.

* * *

**[II - The Lover]**

* * *

Saitō carefully shut the door behind him. This was likely to be difficult enough without potential onlookers.

"Yukimura, I do need to talk to you about your father. It is all connected with the Oni. May I pour us water first?"

There. He had tried to respond at least partially to her half-joking, half-fearful comment, instead of just silently getting things done first. Harada had often commented, usually to Nagakura, that ignoring a woman's questions entirely was not a good strategy.

"Oh, no… I mean – let me."

While Yukimura poured water for both of them, Saitō ensured that the window screen would keep out the setting sun – and hopefully unwanted observers – but still let in air. Then he knelt and waited quietly for Yukimura to settle herself opposite him so that he could begin.

"First, I would like to say again that I haven't changed my mind. At all."

Yukimura looked surprised, but she seemed to relax a little, even though he was just repeating himself. She indicated the water, and they both drank.

"Second," continued Saitō, "most of what I have to tell you seems very strange, at least to me. I will try to relay what I was told – and what the Vice Commander and Harada were told while I was there – but I may make mistakes. If I do, I hope you will believe that I was not trying to mislead you."

This time Yukimura touched his hand, troubled.

"You don't need to ask." Like an echo in his mind he felt her thought: _of course I will believe you_. He tried not to flinch in surprise but didn't quite succeed; however, he was easily fast enough to clasp his hand around hers when she tried to draw it back.

He waited to make sure that she didn't mind, and when he was certain that she was actually pleased with the contact, he went on, trying to focus on what he had to say rather than on her small hand in his and her scent around him.

"When we first brought you here, you told us that Yukimura Kōdō-sensei was your father, that you grew up in Edo, and that you left Edo to come to Kyoto because your father had stopped writing to you and you wanted to locate him."

The girl nodded slowly, clearly still worried and trying to understand where this was leading.

"Based on what I was told today, it seems likely that Yukimura Kōdō-sensei is still alive and unharmed. There is no indication otherwise, and all of the available information points to that conclusion."

Yukimura started to look more hopeful, but he shook his head, willing her to let him explain everything before jumping to conclusions. Almost unconsciously – ah, but not quite, he mocked himself – he gently took her other hand, moving closer so that her arms could still rest comfortably.

"The difficulty is," he said, his eyes fastened on hers, "that Yukimura-sensei is not your father. He is your kin, but not your father."

Her hands instinctively jerked back in shock, but Saitō didn't let go and she immediately stopped trying to pull away. Her face was very grave, however.

"But he did raise me, Saitō-san. He is the only father I remember."

"Yes. That is true. Your… original parents died when you were only four. Do you remember anything?"

"No, nothing," Yukimura said immediately. Then she blinked. "Did you… hear… that?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, barely. A voice telling you not to remember." Saitō pressed her fingers with his. "I heard it too."

"It sounded like my father – I mean – you know…"

"Mm."

The swordsman tried to make his tone as non-committal as possible, but this was clearly another piece of evidence against Yukimura Kōdō. Saitō felt cold anger at the man rise in him like gall, but he checked it, not wanting anything to interfere with being fully present for the girl in front of him.

"So… my parents… did they have the same name? You said they were kin?"

"I am told that they were the leaders of the Yukimura clan."

He saw Yukimura swallow and blink a few times.

"Then that is why… Kimigiku-san… and Amagiri-san… kept addressing me that way? As…"

Yukimura's voice seemed to fade away for a moment, but Saitō just waited for whatever it was that she wanted to say.

"… as Yukimura-sama?"

"Yes, that is why. The Oni – Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san and Amagiri-san – they are very happy that you are alive and well."

Saitō felt his own resolve fail a little at that. Despite everything they had said, weren't they going to force Yukimura back into her role as a clan leader as soon as possible? Where did that leave him and the Shinsengumi? And then he remembered, again, to focus only on what was immediately before him.

"Saitō-san?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to my family? If this is true – and I am an Oni, and the… the leader of a clan – then why has nobody told me this before? Why didn't my father – I mean Yukimura-sensei – tell me? Was he trying to protect me?"

Saitō could hear something very like desperation in Yukimura's voice, as her intuition and intelligence told her one thing and her heart refused to know it for the truth. He moved forward so that their knees were almost touching, his strong fingers and calloused palms wrapped tightly around her hands and holding them where she could see as well as feel the tangible connection between them. He longed to have the Vice Commander's ability to convey reassurance, or Harada's instinctive knowledge of how to comfort the hurt and the frightened. But they weren't here, and he had decided some time ago, after all, that he didn't want them here.

"Yukimura, I am sorry, but your family – your clan – they are all gone. Twelve years ago they were attacked and their defences fell. The Oni do not even know exactly what happened, or how it could have happened. But the evidence is that they were completely overrun."

Her eyes moved from his hands to his face, looking for some kind of hope. Saitō knew that his face didn't reflect good news, but she persevered anyway.

"And my father?"

"Yukimura Kōdō was the only survivor that they knew of until now, and he was unwilling – or perhaps unable – to answer their questions. Maybe he was also a victim, but it is more likely… especially since his disappearance… that he was involved in what happened. He never told anyone of your existence."

It had been too blunt, Saitō thought helplessly, as she blinked back tears, lips pressed tightly together. He should have left her more room for hope so that it could sink in gradually. He had wanted to be the one to help her but he had been so clumsy… It took him a long moment to realize that if he listened carefully he could hear her and feel her in his mind – or maybe he was in her mind?

She felt terribly alone. There had always been the two of them, until he had left for Kyoto the last time; they were family and she thought they had been happy. And except for the unbelievable, terrible secret, he had been a good father. Except for the slaughter of her parents, and all their kin, he had been a good father. And she was alone now because the father who had raised her had actually stolen her away and made sure that there was no home to return to.

_No._ Saitō finally manage to impose himself on the chaotic anguish. _No. You are not alone. I am here. Right now, I am enough._ He made himself believe it so that she could believe it. _Stay with me_. _You told me to stay with you and I did. So you are not alone._

"I'm sorry… Saitō-san. What did you say?"

She was still forcing herself not to cry. That made him feel worse. He had the uncomfortable feeling that she was trying to be brave in front of him.

"I said that you are not alone. I am here." That had sounded better in his head; now it just seemed rather arrogant.

"Yes, thank you…" Yukimura managed a tremulous smile. "But you see… my father – you know – he was there for me the whole time I was growing up."

"And now it seems like a lie?"

"Wasn't it?"

"I'm… not sure." Saitō shook his head, troubled. It would be so much easier to protect her from tangible creatures, like bandits or even _rasetsu_ ; a sword wasn't much good against betrayal and unhappiness, except perhaps for seeking vengeance.

The worst of it was that even now he was trying not to give in to an increasing temptation to wrap her tightly in his arms and kiss her mouth and neck and shoulders and tell her that he wouldn't ever leave her alone. Fortunately, he was checked by his own revulsion at such melodrama, and he was very wary of those feelings. He had been warned after all. On the other hand, wasn't some kind of reaction normal? He felt his cheeks flush and was glad that the dim late-afternoon sunlight in the room meant that he could at least pretend to be calm and in control.

He removed one of his hands from Yukimura's and drank more water, even though it wasn't very cool anymore. Still, it helped to clear his head a little.

"I am having difficulty explaining what I mean," he admitted. "But I can try again. Also… If you think that tears would help, I… don't mind." _Mostly. Even if I don't know what to do to help._

"I don't want you to leave," Yukimura said simply, as though her statement made perfect sense instead of being a complete non sequitur.

"I won't." He tried to see things from her point of view and decided that nobody liked to feel watched when they were not quite in control of themselves. "Would it help if I couldn't see your face?"

She looked at him a little dubiously.

"What do you mean?"

He slowly released her hands, feeling very nervous.

"We could sit as we did before, if you don't mind leaning against me. Then you'll know where I am, and I can tell you everything else that I'm supposed to tell you, but you won't feel like I'm staring at you."

"Okay." Her smile was still distinctly wobbly, but determined. There was no doubt in her voice, however, and that actually worried him slightly. What if she had no idea what he was talking about? She had been asleep for most of it.

When he sat down, though, Yukimura settled herself at his side as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Are you sure you don't mind this?" she asked, very seriously, her dark brown eyes intent on his face.

He almost had to grit his teeth against the first answer that came to mind. The constant battle to do things right, and not take advantage of the situation, was more wearing than he'd expected. He hoped that whatever part of this was driven by Oni magic wore off very soon.

" _Īe._ I don't mind." His voice didn't sound quite normal to him, but he hoped it wasn't noticeable.

This time, when Yukimura let herself relax into his side, Saitō silently pulled her back against his chest and folded his arms loosely around her. He decided that it was both better and slightly terrifying to do something like this on purpose instead of just having it happen.

Clearing his throat and stolidly ignoring his jangling senses as much as possible, Saitō took up where he'd left off. If nothing else, maybe having to stay focused on such a difficult subject would help him.

"I can't say if it was all a lie, Yukimura. I do believe that unless Amagiri-san and Kimigiku-san are lying to us, then Yukimura Kōdō almost certainly betrayed your family and kidnapped you. Also – again, assuming we aren't being lied to now – it seems likely that your powers were both suppressed and masked on a regular basis for twelve years, which to my mind is an evil thing in itself. But I have no way of knowing how Yukimura Kōdō felt about you during the time that you lived with him. It cannot possibly justify what I think he has done, but he may have cared about you very much and looked after you with kindness."

There was no response, and he didn't expect any, since he could feel the girl shaking against him and he was quite certain that the tears had spilled over. He could even perceive her grief in his mind and it occurred to him that there was something that he should do.

"Yukimura. You must calm your mind, or find a way not direct your thoughts outward somehow. Otherwise the others will come running again and that's not what you want to happen. Or, if you can, maybe you can find a way to share your grief just with me?"

There was a long indrawn breath.

"H-hai, Saitō-san…"

He tightened his arms around her and after quite a short time realized that the sensation of sadness had faded substantially.

"Yukimura?"

"Yes?"

"It's much better now. Thank you."

"I'm sorry I caused a problem."

Saitō sensed her embarrassment and immediately dropped the subject, but there was a slight feeling of accomplishment at having resolved a problem without having half the Shinsengumi and all of the Oni show up at the door. Relief made him forget himself for just long enough to brush his lips against Yukimura's soft dark hair, and for a moment the scent caught him and he could hear his blood pounding in his veins. Mercifully, long-honed reflexes held him immobile while he clamped down on it all over again. It took quite a while, this time. He was suddenly looking forward to training this evening; it couldn't possibly be worse than this and might make him tired enough to sleep properly for a while.

"Um, Saitō-san?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? Could you tell me about the rest of it now?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and yes, I can tell you about Shiranui Toshio-sama, the Oni who was determined to recreate the entire Oni race in his own image. For all I know, he may still be trying."

He paused, a little shocked that he had said such a thing. Yukimura was startled into a soft giggle.

"Are you sure that's the important information you need to share with me about the Oni, Saitō-san?"

"Yes."

"Also, I know you aren't really alright."

"What do you mean?" This time Saitō felt no inclination to laugh.

"When you are this close I know when you aren't telling me the truth. I thought you should know. I don't want to keep any secrets from you."

"Yukimura, there are secrets I still have to keep from you. I'm sorry."

He waited for her reaction and felt the old defenses ready to slide back into place just in case she pushed him away. But she just nodded.

"I know. But I'd rather you didn't lie to me. You don't usually anyway. Please?"

He still hesitated, thinking it through.

"If I can't answer a question – or if I don't want to – then you will accept that?"

"Yes. I trust you."

He hugged her tighter for a moment.

"I have noticed that when negotiating, that is one of those statements that sounds like praise but is really intended to make the other person more likely to keep their part of the bargain," he informed her.

"I know." She twisted around a little, and he reluctantly loosened his grip. Her lovely dark brown eyes looked very serious as they met his gaze. "I use it all the time when I am shopping. Especially for fish."

He stared at her and finally realized that she was teasing him. It was… odd. But not in a bad way.

"Do you want to hear about Shiranui Toshio-sama?" he asked gravely.

"Yes, Saitō-san."

"Then do not compare me to a dubious fishmonger."

"Yes, Saitō-san." But her lips quirked suspiciously at the corners.

"We should really go back to our original places," Saitō told her.

"I know. Can we wait until after you tell me about Shiranui-sama?"

"Yes." How could he resist? As long as he was careful...

With a small sigh that could have been either sadness or contentment or possibly both, Yukimura settled back against his chest and into his arms. She appeared to be perfectly comfortable with this arrangement, although he could see a faint blush on her cheeks. It did not entirely suit Saitō's sense of what was right, given that he had told her how he felt - and not even the whole of that - less a day ago. Mind you, it had been a very full day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, long or short, but I truly do appreciate everyone who continues to follow and read this story.
> 
> If you see errors or omissions, or just want to send me your thoughts, please feel free to send me a PM.
> 
> There are still a number of things coming up, as you can imagine. Including Kazama's attempt to reclaim Chizuru and Sannan's decision regarding the Water of Life.
> 
> -ImpracticalOni


	36. (Mis)Understandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to all those who have been reading this story and welcome to those who may have joined more recently.
> 
> I decided that there were still a few things I needed to write in order to properly conclude that last chapter. Both people and relationships are complicated.
> 
> I admit that I delayed posting this chapter; I'll explain after you've had a chance to read!
> 
> \- ImpracticalOni

**[I - Chizuru & Saitō]**

* * *

Chizuru listened in absorbed silence as Saitō-san explained that Sen-hime, Amagiri-san and Kimigiku-san had given the three Shinsengumi visitors a general understanding of their most probable origins. She was shocked by Shiranui-sama's behaviour and saddened by Shiranui Kyo-san's distress, even though she didn't know the man and Saitō-san described his reactions only briefly. Of course, she was more concerned about Hijikata-san, Harada-san and Saitō-san, but she still felt a connection to the Oni who now claimed her as their kin. After all, hadn't they come to help Saitō-san when they were needed?

It was a strange thing, this awareness of who and what she was. The information about her father – Yukimura-sensei – she had to keep setting aside, although it was like trying to ignore a toothache while eating a meal. But she had been noticing changes in herself since she taken her other form, or maybe it was just that now she was seeing things through the right lens. In any event, without the induced or possibly self-perceived limitations, she was aware of deep reserves of stamina and a sense of her own body that amazed her. It was as if she had been only half-awake before.

For the most part, she listened attentively, trying to stay unobtrusive, as Saitō-san relayed the information that he and Hijikata-san were half-brothers, and perhaps Harada-san too. She could tell that Saitō-san was somehow troubled by the knowledge, not on his own account exactly, but because he was uncertain of Hijikata-san's reactions and whether it would affect the unspoken – always unspoken! – bond between the two of them that he valued so highly.

"Why would Hijikata-san mind?" she finally asked aloud, unaware that she had been drawing inferences directly from Saitō's emotions and thoughts.

The man holding her shifted almost imperceptibly, but it was enough to tell her that she had caught him off-guard. She wondered if he realised that when she was this close she could feel his breath on her hair and hear his heart beating. His scent she knew now as if it were a part of herself; it had comforted her almost from the first night that he had watched over her, although she still didn't really know why. Now that she was no longer crying, she had a strong desire to turn around and press herself closer into his chest. It was disconcerting.

"I think that it is harder for the Vice Commander than it is for me to discover that his family, his parents, are not as he thought they were," Saitō was saying quietly. "He might even question his right to use his family name or to stay in communication with his sister, of whom I believe he is fond. I do not wish to remind him of something so troubling. I am of more use to him if he does not feel regret or uncertainty every time he sees me."

"Do you feel the same way about your family?" Chizuru asked curiously. She had never thought much about how little she knew of the past history of the man with his arms around her. It was odd, when she considered it, since she had picked up enough about most of the others to have at least a passing knowledge of their general backgrounds and families.

"I am not in the same position as the Vice Commander," was Saitō's rather oblique reply. When she didn't speak, he continued, although with obvious reluctance. "Unlike Hijikata-san, I knew – or thought I knew – my father, but I frustrated him and he was not fond of me. For one thing, I did not succeed in the dojos in which he enrolled me, despite being quick and strong for my age and size. For another, I looked… different."

"Different? Because of your eyes?"

There was soft puff of breath she took for a short laugh. It would be easier to see if she turned around, but shyness kept her where she was.

"Well, and my hair. Purple isn't such a common hair colour in Japan, Yukimura."

"It's indigo, not purple. Like an extra-extra-dark blue but kind of… well, a bit purple-y." She had to stop, partly because she had the feeling that he was laughing at her and partly because she thought his hair was wonderful and she didn't want to say so and embarrass them both even more. "Um… what about brothers or sisters?"

Chizuru felt the sense of amusement stop immediately.

"I was not close to my older brother and I saw little of my older sister even before she married," Saitō said flatly. _And I had to give up my family name and my home after I killed the hatamoto's son. My family is here with the Shinsengumi._

"You killed a hatamoto's son?" Chizuru asked in a whisper, shocked.

An instant later she found herself gently but firmly moved back and turned around so that Saitō-san could see her face. She almost cried out, not at the handling, but rather at the loss of warmth, both physical and mental.

"I did not say that aloud," Saitō noted, his face expressionless.

Chizuru realised that his barriers were securely back in place. She was cut off from his mind, even though she hadn't fully understood that the connection was there in the first place. She felt bereft.

" _Sumimasen deshita_ , Saitō-san. I didn't know what I was doing…"

The strong hands still holding her upper arms relaxed a little, but his face remained grave.

"I know, Yukimura. My own secrets I could share with you – though I would rather not do it by accident – but there are other secrets that you cannot find out from me." His dark blue eyes were fixed on her dark brown ones, both searching and a little sad. "And… many of the secrets I know, of either kind, are… not very pleasant."

Chizuru wrapped her arms around her knees, staring up at him. His remoteness frightened her. She couldn't sense what he was thinking or feeling. It dawned on her, then, that he had always been able to shut people out; therefore, consciously or unconsciously he must have let her in to begin with.

"Yukimura…" Saitō hesitated, then said slowly: "I will speak with Amagiri-san this evening, to find out if it is possible for me to conceal those things that I am not permitted to tell you. I did not foresee this problem."

Much to her surprise, he brushed her hair away from her face, leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss onto her forehead. It was probably not intended to be more than a quick, reassuring gesture, but Chizuru found it utterly unnerving. She felt a sensation like a rush of warm adrenaline from her core to the tips of her fingers, and for a moment she stopped breathing. Her face flushed deeply, but she couldn't tell whether it was the disproportionate response or embarrassment or both. Fortunately (or unfortunately?), they were both startled enough to draw apart completely.

She saw that Saitō-san had also reddened, and he looked – upset? In any event, he rose immediately and crossed to the door, collecting his katana on the way.

"I am very sorry, Yukimura. I must go. Forgive me."

He was gone before she could formulate a protest.

Confused and still emotionally shaken by all the information, especially about her ersatz father, Chizuru remained sitting there, her arms still wrapped around her knees. Her pulse was racing, but she felt her eyes fill with tears. What had she done to send him away like that? Was he afraid of telling her other things that she wasn't supposed to know? Had she offended him because she had overreacted to something as simple and as lightly meant as a kiss on the forehead?

She sat there miserably wondering what else she might have done wrong. Maybe he was just disappointed because not only did she lack the self-control to stay out of his head but she seemed to be trying to throw herself into his arms, which was hardly appropriate behaviour.

Some twenty minutes later, an easily recognizable voice called out " _shitsurei shimasu_ ". (1) Chizuru jumped up in alarm, wondering why the Vice Commander would come by. She hastily scrubbed at her eyes and cheeks. There wasn't time to do anything more.

"Please come in."

Hijikata-san entered, gestured for her to sit down and closed the door. She automatically looked for Saitō-san, but the Vice Commander was alone.

She knew that it had been a long day for the Shinsengumi leader, but his expression was surprisingly sympathetic. Chizuru bowed.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Hijikata-san." (2)

He nodded and seated himself cross-legged across from Chizuru.

"We seem to have a problem, Yukimura."

She waited politely, still trying to conceal her distress as much as possible.

"I understand that Saitō brought you disturbing news about your father."

"Yes, Hijikata-san."

"I am told that you handled it as well as possible."

"Thank you…"

"You then discussed some other issues concerning the Oni, including the fact that Saitō and I may be related to each other and – well, about half the Oni in existence apparently. Correct?"

"Yes?" She realized that her response sounded like a question, but she was feeling rather bewildered.

"Finally, just when you had more than enough to think about, Saitō became concerned because you were picking up more information from him than you should. I'm assured that this was in no way your fault. Then, having upset you by behaving improperly, he ran away."

Chizuru made a sharp gesture of denial.

"No! He – Saitō-san – wouldn't run away from anything. Not out of fear."

Hijikata-san actually smiled. Chizuru wondered why he seemed so relaxed when Saitō-san had said or implied that he was upset over the news of his (probable) parentage. Of course, Hijikata-san was probably used to having deal with everyone's problems in addition to his own. It was mortifying to be one of those problems.

"Well, not to cast aspersions on the courage of the Third Division Captain, but in this case it does sound to me as though he behaved rather shamefully. To be clear, though, did he actually behave improperly? It seems very unlike him, but I will take your word on whatever happened."

"What? No!" Chizuru stared at her unexpected guest. For a man who was usually so stern, he appeared to be amused by the strangest things. "But, Hijikata-san, who would tell you such a story?"

The truth dawned on her even as she finished the question.

"Saitō," Hijikata told her. "Very reluctantly, of course. Only concern for your well-being drove him to it."

"Oh," Chizuru responded rather faintly. "I'm very sorry. There was no need to disturb you. I'm fine."

"Yes, I can see that," the Vice Commander said dryly, eyeing the tear-stained cheeks, reddened eyes and unusually woebegone expression. "But Saitō asked me to make sure. Since he never asks for much of anything, I agreed to stop by."

Chizuru nodded.

"By the way," Hijikata added, standing up, "I need you to look after dinner, if you can."

"Really? I mean, yes, I'd be happy to."

"I'd like to get this place running properly again, and the schedule's a mess. Also, see if you can cheer up Heisuke will you? He's still fretting over what happened to him I think."

"Heisuke-kun? Of course! And I'll start dinner right away, Hijikata-san! I am sorry to have caused any difficulties."

She bowed as the Vice Commander saw himself out.

* * *

**[II - The Vice Commander]**

* * *

Hijikata slid the door closed with a certain amount of satisfaction. He needed about a week's sleep and he was sick of complications, but the girl would feel better with something productive to do. And they would all eat better since Shinpachi was an indifferent cook and Harada was understandably, but annoyingly distracted at the moment.

Plus he had gotten to see Saitō totally discomposed again. While this was not ideal in the man who was effectively his executive officer, on the bright side it was undeniably a useful experience for the Third Division Captain. Frankly, by the age of twenty, and in this company of ronin, you'd think he'd have gotten his head around at least some of ways in which love and lust could get tangled up. Not that Saitō had put it that way of course. He'd said as little as possible while still being – marginally – comprehensible.

Fortunately for both of them, Hijikata had a better understanding than most of his subordinate's strange combination of ruthlessness, honour and… call it morality. The Vice Commander reflected that it would be proper for an older brother to explain to a younger one how to cope better with what appeared to be his first love affair, but he still thought that Saitō was capable of sorting matters out for himself and would undeniably prefer it that way.

Brothers… That part of it was strange but not too strange. Now if it had been Sōji… well, that wouldn't have changed his relationship with Sōji much either, probably. But it did make him curious to know if they were in fact related somehow, since all the Oni seemed to be as inextricably connected as any of the imperial houses.

He slid open the door to his own quarters, nodded to the indigo-haired man waiting there, and watched him in silence as he bowed and left. They wouldn't be seeing Saitō at dinner.

Hijikata stood thinking for a moment, before going out again to talk to Harada. Although he was honestly concerned about Yukimura having some kind of thought-reading ability and finding out things that she shouldn't, the girl posed a far smaller threat than Amagiri-san who apparently now knew a lot of what Saitō did. Hijikata still hadn't decided what to do about that. Kondō-san and Gen-san would likely be back in the next day or two and that meant deciding exactly what to tell them about everything that had happened.

There was just too much to take into account. Well, where Saitō was concerned, if the damned red-haired Oni couldn't find a way to reassure the man, one way or another, then Hijikata would probably have to play the older brother role after all. Useful experience was one thing, but after a while it could get too painful to watch. Not to mention that they all had a job to do outside of the sphere of this Oni-spawned madness.

* * *

**[III - Harada]**

* * *

Harada had been more than happy to be relieved of cooking duty, partly because Chizuru would provide a much better meal and partly because he didn't want to hear another retelling of Shinpachi's brilliance in uncovering the latest Chōshu spy. He had mixed feelings about Hijikata's decision to have him accompany Saitō to pay a visit on Sen-hime and Amagiri-san. On the one hand it would be good to learn more about the Oni, and Sen-hime and her bodyguard seemed to be lovely, interesting and intelligent women. Also, he was curious about the way the princess had been watching him; he still wasn't sure how he felt about Chizuru just at the moment, but he thought that Sen-hime might be fun to talk to. On the other hand, he could use a night off and a lot of sleep.

He had a notion that Hijikata-san felt the same way, but he didn't like to make assumptions about the Vice Commander. He was generally on good terms with the man, and he admired him as a leader and a warrior, but it seemed that their most comfortable relationship was as commander and subordinate; they rarely stepped beyond those bounds. Shinpachi was on more of an equal footing with Hijikata-san, but self-confidence was Shinpachi's great strength (apart from his vaunted muscles) and Harada thought that sometimes the Vice Commander must appreciate somebody who didn't constantly look to him for direction.

Well, not that Sōji looked to Hijikata for direction except when required or as a last resort, but that was different. Watching Sōji with Kondō-san and Hijikata-san in the same room was always an experience, though it was best to remain strictly an observer. Plus, it was an experience that happened too often, but then life in a close-knit organization was like that. Harada sometimes wondered if Sōji and Saitō knew how much alike they were in worshipping their respective idols, even if otherwise the two captains were very different from each other. Maybe it was part of the reason that they usually managed to get along quite well, although that might seem contradictory.

He shook his head as if to clear it and smiled to himself. He must be getting old to be thinking like this. So… he would have dinner, check in on Heisuke, and then he and Saitō would head off to a fine evening out. Saitō would no doubt spend a couple of hours with the slightly forbidding Amagiri-san, and Harada would hopefully spend the same time with Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san, probably more pleasantly. It didn't sound that bad, really, when he thought of it that way. And at some point, with time, he'd be more comfortable in Saitō's company again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I found it difficult to post this chapter is that I have a particular image of Saitō in my head and he's pretty close to perfect.
> 
> So it's hard to write about the imperfect Saitō and share him with an audience. But to give him some credit, it's been a very, very rough couple of days and this is not how he wanted things to go. I truly think that he would have handled things much better without all the "Oni-spawned madness". And in case you're wondering, yes, many of the non-Oni involved (including Chizuru and Saitō in that description for now) are dealing with more than what is on the surface.
> 
> As always, your comments and reviews are appreciated. The next chapter should be fun!
> 
> I did control myself a little bit: I didn't call Part II "Big Brother is Watching You". But I wanted to.
> 
> Under the heading of "better late than never, but gee this is late":
> 
> (1) "shitsurei shimasu" = "excuse me", typically used when entering or leaving a room (honestly, in the anime it sounds like "stregimas")
> 
> (2) "konnichiwa" = good day, but in this context "good afternoon"; use this when it isn't appropriate to use "good morning" or "good evening" or "good night"


	37. Perceptions (Boys' Night Out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter is in many ways the last half of Chapter 36. On the other hand, it works the way it is, too.
> 
> And thank you to all my readers! Your patience and input is much appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> \- ImpracticalOni

**[I - Among Friends]**

* * *

After Hijikata-san left, Chizuru made a point of vigorously washing her face and rinsing her eyes. She was feeling very unhappy, as her thoughts tended to veer between her father's probable complicity in the deaths of her family and clan and heartache over Saitō-san's abrupt departure. In fact, the latter bothered her more, which she knew was wrong, but somehow the very scope of Yukimura Kōdō-sensei's alleged betrayal seemed to make it easier to set aside for the moment.

Hijikata-san had been very kind, she thought. Once he had gone, she had realized that he was keeping her busy on purpose; moreover, by being forced to see everyone she would have less time to be shy over what they might or might not guess had happened to her over the last two days. And she should have found a way to see Heisuke sooner, when he had been her best friend and companion during those lonely first few weeks.

Saitō-san had come by quite often too, but always with a purpose, never just to talk. But maybe even then he had wanted to spend time with her? She had no idea. And Okita-san had often come by with Saitō-san in the afternoons when they weren't out on patrol; or he had lain on the bench while they worked in the garden. There had been a few months, she thought, when things had been quite comfortable. Harada-san had often visited as well, and until she was eating dinner regularly with all of them, he had frequently brought her dinner.

She found Heisuke lounging on the _engawa_ (1) in front of his door. He brightened when he saw her and that lifted her spirits.

"Hey, Chizuru-chan! How are you?"

He straightened up and patted the space beside him. Chizuru sat down and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thank you Heisuke-kun. But how is your head. I heard that it was doing much better… Actually, I'm kind of amazed…"

"Yeah, I know. I mean, you patched me up first, right?"

The bright aqua eyes dimmed along with his expression. Hijikata-san was right, Chizuru realized. He was feeling unhappy about the injury for some reason.

"Yes, I did," she responded, a little uncertainly. "I was so glad you were alright."

"As in not dead? But yeah, me too. Still, he didn't even have a weapon!"

Chizuru stared at him.

"But, Heisuke-kun… I've met Amagiri-san once since then and he is very intimidating; you were very brave."

"You mean stupid?" asked Heisuke bitterly. "Not that I knew he was an Oni, right? Or that he'd be showing up here and chatting with everyone while I was still unconscious. I mean, isn't he our enemy?"

"Um…" Chizuru didn't know how to respond. She had the impression that her friend was really bothered that the man who had almost killed him had shown up the following night as a special guest.

"I know," Heisuke said, cutting in on her thoughts. "I do know that he was there to help Hajime-kun – at least, that's what Sōji heard from Sano-san and Shinpat-san, and Shinpat-san was just telling me the same thing again a few minutes ago."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, neither one of them fully aware of the other's preoccupation. Heisuke spoke first, his smile a little forced.

"Chizuru-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? I've been sitting here thinking of myself – and really, my head's a lot better – and, uh, you look kinda down."

"Oh! No, just – there seems to be a lot going on, and I'm sorry that people got hurt…"

Chizuru looked at Heisuke more carefully, noting the dark circles under his eyes and unusual lines of strain.

"Heisuke-kun? Is your head really healing better? You look very tired."

Heisuke rubbed gently at the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's way better – much better than it should be, unless you and Yamazaki totally overstated things in the first place. But, I'm having weird nightmares. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Chizuru nodded solemnly, then added: "I won't."

"Well… all I see is a wild shore, not beach, rock; and then there are these weird scary guys with wild eyes and really old-style swords and weapons I don't know; and then there's a lot of blood and… yeah. I can't figure it out. I keep waking up as if something really hurts – but it doesn't. And nobody's said anything to me today, so I figure I'm not waking anyone else up, even though I feel like I've been screaming."

Heisuke trailed off. Chizuru was staring at him, concerned.

"That sounds really bad," she admitted. "And you've dreamed this more than once."

"Yes, only the last couple of nights. Last night was worse. Well, actually – I'm not sure if I really remember the night before. But I _feel_ like I've had the strange dream before. Anyway, probably just still getting over that big Oni, right? Was he really here? What happened to Hajime-kun? I haven't seen him since this morning – ah…"

The youngest captain suddenly stopped abruptly. For some reason he seemed embarrassed. Chizuru wondered Saitō-san had been saying to Heisuke that morning.

"Amagiri-san was here," Chizuru confirmed, avoiding the more difficult question. "Did Saitō-san seem alright?"

"Oh, yes, Hajime-kun was just fine – better than Sōji and I, that's for sure. Whatever happened to him he was out practising as usual this morning. Sōji was just kind of teasing, you know, but Hajime-kun made us breakfast. I think he – Hajime-kun – was waiting to get his swords back." Heisuke trailed off, remembering that he wasn't supposed to be talking about that incident with Chizuru-chan – it was probably embarrassing for her.

Chizuru was looking down at her hands. She wondered what Okita-san had been teasing Saitō-san about – and she afraid it had something to do with her. Okita-san always seemed to know things, and Heisuke-kun seemed slightly red-faced.

"Well," she said with another smile that she didn't feel, "I have to go make dinner now. Are you well enough to eat with everyone or shall I bring it to you?"

"You're cooking Chizuru-chan? Awesome – I'll be there!"

"Thank you, Heisuke-kun! I'll see you there."

Chizuru made dinner with Nagakura-san, who was either too tactful, or too oblivious, to notice that she wasn't quite herself. After the third time she saw him look sideways at her while they worked she realized that it was tact.

However, after a quarter of an hour in his undemanding company, she had relaxed enough to become more genuinely interested in his story about the spy he had caught earlier that day.

"How did you manage to pick out that one man, Nagakura-san?" she asked.

"I don't know." Nagakura paused in cutting up vegetables, a task that he did very well and that Chizuru had learned to assign to him. "I just knew; like, I could tell he got very nervous as I got closer, you know?"

Chizuru nodded, but she wondered very much. She might be preoccupied with worrying about Saitō-san and her father, but she was starting to have the strange impression that there might be more part-Oni within the Shinsengumi than just Saitō-san, Harada-san and Hijikata-san. She hoped that none of them would have to go through what Saitō-san had.

At dinner, Chizuru automatically sat between Harada-san and Nagakura-san as usual. She had not been able to prevent an automatic glance towards Saitō-san's usual place, and even though she was feeling much calmer than before, she wasn't sure if she'd managed to preserve her expression. He wasn't there. Had he gone out? Wasn't he going to eat? Was he avoiding her?

Beside her, her companions easily sensed her turmoil. Nagakura looked across at the empty space, and then at Hijikata-san, who shook his head slightly. A little further over, Sōji had a pensive look; Nagakura doubted that he'd missed Chizuru's red eyes and strained expression. Finally, he glanced at his best friend over Chizuru's head and discovered Harada looking back at him, amber eyes a little amused.

"Makes you wonder," said Nagakura, tentatively.

"Hmm?" responded Harada with a patently innocent expression.

A distraction was provided by Heisuke, who in defiance of all past experience, took the largest piece of fish from Nagakura's tray and ate it. Everyone saw it happen but Nagakura, who was too busy trying to find out what Harada thought about the potential for a problem between Chizuru and Saitō. Even Chizuru saw what happened, since she had turned to look at Nagakura when he'd spoken, and was consequently looking down the seated row of people at Heisuke.

There was an almost inaudible ripple of laughter and a few coughs and Nagakura immediately whipped around, too late. Heisuke waved his hands defensively.

"I'm just healing up, Shinpat-san, I need it more than you do!"

After that, things went their usual course, except that everyone was rather more quiet than usual and Chizuru didn't think Nagakura tried in earnest to seize compensation for what he'd lost. Of course, she knew that the Second Division Captain had eaten while they cooked, and was genuinely worried about Heisuke-kun, so she wasn't surprised.

Harada-san was thoughtful all through dinner, but although she felt a little shy with him after what had happened with Saitō-san he was as kind as usual. She was relieved that he didn't blame her for having been attacked. While Nagakura had his half-hearted argument with Heisuke, Harada leaned toward her and asked how she was doing.

"I just thought, with everything going on, you're probably feeling a bit lost, you know? It's been like a circus. I think I've already seen Hijikata-san smile a couple of times today – that always makes me nervous. Means he needs more sleep."

Chizuru gave him a grateful look and smiled at the last part.

"Hijikata-san tries to look after everyone, doesn't he?" she agreed. "I wish I could help instead of causing problems."

"Hey – it's not your fault that the Oni decided to hang out at a Chōshu meeting. It all kind of went sideways from there… But we'll put it back together, you'll see."

The red-head watched her for a moment and then sighed a little inwardly.

"Worried about Saitō?"

Chizuru looked down for a moment and then nodded.

"You know it's been really hard on him, right? Not even so much all the life and death stuff but being in a spotlight?"

"Yes." It came out as a whisper and she cleared her throat slightly.

"So just… be a little patient, okay? It'll be fine. Anyway, Hijikata-san told me to go along with him this evening to visit Sen-hime and Amagiri-san. If nothing else, I'll let you know how things go – if Saitō doesn't, which he probably will. Alright?"

"Thank you, Harada-san."

"It's no big deal. I mean, I can't disobey the Vice Commander, can I? Besides, I think he's just trying to get us out of the house so he can get some sleep."

Chizuru laughed a little.

"That's better! Let's see if Shinpachi can be talked into washing dishes as well as creating them…"

"Oh no! I'll be fine."

"Uh-huh…"

In the end, Okita-san insisted on helping with the dishes, Nagakura-san was sent off with Heisuke-kun to make sure he went back to bed, and Harada-san left to meet up with Saitō-san. Wherever he was. Chizuru swallowed unhappily and decided that after doing the dishes she'd see if Heisuke-kun was still up. And if Hijikata-san stayed up late again then she could bring him tea. If she was busy then there would less time to think about problems that she couldn't solve right now.

"Coming Chizuru-chan? Moping over Hajime-kun won't get the dishes clean."

Startled and embarrassed, Chizuru looked up. The room was empty and Okita-san was waiting for her in the doorway. She couldn't quite make out his expression, but the mocking edge was missing from his slight smile.

"Sorry, Okita-san," she murmured, without protesting his words.

He ushered her out ahead of him, but when they reached the small courtyard he stopped.

"I'll go back to the kitchen for soap. Can you set up?"

"Yes," she said, surprised. Usually there was plenty of everything near the well.

But as soon as Okita-san left, Chizuru saw Saitō-san step forward a little from the shadowy place under the sakura. He was almost invisible in the failing light of evening; Okita-san must have known he was there before they came out to the well. She felt her heartbeat accelerate and tried to stay calm. He had waited to see her and she didn't want to make things worse by being too emotional.

She walked to where he was standing, willing herself not to run. Slowly she could make out more of his face, all planes and shadows above the white of his scarf. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, either from his expression or from anything she could sense.

" _Konbanwa_ , Yukimura," he greeted her when she was within an arm's length. (2)

Chizuru tried to return the conventional greeting and found that she couldn't. Her throat was dry and suddenly too tight to speak. Saitō-san took a deep breath.

"I am very sorry for leaving that way. More than just sorry. But I thought, even if you were angry and… disappointed… you would give me another chance to get it right. I had to see you before facing all the others, and Amagiri-san."

"What did I do wrong?" It was the only thing she could articulate, for some reason.

Saitō-san stared at her. Then he gave an unexpected, if tired, laugh and pulled her tightly against him, cradling her head against his shoulder. His heartbeat betrayed the anxiety she had been unable to see or sense before.

"I keep forgetting. It's just… You are not like anyone else…"

She had no idea what he meant, but it didn't matter. Her world was right again. Even if it was a little frightening to feel that way. As the relief swept over her, she became more aware of being pressed against his lean, muscled form and she closed her eyes, shy and at ease at the same time.

"I really do have to go this time," Saitō said softly into her hair. "Harada is waiting for me and he's been very patient already."

"Oh… I mean, of course." Now the rest of her mind seemed to connect again and she blushed deeply, although it was probably less visible than usual in the gloom.

As though he could hear her thoughts, she felt Saitō-san nod. He still hadn't let go.

"And I expect that at least Sōji and Hijikata-san are watching us. But…" He shrugged.

Not long afterward, Chizuru watched him walk silently out of the courtyard. She didn't move for a while, but eventually she crossed to the well and looked around. Sure enough, a shadow detached itself from the far end of the _engawa_. She was a little surprised to see Hijikata-san rather than Okita-san.

"Nice evening," remarked the Vice Commander equably.

Chizuru knew that her cheeks were red, but she bowed and tried to ignore her embarrassment.

"Yes, Hijikata-san."

"See you tomorrow Yukimura. Hopefully, we'll all get some sleep tonight. Oh… and I'm afraid you're on your own for those dishes. I sent Sōji back to bed."

"Um, yes, Hijikata-san. Goodnight."

* * *

**[II - Boys' Night Out]**

* * *

When Saitō crossed into the large front courtyard, he found Harada waiting for him, arms folded, shoulders and one leg propped against a nearby wall. His spear was beside him, and he appeared to be watching the front gate. He turned at Saitō's approach and picked up his spear.

Saitō's relief at finding Yukimura so completely and transparently happy to be with him despite his earlier behaviour had left him slightly shaken. At the same time, having that situation so positively resolved had restored a great deal of his equanimity. The net effect was that he was outwardly much as he usually was, which Harada found difficult to interpret, since it was patently obvious on the facts that he'd been speaking with Chizuru-chan.

"Everything okay?" the spearman ventured at last.

"Yes. Thank you for waiting."

Harada found himself listening to his companion with more than just his ears. Despite all the worries of the past few days, he felt like he was starting to get the hang of all the extra mental and emotional "noise" he was getting now. He wondered what it must be like for Saitō, who he vaguely understood to be closer somehow to a full Oni. Of course, the man had always had an uncanny ability to sense others while at the same time being able to remain almost invisible to those around him when he chose. Sōji was similar.

Right now, he was reasonably certain that Saitō was content. Rather than dwell on why this might be the case, which was neither productive nor especially pleasant, Harada tried to understand exactly what information or feelings he was getting from the outwardly impassive man. After a few minutes, he thought he was starting to discern some kind of pattern, but it was very difficult to put into words.

"Stop."

At Saitō's quiet but unmistakeably serious command, Harada came a halt and looked around. Seeing nothing other than a few people still out and about in the fine summer evening, and sensing no danger, he turned to the Third Division Captain, who was looking directly at him, thin brows drawn together into a slight frown.

"What are you doing?" Saitō asked him bluntly.

Harada didn't miss the undertone of suspicion – but maybe he was expecting it. It only took him a moment to understand the problem. He had unwittingly been challenging Saitō's mental and emotional defenses. Since that struck him as both rude and potentially dangerous to his relationship with the other captain – and health – he immediately apologized.

" _Gomenasai_ , Saitō. (3) I've been getting a lot of… input… from people around me since the Ikedaya and it seems that I accidentally trespassed – although I don't really know what that means. I'm hoping the Oni can help me sort out how to sort of _direct_ things better."

He shrugged. There wasn't much more he could say. Saitō just nodded, however, and they continued on in silence for a while, covering the ground very rapidly.

"Ah, Saitō?"

The other man looked toward him, which he took as an invitation to continue.

"Did you know that your eyes kind of started to turn gold back there? It's a little scary. Also, how are we moving like this exactly?"

He watched Saitō absorb the first information with a flicker of annoyance. The second question made him frown and come to a halt. Fortunately, Harada had been expecting that reaction and stopped beside him.

"We're not running," the red-head explained. "We're just kind of stepping from point to point. Very impressive, but I have no idea how it works."

Saitō gave him a rueful grimace. Sometimes the man could look downright human. For a demon-in-training.

"Neither do I," the swordsman admitted. "In fact, I didn't notice, which is… disturbing. Thank you for mentioning it."

Harada almost commented that he could understand why Saitō might be distracted at the moment, but decided to leave that kind of teasing alone for a while. It was a bit complicated right now.

"Well, at least we won't be late," he said instead.

" _Hai_."

They walked on, and Harada got the impression that Saitō was more focussed again. It was actually slightly alarming to realize that Saitō, of all people, could even _be_ that distracted. Harada felt a pang of regret, but set it aside. Whatever was going on between those two was a bit intense; he wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. Maybe he'd picked up more from Saitō than he'd realised.

"Were my eyes really changing colour?"

"Yes."

There was a genuine sigh from Saitō.

"I hope that Amagiri-san is able to teach me how to deal with this aspect of our unusual background."

Harada started slightly at the "our" and shot a glance at Saitō. The other man's eyes were dark blue again, which was reassuring, but there was an unusual gleam in them that surprised the spearman. Was that humour?

They arrived at the front gate of Sen-hime's Kyoto home. Harada decided to take a chance on Saitō's temper.

" _Chotto matte_ , Saitō. (4) You probably don't want to talk about it, but… what happened to you? That night – whatever night it was. You see, I heard you. Not out loud. In my head. And it sounded pretty bad. What the hell hurt so much?" _So much that you were screaming._

Saitō folded his arms and looked down. It wasn't an outright refusal; in fact, he seemed to be thinking. With the sun completely gone, the man was reduced to black and white, and Harada realised for the first time that there was a narrow lock of white hair down the left side of the rather thin face.

"According to Amagiri-san, when I attacked you I used Oni powers that were beyond my body to hold safely. So my body was burning up. Amagiri-san and – I think – Sen-hime helped me complete something the Oni call the Trial of Body. It transformed me from being mostly human to being mostly Oni so that I could safely channel the power that was killing me. Unfortunately, it was a difficult process."

Harada listened to the clear, unemotional summary and heard a lot of what had been left out. Such as fear, uncertainty and suffering. Then again, he had felt the echoes of the event at the time.

"So it's magic?"

"More or less. Amagiri-san says that for the Oni there isn't much difference between the body and what they call the soul."

"And you're here to learn more about it?"

"No, I am here for combat training."

Harada blinked. Saitō wasn't scary enough already?

"You're kidding."

"No… my timing and accuracy are both off, in fact."

"So you did almost kill me?"

"I am truly sorry." Saitō met Harada's gaze squarely, but he looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Then that's done with now, right? Done and paid for?"

Saitō said nothing.

"I want it to be done," Harada said more forcefully. "It's no good being stuck on something that you couldn't control and neither of us can change."

"…You are correct. It is done."

"Well, that's good to know. Alright, time to go."

* * *

**[II - Boys' Night Out cont...]**

Harada stayed for the first part of Saitō's training with Amagiri-san. He wasn't given a choice, and rapidly formed the conclusion that Saitō was in for (another) rough evening. He also came to respect the Oni's abilities.

After just a few minutes of explanation, Saitō and Amagiri-san took up stances opposite each other in a large room. Saitō had changed into _hakama_ (5) and both men had stripped to the waist. The size difference was significant, on top of which Saitō looked painfully thin, in Harada's opinion, which was seconded by Amagiri-san.

"Eat more," he told Saitō flatly. "You are healing but it's going to leave you unfit if you continue as you are now."

"Yes, Amagiri-san."

"Then we'll begin. Harada-san, you will watch."

"Yes, Amagiri-san." _No wonder they get along, this guy gives off the same "don't fuck with me I'm in charge" vibe as Hijikata-san. But more polite_.

"Usually," the Oni told him, with a calm, sky-blue gaze. "And you may wish to remember that I am quite capable of picking up your thoughts, especially when they concern me."

For most of the next hour, it was all about speed and timing. At first they started with Saitō attacking. He was given free choice of attacks or attack sequences, and Harada watched with interest. He'd forgotten that Saitō had a very respectable command of unarmed fighting styles. Of course, Sōji and especially Heisuke were excellent at combined forms; one just tended to forget that Saitō was quite as capable. Despite this, Amagiri-san blocked everything easily and stopped the training just a few minutes in.

"This will not work unless you stop thinking about your moves – at least for now. Just attack. You have enough basic skill to get by."

_That's_ basic _skill?_ Harada thought incredulously.

"I understand," replied Saitō. "I should have known."

Amagiri-san nodded without comment and they tried again. Saitō improved, to the extent that both men were eventually just a blur. But somehow, Saitō still didn't land a hit with fist or foot.

"Maybe one day," Amagiri commented imperturbably. "But your first love is swords, and what you care about makes all the difference with our kind. Of course, you haven't reached your full speed yet."

For just a moment, Harada thought that the deceptively mild sky-blue eyes rested on him, as if in warning. _He wants me to remember this._

During the second round, Amagiri-san was attacking as well as defending. Although he announced each attack, very few attacks missed completely, although the speed and timing of Saitō's blocks and dodges clearly improved. The smaller man was looking very much the worse for wear when the round ended.

"You will heal soon enough, of course," Amagiri said, appearing to be completely indifferent to the bruises flowering across Saitō's torso, face, arms and no doubt legs as well. "However, you will need to assume your Oni form for the next exercise anyway and it will speed your healing. We'll eat first. Please bring the food and water from next door."

Amagiri nodded to a door and Saitō obediently went to get the food.

"You may go now, Harada-san," Amagiri told the spearman, his polite bow in contrast to the tone of the dismissal. "I felt it was important for you to see even a small part of what you may face in the future. In both senses: as a human who may one day become an Oni, and as a captain of the Shinsengumi who may have to face one or more Oni as enemies."

Harada bowed in return. His expression reflected a shrewd appreciation for Amagiri's warning. He'd been left in no doubt of what a full Oni could do. _So why the hell weren't these guys running the country?_

"Because very few of us think like humans. Which is fortunate for all of us. Oni are _not_ human, Harada-san."

Harada saw that Saitō had returned and was listening intently. He wondered if Amagiri considered the quiet man to be human or Oni. Looking at the man that he'd known for several years, he had some doubts himself. Well-defined, almost sharp features, deep blue eyes, dark blue-purple hair – and severe bruises that had already gone from newly-inflicted to black to fading. At that moment, Saitō's aloof, impassive expression, over crossed arms and bare chest, made him seem more alien than familiar.

In the past, Harada had seen Saitō as Hijikata-san's shadow. What was he becoming now?

"Harada."

Saitō was still standing by the trays that he had set down. He hadn't missed the spearman's evaluating, slightly narrow-eyed look. Chizuru would have recognized it at once from her first several weeks with the Shinsengumi.

"Saitō?"

"I haven't changed that much." The tone wasn't quite flat; Harada thought he heard a very faint note of appeal in it.

He glanced over at Amagiri-san to see what he thought of Saitō's assertion and was surprised to see him looking pensive rather than annoyed or disappointed.

"That is quite true, in the sense that it was intended. And now, Harada-san, please give our regards to Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san. I hope that you have a pleasant evening."

"Arigatō, Amagiri-san. Good luck, Saitō." _Better you than me._

This time he was watching Saitō and sensed the flicker of wry amusement that indicated that he had been heard. He might get the hang of this yet…

* * *

**[III - Girl Talk?]**

Not far away, Sen was seated comfortably in the large reception room at the front of the house. It was really too big to be used for three people, but the extra space also made it cooler and the scent from the garden was very pleasant.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked Kimigiku in a slightly teasing voice.

"I think that Saitō-san will be extraordinary – if he lives through the next year. Also, it's a good thing that Amagiri is giving him an idea of what he's really up against."

"That's not what I meant. Saitō-san and Chizuru-chan are adorable and they will have lovely, talented babies who will adore their Aunt Osen." Sen gave her bodyguard a provocative, not to say challenging look.

"You really don't have a problem with him being a well-trained killer? I know more about him than you do."

Sen made one of her lightning changes from light-hearted sixteen to serious Princess of the Oni.

"I know that they need each other and that they know it themselves. From our point of view, Chizuru-chan is too vulnerable, too much a daughter of her parents, to restore the Eastern Clans; Saitō-san will be her sword and shield, and he will be utterly ruthless in her defence. Also, the match would greatly appease the Shiranui. They are attracted to strong alliances. As you know. They are far more likely to accept Saitō-san as an Oni and a descendant of their Clan if he marries Chizuru-chan. And they are far more likely to accept Chizuru-chan as the Lady of the Eastern Clans if she marries Shiranui-sama's son."

Kimigiku gave her young charge a satiric look, but she nodded.

"That's an interesting point. You've given it some thought, haven't you? Very well then… You want my opinion on Harada-san?"

"Of course!"

"Well, it will have to wait. He's here now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading!
> 
> I should mention that not everything constitutes "mind reading", since a lot of intuitive or experienced people are able to figure out what somebody else is thinking. However, it would be a lot easier if you had some genuine Oni powers behind you! :)
> 
> Vocabulary (with my apologies; if I ever do more substantial revisions this will go in prior chapters where it would be more useful)
> 
> (1) engawa - wooden covered walkway (like an unenclosed porch) running around the outside of a house; may be used like outdoor corridors
> 
> (2) konbanwa - good evening
> 
> (3) gomenasai - I'm sorry (more formal than gomene and less formal than gomenasai deshita; still somewhat familiar)
> 
> (4) chotto matte - wait a moment please (matte on it's own "wait" is very informal, chotto matte kudasai would be more formal/polite)
> 
> (5) hakama - flowing men's trousers; in modern Japan used mostly for kendo and similar martial arts and for formal attire


	38. The Princess Meets Her Match?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The heart has its reasons of which reason knows nothing." - Blaise Pascal
> 
> "Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît point. On le sent en mille choses. C'est le cœur qui sent Dieu, et non la raison. Voilà ce que c'est que la foi parfaite, Dieu sensible au cœur." - original full quote, Blaise Pascal
> 
> [Note: The second part of this quote is very rarely translated, so I am including the full text in French only.]
> 
> Your reviews, thoughts and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you to those who have decided to leave Kudos and Follow recently and welcome to this AU!

**[I - The Etiquette of Mind-Reading]**

* * *

Sen glared at Kimigiku's straight back as her bodyguard went to kneel by the door of the large room.

_Tell me what you think of him,_ she thought directly to the other woman's mind. If necessary, she could mind-speak across the country… well, she was working on it, anyway. Across the room wasn't a challenge.

"Good evening, Harada-san," Kimigiku said aloud, sliding back the door to admit a tall, red-haired man with unusual, amber eyes.

If Kimigiku had intended to catch the Shinsengumi's Tenth Division Captain off-guard, it didn't work. She found him waiting patiently outside the door, composed and unruffled.

"Good evening, Kimigiku-san," Harada responded, his eyes twinkling a little.

_Well, he's brighter than most who spend their money in Shimabara, Princess, I'll give you that._

Sen ignored the shinobi's caustic remark and took the time to study the red-head while he divested himself of his katana, leaving it in Kimigiku's care. She decided that she liked his open face with its high cheekbones and expressive mouth. As for the rest… it was difficult not to notice the broad shoulders and well-defined muscles, or how the wrappings on his forearms and hands accentuated the sinewy strength in both. And yet, it was everything together that was appealing: strength and kindness; wariness and honesty; awareness and unselfconsciousness…

_Princess! He is quite charming and rather good-looking… but you don't need to tell him that quite so plainly…_ Kimigiku sounded exasperated.

Despite all her significant mental powers, Sen was a moment too late in realising that Harada-san had noticed her scrutiny. He had turned his head slightly even as he relinquished his katana to Kimigiku, and upon meeting her wide and interested gaze one brow went up and the corners of his lips twitched with something uncomfortably like amusement. Sen was a little taken aback: usually it was her guests who blushed at her forthright behaviour and blunt evaluations; this time she was the one who looked away, disconcerted. She sent Kimigiku a sheepish _okay, okay…_

Still, she wondered a little why Chizuru-chan was so strongly attached to the quiet and comparatively unassuming Saitō Hajime-san. Not that Sen didn't recognize the tremendous strength in the man, it was just that he seemed rather _inflexible_ to her way of thinking. Then again, Amagiri could appear that way and yet his situation was very romantic and not at all boring; she probably just needed to get to know her cousin's swordsman better. Most likely, her mother had been right –liking, loving, and attraction were not easily explained except in the most general of terms.

She considered what Shizuka-hime would have thought of her lapse in attention on Harada-san's arrival and smiled a little to herself. Her mother probably would have congratulated her and then asked whether it bothered her that the man had noticed Chizuru-chan first. Then they would have talked about whether it was a good idea to be attracted to such a man – pros and cons, bloodlines and politics. With an inward sigh, Sen watched Harada-san approach and bow politely. She loved Kimigiku, but she missed her mother.

"Good evening, Sen-hime," said Harada in a pleasant voice, his face now showing nothing but respect. He sat down cross-legged across from the princess, where a place had been prepared from him. "Thank you for inviting me. Especially since I didn't want to, ah, _interrupt_ any more of Saitō's practice."

Kimigiku brought tea over from a side table, and both she and the princess smiled at the last comment.

"Amagiri manages people quite well, don't you think?" murmured the shinobi. "I think it's a legacy of the family having served the Kazama for so long. And it's disconcerting the way all the brawn provides such a good cover for the brains…"

"They are well-suited, though, aren't they?" commented Sen, rather obscurely.

Harada looked between the princess and her shinobi, trying to feel his way. He wished Shinpachi were with him. His friend occasionally lacked judgment with women, but he was shrewd when it came to unravelling politics.

"Amagiri-san seems to be very knowledgeable," he said diplomatically – he hoped – to Kimigiku. "Sen-hime, are you referring to Saitō and Amagiri-san? If so, then I tend to agree with you. You know Amagiri-san much better than I do, of course."

"And you know Saitō-san quite well, I assume?"

Harada was watching Kimigiku pour tea with a faint frown on his face, but at this he turned his full attention back to Sen. She once again had the distinct impression that he recognized Kimigiku, but couldn't quite place her. He was more observant than they had realized, and she felt an odd kind of pride in the fact.

"I suppose so," Harada was saying. "Although it's less obvious than you'd think. We've known each other for several years now: we spar together, we work together, and we have each other's backs. You've probably noticed that he's not really a big talker. On the other hand, he's perfectly willing to go out for a drink – or several – and at least when he lectures he does it quietly. He's kind of a sword geek."

"I haven't seen much of Saitō-san," mused Sen, rather regretfully. She wanted to ask how Chizuru-chan was getting along with the man she had chosen, but it seemed a little tactless just at present.

"How is Yukimura-sama?" asked Kimigiku, whose sharp eyes belied the gentle smile she affected so much of the time.

Harada paused, considering both the question and the timing of the question. It wasn't coincidental, coming right on the heels of the questions about Saitō. Was the woman trying to test him somehow? And why did she seem so ambivalent toward him? Was it because of the young princess?

"Chizuru-chan is doing fine, as far as I know," he answered. _Probably a lot better now that Saitō's gotten his act together again. Honestly…_ "It's kind of you to ask."

He saw the two women exchange glances and groaned mentally. Of course, they probably "heard" that, too. This was getting annoying.

"You know," the spearman said to Sen-hime, "I've never really been much of a fencer. It's not that I can't, just that I'd rather not. So why don't we decide what kind of an evening we're going to have now and save time? I'd love it if somebody told me more about this business of hearing things in my head. Also, it would be great if you'd stop listening in on everything I think. What do you say?"

Kimigiku glanced sideways at him, her expression both rueful and still cautious. Sen-hime's deep magenta eyes sparkled, however, and she nodded her head, gold ornaments catching the lantern-light.

"Excellent plan," she said briskly. "Except it's not all that easy _not_ to listen in, especially if you keep thinking _at_ us or _about_ us. You actually project awfully well when you're irritated. Or pleased. When you're just thinking things over you kind of… go away."

"Okay, good to know. How do I stop leaking information?"

"Well, you've already found a way that works with humans – camouflage. You convince people to constantly underrate you, so that they don't always hear or see the truth right in front of them. That won't work as well with Oni, so you'll probably have to do it the hard way and learn to actively conceal your thoughts like Saitō-san. He'd probably be a good teacher, but I suppose that could be awkward for you."

Harada-san smiled a little.

"I can manage with Saitō. Are you worried that I'm jealous of him?"

Sen blinked and then blushed slightly, for the second time that evening. What had she just said about humans underestimating this man? She put her chin up a little.

"Yes. Because it's difficult to teach anybody to use their mind properly when other issues keep getting in the way."

She tried to look ingenuous and helpful, but the fascinating amber eyes across from her clearly showed scepticism and a hint of laughter.

"You know, I could see that," Harada acknowledged, in a too-innocent tone. "So I guess that's why you're not offering to teach me. That's too bad."

Watching with unwilling admiration from the side-lines, and making no attempt to rescue her overconfident charge, Kimigiku covered her month with her hand in an effort not to laugh out loud. Both Sen and Harada-san turned to her, but only the latter spoke. Something in Kimigiku's posture or expression or both finally triggered his memory.

"Wait – I know you now. You work at the teahouse." He stopped there, eyes more wary and less amused.

"Indeed," the shinobi replied, unperturbed. She had assumed that he would eventually figure it out. "It a convenient location."

"I'll bet. So you've known us for some time then."

"Well, just to be clear, she didn't tell _me_ much of anything," noted Sen. "I've known the key leaders of the Shinsengumi for about a year now in a general way, as your reputation has grown, but apart from that Kimigiku has kept me in the dark."

"You know why," replied her mentor imperturbably.

"Okay…" Harada interposed. "So _you_ Sen-hime, were only spying on us in a general way, while _you_ , Kimigiku-san, knew from Sen-hime's mother that there was Oni blood in some of us?"

Sen looked annoyed, but Kimigiku just nodded.

"Exactly," she said.

"Well, I don't suppose it really changes anything," Harada sighed. "But I will let the Vice Commander know. So, seriously, why don't we go back to discussing things I should know about this mind-reading stuff you both do?"

"And that you do," Sen put in.

"Yeah, but you actually know what you're doing. I think it's time I did too, right?"

"I agree," Sen said firmly.

Before either Kimigiku or Harada-san could say anything more, the princess gave the Shinsengumi captain one of her brilliant smiles and leaned forward slightly, focussing the whole of her considerable attention on him. Even as she began her lecture, her awareness easily picked up his slightly elevated heartbeat and the shift in mental focus that Kimigiku had taught her to recognize when they first arrived in Kyoto. This was the first time she'd specifically tried to produce that reaction and she was pleased with the effect.

"All Oni – and those part-Oni with sufficiently strong bloodlines – access power of three types: Body, Soul and Mind. The common powers that develop as an Oni child grows up include the ability to heal rapidly and the ability to sense emotions and thoughts in others. The last one is somewhat rare."

"So I'm developing like an Oni child?" Harada wrinkled his nose a little. "Why now?"

"We really aren't sure, to be honest," said Sen. She hesitated. "We're speculating that it may have to do with Chizuru-chan because of the timing."

She watched him take this in.

"And… Saitō and I ended up spending the most time with her, one way or another, right? And we showed the greatest effects from what you can tell. So what happened to Saitō? Why was he affected more?"

Sen didn't want to talk about the possibility that the nature of the affection between Chizuru-chan and Saitō-san might have made a difference, so she focussed on the one thing that they knew for sure.

"At the Ikedaya, Saitō-san was caught in the effect of a spell that tried to force him into his Oni form. My cousin Kazama Chikage was trying to convince Chizuru-chan that she really was an Oni. He didn't realize that she truly had no idea what she was or that Saitō-san would be affected. The spell can't affect humans. And then… well you know the rest."

"Hmm. So how does this apply to me?"

His eyes had become a lighter shade, more topaz than amber, and Sen suddenly realized that nobody had answered this question for Harada-san since Saitō-san's ordeal. And Kimigiku had told the red-head that he might be approaching the same point as Saitō-san – though Sen's recollection of that part of the evening was a little fuzzy.

"I am so sorry, Harada-san," she apologized. "We should have reassured you much sooner than this."

She stared across the low table at Harada-san, magenta eyes remorseful. The spearman just smiled at her encouragingly. The feeling Sen got from him was that he was here now, so why hold a grudge? His friends would have told her that it helped that she was a girl.

"It is quite unlikely that you will need to endure the same thing – or at least, we hope not. You see, _most_ part-Oni don't attempt the Trial of Body, which is what Saitō-san went through. It's too dangerous. A few part-Oni try to use too much power, and then we have to find out if their body can make the change. That's what happened with Saitō-san."

Harada cleared his throat.

"Um, not to be difficult… but what change? Is that what you meant about Saitō's 'Oni form'?"

"Oh – you never saw, did you? And nobody told you. Again." Sen frowned slightly, trying to decide what to do.

Kimigiku stirred. It was strange, but Sen had almost forgotten her presence. Of course, the shinobi was _good_ at that sort of thing, but it was still disconcerting. Harada-san didn't seem perturbed though, and it occurred to the young woman that he must be used to keeping track of dangerous people. It was a good reminder that he wasn't just a smart, good-looking, friendly –

_Focus_ , commanded Kimigiku wryly. _Yes, he's lovely, but you're drooling._

_I am not._ Sen felt the blush on her cheeks but she was not easily deterred. _Besides, after everything he's been through_ somebody _ought to be nice to him._

_Shall I leave you to it then?_ The rejoinder from the shinobi was caustic. Then, more gently: _But he has done remarkably well under difficult circumstances and I am more impressed than I expected. Just… be careful._

"Ah – Kimigiku-san? Sen-hime?"

They both looked at Harada-san, surprised to see him looking at them reprovingly.

"Talking about me are you?" he asked dryly. He looked directly at Sen who reddened further.

"We have been rude," said Kimigiku in softened tones. "And we should make amends. The Princess will show you what we mean by changing forms, and then I will go and make fresh tea and bring snacks. I expect Amagiri and Saitō-san will join us in a half-hour or so."

Sen gave the shinobi a startled look. Over the centuries it had become more and more rare to use one's Oni form except among family and close friends or when clearly necessary. Saitō-san did not realize how uncomfortable it would have been for Amagiri to change forms in front of Hijikata-san and Sannan-san. It had been necessary but also highly unconventional. She still felt a little unnerved about having to change herself, and she was much less conservative than Amagiri by nature and upbringing.

"Are you sure that's alright, Sen-hime?" asked Harada, suddenly diffident. He could sense the younger woman's uncertainty but not the nuances.

"It's fine, Harada-san," Sen responded firmly. She nodded at Kimigiku to show her appreciation for the gesture of confidence, whether in Sen's choices or in Harada-san didn't matter. "We just don't often use our other forms except in special circumstances."

The princess waited to see if there were any other questions, but the man just watched her intently, his eyes still a bit lighter than they had been earlier. She was surprised to sense interest and curiosity but only a little apprehension. _He has a gift for accepting people_ , she thought to herself. _Well, I guess we'll see_ …

Without moving, she allowed herself to transform, her hair becoming a silky white, her eyes passing from deep pink to bright gold, and three small white horns forming like a kind of crown around the top of her forehead. Sen had always enjoyed being in this form, because of the feeling of power it brought with it, and the keener physical senses. This time she felt a sense of uncertainty. She'd never shown this form to anyone other than family – well, not except during Saitō-san's emergency – and this was different.

For a long moment there was silence. Harada-san was obviously surprised, but his scrutiny conveyed nothing negative. In fact, quite the reverse.

"Wow... I mean, that's pretty amazing." He coloured slightly, then met her eyes, his own eyes brilliant with - was it admiration? "I can see why you don't go out like this. But, um, it really suits you." He ran his hand over his red hair, blinking a little.

"I'll just fetch the tea now, then," said Kimigiku blandly. "Excuse me."

* * *

**[II - Yes, Sensei]**

* * *

Saitō was a little shocked by how hungry he was. He realized very quickly that Amagiri had only joined him to eat out of politeness. Neither man spoke until the food was gone and Saitō had moved the trays back to where he'd gotten them.

"How are you feeling?" Amagiri asked as soon as Saitō had returned.

"My bruises are almost healed. I will take your advice and eat more until I am fit; I can purchase supplies to make up the difference."

"And are things well with Yukimura-sama?"

"Yes."

Saitō sensed his mentor consider the monosyllable, turning it this way and that like a tangible object.

"I see." Amagiri let out a soft breath. "You are in a difficult position. More than you know, really. Neither you nor Yukimura-sama has been raised among Oni – at least, not in a material way. She had her – let us say _guardian_ – with her, but he made a point of not speaking of anything connected to the Oni. So, you have both been raised as humans – have, effectively, been human – but now you aren't. And Oni, by and large, are more family-oriented, more close physically and emotionally, than humans."

Saitō listened patiently. He had the impression that Kyūjyū-san was going to help him understand some of the things he needed to know about working things out with Yukimura.

"Oni have their ranges of personalities just like humans, of course. And every family is a little different too. However, speaking very generally, Oni touch more, are more protective of each other and form stronger bonds between mates. This likely derives from the fact that it is essentially impossible not to be aware of others, especially other Oni.

"I find it very puzzling, in all honesty, that you have so many of the fundamental characteristics of an Oni. I deplore that Hijikata-san has misused your abilities – no, let me finish – but arguably neither of you has taken actions for immediate personal profit in the most ordinary sense of human wealth and power. Whether I agree or disagree, the reasoning behind your vice commander's orders is very little different from Kazama-sama's in doing his utmost to separate humans and Oni, and even in his professed disregard for human life."

Amagiri paused, reviewing what he had said and examining his protégé – and cousin – with some care. How did you counsel a restrained man not to be so restrained while still warning of the pitfalls?

"Hajime-kun, I was concerned, when I first saw you with Yukimura-sama, that you both needed time to sort out your feelings from your physical reactions to each other. Whether or not I was right, I never meant you to worry so much about this. I simply had not had time to work through my own impressions of the last few days. Now that I have, I would offer you the same advice as Kimigiku-san: trust yourself more with Yukimura-sama. Remember, you can tell how she feels and she can tell how you feel, as long as you are both reasonably open; humans don't have that option. Be respectful of each other but not afraid."

Saitō tried to set aside the discomfort. It wasn't easy… He was still trying to sort out so many things. He could sense that his relationship with Amagiri was similar to but different from his relationship with the Vice Commander. That made sense, in fact. One was based on accepted kinship and a kind of trial by fire, and the other on profound admiration for and loyalty to first a senior and now a commanding officer. Both bonds were based on earned respect.

"Kyūjyū-san, there are things that I cannot share with Yukimura…" he said, finally, his voice so soft that it was a good thing Amagiri's hearing was sharp. "Secrets I must keep… Things about myself that I want to be able to tell her myself… when I am ready to tell her. How can I be open? She is open because she has nothing to hide. She is not a killer. She is not a warrior. She is good and brave and very innocent. What on earth am I going to do?"

He felt somehow reckless, but how could he ask the right questions otherwise?

"I want to touch her and be close to her to the point that I lose focus. That has never happened before – never. Aside from any question of… of doing something not right, how can I be close to her without her finding out what she shouldn't?"

Amagiri sighed. Then he shook his head, not in a negative way, but more as if reminding himself that he had expected this and it wasn't the end of the world – by a very long way.

"You are very good at not sharing what you don't want to share. Whether you believe it or not. So, if there are things she learned from you recently, it's probably because some part of you wanted to share them. In which case you'll have to choose between protecting yourself and having a strong relationship with Yukimura-sama. The real secrets, the ones that you worry will actively endanger her, you will keep from her. I really believe that. And eventually – well, you'll have to hope that eventually you don't need to keep secrets. Because that is more or less impossible in a serious, intimate relationship between full Oni."

Amagiri actually gave Saitō a half-smile.

"It's going to be complicated, for both of you. The best thing, from your point of view, would be to have Yukimura-sama accepted as a member of the Shinsengumi – then keeping secrets would be less of a problem. Alternately, you could leave the Shinsengumi and take up her and your duties as Oni. But if I were you, I'd just make the best of things right now and keep your plans and expectations flexible. And remember: Yukimura-sama is entitled to make her own choices too, within what is reasonable."

"I do remember that. Will Kazama Chikage?"

"He has said he will. And now, Hajime-kun… let's see if you can still shift to your Oni form."

Saitō didn't even blink at the change in subject. On the whole, it was welcome. He closed his eyes and focussed. He remembered his appearance, although it wasn't easy. Easier to remember was the feeling of power – of strength and speed and fluid movement.

It took several minutes and he was sweating when he was done, but he got there. A little bigger, a little heavier, a little paler; and two slightly curving horns among the silky white hair of the long bangs that framed his face. Not bad. And Yukimura hadn't minded. Although Hijikata-san had commented about the horns. Still, he had managed it on his own.

His teacher rose, stretching and also changing form. It was fluid and took maybe two heartbeats. Saitō had to smile. He'd get there. This was just the start of things.

Without words they took up fighting stances and bowed, Saitō bowing lower as appropriate. Then they began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume that at this point you have already read, but will add that reviews are very welcome and comments too!
> 
> \- ImpracticalOni


	39. Loves, Labours, Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [With apologies to Shakespeare, who wrote Love's Labour's Lost: Love's Labour's Lost features the longest scene (5.2), the longest single word 'honorificabilitudinitatibus' (5.1.39–40), and (depending on editorial choices) the longest speech (4.3.284–361) in all of Shakespeare's plays.]
> 
> I'm hoping to make Chapter 40 a lot of fun and excitement. I hope the characters cooperate... They can be awfully stubborn.

**[I - Playing With Fire?]**

* * *

Sen-hime was very pretty in her Oni form, Harada had to admit. However, it puzzled him a little why he would feel that way, as white hair, golden eyes and small white horns were not exactly considered attractive in the general way. In both forms she was rather petite, like Chizuru-chan, but as an Oni she seemed more like a young woman than a girl. It was hard to pin down, since her luminous eyes still dominated her face, which had become even more pixyish than before. On the other hand, the white hair and horns added a certain seriousness, while her form seemed to have more defined curves.

Harada blinked to banish the thought and recovered his equilibrium with an effort. He thanked Kimigiku-san for offering to make fresh tea. The shinobi-bodyguard-geiko bowed slightly and withdrew quietly from the room. Harada looked back at the young princess and once again felt a certain fascination that he couldn't quite explain.

"Were you expecting something else, Harada-san?" Sen asked him in a surprisingly shy voice.

He instinctively waved away the implication that he was somehow disappointed.

"I didn't know what to expect, Sen-hime," he replied honestly. "Thank you for your generosity. I really wouldn't have understood if you'd just explained in words."

She nodded gravely, and he found himself thinking that her hair and skin looked soft, and that even though she should look fiercer than in her human form, she didn't. In fact, she seemed more vulnerable, although it was likely just her slight uncertainty that made her appear that way.

Seeing her eyes made him realize why the other Oni seemed to be interested in him. Unlike the others, his eyes didn't really need to change hue, they just needed to lighten. He thought of Saitō's eyes earlier in the evening, not to mention the night before, and it made him think that the Oni form seemed to bring on a certain wildness. Yet it was a wildness, an almost-madness, that he was familiar with himself. If he was calmer now than he had been eight or nine years ago, it was only through hard work and occasionally bitter experience.

Harada leaned forward unconsciously, unaware that his pulse had become more rapid and that his eyes were almost as golden as his hostess'. Sen was a little startled by the change in him.

"Can Saitō take on an Oni form like yours?" he asked her.

"Yes, Harada-san." Sen wondered if Kimigiku or Amagiri had realized that her change might exert such a strong influence on the man. "But it is extraordinarily dangerous for a part-Oni to make the attempt – we would not have allowed Saitō-san to do so had there been any other choice. In fact, he was already trying to transform himself."

"But I might be successful," the spearman mused, one hand coming up automatically to rub at the back of his neck again.

"It is much more likely that you would die," said Sen, bluntly. "I thought that you were most concerned about _not_ going through Saitō-san's ordeal."

"Ah well, I have a better idea what I'm missing now, right?" Harada's smile was just a little off.

Sen had been rapidly setting her mental shields in place. She should probably call for Kimigiku, but she was reluctant to admit that she might not be able to deal with one slightly… deranged… part-Oni.

_Harada-san_ , she said directly into his mind, as firmly as she dared given unfamiliar territory. _You must exert control. We can be calm together._

"I am calm," he said, sounding puzzled. "Well, mostly. I feel kind of bad, though, for not telling you right away how great you look like that. I was just caught off guard, and I think I worried you."

The words sounded alright, but Sen could easily feel the haziness in his mind. It was as if…

"Actually, you know what? I feel a little drunk. Which isn't possible. Not to be rude, but are you doing this?" He leaned even further forward, face quite serious, eyes bright yellow-gold.

Sen placed her small, pale hand across the large one that now lay on top of the table between them. As she explained later to Kimigiku, she was hoping that the contact would help her to alleviate whatever confusion was clouding his thoughts. Unfortunately, her touch didn't help matters; at least, not in the way Sen intended. She did gain a firmer connection to Harada-san's thoughts, but they were increasingly chaotic and her touch seemed to make things worse.

The red-haired captain caught the hand that lay on his and raised it swiftly to his lips. Sen felt an odd, swooping sensation just beneath her ribcage as his kiss imprinted itself first on the back and then the palm of her hand. She should have had both the physical and mental reflexes to avoid the contact, but she didn't move. A blush turned her cheeks bright red, and she finally pulled her hand away. It wasn't difficult, since Harada-san dropped her hand at the same moment, his own cheeks darkening.

"Ah! _Gomenasai_!" Harada jumped up and walked over to the window, turning his back on Sen. His mind felt clearer now, and he was torn between embarrassment and deep suspicion.

There was a tense silence, during which Sen simultaneously tried to calm her heartbeat and shift back to her human form. She could sense the conflict in the man at the window, as well as carefully suppressed anger.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Harada demanded, his voice a little harsh despite his best efforts.

"No," responded Sen promptly. She didn't make him clarify what he meant by "this".

She understood perfectly what was driving him and despaired a little of recovering the situation. He was wondering if they had set him up, first by telling him nothing – "forgetting" to explain things to him – and then blindsiding him with information and some kind of mental and emotional manipulation. What worried her most was that she didn't know what had happened. Ordinarily her ability to soothe and calm was outstanding, and although her control of her own emotions wasn't perfect, it was still very good.

She studied Harada-san's tall figure. His long red hair hung well past his shoulders, gathered into low ponytail at the nape of his neck with a white cord. His neck, shoulders and back were all stiff with tension; he gave every appearance of a lean hound with its hackles raised. Sen admired the lines even as she tried to decide what to do next. Trying to touch his mind again would be a very poor choice.

Harada-san turned, his face composed though completely unsmiling.

"Well, I'm a bit puzzled. Whatever Kimigiku-san may think I'm not really a guy who tries to get pushy with girls. Frankly, I'm pretty careful and I know myself pretty well. Also – you're a princess of some sort and an Oni. I'd either have to be more stupid or less experienced than I am to try to pull something like that on you. Even drunk. So…?" He let the question hang.

Sen was feeling rather overwhelmed. First there had been the heady rush of flirting with an attractive (and almost unknown) man, then the surprise of discovering that he did not have the usual human aversion to anything different from itself, and then that incredible sensation when he had pressed his lips into her palm. But now there was only – on his part – concern and suspicion.

She pulled herself together. She was not "a princess of some sort", she was the Princess of the Oni. Before she could say anything, though, the red-haired man walked back to the low table and resumed his seat, long legs folding easily under him. He offered her a tentative smile and even a hand, palm up. She felt an echo of the feeling she'd had just moments earlier as she found the courage to put her hand lightly in his. He squeezed it once, gently, then let go.

"Hey – don't look so sad, okay? What do I know? Maybe all men fall apart when they see how cute you look as an Oni."

She knew that he was still wary, and couldn't help but admire his kindness. At least, the main motivation she could sense from him was kindness. She also appreciated the compliment, even though it was hardly elegant. And he was obviously helping her to recover from a rather… complicated… moment.

"It's not really like that, Harada-san," she responded ruefully. Thinking about it, she added: "Well, none of my cousins have ever seemed to notice, at least."

"That you know of. Or maybe you're just not interested?"

She sighed.

"Either way… thank you."

Harada-san shrugged. "Nothing to thank me for. But maybe you can tell me something. Why is Amagiri-san helping Saitō? Because really… he's not exactly a friend, you know?"

Sen looked down for a moment, thinking.

"Well, he came because I asked, mostly. But I wouldn't have asked except that I could tell that he felt some kind of admiration and responsibility for Saitō-san. He was interested in all of you after – well, after the Ikedaya incident. I think he regretted that he wasn't able to prevent Chikage – my cousin, Kazama – from using the Soul magic."

"Yes, but at this point? Seems to me that he's going out of his way, especially since your cousin won't be too happy with him."

"Oh, that. Well, we – Oni – are obligated to care for family. And Saitō's family to Amagiri now."

Harada-san shook his head and leaned back on his hands. It was a posture she recognized from Shiranui.

"I've been thinking about that," he said calmly. "And sure, Hijikata-san and Saitō are cousins to Amagiri, or something like that, but Amagiri's being more like, I don't know, an older brother? A guardian? Somebody who considers himself both obligated to and has a certain affection for Saitō."

"But that's what I mean," the princess retorted. "Amagiri took on that role when he acted as Saitō-san's principal during the Trial of Body. This is one of those… cultural differences I suppose? But to the Oni, Amagiri is _responsible_ for Saitō-san until he can adequately look after the effects of the change. Ordinarily it would be a father, or an older brother. And Saitō-san would be a young teenager, or maybe even younger, not a grown man. Plus, Amagiri only has a few days to teach Saitō-san what he needs to know. So he's in a bit of a rush, which is unfortunate."

"Wait, wait…" Harada was processing the information. "Okay, setting aside the rush – which I assume has to do with your cousin – Kazama-san I mean… Um, Sen-hime, don't you get tired of everyone being your cousin by the way? I mean, I've known villages like this, but…"

"Yes," answered Sen, her lips quirking. "I do get tired of it. So I'm happy that at least I now have _new_ cousins and second cousins – and whatever degree of relative you are."

"Hopefully not too close," Harada murmured. Their eyes met and he shrugged. His expression was quizzical. "Well, what if you aren't just trying to manipulate me into something? Then it would be a shame to just walk away, right? Unless you aren't interested and I'm reading this all wrong?"

"Ah – no?" Sen had to force herself not to fidget uncomfortably. _Gods, this man can be blunt_. "You aren't wrong. But…" She hesitated.

"What about Chizuru-chan? Is that what you mean?"

Sen nodded, trying to study Harada-san calmly, but finding her heartbeat just a bit fast and her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"Well, I guess that's a fair question. But I never really got a chance to find out exactly how I felt, to be honest. The more I look back, the more I realize that they've been drawn to each other almost from the start – don't know why really… Saitō's a good guy but kind of awkward." He smiled a little at the girl across from him.

"Is this where I'm supposed to tell you how much better you are?" Sen asked demurely, dropping her eyes but continuing to observe Harada-san through her eyelashes.

"Heh. No, that's okay. I have a pretty good idea who I am, thanks. Not that compliments are a bad thing. But I don't need to be compared to anyone. You?"

"I don't want to be compared to my cousin – Chizuru-chan, that is," the princess said with a wry look that said _yes, I know I have a lot of cousins but so do you probably, okay?_ "We're different people, but we have a number of things in common – potential powers and abilities for example, genetics being what they are among our kind."

Harada-san raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"With Oni… what you think and feel matters. Always. That's something every Oni child is taught from birth. According to my family legends it goes farther than that: the Okikurune believe that we – the more powerful Oni – have the potential to make the impossible probable and the probable happen. But it sounds easier than it really is. Because if what you are trying to change is yourself, then you have to believe something so absolutely that you can defy the evidence of your own senses. Similarly, trying to change another _person_ is very difficult, because then you have to affect their belief and bolster it with your own."

"That sounds like it could get complicated," commented Harada, looking troubled.

"Well, it is, and in many cases it creates problems. But you need to understand that it's a reason why many Oni tend to be a bit single-minded about things. Anyway – we were talking about Chizuru-chan."

"True. Also about whether, if I ask, you'll come out for tea with me sometime this week, if you – or I – have time."

Sen-hime brightened, she couldn't help it. However, she returned to her explanations.

"Well, Chizuru-chan's parents were both strong believers that no good could ever come out of violence. At least, her mother was and I think her father was very much in love with his wife (who was my aunt, in case you've lost track). To be honest, based on everything I've heard, Yukimura Kazuhiko-sama was not quite as much of a pacifist as his wife would have liked. But he was an outstanding healer and researcher and his loss has been devastating for all Oni. He was definitely in favour of operating within the confines of human society rather than either withdrawing completely or solving conflicts with humans by violence. To the best of my knowledge he stood by his principles and refused to be involved directly in human conflicts."

"Well, I can see that you're determined to instruct me, but what's your point?" asked Harada, patiently.

"My point is that Chizuru-chan was literally born and bred – and raised, from what I can determine – to use almost any means necessary not to injure others. She and I are also very strong with our Soul and Mind – things that affect emotions and thoughts. The differences, though, would come from things like the fact that each family tended to hold one or two greater Gifts that were passed down along the main line. If the main line died out, the Gift would tend to reappear a generation or two down the next family branch, probably because of the inculcated belief that it would do so. Oh… sorry. I got carried away. Clan history is kind of important to my family…"

"I forgive you," Harada responded generously. He smiled when she looked a little embarrassed. "So, about my other question?"

"Oh, that's right, you didn't understand about why Amagiri is spending so much time and effort on Saitō and I didn't explain properly about the Trial of Body! We got side-tracked…"

"You can tell me about that another time. I'm quite sure now that it can wait. My other – and far more important – question, especially before the others get back, was about going out sometime this week. Do princesses do that kind of thing? Do you think that Kimigiku-san would let you go out without her? Also, not to get side-tracked again, but did you notice that she's been gone an awfully long time?"

He grinned at her, eyes once again amber and good-humoured. Whatever had affected him earlier seemed to have passed.

Sen, on the other hand, was discovering that it was much harder to deal with her own feelings than with other people's. Also, she did want to go out – for tea, maybe – with Harada-san, and for some reason that was making her blush. Finally, yes, she had noticed that Kimigiku had been gone a long time. She wondered if Kimigiku had expected things to go well or badly when she left them alone.

"Thank you… I'd be happy to meet you for tea sometime later this week, if you are free. You can send a note here with anyone who has been here before – or any Oni or part-Oni, of course – or you can send a note to the teahouse at which Kimigiku works."

"I'll figure something out," promised Harada, looking genuinely pleased. "And now –"

"Yes, I hear them too," Sen agreed.

"You're cute when you blush."

Sen-hime, Princess of the Oni and Lady of Kyoto, blushed. She also promised herself to find a way to return the favour.

* * *

**[II - Distracted]**

* * *

Not far away, Saitō was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he was not ready to wield a weapon in his Oni form. The power and speed in this form were incredible – he now had an even better sense for what it would be like to go from a human to a fury by drinking the Water of Life – however, his accuracy and precision were awful. It was embarrassing. In fact, he thought moodily, everything seemed to be embarrassing these days, and he could have sworn that he almost never used to get embarrassed. Or at least not so embarrassed that he let it show.

Amagiri-san remained as cool and professional as ever, which was both a relief and a rebuke. It was a relief because it meant that he likely wouldn't always feel so _emotional_ in this form and a rebuke because he hadn't gotten there yet. Overall, it was frustrating because with all the power, speed and skill in the world it was useless if he couldn't hit his target.

"That is enough for today," announced Amagiri as Saitō once again failed to connect. "This training is concluded for tonight. We will continue tomorrow, with Hijikata-san's permission. Please find out when he can spare you."

" _Hai_." Saitō bowed, bruised face impassive (despite what he thought).

Saitō quickly washed up with cold water and a towel that had been left for the purpose, and changed back into his black kimono. As he tidied his hair, he realized abruptly that he was still in Oni form. He finished straightening himself up and went back to the training room. Amagiri-san was waiting for him; as Saitō expected, he was already in human form.

"We will sit for a few minutes before we join the others, Hajime-kun," said Amagiri.

Saitō bowed his acquiescence and knelt in his favourite position, working to calm his mind and breathe out the accumulated frustrations of the last, punishing half-hour. He thought fleetingly how much he appreciated training with a master who felt no need to comment on the obvious – not once had Amagiri-san said "you need a lot more practice", since it was self-evident – and who understood the importance of proper meditation.

Ten minutes later, Saitō was fully in command of himself, even in his Oni form. When Amagiri-san told him to open his eyes, he did so, content to feel more like himself again.

"What have you learned, Hajime-kun?" the big Oni asked him quietly.

"I need a great deal more practice… Kyūjyu-san. Also, I need to eat more." Saitō paused, formulating his next words. "I have also gained a new perspective on how difficult others may find it to learn new techniques. I believe that I will be more patient with those I train."

"Not a bad start then. Although I believe that you have also noticed again that self-control is more difficult in your Oni form. What about Yukimura-sama?"

Saitō blinked, caught off-guard. "Yukimura?"

"Yes," said Amagiri patiently. "We discussed this before we changed form."

"… I will try to remember to trust myself and to trust her decisions as well."

"Very well. Now you will change back to your other form."

Saitō met Amagiri-san's understanding – but unyielding – expression. He bowed again.

"Yes, Kyūjyu-san."

It had not been an accident that Amagiri-san had asked about Yukimura before telling him to change forms. But it was fair. If Saitō had not avoided referring to that part of their discussion, then the Oni likely wouldn't have made this so challenging for him.

He closed his eyes once more and concentrated. It was frustrating how the practice of a lifetime seemed to desert him so quickly when he thought of Yukimura. He had never quite understood the abstraction of others who found themselves in this position; now he knew it first-hand. Amagiri-san had implied that the loss of concentration was partly his own fault because he was still trying so hard to keep himself tightly under control around the girl, even if it was for laudable reasons. Well, his control was laughable, in his opinion.

Or maybe his mentor was really telling him that his reasons were less laudable than he thought? Yes… the more he thought about it the more he realized that Amagiri-san was telling him that he might be protecting himself at least as much as Yukimura. But he was honestly just trying not to rush her – well, not to rush either of them. It still seemed insoluble to him. And… he wasn't changing form.

He took several long, slow breaths and stopped worrying about Yukimura, and whether he was doing things right. He tried to accept that she was there in his thoughts and that it made concentration more difficult. Finally, he reminded himself to trust in his abilities. A moment later he was done.

He opened his eyes slowly. He didn't sense any frustration or impatience from Amagiri-san, who was sitting in _seiza_ , much as Saitō had been. Not long after, the Oni stood up and nodded for Saitō to do the same.

"Kimigiku is bringing tea to the main receiving room. We will join her and the Princess and Harada-san there. I understand that Sen-hime and Harada-san have been discussing various aspects of Oni culture."

Saitō saw a fleeting smile on Amagiri-san's face before the Oni turned and led the way to the main room. He wondered what the Oni, or maybe Harada, had been up to.

* * *

**[III - Only the Lonely]**

* * *

At the Shinsengumi's headquarters, Heisuke was sitting out on the _engawa_ chatting with Sōji, both men finding themselves at loose ends as Hijikata had ordered them to get as much rest as possible – and not to leave the captains' area of the compound. Since they had seen the Vice Commander a short time ago, returning from (they suspected) Sannan-san's research area in a less than desirable frame of mind, they had decided to stay put.

"My head hardly hurts anymore," Heisuke grumbled for the tenth time. "And what the hell are Hajime-kun and Sano-san doing with the Oni anyway. Seems weird to me."

"The big one's probably afraid to come near you," Okita laughed, "so he's training Saitō out in the city where you can't get at him."

"Yeah, yeah, funny man. You got carried out on a door same as me, remember."

"Exactly – _I_ remember. _You_ were unconscious."

Heisuke glared at his companion. He hadn't found Sōji's jokes very funny lately and he didn't think he was the only one. Still, he decided to let things go, sensing that the man really was worried about something serious.

"Hey Sōji, what do you think of this Oni business – I mean Chizuru-chan and Hajime-kun and Sano-san? Nagakura said it was all very weird the other night."

"I don't have enough information, which is annoying. I can tell that Hijikata-san's at the point of thinking the colour of the sky is a state secret he's wound so tight. Maybe he's worried that Chizuru-chan will stop bringing him tea now that she's cuddling up with Hajime-kun."

"What, really?!"

Sōji gave him a flickering smile.

"Yes," he deadpanned. "I think he's really worried about the tea. He said the other day that only Chizuru-chan makes it the way he likes."

Heisuke rolled his eyes.

"Tch! You know that's not what I meant."

"No?" Sōji easily dodged the _pro forma_ punch to the shoulder. "But yeah, he had his arms around her and everything. Like I keep saying, Hajime-kun's had a rough time of it in some ways, but he's doing pretty well on the whole."

"But _Hajime_? Really?"

"Cross my heart and hope you die."

" _Not_ funny Sōji," Heisuke groused. "And you know what I mean – he barely even _looks_ at girls when we go drinking!"

"I know. Did Shinpachi-san ever tell you about the time he and Sano-san tried to convince him to consider something _other_ than _sake_?"

Heisuke suddenly blushed.

"Um, no."

"Well… you'd never get this from Sano of course, and Shinpachi was pretty gone when he mentioned it to me… Anyway, I gather Hajime-kun went all red – kind of like you now, by the way – and then turned them down flat. Said that swords were more interesting than women as far as he could see and walked out of there. They've never dared to try the experiment again."

Heisuke gave a low whistle. "I guess not!"

"Still, it makes me wonder how he'll manage with Chizuru-chan. Apparently _she_ 's more interesting than a sword…"

Heisuke, who had been gloomily pondering his own interest in the girl, didn't even manage a smile.

"Seems to be doing okay, from what you said. You know, some people just have things work out right for them, you know?"

Okita nodded. "That's how it is. Well, enough doom and gloom, I think I'll go talk to Sannan-san for a while. Bring him a bottle of _sake_ to be friendly."

Heisuke gave a crack of laughter. "Right! Well good luck with that. I think I'll go nap until Shinpachi-san's back from patrol."

The First Division Captain got up with him, but headed off in the direction of the kitchen. He really wanted to know what Sannan-san was up to that had Hijikata-san so pissed off. The truth was that he was bored and he was worried about the damn cough and… well, he wasn't going to think about the rest. He'd do better once Kondō was back to put the brakes on the Vice Commander's mother-hen tendencies. It was a bit strange how fast the bruises and aches had faded, but anything that got him back out on patrol was good.

* * *

**[Part IV - Shinobi and Shiranui]**

* * *

For the third day in a row, Yamazaki watched the boy who was watching the headquarters. It wasn't easy to keep an eye on him, as he moved very quickly. Also, the moon was bright but too high to cast much light. However the Vice Commander had been very clear. The boy seemed to be stalking Yukimura and they needed to know why.

He suddenly sensed a presence behind him and whirled, a knife and a shuriken dropping into his hands. His eyes narrowed as he looked into eyes as purple as his; they reflected strangely in the moonlight. He recognized the man from various descriptions. Plus, he'd seen him near the house that he understood belonged to the young lady called Sen-hime. He had wondered if she actually were a princess as the title implied.

"You're slow," said the strange-looking man with the pistol in his belt. "I could've shot you a dozen times over."

"Six at most," replied Yamazaki.

"Yeah, whatever." The man waved dismissively. "Which one are you?"

Yamazaki considered his options. If he refused to answer, the man might kill him out of hand. Not that he wouldn't do his best to escape and let the Vice Commander know that there was an escaped Chōshu running around loose, but escape didn't look like a strong possibility. He had been briefed on the capabilities of the three strange men the Shinsengumi had encountered at the Ikedaya.

"Yamazaki, Second Division," he stated briefly, deciding that it was better to wait and see what happened.

The stranger closed the short distance between them, moving as silently as Yamazaki could have with an easy grace. He peered at the roof that the shinobi had been watching.

"Good. I was looking for you. I hear you've had a visitor."

"Yes."

"Don't see him now."

"No. Somehow he must have noticed us."

The other man seemed to actually consider that for a moment.

"Makes you wonder…" he said at last. Then he turned to Yamazaki and scowled.

"Shit. You really do have the Yukishima eyes. Look, could you do me a favour and stand still while I cast a spell on you? I thought I'd find out how many of Dad's bastards are running around Kyoto tonight."

Yamazaki re-evaluated his options. He didn't like them much.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand you," he said, playing for time.

"Yeah, yeah. Gotcha. Too bad for you an' all."

The man was drunk. That explained things… a little.

"Would you prefer to go somewhere to discuss the problem?" Yamazaki asked, still stalling.

"Nope. Night night ninja."

Yamazaki felt something like a cudgel to the mind and then the world went away.

* * *

**[V - Shadows of the Past]**

* * *

Hijikata had stopped swearing. Aloud anyway. He knew what Sannan was thinking and it was a terrible idea. The Ochimizu, the so-called Water of Life, was evil stuff. It took good men and broke them – there had been a few, at the beginning, who had volunteered for the Shogunate's "special medicine". They thought they would be heroes. Those who hadn't died immediately had died soon after in screaming agony.

Unfortunately, Kondō, Sannan and Hijikata hadn't known about those first, very secret experiments. They had been carried out by Serizawa Kamo's chief lieutenant, a man called Nimi Nishiki. Serizawa had been the joint leader of the Shinsengumi with Kondō when the group first arrived in Kyoto and was known as the Roshigumi.

Between them, Serizawa and Nimi had just about ruined the reputation and future of the Shinsengumi. Both had themselves taken the Ochimizu and both had died on Hijikata's orders and on his blade. The fact that Serizawa had in many ways been vital to the Roshigumi being established as the Shinsengumi was just one of Hijikata's personal demons.

Hijikata stopped pacing for a moment. A slightly twisted smile transformed his face from ominous to wryly amused.

_Except I really do have my own personal demons now. Well damn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, maybe I need to write shorter chapters; this one just kept going... Hope you enjoy all the fun!


	40. Lovers in a Dangerous Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Chapter 40... hard to believe. I have enjoyed this very much, despite some occasional moments of doubt and hair-tearing. :)
> 
> With thanks to [zantetsvkens] for posting the first review to this story on AO3 (of somebody who hasn't seen Teachings of Demons before). Your kind words are much appreciated!
> 
> On that note, something I should make clear: I began this story on Fanfiction . net and there are still many chapters I need to post to AO3 before I am caught up to what I'm currently writing. I hope that's good news to people! I will try to upload and format a couple of chapters a day or more. I just finished writing chapter 78 (February 21, 2017).
> 
> ~ImpracticalOni

**Quotes / Lyrics for This Chapter:**

Don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by  
You never get to stop and open your eyes  
One day you're waiting for the sky to fall  
The next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all  
When you're lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time

These fragile bodies of touch and taste  
This vibrant skin - this hair like lace  
Spirits open to the thrust of grace  
Never a breath you can afford to waste  
When you're lovers in a dangerous time  
**Lovers in a dangerous time**

**\- Bruce Cockburn (verses 1 & 2)**

* * *

"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved - loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves." ― **Victor Hugo**

* * *

**Chapter 40 – Lovers in a Dangerous Time**

* * *

**[I - Moving Pieces]**

Amagiri called a polite warning before opening the door to the main receiving room, where Kimigiku was just pouring tea for Sen-hime and Harada-san. He was curious about the undercurrents he could sense.

Kimigiku-san still seemed torn between approval and disapproval regarding Harada-san, although nothing showed on her lovely face. Amagiri still wasn't precisely sure what that was about, but he could guess. For Kimigiku-san, as for himself, it was difficult to believe that anybody not born into one of the ruling families could be considered for Sen-hime as a potential partner. Even as he crossed the floor and bowed to Sen-hime, he was assessing the other red-haired man, who was smiling at the princess in a very engaging way. He turned almost at once to Amagiri, however, and acknowledged him with a polite bow.

Whether as a potential match or just in himself, Harada-san was interesting, Amagiri thought. He managed to be open and direct while retaining a very healthy measure of thoughtful skepticism. He didn't appear to have the same innate power that was apparent in Saitō, and yet Amagiri had the impression that there was more to Harada-san than could be evaluated at present.

In fact, if time and war (and Kazama-sama) were not pressing, Amagiri would have liked a chance to spend more time with Hijikata-san as well. Having met the man under challenging circumstances, his impressions were inconclusive; however, he was beginning to find the make-up of the Shinsengumi leadership quite extraordinary. Almost unbelievable, in fact. Kazama-sama was going to find it all very interesting and utterly infuriating.

"Good evening, Saitō-san!" Sen said with a welcoming smile. She was clearly hoping to take the opportunity to get to know the expressionless Third Division Captain a bit better. "I hope your training went well? And… hmm. I see Amagiri is as demanding a teacher as ever."

"Good evening, Sen-hime," Saitō responded with a suitable bow, taking the place near her that she indicated. "I greatly appreciate Amagiri-san's skill and forbearance."

"Well, you've got a few bruises, that's for sure Saitō," Harada noted. "That must have been one heck of a training session. You don't get hit a lot these days and now you heal fast too."

"The Oni form is very powerful," Saitō told him seriously, "but my technique hasn't quite caught up." Rather improbably, his mouth quirked into a faint smile. "I will have more patience with our recruits in the future, Harada."

"Ha," Harada responded. He looked back at the women and grinned. "Don't let him kid you, Sen-hime, Kimigiku-san. He's brutal when it comes to setting exercises, but I've never seen him lose his temper with even the clumsiest soldier who puts in his best effort. When Saitō decides you're going to learn to swing a sword then by the gods you learn to swing a sword."

"There are a few who simply are not – "

Saitō broke off abruptly.

Harada looked at Saitō, raising an eyebrow. There was no response and he realized that there was something wrong. A moment later, Saitō was out of his seat and out the door. Amagiri was after him almost immediately, but Harada had the distinct impression that even the impassive Oni had been caught off guard by just how fast Saitō had moved. Kimigiku-san raised her brows even as she effortlessly lifted Sen-hime to her feet.

Rushing to the front hall and looking out through the open front door, Harada saw a dark shape – a body? – on the ground, but it was difficult to see any details. While his eyes adjusted to the poor light, he slipped his katana back into his belt, having picked it up on his way out. Meanwhile, he could just make out Saitō attacking Shiranui Kyō with hands and feet, moving so fast that he was a monochromatic blur. Harada found it strange that he hadn't drawn his sword. Then again, Shiranui hadn't pulled his gun either.

Shiranui seemed to be dodging a little more slowly than usual, in Harada's estimation. He was yelling at Saitō to stop and adding a number of descriptive terms, one of which might fairly be said to apply. It took Harada a few seconds to realize that Shiranui was very drunk.

"I _said_ he'll be fine! Damn it Amagiri, call 'im off!"

Harada found himself riveted by the strange fight. Shiranui looked profoundly discomposed and not at all his usual manic self.

A pair of small, but strong hands pushed firmly at the tall spearman – apparently he was blocking the door and hadn't heard the more polite requests.

"Excuse me Harada-san…" said Sen, raising her voice a little. "Amagiri would like us to check on your medic. Yamazaki-san, wasn't it?"

Harada gave her a surprised look, but he immediately stepped through the doorway and went down the two steps to the garden. He paused at the bottom to offer Sen a hand down and then they went quickly to the huddled shape on the grass.

Kimigiku-san was suddenly next to them, or rather between Yamazaki's still form and the ongoing fight.

"How is Yamazaki?" asked Harada, looking at the unconscious man with concern.

"Knocked out. No physical harm. He'll be fine with a couple of hours of sleep and I'll help him recover from the after-effects." Sen had her hand on Yamazaki's forehead. She was clearly relieved that it wasn't more serious.

"After-effects?" Harada gave her a sharp look. "What happened?"

"Well I don't know yet, but I think Kyō-kun put him sleep with combined Soul and Mind magic."

"Does this mean he'll end up like Saitō?" Harada was becoming very concerned.

"No, I don't think so. Though it could speed up certain changes. It's hard to say, since everything going on right now is outside our experience."

Sen-hime looked up at the tall spearman sympathetically. She had straightened out Yamazaki's crumpled clothing.

"It will be alright, Harada-san. I truly believe that. And I'll be there to help."

He saw her glance over at Amagiri-san, who was wordlessly observing the strange fight from closer in. Amagiri-san immediately nodded.

"Saitō, Shiranui, you will stop now,"

Saitō and Shiranui drew apart. Saitō's expression was forbidding; he immediately joined Harada next to Yamazaki.

"Shiranui, I trust you had a good reason for bringing Yamazaki-san here?" asked Amagiri.

"He's fine!" That seemed to be all Shiranui would say for the moment.

"Saitō, can you or Harada-san bring Yamazaki-san in while we find out what happened?"

Saitō knelt down to pick up the medic.

"No bones broken?" Harada asked Sen.

"None. He is perfectly healthy."

"Just unconscious?"

She nodded, carefully brushing off her kimono as she rose with the help of Harada-san's large hand. Not that she needed help, but it was only polite to accept.

Saitō turned and quickly made his way inside. Yamazaki might not be tall, but he was all muscle and no doubt heavier than he looked; Saitō didn't seem to notice the weight.

Harada gave Sen a rueful look. He had released her hand as soon as she was on her feet.

"Sen-hime? I'm not sure, but I may have, ah, pushed things too far – earlier I mean. Too much to think about right now maybe…"

The princess smiled at him. It was the same kind of honest, caring smile as Chizuru's, but more open and less shy.

"It's alright, Harada-san. As you said, you've had a lot to worry you. Eventually we'll sort things out, right? And right now we have to sort out Kyō-kun. This is very unlike him."

" _Sake_ can make it too easy to do strange things…" Harada said in the tones of one who knew all too well. He drew in a long breath. "So… sometime in the next few days? If I can get the time? It would be nice to sit and talk with you."

Sen looked up at him; his eyes were friendly, but serious. The amber glimmered in the dark. She reached forward and touched his arm for a moment.

It seemed to Harada that Oni touched more – at least between friends and family – than most Japanese. He rather approved.

"I would like to see Chizuru-chan again, and I'm sure she has many questions for me. Perhaps you can escort me home afterwards. We can stop somewhere for tea if you are permitted."

Harada inclined his head.

"Then I will pass along your request – and mine – to Hijikata-san when I return."

They walked back to the house in companionable silence, leaving Amagiri still speaking with Shiranui. Kimigiku waited until they were indoors and then did a quick check around the perimeter of the house. She was uneasy, but she found nothing.

* * *

**[II - Hidden Agendas]**

* * *

Many houses away, a small figure perched on a rooftop, dark eyes gleaming and mouth curled into a mocking grin. He couldn't actually read other demons' thoughts without being noticed, not when they were as powerful as most were these days, but it was quite easy – for him – to push others into doing what they wanted to do anyway. And so Shiranui had kidnapped the Shinsengumi shinobi and carried him back to Amagiri, instead of just talking to him.

The boy – or young man, it was difficult to say which – hadn't recognized the Oni who had come to the shinobi's supposed rescue, which was strange, but after a twelve year absence from Kyoto it was possible. Also, the aura had seemed rather odd. In any event, he'd left as soon as the other person arrived, to avoid difficulties. He had recognized Amagiri-san's aura without difficulty and fled quickly.

* * *

**[III - Captains of the Shinsengumi]**

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the explanation from Shiranui was unsatisfactory. The alcohol was wearing off, but still had a ways to go. Apparently – after studying the problem in the company of several jars of _sake_ – Shiranui had decided that he didn't want any more surprises and had spent the day in search of other potential siblings.

"How?" Amagiri had asked, a little taken aback by the scope of the project.

"Well I didn't wander all over Kyoto using Soul magic, if that's what you're worried about. I just had a few drinks, with a few contacts… asked about the Shinsengumi… listened for any rumours about guys with indigo hair or purple eyes, or just unusual people…"

Saitō's expression was unreadable, but Amagiri looked pained. Sen shook her head in disbelief.

"That was your plan? Hunt up a few more brothers and then what? Bring them back to Amagiri and me?"

Shiranui scowled at her. With his slanted eyebrows pulled into a deep vee above the bridge of his nose, he looked even less human than usual. Harada and Saitō each privately thought that he also resembled the Vice Commander.

"I heard what you and Kimigiku said: that Shizuka-hime made the decision not to have any of the Shiranui part-bloods identified unless their situation required it. Knowing you, Osen-chan, that'd mean I'd never know who else was out there! You always took your mother's decisions as sacred law… And Amagiri's just as bad. Kimigiku is worst of all of course."

Five sets of eyes examined him: icy dark blue, troubled sky blue, thoughtful amber, sympathetic magenta, and exasperated purple. It was Saitō who spoke first, his clipped tones leaving no doubts about his sentiments.

"Shiranui Kyō-san is already a known enemy of the Shinsengumi and the Bakufu. He has now tracked down and kidnapped our chief medic. Outside of this estate, it is the clear duty of the Shinsengumi to hunt down and kill or capture him. Also, it is unlikely that the Vice Commander's decision to consider this area neutral ground will continue if Shiranui-san is allowed to stay here for any length of time."

It was a long speech for Saitō, but as the senior officer of the Shinsengumi present he had felt that he needed to be clearly understood. What he didn't say was that he'd been surprised at how _angry_ he'd been to sense Yamazaki being so roughly handled. He knew first-hand what Oni magic could do and he had always felt a certain responsibility – and even respect – for Yamazaki. Saitō realized with some surprise that if Shiranui was correct that Yamazaki was another half-brother, then he – Saitō – did not entirely dislike the idea.

What did trouble him was that he appeared to be losing his emotional detachment, a valuable trait in his line of work. He hoped that he would become more like his original self again once he'd gotten used to being an Oni.

Harada was nodding his head at Saitō's words. While he had rather liked Shiranui, Saitō was exactly right about the probable consequences of this evening's work. He had some sympathy for Shiranui's position, however. It seemed wrong to leave the known part-Oni in the dark; they could at least be given information and allowed to make a choice. If they were different in some way from their peers, it might help them understand why. But Harada acknowledged that Shiranui had gone about things the wrong way.

Amagiri sighed and inclined his head. He continued to look puzzled, but accepted that they had to deal with the immediate problem before them.

"It is as you say, Saitō. It would probably be best for you to return to Hijikata-san now, if Harada-san is willing to remain with Yamazaki-san until he is awake and can safely return to the Shinsengumi compound."

Harada and Saitō exchanged glances, and then Saitō nodded.

"What can I tell the Vice Commander regarding Yamazaki's condition?" he asked.

Sen cleared her throat, looking unhappy at the turn of events.

"I expect him to be awake and perfectly fit within a couple of hours. However, I do have one request, Saitō-san."

The impassive blue eyes focussed on her. Just for a moment she caught a hint of the steel she'd felt in him before, during the Trial of Body. _He really is going to be a good guardian for the Oni of the East_ , she thought, and it wasn't clear whether she meant Chizuru or the eastern clans generally.

"Could you ask Hijikata-san not to come rushing out here in the middle of the night? It will not accomplish anything."

"Yeah, cause I sure as hell won't be here," jeered Shiranui. He was once again standing at the window with his back to the others.

"I will pass along your recommendation, Sen-hime," said Saitō politely. "The Vice Commander needs his rest, in any event."

That was the closest he could come to saying that he would try to keep the Shinsengumi away from the house until the next day. Or maybe it was just the simple truth. Sen couldn't tell.

"Don't forget to ask about your training for tomorrow," Amagiri put in.

Saitō indicated acknowledgment.

"I will see you out, then, Saitō-san," said Kimigiku, rising gracefully from her knees.

"There is no need," replied Saitō firmly.

"Well I'm coming to the road with you anyway," Harada told him amiably.

Saitō just nodded, and then bowed to Sen-hime and Amagiri.

"Good night, Kimigiku-san," he added, as she knelt by the door as a courtesy to the two captains.

Once they were by the main gate, Saitō turned to Harada.

"Please keep a close eye on Yamazaki. The Shinsengumi are already short of men and it would be a problem to lose him."

"I'll pass along your concern for his health," Harada murmured, trying not to laugh.

Saito looked confused. Then he tilted his head a little and the red-head saw a faint smile.

"You will do well with the Oni, Harada. I am told that I should be more open. However, I think I will leave changing my personality until tomorrow."

"Um… Saitō?"

"Hm?" Saitō's face was more unreadable than usual in the dark.

"Was that a joke?"

There was a soft sigh from the Third Division Captain.

"I wish I knew. I will pass along a report to the Vice Commander, if he is still awake. Did you have a message to pass along from Sen-hime?"

"More or less. She would like to come by and see Chizuru-chan."

"I will tell him. With everything that has happened, though…"

Harada made a face. "I know. But Saitō… I think you'll find that Amagiri is wondering what got into Shiranui tonight. This kind of thing – well it was odd, wasn't it?"

Saitō shrugged.

"You must know him better than I do. He attacked me the first time we met."

Harada barely restrained himself from making a joke of it, as he would with Shinpachi; it wasn't easy.

Saitō looked at him curiously.

"What is so funny?"

"Aw, nothing. Really." _Damn mind-reading sensitives_ , he groused to himself. Then, since Saitō might have heard that too, he hurried on. "Saitō, do me a favour? At least pretend that you don't know what I'm thinking."

"Right at this moment, I have no idea what you are thinking."

"Well that's a start."

"I was just pretending."

Harada, who had been about to turn away, put his thumbs in his sash, raised both eyebrows, and laughed out loud.

"What the hell did you do with the real Saitō?"

"Again… I wish I knew."

There was a moment of silence, and then as if bound by the same internal clock, both men turned to leave.

"Later, Saitō."

"Good night, Harada."

* * *

**[IV - Puzzling Pieces]**

* * *

As soon as Harada-san and Saitō-san were gone, Sen walked over to stand beside Shiranui.

"What on earth were you thinking, Kyō?! Hijikata-san is going to be really angry about this and I can't blame him. He turned a blind eye to you being here more or less because Amagiri and I suggested that you wouldn't cause mischief! Or at least that we'd keep an eye on things…"

Shiranui hunched a shoulder, his expression mocking.

"Guess that's your mistake then. Kazama's going to be royally pissed with both of you and frankly he worries me more than some part-Oni with an attitude, half-brother or not."

"We need to know what really happened, Kyō-kun," Amagiri said wearily, from his seat by the square table. "There is something troubling in all of this."

"… I don't know. It made sense to me at the time. I'll admit that I was mad at Kimigiku for holding out on us, and at Shizuka-sama for making decisions for people who didn't even know there was a decision to make."

"It's what leaders _do_ , Kyō," said Sen. She sounded troubled, though. "To be honest, Kyō, I think we should make sure that nobody messed with your head."

"Like hell!"

"I agree with Sen-hime."

"So what else is new?"

"But what if somebody did?" Sen persisted. "That could be really bad, Kyō."

"Alright, I'll tell you what," Shiranui declared, the mischief rekindling in his eyes. "You teach Harada how to check my mind for problems and I'll let him look."

"That's… not really possible," said Sen.

"Up to you. Otherwise, I'm out of here once my baby brother wakes up. And I didn't hurt him."

"That you _know of_. What has gotten into you?!" Sen was starting to lose her temper.

"I'm old enough to solve my own problems, Osen-chan."

Amagiri watched them coolly while the emotional temperature rose.

He sent a thought to Harada-san. _If you see Shiranui try to leave the house, don't let him go._

Harada, who was on the point of walking up the front steps, paused.

_Um… Amagiri-san?_

He sensed amusement overlie the other man's tension for a moment.

_You don't need to yell, Harada-san. You are really quite good at this. Just… don't let him leave. If you can hold him for even a moment then I will be there to help you._

Amagiri got a confused assent from the spearman.

At the window, Sen-hime was becoming more and more frustrated, and Shiranui's temper was flaring. Amagiri, careful not to interfere in any way, could virtually watch the emotions rise and fall. The princess was doing well, on the whole. Shiranui, though… At every point where he could listen to reason, there was a twist of madness, and either temper or pride would get the better of him. But Amagiri was quite sure that it was a created artifact, a subtle but insidious spell that was causing Shiranui to make… poor choices.

Just then, Shiranui's temper finally snapped.

"I'm outta here," he declared, striding to the door. "Say what you like to dear _Toshi_ for me, won't you?"

He spun around and raced down the hall to the front door, knowing that Amagiri would be after him. He was almost to the door when his sixth sense told him to jump the obstacle in his path. It was a spear, he realized, held at about shin level. _Right. Like I'll fall for that, Harada – I thought better of you._ He cleared the obstacle easily.

A smashing right hook caught him in the stomach in mid-air, and as he crashed to the floor, twisting desperately, Harada landed heavily on top of him.

"Knew you'd jump," the spearman said laconically.

"Bastard!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Shiranui didn't get a chance to throw him off before Amagiri arrived.

"Let's try this again, Kyō-kun," he said, sighing. "And no, it won't be Harada-san checking your mind for magic. How could he? Shall I do this here, with Harada-san sitting on you, or in the front room, which would be more dignified?"

"Here," replied Shiranui, rebellion still in the ascendant.

"As you wish." Amagiri pulled a narrow ribbon from inside one sleeve and wrapped it around Shiranui's wrists. "But I don't understand why you force me into this unless the magic is itself resisting detection. That would be… worrying."

The ribbon didn't look like anything special to Harada, but Shiranui got the blank look that suggested that it was painful in some way.

"Harada-san, I asked Sen-hime to stay with Yamazaki-san. I expect Kimigiku will go with her. Therefore, you must be my guardian."

"Which means that you follow along while he rummages around in my head; your job is to prevent him doing anything bad to me. Unfortunately, you have no idea what you're doing, so you're kind of useless in preserving my rights."

"Guess that's life," Harada said with a shrug. "What's first?"

Shiranui, who was just about sober now laughed. "You could… not sit on me. Not moving? Oh well. Here goes… I found the shinobi on one of the roofs not far from the Shinsenqmi headquarters. I confirmed the eye colour – purple – and we talked a little and then I knocked him out and brought him here."

"Did you sense anything there, Harada-san?" asked Amagiri. His eyes were closed, but Harada felt the sharp awareness focus on him.

"Um… yes? He's leaving something out. There's a – skip? Something he doesn't want to mention."

"Good – that you noticed. Not so good for us, I'm afraid."

"Harada?" Shiranui's voice had changed. He sounded more alert, less petulant, and concerned.

"Well… there's just… I don't know. It's like there's a flaw in what you're saying – a hole."

"Kyō-kun, there's definite evidence of tampering. Wait."

Not long after, Amagiri signalled for Harada to get up. Shiranui sat up, shaking his head. Slowly, his lips tightened together and his brows drew down.

"That little freak!"

"A powerful young Oni," said Amagiri, worried. "And not only did he goad you into setting yourself against the Shinsengumi, but he got rid of the person who was watching him. Harada-san, once Yamazaki-san is awake, you had better return to your compound."

"Agreed. But for now I'd better follow Saitō's instructions and go watch over Yamazaki."

"We will all go," said Amagiri.

* * *

**[V - The Shinobi Awakes]**

* * *

Yamazaki was surprised by several things when he eventually regained consciousness. First, he had been neatly tucked into a comfortable futon in a clean and spacious room. Second, somebody had removed his outerwear and equipment, but had placed everything tidily within reach including his weapons. Third, his head didn't hurt; in fact, he felt well-rested. A glance from under his lashes showed him that it was still dark out, although he had no idea how long he'd been unconscious.

He didn't move, just in case he was under observation. As Saitō-san had taught him, he tried to rely on other senses to determine if anyone was nearby. He didn't have the uncanny ability of Saitō-san or Okita-san for knowing exactly where people were around them at all times, but he was still very good. In any event, his hearing was acute.

"He is awake now," a low, rumbling voice was saying from just outside his door.

"Great." The tone was a brave attempt at nonchalance, but Yamazaki knew bravado when he heard it.

"Excuse me," said the deeper voice.

A tall, red-haired man entered. Yamazaki recognized him as one of the visitors from the night when things had gone… wrong… with Saitō-san. That had been a very strange night and he still hadn't been given a decent explanation. Or any explanation, really.

Trailing behind the first man was his assailant. He looked just as uncanny by lantern light as he had in the shadows and the moonlight. He was almost as tall as the red-head, but not nearly as large. In overall build he reminded Yamazaki of Harada-san: tall and slim but broad-shouldered and very well-muscled. In the better light he could confirm that the man's eyes were purple, about a couple of shades lighter than his own; his hair was almost exactly the same odd – that is, _unusual_ – blue-purple as Saitō-san's.

" _Konbanwa_. I am Amagiri Kyūju, and this is Shiranui Kyō. I am afraid that Shiranui-kun brought you here under something less than ideal circumstances. However, you will be pleased to know that Harada-san is here and will accompany you home if you are able to walk and wish to leave."

In fact, at that moment Yamazaki noticed that Harada-san was standing in the doorway. It was embarrassing to be found like this – wearing only his under-kimono and lying in bed. He sat up quickly and bowed his head.

"Harada-taichō."

"Yamazaki-kun. How are you?"

"I feel well, taichō."

Harada looked at the other two, but addressed Amagiri.

"Would it be better for Yamazaki-kun to remain here overnight?"

Shiranui stared moodily at the floor while Amagiri considered the question.

He was thinking about Saitō and Yamazaki. His _younger brother_ had detached the Shinsengumi shinobi from him within moments of his arrival at Osen-chan's house. And Shiranui had already seen that his – maybe! – _youngest brother_ revered Saitō; that had been plain from his well-organized but unconscious mind. Worse, they were both _devoted_ to his _elder brother_ the Shinsengumi Vice Commander… Gods. What had he done to deserve this? With his eldest brother – once his only brother – being what he was, he'd hoped that maybe one of these new siblings would be tolerable. Ugh. This was why he usually avoided the family.

Saitō hadn't held back either, when he'd found Yamazaki lolling over Shiranui's shoulder. On the bright side, he hadn't drawn his swords, or changed form, which showed surprising restraint for an Oni fresh from one of the Trials. Or whatever the guy was now. He sure as hell moved like one of them. For a moment, Shiranui recalled that Kazama was going to have to deal with Saitō. Right this moment, he wasn't sure who he wanted to win. Beatings all around sounded okay to him. Not that this half-trained, newly-changed half-brother stood much of a chance against Chikage.

"Sen-hime assisted Yamazaki-san to recover from the after-effects of Shiranui's magic," said Amagiri. "If he can stand and walk he may return with you."

Harada nodded briefly and looked at Yamazaki. Yamazaki was feeling increasingly bewildered, and consequently annoyed. Nevertheless, he remained calm and kept his face scrupulously neutral.

"You would rather return to the compound," said Harada, sympathizing very much with the younger man's current position.

"Hai."

"Then the rest of us will go downstairs while you get your things. I must thank Sen-hime for her hospitality. Saitō's gone on ahead to let the Vice Commander know what has happened."

"The same boy was watching our headquarters, Harada-san. I had just tracked him down again – he kept moving – when…" Yamazaki's eyes flicked to Shiranui, "…this man arrived."

"Got it, Yamazaki. We can talk on the way back. There's one or two things you need to know…"

Shiranui stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Yamazaki-san. I think I was originally just going to talk to you about some things… But I'd had a bit too much _sake_ and somebody, ah, convinced me to try a rather _direct_ approach. Maybe we'll meet under better circumstances in the future."

He didn't wait for an acknowledgement, just waved a hand and left the room. Amagiri watched him go with a suppressed sigh. That family… He had done his best for Kyō, but they were a strange lot. He wondered what Yukimura-sama would make of them if and when she took control of the Eastern Clans. The Shiranui had been the second most prestigious family of the East. Well, after the Sakurai were wiped out several centuries ago, of course. The Sakurai had been the guardians and warriors of the Demons of the East, the shield that allowed the Yukimura to develop their skills as healers and teachers in peace. But… that was all old, old history. There were no longer any living Oni who personally remembered the Sakurai.

Amagiri had to wonder, though, if the Sakurai might not have a remote descendant who was prepared to take back his traditional role. The original Sakurai, according to the records, generally had dark hair and dark blue eyes. It was all very… interesting.

* * *

**[VI - Love's Labour's Won]**

* * *

Saitō raced back to the Shinsengumi compound, people and buildings flickering around him. This… power… was both impressive and useful. He hoped that Hijikata-san would allow him to train with Amagiri-san the next day. He wanted very much to use his swords again.

He slowed as he arrived at the main gates and nodded to the two guards who came to attention as he went in. It was past curfew, but well before midnight. He walked across the main courtyard, wondering if the Vice Commander was still up. It was likely, based on recent experience. But if he wasn't up, then Saitō had a more difficult decision ahead of him.

As he approached the commanders' and captains' quarters, he felt the steady beat of his heart start to increase. He had deliberately refused to consider whether Yukimura might still be awake, but his thoughts escaped his control as he passed through the passageway between buildings that led to the inner courtyard. He needed to report to the Vice Commander. And he needed to know if she was safe and well.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, once again torn between the strange warmth that was almost always with him now and irritation at not being able to get on with his duty in unimpaired efficiency. He walked noiselessly along the _engawa_ , only visible by the white scarf wrapped loosely around his shoulders despite the heat.

There was no way that Yukimura could have heard him coming. However, as he approached her room he not only sensed her presence but saw her door slide open. She stepped out onto the wooden walkway, still dressed despite the lateness of the hour, and turned unerringly toward him.

"Saitō-san," she said softly, smiling with obvious pleasure. "You're back."

Contentment and affection was all he could hear in her voice - was all he could sense from her in any way. He stopped in his tracks, just a few feet from her, almost shaking with conflicting imperatives. In his head, self-imposed restraint and devotion to duty were at war with something less familiar but easily as strong.

Wordlessly, he closed the distance between them and took her in his arms, burying his face in her soft hair. Instead of being startled by this precipitate behaviour, Yukimura only pressed herself closer. Time passed and Saitō finally lifted his head so that he could look down at the girl. She stared back up at him, face serious and eyes wide; he thought that she looked very lovely in the moonlight.

A moment later his right hand was tangled in her dark hair and his lips were locked to hers. The sensation was like fire in his blood and he could hear nothing but the pounding of his heart in his ears. His eyes closed and he could feel the flush that spread across his body, not just his face. This time she was surprised, but he couldn't bear to stop and there was no resistance in the surprise, only wonder. Then her lips pressed back against his and he felt her small hands tighten in the fabric of his kimono. Joy and desire trembled along every nerve, until he wasn't sure how he was still standing. And to _know_ without any doubt that he was unequivocally accepted and welcome was almost unendurable. What did this bright and innocent creature see in him? He couldn't think clearly, and for once he was too preoccupied to care. Anxiety and uncertainty and even memories of pain fled before such a light.

Eventually, regretfully, they moved apart, still touching, eyes bright and breathing a little ragged. Saitō sighed deeply. He tucked a strand of wayward hair behind her ear. He was surprised to find that his fingers were steady.

"I should have asked." Clumsy words, when he should be trying to convey something of how he felt. He wanted to reassure her that he didn't take her lightly.

"You did. At least, I felt like you asked."

"Yukimura…" He gestured helplessly.

"Everything is very well," she told him simply.

And it was, with her at least. Her feelings were transparently happy. He finally noticed that they were standing just outside her door.

"Being with you makes me careless," he murmured. "I will have to do better."

He shook his head, trying desperately to pull himself back together.

"You take too much care sometimes."

He regarded her wryly. "So I am told. In any event, I need to see if Hijikata-san is awake."

"He probably is," said Chizuru, frowning a little. "Can you tell him to get some rest?"

"I will try," Saitō promised. How could she be so calm when he still felt… stunned?

"Then come back? I want to hear about how things went." _I want to see you._

Saitō looked at her hesitantly. "It is late." _What a bizarre thing to say._ He mentally cursed his awkwardness.

"Please."

He wondered if he'd ever be able to say no to her. Probably. At some point sanity would reassert itself…

"I will come back."

Impulsively, but a little shyly, she kissed his cheek. Even in the dim light he could see that she was blushing again.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He bowed to her and walked away before he could forget how to move again.

* * *

**Final verse...**

**When you're lovers in a dangerous time**  
**Sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime -**  
**But nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight -**  
**Got to kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight**  
When you're lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time  
And we're lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time

\- **Bruce Cockburn**


	41. A Quiet Night

**[I - Chizuru]**

* * *

Chizuru closed the door part-way behind her and slowly sat down to wait for Saitō-san to return. She raised her fingers first to her lips and then to her cheeks, and then suddenly blushed much more deeply than she had a few minutes earlier. What had she been thinking? She had sensed his presence and known that he was thinking of her – was that what had driven her to intercept him? Or had it been just the need to see him, to make sure that he had taken no harm that evening? She still wasn't sure what to make of Amagiri-san, although she liked Osen-chan and Kimigiku-san.

Or was it because she had wanted some reassurance that nothing had changed since their brief meeting after dinner? She didn't think it was that; she had felt honestly comforted by what had passed during those few minutes.

The more she thought about it, the more embarrassed and worried she became. It was rather wonderful that Saitō-san would put aside his duty for a few minutes to stop and hold her, but ultimately he might regret that or resent being delayed – however briefly – from his task. She had gone to meet him without with a second thought, as though it was simply something that should be done. Worse, she had persisted in asking him to come back to see her after completing his errand, when he was almost certainly tired and in need of rest. Just earlier that day he had felt compelled to leave in a rush because something had gone wrong; she still wasn't sure exactly what.

She didn't know what to think about what had just happened. It didn't seem entirely real. He had taken her in his arms and kissed her lips and despite all of her confusion and surprise, she had felt warm and happy and… she had wanted it to happen again. She still wanted it to happen again, far more than she could have imagined. But she _was_ afraid that he or Hijikata-san would say that he - Saitou-san - was too distracted from his work and then, who knew? Would she be told to leave? Would Saitō-san refuse to see her? She knew he was capable of putting duty before his own desires.

She had felt so _right_ when he had kissed her, as though something had finally happened that was supposed to happen. It had been unexpected because Saitō-san was difficult to read and usually very correct in his behaviour. For a long moment she could still feel the sensation of his arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders like steel bands, and the imprint of his strong fingers on the back of her head, gently twined in her hair but bringing her mouth firmly against his. She shivered, although her room was too warm, as an echo of the feeling of his kiss spread through her and made her stomach jump a little.

Chizuru gave herself a mental shake. She had promised herself to learn to emulate the calm and control of Saitō-san so that she wouldn't embarrass him or herself. This seemed like a good time to practise.

Hands folded in her lap, she closed her eyes and made her breathing slow and regular. Her mind would not wholly cooperate, however, as a pair of serious, slightly wistful dark blue eyes kept appearing in her thoughts.

* * *

**[II - Saitō, Hijikata, Sōji]**

* * *

Saitō's thoughts as he made his way to the Vice Commander's quarters were tangled. For one thing, although he thought he had his face and outward emotions under control, the truth was that he was having a very difficult time repressing a combination of delight, fear and arousal. And yet, there was also a strange sense of calm as though he'd finally done something that he should have done before – although he was quite certain that wasn't true. However, he was appalled that he'd postponed seeing the Vice Commander on a matter of importance because of how he felt about a girl. He'd been told to be discreet and not let his _interest_ interfere with his duties. So far he hadn't managed either.

He didn't really understand how his life had gone from the simple matter of devoting himself to the Shinsengumi and Kondō-san and Hijikata-san, and to following the way of the warrior, to its current state involving mythological creatures, strange powers, new family and Yukimura. He also didn't understand why despite the first three, so many of his thoughts seemed to center around the girl. Other men managed to have women in their lives without having it disrupt the whole balance of their personality. He knew this for a fact, since he had sometimes been assigned to keep an eye on such matters, to avoid difficulties or embarrassment for the Shinsengumi.

But it was hardly the same was it? To establish a mistress was one thing and to seriously court a woman was another. He hadn't actually intended to do either until very recently, of course, and it wasn't entirely clear to him anymore how to court Yukimura given everything that had happened. He preferred things to be… orderly. So far that wasn't working out.

And what had possessed him to kiss her like that? He had successfully managed for quite some time now to avoid doing something so improper, even in the past two days when the temptation had been nearly overwhelming.

As he stood staring almost unseeingly at the Vice Commander's door, he felt simultaneously elated and crushed. On the one hand, once again, reality had far outshone theoretical knowledge. On the other hand, nothing had gone the way that he had planned with Yukimura, and she might even have a completely false impression of him now.

_She didn't mind,_ some aberrant part of his mind thought smugly. _In fact, she liked it._

A familiar voice yanked him out of his slight fugue state with all the efficiency of a bucket of icy water.

"Exactly how long _do_ you plan to stand outside my door thinking about Yukimura before you decide to give me your report and let me get to bed?"

"Ah… _gomenasai_ , Vice Commander." Saitō blushed deeply, bowed and walked in through the door being pointedly held open for him.

"Oi, Hajime-kun! Can anybody join this party?" Okita was strolling around the corner, a jar of _sake_ in one hand.

Hijikata pointed to a spot on the floor for his irritatingly lovelorn (and distressingly inexperienced) Third Division Captain and stepped out to speak to Okita. Okita would likely just be annoying in a _normal_ way.

"You should be in bed," he said, reopening an argument they had been having on and off all day. "At least Heisuke's not with you this time."

"I'm fine. I spent a quiet evening having a few drinks with Sannan-san. I was trying to do my duty and report to the Oni no Fukuchō before going off to bed like a good boy. Or are you now the Demon Vice Commander of Demons? I got a little out of Sannan-san, but not much, and I figure you owe Heisuke and me some information." Okita paused for a moment thoughtfully. "And probably Shinpachi-san, although I gather he's out on rounds _again_ since Sano-san and Hajime-kun were out visiting this evening."

Hijikata sighed and gestured for Souji to come in as well. _Right after this_ , he promised himself.

"It's really too bad you didn't ask Chizuru-chan to bring tea, Hajime-kun" commented Okita, whose innocent expression was a perfect balance for the wicked gleam in his emerald eyes. "I figured she'd be asleep given the time, but I thought I heard her, ah, _talking_ with you when I was out just now."

Saitō didn't say anything; he was pleased to discover that he was so inured to Sōji's constant teasing – and his ability to be in just the place you didn't want him to be – that he felt no particular reaction to the comment. Besides, he deserved it for having been such a fool as to lose track of his surroundings. As long as Sōji didn't trouble Yukimura it would be fine. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"What did you want to tell me, Sōji?" growled Hijikata. "Saitō will return to regular shifts tomorrow. He also has extra training to do on top of that. He can do whatever he wants in what's left of his time unless it interferes with his duties or breaks the rules. Do you have any specific complaints? By the way, I'll have Yamazaki look you over tomorrow, if you want. If he says you've recovered enough to go out I'll take his word for it."

"I'll see Yamazaki first thing tomorrow," replied Sōji, looking a little happier than he had a minute before. He glanced sideways at Saitō. "I've got no complaints, I guess. Yet. Though I'm a little unclear on a few things. Like how we keep Chizuru-chan out of Shinsengumi business now."

"What's the issue, Sōji?" Hijikata knew the answer, but he wanted it on the table.

"I don't think Hajime-kun's going to be too interested in taking the girl down if she learns things she shouldn't, do you?" Sōji said bluntly. He kept a wary eye on Saitō, but although the other captain opened his eyes, he didn't move and his face remained calm.

"Could be a problem," Hijikata agreed. "But you don't have all the information right now, Sōji. Neither does Saitō, for that matter."

Okita looked dissatisfied, but he didn't pursue the issue of what to do about Chizuru. Instead he asked: "Kondō-san is back tomorrow?"

"I hope so," replied Hijikata, sounding like he meant it.

"And you'll give him a full report?"

"Yes."

"And then maybe you'll give me and Heisuke some information?"

Hijikata frowned a little.

"I'm not sure what you know or don't know. You've heard that the strangers who gave you, Heisuke and Harada so much trouble claimed to be Oni?"

"Yes." Okita's response was flat, but Hijikata and Saitō could hear the resolve to get his own back against the blond man with the red eyes.

"Well, they also claim that some of us are distantly related to them. According to them, the blond one that you faced used some kind of magic that affected Saitō, because he's part-Oni."

Okita stared first at Hijikata and then at Saitō.

"Okay… I wasn't expecting that one. I wasn't even sure whether I should take Sano-san and Shinpachi-san seriously about those guys _being_ Oni until Hajime-kun said he believed it."

He stared at Saitō some more.

"And you _knew_ this… when we talked this morning? That these Oni claim that you're _related_ to them?"

"Yes. The reason Amagiri-san and Sen-hime were here last night was to prevent me from burning up. I accidentally used Oni power – according to them – and that caused the fever."

"But…" Okita stopped, clearly trying to sort through the information. Finally he turned back to Hijikata. "Who else? No wait – Harada of course. _Damn it_! The Shinsengumi doesn't need split loyalties!"

Hijikata watched him imperturbably; Saitō closed his eyes again. In all honesty, the Vice Commander had a great deal of sympathy for Sōji's concern for once. He had been thinking along the same lines himself all day.

"There hasn't been much time to sort things out, Sōji. One thing we learned from the Ikedaya fight is that whatever these people are, we need to be able to counter them. Two of them claim to be working with Satsuma, but one's with Chōshu and who knows if there are others?"

"Hnh." Okita didn't look convinced, but he was clearly considering Hijikata's point. "So your extra training has to do with this _Oni_ stuff Hajime-kun?"

"Yes."

"So they could totally be teaching you the wrong thing?"

"It is unlikely. This evening was sparring – no weapons."

"They could be learning your style and angling for information on the Shinsengumi."

"Oh give it a rest, Sōji! People have been spying on us all week, in case you hadn't noticed. And how hard is it to find a chance to see Saitō fight, for the gods' sake? Just watch the Third Division while they're out on patrol for a few days… The truth is that Amagiri – the big one – took out Heisuke with one punch, you couldn't touch the blond guy, and Sano thinks the other one with the pistol – Shiranui – was playing him."

"At the Ikedaya, I could not hit Amagiri-san," stated Saitō. "And he was fighting without a weapon. However, I have a better chance now."

"Why?" demanded Okita.

"Because I am stronger and faster now. If I can control it."

"So what, you're not even human now? Seriously?!"

"Part-Oni."

"Gahhh." Okita put his head between his hands. "And Chizuru-chan doesn't have a problem with this? Or does she even know?"

There was a short silence. Since Hijikata-san said nothing, Saitō finally answered: "She knows. She doesn't have a problem with it."

"And that's it for tonight, Sōji," announced Hijikata with finality. "We have a lot to discuss. Tomorrow. After I talk to Kondō-san."

Okita stood up, half-scowling, half-shaking his head in disbelief.

"You should have _told_ us some of this, Hijikata-san!"

"I only found out this afternoon." Hijikata was stretching a point, but in terms of the actual known relationships, they had only found out that afternoon. He was so tired…

"Oh."

"Good night Okita."

"Got stuff to discuss in private with Hajime-kun?" Okita looked slightly annoyed – or possibly just suspicious.

"Yes. Something else you wanted to mention?" Hijikata could feel himself starting to glare.

"Yeah. Sannan's seriously considering taking the Ochimizu. Thought you should know since you're _in charge_ and all."

"Nice of you to notice. Anyway, are you sure?"

"Completely. He agreed that the _sake_ was probably better for him though – for now. What does he know about what happened last night?"

"He was there for pretty much all of it. Naturally I asked him to be there."

"Naturally." Sōji shook his head. "Well, can't wait to hear tomorrow's stories…"

Hijikata turned the glare on Saitō the moment the door slid shut and he thought Okita was out of earshot.

"I said _discreet._ Are you _trying_ to get yourself thrown out?! Next time you have something to tell me you come straight here – you don't stop off to see… Yukimura." He could not quite bring himself to figure out an appropriate term to use just now. "I thought you could handle this, but so far you're proving me wrong. Seriously, what is the problem with you?"

" _Gomenasai_." Saitō had opened his eyes, but kept them lowered.

"Apologies won't do either of us much good right now, you know that. Tell me what's wrong and tell me that you're going to fix it."

"Being an Oni is… more difficult… than I had expected. More power, less control. I am improving. Nobody is teaching Yukimura."

Hijikata took a deep breath. He was irritated with Saitō because Saitō usually helped him keep things running smoothly and this time the man was actually causing some of the problems. It had been an unbelievable two days. Just two days for the gods' sake!

"Okay, I get it. It has been a hellish time for everyone and you maybe more than most. Did you really have to start something with Yukimura _now_ though?"

Saitō recognized the question as rhetorical and said nothing. He could not entirely repress a fleeting moment of doubt and frustration, however. The circumstances were so exactly opposite to everything that he had hoped for.

Hijikata's glare softened noticeably a moment later.

"Ah, _warui_ , Saitō. Just… try to keep things private between the two of you, okay? And maybe remind Yukimura that she's going to have to keep her feelings to herself better?" A thought struck him and for a moment he looked amused. "Well, at least you know that she likes you, right? Lots of guys would pay good money for that."

Saitō felt his cheeks redden again but took the opportunity to move on to related matters.

"Vice Commander. Sen-hime asked if she could visit Yukimura. It seems advisable, as Yukimura needs training that none of us can give her. Also, I would like to return to Amagiri-san tomorrow as he recommends. Either before or after my patrol."

"Think you can do morning rounds after breakfast? Take your guys and Heisuke's. I want him in bed a couple more days if possible – unless he heals as well tonight as he did last night."

Hijikata frowned a little, considering his options. He would prefer not to have any of the Oni within the compound, especially with Kondō-san due to return. Saitō waited patiently.

"Harada can go out tomorrow night and if Sōji can take the afternoon route – which is what he'll want – then we'll get by. Actually, I'll send Nagakura with Soji and they can both do separate patrol routes but check in on each other. When you're back from patrol, you can take Yukimura over to Sen-hime's home."

Hijikata felt a slight smile hovering on his lips and quickly banished it. For some reason he found the idea of Saitō walking Yukimura to their 'Oni lessons' funny. Maybe it was because it sounded terribly innocuous compared to what it really was.

Saitō nodded his assent to the plan. It did raise an important issue though.

"Could somebody let Sen-hime know that I will bring Yukimura to her after lunch?"

"I'll send Yamazaki or Harada to tell her. Which reminds me, I've got to talk to Yamazaki as well as Heisuke and Sōji."

Saitō hesitated. He had to tell Hijikata-san about Yamazaki. He hadn't wanted to mention it while Sōji was there and already (understandably) worked up.

Hijikata noticed the hesitation immediately and closed his eyes.

"We have _another_ problem?"

" _Hai_. Shiranui-san was upset about this morning's revelations."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"So he got very drunk and decided to go find more, ah, brothers."

"He did WHAT?!"

"He determined that Yamazaki-kun was the next best possibility."

"What did he do to Yamazaki?! Dammit Saitō why aren't we – why didn't you – okay, tell me the rest." Hijikata rubbed at crease between his eyes.

"Shiranui managed to catch Yamazaki-kun with some kind of spell." Saitō eyed the Vice Commander carefully, as the other man's hands were clenched into fists.

"Being very drunk, however, he simply took Yamazaki-kun to Sen-hime's home to verify his suspicions. I did not know why Shiranui-san was carrying Yamazaki-kun, of course, so when I saw him in the garden I ensured Yamazaki's safety and then tried to apprehend Shiranui.

"You got into a fight with Shiranui again?"

Saitō looked at the Vice Commander. He wasn't sure what to respond.

"Sen-hime and Harada-san looked after Yamazaki-kun; he was only knocked out, not injured. Harada-san will escort Yamazaki-kun back here soon, I believe."

"And that snaky Chōshu bastard?"

Again, Saitō paused; he decided to leave the Vice Commander's phrasing strictly alone.

"Sen-hime said that there was no reason for you to trouble yourself with something so late at night that will be better off dealt with in the morning."

"And _Kyō-kun_ no doubt said that he'd be long gone even I did show up with enough people to arrest him," muttered Hijikata.

"Yes, Vice Commander."

"Do you have other news to pass along? Any other kidnappings, mystical Oni ceremonies, a few more long-lost relatives?"

"No, Vice Commander."

"Then we're done for now. If you see Harada and Yamazaki on your way to your quarters let them know that I don't need a report immediately unless it's absolutely urgent."

" _Hai_."

Saitō waited to see if there was anything else, half-expecting another warning or mild dig about Yukimura. When the Vice Commander didn't add anything, however, he stood up and bowed.

"Goodnight, Vice Commander."

"Goodnight, Saitō."

Once Saitō had closed the door behind him, Hijikata smiled slightly; he was glad that he had resisted the temptation to tease the young captain just a little more about Yukimura. The man was very difficult to read a lot of the time, but he was pretty sure that Saitō had been expecting yet another snarky comment at his expense. It had been worth biting his tongue just to see a little bit of tension go out of those straight shoulders. He had never known Saitō to be so on edge. Not even the night of Serizawa's death. Hijikata's mind automatically moved onto other things; there was nothing useful in contemplating that particular episode.

Sōji had raised some valid points, and he was damned if he knew exactly what to do about them. Assuming that Kondō-san did return tomorrow, the Commander, the Deputy Commander and the Vice Commander were going to have to make some decisions. But it was virtually inconceivable that Kondō-san would want to give up one of his strongest captains on the off chance that Saitō planned to go over to the enemy – and especially considering that Harada could find himself in similar circumstances.

_And what about you?_ The mocking thought echoed in his mind. Well, for that matter, Hijikata mused, what about Sōji and Heisuke and Nagakura and Yamazaki? And what about Sannan-san? Amagiri had made it very plain what he – what the Oni – thought of the _rasetsu_. Could a part-Oni become a fury?

It was only as he was changing for bed that it occurred to him that in order for the Oni to loathe the furies, they had to know about them from _before_ Kōdō's experiments. And that raised some very different questions. Such as, was Yukimura's father – or whatever he was, given Saitō's information earlier – an Oni? If so, then perhaps he knew more about the furies than he had told them. And if that were the case, who was he really working for?

Hijikata spent a long time trying to still his thoughts before he was able to fall asleep. Curiously, however, he slept well, except for a very strange dream, or nightmare, about a rocky shore where the surf was edged in blood and lapped at twisted bodies, many with white hair and horns, some just young children. Fortunately, that dream passed quickly.

* * *

**[III - The Captains]**

* * *

Saitō walked slowly away from Hijikata's quarters. He had wondered if Sōji would be lying in wait for him, but the wooden walkway was empty until he approached Yukimura's room. At that point he could hear voices, not from any of the rooms, but from beyond the entrance to the inner courtyard. He paused to listen, and Yukimura came out of her room to stand beside him. She seemed calm, although a little shy. He could understand that.

She moved quietly and did not say anything, although she stood a little closer to him than she might have before. The voices quickly resolved themselves into Harada and Sōji, and Saito thought that he sensed Yamazaki – which was interesting because he had never been able to pinpoint people so clearly before.

Saitō gently brushed Yukimura's cheek with his fingers before making his way toward the voices. He felt a light touch on his hand in return, and even without seeing her face he knew that she was smiling at him as he walked away, although she didn't follow. He still found it strange that physical contact had suddenly become so important to him. Was it because he had changed or because he was closer to being Oni? Was there even a difference in those things?

Sure enough, Harada, Sōji and Yamizaki were standing close together just a little ways into the main courtyard, talking in soft voices that Saitō could still hear perfectly now that he was concentrating.

"And you really believe all this stuff?"

"It's as good an explanation as anything," Harada replied with a shrug.

"But is it really a good idea to be spending so much time with them? We have no idea what their motives are."

All three men glanced at Saitō as he approached. Yamazaki was as expressionless as usual, his purple eyes watchful; Saitō could sense the busy mind beneath the surface, however. Harada looked serious and a little strained; possibly he had found it difficult to have to explain things to Yamazaki. Sōji was very much his old, energetic self, green eyes bright and currently intent on Harada.

"Oh, Hajime-kun – all done with Hijikata-san?" Souji's gaze raked over Saitō.

"Yes." Saitō turned slightly. He examined the shinobi critically.

"Yamazaki-kun, how are you?" The shinobi looked startled for a moment. It occurred to Saitō that maybe he didn't usually ask such questions. After all, he probably knew the answer without asking most of the time.

"I am well, Saitō-san."

Beneath the solemn expression, Saitō could sense the tension as Yamazaki tried to process the events of the evening along with whatever Harada had explained to him. Harada gave Yamazaki a sympathetic look before turning to Saitō.

"There's one piece of news we'd like to report to Hijikata-san. Do you know if he is still up?"

"He's always up," quipped Sōji. "Man doesn't sleep."

"He asked me to tell you to report in the morning unless it was very urgent," Saitō told Harada.

"Yamazaki said there was a spy watching the back of the compound again – somebody he's seen before. Unfortunately, Shiranui came up to him – Yamazaki – just as he was getting into position and he's pretty sure the spy saw both of them."

"We seem to be popular lately," drawled Sōji. "Anyway, from Yamazaki's description it sounds like a kid I noticed myself the other day. I'm pretty sure he was watching Chizuru-chan."

Saitō tensed but otherwise managed not to react to the statement. Although some part of him wanted to immediately hunt down whoever might threaten Yukimura, on the whole he knew that his actions were circumscribed and it probably wasn't the most sensible choice at this time.

Unfortunately, Sōji was as quick and observant as ever.

"Gods, Saitō, your _eyes_ …"

Too late, Saitō remembered what had happened earlier with Harada.

"Yeah, that happened before, too," Harada commented calmly, when Saitō didn't respond. "Seems to be part of the whole Oni thing."

Saitō – and Harada, he was sure – could tell that Sōji and Yamazaki were both uncomfortable with the sudden change in eye colour, almost certainly because it reminded them on some level of the furies. He wasn't sure what would happen if he accidentally changed completely, and it gave him a sense of why Amagiri-san had told him to be careful. Careful of humans, he had meant, because humans don't like those that are _different_. But Saitō had known that reality for most of his life; he just needed to get used to the feeling again. The Shinsengumi - specifically the leaders and the other captains - had accepted him as he was from the first, and over the years he had forgotten some of the bleak loneliness of his previous life.

"I am told that I will get better at not doing that," Saitō made himself say. His voice was as expressionless as usual, which was a relief.

Sōji looked thoughtful, but his discomfort had passed almost immediately. Yamazaki just nodded and dropped the matter; he trusted Saitō-san to deal with it appropriately and it didn't bother him unduly, now.

"I could look around again for the spy," Yamazaki suggested. "I would normally go out at this time anyway. And I am not tired."

The three captains looked at each other, for once unanimous.

"No, just get some rest, okay Yamazaki-kun?" Sōji was being unusually kind, and Yamazaki looked at him suspiciously. They had never really gotten along.

"It would be best," agreed Saitō.

"Why don't we all get some sleep," said Harada, voicing everyone's thought.

"We have regular patrol duty tomorrow," added Saitō. The other captains looked at him with interest. "I have the morning patrol, Soji has the afternoon shift with Nagakura, and Harada is assigned to the evening shift."

Yamazaki frowned.

"Sōji will only go if you agree that he is fit," noted Saitō.

"You can give me a once-over before lunch, okay?" put in Sōji.

Harada was disappointed by the schedule.

"Shinpachi's been wanting to go out drinking…" the tall red-head muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You wouldn't go tomorrow night anyway," Sōji said with a grin. "Kondō-san'll be back and he'll want everyone to be around."

Harada nodded.

"Yeah, good point. He'll probably spend most of the evening talking to Hijikata-san and Sannan-san, but he'll want to know where people are. We should have a nice dinner though. I wonder if Chizuru-chan would cook?"

Almost involuntarily – well, not in Sōji's case – three sets of eyes fixed on Saitō. Saitō returned the inquiring looks stolidly, refusing to react. Yamazaki and Harada immediately looked away, but Sōji smirked.

"So, Hajime-kun? Is it okay if we ask her to cook?"

"Of course," said Saitō evenly. "Yukimura is often willing to do such things. There is no need to ask me, unless you would like me to pass along a message for some reason."

Harada stirred uncomfortably. He could tell that Yamazaki was losing patience with Sōji even faster than usual. Fortunately, Saitō seemed to be completely calm. At the same time, he felt a prickle of unease, but not from Saitō. He tried his best to sense outward, but although he thought he'd found something – an aura of malice, for lack of better words – the sensation faded immediately. He decided to shelve it to think about tomorrow. There had been too many people watching the Shinsengumi lately, in his opinion.

"Well, guess I should get to bed if I want a clean bill of health tomorrow," Sōji said abruptly. He gave his head a quick shake, as if to clear it, but otherwise seemed himself. Harada thought the gesture reminded him of something, but he wasn't sure what.

Goodnights were exchanged, and Yamazaki and Harada went off in a different direction from Saitō and Sōji to their rooms. Saitō knew that Yamazaki likely still had many questions – and with good reason – but they would have to wait. He hoped that Harada had told the shinobi as much as he could that was relevant.

"Don't worry, Hajime-kun," said Sōji, as they crossed back into the inner courtyard. "I'll go straight to bed, I promise. So you can go say goodnight to Yukimura in peace."

Saitō said nothing. He was wary of Sōji's comments about Yukimura. An unpleasant thought had been making its way through his mind all day. He considered just asking outright, but decided that it was late and Sōji needed to rest. And Yukimura was waiting for him.

He nodded goodnight to the other captain, and Sōji gave him a casual wave as he closed his door.

* * *

**[IV - Negotiations]**

Leaving Harada-san, Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san to wait for Yamazaki-san, Amagiri went swiftly out into the dark garden. The lack of light didn't bother him much. As he had expected, Shiranui was only a short distance away.

"Thank you for waiting, Kyō-kun."

The lean man shifted restlessly and grinned, his sharp canines visible in the moonlight.

"Couldn't head back to Kazama without talking to you, right? But I'd had enough of that crowd in there. So... you think somebody's running loose doing some mind-tampering, huh?"

"Yes. You?"

"Reluctantly. But I suppose it makes me look better with Osen-chan. Just as well not to have _her_ on my case."

"Mmm. You can tell Kazama-sama that I'll keep an eye out for whoever it is."

The men studied each other.

"I'm going to tell Kazama what's going on,"said Shiranui eventually. "They're a stiff-necked bunch, they'll just have to cope."

"How long will it take you to find him?" inquired Amagiri, in a polite tone.

"I'm thinking about three days. I figure I might take this trip a little easier than the last one. Trying to travel like you do takes too much energy..."

"That seems reasonable. Of course, if there's something interesting to do along the way then it might take four days instead."

"Could happen. We'll see."

"Please give Kazama-sama my regards." Amagiri bowed.

So, Shiranui was going to give him some time before talking to Kazama but not as much time as he would have liked. Whether this was because he was still unsettled over his (probable) half-siblings or because he seemed to have a personal interest in the anti-Bakufu movement wasn't clear. In any event, Amagiri would have to choose between two less-than-perfect options: leave early and risk Saitō's (and possibly Harada's) training, or leave when he had planned and allow Shiranui to be the one to break the bad news to the Lord of the Western Clans without Amagiri there to channel some of Kazama-sama's anger. He would have to decide soon.

"Goodnight, Amagiri," said Shiranui. "Personally I'd go for option one, but that's just me. Besides, Saitō-san doesn't strike me as needing your babying."

Amagiri held Shiranui's violet eyes with his sky blue ones.

"He is your brother. And you can accept his possible - maybe probable - death so easily." The statement was a rebuke and understood as one.

"Show me that he can pass all the Trials and I'll call him my brother," Shiranui replied, lips pressed together. He knew that he was being unreasonable, but he needed some time alone to think and the desire to pit Kazama against the Shinsengumi was strong.

"That is my intention," responded Amagiri patiently.

"... Yes, I suppose it is. I just hadn't fully taken it in. Well, good luck then, Amagiri. You've chosen an awfully complicated path. Anyway - later!"

There was a rustle of leaves, a sigh of wind, and Shiranui was gone.

Amagiri reluctantly went back to the house. He wanted to see Harada-san and Yamazaki-san well on their way back to their compound. Then he would think about what to do next.

* * *

**[V - A Soft Goodnight]**

Chizuru opened her door as soon as she heard Saitō-san approach. For a moment they looked at each other, and then Chizuru stepped to one side and bowed slightly.

"Please come in Saitō-san."

The indigo-haired man took a few steps inside and then stopped, turning to face Chizuru.

She realized that she was staring at him, blushed, and slid the door closed. The room was dark but for the rather feeble moonlight coming through the open slats of the window shutter.

"Um, I know I asked you to come back..." she found herself saying rather timidly.

"It was the right thing to do," Saitō answered stiffly.

Chizuru's head drooped a little. He sounded cold, which was confusing.

"Well... thank you for coming," Chizuru responded. She could tell how unnatural it sounded.

There was a short silence. Chizuru tried to sense how Saitō-san was feeling. All she could read right now was something that could be frustration, although it wasn't directed at her. She had already made up her mind not to let things go badly tonight, no matter what, so she took a step toward him, extending her hand.

Gratefully, Saitō crossed the short distance to take the small hand, his long, callused fingers folding gently around her softer ones. Chizuru found his closeness distracting. She wanted to be closer, as she had been earlier.

"I did not ask properly earlier," Saitō told her seriously. He sounded slightly breathless, and she noticed that she could hear his heartbeat and feel the careful breaths that he was taking. "Would you mind..." He trailed off, unable to ask the question that he wanted to ask.

"Yes - I mean no - I wouldn't mind."

Saitō smiled at that. It was his barely-there smile, the one that was mostly a softer look in his eyes and maybe a slight quirk on one side of his mouth. Chizuru thought that it would be rather nice to kiss that smile.

"Yukimura, you should not agree so readily when you don't know what I am asking..." His thin brows had lowered a little, but at the same time she thought he seemed pleased.

She smiled up at him.

"I know that it doesn't matter. You wouldn't ask me if you thought that I would mind or if it would hurt me in any way."

Saitō flinched. He couldn't help it. He wasn't sure that he was prepared to be trusted like that. Meanwhile, his heart was beating even faster and the longing to be close was overwhelming.

"I... think you should be more careful."

"Okay."

Chizuru let her free hand run over the old scars on the back of the hand that held her own, which Saitō now held against his chest. She found his hands fascinating. A moment later Saitō had let go of her hand altogether and she was almost breathless as he pulled her tightly against him and tipped up her chin so that he could kiss her lips. She kissed him back without reserve and felt his hand move from her chin to caress the side of her face and then to the back of her head. This time, he didn't let go a few minutes later. Instead, he stopped kissing her long enough to bite her gently along her lower lip before running his tongue over her mouth and between her lips, causing a strange and shivery sensation along her skin and a warm flush across her body. Then he kissed her again, bruised lips against bruised lips, and she realized that they were both trembling slightly.

Sometime later, he turned his face away from hers and pressed her closely into his chest and shoulder. She could hear both of their hearts racing.

"I... have to... move," murmured Saitō in her ear. "Really. I need to go."

Chizuru heard the layers of his statement in her mind. He was losing control to a point with which he wasn't comfortable. She could understand and respect that. Some part of her mind even agreed. Looking up, she saw that his eyes were golden and his hair had a frosting of white. She wondered whether she was the same way but didn't want to ask.

"Okay."

Bit by bit they put a little space between them.

"Good night." Saitō kissed her cheek and then, unable to resist, her lips. Then he slowly let go of her completely. "You are... very beautiful," he said quietly.

Chizuru just stared at him, still half-drunk on sensation, but he seemed to understand that it was too complicated for easy words, especially right now.

"Goodnight, Saitō-san."

He paused in the doorway and gave her an odd, unreadable look. Then he disappeared into the night.


	42. The Answer to Life, the Universe Etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS!
> 
> Wait, that doesn't make any sense. This chapter does contain some pretty significant reveals though. And... raises more questions.
> 
> \\(O-O)/
> 
> Quote of the Chapter:
> 
> "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single [Oni] in possession of a good [clan] must be in want of a husband.
> 
> However little known the feelings or views of such an [Oni] may be on her first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that she is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their [sons].
> 
> \- more or less from Pride and Prejudice, by Austen Jane-sama

**[I - A Chat Over Tea]**

* * *

Kazama Chiharu gritted her teeth and swung her katana – no wooden swords for this drill – for the one-thousandth-one-hundred-and-ninety-seventh time. The three swings left seemed impossible.

"You're so close, Nee-san! Just three to go!"

Although not quite sixteen, her middle brother's voice had finally settled into a low baritone not unlike Chikage's. Fortunately, Kichirō had yet to pick up his older brother's drawl; he still sounded young and cheerful. And less arrogant. Chiharu still wondered exactly when she had first noticed that mocking derision in Chikage's tones. Not that she didn't respect her elder brother for all that he had accomplished since their father had died; however, she was sorry that he'd needed to armour himself against the world to the point where he respected nobody and cared about very few.

Mercifully, her cogitations carried her through the last of the exercise and she could drop her arms, and her form, and try to regain her breath. It didn't help, really, that Kichirō had completed the same exercise, with less effort, in only three-quarters the time. He wasn't even an adult yet.

"Now that we're done, how about lunch, eh Chiharu? I'm _starving_ …"

"You're always starving. You and Ken-chan both. And you should wash before you eat."

"Yes, Nee-sama, at once my lady…" Kichirō bowed deeply. The effect was spoiled when his sloppy top-knot came down and his blond hair tumbled around his face. He immediately straightened, pushing the hair back behind his ears and over his shoulders.

His hair was almost as long as Chiharu's, and occasionally a source of friction between the two older brothers. Chikage wanted the boy to cut his hair shorter, if not as short as Chikage's own. Chiharu thought it was a lost cause. While Kichirō admired his older brother deeply, he was trying to be his own person – not an easy feat with the recognizable Kazama features and colouring. Chiharu knew that, secretly, Kichirō's dream was to avoid becoming a clone of his older brother. Well, it wouldn't be easy…

Chiharu smiled affectionately at her middle brother. She sometimes wondered what would happen to him. Chikage was probably thinking in terms of an alliance with the Yukishima Heir, Chikame, but that would be problematic, for many reasons. Quite aside from the age difference, Chiharu didn't think that her elder brother would be able to bring himself to be so cruel. On the other hand, he had become very pragmatic in recent years.

Kichirō was going to be as strong a swordsman and all-around athlete as Chikage, if he continued to develop at his current rate. Moreover, he was taller and much keener to be a warrior than Chikage had ever been. It was another source of friction between them, as Chikage did not find it appropriate for an Oni to want to learn fighting techniques except as a matter of necessity. Well, as Amagiri always said: "Sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof – within reason." Which basically meant that you did what you could in the present and then left future problems for the future.

"So is Kenshin coming in for lunch?" Kichirō asked as they walked together toward the main house. The dojo was in a separate building, built about a hundred years ago by their grandfather.

"I don't think so. He's off on one of his rambles – you know how he is. He took food with him."

Kenshin was the baby of the family, at a mere ten years old. His unusual looks set him apart, for he had inherited his mother's violet eyes and the bright red hair of some Amagiri ancestor. It was exceptionally unusual for a male Kazama in the main line not to have blond hair and deep red eyes or at least some close variant on that theme. Chiharu wasn't surprised that he was Amagiri's favourite – Amagiri Kyūju-san, that is. They both shared the same quiet temperament, although Kenshin was still quite capable of childish pranks and smiled a great deal more than his much older cousin.

Sometime later, Chiharu and Kichirō were having lunch in a partially-enclosed room connected directly to the _engawa_. Both of them had rinsed the sweat out of their long blond hair and then tied it back damp; despite the difference in their eye-colour, the resemblance between the siblings was striking.

" _Shitsurei shimasu_."

The words, spoken in a commanding alto voice, sounded anything but apologetic. Not fifteen feet away stood a tall woman with long, honey-coloured hair, bright golden eyes and three visible golden horns – yet she was not in Oni form. Silk robes of shimmering reds and yellows and emerald greens did little to conceal a voluptuous figure and made her appear to be some vision from the court of an ancient emperor. She was very beautiful, but also clearly very powerful. Her amused smile showed slightly pointed teeth.

Both young Oni leapt from their seats, badly startled at being taken unawares in one of their own homes by a complete stranger that neither had sensed approach. Moreover, the estate was warded… Kichirō automatically placed himself between his sister and the intruder, eyes darting to the stand where he had set his katana while they ate. His heart was pounding: he couldn't let anything happen to Haru.

"Who are you, Lady?" asked Chiharu, clamping a firm hand on her brother's shoulder, her voice surprisingly calm and polite under the circumstances.

The unknown woman's smile became warmer and her bright eyes seemed to sweep over Chiharu with approval. Chiharu felt her brother tense in front of her, but she could tell that he was simultaneously afraid – for her, not himself – and a little aroused. Poor Ki-chan!

"Don't you know? Well I suppose it has been a very, very long time since I took the trouble to appear like this." The woman walked gracefully toward them, gave them the shallowest of shallow bows, and indicated the abandoned table.

"Please sit down again, Kazama-san, we have much to discuss. I won't hurt you, I assure you. Quite the contrary, really." She was already kneeling at the table.

Somehow, Chiharu found herself resuming her place, although all thought of food was gone. The stranger was bestowing what could only be described as a sultry smile on Kichirō.

"And you may fetch your sword, young _bushi_ , and guard us while we talk, _ne_?"

Silently, his eyes barely moving from the visitor, Kichirō went and picked up his katana and put it in his belt. Unlike Chikage, Kichirō most often wore hakama and either a hakamashita or – as now, in mid-summer – a short, sleeveless coat of a light material belted closed with a long sash. It was very daring apparel, but again, Chiharu wasn't surprised. She wasn't sure if she approved of the way the strange woman was appraising her brother's bare chest and arms – he was only fifteen after all!

"There, that's perfect. If you'll just stand there by the entrance to the _engawa_ , your sister and I can enjoy a comfortable discussion."

The woman picked up a cup of tea and sipped at it delicately. Chiharu always had extra cups supplied with meals, but she hadn't seen anyone pour tea… however, that was a small thing among all the rest of it.

"So, you are the reigning daughter of the Kazama clan?"

Chiharu blinked.

"I – I am the only daughter of this clan, yes. But my brother Kazama Chikage-sama is the Lord of this clan and of all the western clans."

"Ah, yes. After so long learning everything you would think I could remember the… odd… new customs. But honestly, when I choose to be _myself_ – like now – it is more difficult. I am glad that at least my own clan did not give up the old ways. What use is it to be the head of a clan if you can't even produce your own offspring? I was sorry to see that the Yukimura finally gave in to the new ways. It took them longer than most, though. They seem soft, but there's always been steel there; of course, stubbornness is really just a trait of our foolish kind, isn't it?"

Chiharu sipped at her tea before she realized that she didn't remember having picked up the cup. She choked slightly and under the guise of coughing tried desperately to regain some control of her own faculties. It was as if there were silk wrappings around her mind. The woman across from her merely nodded.

"Well, yes, Kazama-chan – may I call you that? – but it wouldn't do, you know, if you were to call out for somebody right now. I will _try_ to stop, er, directing your actions though. It's just habit, mostly. We used to be awful schemers in my day. Sitting here in your home having tea with you just reminds me a bit _too_ much of the old days, you know?"

The young blond woman didn't know. And she was starting to get fed up.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" she demanded, with some force. She kept trying to push the woman out of her mind, but she'd never encountered a coercive will like this before.

"Oh, that's better! No meekness – it doesn't suit a Kazama, you know. Of course, that's why your brother – the older one – will have to give up the Yukimura child. It's a shame for him, of course, but debts must be paid. And the Yukimura wouldn't have fallen ten years ago if the Kazama hadn't conspired against the Sakurai in the first place, so…"

Sensing her (reluctant) hostess' total confusion, the woman paused.

"Yes, that's right. That's all two or three centuries ago for you, isn't it?" She frowned. "Well, let me ask you this: would you like to go to Kyoto? I need somebody reliable there, and although Osen-chan is extremely capable, she could use a friend to help her manage the Yukimura girl as well as my son."

Her frown turned instantly to a bright smile, and bewildered as she was, Chiharu instantly saw Osen-chan's face with that exact luminous expression. She began to think she must be dreaming. Too much exercise? Too much heat?

"Ah… Lady, perhaps you could… explain? What should I call you?"

The stranger huffed slightly, although it was a friendly kind of indignation.

"That again? Honestly, and I had decided that you were the most _intelligent_ one of this generation. No… I suppose that is unfair – to you and to Yukimura and Osen-chan. Things have changed so much… I am Okikurune Suzuka, once called Suzuka-gozen. But in this era, I think that Suzuka-hime will be appropriate. After all, I was the first Princess of the Oni and Lady of Yase and Kyoto."

* * *

**[II – Morning of the Shinsengumi]**

* * *

Hijikata woke early; it was just dawn, which in these summer months meant sometime before six. Although he had only had about five hours of sleep – on top of all the other near-sleepless nights – he felt surprisingly rested. Not that he'd ever needed as much sleep as others. But his head felt clearer this morning than it had in several days.

There had been dreams again, he thought. Once more he had stood on a rocky coast, and the froth of the waves had been pink with blood. There had been sadness. And something else, or somebody else, but he couldn't remember. Despite the dreams, he found himself smiling slightly to himself as he pulled on hakama and went out to the well for fresh water.

He enjoyed the silence as he made his way rapidly across the inner courtyard. It was refreshing to sleep through the night and wake up feeling cheerful – although he couldn't really account for the cheerfulness. It wasn't as though anything had changed or any of his various problems had disappeared.

When he reached the well, he drew up a pail of water, stripped off the white yukata that he usually slept in, and carefully poured the water over his head and shoulders, leaning forward to get as little as possible on his trousers. The cool water helped to get rid of some of the sweat and grit from sleeping in the ridiculous Kyoto heat. He'd have a bath later; this would do for now.

After a minute, he stood upright and combed out his hair with his fingers. He used the discarded yukata to blot the water trickling down his chest and back, enjoying the slight breeze, the smell of summer and the colours in the dawn sky. Just as he was reluctantly preparing to go back to his room to dress for breakfast, he sensed somebody approaching rapidly and quickly turned.

Of course, it would have to be her. Yukimura came hurrying toward the courtyard along the wooden walkway, looked up with a start when she reached stairs and stumbled, her eyes widening in surprise at finding Hijikata walking toward her from the well wearing nothing but hakama, his long black hair hanging damp around his shoulders and over his bare chest and back.

For a moment, he thought she was going to fall, but although he closed the distance between them just in case, she regained her balance and stopped on the lowest of the three steps, still staring at him. He was torn between amusement and exasperation. With her lovely, soft brown eyes still wide in surprise and a deepening blush on her cheeks, he couldn't help but think that it would be fun to kiss those pretty lips and see what would happen next… With a soft curse (at himself and wherever the hell _that_ had come from), he glowered at the girl instead.

An instant later, Saitō appeared behind Yukimura, presumably coming from his own room further down the walkway in response to who knew what strange imperative. Or maybe he was just going to breakfast, which would be the sensible assumption since Hijikata recalled that he had assigned the Third Division Captain to the morning patrol. But… he doubted that it was coincidence that had brought Saito to this place at exactly this moment.

" _Ohayo_ , Saitō, Yukimura."

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ , Fukuchō." Saitō's response was as polite and slightly formal as usual.

Looking from Yukimura, who was now blushing even more, to Saitō, who was completely unreadable, but standing awfully close to Yukimura, Hijikata suddenly wondered if his general good mood had as much to do with the girl as it did with finally getting some decent sleep. It was muted now, but her feelings had been as transparent as ever when she had sensed Saitō behind her. Hijikata was tempted to ask if they'd had a nice evening together, but he actually did want to get on with his day.

" _O-Ohayo gozaimasu_ , Hijikata-san," murmured Chizuru with a small bow. "I was just coming to get water for cooking breakfast."

He nodded at her, wondering how long it would take her to stop gaping at him and realize that she was directly in his way on the stairs. Also, he was starting to get a sense from Saito that the younger man was not especially happy about the situation. It was almost funny, but not quite. A moment later, Yukimura suddenly glanced back at Saito, blinked, and then hurriedly finished descending the stairs so that Hijikata could go by.

Hijikata quickly went up the stairs and paused beside Saito.

"Did you see Harada and Yamazaki?"

" _Aa_. Yamazaki seems fine. He lost sight of a spy though, because of Shiranui Kyo, so he and Shimada will be out later today looking. Sōji was there as well so I passed along today's schedule."

"Sōji, huh? Yeah, guess he wasn't too happy last night, was he? Wonder what he'll say when it's his turn?"

Saitō nodded thoughtfully. Observing him closely, Hijikata had to wonder if he had imagined that moment of jealousy a minute ago. Then a splintered indentation in the wooden railing under Saitō's hand caught his eye. Maybe it had already been there – but maybe not. It looked new. Oh well, minor damage to a railing was better than a headlong attack. Might as well look on the bright side.

Saitō was obviously waiting for any further questions or instructions. If he had noticed Hijikata's glance at the railing then it didn't show. Both men moved slightly as Yukimura went up the stairs and past them with her pail of water. She smiled and nodded at both of them, but Hijikata saw with amusement that she carefully avoided looking at him directly.

"Let me know how the patrol goes," he told Saitō once Yukimura had gone. "Nagakura says it's pretty hostile in town, no surprise there. Also, can you check in on Heisuke before you get breakfast? That way you can let him know you're taking his guys out with you. If he's awake."

" _Hai_." Saitō started to turn away.

"Oh and Saitō?"

The indigo-haired captain looked back at him. Hijikata decided that it was important to the well-being of the Shinsengumi to find out what he could about the man's current mental state.

"I take it things went well with Yukimura last night?" He couldn't keep a slight smirk out his tone – or maybe he didn't try hard enough.

For just an instant, the impassive face registered surprise and then embarrassment. Then Saitō fixed serious, dark blue eyes on Hijikata.

"Was there a problem, Vice Commander?"

"No. There was no problem that I am aware of. Yukimura just seemed to be a little distracted this morning, and, ah, quite happy."

"In that case…"

Hijikata waited to see how Saitō would tell him to mind his own business without being rude. Saitō thought for a moment, and then said: "In that case, I would say that things went very well indeed, thank you."

Hijikata stared incredulously at his most reserved subordinate. Saitō gave him a faint smile and added:

"I have had to give some thought to accepting things as they are. It… reduces… the embarrassment."

Hijikata nodded, still surprised but somewhat reassured as well.

"Point to you, Saitō. See you at breakfast."

The Demon Vice Commander (of Demons) – _thank you Sōji, now I'll keep thinking that_ – walked away chuckling slightly. He felt more confident, now, that Saitō wouldn't fuse or go Oni – _is that even a term?_ – in front of Kondō-san. But there was still a lot to think about. For one thing, he needed to talk to Yamazaki. He paused as he slid open his door and chuckled to himself. _If nothing else, I can tell him that he is now in uncontested first place for the "needs to learn to relax" category… nah. Yamazaki already draws Sōji's fire for me…_

* * *

Harada was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know how he felt. Chizuru had obviously made her choice a while back, no matter how he looked at it, and eventually that wouldn't bother him so much. But it didn't mean that it was fun seeing – worse, sensing – some of what was going on between her and Saitō. It was more envy than jealousy though. Once he'd realized that he'd been able to handle things better. But at the moment it felt lonely.

And what about Osen-chan? He smiled a little ruefully as he caught himself using the more informal, intimate name, if only in his head. Princess Sen… Sen-hime… There was no way of getting away from the fact that she was the head of her clan, the nominal head of all the Oni clans. Sometimes she seemed very young and other times she really didn't.

Sen-hime – better to keep her real name firmly in mind – was a very attractive little person. In every way, at least based on what he'd seen of her, which hadn't really been very much. But she was also very much an Oni. Which shouldn't bother him, but since he preferred to be honest with himself (it saved trouble in the long run), he knew that it did. Not in the shape or the form or the "differentness" exactly… but in the power and the culture and the sense, even with Kimigiku-san and certainly with Amagiri-san, that humans were just inferior in every way including and maybe especially their moral and ethical code.

Yet, he didn't get quite the same feeling from Sen-hime. There was something about a legend, involving a distant ancestor marrying a human… Something that she believed in so strongly that she would defy most of the rest of her race to see if it were true. So: what did he really think of Sen who was also Sen-hime, Lady of Kyoto. And why on earth was she attracted to him?

Reluctantly, he got up, put away his futon, and went next door to get Shinpachi. If Kondō-san did get tied up with Hijikata-san and Sannan-san, this might be a good evening to go – no, dammit. He was on patrol duty. Maybe he could get Hijikata to approve a switch. Well, he'd ask.

* * *

Elsewhere in the compound…

Yamazaki was awakened from a light sleep by Okita, who demanded whether the medic could find anything wrong with him _now_. The medic looked with concern at his partner, Shimada, who had been out most of the night and was fast alseep in his futon on the other side of the room.

"I will be with you in a moment, Okita-san," he said very quietly.

For once, the First Division Captain just nodded and went out, but his eyes were bright and he seemed very pleased about something.

Once outside, Yamazaki found Tōdō-kun as well as Okita-san standing outside his room.

"Yamazaki! You'll never believe this! I think my head is just about healed!"

Yamazaki sighed. Nobody could sleep through _that_. Heisuke correctly interpreted his look and was momentarily apologetic.

" _Gomen_ , _gomen_ … But man, I thought Hijikata-san would keep me off duty for at least another few days! I don't know what you put in that medicine of yours, Yamazaki-kun, but wow I feel great!"

"Let's go to Heisuke's room," Okita suggested, with an eye on the medic's lowering brows. "It's closer than mine. And then you can look us over to your heart's content doctor-dearest." He grinned cheerfully as Yamazaki's frown deepened.

Heisuke laughed a little and tapped the medic's shoulder as they made their way to the captains' quarters.

"Just ignore him, Yamazaki-kun, it's really the best way…"

Yamazaki nodded politely. He liked Tōdō-kun, but found him a little reckless.

"Yeah, yeah," said Okita, rolling his eyes. "Whereas I'm just reckless, I know, I know. Come on, let's get this exam over with. There are people – or Oni – that I need to deal with."

Heisuke looked puzzled, but ushered the other captain into his room. When he turned, however, he saw Yamazaki staring at Okita.

"Hey, you coming in?" he demanded.

"But I didn't say it out loud," Yamazaki muttered. Then he shook his head. First things first.

Okita-san was restless, but he was also right: he was fit, any bruising was gone, and he had no cough at all. Yamazaki pursed his lips.

"Well, you're right. You're fine to go back on duty."

"Thanks, ninja-boy!" As a gesture of his favour, Okita patted the shorter man on the head. Yamazaki bore it stolidly and let the green-eyed… man… continue. "Well, you get Heisuke all cleared for work too and we'll have lots of good news for Kondō-san, okay?! Right, see you at breakfast, Heisuke…"

"See you, Sōji!"

Yamazaki turned to his second patient with interest mixed with trepidation. He still wasn't sure how Heisuke had survived the original wound. And then a day later the thing had been half-healed, something that should have taken weeks. Who knew what he'd find now?

They were sitting facing each other, and at the captain's urging Yamazaki gently brushed the long bangs away from the other man's forehead. A moment later he sat back, baffled.

"It's just – gone. There's a scar and that's it. This isn't actually possible, Tōdō-kun."

Heisuke grinned. "Call me Heisuke," he said.

"I can't do that. You're my superior officer." The words came out automatically.

"Well, yeah, but hey we're in private, right?"

Yamazaki didn't even bother to respond. He just sat there, frowning at the floor. When Heisuke eventually gave up and trailed off, he looked up and said: "We have to tell the Vice Commander about this. I think he might have been expecting something like this."

"Really? I dunno… Why would he expect me to heal so quick?"

Yamazaki stood up and led the way rapidly – and silently – out of the room.


	43. Family, Friends and Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elements of tragedy, which isn't usually my genre. Fortunately, the Oni aren't quite as idiotic as the Montagues and the Capulets.
> 
> Chapter Quotes
> 
> "Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
> Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
> Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears.  
> What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
> A choking gall, and a preserving sweet."
> 
> \- from Romeo & Juliet by Shakespeare
> 
> "My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
> My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
> The more I have, for both are infinite."
> 
> \- from Romeo & Juliet by Shakespeare

**Of Parents & Children**

* * *

Kazama Chiharu contemplated the lovely oval face across from hers, once again noting that this woman showed horns – three – and golden eyes even in her non-demon form. Given the other talents that Suzuka-hime had displayed, it was quite possible that this form was actually partly illusion, but if so it was a strange choice, by current standards. The woman was also very tall.

"I don't have much more time here, Kazama-chan," Suzuka was saying, her voice more gentle and less authoritative than it had been earlier. "That is, here at your lovely summer home. I would like to tell you a little of what I suggest, if I may."

"With all due respect, Princess," Chiharu returned, in pleasant tones that held just a hint of irony, "it is hardly a suggestion when you hold my brother and me under mental domination of some kind."

Suzuka-hime laughed softly, her face once again very like Osen-chan's at least in expression.

"A fair comment, my dear. Remember, hold onto that Kazama pride – you are the daughter of one of the great houses even though women have become physically weaker in this era. Also… never forget that we are Oni and we are whatever we think we are."

For the first time, Chiharu felt great sadness from her uninvited – and still unwelcome – guest. It was gone in an instant, but she hadn't imagined it.

"Who are you really?" she asked suddenly. "Suzuka-gozen, Lady of Yase and Kyoto, first Princess of the Oni, lived over a thousand years ago."

"True," the other woman replied, apparently unperturbed. "But did you ever hear that she died?"

Seeing that Chiharu still looked sceptical, she continued: "It doesn't really matter much, you know. Whoever or whatever I am, I am here for a reason. At this particular moment, I am hoping to convince you to go to Kyoto to visit your cousin Sen-hime. Your brother will accompany you, of course, and I would be happy to look after the young Amagiri – I met him earlier and he is just like his father isn't he? Strong and contemplative at the same time. The best of that line were always like that."

"I could not possibly leave Kenshin with you. He is my brother – and _not_ an Amagiri – and he is in my charge."

Suzuka-hime appeared to be amused.

"Well, if that's what you believe then who am I to tamper? At least for now… Just remember that unless things have changed _very_ much, the women of my line have always known the clan bloodlines better than anybody else."

Chiharu was uncomfortable. There had been some speculation about Kenshin's ancestry when he was born, but not much and not for long. It didn't pay to upset the Kazama clan's ruling family.

"Either way, I don't see how – or why – I would get to Kyoto. My eldest brother asked me to wait for him and he will make arrangements for me to visit Osen-chan when he returns."

"I'm afraid this can't wait, Kazama-sama. Your cousin – my grand-daughter (for lack of a better term) – is very ill, more than she realizes. Meanwhile, there is far too much going on in Kyoto that requires her attention, both in personal and practical terms. Please. I should have mentioned this sooner, but your mother will be here tomorrow and she can look after your youngest brother."

Only the faintest hesitation on the last word indicated Suzuka's doubts regarding Kenshin. Otherwise she appeared to be completely in earnest, and Chiharu felt the force of her plea. She did wonder a little why Osen-chan would need her – Chiharu – so much, when Kimigiku-san was already there to do everything necessary, but for some reason she didn't pursue that thought. Or why Suzuka-hime hadn't mentioned Osen-chan's illness from the beginning.

"I can't leave Kenshin on his own… not even overnight. I will pack today and prepare the house for Mother's arrival. Kichirō and I will leave in the morning."

Suzuka-hime appeared to be disappointed; however, all she did was lean forward and take the blond woman's hand. Her golden eyes searched Chiharu's purple ones.

"Do you promise me that you and Kichirō will leave tomorrow morning as soon as you know that your mother is coming? That you will go to Kyoto as quickly as possible?"

"Yes," declared Chiharu resolutely, the prospect of adventure bringing a slight flush to her cheeks. "As soon as I can tell that my mother is on her way we will leave."

"Excellent! Thank you, Kazama-sama. One more thing: please ask Sen-hime to tell you the so-called legend of Suzuka-gozen."

"But… wouldn't it be better for you to tell me yourself?"

"Unfortunately, no. It would make things easier wouldn't it? But don't worry; Osen-chan knows enough that you will be able to work it out for yourselves. Her mother, Shizuka-hime, was a truly remarkable woman – one of the best of our line. She has given more for the Oni than anyone knows…"

Once again, Chiharu felt great sadness. This time, however, it wasn't immediately hidden. Rather, it felt as though Suzuka-hime was sharing with her a brief tribute to a fallen warrior: grief for the passing tempered by fierce pride in an honourable death. Suzuka-hime rose and smoothed her elegant robes.

"Kazama-sama. You once wondered why it is that legend tells of a demon princess – a strong and cunning warrior – whereas now Oni women are generally slight and much weaker, physically at least, than men. As a gift to you, for your civil hospitality, I'll tell you this: I was a warrior, and I rejoiced in battle in a way that would seem abhorrent to you; but the world changed and that was partly my own doing. Never, ever forget that the Oni will always be what they make of themselves."

Chiharu rose as well, once again feeling small and rather insignificant compared to the other woman. But her mind seemed to be clearing and a number of questions were suddenly dawning on her. Most importantly – had she just promised to leave for Kyoto in the morning? Before she could speak, Suzuka-hime shook her head slightly, one hand raised to prevent an outburst.

"I know, my dear, I know. But I have your promise now, and your very own Kazama Chikage-sama would tell you that an Oni never breaks her word."

"It was given under coercion!" Chiharu flung back at her, purple eyes flashing.

Suzuka-hime smiled faintly. "If that is true, then you are not bound by it. But I don't think that you were averse to going to Kyoto."

"Still! And is Osen-chan really sick? Or was that a lie to soften me up for your ridiculous request?"

Golden eyes narrowed suddenly and Chiharu felt a genuine ripple of fear.

"Do not presume too much, young Kazama. I respect your clan and your ability, but you are nowhere close to being my equal, especially in battle. In my time, any peace between the Kazama and the Okikurune was tentative at best and the old imperatives are always near the surface for me in this form. Your brother and his generation – and his parents and their parents – have learned the hard way that true peaceful cooperation is the only thing that will allow the Oni to survive. Oni cannot and should not kill other Oni. But it was not _always_ so. I expect you will see that for yourself when your brother fights for his chosen mate."

"He was right about Yukimura Chizuru-sama, then, Suzuka-hime?" Chiharu kept her voice level with an effort, but tacitly accepted the other woman's dominance.

"Yes. Your brother is quite intelligent, in some ways."

Suzaka-hime turned and walked briskly toward Kichirō, still standing in uncanny silence by the door.

"Good afternoon, young _bushi_. Thank you for your care."

"It was my pleasure, Lady." Kichirō suddenly looked rather confused, but he bowed low with athletic grace.

"Wait – Princess – please."

Suzuka-hime looked back over her shoulder at Chiharu, but made it clear that she was impatient to leave.

"Princess, about Chikage… He is strong you know, and he would be good to Yukimura-sama, I know he would. This would mean a great deal to him… Why do you keep saying it is not possible?"

The tall woman's countenance relaxed and her gaze softened.

"From the little I have seen, you could be right and the Yukimura Heir might have chosen him, under different circumstances. But there is a debt owing by the Kazama to the Sakurai, even though it is about two-hundred-and-fifty years old; therefore, he has fate – or whatever you would call it – against him. Moreover, it is now a moot point. The girl has already made a choice, wisely in my estimation and my grand-daughter's. You will like him, you know, in spite of yourself. Let me ask you something…"

She studied the blond-haired young woman.

"You fancied yourself in love with one of the young Shiranui at one point, I gather. But if you are honest with yourself – if you look back now – who was it that you really cared for? Kazama Chikage-sama saw it instinctively and tried to protect you I think, by focussing your attention on Toshio's son."

Once again, Chiharu was defeated. It didn't help that Kichirō was standing there listening, mouth slightly open in surprise and confusion.

"I do know better now. I realized some time ago that he loved somebody else," she told Suzuka-hime quietly, but with dignity. "I think he still does, although he never lets it show."

"Yes, unfortunately for him." It wasn't clear whether Suzuka was commiserating with a frustrated lover or criticizing him for not showing his emotions. "But I have high hopes that my grand-daughter will take care of that problem. I know that you will be of great assistance to her."

"I will try." Chiharu watched silently as the alleged former Princess of the Oni patted her middle brother on the cheek, walked out of the room and then disappeared in a small shower of white petals that smelled of citrus.

"Um…" Kichirō said, staring at the place where the woman had disappeared.

"Quite."

The brother and sister watched the garden for several minutes.

"Miko will wonder why we ate so little," said Kichirō when they finally came back to the table.

"Let's eat while we can and I'll tell you about our trip to Kyoto tomorrow."

"Kyoto? Tomorrow?! Are you crazy? Onii-sama will tear me apart!" Kichirō paused, considering. "Of course, it might be worth it. He needs to be shaken up from time-to-time."

"We'll need supplies, money… a wagon would be good to spare us the first part of the walk. It's a long way on foot. Horses would be better. Or maybe – Kichirō, has Chikage shown you how to Fast Travel?"

"What? Well, sort of. I'm not great at it. I can move pretty quickly, though, and I don't get tired easily. And, um, Haru-chan, what about Kenshin? We can't bring him to Kyoto, it's too dangerous."

"I know. But apparently Mother is coming here tomorrow morning. But I was thinking… if it's true and we find out where she is then we could take Kenshin to her now. Rather, I could take him and then catch up to you. If we have horses I can get a bit of rest while riding."

"Haru-chan? I haven't asked any questions. But I don't remember much about that woman's visit. Who was she?"

Chiharu gave him a helpless shrug.

"She claims to be Suzuka-gozen. First Lady of Yase and Kyoto."

Kichirō's jaw dropped, and she couldn't blame him.

"Okaaaay. And did I, uh, do anything weird when she was here? Because I can tell the after-effects of some kind of Soul or Mind magic, you know. Chikage managed to show me some stuff in between all his recent secret missions… And Mother started giving me lessons last year."

His sister was torn. On the one hand, she thought it was typical that he cared more about whether he had done anything dumb than about their _very_ strange visitor. On the other hand, she could only imagine what Chikage had made him do while demonstrating coercion spells. Chiharu had already realized that all males had a strange sense of humour that appeared to verge on cruelty to poor, unenlightened females.

"Well, you did stare at her, ah, _figure_ a lot; I'm not sure that you ever saw her _face_. Does that count as weird?"

Chiharu then blushed almost as quickly as her brother.

"Chiharu! Since when do you say things like that?!"

" _Gomene_ , Kichirō. Look, how about I promise to tell you what I know while we get ready for our trip?"

"Sure," said easy-going Kichirō, whose blush had already faded. "But I still don't know what we're going to tell Kenshin. Or Mother."

"I was thinking that we could say nothing… Just kind of slip away."

"She'll think we've been kidnapped. Kenshin will chase after us. What's gotten into you, anyway? You're the calm, logical one in the family. You know… Mother fusses, Chikage huffs and puffs and gets all 'more lord of the Oni than thou', I tend to do whatever I feel like unless you or Chikage pin me down, and who knows what Ken's thinking half the time? You kind of hold it together. Now you want to run off to Kyoto on the word of some strange woman out of legend – I mean who knows what she really wants?"

"I promised."

"Yes, I get that – though I'm not sure why you did. Mind you, it probably wasn't a tough sell – you've wanted to go for years. Didn't Chikage say he'd take you in a month though?"

"I'm going to get packed and find out if there are horses to be had."

Chiharu turned and walked into the house, abandoning the lunch she just couldn't eat. Kichirō trailed after her, finally realizing that his sister was completely serious.

"Argh, Chiharu! This… shouldn't you think this through?"

"I have. I think two extra kimonos will be enough. I think horses are my next priority. I think I'll see if I can farsense mother – that will save time."

"Yeah well I _think_ that Chikage's going to ground you for _life_ after this."

Chiharu, who had been methodically packing two small rolls of clothing plus brushes and combs, finally turned to her brother.

"I'm twenty years old. One thing that Suzuka-hime pointed out to me – more or less – is that I don't have to do what I'm told just because I'm a girl – a woman. You can stay here. Princess Suzuka said that I should take you for protection; however, it's fine if you want to wait for Mother with Kenshin. It's not fair for you to get into trouble because of me anyway."

Kichirō sighed deeply. "Right. So we're running away from home? I mean, I understand that you're technically an adult, but you're also supposed to obey Chikage."

"He didn't expressly forbid me from going to Kyoto. Besides we're hurrying off to help Osen-chan. She's quite ill and needs my help."

"Oh _please_. She's got Kimigiku-san, her family – well her uncle's family – not to mention the Yukishima clan."

Chiharu put a slender hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I _know_. But I need to go anyway."

Her brother shrugged.

"Okay. I'll pack. No – you pack for me and I'll see about horses. But I still don't understand. What about Ken?"

"Hush – he's just come in." Chiharu got a faraway look for a moment, and then smiled. "You see if there are horses. Kenshin's coming up to talk to me."

In fact, just a moment later she heard her brothers exchange a few words on the stairs

"I'm going too," announced Kenshin, following his sister down the hall into Kichirō's room.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll worry, Kichirō will worry, Mother will worry and Onii-sama will worry _and_ be angry with all of us."

"I won't be in the way. Besides, Kichirō says my sword skills are coming along very well and I don't want to miss training."

Kenshin ignored his sister's words without effort. Chiharu was used to this, however.

"You admire Kichirō's sword skills?"

"Yes. Of course, Onii-sama is stronger, but one day I think Kirō will beat him. Only with swords though," Kenshin added thoughtfully.

"Well, Kichirō is going with me to protect me. This matters a lot to him, as a warrior. You are going to stay here with Mother because you admire Kichirō's skills as a warrior and you want him to succeed on his first mission. Also, this trip matters a lot to me. We need you to do something much harder than learning to use a katana."

Kenshin, not being stupid, knew where this was going.

"You want me to stay here and be patient. So that you and Kirō can do what you have to do."

"Yes. And I know you will."

Purple eyes locked for several long seconds, but Chiharu was the winner. In fact, she was very proud of her youngest brother. He was an intelligent, well-behaved child, with a strong sense of integrity – like all her brothers, she reflected. She mentally apologized to Chikage, again, for what she was about to do. It was her greatest regret. She hoped that it wouldn't cause a true breach between them.

Like Kichirō, Kenshin accepted the inevitable. Onee-san could be strict, but she was also kind, and she rarely complained or scolded. But mostly… she was always up-front and fair with them. That meant that if she said that it was important then it really was (although sometimes only to her – she had a strange aversion to dirty hands, for example).

It was generally understood in the family that any serious problems in the family were to be dealt with by either Onii-sama or Onee-san. Mother was a sweet and beautiful person who was rather fragile and not to be troubled with extra cares. On the whole, Kenshin enjoyed spending time with Mother, because she would read him really interesting books and scrolls, and had taught him to play card and tile games, but he was glad that Nee-san was sturdier. Of course, he knew that all girls were to be treated with great respect and protected at all times.

"How did you know that I was going to Kyoto?" his sister asked, as she rapidly filled two light travel bags for Kichirō, packing not only clothes but all the sundry items that he would have forgotten.

"Well, I met Suzuka-hime and she seemed interesting so I followed her back to the house. Of course, I missed a lot of what you talked about, but I heard the part about Kyoto."

Kenshin was as brazenly honest as ever. In his own way he was also utterly devious. His directness made it difficult to stay angry at him for long and often baffled or embarrassed adults who didn't know him well – not that he met many of those.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Not exactly," Kenshin said judiciously, violet eyes glinting up at his sister. "The Princess did see me when I first arrived; I know, because she told me to be very quiet."

"I see. Well, as long as you were only _half_ eavesdropping then of course that's fine," said Chiharu with a certain amount of sarcasm in her usually gentle voice. Kenshin ignored it without difficulty.

"Please go help Kichirō get things ready now. I'm going to see if I can contact Mother."

" _Hai_."

Chiharu went to her own room, which was large and airy and as cool as anywhere else in the house. She seated herself comfortably on a cushion, closed her eyes, and reached outward. It occurred to her that if she saw Osen-chan then she'd be able to pick up more information on farsensing and farspeaking. With a little concentration, she allowed her mind to travel along the path that her mother would take to travel to the summer house. If she was coming.

After only a few minutes – and in fact, Sen would have been impressed had she been watching her cousin – Chiharu found her mother riding along the usual well-cleared path. She must have left home a few days ago, thought the younger woman, mentally saluting Suzuka-hime. It was very unusual to see her mother travelling in such heat and under such conditions. She could only assume that Suzuka-hime had been as persuasive with Kazama Kazue-sama as with Chiharu herself.

Her mother signalled for her groom to pull up and help her alight. A maid brought her a cushion. The servants were long-time family retainers, part-Oni who had grown up around the main Kazama lands.

Not long after, her mother spoke to her. The Lady Kazue had a strong Gift for mental speech with her close relatives, even at a distance. Of course, the fact that Chiharu had been trying to reach her helped.

_Yes Haru-chan? We must be brief I'm afraid._

In fact, Chiharu could sense her mother's fatigue; the afternoon heat had evidently sapped her limited strength. Her mother had never been quite well after the birth of her twin girls, and the death of her younger daughter had made her even weaker.

_You knew?_

_Yes. I spoke with Suzuka-hime. Very remarkable woman._

_? Understatement!_

_Yes dear. But I know the old legends, you see. I will stop in the usual place. I will see you there._

_You… but Chikage?_

_I know dear. But I think… it will work out. I believe…_

_Good bye Mother._

_… (affection) …_

Chiharu blinked. This was truly bizarre. Her mother was almost as protective as Chikage. What had the mysterious Suzuka-hime told Kazue-sama that would bring her out in this weather to take charge of her youngest son while sending her precious daughter and (almost) as precious middle son into potential danger?

Less than an hour later, Chiharu was moving swiftly through the forest, holding Kenshin tightly by the hand. Fast Travel was not a Gift she used easily or often. Chikage was very competent, and Amagiri was outstanding, but few female Oni were comfortable with the Gifts associated with the Trial of Body. Chiharu thought of what Suzuka-hime would say to this and turned her mind as well as she could to the task of _believing_ that she was as able to use her Gifts of Body as any male – or at least as well as any male without a special talent for the Gift.

She was in Oni form, needing the extra strength and speed it would give her. Almost all the Gifts were used more easily in Oni form. She still couldn't quite fathom what was driving her toward Kyoto; she no longer felt as though she were being coerced by an outside force; she simply had a strong premonition that she needed to go.

Whether it was the advice of the mysterious Princess, or her own determination, the trip only took two hours – far longer than Amagiri would have taken but not bad at all considering that she had her brother with her. In fact… she'd never tried to take anyone with her. Amagiri had explained to her how it worked, with his usual courtesy and patience. But not even Amagiri treated female Oni as fully capable of using the Gifts of Body.

It was late afternoon when she and Kenshin stepped into the clearing where her mother had stopped to rest for the day (and most likely the night). There was a small lodging there, on the edge of a tranquil pond fed by a forest stream. Kenshin looked a little white around the eyes, but he had made no complaint, although he must have been pushed to his limits. At only ten years of age, he was not quite ready to assay the Trial of Body, despite his overall potential. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Kenshin. I will make it up to you, I promise."

"It's fine, Nee-san. But I think I'd better rest a bit…" He yawned hugely.

Her mother's maid smiled at both of the young Oni and then took Chiharu in to see her mother, while the groom unobtrusively got Kenshin into the second bedroom and helped him to settle on top of the futon that was waiting for him.

"Chiharu… you look so lovely. One forgets, sometimes!"

"Thank you, Mother. How are you?"

Her mother was half-reclined on a soft futon piled with cushions. She smiled fondly at her daughter. In human form – as now – Kazama Kazue-sama had shining black hair and violet eyes that were a bit lighter than her daughter's. She looked more like her Yukishima mother than her Shiranui father, but without the vibrant strength that usually characterized the shinobi clan.

"I will not keep you, Haru-chan, except to have a cup of tea to refresh you. I am very proud of you, my daughter." The words were kind, but clearly an evasion.

"Thank you, Mother."

"There is one thing that I must speak to you about. It will be a shock to you, I am afraid. But you must know this before you go…"

The dark-haired woman was clearly troubled.

"Mother?"

"You must understand… or try. Only a few people know the whole truth. Fewer now than ten years ago."

Chiharu took her mother's thin hand.

"It's about Kenshin. He's not your brother. I think of him as my son of course. But… will you swear to tell nobody of this?"

"As you wish. Yes…" Chiharu's mind was reeling. "I promise."

"About seventeen years ago, Amagiri Kyūju and Yukishima Chikame – then called Yukishima Kameko – met and fell in love. They kept this a secret, as it was not certain that they would be allowed to marry. It seemed quite possible that Chikame would be required to marry Chikage; at the time, of course, neither Yukimura Chizuru nor Sen-hime had been born. However, when Yukimura Chizuru was born strong and healthy, it seemed likely that your brother Chikage would have an even more suitable bride in her. You see, Yukimura Chizuru had a twin brother, Kaoru, who could be named Heir if Chizuru-sama were to leave the clan. Unfortunately…"

Chiharu's mother heaved a deep sigh, her troubled eyes fixed on one of the pretty cushions. She had withdrawn her hand from her daughter's, possibly so as not to share any more of her thoughts and emotions than necessary. The younger woman was sitting bolt upright, transfixed by the story – somehow far more unbelievable to her than the idea that Suzuka-gozen had returned to the Oni one thousand years after her supposed death.

"Well. As you know, twelve years ago, the Yukimuras were destroyed. Suddenly, Kameko – that is, Chikame – was once again the obvious bride for your brother, although less ideal than Yukimura Chizuru, of course. But there was a problem. As far as Chikame was concerned, she had already chosen a mate and although they were not married, she had become pregnant. There were disastrous repercussions. My cousin Yukishima Chiyoko-sama, came to me and asked me to take the child. She said that it was the only thing that she could think of to keep the situation stable at the time; after all, the boy could be mine in terms of age and colouring and so on. And my sister Kazumi - Kyūju-kun's mother - knew that I would love the boy, her grandson, for her sake. Well... we are twins and we understand each other very well. Kazumi thought it was outrageous that the boy should give up both of his parents, but Yukishima-sama was adamant and your father was furious and - well, at least Kenshin had _us_ , Haru-chan. And Kyūju-kun has seen him quite often..."

Kazama Kazue-sama looked very pale and thin. Nevertheless, she continued:

"Chikame was devastated. Kyūju-kun as well of course, although he spoke very little at the time and hasn't much ever since. But because of the… injury… to the Kazama clan – no leave having been sought either for the alliance or the child by Kyūju-kun – he was required to give his word to protect and obey your brother Chikage until such time as Chikage found a suitable bride and produced an heir. Or until the oath was rescinded by the head of the Kazama clan."

Chiharu's hands were balled into fists.

"This is evil! Monstrous! Was it Father's doing? Did Princess Shizuka have no say in this… this _travesty_ of justice?"

"Your father was involved, of course. As well as Chikame's mother and Amagiri-sama, Kyūju-kun's father. I could not turn down either my sister or my husband or Yukishima-sama; and… I admit that I was still mourning your sister. Nobody else was told. Princess Shizuka had become weaker since the birth of Sen-hime. Besides, the Kazamas have never taken well to any authority but their own. By the time Shizuka-hime found out, the situation was even more tangled."

"Surely Chikage would not be a party to this scheme! Once Father died?"

"He doesn't know about Kenshin. And the next calamity – which I won't discuss with you – meant that Kimigiku left the Yukishima clan without producing a child, so that Kameko was forced to become Yukishima Chikame, the clan Heir. Now there was an even greater problem: Kyūju-kun was the Heir to the Amagiri clan as well as bound by oath to Chikage, and as the Yukishima Heir, Chikame was no longer free to marry either her lover or Chikage without significant changes to the clan structures."

"But Amagiri has younger brothers now! If one of them was named as Heir to the Amagiri clan then he - Amagiri Kyūju - would be free to marry Chikame-sama!"

"Kyūju-kun is bound to serve your brother."

"Then tell Chikage about Kenshin. He will release Amagiri."

"Perhaps. Will you be the one to force your brother to choose between his clan and his vassal? Would Kyūju-kun agree with your decision? Until Yukimura-sama is secured for Chikage, Chikame is the only real choice, even with the political problems resulting from marrying the principals of two clans together... At least the Yukishima are really only a subordinate clan. Imagine the problems if Chikage marries Osen-chan! But Yukimura-sama would be much better than either, since the Yukimura are now a clan in name only. And I believe that the Shiranui would not object to serving the Kazama. Or perhaps they could serve Osen-chan."

"Amagiri Kyūju- _sama_ , to give him his proper title for once as Heir, has lived for ten years without his wife or son! Isn't that enough?"

"She is _not_ his wife. That is the point. But Chiharu… if you can convince Yukimura Chizuru-sama to accept Chikage then this whole knot will unravel. Suzuka-hime told me that the girl is alive and well."

Chiharu rose, tears clouding her vision. It all seemed quite simple to her. Her parents and Yukishima-sama had perpetuated a terrible lie just so that the Kazama clan would have a suitable, pureblood Oni woman free and available for Chikage to marry. The despair of a dying race, surely! Chiharu did understand that the Yukishima, with their absolute matriarchy, would never accept Chikame-sama's son in her place as an heir. Suddenly, the young woman was in a hurry to get away from her mother and to talk to Sen.

"I – I will consider everything you have said before I say anything more on this subject. Good afternoon, Mother."

She turned on her heel and stumbled blindly from the room and from the house, her thoughts in turmoil.

_Yukimura-sama. Osen-chan. Chikame-sama. And herself._

That was all there were. Unless Shiranui Kyo's young sisters became stronger and able to marry and bear children. But right now they were ten – like Kenshin! – and very unlikely to live. The problems seemed insurmountable.

* * *

When Hijikata finally left his room to go to breakfast, he discovered something of a delegation in front of his door.

Souji and Heisuke were both fully fit and ready to resume their duties, according to Yamazaki, who could only be heard once Hijikata had told the two captains to shut the hell up. Yamazaki looked no different than usual - that is, very serious - but Hijikata knew that the shinobi-medic had just found out about some of the more bizarre aspects of the recent days' events. He wasn't surprised when Yamazaki requested a meeting with the Vice Commander after breakfast, and he nodded his agreement.

Harada and Nagukura arrived just as he was listening - or rather not listening - to Souji's and Heisuke's claims to phenomenal strength and good health. Nagakura spoke before Souji, Heisuke and Yamazaki could leave.

"If there's any way that Sano and I could go out tonight, Hijikata-san, we'd really appreciate it," said Nagakura with a smile that didn't completely reach his eyes. "It's been a rough few days and we'd like to cut loose just a little - nothing major, you know?"

"But Kondō-san will probably be back for dinner," Sōji protested.

"Well, if he's here for dinner that's great and we'll be here, but he's going to be talking with Sannan-san and Hijikata-san anyway, right?"

Sōji looked slightly put out, but couldn't disagree.

"What do you propose?" Hijikata asked, cutting off anything that Sōji might want to add.

"Let me and Sano take the morning patrol. Heisuke and Sōji can take the afternoon. Saitō can go out tonight. It's kind of his turn for the night shift anyway."

"You just got back from patrol four hours ago," Hijikata noted, arms crossed. "And Harada was out late too." It wasn't an outright no but he wasn't especially happy about the suggestion either.

"Yeah, but it can work, and Sano and I are used to this, and we were never really injured at the Ikedaya. Seriously, Hijikata-san, we want to go out."

It was a fairly forceful request, and Hijikata had to admit that Nagakura and Harada both deserved a break.

"Okay, but no slacking this morning. I take it you'd rather not take the morning shift tomorrow though?"

Sōji, Heisuke and Harada all laughed, and so did Nagakura after a moment.

"Thanks Hijikata-san. And uh, _no_." Nagakura glanced around at the group. "Well, let's go get breakfast, I'm starving!"

"I suppose Chizuru-chan and Hajime-kun are making breakfast?" asked Sōji with a slighty malicious grin. "How domestic of them. I'll go let Hajime-kun know about the change in schedule. He'll need to take off his apron and let his men know that they aren't needed until tonight."

"No," said Nagakura firmly, immediately stopping to look back. "I'll tell him. Sano and I are the ones who asked for the change, least I can do is bring him the bad news and see if he needs any help now."

"I'll go too," Harada added. "That way one of us can make sure that breakfast gets served on time while the news of the schedule change gets passed around to all the men."

"Good, go get things straightened out. I suppose a normal day is too much to hope for, but you never know." Hijikata started on his way to the common room, Heisuke following along with Sōji, chatting animatedly about his miracle recovery from his forehead injury.

Yamazaki had disappeared at some point during the discussion.

_Probably went to warn Saito about the schedules,_ Hijikata decided. _I wonder what he thinks about being a demon ninja._

Then he answered himself: _He'll probably say it's fine as long as Saito's fine with it and I'm fine with it. And thank the gods for that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unusual chapter because it deals almost entirely entirely with OCs. I didn't mean for that to happen, as I know that as a reader I tend to prefer seeing my favourite Hakuouki characters. I hope that you will persevere, however, as we move into the new and very active phase of this story.
> 
> Your reviews and comments would be much appreciated! Thank you for reading. :)


	44. The Ninja Knows All and Sees All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I finally present the moment many of you have waited for. Well, maybe not. But Yamazaki will be heard!
> 
> And so, the third brother in the "Stern Trio", "The Serious Trio" or (as I prefer) "The Kick-Ass Trio" gets to make a few observations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With sincere thanks to all who have taken a moment to leave a comment or review: your encouragement is greatly appreciated!

**\\(^o^)/**

* * *

**Quote for Chapter 44 - For The Not-So-Baka Brothers**

Yamazaki's awesome!  
Yamazaki's cool and he's part of our team!  
Yamazaki's awesome!  
He's a ninja with a dream...

Everything is better when we stick together  
Side-by-side, you and I gonna win forever (drinkin' _sake_ forever)  
We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me  
We're all working in harmony:

Yamazaki's awesome!  
Yamazaki's smart and he's part of our team!  
Yamazaki's awesome!  
Shinsengumi with a dream!

\- **Everything is Awesome!** by Tegan and Sara ( **The Lego Movie Theme** )

* * *

**\\(^o^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 44 – The Ninja Knows All**

* * *

**[I - Is it Just Me or is it Hot in Here?]**

* * *

Chizuru was still recovering from her unexpected meeting with Hijikata-san out by the well. She wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that Saito-san had happened to walk by at the same time: on the one hand, she always felt happiest when he was nearby; on the other hand, she was embarrassed that he had witnessed her gaping at Hijikata-san. And what if he had misunderstood? What if he took things the wrong way and was upset with her? She hadn't seen him since bringing the water back to the kitchen.

She had the frustrated feeling that this was not how things were supposed to go, where every day some misunderstanding or embarrassing moment cropped up to create difficulties between them. Rationally, Chizuru understood that such things were perfectly normal. She'd heard women at her father's – at Yukimura-sensei's – medical clinic talk about their lovers and husbands often enough. The few girls she had known, a little, growing up, had whispered and giggled about older sisters and cousins and their current woes…

Eventually she found that she had finished the cooking – still unaided by any of the captains, which was unusual – and she started to arrange trays. Blue eyes and indigo hair seemed to dance in her head and she had to shake herself once or twice out of a moment of just standing staring at nothing at all while she remembered their last kiss. It brought a flush to her face and an echo of last night's warm rush of sensation to her skin.

 _Stop it, stop it, stop it_ … she scolded herself. _You are infatuated. You are behaving like one of those girls back home in Edo, smiling and blushing for the handsome young men in the neighbourhood or worse, sighing over some warrior from the upper class leaving Edo to go serve his lord back in his home domain. And look what happened to some of them – they shamed themselves and their families._

Chizuru blushed even redder. It was wrong and rather frightening, but the idea of touching his skin, of being held skin to skin, even of one day having a child – of creating a child – with Saitō-san was… it seemed… She couldn't bring herself to express it clearly, not even inside her own head. Plus she was very slightly hazy on the details – _which was only proper_. She scolded herself for being an idiot who was ignoring all of the realities of her situation. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind of the troubling images.

But… she had known, reasonably well, what he had been thinking or at least wanting when he had been kissing her last night, and for some reason it didn't seem so bad, even though it should. She'd never kissed anyone before this, not as a lover; she should be quietly bashful about having kissed a man at all, not imagining what could happen next.

"Please… don't do this to me…" a very familiar voice said in slightly strangled tones from just inside the doorway to the kitchen.

Her hands clenched reflexively in surprise, and she actually broke the tea cup that she was holding ready to place on one of the trays. The shards cut her hand and the momentary stinging brought her thoughts back to sober reality. Fortunately, her cuts healed very quickly now, much faster than they had before she left Edo.

Saitō-san's arms were folded tightly across his chest, and although he didn't look precisely upset, he wasn't calm either. His cheeks were as red as hers, which was saying something, and she wondered if her ears matched his as well. Chizuru was mortified.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was worried… about earlier… with Hijikata-san… and then I… " She swallowed. Obviously he knew she'd been thinking about him; obviously the gist of her thoughts had been all too clear.

Saitō-san nodded, whether in understanding or merely in acknowledgment wasn't clear.

"Maybe we can talk later? I was trying to organize my thoughts for this morning's patrol." He looked down at the floor, manifestly uncomfortable and embarrassed; however, she could see and sense him pulling himself together. Not long after he continued in a much more normal tone: "Yukimura – you do not have to apologize to me. Not for this. My words were unfair. It will be fine."

Their eyes met again and Chizuru couldn't help but smile at him. He gave her a somewhat rueful half-smile in return; she didn't realize that under the deep embarrassment he was overjoyed to find out that for some utterly unfathomable reason she wanted him as much as he wanted her – to the extent that was possible. He was just too clumsy and too shy to tell her properly. He would have to trust her to understand, eventually.

Chizuru felt a great deal of relief as the tension dissipated. It was as if affection and concern on both parts helped to push more troubling feelings into the background, at least in the immediate present.

Saitō-san picked up two trays.

"I will take these in and return. You should rinse off your hand. Also, I was supposed to tell you last night that Sen-hime was hoping to see you today – I am very sorry I forgot. After all, you probably have many questions for her."

On these interesting words, he hurried away toward the common room. However, only a short way down the corridor, she heard him stop to speak to somebody.

" _Ohayo_ , Yamazaki-kun." There was a pause and then Saitō-san said: "I see. Then if you will take these and assist Yukimura-kun, I will speak with Nagakura and Harada. _Arigatou gozaimasu._ "

Sure enough, Yamazaki-san came to help her to deliver the trays to the common room a short time later. He was quietly efficient, but Chizuru was not put off by his careful formality. She had felt a kind of connection to him since the Ikedaya incident – or perhaps before, because of her work with the herb garden, even when she hadn't even met him in person.

To Chizuru's relief, Yamazaki delivered the tray to Hijikata-san, who had apparently just arrived in the common room with Okita-san and Heisuke-kun. Hijikata-san and Okita-san seemed unsurprised to see the shinobi carrying trays, and they both greeted Chizuru politely but with slightly knowing looks that suggested that she was still blushing a little. Chizuru firmly reminded herself that she was capable of overcoming her tendency to let everyone know how she was feeling. It just didn't come naturally to her. On the bright side – and it was significant – it appeared that she had only communicated her earlier thoughts to Saitō-san. She was certain that she would know otherwise.

Everyone had already started eating by the time she sat down with her own tray between Harada-san and Nagakura-san. The former smiled a little abstractedly at her, but Nagakura-san grinned between giant mouthfuls of food.

"Delicious as always, Chizuru-chan! Oh, did Saitō ask you about dinner?"

"Um – thank you, Nagakura-san." Chizuru allowed herself to look across at Saitō-san, but he was speaking to Okita-san. "But I guess not – is there something important about dinner?"

"Well, Kondō-san is supposed to be getting back today, so Sōji suggested we should have an especially nice meal and we all agreed that you're an awesome cook."

Chizuru smiled.

"Of course I don't mind, Nagakura-san, as long as you're sure it is today. Is, um, is Hijikata-san okay with this? He might not want to arrange a big meal for tonight if he and Kondō-san and Sannan-san have a lot to discuss with each other."

"Well, you could be right. Can you check with Hijikata-san then? Me and Sano have to get going… we're on morning patrol duty. Okay, we'll see you later!"

Not seeing Chizuru's worried look at the mention of Hijikata-san, Nagakura-san jumped up, nodded at everyone generally, and headed out to finish getting his men together for the morning patrol. Harada-san gave her a smile as he got up more slowly to follow his friend.

"You're going to see Sen-hime today, right?" he asked after a slight hesitation. He looked slightly concerned for her, but his eyes had lost the unfocussed, inward look they had held earlier. Chizuru could sense only kindness behind his words.

"I think so. I would like to, but nothing's been arranged yet."

"Well, I'm guessing that's why Saitō's talking to Hijikata-san now." He tilted his head toward the Vice Commander.

Saito-san had finished his breakfast and was speaking quietly with Hijikata-san; the latter was frowning slightly, but it was a frown of concentration, not displeasure. Chizuru saw his eyes flicker over to her briefly before settling back on his subordinate.

"I have to leave on patrol soon," Harada continued, "but I'll have a word with the Vice Commander now – if Saitō hasn't – just to make sure everything's okay for your visit. You might need somebody to take you there or back. I'll ask him about dinner, too."

"Oh!" Chizuru looked up at him and then had to smile. "You knew I was worried?"

"It's okay. He can be a little intimidating can't he? Shinpachi shouldn't have left it to you to ask about the food for tonight."

"I have already asked," said a cool voice. Saitō-san was suddenly standing beside Harada. His expression was calm, but Chizuru could easily sense a slight tension in his tone.

Harada must have sensed it as well. Without appearing to move, he shifted his stance slightly, so that his friendly smile was directed at both of them. Coincidentally, he was also better prepared to defend himself.

"Everything sorted with Hijikata-san, Saitō?" Harada asked.

Chizuru blinked: she couldn't sense anything unusual from Harada-san; he seemed perfectly himself and almost surprisingly normal. And yet… just for a moment… she knew that it was a mask. But his projection was perfect.

"Yes," Saitō was saying. "Since my men were expecting to go out, I will use this opportunity for basic sword drills and to ensure that nobody has attempted to hide any injuries."

Chizuru couldn't understand why anybody would want to conceal that they were hurt, but she didn't interrupt. Harada-san just nodded his agreement.

"When I am done with the drills," Saitō continued, "I will escort Yukimura to visit Sen-hime. The Vice Commander understands that she may be gone for some time." He looked at Chizuru. "Hijikata-san would like you to return here at least an hour before dinner. I will walk back with you. There is no need to prepare for an elaborate dinner since we still don't know the exact time of the Commander's return."

Saitō shifted his regard back to Harada.

"I understand that you must leave shortly, Harada. I will walk with you, since the Vice Commander asked me to pass along instructions for you for this morning."

"Sure, sounds good. See you later, Chizuru-chan!"

"Have a good day, Harada-san!" Chizuru replied cheerfully.

"I will find you in two hours' time, Yukimura," said Saitō.

"Okay, Saitō-san."

Since she could sense several people watching her, she could only smile at him and hope that he could tell that she was looking forward to going out with him later in the morning. She watched a little wistfully as the lean, straight form trailed the much taller Tenth Division Captain out of the room. Then she returned to her cold breakfast, her mind considering the treat ahead of her once she had looked after the dishes and tended the garden.

The truth was that all of the people present had been able to tell how she felt, but most of them did their best to be polite about it. It was probably just as well that she missed Okita's eye roll or Heisuke's sudden interest in rearranging the empty dishes on his tray. In any event, as soon as Saitō was gone, Okita broke into her reverie by asking if she wanted help with the dishes.

"I'll go get the water set up and bring out the dishes with you, and then I'll help you pass the time by telling my next set of stories about the Shinsengumi," he offered.

"Hah," scoffed Heisuke, "you mean you'll do minimal work and lie on the bench or in the grass while Chizuru-chan does all the real work. _I'll_ help you, Chizuru-chan."

Okita just smirked at the slightly younger man.

"That works for me. You and Chizuru-chan can do _all_ the work and I'll just lie on the bench. I'll keep an eye out for spies."

Chizuru gently cleared her throat and they both turned to her.

"Actually, I was going to see if Sanan-san would like some breakfast first. I'm worried that this heat hasn't been good for him; he hasn't been eating well."

For a moment it looked like Hijikata was going to protest, but then his expression changed. He looked at his two captains.

"I think that's a very good idea, Yukimura. Let Heisuke and Sōji do the dishes. You can check on Sannan-san and see if you can get him to eat. Let me know if you have any luck."

"What about you, Hijikata-san?" asked Sōji just a fraction belligerently.

"Oh, I have a meeting with Yamazaki now. We have Oni to discuss and – as you pointed out, Sōji, a spy to catch."

* * *

**[II - The Know-it-All Ninja]**

* * *

Hijikata walked briskly back to his room after breakfast. There was a great deal to get done and Yamazaki would no doubt be waiting for him. He liked the young warrior, who had seen the Shinsengumi as his only way to attain his dream of becoming a samurai. He had never complained about becoming the group's medic, despite having no doubt hoped to leave his father's profession behind him, nor had he complained when Saitō, his drill instructor as a recruit, had identified him as having talents that could be best employed as a shinobi rather than a front line fighter. Hijikata valued men who simultaneously had talent and didn't whine.

At times, the Vice Commander found Yamazaki's solemn intensity a bit much, but usually that was when Saitō and Yamazaki conspired against him so that he had to forego a meeting, a chore, or some other necessary and unpleasant duty, in favour of sleep. Although… he suspected even Saitō had a better sense of humour than Yamazaki. He should arrange a night out for the inspectors (currently just Yamazaki and Shimada, another valuable recruit) and the captains together. Harada or Nagakura could probably get Yamazaki out of his shell for a bit. Or maybe Heisuke – the kid had a genius for making friends, just not with authority figures.

Yamazaki was kneeling by his door as he had expected. The young shinobi bowed, and it suddenly dawned on Hijikata that this man was quite likely his half-brother. The Oni could be wrong, of course, or lying from start to finish, but for the most part Hijikata was inclined to believe them and his instincts were rarely wrong. He nodded to Yamazaki and invited him inside, contemplating the strange thought.

Like Saitō, Yamazaki was somewhat slighter than most of the captains, but he was stronger than he looked and his endurance was exceptional. He and Saitō also seemed to share the same imperviousness to temperature and weather, which would be very helpful to a shinobi who had to spend a lot of time perched on rooftops undefended from the elements.

"How are you, Yamazaki?"

The shinobi blinked as though momentarily caught off guard.

"I am well, Vice Commander." Yamazaki paused and then asked diffidently: "May I ask if there is reason to be concerned? Saitō- _taichō_ asked me the same thing last night."

Hijikata had to hurriedly look away so as not to laugh, once he understood what had happened. The truth was that if somebody seemed alright then most of them – other than Kondō-san and Sannan-san – tended to skip the question.

"No, no, everything is fine, but you were knocked out were you not?"

"Yes. But I'm fine now." Yamazaki frowned. "Sir, Harada-san told me more about what happened the other night, when we had the visitors here. I understand that you and Saitō-san believe that these men – and the Lady Osen and her shinobi Kimigiku-san – are Oni as they claim? Or at least something other than human?"

Hijikata nodded and the shinobi continued.

"And there is reason to believe that some of the captains here, including yourself, Vice Commander, may be related to them?"

"It appears that way," Hijikata responded.

"Also, I may be related to them as well? Including the man Shiranui Kyo, whom we know to be an enemy?"

"That is my understanding, yes." Mentally, Hijikata kicked himself for adopting Yamazaki's slightly formal speech patterns.

"Then, to sum up, Vice Commander, based on Harada-san's information: you, Saitō-san and I may be half-brothers of Shiranui Kyo and part Oni; Saitō-san, for some reason, has become more Oni because of a 'spell' that was used on him by the blond Oni at the Ikedaya; Saitō-san's life was saved by a third Oni, Amagiri-san, who claims to be allied with Satsuma but who was responsible for harming Tōdō-kun; and Yukimura-kun may be an Oni and also related to the others I have mentioned."

Hijikata scrutinized Yamazaki for a trace of irony, humour, anything, but the man was impassive. Even Saitō might have been forgiven for sounding a little incredulous at such a tale. Then again, Yamazaki had been there for most of the strange things that had happened or lurking (for lack of a better word) somewhere nearby. He'd just never been given a proper explanation until now, after he'd been knocked out by another so-called spell.

"Yes, that's about the size of it," Hijikata finally said, a little warily.

"Harada-san is also a part-Oni, whose parentage is unknown?"

"That's what they tell us," the Vice Commander's voice was far more expressive in its irritation than Yamazaki's flat tones.

"So Okita-san and Tōdō-kun may also be Part-Oni?"

"Yes… I suppose so… Why do you ask?"

"They meet the emerging profile. Unusual strength and speed, high stamina and ability to heal, very unusual eye colour. Also, I believe that Okita-san was able to pick up a non-verbalized thought of mine earlier."

Hijikata froze, his eyes for once showing some measure of distress.

"You think Sōji can read minds?!"

"It is hard to say. Part of the profile is sensitivity to emotion and some ability to understand thoughts – although I think that Harada-san may have progressed farther along that direction than anyone but Saitō-san, although that is impossible to gauge based on the limited information at my disposal."

This time there was no mistaking a slight – a very slight – implied criticism.

"But I note that Okita-san has always been good at reading people," Yamazaki continued, his tone level again. "He quite often knows if they're nearby and generally what they're thinking."

"Hell, Yamazaki, I can do that just as well as Sōji! That's just experience and paying attention."

Hijikata met Yamazaki's purple gaze and saw just a hint of – could it be – amusement?

"Yes, Vice Commander, you are very good at all of these things as well."

Hijikata's eyes narrowed, but he didn't react otherwise – after all, he couldn't tell the man off for paying a compliment. Well, he could, but he'd regret it afterward.

"Point taken. Do you think Heisuke and Sōji suspect?"

"Heisuke does not. He is preoccupied with learning more about Amagiri-san. Despite all evidence to the contrary, he believes that he can beat him in a fight, given the knowledge he has now. Also, Heisuke has been having nightmares, although he has only told Yukimura-kun about them so far."

"Then how do you know?" Hijikata was very curious about the dreams – he wondered suddenly if they were anything like his.

"I listened to them talking," Yamazaki responded, imperturbably. "I have gotten some sleep, of course, but I have also been checking on my patients. In this case it seemed best not to interrupt."

He met the Vice Commander's eyes squarely and Hijikata acknowledged inwardly that the obedient soldier was also quite capable of going about his perceived duties in his own way unless he was given instructions to the contrary.

"What did he say about the… nightmares?"

"A rocky beach and a lot of blood; also something about attackers with strange, old-fashioned weapons."

Hijikata barely restrained himself from rubbing at the bridge of his nose. So now he and Heisuke were having similar – maybe even the same – dreams? As if the Oni weren't bad enough.

"That does sound strange," he muttered.

Yamazaki gave him a slightly suspicious look, but said nothing.

"Also, Vice Commander, Nagakura is a possibility."

"What? But…" Hijikata lifted a hand, thinking for a moment. Then he nodded reluctantly. "Yes, it's possible, I suppose. You're thinking of that brilliant arrest of his. Hmm."

They sat in silence for some time. Finally, Hijikata shrugged.

"I'll have to report on this to Kondō-san. I'll speak to Sannan-san first, if the Commander doesn't return today."

"Of course, Vice Commander."

"Any other theories you'd like to share with me?"

"Yes, Vice Commander."

"Ask a stupid question," Hijikata muttered under his breath.

Yamazaki waited patiently, used to the Vice Commander's way of releasing frustration. Hijikata-san might have forgotten that he had exceptional hearing; then again, he might not have. A moment later, the taller man gave a curt nod.

"Go ahead."

"First, I am beginning to think that Yukimura-kun is at least partially responsible for Okita-san's and Heisuke-kun's extraordinary healing. I have already noticed that those she treats heal faster than expected. However, she also seems to be able to communicate her healing abilities over a distance."

"How do you know?" asked Hijikata curiously.

Yamazaki suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Because I have been watching her. Without changing my usual duties, of course," he added reassuringly. "However, a number of unusual events have taken place lately, and it seemed best to keep an eye on a potential spy in our midst."

"Go on."

"Also, Okita-san is correct that the strange boy I have seen seems to be watching her. And yet he does not seem wholly malicious. At times he seems concerned for her. I could not determine whether he was in collusion with her or otherwise."

"You might have told me sooner?"

"It has only been a short time. I would have told you yesterday evening, but I was careless and Shiranui Kyo knocked me out."

"Tch. Not much you could do against him at that point. But about Yukimura?"

"Because I was… keeping an eye on her… I became more aware of things going on around her than most people. And it's as though I can sense it now, when she is healing people. She doesn't know it herself yet, though."

"So by your own earlier logic you are one of us then - a part-Oni."

"Yes, Vice Commander."

"And you believe that Yukimura has a kind of mystical healing ability."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, that could be useful in our line of work."

"… Yes, sir."

"Well, what was the other thing, then? I may as well know it all."

"Last night, the four of us were speaking: Okita-san, Harada-san, Saitō-san and myself."

"Ah. No doubt Sōji and Harada could hardly get a word in edgewise."

Yamazaki stared at Hijikata uncertainly for a moment.

"Things were quite normal until Saitō-san arrived. Then Okita-san seemed to become more on edge."

Hijikata frowned.

"Alright. Why do you think that is?"

Once again Yamazaki looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I thought – as you know – that he was going out at night to test himself against ronin and ruffians because he was afraid that he wasn't getting well as fast as he should. But it has seemed to me lately that he has become jealous of Saitō-san. Forgive me if I am speaking out of turn, Vice Commander. "

"Go on, I've wondered too. Is it the girl?"

"N-no. At least, not only that. It is also the Third Division Captain's health and strength. Over the past few months, there has been a change in their relative strength and stamina."

"But that's likely because Saitō's abilities as an Oni have developed significantly."

Hijikata waited for Yamazaki to ask the relevant question. He hadn't believed himself to be underestimating the young shinobi – he had a certain justified faith in his appraisal of people – but he hadn't realized quite how intelligent the man was, not to mention how observant. It was almost troubling.

"I agree, Vice Commander. And I understand that the magic used at the Ikedaya was a factor in that. But I believe that Saitō-san's abilities, as an Oni may have developed faster because of the time that he was spending with Yukimura-kun."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well… in some ways because of cause and effect. But in the past two days because I… I can just tell."

The brown-haired man had lowered his eyes, and there was a trace of red on his cheeks.

"Yamazaki. Be more specific."

"I can sense the healing power and I can also sense something else. It feels similar but I think it's as if she is unconsciously affecting all of those around her. And those of us who _can_ be affected are drawn to it and it… changes us."

"You think it's affected Saitō more than the rest of us because he's been the closest to her?"

"Yes… and also," Yamazaki was actually blushing now, "because she is, I think, very fond of Saitō-san."

"Heh, yes. I'm not sure _fond_ is the right term. But if you can tell all that then I'm sure you have noticed that the captain is rather _fond_ of the girl, too."

"… Yes, Vice Commander."

Hijikata had to turn a snicker into a cough and suppress a strong desire to smirk. If Yamazaki had been spying on _that_ pair, there was no way that he could be in any doubt as to what they were thinking about. It hardly took an Oni to figure that one out. No wonder the boy was red.

The thought of the three of them, Yukimura, Saitō and now Yamazaki – the most innocent lot of frightening people he had ever met, he was beginning to think – made him want to either laugh or shudder. He dragged himself back from contemplating the havoc they could wreak.

"So you think Sōji's been worse than usual because he feels ill, he may have feelings for the girl and he's realized that Saitō's out of his reach at the moment?"

"No, Vice Commander."

Hijikata's eyebrows rose sharply.

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

"I'm not perfectly certain, but I think that Okita-san is being deliberately manipulated by the spy. I didn't understand before. But once Harada-san explained a few things to me…" Once again there was a hint of reproach. "It suddenly made more sense. And while the four of us were talking, it happened again. Harada-san noticed it and he drew my attention toward it. As soon as he turned and looked around, though, the spy disappeared."

Hijikata felt absolutely no desire to laugh now.

"You think this spy has been deliberately manipulating Sōji?"

"Yes, sir. Okita-san is not always… respectful… but he has been different recently. Being sick and possibly feeling a certain amount of natural envy might have been the basis for choosing him as a target. Or it could just be that he is often with Saitō-san."

"So _Saitō_ could be the ultimate target of this malice? Why? No, never mind. Because of the girl of course; because he got too close to her. _Kuso_! Damn Oni and their damn politics…"

Yamazaki looked confused again, so Hijikata told him that Yukimura was the long lost heir to some kind of significant Oni clan. Yamazaki just nodded his comprehension. He didn't voice his thought that what he had sensed last night had seemed very personal, and more than just a matter of politics. But then again, politics could be very personal.

The two men sat together for some time, both lost in thought. Then Hijikata nodded crisply, and the world was back to normal again – more or less.

"I'd like you to go out with Nagakura and Harada tonight," he said. "Especially if they end up taking Heisuke and Sōji with them, which they may. Take Shimada with you, bump into them somewhere, whatever works."

"But Vice Commander… I thought you wanted me to go with Saitō-san tonight, since the night patrol usually has more than one captain?"

"Yes, I know. But you know, I think I can find somebody else to keep an eye on the Third Division. And if Kondō-san doesn't return tonight, then I'll go. We enjoyed each other's company a great deal last time I accompanied them on patrol. Would that satisfy you? Or are you concerned that Saitō and I can't protect each other?"

Yamazaki looked suddenly alarmed.

"No, no, Vice Commander, of course not! Anything you decide will be fine!"

"Thank you," murmured Hijikata sardonically. "Is that everything?"

" _Hai_!"

"Then you're dismissed. Check over the men who aren't on patrol and then for the gods' sake go to bed. And you might as well stop spying on Yukimura. If I change my mind I'll let you know."

" _Hai_!" Yamazaki bowed and left.

Just as he was turning to close the door behind him, Hijikata called to him:

"Oh… and very well done, Yamazaki. Good work."

"Thank you very much, sir."

Yamazaki bowed again and closed the door behind him. Hijikata moved over to his desk but sat there for a long time without moving. What the hell was he going to tell Kondō?

* * *

**[III - An Invitation to Lunch]**

* * *

Harada Sanosuke, Tenth Division Captain, was not very surprised when he saw a familiar, rather severely-dressed woman waiting for him along one of the streets along his route. She stepped forward from the crowd of people as the Shinsengumi patrol went by, calling him by name. He gestured for his men to stop and fan out slightly, which was standard procedure in case of an ambush.

"Harada-san!" The stern lady was really quite lovely, seen close-to, with sleek black hair, wide purple eyes, and a perfect figure. She bowed low as he came up to her. "I have a message from my lady, captain."

Ready laughter sprang into Harada's amber eyes. His men, supposedly guarding his back, were in truth listening as hard as they could. He barely resisted telling Kimigiku that her lady was never supposed to get in touch with him while he was working. Instead, he admired the shinobi's pretty purple eyes and managed to remain serious.

"Is there some problem, ma'am?"

"None at all, Harada-san. We just wanted to know when you and your friends were coming to tea. Or you are welcome to join us for lunch if that is more convenient."

"Ah yes, thank you. Please tell your lady that I will be happy to join you for tea – or a late lunch if she does not mind waiting. I believe that my friends will be by about mid-morning. I hope that will be convenient."

"Most convenient, thank you Harada-san." Kimigiku bowed again, but managed to give him a demure wink – if there were such a thing – as she turned away. Naturally she was seen by most of the men of the Tenth.

Harada rounded on them.

"What kind of formation do you call that?! Have you never seen a beautiful woman before?!"

His men sorted themselves out immediately with poorly concealed grins, and he thought he caught the ghost of a laugh in his mind from Kimigiku. Insensibly cheered, Harada returned to his work, and if the Shinsengumi's reputation for corrupting women wasn't improved, the city folk that he met along the remainder of his route found themselves in good moods for the rest of the morning, which prevented a number of conflicts before they even began.

* * *

**[IV - The Travellers]**

* * *

Chiharu was tired and still simmering with outrage when she found Kichirō at their appointed meeting place. He had done very well, she noted, having procured two good horses and gotten their bags properly tied onto the saddles. He also had small bundles of food and flasks of water.

"Haru? What's wrong?" His ruby eyes creased in concern as he took in her expression and sensed her mood. "Was Mother upset after all?"

His sister laughed without much mirth and gratefully drank down some water.

"No, not about Kenshin or the trip to Kyoto. We disagreed on a totally different matter, and I'm so sorry, but I can't talk about it – Mother made me promise."

Kichirō made a face, but he was sensitive enough to know that his usually calm sister was truly distressed. Besides, they were going to Kyoto after all! And with Mother in on it, Onii-sama would be less upset with them. Well, maybe.

"Do you need a break, or shall we start now?" Kichirō asked.

"The sooner the better," his sister declared firmly. "Besides, Suzuka-hime said that I can do whatever I set my mind to."

"Um… ok then."

Confused, but willing, Kichirō mounted up and they were off. He thought to himself that Haru-chan seemed to be spoiling for a fight, even though she really wasn't that good with a sword. He wasn't bothered, though. He was fully confident that they could sort out whatever came their way.

* * *

 

 **Stay tuned for next time...** Saitō finally gets to go for a walk with Chizuru! Chizuru finally gets to talk to Sen! Will Kondō ever make it back? And more!


	45. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitou just wanted to go for a walk with the girl he liked. Sadly, it turned out that he was too recognizable for his own good.

 

* * *

**Chapter 45 – First Date**

* * *

Sannan-san was polite but distant when Chizuru brought him breakfast.

"Thank you for the food, Yukimura-san, but I ate very early and I am not hungry."

She gave him a startled look, since in six months she had gotten used to being addressed as a boy or by more familiar terms. Sannan-san's eyebrows rose fractionally.

"It is better to respect the conventions when possible, is it not? None of the soldiers are about."

"But… Sannan-san…"

This time the eyebrows came down and the Deputy Commander's expression became a little forbidding.

"I have had a great deal of time to think in the past two days, Yukimura-san. Also, I am not without my resources. You are an Oni, a full member of a dangerously powerful race. I am not sure whether your advent here has been good for us or bad. You could be useful to us; it is possible that you have even allowed us to strengthen our forces. On the other hand, your presence has changed or unsettled some of our key officers, so that I question where certain loyalties lie.

"Until recently, I thought that you were unusual, but not necessarily exceptional. You are absurdly naïve – but girls are often that way, unless they are from the highest or lowest classes. And you were not raised among your own kind, it appears – although it makes me wonder a great deal about the motives of your guardian, Yukimura Kōdō-sensei."

Chizuru felt the words almost like blows. In fact, she was shrewd enough, especially after spending the last half-year trying to understand the men around her, to realize that the words were intended to drive her away and hold her at a distance. She just didn't know exactly why.

"I do not think that any of the Shinsengumi's loyalties have changed," she replied, trying to speak firmly.

"No?" The retort was acerbic and his tone was arctic. "Not even Saitō-kun's? Would he obediently sacrifice you now, even for the good of the Shinsengumi? For that matter, would you let him? I have my own theories, Yukimura-san, and I suspect that you are able to exert a great deal more influence than anyone – perhaps even you – realizes."

Chizuru, still kneeling by the breakfast tray, felt stunned. Sannan-san, his eyes and expression now as cold as his voice, continued.

"I cannot help the Shinsengumi as a warrior anymore, but I can at least question the path they seem to be set upon now. Hijikata-kun and I have built this group of men around our leader and commander, Kondō Isami-san. At the time that you arrived, we were beginning to truly come into our own as a recognized and honourable group. But I foresee troubles that could tear us apart even before our usefulness to the Shogun and our sponsors, the Aizu _han_ , is fully appreciated.

"For example, I suspect that the Oni do not approve of some of the research we are conducting. And why would they? Who would approve of a potentially rival power? But we have sacrificed a great deal – on the order of the government itself – to develop ways to improve mere humans into strong soldiers. Such valuable research should not be allowed to go to waste just because a supernatural race is offended or threatened by it. What do the Oni offer us in return? Can they provide some other way to allow _human_ soldiers to heal quickly and cleanly and without weakness or lingering debility?"

"No – but – Sannan-san… What are you saying? The Oni haven't attacked us directly or said that they will, have they?"

With extraordinary speed, the hazel-eyed man caught her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Who are you calling 'the Oni', child? You are one yourself. Who are you calling 'us'? You are not a member of the Shinsengumi. I can only hope that, on the whole, you have strengthened us rather than weakened us. And now… please…" He released her and sat back with a slight sigh that sounded far more normal, and rather sad. "Please, Yukimura-san, you must leave me to do the work that I can for the Shinsengumi, so that I can report properly to Kondō-san when he returns."

Chizuru, still shocked from his outburst, bowed and rose to depart. As a gesture of defiance, however, if so small and domestic a thing could be called by so grand a term, she moved the breakfast tray closer to the Deputy Commander's desk.

" _Shitsurei itashimasu_ , Sannan-san."

With a final bow, Chizuru hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. Then she walked slowly back to her own room, where she washed as well as she could with a cloth, a rough towel, a basin and a pail of cold water. She was feeling very discouraged, and surveying her meager clothing did little to dispel the feeling.

The only thing that buoyed her spirits a little was the fact that when the Deputy Commander had alarmed and upset her, she had apparently been successful in keeping those feelings to herself. At least, Saitō-san hadn't shown up in Sannan-san's room with his sword drawn, which would have definitely made things worse. It was a small victory, but a good one.

Her thoughts – although apparently guarded enough not to bring anyone running – were still in turmoil. What if Sannan-san was right? And who should she tell about their strange conversation? Hijikata-san was the obvious answer, but she knew he was busy. Still… she would feel better once she had told him. Perhaps he wouldn't be with Yamazaki-kun for too much longer.

Chizuru tried to make herself look her best. After all, even if it wasn't exactly the same as when other young women went out with their admirers, Saitō-san was going to escort her to visit Osen-chan and that felt normal in a way that made it special. For some reason, she was quite certain that he was going with her in order to spend time with her, and not just because she had to be escorted, or because he was probably going to train with Amagiri-san.

She wished she had a mirror, though. Proper mirrors were expensive, of course, but she'd always had one growing up, as the daughter of a moderately affluent doctor. She realized that this was one of the first times she'd really missed having one. Resolutely, she reminded herself that she was still trying to look like a boy, but as she hesitated between the much-worn pink and the newer light blue, she had to stifle a small sigh. Being boys' hakamashitas, they were both quite plain with barely-seen patterns. In the end, she chose the blue, put her neatly combed hair up into a high ponytail tied with white cord and matching blue ribbon, and slid her kodachi into the waist of her pale cream hakama.

Chizuru truly had no idea how much like a girl she looked. Merely wearing hakama and carrying a sword was enough to stop most people from looking further – that and her boyish hair-style – but when she spoke, she spoke like a girl, and when she was thinking of Saitō, which had become something of a habit lately, she had an expression that most boys would have been ashamed to call their own (not to say that it didn't happen).

Well over an hour had passed since breakfast, so she walked quickly to Hijikata-san's door, sniffing appreciatively at the flowery green smell of summer. There was a hint of rain in the air, but the humidity was not oppressive for once, and the heat didn't seem so bad.

Yamazaki-san had gone – she couldn't sense his presence or hear his voice – and the Vice Commander appeared to be alone. Kneeling, she asked politely if she could come in.

"If it's urgent," was the less than encouraging reply, but she went in anyway and bowed.

"It's about Sannan-san," she said simply, when Hijikata-san looked up at her from whatever he was writing.

"Oh?" The purple eyes sharpened abruptly.

"He seems – I am not sure exactly – very angry about the Oni for some reason."

"Go on."

"Also, he believes that the Oni are upset about some kind of research?" Chizuru eyed Hijikata-san doubtfully when she saw him stiffen slightly. "He said that it helped humans to heal faster and that the Oni should not be surprised that humans wanted to be like them? I… really didn't understand that part, Hijikata-san!"

The Vice Commander had a hard look about his eyes and mouth that suggested that she had said something unpleasant and problematic. She cringed a little. After all, it was not very difficult to wonder about a connection between research and the strange creatures she had seen when she had first arrived in Kyoto – blood-thirsty creatures wearing Shinsengumi uniforms… Chizuru was starting to become really afraid when Hijikata-san seemed to reach an internal decision; but all he did was to gesture slightly for her to continue.

"Um… that's about all, really. Sannan-san doesn't seem entirely like himself, Hijikata-san. I'm worried about him." She tried, but couldn't bring herself to mention that Sannan-san was worried about Saitō-san's loyalties being divided because of her. "And you said that I should tell you how things went."

"Hmm."

There was another long pause and Chizuru tried not to show how much she wanted to leave.

"You're heading out with Saitō soon?"

"Yes, Hijikata-san."

"Well, have a good day, then. Be back at least an hour before dinner."

" _Hai_! Thank you very much, Hijikata-san!"

Very much relieved, Chizuru bowed and hurried away. She was so preoccupied that she almost ran right into Saitō-san, who was walking rapidly down the hallway towards her. He appeared not to be overly concerned when she all but pitched into his arms. It occurred to her that he probably could have side-stepped easily. In any event, he righted her gently, brushed her cheek with his fingers and then stepped back a little. His face was as serious as usual, but his eyes seemed to smile at her. It made her giddy, which was absurd.

" _Gomenasai_ , Saitō-san!" She ducked her head a little, but looked up again quickly. "I didn't want to be late."

"There is no need to apologize, Yukimura. It is fine. Are you ready to go? Are you… well?"

From the hesitation in his last words, Chizuru knew that he had caught a little bit of her anxiety just now and maybe earlier too.

"Oh, I'm fine, and I can't wait to go! I just found that Sannan-san was a little, well, concerned about the Oni and everything that's going on, and Hijikata-san had said I should tell him how things went…"

"Then you did the right thing by reporting to the Vice Commander. Does he need to see me?"

"Well… he didn't say anything."

"Then we should go. I believe he has a great deal that he wishes to do today."

"Right!"

For just a moment, Chizuru had the impression that Saitō-san didn't want to see Hijikata-san any more than she wanted him to, for fear of being delayed. She eyed him covertly as they walked back along the corridor, but neither his face nor his mind gave anything away, so she let it go.

After they had passed through the outer door of the house – the main door, not the side door that led to the captains' rooms and the inner courtyard – Saitō-san stopped and looked gravely at her. It occurred to her that he must have washed up after drilling with his men this morning; his clothes, like hers, were clean, and now that she was looking at him properly she saw that his hair was damp. It would dry very quickly in the sun, of course, but a sudden recollection of Hijikata-san at the well early that morning made her blush and lower her eyes, as her mind had an alarming tendency to imagine Saitō-san in a similar state of undress.

"Yukimura…" Saitō began, before abruptly trailing off. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "This is not quite what I had hoped for when I said I'd like us to go out for a walk together, but I suspect we must make the most of it."

"Yes." Chizuru nodded firmly, although she still couldn't raise her eyes off the ground of the main courtyard.

"That being said… you are dressed as a boy and it would attract attention if we were to appear to be a… a couple." The last few words were barely audible, whether from uncertainty or discomfort or fear of being overheard was unclear.

"I understand, Saitō-san." And she did, although she felt an unusual flicker of resentment at her male clothing.

"I just wanted to mention it, so that you know that… it's not by choice… Also, you look very nice."

The compliment out of nowhere made Chizuru look up. Saitō-san appeared to be the same as ever, although perhaps a little flushed.

"Thank you, Saitō-san."

"Well… let's go then…"

They left the Shinsengumi Headquarters, but instead of taking the fastest route to Sen-hime's home, Saitō led Chizuru down along the water. It was rather busy, but very pretty, and Chizuru enjoyed seeing the city, and the trees, and the people and the water… In fact, although she didn't realize it, Saitō was trying to make up for some of the time that she had spent in captivity. She had actually seen very little of Kyoto. He relaxed beside her – as much as he ever relaxed, anyway – listening to her observations and trying to answer her questions. Quite a few people knew who he was, even without the blue _haori_ , and those who didn't eyed the swords and steered clear.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last as long as he would have liked. He couldn't be completely surprised, since he had deliberately avoided Harada's and Nagakura's patrol routes… And he had heard that the city was still harbouring more than a few anti-Bakufu rebels. More than that, they were quite active again and spoiling for a fight after the Shinsengumi's success at the Ikedaya.

"We are about to be attacked," he told Yukimura calmly. "They are coming from that alley we just passed. Draw your sword, but stay well behind me. I will try not to kill them."

"O-okay," she replied in a small voice.

She wasn't frightened, he thought, just uncertain. It was her basic problem, he mused: she wanted to help, but she didn't like violence. Maybe Sen-hime would have a suggestion for her.

A moment later, although it seemed almost in slow motion to Saitō, the three – no, four – men were on him. They more or less disregarded his companion, because they had heard of the Third Division Captain and they wanted him completely surrounded. Unfortunately for them, they weren't remotely fast enough.

There was a flicker of silver as Saitō finally drew his blade, reversed it to give them some chance of survival, and then took the first three in turn, his blade hitting them each of them across the right leg and arm. The sound of cracking bones was quite audible to the onlookers, of whom there were many. Saitō wasn't going to kill them if he could help it, but he wasn't going to let them leave as useful soldiers for the _sonnō jōi_ either. The fourth man crumpled to the ground, unharmed but unconscious. Not quite sure what had happened to him, Saitō calmly broke his sword arm as well.

Instinctively, he checked that Yukimura was untouched – she was – and scanned for other threats. There were none. In fact, in a minute or two there would be few people of any kind, as the crowd started to scatter once they realized that the Shinsengumi captain wasn't going to be the victim.

Saitō sheathed his sword. He was pleased that so little blood had been shed, but disappointed that his quiet morning walk with Yukimura had been interrupted. Also…

"Oi! Saitō!"

A man with green headband wearing the Shinsegumi blues jogged into sight just as Saitō put his arm around Yukimura's shoulders. He waved to Nagakura but his attention was on the girl beside him.

"Yukimura? I am sorry this happened. I just wanted… to go for a walk."

Chizuru managed a smile and looked up at him.

"I'm fine. You don't need to apologize. Thank you…"

_Thank you for not killing them._ That's what she meant. But he knew he would kill again. If the ronin today had been a serious threat of any kind he would have killed them without hesitation. And then what would she do?

"Saitō-san?"

"Yes?"

He felt her square her thin shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the pretty blue ribbon that she had bought because it matched the Shinsengumi blues.

"I think Nagakura-san can handle it from here."

He smiled slightly and tightened his arm once before letting go so that she could sheathe her sword.

"I am still learning that you are you," he told her softly. More loudly, face and voice perfectly expressionless, he called to the Second Division Captain: "We are late for an appointment, Nagakura. Please excuse us."

He saw Nagakura's face take on a sardonic look.

"Sure, sure, Saitō, Yukimura. Have all the fun and leave me to clean up…"

Yukimura bowed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nagakura-san!"

Saitō just nodded to the other captain, steadfastly ignoring his comrade's expression as the bigger man took in the fact that none of the ronin were dead but three out of four had broken legs. The Second Division stood waiting for orders.

As he and Yukimura hurried off, Saitō heard the expected snarl:

"Three of them can't walk, you purple-haired bastard! Do you know what a pain that is?!"

Fortunately, they were able to turn a corner and get out of sight at that point.

Yukimura looked worried – about causing trouble for Nagakura, no doubt – but her frown disappeared when Saitō gave her stern look and said simply: "He deserves the extra work. My hair is not purple, it is indigo."

She gave a gurgle of laughter and for a moment it was an immense effort not to kiss her there in the middle of the street. But he was pleased with his joke all the same.

And he bought her dango to eat on the last part of the walk to Sen-hime's home.


	46. The Trial of Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who have wondered when Chizuru will finally get to learn more about her own special skills and powers, this is just the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who posted reviews/comments (I always feel a great sense of relief when I see reviews come in... and encouragement!):
> 
> BTW, if you are ever left thinking, "should I post a review even if I don't have much to say but that was fun or whatever" ... the answer is always "please do". Long or short... it's all good.
> 
> And you are always free to PM me with questions and suggestions and comments! Please let me know about typos by PM - I like to correct them quickly!

 

* * *

**Chapter 46 - The Trial of Soul**

* * *

"She's coming!"

"Yes, Princess."

"Don't they look adorable?"

Kimigiku studied the young pair coming up the walk and decided that her mistress must be speaking in the emotional sense. To her, Yukimura-sama looked like a pretty girl trying to pass for a twelve-year-old boy in clothes that weren't properly cut for her figure; also, light blue didn't especially suit her soft, dark brown hair and matching eyes. And to the shinobi, Saitō-san looked exactly like what he was, a very talented and dangerous swordsman who had killed more than a few men and would quite likely kill many more. Then she shook her head at herself. She didn't usually allow the old cynicism to intrude to this point. It would be easier when Amagiri left; his continued presence reopened painful memories.

"Yes," she told Sen-hime. "I see your point. She's very pretty and frankly, so is he, and they're clearly besotted."

Sen gave her bodyguard a sympathetic look. It wasn't fair of Kimigiku to be upset with Amagiri and, by extension, Saitō-san, but she knew that the other woman would have preferred Chizuru-chan to be Chikage's bride, so that her sister would finally be free of Yukishima-sama's twisted insistence on honouring the secret contract that had been drawn up between the matriarch and Chikage's father. On the other hand, Sen knew better than most that Kimigiku would give anything, including her life, to protect any pureblood Oni female who was forced into an unwanted marriage.

Still, there was no sense in denying that Kimigiku had been more prickly in the few days that Amagiri had been living with them. She could also sense that there was more to the history between those two – or really, those three, including Chikame – than her mother had told her. For the most part, her sympathy was with Amagiri, who said nothing at all and seemed to be trying to do his best to give Saitō-san whatever assistance lay within his power, at significant personal risk.

Sen went to the door herself to admit the lovers. To Sen's romantic spirit, they were the image of the long-lost princess and the stoic guardian. She hugged Chizuru-chan, accepted Saitō-san's bow with a kind smile and led them both into the main reception room. Saitō-san handed his katana to Kimigiku without demur; it was a tradition that he'd known all his life. Only the wakizashi – the honour weapon – was supposed to be carried into the presence of high nobility and royalty. The fact that Sen had greeted him cheerfully at the door was irrelevant.

"Are you well, Chizuru-chan? I am so sorry that we haven't had time to talk since that night… It must have been terribly hard for you… But you've had Saitō-san nearby! And Hijikata-san and the others, too. Thank you for coming here, we thought it would be easier to talk _privately_ without the entire Shinsengumi trying to listen in. And nice for you to get out."

"Um, yes, thank you Osen-chan," Chizuru managed, a little overwhelmed. She was very happy to have a female friend – and a cousin! – but it was still a lot to take in.

Polite greetings were exchanged, and then all four people in the room turned toward the door and waited for Amagiri to come in.

The red-haired warrior paused just inside the room to bow to Sen and Chizuru-chan, as formal as ever. He greeted Saitō-san with the polite nod of a teacher to a favourite student, and the indigo-haired man bowed in return. Sen was pleased that the bond between the two men was still strong. More importantly, though, it meant that she could dispense with Saitō-san's presence without being rude and get to know her cousin.

"By your leave," Amagiri said a few minutes later. "We still have much to discuss. Shall we meet again in two hours?"

"Yes, thank you Amagiri."

Sen could tell that Chizuru-chan was still intimidated by the large Oni. She saw – with approval – how Saitō-san's fingers unobtrusively brushed Chizuru's hand before he left and also that her cousin was reassured by the respectful way in which the men treated each other.

As soon as the men were gone – along with Saitō-san's katana – the three women arranged themselves more comfortably at the low table.

Sen leaned forward, as Kimigiku poured them each a cup of tea.

"Saitō-san is kind to you, isn't he, Chizuru-chan?"

"Oh – oh yes. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner," Chizuru added, turning shyly to Kimigiku. "I think you knew before I did. How I – we – felt."

The shinobi smiled at her, nodding. While her own feelings about Saitō-san were somewhat mixed on a personal level, she had no reservations about Yukimura-sama, or about Saitō-san's deep affection for his mate.

"Yes, Yukimura-sama. I think so too. The two of you have forged a strong bond it seems."

"Is it nice?" asked Sen-hime, sounding a little wistful.

Chizuru was startled.

"I – I beg your pardon?"

"From what I've been told, it's very nice to be with the right person. To have the right to touch when you want, and to share what you're thinking, and even just the regular things. To be truly intimate."

Kimigiku watched Yukimura-sama try to assimilate this without becoming embarrassed. Obviously it was a losing battle, so she intervened.

"Under ordinary circumstances," she told Yukimura-sama in matter-of-fact tones, "you would have known most of the eligible children of the great clans before coming of age and choosing a husband. Assuming that he returned your feelings and that your families agreed – which used to almost always be the case according to the old records – you would be allowed to marry once you had both passed the Three Trials. In fact, it appears that marriage was more of a record-keeping measure than anything – to keep track of the rights of children and the correct precedence of clan bloodlines."

"Alright…" Yukimura-sama was clearly interested. She might be embarrassed, but there was something innately practical about the young woman that Kimigiku liked.

"Well… having chosen a mate and having been accepted, and being of age… it seems likely that, being Oni in every way but how you were raised, some part of you would prefer a closer relationship with Saitō-san. The difficulty being that your circumstances are not normal, you have both been raised as humans rather than Oni, and it isn't clear whether Saitō-san would be permitted to marry."

While Yukimura-sama struggled through all the implications, and the girl's fiery blushes betrayed the accuracy of Kimigiku's assessment, Kimigiku took another sip of tea. Then she continued.

"Even more of a problem is how and where to raise your children. You see, if I am correct, then almost everything in you, from your nature, to your feelings for Saitō-san, to the needs of your clan is demanding that you conceive children. To put it in simple terms, you cannot rely on the ability of every Oni to decide when to have offspring. Your body will work against your head, and I'm not sure your head will be very rational about it either."

Sen-hime, who was sitting to Yukimura-sama's right, took the other girl's hand and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just thought that to feel like that about somebody and to have them love you back must be very nice."

"We, we haven't… I mean… to talk of such things… um." The Heir to the Yukimura titles and fortunes (such as they were) appeared to want to sink into the floor.

"Princess," said Kimigiku in reproving tones. "This is a very difficult situation for Yukimura-sama. Wishing it to be easy will not make it so. And I can't imagine when in the past three days they could have spent much time together. You should not use a word like _love_ so casually. It is a private matter and only one person other than Yukimura-sama has the right to involved."

The young woman in question cleared her throat.

"Um – please, could you not keep calling me Yukimura-sama, Kimigiku-san? It's so very… formal… and I don't think I really understand any of this yet. Not really. In my head, yes, a little. But I know next to nothing about the Oni, and nothing at all about my family."

Kimigiku immediately reproached herself and patted the girl's free hand. Warmth and kindness soothed the newest – if not quite the youngest – of the Oni women.

"What would you prefer? Chizuru-sama would be a little unusual, since you are – more or less – the head of a major clan, but if you don't mind…"

"Alright," the girl said, giving in to the inevitable; apparently she couldn't escape her new rank (within the Oni at least). "Thank you for explaining things to me, Osen-chan, Kimigiku-san. I know there's a lot to learn. But may I ask some questions?"

"Of course!" said Sen.

"Please go ahead," replied Kimigiku. "Although first… would you like to wear women's apparel while you are here today? It might make a nice change for you."

Chizuru looked from one to the other. She felt overwhelmed and reassured at the same time. It occurred to her all at once that she couldn't recall any women in her life except an older female who had looked after her for a few years when she was very young. Since she hadn't had any close friends, there had been certain things that had been a little difficult to figure out for herself. She had relied on listening to other girls' and women's conversations, and watching what other girls did, but it had been a little lonely at times.

She could tell that Sen-hime – Osen-chan, rather – and Kimigiku-san wanted her to do as they suggested. But even the rather irrepressible Osen-chan was trying to be polite and not pressure her.

"Right!" she declared, a little more loudly than she had intended. "If you really don't mind, Osen-chan?"

"As your closest female relative," said Sen, bowing. "I would be happy to loan you a kimono."

Discussions about such frivolous things as Oni politics and powers were set aside for several minutes while Kimigiku-san and Osen-chan argued over clothing (though not very seriously). Chizuru could tell that they were giving her a break, although she had a slight suspicion that Osen-chan wanted to dress her up for Saitō-san. _Which is part of why I agreed to it,_ she acknowledged a little guiltily.

Not long afterward, she was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, looking with interest at Osen-chan's various kimonos – she seemed to have several – and musing over the earlier conversation. She thought she understood better now what each of the women had been trying to convey to her, in different ways. The basics seemed to be that although she might be embarrassed about certain things from the perspective of a traditional, sixteen-year-old human girl, she was behaving perfectly normally for an Oni woman who was of age and who was – apparently – supposed to take responsibility for an extinct Oni clan and possibly other vassal clans. And she had chosen a... a mate... (the word made her blush again, but she was getting used to that), who had a pre-existing loyalty to the Shinsengumi that might yet conflict with a future together.

She also still had two of the Trials to pass. Saitō-san had told her about them, based on his conversation with Amagiri-san, but she had been distracted by the news about – she swallowed – Yukimura Kōdō-sensei. Her father who wasn't her father. Fortunately, she was interrupted from this sad train of thought (possibly not by accident).

"We have reached a decision," Osen-chan told her. "But in return, you must do something for me."

"I'd be happy to! What can I do?"

"You can give me your opinion on what I should wear. I would like to look my best and you know Saitō-san and Harada-san better than I do."

"Harada-san will be here?" Chizuru was a little alarmed. She hadn't forgotten about this morning with Hijikata-san or breakfast with Harada-san. But then again… If Osen-chan was interested in Harada-san, then that might be a very good solution all around. Or had she already considered that before? Well, either way, it seemed like a good plan.

Osen-chan nodded vigorously, her gold-tasselled hair flying. Then Kimigiku-san was helping Chizuru to change out of her boys'clothes into a woman's under-kimono and then a kimono. For a few minutes, it was all a whirl of soft fabric. Apparently there were advantages to being a princess.

While Osen-chan contemplated a few small ornaments, Kimigiku arranged the folds of the kimono and continued her earlier comments to Chizuru.

"So you do have a number of things to think about, Chizuru-sama," she noted seriously, as if there had been no break from earlier. "Personally, I think that your most important considerations should be coming to a clear understanding with Saitō-san and training your Gifts. And that means having the space and privacy to talk with the man, and also the time and resources to take the remaining two Trials. Both things are more urgent than you may realize."

"Sadly, that's true," Sen agreed.

She watched Kimigiku tie a reasonably plain but pretty obi around the soft lavender, pink and indigo kimono that they'd chosen for Chizuru-chan. The colour of the kimono had nothing to do with wanting Chizuru-chan to match her handsome mate, she had told her cousin with a grin. The grin put Chizuru forcibly in mind of Heisuke-kun: cheerful but mischievous.

"What do you mean, Osen-chan?" Chizuru asked as Kimigiku brushed out her hair and arranged it in a more feminine fashion.

"Well, you see, there's Chikage to consider. He's a good enough sort, but a very, _very_ traditional man. Which means that he wants only a pureblood Oni as a wife. And, well, you're the best choice. You're bound to be powerful, you are the hereditary ruler of the Eastern Clans, and you're very pretty. Frankly, if Amagiri hadn't intervened I'm guessing he'd be here now."

"That's… Kazama Chikage? The blond man?" Chizuru shivered involuntarily.

The other two women exchanged looks.

"Yes. And he's just about the strongest Oni there is, now. Whatever else you can say about Chikage – and don't get me started on that topic – he's got reason to be proud. But he became the Lord of the Western Clans very young and his _father_ …"

"Kazama Chikage-sama is much better than his father ever was," Kimigiku said to Chizuru firmly, interrupting Sen without apology. "But the point is that Amagiri-san is his vassal and in sworn service to him. So your Saitō-san may be in some difficulty if Kazama-sama shows up to claim you for himself and finds a rival."

"He's _not_ a rival!" Chizuru said heatedly, deep brown eyes growing lighter as she contemplated the blond man trying to kill Saitō-san to get at her. "That would imply that I would ever consider such a, an arrogant man as a husband! And besides, he'd have to fight all of them."

"Hmmm. That could certainly make a difference. But Amagiri-san will fight as well, you know. Maybe not Saitō-san, not after standing as his kin during a Trial – but anybody else… Or he could simply kidnap you. And the Shinsengumi are strong, but not yet strong enough. You see, Kazama-sama and Amagiri-san will use more than just weapons and strength. Although it is hard to say. Kazama-sama has some very strict notions of honour."

Chizuru looked at herself in Osen-chan's beautiful three-quarter length mirror. Thoughts of the blond warrior were displaced for a moment. She looked… different. She hadn't worn women's clothing in months. She had forgotten how it felt and what she looked like.

"I look older," she said aloud. "Will he like it?"

Kimigiku laughed, turning away so that Chizuru-sama couldn't see how just how funny she had found the question. She pitied the man, though. He appeared to be something of a traditionalist himself - like Kazama Chikage, he still wore a kimono and obi, and dressed more plainly than his comrades of the same age. But how long he could keep himself from claiming his mate - or she him - seemed very much in question.

"Oh yes," answered Sen immediately. "Yes. Without question. If he wasn't already… very attached to you… then he'd fall for you right away. I wonder if he'll be able to eat any lunch? But now it's my turn. Hmmm… Kimigiku, what do think? Pinks? Red and gold? Or something even brighter?"

Once again Chizuru watched them make choices and then Kimigiku helped Osen-chan to dress. As before, she instructed as she spoke.

"The Trial of Soul – the next Trial you must pass – only requires you to use Soul Magic. Oni children sometimes have difficulty with this because they find it hard to manipulate something that is so _obvious_ to them. In your case, I think you will have little trouble. In many ways you have surprised us because you – and some of the Shinsengumi – have used Gifts that are usually only accessible to initiates, that is, those who have passed the Trials.

"For the Trial of Soul, you must deliberately invoke the associated magic and then use it to illuminate and describe the Oni present. Sen-hime is one of the foremost practitioners of the Gifts of Soul."

Osen-chan, free for a moment from Kimigiku's attention, gave a careful mock-bow.

"Chizuru-chan, if you close your eyes, can you sense me?"

Chizuru obediently closed her eyes.

"Yes, quite easily, Osen-chan. You are – "

" _Chotto matte!_ Patience. Now, what did you do in order to sense me?"

Chizuru was puzzled.

"I don't know. I just did. I always have, a little bit."

"Alright, now instead of trying to sense me, can you sense yourself."

Intrigued by the odd concept, Chizuru tried to sense herself. Her head started to hurt.

"Um, no?"

"Study the space around you. Then look at your hand. But without opening your eyes."

By the time that Chizuru could identify the signature that distinguished her Oni Soul from everything else around her, Osen-chan was fully dressed. Both girls – young women – were so focussed on the lesson, however, that Kimigiku-san left them to it and slipped out of the room. She wanted to give both of them – especially Chizuru-sama – some space, and she wanted to check on lunch. She was also curious as to how Saitō-san was doing with his own training.

Back in Sen's room, two very pretty Oni girls, one in damasked purple and indigo silk and the other in bright pinks and gold thread, knelt across from each other on the floor.

"Okay," Sen was saying in very serious tones, "when we do this for real, you will be in your Oni form, but for now, use the power that you can now identify as the signature for Oni-kind and use it to shape a kind of net. You want it to outline me, but you don't to _cover_ me in it, since that would use an awful lot of power. And remember, gather it together within your chest _first_ , then use it."

Chizuru considered the instructions. Now that she knew what to look for – that part of her being that was Oni – it seemed very simple. And there seemed to be no shortage of power. She drew the power toward the center of her chest.

" _Stop_! Chizuru! _Great gods…_ "

Chizuru had stopped, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, that wasn't the problem. But if you'd kept going, not only would you have sucked too much power out of yourself, but you probably would have blown up my room. Or at least me."

Sen, now suffering a little from reaction, giggled.

"I'm glad you take directions well! If you hadn't stopped, Kimigiku and Amagiri would have been here in moments… Okay… let's see… Now I'm really curious. Do the same thing again, but remember that you need very little power to create a thin net, alright?"

Chizuru nodded obediently. She had enjoyed the heady rush of power and was quite ready to try it again. But with more control. She wanted to be like Saitō-san, who could control a sword with such precision that he could disarm an unknown opponent and bring the blade to their throat without the tiniest cut.

This time, she only gathered a fraction of the power into the center of her chest. Then, cautiously, she imagined it as a net, draping it over Osen-chan like a spider-web of silvery-white light.

"Oh _well_ done! Tell me what you see – but don't open your eyes."

"Hmm… You are surrounded in layers of light, Osen-chan. Blues and purples mostly, but green, a little, around your hands and gold around your head like a crown. It's coming clearer…"

"No, stop there. That is more than enough for now."

Disappointed, because she'd been _intrigued_ by the nuances of colour she had just begun to see, Chizuru allowed the energy flow to stop and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and automatically touched her forehead. Sure enough, two small horns had formed, and a glance in the mirror showed her Oni self.

Osen-chan, also in Oni form, waved off her apologies. She was grinning gleefully, golden eyes dancing with amusement and pride.

"No, no, don't apologize. This is great! You've just passed the second Trial and we did it together!" Sen lowered her voice. "I put up a barrier before we started, just in case. I'm rather good at those, so hopefully nobody noticed. And don't worry, I'll help you shift back and fix your hair."

The last part seemed so minor compared to all the rest that Chizuru, who suddenly felt much more tired than she'd realized, started to giggle. Osen-chan joined her, and they did a little more damage to their carefully arranged hair as they leaned against each other, giggling madly.

Eventually, Chizuru, being the more serious of the two, collected herself and leaned back on her heels, wiping a few tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You know," she said, "that wasn't very hard."

"Well no," agreed Sen, "but then, you probably would have been judged ready to pass the Trials a few years ago, based on your power and overall potential. So really, you've just been using some of the Gifts for a while already and then all I had to do was show you how to channel it through yourself. And that completed the Trial."

It took more concentration than Chizuru liked to admit to shift back to human form, however. After that, Osen-chan dropped her shield – whatever that was – and the girls fixed each other's hair and tidied themselves.

"And now, may I _please_ ask you something more personal?" Sen placed her hands together pleadingly.

"Well, you may ask. But now that I know you a little better, I'm not sure I should promise to answer."

"Okay… What is it like to kiss a man? Somebody that you like and maybe likes you back… Kimigiku only gives me vague answers."

Chizuru was startled, but not nearly as much as she would have been an hour-and-a-half ago. Her cheeks reddened as she tried to decide on what answer to give.

"Well… it's very nice. And it can be soft at first. Um… You really want to know this?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, I have no idea if it works the same way for everyone," Chizuru continued, turning even brighter red, but not wanting to disappoint her cousin. "But it's something that you can feel everywhere – right to your fingertips and toes. And very warm…"

Osen-chan sighed deeply.

"That does sound nice. I hope I can find somebody too."

"Oh? Isn't that why you invited Harada-san to lunch?"

Chizuru hoped the other girl wouldn't be offended – she knew she still had a lot to learn about this kind of teasing. Fortunately, Osen-chan seemed to take it completely in stride.

"Well, yes. But he's still a little bit interested in you… or he thinks he is. And that's just a bit daunting."

Chizuru looked down.

"He's very kind, Osen-chan. They're all involved in these _terrible_ things, sometimes… but Harada-san seems to be a very good person. Maybe I just seemed normal compared to everything going on."

"Maybe. Don't worry, I'm not planning to give up just yet! And I like him very much."

"Even though he's not a full Oni?"

"Yes. Because I think that one day he will be, especially if he cares for me as much as your Saitō-san cares for you. He – Harada-san – could love somebody that much, I think. Er – sorry. You know what I mean."

Chizuru nodded.

Kimigiku slipped quietly into the room. Neither girl had sensed her, for whatever reason.

"Shall we go back downstairs?" the shinobi asked, looking from one to the other. "It appears that my work here is done."

"You knew?!" Sen frowned. "How?"

Kimigiku gave a graceful shrug. "I recognized the shield. So did Amagiri, probably. Although he was having so much fun with Chizuru-sama's young captain that who knows? They've gone off to change."

"Well, aren't you going to say anything about it?!" Sen demanded.

Kimigiku frowned at the princess, but smiled gently at Chizuru.

"Congratulations, Chizuru-sama. I fully believed that you would be extraordinary. Now: let's go impress the gentlemen. Oh – and watch how you walk, Chizuru-sama. You aren't wearing hakama now."

"Yes, Kimigiku-san."

With Kimigiku in the lead, they went down the long hallway back to the main reception room. Despite everything else that had happened, Chizuru found that mostly, she was looking forward to seeing Saitō-san again. She hoped he wouldn't mind that she had changed out of her boys' clothes. Glancing at Osen-chan, and feeling the silk smoothly draped around her own neck and shoulders, she didn't think that he would.


	47. Social Graces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to my readers and reviewers!

 

* * *

**Chapter 47 – Social Graces**

* * *

Saitō Hajime looked at his face in the small mirror that hung by the door in the bathing chamber. He studied his reflection with more attention than usual, his expression almost quizzical, as if he were trying to solve a mystery that intrigued him despite himself.

It was small wonder that others had always looked at him warily or muttered behind his back. His face was unremarkable, if a little too fine-boned for a man, in his own opinion. But when you had blue eyes and indigo hair it didn't really matter – you stood out. Eventually, after many years of wishing – desperately at times – not to be noticed, people stopped noticing him. Of course, he understood better now why those wishes had come true.

Quixotically, having learned to go unnoticed, he had then done things that brought him unwanted attention. He was much stronger and faster than his size would suggest, as both his elder brother and the local boys had found out; but not using his best efforts in a fight seemed deceitful to him and he refused to run. Also, he had refused to give up his left-handed stance and had been beaten for it. Having a high tolerance for physical pain, but a low tolerance for emotional upheaval, he had minded the anger and disappointment directed at him by his father and older brother more than the beatings, at least early on. It was fortunate that he healed quickly, however. By his early teens he had been stigmatized as a cheat with a sword and "unnatural" with his fists and feet; eventually, nobody would fight him. Ostensibly, this was due to his heretical left-handed stance; the truth was that as he grew out of childhood, his abilities surpassed those of both his father and the local masters, and after a certain age he never lost.

In retrospect, he didn't mind having been forced to give up the Yamaguchi name after the disastrous duel and his father's violent reaction to his so-called disgrace. But at the time he had missed having a family and a lord to serve (if only in concept). Kondō-san and Hijikata-san had given him a place, and belonging to the Shinsengumi had allowed him to regain his sense of honour and purpose. His loyalty to both the men and the organization had always been unshakeable. He had never imagined that it could be shaken. And yet...

Saitō had always known without a doubt that a sword's purpose was to kill. He had always believed that to be a warrior was to accept that you lived and expected to die by the sword. Clearly, too, you didn't kill or die unless it was necessary; in either case, orders removed your right to choose because somebody above you had made the choice for you. But earlier today, he had chosen not to kill simply because it would bother Yukimura.

Had it been the right decision? Aside from anything else, if the men remained the prisoners of the Shinsengumi, they would likely soon be facing a choice between death and the _ochimizu_. They had been enemy warriors carrying swords, not just thugs or petty thieves. Assuming it didn't kill them outright, the so-called Water of Life would turn them into monsters with a precarious hold on sanity. Saitō's decision not to kill his attackers was not as clean or simple as the girl believed. Even without the _ochimizu_ , a captive enemy could be imprisoned indefinitely, beaten, tortured… Occasionally, a prisoner was used as a hold over a concerned family, or a ransom was demanded. What would Yukimura think of such things?

It always came back to her. Lately she seemed to creep into his thoughts far too often for comfort. He had finally accepted that it bothered him that the other captains used her first name so freely; he wished that they wouldn't and knew that he wished in vain. But he didn't want to use her name the way they did – as though she were a child, or a younger sister. He wanted to be her lover, wanted it far more fiercely than most people would believe possible from him.

He stood there for another minute, studying his face in the mirror and trying to understand what she saw when she looked at him. Even though her mind and heart were open to him, he could find no logic in her absolute trust and unreserved admiration. It baffled and embarrassed him… and was also gratifying, which worried him, because it showed him how far he had gone down a dangerous path.

Yukimura had spent almost seven months now as some kind of prisoner. For all that Kondō-san called her a guest, the past few weeks had seen some of her first steps outside their walls since the beginning of the year and she was not permitted to leave without an escort. It was strange that she had endured so much and still showed no shadow of it in her mind or soul – or at least none that he could see. But he was afraid that she cared for him only out of the need to establish a link with her captors. And she was still devastatingly innocent; she simply did not understand that he – that all of them – had been involved in assassinations and intrigue, in torture and in ruthless killing.

Clean and dressed, he left the bathing chamber, still unsettled, still wanting to see her. And then, on his way out, it occurred to him that Chizuru – Yukimura – might appreciate having a mirror for her room at the Shinsengumi headquarters. He mentally added it to his list of things to do. Because for all of his deep reservations, he had concluded last night (once he had been able to think properly again), that it should now be acceptable for him to look after Yukimura more directly than he had so far. He would find her a suitable mirror.

Of course, he was _supposed_ to be thinking about the two items that Kyūju-san had raised with him about an hour after Saitō had arrived: first, that his mentor would be leaving sooner than expected to report back to Kazama (which had to do with Shiranui Kyō); and second, that Saitō should be preparing himself to attempt the Trial of Soul later today. They had actually worked toward what needed to be done for the last hour, and Saitō was confident that it would be fine. As far as he could tell, it just required a clear mind and a certain amount of concentration.

When he reached the doors outside the main reception area (dismayed by how difficult it was not to think about holding Yukimura now that he was going to see her again shortly), he found Kyūju-san waiting for him. The tall, red-haired Oni was looking torn between amusement and exasperation. It was an expression that seemed familiar to Saitō, and a moment later he identified it as one that the Vice Commander often wore. Usually when dealing with Harada, Nagakura and Heisuke. Less often when dealing with Sōji, because annoyance usually far outweighed humour in those cases.

" _Shitsurei,_ " murmured Saitō, "I hope I wasn't too long?"

"Not at all," Amagiri replied politely. He gave Saito a side-long glance. "But I am somewhat concerned about… lunch."

Saitō was thoroughly puzzled by the remark, so he said nothing.

"Still, I can understand why they wanted to give the girl – excuse me – Yukimura-sama a chance to celebrate," Amagiri continued. "And as I am strictly forbidden from telling you anything, we may as well go in and get the worst over with."

Feeling a little alarmed, but outwardly impassive, Saitō nodded and knelt to open the door for Amagiri. The bigger man stepped into the room, knelt and bowed formally to the women assembled at the low table. Taking his cue, Saitō did the same. It was only when he raised his head that he discovered the peril of his situation.

Kimigiku-san was dressed as she usually was in this house, but he didn't really see her in any event. He was dimly aware that Sen-hime was dressed more formally than before, and that the colours and the fabric of her kimono made her appear both very pretty and even more of a princess than she had before. Not surprisingly, almost all of his attention was on Chizuru, who he had never seen dressed in women's clothing, let alone in a silk kimono and wide, patterned obi. Her hair, too, was no longer pulled back into a haphazard boy's pony-tail with long bangs concealing a third of her face. She looked even lovelier and more desirable than before and utterly beyond his reach.

Large, deep brown eyes were now set below a wide, serious brow; her borrowed pink and indigo kimono and pale pink under-kimono made her smooth skin appear even softer. Her dark, silky hair had obviously been brushed and carefully pinned up; and unlike a boy's or man's kimono, the woman's kimono left the nape of her neck deliberately bare.

There was no comedic moment of wondering who she was. He recognized her _perfectly_. But the whole thing now seemed even more impossible. He couldn't breathe, which seemed very foolish, and longing swept him from head to foot. He genuinely didn't care if he had gone red because he couldn't do anything about it. The hands resting on his thighs were clenched. He heard Amagiri-san say something, from his left, but he couldn't make it out.

Apparently, Kimigiku decided to intervene at that point. She directed a withering look at Amagiri, who shrugged.

"Amagiri-san, Saitō-san, please come in. We are having tea while we wait for Harada-san to join us in about half-an-hour."

Mentally, Saitō heard two voices in his head:

 _Saitō-san, I advise you to take a deep breath and tell her that she looks very nice – right now she thinks she has offended you somehow._ That was Kimigiku-san and she sounded kinder than he had expected.

 _Hajime-kun, you have all my sympathy but for the gods' sake – and your own – pull yourself together. Also, you're giving Yukimura-sama fits and Sen-hime can't stop laughing although she's trying not to._ Amagiri-san, of course.

It was amazing what having two powerful minds soothing you could do, Saitō thought. And neither had breached his privacy, although he was feeling singularly defenseless at that moment.

He managed to bow again to Sen-hime and Yukimura-san.

"You both look very lovely. Thank you for the compliment."

There, that should be just about right. He had heard the Vice Commander say that before and had filed it away for later use (while hoping that later use would not be necessary). A warrior should be equipped with the right weapons for all situations, he thought wryly. Hijikata-san had remarked once before that Saitō's manners were excellent, except around women when he said nothing at all and made them feel glowered at. Since he knew that he didn't glower at people, he had to assume that the Vice Commander had been less than serious.

He remembered wondering what compliment Hijikata-san had meant. Apparently Harada had noticed his puzzlement, because the spearman had told him that the Vice Commander meant the compliment to the men of the ladies having taken the time and made the effort to dress so nicely. It was rather complicated.

He was recovering very quickly from his shock, he realized, and tore his eyes away from Yukimura long enough to give a polite, mental thank you to Kimigiku-san and Amagiri-san, who immediately stopped "hovering". He walked over to Sen-hime and Yukimura (he was really going to have to decide how to address her in his own mind) and took the place that the Princess indicated – beside Yukimura of course.

He braced for the heady rush, and sure enough, he could feel the electric feeling he always got now when they were close, especially when he could make out her scent. However, he had himself together now, and despite Yukimura's closeness and attire he managed to sit and drink tea and listen with genuine interest as Kimigiku-san explained that "Chizuru-sama" had passed the second Trial.

His composure faltered a bit every time he looked sideways at her, however, and he had a slight qualm about Harada's imminent presence. It finally impinged on his _besotted_ brain (he felt he understood the word better now) that Sen-hime was looking forward rather nervously to his colleague's arrival. He remembered now that the Princess had seemed interested before, and suddenly hoped that she wouldn't be hurt. As fixated as he was on Yukimura, he had liked Sen-hime from the start and still remembered her kindness when he had been so desperately fevered.

"Sen-hime," he said quietly, "you have been very generous with your time and your home. We are indebted to you. I hope that you will allow us to help you in the future if it is ever necessary."

The Princess looked very surprised and then gave him one of her attractive, open smiles.

"Thank you Saitō-san. I'm hoping that I will get to know all of the friends that my cousin has made while she has been in Kyoto. I will remember your kind offer. There is obviously a great deal to sort out still, but I do hope that we can eventually be family other than just on paper, so to speak."

Saitō nodded, not sure what to say, but then he remembered something that Harada had been telling Nagakura just recently: "women prefer verbal responses, so don't just nod or whatever." Saitō tried not to fill in the other part of Sano-san's advice but failed: "unless you are kissing them – that's usually an acceptable non-verbal response, as long as they're interested in kissing you back."

At that moment, he felt Yukimura's shift closer to him, and the chance to decide what to say to Sen-hime was lost. Fortunately, Yukimura continued the conversation quite naturally.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you better as well, Osen-chan," she said a little shyly. "And I know I have a lot to learn about the… the Oni."

Amagiri set down his teacup. He had been mostly silent during the past twenty minutes, his face as impassive as usual.

"I will go open the door for Harada-san," he said. "He is almost here."

Sen-hime nodded, and just for a moment, Saitō thought he sensed anxiety. It had been brave of her, he realized, and very generous, to have given Yukimura the opportunity to look her best at this meal. He found himself hoping that Harada would appreciate and value the gesture, and the strength shown by the person who had made it. He probably would – it was the kind of thing that he would notice and understand.

He still felt slightly uneasy with the other man, he realized, and he regretted it. Harada had done nothing wrong and had behaved – was behaving – admirably. Despite this, Saitō had to work a little to preserve his calm, quiet demeanour when the tall spearman entered the room and bowed. Women were attracted to Harada, who was friendly and open and smiled more than he frowned.

Another of those – recently – irrepressible thoughts crossed Saitō's mind: _it probably doesn't hurt that he goes around half-dressed_. He countered it quickly with the reminder that from his own observation, it was Harada's careful attention and unfailing courtesy that really made the difference. The truth was that none of the captains other than himself and Inoue-san (who was about twenty years his senior) would be considered "fully dressed" by that standard.

He sensed and then heard Harada approaching, felt another flicker of nervousness from Sen-hime, and almost jumped when Chizuru's fingers clasped his, pulling his hand from his thigh. He turned to look at her, gently squeezing her fingers in return but releasing them as quickly as he could. He was not going to be able to concentrate if she pressed his hand against her leg as she was about to.

He managed a slight smile – hopefully reassuring – and murmured: "I wish them all the best as well, Yukimura."

Fortunately, the door opened before he needed to say or do any more. Amagiri came in first, followed by Harada, who greeted Kimigiku-san with his usual cheerful courtesy before turning to the two younger women and Saitō. Saitō was greatly relieved when he saw Sano-san – with all of his years of experience with women – blink several times before coming forward to bow. On the other hand, the spearman was clearly far more composed than Saitō had been.

For one thing, although Harada was clearly surprised and impressed by Chizuru's appearance (Saitō was losing his private battle on the name, he noticed), he turned an appreciative look on both girls and bowed reasonably impartially to both, even to Saitō's watchful eye. For another thing, Saitō couldn't read anything other than his surface emotions. It was rather remarkable. He had never considered Harada particularly unreadable, but the man had clearly been working – on his own, it would seem – to develop the Oni Gifts at his immediate disposal.

Saitō's appreciation for the man's ability and evident discipline dispelled his unease, for some reason. As greetings were exchanged, and Harada took a seat just around the corner of the table from Sen, he was not surprised to hear a cautious, non-verbal greeting.

_Patrol went well this morning, but the city's definitely uneasy and I'd say there's a fight brewing. Understand that you ran into trouble?_

_No._ When Harada glanced at him, surprised by the response, Saitō conveyed a glimmer of amusement. _They weren't any trouble_.

The red-head had to stifle an involuntary laugh.

_Yeah, so I heard. Everything okay here? The girls look very nice don't they…?_

Strangely, Saitō felt a sense of wistfulness, more than anything else, from the other man. It forced him to reconsider some of his views – or at least add to them. If somebody had asked him what he thought of Harada, his first response would have been that the spearman was strong, skilled and very reliable where the Shinsengumi were concerned. His next response would have been that Harada was an effective and disciplined leader, who generally got along well with everyone but didn't always take well to orders that he didn't agree with. Beyond that, on a more personal level, he thought that the other man was generous, good-hearted and fond of _sake_ and drinking with friends.

Harada evidently admired women and they seemed to return the compliment. However, to the best of Saitō's knowledge (which was actually very good, thanks to Yamazaki and his own observations), he did not currently have an established mistress in Kyoto. He flirted easily, would sometimes go out with local girls, but was careful not to cross certain lines. Saitō had been of the opinion that Harada had considered marriage before, but not very seriously; now he wondered if he his judgment had been flawed.

_Hey… careful how you tread… remember?_

Dark blue eyes met amber eyes that were still friendly but a little guarded, and Saitō realized that he had unconsciously been doing to Harada what Harada had done to him previously.

 _Gomenasai_ , _Sano-san_. _Yes, Sen-hime and … Yukimura look very nice_.

Even as Saitō apologized, Harada was turning to Sen-hime with a rueful smile.

"When I suggested having tea together, I had not realized that you would invite Chizuru-chan, Amagiri-san, your bodyguard, and Saitō."

Sen-hime, who had been looking a little troubled, since she could tell that the Shinsengumi had been speaking silently together, brightened and her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Well, as Chizuru-chan will tell you, I'm very fond of dango, so I was hoping that we could go out sometime after lunch. If you want to get tea then, I don't mind."

"I think that dango could be managed, and I'm glad that you don't mind tea. How do you feel about _sake_?"

He was teasing her, just a little, but without the edge that he'd shown during his last visit. Sen was relieved, as were most of the other people around the table.

The conversation progressed from there, and for the most part Saitō sat back and watched the others, fully aware that Amagiri-san was watching him as well. From time to time, he would steal looks at Yukimura, who rapidly grew more comfortable as lunch was served and it was clear that everyone was getting along. Only once, early in the meal, did Harada turn directly to the smiling girl to compliment her on how she looked. He managed somehow to be both admiring and reassuring without making Saitō more than slightly twitchy; that done, he directed most of the rest of his conversation to Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san.

It was a masterful balancing act, and appreciated as such by everyone at the table to one degree or another. What Harada himself thought was difficult to decipher. The emotions behind the smiling eyes and the infectious grin remained hard to pin down. And yet, Saitō had never seen him raise hopes where he wasn't interested. So his best guess, for what it was worth, was that Harada was in fact attracted to Princess Sen, but still letting go of however he had felt about Yukimura.

At that point, Kimigiku started to clear the table, and both Saitō and Harada rose to help her.

"We're used to it," Harada grinned. "And you've done almost all the work so far."

Saitō found himself nodding and hurriedly added: "It is no trouble, Kimigiku-san."

Kimigiku laughed and turned to Amagiri.

"Well, Amagiri-san, then I will leave you to entertain the girls for a little while."

"They do not need me, Kimigiku-san… they are well able to entertain each other."

"Do you play an instrument, Amagiri?" Sen asked impishly.

Chizuru smiled nervously, and Saitō had to resist the urge to pat her on the head reassuringly.

 _Why?_ Kimigiku asked him silently. _You are hers and she is yours. No matter what you think, Amagiri and I – and Sen-hime – see it clearly enough. And it is very difficult to change or ignore such a bond, as your…_ mentor _… knows. Why so reluctant to show your affection young warrior?_

Saitō resisted the urge to react violently, although it was appealing. Instead, he considered her words, turned to Yukimura, and gently touched her shoulder. She gave him such a happy look in return that he instantly forgave Kimigiku-san for intruding on his thoughts.

It then occurred to him that if Sen-hime and Harada were going out together for a while, maybe he could spend some time with Yukimura. He glanced at Amagiri-san. The Oni seemed to have read his mind.

"Once you have finished helping Kimigiku-san, we will meditate, and then you will attempt the Trial of Soul."

Saitō bowed to the inevitable.

* * *

**A/Note:** While a little introspective, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you have a moment, or feel free to drop me a line.


	48. Tea for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Sen and Tenth Division Captain Harada Sanosuke decide to go out for tea and dango together. Attraction is fine, but there are also considerations of rank, race, experience and power in play, so it isn't all smooth sailing.

**Chapter 48 – Tea for Two**

* * *

Kimigiku watched the two warriors with approval as they deftly cleared the dishes and carried them into the kitchen area. It was very unusual to find men who were both willing and able to assist with such things. She was forced to concede that it was a side of the Shinsengumi that she would never have believed had she not seen it for herself.

Saitō and Harada both appeared to be a little surprised to find two servants in the kitchen, although how they supposed that Kimigiku had run the establishment without help was beyond her. Then again, they probably didn't know what to expect. In fact, like all of the great Oni clans, the Okikurune had been served by the same families for many generations. In the distant past, these servants would have been lesser pureblood Oni; now, the retainer-families were entirely made up of less powerful part-Oni and their descendants.

The shinobi took Saitō-san aside while Harada-san spoke with Sen-hime's domestic staff.

"If you wish to go out into the gardens with Chizuru-sama for a while, Harada-san and I can finish up here. Amagiri-san will not mind."

Saitō hesitated.

"I beg your pardon, Kimigiku-san, but I believe that Amagiri-san wishes me to prepare for the Second Trial as soon as possible."

"I'm sure that he does," the tall Oni woman replied, "however, I can assure you that he was giving you a chance to spend some time with Chizuru-sama when he told you to return once you had finished assisting me. He can have a rather… dry… sense of humour at times. You will notice that he factored in time to meditate; it was not because he thought you would become distracted by doing the dishes."

Kimigiku watched him consider her words. His response was not quite what she expected.

"These days, I am easily distracted, Kimigiku-san. It concerns me. However, I would appreciate having a little time to speak with Yukimura-san before I return to my studies."

"Then I will arrange for it. Please wait here."

Harada-san returned with her to the reception room. Amagiri had already left – she couldn't really blame him – and the two young women were chatting animatedly across the table to each other. Chizuru-sama was asking questions, apparently, and Sen-hime was trying to answer them in a way that would provide information about the Oni without making her cousin more anxious.

Both of them looked up when Kimigiku and Harada-san entered the room, and suddenly the family resemblance through their mothers was uncanny. Kimigiku had to turn away and pretend to look out the window so as to conceal tears – the first that she had felt of this kind in many years. She sensed Harada's eyes follow her and realized that her careful actions had not deceived him. He was developing unusually strong abilities for a part-Oni, she thought, as she quickly composed her face and outer presence. She was smiling again a minute later.

"Chizuru-sama, Saitō-san has a few minutes grace before he resumes his studies with Amagiri-san. If you will meet him in the kitchen – through that door and just down the corridor – I believe he would appreciate the chance to speak with you."

The young woman rose with more alacrity than grace and bowed. She was still getting used to being in a woman's kimono, Kimigiku thought critically. However, she clearly had her mother's odd combination of sweetness and determination, and her movements showed the promise of ability yet to be developed. Her father had been a formidable warrior for a pacifist. She felt a wave of sadness and anger; losing the Yukimura clan had been a blow for all the Oni. Fortunately, the Yukimura Heir seemed to have her current priorities firmly in mind.

"Thank you, Kimigiku-san. Please excuse me Osen-chan, Harada-san…" Another bow and a smile for Harada, and she hurried out of the room.

There were a few moments of silence and then Sen-hime looked at Kimigiku.

"Would it be alright for me to go out like this, Kimigiku?"

She rose, the expensive silk settling about her in soft folds. Kimigiku looked at Harada-san.

"What do you think Harada- _taichō_? You know the humour of the city better than most at this point, I believe."

Harada had been smiling at Sen-hime, but at this he gave the shinobi a sharp look. He had developed a great respect for the shinobi's information-gathering skills. He wondered how the Shinsengumi's own rapidly-developing shinobi would do with the kind of Oni Gifts that Kimigiku-san evidently had at her disposal.

"I'd say that it's safe enough, at the moment. There is turmoil below the surface, for sure, but the streets are reasonably quiet. However… the Princess will certainly attract a great deal of attention dressed as she is." He turned fully back to Sen-hime, who had walked over to her shinobi and the Shinsengumi captain. "You look very lovely, Sen-hime, and I'm afraid that I'm not exactly hard to recognize. I would be happy to escort you dressed as you are now, but we won't go unnoticed."

Harada watched the girl's face as she carefully considered her options. He liked her enthusiasm, and the way that she cared about people, but he could also see her clearly, now, as the young ruler of an ancient race. She wore her expensive clothes without arrogance but also with the kind of easy familiarity that spoke of years of experience. He was curious how long ago her mother had died. Even if it had only been a couple of years, it meant that she had carried her present burden since she was no more than fourteen years old. Since he had seen no older male in the house – other than Amagiri-san, who was clearly a guest – he was forced to conclude that she had no regent making decisions for her.

"I will change into something more appropriate for walking in the city," Sen said at last, with some regret.

"You don't need to," Harada found himself saying. "If you aren't worried about being seen in my company – and you can keep your kimono from accumulating too much dust – then I will be happy to offer you my protection against both rogues and rabble alike."

"Why would I worry?" Sen's magenta eyes sparkled.

Kimigiku's response was strictly prosaic, however.

"Because people will wonder who you are, Princess. And because if anyone from the clan hears of this – which they will – then you'll be asked a lot of questions. That's just how it goes."

Sen closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, her face was composed.

"You're right, of course, Kimigiku. Harada-san, will you wait for me here? I won't be long."

"Of course, Sen-hime," the red-haired man responded. He felt too much sympathy for her disappointment – and respect for the way that she kept it out of her face and voice – to make the old, old joke about how long it took women to get ready to go out. Besides, he had a notion that the princess tended to be efficient when she set her mind to something.

Kimigiku gave him an unreadable look as she left the room. It was impossible to tell what she thought of him. Did she approve or disapprove of her lady's interest? Was she wishing him back with his troops doing drills?

Harada himself wasn't perfectly sure why he was here. He moved restlessly to the window and stared out into the sunlit front garden. Part of it was the feeling he'd gotten the first time he'd seen her, when her grin had made him want to grin back. Also, it was difficult not to appreciate it when a cute and powerful princess found you attractive. At the same time, she was a little overwhelming when you took into account that she was a demoness from an ancient lineage that put her into the same league as the country's imperial family. Harada tended to fall for more traditional women. Was it a need to be needed? He knew from long experience that he enjoyed looking after people and helping those who couldn't protect themselves.

Chizuru-chan was far more conventional than Sen-hime in that sense, even though they were both Oni and technically both heads of their families. And yet, instead of sitting at home, waiting for her missing father to return, she had cut off her hair, dressed herself as a boy, and left behind a quiet, middle-class life to undertake the arduous and dangerous road from Edo to Kyoto. As annoying as it was, Harada thought that Saitō had noticed that strength in her before the rest of them. Except possibly Hijikata, who seemed to be aware of things like that as a matter of course – and then take it for granted that people could perform the impossible, including and especially the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi.

 _I'm here because she likes me and I wasn't quite myself last time and we both deserve a chance._ And she had courage in a way that you didn't often see – like the courage to make Chizuru look her best even though she knew that Harada might still be interested in the other girl. So… why wouldn't he be here? The Princess was kind and generous, as well as pretty and smart enough and brave enough to be making her own decisions not only about her own life but the lives of those around her. And not perfect. Somebody perfect would be rather unbearable.

He sighed, not really seeing the garden or even the glass of the window in front of him. Then he deliberately came back to the moment, gave his reflection a mocking smile, and turned to wait patiently for Sen-hime to come back. At least he wasn't thinking about Saitō and Chizuru, that was a bonus. Then he started in surprise, because Sen-hime was standing just inside the door watching him.

"You were deep in thought, Harada-san," the princess said gently.

"You're saying I didn't even notice the door opening behind me?" he demanded incredulously.

"I… don't know. I mean, obviously you didn't. Maybe I didn't want to be noticed? It wasn't on purpose, Harada-san."

For a moment, Sen's self-confidence wavered in the face of his suspicion. She wondered how Chizuru-chan had faced such looks for so long, especially since Harada-san seemed a lot more approachable than Saitō-san.

Then she found Harada-san at her side, looking apologetic.

" _Gomenasai_ , Sen-hime. It's perfectly likely that I wasn't paying attention and you are used to being quiet – in every way – around people who are trying to think. You were being considerate – shall we leave it at that?"

He received a dubious look in return and then her usual, irrepressible twinkle returned to her eyes.

"As you wish, Harada-san," replied the petite Oni, bowing a little theatrically with her hands pressed together.

He bowed deeply in return.

"You look very nice in those colours, Sen-hime," he told her, with perfect truth. The muted, patterned pink kimono suited her, and the touches of gold were not ostentatious.

"Thank you," said Sen, with a small, mischievous grin. "I'll be less noticeable in this, since it's not so obviously expensive – but at the same time I don't  _usually_  wear it outside since it draws attention to my eyes…"

"I see," Harada drawled, readily catching his cue. "I take it that there aren't very many pretty girls in Kyoto with deep pink eyes? But you know, it's an opportunity for me. I've never told any lady before that her kimono brings out the pink in her eyes…"

Sen-hime gave the adorable gurgle of laughter that he'd heard before. With very little effort at all, he set aside his earlier musings.

"You know,", he said as they made their way to the front door, "I have heard that ladies and gentlemen in Europe and the United States of America walk arm-in-arm with perfect propriety. Do you think we could undertake such a perilous adventure?"

She turned a little pink, but smiled demurely.

"Yes, I think we could. Besides, I will need sandals with reasonably high soles to accommodate this kimono and that always makes walking hazardous. So I expect that taking your arm for balance will truly be necessary."

He laughed at her assumption of innocence.

"I'm guessing your balance is very good," he teased.

"Well yes," she confessed. "But it makes a very good reason for doing something that I want to do anyway."

"Absolutely."

"And it will keep you from walking too quickly for me," added Sen, as she chose a pair of sandals from the  _engawa_  and allowed Harada-san to help her descend the steps.

His bright amber eyes glanced down at her, narrowing in amusement.

"I know better than to walk too quickly for a lady as charming as you," he told her.

"Oh, but what if I cease to be charming?" she lamented. "Will I then be cast off? How sad…"

"I think that you're a bit of a rogue, Sen-hime."

"Sometimes," she agreed, apparently unconcerned. "But mostly I don't get the chance to be, you know."

The unexpectedly serious answer caught him off-guard. He wondered again what it must have been like to rule a people as a young – and female – teenager. Tactfully, he decided not to ask. But it made him realize that her situation was not really an easy one.

"Where are we going, my lady?" he asked, deciding to take her at her word by offering her his arm. In truth, he'd never seen a foreigner couple, but he had heard the custom described.

He settled her small hand into the crook of his elbow, and she assured him that it was extremely helpful to be able to use him for balance.

"I don't really know," she admitted, referring back to his question about their destination.

"You don't know the neighbourhood?" Harada asked in some surprise. "And here I suspected that you knew most of Kyoto rather well."

"No, no, you misunderstand me – I just don't know which of my favourite seven shops to pick… they're all so good!"

Harada had to laugh again, but after a minute he came to a gentle halt and looked down at her, his eyes suddenly intent. The Oni princess met his gaze without asking why he had stopped, and didn't protest – or say anything at all – when he gently traced the line of her jaw with his free hand. The gesture made her flush slightly, and she raised her chin almost defiantly when she was unable to control a sharp intake of breath.

Reluctantly, Harada dropped his hand. He felt confused to a degree that he hadn't felt in almost a decade. Uppermost in his mind – although firmly under control (which showed that he was no longer fifteen) – was the thought that it would be an excellent idea to kiss the rather adorable face resolutely looking up at him. Also vying for attention was the idea that the Princess Sen had committed her feelings rather more than she should have, but was trying very hard to guard herself, not for her own sake but for his. Finally – and this was the piece that fell into place as the other two ideas made themselves heard – he realized that he was being an idiot by unconsciously refusing to take Sen-hime seriously just because he was still feeling bruised over recent events. (Although anyone would be baffled by Chizuru's absolute preference for the least romantic and possibly most dangerous person on the planet.)

Sen continued to wait in silence for Harada to decide what to do. Her anxiety was well-hidden, and she was getting her heartrate back under control as well. She could read his thoughts almost as well as if he were speaking aloud to her, but she kept that to herself as well.

"It's okay," Harada said at that moment. "I know you can probably tell what I'm thinking. It's not your fault. You can be a little scary, you know. I mean – in a good way." He shook his head at himself for being inane. "You're really cute, but you're also a bit scary. That's just part of who you are."

"Yes, that's the problem, isn't it?" she answered quietly. "But you scare me too. The reality of… liking somebody… is different from the theory. In theory it's wonderful; in reality it alternates between the best and the worst thing ever and doesn't let you concentrate on things that are also very important."

Fortunately, they weren't very far from the house, and the laneway to the road was both shaded by trees and completely empty other than the two of them.

"I won't say you're wrong." Harada continued to look down at her, but he transferred her hand from his arm into both of his own hands, which was a lot more comfortable now that they were face-to-face. "Although I can't help but wonder why me. The way I understand it, a pureblood Oni princess should be the prize of the century, right?"

"What do those two things have to do with each other?" Sen asked, her voice acquiring a distinct edge. "People seem to like who they like, from what I've seen and been told, and I have worked very hard to avoid a marriage based solely on the convenience of my clan and my race. And not just for myself either."

" _Gomenasai_. That was really… stupid of me. I beg your pardon, Princess." Harada inclined his head, so that he no longer met her eyes. One of his hands tightened almost painfully around hers; the other ran distractedly across his hair. "I can't believe I did that. Please let me pretend for a moment that I wasn't a complete idiot."

"I would say that you were insensitive and hurtful rather than stupid. But alright."

Harada blew out a soft, rueful puff of air.

"Ouch. Okay, I deserved that." He considered his next words very carefully, feeling the pride and apprehension warring in the girl in front of him.  _She's_ sixteen, _you moron. And you've been too freaked out to realize that it's got to be pretty lonely in her spot. She said – pretty much straight out – that she likes you. All she wants is a chance, and really, so do you._

He raised his head so that she could see his eyes again and managed a slightly crooked grin.

"The fact that you want to give me a chance even when I'm behaving like this is pretty amazing. I'm not exactly a man of leisure, but it would be great if we could get together when we're both free. To see where things might go. Even though I'm worried that Kimigiku-san is going to beat me over the head if I screw things up – or maybe just on general principles."

Sen-hime managed a small smile of her own and then abandoned pretense and breathed a deep sigh of relief, becoming perceptibly more relaxed.

"You're crushing my hand," she ventured, her eyes starting to recover their former sparkle.

"Ah. Good point. I guess I'd better buy you extra dango to atone for it."

With a challenging look, he raised the (allegedly) injured hand to his lips and lightly kissed the knuckles. This time she was visibly embarrassed, but also pleased. For form's sake, however, she withdrew her hand and he let it go.

"You are very forward, Harada-san," Sen remarked, trying vainly to sound put-upon. In fact, she was suddenly feeling just as shy as she should have been in the first place.

Harada, who was perfectly aware of this, thought she was adorable, and it caught him off-guard for a moment. Nevertheless, he had no difficulty finding a suitable retort:

"So I've been told, Princess. However, in my experience it is much better than being backward. In either case you run the risk of irritated fathers and brothers – not to mention demon shinobi – just by going out with a girl, but at least if you're forward you've gained something for your pains."

"I… see your point, Harada-san," acknowledged Sen, not bothering to stifle a giggle.

Harada, glancing sideways at her, saw that she was herself again and found himself admiring her unusually light brown hair, which shone with reddish-golden highlights in the early afternoon sun. He couldn't quite help feeling a little uneasy about this venture, but for the most part his natural optimism had returned, which was good. And he couldn't help it if he wondered what it would be like to kiss somebody who could feel what you were feeling. But he managed to keep that thought private, which was another triumph.

In the end they went to the closest of Sen-hime's "favourite" shops. Harada insisted on buying tea as well as dango, just to see the princess' eyes light up as she laughed.

"Not  _sake_ , Harada-san?" she asked demurely, sipping her tea but keeping one hand rather covetously over a stick of the sweetened dumplings.

"Well, not here. Although it occurs to me that you may be familiar with some truly inappropriate locations due to your connection to your chaperone – who, I must add, is either being tremendously discreet or completely failing in her duties."

He reached across the table and brushed a line of slightly sticky crumbs from her lower lip. She blushed, but obviously appreciated the gesture.

"She's my bodyguard, not my chaperone."

"Really?"

"Well… maybe a bit of both," Sen conceded, her cheeks warm from more than just the sunlight streaming in under the shop's awning. "However, I am truly in your hands, because she promised not to come with me this afternoon."

"That's no way to discourage improper advances, Osen-sama," scolded Harada in mocking tones.

"I have complete faith in your propriety, Harada-san."

"Then you deceive yourself, my lady. I am not at all respectable you know."

"I know… But once I'm done eating – and you should eat yours, they're good – I will still ask you to escort me home."

"Hmmm. And what's my incentive for this?" She was easy to flirt with; he just had to be careful not to go too far…

"Fear, probably. I think that my bodyguard and your Vice Commander would make a formidable team, don't you?"

"Absolutely. I'm ready to go when you are, Osen-sama."

Sen-hime laughed.

"Coward."

"Are you tired of me already? I'd rather escort you home with due care than have Hijikata-san punish me. I might not survive, and then I'd hardly be in a position to appreciate my ill-gotten gains – so to speak. I'm a very practical man, you know."

"And a complete flirt."

"Well, it takes one to know one, they say," he responded promptly, helping her up once she had swallowed the last of her food.

"I've been corrupted," Sen protested.

The shopkeeper's wife, who was clearing a nearby table, smiled indulgently. They were a very good-looking pair, she thought, although she thought the girl was rather above the station of her admirer. Her husband had told her, in rather worried tones, that the man was a member of the Shinsengumi, but she hadn't needed that information to recognize the wary eyes and hard muscles that indicated a man used to fighting. In fact, she'd been surprised to see only one sword at his waist, rather than a  _daisho_ , because he carried himself like one of the warrior class, rather than a farmer or other peasant.

Harada thanked the serving woman for her help with a charming smile and then explained to Sen-hime that it wasn't necessary to corrupt a natural such as herself. She only shook her head at him.

"What happens if you corrupt me?" he asked, feigning concern.

"That's not possible," she retorted.

"Because I'm incorruptible," he concluded triumphantly.

Harada was surprised when Sen-hime didn't immediately respond. In fact they walked for several minutes in companionable silence before the princess spoke again.

"Actually, I think it would be rather difficult," she said thoughtfully. "To corrupt you, I mean. You're honest to a fault, mostly, and very loyal. But at the same time you're just cynical enough to question things when you need to."

This time it was the red-headed captain who was silent.

"How can you possibly know me so well?" he asked eventually.

"Oh…" She frowned, and actually seemed a little distressed. "Could you… not ask that just now? I haven't been spying on you, if that's what you're thinking of. I know all the Shinsengumi captains by sight and by reputation, and Kimigiku brings me information that she thinks may be of interest. But it's really nothing like that. I just…"

The princess trailed off, and Harada decided that she really wasn't going to explain. He filed it away as something to ask about another time, though.

"Setting the  _how_  aside," he said as lightly as he could manage, "I'm glad that you think so highly of me. It's nice to know that there's one person in this city who has faith in my character."

He had not intended it seriously, but discovered that he had meant it nevertheless. It was frustrating, sometimes, keeping peace in a city where three-quarters of the citizens hated you.

"It must be very hard," Sen said sympathetically. "But I do think highly of you – and of many of the leaders of the Shinsengumi, now that I know them better."

Harada nodded, repressing an unexpected pang of jealousy. Not only was there nothing to be jealous  _of_ , since he himself thought highly of a number of the Shinsengumi's officers, but it wasn't remotely reasonable to be jealous over a girl he was only just getting to know.

They turned off into the lane leading to Sen-hime's house, each apparently lost in thought. Just before they got within sight of the house, Harada put a hand on Sen-hime's shoulder.

"Wait a moment, Osen… I mean, Sen-hime."

She looked up at him, much as she had before, except that she seemed a little happier now.

"Yes, Harada-san? And I don't mind if you prefer Osen-sama, that's fine too."

He nodded, but put the question aside. He had almost called her Osen-chan, but that had only been because there was something else he wanted to say.

"It was nice to go out with you, thank you. And I don't know exactly what it is you see in me, but thank you for that, too. I hope – I think – you've had fun too?"

Sen-hime nodded emphatically, magenta eyes shining.

"Yes. It was just about perfect. I'm glad that… you enjoyed going out together." She drew a deep breath and rushed on before he could interrupt. "I know it must seem very strange to you, but I do like you very, very much."

Then she stopped and blushed.

With less than his usual self-command, Harada wrapped both long arms around her, lifting her slightly off the ground, and kissed her hard on the lips. Then he set her down carefully, took her into a far gentler embrace, and proceeded to kiss her at some length, although somewhat less thoroughly than he might have had she been a bit older or a bit more experienced.

From Sen's perspective, as first kisses went, it was incredible and she felt weak at the knees. She also noted that Chizuru-chan had given quite a reasonable description of the sensation (which could not really be put properly into words). Apparently – and this was a mere side-thought in the rush of sensation and emotion currently filling her brain – there was more to Saitō-san than she had supposed.

Harada-san was still holding one of her hands, she noticed. She gave him a smile that she suspected was extremely sappy. It couldn't be helped.

When he seemed to have her attention again, Harada cleared his throat.

"So, um, hopefully you're not going to have me beaten up by anyone right now?"

"Oh no," Sen replied rather dreamily.

"Right. Well, that didn't go quite as I'd planned. What I'd meant to say wasn't 'do you mind if I kiss you now?' – although it turns that it would've been a good question to ask."

Sen-hime looked a little hurt.

"What I was trying to say – until you distracted me," Harada tried again, taking both of Sen's hands, "is that I think I like you very much too. And, by the way, you're definitely a natural at kissing."

They were both a bit flushed – Sen far more than Harada – and Sen's eyes were lit up like pink lamps.

"I knew that I would like it. I finally found somebody to describe it to me and her description was very encouraging."

"No regrets, princess?"

"No! What would I regret?"

Harada hugged her close, tucking her head under his chin. Now it was up to him to keep her happy and not let her down. He didn't quite understand what had come over him; he thought it was the way that she told him how she felt, without coyness or games. He just hoped it would somehow work out for both of them, as unlikely as that seemed.

It was with considerable reluctance that they went back inside to find out where everyone had gone.

END

* * *

 

 **A/N: And what did you think of Harada and Sen? Weren't they cute?**  At the same time, Sen may have gotten a little ahead of herself, and Harada may wonder why somebody as careful as he is was kissing a high-born girl on a first date...

 


	49. Cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Because I found the time-keeping difficult, I though I would mention that the events in Chapter 49 take place on the fourth day after the Ikedaya Inn incident.
> 
> Which started in Chapter 15. It's been a busy, um, 34 chapters... (For pity's sake... somebody tell ImpracticalOni that she needs help...)
> 
> Day 1: Kazama and Amagiri left the morning after, to join the Satsuma forces currently encamped at an estate many miles from Kyoto. That same night, Sen summoned Amagiri back to look after Saitō and help him through the Trial of Body. (Chizuru also passed her Trial with Kimigiku, but it wasn't very challenging for her!) Kazama went off to find Shiranui to send back to Kyoto to spy on Amagiri and Sen.
> 
> Day 2: On the second day after the Ikedaya, Kazama visited his younger siblings.
> 
> Day 3: The following morning, after Kazama left, Suzuka-hime showed up and told Chiharu to go to Kyoto. Chiharu and Kichirō leave for Kyoto about mid-afternoon of the third day. [Note: Shiranui had already left Kyoto to find Kazama to tell him about what was going on with the Shinsengumi and the news about Chizuru.]
> 
> Day 4: First dates...
> 
> OK!
> 
> Thank you very much to those of you who left reviews and comments on Fanfiction.net, AO3 or tumblr. It helps more than you know to get even a few words (and some of you have written more than that!). \\(^u^)/

 

**Chapter 49 – Cousins**

* * *

**[I] - What's In A Name?**

* * *

Saitō Hajime was unable to decide which of his two most persistent thoughts was the more difficult to voice aloud. The quiet garden with its tall shrubs and green, leafy trees behind Sen-hime's home was pleasant, the water rippling into the pond was soothing, and there was a slight breeze to stir the hot air of summer in Kyoto. He had even managed to take Yukimura's hand while they walked without feeling that he had made a fool of himself or embarrassed her. Overall then, things were… satisfactory.

He had never held a girl's hand before, but it had seemed like a good compromise between not touching her at all and pressing fervent kisses against her neck and shoulders (an image that kept intruding that made him distinctly uncomfortable). Besides, something about feeling Yukimura's small fingers against his palm gave him a sense of comfort and belonging. He found it a surprisingly intimate gesture, in fact, because it spoke to him of more than a casual affection. However, that could just be him. Then again, a quick glance sideways at his companion's slightly flushed cheeks told him that there was at least one other person who felt the same way.

Unfortunately, while it was true that he was very happy to be in a situation that a week ago would have been unthinkable (except that he had thought about it anyway), he also seemed to be ridiculously aware of other things that he wanted to do. He managed not to sigh, but Chizuru glanced up at him anyway.

"Saitō-san?"

"It is nothing. A passing thought." He said it reflexively, to save both of them embarrassment, but her face fell. She knew it wasn't true and he had promised to try to be more open whenever possible. He immediately apologized:

"I am sorry, Yukimura. I find you very… distracting right now – ah, in a good way…" He broke off in some confusion, not sure whether he should be trying to explain what he meant or trying to reassure her that she wasn't a nuisance. It was an idea that she got sometimes.

They paused in their walk at the same time, half-facing each other, hands still clasped. Chizuru was looking with unseeing eyes at a display of feathery ferns surrounding an unusually large tree. Saitō was studying the small wooded area that they had just entered, which was surprisingly green for the time of year.

_I don't want to be impatient_ , he wanted to tell her. _I don't want to be… greedy._

"What I mean to say is that I have always known that you were a girl, but when you dress as a boy it makes you seem younger and it is easier to pretend that you are just… a child, I suppose. Right now you look more grown up, and I…" He honestly couldn't get the words out and stopped.

Chizuru was looking at him now, a little distressed and clearly confused. He could only imagine how his turmoil would seem to her. Although on some level he knew that it would just make things worse, he gently put his arms around her, careful of the pretty kimono and the ornament in her hair. More reckless of her finery, she immediately pressed closer and leaned her head against his shoulder. He found it very easy to slide one hand up to the nape of her neck, his fingers caressing the bare skin entirely without his conscious direction. She shivered slightly, and he immediately froze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He would have stepped back, but she had curled a hand into the fabric of his black kimono and he was left awkwardly poised with his hands just touching her shoulders.

"No… don't. Please, Saitō-san, don't apologize. I know that I seem very young to you, and to everyone else. But I'm not a child and I don't want to be a child, especially not with you." She was obviously embarrassed and at the same time determined to make him listen. "You think that I don't understand. But you forget…"

Chizuru released his kimono, so that she could look up into his face. Her dark eyes had lightened to an amber-hazel colour, which was a good indication of her agitation; he could see the gold beginning to ring her irises. Saitō had no idea what to do, so he left his hands on her shoulders. Unaware that she was beginning to change form, Chizuru continued in the same quietly passionate tones.

"The first time I saw you... you killed three men right in front of me. That is my very first memory of you. You cut them down without an instant's hesitation and your expression never changed. You were covered in blood, but you just stood there with Okita-san as if, as if it was all  _normal_  to you. If Hijikata-san had ordered you to kill me then, you would have."

Her eyes couldn't help asking the silent question:  _And what about now?_

"Yukimura…" He felt light-headed and his hands dropped to his sides.

"I have spent months with you – with all of you. And I noticed something. Most of the others would bring me mending, or washing, but you wouldn't. And I eventually knew why. Because you didn't want me to see the blood. But I did laundry with Inoue-san often enough to know how much blood there was sometimes – although he did say that you were much  _tidier_  than the others."

Saitō watched her mutely, since it was obvious that she had more to say. It felt strangely surreal: Yukimura looking lovely in her borrowed silk kimono, her hair in an elegant knot on the top of her head, ordering him – or begging him – to remember what she'd already seen and been through.

"And I was there at the Ikedaya, Saitō-san. I try not to think about it, but I remember it perfectly. The heat, the fear, and so much blood. And the Shinsengumi cutting men down without remorse. I  _know_  – because I almost always know how people are feeling. You saved my life on the stairs by running a man through the heart and you didn't care when he died at my feet except that he was no longer a threat. You were relieved that I wasn't hurt, and angry that I hadn't defended myself, but that man's death in itself didn't occupy a single instant of your thoughts."

Chizuru suddenly turned away, but Saitō had already seen the tears. He didn't try to make her face him, but instead put his arms loosely around her shoulders from behind. Anyone seeing him would have found him strangely cold, as his face was impassive and his emotions well muted. The only other person present found his calm extremely helpful, however.

"I think… what I'm trying to tell you," Chizuru finally said, her voice soft but no longer strained, "is that I'm not as unaware of who you are as you believe. It's true that I don't like the violence, and I don't like the killing. I was very frightened when you, and Hijikata-san and especially Okita-san made me come with you that first night. But I'm not now and it's not just blind trust or… or reckless optimism. Even though there are other things going on that you can't tell me about. Even though you've probably done things that I might find hard to accept."

She finally turned around again, and her eyes were once more a soft, dark brown. She leaned her forehead against his chest. Saitō wondered whether he should say something, but his mind was still scrambling to understand what she'd been saying – and why.

"I want us to be together," murmured a quiet voice from underneath his chin. "I want you to know that it's alright to want to… to touch me… I'm not a child. I won't break. "

Saitō could tell that she believed what she was saying and he was grateful and slightly abashed. He had been wrong to equate her customary optimism and fearless trust with a certain amount of wilful blindness and basic naivety. Nevertheless, a mental review of the things that she didn't know – about him, about the Shinsengumi, about men in general – was still daunting. He knew a great deal about her after seven months of close observation.

"Until you came to Kyoto, you lived a completely sheltered life," he said, finally. "You still don't know much about the world or what people can do to each other. I don't want to do anything that I will deeply regret afterward."

"You won't."

" _Tch_. You have no idea." He felt his face redden slightly. He might not have personal experience in certain areas, but it would be impossible to have lived as he had for the past few years without acquiring a significant amount of second-hand knowledge. Fortunately, Yukimura couldn't see him.

"I have some idea," she said, with a hint of stubbornness.

"Alright… you have some idea. Some idea about who I am when I'm not with you and some idea about other things."

"Yes. Especially other things." The tips of her ears were red, but her voice was resolute.

Saitō felt his lips twitch into a faint smile. He was still trying to recover his balance – again – but her determination to be taken more seriously was reasonable (and endearing). He was the one who needed to have more courage.

"May I kiss you before I go?"

"Yes…" She immediately raised her head from his chest, looking very happy, and he couldn't entirely blame himself for the way his heart started to beat faster.

For a few minutes, the state of the world and everyone else in it became largely irrelevant. What they lacked in experience was made up for to a significant extent by the fact that they could share each other's thoughts and feelings. It was extraordinarily reassuring, although it left them both feeling a little drunk on the emotional and physical high. Also… while Chizuru was perfectly content to go where Saitō led (although that distinction blurred after a time), Saitō never quite relaxed his guard – over himself or his thoughts.

"I should return," the indigo-haired captain finally said regretfully.

He wondered whether now was a good time to ask. There was something about being here, within Sen-hime's home and its grounds, that was very different from being within the Shinsengumi compound – other than the obvious, that is. He thought it was the feeling of being hidden from the rest of the world.

"You always have somewhere to go Saitō-san," Chizuru complained, although both her eyes and tone were soft with affection. "Um, what do you want to ask?"

"Ah…" It was very strange having these conversations on two levels. Plus he was embarrassed that he'd finally let that thought slip past him. "The others… use your first name," he said haltingly. "And you do not seem to mind. I thought, maybe when it is just us, we could use each other's first names."

It was bizarre how difficult it was to suggest such a simple thing. But it was another layer of connection, he realized: one more tie that would bind him to somebody else and one day maybe a different path from the one that had always been so clearly out laid before him in his mind.

"You want me to call you… H-Hajime? I don't know if I can – I'm used to Saitō-san." They were both blushing (again!), but he hadn't thought that she would be so taken aback by the idea of using his first name. He had probably asked too soon.

"Oh, well, maybe we can just… think about it, for now," Saitō suggested, trying to find a way to back-track.  _This is very confusing. She says that anything we do together is acceptable to her – without really knowing what she is saying – but using my name upsets her?_

But the girl was already squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin in that particular way that told him exactly what she was going to say.

" _Gomenasai_. Of course, if you wish it – don't mind, I mean – then it is no trouble. Shall I call you H-Hajime-san then?"

"No. Not if it makes you uncomfortable." And then in a rush, before he could retreat again: "But I would prefer just 'Hajime', if you can. Nobody else calls me that."  _Not anymore, not since he had been very, very young._

"Okay!" She bit her lower lip in a way that he had seen before, looked up shyly into his eyes, and told him: "Of course you can use my first name, Hajime. I would like that much better. Thank you."

We look like idiots, Saitō thought, as she beamed at him and he could feel himself smiling back at her. And I don't care. That is… very surprising. Also, most satisfactory. There was a warm feeling in his chest that was different from the other heat that he so often felt lately. Although they were connected, too.

"And I didn't stutter that time!" Chizuru was saying triumphantly. "Hajime."

"You managed that very well, Chizuru," he agreed gravely, feeling relieved to finally use the name that had been on his mind for weeks now. Although how she could tell him that she was not a child and then look so absurdly pleased with herself… Hmm. Maybe he was doing the same thing though.

He kissed her forehead, then her lips (and only briefly contemplated kissing her neck and shoulders this time). He knew perfectly well that he'd been gone much longer than he should have. It was part of what troubled him about his own behaviour.

"I will see you later, Chizuru," he told her. "I assume you will be spending time with Sen-hime. Please forgive me for not walking you back to the house but -"

"I know. It's fine."

She really meant it, and that helped a great deal.

With a final kiss, he made himself turn and then  _move_  back toward the house. In a moment, he was shedding his sandals and hurrying swiftly toward the training room. Although he could not quite repress the pleasure he felt on a number of levels, he was increasingly shocked at himself for having kept his teacher waiting.

He entered the dojo, as he thought of it, on his knees, and bowed deeply.

" _Sumimasen deshita_." He could sense Amagiri-san in his usual pose near the window, but the red-haired Oni didn't say anything.

There was a long silence, but Saitō knew better than to be impatient, since he was clearly at fault.

"Very well," Amagiri said at last. "I accept that there are a number of things occupying your… attention… right now. Nevertheless, my time is limited."

"I am most humbly sorry, Amagiri-san."

"Mm. You can make up for your tardiness, and my time, if you can show me that by improving your understanding with Yukimura-sama you have also improved your control over your earlier state of mind."

The implication was not lost on Saitō. But having finally resolved the issue of first names with Chizuru, he did in fact feel calmer than he had at lunch.

"Yes, Amagiri-san."

"Do you wish a few minutes to clear your mind, Hajime-kun?"

Saitō sensed the shift in mood. It was strange, but he had the feeling that the tension in his mentor had very little to do with him, his late arrival notwithstanding.

"Yes please," he responded, not falling into the trap of rushing into an important test unprepared.

"Then take your usual place. You may have five minutes."

"Thank you, Amagiri-san."

There was a small rumble from near the window that was actually a low chuckle.

"Enough. You may dispense with the formality now."

"Thank you, Kyūju-san. I will begin."

As it turned out, Saitō found it surprisingly easy to slip into the meditative state, emptying his mind of everything but his breathing and heartbeat. The moment the five minutes was up, he sensed the oncoming attack and shifted to his left, rolling and then sweeping out with his leg at his attacker. For the first time so far, he connected with Amagiri's ankle, although he did not succeed in knocking him off-balance.

"Good," Amagiri said, settling himself into a kneeling position on a cushion in the center of the room.

Saitō walked over and did the same, arranging his cushion so that he was facing Amagiri.

"We will now begin the Trial of Soul," Amagiri told him. "As I said before, I expect that this will be much easier for you than the Trial of Body. In fact, you and some of your comrades have shown great general natural aptitude for Gifts related to the Trials of Soul and Body. First, you must be able to sense the part of yourself that is Oni..."

* * *

**[II] - I Spy... Sano?**

* * *

Okita Sōji was glad to be out on a regular patrol again. He was especially pleased to find that he felt better, physically, than he had for the last few weeks.

He and Heisuke had both been in good spirits as they led their respective divisions out through the main gate toward central Kyoto. They had both agreed to join up with Shinpachi and Sano later to go out drinking, although Sōji's agreement was contingent on Kondō-san's wishes if he arrived back that afternoon as expected.

Okita was finding Heisuke to be good company these past couple of days, especially with all the strange things going on and Hajime off mooning over Chizuru-chan (or maybe that should be classified under the "strange things" category too). Okita was intelligent enough and self-reflective enough to perceive that he was on edge with Saitō these days, but he put it down to the fact that his comrade seemed to have gained more skills recently while he had been feeling less and less fit – until now. Either way, it gave him even more in common with Heisuke, who was trying not to be jealous of the Third Division Captain over Chizuru-chan. And both of them were spoiling for rematches against the alleged demons that had defeated them. They were also in unspoken sympathy with each other over Hijikata-san's apparently ambivalent attitude toward the demons – and the way that he was being so closemouthed with information.

People drew away from the Shinsengumi patrol as they made their steady way down the busy street. While Okita enjoyed the risks associated with the evening patrol, he liked the afternoon patrol because of the crowds and the chance to make an impression upon the local populace. The Shinsengumi belonged to Kondō-san, and Kondō-san was finally becoming known in Kyoto and beyond as the commander of the men in the blue haori. The citizens of this part of Kyoto had learned to watch what they said about the Shinsengumi around the handsome green-eyed captain. Some of the girls might sigh over his attractive, laughing mouth and well-muscled chest, but their mothers were wary and the men as a whole spoke of him as among the most dangerous of the Wolves of Mibu.

The First Division had reached the far end of its patrol and paused for a short break to drink water when Okita saw a familiar head of bright red hair above the crowd some ways down a cross street. Curious, since this wasn't a common area for Sano to hang out, Okita gestured for his men to stay where they were and drifted as unobtrusively as possible toward the patch of red.

Unfortunately, it was difficult to be unobtrusive while wearing the uniform of the Shinsengumi, and he was forced to stop. He was able to get a good look at Sano's companion, however, as they stepped out into the street from some kind of shop. Very pretty and very well-dressed, her hair an unusually light brown for a Japanese woman. Gold flashed in her hair and just for a moment he thought her eyes looked pink, but it could have been a trick of the light, since it was very bright and she was wearing that colour.

Well, it would make for an interesting topic of conversation if they went out this evening… He paused briefly, feeling as though he was being watched, then it passed and he returned to his men.

* * *

**[III] - Garden Musings**

* * *

Chizuru spent a little more time in the garden before wandering back inside. She felt slightly guilty, because she knew that Saitō-san – " _Hajime"_  she whispered aloud to herself – had spent too much time with her. Also, she knew that there were quite a few things going on and everyone was very busy, whereas she felt as if she was on a sort of holiday.

She wondered if Osen-chan and Harada-san were having a nice time out together and hoped very much that they were. She thought that her cousin (she still liked the idea of having a real cousin!) was very taken with the Tenth Division Captain, and she was worried about that. Harada-san was one of the kindest men she knew, but she was personally aware of how cautious he could be, even when he was smiling. Her cousin seemed well-able to deal with any situation, however.

Her thoughts drifted back to Saitō-san, not surprisingly. She knew how she felt about him now, and although it still embarrassed her at times, the happiness and everything else that went with it were more than worth a few blushes. When she remembered the way that he had looked at her today she felt a now-familiar flutter in her heart and a slight swooping feeling in her stomach. Without being aware of it, she stood for several minutes staring dreamily into the pond and remembering the feeling of his lips and tongue on her mouth. The way he had caressed the skin of her neck had communicated such a feeling of desire that she had been unable not to react.

She came out of her reverie with a deep sigh, her cheeks pink from just the memory. Something had bothered her, a flicker of anger or ill-will, but she couldn't imagine what it had been. More aware now of what she could do, she tried feeling outward with her mind, but she didn't really understand what she was doing and she recognized that her thoughts were still otherwise occupied. Shaking off the momentary alarm, she returned to the house. She would ask Kimigiku-san about how to sense people around her – how to do it properly, that is. And she would like to hear more about her family, even if it made her a little sad.

* * *

**[IV] - Kichirō the Warrior**

* * *

Kichirō and his sister had been travelling at speed. He had been surprised and impressed with Haru-chan's endurance, especially that first afternoon. She had made it back faster than he had anticipated after taking Kenshin to their mother, and in a strangely angry mood. His sister was occasionally frustrated with him or Kenshin (and probably with Onii-sama), but he couldn't remember her ever projecting anything remotely like this smouldering rage. It had sustained her throughout a long, hot ride, but it hadn't been very comfortable for her travelling companion.

Such was Chiharu's haste that they had stopped only to rest the horses and eat before continuing on long into the night on the first day. Moreover, she had woken him before full light the next day, to remind him that it was easier to travel early at this time of year. She also said that she'd decided to leave the horses after all.

"The horses will tire faster than I will," she said, in response to Kichirō's surprised look.

"But… really?" Kichirō shook his head; they had gone to all the trouble of getting horses to spare his sister the trouble of the Fast Travel (and himself, but he wasn't worried about that). "Um, neither of us is exactly Onii-sama, let alone Amagiri."

"I'll be fine," said Chiharu, in the tone that had always signalled the end of arguments in the past.

By mid-day, when they paused, Kichirō had to admit that his sister was making good on her boast. However, he was secretly pleased to find that he was even less tired than she was – at least, in his own estimation. As they ate lunch at an inn (and drank plenty of water and mint tea to refresh themselves), he cautiously raised the question of what they were going to do in Kyoto.

His sister nodded thoughtfully, purple eyes veiled behind her surprisingly dark lashes.

"Well, if we can make it to Kyoto this evening – which I expect we will, unless one us get too tired – then we'll stay with Osen-chan. I suspect it will be too late and we will be too tired to accomplish much then, but in the morning I am hoping to meet with Yukimura Chizuru-sama."

Kichirō shifted uncomfortably.

"You… really think you should get involved with her, Haru-chan? Onii-sama told you that she was surrounded by the Shinsengumi and they have a pretty bad reputation. Although... they're supposed to be very strong swordsmen..." There was more than a hint of interest in the boy's voice.

"I think that Osen-chan and Kimigiku will be able to tell us what we need to know."

"Do you really think Osen-chan is sick, Chiharu? It just seems very unlikely to me."

Chiharu rose, absently smoothing her light kimono. The front part of her long, blond hair was pulled loosely back from her face and neatly braided with silver cord; the rest of it hung in a curtain down her back. She would put it up again properly when she wasn't travelling, but she hadn't had the patience this morning. She had noticed, however, that the innkeeper had given her and her brother very strange looks when they had arrived for lunch. Fortunately, a little pressure with Mind magic was all it had taken to avoid any difficulties in this foreigner-hating land. She would have to be more careful, though.

"I don't know if Osen-chan is sick, Kirō," she answered at last, after they had left the inn and walked some distance off the road. "I think there is something wrong with her, though. Suzuka-hime was not lying."

Kichirō just nodded. He wasn't sure he entirely believed in Suzuka-hime. However, he was perfectly ready for an adventure, and he accepted his older brother's future anger philosophically. He was a great believer in Amagiri's saying that it was best to leave future problems for the future – after you had done what you could in the present, of course.

Suddenly, both siblings turned in unison and Kichirō's sword flashed from its sheath.

_Three._

_Yes._

_We could just leave._

_It's easier to Fast Travel if you aren't worried about who is behind you._

_You just want to fight, Kirō._

_…I'm supposed to protect you_.

Three men stepped into the little clearing in the thin woods behind the inn. They were easy to read: a pretty, well-dressed girl and her young brother weren't going to be a lot of trouble. One of the men was debating whether to take the girl with them, but they were primarily focussed on robbery, not violence. Besides, the girl looked like she came from the kind of family that would pursue revenge – although it was odd that there was no palanquin or servants, and the travellers were carrying basic cloth bags with them.

"Hand over your purse, ojou-sama," said the best dressed of the would-be bandits. "Your brother won't fare well against three of us."

"You are making a grave mistake," Chiharu said coldly. It appeared that her older brother was correct on two points – humans  _were_  greedy and violent, and the roads to Kyoto were  _not_  very safe.

"Is that so? Is he secretly a noble warrior then, with the strength to fight us off with the purity of his heart?"

"You are fools," the young woman responded, with contempt. "I will not try to save you, then. Kichirō, no killing. And try not to ruin your clothes."

These instructions worried the three men for a moment. It was as if something at the back of their minds was trying to tell them to go find somebody else to rob. But the girl's purse had appeared to be well-filled, and they had gone without a lucky strike for some time now.

"Hai!" the boy responded enthusiastically. He flipped his blade unconcernedly and came at the first man in a light-footed rush that caught the spokesman completely off-guard. Within seconds the man was disarmed and unconscious.

The other two men attacked Kichirō from either side, but the teenager – lacking his older brother's restraint – simply leaped over one of them, flipped in mid-air, and brought his sword-hilt down on the man's head. The man crumpled soundlessly, blood trickling down the side of his neck.

"Sorry Nee-san! I don't think he's dead though!"

Chiharu shook her head in annoyance. She would have to check on all of them when Kichirō was done.

The last man took marginally longer, but Kichirō took him down by parrying away his sword and kicking him in the chest, just as Chikage had shown him. He had a feeling that he had accidentally broken a few of the man's ribs, but hoped the would-be-robber would recover. His sister hurried over, paying no attention to his combination of excitement and justifications.

"They'll all live," she said shortly, cutting off his recital. "Unless the one you kicked develops an infection. Fortunately, the lung's not pierced."

The man with the broken ribs was the only one conscious, so she stared down into his face with glittering purple eyes.

"Never,  _never_  attack peaceful travellers again. You never know when they might be demons in disguise."

"Hai, ojou-sama," the man mumbled, through groans of pain.

"Let's go, Kichirō."

"Hai, ojou-sama!" her brother replied, still apparently pleased with his battle.

She sent him a withering look, but he grinned unrepentantly.

"Well, Chikage wouldn't let them get away with insulting you!"

"Chikage wouldn't have bothered to stop for them," his sister told him bluntly. In fact, she agreed that  _if_  Chikage had stopped, he would not have let them get away with any insult to her. In fact, he would not have let them live. "You did very well, Kirō."

"Back to the Fast Travel?" her brother asked.

"Yes. Are you tired?"

"No. Well, maybe a little tired of concentrating on the Fast Travel…"

"Let's get away from here at least," his sister suggested.

" _Aa_."

An instant later, the clearing was empty.

* * *

**[V] - Confidences and Kazamas**

* * *

Harada and Sen heard voices when they entered the house. Kimigiku and Chizuru were speaking in quiet voices in the main room. When the princess and her tall escort entered, they saw that tea and small plates of sweets had been placed on the table. Whatever the two women had been talking about, it had obviously been a difficult discussion, as they both looked very serious.

Chizuru jumped up immediately, however.

"Osen-chan! How was your walk? And tea? Good afternoon, Harada-san."

Sen hurried to Chizuru and drew her over to the window.

"You were  _right_!" she whispered with a grin and a blush.

Chizuru stared at her. "So… soon?" she whispered.

"Well, I did encourage him a bit, maybe. But Chizuru-chan, he said that he liked me too…" Sen was beaming at her friend.

Kimigiku took a sip of tea and then raised a pointed eyebrow at Harada, now sitting opposite her. For his part, Harada blessed years of experience for being able to suppress all but a slight blush.

"I suppose the dango was very good," he said innocently.

Sen and Chizuru finally came back after a few more confidences that left both of them blushing and bright-eyed. They looked very young, and Harada wondered for a moment what the hell he and Saitō were thinking, getting involved these lovely innocents.

"Well, I've been here with Kimigiku-san," Chizuru said as she sat down again, "and not only has she been teaching me new Mind and Soul techniques, we have also been talking about some of the family history. My father – Yukimura Kazuhiko-sama – was one of the few Lords of the Eastern Clans (they were mostly female rulers), and he and my mother both had the potential for extraordinary Gifts. The biggest loss, according to Kimigiku-san was the loss of the Oni medical arts. But there are some part-Oni working on these things now that I can meet eventually. Because I've been thinking," she added seriously, "that I may have a gift for healing that I just don't know how to use consciously yet."

"That would make sense," said Harada, accepting a cup of tea from Sen-hime with a smile. "We all seem to be healing very quickly around you lately, Chizuru-chan."

"Excuse me," Kimigiku said calmly, but with a hint of concern. "Princess... I feel something coming this way... it seems as though Kazama-sama may be on his way here. Can you sense it?"

"What! But he knows we're keeping an eye on things… And this isn't the best time. Anyway, I thought he was heading off to some war."

Harada's expression went from pleasant to professional on those words.

"Sen-hime," Kimigiku said softly. "It would a good idea to find out who is coming. Saitō-san is in the middle of his Trial of Soul."

"Right!" said Sen. "I assume they're not too far off?"

She conjured a white light, like a globe. Then she looked for Kazama Chikage. Sure enough, she saw not one by two Oni with strong Kazama blood signatures. It wasn't quite right for Kazama Chikage, however.

"Oh good heavens! Kimigiku, Chizuru-chan! It's Haru-chan and Kichirō-kun! And I think they plan to be here by tonight. You overestimated their speed, Kimigiku, since they aren't Chikage."

Sen looked at Chizuru's and Harada-san's blank faces.

"Um, they're Kazama Chikage's sister and next oldest brother. They're really nice. But… there's a lot going on right now… This could get complicated. The thing is – Chikage's very, very protective of Chiharu and it's very strange that he's not with them."

"Another cousin…" Harada murmured. "So there's Sen-hime, Yukimura Chiziru-sama, Kazama Chiharu-sama… And you are all cousins? I'm feeling rather underdressed for the occasion."

"Well," Sen said, concentrating, "to be more accurate, Chizuru-chan and I are first cousins on my mother's side, and Haru-chan and Kirō-kun are first cousins on my father's side, since he was a Kazama. But I think that Chizuru-chan is only a second-cousin or so of the Kazama. In any event, something is certainly upsetting Haru-chan, and she is not usually upset. They won't be here until after dinner, though. They've come from a long way.

At that moment the door opened and Amagiri and Saitō came in and bowed.

"Saitō-san was successful in completing the second Trial," Amagiri said simply, but looking pleased. "I believe we will try the Trial of Mind tomorrow morning, depending on his schedule."

Chizuru stood up and smiled warmly, her eyes shining.

_We have done well today, between us,_  she told him silently.

_Yes, we have,_  he agreed, almost returning the smile. Then, with a glint that would have surprised his comrades, he added: And w _e both managed to learn Soul magic as well_ …

Saitō greeted everyone else politely, and noted that Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san seemed concerned about something, while Harada looked more neutral than he usually did.

"What is wrong?" asked Amagiri bluntly.

"I don't know if anything is  _wrong_  exactly, Amagiri... but Haru-chan and Kichirō-kun will be here in a few hours. I have no idea why."

"What about Kenshin?"

For a moment it seemed to the two Shinsengumi captains as if the tall Oni's eyes became more golden.

"Kenshin? He is not with them," Sen replied with a tiny frown. "And I have no sense that they are bringing bad news. It is just... they are in a hurry and Haru-chan is not as calm as usual."

Amagiri nodded and appeared to have recovered his calm. Chizuru, who found that Saitō was now at her side, wondered what had upset the Oni in the first place.

"Well, it will be nice to see Haru-chan," Sen told the others firmly. "I think you'll like her - and Kichirō-kun - very much."

* * *

[END]

* * *

Thank you for reading! All reviews, comments, bookmarks and kudos are very much welcomed!


	50. Family Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Half-Century Chapter!
> 
> Kondou (finally) returns. Hijikata has a difficult conversation with Saitō. The Kazama siblings exchange information, thoughts and reactions with Sen-hime and Kimigiku. And Saitō and Chizuru continue to take comfort in each other.

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER 50!**

**I wanted this chapter to be epic, but I hadn't realized just how much I'd written until I saw the word count. Oh well.**

**THANK YOU to all my readers. I love it when a plan comes together...**

***\\(^u^)/***

**Chapter 50 – Family Reunions**

* * *

**[I] – The Shinsengumi**

* * *

Hijikata stood in the main courtyard along with Sannan-san and Nagakura to welcome the Commander back to the compound. He knew that his expression was a little too grim for a triumphant homecoming, but the afternoon and probably evening discussion was likely to prove… challenging. Sannan-san had greeted him with his usual courtesy, but with reserve, and the two men now stood silently beside each other, arms crossed in habitual poses, waiting for Kondō-san's arrival. If he hadn't been so concerned about other matters, Hijikata would have felt badly for Nagakura, who had arrived at the gates in good spirits and was now standing a little to one side, occasionally glancing uneasily and the Deputy Commander and Vice Commander.

By some good fortune, Kondō-san and Gen-san had been seen by Sōji's patrol about mid-afternoon, just as the patrol started their route back toward the Shinsengumi's headquarters on the outskirts of Kyoto. Sōji had sent one man to let Heisuke know and – more surprisingly, in Hijikata's opinion – another man to bring the news to Hijikata. He could only suppose that the courtesy was really intended for Sannan, who was still technically in charge of the compound in Kondō-san's absence, or for the Commander himself, so that there would be a proper reception. Sōji had been even less pleased with Hijikata than usual recently.

Not long afterward, there was the sound of excited voices and then Kondō-san was clapping a hand on Hijikata's shoulder and speaking excitedly about the tremendously favourable reception that he had received from the Military Governor himself as well as a number of important officials under him.

"This has truly cemented our standing with the Aizu," he told Sannan and Hijikata, his cheerful, boisterous tones carrying his words into the farthest reaches of the large courtyard. "We will surely see more formal recognition now and likely even supplementary funding – that should make you happy, Sannan-kun!"

Nagakura laughed, and for the first time in many days – since before the Ikedaya – Hijikata saw Sannan-san give a slight, but perceptible, smile. There had once been many discussions between the (now) Commander and Deputy Commander about Kondō-san's generous ways leading to serious financial difficulties.

Sōji finished dismissing his men – almost two hours before they were due to end their patrol, thought Hijikata with some annoyance – and came bounding over. Still, he understood where the younger man was coming from.

"Did I miss anything?" asked the First Division Captain, looking between the other men and seeing Nagakura's grin and the good-humour on Sannan-san's face.

Kondō-san smiled indulgently at him, still very pleased to see his protégé up and about after the apparently serious injuries received at the Ikedaya.

"No, no Sōji! Nothing I didn't tell you already! But your recovery truly astonishes me…"

"Yeah, pretty much everyone is, Kondō-san… As I told you earlier, even Heisuke's back out on patrol today. It's been almost  _magical_ , hasn't it Sannan-san?"

Sōji's glinting green eyes flickered toward Hijikata as he drew the Deputy Commander into the conversation. The Vice Commander felt his irritation rising again. Sōji was trying to needle Hijikata about withholding information, but Hijikata didn't have any answers and now Sannan-san was thinking of the damn Water of Life again: Sōji's and Heisuke's injuries had healed, but not Sannan-san's damaged arm.

"It has been most surprising," confirmed Sannan, looking serious again.

The Commander nodded at Sōji's and Sannan-san's words, but it was unlikely that he could appreciate just how "surprising" the recoveries had been, since he hadn't had much of a chance to see the original damage. While Kondō-san continued to speak with Sōji, Nagakura and Sannan-san, Hijikata turned to Gen-san, who had been standing patiently behind the Commander waiting to greet his comrades.

"Welcome back, Gen-san – your good sense has been sorely missed over the last few days."

The older man shook his head at him.

"You usually have things very well in hand, Toshi-san," he said, "and surely Sōji and Heisuke haven't been able to get into much trouble in the past four days, given how badly hurt they were – or seemed to be, I suppose I should say. Although I am truly amazed by how well they seem…"

Gen-san looked at Hijikata inquiringly, but he knew that they couldn't really discuss much of interest here in the courtyard with so many men milling about covertly watching the Commander and bowing if they happened to catch his eye. Most of the men there – especially those of the First Division – practically idolized Kondō-san, although they respected and feared the Vice Commander and trod carefully around Sannan-san.

Finally, the Commander gestured for his officers to go inside. When they reached the common room, Kondō-san settled himself, saying:

"Gen and I will go wash the dust off in a short while, and then I can tell you how well the Aizu spoke of the Shinsengumi – oh, and about the reward money we are to be given for our victory at the Ikedaya. But first, did anything happen while we were away? And where are the others? I know Heisuke is out on patrol, but where are Saitō and Harada?"

There was a murmur at the door, and Nagakura jumped up with unusual alacrity to bring in the tea that a soldier had brought to them on Sannan-san's orders. Kondō-san looked puzzled as Gen-san took the tea things from Nagakura and started to pass the tea around. The Second Division Captain sat down again, looking moderately uncomfortable.

"Is Yukimura-chan out as well?" asked Kondō with a look of concern. He liked the girl and still wasn't sure they had done the right thing by keeping her a prisoner for so long. But in the last few months it had become customary for her to make and bring tea for the officers' meetings, and he was a little surprised by her absence, since he had been expected.

"While you were away, Yukimura discovered that she has a cousin in Kyoto," Hijikata said into the silence. "I allowed her to visit Osen-sama for lunch and for the afternoon. Saitō escorted her."

Kondō-san and Gen-san looked very surprised, as well they might.

"Her cousin is a great lady?" Kondō asked.

"She certainly has considerable wealth and has all the appearance of one of high status," Hijikata replied, with a shrug. "However, the whole story is rather long in the telling and might best wait until you and Gen-san have had a chance to rest."

Kondō-san and the Sixth Division Captain exchanged amused looks; despite the slightly odd behaviour of the others, they couldn't quite take the situation seriously.

"I believe I'm too curious to wait – surely it can't be as long a tale as all that, Toshi? It's been less than four days after all…"

Sōji had been uncharacteristically silent until that point, but at this he leaned forward.

"It really has been weird around here, Kondō-san. For one thing, Hajime-kun has fallen for Chizuru-chan in a big way and he's not exactly… himself… you might say. He even got upset at Sano-san for – well, actually, we're not sure exactly why, but it caused all sorts of problems."

Sōji glanced over at Hijikata as if defying him to improve on this masterful summary.

"Saitō-kun?!" Kondo looked completely baffled. "Really? I mean, of course she's very cute but… I didn't realize Saitō even noticed girls… And she seemed to admire you, Toshi, or maybe Harada-kun…"

"Things have been kind of  _complicated_ , Kondō-san," put in Nagakura. "But I can honestly say that the two of them – Saitō and Chizuru-chan – well, yeah, I think Sano's out of luck, you know? Doesn't happen to him often, either…"

The Commander just shook his head in amazement, but Gen-san looked thoughtful.  _He's not as surprised as the others_ , Hijikata thought.  _But then, he spent a lot of time with the girl._

"Well, I don't know about  _out of luck_ , Shinpachi-san," Okita put in, his face classically innocent while his green eyes gleamed. "I have a feeling that Chizuru-chan's cousin might not like that way of putting things…"

"Eh?!" Nagakura looked startled. "I thought he was just acting weird because of, you know, Chizuru-chan. No way?! He could've mentioned something – the ojou-sama had a good-looking bodyguard… Tall woman, dressed like a shinobi – Kimi-something? Man – how did you find out, Sōji? I swear you should be working with the Inspectors – except maybe not with Yamazaki, you know?"

Sōji was now looking steadily at Hijikata, daring the Vice Commander to leave things like that when there was so much else to tell. But it was Sannan-san who brought the lighter mood to an end, much as Hijikata had suspected it would be.

"We are gossiping like old women," Sannan said. His tone was light and his mouth smiled, but his eyes were cold, and Hijikata could sense perfectly well that he was exasperated. "While Saitō-kun's  _unexpected_  romantic involvement with Yukimura-kun is of concern for various reasons, and Harada-kun's potential attachment to the girl Osen-sama could also pose difficulties, we really need to speak of the greater underlying problem first."

Sannan-san had Kondō-san's and Gen-san's undivided attention with the final words, although both men still looked very puzzled, as well they might. If nothing else, Hijikata thought, sitting back slightly to listen to how Sannan-san would present events, neither Kondō-san nor Gen-san would see Saitō's attachment as being more than a mild (but rather amusing) inconvenience, although both men would be careful in their own ways to ensure that the girl was fairly treated. Given Kondō-san's rather romantic nature, he would no doubt treat the young couple very kindly.

"Commander," Sannan-san began, "it is clear to us now that the strange men encountered at the Ikedaya are truly something unusual. The matter truly began when Saitō-kun, obviously in some kind of strange feverish state, attacked Harada-kun for no apparent reason."

"Well, I assume the fever accounts for it perhaps? Although it is a strange reaction to a fever and Saitō-kun is, ah, usually very quiet."

"He didn't like the way Sano-san was looking at Chizuru-chan," murmured Sōji, almost but not quite inaudibly. He somehow dodged a jab from Nagakura, Hijikata noted.

"Eh?" said Kondō. "But… I take it that there was no serious problem, since everything is resolved now?"

Sōji started to make another not-quite-inaudible comment, but Hijikata had known it was coming and shot him a glare that made even the redoubtable First Division Captain pause. It was almost as if he'd been able to tell him to shut up without having to voice it aloud. He'd have to try that again sometime. Mind you, Nagakura was looking a little pale as well, but presumably that was just the glare.

"Things were resolved… more or less," Sannan confirmed slightly reluctantly. "But not before one of the strange men from the Ikedaya came here accompanied by the young woman who claims to be a relation of Yukimura-kun's. … Although, to be fair, there is a strong resemblance between the two in my opinion."

Hijikata just nodded briefly when Kondō-san glanced from Sannan-san to him. Of course, the resemblance could just be because both girls were… not really human… Then again, unless they'd been fed a complete pack of lies (which he wasn't wholly discounting in his optimistic moments), all the pureblood Oni were so inbred that they should all resemble each other to a certain extent. He almost grimaced when he remembered that he, Yamazaki, Shiranui Kyō and Kimigiku-san all had at least one rather noticeable feature in common. The two shinobis weren't so bad, but the bizarrely-dressed Chōshu sympathizer was just irritating.

The Vice Commander felt strangely out-of-place for a moment. It was a jarring feeling, this sudden sense of being an outsider as he watched Sannan-san reporting the events of the past four days to Kondō-san and Gen-san – especially as the discussion reached the strangest point. He had allowed some of the speech to flow past him, but the two other men's reactions were as clear to him as if they had spoken their thoughts and feelings aloud. Nagakura was also listening closely, as was Sōji, of course. The younger men's eyes kept flickering periodically toward Hijikata.

"… They claimed to be Oni, Commander," Sannan was saying firmly, as if in response to a request to repeat his words. "Amagiri-san – who injured Tōdō-kun – and Sen-hime – as she called herself at the time – were very clear that only their help would keep Saitō-kun alive. Since Yamazaki-kun was unequivocally of the opinion that he would die within the hour without assistance we could not give, it seemed worth the risk."

Sannan-san fell silent. After a minute's thought, he added:

"I cannot say if Hijikata-san and I made the right choice, in the end, but in retrospect I'm not sure what would have happened if we had denied the visitors access to Saitō-san. Amagiri-san – and the two young women – were courteous and respectful, but it was clear that they had unusual powers."

"Is this – can this be – really true?! It sounds like a tale for children!" Kondō finally couldn't restrain himself, and he didn't look at all amused. "If this is a joke, Sannan-kun – Toshi – then I think you should bring it to an end!"

"It's not a joke, Kondō-san," Hijikata said in a sombre voice. "As far as we can tell, these people are not human. We – Sannan-san and I – saw them change form from human to white-haired demons with golden eyes."

"What?! But that's –"

"Yes, very much like the furies," agreed Sannan-san quietly. "And Saitō-kun changed form as well, and showed every indication of being in terrible, almost intolerable pain – much like a man taking the  _ochimizu_  except worse. Amagiri-san told us that he was actually lessening Saitō-kun's pain, and  _if_  that is true then I must believe the man when he told us that most people do not survive such a change."

"And," pursued Hijikata, "the pain was somehow… conveyed… mentally to many of us."

"That's true enough," Nagakura suddenly put in. "I only had the dimmest sense of it, but Sano was just about off his head over it."

"I think I felt it too, Kondō-san," Okita said, his eyes now fixed on the Commander, as if trying to convey what had happened. "And even Heisuke, who should have been too badly hurt to move – I heard that he had tried to leave his room."

Nagakura nodded emphatically. "You can ask Yamazaki, too. He had to re-bandage Heisuke's forehead – it was in pretty bad shape."

The Commander was looking at them all in patent disbelief, although it was disbelief touched with a hint of hope: despite how strange it would all be, Hijikata thought, some part of Kondō-san wanted to believe that the old tales might be true… Gen-san simply looked stunned, as well he might.

"This change we saw with the strangers, and with Saitō, was not truly identical to the  _rasetsu_ , though, Kondō-san," Hijikata said after a moment. "These people – and I think even Saitō now that he has recovered from the process itself – seem more powerful than the furies; however, I don't really have a clear basis for comparison. Also, the change in form includes horns, like the mythical Oni, and even short claws. I do believe that it almost killed Saitō, although I suppose that's hard to say since he was dying anyway. It left him in far worse shape than the  _ochimizu_  would have."

"I'm not so sure," Sannan contradicted, although he sounded more interested than aggressive about it. "I think that he was terribly injured, yes, but that appeared to be mostly from the pressure that Amagiri-san had to use to restrain him. The broken ribs and the burn…"

"Hmm, yes, I take your point. And he started healing from the worst of it within only a few minutes of the process being done – not as quick as the furies, but then, he was terribly weakened from fever in the first place. He's still a bit thin, I think."

"Too much time with Chizuru-chan and not enough sleep," smirked Okita, as if he suddenly felt a need to break the tension.

Both Nagakura and Okita were deeply troubled, Hijikata realized, and it occurred to him that they'd never really heard all the details or seen the change in form. Watching them, the Vice Commander could pick up that it was the news of Saitō's transformation that really bothered them – something suspected but not closely examined previously. Meanwhile, Kondō-san was reacting predictably to Sōji's comment.

"But – you must have made sure that Yukimura-chan wasn't harmed in any way?!" This was directed entirely at Hijikata, which didn't surprise him in the least.

"She was in her room the whole time, being watched over by Sen-hime's bodyguard, Kimigiku-san. As for the rest of it," Hijikata shrugged. "They're adults, I suppose, but don't let Sōji mislead you. Saitō's in love with the girl, and while I agree it's a bit strange to see, he's awfully self-restrained by nature. I don't think you need to worry about it."

"She is a girl under our care," said Inoue firmly. "We must worry about it. However, it would be very out-of-character for Saitō-kun to do anything to distress her."

Kondō-san nodded, relaxing perceptibly.

Sōji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Hajime-kun's just about perfect. Except now he's perfect  _and_  a demon maybe. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"I believe that Okita-kun has touched on the main issue," said Sannan seriously to the Commander. "We know almost nothing about these so-called Oni. They appear to pose a physical threat. We don't know, but I got the impression that they found out or suspect something about the furies." He ignored the reactions and exclamations from the others. "Assuming that such a thing as an Oni exists – and we might as well – then I gather that Yukimura-kun is also an Oni. One of our own captains may be one; I am not quite sure what Saitō-kun's nature is at this point, but I think we should find out. In fact, more than one of our captains seems to have been affected by events at the Ikedaya, is that not correct, Hijikata-kun?"

Hijikata had seen where this was going and nodded.

"The Oni – Amagiri-san, Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san – all indicated that Harada is likely part-Oni, and perhaps more than just him. They said that they were just as surprised as we were. I don't know if this is true."

"Yeah… the girl, Sen-hime, did say something about Sano maybe being like Saitō… And she's probably right. But he hasn't gotten really sick like Saitō did, so I don't know what to think."

"Hijikata-san has spoken more often with the Oni than I have," Sannan noted with just the smallest hint of malice. "Perhaps he has other insights to share."

Everyone turned to Hijikata: Kondō-san and Gen-san continued to look a little shocked; Sannan-san had the deeply intent look he had been getting lately when considering his research; Nagakura just seemed curious and a little worried; and Sōji was… very hard to read. In his own way, Sōji was as avid as Sannan-san to find out everything he could about the Oni, Hijikata decided.

"I don't mind telling you what I know," Hijikata said, finally. "But I feel as if Harada and Saitō should be here. And Heisuke, too."

"But… well… why don't you just give us a summary, Toshi? Then we'll have dinner in a while and you and I and Sannan-kun can discuss things then?" Kondō-san looked as though he considered inviting Okita as well, but recognized that it wouldn't be appropriate.

"Um, Kondō-san?"

"Yes, Nagakura-kun?"

"Sano and I were planning to go out for a drink to celebrate how things went at the Ikedaya, you know? Do you think that will still be okay?"

The Commander broke into a wide smile.

"Well! Finally something that makes sense! Of course you can go. It sounds like Toshi and Sannan-kun and I will have a lot to talk about…"

"Great, thanks!"

"And Heisuke and I were going to go too," Sōji put in. "Unless you need me around to help out with anything, Kondō-san?"

"Eh? No, no, you should all go and have fun!" Kondō was looking much happier now. "I'll give Nagakura-kun some money so that you can all have a round of drinks on me!"

Sannan-san looked annoyed that the tone of the conversation had shifted, but he simply asked:

"Is Saitō-kun on patrol this evening, Hijikata-kun? Who is going with him?"

"Yes, and Yamazaki is going with him to keep an eye on things. I spent the afternoon drawing up a more standard schedule, now that I know we're closer to full strength. Do you think you'll be ready for a patrol route tomorrow, Gen-san?"

"Oh yes," the older man said pleasantly, "no trouble there."

"Then I'll make sure to add you in…"

"About the Oni, though, Hijikata-san?"

Sōji again. Hijikata's eyes narrowed, but before he could respond, Kondō-san intervened.

"Sōji, I've changed my mind! Time for a bath, then a rest and something to drink… Toshi and Sannan-kun and I can discuss these other things after dinner. But it seems unfair not to let Saitō-kun take part in tonight's celebration… and Yukimura-chan too if she wants to go. I do understand what you're saying, Sannan-kun –" here, he looked directly at Sannan and nodded. "But I don't think that anyone, especially a man who has been a trustworthy and honourable comrade should be set aside just because he was grievously affected by whatever happened at the Ikedaya. I assure you that we'll look carefully into everything. Sōji! You and Saitō-kun know each other well, are you really worried about what he might do?"

Hijikata couldn't help but smirk a little, at least to himself. For once, Sōji was stuck… Either he went along with taking things a bit more slowly on the information-sharing, or he had to tell Kondō-san that he was wrong – and Sōji wouldn't do that. Sannan-san looked a bit frustrated, but he didn't let it show after a preliminary flash of annoyance. Then again, Sannan-san was going to bring it up again after dinner.

Both Sannan-san and Sōji knew that the delay was inevitable though, once they thought about it. A tale of Oni and strange magic just seemed fantastical, whereas Kondō-san desperately wanted to tell them about his visit with the local Aizu high command.

"I think I agree with Kondō-san," Nagakura said slowly, and Hijikata looked sharply at him. Nagakura Shinpachi was sometimes overlooked as a tactician, because he appeared to value swinging a sword and drinking over using his brain. Hijikata occasionally – very occasionally – made that mistake, and whenever he did he regretted it.

"Arigatou, Nagakura-kun!" replied Kondō with a broad smile.

"Saitō hasn't done anything wrong – at least, if he did he's been punished for it, right? I know we have to worry about security and I know that it could be a problem if he – or Sano – get too mixed up with these Oni. But I think Saitō's solid and I know Sano agrees. I say we hear Kondō-san's good news at dinner, have a good meal, and try to focus on normal stuff for once, just for a while."

Sōji accepted defeat with good grace, although he gave Hijikata a strange look that the Vice Commander really didn't understand.

"Well, since Kondō-san's buying our first round, that sounds fine to me, Shinpachi-san! What do you want to bet that Hajime-kun insists on going out for part of his round, though?"

"No bet," Nagakura said immediately.

Hijikata smiled a little. Kondō-san and Nagakura were both right, it would be good to pretend things were normal for a little bit. On the whole, he was pleased with how things had worked out. He'd really hoped that the Commander would be too preoccupied with the good news for the Shinsengumi – which is what he  _should_  be thinking about – to delve too deeply into the whole Oni question tonight. Now he just had figure out how to keep the discussion from going sideways after dinner.

* * *

**[II] - Between Two Worlds**

* * *

Saitō, Chizuru and Harada were taking their leave of Sen-hime, her shinobi and their guest. All six of them had walked almost to the end of the lane that opened onto the road in this particular affluential neighbourhood of Kyoto. Harada had almost nonchalantly fallen into step beside Sen-hime, which pleased Chizuru and Saitō, though in slightly different ways. Saitō had tried not to be disappointed when Kimigiku-san had drawn Chizuru a little way back from the party to speak with her. However, he found Amagiri's company restful, and partway down the path, Amagiri had taken the opportunity to speak briefly with him.

"I will probably be leaving tomorrow afternoon or evening. Please ask Hijikata-san if he would do me the honour of speaking with me tonight or tomorrow."

"If the Commander has returned then the Vice Commander may not have the time to come here."

"Understood. However, I can easily speak with him for a few minutes closer to your headquarters or in Shimabara."

Saitō thought for a moment.

"Harada would know?" he ventured.

" _Hai._ "

Saitō found himself a little at a loss. He wanted to ask why the other man was leaving almost two days earlier than foreseen. He was also surprised to find that he was disappointed about Amagiri-san's departure, even though it had been anticipated from the start. He only cared personally about a very small number of people and he relied on even fewer, but Amagiri-san was clearly in the latter category.

"Also, Saitō…"

Saitō turned his head slightly to show that he had heard, momentarily forgetting that Amagiri-san would simply evaluate his attention by different means.

"It would be good for you to meet Kazama Chikage-sama's sister and brother. Whether you wish to be or not, you are part of two worlds now. More than any of your comrades, at least for the time being. You will have to start paying careful attention to your… choices. I am not suggesting that you are now or ever will be in opposition to the Shinsengumi; however, there are those on both sides who may perceive things differently."

Saitō nodded silently. Despite the more pleasant distractions of the day, he was slowly becoming more aware of the looming problems – if anything, he wasn't sure why it had taken him so long.

"You are out in the city tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then I may see you. I am more concerned than you may realize about the unknown Oni who altered Kyō's mind. That would take a great deal of doing."

"Oh…" Saitō breathed the syllable out like a curse. He had forgotten. The Shinsengumi had been threatened, a valuable operative incapacitated… and he had forgotten. And Shiranui Kyō-san was a brother of sorts, although an enemy.

"Try not to be too angry with yourself. I think… I  _think_  this person has extraordinary Gifts of the Mind and likely Soul. It is curious not to know who would have such extraordinary Gifts, but if they are deliberately breaking our laws then they would certainly stay quiet about it. Twice now I have sensed him nearby and twice he has immediately disappeared."

"He?"

"Almost certainly, but I am not sure."

They stopped beside Harada and Sen-hime. A moment later, Kimigiku-san caught up to them, with Chizuru looking thoughtful at her side. Sen-hime immediately took her cousin's hand.

"You have to come by tomorrow morning, Chizuru-chan. Chiharu-chan and Kichirō-kun are quite different from Chikage, I promise."

She could sense that none of her guests were wholly convinced, least of all Saitō.

"I hope that we can return tomorrow," he said politely, one hand lightly on Chizuru's shoulder. "However, things may be very busy if the Commander has returned…"

"We'll see what we can do," said Harada, a little more optimistically.

"If you say that they are good people, then I'm sure it will be pleasant to meet them," Chizuru added, reassured by Saitō's touch. She was as determined as ever to face whatever needed to be faced, however, she still got slightly anxious when she thought of the blond man from the inn.

"You know where to leave a message, Harada-san," noted Kimigiku, with only the slightest note of censure in her tone.

Harada wisely ignored it and bowed. His eyes were warm as they met Sen-hime's, and the princess blushed very faintly.

"Nagakura Shinpachi and I will be out together tonight, Kimigiku-san. Perhaps we will see you."

"Indeed."

Chizuru started to get concerned about the time, and Saitō immediately bowed to each of Sen-hime, Amagiri-san and Kimigiku-san. Then he started down to the main road, pausing only to wait for Chizuru to make hurried bows to the older Oni and exchange a quick double-hand-clasp with Sen-hime. Not long after, Harada followed after them, having taken his leave in a strictly decorous manner.

"Sorry we stuck you with the late shift tonight, Saitō," Harada told the other man as they moved briskly through beautiful streets providing access to large, half-seen houses.

"It is fine," Saitō responded. "I would like to see how things are."

"Mmm. Chizuru-chan, how was your day?"

Harada was perceptive enough to catch the slightest shadow cross Saitō's face and understood the problem immediately. But he was damned if he was going to do anything about it. This was something that Saitō could cope with.

"It was a lot of fun, Harada-san, thank you," Chizuru replied without hesitation. "And I got to learn so much! But I still have a long way to go… Osen-chan knows a lot, of course; she's very powerful for her age. She's very kind, too, and very pretty."

Chizuru peeped over at Harada-san, saw that he was smiling at her in a rather knowing way; she looked down, embarrassed to be caught trying to praise her friend to the man her friend liked. She also sensed that Saitō-san – Hajime – was laughing at her, although his face appeared calm. He was looking off to the side, however, probably so that she couldn't see his eyes clearly.

"As it happens, Chizuru-chan, I agree with you," Harada said in laughing tones. "Why don't you ask Saitō for his opinion?" The amber eyes had the faintest hint of the reckless glint they got occasionally.

"I agree that Sen-hime is knowledgeable and kind," Saitō said before Chizuru could decide what to do. "I will leave Harada to judge her appearance, as he is more knowledgeable about these things."

Chizuru tensed, but Harada-san seemed to take the gibe (if that's what it was) in good part. Nevertheless, she changed the subject.

"Do you suppose Kondō-san is back?"

Saitō's puzzled look seemed to ask her why they would bother to speculate when they could just find out for certain in a few minutes. Harada gave one of his casual shrugs, but then nodded.

"Seems likely to me. He enjoys hanging out with the bigwigs, but he also cares a lot about the men in the Shinsengumi. So he'll want to see how the guys are getting along – especially the ones hurt at the Ikedaya."

For a moment, Harada-san looked sad, and Chizuru felt sorrow as well for the one man who had been killed and the two men who hadn't been expected to survive the incident. Although she'd heard this morning that the latter were still alive…

"Um, I heard that Ando-san and Niita-san were doing a little better today, Harada-san."

"Huh – they've improved too, have they? That's interesting." Harada's voice was neutral, but Chizuru knew that he was wondering if she'd had something to do with the soldiers' survival.

"W-well, I guess we'll have to see, right?"

But she knew in her heart that they were going to get better and it was probably because of her. Kimigiku had strongly encouraged Chizuru learning more about her family's heritage and her own healing abilities. On the other hand, the shinobi also said that she had never heard of an ability to heal on such a scale, especially without conscious effort. It was daunting to think of how much Oni lore had been lost over the last fifty to one hundred years. Apparently Osen-chan's family did keep records, but there was nobody to work with them right now, although Osen-chan's uncle did ensure their safety on a regular basis.

"Saitō…" Harada didn't want to risk mind-to-mind contact, since he and Saitō seemed to have a bad habit of accidentally pushing too far.

Saitō, who had drifted close enough to Chizuru to allow their fingers to brush occasionally, glanced across her at Harada. He reflected that it was convenient – for practical purposes – that they carried their swords on different sides. It allowed them to place Chizuru between them where she was safest and least likely to be jostled by the crowds.

"Do you suppose you could show me your trick for moving the way you did the other night? I don't know if I can do it on my own, but I'd like to try."

Saitō was slightly surprised. It was a logical request, but it was strange to be asked to teach an Oni skill.

"I don't know if I can show you… but we can find out. Perhaps later today or tomorrow. Evidently I can bring somebody along with me…" After all, he'd brought Harada in his wake the last time, or so it seemed. "Amagiri-san would be a better teacher, though. Unfortunately, he is leaving tomorrow afternoon or evening."

"Really?"

"Oh no," said Chizuru, distressed.

"Why so troubled?" asked Harada curiously.

"Well, it's just that… he seems so calm and, and good at explaining things. But Kimigiku-san is very knowledgeable as well, Harada-san. Although I expect that Saitō-san will be able to show you."

Chizuru was not oblivious to the looks that were shared over her head. However, she was quite confident in Saitō-san's ability to do most things. Let the men find out for themselves, though… She sometimes thought that Kimigiku-san didn't care for or trust men much, but the apparently friendly Oni woman was surprisingly reserved about herself for somebody who tended to be very forthright in her speech. In any event, Chizuru was sorry that Amagiri-san was leaving, although he still intimidated her a little. Saitō-san seemed to like studying with him.

"I suppose it has something to do with the incident with Shiranui Kyō – do you suppose that's the problem, Saitō?" Harada was still puzzling things out.

" _Aa_. Amagiri-san implied as much to me. I expect that Shiranui is returning to report to Kazama Chikage… -sama."

"But if Shiranui is already gone, isn't that a problem?"

Saitō seemed to think for a moment. Then he said:

"It may be that he is able to travel faster. Like I did the other night but over distances."

Harada shook his head slightly but kept his reflections to himself; it seemed to him that the Oni were very powerful – and his two companions were Oni, or so close that it made little difference. He also acknowledged that he had already started down the same path as Saitō, and he wondered where it would lead. On a completely different note, though…

"Saitō, was there anything you wanted to pick up in the city before returning to headquarters?"

There was only a flicker of hesitation before the other man nodded calmly.

"Yes. It will not take me long."

"Then I'll go on ahead to let them know you're coming. Don't worry, Chizuru-chan, you won't have a problem getting back on time!"

Chizuru easily sensed that there had been some kind of rapid understanding between the two captains, but she had been deep in thought about what Kimigiku had told her in the short time they had spoken in private before leaving. However, while she was anxious to get back so that Hijikata-san would not be upset with her, she didn't want to miss the opportunity to shop with Saitō, even if it was just for extra vegetables, or miso, or whatever.

Harada hurried off with a friendly wave, and Chizuru turned to Saitō.

"What do you need to buy, Saitō-san?"

"A mirror."

She blinked at him, but followed him obediently as he threaded his way through the afternoon crowd. Saitō-san was less obvious than some of the taller captains like Nagakura-san or Okita-san (or of course, Harada-san), but people still seemed to move out of his way. She had a feeling that he was using some of his Oni abilities, but he seemed quite normal to her. For a moment she wondered if he regretted becoming an Oni, but she suppressed the thought almost immediately. She could practically hear Saitō-san telling her: "It is fine." He would mean it, too.

They stopped in front of a store that Saitō-san seemed to know well, probably from his patrols, and went inside to look at a number of mirrors carefully displayed along one wall. As Saitō-san scanned several of them, attended by an obsequious shopkeeper who seemed slightly afraid of the Shinsengumi captain, Chizuru's curiosity overcame her.

"Um, Saitō-san? Why do you need a mirror?"

"It is a gift," he said simply, before pointing at a very pretty oval mirror set in a reddish wood with metal fittings and a small silver design of a cherry blossom at the top. "Do you like that one?"

"I… yes? But…" Chizuru didn't know what to say. Was he buying it for her? It was clearly intended to be a lady's mirror, and large enough to be used for arranging and ornamenting hair, not just for make-up. However, if she protested aloud, the shopkeeper was likely to look very strangely at them, since Chizuru was supposed to be a boy.

Saitō-san picked up the mirror in strong hands and turned it gently. Finding it well-made and the fittings of decent quality, he handed it carefully to the shopkeeper, who named a price that made Chizuru wince a little. Saitō-san looked at the man for a moment.

"What did you give the man who crafted this mirror," he asked in his usual, flat tone.

The reply came back almost at once; the shopkeeper looked a little surprised by his own honesty, in fact. Saitō-san nodded.

"I will give you an amount between the two." He named a price slightly closer to the shopkeeper's. "Will that be acceptable?"

The shopkeeper bowed and murmured and hurried away to wrap the mirror.

"Um, Saitō-san?"

"You want a mirror, do you not?"

"Yes? I mean – yes, I do, but I don't need something that pretty." Or expensive.

"Is it a good gift?"

"Yes! But –"

"Good."

They walked together back through Kyoto to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. Saitō carried the mirror under his right arm after making sure that it wasn't in the way of his sword hilts. Chizuru had not protested the purchase any further, since it seemed ungrateful. And out in public she didn't feel as though she could thank him properly either. Except that he didn't like being thanked, now that she thought about it.

When they arrived at the main gates, Saitō was informed that the Commander had returned over an hour ago. He nodded his understanding and led Chizuru quickly back to her room. In fact, she could tell that they weren't walking exactly. It was more like stepping from one place to another, and she was fascinated by it.

"When you teach Harada-san, will you teach me too?" she asked.

"If I can."

She quickly opened the door to her room and Saitō deposited the package on the low writing desk.

"We'll have to find a place for it later. We should see the Vice Commander now."

"Of course. Um, Hajime? Thank you for the mirror."

Although the door was still partially open, there was nobody around, so she gave him a shy kiss on the cheek. He looked startled, but only for a moment. Then he studied her seriously, tilting her chin up slightly with one hand.

"This is… customary, correct? I may give you gifts if I wish?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Chizuru agreed doubtfully, a little lost.

"Then you should not be so hesitant to accept. It makes me think that you are trying to avoid an obligation. But there is no obligation, unless I have misunderstood the nature of our relationship."

Saitō was intent on her face, which was becoming uncomfortably warm. She noticed that he wasn't blushing at all.

"Um, no – no, you haven't! At least… I don't think so. But I can still thank you for your consideration."

She saw the now-familiar quirk at one corner of his mouth and relaxed a little.

"That seems reasonable. Shall we go?"

She nodded emphatically, but then took the time to wipe the dust from her face with a damp cloth before they set out for the Vice Commander's quarters. Saitō observed this without comment. Chizuru felt mildly embarrassed, but she had the impression that he was not bothered; he would probably file it away as something to keep in mind for another time.

When they reached the Vice Commander's quarters, not long after five o'clock, Saitō was surprised to find Hijikata-san within. He had assumed that everyone would be in the common room speaking with Kondō-san; he had only come here first because it was somewhat on the way.

"Hmm, good, you're back then… have a seat." The Vice Commander sounded preoccupied, so his subordinate and his (alleged) page knelt to wait for him to be free.

"Change of plans, Saitō. You're going out with the others this evening. Yukimura is invited as well."

"Vice Commander?"

"Those are Kondo-san's orders." Hijikata finished what he was writing and came over to sit with them, although he took up his preferred cross-legged position.

"Perhaps I could do a half-shift, then?"

"Yes, we all thought you'd say that. However, the answer is still no. To forestall any plans you might have, we have decided that your vice-captain, Magoshi and Nagakura's second, Shimada, will take your men out on a two hour patrol from ten until midnight. Yamazaki will accompany them part of the way, but his main object will be to locate our missing spy. Magoshi and Shimada have been informed of our decision. Oh, and don't worry, Shimada wasn't out with Nagakura's men this afternoon, so he's in good shape."

Saitō said nothing for a moment. Hijikata watched him sardonically.

"Yes, Vice Commander," Saitō said at last.

"Good answer," Hijikata said dryly. "Now then, I suppose it would be too much to hope that everything is quiet with the damn Oni."

Once again, Saitō hesitated before speaking. Then he decided not to respond to his superior's intemperate wording – after all, Chizuru was an Oni – but simply take it as intended.

He delivered an accurate report, although he left out certain non-essentials. By the time he was done, Hijikata was scowling.

"Yukimura, do you have anything to add?"

"No, Hijikata-san."

"Kondō-san was concerned about your wellbeing."

"Oh! That was very kind of him." Chizuru smiled. She was looking forward to seeing Kondō-san again. She never saw a great deal of him, but he was always very gentle with her and had occasionally brought her treats over the longs months spent inside the compound.

"I take it that you would like to see your cousin again – and your cousin's guests?"

"Yes please, Hijikata-san. If that's alright?"

Hijikata nodded. "It's likely that Kondō-san will authorize it, unless the situation changes. But tell me something. Didn't it occur to you to just stay with your cousin? I'm quite sure that she and Kimigiku-san would prefer it."

"Um… You told me to be back here an hour before dinner. And – and, I assumed that you wanted me to cook tonight, for Kondō-san."

"You're a very strange girl," Hijikata said, his scowl lightening a little. "They're Oni like you and your family, and they dressed you in pretty clothes – I assume they were pretty clothes, Saitō?"

"Yes, Vice Commander," the Third Division Captain replied imperturbably. He was a fast learner and had been waiting for some kind of comment.

"Hnh." Hijikata mentally saluted his subordinate, but went on questioning Yukimura. "And if they invited you to stay then what would you do?"

The girl looked troubled.

"It would depend on whether I was free to leave, Hijikata-san. At the moment you only allow me out on condition that I don't try to escape. And even then, it might depend on the situation."

"Oh?"

"Recently, I have been useful to you – to the Shinsengumi. I would not want to leave unless I was in the way here or could be more useful at my cousin's. At the same time, I haven't forgotten that my reason for coming to Kyoto was to find my father – well, the man who raised me. I know that everyone believes him to have done a terrible thing, but how can I know that until I find him and ask? I'm not sure how to carry out my search, however. And I don't want to bring more of… my family's problems, I suppose… down on the Shinsengumi."

She stopped, having talked herself into a state of somewhat emotional confusion. Hijikata's expression was hard to read, but she thought his eyes held something like compassion.

"You would almost certainly be safer with your family and you would definitely be more comfortable. I expect Saitō would say the same."

"The Vice Commander is correct," Saitō stated flatly. He was completely unreadable.

"In any event, nothing can be decided right away, or by me," Hijikata concluded. He eyed the girl with a faint trace of amusement. "Yukimura… You look miserable at the idea of being forced to spend your time in Kyoto dressing in silk and drinking tea with your cousin. Why would that be, I wonder?"

He got no response and sighed.

"The two of you are just a little troubling, you know. You really need to give some thought to your future – both of you. Alright, Yukimura, please go start dinner. Assume everyone will be here."

"Yes Hijikata-san!" Chizuru bowed and left the room, with only a last quick glance at Saitō before she shut the door behind her.

Once she was gone, the two men faced each other in silence for some time.

"Kondō-san is inclined to take things somewhat lightly, for now," Hijikata said at last. "He's intrigued by the idea of Yukimura having a wealthy relative in town that she didn't know about. However, I didn't have time to explain to him – to any of them! – that Yukimura Kōdō-sensei isn't her father and that the Oni are a very real potential threat. Sannan-san is under no illusions, however, and I expect our discussion this evening could be more challenging. It's hard to say. The Commander has good news for the organization, and he has said that he wants to leave the situation with the Oni – and Yukimura – aside for a time while we consider what we need to do on a more  _practical_  level."

Saitō nodded. There could be bonus money to be paid out, increased privileges, and – most needed of all – recruiting to undertake.

"However," continued Hijikata, rising to look out his window as he often did, "I have not yet informed him – or Sannan-san – of the possibility that more officers than just you and Harada may be… affected."

"Will you do that tonight, Vice Commander?"

It was unlike Saitō to ask a direct question when he could just wait to be given the answer. Evidently he had been wondering about this matter.

"If I can, yes. Although it might better to wait until tomorrow, since then Kondō-san will have had a chance to speak with everyone and think things over more. However, this matter of an Oni spy – and one who may be playing tricks with Sōji and possibly others – is troubling. I just don't think that it is helpful to go into that tonight."

Neither man bothered to state the obvious: that if the Oni were to be believed, then the Vice Commander, at least one captain, and the chief spy of the Shinsengumi were closely connected to a known Chōshu sympathizer (to put it no stronger). In fact, it seemed probable that most of the captains had ties to the Oni, but direct ties to Shiranui Kyō were probably the biggest problem. Well, that and Saitō's apparently serious interest in Yukimura, who was apparently neck-deep in Oni politics without wanting to be. And what if Harada really did get involved with the princess?

"I would prefer to go on patrol this evening," stated Saitō. "Harada and Nagakura wanted a chance to get away from everything and relax."

"You have to go out and have a drink," Hijikata said bluntly. "And take Yukimura with you. Look upon it as a chance to spend time with her that you weren't expecting."

"In Shimabara."

"She might as well get used to you drinking… Do you think it will bother her?"

"No." Saitō's voice was a little clipped.

Hijikata's eyes narrowed.

"Ah. You think that she trusts you to do the right thing no matter what and you'd rather not take advantage, which might be a problem if you drink too much. And… it bothers you that very little you do will bother her because then you have to live up to that."

Saitō's silence spoke for itself.

"No matter how you look at it, you can't win this one. Or you can't lose. I'm not altogether sure which. Sōji's been pointing out that you're hardly in a bad spot – you have a cute girl who seems to adore you (although the rest of us can't figure out why), and you're well on your way to inhuman speed and strength without the  _ochimizu_. Granted, you sometimes have horns and slight fangs, but you aren't insane and caged, which is a plus."

The Third Division Captain was letting a certain of amount tension leak through his mental shields, and Hijikata dropped any pretence.

"Sōji isn't all wrong, Saitō."

"Agreed."

"Do you plan to marry her?"

"Yes."

Hijikata was surprised by Saitō's absolute certainty, but he couldn't quite understand the frustration he heard underlying the word.

"Well, for the gods' sake what's the problem then? Other than the fact that members of the Shinsengumi aren't supposed to marry – and that's been waived before – and she's a demon, what has you tied up in knots?"

Saitō glared at the Vice Commander and got the look back with interest. Hijikata had a lot more practice. Realizing what he was doing, Saitō quickly lowered his eyes and bowed.

" _Sumimasen deshita_ , Hijikata-san. The truth is that I feel like I – like all of us – are being manipulated… And sometimes I wonder if what I feel is real and more importantly I wonder if what Yukimura feels is just some Oni trick of the mind. It was simpler when I didn't know of such things."

Hijikata breathed out slowly.  _Yes_ , he thought,  _that would be very, very troubling indeed. And since we learned of the Oni, and what they can do, it's not a totally unfounded fear._

"Could you ask Amagiri-san?"

"I could, I think. But don't you think… it shows a lack of trust…? Of… faith?"

"I think it may be necessary under the circumstances."

"Could you come tonight, then?"

"What?" Hijikata was confused. "Come where?"

"I was thinking that I could take Yukimura to her cousin's home after the first hour or two. I can speak with Amagiri-san then. It might be better for everyone. If you were able to come as well…"

"Are you sure it won't be too late for Sen-hime?"

"Yes. My observation is that they keep late hours as well as early ones when necessary. I think that Oni need less sleep."

"I'll think about it. It will depend a great deal on the Commander and Sannnan-san. I won't lie to them."  _Not without a damn good reason, anyway, and I don't have one. The Shinsengumi must come first._

"I hope that you are able to come."

"You are concerned about these new arrivals?"

"Even Amagiri-san has said that the Kazama family, and Kazama Chikage in particular, are tremendously strong. What if the sister and brother are there on their older brother's orders?"

"I said I'll try to be there."

"Yes, Vice Commander. May I add one thing?"

Hijikata nodded assent.

"I think I know what Amagiri-san wishes to speak with you about. It is relevant to our discussion."

"And?"

Saitō seemed to gather himself a little before speaking. He had already had to speak a great deal.

"I never told you about the whole lecture I was given on the Oni Trials and Gifts. There wasn't time. However, one point has been made to me several times, by both Kimigiku-san and Amagiri-san in different ways but also quite directly: an Oni who has passed all the Trials and who is over sixteen is considered an adult and – more importantly in their society as it is now – a potential mate. In fact, marriage is strongly encouraged."

"And tomorrow morning, or whenever you and Yukimura pass your final Trial, you believe there will be pressure to marry?" Hijikata was a little taken aback. He hadn't been thinking in those time frames. Marriage was generally a very formal affair, if one had any status or wealth. Offers had to be made in the proper form and so on. Moreover, the individuals in question had only been together – in any real sense – for a few days.

"But, Hijikata-san, many married people barely know their partner at all."

"Stay out of my head, damn you!"

" _Gomenasai_ , Vice Commander."

"You can't tell me you  _want_  to get married anytime soon, Saitō?! It's absurd, and there's no real need. All joking aside – are you  _serious_  that you think this is a good idea?"

Saitō closed his eyes, so that he looked like he was seated in  _seiza_ , meditating; his hands lay loosely on his thighs. And then, slowly, he changed. A few seconds later, when his eyes opened, they were golden.

"Vice Commander. I am – very nearly – an Oni. And it has taken me a number of days to understand, but an Oni is not human. It defies logic and common sense, but yes, I do want to get married. I want the… right to be with Yukimura when I am off duty. It's as if something is incomplete; I'm not – quite – whole right now."

"Are you sure you aren't just talking yourself into this – or letting them talk you into it? Maybe you need to stay away from the others for a while, focus on things here."

"I will follow your orders, Vice Commander."

There was a long silence, with the taller man staring unseeing out the window at the tree in the garden beyond, and the slighter man kneeling patiently on the floor, eyes closed. His breath was regular, but his heartbeat was a little fast.

"Go tonight." The Vice Commander's voice was slightly harsh, but otherwise he was well-contained. He could have been talking about going drinking, but he wasn't. "I'll find a way to join you and I'll have that  _chat_  with Amagiri-san. Although if it's about your marriage I would have thought he would talk to you first!"

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Thank me only when – and if – you come out of this with a whole skin. You might as well tidy yourself up and go get your head together before dinner."

"I will also pass along my instructions to Magoshi."

"Very well."

* * *

**[III] - The Oni**

* * *

The weary travellers were relieved when Amagiri and Kimigiku came to meet them well outside Kyoto. Without a word, Amagiri scooped up the boy, who looked much smaller and younger carried in those formidable arms. Kimigiku hugged Chiharu tightly before picking her up as well. It might look absurd, but neither of the younger Kazama cared at that moment. They were asleep on their feet, and they knew the strength in those who had come to meet them.

A surprisingly short time later, Kimigiku and Sen were helping Chiharu to bathe and trying to get some idea what had sent the young woman almost one hundred and fifty miles from her summer home to Kyoto with her middle brother. Despite huge yawns, Chiharu gave them the gist of it, and bit by bit she recovered enough stamina to stop drooping.

"It's a wild tale, Osen-chan. Even you couldn't have made this one up."

"That's what you think," murmured Kimigiku. Sen rolled her eyes.

"Well, Chikage came to see us just a few days ago. He said the Yukimura Heir – Yukimura Chizuru-sama – is alive. He says he met her…"

Kimigiku snorted in a ladylike way, and Chiharu sighed.

"Yes, I did get the idea that he made a mess of it. So it's true."

"It's true," Sen answered after a moment, after she and Kimigiku exchanged looks over Haru-chan's head. "And she's very pretty, and very innocent… and very powerful. Haru-chan, she's adorable and we can't help but be very fond of her already."

For once, Kimigiku simply nodded, without adding any of the warnings she usually put in about anyone to whom Sen got too close.

"Oh… And, do you think that she might be encouraged to marry my brother?"

Chiharu sensed the answer immediately, as the other two women fairly radiated the strong negative. Her shoulders drooped.

"Why not? Is it… is there somebody else? It can't just be Chikage's blundering for you to be so certain."

Again the answer was evident from their expressions and emotions.

Between them, Kimigiku and Sen got Chiharu settled in Sen's private sitting room, and Kimigiku poured tea.

"Don't worry, I know you want to see Amagiri as well," Sen told Chiharu, "but he'll make sure Kichirō-kun gets some rest while we talk."

Chiharu's pale hair was loosely combed down around her shoulders and back, although the long bangs were held back with a small comb as usual. She sipped her tea, deeply fatigued but nevertheless proud of her achievement. A week ago she wouldn't have believed she could go half the distance. Of course, it would take some time to recover after that kind of total exertion.

"Haru-chan – if I may still call you that? – why did you come so far and so fast? I've never seen you travel without Kazama-sama."

Chiharu nodded her understanding.

"Of course, Kimigiku… And, well, it's a very strange story, as I said. But won't you tell me a little bit about this mysterious stranger? If he is Oni then I must know him."

"I'm afraid that's a strange story too, Haru-chan," Sen replied. "He is, or was, a part-Oni, descended from the Shiranui, as well as one of the lost clans. I haven't fully determined all his bloodlines."

Sen's cousin tried to hide her surprise, but it wasn't easy. It was… somewhat insulting to think that the Yukimura Heir might accept a part-blood instead of the pureblood head of the Kazama clan and all the Western Clans. Kimigiku patted her shoulder sympathetically, and Sen went on.

"When Amagiri came across Saitō-san, he was already in the process of becoming a full Oni. We're still not entirely sure why. But when Chikage forced Chizuru-chan into her Oni form, he accidentally caught Saitō-san within the Soul magic."

"Oh no!" Chiharu was honestly shocked. "And the man didn't die?"

"No, because he was already physically changing, according to Amagiri. He did eventually become very ill – well, you know how it happens, sometimes, with the powerful ones. But this time, Amagiri was able to pull him through the Trial of Body – with Chizuru-chan and I helping, of course. Like most men, he's very stubborn about letting people help."

"So Amagiri was finally able to do that…"

All three women shared the thought of how much good such an unlooked-for success would do the red-haired warrior.

"Then the man – Saitō-san – has completed the Trial of Body. The first part-Oni in several centuries… Has he passed any of the other Trials?"

"Yes," Sen answered, "there is just the Trial of Mind to go. To be honest, Haru-chan, Saitō-san – and a handful of his comrades – are much stronger than young Oni would be with the Gifts of Soul and especially Mind."

"There are  _more_  of them?"

Eventually, Sen and Kimigiku gave Chiharu a summarized version of the events at the Ikedaya and what they had learned subsequently about the Shinsengumi. At the end of the summary, Sen – with an apologetic glance at Kimigiku, who had obviously been avoiding the matter – gently broke the news to her cousin that at least three of the Shinsengumi were children of Shiranui Toshio. As expected, Chiharu was wide-eyed with information overload.

"But… that's… insane…" she whispered. "How could she be a party to such madness?!"

"Who?" asked Kimigiku, immediately tensing. In fact, if the two younger women hadn't been so involved in the overall tale, they would have found her reaction rather excessive.

Chiharu looked from her cousin to her cousin's shinobi (who was also a cousin – a second cousin – although nobody was allowed to say so).

"I don't know if you'll believe me – I only half believe it myself – but, well… Suzuka-hime… the first Princess of the Oni. She came to tea."

Sen stared at Haru-chan, genuinely concerned. Then she turned to Kimigiku, who suddenly looked haggard.

"Oh no. No, no, no…"

"Kimigiku!"

"Kimigiku – what is it?"

Sen and Chiharu watched in great surprise as Kimigiku invoked Soul Magic and created a complex structure that they could visualize but neither understood. Despite the agitation evident on her almost invariably serene countenance, Kimigiku worked with great precision, but without saying a word. Chiharu, easily sensing her younger cousin's concern, gave her a hug.

"It must be important, Osen-chan, so be patient and have faith." Chiharu buried her own apprehensions about Osen-chan as deeply as she could, although Kimigiku's reaction to the news of Suzuka-gozen's return was alarming.

As the structure neared completion, or so they gathered, Chiharu went quietly to the door and left the room. She had sensed Amagiri's presence, and wanted to warn him to be careful.

"Amagiri," she said quietly, smiling at him.

The big Oni had been a part of her life for a long time: always at Chikage's side; or playing with and later training Kichirō and Kenshin. He had been willing to train her, as well, but it was evident that he could not quite bring himself to treat her with anything but the utmost care, which was not entirely helpful.

Amagiri didn't return her greeting. Instead, he examined her carefully and finally asked:

"Your mother spoke to you about certain matters, didn't she?"

"Ah… yes. I am so, so sorry, Amagiri. It was so  _wrong_  of them." She felt horribly embarrassed. What could you say to a man in his situation?

"You cannot judge fairly, Chiharu-sama."

Chiharu's eyes widened with hurt.

"A-Amagiri?"

He seemed to shake himself, mentally, and she felt the icy coldness retreat. When he looked at her again, he seemed much more himself.

"I really cannot call you Haru-chan, you know," he told her with a faint smile.

"I wish you would," she said firmly. "Everything seems very shaken up these past two days. I could use something… familiar."

Amagiri inclined his head.

"As you wish then, Haru-chan. Shall we go see what strange creation Kimigiku-san is fashioning? She is almost done…"

"Well, before we go in, I think you should know… I'm here because –"

"Shh. I know; Kichirō-kun told me some of it before he passed out. You have done very well, it seems."

Amagiri drew open the door, and followed Chiharu into the room. Sen was still holding her teacup and staring at Kimigiku's Soul construct, which was glowing even in the physical world now. Even as they entered, Kimigiku traced a final, sure pass with one hand, murmured Sen's name and then studied the construct – and Sen – very carefully.

Finally, she dismissed the pattern and sank a little wearily back to the cushions.

"Haru-chan is right," Kimigiku announced without any preliminary. "Her oh-so-might highness the First Lady of Yase and Kyoto is back. And damn her to hell."

The other three people in the room stared at her, utterly dumbfounded.

"It's a long story," Kimigiku told them bitterly. "You know, why don't we let Haru-chan have a short nap, while we prepare for our guests. That way I'll only have to tell it once."

"Not a chance," Chiharu said, with just a touch of anger. "I'm twenty, Kimigiku, not twelve. Besides, I'm not tired." She glanced at Amagiri. "Well, not much."

"What guests?" asked Sen, in a voice that sounded bewildered and distinctly unlike her usual optimistic tones.

"You're the seeress," muttered Kimigiku, "you'll figure it out."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Chiharu put in. "Kimigiku, we will go down to the kitchen, and we will help prepare for our guests. But please tell Osen-chan who we are expecting first."

Her calm, authoritative voice evidently got through to the strangely combative shinobi.

"Thank you," said the latter, "I needed that. Along with sake, which we'll fetch. To be honest, I'm only guessing…"

"But it is quite probable that Yukimura-sama, Saitō-san and possibly Hijikata-san will be here in a short while," concluded Amagiri. "Kimigiku, allow me to escort you downstairs and then I will seek suitable refreshment. I believe that you are correct – tea will not be sufficient."

Chiharu turned to Sen.

"Shall we, Osen-chan?"

"I believe we shall, Haru-chan." Then her face and manner fell rather pathetically. "But I wish that Harada-san was coming as well…"

The older of the pair sighed.

"Alright, Osen-chan – tell me again, but more slowly. Which one was he?"

* * *

**[IV] - Chizuru & Saitō**

* * *

Saitō walked to the kitchen torn between relief and anxiety. He didn't want to leave the Shinsengumi. He might have to, eventually, but in all of his somewhat nebulous plans for the future he had assumed that Chizuru would stay here with him. It wasn't until today that he had realized, fully and completely, that he might not be able to have both his homes at once. Much as he had two – or was it three? – days earlier, he wished very much that Chizuru had been no more than what she appeared. Except that then she wouldn't be herself, and that was unimaginable.

He couldn't quite believe that he had just told Hijikata-san that he was going to marry Chizuru. He hadn't even asked her yet.

When he reached the kitchen, he discovered that Chizuru had just finished the cooking and was starting to lay out trays. She looked wonderful, he thought, despite the hair clinging to her face from either sweat or steam. She glanced up at that moment, having just completed setting a tray, and her expressive deep brown eyes seemed to smile at him. Without any thought at all, except that he felt incredibly wrung out after speaking with the Vice Commander, he pulled her close and kissed her soft lips until the rest of the world seemed to matter a little less.

At that point, two small hands pushed him firmly away. Or at least tried to.

"Saitō-san – I mean, Hajime – I have to serve dinner!" The soft voice tried to be indignant but came out more as laughing.

"I know. I will help you carry the trays in a moment." Saitō pulled her tightly against him, and kissed her hair. "I am sorry I was too late to help you cook."

"It was nothing," she replied promptly, although her voice was rather muffled by his kimono.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

With  **very special thanks**  to all of you who have encouraged me, asked questions, corrected my mistakes, posted reviews, favourited, followed, and generally given me enough feedback to know that on the whole it's been fun.  **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

[And, you know, the next few chapters are going to be awfully exciting... hehehe...]


	51. A Night Out With The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kondou-san decides that his captains need a break and sends them out for a night of drinking. Souji quickly turns the conversation to the Oni (and relationships between Saito, Harada and certain Oni girls). Shinpachi and Heisuke also want to know what's going on. Revelations.

**Author's Note:**

Finally a chance to find out what's happening with "the guys"!

Also, with  **much appreciation**  to  **nishanightray** who left a wonderful review for chapter 49 and the story as a whole! Thank you.

 

**\\(^u^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 51 – A Night Out**

* * *

[I] - Together Again

* * *

Once most of the trays for dinner had been carried into the common room, Chizuru laid a tentative hand on Saitō's arm before he could leave the kitchen again.

"H-Hajime?"

She sounded more timid than usual, and he realized that she had sensed his annoyance. He really should have told her sooner, instead of trying to think of a way around it.

"I will not be going on patrol this evening, Chizuru," he said, turning toward her. "The Commander suggested that all the captains go out to Shimabara this evening for drinks, to celebrate our victory at the Ikedaya."

Chizuru wasn't sure how to respond, so she just waited for him to continue.

"I appreciate the Commander's generosity; however, I am concerned about leaving my men to patrol on their own with things so unsettled. I feel as though I should be with them, especially having been absent so much lately. Also… the Commander said that you were to come with us, and it is not really a respectable place for you to go."

"I don't mind," Chizuru said at once. "If I am with you and the others then I'm sure it will be fine."

"Probably," Saitō agreed. "Fortunately, the Vice Commander has given me leave to take you to visit with Sen-hime after the first hour or so. Her home is not far away and it will be more pleasant there."

"Alright, Hajime. That sounds like a good idea."

Chizuru was willing to go just about anywhere, if it would help, but she thought that her presence might make the other captains uncomfortable – or at least less relaxed. She noticed that Hajime was smiling slightly. He liked it when she used his first name – it was as simple as that. She sometimes wondered if he had any idea how handsome he looked when he smiled, however briefly.

They took the last three trays out to the common room, and found everyone there, already seated and exchanging information. Both Saitō and Chizuru could immediately tell that some of the speculation had to do with them; however, it appeared that Nagakura was having some kind of argument with Harada, with Heisuke adding indignant remarks from time to time. Okita was sitting nearby looking rather pleased with himself, as he watched the Second and Eighth Division Captains interrogate their tall friend about his new romantic interest.

"Well, I didn't know myself what was going on, Shin, so why talk about it?!" That was Harada, clearly on the defensive.

"You could have mentioned that you were going on a date with some kind of demon girl!" Heisuke snapped. "I mean look what those guys did to us! They're friends of hers, right?"

Chizuru immediately stiffened, trying not to feel hurt and failing. She was glad that she had already set down the Vice Commander's tray. She heard and somehow felt a single word from Hijikata-san:

"Saitō."

Saitō blinked, and then nodded to the Vice Commander. He gently nudged Chizuru to a place beside him, and took his own place to Sōji's left. Chizuru could only suppose that somebody had changed the usual seating arrangements.

Heisuke seemed to have frozen, his eyes wide; Chizuru had the impression that he was pinned under Harada's gaze, which was much less friendly than usual. In fact, she felt as if she could probably  _see_  what was happening if she tried, but instead she looked over at Kondō-san. The Commander turned to her at about the same moment, and he gave her a pleasant smile, apparently taking any dispute between Harada-san, Heisuke-kun and Nagakura-san as a normal occurrence.

With that, things seemed to ease for some reason. Hijikata-san relaxed (probably because Saitō didn't try to attack anyone), Harada-san made a point of examining his food, and Nagakura-san looked between his two friends thoughtfully but just said:

"Ehn, let it go for now, Heisuke – we can hear more when we go out."

"Let's eat!" cried Kondō-san cheerfully. "I have quite a few things to tell you!"

There was a general murmur of "Itadakimasu" from around the room, with a few appreciative nods to Chizuru, who had cooked the meal, and dinner began. Since Kondō-san also began to tell them a bit about his positive reception from the Aizu command, the meal was generally cheerful. Okita-san always listened carefully to Kondo-san, so Chizuru didn't have to worry about the cutting remarks he sometimes made. She noticed that Harada-san seemed a little quiet, but otherwise the meal felt normal in a way that it hadn't in several days.

* * *

[II] - Drinking With the Boys

* * *

The first round of drinks – with Chizuru firmly abstaining – was drunk to the health of Kondō-san and the Shinsengumi. Saitō insisted that Chizuru get tea and a few small snacks, so that she wouldn't feel out of place, but otherwise he was fairly quiet. On the other hand, he easily kept up with his comrades, and Chizuru was a little surprised to see how much they all drank. Predictably, Okita-san turned things to more entertaining topics as soon as everyone had had a few drinks.

"You know, Hajime-kun, you should ask Chizuru-chan to pour your sake. It would be so cute…"

"It would be cuter if she was dressed like a girl though," Heisuke commented, his eyes a little dreamy. He had a touch of red in his cheeks, but he didn't seem to be drunk – just, not quite sober. "You should be allowed to dress like a girl sometimes, Chizuru-chan – that would be great!"

There was a pause, and Chizuru almost giggled, possibly from nerves: Heisuke-kun stared wistfully at her; Harada-san shot a quick look at Saitō; and Saitō poured himself more  _sake_ , apparently unconcerned. Okita-san smirked.

Nagakura-san nodded, but he seemed distracted.

"Yeah, Heisuke's got a point. But what I want to know is how Sano met the princess again and how come we didn't see her. I mean, I know the girls like you Sano, but this is ridiculous – we see her that one freaky night, right, and next thing Sōji says you're on a  _date_ …"

Harada-san shrugged. Chizuru thought he seemed a little tired.

"Well, she asked her bodyguard to bring me a note while I was out on patrol. Then Hijikata-san gave me leave for the afternoon and I took her out for tea."

Nagakura-san didn't look convinced.

"Still sounds serious since you didn't tell us about it," Okita said, provocatively. "I take it that she has a place in town? Have you met her parents?" Chizuru realized that Okita-san wasn't actually drinking much.

Heisuke-kun, who had already had more  _sake_  than Chizuru would have expected possible for his size, stopped staring at Chizuru and peered owlishly at Harada-san.

"I never even got to see the princess…" the youngest captain said mournfully. "Maybe we can visit her sometime. What's she like, Sano-san?"

The tall red-head ran his fingers through his hair and had more to drink to buy time.

"Jeez, guys… it's been what – one date? Give it a rest…"

"Um, Osen-chan is my cousin," Chizuru found herself saying. She wasn't sure what had prompted her, but she wanted to help out Harada-san if she could. "She's very kind. Her parents aren't alive anymore though."

There was an almost inaudible sigh from beside her – Saitō, she realized – and then she found herself the focus of three very curious stares in varying shades of blue and green.

"Okay… so you're cousins for real?" Okita's bright green eyes had narrowed.

"Really, Chizuru-chan?" That was Heisuke-kun, and he didn't seem especially happy.

"Good," said Nagakura-san, looking flushed but triumphant. "So you can tell us about her then. Sano's keeping totally quiet about it, right? Which is kind of weird, unless she's really ugly or something."

"She is  _not_  ugly!" Chizuru retorted, sitting up very straight. She felt a light touch on her shoulder and looked around at Saitō, who seemed  _amused_  of all things. Chizuru found herself examining him warily, trying to determine if he was a little drunk as well, but she couldn't tell.

"Sen-hime is very pretty, Nagakura. And she even wears dresses, Heisuke. You should make sure that Harada introduces you to her."

"Thanks for nothing, Saitō," muttered Harada, reddening a little.

"I was trying to assist Nagakura and Heisuke," replied Saitō gravely. "Also, I have the greatest respect for Princess Osen. She has been of great assistance to me."

"Man, formal, aren't we?" commented Okita with a laugh. "Don't worry, Chizuru-chan. You'll know he's actually drunk if he starts lecturing about swords. … And you'd probably sit there and listen, wouldn't you?"

Chizuru flushed a little, but for once Okita-san didn't seem sarcastic. His expression was quizzical, but not harsh. He wasn't easy to read, though.

"Okay, but I want to know if she's really Chizuru-chan's cousin!" Heisuke was loud, but also rather plaintive.

"Right – good job sticking to the point, Shrimp!" Nagakura told him, reaching over to "tap" him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Yes – yes, she is my cousin!" Chizuru said quickly, hoping to forestall the kind of brawl that Heisuke-kun and Nagakura-san and sometimes Harada-san seemed to enjoy – it always seemed to go badly for the youngest of the three, which she felt was unfair. "Our mothers were sisters."

"Stop it, Shinpat-san! But you didn't know she was in Kyoto?" Heisuke was trying to focus on Chizuru, fend off Nagakura, and keep his jar of  _sake_  from spilling.

Harada-san rescued the  _sake_  with one hand and shoved Nagakura-san with the other. He was looking much more flushed, now. Chizuru watched wide-eyed as the two older captains engaged in a weird kind of arm-wrestling match, with Harada-san trying not to spill Heisuke-kun's  _sake_.

"You are correct, Heisuke," Saitō said calmly, pouring yet another drink. "Yukimura did not know that her cousin was in Kyoto. Or even that she had cousins."

"Right!" Chizuru agreed.

"Oi! Cut it out you two! I can't hear!" This, from Heisuke to Nagakura and Harada, seemed especially funny to everyone there. Okita-san laughed at all three of them, and even Saitō smiled.

When order was somewhat restored (although Heisuke's  _sake_  jar was mysteriously empty), and the two charming servers had come and gone with more  _sake_ , Okita-san leaned forward and addressed Saitō and Harada-san equally.

"Look, why not just tell us what's going on?"

"Yeah, I agree with that – especially if Sano tells us how come a  _princess_  is interested in a good-for-nothing spearman like him." Nagakura folded his arms and sat upright, looking like an irritated emperor. Chizuru could tell that he wasn't really upset with anyone though.

"Harsh…" murmured Heisuke. Then he looked imploringly at Chizuru. "Come on, Chizuru-chan, help us out, huh? Me, an' Shinpa'-san an' Sōji jus' wanna know what's goin' on."

"Oh for the gods' sake, Heisuke, it's only been an hour and you're already drunk!" But Nagakura's words sounded the faintest bit slurred as well.

"Actually, I think this is a good idea," Saitō stated calmly. "I will explain."

"Not about swords!" Heisuke intervened, looking alarmed.

Saitō gave the other captain a flat stare that seemed to actually sober him up a little.

"Whoa, Hajime-kun, that was almost, like, you know – Hijikata-san…"

"Alright, I agree too," muttered Harada. "About time, really." He downed another cup of  _sake_ , and then leaned back on his hands in his favourite pose, staring up at the ceiling.

"I think you're up, Hajime-kun," commented Okita, sipping slowly from his own cup.

Saitō nodded decisively. Chizuru noticed that he was sitting much closer to her than when they had started. She had to resist the urge to just lean her head on his shoulder… it had been a very long day.

"As I explained to Heisuke and Sōji a few days ago, there really  _are_  Oni – that's what they call themselves and they're not human so it doesn't matter. There were three at the Ikedaya: Kazama Chikage, who fought Sōji; Amagiri Kyūju, who injured Heisuke; and Shiranui Kyō, who used the pistol against Harada."

Saitō looked around and everyone nodded. Heisuke-kun and Okita-san didn't even bother making comments about their respective Oni opponents, which Chizuru found to be a nice change.

"I saw Kazama Chikage just before he left the Ikedaya; he was using some kind of magic, and it affected both Yukimura and me. In Yukimura's case, it showed her to be an Oni; in my case, it had the effect of trying to transform me into an Oni. In Oni form, a person has white hair and golden-yellow eyes, and horns."

Surprisingly, only Heisuke looked especially shocked. Okita-san and Nagakura-san seemed taken aback, but it was evident that they had already thought about things a great deal. And Nagakura-san had heard about the Oni the night that Saitō had undergone the Trial of Body.

"In summary, what we learned the night the Oni came to my assistance – from Sen-hime, the Oni Princess, Kimigiku-san, her bodyguard, and Amagiri-san – was that I was a part-Oni to begin with, and Yukimura has always been an Oni. Because of Kazama's magic, I am becoming an Oni faster than is… comfortable. We also learned that Harada is part-Oni."

"Seriously – Sano! I thought that's what they implied that one time… Why didn't you talk to me about it, moron? I was wondering what the hell was going on!"

"R-really… Sano-san's like, part- _demon_?" Heisuke looked endearingly bewildered. Chizuru wondered if the alcohol was helping or hindering. Heisuke seemed to have no difficulty choosing; he poured more  _sake_.

Okita-san just sat and waited for more information, his eyes half-closed. He was still sipping slowly at the same drink.

"The day after the night that the Oni were at our headquarters," Saitō continued, "Hijikata-san, Harada and I were invited to visit Sen-hime's home." He ignored the exclamations that immediately followed this remark and forged on. "We were informed that Hijikata-san is also a part-Oni and –" Here, Saitō had to raise his voice over Okita's commentary, which Chizuru couldn't make out. " _And_ , we learned that Hijikata-san and I, and probably Yamazaki, are likely descended from the Shiranui family."

"And here I just thought you just dyed your hair, Hajime-kun!" Chizuru could finally hear Okita-san. "But I always wondered why you picked purple…"

"Shut up for a sec, Sōji," interrupted Nagakura, leaning forward. "What about the rest of us? That's what I've been wondering, right?"

"What –  _us_?!" Heisuke looked as though he couldn't get much redder.

"It is very probable – in fact almost certain – that you, Heisuke, and Sōji all have Oni ancestry," confirmed Saitō. "Which brings us more or less up-to-date. The one thing about the Oni that we have been told, very clearly, is that they are dying out."

"What?!"

Chizuru felt a lot of sympathy for Heisuke-kun. She really couldn't blame him for being overwhelmed - it was so much to take in. She stifled a yawn, and felt her head droop a little. Saitō passed her one of the snacks and calmly ignored the others while he made sure that she ate. It helped, a bit, and when she could focus again she saw that Heisuke seemed calmer again.

"There aren't enough women," Harada said bluntly. "Haven't been for at least a couple of centuries, at a rough guess, and it's finally hit the breaking point." He had been silent throughout Saitō's recital, a strange role reversal between the two men.

Okita-san, Nagakura-san and Heisuke-kun were studying Harada-san as if he were a rare specimen; the spearman just shook his head.

"Look, it's all crazy, what can I say? Anyway, while Saitō was off learning how not to hurt himself by overdoing the Oni powers – and yeah, there are some – I got to know the princess and Kimigiku a bit better. Saitō's had a lot more to learn, though. The Oni seem to think that I'm better off not ending up in a near-death situation like Saitō, so they're taking it slow with me – and all of us, I guess, except that I think they're stretched pretty thin. There just aren't many of them."

"But what they have is pretty damn powerful," grumbled Heisuke, unconsciously rubbing his forehead. And yet, Chizuru noticed, he seemed a lot less resentful now than before, somehow. More confused, definitely still upset, but less… angry.

"Yeah," agreed Harada.

"Hmm." Nagakura was deep in thought – although Chizuru noticed that his drinking hadn't slowed down much.

"What does this mean for us?" Okita demanded. "And for the Shinsengumi? Are you a threat now, Hajime-kun? Whose side are you on?"

"Oi, oi!" Nagakura cut in. "Enough with that, Sōji. Not now, okay? Sounds to me like we've got a lot of learning to do. And maybe there's a problem – but if there is we'll deal with it. Let's not be too quick to panic."

"Yeah," agreed Harada, suddenly sitting forward. Chizuru wondered if this was part of what had been bothering Harada-san. If so, then Nagakura's straightforward approach seemed to have helped.

"Yeah!" cried Heisuke, looking cheerful again. "This is supposed to be a party, right?! Let's have more to drink and find out more about Sano-san's princess!"

"What? No!" Harada waved his hands vigorously at Heisuke. "No – let's talk about something else!"

"Does she have a friend?" Nagakura asked, grinning. "The bodyguard was really beautiful but, uh, kind of intimidating. Maybe another cousin?"

The men – with the exception of Saitō, who drained yet another drink and then looked at his cup with a certain concern – all seemed to become more cheerful by the minute. Even Okita-san gave up on frowning at the ground (and Saitō and Harada-san), and started teasing the other three.

Chizuru found the world swimming a little. Saitō's hand was suddenly under her elbow.

"I promised the Vice Commander that I would take Chizuru away after an hour or so. We'll go now."

It seemed to Chizuru, through her haze, that Okita-san gave Hajime a slightly speculative look, but he didn't say anything.

"Don't have too much fun, Saitō!" called Nagakura. "… Aw man, never thought I'd say those words to  _that_  guy – jeez the world is weird…"

Saitō guided the half-unconscious Chizuru out of the room and down the stairs to the main level. Various serving girls and patrons looked at the staggering "boy" and laughed or looked sympathetic depending on their inclination.

"Don't let him throw up on you!" and "He'll feel it in the morning!" were among some of the more common remarks and catcalls. Chizuru just stumbled along unheeding. She had no idea why she was so tired… But it had been nice to see everyone getting along again…

* * *

[III] - A Place to Recover

* * *

Saitō carried Chizuru up the lane to Sen-hime's house. By the time he reached the door, he was very worried, although his expression remained calm. Needless to say, it hadn't taken him long to get to the house.

Somebody had obviously sensed his approach, because the door opened just as he arrived, and he was relieved to see Amagiri waiting for him. Despite his concern over Chizuru, Saitō hesitated for an instant before he entered: he sensed more people in the house than he had expected; then he remembered that Sen-hime had discovered that her cousins were on their way.

"Yukimura-sama will be in absolutely no danger from Kazama Chiharu-sama or Kichirō-kun," Amagiri told him. "Come in. We will go to one of the rooms upstairs. Sen-hime, Kimigiku-san and Chiharu-sama are all sitting in the main reception room."

Saitō bowed as well as he could without disturbing Chizuru and followed Amagiri up the stairs. He waited stoically while Amagiri set out a futon for the girl, and then he tucked her in carefully. Amagiri had already seated himself and appeared to be deep in thought; Saitō recognized – or could sense – that he was examining Chizuru.

"Yukimura-sama is just drained. She has depleted her resources and now she is sleeping to recover. Shall I ask Sen-hime to see to her? Do you know what happened?"

Saitō briefly laid out the events of the evening and Amagiri frowned a little.

"You disclosed almost everything then?"

"Everything that we are certain of, yes. Harada and I agreed it was for the best."

"Were you drunk?"

"No. In fact, it was troubling how difficult it was to become even slightly intoxicated."

"Hnh. No surprise there. Very well. I accept that you and Harada-san made the decision you felt was most appropriate with respect to your comrades. What do you think happened with Yukimura-sama?"

Saitō looked at the big Oni for a long moment, sensing a test. He was holding Chizuru's hand, unwilling to let her go until he was sure she was actually recovering.

"I think… that she did too much… to keep everything going well. Things always seemed to come right again every time somebody was getting upset. Also – but I am not sure – she affects those around her, I mean, Oni and part-Oni, doesn't she?"

Amagiri nodded.

"I think so. But I have never seen anything quite like it. Still, the abilities of the Yukimura clan were not always clear to the rest of us…"

* * *

[END]

* * *

**A/Note: Thank you for reading! All Faves, Follows, Bookmarks, Kudos and especially reviews much appreciated!**

Next chapter... Meeting the Kazamas. The Demon Vice Commander. Revelations.


	52. Meetings and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote:
> 
> I cannot tell how the truth may be;  
> I say the tale as it was said to me. – Sir Walter Scott

**[I] - Hijikata**

* * *

Hijikata stood outside in the small, enclosed garden, his arms crossed and his head tilted back to gaze up at the stars in the night sky. He could smell the delicate and varied scents of Yukimura's herb garden behind him, and he suddenly felt as though the months before the raid on the Ikedaya Inn were remote, divided from the present by a more tangible barrier even than time itself. There was a _before_ and an _after_ that forced the mind to contemplate what had changed.

He made his shoulders relax, allowing the solitude and the darkness to create some much-needed space inside his head. The distinctive smell of the lavender that had been his personal contribution to Yukimura's endeavours soothed him further.

It hadn't been an easy meeting. Sannan-san had eventually overcome Kondō's preference to leave any discussion of supernatural things to another day, and had demanded more information about the Oni, about Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san, and especially about anything that they, or Amagiri-san, had said about the _rasetsu_.

Hijikata had quickly discovered that he could say very little about the Oni themselves. The knowledge was there in his head, but he found himself framing things in ambiguous terms, so that the Oni sounded like little more than a highly secretive clan with tremendous strength and speed, and perhaps some kind of unusual mysticism. Even stranger was that Sannan-san couldn't describe much about what had happened with Saitō – it was as if the finer details of his memory had been heavily blurred into an impression that contained little to convince and much to doubt.

Nevertheless… Hijikata had confirmed Sannan-san's impression that the Oni did not approve of the _rasetsu_ and he was also able to tell the other two that Amagiri-san had said that if – or was it when? – Kazama Chikage returned, the Oni would wipe out the furies as being abominations. This last part had turned even Kondō's thoughts away from planning the further rise of the Shinsengumi under the auspices of the Aizu. Once engaged with the problem, Kondō had paid close attention to the clear threat that Kazama, Amagiri-san and Shiranui posed to the Shinsengumi.

Hijikata smiled wryly at himself. Even in his mind, there was something about the big, blue-eyed Oni that commanded his respect. He would be damned before he referred to Kazama as a _lord_ of anything (as Amagiri-san did with every second sentence). Although he hadn't met the blond man, he thought he had a good handle on his character. Mind you, calling Saitō a wolf cub had been quite funny in its own way.

Shiranui – _Kyō-kun_ , Hijikata thought to himself – was clearly a problem. Nevertheless, he had told the Commander that he, and Saitō, and probably Yamazaki, were related "in some fashion" to Shiranui. Sannan-san had simply nodded, as though he wasn't especially surprised, but Kondō had been shocked. And yet… for some reason, neither Kondō nor Sannan-san had really pursued the logical question of just how many of the captains might be part-Oni.

It puzzled Hijikata and it made him uneasy, because there was clearly some other power at work. Somebody or something was affecting his and others' ability to process certain information and communicate. Then again, he had been warned that he would not be able to speak freely about certain things – so maybe that's all it was. Yet another unknown Oni influence.

The air was very warm, even this late, but the wind was picking up and it carried the smell of rain. _Scents again… has my sense of smell gotten better?_ He shook his head at himself. He was ambivalent, at best, about his heritage as a part-Oni. On the one hand, it was good to be faster and stronger; on the other, it carried too many problems with it. _But if I'm honest, then I find it intriguing_.

Kondō had finally gone off to bed, a little more worried than he had been but still taking things optimistically. Hijikata found it soothing and frustrating at the same time – but of the two, he was by far more cheered than irritated. That was Kondō's gift. They were both worried about Sannan; Hijikata could tell that without needing to talk to Kondō about it. Another complication.

After several more minutes of staring up at the stars, which now had filmy traces of cloud scudding across them from time to time, Hijikata finally made up his mind. He would go speak to Amagiri-san, as Saitō had requested, and he would try to get a sense of what the Kazama family was like, if it wasn't too late to see them.

* * *

**[II] - The Watcher**

* * *

The observer on the rooftop kept his presence tightly shuttered and attempted no interference. He found this man difficult to understand. He wasn't as tightly controlled as the man Saitō; he allowed irritation and sometimes humour to come through, and he deliberately used anger to intimidate others when necessary. Both men were surprisingly self-aware, which made them dangerous to interfere with, but this man had a greater potential to influence the others, whether to pull them together or drive them apart. Since the Vice Commander had no inclination for the latter, unlike the green-eyed Okita, there was no room to create the kind of instability at which the watcher excelled.

On the whole, the silent spy was dissatisfied. His work with Okita would eventually pay off, but Saitō had become too strong, too quickly. He was going to have to accelerate things somehow, if he was going to get rid of the Third Division Captain. There was too much of a bond between the man and Chizuru; her powers were manifesting more and more strongly, and that was not going to help his plans either, at least, not until she was under his control. The fact that she had run into the Shinsengumi before he found her was proving to be a greater problem than foreseen.

In the end, he decided to wait a few more days before returning home to report. He had come close, he thought, to breaching the security at Sen-hime's private estate; he didn't like not knowing what the relationship was between the existing pureblood nobility and the part-Oni Shinsengumi. It was going to be very troubling indeed if Sen-hime found a way to deflect Kazama Chikage's anger when he discovered that his intended bride was consorting with Saitō-taichō. Not that the watcher wanted Chizuru under Kazama-sama's protection either… He needed to pit his rivals for Chizuru's attention against each other; that would be ideal.

* * *

**[III] - When Not Even Drinking Helps**

* * *

Sano, Shinpachi, Heisuke and Okita continued to drink steadily after Saitō left with Chizuru-chan. For a while they didn't talk much, but inevitably, despite Sano's best efforts to deflect Sōji, the talk returned to the Oni.

"I thought we were trying for a normal night out," Harada grumbled with uncharacteristic bad temper.

"How can it possibly be normal when Hajime-kun is the one who leaves with a girl?" Okita demanded with a sly wit that his comrades found hard to resist.

"I still don' know why him anyway," muttered Heisuke, who was the only one of the four who was showing signs of significant inebriation, although they were all a little red. "He never seemed int'rested in girls. But now I feel like he's been… I dunno… planning things all'along."

Shinpachi scoffed, but Sano looked thoughtful and Sōji's eyes gleamed a little.

"You may have a point, Heisuke," Okita nodded. "And it would be like him to plan very carefully. Especially since he wasn't just following orders for once. He was the one who got Chizuru-chan out of the compound on patrol, right? To be fair, he's never said much but I think he paid a lot of attention to what she really wanted and could do." The green-eyed man shrugged. "Ehn, it is what it is. It just goes to show that Saitō's been thinking about Chizuru-chan longer that we thought. Then his hand got forced with all the Oni-related _stuff_ that happened around the Ikedaya."

"Hmm," was Harada's contribution.

Shinpachi shot a look at Sano but only said: "Well, from I've seen he's very serious about the girl. And knowing Saitō he would be. But it's not so clear to me what that means for the Shinsengumi. Mind you, Hijikata-san's got his own issues there, doesn't he?"

"And so do you and Sōji," pointed out Harada. "And Heisuke, too. Probably the best thing for all of us is to talk to Amagiri-san or Sen-hime or Kimigiku-san and get a sense of our _options_. I mean, thanks to Sōji you all know I went out with Sen-hime and… I'd like to again."

"I wonder how the meeting went tonight," murmured Okita. "Maybe Kondō-san would tell me…"

"I don't want to talk to the guy who split my head, thanks," Heisuke said stiffly, carefully enunciating his words.

The four of them sat in silence for a while longer. Then Sano rose:

"I don't think I'm going to relax until I have a better idea of what's going on. Shin, sorry to do this, but we'll have to try for a better evening after we get all this Oni stuff dealt with."

"You don't fool me, Sano. You're thinking of a quick run by Sen-hime's place to see if she's still up and you can talk to her – and maybe the other Oni, too!" Nagakura added the last part quickly, because there had been a slightly irritable look in his friend's eyes. "I'm not saying you're running out on us to see the girl… It's just that we're all restless tonight, which is what you predicted. Well, on the bright side, I'm more relaxed for having had the sake, and more relaxed for having heard a lot more about what's going on."

"Yeah, me too," put in Okita unexpectedly. "And if being some kind of part-demon makes me stronger, then so be it. Sure hope the rest of us don't end up like Saitō, though."

Everyone nodded a little grimly. It was unusual, since they were all prone to shrugging off or ignoring pain. Then again, it wasn't just the pain; it was the vulnerability and the apparent need for the help of enemies that they instinctively recoiled from.

"Tell you what, Sano," said Nagakura somewhat seriously. "I'll keep Sōji out of your hair now, if you promise to tell us – me, Heisuke and Sōji – what happens tonight if you see the Oni. Okay?"

"Deal," said Harada promptly. He had been worried that the other three would demand to go with him. Especially since Heisuke still had strong views about Amagiri-san. Plus, Osen-chan – Osen- _sama_ – had said something about having relatives in town. Relatives of the blond man, Kazama.

"Funny thing, tonight," commented Nagakura. "I think Saitō actually wanted to talk – if that's possible."

"I'm not sure _talking_ is what Saitō really wants to do…" smirked Okita, green eyes glinting under lowered lids. Shinpachi laughed, obviously in agreement. Sano nodded, not without some constraint, and Heisuke just blinked, clearly not following.

"I'll explain it on the way home, shrimp," promised Nagakura, snickering. "Now finish up your _sake_ like a good boy."

" _Baka!_ " growled Heisuke, rising unsteadily. "I'm not a kid. But OK, we'll go home and Harada and Saitō will go play with girls and spy on the Oni. Who include the girls. No problem…."

Okita clapped Heisuke on the back to indicate sympathy for the irony of the situation; Nagakura caught him when he stumbled. Heisuke shook them both off with the dignity of the inebriated and they made their way out of Shimabara toward the point where Sano's path would take him in a different direction from his companions.

* * *

**[IV] - Captains of the Shinsengumi**

* * *

Hijikata walked swiftly toward his goal, tendrils of black hair blowing around him from time to time as the gusts of wind became more frequent. He was nearing his destination when he heard voices that he recognized and the unmistakeable _feeling_ of four of his captains. Since when was a presence more easily discerned than a familiar voice? His eyes narrowed as he considered that this might be an _Oni_ phenomenon. Had Saitō and Harada been experiencing the same thing?

At the same moment, Harada paused briefly, his eyes fixed unerringly on a shadowy figure in the distance. He was certain that it was the Vice Commander, and he wasn't surprised to see the man turn slightly and walk purposefully toward them.

"Decided not to take advantage of the late curfew?" asked Hijikata, eyebrows rising a fraction. Even as he asked, he sensed the uneasiness in them, the awareness of something changing beyond their control; it wasn't much different from how he had been feeling.

"I said I'd walk home with the invalids. Sano wants to see if the demons are at home to callers." Nagakura's words were light, but his bright blue eyes were sharp and appeared to be unclouded by drink.

"I'm not an invalid!" Heisuke declared. He looked belligerently at Hijikata. "But I don' wanna visit the stinking _Oni_."

Hijikata returned Heisuke's regard levelly and then patted the young man gently on the shoulder, thoroughly surprising the other captains and shocking Heisuke.

"Neither do I, Heisuke… neither do I. For once, I completely agree with you."

"Ah… H-Hijikata-san?" Heisuke looked rather frightened. "… You okay?"

The Vice Commander smiled slightly, in a way that reminded all four captains rather uncomfortably of Sannan-san. "I'm fine. I take it that you're coming with me on my visit, Harada?"

There was a certain note in Hijikata's voice that caused Harada simply to nod.

"Well, Sano says he'll keep us informed," commented Nagakura in even tones. If he was implying that others hadn't been sharing information very well, it was politely understated.

In fact, it struck all three of the older men – Hijikata, Nagakura and Harada – that everyone was being very reasonable. Okita appeared to be contemplating the dark sky overhead, but his companions found him unreadable. Hijikata decided that he preferred unreadable to irritating at the moment.

By unspoken agreement, the two groups split into two different groups and good nights were exchanged. Hijikata and Harada walked off toward Sen-hime's home, while the other three returned to the compound, Nagakura keeping a tolerant eye on Heisuke to make sure that he didn't walk into anyone.

After a few minutes, Sōji became talkative again, and began expounding to Heisuke on his theories about why Chizuru would pick Saitō as a lover. As Heisuke blushed merely at the sound of the word, and seemed to be slightly nervous about discussing Saitō behind his back, this provided entertainment for his companions for quite some time. However, Shinpachi intervened whenever Sōji's teasing became too edged. Privately, he was a little worried. Sōji had always gotten along very well with Saitō; consequently, Shinpachi was a little taken aback by the trace of venom he heard beneath some of the First Division Captain's comments.

* * *

**[V] - A Slight Stutter**

* * *

Chizuru woke with a start out of a very strange dream, involving a beautiful woman with bronze-red hair and golden eyes. She had been both terrible and comforting, and that made no sense. The one thing that Chizuru remembered clearly was being told over and over that she was needed _more than any other_. Without thinking, she reached for Saitō's hand, clasped it, and then started again as memory returned: of the visit to Shimabara, the drinking, the gradual, overpowering fatigue…

"Oh! Saitō-san… what happened?"

The man kneeling motionless beside the futon looked down at her and quirked an eyebrow. She hastily reviewed what she had said.

"Um – H-Hajime?"

"My name does not begin with a double consonant," observed Saitō solemnly. "And what happened is that you passed out. I must assume that you had too much to drink."

"But – I didn't have _anything_ to drink!" Chizuru protested, turning pink.

"You were extremely unsteady on your feet. Eventually I had to carry you. At least you were a very peaceful drunk."

"What?! No! I mean…" Chizuru sat up and stared at Saitō. He looked perfectly dressed and quite serene, but Chizuru saw the tiny, telltale smile at the edge of his mouth and sensed the slight amusement. "Oh no! You know very well that I didn't have any alcohol… H‑Hajime."

"I fear that either your memory or your diction is failing you." Saitō leaned forward and kissed her, his right hand gentle on the back of her head.

"Ah! N-no, I have not forgotten… _Ha_ jime. There!" The last word came out rather emphatically.

Saitō sat back on his heels again and reluctantly withdrew his hand. He was glad that she didn't know how much she affected him right now, with her soft, dark brown hair hanging tousled around her shoulders and her wide eyes still a little sleepy.

"How do you feel, Chizuru?"

She seemed to think for a moment before replying:

"I am well, thank you. A little tired, but my head is clear." She hesitated. "I don't know how _yours_ is though," she finally added, frankly. "Okita-san always drinks slowly and carefully, but although you appear to drink only moderately I saw that you had a great deal of _sake_."

Her brown eyes gazed at him seriously, but a little anxiously. Saitō closed his eyes, apparently relaxed but in reality working hard to calm his breath and pulse. Try as he might, he could not be with her in such an intimate setting and not react.

"By the time we left I had taken enough _sake_ to be moderately intoxicated – at least, in the past I might have been. This time, I was just starting to register the effect of the alcohol on my system. And even that seems to be wholly gone now."

He risked opening his eyes again, but she had leaned forward, and sight and scent together made him rise hastily to his feet, ignoring her startled look. He attempted a reassuring smile, but wasn't sure how well it succeeded.

"You will wish to tidy yourself, I think. Sen-hime has guests – her cousins Chiharu-sama and Kichirō-san. I understand that Sen-hime would like you to meet her cousin Chiharu-sama if you find that you are well enough. I am also informed that Hijikata-san and Harada will be arriving soon."

Chizuru started and looked a little stricken.

"Hijikata-san! And… I am not dressed for a visitor such as Chiharu-sama, Hajime."

Saitō nodded. He had thought the same thing, but Sen-hime had been firm.

"I am to fetch Kimigiku-san to assist you to dress. But only if you are not too fatigued."

Chizuru hesitated, clearly worried that it was late and she was intruding on a family party. However, after a couple of minutes she nodded decisively.

"I will do as Osen-chan requests. It is the least I can do for her."

"Then I will fetch Kimigiku-san," Saitō said, his hand poised to slide open the door.

"Um, H-Hajime?"

This time he didn't comment on the stutter. He knew that he had made her nervous by standing up so abruptly. He turned and gave her his attention.

"Yes, Chizuru."

"Did I offend you?"

" _Iie._ No, not at all."

"Then what is it? Please… I don't want to have to guess what you are thinking."

Saitō sighed and returned to sit beside her. He couldn't refuse so direct an appeal, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"I would rather not have to explain," he told her, with perfect truth. "It is not appropriate and will make you uncomfortable with me."

Chizuru shook her head emphatically.

"You don't understand, Saitō-san – _Hajime_ , I mean. _Nothing_ will make me uncomfortable with you."

Embarrassed by her own forthrightness, Chizuru ducked her head, a pink flush spreading rapidly across her cheeks. Saitō weighed his options. He thought that she was wrong, but decided that a simple answer wouldn't be so bad.

"When we are alone like this, I always want to hold you close to me and then that leads me to think of other things that we could do together." With an effort, Saitō forced himself to finish as plainly as he was able. "You are… very desirable… to me."

He found that he was sweating slightly, which was unusual for him. All nerves, of course. He raised his eyes to gauge Chizuru's reaction. She was looking at him intently, embarrassed, but stubborn.

"What if," Chizuru said quietly, looking down at her hands, "I feel the same way about you?"

"You…" Saitō shook his head, at a loss for what to say. He shouldn't even be having this conversation with her, by normal standards. She confused him sometimes, like now, when he couldn't sort out ignorance from innocence from plain truth.

Saitō looked away, examining her words and his own reactions. He concluded that it would only be fair to take her statement at face value. She had asked for honesty between them and was not a deceitful person. On the other hand, he still wasn't quite sure whether she understood what she was saying; he would rather be too cautious than overestimate her knowledge and experience (which he judged to be minimal). He hesitated, trying to formulate his thoughts, but at that moment, Chizuru's embarrassment got the better of her:

" _Gomenasai_ , Hajime. I didn't mean to cause you any concern. Will you ask Kimigiku-san if she will assist me to dress? They are very kind to me here, aren't they?"

A braver man would have stayed, Saitō thought a moment later, going down the long hall toward the stairs. Unfortunately, he hadn't known how to respond to Chizuru's attempt to lighten the situation, so he had simply followed her lead. He wondered what Hijikata-san or Harada might have done in a similar situation. He felt a momentary pang that he now recognized as jealousy, but it was transient and didn't bother him unduly.

Amagiri was waiting for him at the landing.

"Yukimura-sama is well?" he enquired politely.

"Yes. She is looking forward to meeting Sen-hime's cousin, Kazama Chiharu-sama."

* * *

**[VI] - Sen-Hime's Court**

* * *

Hijikata and Harada didn't speak much along the way to Sen-hime's home. Hijikata listened in frowning silence to Harada's explanation of what information he and Saitō had passed along to the others, but he couldn't fault the motives. In fact, he was glad that he no longer needed to perform that task. If nothing else, he agreed with Harada that Nagakura, Okita and Heisuke could end up facing the same situation as Saitō if they unknowingly used power that was beyond them. Still it took some getting used to, this idea that most of the Shinsengumi leadership – people he had known for years – were part-demon. Then again, he'd wondered about Sōji for as long as he'd known him…

"I came to see Amagiri-san," Hijikata commented as they approached the house. "I hope that it is possible to see him when there are guests in the house."

"Your errand is more likely to be successful than mine," Harada responded, with a small smile.

"Hmm. And you think Saitō and Yukimura are here?"

" _Aa_. Partly because I think that Chizuru-chan was truly unwell when they left. Partly because I have the impression that Saitō is… oddly at ease in this place."

Involuntarily, the men exchanged glances. They said nothing more, but to each of them the point was clear: Saitō stood in both worlds, whether he intended it or not; the transformation had shattered his absolute connection with the Shinsengumi in ways that were not yet certain.

Harada stood easily at Hijikata's right shoulder as they waited at the door, sandals left tidily in the allocated space. No matter how companionable they were under some circumstances, Hijikata was Harada's commanding officer; it was a comfortable relationship for both of them. Harada thought, sometimes, that they could become friends if they lived long enough. He understood the Vice Commander, at least in this: the man had made himself hard so that the rest of them could remain a little more human. And Saitō had willingly become Hijikata's silent accomplice.

" _Konbanwa_ , Hijikata-san, Harada-san." Kimigiku looked as striking as ever, but there was a grimness about her that made both men wonder what new calamity had arrived with the Kazama children, whoever they were.

"Kazama Kichirō-kun is asleep, but Lady Chiharu is with Sen-hime now. They are waiting for you."

"They are?" Hijikata had stepped into the house and bowed, his face composed into its typical, severe expression. "But I came only to speak with Amagiri-san, if he is available."

"He is here, as are Saitō-san and Yukimura-sama. They are just coming to greet you now."

In fact, Hijikata and Harada had already turned slightly toward the stairs. Saitō had one hand lightly under Chizuru's elbow, and Harada was glad that he'd already seen her dressed in women's clothes earlier, so that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of Hijikata. She was much prettier than she knew, he thought – not for the first time. However, that wasn't what struck him most forcibly as she descended the stairs. Rather, it was her muted but silvery presence, and the calm way that she accepted Saitō beside her and Amagiri-san behind her, like a princess being escorted by two noble knights. She was changing as well, he realized.

Hijikata had managed to conceal a start of surprise at Chizuru's appearance, merely nodding to the girl and Saitō, and bowing slightly to Amagiri-san as the big man reached the bottom of the stairs. He received predictable responses.

"Vice Commander. Harada."

"Hijikata-san! Harada-san – but – where are the others?"

Amagiri-san returned Hijikata's bow and inclined his head politely toward Harada. Like Kimigiku-san, there was an indefinable air of tension around him, although his face was as impassive as usual. Harada did not make the mistake of even _trying_ to sense what the other red-head was thinking. Something told him that he would greatly regret the attempt. _We're just not at their level yet_ , he thought. _I wonder if we ever will be_.

 _Only if you live long enough_ , Amagiri said – thought – to him.

Abashed, Harada looked around at Kimigiku-san, who was speaking with Hijikata-san.

"My lady wishes you – all of you – to meet her cousin. After that, she asks that you have tea with us before discussing further business."

Hijikata gave way gracefully enough before greater force masked in good manners, and Kimigiku opened the door for them. Automatically, the Shinsengumi captains followed their Vice Commander, Chizuru carefully protected between them. A subtly ironic look passed between Amagiri and Kimigiku. Sen-hime was getting her chance to show off the Yukimura Heir and her protectors to the Kazama clan. Although the girls had been friends almost since Sen's birth, they had also both been raised among the nuances of Oni politics.

Hijikata stopped partway across the room and bowed first to Sen-hime and then to the unknown blond girl. He hadn't thought much about her, except as the sister of a man who had beaten Sōji, frightened Yukimura, and left Saitō fundamentally changed. Now that he saw her, he recognized his error.

She was completely unlike Chizuru, or even Sen-hime. For one thing, she was clearly a young woman, not a girl; he thought that she was likely Saitō or Sōji's age. For another, it wasn't an exaggeration to call her beautiful. Her hair was a bright, white-yellow blond and her eyes were a deep purple, even darker than his own. She was tall, compared to Yukimura and Sen-hime, with a graceful build that reminded him very much of Kimigiku. Their eyes met for a moment, and he recognized a strength of mind that impressed him but left him wary.

"Konbanwa, Hijikata-san! Harada-san – I'm very pleased that you decided to return! Saitō-san – I hope that you found Chizuru-chan in good health?"

"Yes, Sen-hime," was Saitō's only response, both face and voice expressionless. Amagiri, standing behind him, saw the tiniest drift of his left hand toward his sword, and it told him that Saitō still remembered his one encounter with the Kazama clan. He sighed inwardly for the way that Chikage-sama turned people against him.

Harada, meanwhile, was simultaneously admiring Sen-hime's cousin and trying to keep track of everything going on around him. It was frustrating – he couldn't quite concentrate on everyone at once. Then he realized what he was doing and had to laugh at himself. Innate good manners made him focus on his hostess, and when he saw her expression of mixed satisfaction and concern he understood how important all this was to her. He waited until she glanced his way and then mentally sent her a friendly hug. That startled her into a blush, and for just a moment he sensed an anxiety that was even greater than he'd originally perceived. He would have to wait to sort out the reasons for her stress, although he could think of a few.

"Good evening, Sen-hime," Hijikata was saying politely, bowing to Sen and then to her cousin. "It is kind of you to spare time for us when you have visitors. I regret the lateness of the hour. I understood that Amagiri-san wished to speak with me."

Hijikata was appraising the situation and the people around him as he spoke; he had been caught off-guard by the lovely cousin, but only very briefly. However, he recognized that behind the polite smile and the demure expression, he was being swiftly evaluated – and for once he couldn't quite tell what impression he'd given. Her mental and emotional guard was as disciplined as any he'd ever encountered, and that was saying something.

"Please allow me to introduce my cousin to you all, since you are here," Sen said. "Cousin, may I present my guests to you?"

"Of course, Osen-chan. I would object if you didn't. Although I think I can guess…" Chiharu turned serious purple eyes on the other visitors. Only a careful scrutiny would find the hint of laughter in their depths. "My cousin has spoken a little about you."

"Ah – yes. A little." Sen managed not to blush, but Harada judged it a near thing. "Well then, Kazama Chiharu-sama, may I introduce Yukimura Chizuru-sama, Hijikata Toshizō-fukuchō, Saitō-taichō, and Harada-taichō."

Bows and murmured greetings were exchanged. For just a moment, the Shinsengumi were aware that they were truly in a royal court of sorts. Hijikata and Harada felt both wary and a little amused. Apart from having moved slightly closer to Chizuru, Saitō kept whatever he was feeling strictly to himself. Chizuru was torn between shyness and pleasure at meeting a new family member. Her fear of Kazama Chikage seemed to have receded; Chiharu-Sama seemed quite different from her brother, in Chizuru's estimation.

Introductions completed, Kimigiku arranged everyone around the low square table they had sat at before. For a moment, a trace of her usual, slightly playful humour manifested itself. Sen found herself with Hijikata-san and Harada-san to either side of her, while Chiharu was between Hijikata-san and the impassive Saitō-san.

Chiharu knew perfectly well that both Kimigiku and Osen-chan intended to make her fully aware of both Yukimura-sama's attachment to the indigo-haired warrior, and the degree to which the Shinsengumi were becoming Oni. For an initiate as sensitive as Chiharu, it hadn't taken long to determine either of those things in any event. The truth was that the degree to which Saitō-san was an Oni had shocked her. Caring for her eldest brother as much as she did, she had been prejudiced against the man, and hopeful that the situation could still change. Her optimism had received a check the first time she had met those level, watchful blue eyes. She was immediately attracted to the shy but warm-hearted Yukimura-sama, which made the whole thing worse. Consequently, she found it far more pleasant to speak with Hijikata-san, who was strikingly handsome, intelligent and literate.

Amagiri followed Kimigiku out to the kitchen to fetch tea. When they returned, in the same silence in which they'd left, both of them paused to consider the group in the center of the room. Chiharu, despite all her training, had been raised in confining circumstances and not allowed to travel. Now she was speaking with evident pleasure to a man that even Kimigiku would agree was unusually fascinating, quite apart from being strikingly good-looking – especially when smiling, as he was now.

 _Do you truly wish for my death at Chikage's hands?_ Amagiri asked Kimigiku silently, and only partly in jest. They were old friends but also old enemies – if that was the right term.

_No. I would not wish to grieve my sister so badly. Plus it might fracture what is left of the clans._

_Kind of you to be so concerned for my health._

_Always, Kyūju, always. But in any event, the children are determined to hear the old story and I will not disobey Osen-chan. I will try to keep you and Kameko out of it._

_You are sentimental this evening._

_I'm tired. Chikage-sama won't kill you._

_Over Yukimura-sama? Probably not. But over Chiharu-chan?_

_… Blame_ **Her** _._

There was only one person that Kimigiku hated so badly, more than her own mother or the former head of the Kazama clan; Amagiri was discovering that he'd never known the whole story.

_Perhaps._

It was the most that they'd spoken in a very long time; it was a start. They served the tea in silence, each observing and listening and appraising. All three of the Shinsengumi present observed the observers.

When first Amagiri and then Kimigiku had seated themselves, Hijikata leaned forward slightly.

"This has been very pleasant, but now… why are we here, really?"

Sen and Chiharu exchanged glances. Sen looked around the table.

"Haru-chan was charged with several messages for me – and for Chizuru-chan as well."

Chizuru looked startled, but Sen continued.

"The three of us are supposed to unravel certain… _problems_ … facing the Oni. First and foremost, we need to right two great grievances. One we know a little about, but the other – nobody has ever been willing to tell us. So, tonight, Kimigiku is going to tell us why she was dismissed as Heir of her clan, by her own mother, Yukishima Chiyoko-sama."

" ** _She_** put you up to this," Kimigiku said flatly, in a voice devoid of emotion.

"If you mean Suzuka-gozen, then yes," agreed Chiharu quietly. "But please, Kimigiku-sama, please trust us."

Kimigiku glared at the Kazama clan's only daughter, purple eyes flashing.

"Wait – what?!" Harada was frowning at Kimigiku and Chiharu. "First, I _know_ that Sen-hime told me that Suzuka-gozen is the original ancestor of her clan – over a thousand years ago. Second… are you really sure that we – Hijikata-san, Saitō and I – should be here?"

Chiharu gave him a friendly, but somehow sad, smile. He felt empathy from her, but no coercion. He could still choose to back out.

"You especially should be here, Harada Sanosuke-san. And yes, we know that it is strange. Please – just hear us out."

"Do you insist on this?" asked Hijikata, eyes narrowed.

"We – Chiharu and I – _ask_ you for your time, Hijikata-san, and for the time of your officers."

Surprisingly, it was Saitō who spoke:

"I would like to stay, Vice Commander, with your permission. There are old wounds here. If Yukimura – or I, or any of us, are to make sense of the Oni, we should listen before we judge."

Hijikata considered for a long moment. Finally, he nodded.

"As you wish, Saitō. Harada?"

"I agree with Saitō."

The Vice Commander inclined his head gravely to Sen-hime.

"Very well, Princess. We will listen."


	53. Kimigiku's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes:
> 
> "O, what a tangled web we weave when first we practise to deceive!"  
> \- Sir Walter Scott
> 
> "Wounds sustained for the sake of conscience carry their own balsam with the blow."  
> \- Sir Walter Scott

**[I] - The Tangled Web**

* * *

They sat in pairs around a large, low square table in a beautifully appointed room in the home of Sen-hime, Princess of the Oni, Lady of Kyoto and Yase: Okikurune Sen-hime and Harada Sanosuke; Yukimura Chizuru-sama and Saitō Hajime; Kazama Chiharu-sama and Hijikata Toshizō; and Kimigiku – who had once been Yukishima Kimiko-sama – and Amagiri Kyūju – who for some reason was never given his correct honorific as heir to the Amagiri clan. On the whole, there was a great deal of power gathered at the table.

Kimigiku, Sen-hime's bodyguard, chaperone and housekeeper, sometime geiko at a well-known teahouse in Shimabara, was the center of all eyes, with one exception. Amagiri, beside her, appeared to be meditating; his eyes were closed, his breathing was slow and even, and his hands lay quietly on his thighs. Kimigiku was looking down at her own hands, her purple eyes veiled by long, black lashes.

"My own story is actually quickly told," said Kimigiku, finally. Her voice was hard and brittle, a stark contrast to her usual rich, laughing tones.

"I was born the elder of twin sisters to Yukishima Chiyoko-sama and Amagiri Hideo, brother to Amagiri Kyoshi-sama, the current head of the Amagiri clan." Kimigiku's eyes flickered briefly to Amagiri Kyūju, sitting silently beside her. "My sister and I were called Kimiko and Kameko. We were identical twins, as are all the daughters of the main line of the Yukishima clan. I was the Heir, and Kameko was next in line to me. For reasons that you can all imagine, I was expected to choose a suitable husband when I turned sixteen. I did not, and when I was almost twenty, my mother arranged a marriage for me with Yukimura Kōdō-san, the younger twin brother of Yukimura Kazuhiko-sama, head of the Yukimura clan."

Kimigiku looked up with a satirical smile at Chizuru's involuntary gasp. She was evidently distressed, and Saitō's hand closed on hers in an attempt to comfort, disregarding propriety.

"Strange, isn't it? I could have been your aunt by marriage, Yukimura-sama. Who knows? If I had obeyed my mother, Kōdō-san might not have betrayed your family and gone down this mad path of his…"

"That is enough, Kimigiku. Finish your story." Amagiri's tone was curt and his blue eyes were now open and focussed on the dark-haired Oni woman. "You have never been one to hurt the innocent; do not change that now."

Kimigiku's eyes widened, but all she responded was a low: " _Aa_. As you wish, Kyūju. _Gomenasai deshita_ , Chizuru-sama."

"This must be very hard for you, Kimigiku. We appreciate your effort. Please go on." Chiharu's voice was soft and kind. She betrayed no shock or distress, and ignored the other woman's use of Amagiri's familiar name.

Kimigiku gave her a respectful nod. "You are the diplomat of your family, Haru-chan – possibly the only one there has ever been. Well then…

"I refused the alliance my mother proposed. This angered her very much, especially as I hadn't chosen anybody myself. It would have been extraordinary good fortune to have the potential for some of the Yukimura Gifts within our family, and both Yukimura brothers were strong, although more than a decade older than I was. And, of course, the Yukimura were the only other family with a tendency to produce twins, although usually fraternal and most often one girl and one boy. My mother saw great possibilities in the match.

"Chizuru-sama," the shinobi continued, turning her amethyst-coloured eyes to Chizuru, "we all know it, but I don't think that I told you – you have, or rather had, a twin brother. Yukimura Kaoru-sama was believed to have died in the attack on your family. Now… I'm not sure what to think. I'm afraid there has been a great deal too much to consider, recently."

Chizuru was looking pale, and her fingers were now tightly wound through Saitō's. Nevertheless, she met Kimigiku's apologetic gaze with a small smile. "That is an understatement, Kimigiku-san. But you, and Osen-chan, and Amagiri-san have all done your best. I truly believe that."

"You are generous, as always," responded Kimigiku. "Your current – guardians, shall we say? – are not so quick to attribute good motives."

"No, but we haven't been especially intolerant either, have we?" commented Hijikata. "And on the whole, I don't think Yukimura has done so badly with us." There was something a little challenging in the way he looked at the shinobi.

The likeness between them was very strong. Privately, Chiharu once again had to concede the strong Oni ancestry. She found it interesting that Hijikata-san took more after his Yukishima ancestors than his (alleged) Shiranui father. She cleared her throat softly.

"Please continue, Kimigiku," she requested – but with some authority.

Hijikata, who had made many such "requests" in his time, was amused, even though the comment had been partly directed at him.

"When I rejected my mother's proposed alliance, I was punished. After a year, my mother included my sister in part of my punishment, because she knew that I'd be more concerned for Kameko than for myself. At that point, somebody brought the matter to the attention of Shizuka-hime and the Princess officially stepped in. Although a Princess or Prince of the Oni rarely interferes in strictly family matters – as opposed to issues between clans – in this instance Shizuka-hime felt that she could not excuse the behaviour. Naturally, Yukishima-sama obeyed the Princess immediately. The Yukishima are not just vassals of the Princess in the general way of all the clans, they are her only direct vassals and her bodyguards. If there were to be a war, then the Yukishima would form the core of the Princess' personal levy. It's all rather pointless now – there are so few of us.

"But you can imagine how bitter a defeat this was for my mother. She wasn't precluded from punishing me for defying her, of course, but she knew that it would not be effective. Moreover, my sister had become… ill… At the end of another year, when I still wouldn't submit, she stripped me of my rank and cast me out of the clan. Shizuka-hime took me in as her personal bodyguard, and I have served her and Sen-hime since."

There was a heavy silence. Chizuru was clearly shocked beyond words, but the others were trying to work out the pieces of the puzzle that were still missing. Chiharu, while deeply distressed, couldn't believe that there wasn't more to the situation.

"You have left something out of the tale, Kimigiku-san," Hijikata said at last. "I have met tyrants, and it is true that discipline can be harsh… but you ask us to believe that your mother gave up a talented daughter for refusing one marriage? However embarrassing the circumstances, and however ideal the proposed match, she would be more likely to punish and then seek another match. Is she mad?"

Kimigiku's lips twisted a little.

"Her behaviour was mad by the standard of most Oni – we tend to be very fond of children and over-protective of girl-children. But you are quite correct Hijikata-san. There was a specific reason for my disgrace. Also, before you ask, Sen-hime, your mother would not have condoned casting me out of the clan merely for refusing a marriage. Indeed, given that my mother wished my sister to marry the new Kazama heir, Chikage-sama, she needed two daughters – so losing one was a blow."

Chiharu glanced around at the circle of faces. The three Shinsengumi warriors were impassive and surprisingly formidable. Hijikata-san was the least trained of the three, according to her cousin and Kimigiku, but he had eyes that could be ice or fire or stone, and he gave nothing away when he chose not to. Kimigiku had said that he was the most dangerous of the Shinsengumi, or had been until Saitō-san had transformed; moreover, he had the indefinable ability to lead that was quite separate from race. Saitō-san she had already been forced to concede was easily as talented as most full Oni – though being almost untrained, he was not yet a match for some of them. Harada-san was strange in a way that she hadn't yet identified. According to what she had been told, he had passed no tests and could not even shift forms; nevertheless, he had a knack for being trusted, for understanding deeply and… she sensed a profound ability in him for either coercion or telepathy that should not yet exist. It was as if he were intrinsically Oni in a way that did not require the Trials to access. It was frustrating, but she had to acknowledge that she was unable to fully understand any of the three. In the meantime, however, she needed to push Kimigiku just a little further.

"Kimigiku, why did you refuse to marry Kōdō-sama?"

"Well, if you'd met him you'd understand, Chiharu-chan. Yukishima-sama might not be insane – in a conventional sense – but Kōdō was. I'm sorry to grieve you, Chizuru-sama, but before he realized that I was going to refuse him, he told me a number of things that made me see the truth very quickly. There has always been some insanity among the Oni – as among humans, I suppose – and the inbreeding may have made it worse. Nobody believed me, of course, and my mother had good reason to think that I had a different reason to refuse the match."

This time, nobody spoke. Finally, Kimigiku sighed.

"I don't know why it makes such a difference now… except that it will clear up a number of misunderstandings, I suppose… The main difficulty – the reason I wouldn't marry then and I won't now – is that I have only ever been interested romantically or passionately, in women. And of course… among the Oni… that is practically a crime. Since every female Oni is needed to mate and produce children. You likely haven't had to contemplate the cruelty of the situation as I have. Oni children, especially girls, are conceived through true and passionate love. Sen-hime's family calls achieving such a union the Fourth Trial: the Trial of Heart. I have only ever loved one person in that way and I know what happened to her. She did marry out of duty, and she was unable to have children. She eventually found a way to have a child, and she died young because of it. On the whole, I have been better off here, even clanless, than I would have been in my original home trying to achieve the impossible for my mother."

There appeared to be stunned shock around the table, and Kimigiku waited for the storm to break. When it didn't, she slowly lowered her guard enough to try to sense how the others were coping with the news. Not surprisingly, the emotions around her were somewhat varied. Except that… even in her defensive state she could tell that the men were not reacting especially strongly. It was mostly discomfort and embarrassment to be discussing such matters openly.

"Well," said Harada cautiously, briefly exchanging a look with Hijikata, "it does happen. Your situation is very complicated, though."

Saitō just nodded, his face expressionless.

The girls – the young women, Kimigiku corrected herself – were much more surprised and utterly unsure what to think. They hadn't come into contact with very many people in their relatively short lives and they'd been raised within the narrow rules of the time. Of them all, Sen-hime had had the most unusual upbringing, but love affairs between members of the same sex were not a subject that had come up in the past two years – there had been a great number of other pressing matters.

"Your candour is appreciated, Kimigiku-san," Hijikata said in a neutral tone, "however, I think it would be helpful to explain your reference to Suzuka Gozen earlier – before you related your personal situation. Her name is known in the mythology of humans. She was known as the demoness of Yase, among other things, and I note that while you originally gave us Sen-hime's title as "Lady of Kyoto", today you referred to the "Lady of Kyoto and Yase". Also, while it is important for those of us who may be connected to the Oni to have a much better understanding of the current politics, you haven't yet explained why you insisted on our presence for this tale. It cannot have been by preference."

Kimigiku held up a hand.

"You will understand, I think, when I'm done, Hijikata-san. Or maybe not – I would not have told the story if Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama had not insisted. I will finish the tale, but I would appreciate a short break. Shall we say about twenty minutes?"

"As you wish, of course. Sen-hime, do you still want us to stay?"

"Ah… yes, Hijikata-san. That would be best."

Amagiri was already moving across the room, to where he'd set out sake and cups earlier. A glance out the window showed him that the storm he had sensed would be arriving late tonight or early tomorrow. He shook his head at himself as he set the drinks down on a different table. He thought that there were far too many storms coming already.

"Help yourself, Saitō," he said to the man who was suddenly standing at his elbow.

" _Agiratou_ , Amagiri-san. Would now be a good time to speak with the Vice Commander? You said that there was something…?"

"Yes. I will explain to him how to ask permission from Sen-hime so that you can marry Yukimura-sama. Have you asked Yukimura-sama?"

Saitō reddened a bit. "…No."

"You should. Tonight perhaps, although I have no idea how much night will be left, at this rate."

"Hai." Once again, this was not how Saitō had expected a relationship to progress; then again, he'd never thought about it much before.

"Have you asked permission from Hijikata-san?" Amagiri asked, pursuing the subject.

"I think so."

"Meaning?"

"I explained it to him. He does not wish to lose my services. He does not want to order me to stay against my will. He told me that such things have been authorized in the past, although it is rare."

"Ah. Then ask Yukimura-sama. I will speak to Hijikata-san."

Saitō gave his mentor a bewildered look. "Now? You want me to ask Yukimura now?"

"Later tonight is fine."

"But…"

"Saitō. What do you think of Kazama Chiharu-sama?"

Saitō decided to give up trying to understand the conversation. "She is impressive. She would like Yukimura to marry her brother. She has almost concluded that this will not happen. I believe that she would like to avoid strife, but I don't know if she can avert it or if I have understood her correctly."

"Hnh. Kazama Chikage-sama loves only one thing or person more than his life: Chiharu-sama. If _any_ harm comes to her, he will not hesitate to kill, injure or destroy anyone associated with that harm. I will convey this point to Hijikata-san. In the next few hours, I need to hear the rest of what Kimigiku-san has to say, ensure Chiharu-sama's and Kichirō-kun's safety, see you through the final Trial, congratulate you on a well-chosen union, and leave."

Amagiri stared at Saitō as though trying to convey his urgency.

"It is bad enough to know of your relationship with Yukimura-sama; Kazama-sama will be angry. But I cannot, in good conscience, leave him in ignorance of his sister's presence here. I must go, but I would prefer to see your place more secure first."

A moment later, Amagiri had gone in search of Hijikata-san. _At least he took one of the_ sake _jugs with him_ , thought Saitō, pouring himself another cup and filling a cup for Harada, who had come up behind him.

The two warriors took their cups and a jug out front, where they could sit on the steps. Saitō had already checked (twice) to make sure that Chizuru was alright, but she had been speaking with Sen-hime and Kazama-sama. She had smiled at him the second time, though.

"This _sake_ is better than what we usually get," said Harada after a few minutes.

"Yes. I can almost feel it."

Harada grinned. "I wondered about that."

"It is not a useful skill right now."

"Oh?"

"Although I would not be so rude to Sen-hime as to become drunk in her home."

"Saitō… that was a pretty tense story in there, but that's not why you're worried."

Saitō stared moodily at his cup, refilled it, and emptied it. Harada didn't press him, and a few minutes later they walked back inside. Just inside the door, Hijikata-san met them, looking annoyed. _Of course, how could you tell, really?_ … _Great_ , thought Harada. _It's late, I'm a little buzzed, and I'm channelling Sōji._

"Sounds like it will be a long night for you, Saitō," Hijikata said to Saitō without preamble. "For the love of the gods, are you really sure about this? I heard you out earlier, and I'll talk to Sen-hime for you – did you know that it's to determine your bloodlines? – but there's no guarantee that Kondō-san will approve it."

"I know."

"Maybe we should just mug Amagiri and force him to get some sleep. He can complete the Trials with you in the morning as you planned."

Saitō looked as though he were seriously considering Hijikata's suggestion. Bemused, Harada just watched him think.

"No…" he said at last. "We should trust his judgment, I think."

Hijikata glared at him. "I was joking, for crying out loud! I'm more worried about you than about _him_."

Saitō stared levelly at the Vice Commander, and Hijikata finally shrugged. "Alright. _At the moment_ , I don't completely hate him. It would be too bad if he were killed by Kazama."

Harada blinked. "Why would Kazama kill him? Seems like a waste of resources they don't have.""

"Apparently his sister came without his knowledge and he's likely to go right around the bend if she's hurt in any way."

"She's probably pretty safe with Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san," Harada replied in some surprise.

"He's worried about that spy who's running around."

"Reasonable." Harada suddenly looked thoughtful. "That guy's taken down Shiranui Kyō, gotten away from Yamazaki and may be doing something to Okita."

" _Aa_." Saitō frowned.

"He wants us to keep an eye on things."

Hijikata looked at his subordinates. They looked back at him. The Vice Commander rubbed at his eyes.

"Well, give it some thought while we find out what else the Oni have managed to screw up."

"Vice Commander."

"Saitō, you know what I mean," Hijikata snapped.

Harada chuckled and put a hand on Saitō's shoulder.

"We know what you mean, Hijikata-san. Come on, Saitō, let's go find out what else the Oni other than the ones we like have screwed up."

Hijikata shook his head. Saitō almost smiled. Then the three Shinsengumi went back into the main reception room together.

* * *

**[II] - Death of a Princess**

* * *

Inside, the three cousins had been speaking softly together. For once, Sen was the quietest one there. Despite extreme fatigue and a slight headache, Chiharu was trying to get to know Chizuru better. The headache was easing considerably, which was helpful. Chizuru, on the other hand, seemed rather white. After a moment, Chiharu drew a sign in the air. Sen-hime just nodded at her, but Chizuru asked her to explain what she was doing.

"It's like a magical focus. I think that you are making my headache better. However… I also think that you are rapidly depleting your own resources. Normally, I don't need the extra magic, but it makes things easier when you're tired. There." She completed the now glowing focus and then nodded firmly. "You need to stop. I can heal myself. Besides, I need so much rest right now that you could really drain yourself."

Chizuru suddenly looked panicked.

"I'm not really sure… how to stop."

"Well, the healing Gift is all yours, but Osen-chan and I are two of the top practitioners of Soul magic, so you're in good hands. Let's see now…"

For the next several minutes, Chizuru tried to ignore the pull on her already over-taxed resources so that she could watch what the other two were doing. Eventually they seemed to come up with an idea and Osen-chan told Chizuru to think of it as she had thought of the energy during the Trial of Soul.

"You've got to locate it and shut it down."

And then it was done.

"So I can probably focus my healing in future instead of just leaking it out all over the place," Chizuru mused. "And thank you for showing me the sigil again, Kazama-sama." The other women had told her that signs drawn of magic were usually referred to that way.

"You're welcome. And I really do prefer Chiharu–chan or Haru-chan among family."

"But you are my senior…" Chizuru said doubtfully.

The other girl laughed a little. "In some ways, yes. But does twenty seem old to you? I had the impression that you found it a very acceptable age. Osen-chan told me that Saitō-san is twenty…"

"Oh… well… that's not what I meant!"

"So, Haru-chan what do you think of the Shinsengumi now?" Sen-hime put in, coming to Chizuru's rescue.

"I think that you were both unkind to get here before I did."

"You didn't seem displeased with your companion," Sen teased. "Hijikata-san is extraordinarily attractive, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is, and no, I'm not looking for a lover, thank you. I think things are complicated enough without that, don't you? But I will admit that he is intelligent, well-read and quite obviously the leader of his men."

"And very good-looking," murmured Sen, with a giggle, as the three Shinsengumi returned to the room and her companions' heads turned quickly to see them.

Not long after, Amagiri returned from wherever he had gone, and then Kimigiku came in with her usual quiet glide.

"I needed to think how to present the rest of the information," she said to them as she seated herself. "We'll see how it goes."

Kimigiku looked calm but not quite herself. The three young women present, all strong empaths, consciously and unconsciously extended heartfelt warmth and sympathy. The object of their concern suddenly laughed, quite genuinely, and waved her hands in front of her.

"No, no – foolish children! You'll put me straight to sleep like that! I do feel better – who wouldn't? – but stop that now and just listen!"

There were semi-embarrassed murmurs from the younger women. On the other hand, the atmosphere wasn't quite as somber as it had been a moment before.

"Sen-hime was a very young child when I arrived in this household. Her father, Kazama Kichirō-sama – the uncle of Kazama Chikage-sama – had died several months before she was born. Over the next several years, I became Shizuka-hime's close friend and confidante. She was an extraordinary woman. As Shizuka-hime's health grew worse, she entrusted me with a number of her most important secrets, including the identities of several part-Oni. She did not tell me her most closely-guarded secret until the end. I think she clung to the hope that the worst of it might never come true…

"Essentially, it comes down to this: Shizuka-hime was unable to conceive a child. Under tremendous pressure from the heads of the other Oni clans, she had married Kazama Kichirō-sama, abandoning the principles of the Okikurune, which required passing the Trial of Heart to complete a true union. It's my belief that the Kazama forced the match in part because if Shizuka-hime did not have a child, then her sister, Chizuru-sama's mother, would inherit her position. As Chizuru-sama's mother was intended for Yukimura Kazuhiko-sama, the head of the Yukimura clan, this would mean that the Yukimura – through any of the children of that marriage – could end up controlling both the Eastern clans and the overall leadership of the Oni."

There were nods and murmurs from Hijikata and Harada. Harada was thinking that Shinpachi would find all of this quite fascinating. Hijikata was interested but also irritated – it was worse than the Tokugawas and the Imperial Court… Or at least comparable. He wondered if the Oni had been as prone to having half-siblings marry. Not surprisingly, Sen-hime, Chiharu and Chizuru were finding it more troubling than intriguing. There was an aura of tragedy about the whole thing. When nobody asked any direct questions, Kimigiku continued.

"Kazama Kichirō-sama was frustrated to find that his new bride was willing to try to bear a child, but in no other way interested in him. I do not think that it was a very happy marriage. At some point, an unknown Oni woman claiming to be Suzuka-gozen, First Lady of Kyoto and Yase, started to visit Shizuka-hime. According to Shizuka-hime, Lady Suzuka came because Shizuka-hime had begged her ancestors for help. After all, Suzuka was the first true Okikurune and the most revered ancestor of Shizuka-hime.

"They struck a bargain, and like most such bargains it cost the asker dearly. Suzuka-gozen would eventually help the Princess to conceive a child with her husband; however, in return, the ancestress would have access to the current Princess' life force in order to allow her to exist in the present time. My mistress – Shizuka-hime – told me that she agreed willingly. First, she needed a child in order to continue the Okikurune line without creating an unbalanced and likely untenable political situation. Second, with an heir directly related to the Kazama family, the Kazama would continue to support the court of Kyoto and Yase. Third, Shizuka-hime truly sympathized with the stated aims of Lady Suzuka: the Oni race was dangerously close to dying out and only the unique Gifts of the First of the Okikurune would be able to revive it, by seeking out the remnants of the lost clans and by once more using the Trial of Heart in the way it was intended."

There was absolute silence in the room as everyone but Kimigiku struggled to grasp the implications. Sen was the first to react, shooting to her feet with sudden tears in her eyes.

"That's why she died! Kimigiku – that's why my mother died, isn't it? Because she – because Suzuka – was tracking the lost clans and… and all that time she was borrowing from my mother's life! That's why, oh gods… My mother _died_ just because of a bargain to be able to have _me_ …"

"And to save the Oni," Kimigiku said, jumping up to put her arms around the younger woman, her own cheeks wet. In moments, all four women stood together, arms about each other, giving and receiving comfort.

Amagiri was still as a statue, eyes closed and as remote as a distant star on a clear winter night. The other three exchanged helpless looks. Eventually, reluctantly, Hijikata voiced what they were all thinking:

"Assuming that this is true… then somehow the demoness Suzuka was responsible in large part for the existence within the Shinsengumi of all or most of us who are part-Oni. I have always found all the coincidences troubling. We'll never know, chances are, what has been genuine coincidence and what has been stage-managed by a thousand-year-old schemer. But if Shizuka-hime is dead -"

"No!" With a sudden oath, Harada twisted around to stare at the four women still clinging together.

Saitō, face expressionless, met Hijikata's eyes and inclined his head a fraction. Assuming that any part of the bizarre story was true – and that was a crazy assumption – then there was a strong possibility that the bargain was still in place. So… if Lady Suzuka were to reappear, then she would likely draw her existence from the current Princess of the Oni. How far would the thousand-year-old sorceress go in order to preserve the Oni race?

"I think," said Hijikata quietly, mainly to Saitō, "that we are indeed like shogi pieces. We can dimly begin to perceive the board and the player, but that's all."

The stern face and purple eyes were angry. Saitō recognized the look and understood the sentiment. He was also watching Harada, who could occasionally be impetuous. He was uncertain what kind of understanding existed between Sen-hime and the Tenth Division Captain, but Harada would protect a woman he barely knew, let alone one he might care about. It might make him rash. For himself, he found the revelations and the drama unnerving, not so much in themselves but because he would have liked to not second-guess every sentiment he felt and choice he made.

"Lady Suzuka – assuming that she exists – may have set things in motion. And the immediate effects may be… hard. But, perhaps we need to consider everything together before we judge."

Saitō's eyes moved to Amagiri, who had spoken. He agreed, and he thought that Hijikata would likely agree, apart from his overwhelming resentment about being used (and that was a reasonable complaint, after all).

The women, now dry-eyed and much calmer, drew apart. Chizuru looked at Saitō and he suddenly didn't know what to do. Would she be angry at him if he wasn't angry at the – as yet hypothetical – demoness mastermind? Suzuka Gozen – and her name had been written in many ways over the centuries – had been a warrior and a formidable opponent. Saitō felt that it was too soon to fully judge her actions. Then Chizuru knelt beside him, in her lovely silk kimono, and gave him a rather tired smile, and he remembered again that she was somebody else who should not be judged by others' standards. He risked a tentative smile, probably so faint as to be unnoticeable. In response, she lightly touched her fingers to his and they both relaxed a little.

Meanwhile, Chiharu-sama (like Hijikata, Saitō associated Kazama-sama with quite a different individual), was trying to be heard over Kimigiku-san's angry response to Amagiri's initial comment. Kimigiku had no tolerance for Lady Suzuka, and that was as understandable as anything else. As a dear friend and bodyguard to the mother, and now a guardian and mentor to the daughter, it was unlikely that she could be reconciled to the (presumably expected) death of one and the potentially mortal jeopardy of the other.

Harada had risen to stand protectively beside Sen-hime, but he clearly did not know if he was wanted or needed. Then the Princess turned a white face to him and Saitō saw them – sensed them? – exchange some kind of unspoken thought. Harada drew Sen-hime back to the table, but he sat her beside Chizuru, so that the two girls could be close to each other. Reflexively, Saitō resented the call on Chizuru's energy, but he set his own feelings aside as soon as he realized how much it helped Chizuru to be able to give back some of what she felt she had received from her cousin. This made perfect sense to Saitō.

Finally, Hijikata rose casually from his place and unabashedly interrupted Kimigiku-san's scathing remarks to Amagiri.

"There are a few more things to clarify, Kimigiku-san. Kazama Chiharu-sama wishes to tell us something. Shall we hear her out?"

Kimigiku closed her eyes, breathed out, and then bowed slightly to Chiharu.

" _Gomenasai_ , Haru-chan. Hijikata-san is correct. You know the most recent part of the story, don't you? Please, tell the others what you have told Sen-hime and I."

Chiharu cast a grateful look at Hijikata, who gave her a faint, understanding smile and politely waited for her to seat herself before doing the same. Aside from the one comment, Amagiri still hadn't moved.

"Well…" Chiharu hesitated, obviously martialling her thoughts. She found Hijikata's presence steadying and suspected that he had the same effect on his men – when they weren't terrified of him. Then she nodded to herself, having reached the decision to simply tell everyone everything as Suzuka-hime had told it to her. Except about Kenshin and Amagiri. That could wait.

"It began when Suzuka- _hime_ arrived at our summer home part-way through our mid-day meal…"


	54. A Legend and an Offer

**Quotes:**

"...Who could refrain,  
That had a heart to love, and in that heart  
Courage to make love known?"

―  **Shakespeare** ,  _Macbeth_  [A/Note: The context isn't perfect, but the quote is!]

"Sometimes there's not a better way. Sometimes there's only the hard way."

―  **Mary E. Pearson** ,  _The Fox Inheritance_

* * *

**Chapter 54 – A Legend and an Offer**

* * *

**[I] - The Legend of Suzuka Gozen, Princess of the Oni**

* * *

Chiharu's addition to Kimigiku's tale confirmed that there was an Oni woman with significant power currently setting various plans – and people – in motion. There was one thing – aside from the matter of Kazama Kenshin's real parents – that Chiharu did leave out in the end. She didn't know quite what to say about Suzuka-hime's assertion that she had a son in Kyoto who would likely be involved in some way with her descendant Sen-hime. In the end, Chiharu had decided that she would discuss the matter with Osen-chan and Kimigiku the next day, after everyone involved had been able to rest and reflect.

It didn't take Chiharu very long to tell her story of Suzuka-hime's visit and the legendary princess' insistence on Chiharu's immediate trip to Kyoto. Despite her fatigue, she managed to convey the essentials of the strange conversation and some of its nuances, not the least of which was the fact that Suzuka-hime had sent the Kazama siblings to Kyoto knowing that they would find the Shinsengumi to be far more involved with the Oni than any outsiders had been in centuries. Chiharu also disclosed that according to the ancient demoness (or the very powerful imposter), Sen-hime was ill and would need Chiharu's and Chizuru's help in order to recover. As everyone contemplated the drain on Sen's life force that was most likely the problem, Chiharu continued:

"Suzuka-hime told me to work with Osen-chan and Chizuru-chan to unravel certain difficulties and misunderstandings, as well as to ensure Osen-chan's well-being. The three of us should discuss these things in the morning, when we have had some sleep. However, there is one last instruction that Princess Suzuka gave me that puzzles me very much: she told me to ask my cousin Osen-chan for the true legend of the Okikurune and the Lady Suzuka."

Chiharu turned to her cousin.

"Could you tell us the legend now, or is this something that can wait?"

Since learning the probable – if rather fantastical – cause of her mother's death, Sen had been much quieter than usual. Chiharu had seen Harada-san eyeing her cousin with concern, and wondered again what might have passed between them. At first it had seemed to her like a schoolgirl's crush and a kind, but light-hearted interest in return from the handsome spearman. Now it appeared to be something more, but she really wasn't sure. For a moment, though, she wondered what it would be like to have somebody to lean on a little and to share things with. In her family, Chikage's word was absolute, as their father's had been before him – except that Chikage was by far the better man, in Chiharu's opinion. But one didn't lean "a little" on Chikage, which implied a kind of equality. Also, Chiharu rarely shared anything of her own personal feelings and interests with her older brother, except with respect to certain aspects of raising their younger siblings. On the other hand, she would voice concerns about Chikage to Chikage from time to time. It wasn't a lack of closeness precisely… Or perhaps it was; nevertheless, it didn't imply a lack of love.

As Chiharu's thoughts wandered, Sen folded her hands tightly together, and began to speak of her family's legend.

"We don't call it a legend, of course," was Sen's first comment. "The Okikurune call it the tale of the Fourth Trial: the Trial of Heart."

Chiharu's attention was focussed squarely on Osen-chan now. The Kazama clan were the biggest scoffers when it came to the so-called Legend of the Okikurune, which meant that she'd never heard the full version of the story.

"Suzuka Gozen was a powerful Oni. She was among the last of her family, due partly to the depredations of humans and partly to the constant battles between the clans. Tired of constant war, she withdrew to her mountain fastness to rest. Unfortunately, her attacks against the humans – and in some cases Oni pretending to be humans, although this was more difficult at the time – had been noticed, and a great warrior prince swore to hunt her down and kill her.

"Sakanoue-sama, the prince, eventually tracked her down and a great battle began. Legend says that it lasted for days, with Lady Suzuka healing herself as necessary but always showing herself the next day to fight again. It is generally believed that she must have fallen in love with Sakanoue-sama from the beginning, because otherwise she likely would have killed him – after all, she could fight much longer and harder than he could.

"Because he was a phenomenal swordsman and tactician, eventually Sakanoue-sama learned enough about Lady Suzuka to defeat her in battle. However, when she yielded, he spared her life on condition that she would never again attack humans or allow her clan to attack humans. Subsequently, they declared their love for one another, and Sakanoue-sama helped Lady Suzuka to begin forming Oni society as it is now. They did this both by force and diplomacy."

Sen paused for a moment, and then gave a crooked smile.

"According to my family's oldest records, the Eastern clans agreed readily to the proposed organization of the clans, and the Yukimura, the oldest and wisest of those clans became the rulers. The Northern clans were indifferent, but submitted to a greater and more magically powerful force – sadly, the Yukishima are the last survivors of the Northern clans, and they are descended from a junior branch that came to serve the Okikurune centuries ago. It will not surprise you to know that the Western clans were subjugated by force, and there has been an uneasy relationship between the Kazama and the Okikurune ever since. Among other things, it was agreed that if Lady Suzuka had a  _full-blood_  Oni child, then that child would marry a member of the Kazama clan and this would cement the alliance."

Chiharu looked a little uncomfortable, which was understandable, but she leaned forward to ask:

"But she couldn't have an Oni child with a human. At best the child would be a part-blood."

Sen nodded. "Right. And this is the core of the so-called legend. Lady Suzuka prayed to the gods to help her to unite the Oni and to allow her to have Oni children. Her prayers were answered and the gods granted her wish: she was given the Gift to allow a part-Oni to become a pureblood through the use of her own power, as long as she passed the Trial of Heart. Moreover, her Gift could be passed down to her descendants, but it would be rare and the strength of the Gift would depend on chance and fate. However, there was a price, and it was a long time before the full effect of the price was felt. The price of the Gift of Heart was that every Oni union from then on would be affected by the strength of their love for each other and whether the partners to the union had passed the Trial of Heart."

Amagiri stirred and turned a cold blue gaze on Sen.

"This part of the story is not generally known, Sen-hime. And if it is truth rather than legend, then Lady Suzuka's bargain, entered into so that she could have pureblood children with her human lover, has in itself led to the failing of the clans. She imposed her own desires on our entire race."

Sen nodded, but she met Amagiri's eyes and finished her story as if she were speaking directly to him.

"Unfortunately, although the children of Lady Suzuka and her prince did become pureblood Oni, the leaders of the Western clans, and especially the Kazama, did not accept either her claim of a Gift from the gods or the status of her children. Therefore, while Lady Suzuka had believed that the Trial of Heart would be undertaken by every Oni in the same way as the other Trials, or at the very least before marriage or choosing to have a child, this did not happen. Fortunately, like most of the Trials, a partially complete Ritual could result from undertaking the Trial unknowingly. So Oni parents who truly loved and desired one another were still able to produce children with strong Gifts. But overall, across the race of the Oni, the strength of the Gifts has decreased, the number of children has dropped, and the number of girls, specifically, has dropped even more.

"In the short term, of course, the two clans who fully believed in the Fourth Trial prospered tremendously. This meant that the Okikurune and the Yukimura became very strong. Moreover, they were the only clans where part-Oni could become full Oni, although it was either an arduous, dangerous process or a lengthy one. In the Northern clans, opinions were divided. Like the Western clans, the Northern clans were primarily warriors who valued strength over mysticism. However, being reasonably willing to unite the Oni clans under Lady Suzuka, they adopted the Fourth Trial as a matter of law – that is, they might not believe in it but they took it as a requirement made by an authority and therefore one to be obeyed if possible. Sadly, lack of belief is a problem for Oni in whatever endeavour. Moreover, the reason they were willing to unify under Suzuka-hime (as she was known after the unification), was that their clans were being targeted openly by humans – so they unified hoping for assistance against human attacks. This worked to a point, but it was not enough. They would have required the military strength of the Western clans to repel the army of foes who eventually attacked their key strongholds in Ezo."

Chiharu, still saddened by the role of her family in this history, was nevertheless fascinated.

"But… Osen-chan, if they prospered, why aren't the Eastern clans – and you clan – not stronger today?"

Sen looked weary.

"Because the other Oni clans were jealous, especially the Kazama clan. Therefore, despite Suzuka-hime's efforts a thousand or more years ago, there were clashes between the clans and worse, it is thought that some disaffected members of the Western clans turned to secret alliances with humans to turn the odds in their favour. Or that is what my mother and her grandmother believe happened. However, the massacre of the Sakurai three hundred years ago was the worst such occasion and the Oni have by and large been unified since that time."

"Oh!" Chiharu suddenly looked at Saitō. "Were my family – were the Kazama suspected of having a hand in that… attack?"

Saitō looked confused, for obvious reasons. Although he hadn't forgotten that Sen-hime or Kimigiku had commented once that he was likely a direct descendant of a clan known as the Sakurai, it didn't seem likely that Chiharu-sama would expect him to know the answer to that question. And yet, like a distant memory of a dream, he suddenly had a strange sense that he  _did_  know and that it  _was_  a Kazama who had incited the humans and perhaps even taken a hand in it himself.

"It's a good possibility," Sen told Chiharu seriously. "The Sakurai had stood between the Yukimura and destruction or enslavement for centuries. According to history, they were tremendous warriors, as if all the martial Gifts that the Yukimura tended to lack were channeled into their appointed guardians. Going by my family's records, the Shinsengumi who have shown signs of being part-Oni and who appear to be becoming full Oni, are all markedly like their ancestors. Saitō-san is the image of a lord of the Sakurai main line as shown in the old paintings and prints: lean, fine-boned, and compact, with dark blue eyes."

Saitō blinked, unused to having his physical characteristics discussed so openly. He felt his cheeks redden slightly when he realized that Chizuru was looking at him with admiration. He could only suppose that she felt that there was little to hide in this company.

"I assume that the original Sakurai didn't have purple or blue hair, though?" asked Hijikata dryly.

Sen smiled. "Actually, a few of them may have, Hijikata-san, although none in the main line as far as we know. You see, the Shiranui clan are also traditional vassals of the Yukimura, so inter-marriage would not have been uncommon. But even today it is rare for the true indigo hair colour to be passed down outside the Shiranui clan. You yourself are the perfect image of the Yukishima bloodline. Given Suzuka-hime's stated aims, you are possibly even descended from the main line, which was destroyed by western barbarians very shortly after Suzuka-hime united the clans. The Yukishima were the Lords of the Northern Clans, and while you have some of the build of the Shiranui, you are almost identical in appearance to Kimigiku's brother Yukishima Mamoru-kun."

Kimigiku sighed.

"I'm afraid it's true, Hijikata-san, you are almost the twin of my brother. You'll be pleased to know that he is a strong warrior and a capable shinobi. Your own shinobi – Yamazaki-san? – also appears to get his eyes from the Yukishima clan, but it's difficult to say what his true ancestry is. Like the Sakurai and the Yukimura, the warrior and shinobi clans of the north intermarried and sometimes intermarried with the Yukishima main bloodline. We don't know if Yamazaki-san's brown hair and slighter build come from his human ancestry or his oni ancestry."

"I think that's enough history for tonight, is it not?" asked Chiharu. "I am very tired, and I know that Chizuru-chan is as well. Kimigiku has been through an ordeal as has Osen-chan. All of us have a lot of information to absorb…"

"I agree, Kazama-sama," said Hijikata smoothly, "but I do have a final question for you: why did you ask Saitō about the Sakurai? Something evidently brought him to mind. With the greatest respect, it seems unlikely that you're as familiar with three- and four-hundred-year-old Oni bloodlines and appearances as Sen-hime."

Chiharu reddened slightly under his searching look. However, she refused to be intimidated by an untrained part-Oni and she might as well tell the truth now as later.

"Suzuka-hime said that my brother, Kazama Chikage, would not be successful in winning Yukimura Chizuru-chan for his bride because the Kazama owed a blood debt to the Sakurai."

"Ah."

Once again, a number of people looked at Saitō, who had to resist the urge to shrug as a defensive measure to push them away. Amagiri merely seemed unusually impatient.

"Chiharu-sama – Haru-chan – I must leave tonight or at dawn at the latest. Your brother will be displeased with me otherwise. I wonder though… Your Gifts of Mind are excellent. If you do indeed plan to stay here – which I don't advise – you would be a good teacher for Saitō, and perhaps even Hijikata-san and Harada-san."

The blond-haired young woman looked at him with concern.

"Amagiri… Chikage is going to be very angry isn't he? Perhaps I should go with you. He will listen to me."

Amagiri shook his head.

"I will travel much faster alone. And even if Kazama-sama is very angry – which I know he will be – he is highly unlikely to kill me out of hand. It is not his way. But I must ensure that you and Kichirō are safe. Saitō is my adopted kin; I believe that he will protect you, to the extent that his duties and his commander allow. Hijikata-san and Harada-san have been honourable in their dealings with us and may be willing to help, but they are also very busy men."

"I am not amused, Amagiri," interjected Kimigiku in clipped tones. "I can protect the Princess as well as Chiharu-sama and Kichirō-kun. If I have been forced to relive and mourn the passing of a dear friend tonight, that will not affect my abilities, I assure you. And you should not underestimate Sen-hime either."

"You may be correct," Amagiri replied, without heat, but also without yielding, "but this is too important a matter to leave to chance. Haru-chan will tell you what her brother will do if harm of any kind comes to her. It is not worth it."

Sen raised a warning hand before Kimigiku could respond.

"We take your point, Amagiri. We will hope, then, that the Shinsengumi will be willing to lend us assistance, if any is available. I can't imagine that Chikage will like that much better than having Haru-chan walking the streets of Kyoto alone, myself, but he a practical man, under… everything… and eventually he may forgive you – and us."

Amagiri gave the Princess a very dry smile.

"It will be interesting to find out what role the author of all this drama has in mind for the Lord of the West. Whatever else may be said of her, Suzuka-hime seems to know us all very well. Then again, her line has often been Gifted with foreknowledge, so perhaps she sees the future as well as the past."

"I take it that you still wish to speak with Saitō?" Hijikata asked Amagiri.

"I still expect him to prepare for the Trial of Mind in – let us say – two hours. An hour to rest and an hour to prepare."

"What?!" cried Chiharu, echoed a moment later by Chizuru and Sen-hime.

"But… he only completed the Trial of Soul this afternoon. Amagiri, you ask too much of your… your foster brother."

" _Īe._  It is fine," said Saitō, predictably. "Amagiri-san knows my limits better than anyone else."

Hijikata gave Chiharu-sama a slightly sympathetic look. He was favourably impressed with her so far – she was far more competent and intelligent, and less arrogant or spoiled, than he'd expected based on her family, age and gender. Not to mention her golden-haired, purple-eyed beauty. Of course, although he was influenced by such things, Hijikata was more apt to base judgment on observed behaviour than most people.

"Kazama-sama," he said, reasonably kindly, "we are warriors, we can endure a great deal. The captains of the Shinsengumi more than most, in my opinion."

"Saitō has always had the endurance of stone," agreed Harada. "And he's just about as yielding when he doesn't want to budge, but I guess we're all a bit like that."

Chizuru said nothing further, but she still looked concerned. Sen was irritated – she hated seeing Amagiri dancing to Chikage's tune – but she had to agree that  _if_  the indigo-haired man could pass the third Trial then he would be safer.

"How does Suzuka-hime even exist in this time?" Harada asked suddenly. "I mean, I can almost get my head around her borrowing life force – or whatever – so that she can do things, but how come she isn't just… dead?"

"I don't know," said Sen.

"Neither do I," agreed Kimigiku.

Chiharu just shook her head.

"I do not know the answer," Saitō said quietly. "But it seems to me that we did not hear what the personal cost was to her for the gods granting her wish. Therefore, I believe that the only way to find out is to ask Suzuka-hime herself."

Saitō turned to Hijikata.

"Do I have your leave to attempt this Trial?"

It didn't seem to bother him that he had just been talking about a legendary figure as though she were real. Or that he referred to speaking with her as if that were entirely normal as well. Then again, at a certain point, one might as well accept and move on.

"… Fine. But I want to be there."

"That is acceptable," said Amagiri immediately. "Yukimura-sama may also be present if she wishes."

Chiharu looked at Sen, who shrugged.

"Yes, Haru-chan, it's been like this around here for the past few days. And these men – the Shinsengumi – have only just heard that Oni exist let alone anything else."

"Ah. You know, I think that I may take that nap now that I forewent earlier. Amagiri, I would like to speak with you for a few minutes first." Chiharu stood up.

"Then Kimigiku and I will show you up to your room." Sen rose. Her face was peaceful again, and the light was beginning to return to her deep pink eyes. It was remarkable, given how much she had just learned about herself, her heritage, and her own origins. However, she turned to Harada and Hijikata, who had risen with her. "Please wait here, gentlemen. I will return."

Amagiri walked over to the open window and looked up at the sky. "I will be there to speak with you in ten minutes, Haru-chan. I will find you."

"Thank you Amagiri."

The red-haired Oni turned to her, his face softening.

"Of course, Haru-chan."

Chiharu looked at the others present. Her eyes lingered on Saitō and Chizuru, but she wouldn't come between any of them and their duties, whatever they might be and whatever her personal views might be.

"Good night, Hijikata-san, Harada-san. I hope that I will see you again tomorrow. If not, then very soon. It has been a most interesting evening. Saitō-san… may you prosper in your Trial and be transformed."

The final words had the sound of ritual. Chiharu bowed and they all – including Chizuru – automatically returned her bow. She just had that kind of effect. Kimigiku escorted her out of the room, but Sen remained for a moment.

"Saitō-san, please feel free to use the room that we assigned to Chizuru-chan for your rest." Her eyes were mischievous again.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," Saitō replied impassively.

"I am going outside for a while," said Amagiri, inclining his head politely to the room at large. "Excuse me, Yukimura-sama, Hijikata-san, Harada-san. I will see you in the usual room in one hour, Saitō."

" _Hai_."

"Well, we might as well make ourselves comfortable, Harada," remarked Hijikata-san, re-seating himself. "Why don't you bring over some  _sake_  for us, if there's any left."

"Sure."

Harada's eyes had a little of the mischievous gleam that had shown in Sen's, and Saitō knew that they were waiting for him to leave with Chizuru. To take her upstairs to bed – at the thought he felt himself turn bright red and he turned quickly toward the door to mask it. Chizuru, who was lightly holding his arm, perforce came with him.

"Let us go," he murmured to her, a little incoherently.

"Okay, Saitō-san. Good evening, Hijikata-san, Harada-san." Chizuru had removed her hand from Saitō's arm. She bowed and followed Saitō out of the room, sliding the door closed behind them.

"Chizuru, I would like to go outside before I go up to rest."

"Of course. Do you want me to come with you?"

He took her hand in response and they went out through the kitchen and into the back garden.

* * *

**[II] - The Courage to Make Love Known**

* * *

It was very dark out, they discovered. The lights from the house illuminated some of the garden, and the beginning of the path to the wooded area, but it was quite black beyond that. The wind was blowing more or less steadily, with occasional strong gusts, and the moon and the stars were all but hidden by cloud. Saitō's white scarf fluttered madly and he took a moment to secure the ends.

"It will start in two hours," Saitō commented. "A storm, not just rain."

"Yes," agreed Chizuru. She had always loved the smell of a storm.

They walked back toward the trees, fingers locked tightly together, although Saitō's hands were significantly bigger than Chizuru's and she could feel the callouses on his palm and fingers. Saitō took care that Chizuru, in her silk kimono and raised sandals, was able to stay on the path. They stopped at the same moment, just within the eaves of the small wood at the back of the garden. They could make out each other's faces and a little bit more, but not much.

"I just wanted everything to slow down," Saitō said quietly.

Chizuru nodded her understanding.

"I wanted you to have time to think… to consider… what I am like, what my life is like. I wanted to go for a walk – without being attacked."

They shared an unspoken moment of slightly dark humour that was still humour. Saitō took Chizuru's other hand. He didn't have to look down so far now because she was in the raised sandals.

"You look very beautiful this evening. But… I always find you pretty. No matter what you're wearing."

"Saitō – Hajime…"

He loosened a hand and pressed the fingers against her lips. He needed to do this before he either lost the courage altogether or lost the belief in himself that he was right for her.

"I love you. I have for some time. And I know it is probably too soon to say those words… but the world is pressing in and I wanted you to know that before anything else happens."

Chizuru tried to reach up to move his fingers, but he was very strong and he didn't let her. He just shook his head.

"Just wait… a few minutes longer. Because I want to say the rest, no matter what you tell me. They want me to marry you – Amagiri-san; Sen-hime; even Kimigiku-san. And you need to know that I want to marry you… not because of them, not because of the Oni, but because I want to. I want the right to look after you. To hold you. To have you, if you want to have me. To protect you always. So… will you be my wife, Chizuru?"

The wind dropped a little, and Saitō removed his fingers from Chizuru's lips. He felt as though he had run a long way – he was tired and a little out of breath and his heart was pounding against his ribs. But he had also felt more able to speak than he ever had before. It had been right.

"Hajime, of course, of course – why do you keep doubting me?" Chizuru sounded as though she were laughing a little and crying a little at once. That seemed like a strange reaction, but he could sense her intense happiness as she pressed herself against him and turned her face up to be kissed, her small hands coming up around his neck, her fingers brushing and then holding the strange indigo hair.

He kissed her, deeply and passionately, for as long as he could. The blood sang in his ears in time to his heartbeat. He wanted her so much. And he couldn't be late, not this time.  _I have to go_ , he told her.  _You always have to go_ , she replied. They both laughed out loud and with reluctance – again – he stepped back away from her embrace.

"I do not think that I will be able to concentrate with you there, dear one," he told her, forcing back the raging desire and calming his breath.

"Then I'll wait," she promised him, without teasing. "I'll wait for you to succeed, and then we can be together."

"I am not sure that is helping," Saitō commented. "Besides, if Sen-hime isn't waiting for you to come back with news then I will be shocked."

"I'll tell her that you couldn't bring yourself to ask such an ineligible female to be your wife, now that you are so close to being the head of your own clan."

He shook his head at her.

"You always… surprise me. I will walk you back to the house, and then you will go in while I try to compose myself."

"I don't want to go in. I want to dance in the moonlight."

"Sadly, I do not have the time to climb into the sky and blow away the clouds for you."

They started back to the house, mindful of the darkness but filled with so much light that to those inside Senhime's stately home they were lit up like beacons.

As Saitō had asked, Chizuru went straight inside – whether to the reception room or up to her own room he didn't know. His head was a mess. A happy mess but still a mess. He stood just inside the big kitchen trying to pull himself together – or rather, away from future prospects.

"Over here," said a familiar voice from his right. He had completely missed Harada standing there.

"It's for your own good," drawled another familiar voice. The Vice Commander was also there, leaning against a wall. His arms were folded as usual, and there was a wolfish smirk on his face.

Saitō went with them unprotesting. When he saw that they were in the bath room his lips tightened, but he unwound the scarf from around his neck and pushed off the top of his kimono and under-kimono. With a certain amount of – in Saitō's opinion – unkind glee, they leaned him over the high wooden bath in one corner and doused him with three buckets of cold water – and it was very cold. The cold rarely troubled him, but he actually had to grit his teeth not to yelp the first time.

"Sen-hime actually has ice!" Harada told him. "They bring it down from the mountains for her – the privilege of being a princess, apparently. Don't worry, we didn't want to waste too much of it on you."

"Feeling better now?" Hijikata asked sardonically, as Saitō pulled up his kimono and then straightened his clothes.

"No," the Third Division Captain answered with evident sincerity. "But my mind is much clearer. Thank you for your, ah,  _intervention_."

"Think nothing of it," responded Harada, lips twitching.

"Let's go," said Hijikata. "And congratulations. Even though I think that you're too young. And she's a  _demon_  you know…"

For a moment, Saitō wondered how much  _sake_  Hijikata had actually had.

"Right – congratulations, Saitō! Have fun having your mind checked."

Harada waved a hand at them when they reached the hallway and strolled off toward the reception room, humming. Apparently the  _sake_  had been plentiful.

* * *

**[III] Trial of Mind: Prologue**

* * *

Hijikata and Saitō walked briskly into the training room and Saitō closed the door behind them. Amagiri was kneeling in his usual place by the window. He looked up when they came in and exchanged polite greetings with Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san, could you please sit there, toward one end of the room. As much as possible, I'd like you to remain a neutral observer. Sometimes the Trial of Mind goes well, other times… less so."

Hijikata sat cross-legged in the place indicated and then folded his arms across his chest. Since Amagiri would no doubt be explaining things to Saitō, he didn't ask any questions.

Amagiri turned his attention to his student, who was kneeling respectfully in his usual place.

"You are punctual this time."

"Yes, Amagiri-san."

Hijikata raised both brows sharply at that. Saitō was  _always_ on time. He tried not to snicker, and succeeded, but both his expression and outward emotions conveyed a sense of " _really_ , Saitō?" The Third Division Captain discovered that he could still blush.

"Did you speak with Yukimura-sama?"

"Yes, Amagiri-san."

"Congratulations are in order then. I am very pleased for you."

The words were formal and a little flat, but then the red-haired Oni smiled and it made such a difference that Saitō was a little startled. Amagiri  _was_  very pleased for him, and visibly relieved that the situation was now perfectly clear between his protégé and Yukimura Chizuru-sama.

"You were on time and not in a … dishevelled state of mind when you arrived, so I was worried," the Oni explained frankly.

Hijikata laughed aloud. "We thought we'd help you out," he told Amagiri. "Since it was clear to us that you were on a schedule. We doused him in ice water, and frankly, he needed it. I think there was steam coming off him when he wandered in from the garden. Some 'rest' that must have been!"

Amagiri laughed along with Hijikata-san, and Saitō could feel the deep red staining his cheeks and the tips of his ears. But this was all a part of it, he knew – a part of a ritual that he had seen before … just never from the principal's seat. It was very uncomfortable, and he didn't dare think of Chizuru just now.

"I truly hope that I will be able to attend the celebration," murmured Amagari thoughtfully. "But that may very well be impossible. The trick will be to make sure that the wedding itself takes place soon."

"Well, Sen-hime assures me that the Oni formalities can likely be satisfied by tomorrow. Yukimura still has her final Trial to go, and then Sen-hime has to verify the bloodlines. But it's hard to say what tomorrow will bring. I will do what I can, Amagiri-san, but there are no guarantees and Saitō is a member of the Shinsengumi – not the head of a long lost demon clan."

"I understand what you are saying, Hijikata-san, but in reality he is both. If he passes the third Trial, there will likely be physical evidence of his rank in any event. Oni magic is very… clear that way."

"Oh? How?"

Amagiri's face had returned to its usual expressionless mask.

"You understand, Vice Commander, that this Trial will be conducted, as all Oni rites of passage are other than the Trial of Body, in Oni form?"

Hijikata nodded – he had assumed as much.

"Very well. Saitō, please transform."

Amagiri flowed naturally into his Oni form. It was so quick that it was almost impossible to see the moment of transition. Saitō closed his eyes and concentrated, but he was pleased to find that he was much, much faster than he had been. He could feel, without being told, that it was a matter of having more clearly accepted this part of himself. When he reopened his eyes, Hijikata was staring at him curiously. He felt self-conscious, until the Vice Commander asked a question:

"It's very strange, seeing Saitō like that, but… do you think we could all achieve an Oni form? Are they all the same?"

"I don't know, although after hearing the Okikurune legend – ah, origin tale – in full, it may be. And the Oni form, as you can see, has basic similar traits for all Oni, such as the golden-yellow eyes and the white hair. But the horns are indicative. All Oni have two horns. However, a clan leader typically has four. The horns tend to be far less noticeable in female Oni and, like most things, they are tied to perception, that is, one's perception of oneself. We have ceremonies that are important for acknowledging a clan head; in most cases, the secondary horns erupt at that point if they have not already."

Hijikata frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, you can tell me more later – whatever later is."

"The main thing right now, Hijikata-san, is that if Saitō is in fact the head of the Sakurai clan, and he actively believes this to be the case, then he may have to cope with the extra physical transformation as well as the Trial itself."

Amagiri turned to Saitō.

"Saitō, are you ready to begin? I will tell you what to expect, but everyone experiences this Trial a little differently. Once we start we cannot draw back. My job will be to preserve your sanity if things go badly."

Saitō's golden eyes could still convey alarm. "Preserve my sanity?"

"Yes. The Trial of Mind tends to focus on bad memories – the worst memories. But not just  _your_  worst memories, the worst memories of your clan, if you are a clan head. That is one reason why the Trials tend to be done as early as possible. That way, most Oni, like myself, undergo this Trial with only their own bad memories to fear. As you can imagine, it becomes far more dangerous the bigger and more powerful the clan."

"Chizuru!" murmured Saitō involuntarily.

"Indeed," agreed Amagiri.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note: I truly enjoyed one particular part of this chapter... can you guess which part? ^^**

Thank you for reading, reviewing and commenting! I'd be really happy to hear from you what you thought of this chapter. :)


	55. The Trial of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitou undergoes the last of the so-called Three Trials. Unfortunately, this time both his body and his sanity are at stake as he learns some very disturbing facts about the destruction of his original Oni clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With great power comes great responsibility - and great pain, apparently. Poor Saitou!
> 
> Here are responses to a few questions received about the last few chapters:
> 
> [To Reader] Yes, Kimigiku is a pureblood Oni; she can definitely transform :) (also, yes, Saitou/Chizuru's relationship is suddenly progressing awfully fast - Saitou agrees with you - and you're exactly right: that's deliberate/the point)
> 
> [To Anon] I'm very glad you enjoyed the scene in the garden; it was a great pleasure to write... and the poor guy needed something nice to hold onto for the Trial of Mind
> 
> [To Reader] Hmmm, Hijikata may be descended from the main line of the Yukishima as well as the existing junior line... so is he the heir to the Lord of the Northern Clans?
> 
> [ToReader] I'm glad that you and other reviewers have been supportive of my vision for Kimigiku in this fic - it truly is a tragedy for her, given the times and the society, not to mention racial survival
> 
> ALSO: The ice bucket scene... LOL. Sometimes these things just write themselves!
> 
> Thank you to all my readers, both those who have stuck with me so far and those who joined in later (even though it's long enough to be a bit daunting now).
> 
> \\(^u^)~

 

 

* * *

**Chapter 55 – The Trial of Mind**

* * *

**[I]**

* * *

Chizuru was not surprised to find Osen-chan, Haru-chan and Kimigiku-san curled up in the princess' personal sitting room. The blond girl was curled up against several pillows and half-asleep, but obviously hadn't been able to go to bed with so much going on. Osen-chan and Kimigiku were a little more awake, and both looked up with interest when Chizuru entered.

"So? Did he propose?! He must have – you're so happy!" Sen leaped up and crushed Chizuru in a tight hug. "That's wonderful!"

"Oh, um… yes… Yes, he did ask and I _am_ happy!" Chizuru beamed at her cousin and at the shinobi behind her.

Haru-chan sat up, blinking.

"Congratulations, Chizuru-chan. I am reluctant to admit it… but you do seem to have a true bond. I hope you are very happy." She tried to smile, but her face cracked into an involuntary yawn.

"I will walk you to your room, Haru-chan," said Kimigiku in a voice that brooked no disobedience. "Congratulations, Chizuru-sama. I'll be back shortly, Princess."

Kimigiku helped Chiharu to her feet and half-carried her, unprotesting, out of the room.

Sen took her cousin's hand and sat her down.

"Oh… it's just so romantic! Was he very formal? He always looks formal and speaks in such a precise way… Or did he sweep you into his arms? Did he kiss you? Oh – of course he did! Tell me everything, please! Oh, and you've only known him six or seven months!"

Chizuru's mouth opened once or twice, but she finally just waited until Sen stopped.

"It was very romantic, Osen-chan… He was so kind…" Chizuru turned a little pink, thinking about it. "And he told me that he l-loves me." She added the last part quietly and a little shyly.

Sen sighed in happy contentment. She was a little envious, but far too generous-hearted to deny happiness to anyone, especially those she cared about. "It's just _perfect_. And after all, there are still many arranged marriages among humans where the girl doesn't know her husband-to-be at all until he has been selected for her. But that's rather nonsensical, don't you think?"

Chizuru felt uncomfortable. They'd _known_ each other for about seven months, but they'd only been a couple – officially – for less than a week. It was all so rushed and at the same time she felt perfectly happy about her choice. She was more worried about Saitō. _Hajime_. Who will be my _husband_. For some reason, the thought made her cheeks flame up. It was something in what he had said: the right to be together, the right to protect her, the right to have her – if she would have him. She had seen his eyes become more intent, heard his breath and heartbeat quicken, felt his desire in the way her held her, kissed her, and pressed his body against hers.

Men – and women too – spoke of these things, she had heard them, but it had been rare that she'd heard anything useful or to the point. Her father had never spoken to her of anything other than behaving with modesty and a regard to her reputation as a good daughter. She had hoped that Kimigiku-san would have some practical advice – but then, if she preferred women as lovers, maybe she wouldn't know? On the other hand, the lovely geiko probably knew more than Chizuru, who had only ever overheard snatches of conversation, much of which hadn't made sense to her.

She was startled out of her reverie by Osen-chan's silvery gurgle of laughter.

"You're thinking about him aren't you? Oh! And what would a virtuous girl like you know to make her blush so much?!"

Chizuru just waved her hand in front of her in denial, although the blush gave her away completely. She had a strong desire to flee from the teasing. Kimigiku came back at that moment, and her eyebrows arched a little at Chizuru's red countenance and Sen's giggling.

"Well, we have a few serious things to discuss, but perhaps you'd let me in on the joke?"

" _Gomen_ , Kimigiku, but Chizuru-chan just completely lost track of the conversation, and I think that she must be thinking of Saitō-san, don't you?"

"Most likely," said the shinobi calmly. "And no reason why she shouldn't. Sen-hime, are you ready to go back downstairs now that Haru-chan is settled? I have some concerns about Saitō-san's Trial."

"Why?" asked Chizuru, immediately.

Kimigiku shot a quelling glance at Sen, but the younger woman already seemed serious again. Chizuru wondered why her cousin's spirits and behaviour seemed so uneven this evening – and then reminded herself that Osen-chan was dealing with a great deal, including unwelcome news about her mother's death and the possible effect on herself.

"The Trial of Mind is always the third Trial," Kimigiku told Chizuru. "But it is best undertaken as soon as possible, because much of the Trial comes from the memories of fear and pain remembered. The seeker who wishes to pass the Trial must throw those thoughts off and resist the despair that often comes with them. It is an effective test and often requires using abilities from the first two tests. However, the more a person has survived, consciously or unconsciously, the worse it is and the higher the chance of mental damage."

"But—"

Kimigiku ignored Chizuru's interruption.

"Even worse is when the Trial of Mind is undertaken by a clan head or one who is responsible at a fundamental level for the well-being of others. In that case, it is possible that the memories of the clan – even into the past – will come into play."

"It will be alright, Chizuru-chan, it will," said Sen forcefully to Chizuru, who was now as pale as she had been red before.

"Amagiri-san has a very high regard for your young captain," Kimigiku told Chizuru, focussing her violet eyes on Chizuru's wide brown ones. "He will not overestimate him or underestimate the danger. And it is well that Hijikata-san is there. He will be an anchor; Saitō-san will respond to habitual duty as well as anything else."

"I should be there!" cried Chizuru. "He said that I should not go, that it would be difficult to concentrate. But I pulled him through the first test – surely I can help him now?!"

" _Īe_ , Chizuru-sama." Kimigiku sat opposite Chizuru among the cushions. "The fewer burdens he carries with him into this test the better. He already has too great a bond with you for perfect safety. If you are not there it will make it more difficult for the Soul magic to find you and your memories and your clan memories."

"It's why Saitō-san must assay this Trial first," said Sen, in the calm, rather sad voice that always made her sound older than she was. "Once he passes this Trial, he can be taught to close himself off to you – as Amagiri will do with Saitō-san soon. Then he can help you with your Trial without putting both of you in danger."

"But he's in danger," Chizuru said stubbornly. "What can I do to help?"

"Guard your thoughts. We are going to place a ward over you. Amagiri will be placing one over the practice room downstairs soon."

"It would better if Harada-san wasn't here, in some ways, but we'll hope that the wards will be sufficient."

"What about Kichirō-kun?" Sen asked Kimigiku suddenly.

They stared at each other. They had forgotten that the fifteen-year-old was about to assay his Trial of Mind, but hadn't yet. The tug from Saitō's Trial could be a problem.

"You and I and Chizuru-chan will guard Harada-san and Kirō-kun," Sen mused.

"It's a pity that Haru-chan tired herself so badly… but I'm still amazed at what she did. Yes, Princess, your plan makes the most sense. I'll carry him down if you'll make sure he doesn't wake. No – I suppose the better choice is just to use his room."

"Agreed. Come on Chizuru-chan, let's go get Harada-san and let him know what's going on. I shouldn't have forgotten about Kirō-kun…"

Chizuru cleared her throat.

"Chiharu-chan would be able to help you if she weren't so exhausted?"

"Yes," replied Sen, a little surprised. "Her Soul magic is very good, and her Mind magic is better than mine – it's a common trait for the Kazama to have highly developed coercive Gifts."

"Then… why not let me heal Chiharu-chan? I think I can do it better now. Without completely falling over myself, I mean. And I really was helping her earlier."

The other two women frowned pensively at Chizuru, who still seemed both determined and quite calm.

"It would help a great deal…" Sen said reluctantly.

"It would allow me to help Amagiri in his task," noted Kimigiku.

"Alright, Chizuru-chan," Sen decided. "You have a deal. Besides, the Eastern Clans were always famed for endurance over all else. Let's see if a Lady of the Western Clans can benefit shall we?"

"Hai! And… I'd like my working clothes back, please."

They didn't pause to argue with her. In just a few minutes, Chizuru was once again in her dark grey _hakama_ ; the pale blue _hakamashita_ tucked neatly into the tied waist and stiffened back panel of the pleated trousers. Chizuru put her kodachi through the belt and felt ready to do her best.

* * *

**[II]**

* * *

Amagiri and Saitō had been discussing and practising key basic exercises related to the Gifts of Mind. Hijikata, interested, had observed closely. Although Hijikata was wearing his usual purple and grey, Amagiri and Saitō were both in dark hakama and stripped to the waist. Amagiri had said something about sparing their better clothes.

Apparently, Saitō had a tremendous ability to block unwanted intrusion. Also, his highly developed ability to conceal his _ki_ , while primarily a Gift of Soul, had elements of basic Mind magic. In effect, as Sen-hime had explained before, he was perfectly suited for defense.

"Your coercion ability is unlikely to be anywhere close to as strong," Amagiri was saying, "since it is an offense-oriented Gift of Mind. However, when you develop the more complex aspects of the Gifts, you will be able to use your strong Gift of Soul to reinforce it. Of course, that means that you are more powerful against Oni, rather than humans."

The red-haired Oni turned to Hijikata.

"Before we begin, I will ward this room. I expect that Kimigiku-san will come to confer shortly. It has no doubt occurred to her, as it has to me, that we will need to shield several people from this Trial. Kichirō-kun for one, as he is close to undergoing the Trial himself. Also Yukimura-sama. There is no guarantee that she won't get drawn into this anyway, but I'm sure that Sen-hime will do her best to prevent that."

Hijikata considered this.

"Are Harada and I at risk as well, then?"

"I don't know," said Amagiri slowly. "If you are, then Harada-san is more at risk than you are, as his mind, soul and body are more Oni than yours. It is such an… unusual… transformation however, that I'm not sure. I will guard you as best I can. But my guess is that you will be of help to me rather than the reverse. If Saitō does see the visions – the "living memories", as we call them – then you may be able to recall him to his senses."

The Vice Commander looked briefly at Saitō, who gazed impassively back through golden eyes, and then responded to Amagiri:

"I will do as you suggest – in this matter. What do you advise if I am affected?"

"You will likely be affected to some degree. If you are affected but not overcome, then at least stay and witness; it will be useful for you. If you are affected and overcome yourself, then it will depend very much on the entire situation. But it is quite possible that Kimigiku-san will be here."

Hijikata and Saitō both registered surprise.

"I thought she would be guarding Yukimura," said Saitō.

"It will depend on whether Chiharu-sama is able to assist with Kichirō-kun."

"You never explained what it was that she had done to tire her," said Hijikata, politely, but with a touch of frost in his voice. "But Oni or not, she looked out on her feet when she went up to bed."

Saitō was frowning a little. As before, he was noticing the slight, but noticeable decrease in his control in this form. His first instinct was to protect Chizuru. The possessiveness he felt for her in this form worried him a little. In order to keep his mind calm, he closed his eyes to sort out the somewhat turbulent feelings. He recognized, reviewed and accepted that while they were not yet married in human terms, his Oni self considered Chizuru to be his mate. He thought that was odd, since Sen-hime had yet to verify the bloodlines and ratify the match, but it was true.

 _On the whole_ , he decided, _I'd like to get this over with_.

_Patience, Hajime-kun. Kimigiku-san is coming._

Saitō was startled to get a response, but it reminded him to go back to shielding his thoughts.

_Gomenasai, Kyūju-san._

A few minutes later, Kimigiku entered the room. Bows were exchanged with a certain formality that ordinarily would have either irked or amused Hijikata; but in this setting formality seemed appropriate.

"Amagiri-san. Yukimura-sama has revived Kazama-sama. Yukimura-sama is quite well," she added, with a sharp look at Saitō who had not contained an involuntary twitch, "and I note that this was her own idea. We all agreed that there was less risk if Kazama-sama were able to intervene."

Amagiri nodded in agreement.

"To summarize," Kimigiku finished, somewhat less formally, "Chizuru-sama, Haru-chan, Harada-san and Sen-hime are all in Kichirō's room. We have warded it."

"Then all is in order," Amagiri said. "Thank you for joining us. I have explained everything but the goal to Hijikata-san and Saitō. Will you ward this room for me while I do so?"

Kimigiku inclined her head and began to create the ward – Saitō could sense it easily, Hijikata much less so, but he knew something was there.

"The goal then, is to regain full control over your mind. I will cast the spell, which is a complex combination of Soul and Mind magic in itself. Depending on the nature of the living memories that are conjured, we may or may not see what you are seeing. I believe that what you will see will be strong enough that we will see the challenge along with you. My role is to preserve your sanity. I am also able to break the spell. However, if I do, for whatever reason, then you will fail the Trial. Kimigiku's role – and the Vice Commander's, if he is able – is to respond to questions and to try to tell you what things are real and what things are not. Ultimately, you will pass the test once you can walk to the door and pass through it without hindrance. That means the magic itself deems you to have overcome the Trial. Do you understand?"

" _Aa_. I must overcome whatever visions trouble me and pass through the door out into the hall."

Amagiri looked at Kimigiku, who nodded and seated herself beside Hijikata. The ward was apparently complete. Hijikata crossed his arms, at once curious and concerned. He was risking Saitō and possibility himself and Harada in this endeavour. It wasn't clear to him whether he had the right to take that risk, especially with the unrest in the city and in the country generally. However, it was done and he didn't really regret it.

"Are you prepared, Saitō?" _Are you prepared, Hajime-kun? Remember, I am your kin. I will guard you to the best of my ability, as before. Hijikata-san is your kin. He will stand by you. He is protecting your best interests even now._

Saitō bowed to his mentor and to the observers. He was ready.

Amagiri raised his hand as before, during the Trial of Body, and in a moment, Saitō's body was outlined in white flames. He had closed his eyes, but now they flew open, as the flames suddenly coalesced into a burning crown about his head before sinking down into his hair and skin and disappearing.

To the observers, his body suddenly went rigid. Then sweat began to trickle down his face. A few seconds later, he inflicted a deep wound on himself, a jagged, raking gash across his right shoulder, carved by his own short claws. His mouth was wide in a soundless scream, but the emotions on his contorted face, and that assailed the senses of the observers, were shock and anger, not fear. Then he was on his feet in a classic defensive pose, as if he carried swords. But still they couldn't see or hear anything.

Hijikata preserved his calm with an effort, since neither Amagiri nor Kimigiku had moved. Saitō's deep gashes were healing extremely quickly, he realized. Then he saw both corded, muscled arms flung up and out, as if pushing something away and all hell broke loose.

"Kazama you goddamn, goat-fucking bastard! You lying, conniving _traitor_!"

Saitō was screaming, eyes wild. Now the audience felt deep, terrible grief.

The room had become a field – a field in a wide valley bordered by tree-covered hills. There was deep, black smoke rolling from every house and barn within sight, and corpses littered the ground. That wasn't the problem, though. The problem was that Saitō's image now flickered between his own Oni form and a very similar Oni man streaked with blood and covered in gashes. The "image" was wielding a sword in each hand, and was being backed toward a stone wall by a bigger man with flowing yellow hair and red eyes, accompanied by four other men, obviously made up of Kazama and Amagiri retainers, judging by their appearances.

"Does it take five of you to kill _children_ , Lord of the West?! Are you so _frightened_ , you murdering thugs, that you can only fight me at these odds! You have lost all honour, you _madman_ Kazama, to bring humans to burn and loot and kill your own kind! _**How could you?!**_ "

The blond man blocked an invisible blow and staggered slightly – the image kept flickering weirdly between Saitō and his (presumably) distant kinsman. None of the assailants had changed to Oni form. Suddenly, Amagiri spoke, although Saitō didn't appear to hear him.

"See what they did! The Sakurai Lord had to change to have a hope of escaping, but with such odds they kept their human forms so that their human allies would not know they were Oni. What a hideous betrayal… and such dishonour…"

Anger and something almost like despair rang in Amagiri's voice.

"Three hundred years ago," said Kimigiku, calmly.

"Three hundred years ago," Hijikata echoed, surprisingly just as calm.

For a moment Saitō's form steadied and the other images thinned, but then he gasped and dropped to one knee, as a hole – a gaping sword wound – appeared in his right shoulder, just over the remnants of the previous wound. His chest – Saitō's chest – ran with blood.

"But that can't be real," said Hijikata, bewildered. "There isn't really an attacker, right?"

"For Saitō – or rather, Sakurai-sama – the battle is very real. For an Oni in this Trial, the stronger the mind, the stronger the images. Saitō's current, living body is bleeding."

"Then how the hell can you be so calm?!"

"Because Amagiri can perceive more than we can," replied Kimigiku quietly. "He can see into Saitō-san's mind. He knows that your captain is fighting off the living memory."

"Watch!" commanded Amagiri, sharply.

At that moment, the attackers converged on the badly injured man. But then it wasn't Sakurai-sama that they faced, it was an enraged Saitō, carrying his own katana and using his left hand. Suddenly the wound – which was closing again – wasn't so crippling, since the wielder was using his other hand and arm for power. The katana was driven the full length of its nearly three foot blade into the attacking Kazama lord's heart.

"Die, dishonourable one! And may none of your line ever die old or among family for what you have done today! I curse you! _**I curse you!**_ "

"Saitō! Come back!" That was Kimigiku, her voice stern. Saitō's eyelids flickered, but he was slowly sinking to his knees, as the four remaining Oni attacked him.

"Saitō! Look to me!" Hijikata's voice, sharp as a whip-crack, made the injured man look up. "They are not real! They died long ago. Who am I, captain?!"

"Vice Commander Hijikata Toshizō of the Shinsengumi! … Oh."

"Who are you?" Hijikata pressed.

"... I am… Third Division Captain Saitō Hajime of the Shinsengumi, sir!"

The images faded abruptly, leaving Saitō, bleeding and weaponless and on his knees with tears running down his face. Hijikata glanced quickly at Amagiri, who shook his head.

"No. Not yet."

And sure enough, just as the lightest of the wounds closed, the room was once again engulfed in illusion.

* * *

 **A/Note:** Yes, a cliff-hanger! Thank you for reading and see you next time! All reviews and comments much appreciated. :)


	56. The Trial of Mind, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter, although it is definitely a bit of a roller-coaster ride.
> 
> Thank you to all for reading and again, all reviews/comments are much appreciated. You are also welcome to send me a message if you prefer to write privately.
> 
> ~ImpracticalOni
> 
> NOTE: I generally try to avoid common triggers, but there is a mention of attempted rape early in this chapter.

 

* * *

**Quote:**

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

_\- Lao Tzu_

* * *

**Chapter 56 – The Trial of Mind, Part II**

* * *

This time Saitō remained in his own form, but the expression on his face was anguished. Blood still trickled down his bare chest from several gashes, but the wounds were closing quickly and he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were fixed on two girls, one a young teenager and the other no more than three or four. The dark blue eyes and black hair of the Sakurai were unmistakeable.

 _Sister_. _Daughter_. _Those I must protect… Oh gods, they're already dead…_

Although he was holding his katana again, Saitō dropped to his knees, eyes wide and tears falling. It was an eerie sight for the observers, because they could see what he saw, and it seemed inconceivable that Saitō Hajime, Captain of the Third Division, wouldn't intervene.

The older girl was facing four heavily armed men, who appeared to be human. They bore the badges of some lord, but the crest was unfamiliar to Hijikata. The samurai were grim-faced and wary, but the leader eyed the two girls with some interest.

"I swear to you, honourable sir, we are human, forced to serve… Please, please don't hurt us. Please sir, my sister is just a child." The girl lowered her head, but Saitō saw the flash of anger and desperation mingled in her eyes.

"We were told to leave no witnesses," grumbled a man standing just behind the leader. "We should kill them and be done with it."

"Waste of a pretty girl," said the first one.

"More trouble than it's worth."

The teenager dropped to her knees. "Please sirs, we're just human, please… we won't say anything… just don't hurt us. Please…"

Saitō felt the fury rising in her, felt her control slipping. The eyes lowered so submissively to the floor were hazing toward gold. _Chieko-chan… you are valiant as well as wise. Be brave little sister, be brave._

He knew what she was doing. She was trying not to change form, trying to channel every bit of coercion toward the man in front of her, to convince him that they were human, not Oni. So that her niece would be spared the catastrophe. The rest were dead – her nephews, her brothers, her mother and sister-in-law, slowed by some kind of soporific and cut down by overwhelming numbers. But she had seen that the humans hesitated to cut down women unless they were in Oni form.

Sakurai Chieko, warrior daughter of a warrior clan, fourteen years old and newly past her Trials, bent every effort to the survival of her brother's youngest child and only daughter, now Heir to the Sakurai. Chieko didn't change form, which might have let her escape – although there was no certainty of that, against so many competent opponents, even humans. As soon as she changed form, she would be an obvious target.

And so, almost three hundred years before Saitō Hajime was born, his ancestress—his _sister_ —won her desperate battle. She died, still in human form, struggling with the man who tried to rape her; she turned the point of his knife against her own heart and made sure it went home with her more-than-human strength. But that man took the youngest of the Sakurai home with him after the massacre and handed the little "human" girl over to his young wife as a servant. He never knew why he had done such a strange thing, and neither did his comrades, because he was neither a kind nor a compassionate man and the orders of their overlord had been clear. However, none of those four men ever spoke of the two black-haired, blue-eyed girls, and the Sakurai vanished from sight for three centuries.

Saitō Hajime knelt unmoving, as screams – whose, he wasn't sure – echoed in his mind. He was conscious of a strong desire to hurt, to kill, to avenge… Still, like Sakurai Chieko before him, _never to be forgotten_ , he bent all of his attention on the task before him. She had saved her clan by doing her duty in the face of humiliation and overwhelming odds. A man would have thrown his life away uselessly, Saitō thought.

_Chizuru, dear one, we won't forget her… she has gone too long unwept and unhonoured._

Much to his surprise, Saitō got an answer to his fervent plea.

_I will remember her with you, always. Chieko will be a lovely name for our daughter._

Saitō didn't quite recognize the second, more tentative mental voice.

_I'll remember her too, Saitō. Okay?_

_Harada?_ Saitō was completely taken aback.

 _Yeah…_ The spearman was uncharacteristically sober. _Damn…_

Then the voices faded, and so did the images.

"How much more does he have to take?" Hijikata demanded of Amagiri.

The big Oni seemed to be swaying slightly, and despite the man's earlier instructions, Hijikata went over and put a hand on one shoulder.

"Amagiri-san – how much more?"

Dulled, sky-blue eyes turned toward him. "I don't know. These are not even his personal memories yet. As I said… we try to avoid this with clan heads. I've never personally undertaken such a thing myself or even seen it done."

"Gods. Alright. How are you – can you get through this? Seems to me that you've taken on a lot the past few days."

Amagiri gave him a slight, rueful smile.

" _Aa_. Too much, you think? I'll cope. But… thank you for your concern, Hijikata-san."

"Hnh. Won't do us poor part-Oni much good, or Saitō, if you fall apart, will it?" Hijikata returned to his seat, his eyes flicking thoughtfully from Saitō to Amagiri.

Strangely, Saitō seemed calmer than he had since the beginning. He was still kneeling, and his eyes were closed again, but the wounds had all healed now. The dark red and brown of the dried blood contrasted with the unusually pale skin of his Oni form. Amagiri looked exhausted. Hijikata was beginning to think that knocking the man out for his own good might have some merit… once Saitō was through this godsforsaken Trial.

Hijikata glanced at Kimigiku beside him, wondering what she thought of all this. She had been silent throughout, but he could see the clear tracks of tears running down her face. Aware of his gaze she turned to look at him.

"These wounds run deep," she said quietly. "We have so few families left, and we must have peace. I do not think that your Saitō-san will easily let go of this grievance do you? I still hate her, but I can see a little, now, of what—" Kimigiku swallowed, and quickly blotted the tears, "—of what Suzuka-gozen must have been thinking. You know, she told Haru-chan that the three of them – Chiharu-sama, Chizuru-sama and Sen-hime – would have to be the ones to untangle many things and more than one tragedy."

The Shinsengumi Vice Commander nodded slowly.

"There is some sense in that, maybe. Of them all, I think I pity Chiharu-sama the most, though."

Kimigiku frowned down at her hands. "… You see that, do you? Yes, so do I, even though I don't forget that my Princess is paying for Suzuka-gozen's existence with her own life. And Chizuru-sama has lost all her family, either to murder or to madness."

"Well, I don't think anyone has come out of this whole, exactly, Kimigiku-san."

"No… And I was just thinking: no Kazama clan head that I can think of has ever lived into his fifties. It's strange, now that I consider it."

Hijikata gave her a strange look. "What are you – oh, you're referring to the curse that Saitō – or rather, Sakurai-sama – placed on the Kazama clan leader?"

"Yes."

"What _is_ the life-span of an Oni? Is it the same as a human?"

"A little more," Kimigiku answered slowly, as though still thinking about something else, "although from our history it used to be much longer. In the last few generations, I would say that one hundred and fifty is approximately the life expectancy."

"That's sounds quite long to me," Hijikata said, surprised.

Before Kimigiku could respond, there was an exclamation from Saitō, who was suddenly on his feet, a bloody katana again in his left hand.

"No! Not this!"

A body lay at Saitō's feet, blood pooling out from around it. As grim as it was, it appeared to be very little compared to the earlier scenes of murder and terror. Why was Saitō so concerned, then?

The scene played itself out. The kin of the dead man had attacked Saitō, despite knowing that it was their relative who had proposed a duel to the death with the "devil child". Saitō had defended himself, injuring a few of them, but escaping virtually unharmed himself. He had run back to his home to tell his father what had happened, and his father had been furious – with him. Yamaguchi-san had called his youngest son a disgrace who had brought bad luck and dishonour on the family and he had flung the unwanted teenager from the house.

That night, Saitō had snuck back into the house for more clothes. It was a measure of his distress and anger that he didn't immediately noticed that his older brother was waiting for him, but even then he hadn't been much worried. He had failed to make allowance for all the jealousy and resentment of an older brother who was never as strong or as fast and who adored his father and revered the family name. He had thought his older brother still cared for him as family, when in fact the man felt something closer to hatred.

"You come like a thief, Hajime," his brother had mocked, while the teenager packed clothes and a few odds and ends into a cloth roll. "You really are the demon-spawn everyone says you are! But if you're going to come like a thief, then I suggest that you should hang like one!"

Somehow, his brother had gotten a length of silk-wrapped wire around his neck while he was fastening his makeshift bag, and he almost died within the first few seconds. Those in the room felt, although at a distance, the agonizing fear and disbelief of a child betrayed by an older sibling together with the physical nightmare of suffocation. The room – the real one – dimmed almost to blackness, or appeared to, and there was a moment of real, mortal terror. The observers, fighting to keep disengaged from the roiling emotions of the principals, watched as Saitō struggled with his assailant. Then, quite suddenly, the darkness vanished and the oppressive lack of air disappeared.

Saitō was curled into a tight ball on the floor, a deep, bleeding gouge encircling his neck. He was gasping for air, and both hands were bloodied, but it was clear that the trauma was more than just physical. His teeth were tightly clenched, as though he were afraid of saying anything that might add to his vulnerability and humiliation. Hijikata suddenly realized that Saitō was in his human form, as though he'd been unable to relive that last scene as an Oni.

To Hijikata's surprise, Amagiri turned abruptly to Kimigiku.

"It is done. Drop the ward and fetch Yukimura-sama as quickly as you can."

The shinobi was gone before the last word.

"Hijikata-san, please look to Saitō until Yukimura-sama is here. The Trial is complete, but there is one last thing to prepare."

"I will, but... didn't Saitō need to leave the room in order to pass the Trial?"

"Normally, yes. That action would automatically shut down the spell and complete the Trial. But occasionally the spell exhausts itself in conjuring up the living memories. In which case survival to the end of those memories is all that is needed." Amagiri closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, obviously moving on to his next task - whatever that was.

Hijikata sat down beside Saitō and started to speak quietly to him. Normally, he would have worried about treating the deep cut around the man's neck, but it was already starting to close – although much more slowly than the earlier wounds, he noticed.

"Saitō, Amagiri says that you're done – you've passed the Trial of Mind. Congratulations. Also, don't die on me now – I'd be really pissed off with you."

Saitō uncurled a little and turned his head slightly toward Hijikata. His face was bruised and deathly pale.

"Vice… Commander…?" His voice was a painful croak.

"Well, you won't be talking easily for a while yet – that could take a whole three, maybe four minutes to heal. Of course, even if you can't speak for a few days I'm not sure that we could tell the difference…"

Saitō's body relaxed further and his eyes opened slightly. They were a gleaming golden colour.

Hijikata held his eyes. "I'm exaggerating. These days you seem more talkative, to be honest. You might want to work on getting hurt less, though. Mind you—" he tilted his head, listening, "—you seem to use it as an excuse to cuddle with your, ah, intended."

Chizuru darted into the room, face drawn. Hijikata couldn't fathom how she had gotten there so quickly. With a cry, she threw herself down beside Saitō and took his hands, murmuring words that alternated between endearments and anxiety. She was in Oni form, Hijikata noticed, surprised once again by how different she looked. The Vice Commander imagined himself with golden eyes and white hair and then just shook his head. He had enough problems right now without worrying about how he'd look as an Oni. His mind seemed to imagine strange things when he was especially tired or stressed.

As if echoing his thoughts, in a rather twisted way, Saitō suddenly shifted back to full Oni form and doubled up in pain. He wrenched his hands from Chizuru's – involuntarily, it was clear – and pressed them to his forehead. Chizuru took his face in her hands.

"Look at me, Hajime," she murmured, so softly that normally only Saitō could have heard. Hijikata, long inured to the vagaries and occasional confessions of the drunk, just classified it under the same general heading of things to pretend to ignore.

Saitō lowered his hands and obediently looked into Chizuru's eyes. The sharp tips of a second set of horns were visible on his forehead under sweat-soaked white hair. Where they broke the skin there was blood and the area looked swollen and hot. After a moment, Chizuru lowered her hands and Saitō sat up, his eyes still intent on Chizuru's, his teeth set. Not too much later, he was kneeling calmly, his face impassive and his shoulders and back straight but not rigid. It was an impressive display of control, though Hijikata wasn't altogether sure whose.

"Hijikata-san?" Harada had come in with Kimigiku and Sen-him and was sitting nearby. He wore the same strained expression that Hijikata imagined that they all had.

"He'll be fine." _I hope_ , he added silently to himself. "How are you?" He seemed to be asking that question a lot lately.

"I'm good. Osen-chan and I decided to come along with Kimigiku-san to see how Saitō was doing. Haru-chan and Kirō-kun are still in his room. It was a little tense for a while, but the kid's tough and I think his sister blocked almost everything that came through Sen-hime's ward."

Hijikata raised his eyebrows at his Tenth Division Captain. "I take it you've been making friends?"

"Under the circumstances, it seemed pointless to stand on protocol, Vice Commander," murmured Sen, her eyes wide and guileless.

"Of course," Hijikata agreed mechanically. _Osen-chan_ and _Haru-chan_ indeed!

Eventually, Hijikata left Saitō's side. He wanted to know what was next – hopefully not much – and how soon they could all go home. As it were. Even as he rose, he sensed a presence in the doorway. Chiharu-sama knelt there in a simple yukata, her hair only loosely pinned up at the sides of her head.

"Sen-hime called me," she explained to Hijikata, slightly defensively. He could tell that she was upset but hiding it well.

Sen waved Chiharu over to where she and Harada and Kimigiku were sitting, and Hijikata returned with her.

"I was thinking that once we've confirmed Saitō-san's transformation, we should allow him the opportunity to get dressed before going on with the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" asked Hijikata. He felt her nerves twitch. _Now what_? He quelled his irritation with an effort.

"Yes. I wasn't sure Amagiri intended to do it tonight but it's obvious to me that he's preparing for it to be done. The ceremony will confirm Saitō-san's bloodlines – although I'd say that's a mere formality now – and I will confirm him as head of his clan. Normally, of course, Chizuru-chan would conduct part of the ceremony, as Lady of the Eastern Clans, but she hasn't completed her last Trial yet."

"May the gods help her," muttered Hijikata, entirely sincerely.

"And Saitō-san," said Sen-hime firmly. "We'll wait until he is more fully established in his powers – and recovered from tonight, of course. The Gift given to all Sakurai clan heads in defense of their Lady was the ability to assume a significant amount of her burden – pain or fatigue or injury, generally – at any time. This allowed the Yukimura leaders to focus fully on their healing arts and other specialized Gifts, which according to legend could be quite formidable."

"But for our purposes," said Hijikata, thoughtfully, "it means that Saitō can directly help Yukimura with her final Trial, which I'm guessing won't be easy based on what I've seen tonight." Even as he said the words he asked himself: _"our" purposes? Since when did Yukimura's final Trial as an Oni become one of my goals? Shit._

"Right. And in any event it's helpful to have so many different clans represented here for this, especially the Kazama clan and the Amagiri clan."

Chiharu-sama was exhausted – they all were – and no doubt under a great deal of strain, but she nodded politely.

"The ceremonies regarding the bloodlines and the confirmation as clan head do not need to be long, Hijikata-san," she said in her calm, polite way. "At least, not from what I remember." She stopped there, since the only such ceremonies she would have attended would have been when her father died and her brother, Kazama Chikage-sama, was named clan head.

"Having Kichirō at the ceremonies would be ideal," Sen-hime continued, as Chiharu faltered, "but we will have to see if Saitō-san will agree to his presence."

"Because he is a Kazama?" Hijikata asked curiously.

"Well… no, not so much that…" Sen looked uncomfortable.

"My brother Kichirō," said Chiharu with a tiny sigh, "looks almost exactly like my brother Chikage-sama. And they both look very much like our ancestors. So… given tonight's revelations… and the fact that Saitō-san may still be angry with my brother for his, ah, treatment of Yukimura-sama when they first met – and the indirect effects on himself, perhaps…"

Hijikata huffed in both amusement and comprehension.

"How old is he and how close is the resemblance?"

"He's fifteen – and looks it – and the resemblance is almost exact, or would be except that Kirō-kun insists on keeping his hair long and refuses to wear a kimono, insisting that hakama make him look more like a swordsman."

This time Hijikata actually laughed a little and Harada, who somehow seemed to be sitting closer to Sen-hime now, gave his trademark easy smile.

"Well, Saitō usually wears a kimono," the red-head drawled, "and there aren't many better swordsmen, _ne_ , Hijikata-san?"

"At the moment, I'm not sure I can think of any," Hijikata agreed, a little grimly. "But I can understand the boy wanting to be different from his older brother. It usually goes in one direction or the other, doesn't it? Hero worship or trying to be different."

Chiharu smiled a little herself. "In Kirō-kun's case it's both, I'm afraid, although I doubt he'd agree to the former."

"Saitō might surprise you," Hijikata said to her. "He has tremendous control, and I doubt that's changed. I'm glad you're at least going to ask him about meeting your brother."

"Yes," agreed Harada. "You should let him make up his own mind."

Sen-hime, sensing that her cousin was reluctant to risk her brother to Saitō's good judgment, added: "Haru-chan. He's so much like Amagiri it's weird. It will be fine – well, maybe not perfectly fine, but nobody will get hurt."

Only Kimigiku, observant as always, saw the quick exchange of looks between Hijikata and Harada. The one that clearly said: "We hope."

"Excuse me," said Saitō, from behind them. He was standing beside Chizuru, still dressed only in hakama and evidently weary, but completely composed and somehow impressive in his Oni form with the crown of four white and silver horns.

Sen-hime jumped up and smiled broadly, evidently unabashed that they had just been talking about the man. Hijikata and Harada both rose more slowly and nodded. Kimigiku was already on her feet, alert to any threat that the newly transformed Oni might pose. Saitō's attention was on Chiharu, however, although he bowed politely to the others.

"Kazama-sama. I _may_ have a quarrel with your brother, Kazama Chikage-sama. However, to the best of my knowledge – which is now significantly more extensive – I have none with your younger brother, Kazama Kichirō-sama. I am told by my wife-to-be that I will be pleased to have him join us tonight for whatever ceremonies that Sen-hime and Amagiri-san have planned."

It was a masterful speech. Hijikata and Harada both stared openly and even Sen was impressed. Chiharu looked a little confused but also somewhat relieved.

"My younger brother would be very pleased to meet you, Saitō-san." Chiharu hesitated over the name for a moment and then continued. "He heard from Harada-san that you are a famous swordsman, and he is rather… _interested_ in swordsmanship. I hope you will be patient with him."

"Of course, Kazama-sama." Saitō bowed politely. "Please excuse me. Vice Commander…" his easy manners seemed to desert him all at once, confirming the sense that he had been carefully coached in his earlier speech. "By your leave…"

Hijikata came to his rescue.

"I'm glad to see you on your feet again, Saitō. Go get cleaned up and changed, we'll wait for you here."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Fukuchō._ "

"Oh… and no doubt you will make sure that your _wife-to-be_ inspects any remaining wounds while you bathe," Hijikata added, unable to resist.

Several sets of eyes turned to Hjikata, who appeared to be supremely unaware of having said anything unusual. Chiharu and Sen both covered their mouths with their hands and turned away. Harada and Kimigiku didn't bother to conceal their amusement. Chizuru blushed a fiery red that looked odd with her golden eyes and white hair.

Saitō flushed a little, but managed to keep his gaze level with Hijikata's.

"As you say, Vice Commander. Excuse us."

He took Chizuru's arm, and nodded once again all around as though he weren't embarrassed, half-dressed and covered in dried blood. The door closed quietly behind them.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** I'm pleased with how this stage (chapters 55-56) came out. Again, something I had planned for quite a long time (including what happened between Saitou and his father/brother).

Yes, there is conflict coming. And I do feel badly for Kazama. Hopefully the "girls" (yet another trio?) can work things out. And where is Lady Suzuka in all this?

Plus, next chapter I get to bring Kichiro back, and I'm looking forward to that; I think he's a cutie!


	57. Fragments, Past and Present

**Chapter 57 – Fragments, Past and Present**

* * *

**[I] - The Shinsengumi**

* * *

Heisuke tossed in his sleep. Once again he saw the invaders, with their strange faces and old weapons, dripping with blood. Once again, bloodied froth crashed on the rocky beach. Unbeknownst to the restless dreamer, a trickle of blood once again ran down his face from the wound that Amagiri had inflicted with nothing but a gloved fist. A ray of moonlight coming in through the open window momentarily shone whitely against a few strands of bleached hair. Then the wind picked up again and the moon was hidden by dark cloud.

Sōji was restless. Kondō-san had retired to bed long before he, Heisuke and Shinpachi-san had gotten back from their unusual night out. He wondered what Saitō and Harada were doing and was torn between concern for their loyalty and frustration that he wasn't part of their little club. And why had Hijikata-san shown up in the middle of the night? Why was he spending so much time with the Oni?

Sōji hesitated briefly, then grabbed a jug of _sake_ and two cups and walked purposefully toward Sannan-san's quarters. He was worried about the Deputy Commander, who he'd always liked for his willingness to follow Kondō despite being from a more prestigious family and better-known _ryu_. But more than that, he sensed an ally in the scholarly man. Maybe they could work together to ensure the future of the Shinsengumi? Kondō's Shinsengumi, that is.

Shinpachi was in bed but not yet asleep. It had been a long day and he'd gotten little rest between his late night and early morning shifts. The problem was that he had a lot to think about. He didn't have Sōji's problems with Hijikata, but he shared some of the green-eyed man's concerns about where the Shinsengumi were heading if valuable captains like Saitō and Sano became more embroiled in Oni affairs. Moreover, he'd read the signs even before Saitō had finally opened up: most of them had some kind of Oni blood, and Shinpachi had decided that he was alright with that; it appealed to his sense of logic. He figured it wasn't really different than being built taller or stronger or more talented. Life wasn't fair. On the whole, having Oni blood was a bonus and you had to accept that there might be some bad with the good.

On the other hand, he liked the Shinsengumi for what they represented: a chance to be with a group of like-minded swordsmen (plus Sano!) who took life and practice seriously when necessary, but could also cut loose from time to time. He had a feeling that things were going to change sooner rather than later now, and he couldn't yet predict where the Shinsengumi was going to land.

In the crowded sleeping quarters of the regular soldiers, Takeda Kanryusai was once again pondering how to improve his situation. He had been made a vice-captain in the First Division after the Ikedaya incident, but he knew that the only thing that had prevented Okita-san from complaining was that Kondō-san had recommended the promotion. Moreover, Kondō-san had been gone since the night of the raid, which meant that he hadn't received his privileges as vice-captain yet – such as a change of living quarters.

Not that he really wanted to be a vice-captain. There were vacant captains' positions open, and if the Shinsengumi decided to recruit more men then Takeda planned to talk Kondō-san into giving him his own unit – preferably the Fourth or Fifth Division. With Kondō-san's return today he had high hopes for the immediate future… His only concern right now was to make sure that the girl – really, did anyone with eyes take her for a boy? – didn't tell anyone how minor his injury had been when he'd left the inn during the middle of the battle. The truth was that he wanted to be an _advisor_ not a warrior. Warriors died young, in his experience.

Takeda closed his eyes and yawned. Of course, the girl was probably sharing the bed of one or more of the Shinsengumi leaders, so he'd have to be careful how he went about watching her. On the other hand, she seemed very young and timid, so she probably wouldn't say anything about him in any case. He fell asleep still undecided how best to deal with his one weak spot in his quest for advancement.

* * *

**[II] - Oni Lord**

* * *

Saitō and Chizuru had only gone part-way toward the bath-room at the back of the house when the former came to an abrupt halt. _I should have remembered sooner_ , thought Saitō, stopping his _wife-to-be_ with a gentle but unmoveable hand on her arm.

"Chizuru," he said, still enjoying the use of her first name, "I should not have brought you with me. My injuries will heal and you are already fatigued. Chiharu-sama is far less tired than she was and that is your doing. I do not want you to heal me further."

Chizuru smiled at him. For once she didn't shrink back at his poorly-phrased concern for her well-being. Just a few days ago she would have assumed that he didn't want her with him.

"Oh no, _Hajime_ , I've learned how to control it when I heal people now. Osen-chan and Haru-chan helped me. I'm fine."

Saitō noticed the slight emphasis she still put on his first name, as though she were reminding herself to use it. She was very earnest.

"You have been healing me since we left the room. Please do not." He was surprised and pleased when she immediately stopped.

"The Vice Commander said that I should look after your wounds," she said demurely, eyes veiled by long, dark lashes.

"The Vice Commander said that you should _inspect_ my wounds," Saitō corrected, almost smiling. "Which you have already done."

"You have at least two cuts on your legs that need cleaning. I was unable to get all the cloth fragments out – they've dried into the blood and require warm water."

"Chizuru," Saitō said gravely, "what are you suggesting?"

Chizuru flushed under his steady stare.

"N-Nothing… But please let me make sure that the bath is drawn properly and the water is hot and clean." Saitō was a little shocked to see that there were tears in her eyes. She blinked them away and continued. "That was very hard for you and I wanted to be there. You are very brave, of course, but I wish that you didn't keep getting hurt. And don't tell me it was nothing, because that isn't true!"

He really couldn't help it. She was adorable and she was his and it _had_ been a very long day. Her small form fit snugly into his arms and against his chest, and he realized (again) that he was completely infatuated. Also, in Oni form, with his senses heightened by the recent Trial, he could appreciate her scent and soft skin and warm lips even more.

It was, perhaps, an unfortunate time for a teenage boy to come wandering down the stairs and into the long hall in search of his family (not to mention something to do, since he was far too excited about everything going on to wait patiently for his elder sister). It was doubly unfortunate that he happened to have the look and _presence_ of a Kazama.

Kichirō was slammed up against the wall with a speed and force that would have done credit to his older brother. It gave him a sudden appreciation of the gulf between him and an adult Oni lord. He had absolutely no idea who the stranger was, but he could fully appreciate the significance of the four horns and the blazing aura.

Since he couldn't breathe – one of Saitō's clawed hands was around his throat – he called out his surrender mentally instead, although it was a little garbled. And despite the life-threatening situation he was desperately embarrassed by what he'd stumbled onto unawares.

_Forgive me, lord! You hold my life! Gomenasai deshita!_

He was set down almost as quickly as he'd been thrown against the wall. A very pretty Oni girl (Kichirō was impressed that he noticed _that_ before anything else) had her hand on the man's lean, muscled arm, and a very pleasant, soothing feeling began to calm his jangled nerves. It reminded him a little of his sister, but sweeter and less… commanding. Of course, he didn't know very many Oni girls, and this one seemed to be about his age. Too bad she was taken – she seemed awfully nice…

There was something almost like a growl from the male Oni in front of him and he had to force down a yelp. He was a Kazama, after all, and he had never been a coward.

"I am so sorry, Kichirō-san," the girl said in a voice that went perfectly with her delicate face and large golden eyes. "It has been such a difficult day, you see… and we thought that you were upstairs asleep..."

Chizuru was lying through her slightly pointed teeth of course. They'd known the boy wasn't asleep. She was amazed at how calm she was, under the circumstances; she even felt the strangest desire to laugh – either at Saitō, who truly did look and sound like an aggrieved Oni lord, or at the poor young Kazama boy, who was so clearly shocked and mortified.

"I… regret… any hurt I may have caused you," Saitō finally managed, a little stiffly. His golden eyes were still blazing.

The others reached them at that point. Chizuru was surprised it had taken so long – she could only assume that events had moved even faster than she had realized. Saitō relaxed immediately upon seeing Hijikata-san and Amagiri-san, even though Amagiri-san looked even more forbidding than Saitō at the moment. Hijikata-san and Harada-san, who had arrived last – though not by a great margin – were now the only ones present not in Oni form. Kichirō had shifted as soon as he hit the wall, and both Osen-chan and Kimigiku-san had long white hair and horns.

"What are you _doing_ down here?" demanded Amagiri in severe tones.

"Kichirō! I told you to stay upstairs!" exclaimed Chiharu at the same time.

Neither of the older Oni sounded happy. Chizuru could tell that all of the adults present were rapidly assessing the situation. She thought that Hijikata-san and Harada-san seemed slightly amused, though, now that the first emergency was over. She saw them exchange a flickering glance, and even managed to catch the gist of whatever passed between them. Something about – drinking money? Apparently Harada-san had been correct about something and was pleased about it.

Chizuru cleared her throat. To her surprise, both Chiharu-sama and Amagiri-san turned to her immediately.

"There was no real harm done, Haru-chan," she said rather apologetically to the Oni woman. For just a moment, she felt a pang that Chiharu was just as lovely in her Oni form as in her human form. Then concern for Kichirō-kun overcame her slight envy. "I truly believe that it would be best if we were all properly introduced and then Saitō-san can bathe and change. There is no reason to… to be worried about a simple misunderstanding."

Sen and Kimigiku regarded Chizuru with fond pride. Saitō was clearly fully in control of himself again, his pale face expressing only a kind of stoic politeness that ignored his state of undress and the remnants of battle-wounds. The two humans were obviously inclined to laugh about the whole thing. Chiharu didn't think that Hijikata-san and Harada-san fully appreciated how badly it could have gone – and then she sternly reminded herself that they were probably quite good at assessing dangerous situations. Amagiri gave Chizuru-chan a respectful half-bow.

"Of course, Yukimura-sama," he said in his deep, quiet voice. His stance shifted from tired irritation to polite formality. Chizuru was impressed by the transformation. Like a stage manager, but with perfect dignity, he placed Chizuru and Saitō on his right and Kichirō on his left.

"Yukimura-sama, Saitō, may I present my cousin, Kichirō-sama, Heir-designate to the Kazama Clan and the Duchy of the West. Kichirō-kun, this is Yukimura Chizuru-sama, Heir-apparent to the Yukimura Clan and the Duchy of the East. This is her promised husband, Saitō Hajime-sama, of the Sakurai clan. Sen-hime intends to ratify the betrothal within the next hour or so, after the usual formalities." Appropriate bows were exchanged between the three parties. "Also, you will want to congratulate Saitō on having just completed his Three Trials. He is the first Part-Oni to do so in many hundreds of years."

Kichirō bowed again: "Congratulations on your betrothal Saitō-sama, and also on your transformation."

Chiharu turned to Saitō and smiled at him: "Congratulations from me as well, Saitō-sama. I will remove this graceless boy from your presence. Sen-hime, Kimigiku-san, I will help you arrange things. Amagiri, please take whatever time you need to recover your energy."

"Is there anything that I can do to help, Sen-hime?" asked Harada. He found himself staring slightly; he had forgotten how appealing the princess was in her Oni form.

"Or if you like," said Hijikata, who had been taking Kichirō's measure, "I could discuss swords with Kichirō-kun while Harada argues the merits of spears."

Kichirō was surprised when Chiharu gave a tired smile and said: "Very well, Kichiro-kun. Why don't you and Hijikata-san go out into the front garden? And… yes, that's better."

Kichirō had shifted back to human form. He was quite impressed with this turn of events. Chiharu hadn't even scolded him for coming down in his favourite sleeveless shirt, which he wore rather loosely belted over his hakama. Then again, as his eyes took in Harada-san's attire, he could see that he still had some ways to go if he wanted to truly stand out.

"I am pleased to meet you, Hijikata-san, Harada-san," he managed politely. His eyes strayed to Hijikata's _wakizashi_ , which looked surprisingly long for an honour blade.

Hijikata nodded to him, oddly less at ease now that he saw the image of the man that both Sōji and Saitō had described from the Ikedaya. Apparently he was getting used to white hair and horns. But he was still curious to find out what this rather enthusiastic young Oni was like. He could see that Harada was a little torn, though. The spearman was always exceptionally kind to the scared teenage boys that the Shinsengumi seemed to attract. Or maybe _kind_ wasn't exactly the right word. Hijikata remember a certain Ibuki Ryunosuke who Harada had tried to civilize with a combination of encouragement and thumps on the head. Still… he hadn't missed the way Harada's eyes had strayed to Sen-hime. He barely managed to restrain himself from rolling his own eyes.

"Why don't we leave Harada here to entertain the women, Kichirō-kun," Hijikata said blandly. "He can show you pretty tricks with his pig-sticker later. Although… Sen-hime, do you need Chiharu-sama's assistance in the next fifteen minutes? She can come out and make sure that her brother doesn't overdo things."

Sen was startled by the suggestion – did the Vice Commander admire her cousin? When she met his deep purple eyes, however, she reconsidered. He was reminding her to think about how it would look if something _did_ happen to Kichirō while the boy was alone with Hijikata of the Shinsengumi. The man was astute. Apparently it wasn't all just good looks and an irritable temper.

Amagiri had already slipped away. So had Saitō-san and Chizuru-chan, which was a good thing, although Sen wondered for a moment if her brown-eyed cousin was actually going to follow the Vice Commander's advice and try to look after her lover's wounds while he bathed. She sighed – given how shy the two of them were, it seemed unlikely. On the other hand…

"Princess?" Kimigiku looked a little concerned.

Sen shook herself out of her strange reverie. It occurred to her that they were all very tired. Hijikata-san and Harada-san were both unreadable, although one looked serious and the other smiled. Kirō-kun would be dancing with impatience if he weren't feeling so self-conscious at the moment. Sen caught Hijikata's impassive regard and blushed slightly – she tended to forget that she was only a few months older than Kichirō, but the Vice Commander somehow managed to make her feel just how young she was. Slightly embarrassed, she gave them all a warm smile and went on as though nothing had happened.

"Haru-chan, please keep an eye on my guests for me if you would be so kind. Harada-san, your assistance would be appreciated, if you'll come with me? Kimigiku, would you fetch what we'll need?"

Chiharu had observed as much as she could of the proceedings, but was hampered by not knowing the players very well yet. She gestured politely for Hijikata-san to precede her down the hallway toward the front door, but he turned instead to her brother.

"There must be practice swords in there. Fetch them if you can find them without disturbing Amagiri-san."

"Hai!" said Kichirō enthusiastically. It was at least one in the morning, by his best guess, after a couple of very strange days, and now he was going to spar with a real, live human swordsman!

Well, mostly human, anyway. He had heard from Kyō that some people had started calling the purple-eyed Shinsengumi leader the Demon Vice Commander, which Kyō found very funny; however, Kichirō wasn't altogether sure it was a joke. Since nobody ever _told_ him anything, he'd have to wait and see. Besides, Hijikata-san was much less intimidating and much more approachable than Saitō-sama. Harada-san had described Saitō-sama as one of the best swordsmen in Kyoto, but rather quiet. Personally, Kichirō found him rather terrifying. Of course, there were _circumstances_ , obviously, even if Kichirō didn't know precisely what they were.

He found the bokken easily, being careful not to disturb Amagiri's meditation. He liked Amagiri very much, but he tended to be more serious – about everything – than Kichirō found strictly necessary. The only time Amagiri seemed to let his guard down was with Kenshin, and not often even with him. Running back along the now-empty corridor with the wooden practice swords, Kichirō thought how nice it was to have people around who smiled more, like Osen-chan and Harada-san. And he was determined to do his best for Hijikata-san. It was really too bad that he was still so tired after the gruelling journey.

* * *

**[III] - Fencing**

* * *

When he reached the front garden, Hijikata-san and Haru-chan had obviously only just arrived themselves, since they were just sliding on sandals over their tabi. Kichirō was momentarily at a loss, but his sister waved him over.

"If my sandals are here, then yours are too," she said, smiling. "Osen-chan's household is always very efficiently run, thanks to Kimigiku."

"Thank you, Nee-san," Kichirō said rather distractedly, as he hunted for footwear. "I found the _bokken_ , Hijikata-san. Are we really going to spar?"

"Why don't you show me a bit of your style, first," the man suggested, helping Haru-chan down the front steps with an offhand grace that Kichirō immediately envied and decided to copy one day.

For just a fraction of a second the boy pictured himself assisting Yukimura-sama in the same way – she smiled lovingly at him, of course – and then he shuddered and resolved not to go any further down that path. Having spent his entire life around Onii-sama, he knew it was better to tread very carefully around Saitō-sama and to assume for now that this new and unknown lord could read his thoughts and feelings unless he was very careful.

He carefully took up his preferred stance, the _bokken_ feeling a little light in his hand compared to his usual katana. He glanced at Hijikata-san, who was standing some feet away, arms crossed and eyes intent. It occurred to Kichirō that the night was unusually windy and it smelled of storm. Soon, he thought. He began a half-time practice pattern, and his focus finally shifted from Hijikata-san and the weather to what he was doing.

"He's very good," Hijikata said quietly to Chiharu, without turning his head. "Did his brother—your older brother—teach him?"

"Yes. But although Chikage is an excellent swordsman, he doesn't love the art the way Kichirō does."

"Hmm."

Hijikata could feel the young woman studying him, even though neither of them moved their eyes from boy sliding back and forth across the grass nearby. It came as something of a shock to him to realize that he could see far better in the dark than he used to. He sent a silent acknowledgment to Saitō, who had obviously been dealing with far stranger and more obvious changes over the last few days.

Although he was tired, and was being kept from his rest and his duties for far longer than he had anticipated, Hijikata experienced a rare moment of peace. Chiharu-sama stirred slightly and he could tell that now she was looking at him.

"We ran into a minor inconvenience on the way here," she said, choosing her words with care. "Three ronin thought that a girl and her brother would be easy prey."

"Their mistake," Hijikata responded wryly. "Did he kill them?"

Chiharu's usually warm voice became a little chilly. "No. We do not kill without need." For some reason, honesty compelled her to add: "Though I will admit that it was a near thing in one case, and the man may not survive his injuries. Also… in my opinion we could have simply avoided them."

Surprised by her candour, in a world where appearance was critically important to men and women with any claim to status, Hijikata half-turned to look at her. She met his gaze without difficulty, her eyes the same clear purple as his own, although it was hard to tell in this lighting, of course.

"Many boys long to test their blades," he said neutrally. The girl couldn't know his concern over Sōji, who not so long ago had been determined to kill _somebody_ just to prove himself. Serizawa Kamo, former leader of the Shinsengumi, had set the boy up perfectly to act as his assassin, and Hijikata wasn't sure that the taint of that man had ever quite left the First Division Captain.

"Well, Kichirō knows the rules. No killing, no drawing attention to ourselves. But… you are right. He wanted to test himself against them."

"To give you an idea," Hijikata told her, looking away from Chiharu's bright hair and lovely face back to the boy in front of them, "Saitō could take down three ronin of the type you describe and choose exactly how they would be hurt and where. Or he could kill them. He could do that as a human, let alone now."

Chiharu was silent, unsure what to say. Finally, Kichirō stopped and bowed.

"Well, this should be interesting," Hijikata said to Chiharu, stepping forward briskly. "Your form is good, Kichirō-kun! Shall we see how you do against an opponent?"

"Hai!" Kichirō took up a high guard stance, his face alight with the idea of fighting one of the leaders of the Shinsengumi. He wondered if really ought to, since this man was only a human, but he couldn't resist.

"Chiharu-sama, you may give the signal," Hijikata said calmly.

"As you wish, Hijikata-san."

Chiharu moved a little closer, lifting her hand. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she was pleased that the Shinsengumi Vice Commander had assumed that she would know what to do. Then her hand came down:

"Begin!"

* * *

**[IV] - Sen & Harada**

* * *

Sen led Harada into a room that he hadn't seen before, one that was clearly designed for rituals of some kind. He recognized none of the designs as religious, however.

"So… what is left to do tonight? It seems to me that you've accomplished quite a lot."

Sen put down a bowl that she had been wiping clean of dust (although it had already looked clean to Harada). She took a step toward him and smiled a little shyly.

"Well, first, I need to perform the blood rituals." Seeing his somewhat horrified expression, she waved her hand vigorously in front of her face. "No, no, no… nothing like what you're imagining, I assure you."

"It really didn't sound good, Sen-hime." Harada put a big hand on Sen's shoulder. "But now I remember that you said something about blood-testing before a clan head is confirmed – or before you will give permission for two Oni to be married. So that's what this is about?"

"Yes. Although the Test of Mind was very clear, to be honest, and the extra horns. Plus, I don't think they should delay their marriage for too long, do you?"

Harada laughed.

"Is it really proper for a young princess to even allude to such things?" he asked, tilting her chin up slightly so that she couldn't hide behind her eyelashes as easily. "But I'm not saying you're wrong. I just hope I get invited to the wedding. Or the naming ceremony. Whichever comes first."

Sen gurgled with amusement and Harada wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. After a moment, she relaxed and leaned into him, her soft cheek pressed to his bare skin. She could hear his heart beating.

"I like being close to you, Harada-san."

"Thanks. I like being close to you, too. Although…"

"What?" Sen was suddenly anxious and tried to pull away. The arms around her remained steady.

" _Although_ , being this close to you, and in your cute Oni form, especially—Well, my mind keeps thinking about things that proper young princesses shouldn't allude to."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Harada kissed the top of her head. "Really. ... As if you didn't know."


	58. Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazama Kichiro fences with the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi. Harada, Sen and Kimigiku have important matters to discuss. Chizuru helps Saito to recover some mental balance.

******Author's Note:**

**First, a word of clarification:** Takeda actually first showed up in this story in chapters 14, 15 and 16. In chapter 16 he comes staggering out of the inn leaning on Inoue (Gen-san), but Chizuru quickly discovers that although there is a lot of blood, his only injury is a shallow cut on one arm. I never expected it to take me 40 chapters to get back to him...

 **Second, a thank you for some terrific reviews on FF.net** and on  **tumblr** **.**  I'd also like to thank the new readers on AO3 who have taken the time to post comments:  it's more encouraging than you know.

 

 **Finally,** we should be getting to some more critical plot-points soon. For example: What will happen between Chikage and Amagiri? What will happen when Chikage returns to Kyoto? Also: What are Sannan and (maybe) Okita up to? Will Kaoru continue to influence events around the Shinsengumi? Will Takeda make a move? How will Heisuke, Okita and Nagakura deal with their slowly expanding abilities? Will the Shinsengumi be able to accept Saitō and his wife (?) into their midst?

**\\(^o^)~**

* * *

**Quote**

Canst thou not minister to a mind diseased,  
Pluck from the memory a rooted sorrow,  
Raze out the written troubles of the brain  
And with some sweet oblivious antidote  
Cleanse the stuffed bosom of that perilous stuff  
Which weighs upon the heart?

~ **Shakespeare** , _Macbeth_ , Act 3, scene 3

* * *

**Chapter 58 – Interludes**

* * *

**[I] - The Vice Commander Makes a Point (or Two)**

* * *

The wooden swords crashed together as the bright-haired Oni boy and the dark-haired Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi both opted to feel out the other's strength sooner rather than later. Hijikata's tactic, born of watching Saitō and Amagiri over the last few days, was simple: he suspected that he needed to win by skill and experience, since Kichirō-kun's strength and speed might be as good as his, and the boy's physical endurance could be higher. Therefore, he didn't want to waste time in testing his opponent, nor did he want the boy to learn his style. Also… it would be good to convince the young Kazama to respect the ability of the Shinsengumi.

Chiharu, who had moved back to a safer distance, was intrigued. Her brother was only fifteen, but he would pass his final trial very soon and he was tall and strong for his age. After all, she had watched him take down three grown ruffians with comparative ease. What surprised her was that Kichirō had seemed excited about this match, when he normally held humans in careless contempt (Chikage had certainly passed along their father's prejudices in that respect). But her younger brother had even – she had to smile a little – gone out of his way to _show off_ for the Vice Commander. He had probably sensed, as she had, that the man was dangerous.

Despite her musings, she was startled when Kichirō was the one pressed backward when the _bokken_ slammed into each other for the first time. He danced away lightly, grinning, but Chiharu could tell that he was quickly re-evaluating his opponent. Hijikata-san seemed to move very little, in comparison, but as the boy darted in with impressive speed for a second attack, the man turned in perfect time, beat the incoming blade sideways and then counter-attacked with incredible speed of his own. Only an Oni could have jumped as Kichirō did to avoid the slashing edge of the wooden sword as it came down.

In a way, Chiharu felt privileged to witness a Kazama face a truly skilled human – it did not happen often. In another way, the evening was taking a harsh toll on her pride in her clan. She had listened earlier to Osen-chan's comment – passed along from Amagiri – that Saitō-san would have injured the red-haired Oni during the Ikedaya incident if he hadn't been aiming at an illusion rather than the actual man. Nevertheless, she hadn't really believed it. Now she was seeing first-hand what an exceptional, trained, adult part-Oni could do. She wondered if her family – or the Oni as a whole – had made a mistake in always valuing the half-bloods so much lower than the purebloods.

The combatants were closing again, and the Shinsengumi officer was demonstrating a phenomenal sense of timing. He could clearly sense where his opponent was going and when he would be there. He wielded his wooden sword two-handed, in the human way, and Chiharu could see that Kichirō was hard pressed on at least one occasion not to lose his sword altogether. Hijikata-san was very strong as well as talented. Chiharu considered examining the man to see if she could determine his Oni potential, but between courtesy and common sense, and a distinct disinclination to repeat Chikage's mistakes, she let well enough alone.

The tempo was increasing, she thought, watching the clumsy wooden swords move swiftly in the scarce light from the overcast night sky and the yellow glow spilling from the house. The wind tugged at the two high pony-tails, and she could see that Kichirō's hair had started coming free of its cord, as it always did. Chiharu concluded that it was time go back inside when a fat drop of rain hit her cheek and an especially nasty gust tugged her own hair partially loose from its combs and pins.

As if thinking the same thing, Hijikata suddenly accelerated his attack once again, timing his last blow – but how could he? – for the precise moment that Kichirō's pony-tail dissolved into a mass of golden tendrils and blew directly across the boy's face. There was an audible _thump_ , as the sword caught Kichirō across the ribs under his left arm, which had been raised to strike.

Chiharu suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be running the match.

"Stop!" she cried. "One point in!" She wasn't sure how she felt about a human – even a part-Oni – pulling off a victory against a competent pureblood like her younger brother. _He's the leader of a band of ronin who are known as excellent, if ruthless, swordsmen. How could he keep order if they couldn't respect his skills? Kichirō is only fifteen. If he's not upset, then I can handle it._

In fact, Kichirō had looked momentarily stunned, but he'd shoved his blond hair off his face and bowed to Hijikata-san with the shine of admiration in his deep red eyes. The Vice Commander had given him a quick nod, but halted his immediate desire to launch into the details of the match by raising a peremptory hand and turning to Chiharu.

"We should go in before the rain increases. May I assist you, Chiharu-sama?"

Chiharu shot him a quick look from under her lashes. Seeing nothing but polite concern in the planes of his slightly aquiline face, she quickly assented. A firm, but respectful hand under her elbow provided the slight extra balance to help her move more quickly in her raised sandals across the rapidly dampening grass.

"Oh – but! I mean… it's not really raining, Hijikata-san!" Kichirō was clearly disappointed.

When Hijikata looked back at him briefly, brows raised, the boy immediately recognized his lack of courtesy toward his sister and hurried up the steps behind them.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan. Of course you don't want to get wet…"

"I'm fine, Kichirō. I was worried about the silk. Thank you, Vice Commander Hijikata. Will you excuse me for a few moments? Kimigiku will no doubt escort you to the appropriate room."

Sure enough, Kimigiku was now holding the door into the house open for all three of them.

"Thank you, Chiharu-sama. We will be with you very shortly, Kimigiku-san."

The shinobi nodded and closed the door behind Chiharu, leaving the young Oni and Hijikata standing out on the _engawa_ in their sturdy _tabi_.

"That was quite well done," Hijikata said without preamble to Kichirō. "You almost hit me once or twice." The praise was sincere enough to satisfy, but the undertone was pitched to convey that they both knew Hijikata to be the better swordsman.

"Yes – I mean – thank you Hijikata-san – I mean…" Kichirō stopped, gathered his youthful dignity, and said: "I've never fought against a human with your skill, Hijikata-san. And, well, I admit that I thought it would be more _fair_ if I used my left hand – I can use both, you know, but my right's a bit better. Plus, most men aren't sure what to do against a left-handed attacker, so I thought I'd be in a strong enough position not to risk losing…"

Hijikata gave him a level, serious look.

"First of all, never, _ever_ underrate an enemy. It isn't worth it. A moment's arrogance can cost you your life – even for an Oni, I expect! - and you'd feel very stupid in the afterlife explaining that you _shouldn't_ be dead because you _were_ the better swordsman _really_."

"Hai, Hijikata-san!"

"And second," Hijikata continued, turning his face away from Kichirō as if studying the woodwork around the door, "I make a point of training _all_ of my captains to fight left-handed swordsmen. You'd be surprised."

"Oh – oh I _see_ Hijikata-san! Thank you for the training, sir."

There was a sound like a muffled sneeze from Hijikata, but when he turned back to Kichirō, his face was reasonably serious. He held the house door open and nodded for the other to go first, comenting: "You fought well, Kichirō-kun. Most grown men couldn't touch you, and likely no human boy of your own age. What you need, other than practice against others at your level, is experience in actual combat and perhaps a bit more strategy."

"Thank you, Hijikata-san!" The boy paused, then pushed his hair back from his face again with an impatient hand. "It – it must be very interesting to be a captain in the Shinsengumi, Vice Commander." His voice was a little shy, as if he didn't want to be too forward but was also very curious.

"It has its moments," Hijikata agreed slowly. "We have some good men. But mostly it's boring – patrols and reports and protecting people who don't really want your protection." Seeing the boy's patently disbelieving gaze, he added: "Oh, cheer up, we also see more than our fair share of trouble! It's dangerous work, and not for the faint of heart. Who knows, maybe one day you can visit and some of my men can spar with you to your heart's content – if not theirs. I'm guessing that Captain Okita of the First Division would probably be interested."

Kichirō was clearly unsure how to reply, but just then Chiharu hurried into the entry hall. She was carrying a length of white and crimson cord, a comb, and a brush.

"Oh – oh _no_ Chiharu! I can do it myself!"

Once again, the Vice Commander's narrow black eyebrows went up. Kichirō flushed a little, not wanting to appear childish in front of Hijikata-san. Chiharu – very reluctantly – had to admire the way that Hijikata-san handled her younger brother.

"Well, at least let me try first, Kirō-kun. I know it's all very strange, but we need to attend two very important ceremonies quite shortly. I want to change before we're called in."

Seeing that Hijikata-san was watching him quizzically, arms folded, Kichirō submitted without further protest to having his hair combed and tied up a great deal more neatly than usual. Neither of the Kazama siblings suggested helping the Vice Commander with his own wind-blown locks.

"The person that you should really train with, of course, is Saitō," commented Hijikata thoughtfully. "And he with you."

"Um… are you sure Hijikata-san? I mean, Saitō-sama probably doesn't have much time right now for somebody like me, right?"

Hijikata had to choke back a laugh. As gravely as he could, he replied:

"Well, I can understand how Saitō may seem more short-tempered and intimidating than I am, or some of the other captains."

Both Chiharu and Kichirō gave Hijikata suspicious looks. They were intelligent and sensitive to nuance; they had caught his amusement. Chiharu finally spoke, after a longish pause:

"If you will go up the stairs, Hijikata-san, a basin and a comb have been laid out for you. In the first room on the right, I believe."

"Thank you, Chiharu-sama." Hijikata bowed politely to her, and then caught her off-guard momentarily with a slight smile. "Are you going back upstairs yourself? Kichirō-kun… I believe that your sister would like us to make ourselves presentable. Am I correct, do you think?"

"Yes, Hijikata-san," the boy answered respectfully.

Chiharu couldn't stop herself from looking up into Hijikata-san's purple eyes for a moment. She _thought_ that the man was laughing about something, but she had to admit that he gave very little away. She quickly dropped her eyes again, but not before feeling the first prickling of a faint blush on her cheeks. She was torn between growing admiration for the man and annoyance that Kichirō seemed to be falling under his spell so easily. Well, Kimigiku had warned her about Hijikata-san. He was handsome, intelligent, and skilled with both a sword and the complexities of directing the young male ego. She was no longer surprised to know that he was considered to be very attractive to women. At the same time, he was wedded to his job and prepared to be ruthless in defense of his superiors and the lords they followed. She was surprised to discover that she had momentarily forgotten that he was also a human.

* * *

**[II] - The Princess and the Warrior**

* * *

Sen hadn't thought that it was possible to fall asleep while leaning on somebody, but apparently it was. She had meant to finish setting up the basin – now clean – and the small ritual knives. She had also meant to bring the ancient volume of records down from the hidden place near the top of one cabinet. Instead, she had somehow dozed off while listening to Harada-san's heartbeat. She woke up in the red-head's lap and cradled in his strong arms, and for just a moment she was prepared to abandon everything not to have to move. He was looking away from her though, and she finally identified the sound that had woken her: rain lashed heavily against the shuttered windows and the wood creaked a little from the force of the wind. They would have to find a way to make Amagiri stay…

"She's awake now, Kimigiku-san," Sen heard Harada say. His voice resonated oddly in his chest.

"Good. Thank you for… coming to her assistance." Sen heard the slightest hint of irony in her shinobi's cool, pleasant voice. "Princess?"

Reluctantly, Sen turned her head. "Yes, Kimigiku?"

"You need to change. I will assist you, of course."

Sen had no idea why she was so muzzy. Of everyone, she had done the least – so far – that day. The news from Chiharu and especially Kimigiku had been shocking, of course. But Sen had always had some foreknowledge of things to come: it was the other great Gift of her line. For example, she had known from first seeing him that whatever future she had lay with the human spearman.

Harada-san rose, Sen still clasped against his chest.

"Just tell me where to go," he said with a smile.

Kimigiku looked at him sombrely. "We'll go the back way. We have guests…"

Sen just closed her eyes again by way of response. The drain on her energy seemed to be fading, but she was tired and she would need to be both awake and alert for the ceremonies to come.

When they reached her rooms – unseen by any of their guests – Harada-san set her down in the small parlour and gave Kimigiku a lazy smile. Kimigiku's eyes narrowed, but then she smiled in return.

"No you can't stay, and yes, you can wait outside the door."

"As you wish, Kimigiku-san. See you in a little bit, Hime-chan."

Both women looked briefly affronted and then laughed at him.

"Out, Harada-san!"

" _Hai_ , Kimigiku-san!"

Harada bowed and went out into the hallway. He propped his broad shoulders against the wall opposite the door panel and folded his arms. He didn't mind the wait; he needed some time to think anyway. Something had changed between them… Before today, he had been intrigued but cautious; he hadn't known what to make of a princess who behaved as Sen-hime did. Her behaviour could hardly be called demure for any woman, although she was very young. And he didn't like the idea that his feelings were so fickle that he'd been drawn to Chizuru-chan for months and now found himself falling for her cousin in a much more serious way. It was troubling.

And what about Saitō? By all appearances, the last Trial had been almost as grim as the first, and he had not emerged unchanged. Harada had felt the waves of anger and grief still turbulent within the man, even though by the time that Harada had arrived behind Chizuru, the bleeding face was as impassive on the surface as it had ever been.

The biggest difference, though, was the sense of power. The indigo-haired man was still, without question, Saitō Hajime. But… the presence that in the past had always been carefully hidden away now blazed as though an angry god had brought a piece of the sun down to earth. Of course, it seemed probable that Saitō would learn to control that as he did everything else. But Harada was a good judge of people, and he did not see how a massive, wrenching change in the physical and mental self could take place without affecting the whole person. In any event, the overwhelming arrogance of the man called Kazama Chikage – based on what he had heard from his comrades and from Sen-hime's acidic comments – was more understandable now, Harada thought.

Which brought him back to Sen. Sen-hime. Osen-chan. Whoever and whatever she was… Not just the leader of a clan but of all the Oni in Japan. He was having a hard time seeing his place in that world. He'd always assumed that he'd eventually find somebody nice and settle down. Make enough money to support a family and maybe not have to put his life on the line every day. Have somebody to come home to… Then again, he'd come very close to marrying once before, and hadn't. So maybe he'd always known that there was a piece missing.

Harada sighed. Saitō seemed to have no such hesitation when it came to Chizuru-chan. Harada had never seen the slightest hesitation on Saitō's part, with the exception of the shyness of a very reserved man. Even once he'd known her heritage, and his own, and realized that she was Oni high nobility, he hadn't wavered that Harada had seen. He could tell that even Hijikata-san had been forced to tacitly concede that Saitō was going to do everything short of disobey a direct order in order to marry Chizuru-chan – and sooner rather than later. And in Harada's view, nobody knew anymore what Saitō would do in the face of such a direct order now. That made him dangerous, a fact that Sannan-san and Sōji had been quick to point out. Harada couldn't say that they were wrong.

In fact, Saitō seemed to be perfect for the role that he was – according to the Oni – destined to fulfill. Mate and protector, and eventually father and teacher. He had the discipline to do whatever needed to be done without flinching. He was capable of enduring hardship and was utterly unafraid of bad odds. And unlike Harada, the thought of being a consort to a woman who was in some sort a princess didn't seem to disturb him. Whatever anchored Saitō's self-esteem was not tied to position and public recognition.

Harada suddenly grinned to himself. The truth was that as much as it troubled him in some ways, he could see himself joining Sen-hime in what must be a difficult struggle to keep Kyoto as safe as possible for the Oni and to some extent the humans within it. After all, hadn't he come to Kyoto to protect its citizens? That had always driven him far more than honour and glory. In the end, what mattered most of all was finding the right person, whatever her circumstances.

Mind you, it was a strange idea. Marriage was undertaken to secure wealth, land, connections and similar benefits. Personal preference entered into it, of course, but the reality was that most men chose a wife for her family or wealth, or at least for practical skills such a cooking or sewing. One could always take a mistress to compensate for any missing aspects such as beauty or entertainment or physical pleasure.

Once more, Harada dragged his mind away from philosophizing. It was useless, since it didn't represent what he wanted. And he was beginning to feel very attached to his princess in any event. He just wasn't sure what that meant for his future. No doubt he would find out in due course, if things went that way.

He sensed Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san before the door slid open, and waited with some interest to see what the Princess of the Oni would wear to not one but two important ceremonies. Naturally, Sen-hime didn't disappoint.

Harada bowed low. As he had expected, she was wearing a very formal and probably very heavy court dress, made up of a kimono over multiple layers of silk and tied with an elaborate obi. He was a little surprised that she wasn't wearing make-up, but then it occurred to him that Oni ceremonies were likely conducted in Oni form.

"This is my mother's imperial court kimono," said Sen, stepping with care into the hallway. "As you see, the hem is designed to sweep the floor, so one can't exactly walk well. Fortunately, Oni women are far better able to cope with the weight and the heat of such things. It gives me great respect for human women, to be honest."

Her smile as she met Harada's admiring gaze was as warm and bright as always. _I'm not going to walk away from this one_ , the spearman thought, mocking his previous musings. _We just need to get to know each other a bit better_.

"I'm afraid that I don't have a change of clothing, Sen-hime," he told her, regretfully. "Not that I own such clothes anyway!"

"Oh, that's no problem," said Sen. "I mean, I did make sure that the servants brought Saitō-san something reasonable to wear, and Chizuru-chan will look lovely in the kimono she wore earlier, even if it isn't tied as well as it was."

"And are they helping each other to dress?" asked Harada impishly.

"Not as far as I know, though I suppose that they could have sent the servants away. Do you think that Saitō-san knows how to arrange and tie a kimono?"

"I don't think any of us really knows what Saitō can and can't do, except maybe Hijikata-san. I have never seen Saitō in a woman's kimono, however."

"Hijikata-san is fortunate in having such loyal and capable officers," Kimigiku commented softly.

"Kondō-san is a man who commands great loyalty," Harada told her. "Meaning no offense to the Vice Commander, you understand. But Saitō wouldn't be with us now without Kondō's generosity and encouragement. You only know Saito slightly, but you can probably imagine how rarely he accepts the help and hospitality of others. But Kondō-san is a strong fighter with the type of generous spirit that a man like Saitō could not misunderstand for pity or charity. However, there is no question that in Hijikata-san, Saitō found a man he could respect and would follow without question. So you're are right that Saitō has a very strong personal loyalty to Hijikata-san. Saitō's very… single-minded when he needs to be."

"Hijikata-san does not wish him to marry," Kimigiku commented, frowning slightly.

Harada shrugged. "It is against our rules without special dispensation from the Commander. But you can imagine why the men of the Shinsengumi don't generally marry unless they leave – which also requires the agreement of the Commander, incidentally."

Sen-hime placed her small hand on Harada's forearm, above the red and white strapping.

"I can guess," she said. "No hostages to fortune, no split loyalties, no extra incentive to desertion just when a man is needed most."

"All of those things, Sen-hime," Harada agreed gravely. "And then, on top of that, Saitō is Hijikata's most _reliable_ captain."

"You aren't reliable, Harada-san?" asked Kimigiku, feigning shock.

"I am exceptionally reliable," Harada told her firmly. "But I'm rather noticeable, and every now and then it is useful for somebody to be able to pick up bits and pieces of information unseen. You may be familiar with the notion."

Their eyes met at that, bright amber challenging clear purple.

"Yes, yes, everybody tries to spy on everybody else," Sen cut in. "But the point is: will Hijikata-san allow them to marry? The Oni contract of betrothal is binding and almost impossible to break short of death."

Harada hesitated.

"Hijikata-san has given his tacit consent. A little unwillingly, but he gave it. And Kondō-san is romantic, so he will most likely consent, especially if he thinks that anything might, ah, reflect badly on an innocent girl."

Sen suddenly gave a gurgle of laughter. "So all we need to do is have Saitō-san compromise the bride-to-be?"

Kimigiku looked a little pained and Harada raised his expressive brows.

"Once again, you shock me, Princess," he said severely.

"Oh yes, I can see that," Sen retorted. "But as Kimigiku will tell you, I'm partly in earnest. If I go through with this betrothal – which I truly think is safest for both of them for other reasons – then it will not go well for either of them if Kondō-san refuses his permission. Saitō-san will no doubt attempt to do something noble but stupid—"

"As men are wont to do," murmured Kimigiku.

"—and then we'll all be in trouble. So I need to know if this marriage is going to happen."

"Then I think you're asking the wrong person," Harada said, a little forcefully. "I'm not against it personally, but I'm not Hijikata-san, or Sannan-san – who I suspect will be against it, by the way - nor am I one of the parties to it."

"You think the odds are in favour of Kondō-san permitting it though?" asked Kimigiku.

"Yes, decidedly. He does follow Hijikata-san's advice in most things."

"Well that's settled then. I suppose you've heard that everyone's just about ready to go?"

Harada blinked. "I know that Kichirō-kun, Hijikata-san and Chiharu-sama are back, I heard them some time ago…"

"Yes, they're getting tidied up. Hijikata-san is probably already back downstairs with Amagiri."

"Sen-hime?"

"Yes, Harada-san?"

"You told us that this wouldn't take long, or be too formal. Are you trying to drag it out?"

"A little. But also, Kimigiku pointed out to me that part of the reason for observing the formalities is so that the importance of the ceremony impresses itself firmly on the minds of the observers. When you remember that belief plays such a big role for Oni, you can understand why I dressed like this."

"Shall we get on with it then?"

Sen hesitated, and then said shyly: "I could fix your hair for you if you like. I'm quite good at it."

Harada was taken aback, but realized immediately that he wasn't going to say no.

"Alright, Princess."

"And then you can help me down the stairs."

"Certainly."

"And carry me into the ceremonies room as though we'd just gotten married?"

"No!" said Kimigiku and Harada together.

* * *

**[III] - Ministering to a Mind Diseased**

* * *

Saitō and Chizuru found both of Sen-hime's servants in the big kitchen at the back of the house. The servants took in Saitō's current appearance and bowed low, but although the man remained wary, the woman immediately turned to Chizuru with a smile.

"Everything went reasonably well then, Yukimura-sama?" she asked calmly.

Thinking of Saitō's tight lips and half-dressed, blood-streaked body, Chizuru decided that if Osen-chan ever decided to part with her servants, she would gladly offer the woman a home.

"Yes, thank you, Mika-san."

"There are fresh clothes for Saitō-sama in the bathing chamber, and we've filled one of the baths," the woman continued. "We've also put your kimono into the changing room next door. I can assist you with it at any time."

Chizuru was grateful for the thoughtfulness – whether Kimigiku-san's or Osen-chan's. She had wondered what she was going to do for clothes. This way she could brush out her hair and wash quickly from a basin while Saitō had the chance to bathe properly. With Mika-san's help she wouldn't take too long, although her hair might not be as nicely dressed as it was earlier. Knowing her hostess and the shinobi, Chizuru suspected that even the ornaments for her hair were waiting for her.

"We are grateful, Mika-san, Akio-san," Chizuru said, bowing to each of them in turn. She knew that it made them uncomfortable, but she couldn't help it. She had spent most of the last seven months cooking, doing laundry and scrubbing floors. Before that she had been the sole caretaker of her father's house. She found it difficult to behave like a noble lady.

"Thank you," Saitō told them courteously, if not with warmth.

Both servants murmured something like "you're welcome, lord", and then Saitō turned abruptly and walked into the bathing chamber. Chizuru made up her mind to the fact that she'd rather endure gossip than refuse to help Saitō in his present distress.

"Excuse me," she said pleasantly to the servants, and followed Saitō out of the room, closing the door that he'd left open. Although she had braced herself for it, she sensed no shock from the two servants. Rather, they seemed sympathetic.

Saitō turned as she closed the door. He changed to human form even as she covered the short distance between them, so she took a moment to do the same. It was a little faster each time.

"You should not be here," Saitō noted, putting his arms around her and holding her close to him.

"Nobody will mind," Chizuru told him. She tried to remain as neutral as possible, to give him the space he needed to pull himself back from the horrors that he had seen and somehow lived through. It wasn't as easy as it should have been, since she was once again conscious of his smooth skin and slightly tense muscles.

After standing with her like that for a few minutes in silence, Saitō started to relax. His mind was in chaos, she thought, although he was shielding it tightly. She guessed that not only was he struggling to assimilate the terrible "living memories", but also the more recent memory of a Kazama there in front of him, within his power. And on top of that she expected that he was mortified at being on display in such a state in front of Amagir-sani and Hijikata-san and Kimigiku-san…

"Hajime," she said quietly, once she sensed the tension dissipate further. "The bath will help."

"I know," he told her, his voice still not quite his own. The usually clear, precise tones had a rough burr in them. "I know, but I don't want you to go. It is as if… you are the only clean thing I have right now. I almost killed that boy. I might have done it if you had not been there. They did it out of greed and jealousy you know. They killed my clan, my wife, my sons… my sister. They wanted the Yukimura. Not to kill them… to use them, to breed from them. It was the healing powers, always… The Kazama were warriors. Healers would make them almost unbeatable. But the Yukimura were always defended by the Sakurai so eventually, at a time when the Lady of Yase was weak, they destroyed the Sakurai. They must have made sure that the messenger dispatched to the Shiranui was killed as well."

Chizuru listened quietly. After all, it was, in a way, the history of her own clan. If the Kazama hadn't betrayed the Sakurai, maybe the Yukimura wouldn't have been overrun three hundred years later. Maybe. But if Yukimura Kōdō hadn't betrayed his own brother, they might have survived even without the Sakurai. And who knew why things were so bitter between the Kazama and the Yukimura in the first place? At some point it just all had to stop. It made her think a little more kindly of Suzuka-hime: a daughter of Kazama, a daughter of Yukimura, and the current Lady of Kyoto and Yase – who better to cut the knot?

"Between us, somehow, we'll make both our clans whole again," Chizuru said after a few more minutes had passed. Her cheeks reddened, but embarrassment seemed like a very minor thing at the moment.

She felt love and lust both flare in the man holding her. Then there was a puff of something like laughter next to her ear, but there was an edge to it that would usually be foreign to Saitō Hajime.

"I want you so much right now that I am offended by my own thoughts. It is a common reaction to death and destruction, no doubt aggravated by many other factors. Thank you for being here anyway."

Chizuru was confused and a little uncertain, but it seemed wisest not to react. As strangely as he was behaving, she still sensed that he was gradually recovering. She had to wonder, though, how many Oni survived completely undamaged through the Trial of Mind. It made her think of the uncle who had raised her as his daughter after betraying their whole clan to the humans.

Finally, Saitō loosened his hold. He looked and seemed much more himself, and his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"I am very sorry for my behaviour, Chizuru. My actions earlier and my words just now must have worried and offended you."

"I'm fine. I'm relieved that you are a little less troubled now, that's all."

Saitō looked at her affectionately.

"That is just like you. Strange Oni magic, visions of death and destruction, listening to my rambling mind… but you are fine. And a little relieved."

"Yes, exactly." Chizuru even managed a smile for him. Anything to lift a bit more of the shadow from the dark blue eyes.

"You're going to offer to look at my no longer existent wounds again."

"Yes, I was about to…"

He sighed softly.

"I'm fine."

"I know."

"You are going to try to fix it all aren't you? The Kazama"—it was evidently an effort to even say the name—"and the Yukimura and the Sakurai and the situation with Sen-hime and Suzuka-gozen…" He moved a little further away so that now he only held her hands. "And there is something wrong with Amagiri-san's situation – did you know that? Something to do with Chiharu-sama's youngest brother, who has bright red hair. Amagiri-san does not know that I know that, though." Saitō released Chizuru's hands and crossed his arms, frowning at his bride-to-be. "You worry me."

Chizuru kept her gaze steady.

"You come first for me. I won't jeopardize that."

Saitō reddened again. Apparently he was recovering his discomfort with emotional scenes as well as his sense of self. He cleared his throat.

"I will bathe and change now. I assure you that my cuts have healed completely."

"Alright, Hajime. I'm glad that you were successful."

"So am I, Chizuru. I am... relieved that it is over." Saitō leaned forward and gave his bride-to-be a soft, but lingering kiss on the lips. "I will be with you shortly, dear one."

As he had hoped, that made her blush and smile, and her large brown eyes seemed to light up. It was worth the effort and the embarrassment for many reasons.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** Don't worry, Saitou's investiture as Sakurai-sama and his betrothal to Chizuru are coming up. It was important for me to write this middle part, however, because with Saitou's full transformation to an Oni, he has truly become not-human, and his perspective has changed. Also, who wouldn't want to write about Hijikata and Kichiro (and Chiharu!), and the inimitable Sen and Sano?

Thank you to everyone for reading. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. **~(^u^)/**


	59. The Last of the Sakurai (or, The Wedding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood rituals, oaths and a wedding. A busy night for all concerned, both Oni and Shinsengumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a great deal to this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it and I would greatly appreciate any reviews or comments that you may have, long or short.
> 
> With much gratitude to all of my readers for coming so far along the path...
> 
> ~ ImpracticalOni

 

* * *

**Quote:**

_Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses._

**\- Lao Tzu**

* * *

**Chapter 59 – The Last of the Sakurai (or, The Wedding)**

* * *

**[I] - A Dowery of Swords**

* * *

With the aid of Osen-chan's servant Mika-san, Chizuru had washed off some of the sweat and dust of the long day with a basin of water and a cloth, and then undertaken the slightly arduous task of re-donning the pretty kimono she had worn before. She was impressed with Mika-san's efficiency and ability, but too tired to talk with the part-Oni woman in the way that she usually would.

Eventually she was dressed, her hair was combed and pinned back, and she was ready to accompany Saitō to the next part of what seemed to be an endless day. Mika-san had left to make tea, and Chizuru was pacing in very small steps across the matted floor, by the time she heard the soft, familiar voice.

"May I come in?"

Chizuru hurried to the door of the dressing room that led into the bathing chamber and slid it open. She had been feeling increasingly overwhelmed by all the strange things that had happened. It felt as though going out on patrol with Okita-san before the events at the Ikedaya had been the last time that she had understood the world around her.

She had drawn Saitō into the room before fully taking in his appearance, and then stopped as the lights from several floor lamps showed that their hostess had provided formal wear for the newest Oni lord in Kyoto. Saitō looked back at her mutely, his face impassive and his blue eyes somehow shuttered.

Instead of his black kimono and simple white under-kimono, he wore dark grey _hakama_ of rather stiff silk, the creases perfectly pressed, a _hakamashita_ of deep, dark blue with tiny sakura blossoms embroidered in silvery white along the outer edge and collar of the garment, and a matching _haori_ adorned with five white _mon_ that could only be the crest of the Sakurai. The _haori_ was held in the front by knotted white silk cord. Only Saitō's indigo hair looked the same; it had been brushed neatly into a low side-ponytail, tied with white cord, and draped over his right shoulder. Without his customary fine white scarf, the pony-tail did not quite conceal the thin white scar on the right side of his neck just above his collar.

Chizuru stared at him, open-mouthed. She couldn't imagine when Osen-chan could have had the clothes made, but everything fit perfectly. Saitō looked disturbingly remote from her, and she unconsciously tucked a hand into his just to make contact.

"Saitō-san?" she whispered.

"Ah no! Not that… Chizuru, everything else feels like it is changing… please… don't change too…" The words were barely audible but clearly pained.

"Hajime, _gomenasai_ , but…" She gestured wordlessly.

"All of the Oni rulers—those of the High Clans—kept formal kimono or other court clothes at the Prince or Princess' estate in Yase." His lips tightened fractionally. "Or so I am told. Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san must have sent for these a day or two ago, I think."

Saitō's hand tightened on Chizuru's.

"I know they are waiting for us. But there is one more thing here, apparently." He gestured toward a heavy-looking chest of drawers and Chizuru suddenly knew what it was: a sword cabinet where men could secure their _daisho_ —their katana and wakizashi—before going in to bathe.

Hand-in-hand, both elegantly dressed but moving as though afraid to make noise, Saitō and Chizuru crossed to the chest and Saitō pulled open a drawer that had evidently been recently used. It slid out noiselessly, revealing a padded interior with room for three sets of swords. There was only one set there, but Saitō stood staring at it hungrily.

"They are bribing me well," he murmured, letting go of Chizuru's hand and lifting out the longer sword of the pair with reverent care. "This katana is from the very earliest part of the new era of swords—see how it is almost more similar to an old period _tachi_. In fact, I suspect it pre-dates the known production of the new swords, which makes me believe that the Oni had their own smiths. It may even have been newly crafted, since there is very little wear. I wonder what happened to the older sword when it became unfit for battle—or too valuable to risk damaging. Now _that_ sword would be a prize; it is difficult to find a good sword of the _koto_ period now."

Saitō put down the katana and picked up the shorter sword, which Chizuru saw was similar in design to her kodachi.

"Ah, now this is from the old period—like your _Shotsuren_ , Chizuru. This is a very fine blade; I wonder what the markings are? I have a feeling that, like yours, I will not know them and neither will Hijikata-san or Souji…"

Chizuru let him talk. She noted that plain scabbards for the weapons were also in the drawer, which meant that the swords had been deliberately left unsheathed. She didn't think Saitō was being bribed—at least, not precisely—but she understood his meaning. He was being forced, will it or not, into a role that he hadn't chosen and didn't fully understand; a role, moreover, that might interfere with his service to the Shinsengumi. Giving beautiful, ancient swords to a man who loved swords could be seen as proffering a sweet to a child so that he would take his medicine without complaint.

"The Shiranui got them back," Saitō said abruptly. "After the disaster. As the shinobi of the Clans of the East they undertook that task. Bad enough that they had let their allies be slaughtered and couldn't find a single heir. It would be an added shame to leave the Sakurai swords in the hands of the Kazama."

Once again, Chizuru heard the faintest stress on the last name, as though the speaker had to force himself to say it. She hoped that Saitō would deal with that issue quickly, given the other guests in the house.

"If they knew all of this, then why wasn't the treason dealt with sooner?"

Saitō gave a tiny shrug and reluctantly sheathed the two blades in the plain black scabbards. He left the longer blade where it was, but slipped the kodachi through the white sash that she hadn't noticed amidst all the finery.

"No survivors, no proof. They were thorough. The Shiranui probably learned some of the details after a certain amount of digging, especially since they would have known where to look. The Yukimura then learned of it from the Shiranui. Akio-san gave me the gist of it; I assume that Osen-chan or Kimigiku-san asked him to tell me. It likely gave rise to gossip among the great clans for many, many years."

His voice was hard and Chizuru was troubled again. It was as if there was a part of him still back in the past. Saitō continued, still in the same chilling tone:

"That was why they had to kill the children, of course. Any valid Heir with sufficient power would eventually find out precisely what had happened during the Trial of Mind—if they survived it."

"Hajime…"

Her soft voice made him focus on her and take her hands in his. As he stared intently into her eyes, she could sense him regaining control.

" _Sumimasen_ , Chizuru."

He bent and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a light kiss but Chizuru was amazed at the love and comfort it conveyed. They were both very tired, she thought, but at least they were together.

"One last change…" Saitō shifted smoothly to his Oni form.

Chizuru did the same, although it took her longer. When she was done, she discovered Saitō watching her. He was blushing slightly, but didn't say anything. Chizuru took his proffered arm. It suddenly dawned on her that she was going to be formally betrothed tonight; in fact, tonight's ceremony was the important one, the one that really bound them together. The wedding afterward would be more of a gathering of friends and family to celebrate the event, although it also usually represented the time when the wife officially moved into her husband's household.

As far as she could tell, the Oni tradition wasn't much different from what she was used to. After all, one could be married—with the consent of the head of one's family, if any—simply by way of formal agreement and (although she was less certain on this point), by filing the correct documents. Chizuru had not personally known anyone who had undertaken a more elaborate wedding at one of the temples, but she had seen such things. The engagement party, arranged by the matchmaker or other go-between, was the most important thing. The wedding was also important, but the match itself was already essentially complete.

Saitō gave her a small smile.

"Our respective families have had very little opportunity to negotiate an appropriate dowry, have they? And yet, I feel as though we have each been as carefully managed as if the usual matchmaking process had been followed."

Chizuru blushed, knowing that he had followed her thoughts. For all intents and purposes they were agreeing to their marriage contract tonight. It was both a daunting and exhilarating idea. From a practical point of view, of course, it made no sense – Saitō had no home for his bride and Chizuru brought no dowry.

"At least we'll have a fine collection of swords," she murmured, fatigue and pressure making her giddy.

Saitō smiled a little more and walked with her out into the hallway.

"What more can I ask?"

* * *

**[II] - Lady of the East and Lord of the Sakurai**

* * *

They assembled in the rituals room. Osen-chan was resplendent in her court kimono and Kimigiku-san was also carefully dressed, though not in a kimono since that might hamper her ability to guard the Princess. Amagiri-san had changed into his usual clothes, but these were rather formal at any time; Chizuru thought that he looked even more sombre than usual tonight and thought she knew why. Chiharu-sama appeared to have found appropriate clothing for herself and her brother from somewhere, although Chizuru had given up trying to account for how Osen-chan and Kimigiku-san provided for their guests.

Hijikata-san and Harada-san looked much as they always did, although they had obviously tidied themselves up. Chizuru felt proud of them, for some reason: they might not be wearing expensive clothing, but they both carried themselves with the grace and confidence (some might say arrogance) of natural warriors; in any event, they seemed supremely unperturbed at being the only guests present without golden eyes and white hair.

The room was large and square and there was something like an altar or table at the front framed by a wide window. The shutters were partially open toward the top, and those in the room could see and hear the building storm outside. Just as Saitō and Chizuru entered, there was a crash of thunder. Chizuru found it ominous, but she didn't want to disappoint Saitō with her cowardice, so she gritted her teeth together and continued to study the room in order to calm her nerves.

The table, if that was the right word, had thick legs of some dark and polished wood. The lower parts of the legs were set with jade and mother of pearl in intricate patterns that seemed to change from moment to moment in the light of the lamps set about the room. The feet were round and heavy, but uncarved; rather, strips of more jade and mother of pearl gleamed across the dark surface.

In contrast, the table-top was plain and covered only by two narrow strips of patterned silk. The bowl in the middle of the table was stone inlaid with silver, and the knife beside it also appeared to be silver, which was odd.

"Good evening, Chizuru-chan, Saitō-san," said Sen in a calm voice. "I hope that you found everything that you needed?"

Chizuru had to try very hard not to shrink away from being the centre of such a gathering under such strange conditions. Fortunately, she could be very stubborn in the face of adversity; moreover, Saitō was a quiet strength beside her, any trace of fatigue erased from his outer presence as though it had never been. Besides, she thought, peeping sideways, how could any woman not be heartened by the impeccable elegance and fine-boned good-looks of her chosen mate?

Looking forward again, she realized that Hijikata-san and Harada-san were staring at Saitou's finery with just a hint of wariness. Amagiri-san's expression didn't so much as flicker, but she read approval on Chiharu-sama's face and interest on Kichirō-kun's. In fact, the younger Oni was looking at her with more than just general interest, she realized, blushing. Kichirō immediately blushed as well and looked down.

"Good evening, Sen-hime," Saitō responded politely. "I found everything that I needed, thank you."

"Mika-san was very helpful, Osen-chan," said Chizuru, a little hurriedly. She still had her hand on Saitō's right arm, so she had felt the muscle tense abruptly when he had noticed Kichirō-kun admiring her.

"I'm pleased that Akio and Mika served you well. Now then, I promised that this wouldn't take long, and it won't, however, the Ritual of Blood can only be witnessed by Oni who are clan leaders or their designated Heirs. I have already explained this to the others, so Chiharu-chan, Hijikata-san and Harada-san have agreed to go next door until I recall them."

Chiharu bowed gracefully to Sen-hime, but Chizuru thought that the two Shinsengumi—especially the Vice Commander—looked unhappy about having to go. They left without demur, however, and Chizuru gestured for Chiziru and Saitō to come straight up to the table.

"This is the great secret of the Oni," Sen told them without preamble. "Silver is anathema to us. Wounds of silver heal very slowly. Left completely untreated, silver residue on a wound can even poison an Oni over time. Ingesting silver would be severely painful and quite possibly lethal."

Kichirō, deprived of his older sister's counsel, was now standing beside Amagiri. To do him credit, he contained most of his shock at Sen's information, but he was evidently hearing this for the first time. Amagiri and Kimigiku were both unsurprised. Saitō's brows contracted sharply.

"This is potentially devastating information against the Oni. Why would you tell me?"

Amagiri finally raised his head, meeting Saitō's challenging gaze.

"You have a great deal to think about in the days and weeks ahead, Saitō. You have a duty to disclose everything you know to your superiors, for example. But even if the enchantments placed on our kind failed with you, and you were able to speak of this to others, would you? Would you put the fate of an entire race in the hands of Hijikata-san or Kondō-san? And what of Sannan-san?"

Saitō was silent, his face showing nothing and his emotions entirely unreadable, even to Chizuru.

"It has happened before, Saitō-san," Sen-hime said sadly. "There were once three great domains: the East, the West and the North. When Suzuka-hime, First Lady of Kyoto and Yase, sought to unite the Oni, the Lord of the Northern Clans and his vassals were at first resistant. They were warriors first and foremost and did not feel jeopardized at the news of barbarian invaders coming from the north and west. But the battles turned out to be brutal and bloody. Whether by design or bad luck, most of the enemy weapons were tipped in silver. Or so the story goes. Our historians believe that most likely the enemy _did_ know the properties of silver and brought it deliberately, but were slowed by underestimating the speed and skill of those they faced.

"The Lord of the North, Yukishima Hiroki-sama sent his youngest son, along with two guards, to beg aid from Suzuka-gozen, in return for pledging themselves to her cause of unification. The two guards were distant kin of the Yukishima themselves, and descended of one of the high-ranking Northern clans. Angered by the fact that Yukishima-sama had not informed the rest of the Oni of the threat caused by the silver weapons until his clans were in dire straits, and already struggling with passive resistance from the Kazama and their subordinate clans, Lady Suzuka agreed to send aid on one condition. The two guards and the son would complete the blood rituals sealing the contract of obedience to Suzuka and her Heirs—to the Okikurune Princes and Princesses, in other words. The son, desperate to help his people, agreed.

"Being an excellent strategist, Lady Suzuka gave the assignment to bring aid to the North to the most restless of the Western clans, the Omori. The Omori were fully briefed on the dangers, of course, but determined to win glory. To make a long story short, the entire Nishikai army was wiped out in the ensuing battles. The clan lived on for a while after that, but eventually the whole main line died out or was absorbed into other families. Ultimately, the invaders were driven off, in part by the local human populace. By that time, however, the Clans of the North were shattered. Over the course of the next two centuries, the humans and Oni of the North clashed several times. To put it bluntly, the Oni lost."

There was silence after Sen's abrupt conclusion. Then Saitō bowed his head.

"I thought I could be both. Both Oni and Shinsengumi."

"For a time, perhaps. As long as the Oni and the Shinsengumi don't come into conflict."

"There will be conflict," Saito stated.

"Yes," said Amagiri, quickly, before Sen could speak again. "Yes, there will be conflict. Why hold out a vain hope, Sen-hime? But if the conflict concerns only Oni matters, and not the human war that some of us think is coming… in that case there is no need for humans to know about the silver."

Chizuru's head was spinning, trying to understand what was wrong. Saitō was very angry, all appearances to the contrary. He believed that he was going to be required to withhold valuable information from his superiors; specifically, he would have to withhold the knowledge that silver could be used to great effect against the Oni, even if the Shinsengumi were attacked by Kazama Chikage-sama and his allies.

"It is too late to work this out right now," Saitō said in a stony voice. "Moreover, Chizuru is tired as are most of us here. Since the damage is done and you have told me what I needed to know, I propose that we continue."

Osen-chan looked pale, Chizuru thought. The Princess of the Oni might know and understand a great deal, but she had not fully understood the depth of Saitō's ties to the Shinsengumi. To Sen-hime, born, bred and raised an Oni, the choice was simple. Amagiri-san had understood, but had been faced with a choice between letting Saitō die, and helping him to live at all costs. Chizuru had already sensed a little of Saitō's anxiety for Amagiri-san—or rather about what Kazama-sama might do to to his retainer when the red-haired Oni returned with bad news and had to explain his own part in it.

"Osen-chan," she said suddenly, in her quiet voice.

"Yes, Chizuru-chan?" Sen was relieved to have anything break the tension. She could partially sense the depth of the anger and despair within Saitō-san, and it alarmed her.

"I take it that the ritual you are going to perform involves silver?"

"Yes… Or rather, not the blood ritual itself, but as it applies to confirming somebody as the Head of a Clan."

"So you had to tell Saitō-san about the silver so that he would not be concerned when the cut didn't close immediately?"

"Yes." Sen looked pleadingly at her cousin, but Chizuru had already turned back to Saitō.

Mentally, as if she had embarked on such conversation all her life, she said to him: _Hajime, there has really been very little choice in any of this. And… and I would make the same decision over again if it meant saving you, although it grieves me that you are grieved._

As she had done before, she simply left her thoughts and emotions open to him. And as he had done before, he refused to go too far beyond the surface, although he accepted the comfort and trust offered: _Thank you Chizuru. I lost sight of what must be. And I don't want to spoil anything more tonight. For some reason—_ the tone was ironic— _I am a little edgy right now. But there is one thing we can do. Even though Hijikata-san won't like it._ There was the ghost of a smile in Saitō's mental voice now.

"Sen-hime," Saitō said aloud.

"Yes, Saitō-san?" Sen asked him, a spark of hope in her tone. He hadn't sounded as unfriendly as before.

"You said earlier that the betrothal contracts between Oni are almost impossible to break other than by death, is that correct?"

Sen nodded, looking slightly confused.

"Yes… To be honest, the contract seals the marriage. The ceremony makes it public. There is usually a period of time required to arrange for the dowry to be transferred to the husband, or for compensation to be given to the bride's family, as the case may be… If I understand things correctly, it is similar to a human marriage in many respects."

"And are you entitled to marry us—in the eyes of the human authorities that is?"

"Yes. I have the documents here. We Oni have learned to live within human structures. Are you… are you proposing to marry _tonight_?"

"Yes," said Saitō firmly.

"Yes," said Chizuru in the same tone.

"Your Vice Commander will be concerned."

"I have full confidence in the Vice Commander's ability to explain the situation to Commander Kondō," said Saitō. "In fact, I will be surprised if he is surprised. The Vice Commander always knows or understands a great deal."

"It would be simpler to do as they request, Sen-hime," Amagiri said into the silence that followed Saitō's pronouncement on Hijikata-san's near omniscience. "And you are legitimately Yukimura-sama's closest relative and a citizen of Kyoto."

"It really isn't a problem," said Sen, rather dazed. "It's just… Everyone keeps telling me that I rush things too much, and now this."

"Begin with the blood ritual, Princess," advised Amagiri. "Otherwise, Hijikata-san is quite likely to come in demanding why you aren't done yet."

"That is a good idea," agreed Saitō, his tone quite placid now. Chizuru sensed something else entirely through their mental contact. He had set aside his earlier concern as being unsolvable for the moment, and instead, he was anxious to proceed but somehow also very… pleased? Excited?

_Ask me after we're married, dear one._ Saitō gave her a kind of mental nudge and then suddenly she couldn't read him anymore.

Sen picked up the silver knife—rather gingerly, Chizuru noticed.

"Saitō-san, please place your arm over this basin. I suggest your right arm, since you are left-handed."

Saitō removed the elegant _haori_ and handed it to Chizuru. He held his right forearm over the bowl.

"Are you prepared?" asked Sen.

"Hai." Saitō didn't bother to point out that he had faced major sword-wounds earlier that day and would likely do so in the foreseeable future; a minor cut—even one that didn't heal immediately—was hardly a problem.

Sen made a neat slit part-way up the arm, cross-ways and away from any danger points. Saitō's expression didn't so much as flicker. However, as the blood trickled slowly into the basin, he remarked:

"It does feel different. Very cold. I can sense the wound trying to close. It's strange though—the cut is clean, so surely there is no residue?"

Mentally, he added: _Chizuru, if you press any closer to my back, I will fall over. That would be… embarrassing._

Chizuru blushed and hurriedly gave him more space. Not that he was in any danger of falling over; at most he might stumble and even that seemed unlikely. But she caught hastily muffled amusement from both Kimigiku-san and—although it surprised her a great deal—Amagiri-san. Kichirō-kun just looked intrigued by the proceedings. The poor boy was feeling out of his depth, thought Chizuru sympathetically, conveniently overlooking the fact that she was only a year older than the "boy" in question.

"No residue," Sen responded to Saitō, as if they were discussing a third person altogether, "but silver burns. Good for emergency cautery, not good for clean wounds that could otherwise heal in moments."

Chizuru found it difficult to watch Saitō's blood dripping steadily into the bowl. Surely that was enough? He'd already lost blood earlier.

Sen smiled at her cousin from the other side of the table.

"Almost done, Chizuru-chan. There, that's enough. You can bind up your—Saitō-san's—cut now."

Chizuru took the proffered cloth and neatly cleaned the small cut. It did look as though it had been burned. She shivered at the idea of the kind of damage a silver weapon would do on a larger scale.

" _Arigatou,_ Chizuru," Saitō said quietly, drawing his sleeve down over the cut. "It does not require a bandage."

Chizuru just nodded and put the slightly bloodied bandage down on the table. Saitō picked it up and folded it so that the blood didn't show.

Sen-hime was quickly building Soul Magic over the stone basin. The watchers saw smoke rise and twist around the princess' forearms. She closed her eyes for a moment and then breathed out slowly, dispelling the smoke. When she spoke, it was the "older" Sen-hime—the one who sounded very much like the ruler of all the Oni remaining in Japan.

"Sakurai of the main line, born for battle and also for peace. That is unusual. But it is clear that despite grave self-doubt you have the capacity to build. Shiranui of the main line, born for stealth, born for silence. Also, a gift for accuracy. You are very fortunate. In both cases, service to a greater clan is strongly indicated. Without any doubt, ruler of the Sakurai, holder of the living memories."

There was a short silence, as though Sen was contemplating whether to say more. Finally, reluctantly, she added: "There is pain to come—as if you need more—but long life and good fortune if you survive the coming storm. And… at some point, a greater power has interfered in your life, for better or for worse."

Sen looked at Saitō, meeting his eyes for a long moment. Then she blinked and staggered slightly. Kimigiku steadied her and then stepped back again. Sen smiled a little weakly.

"You can see why it's easier to just keep accurate records… Otherwise you have to put up with a lot of mystical nonsense every time you need to appoint a new clan head."

"Are you alright, Osen-chan?"

Surprisingly, the question came from Kichirō-kun, who looked honestly concerned for his cousin. Chizuru, who had slipped her hand unobtrusively into Saitō's, saw him glance at the boy and hoped that he would finally take in Kichirō as a person and not just a Kazama. Saitō was still reserving judgment, she thought, but it was a start.

"I'll be fine, Kichirō-kun," Sen said airily, and she did seem to be doing much better. "It's more of a case of coming back than it is of needing rest."

Saitō had no idea what she meant and glanced sharply at Chizuru, but as far as he could tell she was not transferring any healing power to Sen-hime. He hadn't actually realized that she was holding his hand until now, which was rather embarrassing. He gently disentangled his fingers with a semi-apologetic sideways glance.

"Saitō Hajime-san, as Princess of the Oni, I confirm you as Sakurai Hajime-sama, Lord of the Sakurai, direct vassal to the Yukimura clan and the Lord or Lady of that clan. Until such time as the Lady of the Eastern Clans, Yukimura Chizuru-sama, can be confirmed in her position, you will owe your fealty to me and you will accept my judgment on all matters relating to your clan." There was a cold, hard silence from the new Lord of the Sakurai, which Sen ignored. She continued: "Due to your present circumstances, and in particular your sworn service to Commander Kondō Isami and the Shinsengumi of Kyoto, I hereby give you leave to take whatever actions are most compatible with your honour and conscience, except that such actions cannot compromise the safety of either Yukimura Chizuru-sama or myself."

Sen waited patiently for a response. Saitō weighed her words and acknowledged that they were as fair as possible, under the circumstances. He couldn't quite understand why he was unable to simply refuse the position offered and let the Sakurai clan disappear for good; after all, it had been effectively dead for three hundred years. It had nothing to do with wanting a noble rank—that had never been his ambition. He suspected that it had everything to do with his vivid memory of Sakurai Chieko, brave in the face of overwhelming odds and near-certain injury and death. To abandon the Sakurai was to disregard her sacrifice; after all, without her, he would never have existed. He would just have to hope that he would never have to choose between Sen-hime's safety and the safety of the Shinsengumi.

"I accept the name and rank of Sakurai Hajime, and give the Princess of the Oni my fealty, on the understanding that I have the Princess' leave to take whatever actions my honour or my conscience deem necessary as an officer of the Shinsengumi. I will not, under any circumstances, compromise the Princess' safety or the safety of Yukimura Chizuru-sama."

It seemed to him that everyone present relaxed when he was done, not least of all himself. He might have to walk a very fine line in the future, but at least the parameters were clear to him.

"Thank you, Sakurai Hajime-sama. I accept your fealty. May it benefit us both." Sen-hime made a gesture and the smoke dissipated from around her forearms. She turned to the room at large, which is to say that her next comments were directed primarily to Amagiri and Kichirō.

"On the basis of previous discussions, we are prepared to accept Yukimura Chizuru as Heir to the Yukimura and to the Eastern Clans without a blood ritual. This is founded in exceptionally strong circumstantial evidence, including in particular her undisputed Oni heritage, her demonstrated power, and her distinctive Gift of healing. Do you agree, Kazama Kichirō-sama, Heir to the Kazama clan and the Western Clans?"

To Chizuru's surprise, Kichirō nodded firmly and without hesitation.

"Yes. My brother, Kazama Chikage-sama, Lord of the Western Clans, believed this to be true as well."

"Do you agree, Amagiri Kyūju-san, Heir to the Amagiri clan of the Western Clans?"

"Yes. The evidence is sufficient."

"Do you agree, Sakurai Hajime, Lord of the Sakurai clan of the Eastern Clans?"

"Yes," Saitō averred flatly. "The evidence is sufficient for me as well."

Sen turned to Chizuru and smiled.

"Yukimura Chizuru-sama, I name you Heir to the Yukimura and to the Eastern Clans. Once you pass the Trial of Mind, and absent any other suitable heir, you will be named as the Lady of the Eastern Clans. As Heir to the Yukimura and to the Eastern Clans, you owe me your fealty. In return, you will have my formal protection with respect to any matter related to the Oni of this country. In the case of a dispute between you and Kazama Chikage-sama, or between you and the leader of any one of the Western Clans, my ruling is binding. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sen-hime." Chizuru tried not to look as startled as she felt. She thought for a moment and then added shyly: "I ask that I not be required to injure Saito—that is, Sakurai—Hajime-sama or any of the captains or leaders of the Shinsengumi unless there is a compelling and urgent reason."

"Your pledge of fealty and your request are both noted. Your request will be honoured to the best of my ability."

Sen turned her head toward the door.

"Come in, Hijikata-san."

"Thank you," said Hijikata, in faintly sarcastic tones, his eyes taking in the basin of blood and Saitō in the midst of putting his _haori_ back on with Chizuru's able assistance. "I take it that we can return now? All done with your secret blood rituals?"

"Not quite," said Sen pleasantly. "But you'll be pleased to know, Vice Commander Hijikata, that Saitō-san may now more properly be referred to as Sakurai-sama and is the owner of the traditional lands of the Sakurai in the north-eastern part of the country."

Saitō, Chizuru, Hijikata and Harada all turned surprised looks on Sen-hime. Saitō was particularly shocked, since it had never occurred to him that he could recover what he now knew to be his ancestral land.

"Oh yes," said Sen brightly, pleased with the effect of her information on the assembled guests. "A great deal of the time and effort of the various Princesses of the Oni has been expended on tracking down and recovering stolen items, and in some cases establishing and registering claims to—shall we say— _misappropriated_ land. The traditional land of the Sakurai, if not quite all the land held by the Sakurai at the time of the massacre, has been managed appropriately so that it has now produced enough revenue to cover the expenses associated with its recovery and management. There is a little left over, and I hope that Commander Kondō will allow Sakurai-sama leave at some point to speak with the agent who manages the land on my—and now Sakurai-sama's—behalf."

Hijikata had already turned a piercing gaze on Saitō.

"Do you really expect us to adopt your new name?" he demanded.

"No, Vice Commander," said Saitō, sounding so much like his usual self that Hijikata was reassured. "I assure you that I do not. However, I would like your leave to tell Kondō-san that I have been left some land in the northeast through my mother's family, who I can truthfully say that I did not know in any way until I spoke with Sen-hime this evening. I believe that it will reassure him that I am now able to afford to have a wife and family."

"I agree. In fact, he'll agree that under those circumstances it's a good idea to marry. All I can say is that somebody has gone to a lot of trouble to make this all work out. And I can only believe in coincidence so far…"

"Yes, Vice Commander."

"Are you sure that I can't call you Lord Saitō?" drawled Harada, both smile and tone making it clear that this was only a joke.

"Quite sure. If you would prefer, however, we can discuss the matter later."

Saitō's voice, in contrast to Harada's, was flat with just a hint of menace. Chizuru sighed inwardly. She hoped that Saitō's out-of-character irritability would wear off soon. Sen stepped in at that point:

"That's enough of that," she said briskly. "On to the last, and best, order of business then. Hijikata-san, Sakurai-sama and Yukimura-sama have asked me to conclude the betrothal arrangements and to solemnize their marriage at the same time. They may still wish to hold a wedding celebration at a later date, of course. As the one person present who has claims on Sakurai-sama that I am prepared to recognize at this time, will you abide by their decision?"

"Yes, fine," said Hijikata, with an unsurprised but distinctly annoyed look at Saitō. "As long as the bridegroom doesn't snap at every person who asks him _why_ he was in such a hurry to get married."

Chizuru was genuinely confused, but several others in the room politely concealed expressions of distinct amusement. Harada-san laughed out loud and turned an inquiring look on Osen-chan, who vigorously denied any involvement in the couple's decision. Kichirō-kun looked as puzzled as Chizuru felt, but Saitō was blushing, and Chizuru could feel his patience and perhaps even stamina coming to an end.

"I will do my best, Vice Commander," was all he said, however.

The truth must have dawned on Kichirō at the same time as it occurred to her, Chizuru thought, because she and the boy suddenly exchanged horrified looks and both of them turned red. Fortunately, Amagiri-san and Kimigiku-san intervened with sound advice at that point.

"Although it is unusual," Amagiri said in his deep, calm voice, "I believe that the betrothal ceremony should be conducted in human form."

"I agree," said Kimigiku in her most soothing tones. "It will be better for Sakurai-sama, and more comfortable for Hijikata-san and Harada-san."

"That's a very good idea," Sen nodded. "Moreover, it has no doubt been something of an imposition to ask Haru-chan and Kichirō-kun to reveal their Oni forms before those who are not yet full Oni."

Kichirō just shrugged in an uncomfortable sort of way, but Chiharu bowed politely in agreement. Chizuru could tell, however, that Osen-chan was correct. It had been stressful for both of the Kazama siblings to be in Oni form in front of Hijikata-san and Harada-san.

It did not take long for everyone to resume their human forms. Hijikata-san's face remained neutral throughout, but Chizuru thought that Harada-san seemed interested in the process, and not unduly discomposed. She was just relieved that it was becoming faster for her, since she was still slower than anyone else present. Saitō's relief at being in human form was palpable, at least to Chizuru, and it seemed to her that a great deal of his building impatience and annoyance vanished.

Sen waited until everyone was looking at her, and then indicated the basin in front of her.

"Chizuru-chan, first we must add your blood to Sakurai-sama's."

Chizuru carefully pulled back one of her heavy sleeves, and discovered that Kimigiku-san was there to hold it for her. Kimigiku smiled at her.

"Sen-hime wanted to be your attendant, of course, but she had to delegate that task to me I'm afraid." The taller woman bent forward and said teasingly: "Are you sure you really want to marry this one, Chizuru-sama? He's handsome enough, but he seems very short-tempered..."

"But – Kimigiku-san…" Chizuru started to say reproachfully, before seeing the woman's laughing wink. "Oh…"

"Don't worry, Chizuru-sama," Kimigiku told her. "Saitō-san is actually doing much better than most male Oni in this kind of situation. Few of them are especially good at remaining rational—let alone calm— in the face of conflict or other strong imperatives once they have changed form. Female Oni are much better at it."

Chizuru was relieved. The explanation didn't actually change anything, but it made her feel better. She felt a burst of sympathy for her mate, though: Saitō wouldn't take such a loss of control very well.

The silver knife had disappeared, somehow, and the small cut that Sen made on Chizuru's arm barely bled before closing up again. Only two drops of blood fell into the basin.

Sen began to build a new magical construct while Kimigiku arranged Chizuru's sleeve and tidied her kimono. Then the shinobi gave Chizuru—and even Saitō—a reassuring smile and returned to stand beside Sen.

"I see no difficulties for the projected match in terms of the bloodlines," Sen commented aloud at that point. "There are no serious incompatibilities other than the one: the marriage of the Heads or Heirs of two of the Greater Clans is a serious matter. The inheritance of the children must be decided in advance so as not to cause strife within the clans."

Sen turned to Saitō. "As the lord and last of the Sakurai, how will you ensure that your clan continues? If there is no agreement on this point, then all children of the marriage will be considered to belong to the Yukimura clan, as that clan has precedence over yours. In fact, it is only because of your specific situation that I can allow you to keep your own clan name once you marry Yukimura-sama."

Instead of looking embarrassed or confused, Saitō simply nodded.

"It is my preference that the first male heir of my body will be my heir. However, no such designation will be made until there is a female heir for the Yukimura clan."

Chizuru was vaguely aware of nods around the room, but she was focussed on the discussion between Osen-chan and Saitō, not to mention somewhat flushed with embarrassment to be discussing such personal topics in front of an audience. However, she understood that such discussions were quite common between nobles within the human communities, although typically the brides involved had little or no say in the proceedings.

"That is a very reasonable approach," Sen commented approvingly. She looked at Chizuru. "Is this your preference as well, as Heir-presumptive to the Yukimura? If so, then I will give you dispensation to marry Sakurai-sama even though you have not yet completed your Trials and been confirmed as Lady of the Yukimura and of the Eastern Clans. Please understand, however, that there is a difficult balance in such a match. You will be married, and equals, as far as that relationship goes—that is the tradition of the Eastern Clans and of the Okikurune. However, you will be your husband's overlord, with respect to the governance of the Eastern Clans. For example, if there is a dispute between Sakurai-sama and Shiranui-sama that is brought to your attention, your husband will have to abide by your ruling. You will also take precedence over your husband on how his clan is best employed in times of war, and he will have to defer to your judgment on all matters of policy regarding the Clans of the East."

Chizuru felt completely overwhelmed. This was not what she had wanted and certainly not what she had been prepared for.

"I… I think I understand, Osen-chan—I mean, Sen-hime."

Chizuru turned imploring eyes on Saitō, who responded by lightly touching her hand in reassurance.

"We will manage, Sen-hime," Saitō told the Princess, in a firm voice.

"Very well. And Chizuru-sama, do you agree with Sakurai-sama's suggestion in terms of how your lands and titles are to be inherited?"

"Yes, Sen-hime."

"Until such time as you have a daughter, your first son, if any, will be the Heir-presumptive to the Yukimura. Once you have a daughter, your first son, if any, will be the Heir-apparent to the Sakurai and will become the official Heir once he is sixteen and has passed his Trials. You are free to designate the clan of any subsequent children of the marriage; however, by default they will be members of the Yukimura clan. Is that the agreement?"

"Yes," confirmed Chizuru.

"Yes," agreed Saitō.

Sen dissipated the magical construct that she had created and built a third one in its place, still over the basin of (now mingled) blood.

"This will seal the betrothal. I must warn you one last time that the choice you make now is close to irrevocable. Because of the importance of our blood-ties and the connections between our clans and the Gifts, marriages are generally ended by the death of one of the partners rather than by separation or dissolution."

There was a long moment of complete silence in the room, and then Hijikata spoke:

"The points are well-made, Sen-hime, and I believe that they are generally understood; however, I also believe that all of us here know how this will end. With all sincere respect, I suggest that you conclude the ceremony." His words were as direct as possible without actually giving offense, and it was quite clear that no offense was intended, only efficiency.

Sen nodded.

"Yukimura-sama, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sen-hime."

"Sakurai-sama, do you understand?"

" _Hai._ "

"Then I accept your joint wish to marry."

This time the smoky tendrils wrapped around Chizuru and Saitō's arms rather than Sen's. Chizuru tensed, expecting something unpleasant—this betrothal and wedding weren't at all the joyous, lighthearted celebration that she had somehow expected—but instead there was only a sense of Soul magic and warmth. What neither Chizuru nor Saitō realized was that there would have been a great deal more to it had they not already been deeply bound together, whether through their own unconscious magic or through somebody else's. Sen, who had never actually performed the ritual, was nevertheless sensitive to the fact that the magic she sought to impart was already in place.

"Please bear witness," Sen asked—or commanded, really. She looked at Kimigiku, on her right, and then went around the room until she had heard from everyone.

"Witnessed," confirmed Kimigiku.

"Witnessed," Harada murmured, looking a little pale.

"Witnessed," said Hijikata, still sounding slightly unhappy.

"Witnessed," said Chiharu, not sure how she felt about the process. She had never been to a betrothal ceremony or a marriage among her own kind, and she doubted she would ever see one like this again, which was probably just as well. Also, although marriages generally took place in the evening, two or three in the morning seemed a little extreme.

"Witnessed," said Kichirō, struggling with apprehension and generally uncomfortable with the situation.

"Witnessed," intoned Amagiri in his deep voice. "May you have a long life, and may your children prosper."

The smoke dissipated. Oddly enough, so did the heaviness, at least for Chizuru. For the first time since she had walked into the room she felt happy again. Her eyes immediately went to Saitō's. He was looking down at her with a slight smile and unmistakeable affection.

_I would give almost anything to be alone with you now,_ Chizuru heard in her mind, and there was no doubting the sincerity of the words. _But I have two more questions that have to be answered first. I believe that Hijikata-san will resolve one or perhaps both of them for me, though._

"Sen-hime, you can keep this pair with you tonight, since you're the one who has decided to marry them out of hand and you seem to have enough space here for them. In the meantime, I have some explaining to do to my superiors." Hijikata bowed politely to Sen.

Sen was slightly irritated by his high-handedness, but she bowed in return, feeling that he had at least some cause for complaint.

"I'll be happy to have Chizuru-chan and her husband as my guests here tonight," she said graciously. "I believe that rooms have been prepared for them."

"No doubt," said Hijikata, rather caustically. "Also, I do not think that Amagiri-san should travel tonight as he intended. Since he is likely as stubborn as the rest of us, please let me offer my and Harada's services if you need assistance in restraining him."

Chizuru sensed from Saitō that Hijikata-san had in fact raised the two questions that were bothering him. She knew that he had been concealing significant concern for the red-haired Oni.

"I agree that we should discuss the matter," agreed Sen, smiling at Hijikata. "However, I believe that we can dispense with the presence of the bride and groom. Amagiri, please take your leave of Chizuru-chan and Sakurai-sama."

Amagiri said nothing to either Sen or Hijikata, but he came over to Chizuru and Saitō and bowed. "I offer you my sincere congratulations, Yukimura-sama, Sakurai-sama. You both have sufficient ability and wisdom to weather the storm." His sky-blue eyes turned to Saitō. "I am pleased for you, Hajime-kun. Be well."

He withdrew before either Chizuru or Saitō could respond, and Chizuru sensed Saitō restrain himself from following. He would have to trust to Hijikata-san and Sen-hime to deal with Amagiri-san.

Sen moved around the table to take Chizuru's hands in her own, her court kimono trailing heavily. She kissed her newly-married cousin on one cheek and whispered:

"Go and be happy together. I would have spared you more if I could have, but at least take the rest of tonight just for yourselves."

To Chizuru alone she added: _And I'll probably ask you about it later._

Seeing Chizuru suddenly blush red to her ears, Saitō took her hand, bowed in a rather general way to the assembled company, and drew her out of the room. Kimigiku-san had just informed him—without speaking aloud—which guest rooms had been prepared for them, and as he had said to Chizuru not long before, all he really wanted now was to be alone with his wife.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** While Saitou's marriage to Chizuru is, of course, one of the major events of this story, there is still more to come, especially with respect to other major characters in the story (well, along with Saitou and Chizuru). I hope that you are still looking forward to Chapter 60 and subsequent chapters. :)

Also, I have heard from one or two people (or three or four...), that a bit of fluff here and there is not unwelcome. There is a good chance that there will be more fluff in the next chapter along with the usual drama etc.

Finally, I have prepared a revised and updated Oni background/genealogy, to help us all keep track of who is who. Coming shortly.

 


	60. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [I] Alone at Last ~ self-explanatory, I hope!  
> [II] Should he Stay or Should he go? ~ Hijikata tries to prevent Amagiri from heading off immediately to deliver the unwelcome news to Kazama.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**With thanks to many kind readers for reviews and encouragement here and on FF.net.** Your appreciation for chapter 59 made writing this chapter easier, although I still didn't find it easy.

 **Welcome to chapter 60**. After dithering back and forth over Saitou and Chizuru's wedding night, and whether to politely fade to black in order to preserve the T-rating of the overall story, I decided to just write the chapter and see how it went. Since "how it went" crossed the line from fluff into rather more mature content (though not by much considering a lot of what's out there), the story here on AO3 is rated as M.  This also allows me to keep the whole story in one place.

Thank you to everyone for reading, bookmarking and commenting! All reviews and encouragement are appreciated!

~ImpracticalOni

* * *

**Quote:**

The beginning of love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves,  
and not to twist them to fit our own image.  
Otherwise we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them.

- **Thomas Merton**

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

\- **Shakespeare** , _A Midsummer Night's Dream_

"Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love."

\- **William Shakespeare** , _Hamlet_

* * *

**Chapter 60 – The Wedding Night**

* * *

**[I] - Alone at Last**

* * *

Saitō and Chizuru's guest rooms were on the first floor, in a wing of the house that neither had been in before. The house itself was built in a fairly typical L-shape, meaning that they would have seen the inner-facing side of this wing when they were in the back garden area that led toward the small woods. It was sobering to realize that the style and size of the house made it clear that it had been designed to accommodate a much larger family as well as important guests and visiting relatives.

Saitō slid open a panel with floor lamps to either side of it, and Chizuru was touched by the care that had been put into preparing such rooms for them, since it seemed likely that the wing as a whole was rarely used. They had obviously been given rooms considered appropriate to their stations within Oni society, and although their time together was limited, they stood hand-in-hand for several moments just staring around them at the elegant sitting area, lit with soft lamps and furnished with silk cushions and low, lacquered tables. Through the partially shuttered windows they could see that the storm still blew outside, though its first fury seemed to have abated.

The newly-married couple had not spoken since leaving the practical and political woes of the current situation behind them, physically as well as metaphorically. The silence was not uncomfortable; it was soothing, if anything, although perhaps a little shy.

Still hand in hand, they finally walked further into the room, so that they could make out other rooms beyond this one, through panels left deliberately ajar in order to let them know that there was a separate bedchamber with futons laid out for them, and a washing room with basins of water and folded linen hand-cloths and towels. Saitō turned to his new wife and laid his free hand on her cheek.

"It is all very impressive, but…" Then he smiled down at Chizuru and it was evident that the room had ceased to interest him very much. "Right now, I can't think of anything but holding you." His hand slid across her cheek and around behind her head, and then he kissed her. His other hand released hers and slid up to her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

The kiss went on for a very long time, and as lips and tongues met and tasted and explored, Chizuru felt her heartbeat accelerate and her breathing become more shallow. As before, it was alarming, and exhilarating and embarrassing all at once. She felt Saitō's hold on her become increasingly more crushing, so that despite all of the many, many folds of material between them, she could feel the heat and the hard muscles of his body pressing against her. She was beginning to feel as though her knees might buckle when Saitō suddenly ducked his head away from hers, his hands moving to grip her upper arms almost tightly enough to be painful. She blinked, and then tried to focus on him, bewildered.

"Hajime?" The name came out as a whisper.

He just shook his head at her, still looking down and away. A full minute passed while Chizuru attempted to clear her senses enough to understand what was wrong. It was a little like previous times when he had seemed very happy to be with her and then abruptly ill-at-ease with what he was doing.

After a second minute had passed, the aching grip on her arms eased and Saitō finally met her troubled eyes.

" _Gomenasai_ … Chizuru, dear one. My self-control is contemptible when I am with you."

"But…"

"No, wait. Just… let me do this one thing right at least."

When she nodded, still uncomprehending, he sighed and scrubbed the back of one hand across his face. Then he drew a deep breath, as if gathering his courage, and managed a half-smile.

"I never meant any of this to happen the way that it has. But you already know that."

"Yes. If you had gotten your way, we would have gone for occasional walks together and gotten to know each other at a more orderly pace. Eventually, after a suitable interval—perhaps a year or two—you might have kissed me. Instead of which…"

"Instead of which, here you are married—"

"—to the man I wanted to marry, which is more than most girls are allowed to do. Are you afraid that I will wake up tomorrow, or the day after that, or some day in the future, resentful that I was hurried down this path and driven into your arms?"

Even the wind howling outside seemed to pause for a moment as Saitō considered his answer. Then he nodded slowly.

"Yes. I do worry about… that. And other things. But you keep telling me that you want to be with me, no matter what. So that's just how it is. I just have to believe you."

Chizuru breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Then I feel like I've won something," she said, face brightening.

Saitō didn't answer. Instead, he was studying her hair and her kimono.

"My wife, I believe that you will need assistance with those clothes. I expect that we will find suitable places for this finery in the bedchamber. Shall we go?" He released her arms altogether and held out a somewhat imperative hand.

Chizuru felt a fluttering in the pit of her stomach and colour rushed into her cheeks again. Saitō appeared to be much calmer than she was now and also quite focused. With only the tiniest hesitation, she took the proffered hand.

"Yes, my husband." Chizuru was pleased to see Saitō's cheeks redden and his lips curve a little into another smile.

They went through into the room containing the futons, and Saitō closed the door behind them. As expected, the room was furnished with everything that they could need, and in fact the wardrobe held their own clothes, carefully folded or hanging, as appropriate.

Chizuru couldn't help but look around in some wonder at everything, much as she had in Osen-chan's dressing room. It emphasized that her cousin was, in fact, a princess. Surrounded by such luxury, Chizuru could almost bring herself to understand that Yukimura Chizuru, daughter of an Edo doctor and most recently something of a servant to the officers of the Shinsengumi, was of very high rank as well. And she was marrying – no, was married to – her prince. She turned to Saitō, her eyes shining.

What she saw on his face made her forget her fairy tales and brought back the nerve-wracking-but-exciting feeling in the pit of her stomach. For the first time since the wedding, she could sense him more clearly again and his mind was clear although his emotions were chaotic.

"I want you very much, Chizuru. I don't dare—haven't dared—tell you how much. It was inappropriate, and embarrassing, probably for both of us. But when you look at me like that, as if I am all you ever wanted, it's difficult to hold back. May I help you to undress now?" Saitō was already deftly unknotting the silk ties of his _haori_. A moment later, the beautiful, midnight-blue garment lay neatly across a rack.

Torn between nerves, and love, and wanting to be with him, Chizuru just nodded, holding her arms away from her sides so that the heavy obi could be untied. Saitō was immediately at her side, his own sash untied, and sash and sword already stored away. She wasn't quite sure how he had been able to do so much, so quickly, but it seemed unimportant. He stroked her cheek and then the side of her neck, stole a passionate kiss that she thought made her toes curl slightly, and then deftly untied the pretty, patterned obi. It was already put away when the bride discovered her husband standing in front of her with a hungry, burning expression that left no doubt as to his intentions.

"I will hang up your kimono in a moment," Saitō murmured softly into her ear, stooping to kiss her temple and then running the tip of his tongue along her ear. His strong hands had already slipped within her unfastened kimono and were skimming her sides and hips and back along the thin fabric of her light _nagajuban_ (under-kimono). The overall sensation made her gasp. He had somehow managed to remove all of his own clothing except the hakama, and by the light of the single lamp in one corner of the bedroom, she found his lean, chiselled form to be breathtaking.

Almost involuntarily, Chizuru lifted one of her hands to his shoulder and the other to his chest, finding that the sensation of running her hand freely across the warmth and softness of his skin, itself taut over firm muscle and strong bone, made the blood rush through her veins to the point where she practically couldn't hear him when he next spoke:

"Now the kimono, dear one." She couldn't make out his face clearly, but she heard him swallow. "And then… we'll see."

As she stood there, lightly trembling and flushed from far more than just embarrassment, Saitō carefully lifted the heavy silk kimono from her shoulders, put it— _somewhere_ —she truly didn't care at that point—and then came up behind her to remove the last of the pins and combs from her hair. It tumbled down past her shoulders in a soft, dark cascade that was still regrettably shorter than Saitō's beautiful indigo hair. She couldn't remember if she'd told him how much she liked his hair.

Saitō put his arms around her from behind, so that his left hand brushed the thin under-kimono along her belly and the other hand loosely gripped her left shoulder. She heard and felt him breathing into her hair, and his breaths were clearly shorter and more uneven than usual. He was aroused in mind, soul and body and she could feel or sense each one.

"Chizuru?" Dark, rough tones, but still with a clear thread of control.

"Y-yes… Hajime?"

"I… need to know. Whether I can take you to my bed now. I want to touch every part of you, I want to be with you, I just want you, _so much_. But if you cannot, if it is too soon… I will stop… I'll leave. I just need to know now, while some shred of reason remains."

Chizuru turned in his arms, and the vice-like grip allowed her to move. She laced her fingers into his hair and pressed a fervent, passionate kiss against his lips. Saitō's hands tightened in the folds of her _nagajuban_ before sliding under the light material to pull her skin to skin with him against his chest. Chizuru felt her body react almost immediately to his touch and to the sensation of her breasts against his bare skin.

 _Chizuru!_ An almost desperate plea. _I need to know!_

_Yes. Yes of course. Hajime. My husband, my lover. First and always._

With an inarticulate cry, Saitō stripped off the last of her clothing, and then his own. His hands, strong and calloused, but infinitely loving, caressed her small breasts, and traced her collarbones and her gently rounded hips. A moment later—how did he move like that?—he was pressing her down into one of the thick, soft futons. His weight on her, his mouth on her neck and shoulders and lips, it was the strangest bliss she'd ever felt. To touch his skin—to diffidently run her hands along his back and lightly perspiring flanks. It was a revelation to her, and a hundred half-remembered conversations suddenly made sense.

When his tongue began to push harder into her mouth, while his roughened hands gripped her hips and seemed to grind him against her, Chizuru was embarrassed to discover that no matter how hard she tried to just _be there_ for him, her body moved of its own accord and small cries seemed to escape her lips. She also found that the next time one of his hands moved up to rub across the tip of a breast, her whole body moved, as though trying to get closer to him. It was an incredible feeling and she was a little overwhelmed by it. To anchor herself, she reached out to him with her mind, focussing on the one thing that she hadn't been quite brave enough ask about earlier.

 _I would like a child with you,_ she told him, in a dreamy voice that was slightly detached from all the sensation being processed by the rest of her. _If that's alright… Only, I think it is very likely…_

_I know. I was warned. And I wish that I could keep you all to myself but… to create a child with you… That's a wonderful thing too. … Not long now, dear one… I can't, I can't wait…_

_Oh! So… what now?_

The question struck Saitō as very funny, and he sat back slightly on his heels, breathing heavily and admiring his naked wife beneath him. He couldn't keep his hands from her skin, and especially her breasts. There was very little apprehension in her; mostly, he sensed desire, a kind of wondering curiosity, and complete trust. If he had been capable of any more strong emotion just then, that last would have terrified him.

He shifted down further, and she continued to watch him from under her lashes. One of his hands moved lower, from tracing circles on her belly to brushing the length of the soft, slightly damp place where her legs met. Her eyes opened fully for a long moment and he could tell that she was less confident now, with the terrible (or possibly wonderful) moment truly upon her. He wished—not for the first time that night—that he were a more experienced lover, but he would have to do the best that he could.

He moved the pad of his thumb down along the opening one more time, carefully attuned to what pleased his wife best. Her soft cries of surprise and pleasure were as exciting as everything else, and he had been truthful when he had said that he was reaching the limit of his control. With somewhat desperate concentration, he slowly slid himself into her, unable to restrain a moan of pleasure at the feeling of her tightness around him. Then he couldn't easily go further forward, and he wished—how he wished—that she would not have to feel this pain.

_It's alright, Hajime, please… just, don't wait too long… please…_

He gasped, as she raised her hips slightly against him and his over-sensitized nerves and body pleaded for release. _I am sorry Chizuru, I am sorry, but thank you thank you…_ With a slightly wild cry, he drove himself into her, heart bleeding as he sensed her pain. Blinding sensation cascaded over him, so that he lost track of everything else but Chizuru, it seemed: Chizuru and overwhelming pleasure and relief and frightening, absolute loss of control. _My gift to you, my dear one, my heart… to be completely undone like this…_

To his great surprise, as he shuddered through his final release, he felt a small hand tangle in his sweat-soaked hair and pull him down, so that their bruised lips met and their tongues explored each other's mouths once again. The rounded hips below him were rising to meet him and he sensed no pain from Chizuru, only confident joy. His final cry found a quieter echo in hers, and he waited for her tremors to slow and finally stop before reluctantly disentangling himself so that he would not collapse on top of her.

They lay together for some time like that, side by side, bodies touching here and there. Finally, after drawing a long breath and noting that the frantic racing of his heart had mostly slowed, Saito propped his head up on one elbow and placed a rather shy hand on his wife's shoulder. Not surprisingly, perhaps, they were both rather nervous.

"I… do not have the proper words," he said awkwardly. "And, I hurt you… I am sorry…"

Her hand caught his and moved it to her lips.

"Please don't be sorry, Hajime. I'm very well," Chizuru reassured him softly, although she was blushing again. It would take time and effort to get used to being seen like this, even by her husband, and she could feel his gaze on her body again. It took an effort not to curl up, or turn away, or reach for the covers. Instead she continued:

"Right now, with you, I'm _happy_. And the pain didn't last at all." The last part was the absolute truth. It _had_ hurt—more than she'd expected—and then the pain had been gone almost immediately, to be replaced by completely different sensations altogether. It was an aspect of Oni healing that she hadn't thought to ask about. She doubted she would have managed to ask even if she'd thought of it.

Experimentally, Saitō hooked a leg over hers so that they could be closer; it seemed to be acceptable, or at least not uncomfortable, for her. When Chizuru had finished kissing his fingers, he reclaimed his hand and brushed several tendrils of dark hair out of her face. Then, very cautiously, he moved his hand over her body again, just because he finally, _finally_ could. He knew that his face was flushed, and he knew that he wasn't yet as good as he should be for her, but the embarrassment simply had to be ignored while he did his best to improve; in any event, it was negligible compared to the overwhelming sense of physical and also emotional satisfaction.

It dawned on Saitō, as his hand continued to move across Chizuru's body, that he was very grateful that she allowed him to read her thoughts and feelings. It helped a great deal to know that she had gotten some pleasure from him earlier—that it hadn't been all one-sided. He was still a little shaken by how difficult it had been to focus beyond his own pressing desire; once again, he assumed—or he hoped—that he would manage better with time. He had some doubts on that, though; even experienced, competent men seemed to make foolish mistakes when it came to passionate love.

"Hajime?"

Saitō instantly stilled his hand, which had been lingering on the soft area of Chizuru's lower belly. He was acutely embarrassed at being caught enthralled by her skin, as well by the area that now lay just an inch or two away from his exploring fingers. Unconsciously biting at his lower lip—an extraordinary sight that made Chizuru almost want to giggle—he met his lover's eyes inquiringly.

"I don't mind sharing your room with you, Hajime. I don't need much space."

This time it was Saitō who was slightly amused.

"You would rather come back to the compound with me than have all of this? Assuming that Kondō-san would even give you permission… I think that you might be better off here, now. Especially if…" He hesitated, but finally finished his sentence: "Especially if you are with child."

With wholly unfeigned apprehension, Chizuru moved closer to him.

"Hajime… I will do whatever you say, but I'd be much happier, and I'd feel much safer, if we could live together…"

With some dismay, Saitō discovered that fatigue and undeniably important personal matters were not sufficient to distract him from the resurgent lust. He kissed the parted lips that were now invitingly close to his, and allowed his free hand to trail downward until his fingertips could caress the dark, curls that had captured his attention a few minutes before. He heard and felt Chizuru catch her breath in surprise, and her body moved slightly, pressing itself up into his hand. Saitō lifted his lips from hers and looked down at her. He received the same luminous, trusting, passionate look as he had seen before and it was as if she had touched all of him at once.

"I think," he murmured against her mouth, as his calloused, but still gentle, fingers started to explore her further, "that we should pay attention to other things right now."

As far as he could tell, Chizuru's body seemed to agree with him. In her mind and on her lips all he heard was his name. With rare recklessness, Saitō abandoned all thought of planning for the future in favour of the welcome duty of learning his wife's body in the present.

* * *

**[II] - Should He Stay or Should He Go Now?**

* * *

There had been a short, tense silence after Saitō and Chizuru had left. Fortunately, two things had happened that cut matters shorter than might otherwise have been the case: first, Kichirō had asked politely, but firmly, for somebody to explain to him _properly_ who Sakurai-sama was and where he had come from; and second, Sen had fallen into a deep and entirely unfeigned faint half-way through trying to give Kichirō some kind of answer.

Chiharu had not bothered to either hush or answer her brother. Instead she had been quietly watching the Shinsengumi—Hijikata-san in particular—and Amagiri debate the matter of Amagiri's departure. What impressed her about the debate was how little they spoke. To her credit, the way she reconstructed the argument, based on close observation of one older and two younger brothers over many years, was reasonably accurate.

 _Amagiri:_ [Eyes down; lips tight; jaws set] _I'm going now because every moment I waste is a moment that Kazama-sama will hold against me. You know that he will be very angry. I would prefer to do what I can to avoid the worst._

 _Hijikata:_ [Eyes narrowed, aimed directly at Amagiri with laser-like intensity; lips tight; jaws set] _You're an idiot._ _You're exhausted; you've spent close to five days awake and used up a lot of whatever you Oni call magic power, and you need to sleep. Now you're going to expend more power—that you might not even have—and arrive in front of a temperamental and violent lord with very bad news. Even four hours rest would make a big difference to your ability to handle things properly. Don't make Harada and I take you on. It'll be embarrassing for everyone._

 _Harada:_ [Possibly wondering whether he could just go home now, since the wedding is over and he wasn't likely to get another chance to flirt with Osen-chan] _Just let me know what you need, Hijikata-san._

Just as it was beginning to look to Chiharu that Amagiri was seriously contemplating taking on the two Shinsengumi, Sen had given a brief cry and collapsed. Kimigiku and Chiharu had immediately looked the girl over, but had been unable to find anything wrong, which made them immediately suspect Suzuka-gozen. Eventually, Kimigiku (carrying Sen), Chiharu and Kichirō had all gone up to their rooms. Kichirō had made a point of politely asking Hijikata-san whether he might pay a call on him the next day. He'd gotten a thoughtful look, but no answer.

The three remaining guests had then broken their near-silence to debate the main point out loud. Hijikata had opened with a rather strange proposal, however:

"Just give it an hour. Less than an hour if I've read things right—though the gods only know, with Saitō. He may decide that a short lesson on the history of swords is a fine way to woo a virgin bride."

Harada stared at him. "Vice Commander?" he asked uncertainly.

"An hour is too much," Amagiri protested. "I need to leave now. Explain quickly if you can."

Given the absence of any potentially innocent ears, Hijikata decided to be blunt.

"Every time—that I'm aware of—that Saitō and Yukimura have been physically involved with each other the general recovery of those around them—whether it's a matter of injuries or exhaustion—has been too good to be true. It's bizarre but I'm sure I'm correct. I'm betting they'll exchange more than lover's kisses tonight, what do you think?"

"Heh – yes, definitely," agreed Harada. It was hard _not_ to remember how they had looked at each other.

"Mmm." Amagiri's eyes were hooded.

"You don't want to fight us, Amagiri-san," said Harada persuasively. "And I know that I don't want to fight you. Give it an hour. Probably less."

The tall Oni shifted restlessly, which was unusual for him.

"As you wish," he said at last. "I will remain either one hour or until there is some kind of mystical improvement to my health."

"Good." Hijikata immediately turned to Harada. "We'll let Amagiri-san rest, or meditate or whatever. _We_ have to decide what to tell Kondō-san."

"Huh. Yeah."

Hijikata led Harada over to the other side of the room, as Amagiri returned to his meditations.

"I don't normally do this," Hijikata said to Harada in a low voice. "But I think… we're going to have to lie."

Harada nodded. "And you know I'm the worst liar in Kyoto. So, what's the pitch?"

"Do you think Sen-hime would mind being portrayed as a somewhat tyrannical and spoiled young noblewoman?"

The Tenth Division Captain laughed. "No, I'm sure she wouldn't. In fact, I'm sure she'll be happy to help."

* * *

**[III] - Always a Watcher**

* * *

Not very far from Kyoto, in a small but nicely-appointed villa, a very beautiful woman with golden-amber eyes sat watching what should no doubt have been a very private moment for two young lovers. Had she felt any need to explain herself, which she didn't, the Lady Suzuka would have pointed out that she had only one point to verify, and no interest at all in the mechanics of an act with which she had been familiar for centuries. Although - she almost certainly would have added - in this case the principals were at least reasonably attractive, especially the young Sakurai. Frankly, she was pleased that he was living up to her expectations.

Some time passed, and then a satisfied smile illuminated the nearly-perfect features.

"Exactly as hoped. Well done. Hmm... It is _good_ to finally see everything working out. But now..."

Waving one shapely hand through the air, she dismissed the farseeing magic that she had been using and crossed over to a low wooden bed. A western contraption, but comfortable enough.

A moment later, her eyes closed, her breathing slowed to almost nothing, her body went quite still.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** And now that they are duly wedded and bedded, as the old saying used to go, we can get on with other things... Poor Amagiri.


	61. He Did What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions of the Shinsengumi.

**Chapter 61: He Did What!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There is something about these kinds of chapters-the "chapter after the critical plot point"-that is very hard to write.

It seemed important, however, to bring things back to the Shinsengumi: to Hijikata and Harada, to Souji, Shinpachi and Heisuke, and of course to our favourite (well, my favourite!) ninja.

I'd like to thank everyone who read the last chapter and posted a review or sent me a note.

**~ImpracticalOni**

P.S. Kazama... the original... very shortly hehehehehe

 

* * *

**Chapter 61 - He Did What?**

* * *

**[I] - Do You Mind?**

* * *

Harada thought that Hijikata's approach was sound. For one thing, it stuck fairly closely to the truth. For another, it meant that Shinpachi, Heisuke and Sōji would get to find out a lot more about what was going on, which Harada thought was only fair. Harada had attempted to tread carefully around the subject of Yamazaki. Not because his situation was any different from that of the others, but because if Osen-chan's and Amagiri-san's guesses were correct, then Hijikata, Saitō and Yamazaki were all brothers to an escaped Chōshu spy and sympathizer. Hijikata had said very little on the subject except that he would talk to Yamazaki himself.

The servants, Akio-san and Mika-san had brought tea and refreshments not long after Kimigiku-san had taken the unconscious Osen-chan up to bed. Harada had been working very hard to keep his mind off the Oni princess, but as the tea was served, and his discussion with Hijikata was put aside, he found his thoughts returning to her. He was worried about her, and there didn't seem to be much he could do to help.

The truth was that he didn't quite know what to make of her: sometimes she seemed terribly young; most of the time she shone with a kind of bright interest in life that he found immensely appealing; and occasionally she seemed every inch a powerful Oni princess. Harada was drawn to her, but he also found her… complicated. He had a slight suspicion that he hadn't so much kissed her as she had kissed him, despite how it had seemed at the time. But was that so bad? For some reason, the petite, fiery, magenta-eyed Princess of the Oni wanted to be close to him. Her flirting was unpracticed but seemed completely genuine.

"Girl on your mind?" Hijikata's voice was low, but held a definite smirk.

"Yes." Harada saw no point in denying it; he knew he'd been abstracted and the Vice Commander was always observant. Besides, for the past few minutes his mind had wandered away from her intriguing personality to dwell on her petite but softly rounded form. When he had kissed her she had made a very warm, feminine little bundle in his arms. It had been somehow unexpected and very pleasant.

"Hmm. Well, do me a favour and make an effort to think about something else, will you? It's even more difficult to ignore with you sitting there smiling to yourself."

Harada stared at him blankly, and then comprehension dawned and he reddened slightly. He wasn't easily embarrassed, but as soon as he realized what Hijikata was inferring—that the newly-married couple might be partially responsible for his current train of thought—he felt like he was intruding on something altogether too private.

"Harada-san."

Harada looked up in surprise as Amagiri crossed the room and sat down with them.

"We have neglected you in order to deal with other emergencies. Given that you seem to be trying to work out your Gifts on your own, why don't I teach you one or two basic things now? Hijikata-san may be interested as well."

Hijikata looked at him expressionlessly. "I am interested," was all he said.

The Oni nodded. His expression seemed as calm as ever, without any outward sign of the earlier impatience. Harada, trying to follow Hijikata's request to think about other things, wondered what the man really thought about his upcoming meeting with his overlord, but even as the spearman pursued this thought he received a stinging back-hand across his right cheek that he hadn't seen coming. Except that neither he nor Amagiri-san had moved and Hijikata-san just looked confused.

"What – what the hell was that?!" Harada demanded, one hand raised to his cheek and amber eyes blazing.

"You have a tendency to pry," said Amagiri sternly. "Oni children are taught manners as they grow up; foremost among them is that just because you're curious doesn't mean you should go looking."

"But I—"

"In your profession, of course, it is important for you to have as much information as you can discover about your surroundings and those about you. But when you are dealing with Oni Gifts, and other initiates to the Gifts, chasing down a stray thought or feeling can be dangerous, as I've just shown you. By seeking to find out what I was guarding in my thoughts, you left yourself vulnerable to me."

Ignoring Harada's rigid countenance, Amagiri turned to Hijikata.

"Harada-san has unusually strong Gifts of Soul and Mind for a man who has not even passed the Trial of Body and is almost entirely untrained. As you may have noticed, however, that also makes him susceptible to reacting to the thoughts and emotions around him. Both you and I, Vice Commander, became aware very quickly that we were sensing the edge of certain feelings that no doubt Saitō and his wife would prefer to keep entirely to themselves. It was only to be expected given so strong a connection between two such potentially powerful Oni. Your reaction, Hijikata-san, was to guard your mind against the sensation, for various reasons—that is, once you determined that there was no threat."

Hijikata nodded slowly, brows slightly lowered. He didn't appreciate watching one of his own men disciplined by somebody else, but he could see where Amagiri was leading his lecture and he knew that time was short.

"Unlike you, Harada-san did not fully appreciate what was going on—likely because what he sensed aligned with something that he was thinking about already." The cool, sky-blue eyes gave Harada a measuring look. "In a sense, his own talent may have betrayed him into thinking that the feelings were his own, because he could perceive them so easily. In any event, as long as he is the more talented _and trained_ of those around him, there is little danger to him when he tests the defenses of others, although he may unknowingly give offense. However, if the other person is more talented, or more skilled, or both, then they may be able to use the connection to his mind to make him believe whatever they wish."

"So you made me believe that you had slapped me?" demanded Harada. "Why?"

"You tried to test my mind, Harada-san—you were curious how I really felt. Even if it was unconsciously done, that kind of prying is considered unacceptable by the Oni – or at the very least bad manners. Also, I wished to warn you… for the future."

Harada, as laid-back as he generally was, had something of a quick temper. Knowing this, and knowing that Amagiri was watching him closely, he made a point of trying to close his mind and suppress his anger and resentment. When he did so—and he was pleased with his control—he noticed that he lost a lot of the constant input that had been troubling him over the past several days. In one way it was a relief; in another it felt like going deaf.

"That was well done, Harada-san," Amagiri said, with a flickering glance at Hijikata that seemed to evaluate what the other man was picking up from the exchange.

"Thank you," replied Harada politely, grievance set aside in the interests of trying to understand the rules of this new world into which he seemed to be falling. "But this is no good either. If I shut out too much then I'll be useless on patrol or in a fight."

Amagiri shrugged.

"It will likely be a challenge for you, in the beginning. But it isn't very different from what you already do. You already sift and discard a great deal of what you hear and see and otherwise perceive at any given time. Nor do I think that you will jeopardize yourself or others while you are learning. Your most critical faculties—the ones that perceive danger or malicious intent—will almost certainly remain alert and they are far sharper now than they ever were."

Both Shinsengumi were listening intently, and the Oni had to respect the intelligence and discipline that allowed them to set aside prejudices and outright disbelief for the sake of potentially hearing something of use to them as warriors. He tried to force himself to focus on what he had actually come over to say, but found his mind suddenly and disturbingly hazy with strong magic.

Despite what he had implied to Hijikata, Amagiri had been uncomfortably and profoundly aware of the union being consummated between Saitō and Yukimura Chizuru-sama almost from the beginning. In fact, the possibility of such an attunement was one of the reasons that he had very much wanted to leave as soon as possible after the wedding ceremony ended. When Hijikata-san had raised perfectly valid objections to this plan, he had reminded himself that in the past, all important unions of this kind had been carefully monitored, as strong Gifts of Soul and Body could actually be a danger to those involved and even to those around them. Therefore, he arguably had some duty to his adopted kin to remain.

However, even on the outermost periphery of sensation, and even with his personal barriers firmly in place, he was finding this particular act of witness to be as difficult as he had suspected it would be. His incomplete union with Yukishima Kameko—consummated only in the body and not through the binding ritual of blood and the recognition of clan and Princess—was like a half-healed wound, and painful in ways that he had shared with nobody, even during the worst of the storm over Kameko's pregnancy.

Strangely, both the old grief and the current burning, aching longing faded quickly, leaving him more whole and at peace than he had felt in a long time. He blinked, and saw that although Harada seemed to be a trifle unfocussed, Hijikata was regarding him steadily and with an expression best described as smug.

"Feeling more rested now?" the Shinsengumi Vice Commander inquired politely. "A little less ragged around the edges?"

Amagiri ignored the slightly satirical tone. With mind and body both suddenly, almost absurdly fit, he was prepared to acknowledge the point, but not to waste any further time on speculation or explanation.

"It was worth waiting, Hijikata-san," he agreed. "And now I must go. Here is my advice to both of you: first, use the Oni Gifts with caution—treat them as you would a weapon that you have the barest idea how to wield; second, take no opponent too lightly when it comes to the Gifts—strength is often the deciding factor, but skill can make up for a great deal and even the greatest strength can be turned against the wielder."

He rose on the last word, and Hijikata and Harada stood up with him. Harada was unusually silent, although alert. The three men exchanged bows, and then Hijikata walked with Amagiri to the outer door of the practice room, the one that led onto the _engawa_ and from there either out to the road or into the woods. Hijikata slid the panel closed behind them.

"Amagari-san," said Hijikata, as the tall Oni turned to go.

"Yes, Hijikata-san?" The porch was dark and the garden beyond even darker. Only the faint gleam of light-blue eyes and the white serpents on Amagiri's jacket were really visible in the gloom.

"Thank you for your assistance. Also… if things don't work out—one way or another—you are always welcome to join the Shinsengumi."

Amagiri seemed startled, then offended, and then finally thoughtful. _Or maybe it was all just a trick of the shadows and an overactive imagination_ , thought Hijikata.

"I will hope that we do not meet as enemies in the future," he said at last.

A bare instant later, Hijikata knew that he was completely alone on the porch. A little to his surprise, he found that he was honestly concerned about the other man's fate. He quickly set that aside, however. The fate of the Shinsengumi had to come first.

* * *

**[II] - The Captains, Part I**

* * *

Souji sat under the porch of the small gatehouse attached to the main gates, listening to the heavy rain and alert for any indication of the return of Hijikata-san and the Third and Tenth Division Captains. _How long were they going to be, for the gods' sakes?_ It was past three in the morning, and the green-eyed swordsman was beginning to think that they had stayed the night in town on account of the storm. To be fair, the wind was still bad and thunder still grumbled ominously from the southwest. Waiting out the worst of the storm—maybe sleeping until just before dawn—would not be unreasonable.

Sōji saw a tall, familiar figure sprint across the main courtyard, and identified Shinpachi-san long before his eyes could have made out any details through dark and rain. He had begun to take it for granted, this ability to know when people were around and who they were, but after's today's revelations he had begun to rethink things. As Sano-san had said of himself at some point earlier that evening, it was as if his "sixth sense" had become more acute over the past few months. That slightly unreal acuity had always been something that Sōji and Saitō had shared; it was part of the reason that they had always been best matched against each other. Sōji frowned at the darkness as he contemplated the raw power he had briefly sensed in Saitō earlier; it had been disconcerting and worse, it had reminded Sōji of the blond man from the Ikedaya.

"Storm woke me up," Shinpachi said laconically, wiping rain from his face but otherwise apparently indifferent to his damp clothes.

"I tried to sleep and couldn't," Sōji replied.

"Sano's not back yet."

"None of them are."

"Hmm."

"Think they've been eaten by the Oni?"

"Huh – no." Sōji considered the question more carefully. "Besides, his poetry may suck but Hijikata-san's okay in a fight and Saitō and Sano-san aren't bad."

"Haha. Yeah, but—"

There was a polite cough from overhead. Two swords came out in unison, but when Shinpachi and Sōji dashed out from under the overhang to look up, faces grim, they saw only Yamazaki, barely visible in the darkness and soaked to the skin but apparently undisturbed by either the storm or the steel. Once he'd been acknowledged, the Shinsengumi's shinobi vaulted down and all three men moved under the porch.

"The Vice Commander and Harada- _taichō_ will be here shortly. Okita- _taichō_ , the Vice Commander said to tell you that if you were up out of bed in the rain, after your recent injury, you would be confined to your quarters for a week." Yamazaki paused to allow Sōji to stop cursing. "He also mentioned that if you were simply unable to sleep and happened to have warm sake available, he would be happy to stop in to discuss the latest events."

Shinpachi laughed and slapped Sōji on the shoulder.

"Alright – warm _sake_ it is! And since you and Hijikata-san barely drink, there'll be more for me and Sano! Oh come on Sōji… just, I dunno, let him win one for a change."

Sōji rolled his eyes at Shinpachi.

"Well, at least you admit that he usually loses."

"Nope. I'm not going there, I'm just trying to get you moving. Yamazaki-kun!"

"Hai!"

"Did the Vice Commander mention me at all?"

"Yes, Nagakura- _taichō_. He said that if you were also awake—"

" _Like that idiot Sōji_ —" Shinpachi put in, grinning.

"—Then you were free to join them. In Okita-san's room, sir."

"Where's Saitō?" demanded Sōji flatly. "Is he already back?"

Shinpachi frowned. "Yeah, good question. Where's Saitō, Yamazaki-kun? And how is Chizuru-chan? Is everything alright?"

Yamazaki's normally expressionless face assumed a masklike quality.

"The Vice Commander said to tell you that Saitō- _taichō_ and Yukimura-san have gotten married and will not be returning until tomorrow."

"Fuck," said Nagakura succinctly, shaking his head. Then he snickered. Then he turned red and shook his head again. "That _can't_ be right. I mean… _Saitō_? And besides—"

" _Married_?! Like this evening?! Are you _serious_ or is Hijikata-san just screwing with us for the entertainment value?" Sōji was staring at the Shinsengumi's shinobi, trying to decide what would make him look like more of a fool—taking the statement at face value or denying it and then finding out it was true.

"That is the message I was to pass on to you, Okita-san," Yamazaki said, face and voice still blanker than usual.

Sōji opened his mouth once more but Shinpachi shook his head decisively.

"Thanks, Yamazaki-kun. The Vice Commander will meet us in Okita's quarters?"

Receiving a polite nod from the shinobi, Shinpachi started off immediately, and Sōji reluctantly followed.

* * *

**[III] Commander & Vice Commander**

* * *

Yamazaki, now dressed in dry clothing, was waiting just inside Hijikata's quarters as instructed when the Vice Commander returned.

"You told them? They were both waiting?"

" _Hai._ "

"What about Heisuke?" Hijikata was rapidly changing his clothes. He was glad that Yamazaki had lit a small lamp.

"Tōdō-kun is asleep." Yamazaki hesitated, then continued. He disliked wasting the Vice Commander's time with unnecessary trivia, but in this case… "He appears to be having a nightmare, sir."

When Hijikata-san turned sharply on him, still knotting his sash, Yamazaki wasn't wholly surprised.

"About what?"

"If it is like previous nightmares that he has now mentioned to me, then some kind of battle on a rocky beach and many dead, including children."

"Well, then go get him up – he might as well listen to the current nightmare as relive an older one."

"Sir?"

Hijikata, who was putting his swords into his sash, looked up at Yamazaki, frowning. It was unlike the shinobi not to immediately obey a clear order. On the other hand, Yamazaki was no doubt a great deal more tired than Hijikata just at present. The Vice Commander was trying not to think about _why_ he was feeling so refreshed. Unfortunately, it was all really related to the same whole.

"What is it, Yamazaki?"

Two sets of nearly-identical purple eyes stared into each other, and Hijikata recognized with something of a shock that this was very likely his _brother_ he was speaking with; moreover, it was very likely that Yamazaki's unusual hesitation concerned Saitō—or whoever the hell he was now—who was brother to both of them. It was strange, though; Hijikata had been quite mindful of those relationships forty-five minutes ago when he had first spoken with Yamazaki out on the rain-drenched streets.

"I apologize for asking, Vice Commander, but is Saitō-san… _alright_ with this arrangement?"

Hijikata hesitated for a moment and then decided to tell the unvarnished truth.

"Yes. Clearly." He was unable to keep a certain dry humour out of his voice. "However, it is also correct to say that the lady's relatives were quite anxious for the marriage contracts to be entered into immediately… under the circumstances."

"Under the circumstances," Yamazaki repeated woodenly. There was a moment's silence, and then Yamazaki bowed. "I understand, Vice Commander. Shall I fetch Tōdō-kun now?"

"Yes. You may tell them I will be slightly delayed but hopefully not for long. After that, you may either join the party or go to bed."

"Yes, Vice Commander." Yamazaki bowed again and withdrew.

Hijikata took a moment to himself to smooth and retie his hair, mentally reviewing what needed to be done. Well, their story would have to do. He rather thought that Yamazaki didn't quite believe that Saitō had actually compromised the girl—Sen-hime had been all too cheerful about _that_ story, for some reason—but on the other hand… The way things had been going it might not have been so far from the truth.

The Vice Commander was still thinking over the matter as he stepped out of his room, looking immaculate. _No_ , he mused to himself, reviewing everything one more time, _on the whole_ _it wasn't exactly Saitō's resolve that I doubted—_ although he had to smirk when he thought of just how wound up the normally stoic captain had been for the past few days. _But really, it was the girl. Ridiculously innocent and perfectly prepared to do anything he thought was right. I don't think she ever really understood the effect she was having on him._ On the whole, Saitō had probably made the right choice for both of them, under the circumstances. Still, he wondered if things would have been different without the _fucking Oni_ involved at every turn.

Somewhat soothed by having his thoughts to himself— _probably for the first time all day_ —Hijikata stopped in front of Kondō's door and called a polite, but clear apology for intruding. After waiting a few moments, he called again, and was rewarded by a quick "come in" from within. Not surprisingly, Kondō was rubbing at his eyes and looking very concerned.

"What is it?" the Commander demanded, rising as soon as Hijikata entered the room.

Hijikata did not have to feign irritation: "It's not exactly an emergency, Kondō-san, but you'd be upset if I didn't tell you as soon as possible. It's about Saitō."

Kondō had sat down again, cross-legged, upon hearing that there was no immediate emergency, but his eyes sharpened at this, and there was an edge of worry to his voice when he echoed: "Saitō-kun? Is he alright? But wait—I thought they all went out this evening?"

Hijikata nodded as he sat down opposite his friend and commanding officer.

"They did. From what I understand, they drank for about an hour or, maybe a bit more, and then Yukimura fell ill."

"Yukimura-chan? But surely they didn't give her _sake_?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it. Saitō's been very, ah, protective of her lately."

"Yes, I gather that several people—you included, Toshi, and Sōji, too—think that there might be some kind of serious attachment forming, which could be a problem."

"Well, Yukimura didn't want the others to give up their evening off, so Saitō apparently offered to take her to her cousin's home, which wasn't too far away."

"Yes, and?"

"There appears to have been some kind of… misunderstanding."

"Toshi, enough of this! You didn't wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me about Saitō and Yukimura-chan and a misunderstanding!"

"Well, actually… they've gotten married."

Kondō's jaw dropped. Then he shook his head and tried to smile. "Honestly, Toshi, you've never done all that well with _sake_ , really, I mean—"

Hijikata bit back a retort and continued with some force:

"Kondō-san, I'm telling you: Saitō brought the girl to her cousin's and was told to take her up to a room because the lady was in the middle of receiving important visitors. The visitors had arrived much later than expected and things were in an uproar. By the time the dust settled, Osen-sama was appalled to find Saitō and Yukimura had been left for quite some time alone together."

"Well—but that doesn't seem too bad, does it? I mean really, wasn't the girl ill?"

"Apparently so. However, when Osen-sama went to tend to her personally, she found her cousin tucked into a futon and Saitō with his arms around her."

"What?! Saitō-kun?!"

Hijikata had to laugh a little, if nothing else but because that part was probably quite true based on what he'd seen lately.

"I know, Kondō-san… but the thing is… When I was summoned over to resolve matters regarding Saitō, Osen-sama was pressing for a marriage." Hijikata paused—well, that part was true too.

"But—the boy's hardly in a position to marry?! What could possibly be gained by it? Because if you tell me that Saitō's fathered a child on an innocent like that I'll laugh in your face. "

Kondō was both justifiably upset and visibly confused. Hijikata wondered briefly what the Commander would think if (or _when_ , if the Oni were to be believe) Yukimura bore a child sometime in the next eight or nine months.

Hijikata sighed, and it wasn't feigned.

"I agree. But the girl—Osen-sama—is sixteen and rather wilful. I've had conversations with her mentor and bodyguard, Kimigiku-san, who seems sensible, and with a family friend who knows the family well. Both confirm that Osen-sama has very romantic notions in her head, will happily give her cousin a fine dowry, and firmly believes that Yukimura wants our Saitō as a husband."

"Madness! Has she no guardian to control her?"

Kondō was frowning, but Hijikata could see that he was fully awake now considering the problem.

"Kondō-san… These people—these Oni—they have their own internal hierarchy. I know it's crazy. I know it sounds like a storyteller's fantasy. But we have seen these people do impossible things. And unless Sannan-san, and Harada and I are all having the same hallucination, Saitō is clearly related to them, even though it's just as clear that he never knew about it."

Kondō's hazel eyes were watching Hijikata's face with careful concentration now.

"Go on."

"Well, it appears that aside from any romantic notions, Osen-sama wished the alliance because she believes Saitō to be not only one of their own kind but quite possibly heir to lands and honours in his own right…"

"Well, as for the first part, he does have purple hair—and blue eyes—and it would explain his strength and speed. As long as you believe in Oni in the first place. And they think he may have connections to one of their noble families? "

"The ancestry of both parties was verified through their own, ah, records. Though I assume it pained Saitō to hear that his mother had deceived his father—he didn't say much—the upshot was that he has a direct claim to both land and title through the written acknowledgment of his father's family. At the same time, Yukimura's family is apparently at least as well connected—from the perspective of the Oni—and her cousin has evidently decided to promote this match for her. Rather, er, forcefully."

Kondō appeared to relax a little, and Hijikata thought he knew why. If nothing else, his friend was a romantic and a traditionalist. Moreover, he had a decided weakness for the nobility.

"So… to put it in simpler terms, there are perfectly normal reasons for Osen-sama and her family to wish to promote the match, involving both property and honour. And, now that I think of it, discovering that young Yukimura has been staying here unchaperoned and has fallen in love with a warrior—there is some validity to their concern for her reputation. Hmm."

"Yes. I still don't think Saitō would seriously compromise Yukimura. But he is in love with her and she is in love with him. He's been quite devoted to her for some time, I suspect; we just didn't notice."

Kondō shrugged. "Why would we? I mean… _Saitō-kun_? I could understand it better if she'd been attracted to you, Toshi, or Harada-kun or Nagakura-kun. I mean, it was obvious that Heisuke-kun had a soft spot for the girl."

"Well, we tend to forget that Saitō's only a year older than Heisuke, if that. And I suppose it's possible that they unconsciously recognized that they were the same, ah, _kind_."

"Possibly, possibly… but Toshi—now that I think of it—didn't somebody say that there was a suggestion that more than just Saitō might be connected to these so-called Oni?"

"Yes. After all, you managed to gather the very best, didn't you?"

Kondō snorted in amusement. "You're suggesting that we've ended up with a collection of men with some kind of Oni blood? Yes, of course you are. And that's what you, and Sannan-san, and Sōji were trying to tell me earlier. Very well, summarize the situation for me."

"Things were in an uproar when I arrived at Osen-sama's house. She insisted that although it was late, under the circumstances, she wanted the marriage contract ratified immediately, subject to verification that Saitō was who they believed him to be. Saitō was a little stunned, but I can only describe him as surprisingly willing."

The men exchanged looks, and then smirks.

"Didn't want to wait, I take it?" Kondō asked, shaking his head.

"That pretty much describes it," Hijikata responded, remembering the icy dousing that he and Harada had given the impatient bridegroom. He would have to share that story with Kondō later—the Commander would enjoy it and Saitō was going to have to live with whatever comments were coming his way.

"So you approved the match?

"I didn't say no. Part of the hurry was that one of Osen-sama's guests was on the point of departure and she wanted him to be a witness to the contract. Actually, to be honest, the man was the one who saw Saitō through the fever we mentioned to you earlier. Personally, I find him the most rational of the lot, so I was just as pleased he was there."

"Even though he injured Heisuke-kun?" asked Kondō, who apparently hadn't forgotten everything from the earlier discussion.

"Yes. And the Satsuma are allies of the Aizu, although hardly friends."

"Saitō should have asked for my approval before he ever allowed himself to go so far with the girl that there was even a hint of a problem."

"I agree."

"But in your view, it is not disastrous?"

"No. I don't like it, and I think he's too young, but we both know that he's more than capable and he takes his responsibilities seriously. For what it's worth, I did threaten him with discipline or dismissal if he mismanaged things, and I personally believe that having a sixteen-year-old princess pressure you into a midnight marriage is mishandling things. So if you choose to dismiss him then that's reasonable. But…"

"We don't want to lose his services, especially right now."

"Exactly."

"And he may have made a good match."

"Correct. In fact, I believe that Osen-sama even has some friends within the Imperial court and the northeastern clans such as the Aizu. Allegedly, Saitō's inheritance and Yukimura's are both in the east. It will take time to find out how true this is, of course."

"And Yukimura-chan's father?"

Hijikata suddenly felt exhausted, not such much in body as in spirit.

"That's another problem. The Oni believe that the Yukimura-sensei that we know may only be her uncle and that he may have had a hand in the deaths of her real parents before kidnapping her and bringing her to Edo as a young child."

Kondō stared at Hijikata and then burst out laughing.

"Alright Toshi—enough! It's worth approving this match just to find out whether any of this fantasy is still true in the morning! Knowing you, you're going to go work out the logistics of everything now, so I'll leave you to it and get some sleep. You can't tell me that Osen-sama—who I will have to visit tomorrow, of course—allowed Saitō to bring his bride back to a barracks on their wedding night?"

"Ah, no."

"Then do as you see fit until I've had chance to pay a visit to this "princess". Depending on how annoyed you are with Saitō, you might want to consider giving him an extra day or two of leave."

Kondō yawned and Hijikata gave him a half-wry, half-affectionate smile.

"I knew we could sort it out between us," he acknowledged.

The Commander was still chuckling as Hijikata left the room. Saitō was lucky that Kondō was prepared to be lenient; on the other hand, Hijikata knew that for the present, he and Kondō needed to keep things as normal as possible. How possible that was remained to be seen.

* * *

**[IV] The Captains, Part II**

* * *

By the time Hijikata opened the door to Sōji's room, foregoing any polite warning as a privilege of rank, the atmosphere was surprisingly festive. Hijikata, who had been expecting annoyance, surprise, questions and other things along the same line, discovered instead something of an impromptu party.

Ordinarily, he would have scowled the lot of them into silence, since rowdy drinking at four in the morning in the captains' quarters was not allowed. Instead, he was met with a wave of goodwill from his subordinates that made his eyebrows rise as high as they could go. His eyes immediately went to Harada, who was sitting comfortably against one wall smiling benevolently, a cup in one hand and a jar of _sake_ in the other. He only met the amber eyes for a moment, but he almost took a step back when he heard the man's voice in his head.

_Sorry Vice Commander. … I was just trying to help. Shinpachi started the toasts to the, er, groom. Then it got out of hand._

"Hijikata-san! Nice of you to join us."

Ah. It appeared that Sōji hadn't completely succumbed to Harada's insistent cheerfulness; no matter how well things were going, the First Division Captain always had a special note of sarcasm saved up for Hijikata. It was almost reassuring to find that some things remained constant.

The noise level went down suddenly, mostly because Nagakura had put his hand over Heisuke's mouth. Yamazaki was sitting quietly in a corner, but his usually watchful gaze appeared a trifle blurred, and Hijikata saw that Sōji was kindly refilling his cup, green eyes gleaming.

"So, Sano's given us most of the details," Nagakura said, over the sounds of Heisuke's protests. "And he swore that you'd answer the rest of our questions. But we got kind of bored waiting and besides, we felt that we should celebrate the happy occasion. I mean, it's not every day that a guy gets— Hey!"

Hijikata, still standing just inside the room, saw Heisuke go tumbling away from Nagakura, who was rubbing his solar plexus and wincing. Harada stretched out a long arm and fielded Heisuke before he crashed into the wall.

"Well, you called the meeting, Hijikata-san," drawled Sōji, leaning back on his hands. "Why the wait? Yamazaki-kun just said that you might be a while. When does the runaway groom get back?"

"Seriously, Hijikata-san—is Hajime-kun _married_ , I mean like, you know, actually _married_?" Heisuke was rubbing at his head. "I mean, to _Chizuru-chan_?"

"Well who else would he marry, moron— _honestly_ …" Nagakura rolled his eyes. Then he snickered. "Maybe it's a good thing really… I swear he's been so _cranky_ lately…"

"Yeah, as opposed to, you know, chatty and happy-go-lucky like usual," murmured Sōji. "I don't know about _cranky_ exactly, but from what I saw the other day maybe it _is_ just as well. Or at least – is that the story, Hijikata-san?"

The atmosphere became a little less relaxed, and everyone seemed to wait expectantly for an answer.

"I was just speaking with Kondō-san," Hijikata said, closing the door and sitting with his back against it. He ignored Sōji's pointed question with the ease of long experience.

"Now?" asked Sōji.

"Yes, of course now. Saitō really did marry Yukimura, earlier this evening, so of course I had to speak to the Commander as soon as possible."

"Is Hajime-kun going to have to leave the Shinsengumi, Hijikata-san?" asked Heisuke, sounding upset.

"No. Kondō-san has decided to give his permission for the match to the extent that Saitō can continue with the Shinsengumi. He's planning to visit Yukimura's cousin Osen-sama tomorrow, since she's the one who arranged the marriage and is providing Yukimura with some kind of proper dowry."

"Yeah, I know that Kondō-san would do the right thing for Hajime-kun," said Sōji, "but the whole thing's weird. I mean, isn't part of the reason she's here—other than being too cute to kill, I guess—the fact that she's Kōdō-sensei's daughter? Could she even get married without his say-so? And why did her _cousin_ arrange the marriage. And why _tonight_ for the gods' sakes? Couldn't Hajime-kun keep his hands to himself for another few days?"

" _You're_ the one who said he couldn't," Hijikata said, with a hint of impatience.

"Well, did it really matter anyway? You can't tell me that _Saitō_ would run off on a girl anyway."

"Oh shut up, Sōji—I want to hear what Hijikata-san has to say. Talk about being _cranky_ lately…"

Sōji glared at Nagakura but the other man just shrugged at him. The two of them had always gotten along well; Nagakura's easy camaraderie took the edge off Sōji's prickliness, and their rivalry was centred entirely on their sword skills. Hijikata was momentarily envious of the way Sōji's glare bounced off Nagakura and then just… stopped.

"Please go on, Vice Commander," said a polite voice into the silence.

Everyone started a bit, having forgotten Yamazaki sitting quietly in his corner. Sōji gave the shinobi a light fist-bump on the shoulder.

"Good to have you here, Yama-chan," he said with a grin. "It's almost like having Hajime-kun back among us. Not that things will ever be the same…"

"No," said Heisuke, mournfully, "they really won't. And where will they stay? And what if—" Heisuke's thin, boyish face reddened, and his voice dropped to a whisper, "what if they, you know…"

"Oh for the gods' sake, Heisuke, I think _that_ ship has already sailed, you know?" Sōji grinned mischievously. "Because, seriously, I think even Hajime-kun's already figured that one out by now, tofu-brain."

"That's—that's _not_ what I meant!" cried Heisuke, going from red to crimson.

From his left—Harada, probably—somebody muttered: "Actually, I hope Chizuru-chan likes tofu…"

"Well, what _did_ you mean, shrimp?" demanded Nagakura impatiently.

_It's like herding cats_ , Hijikata thought, watching through rapidly-narrowing eyes.

"Well—you know—kids!" Heisuke finally said, more loudly than intended.

There was a short silence.

"You know, that's not a bad question," said Sōji reflectively. "Not that we have anything to _hide_ or anything, right Hijikata-san. I mean, it's not like there any problem having toddlers underfoot or anything—all perfectly safe, really."

That tore it really. But even as Hijikata lost his temper, Harada stretched and yawned.

"Honestly, Sōji, enough already. Besides, if Saitō had kids they'd probably be out doing drills as soon as they could walk."

"Yeah, seriously," agreed Heisuke, his face lightening a little.

There were snickers all around. Sōji leaned back, eyes hooded, and Hijikata decided that he'd better take Yamazaki's advice (of all things!) and find out if some other, different Oni faction was trying to get at the Shinsengumi through Sōji. He had to agree that the kid—man—really wasn't himself. Sōji was always protective of Kondō and the Shinsengumi, but this was just… off, somehow.

"Okay," Hijikata said, over the lingering amusement, "let me say what I've got to say before I die of old age." He glared around at them and got several nods and a respectful "hai!" from Yamazaki.

"First of all, the strange men at the Ikedaya call themselves Oni. You've all heard that now?"

Another round of nods.

"The women who were here the other night also claim to be Oni. Frankly, let's just go with that for the sake of argument. Whatever they are, they aren't human."

Heisuke opened his mouth to ask a question, but Nagakura thumped him lightly on the head.

"According to the women, Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san, there are three so-called Trials that Oni need to pass to be considered fully mature. They also seem to distinguish full Oni from part-Oni. To put it bluntly, Saitō's at least a part-Oni, and his body's been forcing him through the Trials. Probably because of something that the blond guy from the Ikedaya did. Even the Oni themselves aren't sure.

"Anyway, thanks to Heisuke's opponent from the Ikedaya, Saitō made it alive out of the first Trial. Since then, he's been trying to master the other two Trials so that he doesn't go insane. He finally managed the third one earlier today. I was there, and it was one of the worst things I've ever seen. I don't know _what_ it is, but it's _not_ a joke."

Hijikata paused, but nobody said anything.

"After that, Sen-hime made it very clear to me that she wanted him married to her cousin—Yukimura—as soon as possible. It was Saitō himself who asked to get married immediately."

"So what you're saying," said Nagakura, just as Sōji drew a breath to protest, "is that Saitō isn't actually human anymore?"

Hijikata studied their faces: Nagakura, Harada, Sōji, Heisuke, and Yamazaki. But he wasn't the one who answered the question.

"That's right, Shin, he's not." Harada's eyes were fixed on his friend. "Hasn't been for a while now, definitely not since the Ikedaya."

"W-what?!" cried Heisuke. "What do you mean—not _human_? Is he like…um…"

The youngest captain stopped, unwilling to put the question into words. Harada looked at Hijikata, who answered the not-quite-question.

"He's not a _rasetsu_ , if that's what you mean. Although there are some weird similarities. Minus the craziness—if the Oni are telling us the truth. But the main thing is this…"

Hijikata looked around at them again. Time to put the cards clearly on the table.

"Every person in this room is probably in roughly the same place as Saitō was before the Ikedaya. Part-Oni, that is.

"Even you, Hijikata-san?" asked Sōji, green eyes brilliant in the lamplight.

"Even me. If the Oni are correct."

Other than Heisuke, who was obviously stunned, the reactions were limited. Nagakura and Sōji had obviously already been thinking about it; Harada already knew; and he knew that Yamazaki had already put it together.

"So… here's what I suggest: Business as usual while Kondō-san and I decide what to do about Saitō's situation. Then a meeting with Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san."

"That's just… jeez…" said Heisuke, frowning slightly. "I mean, should we even have Saitō back here right now?"

Hijikata and Nagakura just looked at him. Harada stared at the floor. Sōji voiced the obvious conclusion:

"Heisuke, what the hell? You know the score: we either trust him enough to have him back here—and we keep an eye on him—or we kill him."

* * *

**[V] - Betrayed**

* * *

As Sen-hime had told the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi, a formal betrothal between Oni was nearly impossible to break. Typically only death or calamity could remove the bond. What Sen had not told Hijikata was that Chizuru had once been betrothed to Kazama Chikage. She had been only four years old, and so the betrothal contract was less stringent than usual. In particular, Chizuru was given the absolute right to change her mind after she passed her first Trial-that is, after the first time she shifted to Oni form. When fire and explosions, backed by treachery, wiped out the Yukimura, fifteen-year-old Kazama Chikage had been stunned and his parents had grieved with him. But it had always seemed to Kazama that while the betrothal bond had weakened it wasn't wholly gone. He told nobody of this, for fear of ridicule, and time went by. But less than a day after Amagiri left, he felt that small, tenuous connection disappear entirely. And tonight... tonight he knew that his promised bride had been taken from him entirely, he could feel the imprint of another bond remove even the hope of reviving his own rights to Yukimura Chizuru as a mate.

Amagiri would return very soon, he could tell. And there would be consequences.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note: Well, lots to come in the next few chapters...** And I note that Hijikata apparently was actually seeing the future that time when he daydreamed about little Saitous out training in the courtyard with their dad... lol

Plus, definitely things to be sorted out with Heisuke, Nagakura and especially Souji.


	62. The Storm, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amagiri finally has to face Kazama over his involvement with Saito's transformation and subsequent marriage to Chizuru.  
> It does not go well.

 

**Author's Note:**

Many of you have asked about **Kazama Chikage** : How will he react to Chizuru's growing attachment to the Shinsengumi and to Saitou in particular? How will he perceive Amagiri's actions? Or Sen's? Or his sister's? What will he do now?

**Welcome to the first part of "The Storm".**

A sincere thank you to all my readers - **knowing that you are out there and reading is really amazing!** Especially when I consider how this story has grown...

Finally: I appreciate all the kind feedback I received on Chapter 60 and the wedding night. It was a challenge for me and your response was much appreciated.

_Arigatou gozaimasu!_

~ ImpracticalOni

* * *

**Quote:**

...

Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye.

Well don't go around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

Don't come around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

- **Bad Moon Rising** , _Credence Clearwater Revival (CCR)_ (final verse); previous verses in Chapters 29  & 30 (also posted below)

* * *

**Chapter 62 – The Storm, Part I**

* * *

**[I] - The Voice of Rage and Ruin**

* * *

Amagiri completed the last mile of his journey without the use of magic. The storm had been fierce, but his rare talent for Fast Travel had allowed him to move through it virtually unimpeded. He had kept his mind carefully focussed on his journey; there was no point in further speculation on the confrontation to come.

They could each sense the other now, he knew. In a way it was a relief to scan ahead of him and sense exactly what he had expected: betrayal, rage and grief. He supposed that the last part would have surprised the Shinsengumi, but they had not lived their entire lives knowing that the last days of their race were upon them and that—somehow—they had to find a way out. Until he had seen Saitō survive the Trial of Body, Amagiri would have agreed with the man waiting for him that redeeming the Oni through any association with the human race was pure fantasy. Although… really his beliefs had been shaken by what he had seen during that very first meeting in the brutal heat of the Ikedaya Inn.

It was still raining when he got close enough to make out Kazama Chikage, outlined against the first hint of a very grey dawn. He was standing at the top of a shallow ridge, with trees sloping away on either side; Amagiri sensed nobody else nearby. With grim humour, the red-haired Oni appreciated the way the weather contributed to the stark, unwelcoming expression on his lord's face. Just within sword's reach, he dropped to his knees on the damp earth, and bowed—an unusually formal greeting between them, even for Amagiri.

"Report. Then tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." Kazama's voice was as deeply resonant as ever, but he had never turned that particular bitter, frozen tone on Amagiri before. Amagiri recognized it as the end of trust, and it grieved him.

"Kazama-sama. When you used Soul Magic on the girl at the meeting place in Kyoto—at the Ikedaya Inn—the boy behind you was caught in it. He was already more than half-Oni, and the magic caused him to attempt to transform further."

"Not possible, I would have noticed." The cold look and tone did not change, but there was a faint—very faint—sense of surprise.

Amagiri waited patiently. This interview was Kazama's to dictate. Ruby eyes stared down at him, and he felt the warning prickles that told him that death could be very close indeed. Finally, Kazama indicated that he was to continue.

"He had formed an attachment to the girl. The evening of the day we left Kyoto, he thought she was in danger and used one of the Oni Gifts to rush to her assistance. This caused a power overload, since he had not yet passed the Trial of Body. He was in a high fever and dying when Sen called me; she wanted to see if, together, we could help him survive the Trial."

"Why?"

"She did not say, Kazama-sama."

"Well, we can both guess. She probably blamed me for the problem and felt _responsible_. Show me your hands."

The problem with Kazama, thought Amagiri, wordlessly stripping off his gloves, was that he was exceptionally intelligent, although sometimes unwise. Amagiri held out his unmarked hands, feeling strangely exposed. Kazama was one of the few who would understand what it meant that the scarring of almost two decades was suddenly healed.

"Hnh." This time the surprise was easier to read, although still insignificant compared to the poised rage. "So the wolf cub survived? How remarkable. Continue. Having saved his worthless life and given him the power to be of some danger to our people, what did you do next?"

"Sen-hime asked me to stay in Kyoto in order to ensure that he would survive the physical transformation. I acquiesced. I asked to see the girl before I left the Shinsengumi compound."

"And?" Such a simple question; such a loaded question.

"Somebody, likely Kimigiku-san, had helped her to change to her Oni form. She gave her name as Yukimura Chizuru."

With a hiss, Kazama's sword was out. Amagiri felt sudden fear—fear deeper than he'd felt in years. He suppressed it with an effort, knowing that it would neither help him nor save him.

The sword in Kazama's hand was one of the Kazama clan's treasures, stolen by and retrieved from the humans long ago: the Dōjigiri or "Demon Cutter". It had been created by an Oni smith working for the Kazama family at about the time when Suzuka-gozen was consolidating her rule as the first Princess of the Oni. The smith was known as Yasutsuna, and it was said that he would do anything for the sake of advancing his swordsmith-craft. Even human books on swords referred to him, because he was not above working with humans, simply because they fought so frequently that he felt they allowed his ability "greater scope", in his own words.

All this being said, if Kazama had drawn the _Dōjigiri_ , then he intended to use it; therefore, any damage inflicted on Amagiri would either be fatal or take much, much longer to heal. Kazama kept the sword with him in some mystic way known only to those confirmed as Lord or Heir-apparent of the Kazama clan, but it was never supposed to be drawn except to kill or to punish. It was in the nature of the sword that it couldn't be left unblooded once drawn. Amagiri regarded Kazama sombrely.

"Of what am I accused?"

"We'll find out. At the very least, of withholding critical information about _my wife_ once you had it. But you also prevented me from seeing her sooner—before she passed the Trial of Body. Whatever the reason for that particular interference, the damage to the clan is likely to be incalculable."

"Am I allowed to offer a defence?"

"I haven't decided. Continue your report."

Amagiri bowed again.

"At the request of Sen-hime, I assisted the part-Oni to control some of his skills. He showed considerable aptitude, far greater than anything I've seen before. At the same time, Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san conducted a review of the other Shinsengumi. The Princess claimed to have been unaware that there were part-Oni in Kyoto." Kazama snorted at this, but Amagiri continued. "There was at least one other part-Oni who had gained partial control of his Gifts without passing the Trial of Body. Later, Kimigiku-san disclosed written evidence that several of the Shinsengumi leaders were the illegitimate children of Shiranui Toshio-sama."

Most people would have commented or exclaimed at this point, but Kazama just waited, the _Dōjigiri_ held loosely and yet—because this was Kazama—poised to strike. The Soul magic within it sang to Amagiri's senses of blood, pain and power. The fittings of the hilt were silver. To even hold the blade caused a certain amount of discomfort to the wielder, if the wielder were an Oni.

"Specifically, the written evidence indicates that Hijikata-fukuchō, Saitō-taichō, and the shinobi Yamazaki are sons of Shiranui-sama. Their mothers were each chosen for having some Oni lineage of their own."

"Which of them has set his hands on my bride? And which is the man with the spear?"

Of course he hadn't forgotten; Kazama rarely forgot things that caught his attention. When he'd tried to see Yukimura-sama at the Shinsengumi compound, he'd seen them all, briefly, before leaving in haste in order to keep his word to Amagiri. He probably already had a good idea of the answers to his questions.

"Saitō-taichō was married last night to Yukimura-sama. Harada-taichō is the spearman."

The sword flickered out, marking Amagiri's cheek with a bloody "x". It hurt a great deal more than a normal cut, and Amagiri recognized that the Soul Magic fused into the sword was laced with silver. The weapon had without a doubt been created for killing Oni, not humans. Amagiri didn't flinch. He had endured this once before. He simply noticed more about the sword now because his own abilities had improved. On the other hand, he doubted that a simple marking would end the matter this time as it had the last time. Not with Yukimura Chizuru married to a man who owed his life to Amagiri Kyūju.

"What did Sen says of the spearman? What is his lineage?"

"She does not know or would not tell me. She would only say that he's clearly part-Oni and will be powerful, but that his aura is not quite the same as the others'."

"Are there any other part-Oni in that collection of ruffians?"

"None that have been confirmed. But Shiranui Kyō and I believe that at least three other captains are part-Oni: Okita-san, Nagakura-san and Tōdō-san. I am reasonably certain that the Deputy Commander, Sannan-san, also has some Oni blood; however, he has tainted himself by association in working with Yukimura Kōdō to develop and administer the _ochimizu_."

"I will deal with the _rasetsu_ and the one who has dragged them into darkness. We will now address the matter of your betrayal of your oaths to safeguard my well-being and the well-being of the Kazama clan."

Amagiri waited, blood still welling and trickling slowly down his cheek.

"First," said Kazama, "you said that they were not only betrothed but… wedded." The darkness in his voice deepened. "Is that correct?"

"Yes, Kazama-sama."

"Were you a party to this marriage?"

"Yes, Kazama-sama."

A second bloody "x" joined the first, this time on Armagiri's throat, and more dangerous than the last. Amagiri didn't move.

"And did my beloved cousin, the Princess of the Oni, take complete leave of her senses and allow this travesty even though neither had passed the Three Trials?"

"Yukimura-sama had passed all but the Trial of Mind, which will be very dangerous to her. Sen-hime allowed the marriage only because Saitō-san passed all Three Trials prior to the marriage and conclusively demonstrated an appropriate bloodline."

There was a flicker of uncertainty on Kazama's face suddenly, and genuine puzzlement.

"How is that possible? He is at best a half-breed and illegitimate at that."

"I do not know, Kazama-sama. However, both the documents in the possession of the Okikurune, written by Saitō-san's Oni father, Shiranui-sama, and the blood rite conducted by Sen-hime, confirmed a direct blood connection to the main line of the Sakurai, the Lost Clan of the East. The Trial of Mind fully confirmed this lineage and it is clear that Saitō-san is descended directly from the last Lord of the Sakurai. Moreover, Saitō-san now appears to be fully Oni by any perception of our magic. And… he wears the four-pointed crown."

Amagiri knew what was coming, but this time the wounds were considerably larger and deeper and the bloody "x" was across his chest, above the heart. This time he knew he had flinched. Tattered material blew in the wind and was soaked with blood and rain in moments. It was becoming an effort to remain kneeling upright.

"How dare you call this creature an Oni, Amagiri! How dare you plead his case to me, however carefully! No matter what happens, no matter what he does, he will always be part-human; and he will no doubt betray us eventually, whether for greed or for pride or even for loyalty to his own kind. At what cost his small moment of triumph—and yours?! Our whole race will suffer by your decision to give him not only power but the Yukimura Heir to as his bride!"

"Sen-hime has named him Lord of the Sakurai, Kazama-sama. And his Trial of Mind clearly showed that he was the Heir."

"How?"

"Because he took upon him the living memories of the Sakurai, Kazama-sama, and the whole pain of their history as well as his own. Neither of us has ever seen a Trial of Mind taken on by an Heir! It was a brutal thing... Neither the Kazama nor the Amagiri dealt with the Sakurai with honour!"

"How DARE you say such things!" Kazama Chikage was beside himself with anger. Dully, Amagiri knew that the anger was fuelled by fear and grief, but for the moment his lord's rage was incandescent and eclipsed all else. "My father told me that the soldier-dogs of the Yukimura were so prejudiced against the Kazama, and so fearful for their own position, that they behaved with dishonour rather than allow a peaceful wedding between the ruling clans of the East and West!"

The next devastating blow carved an "x" into Amagiri's right arm, just below the elbow. There was an audible crunch, as the force of the rapid blows snapped even Amagiri's heavy bones. It was surprising, Amagiri thought weakly, that the limb hadn't been severed. He grasped the shattered limb with his good left hand, blood running between his fingers. He wasn't going to be able to stay conscious for much longer, between the blood loss and the magic and the silver.

"Who conducted these Trials, Amagiri? Who witnessed this vile marriage?"

Swaying, eyes closed now in desperation, Amagiri forced out the answers:

"I conducted the Trials. There were… witnesses… to the Trial of Mind. The marriage… of Sakurai-sama to Yukimura-sama… was witnessed… by Sen-hime of the Okikurune, Amagiri Kyūju of the Amagiri, and… Kazama Kichirō of the Kazama."

Kazama stared in disbelief at Amagiri. Then there was a wordless howl, and even as Amagiri forced his eyes open, he felt himself dragged upward, the movement creating a symphony of pain across his wounds.

"How?" Blazing scarlet eyes burned into him. And yet… he wasn't dead. That was something.

"Chiharu and Kichirō… are in Kyoto, Chikage… not my doing... Chiharu... said… they were sent… by Suzuka Gozen."

Kazama opened his hands, and Amagiri slumped to the ground, fighting to stay conscious; incredibly, reflexes and immensely strong legs kept him from falling sideways. Strangely, Kazama was kneeling in front of him now. And… he felt somebody else nearby. The person—the Oni—must have been strongly shielded earlier.

"Amagiri Kyūju," said Kazama, sounding terribly tired, "I had hoped, very much, that I was wrong. That I had somehow… misread the signs. You have been my mentor, my protector… I still don't understand what you have done. Nobody else could have done it! Sen didn't have the experience, or the physical strength, did she? That's why she needed you, wasn't it? But what made you turn from your loyalty and embrace the crack-brained, mystical whimsy of the Okikurune?"

"Why is my brother here?" Amagiri asked in return. "Why is Hideaki with you?" For some reason, his wounds were paining him slightly less, although they still bled.

Behind Kazama, who was at eye-level with his erstwhile vassal, stood a slightly younger, marginally smaller version of Amagiri, dressed much like him in dark hakama and black _haori_. His vivid red hair was cut short, like Kazama's, but his sky-blue eyes and stern expression were almost identical to his elder brother's.

"I would never take action without a witness," said Kazama, expressionlessly. "Also, if he is to replace you as Heir, then he should be present for this to understand why. Coincidentally, he was on his way to me with a message from your father."

"Ah." That, at least, made some sense, Amagiri thought. Well, the first part did. The second made no sense at all, since the other Oni were supposed to completely avoid outside contacts.

"I suppose that you were going to let me know as well?" It was a young woman's voice, familiar except that, like Kazama's it was distorted by icy anger.

"Ah, cousin, how nice of you to join us." Kazama's tone seemed calm, but everyone present knew that he was barely containing his rage.

Amagiri could sense Sen's mind. She had obviously decided that it was worth the effort to communicate with Kazama. He should have known that she wouldn't stay out of it, even though he had declined her assistance. He still felt that he had been correct that her presence would only inflame things. But it was unavoidable now in any event.

The warped nature of the _Dōjigiri_ would make the area much easier to pinpoint for her. Also, unlike her call for assistance of a few days ago, this was no spur-of-the-moment impulse; she would be at home, using the talismans of the Princess of the Oni to boost her own significant Gift to contact those sworn to her –as Kazama Chikage was, and through him, Amagiri himself.

"Are you out of your mind, Chikage?!"

"I could ask the same question. But I won't. Instead, I will leave it up to you whether you want to go even further down this road of destruction you have chosen and countermand my decision to remove Amagiri Kyūju from his position as Heir. It is my judgment, as Lord of the Western Clans, that he has forsworn his oaths to me personally and endangered my clan. Alternately, you can confirm my decision, and ratify my _recommendation_ to you that Amagiri Hideaki should be appointed in his place."

Sen-hime seemed more composed than Chikage, mused Amagiri, who felt oddly detached from the proceedings. Of course, she was not dealing with the bitter grief that Chikage must be feeling, to lose both promised bride and trusted vassal all at once. On the whole, though, he was glad that Sen-hime was there. Kazama wasn't likely to kill him now. He just hoped that the Princess of the Oni would have the good sense to not to start a fight—or a civil war—over the matter.

In fact, Sen had come to same conclusion, as incensed as she was to see the near-fatal damage done to Amagiri, which showed clearly through the sight provided by augmented Soul magic. Hijikata-san had anticipated the magnitude of the danger better than she had, which was a little mortifying. As he and Harada-san were leaving, politely refusing her offer of hospitality for the night, he had told her:

"Forgive my bluntness, Sen-hime, but I will tell you what I told Amagiri-san several days ago: If I were Kazama, I'd kill him. I don't know your people well enough to judge, maybe, but there it is."

The last blows, over the heart, had not killed Amagiri—at least not yet. But if the wounds went untreated there would be a problem. She was already anticipating an irate Saitō-san, because she had started drawing some energy from the (currently) sleeping Chizuru-chan to aid Amagiri; Sen had no illusions that the girl's closely-attuned husband wouldn't notice—not if what she'd learned of the Sakurai was true.

Fortunately, she had prepared herself carefully for this confrontation, and had already made her decisions. Only Amagiri Hideaki's presence was a surprise to her. Despite being much closer to her in age than Amagiri Kyūju, she didn't know him especially well, since only the rulers and their Heirs travelled much. They had met and spoken on a few occasions, but that was the extent of it. Chiharu and Kichirō probably knew him much better, of course.

"I will accept your decisions, Kazama Chikage-sama, on two conditions." She ignored his sneer for the sake of her most urgent goals. "First, I wish you to release Amagiri Kyūju from your service and from any oaths to you or your clan. Although I do not make it a condition, I ask that you do not dishonour his clan by naming him a traitor, any more than you have already done through the punishment already inflicted."

"Continue," growled Kazama, who had risen from his knees. He had not resheathed the sword, and kept his glowing ruby eyes focussed on Amagiri Kyūju at his feet.

"Second, you must swear not to pursue any further punishment, or any personal vendetta, against Amagiri Kyūuju now or in the future for his alleged crimes of the past week."

"You wish him to live," Kazama replied coldly. "Very well. But I will have his right hand for his _alleged_ treachery—in particular for involving my own Heir and sister—and I do not wish him to be any further associated with my clan or those who owe allegiance to me. Also, since it appears that he no longer holds the same revulsion for human-kind that he once did, I will give his life and honour—such as it is—into the keeping of his new, _human_ protégé, whom _you_ have named Lord of the Sakurai of the Eastern Clans."

Sen was unable to repress a flicker of dismay at the first part for its cruelty and a flare of anger at the second part for its arrogant insubordination. Kazama's lips twitched into a cold, humourless smile.

"Princess of the Oni," he said with unconcealed bitterness, "I will do your bidding in this matter of Amagiri Kyūju's life, and I will publicly honour your appointment of the Sakurai Lord to the extent necessary. For the sake of not starting a war that will destroy our people. But that is acceptable _only_ if we agree that Amagiri Kyūju is to blame for what has happened where Yukimura Chizuru-sama is concerned. _Otherwise_ —if I must blame _you_ , who are my liege lady—then you force me to either acknowledge certain decisions that are unacceptable to me, or you force me to conclude that you are, perhaps, unfit for your position."

Amagiri heard it all, but distantly. On the whole, he thought that Kazama's position was unassailable. It was unfortunate that Kazama was in the wrong, but he had not had enough time or opportunity to come to the understanding that Amagiri had about the potential of Saitō-san and perhaps Harada-san and Hijikata-san. And to find out that his beloved sister and younger brother were with Sen-hime, and had witnessed the marriage, would be a terrible blow to Chikage… He would alternate between fear for their safety and a feeling of abandonment.

After what felt like a long time, but probably wasn't, Amagiri heard Sen-hime's reply, her image and voice clear in his head.

"Very well, Kazama-sama. Amagiri Kyūju will bear the blame for having conspired to keep Yukimura-sama from you, despite knowing of the previous betrothal bond, and for colluding in her marriage to another. You have determined the physical punishment for these crimes. In addition, his clan status will be forfeit, and his life and honour will be given into the keeping of Sakurai Hajime-sama to do with as Sakurai-sama chooses. However, you will obey my wishes as follows: You will ensure that Amagiri Kyūju survives the physical punishment that you have decreed for his betrayal. You will release him from all existing oaths to you, or to your clan, or to any of the Western Clans. Beyond this, you promise to pursue no personal or clan vendetta against Amagiri Kyūju, or any further punishment in the matters related to the marriage of Yukimura Chizuru-sama. As a corollary to Amagiri Kyūju's loss of status, I will ratify the appointment of Amagiri Hideaki as Heir to the Amagiri clan, with your approval or his father's, the next time that Amagiri Hideaki presents himself at my court in Kyoto. Are we in agreement?"

"I agree to the stated terms," Kazama said simply. His voice was devoid of emotion, and Amagiri knew that his face would be as well. He knew his lord's—his _former_ lord's—moods and thoughts very well.

"I witness the terms," said Kimigiku's voice across the mental link, her image briefly visible as she touched Sen's shoulder.

"I witness the terms," said Hideaki impassively.

Amagiri found it strange, really. After all, Kazama and Hideaki were about the same age and he had trained them both. They would deal well together, and Hideaki would follow Kazama's orders implicitly. On the other hand, it meant that nobody would restrain Chikage-sama's more rash actions.

"I will place Kyūju in a spare room to await your courier," Kazama said to Sen.

"Very well."

Kazama turned to Amagiri and assumed his Oni form. Sen and Hideaki did the same. They would all witness the final punishment and then see to the rest of the terms of the agreement. Amagiri found that the burning silver wounds made it very difficult to change—which was no doubt intended—and was forced to stay in human form.

"One moment," Sen said suddenly. "There is somebody else here who should witness this. I thought it would not be long…"

Kazama shrugged, and only long association allowed Amagiri to see that under his haughty indifference there was a combination of pain and interest.

"Certainly; let us see your so-called lordling."

Amagiri sighed. He would have preferred to spare Saitō this, especially on the morning after his wedding, but such was life. He had already begun to realize that the mitigating factor allowing him to remain conscious and not delirious with pain had the same feel to it as Yukimura-sama's healing, which suggested that Sen-hime was borrowing power from the young bride.

Less than a minute later, Saitō stood beside Sen-hime, his hand on her shoulder, golden eyes very bright and easily as cold and hard as Kazama's; his long hair fell over his shoulders and down his back in some disarray. He was dressed only in his plain black kimono, obviously thrown on in haste and as hastily belted with a white sash. A sheathed sword was in the sash on his right.

There was a very tense pause, as the men—both in Oni form—studied each other. Even half-dead, Amagiri could sense how easily this encounter could go terribly wrong for everyone concerned. He wished again that Sen-hime or Kimigiku had kept Saitō away. Amazingly, neither man spoke, although Saitō was not quite as impassive as usual when he took in Amagiri's condition. For his part, Kazama appeared disdainful, even at the sight of an obvious Oni looking back at him, slighter and younger maybe, but clearly a clan head.

"May I proceed, Princess?" Kazama demanded, after a minute of matching stares with Saitō.

"Yes," Sen replied curtly, her tone belied by her face, which expressed only sadness.

Amagiri somehow managed not to blackout as his badly injured arm was moved to one side—by his brother, he realized. Hideaki stared into his eyes, and the pain faded a little, as Hideaki took some of it on himself, a trick that Amagiri had shown him just a few years before. At almost the exact same moment, they each said in the other's mind: _Be brave, brother._

Then there was a blur of motion, a brutal, devastating pain, and Amagiri's right hand was cut neatly from his damaged arm. Interestingly, this wound didn't bleed. It made no sense, so Amagiri had to think that it was either a delusion—after all, it was a little surprising he was still conscious—or that Kazama had invoked some kind of specialized magic with the blow. Probably the latter, he decided, closing his eyes against the strong desire to throw up.

"He's yours now, _Sakurai_ ," Kazama was saying. If he had said anything else, Amagiri had missed it.

Amagiri prayed that Saitō wouldn't react to the insulting lack of honorific. He just wanted this over with.

"I am most fortunate, Kazama-sama," Saitō responded coolly. "What arrangements have you made?"

The man's grave calm did surprise Kazama a little, although nothing showed on his face. Amagiri sighed inwardly for him; he hoped that Hideaki would give Kazama-sama the support he would need in the coming days.

"Amagiri Hideaki-san will stabilize all the wounds that require it," Kazama said carelessly, as though he didn't care that he had mutilated the man who had been his companion and mentor since before his father's death. "After that, he can bring your bondsman partway to you."

"Very well," Saitō acknowledged. "I will meet Amagiri Hideaki-san at a place and time that you decide with Sen-hime." Saitō lifted his hand from Sen-hime's shoulder and disappeared from the conversation.

Strangely, however, Amagiri felt Saitō's presence return not long after, even as Hideaki lowered him to the ground and methodically began tending the terrible wounds on Amagiri's chest and arm. Amagiri realized that the wounds on his neck and face had already stopped bleeding, for some reason.

_I will come for you as quickly as I am able_ , he heard in his mind, in Saitō's flat tones. _Chizuru has done what she can for now and must rest._ There was a note of finality in that last part that Amagiri found amusing. _Do not waste your energy telling me to send somebody else_ , Saitō added. The mental voice was gone before Amagiri could frame a response.

"I can take him to a nearby shelter to get him dry and properly bandaged, Kazama-sama," Hideaki said—to Kazama, evidently. Amagiri no longer sensed another presence, in person or otherwise.

"Do what you need to do," came the brusque return. "Remember that you must be back here and ready to travel by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Yes, Kazama-sama."

Amagiri heard the faintest sigh from Kazama Chikage, and then the familiar, powerful presence was gone. It was, he thought, the bitterest wound he had been dealt: this ugly, painful, wordless parting from a man he had tried to serve loyally for ten years.

It bothered him a little that he wasn't more ashamed of the dishonour that he had brought on himself by staying to look after Saitō instead of returning immediately to Kazama with word of Yukimura-sama. He realized after some thought that it was because the dishonour was not real to him; he had followed Sen-hime's wishes, and she had the right to command him. This dishonour was mostly a matter of politics. What bothered him _personally_ was that it left Kazama vulnerable and alone. Despite everything, Amagiri had great respect for Kazama's abilities and sense of duty; he was far from perfect, but Kazama truly wanted what was best for his family and the Oni. Amagiri could only hope that at some point Kazama and Sen-hime would be able to work together to save the Oni as a whole. Dimly, only half-acknowledged because he still didn't quite believe in the mysterious Suzuka- _hime_ , he had a feeling that somebody else was working ruthlessly toward that particular goal already. Perhaps his particular fate had been unavoidable.

* * *

**[II] - Husband and Wife**

* * *

Saitō had returned to their chambers braced for a fight, changing back to human form as he went and carrying the scabbarded sword because it was not securely attached to his sash. The situation was almost as far from ideal as he could imagine—although at least he was married to Chizuru and Amagiri was not dead. But he had hoped to be allowed to spend more than a few—a very few—precious hours with his adored wife before rushing off toward an unknown destination and an imperfectly understood situation that could easily be a trap. His loathing for Kazama was almost unbearable, but Kimigiku had told him to be polite at all costs and he had followed her instructions implicitly; it had been a very near thing, especially in his imperfectly-controlled Oni form.

Chizuru met him at the door of their bedroom and Saitō's cheeks flushed at seeing her only in her _yukata_. Her tousled hair and bare legs, and the scents that lingered in the room, were vivid reminders of what had passed between them a very short time ago, and he was entirely unable to resist pulling her close to him and kissing her already bruised lips. Fortunately, since he suddenly seemed to lack any control whatsoever—the sword had already slipped from his grasp—Chizuru put her hand on his lips and said:

"You have to let me go with you."

The opening salvo of the expected… disagreement… brought him back to his senses, although his body still struggled against him and he found himself unable to prevent his hand from caressing the curve of her waist and hip. He felt a responding tremor from her and almost completely lost focus. Somehow, he ground out his answer:

"No. It is too dangerous and you will slow me down."

"I can help. He was near death, Hajime."

For a moment, their minds were united in despising Kazama's cruelty—though Saitō's thoughts were distinctly more practical and violent. In fact, it was the sense of Chizuru's dismay at glimpsing his intentions that brought him fully to his senses. The truth was that Chizuru intoxicated him more than ever before. Away from her, he might be more rational now than he had been for the past few days, the desperate longing partly sated, but around her it was still difficult to focus. Still... standing in her arms, in their bedroom, with Chizuru only half-dressed and still carrying the scent of their time together, was likely a more difficult challenge to his control than he would usually face. Or so he hoped.

"Will you obey me if I tell you not to go?" Saitō asked bluntly, focussing on the upturned face and trying to ignore everything else.

"Yes, H-Hajime. But I think that you should let me. If I can help Amagiri-san then not only can we make him more comfortable sooner, but getting him to safety will be much easier."

Saitō frowned down at her, thinking rapidly.

"I wonder why I never get to have you to myself?" he asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Chizuru blinked at him and then blushed.

"Um, well, it would be nice to… to have more time… but…"

Saitō put a finger over her lips.

"Never mind."

He studied her, trying to express how totally unsuitable he found himself, first as a lover and now as a husband. Their one date—which hadn't even been a proper date—had been interrupted by thugs intent on murdering him; and their wedding night—which had lasted a bare four hours, if that—had been disturbed when he had been jolted from his happy contemplation of his sleeping wife by the sudden awareness that somebody was drawing power from her, followed by the touch of Kimigiku's thoughts on his mind explaining the emergency. It was all very frustrating and not at all what Chizuru deserved.

"Let's get washed up and dressed and I'll think about it," was what he actually said.

"Okay!"

She gave him the loving, confiding smile that moved him more than anything else, and he prevented her from going by asking:

"But first—and I should have already asked—are you… alright?" He knew that he was turning red, but this was too important to miss.

She stared at him, blinking, and then blushed in turn.

"Oh-oh yes, Hajime! I am, um, _very_ well." Then she blushed even more, as the implications of her emphatic response seemed to occur to her.

Saitō just nodded, unwilling to risk embarrassing either of them further.

"You may go first, Chizuru, while I tidy things here," he said.

Chizuru looked distressed. "Oh _no_ Hajime, that wouldn't be right at all!"

Saitō blinked at her, and then accepted that she was correct. Well, he wouldn't take very long, after all, and there wasn't really much to tidy.

Not long afterward—he had to commend his wife's efficiency, although he deplored the fact that she had put on her boys' clothing—they were sitting in the main room of the suite, and Chizuru was pouring him tea while he ate a freshly prepared bowl of rice and egg. Saitō was feeling rather bemused, but apparently a servant had brought the tea and food—although he couldn't say when, which alarmed him a little.

Chizuru sighed as she watched him eat between small mouthfuls of her own breakfast. When he looked at her, she looked down with a wistful smile and only reluctantly explained:

"O-oh, it is nothing, I promise, it's just that I… would have liked to make everything for you today myself."

Saitō paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. It was extremely disconcerting how these small, very ordinary things seemed to affect him the most. He recognized—as he had even before their hasty marriage—that it was going to take far more courage to love Chizuru, without locking her away from the world, than to do anything else he had ever attempted.

Once again unable to express his actual thoughts, he merely nodded, finished his food, and drained his cup of tea.

"I really have to go, Chizuru. I would prefer it if you would stay here, with Kimigiku-san and Sen-hime."

Chizuru seemed to droop. "I will remain here, Hajime."

They walked down the long hallway from their temporary quarters in silence, but hand-in-hand, even though that was against custom. Saitō had his own swords in his belt; he would not use the others for anything other than ceremony, at least for now and probably for the foreseeable future. Just before they reached the door to the main reception room, Saitō stopped and laid his forehead gently against Chizuru's.

"I love you, my wife."

He felt, as much as heard, her wordless hum of acknowledgment in response. It felt good to know that she was his.

Shortly afterward, they were sitting opposite Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san, both of whom looked very grave. Neither of them approved of Chizuru's clothing.

"You aren't going out into this rain?" demanded Sen, frowning. "Saitō-san—surely you do not expect her to go with you?"

Saitō, who had been expecting Sen-hime to support his wife's request to accompany him, breathed a small sigh of relief.

"No, Sen-hime. I will leave my wife in your care while I am gone."

Both women appeared to be relieved at this, and Chizuru couldn't quite mask her disappointment.

"It is not that we doubt your ability, Chizuru-chan," Sen said immediately. "But you must understand two things. First, everything we have done and are doing will come to nothing if we cannot keep you safe. And second, Amagiri-san will be upset if he sees you risking yourself for him—partly for the same reason and partly out of pride. Try to understand his perspective."

"I will try," Chizuru promised, but it was evident that she was still hurt.

"Sometimes it requires more courage to stay behind and wait, than to rush off to give aid," Kimigiku told her gently. "Also, if you accompany your husband," the shinobi smiled when she saw how Chizuru's eyes widened at that word, "then he will be dividing his attention unnecessarily. It is difficult to guard two at once; one person must always have priority, and Saitō-san's first priority will always be you."

Seeing that Chizuru understood, and was becoming unnecessarily ashamed of her behaviour, Sen added:

"We know that you just want to go so that you can help Amagiri sooner. We can only ask you to trust those who have known him longer to know what his own preference would be."

Chizuru nodded firmly at this. "Alright, Osen-chan."

As if this were some kind of signal, everyone rose to their feet and walked out to the front door, with Kimigiku giving Saitō instructions on where to meet Amagiri Hideaki and how to deal with him. Saitō listened intently to her directions and instructions, but said very little.

Chizuru smiled fondly at her husband's profile, even though she knew that he wouldn't always appreciate open displays of affection. It was comforting to see him dressed as usual, and as impassive and calmly competent as usual. Unfortunately, however, even as she watched him incline his head to Kimigiku-san on some final point, her mind wandered to how he had looked the night before, naked and flushed above her. _Those_ memories, while infinitely precious, were also intensely private, and she blushed red to her ears, conscious of Kimigiku's instant amusement and Osen-chan's vivid curiosity. She was glad to hurry out onto the porch, where the wind was still blowing hard enough to cool her cheeks with spatters of rain.

"We'll be watching for you," Sen promised Saitō. "Once you're close enough, Kimigiku will be able to assist you."

This confused Chizuru, because she would have preferred Kimigiku to be going _with_ Saitō—that is, _Hajime_ —but she didn't want to embarrass herself or her husband by asking further.

"We'll look after your wife," Kimigiku told the young captain, her voice serious, but a twinkle in her purple eyes. "And if your Commander comes to call, we'll say all that is proper."

Both women turned to Chizuru, who was trying not to look anxious.

Saitō hesitated, and then took her hands. "It will be fine, Chizuru."

"Yes, Hajime." Chizuru made her voice as firm as possible. "I will see you soon."

Saitō gave her the barely visible smile that was defined more by a softening in his deep blue eyes than anything else, and she had to force herself not to bury herself against his chest. In her mind, she heard:

_I know, dear one, but I don't want to embarrass myself in front of a warrior like Kimigiku-san._

Saitō moved briskly off the porch as soon as he heard his wife's suppressed choke of laughter. He wasn't especially comfortable being… silly… but if it made Chizuru laugh then he could make the effort—when it was necessary.

* * *

**[III] - Brothers**

* * *

It had taken some time to make Amagiri fit for any kind of travel, but once out of the rain and wind, and able to lie comfortably on soft blankets, the elder brother had been able to concentrate on stabilizing his shocked systems—including his mind—and the younger brother had been able to better address the problem of splinting and securing the shattered arm. The problem, as both brothers had to silently concede, was that neither of them had more than a limited knowledge of wounds that did not heal at least in part on their own. They were both practical, intelligent men, however, and on the whole they managed quite well.

They spoke very little, and not at all about what had led to the elder brother to lose his place within the clan. Amagiri could tell that his younger brother was concerned for him, but also deeply shocked by what he had done. Kazama and Hideaki were childhood friends, and Hideaki admired Kazama to an extent that Sen-hime would find truly deplorable. Their youngest brother, Hinatsu, did not know Kazama as well, but he and Hideaki were very close, so it was safe to assume that the two shared similar views. Of course, they had also tended to idolize their eldest brother, although he was very different from the brashly open and compelling Kazama-sama; Amagiri was saddened to know that he was unlikely to have much contact with his younger brothers in the future.

Unless the world changed. There was always that hope. As the pain eased, mostly through his own discipline, partially through Hideaki's attention to his arm, Amagiri began to realize just how bad his situation was. It gave him more insight into how Kimigiku must have felt when she had been stripped of her honour and name and exiled from her clan. Maybe now they would be able to repair the friendship that had smashed to pieces ten years ago over his refusal to see her sister after Kenshin had been born. Or maybe not. A lot of bitter words had been spoken by Kimiko—as she had been—and no words at all had been spoken by Amagiri.

It occurred to Amagiri to wonder what name he would take now. He had not yet formally been refused the use of his clan name, but he had no doubt that his father would see to it soon enough. And for now, Sen-hime would undoubtedly take him into her home. Except… no, he was forgetting. He saw and ignored his brother's startled look when he laughed softly to himself at the realization that it was up to _Saitō_ to decide what happened to him next. Then he sobered immediately, because the truth was that he did _not_ like humans very much, and he truly wasn't certain what Saitō would think of the current situation. After all, Amagiri tended to think of Saitō as an Oni—that had been a necessary mental shift in order to be of any real use to the young captain—but Saitō's identity had been very much attached to being a member of the Shinsengumi.

"What is Sakurai-sama like, Kyūju-san?" Hideaki asked, almost in echo to his thoughts.

Amagiri almost told him that Kazama would not appreciate him asking such a question, but that was unfair. Kazama had said that he would publicly recognize Sakurai-sama—in fact, he had to unless and until he was ready to start the civil war that they had so narrowly averted an hour before. And that meant that it was appropriate for the new Heir-apparent to the Amagiri clan to want to know about him.

"You saw him?"

"Yes. He looks rather slight, but his presence and control seemed appropriate to his rank. I would say that his appearance was somewhat untidy, but I understand that he was summoned rather hastily. His manner was in no way slovenly."

Amagiri surveyed his younger brother appraisingly. He would do well, if Kazama didn't lead him wholly astray. He was slightly amused by the fact that Hideaki had answered him exactly as he would have in the past—like a student asked by a teacher to analyze a given situation.

"That is a fair impression of him," Amagiri responded at last. "He is stronger than he looks, his control is impressive, and usually he is exceptionally neat in his appearance. He was summoned, as you put it, from his wedding night. As it was long after midnight when he and his bride retired to their rooms, I expect he was somewhat inconvenienced."

Hideaki blinked and then reddened slightly. His next question caught Amagiri off-guard:

"Will he treat you fairly?"

"I… yes, probably. Why?"

"Because he is human. Even if he successfully completed the Trials—unless I have misunderstood—all of his ties are to humans."

Amagiri lay in silence, annoyed at himself for having asked the question 'why'. Hideaki was correct. Saitō had strong and compelling ties to a human authority—he'd wondered about it himself. At the same time, he could not imagine Saitō abusing the power that he had been given. He had been inside the man's head; it was foolish—and cowardly—of him to pretend not to know Saitō Hajime. A reaction born of shock, not reality.

"Sakurai-sama will treat me fairly. _What_ he will do, exactly, I do not know. He has hardly had long to consider his options."

"That is true." Hideaki knelt down beside Amagiri. "I have dried your clothes reasonably well. Are you ready to stand? We need to move soon."

Amagiri agreed, and between them, he was soon standing and partially dressed. His shirt, which was torn and bloodied in any event, had been sacrificed for bandages. His coat, with the exception of the right arm, wasn't in bad shape and his brother helped him to put it on. The real question, of course, was whether he could Fast Travel, given the amount of energy he had used just to get himself stabilized to this point. As long as Hideaki was confident, however, it would probably be good enough.

"I am ready," he told his brother.

Together, they stepped out into the gusting wind and fitful rain, and vanished from sight.

* * *

**[IV] - The Second Messenger**

* * *

Alone in his room, after snarling at the human guards who were watching the outer walls, Kazama Chikage paced restlessly, consumed alternately by rage, grief and jealousy. Nagumo Kaoru, who had reluctantly given up the idea of directly influencing somebody as dangerous as the Lord of the Western Clans, would have been delighted to know how sincerely the Oni lord hated Saitō Hajime of the Shinsengumi at that moment—and the jealousy, in particular, would have pleased him immensely. However, Kaoru was not privy to Kazama's inner thoughts on that particular morning.

Shiranui Kyō, arriving at the enclave just before noon, cloaked in illusion to avoid notice, immediately decided to speak with Kazama later in the day—preferably much later. He suspected that he knew why Kazama was so badly out of temper, and he wanted no piece of something so dangerous.

Decision made, he strolled away to find somewhere to get lunch and a drink.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note: Thank you for reading. The title to part I, above, is from the full song lyrics (below):**

I see a bad moon rising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today.

Don't go around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

I hear hurricanes a blowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
 **I hear the voice of rage and ruin.**

Well don't go around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye.

Well don't go around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

Don't come around tonight,  
Well it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.


	63. Oni Lord

 

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much to everyone for their insightful comments on the last chapter.

(Well, except for "Holy Shit this chapter" on tumblr which was more descriptive than insightful.) (But still a great comment!)

Seriously, all of the feedback was very much appreciated: you are all amazing.

**Some thoughts on Kazama Chikage & Amagiri Kyuuju (You _Can_ Skip This!):** I think Hijikata said it best when he told Amagiri "If it were me I'd probably have you killed." Or words to that effect. Now, granted that Sen asked Amagiri to come to Kyoto and she's the Princess of the Oni, the point is that she _asked,_ she didn't _order_. **And Kazama did the proper thing** and allowed Amagiri to go, even though he knew something was off because Sen didn't want him to know what she needed Amagiri for. However, he sent Amagiri trusting (mostly) that his loyal vassal and companion of a decade or more wouldn't do anything directly against Kazama's best interests. Instead of which, he saved Saitō's life and taught him how to use his powers.

Now, **Amagiri _was_ in a bind**. Because, to be fair, he didn't know that Saitō was in love with Chizuru (and, more importantly, vice versa - let's face it, the kids weren't especially clear on things themselves). But he did have a tiny inkling, maybe - depends how long he hung around after Kazama left. So there he is in Kyoto and he has to decide: does he let Saitō die just because Kazama dislikes the Shinsengumi on principle? (Amagiri isn't a fan of humans either, remember - Saitō had caught his interest because he was transforming into an Oni). Does he let Saitō die just because he _might_ capture Chizuru's interest? And then he makes the decision to help, as Sen predicted he would, and he's inside Saitō's head and now he _knows_ that there's a problem. And he still doesn't let the guy die. In fact, he helps him out. And he doesn't tell Kazama that it's Chizuru. Why not? Well, because he _knows_ how Kazama operates better than anyone and he _knows_ they'll just end up trying to kidnap Chizuru and he's really not a fan of that scenario. Plus, Saitō _lived_. I mean - it worked. There's one guy in the world who might actually make it and become a full Oni. And that means maybe there are others. Anyway, I think Amagiri is seriously conflicted at this point. But he's got to know that Kazama may actually kill him over this one... probably not. But, yeah, he might. Because Chizuru is cute and brave and special and has brilliant talents - and Amagiri didn't let Saitō die. And frankly, now Saitō's not just a wife-stealing human bastard, he's a threat.

Just so we're clear though: what Kazama did was appalling. I just think it was not unreasonable from a Kazama-centric view of the universe. Which is how Kazama was raised. I mean, compared to his dad, Kazama's a pretty good guy. And he was really hurting, and a hurt Kazama can do a lot of damage.

**[End of overly-long Author's Rambling on KC, much of which was already noted by various reviewers on ff.net :)]  
**

As always, thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story as I slowly unravel all of my plot points. Or... something like that.

~ImpracticalOni

PS You could also just assume that all of the above is moot, because Lady Suzuka is an outstanding manipulator and her part-Oni Shinsengumi need a teacher. Hard to say.

* * *

**Chapter 63 - Oni Lord**

* * *

**[I] - Saitō or Sakurai?**

* * *

It took Saitō a few minutes to get his bearings, since he wasn't used to getting directions by way of somebody else's mental images. This tendency of the Oni to share mental contact, even within carefully prescribed limits, was still rather disturbing. At the same time, it would be juvenile not to use the most efficient method of communication available, especially in a matter of importance.

It troubled him that he had to force his mind to stop dwelling—with perverse, if understandable appreciation—on the night before. Self-indulgent recollections would have to wait, along with the grave concern that he had rushed things terribly, despite his best efforts. When he thought of the way that he had taken her clothes from her—almost as fast as he could remove them without actual harm to the expensive cloth—he was horrified. Just the day before he would have given a great deal to be able to see and kiss her shoulders; but when the opportunity had finally presented itself, he had barely managed to touch her before wanting to take all of her as soon as possible. Saitō was unable to repress a sigh, which annoyed him. He had done better afterward. And she had _not_ been unhappy; she had been _pleased_. That warm acceptance and pleasure, shared in both mind and body, had been the most amazing thing of all. And now was _definitely not the time_ for such thoughts. He was appalled and embarrassed by how quickly desire could distract him, even now.

Fortunately, Amagiri's plight was still very clear in his mind. Kazama would have to be dealt with at some point, obviously, but for now the important thing was to find Amagiri, arrange matters with his brother—assuming that there was no treachery involved—and get Amagiri back to Sen-hime's home. And what of his duties with the Shinsengumi? Right now, he felt stretched thin between his barely-understood role as Sakurai Hajime, Oni lord without a clan, and Saitō Hajime, Third Division Captain. He hadn't anticipated how much becoming an Oni would change him; and yet, in the horrific transformation of the _rasetsu_ —the aptly name Furies—he could have seen the signs. The body reflected the mind, and the mind the body.

He didn't even notice the Fast Travel. When Kimigiku-san had asked him if he'd had the opportunity to learn from Amagiri, he had merely said yes. He hadn't bothered to explain that the whole thing seemed very _easy_ to him, or that Amagiri had merely given it words and context. Of course, perhaps with actual teaching he would learn more.

One thing that took his mind off both his personal and professional concerns was the surprise he felt at how _different_ the world appeared to an Oni who had passed all the Trials. He was moving in his Oni form, as instructed, and just as he had noticed with his first change, all of his physical senses were significantly improved. The depth and breadth of the change was far more noticeable now, however. The storm didn't trouble him much anyway—discomfort was such an ordinary part of life as to be easily ignored—but he quickly realized that his ability to gauge _exactly_ how the air was moving and where the rain was densest was clearly beyond what he'd imagined. It gave him a much better idea of why the Oni had seemed so contemptuous of the Shinsengumi at the Ikedaya. And yet… skill and practice and talent had to count for something…

The downside to the full Oni form was clear to him, in any event. There was no doubt that a large part of his distraction from his task was attributable to his form, especially as it was still so new to him. The moment his mind drifted from the simple chore of moving, he found himself contemplating making love with Chizuru in this form, and his first reaction—apart from the obvious, intoxicating rush of desire—was surprise that they hadn't considered it at the time. _Chizuru in his arms, white hair unbound, golden eyes half-closed_. He actually had to grit his teeth to regain his focus at that point, pale cheeks tinged pink with mortification, and he seriously wondered whether the greater speed and stamina of the Oni form was worth the loss of discipline.

These minor mishaps aside, he seemed to make good time. It was not much more than an hour later that he slowed to a normal walk and drew his sword, senses straining to catch the first hint that there were others present. After circling the designated meeting point twice without finding anyone, he dried and sheathed his blade and swung himself easily into a tree that overlooked the small lean-to where he was to meet Amagiri Hideaki-san. It wasn't comfortable, but that was the least of his concerns.

Not long after he had settled down to wait, he felt a prickle against his mind and then realized that Sen-hime was trying to contact him. Warily, he tried to reach outward toward her mental presence.

_Shades of hell you have a tough mind to track!,_ was her cheerful greeting. Well, at least it sounded cheerful to him. Then there was a note of surprise: _You're already there, Saitō-san?_

_Aa_ , he affirmed laconically.

_Oh, well, that's good. You'll get awfully wet, though. I won't tell Chizuru-chan, she's fretting over you. I don't know why, since I assume that chasing ronin is worse for the health than a mere summer storm._

There didn't seem to be anything to say to this, so Saitō waited politely, not liking the feeling of somebody still so unknown to him touching his mind. Somehow, he could tell that Sen-hime's mind was powerful, although she masked it well.

_Anyway, Kimigiku said that you would be worried about your Vice Commander and getting back to work and so on, so I thought you should know that Commander Kondō_ himself _wrote me a very nice note saying that he would pay a visit later in the afternoon, if that was convenient, and also that you that you could have a further day's leave as long as you returned to your duties tomorrow by noon._

Sen-hime seemed to be waiting for a response, this time, so Saitō ventured a simple acknowledgment:

_That is kind of Kondō-san._

He got the impression that Sen-hime didn't find the extra time off overly generous; however, she continued without expressing any direct disapproval.

_Oh, and the Commander sent his congratulations to you and Chizuru-chan, which should set your mind at rest about that. I hope that you will stay here with us until tomorrow, Saitō-san? I'm sure that Chizuru-chan would like a chance to settle for the day._

_Yes, thank you, Sen-hime._

Saitō realized that Sen-hime's invitation was closer to a command, but really, what else was there to do? And it was good to know that the Commander had decided to accept his rather… impetuous… marriage. Sen-hime was well-informed in many ways, but she didn't understand that Kondō-san was actually being _very_ generous in not only agreeing to the sudden marriage of one of his officers, but in allowing Saitō any time off when the Shinsengumi were badly under-strength.

_Aren't you going to send your love to your wife?_ Saitō found himself blinking—physically—at this strange question. He was glad that Sen-hime couldn't see the slight blush in his cheeks.

_… Please tell Chizuru that there is no need to worry._

It was interesting how well an eye roll could be communicated through strictly mental contact, Saitō observed. Sen-hime's next words didn't surprise him at all.

_You're so formal, Saitō-san! Harada-san told me that you'd be annoyed if I put it that way._

Saitō returned the mental equivalent of a blank stare. This conversation was actually quite useful, from the perspective of improving his skill at mental discourse.

_Also, Chizuru-chan is blushing. You could at least ask after her…_

Saitō was perplexed and mildly annoyed; he had left Sen-hime's home less than two hours before and there had been nothing wrong—and surely if something had changed, Sen-hime would have mentioned it by now.

_Is there a problem, Sen-hime?_

He got a sigh from the young princess who was directing—in fact conducting—the conversation.

_No, Saitō-san. Everything is fine. I will check in on you from time to time until you have left with Amagiri._

_Arigatou gozaimasu, Sen-hime._

Her presence seemed to attenuate and fade out, but he could tell that he was being observed for a few minutes longer. Then he was left alone to his dreary watch. It became more difficult not to contemplate his present circumstances—in the greater sense, that is, such as how to best fulfil his duties to the Shinsengumi, and where he and Chizuru would live, and whether he had an obligation to deal with the lands that were now, allegedly, his. Not surprisingly, such thoughts led back to his wife and from there to memories that he most emphatically did _not_ want to share with Sen-hime. He did his best to focus instead on learning more about his newly sharpened senses, not to mention the distinct increase in power that he could feel throughout his body.

It was almost an hour later that Amagiri and his brother arrived. Fortunately, Saitō had ample experience with the effects of severe injury and shock—of more than one kind in this case, he thought—and he went to Amagiri Hideaki-san's assistance the moment he had taken stock of the situation. He sensed no trap and judged it wiser to present himself in a neutral, rather than adversarial guise.

The brothers were much alike in general appearance, although Amagiri Hideaki-san wore a sword at his side—just the one, like Kazama Chikage-sama, but longer and heavier than a katana, and less curved. Saitō halted just beyond easy reach, hands held loosely at his sides. However, Hideaki-san must have also concluded that there was to be no violence: he paused only long enough to scan the newcomer—with an extra moment to take in the four sharp horns rising through the long white hair—before wordlessly allowing Saitō to help him move Amagiri to the shelter of the lean-to. As hardened as he was, Saitō's lips tightened at the sight of the mangled right arm and what he could see of the chest wound under the damp black jacket. These injuries were in some way his responsibility. Also, it was not lost on him that Amagiri was in his human form, which meant that the wounds were at least partially resisting any use of his Oni Gifts, which could include Fast Travel. The journey would not have been an easy one for either of the brothers.

Amagiri said nothing as they helped him to sit, legs stretched out in front of him, and lean back against the innermost wall. He met Saitō's eyes briefly, and then closed his own with a faint sigh. Hideaki-san turned and immediately bowed to Saitō:

"I apologize for not greeting you properly, Sakurai-sama," he said politely, his voice only a fraction lighter than Amagiri's.

"There is no need. What do I need to know about Amagiri Kyūju-san's condition?"

Hideaki-san seemed to be having some difficulty reconciling Saitō's very existence with everything he'd known up until this morning; at least, that was the impression Saitō received. Under the politeness and reserve, there was both curiosity and a thread of hostility. Either he did not mask his feelings quite as well as his elder brother, or he chose not to.

"Ah—Kyūju will need some rest before he can travel again. However, his own ability with Fast Travel means that even with limited resources he can still move to some degree. The deepest wounds continue to bleed, however, and we should wrap them more tightly now—that is, if you do not mind, Sakurai-sama?"

Saitō thought that he understood at least some of Hideaki-san's slightly ambivalent courtesy. The other man appeared to be a few years older than Saitō, which meant that he was likely a decade or so past his Trials. Moreover, he was a big man, and Saitō was not physically intimidating in the same way as Souji or Shinpachi-san. Looking half-drowned likely didn't help. On the other hand, by upbringing, Hideaki-san would be very deferential to any clan head. And the "four-pointed crown" aside, anyone trained by Amagiri would have learned how to sense power and recognize authority. All of the captains of the Shinsengumi, even impulsive Heisuke and mild Inoue-san, could project authority when necessary.

Just then, Saitō felt the light touch of Sen-hime on his mind. As she did not speak, he assumed that she intended merely to observe. He knelt beside Amagiri, careful not to fully turn his back on Hideaki-san. With a minimum of jostling—or, indeed, conversation—he and the other man unbound, cleaned and rebound the rather horrifying cross on Amagiri's chest. Saitō was glad that Chizuru had thought to send clean strips of linen with him; it was the advantage of having experience with wounds that didn't immediately heal themselves.

When they were done, Saitō indicated that he would accompany the other man out of the shelter. He stepped politely away to at least provide a semblance of privacy, but neither of the brothers spoke, or at least not so that he could hear. He found it indicative, however, that Hideaki-san did not do more than incline his head to his elder brother upon leaving him wholly in the care of a stranger—an allegedly human stranger at that. To be fair, the new Heir-apparent to the Amagiri clan abruptly found himself much better off than he had been before his elder brother's disgrace. Moreover, regardless of family ties, his first duty lay to his lord, and Kazama-sama had made his wishes manifestly clear.

Saitō walked with the man to the edge of the clearing. They both stopped at the same time, facing each other warily. Saitō waited patiently. Finally Hideaki-san bowed slightly.

"I have a message for Sen-hime from Kazama-sama," he said, slowly withdrawing a folded and sealed letter from within his coat. "Would you be able to deliver this to the Princess?"

" _Hai._ " Saitō extended a hand for the letter, glanced at the inscription, and tucked it away. Anticipating what was coming next, he shifted his weight imperceptibly forward. He didn't need Oni senses to recognize the prelude to a confrontation. The letter should have been delivered while they were under shelter; the circumstances more than hinted at careful staging.

"Kazama-sama also asked me to deliver a message to Sakurai Hajime-sama, who is known to play with the wolves of Mibu."

Again, Saitō waited, refusing to be baited. Receiving no response, Hideaki-san continued:

"My lord warns you that a wolf cub should not pretend to be fit for the company of his betters. When he does, the consequences of his vanity may endanger the whole pack."

The phrases were spoken politely but the words were clearly both an insult and a threat. To his surprise, Saitō found his spirits lift. He hadn't realized how much he had wanted to hit somebody until now. That was far more in Sōji's line than his. It wasn't that the words bothered him especially, but it would be an error to back down in front of a mere messenger.

It was a calculated risk to attack, since he had no true measure of the other man's abilities; he would have to hope that the man had less experience with actual combat than he did. On balance, though, it seemed likely to be the case. On the other hand, Saitō had only ever fought one other Oni, and never with steel.

Without a word, and almost too fast for human eyes to follow, Saitō drew his blade and delivered a stinging blow to his opponent's cheek. Hideaki-san leaped back with exceptional speed, which saved him from really serious damage, but the tip of Saitō's sword tagged the Oni's cheek from his mouth to the lower corner of his right eye. The wound closed quickly, but not before blood welled out of the cut and several drops trickled over the pale skin. Hideaki-san drew his sword and adopted a more defensive stance.

"Was that the message?" Saitō asked softly, testing the feel of his sword in his clawed hands. It seemed too light, and for a moment he wished he had the Sakurai _tachi_ , which was heavier and a little longer. "Was it worth risking your life?"

Hideaki-san didn't respond. Instead, he appeared to be re-evaluating his opponent. Unfortunately for him, Saitō had a retentive mind and had studied with a good teacher when it came to Oni tricks. When the first, heavy wave of coercion smashed into his mind he let it break harmlessly against and around granite walls. There wasn't much else he could do—he'd learned nothing else—but it gave him some faith in his heritage: even without much training he could defend himself. He launched a counter-attack immediately, since he had no desire for Hideaki-san to find out how untrained he was.

It surprised him when both of his quick blows connected, forcing his opponent once again on the defensive. It was an odd feeling, not knowing exactly what the outcome of this fight would be—not even knowing his own abilities. And yet… he still had that curious exhilaration, combined with the desire to strike out at somebody, preferably Kazama. Kazama's envoy would have to do, even if he was Amagiri's brother.

Saitō increased his pace, methodically working his way upward and trying to match his style to his new speed and strength. It was a little frustrating, because he had so much more power and couldn't make the best use of it. He made contact again, but his inexperience finally told against him when he missed an incoming kick to his left knee. The blow barely landed, but it threw him off balance slightly and allowed the other man to press another combined physical and mental attack. However, although the second attack on his mind was more subtle and better directed, it failed to find a chink in the Sakurai defensive armour. It was another distraction, though, and he allowed himself to give ground in order to recover his form. It was very strange to feel less than perfectly at ease with his sword.

Hideaki-san finally started to fight in complete earnest, and despite his Oni form and generally tough frame, Saitō could feel the force of the incoming blows. Within moments he realized that he would need to be careful of his blade; he remembered the state of Sōji's sword after fighting Kazama, and he starting dodging attacks instead of parrying. This wasn't a display match, after all. It occurred to him—although it was annoying to have random thoughts while in battle—that the Vice Commander would adapt very well as an Oni. Hijikata-san never allowed form to distract him from using every possible advantage to defeat his enemies as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

Only a few minutes had actually passed, but Saitō felt that he now had a better measure of his opponent. Moreover, he found that he was becoming acclimatized more quickly than he had expected to wielding a blade in this form. He needed to end this fight and get Amagiri back to Kyoto. Saitō took a few moments to focus his sensory-overloaded mind, and then launched into a series of blows that worked inexorably toward one goal: relieving Hideaki-san of his weapon. He was satisfied to see a look of surprise and concern appear on the bigger man's face as the Oni struggled and failed to regain control of the direction of the fight; that expression changed to shock when there was a distinct _snap_ and the overlong _tachi_ flew from suddenly nerveless fingers and buried itself in the undergrowth several feet away.

Saitō had learned to be ruthless over the last few years of his comparatively short life. Knowing that Hideaki-san's broken wrist and bleeding hand would heal quickly enough from the wounds inflicted by ordinary steel, he pressed in with a mixture of both armed and unarmed styles, ultimately dumping the other man onto the ground bleeding from numerous gashes. It occurred to him that he didn't know whether the Oni would prefer to die rather than surrender; he hoped not, since while he had few compunctions about killing, it would be distinctly awkward in the present case.

"I yield, lord!" The cry was echoed in his mind, tinged with rage and shame but also with a flicker of fear. Hideaki-san was no coward, but the Oni valued their lives, as Saitō had hoped.

Saitō stepped backward and lowered his sword. He watched warily for any sign of treachery, but the other man didn't move until Saitō took another step back—not coincidentally placing himself directly between Hideaki-san and his lost blade—and said: "I accept." His kept his tone deliberately indifferent, having learned since youth that contempt was a more effective tool for intimidation than anger.

As Hideaki-san rose to his feet, Saitō became more aware again of the gusting wind and steady rain. The sky was uniformly dark with heavy clouds.

"You will inform Kazama Chikage-sama that he touches me or mine at his peril," said Saitō icily. "Also, that I have spared your life for only two reasons: first because you are the brother of a man I consider kin and who has already borne too much today; and second because I do not wish to destroy my own kind. Princess Osen would not want me to kill you."

Hideaki-san bowed. "I will relay your messages, Sakurai-sama."

Saitō felt no pity for the man, although he would now have to deliver some very unwelcome news to his lord. Chizuru would, he thought somewhat inconsequently. He had found her way of caring for people rather indiscriminate at first, and he couldn't deny that it still frustrated him at times. That being said, having seen that caring about a person was never just a passing thing for her, he had revised his opinion that it was a weakness. It took a great deal of courage to be open-hearted with that kind of constancy. It also made Chizuru's husband paranoid; fortunately, he was used to living that way.

He waited to see if Hideaki-san would ask for his sword back. The answer would be no, at least for the moment. Apparently, the Amagiri Heir-apparent read the situation accurately, because after a short hesitation he gave a low bow and moved swiftly and silently away from the clearing. Saitō collected the sword and quickly returned to the lean-to.

This time, Amagiri's eyes were open, and they held a distinctly sardonic look. It was an unusual expression for him.

"At least you have something to show for your trouble," he said dryly.

"Neither of us had a choice," Saitō replied, taking the letter from Sen out of his shirt to see if it was still legible given that he'd had nowhere dry to place it. It wasn't bad; at least, the writing on the outside had run less than he would have expected. He tucked it into the small oilskin bag that Chizuru had packed with clean bandages, and drew out two small packages wrapped in parchment paper.

It was food, of course; neither Chizuru nor Sen-hime would have let him leave without it. He was lucky they hadn't insisted on packing extra clothes. He silently handed Amagiri a slightly deformed _onigiri_ and took the other for himself. They ate quickly, drank water, and were ready to travel within ten minutes. It was strangely companionable, even though it was difficult to ignore the other man's injuries. Amagiri didn't ask about the incident with his brother, but when they rose to depart he offered to carry the sword.

"It won't trouble me," he said, "and you will be better off without it across your back, especially without the scabbard." When Saitō hesitated, he smiled faintly. "I have carried it before, you know, and even used it. It's an old blade and something of an heirloom, though not the only such. More fool Hideaki to have risked against you."

They left the place shortly afterward, both being practical men and used to making use of whatever was to hand. Saitō was concerned about the furrows of pain that showed on the other's face, but there was nothing to be gained by commenting on the obvious. Instead he asked Amagiri how best to manage the travelling.

"Sen-hime was in touch with me," Amagiri told him, "and she will assist me. She said that you didn't like speaking with her anyway."

Saitō had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. "I did not mean to offend," he ventured.

"It is fine. She understands." Then he sighed. "Also, she asks me to tell you that Chizuru is fine, but worried, and that you fought very well. She hopes you noticed that she did not interfere."

" _Aa_." In fact, Saitō had wondered about that. He had hoped that she would not, but even now he wasn't really sure. Had she somehow slowed Hideaki-san's reflexes, for instance?

They had just started moving more quickly, when Amagiri asked: "How would you prefer me to address you? Sen-hime says that you seem to be more comfortable with Saitō-san, but the Princess tends to be unconventional."

Saitō suspected that a great deal more had gone on in that conversation than Amagiri was saying. It had probably involved Chizuru. Slowly, he replied:

"I would prefer to change nothing, unless you would dislike it." He felt as if this were a dangerous subject with a man whose decade-long service had just been brutally ended by an unforgiving master, but Amagiri was right to raise it.

"Except when formality demands otherwise, I will do as you wish," Amagiri responded briefly. He must have caught some flicker of ambivalence or concern from Saitō, because he continued: "It is not that I mind the familiarity, Hajime-kun, but I do wish to safeguard your position."

"You know that I would release you from my service if I thought that you would prefer it."

Saitō was still choosing his words with care, feeling his way along an unfamiliar path. His father had been resentful and ultimately full of hate; the same had been true of his older brother, obviously. He did not really know his sister. He still hadn't had the _time_ to think about his blood connection to Hijikata-san or Yamazaki—or to the Shiranui clan, which was another matter altogether. Up until a week ago he had kept his relationships quite simple, on the whole.

"I wouldn't," Amagiri said curtly. "As you know. You will have my oath as soon as I am fit to give it."

And that was that. It had been the expected conclusion, except that the human part of Saitō was surprised that the Oni warrior would not prefer to be taken into Sen-hime's household instead. The remaining option they did not speak of, and Saitō found himself unwilling to consider it.

Amagiri unconsciously—maybe—echoed Saitō's earlier thoughts: "You have a complicated family, Hajime-kun. And a week ago I would have been insulted to have to consider a human, especially a ronin, as kin. But we seem to be bound together. Perhaps the debts of the past do require some accounting, at that."

Saitō had no response to that, and no desire to reflect on the ugliness that he had seen during his Trial of Mind. As Sen-hime seemed to be aiding Amagiri a great deal, he shifted the weight of the Oni's arm on his shoulder slightly and started to gradually increase their pace together through Fast Travel.

* * *

**[II] - "My Wife"**

* * *

Kimigiku reached them not far from where she and Amagiri had met the younger Kazama siblings just the night before. The irony of this was not lost on her. In fact, she had left the house with some reluctance, because Haru-chan was silently fretting over the situation—the little they had told her of it—and Kichirō-kun was both anxious and restless. This left the Princess and Chizuru-sama virtually unprotected should anything strange happen, to her way of thinking. On the other hand, Harada-san's arrival, quite early that morning, had been surprisingly helpful.

She could not quite approve of the tall red-head as a potential lover for Sen-hime, for many reasons, not the least of which was his familiarity with Shimabara, Kyoto's official red light district. On the other, she was forced to concede that he had no current lover that she was aware of either among the courtesans or among the (admittedly many) local young women of marriageable age who had shown an inclination for his company. At least he seemed to have better sense and discretion than his preferred drinking companion, Nagakura-san.

She had left Harada-san comfortably ensconced in the reception room, his strange amber eyes dancing a little as he took in her ambivalence at his presence. He was chatting amiably with Kichirō-kun, who seemed to have provisionally decided to treat him as a kind of distant relative rather than a despised human. This was better than they'd hoped for, since he had come down to breakfast in a silent, formal mood that was far too reminiscent of his older brother, although without the same arrogance. Oddly enough, despite the boy's increasing anxiety about his impromptu visit to Kyoto, his admiration for Hijikata-san remained unabated—as did his slight dread of Saitō-san. Naturally, Harada-san found this very funny.

Like Saitō, Kimigiku was not unfamiliar with serious injuries; moreover, she had watched part of the morning's events unfold. Nevertheless, she put aside her concerns for Sen-hime's safety the moment she saw Amagiri's shocking wounds in person. The ugly gashes on his face were bad enough—and it was eerie that they weren't healing—but the grievous marks on his neck and upper arm hinted at the terrible damage to his chest.

As Sen-hime had told her, Saitō-san looked remarkably fit for a man who had been more or less awake for the last twenty-four hours, during which time he had passed his Trials, gotten married, bedded his new wife, Fast Travelled roughly fifty miles, and then fought a short, but pitched battle with an adult Oni with a grudge. And that wasn't taking into account either the storm or the overwhelming changes that both passing the Trials and taking a mate usually entailed.

Naturally, he thanked her for her assistance with his usual unsmiling courtesy.

"If you could take the sword from Amagiri, and the satchel from me, it would be appreciated, Kimigiku-san."

"As you wish Saitō-san. I will leave you to support Amagiri-san, while I bring us to the house." She noted that Saitō-san had used no honorific with Amagiri-san's name, but as he conveyed nothing but respect otherwise it did not seem to be related to the latter's loss of status or the fact that he was now effectively a vassal—if even that—of Saitō-san.

They reached the house shortly afterward, and if Saitō-san was unable to resist exchanging one short, searing look with Chizuru-sama when she met them at the door, nobody faulted him. Especially as both of them blushed deeply a moment later. Kimigiku was glad that Sen-hime had remained with her guests. Being with the newly-married, or more accurately newly-mated, pair was not entirely comfortable. She was taken aback when Amagiri-san gave her a look of amused and surprisingly sympathetic understanding, despite his evident—and increasing—pain. She might have to reconsider certain long-held grievances once things settled down a little. Then again, Amagiri-san might be willing to tell her more now that so much time had passed.

Chizuru-sama led the way to a comfortable room that had been prepared on the main floor near both the baths and the kitchen. It was usually a kind of small sitting room, or utility room, depending on the time of year and the need, but the young bride had worked with the two servants to clean it out and refurnish it so that now it was the perfect space for a badly injured man to hopefully heal and recuperate. The one odd feature of the room was a raised bed, which Kimigiku regarded with curiosity and the two men with some suspicion.

"It's a little roughly built, course, but you will find it perfectly comfortable, Amagiri-san, and much better for you than just having a futon on the floor. Getting up and down is always the most difficult with your kind of injuries, and my—" She halted abruptly. "In my experience," she said at last, avoiding the difficult subject of Kōdō-sensei, "the raised bed under the futon is also extremely helpful for treating and cleaning wounds."

Her audience had listened to her politely, and Amagiri immediately reassured her that he could see the benefit: "It is a very sensible idea, Yukimura-sama. I appreciate your care for my well-being."

Saitō had been studying the bed while Chizuru spoke, partly out of interest and partly because it helped to distract him from how close she was. It seemed that his wish to become more… calm… around her had not been granted.

"If we remove the futon for a moment, then Amagiri can sit while you help me with the bandages, Chizuru. Without everything getting wet, I mean."

"No," said Amagiri firmly. "With respect, Saitō…" The other three could almost see the effort it took not to use a more formal term of address. "It would be best if you were to help me change into dry clothing first and then Yukimura-sama can assist me with my injuries, if necessary."

Saitō gave him a surprised look but nodded. He looked at his wife and then had to blink to keep his attention from wandering.

"There are dry clothes in the wardrobe, H-Hajime, Amagiri-san," Chizuru murmured, blushing unaccountably. "Excuse me, please." She bowed politely and hurried out, followed by Kimigiku-san, who indicated the hot tea on a low table before closing the door behind her.

Saitō looked at Amagiri, who sighed, suddenly lacking the energy to explain. The younger man immediately remembered what he was supposed to be doing and started helping Amagiri out of his wet clothes. Neither of them spoke during this process, which required endurance on one part and deftness on the other. Saitō was also struggling against outrage as the full extent of the damage could now be plainly seen. The mangled right arm, ending at the wrist, he could do little about, and he decided against removing the bandages. As soon as Amagiri had clean, dry hakama, he sank gratefully onto the bed, eyes closed against the pain.

"Tea, Kyūju-san." A warm cup was pressed into his hand. "If I know my wife—" _oh, the pride in that word!_ "—then it will contain something useful for pain and possible fever."

Wordlessly, Amagiri drained the cup and passed it back for more. It had an odd, but not unpleasant taste, and although it was not cold out, the relentless storm made it feel somehow more like fall than the middle of the summer; besides, he was chilled, most likely from shock. When Saitō handed him a second cup, he sipped at it more slowly and tried to organize his thoughts while the other man finally changed into dry clothes —Yukimura-sama had remembered everything, it seemed. When Saitō was kneeling on the floor in front of him, wanting to help but also needing information, he tried to be as concise as possible:

"The difficulty is that it is too soon after your wedding ritual, and your first time together as lovers physically, for you to be comfortably apart or even around other Oni. At least, that is my best guess. There have been very few pureblood Oni weddings in the last few decades, of which I personally can only remember two. The first was when Yukimura-sama's parents were married, and I have been basing my understanding of your situation on theirs. I think that such a union is one founded on what the Okikurune of Yase—Sen-hime's people—refer to as the Trial of Heart. This so-called Fourth Trial is also part of the culture the Eastern Clans. The Western Clans barely speak of it other than as a pretty myth. Regardless of what it really is, for an Oni to form any part of that kind of physical, mental and emotional bond without completing it—including the final binding of blood ritual—is very uncomfortable. For such an Oni to be around you and Yukimura-sama right now, when you have forged such a bond and it is still new and very _bright_ —for lack of a better word—is almost painful. As Oni, we are very vulnerable to the intangible because it is just as real as the tangible, for better or for worse."

Saitō was silent. A great deal had been said, some directly and some by implication. After a moment, he stood up.

"Then Chizuru will do what she can for you now, with Kimigiku-san's assistance. A qualified doctor is needed in any event. Is there one that you trust?"

"No. Not in this matter. Yukimura-sama's help will be sufficient."

"That is unfair to her," Saitō said briefly. "If anything goes wrong, she will blame herself. Instead, I will ask if Yamazaki can look after your injuries. He is qualified to deal with sword wounds and exceptionally competent in other ways."

It was obvious that Amagiri was beginning to have trouble sitting up, but he shook his head.

"I would not be comfortable with that."

Saitō just looked at him, dark blue eyes suddenly flat and uncompromising.

"I did not ask for your opinion."

There was a moment's tense silence, and then Saitō bowed slightly and left. Or rather tried to leave. As he turned to slide the door closed behind him he was caught and held for a moment by Amagiri's parting words: _There is hope for you yet, Hajime-kun._

Strangely relieved, Saitō closed the door and went in search of his wife.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** Next chapter... Sen-hime meets Kondō-san and, well, other stuff. There will likely be happy fluff, because I want to write some.


	64. A Formal Visit

**Author's Note:**

Hello and welcome back! _This chapter got away from me, and honestly, it could have been even longer._

As I warned in my last A/Note, there is a certain amount of Chizuru and Saito fluff because I felt like writing it. **This chapter is rated M for sexual content.**   There is a slightly redacted [T-rated version on FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11933777/64/The-Teachings-of-Demons) **.**

This chapter manages to at least mention almost _everyone_. Some days are just like that.

Also, poor Yama-chan (thank you, Souji!).

Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying this story. I truly appreciate seeing people from all over the world stop by to check out what the Shinsengumi and the Oni are up to _this time_.

In particular, thank you for your reviews to the Guests who have stopped by on AO3 and on FF.net--I can't write back to you, but please know that I appreciate your kind words!

~ImpracticalOni

**\\(^u^)/**

* * *

**Chapter 64 – A Formal Visit**

* * *

**[I] - Time Together**

* * *

Saitō found his wife hovering just down the hallway from Amagiri's room. He felt heat rise in his cheeks, as natural reserve and years of self-control won by the slimmest margin over inclination. He immediately saw the sense in Amagiri's request that he not to attempt to work with Chizuru on the delicate task of cleaning and disinfecting the various lacerations, but it was mortifying. It almost seemed worse right now than before.

"Please fetch Kimigiku-san now," he said curtly.

Chizuru, who had brightened as soon as she had seen him, looked a little startled—and maybe hurt—by his sharp tone, but it was the best he could manage. She hesitated, and then nodded and hurried off to … somewhere. Wherever. Saitō pressed a hand to his head. Now he just had to go back to their rooms without running into Harada. He was a respected comrade, but Saitō was feeling that stretched-thin sensation again, as though maybe he had done too much, too quickly. He needed to rest, but he wasn't thinking about resting. He hoped that Chizuru wouldn't be absent too long.

_Idiot_ , he told himself severely. _It will take as long as it takes._ He wished that he could just go away until the chaos in his head and body subsided. He suspected that passing all of the Trials within a few days and then immediately getting married—with all that seemed to entail for an Oni—was not really a good idea.

It didn't hit him until he reached the door to their temporary quarters—he hadn't brought the sword. Amagiri Hideaki's sword still lay unsheathed in Amagiri's—Kyūju-san's—room. He stood in the elegantly-appointed reception chamber for some minutes, utterly unable to decide what to do. Fortunately, the solitude helped, and the wind and rain outside seemed quite pleasant as a background to his thoughts. The sword would keep; it was unlikely that anything would happen to it and then he could enjoy inspecting it later. Besides, he needed to clean his katana, and then wipe down both of his swords after being in the rain…

Feeling more himself than he had in hours, Saitō washed, dressed with more care than he had earlier, and sat down to methodically and meticulously look after his weapons. By this time, he was unsurprised to find everything he needed for the task placed where it could be easily found, in the small chest beside the stand for swords.

He had just finished cleaning and oiling his katana, and was inspecting his wakizashi, when he sensed Chizuru outside in the hallway. She entered a moment later, and looked at him a little uncertainly, her eyes first on his face and then on the swords. His conscience reminded him that he had been very abrupt with her earlier—not at all as he should have been the day after their wedding, especially when he had been gone almost all morning. He rose quickly, setting both swords on the stand.

"Chizuru—" he began, taking her hands.

To his surprise, she leaned her head against his chest and he realized as she did that there were tears in her eyes. How could he have missed her distress? Obviously he must have deliberately shut himself away or… or something like that. Or maybe she had been keeping her unhappiness to herself? But what had upset her?

Awkwardly, he put his arms around her, holding her against his chest. He could feel the slight tremors as she cried—no, that wasn't it, she was trying not to cry. He felt ridiculously unprepared for this role. But that was no excuse, especially when he considered what they had already shared the night before. Strangely, the half-expected blush didn't come; instead he pressed a kiss against his wife's soft, dark hair. _My wife_. For her he could risk being embarrassed.

"Dear one, please tell me what is wrong. Look at me."

Obediently, if a little slowly, Chizuru looked up at him. A few tears had obviously escaped despite her best efforts.

"Amagiri-san… it's terrible, Sai—Hajime. I'm sorry!" Her large brown eyes widened anxiously.

Saitō frowned slightly, which probably didn't help matters, but he persevered. "I do not want you to be afraid of me, Chizuru. Are you?"

"Oh no—no, nothing like that! I just—" she bit her lower lip. "I just want to make you happy, and I still sometimes forget."

"You will do your best, and soon it will not be a problem," Saitō said calmly. It was not Chizuru's fault that he had a… weakness for hearing her say his first name. But it was strange how a conversation could slip away like this. He tried again. "You were shocked when you saw Amagiri's wounds, which is understandable. You are a very kind person. Please tell me, how is his arm?"

Chizuru immediately had to blink away quick tears again and Saitō tentatively touched her cheek. Then he realized that he had no idea what to say, so he used a knuckle to carefully dry what he could and waited. She seemed to somehow lean into his touch, and despite everything, he felt his heart-beat accelerate—although having her so close was already slightly arousing. Since he couldn't seem to help that, it simply had to be accepted for now.

"Amagiri-san's arm is going to be… difficult to heal properly," Chizuru said at last. "The upper part of the arm is fine, but the forearm is, ah, badly cut with—well whatever that terrible sword was. Silver and something else, Kimigiku-san says. A way to use Soul magic as a binding curse. It will take a patient doctor some time to put the bones and bone fragments more or less into place—and it's a problem because the part of the break furthest from the cuts is healing itself faster than the damage nearer the surface."

Saitō felt the icy rage returning. He was revolted that a good man's ability to fight might have been destroyed as though he were a criminal. Of course, that was Kazama's point: a warrior's first and greatest duty was to his lord; Kazama believed sincerely that Amagiri had foresworn that duty. The Code of the Shinsengumi was no different; the penalty for any significant breach of duty was death by _seppuku_ —honourable suicide. It made Saitō wonder why he was so angry: the strategist in him said that Kazama had done nothing wrong—Amagiri had to be killed or severely disabled so that the enemy did not gain a potential ally; the officer in him said that absolute discipline had to be enforced, sometimes harshly. And yet he quelled his outrage only with effort.

"Hajime?" Chizuru inquired, dragging him once again from unprofitable speculation.

" _Gomenasai_ , Chizuru. Tell me if you think we can do anything about the missing hand."

She gave him a doubtful look, since she could easily sense that his mood was strangely volatile—well, volatile for Saitō-san. Despite everything, though, she was immensely relieved that they were together. The three or four hours apart had felt _wrong_ and she had been very uneasy. She had missed him for other reasons too, but those thoughts made her feel slightly ashamed. She focussed on the question in order to distract herself from various unexpected feelings and half-understood anxieties.

"I'm not sure, Hajime. I think that if I can gain greater control over my Gifts, then I may be able to counteract the effects of destructive force preventing natural regeneration. Even now, without passing my Trial of Mind, I believe that I will be able to accomplish some significant repair. It's just that… well, I have nobody to train me. I will have to figure it out."

Oddly, Chizuru was smiling now, and Saitō found himself losing the thread of the conversation, as important as it was. That sweet, shy, determined face was captivating. He realized that Amagiri was right: it didn't matter much whether it was driven in whole or in part by some kind of racial need to choose a mate and produce children, or by some concept of romantic love, he was entirely hers. And according to Amagiri's theory, Saitō and Chizuru's deep bond made them stronger by virtue of having passed a fourth Trial.

At this point he discovered that he was running his hand along the soft curve between chizuru's waist and hips, which was not appropriate for trying to discuss a—a relative's—grievous injuries. He stopped, with a slight effort. Chizuru was blushing, but she also seemed to be snuggling tightly against him.

"I suppose that we should probably eat?" Saitō asked, trying to be practical. He wasn't feeling very practical.

Chizuru couldn't meet his eyes. "Um, well, Osen-chan told me that she was going tell Kondō-san that she had loaned us a suitable retreat for our, um, _wedding night celebrations_. And she mentioned that she would ensure that nobody came to disturb us any further for the rest of the day—except to leave the occasional tray of food outside the doors to these quarters."

Saitō reddened. "But—the Commander? We should greet him—shouldn't we?"

Chizuru was reduced to murmuring into his kimono: "Sen-hime said that she could manage perfectly well without us and that we weren't of any use right now anyway—um, except for, um..."

Even Oni hearing couldn't make out the rest of it, but the bright red tops of Chizuru's ears more or less said it all. For a moment, Saitō wavered between deeply embarrassed indignation and outraged amusement (an expression that Harada had once applied to Hijikata-san). Then all at once he knew that this was not an opportunity to be squandered. To Chizuru's immense surprise, he picked her up, cradling her against his chest and pausing only to kiss her soft mouth before moving quickly toward their bedroom. The kiss had been intended lightly, but deepened into something intensely passionate almost at once. The blood pounded in his ears and his heart raced. Just for once… to stop thinking…

Somewhere between being clothed and unclothed they shifted form. In a kind of almost innocent abandon, they touched and traced each other's horns with curious hands and trembling, barely contained desire, every sense on edge and minds and bodies wound together. They traded gentle and not-so-gentle bites, golden eyes widening in shocked, unexpected delight as sharp fangs pierced pale skin and then rough tongues licked the small punctures clean and moved on to other things.

Their lovemaking was partly play and partly exploration, and wholly joyous. Chizuru revelled in the chance to be an equal and admired partner, trusted at the most intimate level to give and receive pleasure without fear of being either judged or patronized; for Saitō, who rarely indulged in either uncontrolled sentiment or uncontrolled physical sensation, it was a nearly overwhelming moment of freedom from responsibility for anyone other than himself and his lover.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh," Chizuru said at some point later on, curled tightly against Saitō's body.

"Hmm."

They were both in human form again and definitely drowsy. The rain still lashed against the shutters. Presumably, somewhere else in the house, the Commander of the Shinsengumi had arrived or would be arriving. None of that seemed to matter very much just then.

* * *

**[II] - Trouble On The Way**

* * *

Naturally, Sōji accompanied Kondō-san on his visit to the mysterious Sen-hime, Chizuru-chan's cousin and benefactress. Shinpachi and Heisuke were waiting for them by the gate. The Commander looked at them with a slight grin.

"Who is leading the patrols this afternoon, then? Or are you all looking for a way out of the rain and into the house of the Lady Osen?"

Shinpachi, who was supposed to be out with Inoue-san that afternoon, cleared his throat and glanced at Sōji. As the four men started off toward Sen-hime's home, Souji gave Kondō-san his trade-mark smile.

"Well, Kondō-san, you've been telling me how much Takeda has impressed you, so he will be leading a joint group of my and Shinpachi-san's men this afternoon. We still haven't quite returned to normal shifts, although our men are healing quickly. Inoue-san is leading the other patrol."

"Hmm, yes, Takeda-kun will be fine, I'm sure. Toshi did say that things are still unsettled, though."

The talk turned general for a few minutes, although Heisuke remained unusually silent. Unlike the other three, he seemed more serious and less excited about the visit. Shinpachi, who was not oblivious to his younger friend's preoccupation, let Sōji and the Commander move ahead of them slightly and poked Heisuke's shoulder.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

Heisuke shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

"It just seems wrong somehow. Even though I'm starting to understand a little better. These _Oni_ … I mean, hell, I know I'm not Sōji, but I didn't have any trouble at the Ikedaya until I ran into that one guy. And then he _catches_ my sword—and not like it's a problem for him either. He broke my head without breaking a sweat, you know?"

Shinpachi eyed him thoughtfully.

"You're not planning to attack him in Osen-sama's house, are you? Because I'm pretty sure that wouldn't go down well."

"Especially for me? Yeah, I get it. And… now that I'm feeling better and I've had time to think, I'm not so mad exactly. Just, well, it's hard not to wonder if it's connected somehow. To _them_."

This time, the bigger man nodded in clear agreement. _Them_ was always the Furies. The damned remnants of the men who drank the _ochimizu_. They gained strength and speed and incredible healing, but their minds broke quickly, although it seemed to affect some more than others—or at least more quickly. Nobody volunteered anymore. Instead, they tested the so-called Water of Life on captured ronin and those members of the Shinsengumi who broke the Code. In the time of Commander Serizawa, who had co-led the Shinsengumi with Kondō-san, it had been decided that those condemned to commit _seppuku_ would be given the option to take the _ochimizui_ instead. Shinpachi knew that he would cut himself open in a second rather than take that hellish brew. But many people would rather take a chance at life over certain death.

So he nodded understandingly at Heisuke, and even forbore to ruffle his long, rather messy hair, contenting himself with another sympathetic "tap" on the shoulder. Heisuke protested for form's sake, but seemed to relax slightly and regain a little of his usual bounce.

Ahead of them, Kondō-san and Sōji had stopped talking about the military situation in Kyoto. Shinpachi moved a little closer when he heard Kondō-san laugh.

"I never would have thought Saitō-kun would run off and get married, Sōji! Honestly, I thought the girl preferred Toshi, or Harada-kun. But who can understand women, eh? Even young ones! Besides, don't think that I never saw you hovering around her as well, Sōji."

The young, green-eyed warrior looked struck dumb for a moment. Shinpachi would have laughed at seeing such a look on _Sōji_ 's face, but he didn't want to interrupt such an interesting conversation. For once, Heisuke didn't go rushing in either. The truth was that Kondō-san noticed things when it came to the First Division Captain, having known him and in many ways raised him since he was nine.

"I— _no_ , Kondō-san! Why would I be interested in such a little thing anyway? But since you wouldn't let me—sorry, sorry…" Sōji grimaced when he found himself the target of three disapproving stares. He'd been told before not to talk so casually about killing people when they were around the citizens of Kyoto. Or anywhere else, in fact. He shot a glare at Shinpachi, but just hunched a shoulder when he turned back to Kondō-san. "Anyway, I just found it interesting how things always happened around her, you know? I mean, Saitō, _gardening_? Even Hijikata-san wrote to his sister asking whether she might have something special for Chizuru-chan's little garden. Not to mention Sano-san, though he's got a soft spot for girls anyway."

The more he talked, the more Heisuke nodded and the more Shinpachi smirked and thought Kondō-san was right. He was unprepared when Sōji rounded on him with a growl, fists clenched.

"Whoa—Sōji, cool it!"

For a moment it seemed as if Sōji might snap, but a moment later he just shook his head before turning and stalking off a little ways ahead of the other three. Kondō-san glanced at Shinpachi.

"Everyone seems a little on edge, don't you think, Nagakura-kun?" he said mildly to the burly warrior.

Shinpachi agreed. "It has been more than a little weird, Kondō-san. Anyway, I'm surprised not to see Sano with us—he's gotten pretty friendly with these Oni, you know."

Kondō-san, who was almost as romantic as his officers thought him to be smiled.

"Well, pretty young women are bound to be interesting—isn't that why you're coming, Nagakura-kun?"

Shinpachi reddened a little. "More that I'm curious as hell about this marriage of Saitō's, Commander. But, uh, Sen-hime—as she called herself—did have a good-looking woman with her who claimed to be some kind of bodyguard."

"A woman?" asked Kondō, perplexed. "I'd heard there was a second woman but I assumed she was some kind of maid. A girl like that would hardly visit the Shinsengumi compound without one."

Shinpachi thought about it. The details of that whole night were oddly fuzzy, but he was fairly certain that Sen-hime had _not_ been timid and that Kimigiku-san had looked and moved as if she knew her business. However, the Commander would see for himself soon enough.

The Commander of the Shinsengumi was hardly unknown in Kyoto, especially in the part patrolled by his men, in their readily identifiable blue and white coats. Moreover, all four men moved with the purposeful, almost aggressive stride that suggested that they knew how to use the paired swords that they carried. Sōji and Shinpachi, the First and Second Division Captains, were especially impressive—and unnerving—but Kondō-san was known as a fierce warrior despite his usually amiable countenance. Also, after a year-and-a-half in residence in Kyoto, Heisuke was well-known as a bruising fighter with fists, feet and whatever else came handy, despite looking closer to fifteen than his actual nineteen years. His swordsmanship was also impressive, which wasn't surprising after long hours of training with the likes of Sōji, Shinpachi and Saitō. Like Saitō, he was much stronger and tougher than he looked—otherwise he wouldn't have survived Amagiri's strike.

Thus, despite the inclement weather, many people watched and speculated as the Commander of the Shinsengumi and three of his captains moved swiftly through the city. Was there going to be another raid? What did they know and where were they going?

They were still within the busier part of the city when the accident happened. A man stumbled out of a shop, apparently drunk and waving a knife. Without hesitation, Sōji stepped in to disarm him, but he seemed to catch his foot on something and stumbled, which was so unlike him that Shinpachi immediately looked for somebody who might have tripped him (which was also highly unlikely). Heisuke had gone after Sōji, and found himself directly in front of the knife-man, who staggered and somehow managed to shove Sōji away from him, so that the First Division Captain caught the edge of a display table and tipped it onto the street.

Meanwhile, Kondō-san stood with his arms folded, his lips compressed into a narrow line as Heisuke easily blocked the unlikely agent of destruction and tried to take his knife from him. Not surprisingly, the locals were shouting by this point, and a number of the comments were less than complimentary, especially when Heisuke missed his target and his momentum sent him crashing into a gaily painted sign-board. Shinpachi stepped in and landed a smashing blow on their opponent's jaw, and the man dropped instantly, out cold. But the damage had been done, quite literally in the case of the broken wares and ruined sign.

Sōji seemed to be staring around them, eyes narrowed.

"Somebody's playing tricks," he snarled, ignoring the bits and pieces at his feet. No proprietor had yet come out to complain, and Shinpachi couldn't blame them.

Shortly after that, a few things happened at once. For one, Takeda's unit came hurrying down the street toward them, no doubt drawn by the noise. For another, Sōji suddenly took off at a sprint and Heisuke ran after him—though it wasn't clear whether he actually knew where the First Division Captain was going. Shinpachi thought not, but he stood his ground resignedly, unwilling to leave Kondō-san on his own. From his green bandanna to his sleeveless jacket, Shinpachi tended to give the impression of being a rather unintelligent, muscle-bound warrior. Alternately, when he was out for drinks—and sometimes other things—in the red light district of Shimabara, he could appear to be an oafish, if reasonably friendly, young pleasure-seeker. At the moment, there was no mistaking the glare in the cold, sky blue eyes, or the levelled sword that caused the inquisitive to back-away as quickly as they arrived. Both Kondō-san and Shinpachi ignored the rain, which was starting to pick up again.

"Commander! How may I assist you?" It was Takeda of course, thought Shinpachi, eyeing the man with the dislike of the powerful warrior for the toady. "You shouldn't be standing here in the rain, Commander! Allow me to escort you over under the canopy!"

"Take this man into custody," snapped Kondō, for once impervious to Takeda's deference.

The vice-captain blinked, glanced at the prone man, and then back to Kondō. _I'll make him regret ignoring me_ , though Shinpachi irritably. _He could at least_ pretend _to work with the rest of us for crying out loud._

"Um, Commander?" For once, the handsome man sounded uncertain. "This man appears to be dead."

Kondō-san and Shinpachi's eyes snapped to their strange attacker. Shinpachi frowned. He could have sworn that he hadn't killed the man, but there was blood still trickling from the man's nose and lips that suggested that he had suffered grievous internal damage—or damage inside his skull. The trickle stopped almost at once, indicating that the heart had most likely stopped pumping.

"Clean up this mess, Takeda," ordered Shinpachi. "Get the body out of the way and covered and go talk to the owner of this shop—assuming this isn't him. Sort things out. The Commander and I must go; we're late for an important appointment."

Takeda gave him a flickering look of dislike, but bowed. " _Hai_ , Nagakura-taichō. Excuse me, Commander." He waited for a moment longer, obviously hoping that Kondō-san would speak to him, but the Shinsengumi's leader just nodded in dismissal and walked off with Shinpachi, who had resheathed his sword.

"I wonder where Sōji and Heisuke-kun went off to?" Kondō commented, evidently a little put out.

"I'm not sure Commander." Shinpachi hesitated. He wasn't sure Kondō-san needed more weirdness right now. Still, it was his job to let his superior officer know what was going on. "The thing is, there have been reports of a spy who may have the ability to tamper with people's thoughts and—I guess—actions. Yamazaki's been after him, and so has Sōji. If Sōji figured that the spy was behind that little comedy act back there, he probably went looking for him."

"That makes sense," Kondō said, much to Shinpachi's surprise. The older man's expression became a little amused. "I had to listen to Sōji a fair bit this morning, you know. He's definitely touchier than usual and he seems to be torn between admiration and disgust with these so-called Oni."

Shinpachi nodded in agreement. "That sounds about right, Kondō-san. The thing is… I never saw them the way Saitō describes them, but I _have_ seen the big one who punched Heisuke in normal, human shape and you could pretty much _feel_ the power coming off of him."

"And you've met Osen-sama?" asked Kondō, interested.

"Yes, briefly. She's not very big—looks a little like Chizuru-chan actually, though her hair's lighter and her eyes are, um pink. But I suspect she's not as soft and young as she appears. Just an impression." Shinpachi had been automatically scanning his surroundings as they walked, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Harada approaching quickly from a nearby street.

"This way!" Harada called, waving.

"He's lucky he found us!" Kondō exclaimed. "We could have missed each other completely with all these streets and people."

Shinpachi scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, Kondō-san. Harada's gotten awfully good at being able to just kind of _feel_ when somebody's around. Well, I mean we all do it, at least a little, but he's pretty much infallible now. Plus, who knows what kinds of tricks an Oni Princess has up her sleeve."

"Hmm," replied Kondō, his expression less open than usual. "It's just as well, anyway. Let's go."

Obediently, Shinpachi followed Kondō-san over to Sano. His friend seemed in good spirits, presumably because he'd been allowed to spend his time visiting with two pretty women, thought Shinpachi sourly.

"Commander! I was told to come fetch you. Also, to say that Sen-hime is looking forward to your visit and has refreshments and dry clothes waiting for you."

"What, you're her butler now?" demanded Shinpachi in revolted tones.

Kondō-san's mood seemed to improve to match Sano's. He laughed a little.

"I think that Osen-sama—Sen-hime—must be one of those women who are good at making men run their errands, eh Harada-kun?"

"You could be right there, Kondō-san!" responded Harada, grinning.

Rolling his eyes, Shinpachi stamped through the rain after them. It was going to be an interesting, but probably annoying, afternoon.

* * *

**[III] - Princess and Shinobi**

* * *

Sen had dressed carefully for the afternoon's meeting and was presently standing by the large window in the reception room, staring out at the rain. She was feeling a little tired, which was very unusual but not surprising after last night's rituals. At the moment, the mantle of the Princess of the Oni seemed very heavy. On the one hand, rescuing one of the Lost Clans from extinction was an incredible achievement, and with the part of her that had inherited the care of the Oni as a race, she was deeply satisfied. On the other hand, the price had been very high. Not just Amagiri but Kazama had been broken, and the outcome was still in jeopardy. Sen might not like Kazama Chikage very much, but he was an immensely powerful Oni and a leader who truly cared about his clan. Others might not see it, but Sen knew that in being forced—in his mind—to cast off and maim his one constant companion, her cousin had been grievously wounded in mind and spirit.

At the moment, Amagiri was asleep, his formidable defences surprisingly relaxed. It was a curious thing—extraordinary, really—but he showed no symptoms of the deep distress she would have expected him to feel over the loss of his hand, and even more over the loss of his honour and clan. She wondered a little if the Trial of Body, undertaken at great personal risk, had perhaps forged a bond between the red-haired Oni and the rather extraordinary Saitō Hajime. Personally, she found the man rather too cold and watchful, but she had found Amagiri equally humourless in the past. Amagiri had not hesitated to come to her aid, however, and she suspected that Saitō-san would be the same. Most likely, it was a question of time and trust, and Saitō-san was not one to trust others easily.

"I believe that we are ready, Sen-hime," said Kimigiku quietly, from behind her. The shinobi was wearing the deep purple kimono that she preferred when acting as the princess' housekeeper and companion at the Kyoto residence. Not only did it give her an aura of respectability, but it was very different from what she wore when serving sake at the establishment that they owned in Shimabara.

"Thank you, Kimigiku. I expect that Harada-san will bring our guests back with him shortly. Are we still in agreement regarding Chizuru-chan?"

The shinobi sighed.

"She should be here, Princess. She may already be with child, and she is very young."

"It must be her choice, Kimigiku. And Saitō-san's. I suspect that he feels as torn on the subject as we do."

"That is not so," Kimigiku said flatly. "Saitō-san will wish her here. He would not hesitate to put her safety over his own pleasure."

Sen frowned. "Not over his own pleasure, no, but she will choose to be with him. And from everything I've been taught, it's actually uncomfortable to be apart from a mate for very long. It will be trying for them. My decision remains the same: we will offer our hospitality, but they make a free choice."

Kimigiku smiled a little. "I will respect your decision, Sen-hime. You asked if we were in agreement, which is different."

"I am not mistaken about Harada-san either."

The shinobi looked down. Then she met her princess' challenging gaze again.

"As long as he is loyal to you, I will not need to kill him."

"I think you show surprisingly low faith in my charms and beauty, Kimigiku," Sen replied with a laugh. "And he is a good man. Tell me: what do you think of Saitō-san?"

Kimigiku frowned. "He is an Oni now. It will change him in some ways. Aside from that, my views haven't changed very much: he is still a ruthless killer, loyal almost to a fault, and in many ways too old for such a young man. However, he is overcoming his own prejudices and repressed emotions extremely quickly and with far less drama than I would have expected. Mostly, he is extremely pragmatic. He has been fortunate, first in finding Hijikata-san, and then in having Amagiri come to his rescue. In both cases, he found powerful allies and mentors who valued him."

Sen was a little surprised. "You've given a great deal of thought to this, it appears."

"I have watched the Shinsengumi since they arrived in Kyoto as the Roshigumi. In Saitō-san's case, he is the chosen mate of the second-most important woman in our family. Moreover, we both like Chizuru-sama very much."

"She is adorable."

The shinobi laughed. "I never disagreed with that! But I refuse to call Saitō-san adorable. He's dangerous. However, he adores Chizuru-sama and that is sufficient."

She had lost her mistress' attention and sighed.

"Princess? I take it that Harada-san has arrived?"

Sen looked blankly at her, and then laughed. "Well… yes. He and the Commander and a man I think is Nagakura-san will be here shortly. You have enough time to fetch Hijikata-san and then open the door."

Kimigiku bowed gracefully and left on her appointed errand.

* * *

**IV - The Vice Commander**

* * *

"You work hard, Kichirō-kun," Hijikata told the boy, watching him run through another set of drills.

"Yes, Hijikata-san. Although I prefer to spar," Kichirō added slyly, looking hopefully at the older man.

"I already told you, I'm not going to show up for the Commander's meeting with Sen-hime looking either rumpled or sweaty. _Baka_!"

Kichirō felt inordinately pleased to be called an idiot by Hijikata-san. His older brother wasn't the sort—well, not in the same way—and Amagiri wouldn't, and wasn't really a swordsman anyway, although Onee-sama had once mentioned that it was a matter of preference, not inability. He hadn't seen Amagiri since the night before, and he knew that something was going on. However, since nobody would _tell_ him anything, he had gone off to the dojo to relieve his stress and mood. Swinging a sword always calmed him.

"Then maybe later, Hijikata-san?" he said hopefully.

"No, I don't have time. But I'll tell you what, since Saitō seems to be otherwise occupied, if I get the chance I'll introduce you to Nagakura-san. If you really want to learn good form—true mastery—then he'll probably oblige you. I must tell you, though, that given your full strength and speed, you'll learn the most, and be the most challenged, with Saitō."

Kichirō looked away and tried not to show his opinion of that idea. Hijikata tried to pretend that he didn't understand the problem, but his natural impatience with that sort of thing quickly won over being polite to a fifteen-year-old boy.

"It's up to you, of course, and it's awkward that Saitō married the girl that your brother wanted, but you're going to have to get your head around the idea that Saitō is not some kind of aggressive bully—or whatever it is that has you so skittish. Look—how would you feel?"

Kichirō looked a little sullen, but he was listening, so Hijikata continued.

"He'd just completed his Trial of Mind—and presumably you've heard more stories about that than I have, but what I saw didn't look like fun. He was about to be married. He wasn't quite himself—that I know for sure, since I was there—and he'd finally gotten two minutes alone with his girl. And then you come waltzing along looking like somebody who hurt one of his closest friends. Honestly, it doesn't take a genius to understand what happened."

The boy was wavering, but Hijikata could tell that he didn't want to give up his grievance yet.

"Fine, you tell me how your older brother would have reacted in a similar situation."

That drew a reluctant smile from Kazama's look-alike sibling. "He'd knock me into next week, or worse. Worse, I guess, if I looked like a possible enemy."

"Well, you'd better think about that. What did Harada say to you?"

"He told me to get over it. Also, that Sa-Saitō-sama is not a violent man, usually."

"Well, he isn't. He tends toward meditation as a pastime, not fighting."

"Like Amagiri-san?"

"If you say so. From _my_ perspective, Amagiri-san put his fist through the forehead of one of my men and nearly killed him."

Kichirō digested this in silence, and then asked:

"Your man, he didn't die?"

"No. The boy's got a thick head—in more ways than one. You would probably get along with Heisuke. Whether Kyoto would be standing by the end of it is a different question."

Kichirō laughed, good mood restored.

"I wish I could meet them: Nagakura-san and Heisuke-san, I mean."

"I'd say that's up to your sister, wouldn't you?"

Both men (to use the term rather loosely) turned to look at the third person in the room. Chiharu-sama had accompanied Hijikata to the room that was used as a dojo, saying that she wanted to talk to her brother once he was done his regular routine. She looked very lovely this afternoon, with her fair hair neatly pinned up and her clothing obviously arranged with more care than the night before. Hijikata knew enough of women's matters—mostly, though not exclusively from his sister—to recognize armour when he saw it. He had a feeling that, unlike her brother, she had been told about the breach between Amagiri-san and her older brother. If so, her outward calm was impressive, but she seemed far more remote than she had the night before.

Chiharu-sama was kneeling quietly near the door, apparently in meditation, but she looked up when she felt Hijikata and Kichirō look at her. Her dark violet eyes were serene, but Hijikata thought that the serenity was either assumed or carefully maintained.

"Are you finished, Kichirō? Osen-chan is expecting guests shortly, and we should discuss our plans."

Kichirō looked confused.

"But I thought we were supposed to help Osen-chan with something? And I want to see Kyoto before we leave. The rain may let up tomorrow."

"Well exactly," Chiharu said calmly. "We need to talk about all that. Osen-chan is a little tired today, but later on I may ask for her help to contact Mother."

Kichirō looked impressed, and definitely relieved that they weren't leaving immediately.

"Sure, I guess I'm done, Onee-san. Shall I go bathe and meet you up in your room? Or are you meeting Osen-chan's guests as well?"

"You go ahead, Kirō. I'm not meeting with Kondō-san and Hijikata-san, so I'll be up shortly."

Kichirō looked at her suspiciously as she rose and straightened the folds of her kimono.

"Kondō-san? The Commander of the Shinsengumi? Is that why Harada-san is still here? And Hijikata-san?"

"I don't know, Kichirō. I expect that they will be discussing the terms of the marriage contract, or something of that sort. Saitō-sama still has duties as a Captain of the Shinsemgumi."

"O-oh. Do you suppose that I could speak with Kondō-san?"

"No, you can't," intervened Hijikata at this point. "Off you go. I told you I'd speak to the Commander if you got permission from your family. This isn't the right time, which is what your sister is trying to tell you."

"But—" The boy suddenly quailed under the impact of two unsmiling purple stares. "Alright! I'm off, then. Fine!" Mindful of his almost-adult dignity, Kichirō did not quite stomp out of the room, but it was a near thing.

There was a moment of silence, and then Chiharu looked at Hijikata.

"He's not really as spoiled as it might seem," she said. "It's more that he knows there's something wrong and he's anxious. He may not be the first-born, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his fair share of the Oni Gifts. Not quite like Chikage-sama of course, but still…"

Hijikata studied her. He had the impression that she wanted to talk to him, but it wasn't clear about what.

"Is there usually a difference between the first and second-born?" he asked casually.

She hesitated, and then nodded.

"Usually, Hijikata-san. Not much, necessarily, but… well, what comes from any particular mating depends on the expectations going into it. Of course, people _hope_ for a girl-child, because a girl is likely to marry well and bring significant concessions to the family. On the other hand, in many families, like the Kazama, it is so traditional to have a man as the head of the clan that the expectations of the couple tend to mean that the first child is a boy."

"So belief has a lot to do with it," Hijikata said slowly. "And I suppose that could even inform the strength of the abilities of the child, then?"

"That is how I understand it," Chiharu said, a little stiffly. "Ah—this is not a usual conversation, you realize."

"Is it improper?" Hijikata asked, trying to keep amusement out of his voice.

Chiharu-sama looked undecided. "Maybe? Anything to do with children and mating is very personal, is it not?"

"Well, I'm curious, so you'll have to tell me if you don't want to answer."

The young woman gave him a "now what?" kind of look, but she seemed reluctant to head for the door, so he folded his arms and continued on:

"Humans don't generally refer to _mating_ , except in reference to animals. Are all intimate interactions between husband and wife for the purpose of producing children?"

This time she blushed, but he could also sense rising anger. He had offended her, and she correctly assumed that it was at least partly on purpose.

"Why are you deliberately trying to provoke me?" she asked coldly. "You could easily ask Amagiri that question, since you appear to be well-acquainted."

Hijikata ignored the first question completely.

"Why do you think Amagiri-san and I are well-acquainted?" he asked, a faint crease between his brows.

"Because he admitted you to his room, injured as he was, and that is unlike him."

"Fair enough, but how do you know that? I was, let's be honest, quite careful about it."

She gave him a contemptuous look, no doubt goaded by his (moderately successful) attempt to ruffle her earlier.

"We're _Oni_ , not humans. I sensed you as soon as you entered the house, since you have a particularly noticeable presence. You certainly don't have Saitō-sama's ability for concealment."

Hijikata laughed, possibly just to annoy her, but she couldn't tell. It suddenly dawned on her that he was drawing her out quite skillfully. And if she couldn't read his emotions easily now, then it meant that he was capable of shielding his thoughts, he just didn't do so automatically.

"No, but I'm willing to bet that Saitō's unusual even among the Oni for passing undetected. I just think he's been practising for a very long time. The bigger question for him is whether he can make himself noticed. Since I'm inclined to think yes, in light of recent events, he should be okay. And I refuse to be offended by your comment, since at least I know that my presence is _noticeable_ to you."

He waited for her to leave the room in a huff, since his tone was distinctly teasing, and lacked the deference to which she was no doubt used. To his surprise, she just seemed to consider him more closely. When she spoke, her voice was quite level.

"You really are trying to provoke me, or unsettle me, and I don't know why. You have pressed me for answers to questions that you know I find uncomfortable; are you now trying to flirt with me? At least, your last sentence is reminiscent of flirting. Your officer, Harada-san, does it better, but then he has considerable charm and that helps."

"Whereas I have only my good looks to recommend me?" Hijikata's eyebrows were raised in polite inquiry.

Her eyes widened, and he could see that she was still trying to sort out his motivations, although he thought he sensed hesitant amusement as well. It made him realize that as mature as she seemed—and probably was—she hadn't actually met very many people in her life in any normal kind of way. From that point of view, she had been raised as more of a princess than Sen-hime in terms of upbringing and experience. It made him wonder what had made her travel in haste across one hundred and fifty miles of forest and foothills to reach Kyoto.

"Why should I concede the good looks?" Chiharu asked him at that moment, in the same cool, flat tones. Her back was just as straight and uncompromising as before, but she had lowered her eyes a little, so that he couldn't see them clearly through her lashes.

"Well, then what about other advantages? I am more highly ranked and I earn more money. Also, my time is more flexible, since I'm the one who generally sets the patrol schedules."

Finally, she laughed a little. It was a pleasant sound, low and melodic.

"Alright, Hijikata-san. I will credit you with wit as well as beauty. Will that please you?"

"I'm not sure. I think it may take some time to get over the disappointment of being found to be less charming than Harada." Hijikata's tone shifted, becoming more serious. "But if you have a question for me, you will have to hurry."

"I know. I think it will have to wait, however. I did wonder, though… how is Amagiri?"

Hijikata suddenly understood part of her tension. Amagiri had been important to her—she had known him all her life, after all—and he had refused to let her enter.

"What have you been told?" he asked, not wanting to betray any confidences that hadn't been shared.

"I was told, by my cousin Osen-chan, that Chikage had been so angry to hear of Yukimura-sama's marriage that he had badly injured Amagiri and also ordered Amagiri's brother, Hideaki-kun, to attack Saitō-sama. Osen-chan wouldn't give me any details, which makes me think that Chikage has done something terrible. He does, you see, when he's badly hurt himself."

"Men do stupid things out of pride and hurt," Hijikata conceded.

"So I'm right. I will have to decide what to do. There is something that I need to do for Amagiri, but I owe a duty of loyalty to my brother as well."

Hijikata felt unexpected sympathy for the girl.

"You know that Kazama has done something wrong, but you have to support him anyway, because you're his sister and you're loyal."

"Who else is there? Hideaki-kun is Chikage's age and they more or less grew up together. He's no more fit to check Chikage than a dog his master." Chiharu frowned at her hands, which she held clasped at her waist. "But my errand cannot be so easily abandoned, and it can't wait, especially now."

Hijikata hesitated. It wasn't his business—or not obviously so. Finally, he gave in to personal inclination.

"Have you considered _not_ running to your brother's rescue?"

Chiharu-sama gave him a sharp look, and he had to concede that his phrasing hadn't been as tactful as it could have.

"What do you think I'm doing right now, Hijikata-san?" she said pointedly.

"Not running, I do see that."

Just then, they heard Kimigiku call out a polite " _shitsurei shimasu_ ", and the door slid open. Neither the Vice Commander nor Chiharu appreciated the momentary glimmer of a smile on the woman's face as she took in how closely they were standing together. Hijikata kicked himself mentally for being even remotely embarrassed. Kimigiku's opinions on what she knew nothing about shouldn't bother him.

"Is Kondō-san here?" he asked.

"He will be very shortly. Okita-san—the First Division Captain—is not with him, however."

Hijikata frowned. It was impossible to imagine that Sōji wouldn't have insisted on accompanying Kondō-san.

"I wonder what happened?" he muttered. "Who's with the Commander, then?"

"Nagakura-san, the Second Division Captain."

"I know what divisions my own officers belong in, for heaven's sake."

"Of course, Vice Commander." Kimigiku turned to Chiharu. "Is there anything that I can send up to you and Kichirō-kun, Haru-chan?"

"No, but thank you, Kimigiku. And I promise that we won't disappear while you're discussing Saitō-sama's marriage and future prospects… although I rather wish I could be there. It wouldn't be proper, of course, but I'd like to see Osen-chan explain her fears for her cousin's virtue to the Commander."

"She'll do it quite well, no doubt," Kimigiku said dryly, with a glance at Hijikata.

Hijikata shrugged. "Done is done. Although what possessed me to actually agree to it is another question."

Chiharu-sama smiled gently at him. "I think you were afraid for Saitō-sama's virtue if they were not wed at once."

"There is that," Hijikata said, with a chuckle.

The three of them parted company at the stairs. Chiharu-sama bowed politely to Hijikata, who returned the courtesy.

"I'll wait with you at the door, Kimigiku-san," Hijikata told the shinobi. "I'm a little concerned about Okita's absence." For just a moment, his eyes followed Kazama Chiharu's graceful form up the stairs, and then he went down the hallway to meet Kondō-san and Nagakura.

* * *

**[V] - Ambush**

* * *

Sōji wasn't even remotely surprised when the ambush closed around him, although he was a little surprised that he hadn't noticed them waiting, especially when he'd expected something of the sort. He was more relieved than he'd admit when he realized that Heisuke was with him, and the two Shinsengumi captains took up defensive positions back-to-back without exchanging needless words.

When the rush came—there were eight of them, Sōji noted dispassionately—they were met with unwavering steel and the terrifying expressions of two men who were happier in a fight than out of one. In fact, if the attackers had only been driven by gold, it was likely that they would have turned and run, but their eyes and expressions spoke of drugs or maybe some other form of madness. The alleyway rang with the clash of steel and the cries of injured men.

Sōji was swift death, by turns luring in and striking out. Heisuke, who had been longing for a fight, was a twisting, slashing devil, lashing out with both sword and foot. Just as the attack went from an ambush to a rout, Sōji stumbled, just as he had outside the store. His speed prevented a lethal blow to the neck, but the remaining attackers threw themselves on him with total disregard for their lives, making it impossible for the First Division Captain to regain his feet.

Heisuke whirled to help Sōji, but was met by three more attackers, fresh and uninjured, who came running out of a nearby alley. Apparently they'd been stationed nearby and had only just arrived. Grim-faced, Heisuke, hacked his way through them. Sōji was holding his own, but some of the blood on the street was now his. When two more enemies appeared at the far end of the alley, Heisuke began to feel real concern.

Just then, there was a cry of frustration from up above them. Heisuke spared a glance up, keeping his sword-work steady. Silhouetted against the grey sky was a familiar black-clad shinobi struggling bare-handed against a smaller, heavily muffled figure. With frightening strength, the smaller figure suddenly lifted Yamazaki by the front of his shirt and flung him down into the fight. Desperate not to let the "spy" escape again, Yamazaki wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him over the edge as well. Both men fell with a crunch into the two new attackers, but before Heisuke could disengage and strike at the enemy, the boy—because he looked younger even than the Eighth Division Captain—managed a gravity-defying leap and stood poised for a moment on a nearby roof. He managed an ironic bow and then disappeared.

" _Godsdammit!_ " screamed Sōji, emerging from his knot of enemies just in time to see the bow. "Why didn't you stop the fucker, ninja-boy!"

But Yamazaki wasn't moving. Heisuke checked that he was breathing and turned on Sōji, shouting into his face to bring him out of his fury.

"He saved your sorry ass, Sōji, so get a grip! The Sixth Division and Inoue-san aren't far. I'll bring them; you sit here and stab anyone who moves. If you can manage not to bleed too much, that would be good too. I don't want to have to carry you home, you're heavy."

Then Heisuke was off. In his urgency to get help for Yamazaki, he didn't even wonder how he'd known exactly where to find Inoue-san and his men.

Cursing, at himself and at his nemesis, Sōji glanced around, saw that the dead and dying were staying put, and sank down beside the injured shinobi. Sōji was bleeding from numerous shallow gashes and a couple of deeper ones, but he thought he'd be okay. Yamazaki would have been surprised to see how carefully the First Division Captain tried to find his injuries and shield him from the drizzling rain. But he was out cold, and Sōji could only hope for the best—and for Heisuke's quick return with the Sixth Division.

* * *

**[VI] - The Princess and the Commander**

* * *

Kimigiku ushered Kondō-san and Harada-san into the reception room, leaving Hijikata-san quizzing Nagakura-san on the absence of the First Division Captain. The Commander was suitably impressed by the obvious beauty of the house and its furnishings and the proportions of the room drew admiration.

Sen was seated in her usual place at the low table, looking every inch a princess, in glittering gold ornaments and colourful silks. Harada, who hadn't seen her since she had gone to change, smiled involuntarily but felt suddenly shy. She didn't look like the Osen-chan with whom he had flirted and who he had most certainly kissed. On the other hand, the effect on Kondō-san was all that Sen and Kimigiku had hoped for.

After returning the Commander's deep and respectful bow with a slight bow of her own, Sen burst into rapid speech:

"But Commander! I see that you are a well-educated man, not the barbarian that I expected at _all_! How _could_ you allow my dear little cousin to become involved with one of your men?! Of course, all's well that ends well, but _really_ , only imagine if he not been well-born! The _shock_ when I saw them together! And of course, I thought that dear Chizuru-chan was still in Edo!" Sen paused, her face porcelain-perfect due to immaculate white face-paint and brilliant lips. "Well, actually, I thought she was dead." Sen turned to Kimigiku, who managed to preserve a wooden-faced dignity. "It was Mother's brother-in-law who was living in Edo, wasn't it Kimi-chan?"

Harada had prudently stationed himself behind Kondō-san, assuring his kind-hearted commanding officer that he would rather leave room for Hijikata-san and the others, since he'd had lunch with the ladies earlier. At Osen-chan's outrageous performance, he was forced to clamp a hand across his mouth not to laugh out loud.

"Yes, Princess," confirmed "Kimi-chan". "Chizuru-sama's uncle, Yukimura Kōdō-sensei. A very well-respected doctor, Commander Kondō, but apparently he had Chizuru-sama living with him as his daughter all this time without telling any of the family. The poor girl! Of course, the fire and the death of his brother may have affected his mind."

"Ah," managed Kondō, looking a little bewildered.

"But that doesn't matter now," declared Sen, her face transforming from grief to happiness. "She will have dear Saitō-san now—well, really he's a Sakurai, you know, although not quite, well, you know how it is." Sen retreated prettily behind a fan.

"And you think he will be able to prove his claim to the land?" Kondō asked, curious. "Also, aren't the Sakurai a junior branch of the Matsudaira family?"

"Oh yes, Kondō-san," Sen assured him. "My own mother was the historian of the family you know, and she kept very careful records. But in this case, well… again, one doesn't like to speak of it, but there are certain _letters_ that came into Mother's keeping that are quite, _quite_ conclusive. Oh, and yes, the Sakurai are distantly related to the Matsudaira—isn't that fun? Your Captain Saitō is really quite well-connected, although rather, ah, _unknown_ at this time."

"Well, that's certainly very surprising news," Kondō said, looking up as the door opened, admitting Hijikata. "Toshi, have you already heard this?"

"Yes, I believe I have," said Hijikata. "Princess, Kimigiku-san, allow me to introduce—or rather reintroduce—Nagakura Shinpachi-san."

Suitable bows were exchanged and the Vice Commander continued:

"I'm afraid that Nagakura won't be able to stay, Princess. Two of our other captains were supposed to accompany Kondō-san, and they seem to have run into trouble while searching for a criminal that we've been trying to locate for some time. At least, that is what we think has happened."

Sen clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh dear! I do hope your men are alright, Vice Commander!"

"As do I," Hijikata said dryly. He turned and nodded to Nagakura. "Get going then, and bring us word as soon as you can. We'll likely be here for the next hour or so."

"Yes, Vice Commander." Shinpachi bowed and promptly departed, much to Sen's evident disappointment.

"Such a good-looking officer, Commander Kondō," she murmured, with a fleeting, bright-eyed glance at Harada, who rolled his eyes.

But Kondō-san was sharper-eyed than Sen had given him credit for. He chuckled.

"It seems to me that you've already found an officer to your liking, Sen-hime," he said pointedly.

This time, Sen's blush was real, and Hijikata had to repress a sigh. _Not another one. Dear gods wasn't Saitō enough?_

Fortunately, the talk turned to the hastily-married couple at this point. Kondō-san expressed his disappointment that the young couple hadn't waited for his permission to marry. Sen exclaimed her concern for her innocent young cousin. Harada was almost sick with suppressed laughter by the time that they were done. Hijikata and Kimigiku-san just bore it all stoically, although the occasional look of resignation passed between them. It was difficult to say who had more fun with it all, Sen-hime or Kondō-san.

The sticking point, of course, was the matter of where Saitō and his bride would live. Hijikata suggested that it would be best for him to discuss the matter with Kondō-san and the young pair themselves.

Kondō-san showed no surprise when Sen told him that she'd provided them with a place nearby where they wouldn't be disturbed. On the whole, by the time that Kimigiku-san had escorted them to the door, Kondō-san and Sen were on quite good terms. Hijikata felt exhausted, but that was in part concern over Sōji and Heisuke. Nagakura hadn't returned, which boded ill. They left Harada behind, with express orders to return to the compound for dinner in an hour.

* * *

**[VII] - Time Together, II**

* * *

Saitō woke from a light sleep feeling absolutely at peace with the world, but rather hungry. He propped his head up on one hand, and pushed his long, indigo hair back off his face with the other. After a few moments of contemplating his drowsing wife, he ran his hand down her side and then let his fingers trail up over her soft belly to gently caress one small breast. Chizuru's eyes opened a little and he heard a low chuckle.

"Mmm. This is the best way to wake up. I thought you'd sleep for longer, though."

"I was hungry. And you smell very good."

"Are those things connected, Hajime?" Chizuru shifted slightly as her husband's wandering hand found her other breast and started to play with the rosy tip. His fingers were slightly rough, but the sensation was electric.

"Apparently." Saitō draped one leg across hers, and brought his mouth down to nuzzle her shoulder. He started to trail love bites up toward her neck.

"So are we going to eat?" asked the brown-eyed girl, a little breathlessly.

"Yes," came the rather muffled response.

"Oh?" Chizuru's eyes had closed again, but when she felt his lean body shift onto hers, she looked up.

Dark blue eyes gazed back with the intent look that suggested that the food was going to wait.

"The food can wait," confirmed her husband. He traced his tongue over her lips, and settled more comfortably against her. "I need you more."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note: Thank you for reading!** Next time... Amagiri and Kimigiku - old wounds. Among other things, of course...


	65. New Wounds and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shinsengumi deal with the attack on Souji and Heisuke.
> 
> Revelations for Sano and Sen.
> 
> A critical discussion between Amagiri and Kimigiku.

 

* * *

**Quote:**

A spider lives inside my head  
Who weaves a strange and wondrous web  
Of silken threads and silver strings  
To catch all sorts of flying things,  
Like crumbs of thoughts and bits of smiles  
And specks of dried-up tears,  
And dust of dreams that catch and cling  
For years and years and years…

_by Shel Silverstein_ (this just seemed to fit the various strands of this story somehow)

* * *

**Chapter 65 – New Wounds and Old**

* * *

**[I] - Shinpachi Reports**

* * *

Hijikata didn't have long to wonder what Shinpachi had been up to in the almost-hour he'd been gone. He and the Commander met the Second Division Captain only part-way down the lane that led out to the road. It was still raining, but Nagakura had obviously thrown on a dry shirt as well as his blue Shinsengumi haori.

"I take it we should hurry?" Hijikata asked tersely.

" _Hai_." Nagakura looked rather grim. "Commander Kondō," he continued, as all three men moved quickly toward the gate through which he'd just come, "Sōji and Heisuke were ambushed by quite a few heavily armed men not too long after they left us. Sōji said that he could just _tell_ where the enemy was so he went looking for him—he says it was the spy that Yamazaki's been looking for. Problem is that the spy was up on the roof and the ambush was on the ground. Turned out to be a good thing that Heisuke went after Sōji; probably stopped him from being a lot worse hurt."

"There must have been quite a few of them then," commented Hijikata, frowning. "Sōji looked pretty fit when I saw him earlier today."

"How is he?" demanded Kondō at almost the same time, concerned.

"He'll be better once Yamazaki has his wits back together," Nagakura replied, ensuring the complete attention of his superiors. "Sōji claims that the spy up on the roof was somehow getting into his head and slowing him down and that's how come he got into trouble. Though, to be clear, Sōji won't actually admit that he was in trouble. Heisuke says he was, and he's definitely pretty cut up – Sōji, that is."

"Well, if Heisuke's fine and Sōji's injured it looks like a deliberate attack on Sōji. But about Yamazaki?" The Vice Commander was definitely irritated.

"Turns out that he had been trailing the spy. He tackled him when he saw what was going on—at least, that's what we think. Whoever this guy is, he basically threw Yamazaki off the building and took off. That's according to Heisuke."

"It sounds as though Heisuke did well," said Kondō approvingly.

"Anyway, Yamazaki was out cold and all of the attackers were dead or getting there—Sōji and Heisuke didn't really have time for finesse, you know?—so Heisuke fetched Inoue-san and his patrol. I tracked them down eventually, waited to find out more from Heisuke and Sōji, checked on Yamazaki, and then came here. Yamazaki was just starting to come around, actually. From what Heisuke told me, it's amazing he didn't break anything – doesn't seem to have so much as a sprain, but he's our best medic so we'll know better when he's completely conscious."

Report delivered, all three men picked up their pace even further through the wet streets. They caught a glimpse of Takeda's patrol some ways off. Shinpachi's eyes flicked to Hijikata, who was frowning – although over which of the many events was impossible to tell. Hijikata caught the motion and managed a faint, although sardonic, smile.

"I told Vice-Captain Takeda after that scuffle by the shop that he was to remain with the patrol and that there was no need for him to personally escort any dead bodies anywhere. He understood."

Shinpachi understood as well. Hijikata had told Takeda to look after the mess with the shop, the broken wares, and the dead body. But he didn't want Takeda to use it as an excuse to get out of being on patrol in the rain. Apparently only Kondō-san was taking the man fully at face-value. Then again, very little got by the Vice Commander.

"Who do with have with decent medical knowledge if Yamazaki's out?" Kondō asked, still concerned over his injured men. "I don't know if you were there, Toshi, but when Sen-hime explained matters to me, I thought we'd better allow Yukimura-chan to stay with her cousin, just in, er, case."

Shinpachi hesitated, but when Hijikata didn't speak at once he asked:

"So, I take it that we're prepared to let her out of our sight now? I mean… we've been a lot less strict about it in the last couple of weeks, but it seems to me that our basic problem's the same, isn't it? And what do you mean by 'in case', Kondō-san?"

The Commander looked slightly unsure how to answer, but Hijikata seemed to have finally made up his mind about whatever had preoccupied him.

"Well, taking your questions in reverse order: First, Sen-hime told us that for a number of good, _Oni_ reasons, it is very likely that Yukimura will become pregnant fairly quickly—and as she's only sixteen, and without an established home, she'll be vulnerable, especially as she doesn't have access to all of her powers; from that perspective, staying with her closest living female relative makes sense. It does create problems for us where Saitō's duties are concerned, which we'll have to discuss. Second: whether we can trust her not to talk about what she has seen. To be honest, and as I've explained to Kondō-san—together with Sannan-san, of course—we already have a security breach. The Oni are aware of the _rasetsu_. Apparently, the _ochimizu_ and the creation of _rasetsu_ are an abomination to the Oni. Sannan-san's concern that the Oni may seek to destroy the Furies is valid. However, it also means that any of the Oni we've met—Sen-hime, Kimigiku-san, Amagiri-san, Shiranui-san and even Kazama- _sama_ —would be reluctant to tell their human allies about Furies and especially the _ochimizu_. But where is Kōdō-sensei and what is he doing? I'm concerned that he's watched the shifting power alliances and decided to peddle his wares elsewhere…"

"Basically, you're saying that Chizuru-chan looks a lot safer to trust than other people out there who are already in the know," Shinpachi said, reflectively. "Plus, we've known Saitō for several years now and he's awfully loyal to the Shinsengumi. Mind you, we'll have to see how married life suits him."

"I don't believe that Yukimura-chan would betray us in any event, and certainly not to anyone who would harm the name of the Shinsengumi," said Kondō firmly.

The other two agreed that they were less concerned than they had been six months earlier, but for other reasons. Shinpachi voiced the thought first: "Even if I thought that Chizuru-chan might speak out of turn before, because of the rough handling she got, the situation's changed. First of all, the chance that she would do anything to get Saitō into trouble—on purpose—is pretty much zero. I'm not looking for a wife myself—"

"Thank goodness," muttered Hijikata. Kondō-san snorted, but let Shinpachi finish.

"—yeah, but he seems to have made a better choice than many have. I think she's going to be pretty devoted to him. And although the idea of Saitō with kids is slightly terrifying for some reason, I'm guessing she's going to have her time and mind full of things other than what she may or may not have seen over seven months ago."

"Agreed, agreed," said Kondō. "Although it does make Saitō-kun more vulnerable to other pressures. He's the kind of young man to take his duties to his wife and family—if he has one—quite seriously."

Hijikata intervened, saying drly: "I can assure you, Kondō-san, that 'vulnerable' is not the word that comes to mind with Saitō right now."

Shinpachi nodded. "I'll have to wait to see for myself, but from what Sano told me, Saitō's a whole new category of scary now. And he wasn't exactly a relaxing guy to face before he got turned into a demon." The Second Division Captain had dropped his voice, as they were approaching the compound. "Too bad, though; it means unless I can become an Oni too, I'll never get a fair rematch for that exhibition match we had last year…"

Kondō-san smiled, and Hijikata looked amused—and even appreciative. With Sōji injured and Saitō _distracted_ , Shinpachi's steadiness and humour was just what they needed.

"Well, try not to turn into a demon anytime soon, Nagakura-kun," Kondō said. "It seems to take too much time and energy away from the Shinsengumi."

Shinpachi nodded. He was a bit worried about Sano and his apparent interest in Sen-hime, but he didn't want to raise the issue and he was certain that Hijikata was keeping an eye on it. But it turned out that Kondō-san had noticed too. As if sensing Shinpachi's concern, the Commander slapped him on the shoulder as they crossed the main courtyard.

"Don't worry so much, Nagakura-kun! Harada-kun will manage things well enough. After all, it might not be a bad thing to have powerful allies. She has friends in the Imperial Court, you know!"

"Ah—well, I didn't know that, of course…" Shinpachi responded, a trifle startled at Kondō-san's apparent enthusiasm over Sano's possible attachment.

"No, no, that's true, you didn't get to stay for the conversation. Now—I think that we should dry off before speaking to Yamazaki, if he's awake."

"Agreed," said Hijikata.

"Would you like me to go check things out in the city?" asked Shinpachi. Not that he wanted to go back out into the rain, but between the strange events at the shop and then the ambush, Takeda's joint patrol might be unsettled, and Inoue-san's bunch had only just finished searching and arranging the bodies of the men that Heisuke and Sōji had killed.

"That would be very helpful, Nagakura," said Hijikata, glancing at Kondō-san. "But why don't you wait to see if Yamazaki has anything to tell us first, and then go take a look around town?"

Shinpachi gave a slight bow to both of the leaders.

"I'll wait for you in Sōji's room, then. I forgot to mention it, but both Sōji and Yamazaki are there, since Sōji had the extra space and Yamazaki shares his room with Shimada."

They split up after that, agreeing to meet back in a few minutes in Sōji's quarters.

* * *

**[II] - An Interlude and a Shock**

* * *

Once their guests had left, Sen released a small sigh. Then she looked rather shyly at Harada-san. He had risen when his Commander and Vice Commander had left, and he was currently looking out the front window at them as they went down the path through the front garden. Sen could see him in quarter-profile, and she was struck again by how beautiful his eyes and face were—as though he were already partly in his Oni form.

It bothered her a bit that she could be so quickly distracted from what had been an important meeting by the mere physical appearance of a man—and not even a full Oni at that—but she also knew why it was like that for her. As if feeling her gaze—actually, he probably did—Harada-san turned to her.

"I don't know if you exactly _fooled_ Kondō-san, but he was certainly ready to do your bidding, wasn't he Hime-chan?"

Sen's gaze faltered. She couldn't understand the slight edge in Harada-san's voice.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked politely.

The tall red-head slowly crossed the room and then sat down beside her, so that they were both facing the big window. Sen could easily sense his _ki_ —that odd blend of both human and Oni that seemed unique to him, even among his part-Oni comrades.

"Ah, never mind me, Princess," Harada said. His amber eyes fastened on her face. "I don't really think that you tried to influence his mind—or if you did then it wasn't much, or on purpose—but I have a suspicious side that comes out sometimes. And…" He paused, as if debating something, and finally continued, "I've kind of been wondering…"

Sen was now regarding him warily. He was suspicious of her? Why? Harada-san looked uncomfortable.

"Did you really want to kiss me the other day?" he asked, in his usual direct way.

Sen blinked at him in surprise. She hadn't been expecting _that_. Had it really been so strange?

"Yes—yes, I did," she said, trying not to blush and not quite succeeding. "Why?"

"Well, I've been trying to figure out why I kissed you like that—no, wait! That came out badly. Um. Would you believe, I don't usually kiss a girl on a first date? Or even a second? At least, not in the usual way of things."

"And?" Sen's voice was frosty. "Do you think that I would stoop to something as… as _ridiculous_ as needing to _coerce_ you into kissing me? Is that what you think of me?"

Harada turned quickly. He was making a mess of things in a way that made him suddenly realize how nervous he was about the situation. It had been a long time since he'd been this awkward.

"No, that's not what I think of you." He looked at her rather stormy profile. "Sen-hime. You really are a princess. And an Oni. That's not really in my frame of reference, you know?"

Sen turned her head a little and looked at him. She was hurt, because he obviously _had_ wondered if she'd pushed him a bit with her mind. _And didn't you, just a bit?_ her traitorous conscience asked. Reluctantly, she forced herself to meet his eyes. Deep pink and bright amber eyes—what would their children look like? Sen blushed, and as though he had caught the edge of her thought, Harada-san gave her an odd, puzzled, half-embarrassed look.

"Um, Sen-hime? I have this feeling that there's something that you aren't telling me and it bothers me."

Sen tried to think what to do. Despite Oni stamina and abilities, she was tired, and although Kondō-san's visit had been interesting, it had been fatiguing in its own way too, especially with Hijikata-san watching her out of those deep purple eyes of his. They were _Oni_ eyes, speaking to her of the wild North and a bloodline not seen in almost a thousand years. It was always most exhausting when her special Gifts suddenly decided to manifest unbidden.

"Yes," she said suddenly, heedless of the tiny break in her voice, "yes, there is something. I told you that before. And I think that telling you would make things worse. But since you're feeling suspicious about whether either of us has any genuine feelings—and thank you for the compliment—I'll tell you what I know and if it all falls apart then so be it. I just don't want to juggle things on my own anymore."

Harada was frowning now. He could hear the note of stress, and no matter how wary time and experience had taught him to be, he disliked causing distress to any woman, especially one that he cared about. Ironically, if he had cared less, he would have been less suspicious.

"No, we won't do it that way," he said firmly, in response to Sen's offer. "If I'm out of line, then say so, and I'll let it go. If you want to tell me what it's about, then I'll help you, short of breaking my promises to others." He studied her, and then gently turned her to face him. "Believe it or not, I can be very patient."

Sen gnawed at her lower lip. She never spoke of this. _Never_. But there was a lot at stake, and with Amagiri here, this time for an unknown amount of time, Kimigiku would be dealing with her own issues. She felt Harada-san's big hands close over her own small ones.

"Hime-chan," he said, his voice kind again, and concerned. "I'm sorry to have pushed you on this. We just need to get to know each other better, right? Besides, I notice that Kimigiku-san has decided to leave you unchaperoned for a few minutes, so I shouldn't be wasting time with pointless worries."

Sen found she couldn't answer. One part of her just wanted to be near him and the other part was still hurt. And she wished that she could share her burden, just a little.

Harada hesitated, but not for long. Either it was all a trick, or Sen-hime was honestly upset about something. Shinpachi would probably call him an idiot ( _if_ he was wrong and _if_ the other man found out about it), but he very much wanted to believe that it wasn't a trick. Heedless of the fact that Kimigiku-san could come in at any time, he uncrossed his legs and pulled the Oni princess closer to him—although not in the way that she'd expected. Instead, he sat her with her back to him and carefully started taking the heavy ornaments out of her hair. When he heard a faint sigh of relief, he knew that starting with basic physical comfort had been a good choice.

"You know," murmured Sen, as Harada started to unpin her hair from the soft padding that gave it its elaborate, rounded shape, "I might wonder how an unmarried man could be so familiar with how to take down a woman's hair without so much as a single accidental tug."

Harada was unembarrassed, although a watcher might have seen a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Natural talent, I suppose," he replied gravely.

"Of course," said Sen, a little dryly. But her stiff shoulders had relaxed, and he could tell that her eyes had closed, even though he couldn't see her face.

Kimigiku-san still hadn't come in by the time that Sen's hair was completely free of ornaments, gold wire, padding, and pins. It was an extraordinarily intimate moment, certainly by current standards. Sen was surprised that she wasn't completely embarrassed, but mostly she felt sleepy. The other sensations, the unfamiliar, dangerous ones, she tried to set aside, although it wasn't easy, especially when the man behind her started to gently massage the back of her head and neck with strong, competent fingers.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" asked Harada, after a few minutes.

"I'm a little tired," Sen admitted.

Before either of them could say more, they sensed Kazama Chiharu-sama approaching. Since it seemed very unlikely that Sen's intelligent and well-bred cousin would interrupt them without a good cause, they accepted their fate with moderately good grace, although Sen giggled when Harada-san sent her a mental image of himself with red cheeks and a little storm cloud over his head. He helped her to sit a little more decorously at the table and then sat down cross-legged just around the corner from her.

Chiharu carefully waited before excusing herself and entering the room. She honestly didn't want to embarrass Osen-chan, but this was her best chance to speak with her cousin and Harada-san together. She had racked her brain for a gentle way to explain things—to share what she'd been told by Suzuka-hime—but nothing had presented itself. Moreover, she had been serious when she had told both the ancient demoness and her own mother that she was tired of secrets. And if she hadn't said it, then she was sure that she had conveyed the sentiment.

Harada-san bowed politely to her, and although his interest in her cousin seemed less guarded than before, anything other than that was well-concealed. Osen-chan, on the other hand, seemed very quiet, her thoughts and feelings both masked. Only the long, smooth brown hair that flowed unchecked down her back indicated that anything had passed between them. Chiharu felt a sudden pang of envy, which surprised her, since she didn't think she particularly wanted a mate herself just yet. The strong bond between Saitō-sama and Chizuru-sama had been almost uncomfortable to witness the night before.

"I told you almost everything about my discussion with Suzuka-hime," Chiharu began, without preliminary. She felt Harada-san tense at the name and had to force herself to continue. "But I left out one thing because… well, because I wasn't sure who I should tell. Or how."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around, Haru-chan," said Sen ruefully.

"Yes. Well, I've decided to tell you what she said to me, and… let you decide what she meant, I suppose."

Sen nodded.

"Please tell us what she said that concerns you," Harada said politely.

"Thank you, Harada-san. These were her words: 'although Osen-chan is extremely capable, she could use a friend to help her manage the Yukimura girl as well as my son.' She never really explained that part, but… I think she meant it quite literally."

The Princess of the Oni had gone pale. Harada was frowning, but hadn't made the connection.

"So you're saying that the thousand-year-old former princess may have a living son here in Kyoto? And she wants Sen-hime to help him?"

"Well… yes. But let me use illusion to show you Suzuka-hime. It may help us to discover her meaning."

"I suppose it might," Sen conceded, in a strained voice.

Harada-san gave the younger woman a look of concern. "Osen-chan, are you alright?"

"Just, let's see, alright?"

"Sure," said Harada. He gestured with a smile. "Please show us the mysterious Suzuka-hime."

Chiharu drew a deep breath, and then traced her fingers through the air. The Kazama tended to be able to make strong illusions—it was an advanced Gift of Mind—and Chiharu and Chikage were both very talented. A few moments passed, and then a tall, very beautiful woman with rich, honey-blonde hair and golden eyes appeared in the center of the room. Chiharu left out the small horns; if her guess was correct, Suzuka-hime would not have allowed anyone to see them while she was living among humans.

Harada-san shot to his feet, eyes wide with shock.

"Mother?!"

* * *

**[III] - Old Wounds**

* * *

Kimigiku had hesitated to leave Sen-hime and Harada-san alone together, but she knew that her beloved princess was hoping for just that. At sixteen, and long past her three Trials, Sen-hime was an adult; that meant that she was entitled to some privacy. It was difficult not to worry, however. There was something about the red-haired man that the Princess hadn't told Kimigiku. As one of the very few to know of the Okikurune Gift of Sight, Kimigiku suspected that it had to do with some kind of vision that was too personal to share.

The shinobi was more than a little surprised to find that her musings had brought her to the door of Amagiri's sick-room. Her immediate instinct was to leave; after all, while they had managed to get along better than usual in the past week, they were not really on good terms. On the other hand… If she understood things correctly, he was now free of his oath to the Kazama for the first time since before Kenshin's birth.

Once upon a time, she and Amagiri had been close friends. When he had first fallen in love with her sister, it had seemed like a perfect situation, although her mother's ambition to marry Kameko (as she then was) to the young Kazama Chikage-sama had been a stumbling block. But the bigger obstacle to a happy ending for the romance, from Kimigiku's point of view, had been Amagiri—Kyūju—himself. Even then, he had been a quiet man, although not nearly as reserved has he had become when everything had fallen apart.

Kyūju had been older and less impetuous than the Yukishima twins, and he had been unwilling to fight publicly for a relationship that had no sanction from the various clan heads. He had warned that rash action would bring disaster, and he had been right, but Kameko had been hurt by his apparent lack of commitment. The teenage Kimigiku—Kimiko—had also been disappointed, and had thought him a coward. In retrospect, she was beginning to wonder if Kyūju had been braver than she had realized; he had defied both his lover and his best friend (and presumably his own inclination) in order to protect them all from what he saw as the harsh consequences of going too far.

What he had done when things did go wrong had been unforgivable, however. Or so it had seemed at the time. But maybe now he would be willing to explain the actions that had caused the final breach between the two of them. As she hesitated in front of the door, a familiar presence touched her mind.

_I am awake, Kimigiku-san. You might as well come in._

Irritated that he was just as good at sensing and predicting her now as he had been in the past, Kimigiku slid open the door with less than her usual grace. Her annoyance faded immediately, however, at the sight of the unnaturally white face with its brutal x-shaped scar; it reminded her of the mangled arm that ended at the wrist. Although—

"Your face looks much better healed than it did two hours ago," the shinobi told Amagiri, surprise making her blunt.

"Good afternoon, Kimigiku-san. Thank you for your visit."

"Was it Chizuru-sama, do you think?"

They stared stubbornly at each other for a full minute, and then Kimigiku shook her head.

"Very well. You're the guest and the invalid, after all. _Konnichiwa_ , Amagiri-san. How are you?"

"I believe that I have been better. However, I agree with you that my wounds are not nearly as bad as they were two hours ago. At least, based on how they feel. Perhaps you might check the bandage on my neck?"

With a sigh, Kimigiku carefully unwound the bandage on Amagiri's neck. As the red-haired Oni had suspected, the wound was closed, if not fully healed.

"That's impressive," the shinobi murmured.

"It is. What is also interesting is that earlier—either very late last night or very early this morning—when I was uninjured but very tired, I unexpectedly recovered a significant amount of stamina. Hijikata-san suggested that although Yukimura-sama's own energy is used when she heals others, that energy, together with the strength and scope of the healing magic itself, is augmented by being with her mate—her husband, now. The closer the interaction the greater the effect."

Kimigiku stared at him, partly amused and partly dismayed.

"Are you saying that when they're physically intimate she heals those around her?!"

" _Aa_. Or so it seems. Of course, we don't know what causes the effect, or whether it is something of which she is even aware. It could simply be a matter of her emotional state, after all. I do not believe that Hijikata-san has been inclined to ask questions." Amagiri kept his face and voice deliberately bland.

"I should hope not!"

"Since when are you inclined to be embarrassed by the pleasures of others, Kimigiku-san?"

The question hung dangerously for a moment. Then Kimigiku forced down her temper and seated herself neatly on the odd, western-style stool beside the raised bed. The anger had faded completely from her purple eyes; rather, they held compassion. The damage that had been inflicted upon her former friend had been terrible, and either permanent or potentially years in the healing. Unless Chizuru-sama could help, of course. Even if she could, more than just physical pain had been involved.

"I'm older now, Kyūju. You're trying—with a notable lack of success, by the way—to keep me from asking what happened between you and Kameko. Why did you leave her when she needed you most? Why would you refuse to fight for her when they took her child— _your_ child—from her? You wouldn't even see her again! And I know that my mother—as awful as she was—gave permission for that, at least. What possible excuse can there be for abandoning her, alone and with child, when she was only in that condition because of her love for you?!"

"Older, but not wiser," noted Amagiri, coolly. "If your sister will not tell you then why would I? After ten years—no, almost eleven years—what difference does it make?"

"I haven't seen my sister for most of the last ten years," Kimigiku replied in stark tones. "To be honest, I'm worried about her. Aren't you? Or did you never love her after all?"

The challenge didn't pass entirely unremarked. The pale, scarred features reddened slightly. Amagiri looked odd without his beard, thought Kimigiku, watching the colour rise and then quickly fade away again. She and Chizuru had needed to clip parts of the beard in order to look after the cheek and neck wounds, although mostly just to keep the surrounding areas as clean as possible. Amagiri had decided himself to get rid of the rest of it at some point. It was an odd thought, but the shinobi suddenly wondered if maybe Hijikata-san had helped with that.

Kimigiku was contemplating what to do or say next, when Amagiri surprised her by suddenly conceding defeat. She sensed it the instant that he decided to break his decade-long silence. In a moment, she found out why.

"The woman calling herself Suzuka-hime told Chiharu-sama most of the story, you know. She and Sen-hime—and possibly Chizuru-sama, if they can recruit her—are supposed to right all wrongs." Amagiri's lips pulled into a thin line for a moment. "It seems that none of us is to be spared pain and humiliation in the days to come."

Kimigiku stared down into the sky blue eyes, a little shocked at the depth of the bitterness in his voice. Then again, she supposed that she sounded the same way when she spoke of the alleged First Princess of the Oni. After a moment, Amagiri looked away, and she reminded herself to be patient. It was a rare man who would even speak to her in such circumstances; men did not like to be seen when they were truly vulnerable. She was tempted to let the matter drop and take it up on a different day. However, the choice was taken out of her hands.

"Very well, Kimigiku. I doubt that you will understand, and I am certain that you will not like what I have to say, but since it seems that we must be allies again, if not friends, I will try to explain. I accept your word that you are unable to see or speak with your sister. But once I have told you, do not blame me—although that would be a first—if your sister is unhappy that I spoke to you of this."

Amagiri continued without waiting for a response:

"For many of the years that we were lovers, your sister and I—Kameko and I—did little more than hold hands and kiss during the limited opportunities we were allowed to be alone together. That was normal given our ages, the nature of our race, and how we were raised."

Kimigiku had to agree. The Oni, by and large, did not take casual lovers. Most likely it was because the body could not follow where the mind was not engaged—the difficulty of being by nature a telepathic and empathic race. There were exceptions, of course, although Shiranui Toshio-sama was an exception on a rather large scale. However…

"Obviously, that changed." Kimigiku realized that her tone was too sharp, and tried to soften her words. "I did not mean to sound so accusing—or maybe I did, but I shouldn't have. I know that you are telling the truth, but I also know that eventually you changed your mind. Kameko was hurt that you would not trust yourself to her and overjoyed when you did."

"I know. And I was right not to trust her. _Nobody_ , not even Kazama Chikage, has inflicted the pain, the daily grief, that Yukishima Kameko has forced me to endure."

Amagiri's words and tone were both harsh, and Kimigiku recoiled. She had never once seen or sensed this emotion, this deep and evidently abiding anger. Confused, but upset on behalf of her beloved younger twin, she opened her mouth to speak. She found that she couldn't.

_Don't. You asked to hear the truth. I warned you that you would not like it. You will hear me out and then you can say or do whatever you like._

Kimigiku had to use all of her own significant self-control to remain sitting calmly—or apparently calmly—on the wooden stool. It was always easy to underestimate Kyūju because he was so passive. Over the last decade he had been Kazama Chikage's perfect servant; it was no wonder that she had forgotten that he was exceptionally talented with the Gifts of Soul, especially for a male Oni. Also, he seemed to have honed his supposedly limited coercive Gifts of Mind, possibly because of his long association with Chikage-sama.

"I gave way to Kameko's wishes in large part because I did love her and I knew that she was hurt. However, I do not mean to say that I am not responsible for my own decision. I loved and desired Kameko; if I resented the pressure to be together in a way that I felt was inappropriate and dangerous, there was also great pleasure in it. I assure you that in more than a decade of paying for my mistakes, I have not spared myself."

All at once Kimigiku knew what had happened, and was appalled. And yet, it would not be beyond her sister to behave in that way. She had been desperately in love and desperate to escape an oppressive and arguably abusive mother. That much, Kimigiku had guessed. She just hadn't been willing to extrapolate the rest of it. Amagiri went on inexorably.

"The only condition I ever imposed was that we would produce no child. It would be intolerable to have a child in such circumstances. I was very much aware of the temperament of Kazama-sama, and Yukishima-sama's ambition was well-known to me as well. I believed that the repercussions for any us—for Kameko, for myself, and most of all for an innocent child—did not justify the risk. I explained this to Kameko, and in my arrogance I assumed that I would know if she lied. But she did lie. As you know, she wanted to leave your mother's tyranny more than anything else. She never believed me that her chosen course of action was reckless; instead, she told herself that she was being brave for both of us. She broke her promise to me not to try to conceive a child. It took her several years, because of course I adamantly did not wish it. But as time went on, and especially after Yukimura Chizuru-sama was born with a twin brother, my own concerns must have abated a little. This does not mean that I wanted a child—not under the conditions that still existed. But I suppose even reduced resistance was sufficient."

Still unable to speak, Kimigiku could only stare at him, all too aware of the appalling consequences of her sister's betrayal. Unless Kyūju was lying to her, her sister had broken her word, in itself a grievous offence for an Oni; on top of that, she had broken her word about something as important as bearing a child.

"I never realized what she was doing," Amagiri said, his eyes now closed and the circles under and around them more pronounced. "I blame myself for that most of all. How could I have missed it? Either I was willfully blind—and I can find no evidence in myself of such blindness—or the strength of her belief and determination was sufficient to conceal her true feelings on the matter. In any event, when she came to me one day, loving and beautiful and triumphant, to announce that she was pregnant with our child, I was horrified and repelled. Nevertheless, had her manipulative, self-serving decision brought about the result that she longed for, then I would have done everything in my power to repair our relationship. Instead, the worst happened, exactly as I had foreseen."

Amagiri carefully turned his head, his eyes once again open. Very reluctantly, Kimigiku made herself meet that stern gaze.

"Because of your sister, I have endured a decade of bondage; far worse, I did not get to raise my son. I have watched him grow up without me, the supposed child of the man who determined the conditions of my punishment and humiliation. The only thing that I was spared was that Kazama-sama did not live long enough after Kenshin's birth to form any close bond with him. His death was, shall we say, very sudden. I found myself unable to mourn his passing."

Kimigiku pushed irritably against the coercion that held her mute, and it disappeared immediately—though clearly by Amagiri's will, not hers.

"So you know about that too," she said softly. "I can see it in your eyes."

_I will not speak of that aloud, Kimigiku. But how could I not guess? I have known you since you were a child. And, just this once, I will say that I was shocked but also impressed that you succeeded._

_… Arigatō, Kyūju._

"There is one thing that I must add, for the safety of my son: I was compelled to give my word not to speak of any of this, especially not to Chikage-sama, on the understanding that Kazama-sama would not hesitate to have the boy killed the moment that I breached the smallest condition of my bond; it was implied that your mother felt the same way. I made no promises to Yukishima-sama—as you know, I have avoided your family to the greatest extent possible since Kenshin's birth. But I ask you to consider carefully whether Kenshin will be safe with Chikage-sama's mother once your mother finds out that my ties to the Kazama are gone. As angry as you have been with me for deserting Kameko, I refuse to believe that you would not protect your sister's son."

Kimigiku heard him through the jumble of emotions stirred up by the possibility that her mother would contemplate injuring her own grandson. Pride alone gave her the resilience to respond.

"Let me think this through. Of course I'll do everything I can to protect Kenshin—I always have. You seem to have other allies as well, now."

Amagiri's face was unreadable once more.

"Who knows? I have been given from one service into another. It is hard to say what will come of it."

Kimigiku stood abruptly. "Don't be an idiot. Saitō-sama is absolutely without conscience in defense of those he cares about. And even if that doesn't extend to you, Chizuru-sama is quite determined in her own way, you know."

Amagiri managed a very faint smile.

"Yes, I've noticed. So if you are prepared to call me an idiot does that mean we have a truce?"

Kimigiku rolled her eyes in a way that would have greatly surprised Sen.

"Oh for the gods' sakes, Kyūju!"

"I don't take anything for granted anymore, Kimigiku," Amagiri said flatly.

"I will look after Kenshin."

Suddenly they both frowned and looked toward the front of the house. Without further words, her focus suddenly redirected, Kimigiku vanished from the room. Something or somebody had just shocked Sen-hime badly, and if it was the lanky red-head then he was going to wish he had never been born.

* * *

**[IV] New Wounds**

* * *

Strong hands helped Yamazaki to sit up. It was the Vice Commander, he suddenly realized, and his eyes flew open in mortification.

"Well, Yamazaki, I'm glad to see you alive and well. I understand that our spy managed to throw you off a building into an ambush."

"Not much left of the ambush by that point," growled another familiar voice to Yamazaki's right. Wonderful. He seemed to be in Okita-san's room. It made sense, but it was annoying.

"Quite whining, Sōji," cut in a lighter voice, rather unexpectedly. "You're lucky that Yamazaki's too nice to refuse to sew you up all the time. Especially since Chizuru-chan's away."

"Shut up, all of you," the Vice Commander cut in, to Yamazaki's great relief.

The shinobi-medic's head was aching badly. He very much wished that Yukimura—or was it Saitō-san now?—wasn't away. Whatever her name was, he was quite certain that she would have had lavender water nearby for him and her voice would have been quiet and soothing. He was reasonably sure that he had a concussion. The real surprise was that he hadn't broken both his legs.

Just then, somebody—Nagakura-san?—handed him a wet cloth that smelled of… lavender? Yamazaki neatly folded the cloth in four and pressed it gently to his forehead. It didn't do much for the pain, but the feeling and the scent still brought a measure of relief.

"There, see I told you that would help," said Okita in a smug voice. "Chizuru-chan always uses it for stuff like this."

"Fine, good call." Hijikata-san was examining Yamazaki through narrowed eyes. "Concussion and some bruising. Damn."

"I'm already feeling much better, Vice Commander," said Yamazaki.

"Of course you are. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Ah… four?"

"Exactly. You aren't going anywhere."

"Yeah, and you aren't sewing me up when you can't tell two fingers from four," muttered Okita.

"Is there anybody else that you can recommend, Yamazaki-kun?"

Yamazaki tried to crane around—he hadn't realized that the Commander was there as well. The movement was a mistake and the room spun. Hijkata-san caught him again and settled him back with surprising deftness. Of course, the man had been tending injuries for a few years before Yamazaki had joined the Shinsengumi.

"Should I call her Saitō-san now?" the medic was horrified to hear himself ask. He clapped a hand over his mouth, but the Vice Commander didn't seem to consider the question to be strange.

"Damned if I know. So, who else can sew up a couple of bad cuts?"

After a moment of (literally) painful thought, Yamazaki reluctantly concluded that there really wasn't a lot of choice.

"Shimada has helped me often enough, and he has steady hands. If you can wait an hour or two, I will most likely be doing much better. My skull is swollen on the back left, but it no longer appears to be bleeding. There are one or two things that might help reduce the swelling, but on the whole it isn't bad. If it cannot wait, then I recommend asking Sannan-san to supervise."

"Right. I think I want Sōji looked at right away. Nagakura—go get Sannan-san. Heisuke—find Shimada. They're likely both in their rooms. Commander, I'm going to have to help Shimada: would you mind finding out whether there's any news from Gen-san or Takeda?"

"Good idea, Toshi." Yamazaki had already closed his eyes, but he could feel the Commander smile. "Good luck, Sōji; good work, Yamazaki-kun. Oh—and well done, Heisuke-kun!"

There was another grumble from Okita-san and something like embarrassed thanks from Tōdō-kun. Yamazaki went back to considering what had happened, but his head really did hurt a great deal. He turned the cloth again on his forehead and endured.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note: All reviews and comments welcome!** I love it when a plan comes together...


	66. Sharing the Pain

 

**Author's Note:**

Onis and mothers and brothers - oh my!

Thank you as always to my readers. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Your reviews, thoughts and comments are always appreciated.

~ImpracticalOni

* * *

**Chapter 66 – Sharing the Pain**

* * *

**[I] - Mothers & Brothers**

* * *

It was fortunate for Harada that Chiharu let Kimigiku know that the Shinsengumi captain was not the source of Sen-hime's distress. In fact, the moment's hesitation caused by Chiharu's mental—and forceful—" _Not him!"_ had ensured that Kimigiku correctly identified Harada as the person in the most shock of everyone present. Moreover, the shinobi had no difficulty in realizing and sympathizing with what had caused both Harada's and Sen-hime's distress.

Chiharu's mental-magical construct still stood, very-near lifelike, in the center of the room. The golden eyes, just a bit lighter than Harada's, seemed to mock Kimigiku for being so easily alarmed.

"What is the meaning of this, Chiharu?" the shinobi demanded. "We all know—" But Kimigiku had to stop, because she realized that she was wrong. She was the only one—other than Chiharu—who knew what Suzuka-gozen looked like. It was annoying that she hadn't been able to think past her own unhappiness at having to retell the story of Shizuka-hime's unhappy marriage and untimely death.

The shinobi drew a deep breath. " _Gomenasai_ , Sen-hime, Harada-san. You didn't know—"

"You mean that you _knew_ that she was my mother?! What the _hell_?!" Harada turned flashing amber eyes on Kimigiku; as she shifted automatically to a defensive position, she could see the colour lightening ominously toward gold.

"Your— _no_! Of course I didn't know that!" Kimigiku's response was immediate, and plainly the truth. Then it was the black-haired woman's turn to recoil a little in shock. "Wait— _chotto matte_!—your _mother_?! That's not even possible!"

"That's _enough_!" Chiharu's firm voice resounded mentally as well as loudly to all those in the room. "I see that I was right, and that we need to talk. In fact, there are really two things to talk about. First, the fact that Harada-san may be the direct descendant—that is, the son—of a woman who was among the most powerful Oni of all time, one thousand years ago. Second, the fact that Kazama Kenshin—who I love dearly—may not be my brother."

Kimigiku looked more upset and unsure of what to say, than Sen or Chiharu had ever seen her. Her quick steps as she strode over to the window to look blindly into the garden were slightly unsteady, and Sen, recovering from the first of her appalled stupor, watched her with concern. Harada-san was still staring at the illusion. Chiharu decided that the image wasn't helping, and dismissed it, which made the red-head look quickly at her.

"Her hair isn't as red as I remember, but it _feels_ like her as much as it looks like her." The tall man's eyes were no longer on the verge of Oni-golden, but they were definitely wary and his lanky, muscled frame was clearly tense. "You… have a story to tell us I think, Chiharu-sama?"

Sen-hime had stood as well. She had composed her features, and only innate ability and long personal knowledge allowed Chiharu to see that Sen-hime was still very worried and unhappy. Before anything else could happen, however, a deep, familiar voice politely requested admittance.

"Oh for the gods' sake, Amagiri, you should be in bed!" snapped Kimigiku, who had turned away from the window.

"If I could manage over fifty miles in the pouring rain with fresh wounds, then the length of one hallway after three hours of rest is hardly a problem," replied the big Oni dryly. He moved with care, and none of his usual grace, but he took a place at the low table without discernable trouble. "Besides, my injuries are no longer bleeding. Yukimura-sama was able to help me a good deal when she and Kimigiku-san first assisted me, and even some of the silver damage seems to have reversed itself slightly now."

"The arm hurts," murmured Harada, surprising almost all of the Oni into looking at him. Chiharu was staring in dismay at Amagiri; his arm was hidden in a sling under a coat, but the scars that were visible on face and neck were enough to tell her what weapon had been used.

Amagiri, maybe because of his dealings with Saitō, seemed to recover the most quickly.

"If you can tell that much," the Oni said calmly, "then you know that I am well enough to join you."

"For a while," agreed Harada, his voice still unusually quiet. "But I know that Saitō would not like it."

"Well, we'll know soon enough if you're right," Amagiri said, his expression resigned.

"Of course he's right," said a cool voice from the doorway. The Third Division Captain closed the door behind him and took a seat beside Amagiri.

Saitō looked perfectly composed and not in the least as though he'd been pulled from his bed, and his bride, by yet another crisis. His hair was neatly tied over his right shoulder as usual and his swords—both of them—were in his white sash. On the other hand, even Harada noticed that he was much less keyed up than he had been before. Under different circumstances, the spearman might even have mentioned how relaxed he seemed…

The indigo-haired man looked around at the others.

"Chizuru will not be joining us," he said simply, without explanation. "If she is needed then I will fetch her. She said that I should come down but that there was no immediate threat."

Harada just nodded. It felt awkward to have so many people there to witness his bizarre and frankly disorienting discovery, but what could he do? He felt a certain sympathy for how Saitō had been feeling the last few days. Finally, the red-head sat down slowly, still trying to process what he'd seen and how it changed some of his basic assumptions about himself.

"According to the image that Chiharu-sama has just shown Sen and me," Harada told the newcomers, "the woman who claims to be Suzuka-hime, the first Princess of the Oni and the apparent instigator of a number of recent events—one thousand years after her supposed death—is my mother. Since I always thought that my mother was human, and that she died ten years ago, I'm a little… confused."

Saitō and Amagiri-san both registered surprise, which made Harada feel a little better. Kimigiku still stood by the window, her eyes on Sen-hime and her arms crossed. Harada, suddenly conscious that Sen-hime was also still standing, gently spoke into her mind. He hoped he wasn't overheard.

 _Hime-chan. Shall we see if we can face this one together?_ Harada was half-expecting her to recoil, for some reason, but instead he sensed a great deal of relief from her as she sat down.

Chiharu-sama finally joined them at the table, choosing a seat beside her cousin so that she didn't have her back to the frowning shinobi. When nobody said anything, she repeated the words that Suzuka-hime had spoken to her concerning helping out Sen-hime with her son.

"I suppose… seen in that light… it clarifies some things," Sen said slowly. Addressing primarily Saitō and Harada she went on: "I can't always tell precisely what family an Oni is from, but I usually have some idea. It's clearly some kind of hereditary memory, because I identified Saitō with the Sakurai even though I had never met any. And Hijikata-san, if I had to guess, has the blood of the North in him, even beyond that borne by the Yukishima. In fact, based on the strong physical resemblance, I would guess that his blood is almost entirely Yukishima, but perhaps influenced by the blood-right—the clan leadership—of the main line, which was thought extinct."

She saw that everyone present was taking in her words and thinking about the unbelievable coincidence of Shiranui Toshio-sama having sons from several of the key Lost Clans. Sen could tell that they were all reaching (or had already reached) the same conclusion: knowingly or not, Shiranui-sama had likely been directed by Suzuka-hime. She cleared her throat.

"The point is that I've been confused about Harada-san's background. He's part-Oni, clearly, but his overall aura isn't quite the same."

Chiharu, who had been listening intently, turned to her cousin.

"When I met Suzuka-hime, it seemed strange to me that she appeared to be and had the aura of an Oni—but not quite the same as anyone I had ever met. It's possible that there are differences now, after over a thousand years."

"So I'm kind of a throw-back?" Harada asked, appearing to be more amused than indignant. "You're saying that demons a thousand years ago are different than today?"

The three Oni at the table looked thoughtful. Chiharu was the first to speak:

"Well, Oni are much more likely to change, in some ways, than humans, because belief affects everything. It would take a wrenching shift, but it would not be impossible. I've had some time to think about this. The Suzuka-hime that I saw had small horns—three of them, Osen-chan—and gold-ish eyes. She implied that it was her true human form. She also told me that female demons were surprisingly weak now. I wonder if demons began to look more like humans and adopt human customs after her time?"

Sen, the historian of the family, looked intrigued.

"Well, it was not long after she finally got control over the North, East and West Duchies that the Northern Clans were destroyed by invading barbarians. In fact, according to our history, the Northern Clans were almost as reluctant to serve Suzuka-hime and cooperate as a race as the Western Clans. However, they were in desperate need of food and uninjured warriors. The Western Clans, at the command of Suzuka-hime, sent the food and a contingent of warriors. However, the Lord of the Western Clans, spiteful at finally having to bow to an overlord—and a female at that—sent the weaker of his fighting clans to the assistance of the northerners. All of those who went from the Omori Clan died along with the northerners during the battles that raged for several years across the Isle of Ezo. Eventually, there was one death too many, or one birth too few, and the Omori died out. It's been about five hundred years that the Omori existed as a separate clan."

There was a brief silence after Sen finished, and then Saito stepped in.

"Sen-hime, I am afraid that I don't follow your reasoning. How does this affect the current situation and what about Harada's mother? Do you believe that she could be your own many-times-over ancestor?"

Sen waved her hands a little, and although he was still reeling, Harada couldn't help but admire her bright eyes.

"You see, Saitō-san, the loss of the Northern Clans over the course of such a relatively short time, together with the ultimate loss of one of the Western Clans, might very well have led the Oni adopt the secrecy necessary to pull back from humans and at the same time led to us becoming more like humans in order to better preserve anonymity. That would explain how the clans as a whole seem to have turned away from female warriors and female rulers. Not that the Western Clans were ever known for giving their womenfolk much power or freedom…"

Chiharu frowned at her cousin.

"And yet the Western clans haven't done so badly, Osen-chan."

Sen suddenly realized that she had two guests at her table who might not appreciate her words.

" _Sumimasen_ , Haru-chan, Amagiri. The truth is that Suzuka-hime's approach to ruling the clans—and in her day I expect it was a more stringent rule—probably showed her bias toward her own people and the Yukimura and other Eastern Clans. The ties between Lady Suzuka and the Yukimura were quite strong, which is why she left two of her three personal weapons to the Yukimura when she died."

Saitō, who ordinarily would have found the last comment more than a little interesting, pursued his original point with something like grim determination.

"Do you think that these possible societal changes among the Oni would account for a noticeable change in the Oni as a race between now and a thousand years ago? If so, then Suzuka-hime may be Harada's mother, which is what we are trying to ascertain."

Caught up short by Saitō's uncompromising tone, Sen flushed a little. But she could hardly blame the man for being impatient, under the circumstances.

"You know," said Harada, after giving Sen a reassuring smile, "it's a little freaky, but one thing does stand out for me."

"Agreed," murmured Kimigiku. "Why would Suzuka-gozen bother to have a son? Meaning no offence, Harada-san, but if she is your mother and she did spend the time with you then it meant that she was drawing energy from Shizuka-hime. And of course, the princess had to wait to bear her own child, which meant enduring the attentions of her husband."

"I think it's because she wanted her son to look after Osen-chan," said Chiharu firmly. "Perhaps he can shield her from some of the effects of having Suzuka-hime drawing on her life-force."

Sen looked flushed, but she didn't say anything. Harada said:

"I was thinking more that it's strange how everything happened around… Suzuka-hime. And why she would still be alive, in some way, after a thousand years. She is clearly trying to revive the old bloodlines. But why? Anyway, now that I've thought about it a little, I understand why my mother disappeared when I was fifteen and why I didn't see her again: my time with her, if you like, was borrowed time from Sen-hime's mother. In fact, the last few years that I was home I didn't see my mother very much—I suppose it's because she was keeping an eye on you, Hime-chan."

Chiharu seemed disconcerted by the pet name that Harada had given Osen-chan, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she turned to Saito and Amagiri.

"Saitō-san, you must be wondering what was so urgent."

"Aa," agreed Saitō flatly. With all due respect to Harada's potentially bizarre parentage—and it might indeed be bizarre—there was nothing that seemed to require his personal intervention.

Amagiri shot a look at Chiharu but the girl—young woman, he reminded himself again—looked back at him quite steadily. He raised his hand, remembering at the last moment not to move his right arm.

"Let me explain it to Sen-hime and Saitō. And Harada-san."

Harada briefly toyed with offering to leave but decided against it. Just in case it really _was_ his mother—his mother!—who was the legendary demon princess behind all the strangeness, he didn't want to miss anything. Also, Osen-chan looked like she could use some support. He was trying very hard not to think of her as his many-many-times great-niece. That was just… odd. Setting the thought aside, he focussed on the girl beside him. She was sad, probably over her mother's death two years ago as much as anything. And maybe if Suzuka-hime had spent less time with her son, then her descendant would have had more time with her mother. It was a disturbing thought.

"Sen-hime." Amagiri's voice intruded on Harada's musings—and apparently Sen's as well. "I'm sorry to burden you further, but Chiharu-sama wants me to be frank."

"Of course, Amagiri. Please go on."

With one last glance at Kimigiku, Amagiri decided to be as plain as possible.

"Many years ago, I was in love with Kimigiku's sister. We could not marry, because her mother, Yukishima-sama, wanted Chikame to marry Kazama Chikage-sama once he was of age. Our relationship was discovered when Chikame became pregnant. In an effort to hide the truth and to ensure that we did not see each other again, our son was given to Kazama Chikage-sama's parents to raise as their own and I was required to promise to serve Kazama Chikage-sama. To the best of my knowledge, Chikame has not seen Kenshin since he was weaned just a few weeks after his birth. Yukishima-sama, Kimigiku-san's mother, may still be willing to threaten Kenshin in order to keep Chikame obedient; I don't know. Also, since Kazama Chikage-sama now knows that Chiharu-sama and Kichirō-sama are here, he may very well speak with his mother. His mother may tell him the same story that she told Chiharu-sama. In which case, Kazama-sama will find out that Kenshin is my son and not his brother."

The reaction from those who did not know the story—Saito, Harada, and Sen—was much as Kimigiku and Amagiri had guessed it would be. Saitō seemed to go very still, as he considered the potential threat to somebody who was now his responsibility, as well as the existence of a child that might himself be considered a responsibility. Harada and Sen were both shocked by the cruelty of separating the child from his parents. They were also digesting just how far Kazama Chikage's father and Kimigiku's mother had been willing to go in order to protect a potential pureblood marriage. It gave Harada, in particular, insight on how important the marriage to Yukimura Chizuru would have been to Kazama Chikage, as well as to Amagiri Kyūju and his unknown lover.

"How old is the child?" asked Saitō, still considering alternatives.

"Ten." Amagiri's voice was more clipped than usual.

"You helped Saitō even with this hanging over you?" asked Harada, a look of admiration in his eyes. "But… how could they do that? No—never mind, politics is like that. The Imperial Court's no better."

"This isn't the Imperial Court," snapped Sen, back ramrod straight and her eyes flashing. "This is completely intolerable! Why didn't I hear of this, Kimigiku? I only knew of the arrangement to separate Amagiri and Chikame-sama. Nobody mentioned a child, but you knew and Mother must have known!"

"You were fourteen. Your mother had just died. There was already so much to tell you… Pick a reason. I would have told you eventually, I promise you. Probably sooner rather than later."

"Your pardon, Sen-hime," said Saitō calmly, "but I need to ask Amagiri some questions. And Kimigiku-san if I may."

Chiharu, who was quite relieved to find the reactions of those present more in line with her own than her mother's had been, was surprised when Osen-chan just nodded politely. She wished that she had time to get to know Saitō-sama and Harada-san—and perhaps one or two of the others—better before she had to return home. They were surprisingly interesting for humans. No, not humans. She truly could not think of Saitō-sama as a human; he was too clearly an Oni and a strong one at that. Her brother was reasonable to be cautious of that man, in her opinion. And Harada-san, with his strange ancestry and unusual aura, not to mention his manifest abilities even without passing a single Trial—he was not quite human either. So it wasn't surprising that she would be interested in their associates.

The daughter of the Kazama sat and listened with interest while a man of her own age, with barely a week's knowledge of Oni-kind but a _ki_ to at least challenge some of the best, sat and skillfully extracted information from two reluctant and close-mouthed rather older Oni. It didn't dawn on her immediately, although it should have, that neither he, nor Amagiri, asked her to leave their council. In retrospect, that was both reassuring and made her question where her own loyalties lay.

* * *

**[II] Brothers & Oni**

* * *

Shiranui Kyō got his drink and his lunch and then went looking for Kazama. Normally, he would have gone looking out in the woods, but the rain was persistent and Kazama wasn't one to get himself soaked for no good reason. As he expected, his cousin was in his room, sitting in the window and glaring out at army encampment a short distance away. He was fortunate that the house had broad eaves to keep off the rain.

"You're late," Kazama told him, without looking around.

"Actually, I got here earlier in the day, but every instinct told me to keep out of the way for a while."

He got no response, and began to think that things had gone even farther wrong than he'd realized. Then he became annoyed.

"Seriously, Kazama, I didn't Fast Travel but I didn't just amble along, either."

Shiranui had to take a quick step back as Kazama suddenly dropped down from his perch and closed the distance between them.

"You didn't return as fast as you should have, either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You could have returned as soon as you knew about Yukimura Chizuru—and yes, you could have come more quickly. My guess is that you were buying Amagiri time."

The indigo-haired Oni almost flinched at the combination of anger and hurt in his cousin's voice when he referred to Amagiri. _Damn! Either I've missed something or Chikage's gone further around the twist than I expected._

"Care to tell me what's happened?"

Kazama gave him a distinctly unfriendly glare.

"Oh no. You first, Shiranui."

Shiranui shrugged elegantly. He stepped away from Kazama and leaned his shoulders against the wall, unknowingly echoing Harada's favourite position when he needed to be alert but wanted to look relaxed.

"Trying to see what I leave out so that you'll know whose side I'm on? I'm not sure I want to play that game, cousin. I went back to Kyoto in the first place to help you out—and yes, because I was curious about Sen calling for help from anyone, let alone in the middle of the night—but I didn't need to. I returned from Kyoto because I was fed up with what was going on there. Take it or leave it, but remember that I don't answer to you."

The look on Kazama's face was enough to make the taller man glad he'd put a little more space between them. Ah well, you couldn't let Kazama push you too far or he'd assume you'd be obedient forever. His father had been far worse, though.

"Talk." Kazama's voice was hard, and backed by Mind magic this time. Suddenly things were not so simple.

"Are… you… _mad_?" asked Shiranui, suddenly sweating from the strain of keeping the strongest coercive mind of the generation—or maybe of anyone alive right now—out of his head. "I am _not_ your enemy. Although you seem to want me as one."

Suddenly the pressure was gone. The taller Oni, furious at Kazama's unprovoked attack, walked to the door.

"Shiranui. Just… tell me. Please."

It was the closest thing he was going to get to an apology and he knew it. For a moment he hesitated, still totally pissed off. Then he shook his head, the anger draining off him—mostly. It had to be very bad for the other man to lose his cool as badly as that. The blond man, head of his clan since his teens, tended to hold himself to very high standards.

"Okay. Since when do you start throwing magic around, anyway? Either way, I am _not_ going to be your punching bag just because you're in bad mood."

Kazama laughed mirthlessly. He hooked a careless thumb at the sheathed sword against the wall.

"I assure you that I have taken all the _sanctioned_ vengeance that I am allowed."

Shiranui focussed and then flinched. The sheath somehow masked the sword's aura reasonably well, although not completely. He'd heard the stories, but never seen it used. The inference was clear, however.

"You used _that_ on _Amagiri_? On _Kyūju-san_?"

"Just… tell me what you know."

Shocked out of any pretence of indifference, Shiranui just nodded.

"Well, at the time I left, I knew that the girl was Yukimura Chizuru, although I didn't get to see her much. The part that was weighing on my mind was that three—not one, mind you, but _three_ —of the Shinsengumi leaders seem to be my half-brothers. You know what I think of my dear father, so I was surprised that I could still think _worse_ of him. But anyway. I think that the captain with hair like mine—Saitō—is in love with the girl. And there's a good chance she feels the same way about him, gods' know why, since I've met him and he seems inept, with people if not swords. Saitō still had the Trial of Soul and the Trial of Mind to get through, though. I don't know exactly why Amagiri has taken the kid under his, shall we say, elder brotherly wing, but he has. Originally I think it was interest—I hate to admit it, but the guy's strong for a part-Oni and even _feels_ more Oni than usual—and there was also Osen-chan's involvement… but at the end, I don't know, it seemed more personal. Maybe because he got Saitō through the Trial of Body?"

Shiranui took a breath at this point. He's been trying to read Kazama as he spoke, but the other man was silent and completely impassive now, although listening intently. Shiranui hooked his hands into his belt. Kazama probably wouldn't care as much about the next part, but he himself did—and really didn't want to talk about it.

"I guess I should also mention that Harada—another captain who may or may not be related to me—is definitely part-Oni and definitely getting stronger. I have no idea what will happen with him, though. Even Her Highness seems to be a bit at a loss about where Harada fits in."

"Yellow eyes, red hair?" Kazama interrupted.

"Yes. You've seen him?"

"Briefly. Go on."

"Well, the only other thing to mention, really, is that there seems to be a very powerful Oni with coercion and mental skills maybe on your level running around loose."

"What?!"

Shiranui was nonplussed. He would have sworn that Amagiri would brief Kazama on that as quickly as possible. So Amagiri had been punished—presumably for teaching Oni lore to Saitō and helping him to acquire skills, not to mention for prioritizing Saitō above returning to Kazama immediately with any news of Yukimura Chizuru—but he hadn't mentioned the Oni spy?

"Um… yeah. They're all worried—Sen, Kimigiku and Amagiri—that the guy, whoever he is, is trying to cause mayhem between the Shinsengumi and the Oni. Or something."

He clearly had Kazama's full attention now.

"Well, at one point I went out for some sake—you know, I was bored and pissed off with my father etcetera, etcetera… And apparently I decided to check out some of the other Shinsengumi and I accidently kidnapped their shinobi. Another half-brother—I have a collection now, remember. For some reason I brought the kid back to Sen's place, and they weren't too happy about the whole thing (neither was I, in case you're interested). Anyway, Amagiri suspected a problem, because he's just that kind of a guy, and they took my head apart. Supposedly I had a neat little bit of coercive Mind magic helping me along the whole time. I left pretty soon after that because, like I said, I was pretty fed up with the circus. Osen-chan's okay, but Kimigiku gets annoying after a while. And… well, believe it or not I thought I should bring you the news."

Shiranui stopped there. He was starting to feel uncomfortable about everything. Plus, this was the kind of mess he really _hated_. Creating problems was one thing. Being mixed up in this kind of crap was different. And what the hell had Kazama done to Amagiri? He was beginning to realize that the answer to that actually mattered to him.

As perceptive as usual (even though he could also be as dumb as a stump when it came to dealing with people on a personal level), Kazama smiled thinly. Actually, calling it a smile was an insult to smiles.

"He's not dead. At least, he wasn't the last time I saw him. I'm expecting an update shortly, though. While we wait, why don't I tell you just how much you managed to _miss_ while you were fretting over Shiranui-sama's follies?"

Ignoring Shiranui Kyō's irritable comment in response to this, Kazama took up his seat on the window again and gave his cousin a run-down of just how things had gone after his—Shiranui's—departure from Kyoto, and where things stood now.

* * *

**[III] - Mothers, Brothers & Oni**

* * *

Once Kimigiku-san and Amagiri had answered all the questions that Saitō could come up with, the current head—and only member—of the Sakurai sat in silence for several minutes. It had not escaped his attention that Sen-hime and Harada were sitting with their fingers curled together on the floor between them, which for some reason pleased him, nor had he missed Chiharu-sama's realization that by staying for this discussion she might have implicitly become part of a group of which her brother would not approve.

It was strange that everyone was looking to him for a decision on what was to be done concerning Amagiri's child. He could only assume that it was the Oni magic—perhaps the blood ritual that had confirmed him as the head of a non-existent Oni clan—that allowed him to feel more comfortable in such a role than he had expected.

"Kenshin is currently with the woman he believes to be his mother," Saitō summarized at last. "To bring him here by force would frighten him. On the other hand, to come here to visit Sen-hime and a new cousin, in the company of Chiharu-sama, would not alarm him. The difficulty with such a plan is that it may provoke Kazama Chikage beyond reason, which is not a sensible course of action at this time. Amagiri and Chiharu-sama are united in the view that Kazama Chikage is very unlikely to injure an innocent child that he cares about. There is also risk of harm—or threat of harm—to the child from his maternal grandmother, Yukishima-sama."

Saitō looked around at the others, but there was no disagreement.

"In my opinion, the threat we are least able to assess at this time is the one from Yukishima-sama. We should consider what actions we can take in the immediate future to examine and if necessary eliminate that threat."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** Lots and lots going on...


	67. Assassination, Part I

**Author's Note:**

There has been a great deal to organize in this story as it heads toward the next few key events. Thank you for your patience! I had trouble "letting go of" this chapter, for some reason. On the bright side, I feel as though everything is on track for exciting things to come, and the next chapter is underway!

Thank you as always to all my readers. So-called "real life" has interfered with my ability to write back to all those who have been kind enough to post reviews or send me comments, and for that I am truly sorry. Your support and encouragement are more appreciated than you know-except by those of you who also write, in which case you do know and I don't need to explain further.

I'd like to add a special thank you to **PoivronRouge**  (Fanfiction.net) whose story _Sabres de démons_ (French) I recently finished reading and greatly enjoyed. This story focuses on the friendship between the main character and Okita Souji, as well as the historical events of the time between the formation of the Shinsengumi (Roshigumi) and the final part of the Boshin war (or Bakumatsu).  PoivronRouge has just completed the story, and everything else aside, it shows that long stories can actually be finished-which is of obvious interest to me and hopefully encouraging to you!

I hope that you enjoy this chapter and can continue to see the various storylines coming together.

~ImpracticalOni

\\(^u^)~

* * *

**Chapter 67 – Assassination, Part I**

* * *

**[I] - Conversations**

* * *

"So the residence of the Yukishima clan is not far away? It is just a large estate on the borders of the village of Yase?"

Amagiri, his face grave after Saitō's comment about eliminating threats, responded in the affirmative.

" _Aa_."

"And the most powerful Oni there are Yukishima-sama, her husband Hideo-sama—who is Amagiri's uncle—and Masaru-san—who is Kimigiku-san's uncle." Saitō was speaking to the group as a whole, but his attention was on Kimigiku. When she hesitated, he continued. "Chikame-sama—Kimigiku-san's sister—may or may not be well. Kimigiku-san's brother, Mamoru-kun, is reasonably well-known to Sen-hime; he is only fourteen and has not passed the Trial of Mind."

"Correct," Sen agreed. Kimigiku was studying the floor, it seemed.

Saitō could see that Amagiri knew what he was thinking, but the man's thoughts were hidden from him. Harada knew, of course, and was likely contemplating ways and means. Sen-hime looked visibly uncomfortable at the implied threat.

"In your view, Kimigiku-san, it is likely that Yukishima-sama knows that there is something going on involving the Shinsengumi, but does not know what?"

"Yes." The Oni woman looked up, her face bleak. "It has been such a short time that it is unlikely Yukishima-sama has any detailed information. I know her spies and contacts very well. They learn very little about the Princess' doings that I don't wish them to learn. But Kazama Chikage-sama could send news soon enough, although I'm not sure what his dealings with Yukishima-sama are like. On the whole, I doubt there have been many."

"Amagiri, I will need to think longer about this before taking any action. Now, I will help you return to your bed." Saitō rose, bowed politely, and waited for Amagiri to do likewise.

"Do you need a hand Saitō?" asked Harada.

" _Arigatou_ , Harada, but no. I am aware that you likely need to return to headquarters soon."

"True."

Saitō left with Amagiri, closing the door behind them. Amagiri required no assistance on the way back to his room; however, his face was unnaturally rigid by the time that he was back in his bed. Despite his pain, Amagiri spoke as soon as he was able:

"You contemplate a death, do you not, Saitō?"

Saitō studied Amagiri.

"It is an option," he responded at last.

"She is a demoness, you know, and born to rule a warrior clan. Moreover, murder of an Oni woman is… just wrong."

The indigo-haired man—the Oni lord—said nothing.

"Saitō… you should not do this. Why should you take a risk and weigh your conscience with murder when there are other solutions?"

Once again, Saitō said nothing, and Amagiri tried to frown, but found his face too painful to glower properly.

"What of her husband and son?" Amagiri tried again.

"Rest well, Kyūju-san," Saitō told him, bowing slightly. "We will resolve the problem of protecting Kenshin-kun as soon as possible."

Saitō left the room before Amagiri could formulate a reply. He walked briskly to the front of the house, where he was not surprised to find Harada waiting for him.

"You'll be late," he pointed out to the tall spearman.

"Ah, well, it'll be fine," Harada said. "So… what do you need?"

"I need a solution to the problem of the Yukishima inheritance before anything else."

"Hmm, yes. Any thoughts?"

Saitō nodded.

"Hijikata-san or Shinpachi-san might do better, but yes. I don't know if you remember…"

Saitō looked momentarily uncomfortable for some reason, but then continued:

"When we were first told—Hijikata-san and myself—that Shiranui-sama was our father, I didn't think to ask about other children. But I have had time to inquire further and… ah, apparently there are also two young girls, twins."

Harada's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You're saying that you have younger twin sisters? Are they part-Oni? I thought there weren't any young, pureblood, female Oni apart from the ones we know."

Saitō met the amber eyes squarely. "They are pureblood Oni, full sisters to my half-brother Shiranui Kyō-san. However, they are not expected to live much longer. From what Amagiri told me, nobody expected them to survive infancy, let alone reach ten years old. In any event, they are weakening rapidly now. And… their mother is dying, perhaps even faster. Given all of this, my half-brother, Kyō-san, has some reason to be impatient with his—our—father's failings as a husband."

"Most sons would feel that way," agreed Harada. "But I assume that Shiranui-sama isn't actually causing his wife's illness?"

Saitō gave him an odd, uncertain look.

"I can only tell you what I have been told. Although most of the Oni do not believe in the Trial of Heart—as Sen-hime calls it—there is still an uneasy awareness, it seems, that a marriage bond must be honoured and cherished in order for either of the husband or wife to flourish. A stronger bond not only tends to produce stronger children, but a greater chance of female children."

"That puts a rather different complexion on things, doesn't it?" mused Harada. "I mean, I'd wondered a little why Haru-chan wasn't already married, or why Kimigiku-san and her sister weren't simply told who to marry. It seems as though the Oni must try to allow for some degree of compatibility between husband and wife, even though they also try to marry for alliances and power."

"Yes," agreed Saitō. "It also means that when a marriage bond is stretched too thin, or broken, then both husband and wife suffer and possibly even the children. Chiharu-sama, for example, actually had a twin sister. But both girls were born weak, and although Chiharu-sama eventually flourished, her sister died when she was only a year old. Moreover, their mother has been in ill-health ever since."

"It's a little hard to credit Oni magic, though, when you consider how many young children die from illness or general natural causes," Harada said. Under the circumstances, he decided that it would not be tactful to mention that many women were weakened by childbearing, or died from related causes.

"I know," Saitō responded, whether to the stated or unstated point was unclear.

Harada was still trying to understand why Saitō was explaining all of this to him now. He had the uneasy feeling that it might be related to his developing relationship with Osen-chan. It would be just like Saitō to take a protective interest in the princess, especially now that he owed her some kind of allegiance, in some strange, Oni fashion. Harada decided to stick to the immediate point.

"You're worried that Chizuru-chan will overdo it while trying to put everything right, aren't you? And you don't want to balance the health and safety of your wife—gods, that's still weird—against the lives of two unknown half-sisters and their mother. But, Saitō…"

"I know." The younger man's voice was curt, almost harsh. "Chizuru would want to help and I can't keep it from her. I won't." Saitō felt the sensation that warned him that his Oni form was beginning to surface. "Either way, the Oni need them—Kyoko and Kyomi—to live."

Harada noted the slight softening in Saitō's voice and sensed something like protectiveness for the two unknown half-sisters. He wondered how much the man had changed just by becoming an Oni. With a jolt he remembered—again—that he himself was supposedly the son of a thousand-year-old legend. An Oni so powerful that she had forced the other clans to swear an eternal blood-oath that still seemed to be in effect—to some extent at least—a millennium later.

"Harada?"

" _Gomen_ , Saitō. Please tell me, why are the twins specifically important to the, ah, Yukishima situation?"

"Their mother is the younger twin sister of Kimigiku-san's mother."

"Um… That's a lot of twins to keep track of. Walk with me down a ways, will you?"

" _Hai._ "

They left the house and walked slowly through the lovely front garden, while Harada tried to get his mind around the shape of what Saitō was telling him. He could understand why Saitō had mentioned Shinpachi earlier—this kind of complexity was something that the Second Division Captain seemed to enjoy. Once they'd gone most of the way down to the road, he sensed Saitō getting edgy and somehow he knew that the younger man was actually uncomfortable away from the house. Away from Chizuru-chan? He stopped.

"Okay, I think I have a better picture of it now. In the main line, you have the older set of twins, Yukishima-sama and your father's wife."

Saitō nodded, apparently at ease with considering Shiranui Toshio-sama as his father. Harada continued.

"Both Yukishima-sama and her younger sister have two daughters. If the younger of those sets of twins—your half-sisters—were healthy, then they could represent an alternative for the Yukishima clan. That is, if the usual customs as we know them apply, one of them could probably be adopted by the Yukishima to become the Heir. It provides a secondary option to Kimigiku-san's sister, who may or may not be willing or able to marry Amagiri-san and provide a safe home for Kenshin."

Saitō nodded. Then he said quietly: "We have no way of knowing Chikame-sama's ability or fitness as an heir or anything else at this point. Also, it seems to me that nobody has considered whether Kimigiku-san may still represent the better choice as heir or, more specifically as clan head. If Yukishima-sama can adopt a daughter, then why not Kimigiku-san?" Without waiting for Harada's reaction to this rather unconventional suggestion, Saitō went on: "I think… that I need Sen-hime to introduce me to my father and his wife and daughters. Probably very soon. Would you explain the situation to Hijikata-san?"

Harada regarded him sombrely. "All of it? The threat to Amagiri-san's son from Yukishima-sama and the possible, ah, solution to it?"

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can do. Are you serious about this?"

"There is no other way to guarantee Kenshin-kun's safety that I can think of. And he is my responsibility. Also, Yukishima-sama represents a potential threat to Sen-hime, in my opinion. At the very least, she is not adequately fulfilling her obligation to be Sen-hime's main protector." Saitō's disapproval of the obvious schism between the princess and the clan that should be most loyal to her was patent.

"And if your contemplated course of action is specifically forbidden by the Vice Commander?"

Saitō's expression did not change.

"I will have to plan for that possibility, of course."

The tall spearman continued to study him for a moment or two and then shrugged.

"Alright. If I'm allowed to help then I will."

"The offer is appreciated, Harada."

Nothing else was said, and neither man showed great concern over the fact that they had been not-so-obliquely discussing a murder.

Harada watched Saitō turn and then—well, not exactly _walk_ toward the house. Rather, one minute he was beside the red-head, and the next he was opening the barely-visible front door and disappearing inside. The spearman shook his head and hurried off down the path. His mind was more focussed on Oni relationships than on Oni powers at the moment, and Saitō's explanation of the critical importance of the marriage bond struck him anew as being especially relevant to his supposed connection to Osen-chan's continued well-being. He was beginning to feel certain that Saitō hadn't gone into the matter by chance.

Was that what his mother—if Lady Suzuka was in fact his mother—had implied? Was she suggesting that if he formed a close bond with Osen-chan then it might strengthen both her son and her descendant and even reverse the negative effects of her own presence on the young princess? He really didn't like the idea that he was being manipulated into something so central to his own and another's personal happiness, and it occurred to him to wonder if Saitō had felt similar concerns about his hasty marriage to Chizuru-chan. If he had, then he had either overcome such doubts or decided that they didn't matter. Despite Saitō's normally reticent personality and Chizuru-chan's shyness, there was no doubting how they felt about each other now—in any way. Harada's guess was that Saitō had evaluated the situation in his usual logical fashion and chosen to make the best of it. Alternately, his hormones had finally gotten the better of him. Harada derived some amusement from the latter option.

The red-head felt an unusual flush on his own cheeks as his musings circled back to Osen-chan. Kimigiku-san and Haru-chan had left the room shortly after Saitō and Amagiri-san, leaving him alone again with the young princess. The intimacy of their private time together earlier, when he had unpinned her hair, had been thoroughly disrupted. On the other hand, given the semi-public setting, it had felt like an even greater liberty to sit with his fingers twined through hers throughout the difficult discussions that had taken place afterward. He couldn't deny the sense of warmth he felt from Osen-chan, or the oddly comforting feeling that he was important to her. And of course those things in turn led to other thoughts.

In fact, once it had been just the two of them again, he had immediately pulled her closer to him, although with care for her formal robes. Since she was still wearing make-up, he had ultimately settled her sideways on his lap, so that she could lean against his chest as she had the day before. She was very lovely, in his opinion, but it was the way that her eyes seemed to brighten when she looked at him that disarmed him, despite his wariness. It had seemed perfectly reasonable to kiss her shining chestnut hair and then the graceful curve of her neck. It had been far more difficult to stop there, especially when she had snuggled herself closer. Fortunately or unfortunately, Harada was too careful to allow either affection or desire free rein under such circumstances. Instead, he had permitted himself one more kiss on the crown of the girl's head and had then stood up and set her on her feet.

"You're very strong," Sen had commented, sighing regretfully. Her cheeks had been pink, and for all that her tone had been deliberately light, he had sensed genuine disappointment as well.

"It's harder work swinging a spear than prancing around with those little toys like Saitō and the others," he'd told her. She had laughed, and he had smiled, and neither of them had said or done anything that might cross any significant boundaries. It was rather frustrating, and worse, entirely his own doing.

As he made his way back to the Shinsengumi's headquarters, Harada reminded himself that he was taking by far the wiser course by taking things cautiously, especially given his recent attraction to Chizuru-chan. He'd made mistakes in the past that he didn't want to make again, especially with somebody like Sen-hime. He tried and failed not to envy Saitō, who seemed to have thrown caution to the winds with a vengeance—to the extent that he'd been given a choice.

* * *

**[II] - Interlude**

* * *

Saitō was a little surprised to find tea and fresh food waiting for him upon his return. Chizuru looked very happy to see him, and for a moment he considered abandoning the meal. From the slight flush on his wife's cheeks, he thought that perhaps she felt the same way. However, he could tell that this meal was important to Chizuru, so he somehow managed to limit himself to a light kiss before seating himself at the table.

"Since you were busy, Hajime, I decided that I would finally get to prepare a meal for you myself," Chizuru said, kneeling just around the corner of the table from him. "I needed a bit of help finding things, but mostly I was able to do things the way I wanted."

Wisely, Saitō refrained from mentioning the many meals that she had cooked for the Shinsengumi over the last few months. Instead he thanked her politely, gave her a warm smile, and settled down to eat. And eat. He hadn't realized just how _hungry_ he was. That was the difficulty of being distracted by other things. He knew that Chizuru was watching him anxiously in between bites of her own food, but since she was familiar with his strong partiality for tofu, and had clearly chosen the pickled and fresh vegetables that he liked best from what was available, he had no difficulty reassuring her that her efforts were greatly appreciated.

When he was finally full—and apparently somebody had judged the amount of food very well—he found his thoughts turning insistently to his wife rather than to the much more troublesome problem of how to deal with a clan head Oni while still preserving a minimum of discretion about the business. Then again, it was very clear that he needed more information.

He finished a cup of tea, not minding that it had cooled, and was unsurprised to find that he had one hand curled around Chizuru's. Setting down his cup, he gently kissed her fingers and then her wrist. He heard a slight catch of breath and felt his own desire rise even more sharply. Lifting his head to look at his wife, he found himself once again surprised to discover that Chizuru seemed to want him as much as he wanted her. With a restraint born solely of curiosity, he continued to sit where he was and methodically moved his tongue and mouth over each of her small fingers. By the time he had finished the whole hand, they were both breathing rather more heavily and Chizuru was alternating between watching him and glancing away, her cheeks now a deep red. When their eyes met, he saw embarrassment but also a certain hopeful determination.

"Hmm, I seem to have a very demanding wife…" murmured Saitō softly, with the smile that was only for her.

Mutely, Chizuru held her arms out to him, her eyes reflecting back all the laughter and longing that she saw in his. He had no hesitation in scooping her up and carrying her off to their bedroom. After all, he reasoned, a futon was bound to more comfortable than a tatami mat for what they both had in mind. Everything else would have to wait.

* * *

**[III] - Decisions**

* * *

When Sen returned to her private sitting room after Harada-san had left with Saitō-san, she discovered both Haru-chan and Kimigiku waiting for her. She realized with a start that she hadn't noticed them before entering; her thoughts had been very much focussed on a pair of near-golden eyes and the feeling of large, gentle hands in her hair and on her neck. She surveyed her guests, drew a firm veil over her mind, and entered her rooms.

Before either of the other women could speak, Sen directed a quick question at Kimigiku.

"Where is Kichirō-kun?"

"He is in the practice room, Sen-hime," replied Kimigiku. "But he is not happy about being kept in the dark, he wants to know what has happened with Amagiri, and—we're not quite sure how—he has come to the conclusion that Saitō-sama has caused some harm to Amagiri."

Chiharu was once again looking a great deal more troubled than usual, and Sen wasn't at all surprised. In fact, she sympathized a great deal with both of her cousins, although not with his most arrogant highness the Lord of the Western Clans. She knew that her mother would counsel kindness and patience; Shizuka-hime had often told her that the Oni would not be in such dire straits without the millennia-old disagreements between the Western and Eastern Oni. The reality was that although the Okikurune had been the ruling power for just over a thousand years, the famous (or infamous) Lady Suzuka had been closely connected to the Eastern Clans, by blood, at least. As a warrior, she was thought to have some sympathy for the more aggressive nature of the Western Clans. However it had really been, the central rule had never been fully accepted by the Kazama, who had been conquered by might and skill and then bound by oath.

The truth was that Kazama Chikage was the best of his clan, and the first Kazama clan head to fully accept—well, mostly accept—the concept of an overarching central power. Of course, a great deal of that had come from Amagiri, who had always been very respectful of rank and responsibility. In many ways, Amagiri was something of an anomaly, being surprisingly strong for a member of the second tier of the Great Clans. Sen had begun to wonder just how many apparent coincidences could be traced back to Suzuka-hime. The Princess of the Oni now suspected at least part of the nature of Suzuka-hime's interference, and it was all rather… disturbing. Fortunately, Sen was not one to let events simply swirl around her.

"I think that what happens next will depend largely on you, Haru-chan," she said to her cousin. "It would be quite understandable for you to return to your brother, and he could probably benefit from your assistance. Moreover, any delay could compromise your position further."

Chiharu nodded, and then sighed.

"I really should go, and take Kichirō with me. But I don't know what to do to help Amagiri and I'm horrified by what Chikage has done to him. How do I face my brother when he has that on his conscience?" She paused, and then continued with more heat than Sen had expected: "And I know that he'll tell me that he has nothing to blame himself for. I mean, Chikage will believe—will need to believe—that he did nothing wrong. That Amagiri was the one in the wrong. And you of course, for putting your strange myths before the needs of the Oni!"

Sen and Kimigiku were both looking in surprise at the blond girl, who had never before sounded so scornful about her brother's prejudices. In fact…

"But, Haru-chan, I didn't think that you approved of Chizuru-sama's marriage either?" Kimigiku said gently. While Sen had the impression that her bodyguard had her own preoccupations—something had passed between her and Amagiri, Sen was certain of it—Kimigiku seemed very much back to normal at the moment.

Chiharu blushed slightly but she answered readily enough:

"I have reservations about the… the _background_ of these part-Oni. But Saitō-sama is clearly a full Oni lord. Every one of my senses tells me so, and frankly he has enough power to be intimidating. Is it true that he hasn't even trained?"

"I'm afraid so," murmured Kimigiku, rather sympathetically.

Sen's more emphatic "Yes" made it clear that she, at least, had no problem with Saitō's potential strength. She was just on edge enough to want to glare at Kimigiku for still having reservations—as Chiharu had put it—about the Shinsengumi captains.

"Do they all have such potential? It's almost beyond belief even with just one, but Harada-san appears to have mastered certain talents without passing a single Trial—although I suppose that could be his very unusual parentage."

Kimigiku had no difficulty in answering both points, and Sen decided not to interrupt her.

"Almost all of the Shinsengumi captains have some measure of potential. Hijikata-san is already one of those rare humans who is formidable even without the conscious use of any Oni abilities. Okita-san, who neither of you have met, has all the grace and brilliance—and recklessness and caprice—of any young male Oni of the Greater Clans. I don't have Sen-hime's Gift, of course, but Okita-san reminds me far more of Kazama-sama than anyone else."

Sen frowned at the shinobi. It was an odd thing to say, and she had to quell a rush of suspicion. Was there even more that Kimigiku knew about the strange background of the Shinsengumi leadership? But Kimigiku had sworn that there was nothing else in Toshio-sama's letters—and that there were no other such letters concerning the other Shinsengumi.

"Why do you say that, Kimigiku?" Chiharu asked politely.

The beautiful dark-haired woman seemed to consider.

"I suppose it is a question of character as well as movement and style... Haru-chan, you know your brother very well. Wouldn't you say that despite all of his speed and strength and intelligence, Kazama-sama is so wary of showing any weakness that it contributes to both his arrogance and also a certain streak of cruelty?"

Chiharu looked away, which seemed to be an answer in itself. However, Sen and Kimigiku waited for her to respond verbally.

"Yes," she said eventually. "I suppose that is true, although I wouldn't call Chikage cruel. Or I wouldn't have up until recently. Something about dealing more regularly with the humans has changed him for the worse. You will say that I am just reacting like a fond sister, and you may be right, but there is a cynicism in him now that I believe has affected him. Or at least reinforced some of the more extreme of my father's beliefs."

There was another silence, and then Sen tried to summarize her thoughts on the part-Oni Shinsengumi:

"Saitō-san is now a full Oni, but has neither the training nor the full cognitive discipline to use all of his abilities. On the other hand, he is learning at a surprising pace and I'm beginning to think that he doesn't sleep. He also seems to have gained all of the best traits of his inheritance—Sakurai, Shiranui _and_ Yukishima. It's ridiculous. Harada-san is very different in overall personality, but underneath it there is a very similar sense of loyalty and responsibility. If Suzuka-hime really is _the_ Suzuka-hime, and she's not lying, then Harada-san is her son. We have no idea what that really means, but we've all noticed that he is just a little different than what we'd expect from a part-Oni."

Chiharu nodded politely, but Kimigiku smiled a little. "I feel certain that you have studied Harada-san quite closely."

"He does seem to admire you a great deal," said Chiharu, a little more diplomatically.

Sen was blushing slightly, but she ignored the commentary and continued.

"My own observations of Hijikata-san suggest that Kimigiku was correct in her appraisal of his potential abilities. Like Saitō-san, he seems to have a wide range of abilities. In his case this includes a tremendous personal ability to either lead or bully most people. He seems to be exceptionally intelligent, but that's hard to gauge on such limited first-hand knowledge. On the other hand, he is a little impatient, probably because he feels that the rest of the world just isn't as competent as he is, except possibly Saitō-san—and Saitō-san probably only rates so highly because he does what Hijikata-san tells him to do."

"That seems a little harsh, Princess," Kimigiku said softly. "I thought that you rather liked Saitō-sama?"

Sen had the grace to look a little embarrassed.

"You're right, Kimigiku. First of all, I'm being unfair to Saitō-san, who is a good and loyal man despite his violent background; also, he has a carefully hidden capacity to be kind that I appreciate. Chizuru-chan is exceptionally happy with her choice, and I admit that I actually like him very much, although to me he seems like just the kind of man you want to have as a close cousin or older brother."

"Ah," nodded Kimigiku wisely, "strong and dependable, but not too exciting. You prefer a more adventurous sort, Princess." The shinobi's purple eyes glimmered.

Sen ignored her studiously.

"Second, I'm being unfair to Hijikata-san, mostly because he somehow manages to irritate me whenever we meet—although mostly by being aggressively rational about things and refusing to concede that I have a lot more experience than he does with Oni matters. Kimigiku assures me, however, that I could probably annoy him, too." Sen paused, and then turned a pair of innocent magenta eyes on her blond cousin. "What did _you_ think of Hijikata-san, Haru-chan?"

Kimigiku smiled to herself when the older girl only raised her eyebrows slightly at her cousin. Kazama Chiharu had lived a sheltered life, but she had also coped with an oppressive father (to put it no higher), been a companion to a semi-invalid mother and a rather trying—but powerful—older brother, and done her part in raising two younger brothers. Frankly, Haru-chan had been expecting the question.

"I don't think I've known Hijikata-san long enough to have a definite opinion, Osen-chan," she told Sen. "I'm impressed with how he's coped, so far, with a very strange and threatening situation. I'm impressed that he could outmanoeuvre Kichirō with a sword and make it look easy—and leave me uncertain as to whether it was actually easy or not. For that matter, having reflected somewhat on things, I'm impressed that he chose to risk himself and his organization to find a way to let Saitō-sama live. It means that these humans—or part-Oni—have a peculiar capacity for both ruthlessness and personal affection. Although I can't imagine Hijikata-san putting it that way."

Sen stared at Chiharu for a moment and then laughed, partly at herself and partly at the bizarre situation that they all found themselves in.

"Well, Haru-chan, you definitely win this round." For just a moment, all three women seemed to share an appreciation for the opportunity to be together. Three sets of strange, beautiful eyes in colours ranging from deep pink to deep purple sparkled at each other. Then Sen finished her thought: "I interpret your answer to mean that you admire him, but that you rather wish you didn't, because he's a human, the leader of a ruthless group of allegedly unprincipled warriors and the potential enemy of your elder brother."

"And we didn't finish answering your question, did we?" noted Kimigiku. "You asked whether all the Shinsengumi leaders were likely to be as strong as Saitō-sama, in effect. At which point both Sen-hime and I got caught up in our own thoughts and speculations. Let me try again. We believe, and Amagiri and Shiranui Kyō agree, that most of the captains of the Shinsengumi have some Oni blood. We have discussed Hijikata-san. Yamazaki-san—he is the Shinsengumi medic and shinobi—is also related to the Shiranui and the Yukishima through Shiranui Toshio-sama; we still don't have a clear idea how powerful he may eventually be, but I think… he may not be so different from his brothers. Harada-san is likely to be formidable. Okita-san, as I mentioned, reminds me of the Oni of the Western Clans, and Amagiri agrees with me. He has already demonstrated significant strength and speed, and Amagiri and I think that he may also have unusual access to the Gifts of Mind—which also is suggestive of the Western Clans.

"Tōdō-san—the youngest and slightest of the captains—and Nagakura-san are also part-Oni, but of unknown descent and overall strength. If I had to make a blind guess, I'd say more likely Western than Eastern, but for all I know, they could be descendants of the old Northern Clans—I honestly know nothing about those families. I wish that Sen-hime could have met Tōdō-san and Nagakura-san today; that would have helped. Neither of them strike me as being as powerful as the others—as Oni—but I'm reserving judgment, given the other surprises I've had."

Kimigiku paused, sipped delicately at her cup, and then continued.

"I suspect that the Commander, who we met today, has some Oni heritage, but as I told Amagiri some time ago, I think he is more limited than the others. What do you think, Sen-hime?"

Sen nodded. "Commander Kondō is what I would have expected the others to be—a man who is strong, charismatic and able, but not close enough to his Oni ancestry to be truly called a part-Oni. On the other hand, the fact that the others are attracted to him probably means that his ancestry does have some impact."

Chiharu nodded her comprehension, although her widened eyes indicated her continued astonishment at the extent of the Oni heritage and talent among the Shinsengumi. Kimigiku finished the list, just for completeness.

"Sannan Keisuke, the Deputy Commander, does have some Oni heritage, but we are concerned that he is not quite in his right mind; we have no real idea of his personal strength. Only one of the captains, Inoue Genzaborou, appears to be no more than a dedicated and unusually skilled human."

After a full minute of silence, Chiharu voiced the thought of all three women:

"It's likely that Suzuka-hime is behind some or all of this. And no matter what my personal feelings are, she charged me—along with Osen-chan and Chizuru-chan—to resolve Kenshin's situation. I know that Suzuka-hime's actions and motivations are, to say the least, suspicious, but in terms of the actual _facts_ that she has given me she has not lied."

"I wouldn't put it past her to have set up the whole mess," stated Kimigiku bluntly.

"Regardless. Whether she set it up and now wants it resolved, or has simply decided to resolve it while conducting the main part of some greater scheme, I think it needs to be sorted out. Kenshin is already ten. I love my youngest brother very much—" Chiharu swallowed, but continued—"and I want the best for him. He's an unusual boy, you know. And although he loves my mother and Chikage, he also adores Amagiri. I don't know what I can do to help your sister, Kimigiku, but I dearly want to help Amagiri. Especially now."

Kimigiku smiled at Chiharu. "I understand, Haru-chan. You make your points very well."

"What do we think of Saitō-san's suggestion," asked Sen, frowning. She was looking at the shinobi.

"We think that he may be correct. And maybe only a human—former human?—could contemplate the idea. An Oni normally could not."

Chiharu shook her head. "He was implying that... well, he was suggesting that murder was an option, wasn't he? Of a clan head? Of a female Oni?"

"The former is hardly unthinkable, Haru-chan," said Kimigiku dryly. "Your father's death was more than a little—let's say—unexpected."

"I know," the soft-spoken girl said unhappily. "But I never really thought much about it. That kind of thing was always Chikage's business, not mine. I suppose we were both happy to keep it that way. I heard rumours though, eventually."

"Well," said Sen, bracingly, "I don't like the idea either—of assassination, that is—but I think we need to face the possibility squarely instead of secretly hoping it happens while pretending that we know nothing about it. And although I know it makes Saitō-san seem rather barbaric, it's… well, I think it's part of what makes him a good choice to protect Chizuru-chan from herself and maybe the rest of the world. Don't you? She's not powerless by any means, but now that I've got a better sense of what she can do, I'm worried that she's not safe with anybody less single-minded."

The other two women glanced at each other and Chiharu sighed.

"Chizuru-chan is very unusual, isn't she? It's almost as though she's continuously telling the people she's close to that they can be better—in every way, I mean—and somehow, something happens. I've never sensed that kind of an aura before at all..."

"That's partly because you never really knew the Yukimura family," said Kimigiku. "Yukimura Kazuhiko-sama was an outstanding healer, and until we found Chizuru-sama alive it was thought that the Gift of healing others had been lost with the destruction of the Yukimura clan. More than that, from what I heard—which was limited, I admit—he had an understanding of the Oni as a race on a complex level, with a particular emphasis on how belief affected reality. The Okikurune part of Chizuru-sama's heritage is familiar to us; in fact, even her sword was an ancient gift from Suzuka-hime to her Yukimura descendants. But the Yukimura part of her heritage is mostly unknown. The Yukimura as a clan were simultaneously open-handed with their help and secretive about their Gifts. My—my mother used to complain about it."

Kimigiku seemed to gather herself together again and then added: "I think it was that factor, that special potential, which Yukimura Kōdō wanted when he kidnapped the girl. After all, he would have known all about the Yukimura Gifts, and especially the potential in a daughter of two such powerful parents. So although I am _not_ comfortable with Saitō-sama's methods, and although there are aspects of his way of thinking that I find unnecessarily violent, I agree that Chizuru-sama probably needs somebody like him to be her shield. At the moment, she is vulnerable to deception and manipulation, because her mind is wide open, and her physical skills are woefully stunted; it's as if she's been trained against using her speed and strength to the point that right now I'm not sure if she can."

"Plus we don't dare let her try the Trial of Mind," said Sen, dryly.

Chiharu considered what she'd seen and sensed while she had been the anchor of the main protective barrier that had been raised during Saitō-sama's Trial of Mind, and agreed with Sen's point. There was risk either way. Without completing the Trials, the Yukimura Heir was missing a significant amount of her power as an adult Oni. But _surviving_ the Trial of Mind, given her own and her clan's history, was in doubt. Somebody, presumably her uncle Yukimura Kōdō-san, had left her terribly vulnerable in both mind and body.

However, as problematic as Chizuru-chan's situation was, there were more immediate matters to deal with. Chiharu turned her attention back to the dark-haired woman seated across from her.

"Kimigiku… forgive me. The discussion about Yukishima-sama must be personally painful for you. I don't understand how you can bring yourself to speak with us about it. My father was a very difficult man to live with, but I was still grieved by his passing."

The shinobi's face seemed shadowed, but she responded immediately.

"The difference is that you only had a small idea of the scope of your father's injuries to others. Forgive me for speaking ill of him to you, but he caused a great deal of pain to many people. My mother is much like him, and I've come to suspect that she is not really in her right mind—it's just taken me a lot of time to get my own mind around that idea. I'm not sure that Amagiri ever could. I don't think he ever quite believed what my mother did to us—to my sister and me, that is. I don't know why, except that his own background and upbringing was against him."

There was pain in Kimigiku's eyes, but otherwise she kept her thoughts and emotions to herself. The younger women sensed the danger in trying to breach that wall and didn't push. Nevertheless, they felt as though they had seen a portion of the grievance that lay between Kimigiku and Amagiri.

After a few moments, Kimigiku brought all of them back to the main point.

"I don't know why, but I've never had the resolution to do something to rectify my sister's situation. So, when it comes to Saitō-sama's suggestion… Well, I have a feeling that he's going to make a decision for us, and I can't find it in me to be sorry about it."

There was a long silence after that, broken by Sen.

"So we're just going to dump this whole thing on him? That's not right!"

"No," replied Chiharu flatly. "We're not. But we need to decide what part falls to us. What is it that we, specifically, can do?"

Sen took a deep breath. Reluctantly, but firmly, she told her cousin something that she had been revolving in her mind all day:

"It's time for me to pay a visit to Yase. I'll speak with my uncle there, find out whatever information he has, and then pay a formal visit to Yukishima Chiyoko-sama. She is my vassal after all. I can ask after Chikame-sama as well, and Mamoru-kun."

"Then I'll come with you," Chiharu said firmly. "Kimigiku will worry, otherwise."

"Aren't you going to ask _my_ opinion?" asked Kimigiku, who suddenly looked much more dangerous than usual.

"No," said Sen, quietly but clearly. "I know what you'll say. But in the two years that I've avoided this visit, Lady Yukishima has only confirmed her opinion that my family has become weak. Haru-chan—the Lady Chiharu Kazama—will be a very welcome guest even if I'm not." The princess raised her voice over Kimigiku's next comment. "In fact, I think the news that Lady Chizuru Yukimura has entered into an unfortunate marriage will be very welcome to her, don't you?"

"Yes! That's a very good point," Chiharu agreed, supporting her younger cousin. Her dark purple eyes seemed to harden. "I'm very disappointed for Chikage, as you both know. But I can face that what's done is done, and that marriage would have meant the end of the Yukimura clan, most likely. My father and grandfather dreamed of uniting the East and West Oni Clans—but always under Kazama rule, of course. So. I'll play my part in this visit and really, I have very little to say that isn't true. My mother _did_ send me here with the news that Yukimura Chizuru had resurfaced. I _was_ dismayed to learn that she'd already formed an attachment—and with a part-Oni at that. And I can support Osen-chan's information that Saitō-sama has now passed all of the Trials and that the two of them have married."

Kimigiku had risen and was pacing angrily.

"And what in the gods' names do you hope to accomplish with this farce," she demanded.

"It is _not_ a farce," Sen told her icily. "And sit down. You're about to transform, you know."

Both of the other women looked at her in shock. Kimigiku recovered first, gave Sen a deep, if slightly ironic bow, and sat down. She wasn't smiling, however.

"Well, Your Highness?" she asked, pointedly.

Sen continued to look coldly at her shinobi.

"First of all, I really do need to make this visit. You've talked me out of it too many times already. Second, Saitō-san needs information. It's the one thing that we can really give him. And why would I risk having you climb in a window when I have every right to be there? Besides, you gave your oath never to go back to the Yukishima estate, and I won't let you to break your word."

"I will keep Osen-chan safe," Chiharu added. "In fact, I can ask Kichirō to accompany us and return for us at a set time. He's dying to see Kyoto."

"He's dying to see the Shinsengumi," Kimigiku said dryly, ignoring all the rest.

"He's not the only one," murmured Chiharu, glancing provocatively at her cousin.

"Oh, I agree," Sen returned cordially. "After all, you would be bound to find Kichirō-kun with the Vice Commander, wouldn't you?"

With a noise that sounded a little like "gah!", Kimigiku stood up. "I'm going for a walk," she announced. "Don't go out, don't bother Amagiri, and don't talk to Kichirō-kun about this so-called plan—not yet at least. Promise me."

"I promise," said Chiharu meekly.

"As if I'd even _mention_ this to Amagiri," said Sen scornfully. "The poor man has enough to worry about. I promise. Have a nice walk. I think we'll have dinner; Kichirō is probably starving by now."

But when Kimigiku turned to leave, the princess hurried over to give her a tight hug.

"Take care of yourself, Kimigiku. I'm so sorry it's come to this."

"I know… I'm just worried that we're all dancing to _that_ woman's tune again. One day we'll discover that the entire mess is _her_ doing just because she got bored one day… Oh well."

Kimigiku gave Sen a quick kiss on the forehead, which she didn't do often now that Sen was (allegedly) an adult.

"I'll be back soon." The shinobi turned to Chiharu, who was looking thoughtfully at them. "Look after her, Haru-chan. You have better sense than she does—usually."

"Yes, Kimigiku."

Their eyes met for a moment, and Kimigiku felt a gentle, compassionate touch. She returned the mental salute with some surprise, and then left the room. It occurred to her that Kazama Chiharu might understand how she was feeling better than most. It wasn't easy to be hurt and disappointed by your closest kin.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** What are the other Shinsengumi up to? Will anyone ever get any sleep? (Will I?) What about the battle at the Hamaguri Gate?! The answers to these questions and more next time! If you have a moment, please leave a review. Thank you for reading!


	68. The Wolves of Mibu

**Author's Note:**

 

One Guest reviewer asked for clarification on the matter of the death of Kazama Chikage's father.  In response:

 **Amagiri** wasn't implying that Chikage killed his own father; he was implying that _Kimigiku_  killed the former Kazma-sama, in revenge for the cruelty to her sister and her baby nephew. The fact that this assassination meant that Chikage ended up head of his clan in his late teens is interesting, of course. I wonder if Chikage will make it past fifty?  The Sakurai curse on the Kazama apparently hasn't failed since the clan was--supposedly--destroyed.

 **Naming...** specifically, the **Ikeda Inn**. This has been bothering me for a while. I have used Ikedaya until now, but it's not quite right. At some point, I will go back and fix the other chapters, but first, I'd like your input. Does anyone else out there have a preference between Ikedaya and Ikeda for an English story?

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! A **special thank you** to **Shell1331**  (Fanfiction.net) whose perception and humour helped me through some writer's block.

~ImpracticalOni

\\(^u^)/

* * *

**Chapter 68 – The Wolves of Mibu**

* * *

**[I] - The Shinsengumi Meet**

* * *

The common room at the Shinsengumi headquarters was fuller than it had been for some time. Only Saitō-san was absent, and his absence or presence generally made very little difference to the noise level in any event.

Once Yamazaki had come around properly, he had looked over Okita, who now insisted that he was perfectly well, despite the addition of several stitches to his body. Yamazaki had concluded that Shimada and Hijikata-san had done a competent job, although it must have been very uncomfortable for Okita-san. He immediately felt guilty for not feeling as badly about that as he should. Maybe if the man would stop calling him "Yama-chan" and actually take his medical advice for once…

When Sannan-san arrived, the noise level dropped a bit, for which Yamazaki was grateful. His head felt better than it had, but it still hurt and he should have stayed in bed. However, Kondō-san had asked him to come by after dinner, so here he was.

"Ah—thank you for joining us, Sannan-kun!" Kondō was saying, smiling at the Deputy Commander. "You should really leave your work more often, you know."

Sannan-san smiled, but Yamazaki felt a slight chill. The Deputy Commander looked the same as always, but by this point almost everybody tip-toed quietly around him: both his snide comments and his rather passive-aggressive self-pity were becoming very wearing. Only Kondō-san seemed immune to the unease that affected his captains and even the rank and file soldiers around Sannan-san. Actually, Yamazaki reflected, Okita-san still seemed not to mind. _Maybe their attitudes cancel each other out,_ he thought, before reproving himself for not being more respectful of his superior officers.

"I thought it would be a good idea to have a quick meeting before tonight's patrols head out," Kondō said. "First, before going on to more serious—or at least more worrisome—matters, I'd like to formally announce that Third Division Captain Saitō Hajime has married Yukimura Chizuru-san. Saitō and, ah, his wife, are presently guests of her cousin, Osen-sama. Saitō will return to duty after tomorrow."

Although everyone present had known of the marriage, there was a murmur of voices.

"Personally, I find that pretty worrisome news, Kondō-san," snickered Okita. "Although I guess that's Hajime-kun's style… Go on one date—incidentally beating up some bad guys—get engaged, get married. All in less than a week. It's efficient, I'll give him that. I wonder if he's just as efficient—"

"Give it a rest, Sōji," growled Hijikata, over a certain amount of laughter.

Kondō-san cleared his throat, but he was smiling slightly.

"Well, it may turn out to be a decent match for Saitō-kun. I'm sure he'll be fine, Souji. Ah, and a good husband, of course. "

The good-natured Commander blushed slightly when there were a few chuckles at his comments. Sannan-san, beside him, was still smiling a little, but Yamazaki could feel the Deputy Commander's irritation rising.

"Not wholly unconnected to this _happy_ news," Hijikata said, in the tone that suggested that he was ready for everyone to shut up, "we have reason to believe that the bastard who's been spying on us might be an Oni like those other men claim to be. You've all heard various things, but I want to be clear: Kondō-san, Sannan-san and I all believe that whatever else is going on, there's no question that this guy's dangerous. Also, I don't care if the idea of Oni is weird, we have to deal with it. Yamazaki, what does he look like—do you have a better idea now?"

Startled at suddenly being the center of attention, Yamazaki bowed to hide his momentary confusion. Unfortunately, the movement made his head ache more.

"Yes, Vice-Commander. He is smaller than I am—"

"Well that's saying something," sniped somebody, almost certainly Okita.

"…with dark hair and dark eyes. He is very strong for his size—"

"Don't worry, Yama-chan, so are you." Definitely Okita-san.

"Sōji, shut it or next time we're stitching up your mouth along with everything else!"

"Hai, Hijikata-san!"

"If you aren't feeling well, Okita-kun, perhaps you should return to bed," said Sannan, in a quieter but somehow more threatening tone. There was immediate silence in the room.

Yamazaki, who was looking at the floor during this exchange, wished again that _he_ could go back to bed. His stomach had the uneasy feeling that so often accompanied a concussion. Also, Okita-san was being unusually annoying, even for him. He usually tempered his behaviour during official meetings, especially with Kondō-san and Sannan-san there.

"Can you tell us anything else, Yamazaki-kun?" asked Harada into the sudden hush, his pleasant voice somehow conveying sympathy for more than Okita's snarkiness. It was as if he knew that Yamazaki was in pain. He probably did. Even more interesting, though, was that Yamazaki's head cleared a little.

"Yes, Harada-san," the shinobi said respectfully. "I am almost certain that he was using some kind of magic to hinder Okita-san's movements."

" _Magic_ now?!" demanded Kondō, sounding rather out of temper.

Hijikata-san pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I hate to admit it, Kondō-san, but if we're going to admit that the Oni aren't exactly human, then we might as well consider all the possibilities."

"I would like to know how you came to this conclusion, Yamazaki-kun," said Sannan, sounding more curious—almost eager—than upset.

Yamazaki continued stoically, as everyone present stared at him with expressions varying from disbelief (Kondō-san) to frustrated wariness (Okita-san):

"Deputy Commander Sannan. Since the events at the Ikeda, my senses have become increasingly sharp. Most recently, I have noticed what I can only describe as a kind of, of energy from Yukimura-san—that is, Saitō-san's wife."

"For the sake of simplicity, Yukimura-san is fine," said Sannan, his eyes flickering to the Commander and Vice Commander. The other two leaders nodded.

"Hai. Well, I believe that Yukimura-san is at least partially responsible—probably mostly responsible—for the way that many of the Shinsengumi have been able to heal from serious wounds. Harada-san's men should not have survived the wounds that they sustained; at least, I will say that their survival was highly unlikely."

"That's true," Harada said quietly.

"You think that's why Sōji and I healed so fast?" demanded Heisuke, his eyes glimmering aquamarines in the rather dim room. It was still raining, and the gray daylight was fading.

"Yes, Tōdō-san."

"This is extremely interesting," said Sannan, cutting off Heisuke's protest at Yamazaki's formality. "However, let us return to the first question: should we infer that you sensed a similar _energy_ with the spy and that is why you think he was somehow, ah, impeding Okita-kun's efforts?"

Yamazaki repressed a sigh. He couldn't understand why he was so tired, but he felt exhausted.

"Yes, Deputy Commander. At least, I believe that I sensed or was aware of some kind of hostile effect on Okita-san emanating from the spy. I can show some kind of evidence for my belief in the fact that I was able to find the man much more easily than before. I regret that I cannot describe it better."

"Thank you, Yamazaki," Hijikata cut in, before Sannan could ask another question. "The point to take from this right now is that we don't really know what this guy's doing or how he's doing it but he is _not_ to be taken lightly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, dear mother," murmured Okita, amid the murmur of assent.

Despite his head, Yamazaki looked sharply at the First Division Captain, but apparently he was the only one who had heard. No—evidently Harada had heard as well, because the captain's amber eyes had also locked on Sōji's profile. Nobody said anything, however, and so the moment went unnoticed.

Yamazaki turned back to the Vice Commander, only to find Hijikata-san looking thoughtfully at him.

"You are not well, Yamazaki. Why—no, never mind that. Kondō-san, would you please excuse me? The others all need to hear your news, but I think somebody had better get Yamazaki to his room."

Yamazaki tried to protest, but the world was spinning and he suddenly realized that the problem wasn't his concussion: he had a raging fever. As embarrassed as he was—which was to say quite a lot—he was very grateful for the strong, rock-steady hand under his elbow as he made his way to the door. Oddly enough, he thought he heard Harada-san say something to Hijikata-san, but in his head. _…may need their help…_ He was pretty sure that "they" meant the Oni. Yamazaki could only agree.

By the time Hijikata-san had helped him to his room, he was more than ready to lie down. He was relieved that he hadn't needed to be carried.

After several minutes of lying still, Yamazaki started to feel a bit better. That and the cool cloth on his forehead and face.

"If I get worse," he said softly, "will you contact them?"

The purple eyes that met his were stern.

"I will contact them regardless."

Just then, the door slid open and Shimada hurried in.

"Vice Commander!"

"Shimada. He has a fever and possibly a broken skull. Keep the fever down—he'll tell you how."

" _Hai_."

"And don't let anybody in to see him, on my authority."

Shimada looked startled. "Yes, Vice Commander."

Yamazaki felt relieved. He wasn't sure why, but he had been uneasy about being left alone. Fortunately, Hijikata-san was looking after things as usual.

"Rest, Yamazaki. I'll see you soon enough."

On those slightly cryptic words, the Vice Commander was gone.

* * *

Takeda had been watching the comings and goings with interest. Although he had a strong dislike of discomfort, and there was still a light rain, he needed information more than anything else in order to impress Kondō-san with his abilities as a thinker and strategist. The First Division's junior Vice Captain had already decided that Yamazaki-san was a potential hindrance, but the young shinobi could not be everywhere, and with the unrest in the City following the events at the Ikeda, he had spent far more time away from the compound than within it. This was a good thing, since it kept his odd purple eyes away from Takeda's business. Still, one could always hope that an unfortunate summer illness—all too common, after all—might pose a serious threat to the man's health.

* * *

**[II] - The Commanders**

* * *

Hijikata returned to the meeting to find that Kondō-san had more or less wrapped things up and everyone was sharing a drink. Harada, Nagakura and Heisuke were deep in conversation, and Gen-san was speaking with the two commanding officers. Sōji appeared to be watching the three younger men, but he turned to Hijikata almost as soon as the latter entered the room.

"Ah, Toshi!" exclaimed the Commander. "How is Yamazaki-kun?"

"Well enough, I hope. His head was bothering him quite a bit and I think he has a fever. I've left Shimada with him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Kondō optimistically. "I just hope that he's better and Saitō's back if we get called into battle! I've told everyone that because of our success at the Ikeda, I received a letter this afternoon from the Military Governor himself saying that he will be glad to have our assistance—officially—if there is sign of more trouble going forward."

"Official acknowledgement is one thing," Sannan said quietly, "financial support is another. However, if there _is_ action in the next few weeks, and we acquit ourselves with honour, perhaps there will be tangible rewards as well as recognition."

Across the room, Heisuke and Harada were standing up.

"Hijikata-san," called Heisuke, "Sōji and I were supposed to go out on patrol this evening, but Harada's going to replace Sōji. Anything we should know from Yamazaki?"

"No. But keep your eyes peeled out there, okay?"

"Yes, Hijikata-san."

"Yes, Vice Commander."

Nagakura finished his sake and rose as well.

"I think I'll go practice," he murmured.

Hijikata nodded. Nagakura had a lot on his mind, and was known for getting some of his best practice in when he was on his own in the evenings. Of course, as the Shinsengumi attracted a few keen swordsmen, along with the usual sort of more roughly-trained warriors, it wasn't unheard of to find Nagakura giving impromptu lessons in the indoor training area late at night to like-minded enthusiasts.

"I think I'll go watch," said Okita, joining the small group now gathering at the door.

"Sure," said Nagakura easily. "But don't think I'm going to let you fight. I've had to carry you to your room once already today and you're damn heavy."

"Meat-head," said Sōji, without any heat.

"Green-eyed freak," was the reply in kind.

Both Hijikata and Harada relaxed when they realized that it was just a normal exchange. Then their eyes met and they exchanged rueful looks. It had been that kind of week.

"I'll meet you at the front gates when you've got your men ready," Hijikata told the Eighth and Tenth Division Captains. "I assume it's going to be a bit of a mix again?"

"Yes," said Heisuke, with a slight grin. "I wonder how Hajime-kun is going to feel when he realizes that while he's been off getting—ow, Sano-san— _married_ , we've been taking his men out on patrol."

Hijikata rolled his eyes.

"Well just remember that they don't get hurt very often, so if you bring them back wounded, you'll be the ones explaining it to him."

"Yeah, Heisuke, don't break any of Hajime-kun's soldiers," put in Sōji.

"Come on Heisuke, let's get our guys," said Harada, tugging Heisuke's pony-tail. "I know I'm looking forward to a nice refreshing walk out in the rain."

"Again," agreed Heisuke, grimacing and then grinning. "Well, better than being bored, I guess."

"Out!"

There was a chorus ranging from "Yes, Hijikata-san" to "Fine, fine", and the captains headed off to their appointed or chosen tasks. Hijikata walked over to join Kondō-san and Gen-san.

"Stuck with dishes again, Gen-san?" he asked.

The older man smiled. "I offered. Besides, with Yamazaki-kun sick, I plan to visit some of the injured men to check on them. If anyone seems like they could use some exercise, I may press them into service."

" _Aa_. Well, if you find anybody who is really just playing games, send him to me."

"Of course, Toshi-san."

Hijikata tried to glare at him, but gave up when faced with Inoue's usual placid smile. Kondō-san laughed. Sannan-san seemed to be deep in thought.

"Will Saitō-kun be bringing Yukimura-chan back here?" Inoue asked, setting aside his empty sake dish.

"That's a good question. Saitō needs to return here full-time, even if he chooses to visit his wife when he can. Osen-sama's home is not especially close."

Kondō-san frowned.

"I thought that Yukimura-chan would prefer to stay with her cousin. Also, what would we tell the men?"

"I've been thinking about that," said Hijikata. "And to answer your first point, the truth is that Yukimura will almost certainly want to stay with Saitō wherever he goes. We can refuse to have her here, of course."

"She is a competent assistant for Yamazaki, however," Inoue said, peaceably. "We have felt her lack in just two days, apparently."

"We managed before she was here—before Yamazaki was here, even," Hijikata pointed out. He turned to the Deputy Commander, who still hadn't spoken. "What is your opinion, Sannan-san?"

Sannan-san looked up from his contemplation.

"Oh, I think that they should both be here. I know that we all have a great deal of respect for Saitō-kun's loyalty; however, between the Oni and a new wife, he is not quite the same man he was before. I am in favour of letting them both live, but to my mind, that means that they should be here, where we can observe them."

"Sannan-kun!" cried Kondō at once. "There is no need for such drastic talk!"

"Ah, Kondō-san," said Hijikata, clearing his throat, "I think that perhaps there is. There is no room in this organization for doubt. We are too small, and too much targets, to have captains, or leaders, that we cannot trust. As we've seen before."

There was a short, tense silence as they all remembered a night no more than a year before, when the current leadership of the Shinsengumi had decided to assassinate then-Commander Serizawa. There had been other convenient deaths before and since, but none so close to home. Kondō-san frowned deeply and looked down. Sannan-san gave Hijikata a measuring look.

"You trust Saitō-kun."

"Yes."

"But you agree that he may have changed?"

"No, not at all, in the sense that you mean. But he's being pulled deeper and deeper into Oni affairs. I want him back here. Plus, of course, his abilities—human and Oni—are potentially of tremendous benefit to us."

"And Yukimura-san? I am prepared to accept that they are married, but it may be disruptive to have her here—it could lead men to wonder why Saitō-kun should be allowed to have a woman in the compound and negatively affect discipline."

"No, I haven't suddenly changed my mind," Sannan added in response to Hijikata's narrowed eyes, "but how do you propose to manage things?"

"Me?"

Hijikata found Kondō-san, Sannan-san and Gen-san all looking at him with amusement, although Gen-san was trying to hide his smile.

"You are generally in charge of such day-to-day arrangements," Sannan said dryly.

"We could always tell the truth," suggested Inoue, with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Well, an edited version," he agreed, as the other three looked at him in surprise.

"I still think she should stay with her cousin," protested Kondō. "And I believe that Osen-sama would prefer it as well."

"You have the final say, of course," murmured Sannan.

"Of course," said Hijikata, nodding to Kondō-san courteously. "There are good points on both sides."

Kondō appeared to be rethinking his position, however. He disliked being in opposition to either Sannan-kun or Toshi, let alone both.

"I would think that a young girl, barely a woman, would prefer to remain among her kin in comfortable surroundings," he said slowly. "However, at the same time, a young girl, just married, is likely to feel safest with her husband. There is merit in both points, and strong reasons to have Saitō-kun here. Not that I believe that Saitō-kun would ever betray us, but it would be better for him to be here to supervise his men in the usual manner."

Inoue smiled gently. "I will arrange things suitably," he said.

The other three looked at him, and he shrugged.

"Yukimura-chan belongs here with us. Moreover, she will want to be with Saitō-kun. I'm not sure whether anything short of a direct order from Saitō-kun would prevent her from coming here, if she could find any reasonable way to manage it. Material wealth or comfort will not weigh with her."

Kondō-san shook his head; obviously this did not match his experience of women. To be fair, it didn't really match Hijikata's experience either, not so much of women in particular but of people in general. Sannan-san just shrugged.

"Unless you are firmly against it, Kondō-san, I think that we should have the two of them here. Let Inoue-san organize things." Sannan-san smiled at the calm older captain. "I feel quite certain that he is well able to do so."

"And we tell the _modified_ truth, then?" asked Hijikata, who was satisfied that things had gone the way he wanted.

"Yes," nodded Inoue. "We rescued the girl from ronin, she begged our help in finding her father, who did some work for us not too long before, and we dressed her in boy's clothes to conceal her from those who might wish her ill, given her father's disappearance. However, there is no longer quite the need for so much secrecy now that she is married and has a husband to look after her."

"You should write stories," Kondō said with a laugh.

"I feel as though we're already in one of the stranger legends," muttered Hijikata.

Sannan-san just nodded impatiently.

"I need to return to my research," he said to Kondō-san. "Please excuse me."

"Of course, of course…"

"I should go as well," said Hijikata, rising. "So tell me this, Gen-san: will you help look after any little brats they conjure up?"

Inoue laughed. He wasn't very much older than Kondō-san, although he gave the impression of it, both in appearance and character.

"I would expect any children of Saitō-kun's to be extremely well-behaved, wouldn't you?"

This time, everyone laughed, even Sannan-san. They parted in the hallway to go their separate ways.

Hijikata hurried off to the front guardroom by the gates, knowing that he'd kept the two patrols waiting longer than intended. Not that he looked in any way apologetic when he walked up.

"Vice Commander!" That was the lookout. Hijikata wondered what the man had done to get the job of standing in the rain waiting for him while the others stayed dry inside. Mind you, he was under the eaves of the building, in the shallow porch area.

"Send Harada out to me," he snapped at the man. "Tell Tōdō to assemble the rest."

"Yes, sir!" The man ducked inside, but Harada was already coming out through the door.

"Looking for me?"

"Shit—stop doing that. It's uncanny."

Harada grinned at him.

"I expect you'll have to get used to it too, eventually, Vice Commander. May I speak privately with you a moment."

"Yes, I—" But Hijikata was interrupted.

_Mind to mind is faster. Do you want me to get Yamazaki to Sen-hime's?_

To Harada's surprise, Hijikata barely blinked.

_Sort of. I want Kimigiku or Saitō to come for him, preferably Saitō even though I hate to do it to him. Unless you think you can move him as quickly as they can?_

Hijikata sensed frustration from Harada.

_I can't seem to get the knack of that trick. Seems that even mom's special genes don't get me there yet. But… I can get a message to them for you, if that's what you want._

_Good. That's what I want. And I really, really don't want this to be seen by our little spy._

_Got it, Vice Commander._

_And about the other matter you mentioned to me earlier... If you happen to speak with_ _Saitō_ _directly, tell him that I don't want to know_ anything _about his damn Oni politics but I'll be really pissed off if he gets himself killed, or worse,_ caught _._

Hijikata gave the tall spearman the hint of a smile, and then turned and walked off just as Heisuke came through the door, adjusting his head-guard.

"What was that about?" he asked Harada, puzzled. "First he makes us wait fifteen minutes and now there are no orders?"

"He needs me to do something for him. Tell you later, promise."

Heisuke grumbled, but took his place beside Harada as the men started filing out into the warm drizzle. The moon was hidden and there was very little light. Not a good night to be going on patrol. For a moment, Heisuke felt a strange kind of pang at the thought of Saitō with Chizuru. He sighed. Who was he kidding? Still, he hoped that she would come back to see them at some point. It was just better with her around.

Shoulders slightly hunched against the rain, the two Shinsengumi night patrols moved out.

* * *

**[III] - Pillow Talk?**

* * *

Chizuru woke slowly, and for a moment she was very startled to find herself naked—and not alone. She was lying curled against a man's muscled chest, with his sinewy arms wrapped around her waist and under her breasts, so that his body was curved around hers. At her indrawn breath, the arms tightened, pulling her closer, and she felt soft lips press a kiss onto her neck just under her ear. She didn't need to open her eyes or turn around to see him perfectly. Scent and memory and touch were more than enough.

"Hajime." Her world had been turned upside down, and in the last few days it had seemed as if everything she had believed was wrong, but right now she felt her breath catch with something that was very like joy. Apparently, a world could be righted or even rebuilt.

She felt a breath of laughter against her ear. She thought that it seemed to shake, just a little.

_Why me, dear one? Why me?_

The words, unspoken but crystal clear, held the same tremor—of fear? Chizuru was puzzled. Yes, there were a lot of things to worry about right now, but how could a man who faced death on a regular basis be afraid of being loved?

"You are just braver than most people, Chizuru," Saitō told her softly, glad that she couldn't see his face. He wasn't sure what she would see, exactly, just that he felt too exposed right now already.

"You're being cryptic," Chizuru responded. She tried to twist around, but an immediate awareness of his discomfort made her stop almost before she'd started.

As her eyes grew accustomed to the gloom she saw Saitō's katana lying within arm's reach. She could only assume that he'd fetched it after she had fallen asleep. He definitely hadn't had his swords with him when he'd carried her in here earlier.

"I have the wakizashi closer to me," Saitō said, in response to her unvoiced question. "It is much easier to unsheathe than the katana and requires less clearance. I had to put the katana to your right so that I could reach across you to draw it left-handed."

Fully awake now, Chizuru found the statement endearing but rather funny.

"Perhaps you should practice later on," she murmured, "just to make sure that you don't accidentally decapitate me while trying to defend me."

"I probably will," her husband returned imperturbably. "Practice, that is." The arm around her waist loosened, and then he ran his hand slowly down her side. "I still have a lot to learn."

"About drawing a sword while in bed?"

There was another soft laugh from behind her.

"I suppose it depends if you mean that literally or figuratively. If the first, then no. I know how to defend myself if attacked while prone in bed."

"Of course," said Chizuru. Then she blushed as she finally puzzled out the figurative meaning. "Ah, um, H-Hajime, you know I didn't mean _that_."

"No, but I did. I want… to please you."

"You do."

Chizuru knew that she was already bright red, but somehow she felt as though she were getting redder. It was confusing. She had been raised to believe that a woman's role, especially a wife's role, was to be submissive. Moreover, while men were expected to enjoy, even crave sexual pleasure, for women the situation was very unclear. On the one hand, girls and women were certainly told in many different ways that sex was somehow _bad_ , and that only the lowest class women enjoyed such things. On the other hand, the women in Chizuru's neighbourhood whispered and giggled often about men, and she was too perceptive not to know that some of them, at least, did not at all mind the obscure activities that supposedly only took place between husband and wife. Now that she had been admitted to the ranks of the initiated, so to speak, Chizuru was firmly on the side of the latter.

"The difference between you and most people," Saitō said, after a long stretch of thoughtful silence, "is that you allow yourself to care even when there is no clear gain and even when there is a significant chance of rejection or potential for loss."

"Well I don't think I'm as unusual as all that," his bride replied, rather rebelliously. "You make me sound like a bit of an idiot. I'm not. I just don't see anything wrong in trying to see the best in people, instead of always seeing the worst. And I can't help it if I care about people, it's just the right thing to do."

The hand that had been caressing her side came to rest on the curve of her hip.

"If it's just the right thing to do, then why are you so attached to a person who cares about very few people in the way that you mean? Ordinary politeness and understanding is important to allow people to get along with each other. It is both accepted and logical behaviour. But it is not the same thing as what you do."

Chizuru didn't know how to respond. At some level she actually did understand. She just wasn't convinced that the way she approached people was as special as Hajime made it out to be.

"What time is it?" she asked, just to speak of something less charged.

"Almost midnight. How are you feeling?"

"Oh!" Chizuru was disconcerted. Her hours seemed to be vanishing rather too quickly for her. Then she finally caught it, the elusive tension that Hajime either couldn't or hadn't tried to hide. "Oh… you've been away again."

"… Yes. _Sumimasen_ , Chizuru. Sometime a little more than two hours ago I heard that Yamazaki needed my help. You were deeply asleep and I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I wasn't gone very long, actually."

"And now you've let me sleep another two hours and lie here just _talking_ to you when Yamazaki-san needs my help?" Chizuru felt indignation and even a sense of let-down. Didn't he trust her? Not even now?

_That's not it, dear one. But you need to understand…_

Chizuru turned to face him, and this time he didn't try to restrain her. Nor did he bother—for once—to ignore or control the rush that he felt when she not only turned but sat up, her dark hair framing her face and falling over her shoulders, but still too short to cover her small breasts. They were lovely breasts, in his private opinion, and it was… interesting… to see them from this angle. He decided to remain where he was, looking up at her.

She wasn't going to like what he had to say, but he was going to say it anyway; he might as well make it plain to her now that he could love her, and desire her—very, very much—and still make decisions that she might not agree with. After all, hadn't she told him that she _knew_ what he did and what he was?

"Why didn't you wake me up when I could have helped?"

Chizuru was taken aback when he didn't sit up with her. It was unsettling to feel his reactions plainly in her mind: his enjoyment of her naked body (which made her flush with something other than just embarrassment) and his determination to lie there until she had heard him out.

"Because if I allow you to try to heal every single person who needs your help, especially when you are tired, then I am not your protector. You will hurt yourself trying to help, and until we both know where the limits are, I won't risk you. I tried to explain this to you before: while I might regret causing harm to others—and even that is not a given—I do not, and cannot, put the needs of others, or their lives, above my duty. That means that I will let people die, or even have a part in their death, if it is necessary to preserve what I have promised to protect, or to follow the orders of those that I promised to obey."

"You aren't a killer!"

"Yes, I am. I don't kill for pleasure, but I am, without question, a killer. Call me a soldier, if you prefer. Remember what you said to me about the events at the Ikeda: I was angry at you for not protecting yourself, but I felt absolutely nothing when I killed the man who attacked you. That was a correct analysis."

Chizuru bit her lip. She _had_ said that. It was so frustrating not to be able to convey what she meant… that Saitō was a good person and a kind man, no matter what he said.

"How can you talk about killing people so calmly and still look at me like _that_ ," she asked, the words sounding childish even as she spoke them.

"Because you made me promise to be honest with you, unless it was absolutely unavoidable. … And I am not sure if I am either _good_ or _kind_ , in the way that you mean."

All at once, the need to touch again was too strong, and Chizuru placed a hand on his chest. Saitō immediately covered it lightly with his own hand. At least she could understand him perfectly on one thing: no matter what they were talking about, she couldn't seem to help the physical desire that made her pulse quicken, and her breath shorten, and the muscles around her lower abdomen tighten.

"I love you," she said at last. "I'm sorry if I've said the wrong things, or… or tried to get away from plain facts. It's just that in my mind you're…" She gave up in embarrassment and lowered her eyes.

Saitō felt relief wash over him. He hadn't pushed her away; at least, not this time. He would tell her about his conclusions on the other matter—concerning Kenshin and Yukishima-sama—later. He was still considering Hijikata-san's message, as delivered by Harada.

"Thank you. I promise that I will try very hard to let you make your own decisions about when you are too tired or when things are too urgent. It will get easier once I know you have the ability to put the limits on yourself."

Chizuru met his eyes rather ruefully, tacitly conceding that point, if not everything.

"Now will you tell me about Yamazaki-san, Hajime? And…" Chizuru paused shyly, "um, can I at least put on my yukata?"

"Yes, I will tell you. However, we might as well just get washed and dressed—again—since I would prefer you not to walk into another man's room in your sleepwear, unless it is unavoidable, of course. In this case, Chiharu-sama and Sen-hime seem to have things well in-hand. I told them that I would bring you as soon as possible."

His wife looked at him with a slight twinkle in her soft brown eyes.

"With the princess and Haru-chan there, and Yamazaki-san unwell, are you sure that the yukata wouldn't suffice?"

Saitō rose, pulling her up with him. Then he stepped back, crossed his arms, and raked her with an appraising look from head to foot and back again that left her blushing furiously.

"Yes," he concluded. "I am quite sure."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note: I didn't get quite as far as planned, but it's coming! :)**


	69. Evaluations

**Author's Note:**

 

 

For some reason, I ended up writing a rather steamy scene for the newlyweds instead of just the devious plotting and planning I had in mind. I'm not quite sure what happened. (Ahem!) 

Thank you to all my readers-it is truly encouraging to know that you're out there. \\(^u^)/

~ImpracticalOni

* * *

**Chapter 69 – Evaluations**

* * *

**[I] - Health Evaluation**

* * *

Saitō had fetched Yamazaki with surprisingly little difficulty. Harada's mental communication had been less easy to make out than when they had been beside each other, but when Sen-hime had—very reluctantly—woken him with a light touch on his mind, he had discovered that the other captain was patrolling outside Shimabara, some ways from the house. Harada's ability to contact Sen-hime from such a distance had shown a significant degree of control on the other captain's part, in Saitō's view. On the other hand, when Saitō had made his way to the front of the house, where Sen-hime had been waiting for him, her bright eyes and slight smile had suggested that Harada had found a way to combine duty and inclination.

He had found the Vice Commander in attendance on Yamazaki. Sen-hime or Kimigiku-san would have found the tableau rather interesting, since for all the differences, there were also subtle similarities between the three half-brothers. Hijikata-san had obviously been writing; however, it was also clear that he had been waiting for Saitō, since he had been rising even as the younger man slid unobtrusively into the room. Saitō was surprised that Hijikata-san had not reached for his sword—after all, he had been moving at speed and should have been very hard to sense.

"I would like the Oni to evaluate his condition," Hijikata had said, without preliminary. He did not mention the possible assassination attempt at all.

" _Hai_." Saitō had already been reviewing what he could sense from Yamazaki, using—clumsily, no doubt—the basic Gift of Soul that Amagiri had shown him. He hadn't really understood the soft colours of what his teacher had called the "aura"—there hadn't been time to learn what they meant—but something in the pattern had made him uneasy. Hijikata-san had obviously felt the same way:

"I'm worried that our damned spy did more than just throw Yamazaki off the roof. What do you think?"

"You may be right, Vice Commander."

"It is possible," Yamazaki had agreed from his futon. His voice had been thin and exhausted.

"Are there any risks in transporting you?" Saitō had asked him.

"Not that I can determine, Saitō-san. Also, although the fever began suddenly—or seemed to—it does not seem to be worsening now. Or not quickly. "

Saitō had waited to see if the Vice Commander had any other instructions for him, but apart from an injunction not to be seen, Hijikata-san had said very little. It was as if he had been trying to keep their interaction to a bare minimum.

Now, almost three hours later, Saitō guided his wife up the stairs to the room where he had left Yamazaki in the care of Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama. There had been no sign of Kimigiku-san, but Saitō had decided that it was not his business to inquire.

"Come in," called Sen-hime, when Chizuru asked for admittance.

Saitō followed Chizuru into the room, saw that all appeared to be as he had left it, and closed the door behind him. He felt alert and rested; the two hours of sleep that he had gotten after his return had been beneficial. He had been unsure whether to leave Yamazaki with the two Oni women, but it seemed to him that Sen-hime, at least, had been nothing but trustworthy so far.

" _Konbanwa_ , Chizuru-chan, Saitō-sama," murmured Chiharu. She was sitting facing the door, opposite Sen-hime. "Yamazaki-san is doing well, as you can both see for yourselves."

Saitō couldn't see any difference, but chose not to leave his place by the door. The space around the bed was crowded enough with all three women now studying the unfortunate occupant. Saitō had to suppress a rare smile when he realized that Yamazaki was awake and, not surprisingly, embarrassed.

"Haru-chan and I have just been speaking with Yamazaki-san," commented Sen, with a rather mischievous look. "He agrees that the fever is lower and his head aches less. His bruises all seem to have faded, including the one on his head. What is interesting, however, is that he appears to be healing himself in some fashion, which would explain the exhaustion. To be honest, I can't account for it except that his aura as an Oni is more defined now than it was on the one other occasion that he was on my property before."

"There is one anomaly that I would like to show you, Saitō-sama," said Chiharu softly. "I mean both of you," she added, smiling at Chizuru.

At Saitō's nod, she guided Chizuru through the steps to use Soul magic to see Yamazaki's aura. Saitō discovered that it was far more rapid for him now, and it made him frown internally, because it told him that Chizuru really was weaker than she should be because she had not passed the Trial of Mind. In reality, Chizuru had the greater potential for Soul magic.

It was strange to see the colours hovering around each of the others, and a bit disorienting. It took him a moment to focus on Yamazaki's much more muted outline.

"That is very strange," Chizuru said, bending forward over Yamazaki in a way she never would have done had she not been absorbed in her task. "Look, Hajime, it's almost as if it's woven here…"

Saitō, who was paying attention to the others, saw that the young women each registered a reaction to Chizuru's use of his first name: Sen-hime seemed both pleased and wistful; Chiharu-sama revealed little other than the fact that she had noticed. Aloud, he said:

"You mean that one point where the colours somehow meld together?"

"Yes," Chiharu said. "But Chizuru-chan's description is more accurate: the energies are woven, almost knotted together. It appears to be deliberate and if so, speaks of a significant Gift in melding several magics at once—Body and Soul primarily, but with coercion tied in. I've never seen anything like it; the only thing that is somewhat similar is way that Chizuru-chan melds Soul and Body magic in using her Gift of healing."

Saitō didn't miss the way Chiharu-sama's eyes flicked to his for a moment. It seemed like a warning, somehow. Since Sen-hime reached out for Chizuru's hand at the same time, it suggested to him that whatever they were thinking wasn't good news for her. Chizuru herself was still studying Yamazaki's aura, which was making the medic-shinobi more and more uncomfortable. Saitō was sympathetic to the other man's embarrassment, but it was well down on his priority list at the moment.

"I can _almost_ see what it's doing," Chizuru said just then, sounding rather pleased.

Sen-hime smiled encouragingly. She obviously—to Saitō—changed what she had been about to say.

"Let me help you visualize the aura more clearly then. Maybe you can advise us how to untangle it."

Saitō disliked the idea of anyone—even somebody who appeared to be a friend—somehow meddling in Chizuru's head, but he recognized the need to let it go. If his lips thinned a little, only Chiharu noticed.

After that, there were discussions between all three young women. Yamazaki kept his eyes closed for the most part. He still had a fever, and periodically Chiharu-sama would cool his forehead and then wipe sweat from his face and neck. Saitō suspected that the other man had refused to strip out of his shirt, which was foolish, but very understandable. He wondered if Chiharu-sama had ever performed such a mundane task. Even if she had, it surely wouldn't have been for a human or an unknown and untried part-Oni. To be fair, though, she didn't seem to mind, and appeared simply concerned and perhaps a little intrigued by the puzzle posed by Yamazaki's strange symptoms and abilities.

On the whole, Saitō was inclined to extend a small measure of trust toward Kazama's sister, if only by necessity. Saitō had serious issues with the Lord of the Western Clans, but his younger siblings didn't seem particularly infected with their elder brother's arrogance or prejudices. They were still rather intolerant of humans, but so were Amagiri and Sen-hime, in different ways and to different degrees. Both brother and sister were a little naïve, as well; there was no denying that they had been very much sheltered and took certain things for granted. At the same time, they had come at great personal effort and discomfort to pass along a message to their cousin, Sen-hime. Also, Chiharu-sama was apparently a strong and skilled master of Oni magic, which argued for a disciplined turn of mind.

At some point about an hour later, Sen-hime cautiously summed up their findings to Saitō. She seemed to have decided that since Yamazaki was a half-brother, the new Sakurai lord could take responsibility for him where Oni matters were concerned. _Until Hijikata-san is able to do so_ , she had added a little cryptically, although apparently only to Saitō and Chiharu-sama. Saitō saw the young blond woman turn a sharp look on Sen-hime, to which the princess returned a faint smile.

"If Chizuru-chan's intuition is correct—and it does align with our observations—then Yamazaki-san is in some danger of being forced into an unprepared Trial of the Body. However, thanks to Chizuru-chan's skills and with my and Haru-chan's help, we think that we have greatly reduced the danger. Essentially, our unknown Oni spy—he must be Oni—has tied Yamazaki-san into an unavoidable healing cycle. Self-healing requires an Oni physiology; therefore, the magic is set up so that with each attempt to self-heal, Yamazaki-san's body is attempting to shift form on a small level. The fever and pain are likely symptomatic of this cycle of forced healing leading to a forced small-scale shifting. Fortunately, Chizuru-chan was able to… to lessen the effects. First, by ensuring that Yamazaki-san is fully healed of physical injuries. Second, by loosening the imposed tie between the compulsion to self-heal and the Soul and Body components. Oh, and fortunately, Haru-chan was able to reduce the effect of the compulsion itself, although…"

"A compulsion to heal, to the point of risking one's life as a whole, would be beyond the Western Clans, in my opinion," said Chiharu, when Sen turned to her. "We have no ability to heal others, as far as I know, and therefore it would be difficult to fashion a spell like this one, which appears to begin with such a Gift. Unfortunately, Chizuru-chan has nobody to guide her in the more sophisticated use of her Gift of healing; consequently, she can only go as far as intuition takes her, and that is limited since she still does not have formal training in using any of the Gifts. This means that even between all three of us we have been unable to fully lift the spell."

Chizuru was troubled, as well she might be. This time the implication was too obvious to miss. The culprit in this, and in the previous attack on Shiranui-san, was most likely a member of her own Oni clan.

"Do you think that Kōdō-sensei might have done this?" she asked, upset but firmly in control of her voice.

"Well… based on Yamazaki-san's description of the spy that seems unlikely. Unless they are acting in concert, which is possible. This is very precise magic, however, and it is most likely to have been imposed by contact." Sen-hime squeezed Chizuru's hand. "I know it's awful to think about, but it might be your brother, you know. If you are alive, he may be as well."

Chizuru looked around for Saitō, but he was already at her side.

"It will be fine, Chizuru," he told her firmly. "Whether or not it is your brother, we will find him and… learn more about him." He narrowly avoided saying "deal with him", which he knew that the others would condemn and would hardly comfort Chizuru. Personally, he thought that things would likely end badly for the unknown Yukimura, if that's what he was; however, more information was needed.

Sen-hime had tactfully withdrawn a little when Saitō had knelt beside his wife, and she spoke instead to Yamazaki.

"How do you feel now, Yamazaki-san?"

There was short pause, and then the shinobi carefully sat up.

"My head has finally stopped hurting," he said cautiously. Then he remembered his company. "I am much better, Sen-hime, Kazama-sama, uh… Yukimura-san. Just very tired and thirsty. _Konbanwa_ , Saitō-san."

Sen-hime allowed him to finish tugging his shirt straighter, then handed him a cup.

"Did you notice the spy using anything that could be considered magic?" Saitō asked Yamazaki. It didn't seem likely, but Saitō took very little for granted.

"Yes, _taichō._ "

Saitō preserved his expression without difficulty, but he was pleased to see that Sen-hime and her cousin looked rather impressed. Chizuru, beside him, was curious, but slightly distracted.

"Go on, Yamazaki."

"With apologies to Sen-hime and Kazama-sama, I would prefer to explain matters to you alone, Saitō-san."

The shinobi reddened—sitting in rumpled clothes on a futon with his hair a tangled mess did not help his confidence—but Sen-hime was already rising. After a brief hesitation, Chiharu-sama rose as well. Chizuru glanced at Saitō, and he nodded reluctantly. He disliked having her out of his sight when he knew she was upset, but Sen-hime was more likely to say the right things than he was anyway.

Once the three women had left, Saitō indicated that Yamazaki should take the opportunity to tidy himself and look after any personal needs. They were very close in age, he reflected wryly. Shiranui-sama must have conducted his affairs either at the same time or in some haste. For a brief moment, Saitō felt an unexpected irritation with his father for having so little respect for his mother. However, there was nothing that he could do to change the situation in any useful way. Moreover, he was still suspicious of Suzuka Gozen's part in Shiranui Toshio's amorous adventures.

Saitō realized with a start that Yamazaki was waiting for him in order to begin. Apparently he still wasn't quite as settled into his married state as he had hoped. There was still an excess of emotion in his reflections. It had seemed as though he was becoming clearer-headed again, but perhaps he still had some ways to go.

"Go ahead, Yamazaki."

"Yes, Saitō-san. I have been able to sense… energy patterns… more and more over the last few days. Consequently, I noticed the spy using some kind of force against Okita-san in the battle in the alleyway below. I grappled with the boy hoping to assist Okita-san, and it is possible that he—the spy—was able to use his magic against me at that time. I should perhaps mention that the Commander himself asked me to join him and the other leaders after dinner this evening, in order to give a full report of the incident. Unfortunately, I was not in perfect health at the time, and I believe that my explanation was less than coherent. Hijikata-fukuchō was forced to assist me back to my quarters."

The Third Division Captain studied Yamazaki for a moment.

"Are you feeling well enough to give me a full report now?"

" _Hai_."

Saitō nodded for him to begin, and listened in silence as Yamazaki told him everything that he had noticed over the past several days, from Chizuru's healing ability to the spy's apparent effect on others. He was simultaneously impressed with his former pupil and concerned about how openly Yamazaki had spoken of his new abilities in front of everyone. It was just one more problem for the Shinsengumi: could they still trust their formerly incorruptible spy? For that matter, could they trust their Third Division Captain?

" _Shitsurei shimasu_ ," Chizuru said politely at the door, breaking into his thoughts.

"Come in."

Chizuru entered, closed the door softly behind her, and smiled at Saitō and Yamazaki.

"Saitō-san," she said, "Kimigiku-san has returned and wishes to know whether Yamazaki-san will be staying here tonight. Also, now that I see him again, I believe that Yamazaki-san needs to rest."

Saitō was momentarily taken aback, and then had to repress yet another smile. His shy little wife was telling him, in the gentlest way, that he should let Yamazaki go to bed before he fell over. She shouldn't have had to, but it was very easy to fall into old habits with Yamazaki. Still that was no real excuse; he should have noticed Yamazaki's fatigue for himself.

Chizuru knelt demurely by the door, unobtrusive and yet somehow unyielding. It occurred to him, belatedly, that she might want her husband to get some sleep as well. Or at least to come to bed? The thought escaped his control and he had to fight to keep the tell-tale blush off his cheeks.

"You are right, Chizuru," he said. He hoped he sounded as calm as she had. "And there is no need to be so formal under these circumstances." Although maybe he shouldn't have said that; it tended to distract him when she used his given name. He hurriedly cleared his throat. "Yamazaki. It would be better if you could return to the compound, wouldn't it?"

" _Aa_ ," agreed Yamazaki, stoically resigning himself to the trip. It would certainly be easier to avoid talk if he could spend the balance of the night in his room recovering from his supposed concussion. He was feeling a great deal better than he had, just tired.

"We will leave shortly," Saitō told him. "I will speak with Kimigiku-san. I expect she wishes to talk to me?"

The question was directed at Chizuru, who nodded. In the end, Kimigiku-san was satisfied that Yamazaki was well enough, and Saitō was competent enough, for the return to the Shinsengumi compound. Neither Saitō nor Chizuru asked where the Oni woman had gone, and Chizuru never did find out. Saitō discovered later, through Yamazaki, that it had been a surprisingly quiet night for the patrols, but that a number of Kyoto's male citizens had apparently vanished. As the Shinsengumi's medic had explained to the Third Division Captain, it had been strangely coincidental that so many of the missing had been men known for beating their wives or mistresses. The Shinsengumi's Inspectors were still looking into those disappearances that involved more prominent or wealthy men living within the Shinsengumi's jurisdiction. So far, they had turned up no leads, and no bodies.

* * *

**[II] - Performance Evaluation, Part I**

* * *

This time, when Saitō returned from the Shinsengumi compound, he found Chizuru sitting in the front room with fresh tea. Her dark hair lay loose against her thin white sleeping yukata, and he felt an irrational—or perhaps entirely justified—annoyance that the tea prevented him from simply taking her to bed with him, whether to sleep or otherwise. However, he couldn't ignore the tea.

"Yamazaki is well," he told Chizuru, taking the cup that she was holding out to him. "You have worked your usual wonders."

"I am glad for that," Chizuru said. "Although _wonders_ seems like a very strong word, to me."

They each sipped their tea, Saitō uneasily conscious that his patience was eroding much faster than usual, and Chizuru evidently mulling over some piece of unpleasant news.

"You could just tell me," Saitō suggested at last.

Chizuru flushed, and her free hand reached for his. He was starting to get used to her instinct to touch him when she was troubled.

"Osen-chan and Haru-chan are going to visit Yukishima-sama tomorrow morning," she blurted out. "And Kimigiku is very upset about it. She said that no matter what Osen-chan orders, she will only stay away as long as _you_ are nearby keeping an eye on things and waiting for them to come back out of the estate. She also said that there was no way that you would let me help, because _you_ had more sense than that. Um… I think you can see how it went."

Saitō set down his empty cup and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. The rain was rustling down through the leaves outside, and the room was dim despite the lamps that Chizuru had lit. Up close, he could see that she was pale and a little shaken.

"Kimigiku-san is correct. I will not allow you to go within a mile of that place or that woman. The risk is unacceptable."

"But Hajime! What about Osen-chan? She can't bring Kimigiku with her! And I don't think that Yukishima-sama likes Osen-chan very much. She sounds like a very—" Chizuru hesitated, apparently seeking a word.

Saitō waited, more patient now that he knew the extent of the problem. To be fair, he needed to think it over himself. It seemed like a useful way to gather information; however, he shared Kimigiku-san's concerns for Sen-hime's safety.

"She must be stopped," Saitō commented, when Chizuru evidently couldn't decide on a word that was sufficiently negative without being unnecessarily condemning. "You can't think well of them both, you know. Either Kimigiku-san and Amagiri are lying, or Yukishima-sama is possibly mad and certainly cruel."

"Yes, Hajime," murmured Chizuru, looking sad. "But couldn't somebody else stop her? Or maybe if she came here, then I could help her."

"That is not going to happen."

"But—"

"No." When Chizuru stiffened in his arms, he rose and set her on her feet. He desperately didn't want to argue. "What of Amagiri? He needs every chance to rest and heal. He is my responsibility—our responsibility. Would you bring his enemy here? She is the head of her clan and dangerous. Chizuru, think a little."

Chizuru winced at the reproof.

"B-but, you're considering challenging her by yourself. Hajime… I wish you wouldn't."

He stared down into her eyes. "Why not?"

"You could be killed."

"That is always possible. But it is not necessarily probable. I thought you had faith in me? Be brave for me, then."

Chizuru bowed slightly, her eyes downcast.

"Yes, Hajime. And I won't go with Osen-chan and Haru-chan either."

"Thank you."

"Maybe I'm feeling more worried than usual because of the news about my… my brother. _Gomenasai_ , Hajime."

Saitō eyed her warily. Was she angry? Upset? Unhappy?

"You do not need to apologize, Chizuru."

"Since I can't do anything else, I could at least be a better wife and let you go to bed." There was the tiniest of pauses and then Chizuru added: "But I want to be more useful!"

"Without you, Yamazaki would be in considerable difficulty. Heisuke might be dead, along with two of Harada's best men. And I would be alone." He hadn't really meant to say the last part, and he reddened because it sounded so pathetic.

"I'll stop being so selfish, Hajime, I promise," Chizuru told him earnestly. "I'll stay safe now and learn to use my abilities as quickly as I can so that I can defend myself better in the future."

Her husband tested her words for hidden pitfalls—had he missed anything? He relaxed slightly when her expression remained resolute and her eyes stayed fixed on his face instead of the floor.

"So now we can get some sleep?" he asked cautiously.

"Now we can go to bed," Chizuru corrected him. "I've gotten lots of sleep, and you don't seem to need much."

"My demanding wife." Saitō was entranced. He felt his control slip and let it go without regret.

Chizuru blushed, but managed to keep her eyes from wavering.

"Um, yes? A-although that's not a very nice way to put it, Hajime."

Saitō took her face in both hands and kissed her with bruising force on the lips. As his tongue explored her mouth, he walked her backwards until he was pressing her body tightly against the closest wall. It was perfectly clear that both his mind and body were fully aroused. Chizuru shivered slightly, but not from cold or fear.

_Do I seem unwilling?_

_N-no?_

_I could take you now._

Coherent speech—even mental speech—seemed to become unnecessary, or perhaps impossible. Encouraged by Chizuru's audible hum of anticipation and assisted inexpertly but enthusiastically to remove or loosen any confining clothing, Saitō easily lifted her nearly naked body to a better angle and entered her, rather more roughly than usual but apparently to mutual satisfaction. His mouth fell away from hers as he rocked faster and faster within her, his breathing quickly becoming harsher and irregular. She could feel his breath in her ear and then his teeth on the soft skin of her neck. Even as she gasped and then moaned against him, she knew that he had at least partly shifted form, because his teeth had sharpened and the bruises that were forming on her neck contained stinging points where the surface of the skin was broken.

Chizuru had wrapped her legs around Saitō's waist almost automatically, and she used the leverage to rub her upper body and hips against him, the dusky pink nipples of her small breasts conveying delightful sensations as she moved against the planes of his muscled chest. She could feel the tightness and pulsing between her legs becoming almost painful, and tried rather frantically to move even faster in anticipation. She could smell their combined exertion and undeniable readiness.

"Do… I… please you… Chizuru?" The words were a low growl in her ear, and she whimpered as the angle at which he was moving changed just slightly to put pressure just _there_ where she wanted it most. He was reading her body, she thought, or her mind. Since he wanted to hear it, she somehow controlled her breath long enough to manage a clear "yes" and his name: "Hajime…"

They tipped over the edge at nearly the same moment, clinging to each other as they came, hips pressed tightly together as though to make the most of each gasping tremor. Chizuru wasn't altogether sure how or at what point they ended up on the floor, bodies still entwined and shaking slightly. As if through a haze, she noticed the slight roughness of the tatami and the way that they were both covered with sweat, other fluids mingling into the perspiration at the point of greatest sensation, where their bodies were still joined.

Eventually, Saitō stirred and kissed his beloved wife gently before withdrawing with a faint sigh.

"Wait here," he said, rising with his usual ease to fetch cool, damp cloths.

Chizuru watched him in utmost content, feeling as though her whole body was quietly glowing with satisfaction but very heavy. Her eyes were closed when he returned, and she was only vaguely aware of him cleaning them both up without fuss or apparent embarrassment. It was strange, she thought a little dreamily, that the most intimate situations didn't seem to bother him in the way that she would expect.

"I hope we can get a few hours of sleep this time," Saitō commented, as he tucked Chizuru into the futon and lay down beside her—after arranging his swords, of course.

"You sound smug," Chizuru murmured sleepily. She sensed silent laughter behind her.

 _A little_ , agreed a whisper in her mind.

* * *

**[III] - Performance Evaluation, Part II**

* * *

The day of the fateful visit to Yukishima-sama dawned bright and clear, and very warm. Fortunately, the Oni were largely impervious to either hot or cold temperatures.

Kimigiku helped Sen to dress in glowering silence, which Sen affected not to notice. Not surprisingly, the young princess was relieved when her cousin came in to ask for assistance with her own semi-formal wear. For one thing, Kimigiku couldn't be as disapproving with Haru-chan as with Sen, and for another, since Sen and Haru-chan had very different colouring, the shinobi enjoyed the challenge of dressing the older girl and selecting appropriate ornaments, which alleviated some of her bad mood.

Nevertheless, it was a sombre group that met mid-morning by the front door. Even Kichirō was present. Unfortunately, although at some point before breakfast his sister had finally explained to him that Sakurai-sama—Saitō-san to the humans—had not caused Amagiri any harm, his wariness where the indigo-haired swordsman was concerned hadn't greatly abated. Chiharu had not felt equal to explaining what had actually happened between Saitō-san, Amagiri and Chikage, and Kichirō was understandably irritated. For his part, Saitō was successfully masking his uneasiness around Kichirō, but even Chizuru's partiality couldn't blind her to the fact that his features had settled into an uncompromising reserve.

Saitō and Chizuru had eaten a quiet breakfast together, both of them feeling slightly self-conscious about the night before. Fortunately, that shyness had mostly gone by the time they exchanged a private kiss prior to leaving their rooms to join the others. Chizuru had concealed her apprehension with moderate success, and had managed to be the only person of the group other than Chiharu to present at least the appearance of serenity. Kichirō regarded her with manifest admiration as she stood near her husband, which caused Sen to turn away to hide a laugh, and might or might not have contributed to Saitō's expression (or lack thereof). Even Amagiri, whose face rivalled Saitō's for general impassivity, seemed momentarily amused.

Amagiri seemed significantly better than he had been the day before. He had agreed without protest to Saitō's request that Kimigiku and Chizuru examine his wounds, noting that even the deepest cut, across his chest, had unaccountably closed over and was no longer bleeding, which was a considerable improvement. Saitō could not account for the fact that the big Oni seemed to find this funny, for some reason. Amagiri didn't speak of the missing hand, and Saitō didn't ask.

As Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama stepped into the high clogs that would allow them to keep their long kimonos from the worst of the dust, Saitō surprised the others by turning to Kichirō with a request:

"Would you come with me this morning, Kichirō-kun? It would be better for there to be two of us to escort the princess and your sister. Also, I understand that Chiharu-sama is under your protection while she is in Kyoto."

Kichirō looked a little startled, as did Chiharu, but Chizuru smiled warmly and Amagiri nodded approvingly. Kimigiku continued to frown, but said nothing.

"I think that's an excellent plan," said Sen, who had considered the idea earlier but given it up in the face of the principals' continued wariness. She wondered why Saitō-san had changed his mind, and decided that he must be doing it to please Chizuru. For the third or fourth time that morning she had to banish laughing amber eyes from her mind; resolutely, she focussed her considerable energy on planning for the meeting ahead.

With an attention to rank that commended itself to Amagiri and Kimigiku, Saitō assisted Sen-hime to descend the shallow stairs to the front garden path. Those who didn't know him well found his parting from his new bride rather lacking—just a few murmured words—but only Kichirō didn't immediately suspect that a much warmer exchange had taken place out of the sight of prying eyes.

When they reached the road, they found Sen-hime's manservant waiting with two chairs for the ladies. Sen-hime had already explained to her guests that they would take the chairs across the south end of Kyoto and then leave them, ostensibly to pay a visit on a friend, but actually to take the forest path into the village of Yase.

"The path cannot be used by those who do not have permission to enter the heart of my domain," Sen had told them. "Fortunately, I am the one who grants and revokes the permission. To be honest, most Oni are granted permission as soon as they are presented to the Princess of the Oni, and it's rarely revoked. We'll send a note to my uncle, to let him know that we'll have lunch with him at mid-day, and then we'll go straight to the Yukishima estate, which borders the southeastern boundary of the village."

They reached the house of the "friend", who turned out to be another part-Oni servant of Sen-hime's, and the carriages were dismissed. The servant, an older woman who had been with Sen-hime when she was a child, bowed deeply to the princess and almost as deeply to Kazama-sama and Kazama Chiharu-sama. Saitō-san was introduced as an acquaintance of Amagiri-san's and accorded a polite bow, which Saitō returned. He looked very much like the warrior that he was, and the woman concluded that he was some favoured part-Oni protegée travelling with Kichirō-sama and Chiharu-sama, although the hair reminded her more of the Shiranui.

Saitō and Kichirō had not spoken much as they had walked through Kyoto. This was partly because Saitō was keeping an uneasy eye on their surroundings, while Kichirō was staring around in interest at all the people, and partly because even Kichirō was responsible enough to watch over his sister's conveyance as they walked, which put him at some distance from the intimidating Shinsengumi captain.

Once in the forest, however, Kichirō became less interested in his surroundings, and less worried about his sister. Saitō, of course, was just as cautious as before, but when Sen-hime took her cousin's arm and gave Saitō a meaningful look, he dropped back behind the two women to speak with Kichirō. He had been instructed by Chizuru to be nice to the boy, to make up for almost strangling him. When he explained that of course he had planned to resolve things appropriately, she had laughed at him. He still wasn't sure why.

It was Kichirō who opened the conversation. Something had been bothering him throughout most of the trip. Specifically, he had noticed that Saitō carried his swords on his right hip, not his left like most warriors.

"Ah… Saitō-sama?" he said diffidently, taking Saitō's willingness to walk beside him as an invitation to speak.

"Yes?"

"Do you usually fight left-handed?"

" _Aa_."

This was not a promising response, but Kichirō was intrigued.

"Hijikata-san told me that he trains all of his captains to know how to face left-handed opponents."

Saitō was caught off-guard, although his expression didn't waver. After a moment's cogitation, he said:

"Did you attempt to fight left-handed against the Vice Commander?"

The boy's patent embarrassment answered the question for him. Saitō eyed him rather grimly.

"He agreed to a match with you and you chose not to use your full skill?" Somehow, the uninflected statement conveyed disapproval.

"It was… a mistake," muttered Kichirō. "I have apologized to Hijikata-san."

Saitō sensed that he was not accomplishing what his wife had intended. He wished that he could explain to her how difficult it was not to hate Kichirō-kun on looks alone, but the truth was that he disliked the reaction himself—it represented an illogical and exploitable weakness.

"It was not my intent to criticize, Kichirō-kun. The Vice Commander does not need me to speak for him." _Except with Sōji_ , Saitō added to himself, _and even then it is not really worth it._

Just for a moment, Saitō wished that he were back in the compound practising with Sōji. The other man was abrasive and often annoying, but Saitō had rarely let it bother him. He valued Sōji's skill and knew that the respect was returned. Until quite recently they had been evenly matched, although Saitō had won most of their bouts simply because he so rarely lost focus. The other man was outstanding against real enemies, however, and was perhaps the more truly gifted swordsman. It was difficult to say. Saitō lacked Sōji killing instinct; Sōji lacked Saitō's detachment. Together, they had never been beaten.

Kichirō drew Saitō away from his thoughts.

"Hijikata-san is an exceptional swordsman, isn't he?"

"Yes," agreed Saitō, "but he is even more powerful in battle than he is in practice. In the Shinsengumi, it is more important to win, and to stay alive, than it is to observe every form of a particular _ryu_."

"Are all the captains of the Shinsengumi great swordsmen like Hijikata-san?" Kichirō asked, his curiosity overcoming good manners. "I mean, other than Harada-san, since he uses a spear."

Saitō reflected on the question.

"Most of the captains are outstanding swordsmen," he said at last. Then, in an effort to steer the conversation toward something more neutral—and more intrinsically interesting—than an assessment of capabilities of the Shinsengumi officers, he asked: "Do you like swords?"

Apparently, he had finally found the right question. As they walked rather slowly in the wake of the two elegant ladies ahead of them, Saitō was at first surprised and then gratified to discover somebody who might appreciate swords as much as he did, or Sōji did. Hijikata-san appreciated swords, of course, but he rarely had time to discuss them.

Saitō listened with interest as Kichirō-kun expounded on various smiths, techniques, and schools, ancient, old and new. The boy found Saitō's questions and comments so apt that he eventually forgot some of his dignity and entered into a debate about the probable origin of an especially famous blade with such ardour that Chiharu-sama turned around to make sure that he wasn't offending or boring Saitō. The look of concern on his sister's face made Kichirō recollect himself, but before he could become flustered, Sen-hime also stopped, saying:

"Don't worry, Haru-chan. From what _I've_ heard, Saitō-san is rather _enthusiastic_ about swords." The princess smiled at Saitō, who could only bow politely and agree.

It suddenly occurred to Saitō to worry about what Harada might have told Sen-hime about him. Within the Shinsengumi, the spearman had been known to joke that Saitō could ignore _sake_ , entertainment, fine food and even finer women without a blink, but could be reduced to near-imbecility by some ancient piece of tortured metal.

"I am interested in swords," he said calmly to Kichirō. "And it seems that you must have had either good teachers or excellent books to know so much about them."

Kichirō-kun shot his sister a triumphant look, but he acquiesced to Saitō's suggestion that they wait to finish their discussion until after the princess and Lady Chiharu had been seen indoors. Saitō felt that Chizuru and Hijikata-san would be pleased with how he had handled things, and turned his full attention back to his surroundings.

The village palisade came into view shortly afterward. Sen-hime had seen it many times before, of course, and her cousins had been there at least two or three times, but Saitō found it disconcerting to find an entire village so close to Kyoto—practically on its outskirts—that he knew nothing about. There were no guards at the gate, but Sen-hime looked all of her guests over with care before they entered. She paid particular attention to Saitō, but appeared to be satisfied with what she saw.

"Haru-chan, what do you think?"

Chiharu-sama also scrutinized Saitō, which he found very unlike her usual polite, refined behaviour.

" _Sumimasen deshita_ , Saitō-sama," Chiharu said after a moment. "Either Osen-chan or I should have explained what we were doing." The quick look she gave her younger cousin suggested that she knew perfectly well who to blame for the oversight.

"Oh well, Haru-chan," Sen said airily, "Saitō-san is used to it I expect. Kimigiku tells me that he is quite admired by certain young ladies in town, although he is a heartbreaker and has never taken the slightest hint offered."

Saitō waited for one of them to explain their actions. He had been a little embarrassed, until he had realized that Sen-hime was nervous. That was reasonable, he allowed. She was going into battle with an unknown but possibly formidable foe.

"Osen-chan told me that your aura wouldn't give you away to any spies or just general busybodies we run into. On the whole, I believe that she is correct. You have nowhere near the presence that I've seen recently. Kichirō could do well to learn that trick."

Saitō reflected to himself that it seemed highly unlikely that any male Kazama could or would avoid manifesting a powerful aura. Of course, he preferred not to think about the Kazama as a clan; it made it difficult to maintain his tranquil aura and mask his presence.

"Let us go, then. We will give you up to an hour inside the estate, and then come to the door to fetch you if you haven't left already. If we are unable to locate you easily, Kichirō will fetch Kimigiku."

Sen-hime looked a little taken aback by Saitō's serious expression, but Chiharu nodded. Kichirō looked upset.

"What if you need me to help you, Saitou-sama?" he asked, a little icily.

"There is nobody else to send for assistance who can move quickly enough," the indigo-haired captain replied calmly. "And I believe that I am currently better equipped to survive until help arrives than you are."

Kichirō hesitated, for the first time clearly worried about his sister. He didn't even know why he was worried about her, but he trusted his instincts and the strange dynamics he'd been feeling.

Saitō broke the silence a few seconds later.

"There is an easy way to resolve this," he said, eyes scanning for a location with a little more space. "Kichirō-kun has a duty to protect his sister, and Sen-hime, and he has never faced me. His concern is logical. If he is stronger than I am, then I should be the one to fetch assistance in the case of emergency."

"You're going to _fight_?" demanded Sen.

"Of course," murmured Chiharu, who was beginning to get a better sense for Saitō's way of thinking. "It really is perfectly _logical_ , Osen-chan."

Kichirō looked suddenly very uncertain. In Oni politics one _never_ challenged an accepted clan head to a fight. It was considered very, very bad manners and was usually fatal, according to the records. On the other hand, Saitō-sama appeared to be quite unemotional about it.

"I suggest a fight to first blood or first disarm," noted Saitō, waiting for Kichirō to join him.

"Ah, Saitō-san," said Sen, recovering from her surprise. "You should know that among our people, a challenge to a clan lord's ability is considered very serious. I assume that you do not intend any actual harm to Kichirō?"

Saitō frowned. He had forgotten the problem of status. Among the Shinsengumi, and likely most of the ruffians in Kyoto, his name and person were known. And it was true. No mere soldier would approach a captain and demand to test his ability. It would be a terrible breach of authority.

"The mistake was mine," he said curtly. "I will not harm Kichirō-kun. But we must know each other's skill. The test is necessary so that I know Kichirō-kun's ability."

Sen-hime nodded decisively. "Then that's settled. Kichirō, are you ready?"

Chiharu could tell that Kichirō was not looking as confident as he usually did before a bout. He was no doubt factoring in that Sen-hime was clearly worried about him and not Saitō-sama.

"Come at me when you are ready," ordered Saitō briefly. He drew his katana and thought of when he had tested Chizuru; it was an oddly fond memory of his. Of course, he did not reverse his blade on this occasion as Chizuru had against him. Kichirō was fifteen, and Saitō had been fighting serious matches at that age. The boy was also a pureblood Oni trained by Kazama Chikage.

It was strange to wait for an opponent with his sword already drawn. Saitō usually favoured a one-handed quick-draw that began with the katana sheathed. Unfortunately, he truly had no idea of Kichirō's skill. Starting with his sword drawn meant a greater range of options for avoiding major injuries on either side.

Kichirō paused for a moment to steady himself and then took up an attack stance. Saitō noted that he wielded his katana one-handed, which made sense for a person with Oni strength.

"I come!" called the boy, obviously determined to do nothing underhanded.

He moved with flashing speed, sure-footed and strong, nerves forgotten in the joy of his favourite activity. _Heisuke or Sōji would understand that grin_ , thought Saitō, discovering that he did have a little time to gauge this opponent. _He loves this_. Saitō avoided the quick lunge, seeking to preserve his blade. He waited patiently for an opening, making sure to keep moving, and staying on the defensive. Whenever he had to parry Kichirō's blade away, he avoided catching the blows against the edge of his katana, because of the strength behind the boy's swings.

Once Saitō had evaluated Kichirō's ability— _very good to excellent_ —he side-stepped yet another blow, but this time his blade traced a thin line of red across the side of the boy's neck. A little shocked by how suddenly the fight had ended, but very well trained, Kichirō lowered his weapon, conceding. The cut closed immediately.

There was a moment of silence. Then Kichirō and Saitō bowed to each other, and Kichirō took a deep breath.

"Saitō-sama," he said earnestly. "Hijikata-san said that if I truly wished to improve, then I should train with you. I should not have questioned his advice. If you have any time while we are in Kyoto, I would be very grateful if you would teach me."

He bowed again, his long blond hair brilliant in the sunlight. Saitō just stared at him, completely taken aback. _Hijikata-san would know what to say_ , he thought, a little wildly. Fortunately, good manners came to his rescue.

"If there is time, then I would be pleased to train with you, Kichirō-kun," he said at last. He turned to Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama. The former seemed to be evaluating the latter's reaction. That was understandable, given what he understood of the political and cultural differences between the two factions. However, it was time to move on.

Apparently, he was not the only one to think so.

"Are we ready to go now?" asked Sen in friendly tones, as if two of her party had not just been fighting each other at superhuman speeds. She looked satisfied with whatever she'd read into her cousin's expression and thoughtful silence.

"Yes, Princess," acknowledged Saitō. "Please lead on."

Without further ado, and in the profound hope that nobody else had witnessed Saitō's second duel as an Oni, Sen led them into the Oni village of Yase, the original home of Suzuka Gozen, First Lady of Yase and Kyoto.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note: See you all again soon I hope!** Reviews and comments are always most welcome. Thank you for reading!

 **Note 2:** Given some expressed concern over Kimigiku's implied activities, I'd like to mention that I rarely write characters OOC without a reason. Stay tuned.


	70. Assassination, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sen-hime and Kazma Chiharu run into difficulties while paying a formal visit on the Yukishima.
> 
> Sen-hime tests her power in an attempt to uncover the dark secrets surrounding Yukishima Chikame (Kameko), the Heir of the Yukishima.
> 
> Saito and Kazama Kichiro meet the youngest Yukishima.

**Chapter 70: Assassination, Part II**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings & salutations dear readers!**

This chapter is little darker than usual. However, there is the promise of brighter things to come. :)

The Yukishima have become a strange family, without question. Why did I pick on them, you might ask?

 **The long answer:** Well, there is the genetic fluke (my invention) that their family, the cadet branch of the clan of the Lords of the North, almost always produces identical twin girls. This is most consistent in the main line, which is why there are so many black-haired, purple-eyed twin girls around (and thus so many purple-eyed Oni). On the other hand, it also means that by this point, all of the major families have married into the Yukishima Shinobi line (as I refer to it)--and then married cousins (also descended from Yukishima twins) and so on. Ultimately, the Yukishima themselves have been marrying relatives with a higher degree of consanguinity than might be immediately apparent.  An identical twin is significantly more genetically alike than a mere brother or sister.

 **The short answer:** I had a backstory for Kimigiku that I wanted to explore.  This backstory profoundly affects Amagiri too, of course.  Unfortunately, it is all too common for even intelligent people to overlook evidence of abuse "because it just couldn't be true."

 **One other thing:** The Yukimura family is known for fraternal twins such as Kaoru and Chizuru.

 **~(O_o)~** * _get on with the story_ *

~ ImpracticalOni ( _ok, I will_ )

* * *

 _ **Warning:**_ As with most of my writing, there is nothing graphic below. ** However, there are strong implications of long-term physical and mental abuse. **

* * *

**Quotes for Chapter 70**

"I do not speak as I think, I do not think as I should, and so it all goes on in helpless darkness."  
― Franz Kafka

"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."  
― Plato

* * *

**Chapter 70—Assassination, Part II**

* * *

**[I] - The Darkness Within**

* * *

The Village of Yase had the same protected, peaceful feeling as the grounds of Sen-hime's home in Kyoto. Despite this, Saitō did not feel at ease. He felt cautiously pleased that he had apparently overcome Kichirō-kun's grudge against him—if such it could be called. He wished that the boy's very appearance did not stir up antipathy, or at least deep suspicion, in his own mind. It was not Kichirō-kun's presence that kept him even more than usually alert, however. It was the knowledge that the remnants of Sen-hime's family were here, unknown and untested, and that Amagiri's and Kimigiku-san's greatest opponent was not far from here, also unknown and likely strongly opposed to Sen-hime's wishes.

He could tell that Sen-hime shared his tension; on the other hand, Chiharu-sama was collected and mostly unreadable, at least to Saitō. Kichirō-kun was obviously thinking about their sparring match. If Saitō had been more like Nagakura or Harada, he would be smiling and teasing the boy about his occasional hand twitches and skipping movements as he reviewed the sequence of the bout. Later, Saitō wanted to think about the fact that Kazama Chikage's younger siblings were well-trained and possibly likeable. The arrogance was there as well, but without the same violent edge.

As planned, Sen-hime left a message at her own estate in Yase. The well-dressed servant who opened the door was clearly delighted to see the Princess, and pleased that she and her guests would be stopping in for lunch. Saitō reminded himself again that he was interacting with the ruling class of this hidden society, and food did not seem to be a problem for them as it was for the Shinsengumi and many of the people of Kyoto.

In fact, the recurring food shortages were a large part of why the southwest of Japan was so unsettled. The truth was that a great deal of food was being sent north to feed the shogun and his allies, while many people were on the verge of starvation despite living on or near fertile land. Saitō knew from Hijikata-san's discussions with Kondō-san, Sannan-san and Nagakura (who took a keen interest in politics), that the Shinsengumi leadership was not wholly convinced that Satsuma-han, far to the south of Kyoto and Edo, was truly committed to the Tokugawa shogunate. After all, Satsuma controlled some of the best land in all of Japan for growing fruit, and was much closer to the rebellious Chōshu province than to cool and rocky Aizu-han where the Matsudaira family—and the shogunate—held sway.

The village was roughly square and built around a central square. It was very pretty and well-tended, with greenery flourishing despite the heat of mid-summer. It took Saitō some time to understand that part of what was bothering him was that most of the homes were empty. It was an entire village and had obviously once been flourishing—and now it was lifeless. For a moment he felt a wholly unexpected sadness and even fleeting comprehension of why some Oni might fight desperately to bring back the past. To see Oni children laughing and running in the streets, and craftsmen and vendors minding stores or gossiping at their doorways. How many part-Oni were there?

At the far end of the village, the main street ended in an open space and a set of gates that clearly belonged to some private estate—the grounds of the Yukishima shinobi clan, presumably. The gates appeared to be ancient, but in excellent repair. Saitō admired the ornamentation in passing; his interest was entirely with the layout and how effective the defenses might be from attack or infiltration on this side. Even as he was considering the polished tips on the short spikes on the wooden palisade—steel or Soul-inscribed silver?—the iron-bound porter's door opened and a tall, broad-shouldered man with dark red hair stepped out and bowed deeply to Sen-hime.

There was no mistaking the resemblance to Amagiri Kyūju. This was his father's brother. Saitō, long-used to collecting and retrieving information, brought the name to mind immediately: Yukishima Amagiri Hideo, in accordance with the Oni tradition of having a consort take on the family name of the higher-ranked spouse upon marriage where clan leadership was involved. As far as the Oni were concerned, Saitō was Yukimura Sakurai Hajime; only his unique situation (literally) allowed him to use Sakurai as a way of indicating that one or more children of the marriage might be given his family name.

"Good morning, Hideo-sama," said Sen pleasantly, bowing politely, although not deeply. "Were you here by chance? You do not usually keep your own gates."

"Good morning, Sen-hime," responded Hideo. "My wife was aware that you were in Yase and so I came to see if you would be visiting us today. It has been too long since we have had the pleasure of your company, Princess."

This man was impenetrable to Saitō's senses—more so than Chiharu and much like his nephew, in fact. But knowing Amagiri so well gave him some insight now. After all, Saitō had learned to observe people of all kinds long before his Oni faculties had fully developed. In his opinion, this man was conflicted. That was interesting.

"It is my loss, I know," Sen-hime was saying. "But this seemed like an auspicious time to visit, since my cousins are here."

"Good morning, Yukishima-sama," murmured Chiharu, bowing.

Greetings were exchanged between the Kazama siblings and Amagiri's uncle. They clearly knew each other, although not especially well. Saitō waited patiently, curious to see how Sen-hime would introduce him to the consort of the Yukishima clan head.

Sen-hime smiled sweetly. "This is Saitō Hajime-san, who has been teaching swordcraft to Kichirou-kun."

To Saitō's slight surprise, Kichirō did not betray the… inaccuracy of the statement in any way. The older man did look puzzled, however. Then he nodded, almost to himself.

"I suppose that Kazama-sama has been very busy lately," Hideo agreed, favouring Saitō with a short bow. Saitō thought that the tall Oni had accepted Sen-hime's explanation, until he found himself looking into the pale blue eyes of the man upon straightening from his own bow.

So swiftly and quietly that he wasn't even sure what had happened at first, there was a light mental touch, flickering across his mind and then gone: _You are Saitō of the Shinsengumi. And you are also Oni and kin. We will speak._

The Third Division Captain was stunned. His hand had gone to the hilt of his sword, but at Sen-hime's look of disapproval he managed to catch himself and went no further.

"Chiharu-sama and I are here to see Yukishima-sama," said Sen-hime. "Will you escort us, please?"

"As you wish, Sen-hime," replied Hideo, bowing again. "I hope that Kichirō-sama and Saitō-san will accompany you?"

Chiharu-sama, who seemed to have guessed that not all was well, laid a gentle hand on Kichirō's shoulder.

"Saitō-san had promised to conduct Kichirō's regular lesson while they were waiting for us, Yukishima-sama. I'm afraid that Kichirō is overly fond of swords. That is why they are not in clothing suitable for your Lady's court."

"I see." Hideo-sama turned to Kichirō-kun. "If you would like to train in our dojo, then you are most welcome. As you can imagine, it is well-equipped. Also, at this time in the morning, Mamoru is likely also honing his skills. You are of an age, but I do not think that you have met."

The Oni's expression remained politely neutral, but he had made it exceptionally difficult to refuse and he knew it. This time, both Chiharu-sama and Kichirō-kun looked at Sen-hime, who appeared honestly taken aback.

"That is a kind offer, Hideo-sama," Sen said slowly. "And I believe that I appreciate your _curiosity_ with respect to Kichirō-kun's training arrangements. After all, a master who meets Chikage-sama's expectations is sure to be unusual. Very well, I accept on Kichirō-kun's behalf. I know that you will extend every courtesy of your house to Kichirō-kun and Saitō-san."

Hideo-sama bowed again. "Of course, Sen-hime. Please come this way."

The estate was very lovely and even larger than Sen's. Saitō noted the details automatically; his mind was focussed on possible escape—and on guarding himself against mental attack. He needed to know more, but he wasn't sure that the knowledge was worth the risk.

The house was two stories in the center, with single-story wings to either side. Once again, Saitō realized that at some point the Oni must have been much greater in numbers, and he felt a strange sense of loss. Since there could be no personal meaning in such a feeling, he set it aside, but he did not forget it. Loss, grief and longing for the past could drive people to do terrible things.

Hideo-sama pointed to a bordered path that led through the garden around the right side of the house.

"If you will follow that path, Kichirō-kun, Saitō-san, you will find the dojo. I will join you there shortly."

All four guests looked at the tall red-head in some surprise. It would have been far more courteous to invite Saitō and Kichirō into the house instead of forcing them to walk around the whole building. On the other hand, it was probably better for all concerned.

After a brief exchange of more courtesies, Hideo-sama led his guests toward the house and Saitō and Kichirō moved away down the right-hand path. Saitō could tell that Kichirō was uneasy about the situation without quite knowing why. After walking for a short time in silence through the hot and fragrant garden, Saitō made up his mind; although he was not one to disclose information unnecessarily, it seemed to him that everyone would be safer if the boy knew more about what was going on.

"Kichirō-kun."

The blond head turned quickly toward him, and he once again pushed away the immediate anger that still rose upon seeing ruby eyes and _that_ face. It was ironic, but right now, in this place, this Kazama might be an ally.

"Yes, Saitō-sama?"

Saitō didn't bother to correct him.

"You know that your brother is the one who injured Amagiri Kyūju-san. Now that you have seen him, you know what blade inflicted those wounds."

This time the proud head drooped.

" _Hai_."

"Your brother has dismissed Amagiri from his service and from the Western Clans, on a charge of oath-breaking. The sentence was commuted from death at Sen-hime's insistence, and your brother has placed Amagiri into my absolute charge as a condition of the _lesser_ sentence of losing his right hand."

Saitō felt, as much as heard, Kichirō's sharp intake of breath. As prepared as he had thought he was for bad news, the boy had hoped to hear something else. Also, it was possible that he hadn't known about the hand. Amagiri was being careful to keep it concealed.

"I… understand."

"Your brother wished to marry Yukimura Chizuru-sama."

Kichirō nodded miserably. "I see that now."

"So you understand that Kazama Chikage-sama and I are not on good terms. We have a temporary truce, at best."

Silence. Kichirō's steps had slowed and Saitō slackened his pace as well.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kichirō asked.

"You needed to know. Do you know why we are here today?"

"Not really, except that it is a matter of some importance. Why are we here?"

"We are here to protect your younger brother."

"Kenshin?" Kichirō said incredulously. "But Kenshin is with Mother."

"Kenshin-kun is not your brother by blood. He is the son of Amagiri Kyūju-san and Yukishima Chikame-sama."

Saitō put an apparently friendly hand on Kichirō's shoulder and kept him moving forward. As they came into the area behind the house, Kichirō finally found his voice again.

"And you're telling me _now_?!"

Saitō shrugged.

"It would have been better if Chiharu-sama had told you sooner. I had planned to discuss it with you while we waited for Sen-hime regardless."

Kichirō stared at him, his face reflecting various emotions. "But why?"

"If something goes wrong, and you need to protect your sister and Sen-hime, I don't want you dealing with the information for the first time. Anyone might be shocked and freeze for a moment."

Saitō was very conscious that Hijikata-san, or Harada, would have handled things better. They would likely have been more reassuring or understanding… He decided to try again. After all, it was up to him to learn how to do these things and not make excuses.

"Kichirō-kun, I am telling you this because I may need your assistance and I believe that you may be willing and able to help me. I would prefer to trust you with the truth than to have you at my back uncertain of where your duty lies. I cannot command your obedience as I would one of my soldiers."

Kichirō was still frowning, but he was no longer staring at the ground and his posture seemed a little less pathetic. They were closer now to the wooden building that was clearly the dojo, and this time Saitō allowed him to stop and collect himself.

"I don't understand this business with Yukishima-sama and Kenshin and Amagiri," the boy muttered at last. He shot a sideways look at Saitō, taking in the man's alert stance and cool expression. For a long moment, he hovered on the edge of self-pity.

"You are almost a man," Saitō said calmly. "By the standards of both the humans and the Oni. I have told you everything I can within the time we have. Now you must decide what to do."

"It isn't that simple!" Kichirō cried. Then he winced—at his own behaviour—and drew a deep breath. " _Gomenasai_ , Saitō-sama. Please overlook my outburst. I-I will do better. I can work with you to look after Chiharu and Sen-hime, and to do what I can for Kenshin."

Saitō nodded gravely at him, and would have spoken, but he sensed an unfamiliar presence and turned quickly toward the dojo, hand hovering near the hilt of his sword. There was a thin, black-haired boy standing in the open doorway staring at them. He looked younger than Kichirō.

"Who are you?" he demanded imperiously, both his face and voice reflecting irritation. "You disturbed my practice. If you don't have a good reason for being here then I will tell Mother that you bothered me and she will punish you."

Kichirō looked affronted and drew himself up to retort, but Saitō spoke first.

"Are you Yukishima Mamoru-san?" he asked, his expression scrupulously neutral.

"Who else would I be? Answer my question."

"This is Kazama Kichirō-sama, and I am his instructor, Saitō Hajime."

The dark-haired boy's attitude changed immediately.

"Kazama-sama. You are most welcome here. Are you visiting Mother?" He ignored Saitō completely.

Bewildered, Kichirō blinked a little and replied more formally than he usually would with a boy who was his junior in both age and rank.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ , Yukishima-san. My sister is visiting your mother, along with Sen-hime. Your father directed us here so that we could train."

Mamoru-kun now looked sulky, Saitō thought. His opinion of Lady Yukishima was rapidly deteriorating, which he hadn't thought possible. The boy was extremely pretty, with his long black hair and pale, lilac-coloured eyes, but he was either very ill-mannered or not quite well in the head. Were they _all_ insane?

"Mother says that Sen-hime will lead the Oni to ruin, just like Shizuka-hime. I don't want her here—she'll put Mother out of temper." He shivered slightly, which contrasted oddly with the blazing heat. "I don't like it when Mother is angry."

Neither of his visitors had any doubt of it. Kichirō was now staring at the boy with something like horror. Saitō's eyes had narrowed and his face was grim.

Just then, the back door of the house opened and Hideo-sama stepped out onto the _engawa_ and put on a pair of sandals. He raised his hand in greeting and moved rapidly toward them across the back courtyard.

"Oh! Good morning again Father!" Mamoru called. "Did you send Kazama-sama to practice with me? That was very kind of you. Now that you are here, though, could you tell his instructor to leave? I don't think I like him much."

* * *

**[II] - Confrontation: The Will of the Princess**

* * *

Sen had looked around curiously upon entering the house. She had no clear memories of the place, which was peculiar when you realized that she had spent much of her childhood visiting her own family's estate on the other side of the village. On the other hand, now that she knew the whole history, she could understand why her mother's visits to Yase had become less and less frequent, and why Shizuka-hime had never allowed her daughter into Kimigiku's former home after the shinobi had come to live with them.

The young princess was glad that Chiharu was with her. Although Sen didn't underestimate her own abilities, it was a relief to have a friend there since she couldn't bring Kimigiku.

Hideo-sama told a servant to fetch tea and fruit, and another to wait on the honoured guests. Then he opened the door to Yukishima-sama's front reception room, saying:

"Chiyoko-sama. Sen-hime and Kazama Chiharu-sama are here to see you. I saw them coming in and brought them to you." The red-haired Oni bowed deeply to his lady as he ushered in the guests. "Unless you need me, I will return to Mamoru."

"You may go, Hideo-san."

The tone was indifferent, but Sen thought that there was something else under it—she sensed wariness and perhaps… sadness? It made her even more uneasy.

Yukishima Chiyoko-sama was a tall, graceful woman, with the black hair and purple eyes of her clan. She was unusually beautiful, even among the Oni and her own family. Her eyes were wide and brilliant, her hair was glossy and silky and smooth, and her skin was clear and soft. Not even the heavy, rather elaborate robes that she wore could entirely diminish the impact of a surprisingly sensual form. Sen found herself hurriedly readjusting her thoughts as elaborate courtesies were exchanged and the three women sat down to drink fresh tea. How could she have forgotten the impact that this woman could have in terms of both physical beauty and imposing will?

"You honour me with this visit, Osen-hime," murmured Chiyoko, as she sipped from her translucent china cup.

"I am pleased to be here," returned Sen, with equal sincerity. "I hope that you are well?"

"Yes, very well, Princess." Yukishima-sama turned her amethyst eyes to Chiharu. "And again, thank you for your visit, Kazama Chiharu-sama. You are even lovelier than the last time I saw you. But it has been many years, I'm afraid."

"It has been a long time," Chiharu agreed.

In fact, the last time that she had met the Lady of the Yukishima was at her father's funeral, when she was eleven. Yukishima Mamoru-kun, a shy boy of about five, had been there as well, and she remembered trying to lighten his unnatural, silent gravity, finding it oppressive in so young a child, especially one with no connection to the deceased.

"Mamoru-kun is nearly grown up now, of course," Chiyoko said, the comment echoing Chiharu's unspoken thought. "He will be a very handsome man, you know, and he has a quick mind."

Chiharu barely managed to retain her calm smile as half-remembered memories from childhood resurfaced. Her father had been discussing her marriage prospects with her mother, and Yukishima Mamoru-san had been his first choice for some reason. And… her mother had timidly mentioned that Yukimura now had a boy-child as well?

"How is Mamoru-kun?" asked Sen, allowing her irritation at being ignored to stiffen her resolve.

She had overcome her slight awe and fear now, and was remembering what this woman had done to her own daughters and grandson. The forgotten, striking resemblance to Kimigiku no longer confused her emotions but instead fueled her anger. Sen deftly wove command into the question and saw the cold, beautiful face turn to her immediately.

The flash of annoyance in Yukishima-sama's purple eyes was quickly veiled beneath long black lashes, but Sen sensed as well as saw it, and it cleared the last of her indecision. This woman, who should have been her most loyal protector, was far more foe than friend.

"As I was saying to Kazama-sama," Chiyoko said coldly, "my son is becoming a very handsome and talented young man."

"And how is your younger daughter?" Sen inquired with poisonous sweetness, her magenta eyes as cold as the older woman's voice. Chiharu was taken aback by the transformation in her cousin, having rarely seen the warm, passionate girl take on the role of Princess of the Oni.

"My daughter is fine. Chikame is learning her duties as Heir to the Yukishima."

"May she join us, please? I have not seen her in quite some time, and I thought she looked rather unwell on the last occasion."

"She was not unwell, Osen-hime. She was merely grieved—as we all were, of course—by the untimely death of your most respected mother."

It was intended to be hurtful, but Sen had expected the response and was well-aware that she had not seen Yukishima Chikame since her mother's funeral. She shook her head as though commiserating with her hostess.

"I can see that you share my concern for Chikame-sama's well-being, Yukishima-sama, and do not wish to embarrass her, but I am here in large part to see her. If she is not well enough for a formal visit, then I would be happy to go to her room now, to assure her that there is no need for any ceremony."

There was a tense silence. Yukishima-sama looked down again, as though disappointed by her Princess' rude insistence. Sen remained politely attentive, but she was subtly pushing harder against the other woman's poised control. After all, Yukishima Chiyoko owed her direct, absolute obedience. For the first time, Sen felt as though she could enforce it. There was a particular Gift that her line could use at need, and she had woven it into her light compulsion.

Chiharu watched both women with interest. Osen-chan was obviously in a very different position from her brother Chikage, who had no difficulty either demanding or receiving obedience from his vassals. Until now. While she was determined to sort out Kenshin's situation—despite her fear of losing her much loved youngest brother—she also had some sympathy for Chikage's situation. After all, if Amagiri had respected his lord's known wishes, rather than just the strict letter of the permission given to assist Osen-chan… _No, that's not fair. Amagiri had no good choices. The Princess of the Oni wished the man saved. Also, Osen-chan knew what it would mean to Amagiri if he succeeded. There are no easy choices for any of us, including me, Chikage, and Kichirō. And what on earth will Kenshin do?_

"Yukishima-sama," Chiharu said aloud, in carefully deferential tones, "my cousin is truly concerned for Chikame-sama. Are you sure that we cannot visit briefly with her? I would also be happy to make Mamoru-san's acquaintance again."

Yukishima-sama sighed deeply and spread her hands in apology.

"Sen-hime, Kazama-sama, my daughter is truly not in a position to receive you. Perhaps we could arrange a visit in a week's time? I believe—"

"No." Sen rose to her feet. "This is absurd, Yukishima-sama. All I wish is to see Chikame-sama, in order to confirm that she is well, or at least well enough. I have a duty to her personally to ensure her well-being, and I have a duty as Princess to ensure that your Heir is still fit for her position. Your obvious reluctance only makes me more uneasy."

"I… see. Then I suppose that I must tell you that—" Yukishima broke off as though suddenly discovering that she couldn't speak. Her eyes narrowed, and she rose to her feet as well, much taller and more physically imposing than Sen.

Chiharu continued to kneel calmly at the table, and sip her tea. Although her senses whispered of danger, she knew that her cousin had to handle this confrontation on her own. It was the way of power that sometimes it had to be tested and proven.

"Yes?" Sen asked in impatient, steely tones. "What is it that you must tell me? Where is your Heir, Yukishima-sama? Where is Kimigiku's sister?"

"How _dare_ you speak that name?!" Yukishima snapped at her, eyes starting to lighten.

"How dare you disobey me?" Sen demanded in response, her own features unchanged. "My mother made a bargain with you at a time of terrible turmoil. By the time that she knew enough to question your behaviour more closely, she was no doubt concerned that somebody as _unprincipled_ , as _vindictive_ and as _cruel_ as you are might target the last female heir to the Okikurune."

"Take care, _Princess_ ," snarled her alleged vassal, "you come very close to accusing me of treason. Do not speak of things you know _nothing_ about."

Sen crossed her arms.

"Then where is your Heir?"

Once again, Yukishima-sama appeared to be stricken dumb. And her control was slipping. Chiharu was amazed: a sixteen-year-old, of whatever clan, should not be able to manipulate an experienced and (by all accounts) powerful clan head. It occurred to her a moment later that of course presumably the point was that the head of all Oni might be something _more_ than a clan head. But Sen hadn't tried to force Chikage to change his behaviour. The fair-haired young woman finally rose to her feet as Yukishima-sama's eyes went golden and her hair bleached to silky white.

"Yukishima-sama," said Chiharu firmly. "Please just answer Sen-hime. You know that my own oaths require me to protect Her Highness if necessary."

"Leave this house. Even your sainted mother knew her role better than to interfere in purely family matters." Each word was ground out between gritted teeth.

Sen stood her ground.

"You have made it more than a family matter—and I'm not sure that I accept your version of my role anyway. My mother's place was not secure; after the Yukimura were massacred she had no powerful allies. She married my father for many reasons, not the least of which was to maintain a semblance of unity among the Oni. You should have been her advocate and protector, but as far as I can tell, your aims have been much more concerned with protecting the so-called purity and strength of your own bloodline."

"Do not underestimate me, Princess," warned Yukishima, hands curled tightly at her sides.

Chiharu began to assess the room in case she needed a more defensible position. She didn't plan to underestimate either party to the current conflict. As expected, Osen-chan ignored her adversary's warning.

"Yukishima Kameko was not your Heir at the time of your so-called family matters. Yukishima Chikame-sama is most certainly my business when I have cause to suspect that she may not be fit to be Heir. You have now tried to lie to me twice and your behaviour has made you open to the highest sanction. Kazama Chiharu-sama is witness to your willful disobedience, and your manifest fear of allowing me to even speak with Chikame-sama. This is not a request, it is an order: bring Chikame-sama to me now."

It seemed to Chiharu that Yukishima-sama became calmer as Osen-chan spoke.

"You have made yourself very clear, Osen-hime," said the older woman quietly, still very beautiful in her full Oni form. Four horns rose from her brow, clear and sharp. "You bring conflict and death upon the Oni and yet you call yourself our Princess. Your mother knew better than to seek chaos when she was too weak to enforce peace."

"You are wrong, and I am not weak," Sen responded flatly. "Do you forswear your oaths, then? I truly had not believed it of you."

Yukishima-sama bowed deeply.

"I will have my daughter brought down to you."

Chiharu sensed the first flicker of uncertainty from Osen-chan, and couldn't blame her. There seemed to be no reason for the sudden about-face. Except that maybe even Yukishima-sama wasn't quite prepared to defy a direct order in front of a witness she truly didn't want to antagonize. But surely the woman already knew that she'd gone too far? If Sen-hime, Lady of Yase and Kyoto, allowed such insults to her authority to pass without some kind of punishment, it would seriously undermine her authority.

Their hostess resumed her usual appearance as she crossed to the door. Sliding it open, she spoke rapidly to the waiting servant.

"Please go to Masaru-sama and ask him to bring Chikame-sama to me. Tell him that Sen-hime commands my daughter's attendance. Do you understand?"

The woman bowed and hurried away. Chiharu sensed fear from her and… reluctance? To do what?

"My brother is always very reluctant to allow his niece to miss her lessons," Yukishima said to Sen, by way of explanation.

Sen eyed her warily, but she could sense nothing. Yukishima-sama was completely shut off to her, which was hardly surprising. It made Sen uneasy, because she hadn't actually expected to have to push so hard to be allowed to see Chikame-sama. She had been forced to go farther than she had wanted, although she had made sure to know ahead of time just how far she was prepared to go. In particular, Sen had hoped not to invoke her special Gift preventing any of the sworn bloodlines from lying to her; it was an impressive display of power, and useful, but it was more taxing than the Gifts that relied on Body, Soul and Mind alone.

The truth was that Sen hadn't fully appreciated how … strange… Yukishima-sama might be. It forced her to realize that perhaps Kimigiku had spoken no more than the truth when she had said that nobody had ever really believed what life had been like within the Yukishima estate.

"I will admire your garden while we wait," Sen told her hostess, moving to the window so that she could look out into the garden as a polite excuse not to sit down.

"As you wish, Princess. It will not be long."

Chiharu felt a strange sense of unreality. There was something wrong. She was sure that her cousin knew it as well, but… they were confined by custom and politeness. Besides, she could not imagine that Yukishima-sama would do anything to jeopardize whatever relationship she had with the Kazama.

Eventually, there was a murmur of voices outside the door, and a polite "excuse me" in a man's voice. The man who entered was only slightly known to either of the visitors, but he was clearly Yukishima Masaru-sama, as his resemblance to his sister was almost uncanny. He also greatly resembled Hijikata-san of the Shinsengumi, but Chiharu put that thought firmly from her mind as irrelevant. Like his sister, Masaru-sama looked only a little older than Kimigiku, but Chiharu knew that the siblings must be close to seventy. A single streak of white stood out in Masaru-sama's hair, which was pulled back into a severe ponytail.

Behind him was Chikame-sama, and Chiharu did not wonder that Osen-chan was visibly shocked. The woman was Kimigiku's identical twin, but very thin, and her eyes were lifeless. Chikame-sama observed the visitors without interest; in fact, Chiharu wasn't sure that she saw them at all. Apart from a deep bow to her mother, she stood docilely in the doorway in perfect silence until her uncle addressed her.

"Chikame-chan, please greet Sen-hime and Kazama-sama. They are here to see to you."

The empty eyes turned toward them. There might have been recognition; it was very hard to say. Try as she might, Chiharu could sense nothing from the woman. She was not guarded, exactly; rather, she seemed absent.

"Good morning, Sen-hime. It is a pleasure to see you again." Both younger women were startled to hear such a sweet, musical voice—very like Kimigiku's when she was in her role as a geiko. The voice had far more personality than Chikame-sama's tone and expression. "Good morning, Kazama-sama—it is Kazama Chiharu-sama, is it not? I do not think we have ever had much opportunity to speak together."

The greetings were conventional, straightforward, even pleasant. It was truly bizarre.

Sen-hime stepped away from the window, returning Chikame-sama's bow. Somewhat reluctantly, nerves completely on edge, Chiharu followed suit.

"Chikame-sama," said Sen, "I will not keep you too long from your studies. Please forgive me for the intrusion, but it has been so long since I have seen you. I was concerned for your well-being. How are you?"

"I am quite well, Sen-hime," replied Chikame immediately. The normal voice and emotionless face presented a very disconcerting appearance, and Chiharu drew away a little. "I regret that you were worried for me."

"I see," said Sen, and Chiharu's eyes widened at the cold tone. "Allow me to rephrase that question."

The Princess seemed to consider both Yukishima-sama and her brother for a moment. Then she shrugged and murmured "so be it". It made Chiharu very nervous.

Sen-hime closed the distance between herself and Chikame-sama and stared directly into the lusterless amethyst eyes.

" **How are you, Yukishima Kameko-san? Answer me truthfully.** "

The question, charged with Soul and Coercion magic, and something that Chiharu didn't recognize, reverberated loudly in the room and also in the heads of all present. The thin, pale face contorted and for just a moment the eyes were alive—and full of a misery so profound that Chiharu felt it like a physical blow.

"Let me die! Princess! For the love of my sister _let me die_!" It came out as a rising scream, and ended on a note of pure agony that caused every person present other than Sen to stagger back with their hands to their ears.

"No," said Sen. "But I will save you."

There was a second—not more—of absolute stillness, and then Chikame-sama fainted and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**[III] - Husband and Father**

* * *

In the Yukishima dojo—or rather just outside it—Saitō was listening to a very strange confession and a plea for help. Upon his arrival, Hideo-sama had promised his son that he would speak with "the instructor", and had invited Kichirō-kun to use whatever equipment he wished. Kichirō had been more than a little confused about what was going on, but at Saitō's brief nod he had stripped off his sandals and light sleeveless jacket and gone into the dojo to train.

Saitō's initial reaction had not been friendly when the tall Oni had joined him in front of the dojo. He had not been happy with Hideo-sama's intrusion into his mind earlier or about the Oni's obvious knowledge about his background and current situation. But Amagiri's uncle had ignored his coldness and his posture and had literally begged to be heard. It had shaken the Shinsengumi captain enough that he had agreed to listen.

"We may not have much time," Hideo told him bluntly. "If Sen-hime is anything like her ancestors—and I believe that she is—then my wife will finally find herself pressed to the danger point. The only thing that will delay her is the presence of Kazama-sama. But even that may not be enough."

"You believe that Yukishima-sama may attack Sen-hime and Kazama-sama?" Saitou asked neutrally.

"Yes. My wife is no longer stable, and believes herself to be nearly invincible. Unfortunately, that belief does make her stronger. You _must_ understand me: I love my wife; I have always loved my wife. Moreover, I owe her my loyalty and obedience, and I do not take those vows lightly. I stood by—I acquiesced by default—when she broke Kameko's heart and exiled Kimiko. I will not make excuses now. But you have seen my son, the child of a final attempt on my wife's part to have another daughter, and I will not stand by a third time."

"Then why didn't you speak with Sen-hime sooner?" demanded Saitō curtly.

"I tried to do so immediately after Shizuka-hime's funeral. My wife discovered my intent and she has prevented me from leaving this estate ever since. You may not know this, but any promise, any personal oath, makes coercion much easier—ah, by magical means."

"That is logical."

"Similarly, I have not been allowed to speak with anyone outside my wife's influence during those two years. I have waited here, watching for Sen-hime or anyone truly loyal to her to be close enough and strong enough to help me."

"What is it that you want?"

A look of incredible sadness passed over the distinctive Amagiri features. Saitō had to suddenly blink back tears, as the man's naked despair was almost overwhelming in intensity. His hand went to his sword out of pure shock.

"I have heard of you, Saitō Hajime of the Shinsengumi. If you are here then it is likely that you have decided that she must die. My nephew has probably told you not to take on such a burden. Kyūju-kun was dear to me once, and I recognize his imprint on you—that is why I call you kin. For his sake, and for yours, please let me deliver this blow. And… also for the sake of your wife, the last of the Yukimura. My mother was of that clan."

"I… What do you mean?" Disconcerted a second time, nerves on edge, Saitō could feel the beginnings of the transformation to Oni form.

"It will not be long now. I will go with you. You will need my help. But do not take the final blow on yourself. Fight my wife, protect the Princess and Kazama-sama… but let me be the one to deliver death. It will be better for everyone, I swear it."

Inexplicably, Saitō's tension kept mounting, and he suddenly realized that something, somewhere, was going very badly wrong. He shifted to Oni form and stepped quickly away from Hideo-sama, senses somehow hyper-aware. The other man had also changed, and suddenly the two adolescent Oni inside the dojo came running out.

Mamoru-kun's eyes were golden, but otherwise both boys were still in human form.

"Mother!" cried the younger boy, a sword held in a white-knuckled grip.

"Saitō-sama—what is it?!" shouted Kichiro, his own katana in his hand.

Then they all heard it, echoing and re-echoing in their minds and even, though faintly, in their ears:

" _Let me die!_ "

Hideo-sama grasped his son, before the boy could run past. For a moment, they swayed together, but the father's strength was easily the greater. When Mamoru-kun stopped moving, his father kissed him gently on the forehead. Whatever he said then was not said aloud. Then the red-haired Oni spun away and was gone.

Saitō had already left, but his parting words to Kichiro-kun had been quite different from whatever Hideo-sama might have said to his son: "Keep the boy here—he is in your care. Do whatever you have to do. Do not kill him."

"Saitō-sama?!"

Bewildered, and a little frightened, Kichiro nevertheless turned to follow orders. As the adult Oni disappeared inside, and Mamoru's sword came up in a defiant arc, the young swordsman blocked the incoming blow, smashed a punishing fist into the other boy's face and tackled him to the ground. It was going to be an interesting challenge, but Kichiro was determined to be the victor. For some reason, he wanted to prove himself worthy of Saitou-sama's trust.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** Thank you for reading and for your comments and reviews. To my AO3 readers: I will soon have the rest of the story uploaded and up-to-date; your comments and encouragement would be greatly appreciated, as I am still fairly new to this forum and learning more about the readers here. :)


	71. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazama Chikage has a difficult conversation with Shiranui Kyo and also finds out from Amagiri Hideaki that Saito really has become a full Oni.
> 
> The bloody conclusion to Sen-hime's ill-fated visit to the Yukishima.

**Chapter 71 – Execution**

* * *

**[I] - An Unpopular Report**

* * *

Kazama continued to stare out his second-floor window at the drizzling rain. Hideaki was late, which did not augur well for his errand. On the other hand, it would have taken some time for the man to transport his badly injured brother to the meeting place, tend to that brother's wounds, speak with the _upstart, bastard wolf cub_ who aspired to be the Oni clan head of a long-fallen clan, teach the cur a lesson, and return here. Somewhere in his roiling thoughts, Kazama was beginning to acknowledge the terrible loss he had suffered with his former vassal's defection.

Of course, it was primarily the loss of that man's services he regretted, not the man himself. Hideaki was not as strong as his brother, nor as disciplined. But he was loyal and well-trained, and being Heir might eventually bring him closer to his elder brother's level of overall power. Kazama had always gotten along well with him, and at least he was familiar. But why had the elder brother suddenly changed his loyalties after all these years? It was maddening.

Shiranui Kyō sat across the room drinking _sake_. His own thoughts were unsettled. He remembered his words to Amagiri, and it troubled him that if what Kazama had told him was true, and Saitō Hajime had passed the Three Trials, then Shiranui was bound by promise to acknowledge the Shinsengumi captain as his brother. He hadn't mentioned that to Kazama. How had Amagiri achieved so much with that human? Former human, allegedly. Now married to the last of the Yukimura, which was Kazama's real beef with the impassive swordsman.

And that whole business with the mental tampering. Shiranui might seem like a casual, slightly wild kind of Oni—which in fact he was—but as Amagiri had always pointed out to him, he was stronger and had greater potential than he typically acknowledged, even to himself. He was also more aware of human politics than most Oni other than Sen-hime and Kazama, both of whom were required to deal with humans on behalf of the clans. In the essentials, he was better suited to lead his clan than his elder brother, but he had no desire to tie himself down to such a way of life.

A voice at the door—Amagiri Hideaki-san's, he thought—brought Kazama's head around quickly. More eagerly than the Lord of the West would typically allow, in fact. Another niggling detail to make Shiranui think that Amagiri Kyūju had been correct that the situation with the Shinsengumi of Kyōtō was more serious than any of them had expected.

"Enter," Kazama told the man at the door.

Hideaki stepped into the room, knelt, and bowed deeply. He was wet, although not bedraggled in the way that a human with no Gifts would be. Shiranui saw the tattered right sleeve and immediately got interested. Had the man been fighting? With the newest Oni lord, perhaps? The empty scabbard did not augur well for him, if so. Shiranui slid his eyes to Kazama, who had observed the torn sleeve and the missing sword. The ruby-eyed Lord of the West was looking distinctly unhappy, in a narrow-eyed, tight-mouthed kind of way.

There was a short silence, and then Kazama growled: "Well?"

"The meeting with Sakurai-sama took place as planned, Kazama-sama. The terms of your agreement with Sen-him have been met."

"He fought you though?"

"Yes. I delivered your message as instructed. He took exception to your words. He was already in Oni form when I arrived and maintained that form throughout our conversation and subsequent fight."

"And you lost." Kazama sounded disgusted, but Hideaki didn't flinch.

"Yes, Kazama-sama. I judge that Sakurai-sama was slightly uncertain at first, but that was only noticeable in contrast to his later movements. He is unusually fast and exceptionally capable with a sword. Once he had evaluated my movements—and, in my opinion, his own—he showed no hesitation in ending the fight immediately. He had no significant difficulty in doing so. Of course, my family's skill does not really lie with blades. Nevertheless, I believe my judgment is sound."

Shiranui whistled softly, which earned him a very dirty glare from Kazama. The gun-slinger didn't exactly ignore the glare, but he didn't back down, either. Instead he shrugged.

"The Shinsengumi captains are supposed to be masters with the sword. It's what they're known for. Except for my spearman, of course."

" _Your_ spearman?" demanded Kazama, side-tracked by Shiranui's deliberate wording.

"Well, he's the one I got to fight at the Ikedaya, and I had fun playing with him when I was stuck at Osen-chan's." Violet eyes met scarlet for a moment, as Kazama digested this piece of information, along with Shiranui's implicit reminder that he _had_ gone to Sen's in the first place at Kazama's request.

Kazama alighted from the window-ledge and stared down at Hideaki. Shiranui smiled faintly to himself. Kazama was very good at changing tacks when he didn't like where a particular discussion was going. On the other hand, it didn't mean that his quick mind hadn't filed away what he'd heard for consideration.

"Did you have to leave the sword behind?" Kazama asked Hideaki, his tone distinctly unfriendly. "A family heirloom, wasn't it?"

"Sakurai-sama disarmed me by breaking my wrist. It was clear that he planned the entire move and fully intended to keep the sword." Hideaki ignored the second question, as Kazama obviously knew the answer.

On the whole, Shiranui thought that the younger Amagiri was doing justice to his elder brother's training. Of course, it would cost him more effort to keep his cool than Kyūju-san, but he was handling it pretty well. The situation was rather entertaining, really. Kazama couldn't quite avoid clenching his jaw every time Hideaki said "Sakurai-sama". A small part of Shiranui wanted to say something like "sounds like my little brother's got some serious moves now", but two things prevented him. The first was the damn demon-killing sword in the corner, which was a bad combination with Kazama's rotten mood. The second was that Shiranui was a bit annoyed himself that the brat was probably even faster now than he'd been the first time they'd met in Sen's garden. Shiranui knew exactly what a difference it made to be a clan head: he'd seen Kazama go through the same power transition when both were in their late teens, and he knew that he couldn't take Kazama in a straight on fight.

Of course, it was very unlikely that his half-brother could take Kazama either, at least, not yet. Amagiri couldn't have taught him a tenth of what he really needed to know; the kid was probably getting by on power and human fighting skill alone. Not that Shiranui was totally discounting the fighting skill, given what he'd seen of the Shinsengumi so far. They weren't really up to fighting an Oni, but Harada had been… interesting.

Hideaki interrupted his thoughts, and apparently Kazama's as well.

"Sakurai-sama asked me to give you a message, Kazama-sama."

Kazama glowered at his vassal, a man he had grown up with, even played with, if such an undignified term could be applied to anything associated with the blond Oni leader. "Why should I be bothered to listen?"

"That is as you wish of course, Kazama-sama."

Kazama turned his back on the other two and returned to staring out the window. Three or four minutes passed, and although Hideaki didn't stir, Shiranui got bored.

"Well, I'm curious if you're not, Chikage. I vote we hear it."

"You don't _have_ a vote," snapped Kazama, predictably.

"I could just ask Hideaki later, you know."

"He wouldn't tell you without my permission."

Shiranui rolled his eyes. Kazama caught between wounded pride and a genuine need to evaluate the (apparently) new Oni lord was rather like a sulky child. Unfortunately, he was a sulky child who could tear you to shreds if you weren't just a little bit cautious. Unbidden, he had an image of Amagiri, bleeding from the wounds of the _Dōjigiri_. Cousin Chikage was not doing well at the moment, no matter how controlled he appeared.

"Chikage, I know it'll be annoying but we might as well hear it and get it over with."

His blond cousin frowned at the familiarity, but the truth was that they had used first names with each other many times in the past. Shiranui waited to see if the implicit offer to deal with the situation as allies (well, to a point), would be accepted. Finally, Kazama gave a curt nod.

"Perhaps. Hideaki, what was the message?"

"He asked me to tell you that you touch him or that which is his at your peril." Hideaki pretended not to hear the hiss of irritation that escaped Kazama-sama's lips. He wanted to relay the whole message as quickly as possible. "Also, that he let me live for two reasons: first, because I am the brother of a man he considers kin; and second, because he did not wish to destroy his own kind. He stated that Princess Osen would not want him to kill me."

There was another silence.

Shiranui was thinking that the message was perfect to get under Kazama's skin: first, it was a thinly veiled challenge; second, it suggested that Saitō valued Oni lives more highly than Kazama. The Shinsengumi were going to provide some real amusement at this rate. Except, of course, that Saitō, now Sakurai-sama, could be a real pain in the ass unless Hideaki was completely over-rating the guy, which seemed unlikely.

"The attack is in two days," Kazama said softly, apparently ignoring Saitō's message.

"Yep," agreed Shiranui. "Stupid of the humans, but there it is and there we'll be. On opposite sides, of course," he added helpfully.

"Well, I suppose we'll see you there." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"That's the plan."

Kazama continued to stare out the window.

"If they want to play with fire…" he murmured softly.

Shiranui's interest was piqued. "You're going start something with the Shinsengumi if they're summoned to the battle?"

Hideaki cleared his throat, but Kazama raised a hand.

"I know. The Satsuma and the Aizu are not in conflict right now. Nevertheless, it will be an opportunity to test the resolve of these part-Oni. Besides, Shiranui has already decided that he wants to play with the Bakufu dogs. Why should we deprive ourselves of the pleasure?"

"Yes, Kazama-sama."

For just a moment, Shiranui felt sorry for Kazama's new lackey. Oh well, it wasn't really his problem. If Kazama got too controlling, he—Shiranui—could just leave for a while. Except… He frowned. There was one aspect to this that hadn't occurred to him before.

"Ah, you do see it now, don't you?" Kazama's mocking voice grated. "If the Yukimura are restored to power, then the Shiranui will be bound to them once again. I trust you will enjoy having _Sakurai-sama_ enforcing his lady's will."

Shiranui clamped down on his first thought: _Kazama or Yukimura, what difference does it make to me?_ He felt that Kazama had been pushed far enough today. Besides, he usually avoided getting dragged too far into Oni politics. Once he was old enough to understand, he had become more and more aware of the fact that the Oni race was dying. Individually, the Oni were immensely powerful; collectively, something had gone wrong hundreds of years before and he couldn't see how it could be corrected. Unlike traditionalists like Kazama and Amagiri—Kyuju-san, that is—his approach was to immerse himself in all the newest things, including strange western styles and weapons.

Kazama had turned to look at him, waiting for an answer.

"I see it, but I don't know what I think," Shiranui responded at last, surprising himself with a serious answer. "It's going to be a very different world if part-Oni can become Oni. On the other hand, you know how I feel: it's going to be a different world no matter what, as technology improves. I don't really care much for humans in a general way, but I don't underestimate them either. As you've said before, I'm a bit strange."

He met Kazama's eyes long enough to give the fuming leader of the Western Clans his trade-mark, slightly manic grin. Let the blond man believe what he believed—that the pureblood clans could be saved and the Oni could dissociate themselves entirely from humans. Most importantly, let Kazama believe him to be a light-weight; it allowed Shiranui to continue to make his own choices and go his own way when he was only taken semi-seriously. The thoughtful look in his cousin's eyes warned him that Kazama saw at least partially below the surface of his words, however.

"I will see you in two days," was all he said, however.

"Yeah, see you then. Good luck Hideaki—I guess I'll see you later too."

Hideaki inclined his head in acknowledgment but said nothing. Shiranui wanted to laugh: the man was remarkably like his older brother. But Shiranui had a feeling that Amagiri was going to be a hard man to replace. Kazama was in a rage about having the Yukimura girl snatched out from under his nose, even if he was concealing it better now. Based on all the evidence, there was no way that Hideaki was up to the task of restraining Kazama the way that Kyūju-san had.

* * *

**[II] - Guarding the Princess**

* * *

Harada received a message very early the morning after helping Hijikata-san arrange for Yamazaki's care. In fact, Yamazaki was mentioned in the note, which was written in Saitō's neat, rather plain script. The note was delivered to him by a rather dazed looking soldier, who described the messenger as very beautiful, with a cloud of black hair and purple eyes. The man looked enviously at the Tenth Division Captain, who just took the note and sent the soldier on his way. As reluctant as Harada was to trust anything that might have been tampered with by the unknown spy, the handwriting and the contents suggested that it was genuine:

"Princess visiting enemy; suggest late morning patrol in southwest quarter near outskirts. Precautions taken unsatisfactory. Yamazaki still unwell."

Another sentence had been added to the note in a more graceful script:

"Make yourself useful. She's being reckless."

Harada sighed and scrubbed at his eyes. He wondered if he'd ever get a full night's rest again. Nevertheless, he was up, washed and dressed just a few minutes later. He needed to decide what was worse: telling Hijikata-san why he wanted to take a morning shift when he'd gotten in at two the night before, or trading shifts without telling the Vice Commander and being found out later. He grumbled under his breath at Saitō and Kimigiku-san.

By the time he'd gotten to Hijikata-san's quarters and heard movement within, he'd gotten over his irritation (mostly) but discovered that he was unaccountably anxious.

"Damn Oni," he muttered.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Hijikata-san!"

"Well you _are_ standing outside my room," the Vice Commander said dryly. "Fortunately, I wanted to see you. I seem to have a new power to summon officers. Amagiri-san didn't mention that one."

Harada blinked and resisted the urge to sniff for _sake_. Hijikata-san sometimes had a strange sense of humour. Wordlessly, he held out the note. The Vice Commander read it, scowled, crumpled it, read it again and handed it back to Harada.

"We're a police force, not a fucking bodyguard agency!"

"Yes, Vice Commander."

"We're understrength, Saitō's off playing house with Yukimura, Yamazaki's out of commission, Souji's hurt _again_ , Heisuke's sulking, and you're—gods, I have no idea what you're mixed up in… Meanwhile, other than Gen-san, Nagakura's my one really reliable officer, may the gods help all of us!"

Harada stayed quiet and tried to look sympathetic. One of Hijikata-san's more _interesting_ traits as a commanding officer was that he was at both his worst and his best when ranting. Sure enough, after a short silence, Hijikata sighed and his mouth quirked into something like a smile.

"Alright, switch with Souji. I was going to replace him anyway. You and Nagakura can aim to meet up at about ten-thirty or so in the southwest. Your vice-captains can look after the last hour or so. Besides, you have some of Saitō's men, right?"

Harada nodded.

"Magoshi is shaping up well. If you run into some kind of weird Oni trouble, then give him your division." Hijikata suddenly looked amused. "You know, to be fair, I think Souji's Vice-Captain deserves a chance to get more exercise in, don't you?"

"Takeda? Are you mad at Shinpachi for something? He really doesn't like that guy…"

Hijikata smirked for a moment. "Exactly. He deserves the chance to make Takeda run some errands. You know, to take the edge off his, ah, energy."

Harada shook his head. Hijikata-san didn't miss much.

"Good luck, Harada. Try to come back in one piece, will you?"

"Sure. Anything I should know about Yamazaki?"

"Somebody put him under a spell. Now he can heal like an Oni—or a fury. Downside is that it's forcing him to turn into an Oni, kind of like what happened with Saitō. So it heals him, but it could kill him."

"We have _got_ to find that creep!"

"So get out there and find him, already—but after breakfast."

* * *

**[III] - Treason & Consequences**

* * *

In the ancient, formal reception chamber of the Yukishima clan, Chikame had fainted, the echoes of her scream still echoing in the minds of those around her. One look at Sen's blazing anger and Chiharu's horrified disgust was enough for the Yukishima clan head to complete shifting form and attack. Her brother ignored the crumpled body of his niece to do the same. They were obviously well-used to working together, and blazing white exploded in front of Sen even as two sets of shuriken, flashing in the brilliant light, flew at her head, neck, and lower abdomen.

Chiharu, anticipating the attack, thanked her brother's and Amagiri's strict training as her own shift happened near-instantly, so that she was already between Sen and the attacks, letting her battle reflexes help her knock away the spinning, four-pointed weapons. Unfortunately, she was partially blinded by the light, and nearly stumbled over Chikame's still form. Two of the shuriken were harmless enough, but those thrown by Yukishima Masura stung as Chiharu brushed them aside with the backs of her hands. Both hands suddenly felt as though somebody had drawn cold fire across the backs, and the cuts didn't close.

Sen shouted a command, and translucent purple flame enveloped the two of them, along with Chikame. Their attackers, both of whom had drawn long daggers—from somewhere—were knocked back slightly. Yukishima-sama seemed entirely unfazed, however. There was a blur of motion, and suddenly they couldn't see her.

"I can't hold this long, but it will give us a moment," said Sen, hastily pulling a short knife from her elegant obi and slitting her long skirt across three pre-arranged stitches. A long overskirt fell away, even as the purple flames died, and Sen drew a long katana—apparently out of nowhere—that she thrust toward Chiharu. The blade radiated menace like a bitter, killing frost.

Chiharu had also stripped off the mock outer-skirt, but she flinched when Sen drew the sword.

"You have the _Doujigiri_?!"

"No. This is Suzuka-gozen's blade _Jinmei_. Evil isn't it?" Sen was turning, trying to detect their adversaries while trying to give Chiharu the blade. "Come on, Haru-chan, take it!"

Reluctant, but practical, Chiharu took the blade. "Evil" was the right word, she thought; this was another demon-slayer like the Kazama sword, and it was determined to be blooded. The second attack came then, in a rush of speed, out of nothing.

Illusions, though Chiharu. To let them acquire weapons and get close. Well, let them! With a snarl, she swung _Jinmei_ in a wide arc, opening a long gash along Masaru's upper left shoulder. She danced out of the way of the next attack, the angry blade humming with purpose, now.

Masaru had howled with pain when _Jinmei_ had hit him, but he flung himself on Chiharu without hesitation, taking a possibly mortal blow across the chest and abdomen in the process. Once again, the blond woman felt the strange, agonizing cold. With horror, she realized that the man had somehow driven a dagger most of the way into her left shoulder, and the wound was hissing and blackening. Blood flowed freely onto her kimono and onto the carpet. Her arm went numb, even as she literally threw her assailant across the room. She focussed on the wound, concentrating all her will on withdrawing the weapon and expelling whatever poison was preventing the gash from closing.

Sen, meanwhile, was barely avoiding Yukishima-sama's physical attacks. On the mental plane, an even fiercer battle was being fought, and Sen was surprised to find that her opponent knew some very, very nasty techniques indeed. She shouldn't have been, but nobody had ever discussed such magic with her before.

 _You are too young, too inexperienced, too soft_ … At irregular intervals, a twisted coercive blow would send fire along her nerves.

_You are a child and you wield your power like a child. Did you expect to woo me with soft words and pretty phrases? Did you think that I would hand my daughter over to you? Or allow you to dishonour me by stripping me of my rank?_

This time, Sen blocked the worst of the pain and lashed out with a taloned, open-handed blow. It connected, but the older woman just laughed.

 _So pitiful, young one. So slow._ The slashing cuts faded in an instant. _You thought to set both my daughters against me, didn't you? But you are too late, too weak, too much like your mother._

"It should not be possible for you to attack me," Sen said flatly. "The blood oath prevents it."

"Anything can be achieved with enough will and endurance," Yukishima responded scornfully. "Didn't your mother herself believe that?"

"Yes, but—" Sen's next comment was cut off as the main doors into the room were flung open and six or seven people came racing in.

Sen had hoped for Saitō-san—right now the man's stern practicality and uncanny speed would have been very welcome. Instead, what she saw horrified her, even though she had thought herself beyond further shock.

She recognized the new-comers, at least some of them, as servants of the estate, all part-Oni of varying strength and background. The woman in the lead had just been serving them tea. Now her hair was as white as any demon's, but her eyes were blood red. Worst of all, her features were contorted into a desperate, frightened expression that did not entirely conceal the way that she licked her lips when she caught the sight—or maybe the scent—of Chiharu's bleeding shoulder.

"What took you so long!" Yukishima demanded. "Thanks to your delay, Masaru-sama is badly injured. Quickly now and don't hesitate!"

Chiharu ground her teeth against the brutal pain in her left shoulder, kept _Jinmei_ tightly clasped in her right hand, and backed up until she could touch Sen.

"Osen… -chan…" she gasped. "We need aid. Where is—"

It was as though a dark shadow rippled through the room. The first of the Yukishima _rasetsu_ died instantly, its head cleanly severed from its body. The next one crumpled almost immediately afterward, heart transfixed. The third one died in the midst of opening its—no, his—mouth to scream.

Chiharu almost gagged on the scent of blood and the overwhelming terror of the remaining furies, caught between a vengeful spirit and their mistress' rage. Then the bloodlust finally rose in full, and fear was drowned in a haze of red. Two of them closed in on Chiharu, heedless of the deadly sword in her good hand. The other two attempted to flank her, whether to support the others or to attack Sen was unclear. Both died a moment later.

"You're late," murmured Chiharu, who had managed to injure one opponent but was rapidly weakening. The injury to her shoulder just wasn't normal.

Saitō ignored the remark, and killed the two remaining furies even as Chiharu sank to one knee, upright only because she was leaning against the Okkikurune heirloom blade. Saitō could sense, but not see, that she was trying to lend her dwindling mental strength to her cousin, who was clearly in need of immediate aid.

Incandescent with rage, Yukishima-sama seemed to have Sen wrapped in layers of crackling green and purple fire. Sen was fighting back, but she had already expended a great deal of her personal energy during the first confrontation with the powerful demoness, as well as when she had tried to rouse Yukishima Chikame. For the moment, her defensive barriers were holding, but it was obvious that the older woman had the upper hand.

Saitō closed the distance between them without hesitation, killing intent written plainly on his usually expressionless face. He had been forced to give his Oni self full rein in order to carve a path through the _rasetsu_ who had ambushed him when he first ran into the house. Unlike the pitiful servants within this room, who had been trained to fight but were not skilled warriors, those he had first met had been the core of the Yukishima strength, and at first he had been hard-pressed, though not in danger of his life. It had been Hideo-sama, following closely on Saitō's heels, who had prevented the indigo-haired swordsman from being seriously delayed.

The big Oni had shoved or tossed the Yukishima warriors out of his way with enviable strength, taking advantage of their reluctance to attack their master. This had allowed the Shinsengumi captain to focus on more precise attacks, since he no longer had enemies closing in behind him. At that point, Hideo-sama had startled Saitō with the mental equivalent of a smack on the top of the head.

_Stupid boy! You are the only person who can save the Princess right now. The Oni lord can get there in time, but not the human. Which are you? Stop fearing your emotions and use them!_

When Saitō had hesitated to give up control—or had not been able to—Hideo-sama had slipped into his mind as easily as he had the first time. With deft skill and neither compunction nor compassion, he had laid bare Saitō's most intimate, vulnerable moments with Chizuru.

_I don't care if you hate me; just remember that my wife wants yours dead. Or married to my son. Shall I show you your nightmares?_

Manipulated beyond his skill to adjust, Saitō's careful control had wavered and then vanished. The rational part of his mind had understood what the other man was trying to accomplish, which was to drive him to the edge of his current strength by substituting anger-fuelled adrenaline for training. The taint on precious memories was just another price to be paid.

After that, however, he had disregarded personal safety—as he should have from the start, since he was nearly indestructible now—and smashed through the small force of rasetsu, skilled warriors or not. The reception room was already a shambles by the time he arrived. Chiharu-sama was badly injured and Sen-hime appeared to be fighting a losing battle. By that point, he didn't need Hideo-sama's cruel but effective tactics to be fully committed to his Oni inheritance. Just as on the night he had attacked Harada, white-hot rage sang through him, and this time there was no Sen-hime to prevent a killing blow.

Chiharu-sama had clearly performed her duty as Sen-hime's first line of defence, but only pride kept her upright, and she sank to one knee as soon as Saitō killed the last fury. With Saitō's approach, Yukishima-sama changed tactics, her first obvious surprise giving way to rapid calculation. With apparent ease, she hurled Sen-hime through the front window, so that she could block Saitō's first attack, countering immediately with both coercion and knives.

When the coercion barely slowed the unknown Oni lord, and she nearly lost one of her hands to his blazing speed, her expression registered disbelief. Nevertheless, she flipped lightly out of the way, any casual damage from her opponent's katana healing almost instantly.

"Who are you?" she demanded. To her surprise, the more subtle power of Soul drew an answer from Sen-hime's unknown protector even though he had resisted the stronger magic of Mind.

"Sakurai Hajime."

The name startled her, but provided little actual information. On the other hand, the fact that he answered at all suggested that the man's weakness revolved around his intrinsic nature, which was odd, but possibly useful.

Yukishima dodged another attack—barely—but pressed with more questions and clinging wisps of Soul magic.

"The Sakurai died more than two hundred years ago. Why does a Shiranui claim a dead clan?"

"You ignore the obvious, Kiyoko-chan. It is a failing, my dear. He wears the four-pointed crown, so evidently the Sakurai—dead or otherwise—have claimed _him_."

The deep, incisive voice of Hideo-sama cleared the muffling veils from Saitō's mind—or soul, whatever that was—and he was abruptly aware of two familiar figures standing wide-eyed just outside the broken front window.

"Saitō! What the hell?!" Nagakura might be baffled, but he swung himself with ease through the window, his sword instantly in his hand. His jaw dropped further as he alighted. "Shit, Saitō, those are furies!"

Since he seemed to be looking past Hideo-sama, and the bodies on the floor, Saitō could only assume that the remnants from the earlier fight had regrouped and had been pulled toward the scent of blood.

"Not ours," Saitō informed Nagakura, eyes still locked on his opponent. "Take them if you can."

"Oi! Who died and made you emperor? Ah crap, never mind."

Unable to divert his attention from his opponent, Saitō couldn't understand why Harada wasn't helping out Nagakura. Then he heard Sen-hime's voice ring out in concern:

"Saitō-san! Watch out!"

He immediately dove out of the way, but not fast enough to avoid a shallow cut along his right side. It hurt far more than it should have, and the wound didn't close. Unlike Chiharu, Saitō knew the sensation at once. Silver and Soul magic, fused into a sharp edge. Since he couldn't do anything about it, he ignored it. Apparently, Masaru-sama wasn't dead after all, although for some reason he had reverted to his human form.

"Nice friends you've got, Saitō!" called Nagakura, his face set into the sharp grin that he often wore in battle. "Come on, Sano, don't let Saitō steal all the glory!"

Saitō ignored Nagakura. Hideo-sama was speaking to him—or rather, to Harada.

 _We need your spear, Harada of the Shinsengumi_. _Leave the Princess with me_. _You need to finish Masaru-sama quickly, or he will continue to draw the life from Kazama-sama._

Harada looked at Saitō. The obvious solution was to get Sen-hime away as quickly as possible, and he was tempted to do just that. She had been almost unconscious when he had quite literally caught her when she flew out the window.

"I'll never speak to you again— _ever_ —if you don't take me to Chiharu right now." Sen's voice was a little strained, but she seemed to be in earnest.

Since Saitō was obviously having difficulty fighting two adult Oni at once—even though the male was badly injured—Harada capitulated without further argument. The low windowsill was no obstacle to the agile Tenth Division Captain, even burdened with the Oni princess and his spear. He set the girl down beside the Oni that he had originally taken for Amagiri-san.

Meanwhile, Saitō had seen comprehension on Yukishima-sama's face, and a kind of disgusted horror that he found ironic.

"You're officers of the Shinsengumi? Humans? How dare you enter my home?! How did you even find this place?"

For some reason, Harada felt the need to answer the question, even as he moved swiftly to step between Saitō and the bleeding Masaru-san. He suspected that Saitō's right side hurt, although it wasn't from how the man—Oni—was moving.

"I was called here by Sen-hime. At least, that's what it seemed like."

"And I just followed Sano, ma'am," called out Nagakaru. His blue eyes gleamed, and although his four _rasetsu_ opponents were taxing him, his sword-form was even and deliberate and he appeared to have driven them back from the doorway and into the passage, which would make his job easier.

"How could you sink to _this_?!" Yukishima cried to Sen. "They are Bakufu loyalists of the very worst kind! You know that our race has nearly been destroyed twice already by ill-considered meddling in human politics!"

"How _dare you_?!" Sen responded, her voice sounding agonized as well as furious. "How dare you speak to _me_ of what is degrading when you have harmed your own children and created _rasetsu_! You have given your own dependants over to madness and darkness and now death."

As Harada approached Masaru-san, he sensed a kind of twisting, magical force connecting the badly-injured Oni to… Chiharu-chan? He spared a moment to glance anxiously at the young woman, who appeared to be struggling to remain conscious. Osen-chan was supporting her cousin, her hands pressed tightly against Chiharu-chan's left shoulder.

Saitō and Yukishima-sama were now locked in a silent, deadly battle, as the tall Oni woman sought to force the slight, younger Oni away from the others. As the situation deteriorated, she only seemed to get stronger. Mind you… Harada had never seen Saitō fight like this either. The adversaries fought with weapons, claws, feet—whatever would connect heavily enough to push the other backward and do some damage. Both heads were crowned with gleaming white hair and four curving horns. It felt surreal, and Harada was dimly aware that the battle was being fought on more than one level.

At the door, Shinpachi held fast, tending to his own job. That thought made Harada blink. What was he doing? He seemed to just be standing there, while Masaru-san was once again trying to flank Saitō. The man seemed to be far more mobile than he should be with two ugly sword wounds on him and blood running down his chest. Cursing himself, Harada took two long steps forward so that he was once again between Saitō and the injured Oni.

This time he finally noticed the strange magic when it twisted out toward him. He allowed his eyes to unfocus slightly, saw Masaru-san smile slightly and start to relax. Harada sensed self-satisfaction from the handsome, purple-eyed man, and for a very brief moment was genuinely disoriented: the Oni looked so much like Hijikata-san, but Harada had never seen or imagined such a gloating look on the Vice Commander's face.

With a fierce grin that Shiranui would have recognized, Harada suddenly straightened, launching his spear at Masaru-chan's heart. The Oni was able to twist sideways at the last moment, but he was clearly hampered by his wounds, and the spear caught him hard in the upper shoulder. Almost as though they had rehearsed it, Saitō leaped sideways, driving his right hand into Masaru-san's abdomen. As he folded, Harada's katana swept from it's sheath and severed the Oni's head from his body

Chiharu-sama screamed, but there was no time to understand why, as Yukishima-sama descended on Saitō and Harada with nothing to lose and bound on vengeance. She had underestimated the reflexes of the two Shinsengumi, however; neither of them had spared even a glance at the decapitated body as it had fallen between them. Instead, Harada had darted forward to snatch up his spear, and Saitō had anticipated the clan head's move by dropping to one knee and then bringing his katana around in a powerful two-handed arc designed to cut his adversary open to the spine across the torso.

For all her skill and reflexes, Yukishima-sama was unable to escape, and the blow caught her across the abdomen, gutting her. For a human, the blow would have been instantly fatal; even for a powerful Oni it meant staggering pain and shock. Saitō barely managed to retain a grip on his katana, as the force of the blow twisted his body around, but he didn't dare let go given all the people in the room.

He flung himself forward onto the bloody, half-healed form in front of him mere instants later, and unhesitatingly shortened his grip in order to deliver the fatal blow. Head or heart worked for the furies, and seemed to have worked against this traitor's brother.

"STOP!"

_Stop!_

The first cry, aloud, from Sen-hime, arrested his motion as though his muscles had suddenly frozen. He remembered Hideo-sama's warning that any oath or promise would reinforce a coercive command.

The second cry, in his mind, was from Hideo-sama, and was almost as effective as the first.

_Saitō, don't take this death on yourself._

_How can you do this?_ Despite all the drama and all the death, Saitō needed to know how this previously unknown Oni could consistently overcome his mental defenses.

_You bear Kyūju's imprint, which made it easier. But… truthfully, I have been working Soul and Mind magic on you from the moment you arrived. Knowledge of the person, close proximity, promises, trust—each one is a hook for mental infiltration. In your case, if you had been given even a moment to question and resist, it would have failed._

_I did not trust you._

_No? But remember this, Sakurai Saitō Hajime-sama: if you don't trust anyone, you will become truly paranoid and fall into madness. At some point, you must trust your own judgment, if nobody else's. Excuse me, but it is time to end… this._

The conversation had taken almost no time. Saitō kept his eyes on his prisoner's face, his blade across her throat. Harada stood with the tip of his spear to the woman's forehead.

"Sen-hime, Princess of the Oni, First Lady of Yase and Kyōtō," Hideo said aloud.

"Be brief. Your clan has wrought great evil here." There was no mercy in Sen's voice.

"If you—or Sakurai-sama as your agent—execute Yukishima Kiyoko-sama, then my daughter Chikame will also die. Therefore, I ask you to allow me to take Yukishima-sama's life on my own account. It cannot begin to expiate our guilt in this matter, but it will save my daughter and allow you to meet your promise to her. Let me be your executioner. I am the only person here who can save us all from even greater grief. You see, I love my wife, and the magic cannot trigger for me."

Sen, blood-stained and exhausted, nodded once.

"Very well. I agree to this for many reasons. Let it be done at once. Sakurai-sama will be your guard."

Hideo-sama knelt beside Saitō. He held a simple silver knife in his hands, although it was clear the edge had been tempered with magic.

Yukishima-sama's purple eyes widened when she saw the knife. Then she met her husband's eyes and smiled slightly.

"Together, then, Hideo."

"Always."

Even as Saitō grasped the significance of the words, Yukishima Amagiri Hideo-sama executed his wife with a single slash across her throat that severed through to the spinal column. His pale blue eyes flicked to Saitō.

"Please look after my son, Sakurai-sama."

Quite calmly, he closed his eyes, and a moment later was gone as well.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note: Thank you for reading.** I'm sure there's a way to make the next part less tense: set the bar low... ;)

All reviews are much appreciated!


	72. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

I expect to be updating more regularly again now. I also plan to return to my usual custom of responding to all reviews (except those on Anon/Guest, since I can't).

As usual, there is a great deal going on in this chapter, setting the stage for the resolution of certain storylines over the next little while.

Thank you to all my readers, please know that your support is much appreciated. In particular, I'd like to thank:

**shell1331, danceswithseatbelts, sabina-san, scintillaofmyself, 14phantom, poivronrouge, doodlethewhiteraven, canadiangaap, Eliza1369, and nakigaoyuu**

**\- your wonderful reviews to chapter 71 were insightful, funny and encouraging! Merci à toutes** **(tous)!**

Please be assured that this story continues to be my greatest joy to write. I've missed it very much over the last two weeks. It's a relief to be back, and there's still so many interesting points and plots to explore.

I'd also like to say hello and welcome to **Mikipeach** (QueenGurako~tumblr) who has recently picked up the story and to **Guest** (who has reached chapter 40)(and by the way, Guest, if/when I ever go back to tidy up here and there, I will take your advice, and that of others, and make it clearer who is speaking. That's something I have tried to improve in more recent chapters.)

 **Happy reading!** ... well... despite all the blood and bodies

~ImpracticalOni

PS: I love writing Hijikata's snarkier comments. He's just so cool.

* * *

**Chapter 72—Homecoming**

* * *

**[I] - Left Behind**

* * *

After Osen-chan, Chiharu-chan, Kichirō-kun and Hajime had left, Chizuru had stood motionless for several minutes, staring out through the front garden toward the road with unseeing eyes. She had the same prickle of unease as she'd had the night of the raid on the Ikedaya Inn, and it was taking a great deal of resolve not to run off down the laneway after her husband. Oddly, the thought that they were well and truly married helped a little, and gave her the courage to finally turn toward Kimigiku-san, who was clearly at least as worried about Osen-chan as Chizuru was about Hajime.

The shinobi wore an expression that made Chizuru blink—a mixture of fury and despair that was at once frightening and heartbreaking. Ever-practical, Chizuru drew a deep breath, and forced herself to smile.

"It seems that we aren't wanted," she said, keeping her voice neutral. "What do you think that we _can_ do, Kimigiku-san?"

The tall woman beside her immediately glanced down at her. Her expression remained forbidding, but a tiny part of her usual humour returned.

"Were you expressly forbidden to go, Chizuru-sama?"

"Yes," Chizuru said sadly. "At least… Hajime said that he wouldn't allow me within a mile of the estate."

"Hmm. Well, that's convenient, because I'm not allowed within a mile of the estate boundary either. I had to swear an oath to that effect when Yukishima-sama banished me."

Deep brown eyes and angry—or anguished—purple eyes met, and an understanding was reached immediately.

"I'll go change," said Chizuru.

"I'll help you, and then I'll let Amagiri know that we're going out."

Chizuru looked concerned.

"I… I think Amagiri-san might forbid me to leave the house," she said hesitantly.

"He can't," replied Kimigiku firmly. "Besides, although I _am_ very worried about Sen, because I think she's underestimating the situation badly, you have been left in my care and Amagiri knows that I will protect you with my life if necessary."

When Chizuru still looked anxious—although she did accompany Kimigiku into the house as quickly as her woman's kimono would allow her—Kimigiku stopped her and took both her hands.

"Chizuru-sama…" she said to the younger woman, clasping the small fingers tightly. "You are one of the princesses of the Oni, in accordance with the old ways. Sen-hime is your guardian only until you pass your final trial and can claim your position as Lady of the East. I am coming to respect your husband more than I expected, but he is your vassal, as are the Shiranui. You need to remember these things and have more confidence."

Chizuru had reddened, but she nodded.

"I'll try, Kimigiku-san," she promised. As they moved quickly along the corridor, however, Kimigiku heard Chizuru murmur: "But, all the same, I don't want to upset Hajime."

"I know, little one. For what it's worth, I'm not sure that I'd want to upset him either, anymore. In this case, however, I'm quite certain that although he doesn't want _you_ involved, he agrees with me that he and Kichirō-kun may not be enough protection for the Princess and Chiharu-sama. So I was thinking that we should make sure that my message—and Saitō-sama's—actually reached and was understood by Harada-san."

Chizuru brightened visibly at this suggestion. She was rapidly doing up her hair into a boy's high ponytail, while Kimigiku removed her kimono and obi.

"That's a very good idea! I expect that Harada-san will want to help, don't you?"

"Probably," Kimigiku said dryly. "Though the gods only know what Vice Commander Hijikata will say. I expect it will be something vulgar."

Chizuru laughed, and blushed slightly.

"You finish up here," Kimigiku said. "I'll let Amagiri know we're going."

"Um, Kimigiku?"

"Yes?" The other woman paused in the bedroom doorway and looked back over her shoulder.

"You're just going to mention that we'll try to see Harada-san? And maybe Hijikata-san?"

"Alright. He won't believe me though. Try not to worry about it, Chizuru-sama. It will be fine."

With that, the shinobi hurried off and Chizuru went back to dressing. She had to admit that the boys' clothes were a great deal easier to move in than the woman's kimono. Still… It had been nice to wear something pretty for Hajime. Chizuru stared at herself in the mirror for a moment and then squared her shoulders. She might not be as beautiful and wise as Chiharu-chan, or as… as _wonderful_ as Osen-chan, but Hajime had picked her, and he thought that she was pretty and brave. Kimigiku-san was right; she needed to have more confidence.

* * *

**[II] - Unexpected Odds**

* * *

Kichirō had quickly discovered that Mamoru-kun was not going to stay put easily. The younger boy put up a frenzied struggle when Kichirō tackled him, changing almost instantly to Oni form and attacking with fangs, claws and even horns. However, although Kichirō didn't yet have his brother's power, he was the Heir-designate to the Kazama clan, and strong for a boy who had not yet passed his Third Trial. Moreover, his training in of all the Oni Gifts in which he had shown promise had been thorough. Consequently, when he lost patience with Mamoru-kun's screaming attempts to dislodge him, he ended the process by knocking the other boy out cold.

When he sat back, panting a little, he felt strangely content. He'd never been allowed or able to fight like that before—both Chikage-sama and Amagiri were far out of his league for now, and he wasn't allowed to train so violently with Kenshin. It was exhilarating.

All had been well, in fact—if not positively boring—when the two strange figures had come running towards him from the general direction of the other side of the house. At a distance, they looked like Oni, but something felt very, very wrong. Kichirō immediately rose and fetched his sword, suddenly wishing that Saitō-sama had given him more instructions. The truth was that he'd been hearing the sounds of battle from within, although the fight had either ended or moved farther into the house, because he couldn't seem to hear anything now.

The strange not-quite-Oni had red eyes, and a slightly crazed look that made Kichirō shiver, as he instinctively planted himself between the newcomers and the helpless Mamoru-kun. When both of them drew short swords, he knew that this could be a very challenging fight.

"Who are you?!" he demanded, as they rushed at him.

"You have injured Mamoru-sama! I will kill you!" shouted one of them, a lithe, taller woman with her white hair tied back in a low pony-tail.

"What have you done?!" cried the other, who was suddenly holding shuriken in his off hand.

It dawned on Kichirō that his opponents were probably not a threat to the unconscious Mamoru-kun and he began a strategic retreat toward the dojo, in order to have some kind of wall at his back. He managed to avoid the first of the two shuriken that whistled toward him, but the second one snagged his left leg. There was a burning sensation, and he noticed with concern that although the small wound was healing, it was healing very slowly.

He leapt lightly up the shallow flight of stairs to the dojo, but then had to defend himself in earnest. Whoever and whatever these people were, they weren't full Oni, but they were obviously well trained. Moreover, their auras made his senses jangle slightly. With an effort—because it had been a very strange day and this was his third fight—he calmed his thoughts and his breathing, and concentrated on keeping his enemies from getting around him. All three combatants were silent, now, so that the only noise was the ring of steel on steel.

This battle seemed (and likely was) far longer than the one against Mamoru-kun, and Kichirō kept having to push back incipient panic. The graze on his leg still ached, and although he had done some damage to his opponents, they healed almost instantly, just like full Oni. Of course, Kichirō's wounds, which were minor, all healed as well (with the one exception), although not quite as quickly as they would when he had completed all three Trials.

Kichirō had never been more grateful for his brother's harsh training and Amagiri's insistence on continuous physical conditioning. He might not actually be killing his opponents—although by this time he'd injured them grievously enough!—but he was holding his own. Worried for the fate of his companions, and especially his sister, he called as loudly as he could (and mentally as well): "Saitō-sama! Where are you?"

Just as his first cry faded, a man came running at full-speed around the side of the house, katana drawn and flashing in the sun. Kichirō's heart sank when he recognized the black hair and distinctive purple eyes of the Yukishima family, but a moment later he almost took a shortsword in the belly when he froze briefly in utter surprise. He parried the blow, barely, and then the man reached them, sword moving as an extension of himself.

"Hijikata-san?!"

Kichirō watched in disbelief as first one, and then the second of his attackers dropped dead at his feet. For some reason, it hadn't occurred to him to use single-strike, lethal blows. It was also debatable whether he'd had the chance. The Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi looked very grim, and was panting heavily, but he appeared to be uninjured. He also appeared not to have lost his slightly sarcastic sense of humour.

"Well… I'm not… Saitō, but I'll have… to do." Hijikata flicked his blade clear of excess blood and crouched down to examine the dead bodies, eyes narrowed.

To Kichirō's horror—although the indifferent practicality also impressed him—the Vice Commander wiped his blade on the bottom of the shirt of one of the strange attackers before standing up. Then he glanced swiftly around, sheathed his katana, and addressed Kichirō in clipped tones.

"Who are these people?" he demanded. "Do you know them?"

The boy shook his head numbly. For some reason, the bodies were now rapidly shifting to their human forms. The one with the hole in its heart wasn't so bad, but Kichirō felt nauseated by the fact that the woman's head lay two feet from her body. With her dark hair and lifeless, pale violet eyes, she looked quite similar to Mamoru-kun. Kichirō looked over in near-panic, and was intensely relieved to find that his charge hadn't moved.

"Ah, _arigatou gozaimasu_ , Hijikata-san," he said, with a quick bow. "Um, I don't know these two, but that's Mamoru-kun in the grass. Saitō-sama told me to keep him here and not to kill him."

Hijikata-san still looked very grim, but Kichirō thought that he sensed some amusement.

"And?"

"He is not dead," Kichirō hastened to assure him. "At least, I didn't kill him. But I had to knock him out. Just as well, since those two attacked me just afterwards."

He looked anxiously at the Shinsegumi Vice Commander, who was nodding, but looking back toward the house. Kichirō noticed that the back door was hanging off its hinges from when either Saitō-sama or Hideo-sama had raced inside.

"Is everything alright Hijikata-san? How did you get here—not that I'm ungrateful!"

"I think so and I'm not sure; I haven't been into the house." Hijikata eyed the boy appraisingly, and then shrugged. It was a mess up at the house, or so he'd been told by a reliable source, but presumably Kichirō could cope with bloodshed. The other boy was a bigger problem. "From what I've been told, Yukishima-sama, her husband and her brother are all dead. Is he the heir?" The limp, dark-haired bundle in the grass looked very young.

When Kichirō didn't answer, Hijikata glanced sharply at him. The kid looked like he was about to faint from shock.

"A-All of them, Hijikata-san? E-even Yukishima Hideo-sama? Did… Did Saitō-sama kill all of them?"

Hijikata took a moment to study Kichirō. He tended to forget that with all the inbreeding, the Oni were all closely related to each other. Also, Kichirō could handle a sword extremely well—after all, so had Sōji at the same age—but he'd been raised in isolation to a great extent, not to mention in the belief that the Oni were near-untouchable as a race. Now he was facing slaughter on an unprecedented scale, and he thought that Saitō might be responsible.

"I don't think Saitō killed them all," he answered, forcing himself to smile slightly. _Although I suspect he may have tried_ , he thought to himself. "That would be a bit far-fetched, even for him." _The kid thinks Saitō's scary enough as it is…_

"But they're all dead." It came out as a flat statement, so Hijikata left it alone.

"I need to get inside," Hijikata told Kichirō. "But we can't leave this boy here. Can you carry him, or are you hurt?"

Kichirō stiffened his spine. Carrying his cousin—well, second-cousin, really—would be a little awkward, but Kichirō was tall for his age.

"I can carry Mamoru-kun, Hijikata-san. I have only one slight injury." He gestured at his leg. "It may have been poisoned, since it's healing slowly. But it's already almost better."

"Okay, get—Mamoru?—and follow me." Hijikata took a few steps toward the broken back door. "You'll have to put your sword away," he told Kichirō, keeping a straight face for the boy's sake.

The sword was sheathed without comment or further cleaning—Kichirō obviously couldn't bring himself to deal with the pathetic bodies of the two unknown furies, for some reason. Maybe he knew who they were, now that they were in human form. Even Hijikata had to admit that the woman's features were eerily similar to his own, and even closer to those of the boy lying in the grass, whose eyes were probably also purple. It occurred to him that the dead woman was probably a part-Oni, a bastard child like himself, or Yamazaki—or even a child of a legitimate union, if the father had been unable to find an Oni wife. Hijikata shook his head clear of imaginings. Whatever made Kichirō uneasy around the bodies, and whatever else he might be thinking, he picked up his cousin without difficulty, though awkwardly—like a man carrying his bride rather than a man shouldering another man's weight across his shoulders.

"He is still unconscious, Hijikata-san," Kichirō said uncertainly, when he reached the waiting Vice Commander. "But… he is crying."

Hijikata let out breath. "Nothing we can do about it now. Let's go." He drew his sword and started once again toward the house.

"Hai."

Together, they made their way through the back door and into the kitchen of the Yukishima family home. The stench of blood and bodies caused Kichirō to recoil even as they approached, but although his face was milk-white under his golden hair, the expression in his ruby-coloured eyes and the set of his jaw told Hijikata that the boy was determined to see things through; furthermore, the young Oni would not appreciate any solicitous remarks.

They looked around the kitchen briefly before moving onward, following a clear trail of bodies toward the front of the house, from which they could finally hear voices.

"Saitō-sama killed all of these warriors," Kichirō observed at one point, surprising Hijikata, who had been thinking the same thing.

"How do you know?" the Vice Commander asked bluntly.

"Saitō-sama… tested my skills before we entered Yase. He is left-handed and the wounds match his style. Also, Hideo-sama did not carry a sword."

Hijikata nodded sharply, registered the sound of Harada's and Nagakura's voices in the next room, and gestured for Kichirō to follow. He was impressed with the boy: this stately home was a charnel house, a bloody shambles that would cause many hardened fighters to swallow back bile, let alone a fifteen-year-old who was related to the family whose bodies lay at the center of the chaos.

They continued into the main reception room in silence, Kichirō trailing in Hijikata's wake still carrying the unconscious Yukishima Mamoru.

* * *

**[III] - The Shinobi and the Vice Commander**

* * *

Chizuru and Kimigiku had met Hijikata-san not far from the Shinsengumi headquarters. It was not a coincidence that they had found him so easily: Kimigiku had convinced Chizuru to test her Oni powers as they walked, and with Kimigiku's assistance Chizuru had eventually sensed the presence that she identified as the Vice Commander. Kimigiku, who had been helping Chizuru to maintain her focus while hurrying through the busy streets, had been amused to discover that the girl still deeply admired Hijikata-san, and had managed to retain a rather idealized image of the man despite everything that she must have seen during more than half a year with the Shinsengumi. Kimigiku was glad, for Chizuru's sake that Saitō-san did not appear to be a particularly jealous man. As loyal as he might be to the Vice Commander, Kimigiku doubted that the young captain's personal vision of Hijikata-san included fluttering hair or falling sakura blossoms.

Of course, unless Saitō-san was a great deal less perceptive than Kimigiku gave him credit for, it would be abundantly clear to him—as it was to Kimigiku—that Chizuru was deeply in love with her new husband. Since this shining devotion was currently intense enough to evoke sad memories for the shinobi, Kimigiku had been relieved when Hijikata-san had turned out to be precisely where Chizuru had sensed him to be, so that Kimigiku could withdraw entirely from the young woman's mind.

The Vice Commander had worn his usual daunting frown, but Kimigiku had thought that he was secretly pleased to see them. When Kimigiku had raised an eyebrow at what she deemed to be an unnecessarily brusque greeting, he had given her a rueful smile that had provided further insight into why more than a few of the women of southern Kyoto had surprisingly romantic views of the formidable Hijikata-san.

"I'm surprised that Saitō would have agreed to let _you_ anywhere near a potential confrontation of this kind," Hijikata had said bluntly to Chizuru, after his tacit almost-apology to Kimigiku.

Chizuru had flushed, but had been less discomposed than Kimigiku had expected.

"He didn't," she said truthfully, "but I wanted to be closer than Osen-chan's house, and Saitō-san had mentioned a distance of a mile, so—"

"I understand," Hijikata had interrupted crisply. "And no doubt you wanted to be available to Sen-hime should there be trouble, Kimigiku-san. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes," Kimigiku had responded at once. "Either you or Harada-san. Saitō-san and Kichirō-kun _may_ be enough protection for Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama, but I have grave doubts."

Chizuru had nodded her head emphatically in agreement. When Hijikata-san had glanced at her she'd said rather shyly:

"It's like the feeling I had before the Ikedaya, Hijikata-san, but more definite. I am certain that the meeting with Yukishima-sama will not go as Osen-chan wishes."

"Well, then we are all bound on the same errand, more or less. At Saitō's request—and yours, Kimigiku-san—I gave permission for Harada and Nagakura to leave their patrols at just about the current time, in order to be available to assist Saitō in the southeast of the city. Unfortunately, I now have to recall them—and likely Saitō as well—as rumours have reached us that Chōshu forces have been seen surprisingly close to the Emperor's Palace. The Shinsengumi could receive word to mobilize at any time."

Kimigiku had frowned, and Chizuru had been visibly concerned. She had been less disappointed with the news of Saitō-san's recall than Kimigiku had expected, however. The shinobi could only assume that the Heir-apparent to the Duchies of the East was firmly convinced that she would be allowed to stay with her husband wherever he was sent. Aloud, Kimigiku had conveyed her understanding of Hijikata-san's mission, and had suggested that they travel together.

"I'm not sure that either you or Harada-san would be able reach Sen-hime without me in any event," Kimigiku had explained, as the three of them made their way south-east toward Yase. "The area is heavily warded to discourage unauthorized intruders, especially humans."

Hijikata-san had looked at her curiously.

"Why ask for help when you didn't think we could give it," he'd asked, with surprisingly little heat.

"I'd hoped to guide you, and I felt that Sen-hime should learn to rely on her allies," Kimigiku had replied. "Also, I was under the impression that Harada-san would want to help. I hadn't expected you to allow Nagakura-san to join him."

Hijikata had looked less than pleased by her response, but had asked no other questions. Well aware that he had been uncomfortable with her use of the term "allies", Kimigiku had let things stand and had focused on finding Harada-san.

Eventually, they had found the joint patrol unit, if not the two captains. Hijikata-san, who seemed to have no difficulty treating Kimigiku as though she were a colleague, rather than a woman, had signaled her to stop, which she had. Consequently, they'd watched the Shinsengumi warriors approach without drawing attention to themselves. Chizuru had been confused, but willing to do as she was told.

Kimigiku had understood almost immediately why Hijikata-san had wanted to check on the joint unit: he was evaluating how the two sub-captains were interacting with each other and the men. Despite the urgency of her errand, Kimigiku was intrigued. The Shinsengumi had become a much higher priority for her than before, after all. Today, she could read mounting tension between the man commanding the unit and the man acting as his lieutenant. To Kimigiku's Oni perceptions, the acting commander was clearly marked as one of Saitō-san's men. In fact, she was reasonably sure that she would have known as much even without the subtle traces of Saitō-san's now familiar imprint on the man's dim, human aura. The second man she didn't know at all; he was superficially handsome, but Kimigiku had dealt with enough jealous, ambitious men to recognize and dismiss this one at a glance.

As the patrol walked slowly by, the gist of the debate had become clear: Takeda-san, the subordinate officer, had been suggesting that he return to the Shinsengumi compound to "update Kondō-san" on the level of unrest that the unit had encountered in the city; Magoshi-san, the acting commander, was refusing the request. Kimigiku had almost smiled, recognizing the cool, flat tones as the echoes of another man's style. Beside her, Hijikata-san had shared her mild amusement.

"Magoshi's a good man and Takeda's trouble, but clever. I suppose you're thinking that Magoshi's got Saitō's fingerprints all over him?"

"Something like that," Kimigiku had admitted. "And the man Takeda is repellent. The kind of man to treat his superiors with far more care than his inferiors, even though it is ultimately a short-sighted tactic."

"I'd rather not comment. Excuse me."

Hijikata-san had stepped forward, calling to the two vice-captains. A short time later, one soldier had been sent back to headquarters with information for Kondō-san and Sannan-san, as well as the message that the Vice Commander might be delayed, and Magoshi-san and Takeda-san had been sent on their way with instructions to complete an abbreviated patrol. Hijikata-san had made a point of ensuring that Takeda-san did not overhear his final instructions to the man returning immediately to the Shinsengumi compound; the ambitious vice-captain would have been curious to know why the Vice Commander was sending Yamazaki-san to a private residence on the other side of the city.

After that, they had traveled more or less directly to the point where the trees encircling the hidden village of Yase began. Even as Kimigiku had conducted the other two into the woods, her apprehension had increased significantly. Although it was true that Kimigiku was barred from approaching within a mile of her ancestral estate, Shizuka-hime had insisted that she be able to travel to Yase itself. Therefore, she could use the main path to Yase and walk and live within its walled confines, despite her mother's proscription. It was never quite comfortable, however, and she knew exactly when she had reached the one mile point because the mental discomfort became noticeable.

"I will wait here with Chizuru-sama," Kimigiku announced, touching the young woman lightly on the shoulder. "You may be able to go into the village without me, Vice Commander, I'm not sure. Assuming that your officers Harada and Nagakura got this far, I have no idea where they are."

Even as Hijikata-san was debating his options, Kimigiku had staggered, face suddenly as white as it was when she wore her professional make-up. Chizuru was immediately at her side, while Hijikata drew his sword.

"It's her sister," Chizuru told him, her voice tight with anxiety and unshed tears. "Something terrible is happening. Or has happened. I can't tell which."

Silently, Hijikata-san had run on down the path toward the village; unfortunately, he had returned almost as soon as he'd gotten out of sight. Kimigiku, who was leaning against a tree with one hand to her head, gave him a shrug.

"Only Sen-hime can give permission for people to travel freely in the forest of Yase. I suppose that we will have to wait."

Hijikata-san had frowned, irritated, but he did not demand that either Kimigiku or Chizuru go farther into the forest. Although Kimigiku could, if necessary, enter Yase, Chizuru could not, unless she broke her promise to Saitō. Fortunately, it had been a short wait. Just a few minutes later, Kimigiku had staggered away from the tree on which she had been leaning, eyes wild; she would have fallen heavily but for Hijikata-san's quick hand under her arm.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hijikata demanded, looking from the distraught shinobi to Chizuru.

Kimigiku didn't answer, but Chizuru scrubbed tears away from her eyes and looked pleadingly at Hijikata-san. She had to swallow once or twice to make sound come out.

"There's been fighting, and a lot of deaths, and, and I think—no, Kimigiku-san _knows_ —that Yukishima-sama is dead. We need to go now!"

"Sen-hime is calling for me," Kimigiku managed, hurrying up the path, face very pale but suddenly very composed. "And she says that Saitō-san already knows that Chizuru-sama is here, so she might as well come too. And… dear gods… Chiharu is badly injured."

Kimigiku raced up the path far faster than Chizuru or Hijikata-san could manage; quite aside from lacking Kimigiku's Oni speed, they did not know the path has she did. When they finally caught up to her, she apologized distractedly, but guided them across the village square as quickly as they could follow and then through the guest door in the massive front gates. Once within the Yukishima estate, however, she hesitated, realizing with sudden shock that she had not visited her home in over ten years. Hijikata-san did not allow her to forget her purpose, however.

"Where do we go? Gods this place is huge!"

Very, very faintly, Kimigiku could hear the sound of blades from around the side of the house.

"Go down that path, Vice Commander; it leads to the rear courtyard and the dojo. Somebody is fighting with swords in that direction; it could be your men. I must go to Sen-chan. Come, Chizuru-sama!"

Kimigiku grasped Chizuru's hand and started running again, pulling the panting girl in her wake. Hijikata spent only an instant cursing the _godsdamned, high-and-mighty, goat-fucking_ Oni (and all their politics) and decided to go where Kimigiku— _probably some fucking long-lost cousin not-that-she's-lost_ —had directed him. As soon as he, too, could make out the clash of blades, he increased his pace, drawing his katana as he ran.

* * *

**[IV] Oni and Shinsengumi**

* * *

The room reeked of blood and death, offending his sharp Oni senses. It was reducing his usual ability to exclude such extraneous factors and get on with needed tasks. Such as ensuring that Nagakura had dealt with the _rasetsu_ (who had been surprisingly effective during the middle of the day); and checking on Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama; and finding out whether Kichirō-kun had been able to restrain the youngest of the Yukishima clan (probably—the Kazama were arrogant, not incompetent). Not to mention dealing with Yukishima Chikame-sama, who might or might not be the next Lady of the Yukishima. He doubted that she was fit for the task, but that was not his problem.

Wearily, Saitō pushed his hair out of his eyes with the back of a blood-stained hand. He was aching more than he'd realized from his battle with the former Yukishima-sama, and he had a raging headache. Despite everything else that needed to be done, he took a moment to close Hideo-sama's eyes and pay a short, silent tribute to Amagiri's uncle. He could sense Harada watching him closely, and shifted back to human form, wincing from the shallow, but ugly gash over his ribs. It made the transformation very difficult, and gave him an appreciation for Amagiri's endurance after being savaged by Kazama with the _Dōjigiri_. Mind you, Yukishima Masaru—he would not dignify the man with any honorific—had managed a great deal of harm even after taking at least one brutal blow from Sen-hime's demon-slaying weapon.

"Saitō." Harada's tone was curt.

"I know."

Feeling strangely winded, Saitō rose and crossed the room quickly to where Sen-hime was still trying to staunch the blood from Chiharu-sama's deep shoulder-wound. Both women were covered in blood, although Saitō was aware that nobody was as drenched in the stuff as he was. His thoughts went unbidden to Chizuru, who had never taken a single life, let alone the—what?—twenty or more than he had taken in the past half hour alone. Ironic that he had not killed a single one of the Yukishima.

He suddenly realized that Chizuru was nearby—certainly within a mile of the house. He felt a moment's flickering anger, and then decided that she would not have come alone and she had likely waited for the fighting to be over before approaching the house. He wanted to believe in her promises, even those that were only implied.

Nagakura was cleaning his blade as Saitō knelt beside Sen-hime. The muscular swordsman looked as energetic and healthy as ever, despite his clash with four reasonably well-trained furies. Saitō felt sharp, sky blue eyes boring into him but ignored them; Nagakura's questions would have to wait. The man was probably re-evaluating Saitō's threat level now that he'd seen him fighting in full Oni form. Still, it was reassuring to have him there.

Even as he knelt to one side of Sen-hime—and judging from the startled look she gave him he really was drenched in gore—Harada was speaking rapidly to her.

"Even if you're not hurt—which I don't buy—let me hang on to Chiharu-sama. I'm surprisingly experienced with knife and sword wounds, you know? Trust me. Besides, don't you have to check on Kimigiku-san's sister? She's why you were here in the first place, right?"

Sen-hime was holding up well, in Saitō's opinion, but she was also tremendously upset over Chiharu's injury, which was unproductive but not surprising. After all, the wound had been taken in her defense. Once again, Saitō silently saluted Kazama Chiharu-sama's courage in protecting Sen-hime. In this instance, the Kazama clan had done everything that honour and affection had demanded of them.

"Chizuru will be here shortly, Sen-hime," Saitō told the anguished princess. "She will help Chiharu-sama. I agree with Harada that we should ensure that Yukishima Chikame-sama is only unconscious and not injured. Also, I left Kichirō-kun guarding Mamoru-kun outside, behind the house; I would like to verify that he is safe."

Even as Sen was struggling to shift Chiharu-sama to Harada as gently as possible, Harada called over to Nagakura:

"Saitō's heading out back, Shinpachi—is it all clear now? You didn't let the bad guys hurt you too badly, did you?"

"Yeah, very funny Sano. All clear, though I can see that Saitō didn't bother much with finesse on his way here. Looks like he killed everything that moved other than these last four."

Saitō rose, leaving Harada to provide a moment of comfort to the princess before she had to move on to her next task. He had seen the lines around Sen-hime's eyes and mouth ease slightly, and suspected that Harada was already speaking privately with the young ruler of the Oni.

Before Saitō could take more than a step, however, Kimigiku-san rushed into the room, with Chizuru trailing anxiously behind her. The shinobi faltered as she crossed the threshold, visibly recoiling from the devastation. Since Saitō had assumed that Sen-hime had already contacted the shinobi, he could only guess that the princess had failed—or been unable—to convey the horror of the scene. To be fair, aside from the smashed furniture and blood-soaked tatami, the bodies of Kimigiku's mother, father and decapitated uncle lay starkly visible in the strong sunlight, amidst several others who had probably been known to her. Her twin sister lay in a crumpled heap not far from where she stood, and while she was breathing, her emaciated face and thin hands told their own unhappy story.

Despite his compassion for the woman who was now the eldest of the Yukishima ruling family, Saitō's eyes had gone directly to his wife, who looked very young and small standing in the wide doorway to the Yukishima reception room. She met his gaze squarely, and somehow it felt as though he was whole again, blood-stained hands and blood-drenched clothing and all. For a moment he was poised between terrible fear—of losing Chizuru—and incredible gratitude—that Chizuru had chosen him. Embarrassed by such strong and fanciful emotions, he felt his features still into an expressionless mask. Fortunately, Chizuru knew him a great deal better now than she had even a few days before, and after another, rather wavering smile, she forced herself forward to draw Kimigiku-san into the room.

Although she moved like a woman in a trance, Kimigiku-san knelt at Chikame-sama's side and took her hands. As soon as Chizuru was sure that the woman's attention was fixed on her sister, she hastened toward Sen-hime, face knitting in concentration as she tried to evaluate the severity of Chiharu-sama's injuries. Reluctantly, Saitō walked over to Nagakura, who greeted him with an ironic "good morning" and raised eyebrows. Before Saitō could decide what to say—if anything—two figures approached at a rapid pace from the corridor that led to the kitchen area.

It was an indescribable relief to Saitō to see Hijikata-san's stern face and sardonic purple eyes, and behind him Kichirō-kun's slender form, especially since the boy was carrying an apparently undamaged and mercifully unconscious Mamoru-kun. Hijikata-san paused once he was closer, his eyes going from Nagakura's quizzical expression and alert stance to Saitō's wooden features and gory clothing.

"Busy morning? I found Kichirō out back with a couple of blood-thirsty types, if you know what I mean."

Both captains nodded, and Hijikata looked past them into the room. His eyes widened despite himself.

" _Gods_ , Saitō, did you have to _wreck_ the place?"

Saitō, feeling more himself than he had in several hours—if not days—responded immediately:

"As you ordered, Vice Commander, I managed not to get myself killed."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note: Thank you for reading! I hope that you have enjoyed these last two rather wild chapters!**  Please leave a comment if you get the chance - any encouragement is greatly appreciated.


	73. Lady of the Yukishima

**Author's Note:**

_Difficult decisions, more secrets uncovered, and a few new faces..._

Thank you to all my readers. To everyone who reviewed last chapter, please know that your kind words, your interest, and your speculations about what is coming next are wonderful.

**~ ImpracticalOni**

* * *

**Quotes:**

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."

― **Seneca** (Roman writer, born 54 BC) [Also, admittedly, a song I like called "Closing Time" by Semisonic. I'm guessing the latin came first.]

"Non nobis solum nati sumus.  
( _Not for ourselves alone are we born._ )"

― **Marcus Tullius Cicero** (Roman philosopher, born 106 BC)

* * *

**Chapter 73—Lady of the Yukishima**

* * *

**[I] - Picking up the Pieces**

* * *

Kichirō would have dropped the unconscious Yukishima Mamoru, but even as his eyes widened at the sight of his sister's white face and blood-stained kimono, Saitō caught and held his gaze:

"Chizuru can heal Chiharu-sama, but we must get both of them out of this place. Your sister did her duty with great courage and honour."

After an appreciable pause, Kichirō swallowed and nodded. Saitō and Hijikata exchanged almost imperceptible glances, and then Saitō turned and led the other two toward the small group in the middle of the room. Harada was now supporting Chiharu, who appeared to have fainted, while Chizuru examined the deep puncture wound in the blond woman's shoulder. Meanwhile, Sen had moved to kneel beside Kimigiku, who was still crouched over her sister's unmoving form.

Chiharu's eyes opened as soon as Saitō reached Chizuru's side, but her first words weren't for him or even for her brother. With almost perfect calm, she looked up at Hijikata's unsmiling face and watchful eyes and inclined her head politely:

"This is a surprise, Hijikata-san. I thought that you intended to avoid further involvement in Oni matters."

Hijikata's eyebrows rose sharply for a moment. He appeared to be torn between irritation and amusement. Kichirō, who had been anxious to find out how his sister was feeling, was instantly reproachful.

"Haru-chan! Hijikata-san came to fetch his officers; if he hadn't, then I could have been in a lot of trouble! You shouldn't make it sound as though he shouldn't be here!"

Only the slight pressure of Saitō's fingers on her shoulder kept Chizuru focussed on her work. She could sense that Haru-chan was struggling with conflicting emotions, but it seemed strange that wounded pride should factor into the equation, along with other things that Chizuru couldn't quite define.

In contrast, Hijikata, Harada and Saitō had no difficulty at all imagining that Kazama Chikage's sister might be embarrassed that the Shinsengumi had turned a potential disaster into a qualified success. Also—and Saitō and Harada carefully avoided looking at each other, but shared the thought nevertheless—there was something like relief under the slightly chilly words. In fact, Harada would have given odds that Chiharu-sama was pleased to see the Vice Commander.

"Kichirō, I—"

But Chiharu's protest was cut off by Hijikata, who stood back so that Kichirō could get closer to his sister, saying:

"Don't be rude to your sister, Kichirō-kun, especially under these circumstances. She's hurt, she's probably in a lot of pain, and besides, she's right. I shouldn't be here, I hadn't planned to be here, and I can see that this is going to take more time than I'd hoped."

Apparently unmoved by either Sen's glare from her place by Kimigiku or Chiharu's startled expression, Hijikata beckoned to Nagakura.

"You and Saitō haven't had time to secure the grounds, I assume?"

"No. I was just thinking about that. There could be more, ah, enemies just here in this house, for all I know."

"There shouldn't be," said Kimigiku, sounding strained. "With the exception of my great-uncle, Masanori-san, I think all of the family is here. One way or another."

There was no possible reply to the unspoken grief in Kimigiku's voice, so Hijikata continued to collect information.

"Is—would your great-uncle not be here, Kimigiku-san?"

"No. He left years ago, as any sane person would, if they were able."

"Alright. Yukimura, can Chiharu-sama be moved?"

Chizuru started, caught unawares. She had been able to stop the bleeding and even close the wound to a limited extent, but it was taking a great deal of concentration to help Haru-chan's regenerative abilities to function. In fact, Chizuru was surprised that there wasn't more pain—for both patient and physician—since her first attempt to seal the puncture had made her gasp involuntarily: there had been a searing, brutal jolt along her nerves just from engaging with the ugly magic twisted through the injured skin and muscle.

Chiharu spoke before Chizuru could formulate a response:

"I believe that I can stand on my own now, Vice Commander, thank you. Chizuru-sama has an extraordinary Gift."

"Then allow me to assist you," said Hijikata.

Without waiting for an answer, Hijikata bent and nodded to Harada to shift Chiharu's weight to him. A moment later, the young woman was on her feet, leaning more heavily than she'd expected on the strong arm now around her waist. With admirable tact, Hijikata ignored Chiharu's flushed cheeks and the way that her expression had suddenly tightened in pain. and helped her toward the shattered window. Chizuru and Kichirō trailed after them, but Saitō turned to the others.

"Sen-hime, Kimigiku-san—can Chikame-sama be moved? If so, can you bring her? I have the impression that leaving this room would be beneficial."

"Do you need any help?" asked Harada, as Kimigiku gently picked up her twin.

" _Īe_ … no, I'm fine," Kimigiku answered dully. Then she seemed to focus on him more clearly, and a faint spark of animation reappeared on her face. "But I believe that the Princess could use your assistance. She has exhausted herself to the point that it is becoming a strain for her to shield me from the worst of my reactions to… all of this."

Sen gave her mentor and bodyguard a surprised look, but Harada quickly realized that Kimigiku hadn't overstated the situation. His experienced eye and partially trained senses caught the first wavering of Sen's composed mental and physical façade, and he immediately lifted her off the floor and into his arms. He ignored Shinpachi's smirk at him from the direction of the window, where the other man was helping Hijikata and Kichirō step across the splintered window sill onto the _engawa_.

"Please excuse the familiarity, Princess," Harada told Sen with a warm smile, as he cradled her light weight against his chest. This close, he could sense a fuller measure of the grief and anger under her determined composure, and he began to understand Saitō's urgency to get all of the injured out of the corpse-strewn room: for full Oni, with their keen physical senses and their attunement to atmosphere and residual power, it was a terrible place to be.

Saitō followed the others out through the window in silence and found a place where he could watch over Chizuru without getting in her way. Hijikata said nothing, but he could see the tell-tale signs of distress despite Saitō's outwardly impassive features, and he had a shrewd suspicion that he knew what was happening. It would have to wait, however.

Chiharu-sama gave Hijikata a small, but genuine smile of appreciation when he helped her to sit down on a cushion at the edge of the large porch at some distance from the broken window. He was taken aback by this, but it appeared that she had conquered any earlier resentment, for the time being at least.

"Thank you, Hijikata-san," she murmured, her expression shy rather than sullen. "I was more tired than I had expected."

Kichirō had finally been able to put down his burden, and he was standing awkwardly near his sister, as if unsure what to do next. Hijikata sighed internally, as he saw the boy's eyes stray to Yukimura, who was examining Chikame-sama and Mamoru-kun. He hoped to all the gods that Saitō would handle the boy's slight crush without drama. Amagiri-san had explained to Hijikata that it might take some time for Saitō's usual equilibrium to fully return, at least where Yukimura was concerned. It was exasperating.

"I'm glad I could help, Chiharu-sama." Hijikata bowed slightly, surmising that courtesy would be most reassuring to her right now. Then he turned to her brother. "Kichirō-kun, what the hell did you do to the Yukishima boy? He's still not conscious."

"I don't know Hijikata-san. I mean, I know that I knocked him out, but I don't know why he hasn't recovered."

"I'm afraid that it might have been the shock of his parents' deaths," said Chiharu. "Something so traumatic has likely affected him deeply."

Hijikata looked back at her. "Even though he hasn't been told yet?"

"Yes, definitely."

 _Strengths and weaknesses_ , Hijikata mused to himself. _Sometimes the human ability_ not _to know has advantages, I suppose_.

"Hmm. Kichirō-kun, wait here. Excuse me, Chiharu-sama."

Hijikata walked quickly back to Nagakura and Saitō, who had been joined by Kimigiku-san. The Oni woman was still extraordinarily pale, but she had her feelings under tight control. She bowed gravely to him when he reached the small group.

"I am grateful for your assistance, Hijikata-san. I realize that you have other priorities, and I must thank you and your officers for coming to the aid of Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama this morning. Perhaps when things are more settled I will be able to pass along my appreciation to Commander Kondō. There is one more detail to attend to, however, and I hoped that one of your captains might assist me."

"Oh?" Hijikata was wary. He admired the way that Kimigiku-san was holding up under shocking circumstances, but he also needed to get back to his own duties, which were becoming pressing.

"Yes. I have now had more of an opportunity to survey the area more closely, and there are people—most likely part-Oni—located in the far end of the family wing of this house. They are not known to me."

"I'll go with Kimigiku-san," Nagakura volunteered immediately.

Hijikata considered the problem. His pragmatic side told him to let Kimigiku handle whatever it was herself, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do that to her under the circumstances. Besides which, Harada and Nagakura would almost certainly object, if he refused to help altogether.

"Are you fit, Saitō?" he asked at last.

" _Hai, fukuchō._ "

It was only partly untrue—the indigo-haired man was in much less distress than he had been just a few minutes before, Hijikata decided.

"Alright, you and Nagakura go with Kimigiku to find out who's still in the house. Nagakura, get back to headquarters with Harada as quickly as you can when you're done—I'll have both your asses if you aren't back within an hour. Understood?"

"Yes, Vice Commander."

"And me, Vice Commander?" Saitō asked quietly.

"You can have the afternoon. Be back for dinner. Oh—and bring Yukimura." Hijikata couldn't restrain a smirk. "You'll be happy to know that Gen-san supports your rather _impetuous_ marriage for some reason and has arranged quarters for the two of you."

He was rather pleased to have startled Saitō.

"Ah—Inoue-san is _arranging_ _quarters_ , Vice Commander?"

Nagakura chuckled at that. Apparently Hijikata wasn't the only one who derived unfair amusement from Saitō's sudden discomposure.

"Oh yeah, Saitō, it's the talk of the place," confirmed the muscular Second Division Captain, grinning maliciously. "Don't worry, I don't mind giving up _my_ room, although a couple of the other guys aren't feeling as generous. I guess Kondō'll make the official announcement tonight when you're back."

"I… see."

Hijikata thought that even Kimigiku-san wore the ghost of a smile for a moment, regardless of what she thought of the plan for Yukimura to return to the Shinsengumi. Saitō didn't actually believe Nagakura, of course, but a seed of uncertainty had been planted. Topic concluded, at least for Hijikata and Nagakura, all four of them returned to the main point.

"So you're returning to headquarters?" Nagakura asked Hijikata.

"Well _somebody_ has to be there. Sōji and Heisuke are on patrol this afternoon, although I'm dubious about Sōji's condition; that's why I want you and Harada back as soon as possible." Hijikata turned to the one woman in the group. "Kimigiku-san, you can have Nagakura for an hour, for what it's worth. And Harada, since Sen-hime seems to have fallen asleep on him."

Nagakura and Kimigiku looked around. Sure enough, Harada was seated propped against one of the _engawa_ pillars with Sen asleep in his lap. _Again_ , said Kimigiku's slightly annoyed expression.

"Is that your secret with women, Sano? You put'em to sleep?"

Harada flushed a little, and promised himself a chat with Shinpachi later about making him sound like a womanizer in front of Kimigiku, who already seemed to have a poor opinion of his drinking trips to Shimabara. He didn't move, however, just returned a comfortable grin, being careful not to appear smug. He could feel both Kazama siblings and Chizuru looking at him, and he sensed protective fondness for Osen-chan from all three of them. Oddly enough, it was Saitō who came to his defense, more or less.

"The Princess overextended herself. If she can rest, so much the better. Kichirō-kun will keep a watch along with Harada. Chizuru can monitor the injured." His blue eyes glanced over to Chizuru, who immediately smiled at him and nodded. Every person present—who wasn't asleep or unconscious—saw the faint blush rise to Saitō's cheeks in return. He cleared his throat:

"We should go, Kimigiku-san, Shinpachi-san. By your leave, Vice Commander?"

"Go," responded Hijikata immediately. "Nagakura, I want a full report when you return."

" _Hai._ "

Shortly afterward, the only people left awake on the shady porch were Chiharu, Kichirō, Harada and Chizuru. Reluctantly, Harada moved Sen so that he was in a better position to respond to a threat if he needed to. Seeing that Kichirō was starting to look a little overwhelmed, as the reality of what he'd seen sank in, and that Chiharu was less than comfortable, between her injury and her torn and bloodstained clothing, Harada decided to turn their attention to something happier.

"We're looking forward to having you back, Chizuru-chan," he said with a smile.

"O-oh, thank you, Harada-san," answered Chizuru. "I'm very glad that Kondō-san, and Sannan-san, and Hijikata-san decided that I could still live with the Shinsengumi."

"Wouldn't you prefer to stay with Osen-chan?" Chiharu asked her, interested. "With all due respect to Commander Kondō, it can't be very comfortable to stay in such a place."

"Oh no, it's fine," declared Chizuru firmly, conveniently setting aside the many dreary hours during which she'd dreamed of leaving.

"As long as Saitō's there?" teased Harada.

" _Hai_." Chizuru blushed, but spoke without hesitation, and the spearman shook his head at her.

"We weren't even sure that Saitō really noticed girls," Harada told the Kazama siblings in a confidential tone, and was rewarded by a distinct twinkle in Haru-chan's eyes, although Kichirō looked uncomfortable. "But I suppose that having saved Chizuru-chan from ronin, he couldn't help but notice her. And then the Vice Commander brought her back to the compound since she had nowhere to go—and of course Kondō-san took her in because that's what he does."

"And you really didn't know Osen-chan or that you were an Oni?" Chiharu asked Chizuru curiously. "It must have all been a great shock for you… I'm glad we got to meet, though."

"It _was_ a shock," Chizuru admitted, "but although it hasn't been easy, meeting the Shinsengumi—"

" _Saitō,_ " murmured Harada, deliberately loud enough to hear.

"Ah, um, and, Osen-chan, and Amagiri-san—who is much kinder than he appears, I think—and Kimigiku-san, and now you and Kichirō-kun, has more than made up for it."

Harada could see Haru-chan start to smile at Chizuru's earnestness—as most people did, eventually. He waited for the twinge of disappointment that usually accompanied this thought, but it didn't come, which was a good sign. Sen, though… He suspected that Sen was in love with him, or something very close to it, but he didn't know why, given how little time they'd known each other. He suspected that their first kiss—which had been far more passionate than he'd ever intended—had been more her doing than his, which made him a little wary. On the other hand, he was strongly attracted to her: not only did she have an amazing smile and soft curves, but they were able to laugh together, and she had the same kind of rock-solid determination and courage that had appealed to him in Chizuru. Sen was more forthright, though, and every inch a princess when she chose to be. He wondered if he had it in him to be her match, even though it seemed very early to be thinking of the future. None of which changed the fact that he wished very much that they were alone right now, and not in danger, so that he could hold her close like before and maybe try kissing her again, although _not_ like before.

It was Saitō who broke in on his musings, his mental voice as terse as his normal voice often was:

 _Locked door, upper floor, far wing of the house. Found a woman and two children, all part-Oni, but strong._ Saitō's visuals showed a tall youngish woman with coppery red hair and grey eyes, and two children not quite into their teens with black hair and light eyes. _The woman says she's Yukishima Akane, wife of Yukishima Masaru, and these are his children, Michi and Mikio. Kimigiku-san is… surprised._

* * *

**[II] - The Hidden Family**

* * *

Shocked would have been a better word. They'd approached the door cautiously, because there were two heavy bolts thrown across it on their side, which was odd. The door had also been locked and warded with magic, which Kimigiku found puzzling: she'd never seen artifacts imbued with power before, other than the two demon-slaying swords.

"At the very least it's unusual," she had explained, studying the problem. "Non-living artifacts do not hold Oni magic very well, having no Soul or Mind to work with. That's why wards are generally anchored on living people. In any event, this magic is decaying, but not as quickly as I would expect."

"I am certain that Yukishima-sama's brother used enchanted weapons," Saitō told her.

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense," Kimigiku had responded, hands on her hips, face wooden with the effort of ignoring the existence of the bodies in the rooms below. Those bodies would have to be dealt with quite soon, given how hot it was. "My uncle was very fond of enchanting toys. He fascinated us when we were children…"

Her voice had trailed off, but just a few minutes later the door was open. It led into a wide hallway lit by a large window at the far end. The shutters on the window were open, but metal bars had reinforced Saitō's and Nagakura's first impression that this area had been designed as a prison of sorts, if a comfortable one.

It was at that moment that one of the hallway's many doors had slid open, and the woman with red hair had stepped out. Her grey eyes had gone immediately to Kimigiku, and she had bowed deeply.

"Yukishima Kimiko-sama. Welcome. What is your will with us?"

It had been obvious to Kimigiku and the two Shinsengumi that she was frightened, but resigned to whatever fate had in store for her. Saitō assumed that she was a part-Oni and judged her to be in her mid-twenties, based on her clothing and general appearance.

"I beg your pardon," Kimigiku had said, "but who are you and who is with you?"

The woman had hesitated, palpably uncertain what to do. Then she had straightened, although her hands had remained clasped submissively in front of her.

"I… I am Yukishima Amagiri Akane, Yukishima-sama. Could you tell me, please, if my husband—that is—if Yukishima Masaru-sama is dead? I believe it is so, but I must be sure."

Kimigiku had seemed so shocked by the news of her uncle's marriage that Saitō had answered the question for her.

"Yukishima Masaru-sama is dead, Yukishima-san."

"Ahhh." The red-haired woman had breathed out a sigh that had sounded more like a prayer, or perhaps thanks for a prayer answered. Then she had bowed again, this time to Saitō and Nagakura. "Forgive me, sirs, for not greeting you sooner. It was… not permitted... before."

Before her husband's death, Saitō assumed, still wary despite the woman's manifestly non-threatening appearance. Nagakura obviously did not share Saitō's concerns; his face bore an expression of ill-concealed distaste for Yukishima Masaru's more-than-old-fashioned way of treating his wife. Saitō's first thought was less personal: he wondered at such subservient behaviour given that the Yukishima clan supposedly followed a matriarchal tradition.

"Not permitted?" Kimigiku had echoed. "By my uncle? And you are—were—married to him?"

Akane-san had bowed deeply again, apparently somewhat at a loss. Nagakura, less bewildered than Kimigiku, and more willing to be sympathetic than Saitō, had smiled at the woman.

"Yukishima-san, is there anyone else with you? This must be quite a shock for you. Perhaps it would be best to speak, ah, outside? Once you've let us examine the rest of the rooms here?"

"I-yes, of course. This is just… a long-awaited moment." Akane had turned abruptly, and led her three visitors through the door into a spacious living room.

Kneeling together quietly at one end of the room, were two children, a boy and a girl, with the regular good looks and dark hair of the Yukishima. They had both bowed when they saw Kimigiku enter. Neither had said a word.

"My daughter and son, Michi and Mikio. We had some idea that the Princess—the new one—was here with you, Yukishima-sama, because my husband mentioned her name, but there was nothing we could do."

"Sen-hime is outside in the garden," Kimigiku told her. The shinobi was eyeing her new cousins with increasing surprise. "But, Akane-san… how old are your children? I never knew I had cousins through my uncle."

"Ah, no…" The woman reddened and looked down. "We did not come to this house until a little more than two years ago. Michi and Mikio are twelve." Another pause, and then Akane had added: "I was married to Masaru-sama when I was fifteen."

"I see." Kimigiku's voice had been gentle, but Saitō and Nagakura had been in no doubt of her opinion of her uncle marrying a fifteen-year-old girl. "And your father is of the Amagiri clan?"

"Yes, Amagiri Hitoshi-san. Hideo-sama is my uncle."

While Kimigiku digested this strange new piece of information, Saitō had contacted Harada and then conducted a thorough search of the entire living area—thorough, at least, in terms of making sure that there were no more people. He touched nothing, noting only that Yukishima Chikame-sama appeared to be residing with Yukishima Masaru's wife and children. He saw no evidence that the man had lived there himself.

When he returned to the others, he found Kimigiku speaking with the children, who were listening gravely. Nagakura was introducing himself to Yukishima Akane-san, although he glanced up inquiringly on Saitō's return to the room. Saitō shook his head to indicate that he'd found nobody else, but remained in the doorway. The blood on his shirt and hakama was beginning to make the material unpleasantly stiff, and he couldn't imagine that the sight or smell of it would be reassuring to either Akane-san or her children.

"That's Saitō Hajime-san, also of the Shinsengumi," Nagakura told Akane-san. "He tends not to talk a lot, but he's handy in a fight."

The quiet woman bowed deeply to Saitō. He could sense that he alarmed her, although overall she had herself carefully controlled.

"Ah… Nagakura-san?" she said hesitantly. "I am not a full Oni myself, but I do have some skills…"

When Nagakura nodded to encourage her to continue, she gave Saitō a slightly uncertain look, but then spread her hands diffidently.

"Saitō-sama is an Oni. Also… I do not wish to offend… but…" She paused again, and Nagakura gave her a reassuring smile that made Saitō suddenly wonder if his colleague was attracted to the young widow.

"I promise that you won't offend me, no matter what you say about Saitō," Nagakura assured Akane, his blue eyes the picture of innocence.

If he had hoped to make her laugh then it didn't work.

"Saitō-sama wears the four-pointed crown. I was not aware that there was an Oni lord in the Shinsengumi."

Nagakura stared in perplexity at Saitō, who found himself at a loss. It was a rather meaningless title just at present… or at least, that's what he told himself. The Oni part of him knew better, and had the power to prove it, but it still didn't make rational sense.

"You are correct, Akane-san," Kimigiku said from across the room, her voice indicating interest and a hint of suspicion. "You must be unusually gifted in reading auras, to have seen that without using Soul magic."

"I am," the other woman confirmed, without either concern or pride. "That is why Masaru-sama desired me, even though I am not a pureblood."

"Can you shift to a full Oni form?"

"No, Yukishima-sama. Such Gifts as I have are primarily within the realm of Soul and were carefully developed by my husband—that is, my late husband. My attempt to complete the Trial of Body was unsuccessful."

Kimigiku had risen, signalling for the children to come with her. At these words, however, she had stopped, looking shocked.

"You attempted the Trial of Body? But you survived?"

"Yes. My husband wished it, after the children were born. I survived, but mostly because Masaru-sama was able to divert the accumulated power built up within me through one of his devices."

"But—no, never mind, this is not the time for such a conversation."

Kimigiku looked frustrated, and for a moment she looked so much like Hijikata-san that Saitō and Nagakura exchanged startled glances. Akane-san's presence, her abilities, and her children all raised significant issues for the shinobi and for Sen-hime, assuming that the woman was telling the truth. As if the situation weren't complicated enough.

"We should go," said Saitō from the doorway. "We can escort Yukishima-san and her family to Sen-hime, and then complete a quick search of the estate grounds for any other inhabitants."

"I agree with the first part," said Nagakura, "but this place is huge. Even a superficial search would take a while."

"Saitou-san and I can complete it faster than you would think, Nagakura-san, as long as Saitō-san is sufficiently recovered from the fighting earlier."

"Fighting?" The question came from the girl—Michi-chan. Her eyes went wide and frightened as soon as she realized that she had interrupted the conversation. She bowed contritely. " _G-gomenasai deshita_ , Yukishima-sama! _Sumimasen_ , mama!"

"There is no need to apologize, little one," Kimigiku told the girl firmly. "I was careless with my words. Yes, there has been fighting, but Saitō-san is right: we should all go out to Sen-hime. It is far less stuffy, for one thing, and for another, Nagakura-san's time here is limited."

"Oh—is that so?" asked Akane-san. "Then we will go at once. At least… may I please ask one other question, Yukishima-sama?"

"Of course."

"I am sorry if I presume, but… is Chikame-sama with the Princess? I have been very worried about her."

Face neutral and control firmly in place, Kimigiku nodded.

"My sister is with Sen-hime. My brother, Mamoro-kun, is also there."

"My friend Harada is looking after them," put in Nagakura. "I expect they're fine."

"Harada Sanosuke-san is the Captain of the Tenth Division," the boy said abruptly, apparently to his mother. "That means that three of the Shinsengumi captains are here: Nagakura-taichō, Saitō-taichō, and Harada-taichō. Father will not be pleased."

"Miki, be quiet," his sister told him, in worried tones. "Also, you must be more polite to Yukishima-sama and Saitō-sama."

"Saitō-taichō of the Shinsengumi is not an Oni," Mikio persisted, ignoring the warning entirely. He looked directly at Saitō in the doorway. "Also, he is a very famous _bushi_ , and much taller."

The boy's mother and sister both flushed in embarrassment, and Akane-san began to apologize. She was cut off by Nagakura, who had laughed out loud, and by Saitō, who met the boy's gaze unemotionally and responded to the odd accusation.

"I am Saitō Hajime, Captain of the Third Division of the Shinsengumi. I am also an Oni. You must have been misinformed as to my height."

"And Saitō's not _that_ famous," added Nagakura. "Okita, maybe, or me…"

Mikio was still staring at Saitō, but after a moment, his gaze dropped and he swallowed.

" _Gomenasai deshita_ , Saitō-sama. Mama, is it true that father is dead?"

"Yes, Miki. And now you will be quiet, and we will go outside as Yukishima-sama wishes." The red-haired woman bowed to Kimigiku. "Shall I bring clothing for Chikame-sama?"

"No, she is fine," replied Kimigiku. If she was surprised by the cold way that the woman had confirmed the death of the boy's father, she said nothing. "But if you could bring some kind of robe or coat for Sen-hime and also for her cousin, Kazama Chiharu-sama, that would be helpful. Nagakura-san, would you assist Akane-san?"

"Of course." All of the adults knew that Nagakura's "assistance" was more in the form of guard-duty, but Akane-san appeared not to mind the arrangement. If anything, she seemed relieved.

"Saitō-san," Kimigiku continued, "I will let Sen-hime know that we will join her in just a few minutes. I do not anticipate any difficulties here. Could you please begin your search?"

Saitō hesitated. First, he wasn't sure how well Kimigiku-san had recovered from the multiple shocks of the morning. Second, he didn't know the layout of the estate in any detail, which would slow him considerably. Predictably, the shinobi addressed both concerns.

_I can manage here, especially with Nagakura-san to charm Akane-san. It may reassure you to know that I am reasonably certain that it is not the other way around, at least, not in any coercive or manipulative sense. Also, if you will allow it, I will provide you with the layout of the estate—at least, as it was ten years ago._

Reluctantly, Saitō assented, and for the second time he made himself accept information directly into his mind. Although he still felt somewhat clumsy with mental speech—other than with Chizuru, or Harada—he raised the question that was troubling him.

_What if there are other… creatures… on the estate?_

_I doubt that you will find any, but all we need is a quick survey to see if there is anyone else living here. I'm hoping that not all the part-Oni families have… died. And it is beyond troubling that the Shinsengumi recognize_ rasetsu.

Saitō ignored the last comment and didn't bother to note that her concern about recognizing furies was better saved for her own family. It didn't need to be said.

* * *

**[III] - Uneasy Lies the Head That Wears a Crown**

* * *

Saitō found the search more difficult than he had expected, thanks to the jagged cut on his right side. It was improving, he discovered, but very slowly, and it definitely slowed him down. Yukishima Masaru had designed his daggers to inflict pain over a considerable length of time, especially to other Oni. Despite this, Saitou was done within ten minutes. He had found no other furies, but neither had he found any other part-Oni. Kimigiku-san would be saddened by the news.

When he returned to the group now gathered on the _engawa_ , he discovered Chizuru waiting for him, her eyes unusually accusatory. She came down onto the front path to meet him, and he knew what she was going to say even before she reached him. In fact, neither said anything at all at first. Instead, Saitō reached almost involuntarily for his wife's hands, cradling them between his own much larger ones. Once again, he had the sense of the world righting itself a little, as if he were just slightly off-balance when he was away from Chizuru. He would have liked to kiss her, but it was not an appropriate time or place.

"Hajime…"

"I know, Chizuru. But it was not a serious injury, and Chiharu-sama had to be our first priority."

"May I look after it now?"

"No, it isn't bothering me—much—and I would like to change my clothing and bathe more than anything else. That means we need to see the rest of this through as quickly as possible."

Chizuru acquiesced. She knew that Saitō would allow her to look after his injury once they were alone together, and although she was keenly interested in Kimigiku's newly-discovered part-Oni family, she was determined to have some time alone with her husband before they had to return to the Shinsengumi compound.

They walked back up onto the _engawa_ side-by-side if not quite hand-in-hand. Chiharu-sama was looking noticeably better, Saitō thought with some surprise. Chizuru answered his unspoken question.

"I was able to unbind more of the harmful magic with Kimigiku's help just now, while Osen-chan spoke with Akane-san. It's weakening, which makes things much easier. And _less painful_."

Chizuru looked up at her husband, the reproach back in her wide brown eyes. Saitō shrugged uncomfortably. He'd known that Chizuru would find out eventually, but he'd hoped that it would be later rather than sooner. On the bright side, he had proven that he was rapidly gaining control of the abilities of the lords of the Sakurai. It forcibly reminded him that the title was not an empty thing at all, since the ability to assume any pain or injury of the Lady of the East had allowed him to take on most of the pain that Chizuru would have suffered while dealing with the worst of Chiharu's injury. It had been a considerable challenge, even for him, especially while keeping the stench of blood and betrayal at bay.

 _I knew that there would be more for you to do later, Chizuru,_ he explained, mostly truthfully. Then, faithful to his promise not to lie except as an absolute necessity, he added: _I didn't want you to suffer any more than you had to. Just being in that place was bad enough._

Chizuru softened immediately, reminding herself that they both had a lot to learn about their relationship. Saitō wasn't going to change just because she now had more of a right to worry about him. The best she could hope for was that he would remember to allow her to share the burdens—most of the time.

For a moment, it didn't matter that they weren't touching, or even looking at each other. The connection was so bright that every conscious person nearby inevitably looked over at them. Saitō remembered Amagiri's warning too late, and had to endure the smirks of his comrades, a smug look from Sen-hime, and very curious stares from the Yukishima twins. Kichirō's expression was almost funny, because disappointment and envy was mixed with a strong impression of "you know what, I'm not sure I'm ready for _that_ just yet, thanks." Worse than the unwanted attention, though, was the flash of deep sadness from Kimigiku-san, and flat despair from Akane-san; it made him want to flee—a hard-fought battle with broken weapons against a dozen _rasetsu_ seemed preferable in comparison.

Fortunately, Sen-hime recalled everyone to business almost immediately. She was no longer leaning against Harada, but there wasn't a great deal of distance between them either. Saitō saw that Shinpachi continued to watch over Akane-san and her family, which relieved him at the same time as it made him wonder about the other captain's motivations—his expression was unusually difficult to read.

"Yukishima needs a clan head as quickly as possible," Sen told those assembled, most of whom were conscious of being not more than thirty or forty feet from where the late clan head lay dead, executed by her own husband.

"Chikame-sama is the Heir," Kimigiku said immediately, hands clenched on her knees and her face grim.

"She is not fit to rule at the present time," Sen replied. Her position was unassailable, as Chikame-sama still lay unconscious nearby, and Kazama Chiharu-sama had already given her opinion on the matter. "Nor is it clear that she will ever be able to do so, based on my own examination of her mental state."

"Mamoru-kun…" Kimigiku began, but own her voice betrayed her opinion of such an arrangement.

"There is only one person fit to take on the position at the present time," Sen continued inexorably, as though Kimigiku hadn't spoken. "However, she is presently barred from the succession by the will of Yukishima Chiyoko-sama, the previous clan head. The reasons for Kimigiku's exile will not be discussed here; however, as Chiyoko-sama has been found to be a traitor, I propose to reverse her decree and reinstate Yukishima Kimiko as a member of the Yukishima clan. Do you refuse to accept this reinstatement, Kimigiku?"

There was a long, heavy silence. Kimigiku had been thorough in cutting herself off from the Yukishima family and their concerns. She was devoted to Sen, and saw no clear path ahead of her as the head of her clan, such as it now was. However... She had been raised to eventually lead the Yukishima for more than twenty years prior to her exile. In her absence, the affairs of her family had come to their present state: a mother, father and uncle dead and branded as traitors; the family's part-Oni dependants turned into _rasetsu_ and slaughtered; and a sister wounded in mind and soul so deeply that it was unknown if she would recover. To demand that responsibility for the clan be given to a potentially disturbed, much younger brother, who had just lost his parents under shocking circumstances, was unconscionable.

"Sen-hime… you know my reasons for resisting this…"

Almost everyone present, both Oni and part-Oni, knew that Kimigiku, for all her strength, was at the breaking point. Saitō and Harada exchanged glances and then Saitō indicated that he wished to speak.

"Yes, Sakurai-sama?" Sen's use of the Oni name was deliberate and conveyed that any intervention on Saitō's part would be a matter of official record.

"If there is any difficulty with the succession, or Kimigiku-san does not wish to marry, can an Heir be adopted?"

Sen-hime nodded immediately, indicating that she had also considered the possibility.

"Yes, subject to my approval. Adoption is not unheard of, although it is rare. There are few candidates to choose from, however."

"There would be more if my Shiranui half-sisters were healthy, or if Mamoru-kun were found to be fit," said Saitō, making the same suggestion that he had made to Harada only a day or so before.

"Kimigiku-san, do you agree with Sakurai-sama?"

The shinobi gave Saitō an unreadable look, as though she wasn't sure whether she approved of his input or not. The she nodded slowly.

"Yes. I agree. Will Sakurai-sama allow his wife, Yukimura Chizuru-sama, to make the health of those three possible heirs to the Yukishima a priority? Will the Princess of the Oni, who is Yukimura-sama's guardian at the present time, do the same?"

"I will not refuse my permission," answered Sen. "As long as it is clear to me that such intervention would not be life-threatening to Yukimura-sama or her own heirs or the heirs of Sakurai-sama."

Saitō's normally expressionless face conveyed his dislike of any scheme that bound Chizuru to a potentially dangerous task. There was a wide margin for error between "dangerous" and "life-threatening". Despite this, he inclined his head.

"I will not oppose my wife's wishes in this matter, subject to the conditions set out by Sen-hime."

Sen looked at Chizuru, seated on her husband's left.

"Yukimura Chizuru-sama, will you promise to lend your aid in this matter?"

"Oh yes," Chizuru said clearly, "of course. Especially now that I know that Hajime-san has sisters who could use my help."

Sen had to repress a strong desire to laugh. Saitō-san should have discussed his thoughts with his wife, as well as with Harada-san.

"Then, Kimigiku, best and most loyal of protectors, I restore to you your place as Yukishima Kimiko. Any exile is hereby revoked."

Kimigiku sighed, and her expression was better suited to being sent into exile than the reverse.

"I would have preferred to remain with you, Sen-hime. I am doing this for my sister and my brother and because, somehow, I should have been able to prevent what happened here today."

Sen nodded, although her face remained carefully neutral.

Saitō knew what she was waiting for, but wasn't surprised when Shinpachi shifted uncomfortably.

" _Sumimasen_ , Sen-hime, but Harada and I need to leave."

"I understand, Nagakura-san, but please wait one more minute. You should be here to see a part of what you have helped to accomplish today."

Puzzled, Nagakura settled himself again. Sen suddenly looked concerned.

"Amagiri! He should be here!"

"It… can't… be helped… now…" said Kimigiku through clenched teeth, shifting to Oni form. "Princess… I wish…"

"Kimigiku-san!" Chizuru started to rise in alarm, as drops of blood appeared on the hairline on Kimigiku's forehead, and the Oni woman's face flushed with a combination of fever and pain. Saitō placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, effectively immobilising her.

"It is fine," he said, imperturbably. "Or it will be fine."

Chizuru nodded. She wished that they hadn't all been so cryptic about what was going to happen, but even as the thought crossed her mind she realized that they'd been worried that nothing would happen at all, because Kimigiku—Yukishima Kimiko—had been so ambivalent about returning to lead her clan and family.

It took more than a minute, but less than five, for two short, very sharp-looking horns to emerge from Kimigiku's forehead to join the longer horns that already rose from her white hair. The Oni woman bore the process stoically, although she periodically brushed impatiently at the blood and sweat that mingled on her forehead and ran down her face. The observers sat perfectly still and quiet, including twelve-year-old Yukishima Michi and Mikio.

Once it was entirely done, Sen took Kimigiku's right hand and held it tightly.

"Thank you for your endurance and for taking on this terrible responsibility. We'll hold the official ceremony later—but not today, I promise. For now…" Sen raised her voice a little, coughing to clear her throat of unshed tears: "I wish you long life and prosperity for your clan, Lady of the Yukishima."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** Another rather difficult chapter in terms of angst and drama. Hopefully there will be lighter moments coming up! Items on the agenda include: Saito and Chizuru's return to the Shinsengumi; Amagiri's reunion with Chikame (will she regain consciousness? will either of them want to see the other?); the actual canon/historical events at the Hamaguri Gate (i.e., Hijikata's first clash with **Kazama Chikage** ); Heisuke and Souji's determination to catch the elusive spy (and will Yamazaki recover or will he continue to become an Oni?)... So, lots still to come!

Thank you for reading, and your reviews are much appreciated. As always, you can also contact me by PM with comments or concerns.


	74. Healing, Part I

**Author's Note:**

**Housekeeping details:** This chapter has **a section that is rated M** as it deals with **sexual content and themes**. The T-rated chapter 74 is found on Fanfiction.net. Very generally, the M-rated content follows Saitō's and Chizuru's time together after the latest upheaval and in particular their attempt to discuss their different perspectives on successful intimacy. Not surprisingly, Chizuru may be less knowledgeable about certain things, but she is also less afraid of making mistakes and being vulnerable.

Thank you to everyone for all the encouragement over the last two chapters! Just touching base in a review to say that you enjoyed the chapter or are enjoying the story is greatly appreciated. Comments or concerns (or even noted typos!) can be sent to me by personal message here or on tumblr or on FF.net.

 **Also:**  I will post a revised and  **updated List of the Oni Clans** , as Chapter 76. While I will try to keep it spoiler-free, there may be indications of backgrounds that have already been hinted at in the story. 

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

~ImpracticalOni \\(^u^)~

* * *

**Quote:**

**Let's Hear It for the Boy**

My baby he don't talk sweet  
He ain't got much to say  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
I know that he loves me anyway (v.1)

…

Whoa, maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my lovin' one-man show  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Let's hear it for the boy (v.3, follows chorus)

_\- Deniece Williams_

* * *

**Chapter 74—Healing, Part I**

* * *

**[I] - In the Matter of a Young Widow**

* * *

Harada and Nagakura left immediately after the ceremony—if such it could be called, given the circumstances. Harada placed a gentle hand on Sen's shoulder before taking his leave.

"I'm sorry things went sideways for you, _hime-chan_. I'm afraid that happens with an awful lot of plans."

Sen managed the ghost of a smile at the impudent nickname. She was conscious of how much she wished the tall red-head could stay, but managed to keep any look of entreaty off her face. Harada-san's time was entirely at the disposal of his commanding officer; Sen accepted that Hijikata-san had been very generous with his officers' time already. Also, it sounded as though the Shinsengumi officers were genuinely needed back at their headquarters.

"Thank you again for coming to our aid this afternoon, Harada-san." Sen inclined her head politely, cheeks only a little pink. "Thank you for your help as well, Nagakura-san," she added, giving her attention to the man behind Harada.

The Second Division Captain looked suitably serious, and bowed courteously, but an impish sort of smile seemed to lurk in his eyes.

"I hope we'll see you again soon, Sen-hime. It's been interesting."

Nagakura also took the time to wish Kimigiku-san all the best, which Harada viewed rather warily. It didn't entirely surprise him that his friend had already spent a few moments with Yukishima Akane-san; what did surprise him was that Shinpachi would evince any kind of interest in that direction in the first place. The part-Oni woman was striking enough, with her coppery hair and light grey eyes; she was quite tall, as well, and graceful, perhaps as a result of her Oni heritage. However, everything about her seemed muted, so that her height and good looks weren't immediately apparent; in fact, to Harada, she projected a sense of being easy to overlook, which he suspected was deliberate. It was odd, though: Shinpachi usually preferred a more buxom, easier-going type.

Once the two captains had gone, Sen and Kimigiku set about dealing with their most urgent problem: the matter of roughly two dozen bodies currently lying in the house and on the grounds. On top of that, Chiharu was still injured, and Chikame and Mamoru were still unconscious.

"Well, we're obviously going to have to get my uncle involved," Sen said decisively. "He behaves like an old woman sometimes, but he's competent and he'll know what to do and who to contact. Besides, Haru-chan and I were supposed to have lunch with him."

"I was wondering about that," murmured Chiharu. Although she was grateful for the coat that Akane-san had brought her to put over her torn and blood-stained finery, she was rapidly reaching the point of wanting to wash and lie down.

"How can I help?" Chizuru asked, although she truly didn't want to go back into the blood-soaked rooms.

"You're going back to my home in Kyoto," Sen told her firmly. "You've already worked wonders. Besides, now that I've recovered a bit, I can tell that your husband is closer to falling over than he's admitting."

"I agree that Chizuru should return to your home," Saitō said calmly. "Moreover, the Vice Commander made arrangements for Yamazaki-kun to be available there to assist with any wounded. I suggest that Chiharu-sama and Kichirō-kun come with us."

Saitō knew that Chizuru was torn between helping Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san with their grievous responsibilities, and looking after her husband and Chiharu-sama, and he had no intention of leaving her with such a decision. Besides, he had a strong intuition that Kimigiku-san would prefer to deal with her immediate problems without other clans, or clan-heads, involved. That meant that while Sakurai-sama and Kazama Kichirō-kun could be of obvious assistance to her, it was unlikely that she really wanted them there. Sen-hime and her clan would be far more welcome, and perhaps Yukishima Akane-san.

"I agree, Saitō-san," Kimigiku said at once. She turned to her new-found relatives. "This is a difficult time for you as well, Akane-san. However, I would be grateful for your knowledge and assistance."

The quiet woman bowed.

"I would be happy to serve you, Yukishima-sama. Also, I believe that I may be of assistance with Chikame-sama. We have spoken with each other many times over the past two years."

Kimigiku smiled at her aunt-by-marriage, trying not to envy her friendship with Kameko. Of course, she didn't know this part-Oni, but she sensed no danger from her either. The fact that Sen-hime, Chiharu-sama, Chizuru-sama and even the paranoid Saitō-san seemed inclined in the woman's favour was no small consolation as well.

" _Arigatou_ , Akane-san—if I may use your given name?"

"Of course, Yukishima-sama. I would be honoured. May my children stay with me, or would you prefer them to remain with Sen-hime's household?"

Saitō saw or sensed a glimmer of both approval and dismay from Kimigiku-san. Akane-san knew that the others didn't—couldn't—quite trust her, and was indicating that she accepted that her children might be held as hostages against her. Even to Saitō's coldly pragmatic mind, such behaviour was a chilling, if unspoken, indictment of Akane-san's experience and expectations with respect to the Yukishima, or perhaps Oni in general. His eyes shifted to Kimigiku-san, who reacted as he expected.

"Of course Michi-chan and Mikio-kun may stay with you, Akane-san. However, it might be best for them to remain at Sen-hime's Yase estate this afternoon, while the rest of us make suitable arrangements."

"As you say, Yukishima-sama," Akane agreed. She turned to her children, who were still sitting silently a little ways behind her. "We will visit Sen-hime's home shortly. Please behave appropriately."

Saitou put his hand over Chizuru's, even though it was not strictly decorous, under the circumstances. He knew that she found the discussion heart-breaking: these children had just lost their father, and their future was uncertain, but they were expected to be as quiet and obedient as if nothing out-of-the-way had happened. Chizuru relaxed immediately at his touch, somehow reminded without words that she could trust Osen-chan and Kimigiku-san to deal kindly with Akane-san and her twins. As always, Saitō found it strange that Chizuru found his presence comforting, although he accepted the clear evidence that it was so.

"Don't worry, Michi-chan, Mikio-kun," Sen was saying to her young soon-to-be guests. "I'll make sure that you have your own rooms to use. There is no need for you to have to deal with any more new people than you've already met." Despite her own concerns, she gave the children—who were only four years her junior, after all—the conspiratorial smile that Harada found so engaging. It was particularly irresistible with the force of Soul and Mind magic behind it.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Sen-hime" Michi said, bowing. After a moment, her brother followed suit.

A few minutes later, Saitō bowed respectfully to Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san.

" _Shitsurei shimasu_ , Sen-hime, Yukishima-sama. We should go. Kichirō-kun and I will escort Chiharu-sama and Chizuru back to your home, Sen-hime."

"Of course, Saitō-san." Sen-hime smiled fondly at Chizuru, before taking her older cousin's hands and pressing them tightly. "Haru-chan, I am in your debt. I can only hope to repay you in the future for your staunch defense under such circumstances."

Chiharu flushed at the warm words. That the Princess of the Oni was acknowledging a personal debt was no small thing, but at the moment she found that the greater satisfaction lay in knowing that she _had_ successfully done her duty, and had done it without reservation. And Saitō-sama and Hijikata-san had recognized it as well, which was curiously important to her. She never would have believed that the respect of two relative strangers—and one only a part-Oni—would matter so much.

"You can always rely on me, Osen-chan," she replied, bowing once her cousin released her hands. "Please take care of yourself, Kimigiku. I know that you will manage everything efficiently, as you always do, but… if I can ever be of assistance, I hope you will let me know."

Kimigiku met eyes an even darker purple than her own, and nodded. The young Kazama woman had surprised her over the past few days, proving on several occasions that she had qualities beyond her intelligence and Oni Gifts. Grudgingly, she had to admit that Suzuka Gozen, so-called First Lady of Yase and Kyoto, had done the right thing in sending the Kazama siblings to their aid. Not that it paid for her other sins.

Saitō made sure that Kichirō was assisting his sister to rise, and then he took his leave politely of Akane-san, a courtesy that would have surprised his colleagues, except that they would have (correctly) assumed that he was simply gathering information. Chizuru, on the other hand, was far more genuine in wishing the woman and her children well. Saitō managed not to sigh. Preventing Chizuru from caring about people was beyond him. The best he could do was walk the thin line between ensuring that she didn't harm herself through physical and emotional exhaustion, and not adequately respecting her right to make her own choices. He already knew that sometimes he was going to err on the side of caution and get it wrong, but so be it; better that he take on the guilt for refusing to heal somebody than Chizuru get seriously hurt.

* * *

**[II] - Conversations and Diversions**

* * *

They returned to Sen-hime's house in Kyoto by as direct a route as possible. Eventually, despite his own unacknowledged pain, Saitō had picked up Chiharu-sama so that they could get her to a safe place faster. Not one of them had been comfortable with it, but after the young woman had stumbled a second time, and Chizuru had discovered that her wound was bleeding a little again, Saitō had told them what they were going to do and they had done it. Kichirō-kun was getting better at Fast Travel, at least.

A very grim-faced Amagiri met them at the door, along with Sen-hime's female servant. His feelings were carefully contained, however.

"Kichirō-kun, carry your sister up to her bed. Mika-san will care for her. Yukimura-sama, I expect that you will wish to attend to Chiharu-sama as well."

Chizuru was impressed with how well he made an order sound deferential. She smiled at her husband, who was wordlessly handing Chiharu-chan over to Kichirō-kun. He gave her a rueful smile in return and watched in silence as she disappeared off behind Kichirō-kun.

"I must bathe and change, Amagiri," Saitō said quietly, once the others had gone.

"I agree. You look and smell like a slaughterhouse. And you are injured, as is Chiharu-sama. Do not worry, Akio-san is looking after the baths as we speak, and I am certain that your wife will want to look after your injury herself. Come to my room—it is right by the kitchens, after all, and your own medic is waiting for you."

Saitō nodded. He had wondered where Yamazaki was.

In Amagiri's room, Saitō gratefully stripped out of all of his blood- and sweat-soaked clothing. He valued his modesty, but not above practicality. Yamazaki's eyes had opened wide upon taking in his appearance, and both Amagiri and Yamazaki had waited for him to wash his face, neck, arms and hands, and change into a clean pair of hakama, before Yamazaki had examined his knife wound and Amagiri had asked to hear a summary of the morning's events.

"Has Yamazaki-kun had an opportunity to examine _your_ injuries, Amagiri?" Saitō asked bluntly, after Yamazaki had cleaned and examined the gash on his ribs.

"He will do so after he's seen to Chiharu-sama," Amagiri told him.

Yamazaki coolly ignored Amagiri's statement. "There is little I can do with your injury, Saitō-san. It does not need stitches, because the cut itself has closed. However, I sense an almost feverish heat in it. I think—and I may be incorrect—that what you need is rest. Do you know what prevents it from healing?"

"Magic," said Saitō, more or less truthfully.

"Actually, I can assist you with that part," said Amagiri unexpectedly. "Unlike Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama, I did not push myself beyond all reasonable bounds this morning."

"We will wait for Chizuru to join us," Saitō told him neutrally. He had been sitting on Amagiri's bed for Yamazaki's examination, but now he took up his favourite kneeling position on the floor and gestured for Amagiri to sit on the bed. "Yamazaki-kun, I appreciate all your help here, however, I need to speak with Amagiri about certain personal matters. I believe that Chiharu-sama will be ready to receive you now. I will direct you."

Once Yamazaki was gone, Saitō didn't waste any time. He had only explained to Yamazaki that Sen-hime had gone to visit a vassal whom she suspected of traitorous dealing, and that the visit had resulted in a pitched battle that ended with the vassal and her principal accomplice—her brother—dead. Yamazaki had accepted what he was told, knowing that he would likely hear more later from either Saitō-san or Hijikata-san.

"I didn't kill Yukishima-sama or her brother," Saitō said, resettling himself. "Although, to be perfectly accurate, Yukishima Masaru was killed in battle by Harada and I working together. Also, I would have killed Yukishima Chiyoko-sama, but Sen-hime and Hideo-sama prevented me."

Amagiri's expression and emotions remained closed off, although he nodded for Saitō to continue.

"Sen-hime pronounced a death sentence on Yukishima Chiyoko-sama, and Hideo-sama acted as her agent and executioner. I am sorry to tell you that your uncle died as well; he told me that it was the only way to save Chikame-sama from dying along with her mother."

The red-haired Oni might have been a block of granite for all of his reaction to Saitō's news or the mention of Chikame's name.

"The main reason for the… battle… was that Sen-hime demanded to see Chikame-sama. Eventually, Chikame-sama was brought to the room by her uncle—Yukishima Masaru—but it was evident that something was badly wrong. After she fainted, both Yukishima Chiyoko-sama and her brother attacked Sen."

"That is nearly unbelievable."

"Based on what I saw and experienced," Saitō said bluntly, meeting and holding Amagiri's eyes, "the lady of the clan was insane, her brother was employing the darkest and most brutal of magic and coercion, and there was _nothing_ that Sen-hime could have done differently other than take more warriors with her to secure her safety. Kyūju-san, you may not _wish_ to believe it, but you _must_. They were creating _rasetsu_. They had converted most or all of their servants and guards before we arrived."

"… That cannot be. They would not."

"Then see for yourself," Saitō snapped, his patience abruptly gone. He hoped that it was the residual effect of the difficult morning and having spent too long in his Oni form. "See for yourself and see also your uncle's final moments. I doubt that I will ever forget them. Then you can hear the rest and _then_ I am going to bathe."

Without another word, he projected the whole awful scene into Amagiri's mind: the seemingly endless fury guards, Hideo-sama's cruel-but-necessary manipulation—using Amagiri's own connection to Saitō to gain access, no less—the end of Chiharu-sama's valiant battle, Sen-hime's desperate defence again Yukishima-sama, Chikame-sama's body in a crumpled heap on the floor, Masaru's decapitation, and finally Hideo-sama's horrible execution of his wife followed by his own relatively peaceful death.

"They're all dead, Kyūju-san. Not just the traitors, not just the warriors, but the servants, too. Every part-Oni on the estate. I had to kill them all; they had made them furies and they controlled them to the bitter end. It was worse than anything I have ever seen. Kichirō-kun will never forget the sight of the trail I left, I am certain of that. Neither of us will forget Chikame-sama begging Sen-hime for death."

Amagiri raised a hand in a wordless request for Saitō to stop.

"I can't," Saitō told him. "There is more you must know. Yukishima Masaru had married; were you aware of that?"

"… I heard… a rumour, no more. Is that true as well?"

"Yes. I am told that Yukishima Amagiri Akane-san is the daughter of your youngest uncle. A part-Oni. She was given at a young age to Yukishima Masaru as his bride and bore him twins. Akane-san and her children are presently with Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san. They appear to be the only survivors of the Yukishima clan, with the exception of Kimigiku-san, Chikame-san, and Mamoru-kun."

Amagiri's eyes were closed. He was far less controlled now, and Saitō sensed a wide range of emotions, from shock to near-despair. Saitō found it ironic that he was using the lesson he'd been taught by Amagiri's uncle on mental shock tactics on Amagiri.

"Is there anything else? How does Sen-hime propose to arrange things now?" Amagiri's voice was low, and not quite steady.

"Sen-hime revoked Kimigiku-san's exile, based on the evident treachery of the one who had exiled her. Kimigiku-san has now fully accepted leadership of the clan."

"She wears the four-pointed crown?" Amagiri looked momentarily surprised, rather than beleaguered.

" _Aa_. She cannot be forced to marry, but Sen-hime will accept a reasonable Heir of Kimigiku-san's choice—either one of the Shiranui girl-children by adoption, if Chizuru can heal them and their clan accepts—or her brother, if he becomes more rational. Who knows? Her cousin, the daughter of her mother's brother, may yet survive the Trials. Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san say that both mother and children are powerful, for part-Oni."

"… _Saitō_ … That would be—"

"No different than what has happened to me, except that Yukishima Michi-san has evidently been well-trained with her Gifts as they have developed." Saitō could sense Chizuru and Yamazaki approaching. "Kyūju-san… You have given me good advice. In return, I advise you to consider well before you decide to avoid Chikame-sama. It has been plain to me for some time that there was a breach. Knowing you, I have assumed that it was serious. But whatever happened ten years ago between you must be reevaluated through the lens of present knowledge. Also, I have given my word to stand by the Yukishima and Kimigiku-san."

Amagiri's sky blue eyes were hard and flat as he tried to process Saitō's comments; however, he saw the same steel in Saitō's expression that he had seen once before. The man might be younger, slighter and far less experienced as an Oni—but he was Amagiri's lord, by Amagiri's own declaration.

" _Shitsurei shimasu_ ," called Chizuru's soft voice.

" _Dozo_ ," replied Amagiri, when Saitō said nothing. "Enter."

Both Chizuru and Yamazaki stopped just inside the door, sensing the tension. Then Saitō rose.

"Yamazaki-kun, how is Chiharu-sama?"

"She is asleep, _taichō_. There is not much I can do for her injury, although I was able to clean it more thoroughly than Yukimura-san and that seemed to help somewhat."

"Yamazaki-san was very helpful," Chizuru said firmly. "It turned out that there were tiny—really tiny—fragments in the wound that I couldn't see. Yamazaki-san found and removed them with the assistance of a magnifying glass and Chiharu-chan was _much_ better after that."

Yamazaki shrugged uncomfortably.

"That does not surprise me," Saitō said. "Very well, Yamazaki-kun. You and Chizuru will examine Amagiri's wounds together and she will explain the difficulty with the healing."

"You won't remain, Saitō-san?" The shinobi was surprised.

"I won't be far away," was the cryptic response. Saitō nodded to everyone and left, his hand briefly touching Chizuru's shoulder on the way by.

Chizuru was still trying to understand Amagiri's unusual stress, but even as Saitō-san closed the door behind him she felt Amagiri's calm return. With deft hands—she really was becoming quicker and less clumsy, she thought—she removed Amagiri's jacket from around his shoulders. Seeing that he was going to have little choice but to submit, Amagiri allowed Chizuru to expose the worst of the injuries—the deep cuts on the torso and, of course, the right arm.

There was the smallest of reactions from Yamazaki-kun, as the missing hand and severe scarring shocked even the stoic Shinsengumi medic, and then he began his examination. When he was done, he was frowning slightly.

"This is similar to Saitō-san's and Kazama-sama's wounds, but more severe." Yamazaki still found it strange that he had been asked to attend on the sister of the man who currently figured at or near the top of the Shinsengumi's "enemy" list. He supposed that there were reasons, however. He had tried to ignore how pretty she was, but it had been difficult, especially since she had helped him the night before.

"Yes, that makes sense," said Chizuru. Yamazaki dragged his thoughts back to the present. It occurred to him that these women—including Yukimura-san—might have a greater impact on the Shinsengumi officers because of the shared Oni heritage. It was something to consider later.

Since Yukimura-san was waiting for him, he cleared his throat and continued:

"The difficulty is that I am not familiar with how Oni regenerate. Although I have some limited experience with the concept of regeneration"—he caught Amagiri's cynical expression and realized that the furies were not the secret that they should be—"I don't have others' knowledge at a fundamental level. I am not a doctor, merely a warrior and field medic."

"I was hoping," Chizuru said diffidently, "that you might be able to help me set the bones better in the forearm. You know the anatomy far better than I do, Yamazaki-san."

Yamazaki considered her point and then nodded reluctantly.

"Possibly. But as I understand it, true regeneration will resolve such a problem without requiring the bones to be re-broken and then set. These wounds are deep—I will admit that the blow to the chest appears mortal—and I do not wish to reopen them. Nor can I do anything with respect to the missing hand. I have noticed in others with significant injuries and illnesses that the mental state of the patient can often affect recovery."

Amagiri had been studying Yamazaki throughout his discussion with Chizuru.

"Since you are here, I assume that you are in the confidence of Hijikata-san," he commented.

Yamazaki looked at him, but didn't speak.

"If, in the future, Hijikata-san and Saitō request it, I would be willing to assist with your training, Yamazaki-san. It may benefit you."

This time, Yamazaki looked startled, but he hid his reaction with a short bow.

"Thank you for your offer, Amagiri-san. I will tell the Vice Commander and Saitō-san."

"I believe that we are done here, Yukimura-sama," Amagiri said to the brown-eyed young woman, who was watching them with unfeigned interest. "You will be wishing to look after your husband. You know that he is not quite as well as he appears?"

Chizuru nodded.

"Of course," Amagiri nodded. "Forgive my impertinence."

"O-oh. Not at all, Amagiri-san. I will show Yamazaki-san out, then. Good afternoon."

Appropriate—which is to say brief—farewells were said, and then Chizuru walked Yamazaki to the front door. Saitō was waiting for them not far down the corridor, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"We will talk later, Yamazaki-kun," he said briefly.

" _Hai_." Yamazaki bowed. "Ah—captain?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations on your marriage, sir. And to you, Yukimura-san."

It was hardly a matter for embarrassment, and yet all three of them reddened slightly. Saitō managed a slight smile, however (which may have unnerved Yamazaki further, it was hard to say).

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Yamazaki-kun," Saitō replied. "Until later, then."

When the door closed behind Yamazaki, Saitō turned to his wife.

"I am looking forward to being clean."

"Yes. It seems unfair that you have had to wait so long."

Saitō shrugged, and then reddened again. "You will… join me?"

Chizuru looked taken aback for a moment, and then she blushed even more than Saitō.

"Of course, Hajime." She was embarrassed and ridiculously pleased at the same time.

Saitō took her hand. Of all of his concerns about returning to his duties with the Shinsengumi, this was—for no good reason—his greatest. He still couldn't seem to look at his wife for any great length of time without wanting to make love to her. And the more that Chizuru made it clear that she wanted to be with him—that she wanted him—the worse it was. All that being said, he wasn't going to waste the last two or three hours of privacy that they had. He had no illusions about what it would be like in the confines of Yagi House.

Hand-in-hand, they walked down to the room adjoining the bathroom, and Saitō finally—finally!—pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair and letting her scent blot out some of the morning's memories. After a minute or two, he realized that he was probably getting traces of blood and sweat on her clothes and stepped back slightly. Gravely, he undressed her down to her short white under-kimono and then had her turn so that he could untie her hair without pulling at it.

By the time that he was done, he could hear the change in his breathing and heartbeat, and hers. He ran his fingers through her hair, gentle with the tangles, the pain of the cut on his right side forgotten. Finally, he had her face him again, and the sight of her bare skin where the under-kimono hung open, beltless, made him swallow and then draw her against his own bare chest, hands running along her sides and up her back, lips finding hers.

Chizuru closed her eyes, flushed but less embarrassed than she had been. There was something comforting, as well as intoxicating, in the way that he admired her body. She was grateful that he didn't try to hide it now—at least, not in private—the way he hid other things. She became conscious of the way that she could feel the effect of his touch, his kisses in every part of her body.

"Your hair…" she murmured into his hungry mouth, while his fingers traced lines of warmth and desire on her skin. She liked seeing him with his hair down.

Saitō picked her up, surprising her. She gasped aloud when his lips found her breast. He seemed to have no difficulty with her weight, but she snugged her legs around his waist and hips anyway.

"You untie it," he told her, pausing only briefly with what he was doing.

It wasn't easy to concentrate, since he had quickly learned how much she enjoyed his mouth on her breasts, whether lips, tongue or teeth. After a minute or two, though, she had unknotted and unbound the white cord confining his hair, so that it hung down around his face and over his shoulders in a fall of deep purple-blue.

"You… have… such nice… hair," she managed to tell him, although she was trembling slightly now, and she could feel the growing tightness in her muscles, especially in her abdomen and pelvis. She could feel lust starting to completely override reason for both of them—if it hadn't already—and found herself wishing that he were touching her more intimately, or, even better, that he were within her. It was a curiously abandoned feeling, yet surprisingly free of shame.

"Bathe… afterward…" her husband agreed, replying to her unspoken thoughts. " _Gods… what you do to me…_ " His words sounded like something between a prayer and oddly bewildered distress.

He knelt in a single, still-controlled motion, and laid her down on the mat, her under-kimono partly beneath her from where it had fallen a short time earlier. While she watched from under half-closed lids, he stripped out of his hakama and undergarment, and then knelt again, hands caressing her hips, her belly and finally lower. His mouth formed a self-mocking, twisted half-smile.

"I am sorry… Chizuru... "

She hummed her happiness when he was finally within her, telling him without words, _again_ , to stop apologizing. She understood his need to escape from the morning's insanity—not so much the killing, but the horror of literal madness and lives destroyed. There was just a moment to enjoy the sensation of being joined together, and then she felt teeth close on her shoulder and strong hands tighten around her hips, pulling her so close that it was as though he was trying to drive himself into her very center. She wasn't surprised when the dark blue of his eyes flickered to gold and the cascading hair turned white. The teeth on her shoulder drew blood, but the pain was negligible, lost among sensations that were imprinted on mind as well as body. Letting those feelings and her lover's rapidly increasing motion take hold of her completely, she whispered his name, knowing that he would hear it: " _Hajime._ "

They were done very quickly, and after the first few moments of shuddering, slowly subsiding pleasure, Chizuru sensed the distress from Saitō that she had known to expect after such a frantic coupling. They had not been married long, but neither had it taken her long to realize that he hated feeling that he had rushed her, or used her in some way to meet his own needs. In fact, she suspected that he disliked admitting to needs at all. But mostly it was his fear that he had hurt her in some way or not returned some measure of what he'd taken. Chizuru found it strangely unlike his usual, practical self.

She tightened her arms around his waist, preventing him from moving away from her.

"I think I can bear your weight, you know," she said softly, a little surprised at her daring, but determined.

After a moment's pause, she won her point, and he carefully settled onto her, still breathing a little faster than usual, face averted and hidden by his long hair. Even within the confines of her arms, he arranged himself so that he could take some of the weight of his own body.

"Hajime, I _like_ what we do together. I always do. You know it's true, because you can read my mind. One day…" Chizuru had to hurry so that she didn't get totally embarrassed. "…One day I want to learn more about what you like and, and maybe touch you the way that you touch me."

Utterly without Saitō's conscious volition, a clear image told her exactly what he was curious about. Chizuru blushed deeply, and she didn't even have to look to know that his face was just as red. Despite all that, she pushed some of his hair away from his eyes and told him, very seriously: "If you desire it, then I don't mind. I can try. Promise to at least let me try."

"It is… not right." His thoughts were unusually opaque to her, most likely out of embarrassment.

After a minute or two with no further response, and unwilling to force him into a promise that he clearly didn't want to give, Chizuru settled for a gentle hug, all the better for the weight of his body against hers.

"Shall we bathe?" she suggested, hoping to overcome his silence. "I'm sorry I made things worse instead of better."

"Īe—no, you did nothing wrong. Just give me a moment to think."

Saitō untangled himself carefully from her and stood up, lifting her into his arms. He opened the door to the bathroom, settled Chizuru into the nice deep bath that had been prepared, ensured that there was soap and cloth, and slipped into the water himself. Once they were both seated, he visibly relaxed, and one side of his mouth quirked into a smile.

"I have wanted to do this with you for… quite a while."

"You have?" Chizuru said blankly.

"Yes. Regrettably often, I'm afraid."

"And?" Chizuru couldn't help but ask.

"You are as beautiful I as expected. And very distracting." Saitō closed his eyes briefly, as if to will his thoughts not to stray. "It does not really make sense," he added, in a lower, softer voice, as if continuing a different conversation. "I am not quite… ready… to accept how freely you give yourself to me, Chizuru."

He moved closer to Chizuru and took her hands, as if hoping that would help her understand. He continued:

"On days like today, I feel selfish, as though I have no more self-control than any other man... which is difficult to accept. And I know that a wife's duty is to submit gracefully when she is wanted. But I do not want it to be like that with you. I don't want you to dread me or be indifferent to me. I have seen… better than that... But as much as I want to be patient, sometimes I cannot quite manage it. It is discouraging."

Chizuru began to protest, but she was silenced with a kiss. She also discovered that she was now sitting across Saitō's lap, with his arms tightening around her. She found herself leaning further into the kiss, and then twisting slightly in order to return it with greater fervour.

_You see? I know you are telling the truth, dear one. I know your skin wants my touch. I can feel your body long for mine. I just… cannot quite believe it. Or live up to it._

Chizuru broke the kiss in order to breathe. She tried not to be too pleased that her so-self-contained husband was obviously reacting to her. The flush high on his cheeks had little to do with the hot water.

"It doesn't seem very complicated to me," she said, running her hand across his chest with a certain reckless disregard for how she _should_ behave.

"I know. That is part of what I worry about."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Chizuru… I am doing my best. But I never expected to be in this situation and… I find that I do not want to be like almost every other man out there."

"Then tell me why I mustn't learn to please you, when I can tell that you worry about pleasing me."

Saitō dropped his head against her shoulder with an apparently genuine groan. "… I can't win."

Chizuru's boldness faded all at once, leaving embarrassment in its place.

"I'm sorry, Hajime. I'll stop asking. Maybe, if you wouldn't mind, I could help you wash? I know you had an awful morning."

A strong hand lifted her chin, and rueful blue eyes looked down into her brown ones.

"No more apologies today between us. Agreed?"

"O-ok?"

"How is my injury doing? It has felt slightly fevered for the last two hours."

Chizuru accepted the change in subject.

"You will have to sit on the ledge so that I can see it."

Saitō inclined his head, trying not to smile as she tucked her hair behind her ears, and examined the short slash over his ribs. She had a tendency to bite her bottom lip when she was being especially serious. She had lovely breasts.

"Well, it's much better than I thought it would be," Chizuru said, sounding surprised. "And I don't see any trace of redness. Does it still hurt?"

"Not really. But then, I have you."

"But I didn't _do_ anything!"

Straight-faced with an extreme effort, Saitō slipped back into the bath and took his wife's hands.

"…I'll try not to take that the wrong way."

"What?"

"Never mind. Here, let me help you wash."

Getting clean was mutually satisfying, although not at all efficient. Saitō concluded without regret that his imagination had not misled him with respect to the benefits of bathing with Chizuru. Chizuru, on the other hand, was deeply content but also tired and decidedly wobbly-legged. Fortunately, it took very little time for her husband to carry her to their bedroom and tuck her into bed. While she slept, he contemplated their return to the Shinsengumi.

* * *

**[III] - Kazama's Cub Meets the Wolves of Mibu**

* * *

Kichirō had been wary of the man who had examined his sister's wound. However, Chizuru-sama's presence had helped a great deal, and the man appeared to be competent, although very reserved. Also, Yamazaki-san reminded Kichirō of the part-Oni craftsmen who lived on the Kazama estate located in Satsuma _han_ , although purple eyes were only rarely seen in the descendants of the Western clans, who tended more toward blue and sometime blue-green eyes. When the medic's intervention had produced a material improvement in Haru-chan's condition, Kichirō began to be even more enthusiastic about the idea of visiting the Shinsengumi's headquarters: it was clear that Hijikata-san had gathered together an exceptional group of part-Oni.

With the optimism of both age and temperament, Kichirō was starting to recover a little from the morning's strange and frightening experiences. He had not actually been hurt, after all—Hijikata-san had helped him to defeat his strange opponents. In fact, thinking about it, he hadn't properly thanked the Shinsengumi Vice Commander for his assistance. Also, Hijikata-san had mentioned that Nagakura-san as an excellent swordsman, but Kichirō hadn't had much opportunity to speak with him. He was also hoping to meet Sōji-san and Heisuke-san—although he worried that those were first names rather than last names as was proper.

Time passed very slowly, once Haru-chan fell asleep. He considered practising in the dojo, but it held little appeal after the day's excitement. Haru-chan had forbidden him from bothering Saitō-sama or Chizuru-sama that afternoon; however, as the afternoon wore on, it occurred to him that she hadn't forbidden him from going out for a walk. The more practical part of him immediately insisted that this was a bad idea. It was strangely liberating, though, to realize that Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san—or rather, Yukishima Kimiko-sama—were busy in Yase, his elder sister was deeply asleep, and Amagiri had specifically refused to admit Kichirō to his room (the day before, admittedly, but Amagiri had not appeared to be in a welcoming mood earlier today either).

The idea having taken hold of his restless mind, Kichirō changed into his travel clothes, which had been cleaned but were deliberately nondescript, retied his hair into a slightly-less-sloppy-than-usual ponytail, and picked up his sword. The latter action made him wince. He hadn't cleaned the sword since fighting the red-eyed _quasi_ -Oni at the Yukishima estate. Conscious that he was hoping to speak with swordmasters, and under no illusions as to what somebody like Saitō-sama would think of a bloodied sword resting uncleaned in its sheath in the heat and humidity of summer, he hurriedly corrected his oversight. When the quiet of the house still remained unbroken, and nobody came to dissuade him from his plan, he stole quietly out the front door, walked briskly down the lane, and then ran the rest of the way to the main thoroughfares of Kyoto.

The crowd and noise were rather appalling, now that he wasn't escorting noble palanquins under the protection of somebody with Saitō-sama's "don't-come-closer" presence and expression. On the other hand, nobody paid attention to him at all, which wasn't a bad thing under the circumstances. Greatly daring, he bought himself some dango to eat, and even flirted shyly with the girl helping her mother behind the counter. It was all very exciting. Nobody commented on his red eyes and blond hair, so presumably his mediocre illusion was holding.

He lost focus a little while he was eating his dango, because the dark-haired shop-girl had reminded him a little of Yukishima Michi-san. Not that he was interested in a twelve-year-old girl, of course, but she had been extremely pretty, with a fine-boned face, long silky-looking black hair and lovely purple eyes. Since he wasn't interested in her, he proceeded to walk the entire length of the street wondering whether he might have the opportunity to meet her again. He hadn't actually been able to speak to her, under the rather difficult circumstances of her father's and aunt's deaths. Come to think of it, her mother was Amagiri's first cousin. He wondered if—

"Stop and show us your papers, boy!" a harsh voice suddenly demanded.

Looking up, Kichirō discovered that his daydreaming had cost him dearly. While the street seemed suddenly empty compared to just a few minutes before, the group of men in blue Shinsengumi _haori_ seemed to have no difficulty filling the space. One of the patrolmen was standing in front of him now, his hand on his sword-hilt.

"What've you got?" ask a lighter, slightly friendlier voice.

A second man joined the first, and Kichirō was surprised to see that the newcomer was shorter and slighter than he was himself, and didn't look very much older. The bigger warrior answered him immediately, however.

"Newcomer, I'd say, Tōdō- _taichō_ , up from the south by his clothes. Seemed to be sightseeing… or something."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," the Shinsengumi captain replied, walking a slow circle around Kichirō. "What's your name, kid?"

Kichirō had to grip his teeth together so as not to react as his brother would have done, with a cool announcement of his name—if that—and a warning hand on the hilt of his sword. He didn't think that it would go as well for him as it would for Chikage-sama, who was a full adult and the Lord of the Western Clans besides. Then something clicked in his brain, and he forced his face into a more polite expression and bowed.

"Excuse me, but are you Tōdō Heisuke _-taichō_?" Kichirō bowed slightly. "I am Kichirō. I had the honour of meeting Harada- _taichō_ and Nagakura- _taichō_ this morning, and they mentioned your name. I was hoping to make your acquaintance."

Kichirō's heart began to beat a little faster. He had managed to gain the attention of the better part of the squad now, and it was a somewhat alarming feeling. More importantly, the young captain had fixed him with sharp blue-green eyes, and Kichirō realized with a sinking feeling that Tōdō-san was a part-Oni with cause to remember his older brother. After all, Hijikata-san had told him that Tōdō-san had been at the Ikedaya with Amagiri and Chikage-sama. At the thought, his felt his illusion waver and saw the captain's eyes go wide with sudden recognition.

"You?!"

Tōdō-san's sword flicked out with surprising speed. His squad followed suit, expressions grim. Kichirō suddenly wished that Hijikata-san would show up again—or even Saitō-sama. Just then, there was a hail from further along the street. Tōdō-san smiled, but not in a way that suggested any benefit to Kichirō.

"Sōji!" he shouted back, his sword still held unwaveringly in front of him. "You'll never guess who decided to come back for a visit!"

* * *

[END]

* * *

 **A/Note:** And still so much more to come! Wish Kichirō luck as he gets his wish to meet Heisuke and Sōji—and bites off just a bit more than he can chew. Also next chapter: Amagiri and Chikame; return to the Shinsengumi; first drums of war.

 **Thank you for reading!** As always, bookmarks and reviews are much appreciated.


	75. Impatience

**Author's Note:**

Saitô and Chizuru's return to the Shinsengumi has been delayed by a chapter due to (1) Kichirô and Heisuke's request for extra screen-time, together with Sôji's demand to share some of Hijikata's snarkiness spotlight; and (2) pressure from Harada for "just a little more" time with Sen. I should perhaps mention that my Harada Sanosuke plushie usually perches beside me while I write, and he's been a little pushy lately. My Saitô Hajime plushie, aka "blueberry-head" (thank you, Sano), is quieter, but glares at me when he's especially embarrassed (which has been fairly often, lately). Plushie!Saitô was quite pleased to have others be the focus of today's chapter.

In other news, I must once again apologize for not getting back to a few of you who were kind enough to leave reviews. Please be assured that your comments are very much appreciated and your reviews inspire me.

You will be seeing more of Hijikata again in upcoming chapters... and chances of Snarky!Hijikata are high. \\(^o^)/ Also, Chiharu is becoming less and less willing to remain a passive observer. She's going to have some difficult decisions to make when big brother comes into conflict with the Shinsengumi at the Imperial Palace. And yes, our beloved elder Kazama and the ever-cynical Shiranui Kyô will be back very shortly!

**FAMILY TREE** : I have finally created a proper family tree. Frankly, it's just as much of a mess as the story suggested it would be; everyone is related to everyone else. If you would like to take a look (and make suggestions and corrections), please visit

[LINK](http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=xegi3n5p2i&f=753422844872576710)

Enjoy!

~ImpracticalOni

* * *

**Quote:**

I would rather be ashes than dust!  
I would rather that my spark should burn out in a brilliant blaze than it should be stifled by dry-rot.  
I would rather be a superb meteor, every atom of me in magnificent glow, than a sleepy and permanent planet.  
The function of man is to live, not to exist.  
I shall not waste my days in trying to prolong them.  
I shall use my time.

— **A Jack London Credo** , used by Jack London's literary executor Irving Shepard in 1956

* * *

**Chapter 75—Impatience**

* * *

**[I] - Mad About Ochimizu**

* * *

Sannan Keisuke was a disciplined man with an excellent mind. Despite Yukimura Kodo-sensei's disappearance, he had been able to make progress with the _ochimizu_ , as shown by the improved reaction of the last two furies that he had created. Although the unrest in Kyoto since the raid on the Ikedaya had made life more difficult for the Shinsengumi in a general way, it had at least provided Sannan with more test subjects.

Naturally, Sannan wouldn't impose a death sentence—with the option of drinking the _ochimizu_ —on a common criminal; such people were regularly turned over to the proper city authorities. However, men who deliberately attacked Shinsengumi officers were a different story, and between those who had tried to assassinate Saitō-kun, and the few prisoners who had survived the attempt on Okita-kun and Tōdō-kun, it had been almost too much of a good thing. They really needed more space for their operations.

The furies were presently quartered in the largest outbuilding of the Maekwa House estate. They had to be carefully overseen, because Maekwa House itself contained the majority of the soldiers' accommodations. The estate adjoined, and was now connected to, Yagi House, where the executive officers of the Shinsengumi resided. This made surveillance easier, but not always perfect. On the other hand, it allowed Sannan to work on some of the more challenging aspects of his research—such as measuring the tolerance of the newly created furies to various stimuli, including sunlight—in greater privacy.

Of course, Sannan was contemplating moving the furies to a different location irrespective of the space shortage. He hadn't missed the way that the demon Amagiri had appeared to know about the furies, nor the demon's disapproval. However, moving was easier said than done, and if he moved the furies then he would have to move as well, as the question of oversight would become more pressing. Moreover, it would have to be more than just him. Thanks to his useless left arm, even conducting experiments was a source of continual frustration, let alone managing creatures—though he thought of them more as specialized soldiers—that were stronger and faster than he was.

These considerations always seemed to lead him in the same direction: should he consider taking the _ochimizu_ himself? For now, the answer was still a firm no, but Sannan was self-aware enough to notice that his resistance to the idea was decreasing. Sometimes, he took a very detached view of the whole thing and speculated how long it would be before he broke down and just drank the stuff. Other times—still more often than not—the insanity and bloodlust of the test subjects would make him recoil from the very idea. The fact that the transformation was an exceptionally painful process didn't disturb him; waking up to his useless arm every day was far more agonizing than anything else he could imagine.

In any event, he discussed his results less and less with Hijikata-kun, partly because the other man hadn't approved of him continuing the research in the first place, and partly because he didn't trust how much his colleague had become involved with Saitō's transformation and the so-called Oni. Sannan did report his successes to Kondō-san, of course, knowing that the Commander's dislike for conflict with Hijikata-kun would make it very unlikely that he'd ever raise the issue with his Vice Commander.

Despite some reservations, Sannan was looking forward to Saitō-kun and Yukimura-kun returning to the Shinsengumi compound, and not just because he felt uneasy allowing such free contact with the demons. It had occurred to him that since the _rasetsu_ and the _Oni_ had several points in common—such as colouring and the ability to regenerate—he might be able to glean some insight from the newly-married pair. Saitō-kun's situation in particular interested him, since he had apparently _become_ an Oni, much like Sannan's test subject had become furies. He would have to proceed slowly, however, so as not to upset anyone. In fact, he was contemplating whether indirect methods for obtaining blood samples might be best.

* * *

**[II] - Boys Will be Boys?**

* * *

Kichirō kept his breathing as steady as possible and his hand away from the hilt of his sword. After all, these were Hijikata-san's men, and although Harada-san and Nagakura-san were more approachable than Saitō-sama, they were all disciplined, reasonable men.

"We've never met, Tōdō-san," he said in what he hoped was a calm voice. "You met Amagiri, and my brother Kazama Chikage-sama, but—"

"Shut up!" Tōdō-san's face took on a surprisingly dangerous expression, even though Harada-san had told Kichirō that the youngest captain was a very friendly person. "I've heard that you can use some kind of weird power, so no more talking!"

The soldier standing beside Tōdō-san looked very puzzled at this, but continued to keep his sword levelled. A moment later, a man who had to be Okita-san came up to the group. He was much taller than Tōdō-san, maybe even taller than Hijikata-san, with broad shoulders and the dangerous walk of a hunting cat. Once again, Kichirō had to fight the urge to either draw his blade or flee. It was a pity that he didn't yet know the stronger coercive techniques of Mind magic.

"Hey, Heisuke. I sent my patrol off to check on a couple of buildings, since it didn't look like you'd captured the Chōshu army…"

_Ah yes. Harada-san had mentioned the sarcasm. Nagakura-san had agreed. He'd said that Sōji-san was_ funny as hell _except when he was being_ a pain in the ass _, which seemed to be quite often._ Kichirō hadn't really understood everything they'd said, though.

"Ah, Tōdō-san," he tried again, with a careful bow, "please—"

"I said shut it!"

"Aw gee, Heisuke, now you sound like Hijikata-san. I think we can manage one kid, right?"

Tōdō-san had gestured for his sub-officer to step back when Sōji-san arrived. Despite his predicament, Kichirō noted with interest that the young Shinsengumi captain was obeyed without hesitation. There was obviously more to him than it appeared. Of course, he had survived a blow to the head from Amagiri, which was telling in and of itself.

"Geez, Sōji, are you saying you don't recognize him?!"

"Recognize who?"

"It's the guy from the Ikedaya, moron—you know, the"—Heisuke lowered his voice—" _Oni_."

"Yeah? So, kid, are you Kazama Chikage?" Sōji crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side, the slight smirk never leaving his lips.

Kichirō sensed that the bigger captain was amused by something. Somehow, Soji-san knew that he wasn't Chikage-sama.

"No? I mean, no! I'm Kichirō." The blond boy assayed another carefully neutral bow.

Sōji-san studied him, brilliant green eyes gleaming with mischief. He reminded Kichirō a little of his elder brother in his amused but absolute self-confidence. Onii-sama was never quite so relaxed, however.

"Well, I don't think you're Kazama Chikage," Sōji said carelessly, "but I'm still not sure we should let you go, either."

Tōdō-san was fairly twitching with annoyance.

"Blond hair, red eyes— _red_ —come on Sōji, what do you mean it's not that Kazama guy?"

Sōji-san's eyebrows rose expressively.

"I didn't say it wasn't _a_ Kazama. Just not _the_ Kazama."

"Kazama Chikage is my brother, Tōdō-san." For some reason, Kichirō felt the need to stop Tōdō-san from pursuing a losing argument. It just felt wrong to allow Sōji-san to have even more reason to mock the younger man.

Tōdō-san lowered his sword a fraction. "How do you know he's telling the truth?" he asked his companion, his eyes still on Kichirō.

Sōji-san's expression turned serious, but Kichirō could still sense barbed amusement.

"Well, you see, Heisuke, his stance is different, he's wearing his sword differently and—let's see—he's got completely different clothes."

Kichirō stared at the First Division Captain. He was quite sure that the first two points weren't true, and the last point was just… foolish. Apparently Heisuke thought so too, because while he listened attentively at first, when Sōji-san reached the last point he slammed his sword home into its scabbard in annoyance.

"Fine, don't tell me what's going on! The kid said he wanted to talk to Sano-san and Shinpat-san, so I'll just take him along to headquarters, shall I?"

"I don't know," Sōji drawled. "I mean, even if he's not the blond bastard from the Ikedaya, he's still probably pretty fast. Are you sure you can manage?"

Tōdō-san just shook his head. "You've been in a really pissy mood, you know that? What do you suggest, since you know so much."

Kichirō noticed something strange just then. The younger captain was speaking to Sōji-san, but his unusual, turquoise eyes were scanning the rooftops. Curious, Kichirō tentatively extended his own senses upward, deciding that neither of the Shinsengumi officers appeared to be about to attack him—probably.

He sensed nothing.

"Nope, nothing," said Heisuke, echoing Kichirō's thoughts.

"Hmm?" asked Sōji.

"I thought it might be our spy again."

Sōji's immediate scowl was more than a little scary.

"That's just great. Or maybe I should take advantage of it? Every time I get accused of being snarky I'll say the spy made me do it."

"Nah," Tōdō replied. "Nobody'll believe there a spy in our compound _that_ often. So, are you going to tell me about the kid?"

"Oh, that…" Sōji's smirk was back in place. "Harada and Nagakura told me about him. You were there, you were just too busy worrying about your food. Besides, you can't tell me that this guy comes across at nearly the same level as we faced at the Ikedaya."

Kichirō was baffled. He'd never met anyone like this before. Tōdō-san had missed important information because he was concerned about his meal? And Sōji-san had spun the whole thing out as a joke instead of just explaining the situation right away? Kichirō was starting to feel more than a little impatient.

"Tōdō-san?"

"Yeah?" The blue-green eyes flicked over to him. "Crap, you know, you look way too much like your brother."

Kichirō wasn't sure what to say to that. His usually even temper was starting to fray.

"So, what's your brother like when he's at home?" Sōji put in. "'Cause he sure hasn't made any friends here."

"Well, I don't see how anybody could be friends with _you_."

_What? I didn't mean to say that out loud!_ Without any warning, brutal coercive magic had slammed into his mind and made him utter the words that he'd been thinking. He desperately tried to retract his words—to apologize—but instead found himself drawing his sword. With lightning speed, both Shinsengumi captains had their swords ready to strike.

Kichirō felt sweat break out on his forehead. He lowered his katana into a guard position, mind fighting the coercion every inch of the way. Strangely, despite the provocation, and despite their apparent lack of discipline, the two captains were holding their attacks.

The mental pressure grew stronger, and now there was a series of images playing in his head. Once again he was effortlessly tossed against the wall by Saitō-sama. Once again he saw the scene immediately before that, in which a human—a human!—was kissing an Oni princess. Chizuru-sama was lovely, and she should be married to Chikage-sama, or maybe even… Kichirō? Her brown eyes seemed to fill his vision, and behind that… rage… furious, possessive jealousy… The sensation was so totally foreign to the young Kazama that he was granted a sudden moment of lucidity.

Kichirō pivoted on one foot, sword a sudden blur. Even as it left his hand, aimed perfectly for the shadow in the alleyway just fifteen feet away, two katanas met with a resounding clash, practically deafening him. He had known that they would swing at him, but he'd been frantic to escape the mental domination. Strangely, he felt no pain, and he was accelerating toward his true opponent now, changing form as smoothly as only a pureblood of one of the high clans could do.

His claws tore blood-stained fabric and dug furrows across his enemy's chest. There was a screech of anger, and he twisted aside barely in time to avoid getting a knife in his throat. Oddly, he still couldn't quite make out his assailant, although for some reason he once again saw large, dark brown eyes. Even as he tried to strike a second time, he saw a glimmer as his sword was flung aside with an audible hiss of pain.

"Gods-damned, human-loving _bastard_! Where is your pride? Your brother would _vomit_ if he could see you now!"

Kichirō took a heavy body blow, combined with a coercive jab that left his mind reeling. He stumbled, barely keeping his footing, but somehow followed the elusive figure as it moved swiftly away down further into the alley. Then there was a wrenching pain in his skull, and he collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily.

"Kichirō-kun!"

That was Tōdō-san's voice.

"Shit, there's blood everywhere…" Sōji-san.

"Not… mine…" Kichirō growled. Back to human form, his instincts told him. Oni form was bad around humans. It had been drilled into him since he was a child. Despite his blinding headache and acute nausea, he somehow regained his other form. "Not… mine. His."

"Huh. Guess you were right, Heisuke." Sōji-san sounded halfway apologetic. "Good thing I wasn't aiming to kill him, though."

"Yeah, thanks," grumbled Heisuke. "You can help me get the nick out of my sword later."

There was a chuckle from the green-eyed captain. "Worried Hajime-kun'll get mad at you for not looking after it properly? He's pretty scary about things like that."

Kichirō was left at a loss for a second time. An unknown—and powerful—Oni had nearly incited a potentially disastrous fight, and now they were joking about Tōdō-san's sword? At least Sōji-san had confirmed that Kichirō wasn't the only person who found Saitō-sama intimidating.

"You okay to stand up, kid?"

"Kichirō." He might be tired and no doubt dirty, but he was still the pureblood Heir to the Kazama clan. He was tired of being referred to as a child by a man barely older than he was. Giving his first name was already a compromise.

"Right, Kichirō-kun, _gomen._ "

Tōdō-san sounded more off-hand than apologetic, but there was no malice in him. In fact, he helped Kichirō to his feet—which wasn't necessary, the boy told himself firmly—and gave him a cheerful smile. Kichirō eyed him warily, unsure what to expect next.

"Well, it sucks that he got away _again_ ," Sōji said, picking up Kichirō's sword and testing the balance experimentally. "But it would've been worse if I'd sliced you open, right? Though I'm guessing you heal pretty quick." He walked over to Kichirō and handed over his sword. "Nice katana, by the way. Don't know the maker, but the light's bad."

Kichirō nodded his thanks. Sōji-san had flicked away what blood he could from the blade, but it was going to need cleaning again. Tōdō-san offered him a rather dirty rag, which surprised him.

"Yeah, well, I guess you know Hajime-kun right? He told me to keep one on me just in case there wasn't something, um, handier."

"Me, I just assume there'll be a body," said Sōji with a grin that definitely didn't reach his eyes. "We should get back to Heisuke's guys before they come charging in here. They're surprisingly fond of the little guy."

Heisuke chose to ignore the insult, more interested in meeting an Oni who wasn't freaking scary like Amagiri or Kazama—Kazama Senior, that is.

"So, you were headed to the compound?" he asked. "Do you still want to visit?"

"Yes," replied Kichirō, "but I think I'll just head back to my cousin's instead."

"Aw, come on," said Sōji, "you already got most of the way there. Besides, Heisuke was almost done his round anyway and you can go with him."

"Yeah, you can come see the place—not that there's much to see—and say hi to Sano-san and Shinpat-san. I think we should avoid the Vice Commander, though."

Sōji snorted. "Seriously. He keeps muttering about how the Oni are taking up all his time."

"O-oh," said Kichirō, feeling rather stricken.

Sōji-san clapped him on the shoulder. Somehow, Kichirō wasn't surprised to discover that the man was very strong, for a human. "He's not that bad, really, but anyway, he's not mad at _you_. Sano-san said he almost seems to like you."

While Heisuke got his division organized to go back to headquarters, Sōji gave Kichirō an ironic half-bow. "I'm Okita Sōji, by the way. And I guess you're Kazama Kichirō, right?"

"Yes, Okita-san." Kichirō was relieved to finally have a last name.

"Well, tell you what, Kichirō-kun. If you come by sometime when I'm around, we'll see if you're as good as your sword, okay?"

"Thank you, Okita-san."

Sōji laughed, suddenly sounding genuinely amused rather than sarcastic.

"Must be an Oni thing—Chizuru-chan's just like you. Too bad your older brother isn't so polite."

Fortunately, Heisuke hurried over then and spared Kichirō from answering.

"Come on, Kichirō-kun, let's go! Just a short tour, promise. Besides, I want to know about Hajime-kun's wedding—were you there?"

Souji laughed again and walked off in the direction of his division, just up the road. "Be good," he called back to Heisuke. "And if you get in trouble with Hijikata-san it's not my fault!"

"Tōdō-san?"

"Um, just call me Heisuke, okay? I mean, it's not your fault that you look like—well, anyway, I feel kinda bad that I wouldn't listen to you. But seriously, nobody calls me Tōdō other than the Commander and Deputy Commander. And Inoue-san, but he's a bit old-fashioned, though not as strict as Sannan-san. Anyway, about the wedding?"

Reluctantly, Kichirou answered what questions he could, making sure to get some questions of his own answered, mostly about the Shinsengumi captains and the Vice Commander. He and Heisuke spoke in hushed voices, since it wasn't really an appropriate conversation for the regular soldiers to overhear.

Kichirō frowned at his bloody shirt, but nobody said anything. It gave him a certain insight into the daily lives of the Shinsengumi. He wondered how Chizuru-sama, who was small, and a girl, could have managed. He hoped that she hadn't been somehow forced to marry Saitō-sama. He had to admit that she hadn't appeared unwilling, however. At all.

"So, why don't we both get cleaned up a bit? I can point stuff out. Then you can say hi to the guys."

Realizing that Heisuke-kun was a greater force to be reckoned with than he had realized, Kichirō nodded. At least his head had stopped pounding.

"You know, I wonder if Chizuru-chan will cook more of our meals now?" Heisuke wondered aloud, as they washed beside the well. "She's way better than anyone else—including me, of course." He gave Kichirō a conspiratorial look. "We had to ban Hijikata-san from the kitchen, and honestly, Sōji's not much better, though his food's edible, sort of."

He stopped to dry his hands and noticed Kichirō staring at him. "What?"

"You… cook?"

Heisuke eyed him speculatively, and then grinned. "I guess you're from a noble family, right? Must be nice. Yeah, we all take turns with chores. We could have the soldiers do the work, I guess, but there are problems with that. First, a bunch of them are from samurai families, and don't like the idea any better than you do. Second, it's easier to talk if it's just the officers around, right? Third, it makes it harder for people who shouldn't be there to hang around the officers' quarters."

Kichirō listened with mild interest. A small voice in his head reminded him that these were just humans, so of course they didn't have the same standards. The practical part of him suspected that Heisuke-kun was right, however—Kichirō just came from a privileged family. He couldn't imagine Chikage-sama cooking, but Amagiri probably knew how to manage if necessary. Haru-chan had insisted on learning, now that he thought of it, even though their brother had been against it, except to the extent of fancy festival dishes that a lady of rank ought to know how to prepare.

By the end of the short—and slightly furtive—tour, Kichirō had learned a great deal about the realities of the warrior's life. He'd also learned that food shortages were becoming more and more frequent, as many regions of Japan either couldn't be or weren't cultivated for food. Although he had some difficulty following Heisuke-kun's rambling discourse, he got the impression that there were many reasons why the southwest Opposition provinces—those _han_ that had been on the losing side at the battle of Sekigahara two-hundred and fifty years before—hated the Tokugawa-dominated northeast. A lot of food was shipped out of the southwest to support families and armies connected to the shogunate. Oddly, it put some of his elder brother's concerns into perspective.

"You're from Satsuma _han_ , right?" Heisuke asked, seeming to follow Kichirō's thoughts.

Kichirō agreed cautiously. Oni never spoke about where they lived to humans. He wondered how things were going to work with Saitō-sama, who had feet firmly planted in both worlds. Once again, it helped him to understand, a little, where his elder brother was coming from in terms of his isolationist/pure-blood approach to Oni-human relations. Kichirō wondered for the first time what Osen-chan's role was in terms of dealing with the humans. He'd have to ask her.

"It just looked odd, you know, to find Satsuma guys hanging out with Chōshu rebels," Heisuke was saying, apparently referring to events at the Ikedaya.

"I'm afraid I really don't know anything about politics," Kichirō replied, both relieved and apologetic.

Since the younger teen didn't seem to be lying, Heisuke let the subject go. They found Harada and Nagakura in Harada's quarters.

"Well, well, look what the kitten dragged in," Nagakura teased. His tone was light, but his eyes were wary; Kichirō sensed that he was uneasy about having a more or less unknown kid—and an Oni—wandering around with Heisuke-kun.

"What's up?" asked Harada, sipping from a saucer of sake and eyeing Kichirō's bloodstained, dirty clothing. "Or rather, what happened this time? That blood's not from earlier this morning. Or were you two fighting?"

Heisuke took a seat and leaned forward. Kichirō waited for Harada to nod to him before he entered and knelt beside Heisuke.

"Actually, guys, it was pretty epic! You should've seen us! Kichirō and I were awesome."

The older captains listened with interest to the story. Neither of them were happy to find out that the spy had gotten away again.

"Any idea who it was?" Nagakura asked Kichirō in an off-hand voice that fooled nobody. Kichirō was reasonably sure that Nagakura-san was at least speculating that he might have been in league with the spy.

"No, Nagakura-san." Kichirō hesitated a moment and then added: "But for just a moment, there was something familiar about the person." He flushed when he realized how useless that sounded, but Harada-san leaned forward:

"Can you think back to what was familiar?"

Obediently, Kichirō closed his eyes and tried to think what had caught his attention. Finally, he looked back to the tall spearman.

"The eyes, mostly, and the shape of the face. When I tackled him, his illusions wavered a bit. He looked like Yukimura Chizuru-sama."

Kichirō met the spearman's eyes steadily. He wouldn't apologize for his strange conclusion. He'd been asked his opinion and he'd done his best. They could believe him or not.

Nagakura-san looked dubious, but Harada-san just looked thoughtful.

"Well either she's got some kind of twin running around out there or you're just off-base. But since I've been paying attention to the history lessons lately, I know that she did have a twin brother, right? I mean, I don't know why her own brother would be pulling all this crap, but after this morning…"

Kichirō had to repress a shiver. This morning seemed days away, somehow, but the truth was that they'd seen madness. He realized, now, that Hideo-sama had done everything he could to keep his son and Kichirō out of the worst of it. And the son—Mamoru-kun—had still been very strange, behaving more like a young prince than the younger son of a vassal clan.

"Why haven't you reported all this to Hijikata-san, Heisuke?" Nagakura suddenly asked.

Heisuke looked blank for a moment, and then a little worried.

"Oh… you see… might as well wait for Sōji to come back so we can do it together, right? Don't want to miss any details and all that."

Kichirō felt some sympathy for the younger captain.

"I should go, Heisuke-kun," he said. "Unless you want me to come with you to see Hijikata-san?"

He got three incredulous stares and then Harada-san laughed.

"You've got guts, kid, but no. Your best bet is to get out of here before the Vice Commander finds out that you wandered into a patrol, got into a fight, and then decided to take a tour of the compound. Don't worry"—he raised a hand to prevent Kichirō's protest—"we'll tell him. But it'll go better if you aren't here. Come on, I'll walk you part-way back to Osen-chan's place."

"What about our _sake_?" demanded Nagakura, disgruntled.

"I can go with Kichirō-kun," added Heisuke, looking annoyed.

Harada unfolded himself from the floor. "You can take the bottle with you, Shin—my gift. And as for you, Heisuke, I'd get my butt over to Hijikata if I were you. Plus, you don't even know how to get to the place and I do. Between Kirō-kun not knowing Kyoto, and you not knowing where the house is, you'd make a mess of it."

Kichirō appreciated the offer. Upon consideration, he could see that he might have some difficulty finding his cousin's house. Any sword practice with Heisuke-kun would have to wait for another time.

Nagakura-san waved them away, but Heisuke-kun came with them to the front gate.

"He's hoping Sōji'll get back in time to avoid having to report to the Vice Commander on his own," Harada murmured to Kichirō.

"Not true, Sano-san, geez! So, Kichirō-kun, maybe we can get together some other time, yeah?"

"I hope so, Heisuke-kun, thank you. I don't get the chance to practise with others very often."

Just then, Okita-san's squad appeared around the corner. The look of relief on Heisuke-kun's face suggested that Harada-san might have been at least partly right. With Okita-san there, Heisuke-kun's excuse of waiting for the other captain seemed more reasonable. Maybe. Still, Kichirō preferred to think that the Eighth Division Captain had been genuine in wanting to see him off.

"Come on, kid, let's slip away before Sōji's gang gets a good look at you. Your hair's even more noticeable than mine. And the red eyes…" Harada-san shook his head and guided his young charge out of the compound.

"I can use an illusion"—Kichirō began.

"Nah. Just keep your head down and walk fast, it'll be fine. You're really tired, you know."

Since that was completely accurate, Kichirō didn't bother to argue. He was beginning to find Harada-san far too perceptive for a part-Oni. Maybe there was a reason that Osen-chan was interested in the man. Kichirō had his doubts about such a match, but he also felt that it wasn't his problem—at least, he hoped it wasn't.

They'd gotten about halfway back to Osen-chan's home, with Harada-san setting a quick pace, for a human, before the tall man brought up his main reason for accompanying Kichirō. Kichirō, for his part, had been getting more and more nervous about his expedition the closer they got to those who might reasonably have expected him to stay put for the afternoon.

"What were you thinking, leaving your sister injured and unprotected?" The red-head's usual drawl was markedly absent. Instead, the words were a clear rebuke.

"But… Amagiri—"

"Is still badly injured himself and unaware that you aren't there. And Saitō fought a pitched battle this morning and got hurt. That means he's off somewhere with Chizuru-chan trying to get some personal time in, right? Not to mention that his leave is over in a couple of hours. You're lucky to be hearing this from me instead of him."

Kichirō shivered at that. "I—"

"Don't bother. I get it, but I think you'd better go straight to Amagiri and let him know what happened, okay?"

Annoyed—mostly because the man was right—Kichirō agreed stiffly that he would do so.

"Good. Don't worry; I won't bring it up again. Can't blame you for wanting to get out on your own."

Slightly soothed by these words, Kichirō spent the rest of the walk trying to decide how to present his case to Amagiri. Harada-san stopped when they got to the main road leading toward Osen-chan's home.

"I'd better get back," he said. Kichirō thought he seemed regretful. Had he hoped to see Osen-chan?

They parted with reasonable good will on both parts, and Kichirō hurried back to his cousin's. He was relieved when nobody met him at the door, but his relief was short-lived when he discovered Amagiri sitting with his sister, who had obviously bathed and dressed. Kichirō had taken a minute to throw on a clean shirt, but otherwise hadn't changed.

"Nice of you to join us," Chiharu said in unusually sarcastic tones. "I was foolish enough to actually worry about you, but Amagiri assured me that you had probably gotten bored and gone looking for the Shinsengumi. Since he finally found you parting from Harada-san, I take it that they decided to look after you instead of locking you up."

"I-I'm sorry Onee-san! I'm sorry, Amagiri! Y-you look quite a lot better, Nee-san!"

The prepared speech no longer seemed quite so convincing, so Kichirō settled for apologies. Harada-san would probably approve.

Amagiri only nodded. His face looked more strained than it had earlier, Kichirō thought. The realization that he had worried his sister—as if she needed more today—and forced Amagiri to scan for him made him hang his head. He still felt frustrated, but it was easily overshadowed by embarrassment.

"How is Hijikata-san?" asked Chiharu, her tone still rather sharp. "I'm surprised he welcomed you, given what he said this morning about being busy because of increasing tensions among the humans."

"I didn't see Hijikata-san, Haru-chan. I-I did meet Tōdō Heisuke-kun, though—he asked me to call him Heisuke. And I also met Okita Sōji-san." It spoke volumes to Amagiri and Chiharu that Kichirō failed to comment at all on Okita-san. "Anyway, there was… a bit of a problem. After that—yes, I'll tell you about it, give me a moment—I did get to visit the Shinsengumi compound. It was interesting, in a way. Not very nice, really, but from what I saw the soldiers must train quite a lot. Then, Harada-san came back with me."

"Which was kind of him, since he knew that Osen-chan wasn't here."

Kichirō ignored his sister's interpolation, and turned to Amagiri. Even as he marshalled his thoughts in order to describe the afternoon's events and the unknown Oni spy, he suddenly remembered what Saitō had told him much earlier in the day. Amagiri was Kenshin's father. He'd managed to forget because of everything else that had happened. He flushed slightly when he realized that Amagiri was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Who told you?" Amagiri sounded tired, rather than upset. He had always been frighteningly good at picking up on their thoughts—even Haru-chan's, and she was much more controlled than Kichiro.

"Saitō-sama," Kichirō blurted out. "He said that it would have been better to hear it from Haru-chan, but that I should know in case Yukishima-sama—the original one, I mean—tried to use the information to distract me in battle."

"Hmm. You should know, Kichirō-kun, that I was not permitted to tell you myself until yesterday, and things have been happening very quickly."

" _Aa._ I-I understand, Amagiri. It's just very strange, you know?" Kichirō suddenly felt shy, daunted by all the complications arising from Chikage's treatment of Amagiri, and his brother's strained relations with Osen-chan and Saitō-sama.

"Yes. It is very strange. I do not yet know what will happen with Kenshin. He has been well cared for by Kazama Chikage-sama and your sister and you. Your mother has always been very kind as well."

"The problem is that if Chikage and Saitō-sama are at odds, then having Kenshin in Chikage's control will be very uncomfortable for Amagiri," Chiharu said bluntly, connecting the dots for Kichirō. "Also"—Chiharu turned her dark purple eyes on Amagiri—"there is the matter of Kenshin's birth mother, Yukishima Chikame-sama."

Amagiri shook his head. "I will not discuss that issue with you further, Chiharu-sama. Also, we should find out what happened to Kichirō-kun this afternoon."

Kichirō was still standing just inside the doorway, since his sister hadn't really invited him in. He looked between his elders uncertainly, sensing disagreement. Then his sister's face resumed its more usual calm expression.

"Please come in, Kirō-kun. Amagiri, I promise not to say anything further about Chikame-sama. Since I'd rather not intrude on Chizuru-chan and Saitō-sama, I will ask for tea to be sent up here, and we can hear about Kirō's adventures."

Kichirō didn't appreciate his sistern's slightly dismissive tone; however, he also felt like he had escaped a severe (and well-deserved) scolding. Besides, Haru-chan would be less condescending when she heard what had actually happened. Settling himself on a cushion, he began his story about how he had accidentally found himself challenged by Heisuke-kun's patrolman.

* * *

**[III] - Why Wait?**

* * *

Harada made his way back to headquarters by a slightly longer route than strictly necessary. He wasn't worried about Kichirō—the boy had a pretty level head on his shoulders for fifteen, and would probably admit how badly he'd screwed up soon enough. He did wonder a bit how Amagiri-san was doing. After all, the woman lying unconscious in Osen-chan's care was his former lover and the mother of his ten-year-old child. In his opinion, _that_ was going to be a tough relationship to rebuild, if it was even possible.

Hijikata-san—or Haru-chan for that matter—would have known exactly why he was taking a seldom-used southern route back toward headquarters. Hell, even the kid could probably guess. But Harada had always had good instincts, and for some reason his hunches were seldom wrong. Just a minute or two afterward, he sensed the person that he was—he might as well be honest with himself—hoping to see.

Assuming that she could probably sense him at least as well, Harada stopped. He could now see the edge of the woods surrounding the path that led to the hidden village of Yase. Sure enough, Osen-chan appeared a moment later. Even at a distance, Harada could tell that she was exhausted. Frowning, he hurried over to her. One or two of the people using the narrow road around the southern end of the city smiled a little at what was clearly an assignation.

If the tall red-head had wondered whether the long detour would be worth the trouble, Osen-chan's look of unconcealed relief and pleasure at seeing him gave him his answer. In fact, he was a little taken aback to realize just how much he'd wanted to see her as well. He liked her directness, but at the same time he'd finally had to admit that he didn't know how to deal with an innocent of sixteen who seemed to be hell-bent on attracting him. He was used to the shy town girls, who would barely meet his eyes without blushing, on the rare occasions when he asked them out. He was also reasonably familiar with the arts of the professional courtesans, many of whom were genuinely interested in capturing his interest—after all, better to have an attractive, pleasant customer, than the usual sort. But Sen-hime was by turns bold and unsure, provocative and demure. Worst of all, sometimes it was an act, but often it wasn't.

"Harada-san! I-I wasn't expecting to see you again!" Sen beamed up into the spearman's eyes, her fatigue seemingly gone.

"No… and I can't stay long, but your cousin got loose so I offered to escort him home." He put his hands on her shoulders and studied her face. "It was hard on you, wasn't it? Sorting out this morning's mess? I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help."

Sen took a deep breath. She couldn't begin to describe how awful it had been, and standing here with Harada-san made her want to beg him to come back to her home with her. His warmth and good humour would go a long way toward reducing the knot of anxiety in her stomach. There was just so much to do right now, and so much at stake.

"Of course you couldn't stay… and I know you can't stay now. But… would it be terribly improper for us to walk back into the woods a ways, where it's a little quieter?"

"Where it's more private, you mean?" Harada asked quizzically. His smile was teasing, but he'd already taken her elbow and was guiding her back the way she'd come.

"Well… yes, I suppose I did mean that, now that you mention it."

When the sun's harsh yellow rays had been reduced to a more muted green light but the leaves overhead, they stopped, and Harada pulled Sen into a tight embrace. It wasn't proper, of course, but it was what she needed. He continued to hold her against him until she sighed and looked up, forcing him to give her a few inches of space so that she could actually meet his eyes.

"I am indulging myself when I need to get home and check on Haru-chan and Amagiri. And poor Kichirō! It hasn't been much fun for him, I'm afraid. Although—did you say something about Kirō-kun a moment ago?"

"I did. And you won't worry about him having fun when I tell you that he got himself arrested by Heisuke, bailed out by Sōji—sort of—and then attacked by our mystery spy, who was intent on forcing him to provoke Sōji and Heisuke into fighting him."

Sen looked appalled instead of amused, and Harada realized that she'd really had too much to deal with in the past several hours. He should have taken things a little more gently. Just as he was about to reassure her about the outcome, however, Sen shook her head and managed a slight smile.

"Well, at least he finally got to meet more of your colleagues. I hope they weren't too rough with him—and vice versa?"

"No…" Harada replied, admiring the strength of mind that had allowed her to respond lightly to what could have been another disaster. "No, as far as I could tell, he got away without a scratch. Covered in blood and dirt and a little shaken up, but unhurt."

Before Sen could ask more questions, Harada bent down and kissed the top of her head. "I really do have to get back, _Hime-chan_."

"I guess this is pretty much how things have been for Chizuru-chan and Saito-san for the past few days," Sen murmured. "I expect she doesn't like those words any better than I do."

Harada tried not to let his imagination wander to what he could do with the girl in his arms if they were married and had a few hours together. He wasn't entirely successful, and it took a moment to banish the images. It was a testament to Sen's fatigue that she didn't appear to notice.

"I wish I didn't have to go, Osen-chan." Even as he said it, Harada got a flickering sense of just how badly the princess wanted him to stay. Unlike his own, rather less innocent visions, Sen was thinking how nice it would be to curl up in his arms and let him carry her home. He found himself wavering.

"It's okay, Harada-san. I really do understand."

They stood together for a minute or two longer, and then Harada bent once again to kiss Sen's soft brown hair. He pulled himself away reluctantly.

"Take care of yourself, as well as everyone else."

"I will. Don't let Hijikata-san run roughshod over everyone."

Harada laughed. "You ask the impossible! But really—I am worried about you. I take it that Kimigiku-san is still with her family?"

"Yes. It's all a bit of a mess isn't it? Oh well, I'll manage. And I will say one thing: If your friend Nagakura-san does admire Akane-san—because I thought he rather liked her—then he has better taste than I'd thought. She's very…" Sen paused, searching for the right words. "Brave. I mean, brave enough not to have given up all hope of having a better life. I'm not sure how she managed."

Harada gave Sen a slightly crooked smile, even as he dropped his arms back to his sides and stepped away.

"Well, I guess we part-Oni are a pretty resilient lot. I think that an awful lot of humans have to live on hope, you know?"

"Maybe. And now we will both run off to our appointed duties." Sen hesitated a moment, then lifted a hand to Harada's cheek. "Thank you for being here."

He caught her hand, kissed it, and then leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You're a bad influence, _Hime-chan_. I'm trying to behave."

"I'm trying _not_ to influence you," Sen said in a low voice. "At least, not with any Oni magic. It's more difficult than you realize."

Understanding that they had somehow gotten onto dangerous ground, Harada squeezed Sen's hand.

"Come on, give me some credit. I like to think I've gotten pretty resistant to Oni mind tricks."

"I'm… sorry… if I did anything wrong before," Sen responded, eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

"What do you think you did wrong?" Harada kept his voice neutral.

"I think… that maybe I shouldn't have tried so hard to make you kiss me the way you did after we went out for dango together. You've been… more cautious around me since then."

"True." Harada sighed. "You've picked a really weird time to talk about this, you know."

"There hasn't been a good time. Even when we tried to talk about this before we got sidetracked by other things. But if I tell you the truth—I may have tried to influence you a little, because I was curious and a little jealous—and I promise not to do anything like that in the future if I can help it, then will you try to k-kiss me like that again?"

Harada stared down at her, his return to the Shinsengumi compound momentarily forgotten. Sen still wouldn't look at him, and her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. Worse, he had the impression that she was close to tears.

"Hey… It's okay… It spooked me a little, that's all. I couldn't figure out why I'd reacted like that. I told you before—I don't normally do that with any girl, especially a beautiful princess. And then you were really evasive about the whole thing, so I figured you _had_ tampered with things a little. It made me uncomfortable. The idea that I didn't have control over my own head and actions, I mean."

"I know," said Sen unhappily. "And that's why you've been keeping everything the way that you would with any _human_ girl, right?"

Harada took her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "All jokes aside, I _don't_ let girls fall asleep on me just because they're cute. And I can't imagine any girl other than you letting me take down her hair and rub her neck and shoulders, unless we were at least engaged. More to the point, I wouldn't do it at all because it could get me into trouble. Where do you get this idea that I'm not taking you seriously?"

He could tell that she was desperately embarrassed, because the tips of her ears were red. He couldn't see much of her face. Her arms seemed to cross reflexively across her chest.

"You've never tried to kiss me like that again," Sen said, very quietly. "And I know you wanted to in the first place, because I never would have made you do something that you didn't want."

"Osen-chan. Listen to me. It's only been a few _days_. And they've been very, very full days. I admit I've been doing a lot of thinking. I admit I might have been trying to slow things down. But give me some credit here, you know? I'm actually trying to make sure that how I feel about you doesn't get mixed up with how I feel about learning about the Oni, and my mom, and everything else that's going on. I mean, I just found out that I can sense what people are thinking! I can talk to people _in my head_. And let's not forget that Saitō almost killing me and then going through _hell_ because he was turning into an Oni has left a pretty strong impression on me!"

He stopped abruptly, realizing that he was gripping Sen's shoulders too tightly for her comfort. He hated it when he lost control of his temper. And it's not like he was even upset with her. He was just frustrated that she couldn't get how weird everything was. Fortunately, a thread of humour came to his rescue at that moment.

"Osen-chan? Princess?"

"Yes, Harada-san?"

"You're upset because I haven't tried to kiss you again like the first time? To be clear: you want me to kiss you as though we're lovers, not just getting to know each other?"

"Yes."

"Why? I mean, most guys would jump at the chance, but I'm confused."

Sen looked up defiantly. Her deep pink eyes were glimmering with tears, but she hadn't shed any yet. "Because it's exciting and it feels nice? Because I'm not some human girl who has to guess how you'll behave and can't defend herself if you try to go too far? Because I want to be closer to you? I mean, _you_ wanted to kiss _me_ like that—why shouldn't I feel the same way? Just because I'm a girl?!"

Harada waited until she appeared to be done.

"You've made your point," he said simply. "Although it seems to me that the Oni can be just as traditional-minded as humans—Chiharu-sama was clearly raised much as I would expect any girl of the noble class to be raised."

Sen's shoulders slumped a little.

"The Western clans are like that. And… even the Eastern clans are becoming that way. Now the one remaining clan that allowed women to be on an equal or better footing with men has been shown to be corrupt. The whole thing is a horrible tragedy, but I'm at least partly upset because Kazama Chikage will gloat when he finds out."

"Given that his father contributed to the mess, you'll find a way to deal with it. Or let him gloat. Seems to me that he doesn't have a lot else to feel smug about right now."

Sen looked surprised, and then managed a small chuckle. "That's true."

Harada gently placed his large hands on either side of Sen's face.

"We both have to go. Why don't we set the politics aside for a moment, okay? I still think that _you_ need to get your brilliant mind around the fact that it's been a really rough week for those of us who just found out that Oni are for real. I also think that _I_ need to get my not-so-brilliant head around the idea that an Oni princess—"

" _The_ Oni princess," murmured Sen.

"Sorry, _the_ Oni princess finds me so irresistible that she'd rather just neck with me now instead of waiting until a more decorous amount of time has passed."

Despite her earlier declarations, Sen blushed.

"Oh? Did I misunderstand?" Harada asked.

Sen waved a delicate hand in front of her face with some vigour, although she couldn't quite meet Harada's eyes. "N-no. You didn't misunderstand."

"Good." Harada looked down at the top of Sen's head. "You're going to have to look up at me again at some point, you know. Although you do look pretty cute right now…"

More slowly than before, but without embarrassment, Harada tipped Sen's face up toward his and pressed his lips against hers. When he felt her body start to relax a little, he deepened the kiss, giving her time to figure out what to do and what she liked. After a few minutes, it dawned on him that for all of his experience, he was losing focus and becoming distinctly aroused, and he realized that part of the intensity wasn't just the kiss itself, but being able to feel how Sen felt, and hearing the echo of her contentment in his mind. He felt his heartbeat accelerate, and desire quickly began to replace caution. He held Sen's body as firmly against his as possible, given the height difference, concluding once again that she felt wonderful in his arms.

They finally broke the kiss by mutual accord, and this time neither of them was left wondering what the other thought. Sen's eyes were bright with excitement now, instead of unshed tears, and Harada could only shake his head a little at her enthusiasm and his own strong reaction.

"Better, _hime-chan_?" he asked, a little breathless.

"As if you need to ask… but yes, much better. You?"

"I think it's a good thing I have time to cool off before I need to focus on my job again."

Sen gave him a deadpan look. "I wouldn't think that a brisk walk in this heat would have a very cooling effect," she observed.

"Well, it will have to serve, won't it?" he retorted. "Best regards to all your guests. I suspect that Chiharu-sama is feeling much better by now."

Sen giggled, her eyes dancing. "I wonder if they know," she murmured.

"If I had to guess, Saitō's got a pretty shrewd idea by now. He doesn't miss much, even when he's distracted. Who knows what Chizuru-chan thinks? I find Oni women very hard to predict."

" _Baka_. Goodbye for now, Harada-san."

"You've clearly been spending too much time around Hijikata-san," Harada remonstrated severely. He frowned unconvincingly at the impenitent princess, which just made her laugh. "Be good, _hime-chan_. See you again soon, I hope."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** Thank you for reading!

* * *

 


	76. Housekeeping Chapter ~ Oni Family Tree

 

 **Known Oni Clans (to Chapter 75)** :

**_West:_ **

** **Kazama** :

Chikage (grandfather) [deceased] = Okikurune [* **Sen-hime** 's great-aunt]

Great-uncle = * Yukishima Chieko-sama [deceased]

Chinatsu (great-aunt) = Yukimura Chitōki-sama (grandfather of * **Chizuru** ) [deceased]

Great-uncle = Amagiri (great-aunt of **Kyūjyū** )

Kazuhiro (father) [deceased] = Shiranui Kazue (mother) [daughter of Shiranui Tsuneo-sama and Yukishima Chiasa)

Kichirō (uncle) = _Okikurune Shizuka-hime_ [* **Sen-hime's** father and mother, both deceased]

Aunt = Shiranui (uncle of **Kyo** )

* **Chikage** (Lord of the Western Clans) = (alliance not determined; formerly betrothed to * **Yukimura Chizuru** )

 _Chiharu_ (sister) [Chinatsu, younger twin sister died age 1]

 _Kichirō_ (brother)

 _Kenshin_ (foster brother – actually cousin – son of **Amagiri Kyūju** / _Yukishima Chikame_ )

 **Amagiri** :

Kyūju-sama (grandfather) = Yukimura (great-aunt of * **Chizuru** ) [both deceased]

Great-uncle

Great-aunt = Kazama (great-uncle of * **Chikage** )

* Kiyoshi-sama (father) = Shiranui Kazumi (mother; daughter of Shiranui Tsuneo-sama and Yukishima Chiasa)

 _Hideo_ (uncle, father of **Kimigiku** / _Chikame_ ) = * _Yukishima Chiyoko_ -sama (mother of **Kimigiku** / _Chikame_ )

Hitoshi (third brother of Kyūju's father's generation) ~ illegitimate daughter ( _Yukishima Amagiri Akane_ [widow of _Yukishima Masaru_ ])

 **Kyūju** [former Heir] = (alliance not determined; _Chikame_ -sama was lover)

 _Hideaki_ [Heir] (brother; early twenties) (will be confirmed as Heir by Sen-hime)

Hinatsu (brother; late teens) (third brother of Kyūju's generation)

 **Omori** **:** no known descendants (frequent green eyes – no living pureblood in five centuries)

 **Okita Sōji**?

 **Tōdō Heisuke**?

 **Nagumo** – Tosa (Island of Shikoku) – little known – secretive

* (Yukimura) **Kaoru** -sama [adopted] (Note: not confirmed by Princess; not known to be Yukimura Kaoru)

? Unknown if any connection to part-Oni Shinsengumi

* * *

**_East:_ **

** **Yukimura** :

Chitōki (grandfather) [deceased] = Kazama Chinatsu (great-aunt of * **Chikage** ) [deceased]

Chieko (great-aunt) [deceased] = Amagiri-sama (grandfather of **Kyūjyū** ) [deceased]

Kenshin (great-uncle) [deceased] = Okikurune-hime (grandmother of Sen-hime) [deceased]

 _Kazuhiko-sama_ (father) [deceased] = Sachiko-sama (mother, younger sister of _Okikurune Shizuka-hime_ ) [deceased]

 _Kōdō_ (uncle) = (alliance with Yukishima Kimiko ( **Kimigiku** ) refused by Kimiko)

* **Chizuru** -sama [Heir – Third Trial Required] = * **Sakurai (Saitō) Hajime** -sama

 _Kaoru_ (brother, twin) [location unknown]

 **Shiranui** :

Tsuneo-sama (grandfather) [deceased] = Yukishima Chiasa [deceased]

Kazue = Kazama-sama [deceased], Kazumi = * Amagiri-sama; (aunts, twins)

* _Toshio-sama_ (father) = Yukishima Chiharu (mother)

Uncle = Kazama (aunt of * **Chikage** )

 _Tsuneo_ (older brother) [Heir] = (alliance not determined; Kazama alliance refused)

 **Kyō** [known to have personal affiliation with Choshu]

Kyoko, Kyomi (twin sisters; ten, very frail)

[half-brothers: **Hijikata** Toshizō; Sakurai ( **Saitō** ) Hajime; **Yamazaki** Susumu]

 **Sakurai** :

* ( **Saitō) Hajime** -sama = * **Yukimura Chizuru** -sama

* * *

 **_North:_ ** _Territory Wholly Lost_

 ****** **Yukishima** :

 **Hijikata Toshizō** (may be descended from main line as well as secondary/shinobi line? - speculation, Sen-hime) [father is Shiranui Toshio-sama]

Yukishima Shinobi – junior line are vassals of **Okikurune** (below)

**Nakashima**

? (no connection with part-Oni Shinsengumi yet determined)

**Yamazaki**

**Yamazaki Susumu** (possibility based on appearance, Sen-hime's general impressions; name is coincidence only?) [father is Shiranui Toshio-sama]

* * *

**_Center/Kyoto:_ **

******* **Okikurune** : Head of this Clan known as Princess/Prince of the Oni, Lady/Lord of Kyoto and Yase

Great-aunt [deceased] = Kazama Chikage Sr. ( **Chikage** 's grandfather) [deceased]

Sumiko-hime (grandmother) [deceased] = Yukimura Kenshin ( **Chizuru** 's great-uncle) [deceased]

Great-uncle

 _Shizuka-_ hime (mother) [deceased] = Kazama Kichirō (father) (* **Chikage's** Uncle) [deceased]

Sachiko (aunt) [deceased] = _Yukimura Kazuhiko-_ sama [deceased]

Satoshi (uncle)

 *** Sen-hime** (alliance not determined; currently involved with **Harada Sanosuke** )

 **(Harada) Sanosuke** (son of _Suzuka_ -hime, First Princess of the Oni; NB Suzuka-hime was born 1000 years before present time)

 **Yukishima Shinobi** :

Chieko-sama (grandmother) [deceased, older twin] = Kazama (great-uncle of Kazama Chikage)

Chiasa (great-aunt) [younger twin] = Shiranui Tsuneo-sama [deceased]

Masanori (great-uncle) [younger brother of Chieko and Chiasa; whereabouts unknown]

* _Chiyoko-sama_ (mother) [older twin] = _Amagiri Hideo_ (uncle of **Amagiri Kyūjyū** ) [both deceased]

Chiharu (aunt) [younger twin; near dying] = * _Shiranui Toshio-sama_

 _Masaru_ (uncle) (brother of Chiyoko and Chiharu) [deceased] = (Amagiri) _Akane_ (part-Oni illegitimate daughter of Amagiri Hitoshi)

[children are part-Oni fraternal twins, Michi and Mikio, age 12]

 *** Kimigiku (Kimiko)** [Former Heir; older twin] [exiled by mother  & reinstated by * **Sen-hime** ; _Shizuka-hime_ may have been lover]

 _Chikame_ ( _Kameko_ ) [Former Heir; younger twin] (alliance not determined; **Amagiri Kyūju** was lover)

Mamoru (brother; fourteen)


	77. Family Matters, Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's episode we have the return to the Shinsengumi, a few critical discussions among the Oni, and (just to keep you all amused) a major reveal!
> 
> Also a little fluffy stuff because it was a challenging week and I needed to write something fun and lighthearted.
> 
> Quote: This time it really is from Semisonic's "Closing Time" quoting the ancient Roman...
> 
> Closing time  
> Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
> Closing time  
> Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl
> 
> ...
> 
> So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
> I hope you have found a friend  
> Closing time  
> Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end
> 
> ...
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> I know who I want to take me home  
> I know who I want to take me home  
> I know who I want to take me home  
> Take me home
> 
> Closing time  
> Time for you to go out to the places you will be from
> 
> ...
> 
> Closing time  
> Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end

**[I] - The End of the Honeymoon**

* * *

Chizuru woke slowly but feeling clear-headed and refreshed. She was surprised to find Saitō beside her, one hand resting lightly on her waist. He was… asleep. She felt her breath catch in her throat to see him so peaceful; the last time she had seen him unconscious had been after his Trial of Body, and that hadn't been at all the same. Of course, she didn't know if he had chosen to sleep or merely succumbed to it. Either way, she took it as an affirmation of trust.

She watched him for several minutes, drinking in the improbable vision of Saitō at rest, his chest moving with each soft breath. His long, dark lashes formed crescents against his cheeks, and his indigo hair lay in disarray around his shoulders. She wished that she could just let him sleep like this for several more hours, but she knew that they were supposed to return to Shinsengumi headquarters for dinner, and she wasn't sure what time it was now.

The hand on her waist moved down to her hip, and then she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Saitō murmured into Chizuru's hair.

"No, I can see that." And she could, quite literally: his wakizashi was on a nearby stand instead of beside him, and his katana was on the floor along with his cleaning supplies, neatly arranged, but still showing that he had anticipated being awake and alert.

"I finished cleaning my sword and then came over to check on you." She sensed his self-directed reproach about the fact that he had not only fallen asleep but left his sword beyond easy arm's reach. "We have to leave later this afternoon."

She nodded, trying not to feel sad that their time together since their wedding had been so crowded with other things. After all, she was incredibly fortunate to be here in his arms at all. Also, even though they were returning to the compound, they would be together, and that cheered her immensely.

Saitō still made no move to get up. He seemed to be holding some internal debate.

"Judging by the light, we have just over an hour," he said at last. "But we also need to speak with people before we go."

"Yes?" Chizuru had some idea where this was going, since his legs were now wound around hers and the thin, summer-weight yukata that they both wore concealed very little from either sight or touch.

"I… am more myself again now…" His words trailed off, and his face was mostly hidden from her, but his mind supplied the rest: _I can be more patient and we can take our time… if you are willing?_

"My demanding husband…" murmured Chizuru, returning his own past words.

The teasing was offset by such a glowing look that Saitō, finally meeting her eyes, almost wanted to turn away again; he still struggled to imagine what he had to give that could match Chizuru's joyous love.

"I will always ask, Chizuru. One way or another. So that you can always choose." His long fingers pushed her _yukata_ off her pretty shoulders and stroked the soft skin. _Promise me that you will always remember that you can refuse._

"I'll try to remember." Chizuru hummed happily, as Saitō's hands trailed down her arms, undressing her without losing contact with her skin. "I don't know why I'd want to though," she added. She pushed Saitō's hair off his face, and her eyes suddenly held an unusual gleam of mischief. "Maybe after the fifth or sixth child, I suppose."

Her husband silenced her with a lingering kiss and then produced a wry smile, but none of the extreme consternation she'd expected. He'd obviously been allowed too much time to get his mind around the idea.

"Only five or six? I think Sen-hime is expecting at least a round dozen. Or do you mean that you will be bored with me by then?"

Chizuru denied this vigorously, and seemed determined to prove that she was at least in no way bored at the present time. Consequently, it was a little later than foreseen when they presented themselves—washed, dressed and carrying those things that actually belonged to them—in Sen-hime's reception room.

It was a quiet gathering: Sen looking rather vulnerable without Kimigiku at her side; Amagiri as impassive as usual, with a wrapped package that was most likely a sword before him; Chiharu kneeling pale but composed beside Sen, blond hair still only loosely tied and falling past her waist at the back; Kichirō appearing nervous but rather proud to be part of the gathering; Saitō and Chizuru clearly ready to depart. The sun was getting lower in the sky, but was not yet touching the horizon.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Sen-hime." Saitō bowed formally.

"You have been very welcome here, Saitō-san," replied Sen, with a gentle smile. There was something about Saitō that tempered her brightness, but not necessarily in a negative way. As aloof as he could be, there had been an unspoken bond between them since the night that she had supported him through his Trial of Body.

Chizuru also bowed to her cousin, and she sensed that Osen-chan was sad to see her go. She wished that she could repay her cousin for her kindness, her affection and for the gift of Saitō's life. Chizuru might not always put things into words, but she had come to love and respect her cousin deeply. Osen-chan acted for others before herself and was the strongest and bravest girl—woman—that Chizuru knew.

"I hope that we will get to speak again, Chizuru-chan," said Chiharu. She sounded a little sad, and Chizuru's heart went out to her.

Chiharu-sama had done a great deal for Osen-chan, and done it with dignity and courage, pushing the boundaries of her own abilities without stinting. It seemed to Chizuru that the older girl was lonely—isolated to a large extent by her elder brother's beliefs and actions, and torn in her loyalties. There was something of the warrior maiden about Haru-chan, thought Chizuru, and she shivered slightly, as though her useless foresight was telling her of danger to come.

"Of course we'll see each other again!" Chizuru said firmly. "I still have far too much to learn from you and Osen-chan, for one thing."

"Haru-chan, they're not going very far, after all," put in Sen. "Yes, I know what you're thinking, and it's true that you may end up travelling south again soon. But now that the three of us have met, we're not going to lose touch. Right?"

"Agreed," said Chiharu, with a slight smile.

"Right!" said Chizuru, nodding.

After a moment, Amagiri turned the conversation to other things.

"I have brought the sword for you, Saitō."

Sen wrinkled her nose. "You seem to have ended up with a lot of swords, Saitō-san!"

Saitō's own swords were with him as usual. Now that they were all family—and he had sworn fealty to Sen-hime, after all, and even fought for her—he had brought his katana with him into the room. It sat on the floor to his left, placed there as a sign of non-hostility, since it would be difficult to draw the long blade from its sheath with any speed on that side. He was carrying the Sakurai swords with him as well, his "bribe" from Sen-hime designed to encourage him to embrace his Oni heritage. If he added the Amagiri sword to his current baggage, it all might become rather unwieldy.

"I was going to ask you to keep that _tachi_ for me, Amagiri," Saitō responded. "I wish to practice with the Sakurai blades, and as Sen-hime implies, it is perhaps a bit much to keep so many blades with me." He glanced at Sen, his face expressionless, but somehow conveying that he did not think one could really have too many swords.

There was only a little further conversation after that. To Saitō's surprise, Kichirō came up to him as he was waiting for Chizuru to finish a final conversation with Sen-hime at the front door.

"Um, Saitō-sama?" Kichirō bowed.

Saitou turned to him.

"I wanted to say that I would appreciate the opportunity to train with you some day. And… and also that I visited the Shinsengumi headquarters today—with Heisuke-san, I mean!"

Saitō studied him, sorting out what he'd said and clearly hadn't said. It seemed unlikely that he had wandered down to headquarters and demanded a tour. He might have, once, but Saitō thought Kichirō had learned better, now. On the other hand, he might very well have gone looking for the compound thinking to ask for Harada, with whom he had become somewhat familiar.

"You met Heisuke by accident?" he hazarded at last.

"Well, yes, more or less."

"Is there anything else I should know, Kichirō-kun?" Saitō asked patiently.

"Er, well… yes. I meant to mention it earlier, but then I wondered if Chizuru-sama might be upset."

Saitō waited for the boy to continue, reminding himself that Chizuru had probably told Kichirō-kun to stop calling her Yukimura-sama, and that there was no harm in it. After all, he called Chiharu-sama by her given name, which was odd and yet also sensible.

"Well, Saitō-sama, I was speaking with Heisuke-san, and, um, Okita-san, when we were sort of attacked by an Oni."

Amagiri had drifted over to them while the women talked, but Saitō could tell that he had heard the tale already. Saitō gestured for Kichirō to continue:

"An Oni?"

Kichirō explained what had happened, although in summary form. Saitō was keenly interested, and would have asked more questions, except that Chizuru came up at that moment, probably to Kichirō's relief. Saitō knew that Amagiri would tell him whatever Kichirō had omitted as soon as time and circumstances permitted. In the meantime, he would speak with Heisuke and Sōji.

Finally, Saitō and Chizuru started off down the path toward the road. They were both silent for a few minutes, and then Saitō said that it would be best to Fast Travel for part of the way.

"Are you nervous—about going back to the compound, I mean," Saitō asked. It worried him, but for once he couldn't tell how she felt.

"A little. I feel like I've been gone much, much longer than a few days. I suppose it's because so much has changed—I don't even know how to feel about my past, now."

Saitō knew that there were other issues troubling her, but they were too confused to read easily. For his part, he was anxious about how Chizuru would be received and whether his new—and not yet fully-trained—abilities would cause him to lose the place he had found within the Shinsengumi. It was as if he had lived within a dream—both pleasant and otherwise—for several days, and now he was returning to reality, except that the dream had permanently altered all of his perceptions. What he really needed was a chance to meditate in order to make himself whole again.

"Saitō-san?" Chizuru was looking concerned, and Saitō realized that he'd been abstracted. He smiled when she corrected herself: "I mean, Hajime? I hope that you don't mind that I wanted to come back with you?"

" _Īe_. I will worry less if you are nearby. Things are still very unsettled among the Oni." Saitō frowned slightly, finding his response lacking. "Also, I am pleased that you will be with me."

Chizuru looked less anxious at that, and he realized that she had wondered how he felt about her intruding on his life with the Shinsengumi. It was a reasonable concern; he wasn't perfectly sure how he felt about it either, except that he would never give up Chizuru now that they were together. It was complicated. For now, they each had to do their best, and that included getting to the compound before dinner began.

"Take my arm. We will Fast Travel." A corner of his lips twitched up. "At least I have gotten a great deal of use from the one skill I have mastered."

Chizuru was more than happy to take his arm—she had been walking a half step behind him to his right as usual. A moment later, the streets of Kyoto became a partly-seen blur around them.

* * *

**[II] - Of Love, Life and Oni Pedigree, Part I**

* * *

The four Oni—Sen, Chiharu, Amagiri and Kichirō—went back into the house in silence.

"I would like to speak with you, Sen-hime," Amagiri sad, once they reached the hall.

Sen nodded, saying to Chiharu: "We'll have our meal in about an hour if that is convenient? It has been a very long day."

That decided, she preceded Amagiri into the reception room and reseated herself. Amagiri sat opposite her with a stiff bow.

"How may I be of assistance, Amagiri? I hope you know that you are welcome to stay here indefinitely, and certainly while you are healing."

"Thank you, Sen-hime. Your hospitality has been most appreciated. Once Saitō is more settled, we will discuss future arrangements. Right now, I wish to ask after Kimiko-sama."

Sen's expression changed subtly; without changing position she conveyed that the audience was now on a more formal footing. Not that Amagiri hadn't been formal to begin with.

"Kimigiku was tired, and understandably so, when I left. I will be returning after dinner. She is being most ably aided by her cousin, Akane-san."

"I understand from Saitō that Akane-san was both her uncle's wife and her father's niece?"

"Yes, Amagiri, and your father's niece and therefore your cousin. I think that sets out the various relationships? She is a powerful part-Oni who has already endured, although not passed, the Trial of Body. Both she and her two children, who are twelve-year-old fraternal twins, have been thoroughly trained in the Oni Gifts. Did you really want to ask after Kimigiku, or is this really about her sister?"

Amagiri's lips thinned almost to a line and he didn't look down quickly enough to hide an unusual flash of anger in his sky blue eyes. Sen waited impassively. It was a bizarre role-reversal. Or maybe not, Sen reflected to herself: Amagiri was still in the right, as he often was. He was being polite and she wasn't.

"Sen-hime—"

"Never mind, Amagiri. This morning's events tried me more than I expected. I'm sure it was just as difficult to stay here and wait—no doubt more patiently than I would have! And then Kichirō's antics this afternoon on top of that, and Chiharu being badly injured… We're fortunate that Chizuru-chan is a healer, aren't we?"

"Yes," replied Amagiri, tacitly accepting Sen's quasi-apology. "I wish I'd known her family better; we can't even gauge her strength, having no comparison—and she is untrained. Based on what we now know and suspect, it appears that her uncle is a villain and her brother is—well, alive, but I have no idea what would drive him to such bizarre lengths or whether he is working with the uncle or on behalf of some other unknown faction."

"There is one thing…" Sen said slowly. "And I know that we're digressing. But there is one clan that asked Mother to approve a new Heir several years ago."

"Nagumo. Yes, I've been racking my memories as well. I remember the clan heads being advised of the petition, and it was odd, because we weren't aware there was either a need or a new child."

"But they're virtually unknown, aren't they? They've always been terribly secretive, and I can't think of any formal marriages within the last century. There's been nothing but silence for many years. I think Mother suspected something but she lacked the resources to find out what was wrong. The Heir was never formally confirmed either. What if Mother asked the Yukishima to investigate, which is what she would normally do…"

"… And they gave her false information? In other words, what if Nagumo has also been involved in this resurgence of the False Ones? We have wandered a long way from known fact, Princess. However, I agree that it should be investigated. And Kimigiku—that is, Kimiko-sama—might know some of it."

They sat in silence for some time, contemplating the possibility that Yukimura Kaoru had become Nagumo Kaoru and was somehow embroiled in whatever plan had provided the knowledge of and required ingredients for _rasetsu_ to such disparate groups as the Yukishima and the Shinsengumi.

"The Shinsengumi almost certainly received their information and direction from the government," Amagiri finally said, aloud. "I cannot imagine any other possibility, and it would match what I sensed while I spoke with Hijikata-san." He didn't mention what he'd learned wholesale from Saitō's mind; it wasn't necessary, since the conclusions were there even without Saitō's information.

"Chikage would not be involved in such a thing," stated Sen. "I can't imagine it."

"Neither can I," Amagiri responded. "I doubt that the Kazama were involved at all, at least not yet. But a link between Nagumo and Yukimura Kōdō-sama is not difficult to believe. You may not remember, but the former Lady of the Yukishima wished Kimiko-sama to marry Yukimura Kōdō-sama. Based on what I heard at the time from Kimiko-sama's sister, Kōdō-sama was involved in some strange experiments even then; it is quite possible that he decided to find out what the Nagumo were involved in and then it went from there."

"Yes. And then the Yukishima became involved because the clan head hoped that her daughter would marry Kōdō-sama. Hmmm. No real facts, but possible. Meanwhile, however…"

Amagiri sighed. "We have come back to the Yukishima."

"Yes."

"How is Kimiko-sama's sister?"

"She was waking when I left. I would have stayed, but it was important to see to things here as well. But you will not even say her name?"

"… We parted on the poorest possible terms."

"I've often wondered what could cause such a total breach."

"I have spoken of it to Kimiko-sama, now. She may be the best judge of where the true fault lies. In retrospect, the blame is perhaps more equally distributed than I realized until recently—or would have believed until the events of this morning."

Sen was thoughtful. He wasn't going to tell her what had happened unless she ordered it, and she was reluctant to do such a thing. She and Amagiri were still sorting out their relationship in this strange new world where Sen had to regard Kazama Chikage more as a threat than as an obnoxious cousin, and a member of the Shinsengumi had become an Oni and a potential ally.

"You would prefer to manage whatever lies between you and Chikame-san yourself? Or rather, with only Kimiko's oversight? What of Saitō-san?"

"Saitō has… asked… me to resolve the matter with Kimiko-sama."

"Do you wish to accompany me this evening? Are you well enough?" Sen wanted to take back the last question immediately—men were impossibly stubborn over their health—but Amagiri responded without hesitation in any event.

"I would like to speak with Kimiko-san, if possible. Yes, I believe I am well enough to travel to Yase. Yukimura-sama has helped me a great deal."

Sen kept a straight face, since Amagiri said nothing else, but she then spoiled the effect by adding:

"Yes, I believe that married life suits her."

Amagiri met her eyes, his expression scrupulously neutral.

"You appear to be contemplating some kind of arrangement yourself, Princess."

Despite herself, Sen blushed, and then smiled ruefully.

"You do have a way of finding out about things, Amagiri. Unless you mean in general?"

Amagiri shook his head at her.

"If I did, then I know better now. But I was thinking more that you looked exceptionally cheerful when you returned from the Yukishima estate this afternoon—it wasn't what I expected, in the circumstances."

Sen looked contrite. "No, I suppose not. And there is still so much to do. I didn't know how bad it was, Amagiri. Although at least it emphasizes that I was correct to go."

"You did the right thing," Amagiri said quietly, his expression guarded once more. "I wish you had not had to rely on the Shinsengumi, however.

"There were advantages and disadvantages to that," Sen told him, her eyes regaining a little of their sparkle. "I know that you mean Hijikata-san and Nagakura-san, especially. And none of us know quite what to make of Harada-san"—her eyes dared him to comment—"although he's the most unusual part-Oni we've seen yet."

"I agree with you," Amagiri said calmly. "Besides, Hijikata-san is an exceptional man despite being a human. That being said, he is also a strongly practical man who uses all tools at his disposal to attain his ends. We don't yet know how he will choose to use his Oni heritage, however, and I admit that it concerns me that we are somewhat indebted to him for allowing his men to rescue you and Chiharu-sama. I do not mean to belittle your own efforts, nor those of Saitō; it is possible that you might have extricated yourselves intact. Nevertheless, there is no question that Harada-san and Nagakura-san saved you grave injuries at the very least. Moreover, I believe that Hijikata-san saved Kichirō's life himself, and that will not sit well with Kazama Chikage-sama if he hears of it."

Sen was frowning by the time he was done, but she didn't respond to the implied reproof. Instead, she shrugged and said: "I don't know whether you're trying to discuss the Shinsengumi with me or change the subject. You may come with me this evening, and I'm sure that Kimigiku will make time for you. And you can meet your cousin and her children and see what you think."

Amagiri bowed. "Thank you, Sen-hime."

"You know, Saitō will suit you quite well, won't he?"

Her guest didn't pretend to misunderstand. "Yes, I believe he will. I had meant to swear my oath of fealty to him before he left, but there wasn't time."

"You have declared yourself already, suffered for him and shed blood for him. Even by more modern standards that's probably sufficient. Still, there is something to be said for ceremony."

* * *

**[III] - Welcoming the Newly-Weds**

* * *

Somebody had been watching for them, Saitō thought, surveying the entrance to the compound. Of course, he should have expected that. Sōji, Heisuke, Harada, Nagakura… even Yamazaki, who he could sense but not see. They had obviously told the on-duty guards to take a break.

"Hajime-kun! Good to see you back alive! Think you're still up to sparring after so many days of living the good life? Or are you feeling all worn out?" Green eyes glinted at him, and slanted eyebrows quirked up into an expressive smirk. Prepared though he had been, Saitō felt his cheeks redden.

"Sōji." Saitō reflected on the morning's pitched battle, the duel with Hideaki-san, the brief contact with Kazama Chikage's intense anger, the mental and physical wounds sustained from the Trial of Mind… "I would be happy to spar with you if I am not on duty this evening."

"Ah no, Sōji, come on—we need to celebrate! Assuming we're allowed to. Might have to wait though, I guess." Heisuke leaned in, almost put an arm around Saitō's shoulders, decided against it, and just grinned. "I _seriously_ can't believe you're _married_. _Geez_ Saitō! Hey! Congratulations, Chizuru-chan! I'm glad you're okay!"

Heisuke was obviously trying to stay quiet, but he wasn't very successful at it. He managed to restrain himself from hugging Chizuru or slapping her on the shoulder, somewhat to the others' disappointment.

"Congratulations, Saitō—and welcome back, Chizuru-chan." Harada grinned at Chizuru, who smiled happily back. Unlike Saitō, she found the welcome reassuring.

"Been a busy few days, I expect Saitō," said Nagakura. "Course, I assume it wasn't all like this morning, right? Not with a pretty wife around to keep you company?"

Chizuru blushed. It was strange to be described as Saitō's pretty wife—and being back in her boys' clothing didn't help—but she was also now realizing that everyone would be teasing Saitō about _that_ for a few days to come. It was embarrassing to think of others thinking of her in that way.

"It hasn't all been like this morning," Saitō confirmed coolly. "But Chizuru's services as a medic and healer have been more needed than we had hoped. Thank you all for your good wishes. However—"

"Saitō-kun!" Inoue Gen-san was hurrying toward them. "I see that these rogues found you first. Yukimura-kun, I am pleased to see you."

"Good afternoon, Inoue-san." Chizuru was very happy to see the older man, who was unlikely to make insinuating comments.

"I will show you to your quarters. You can let me know if you're missing anything."

"Thank you," responded Saitō, just as relieved as Chizuru, although less obviously so.

"Rescued!" laughed Sōji, reading Chizuru's mind. She smiled a little shyly at him, and he grinned. "Oh, we're not done with Saitō yet, Chizuru-chan. But we'll try not to make you blush more than once or twice a day—I mean, you did that anyway!" Sōji paused for a moment, suddenly taking in Saitō's bundles. "New swords, Saitō?"

" _Aa_. Well… old swords, really. I want to practice with them."

Chizuru saw keen interest replace the amusement on Okita-san's face. Nagakura-san laughed.

"Swords as a wedding present, Saitō? Sounds about right for you, but what about Chizuru-chan?"

"Oh, um, my cousin was very kind you know… and she gave me extra clothes to bring back with me…"

Chizuru's ears caught a quiet snicker from somebody as Okita-san murmured that presumably Chizuru-chan knew quite a bit more about swords now. Her blush deepened.

Inoue-san cleared his throat. "Nagakura-kun, Harada-kun, I believe that you should begin dinner now. Also… Heisuke-kun, I understood that you were supposed to be cleaning the meeting hall?"

Heisuke sighed and gave Chizuru a much put-upon look.

"You probably haven't heard, but Sōji an' I ran into Kichirō while we were on patrol this afternoon. I let him come back here with me, since the kid was so keen, and when I explained it all to Hijikata-san he put me on cleaning detail for a week. Geez! It's not like it was that big a deal…"

"You brought a… stranger… back to headquarters and gave him a tour!" Nagakura smacked Heisuke on the shoulder. "You're lucky that _all_ Hijikata-san did was put you on cleaning duty."

Saitō quietly took Chizuru's arm and nodded to Inoue-san. Chizuru bowed hurriedly to the four captains as best she could while walking away.

"See you at dinner!" called Harada.

"Yeah, assuming they don't get distracted," muttered somebody, probably Okita.

There was some kind of reply, and then laughter, but Chizuru was too far away to make it out and didn't want to. She noticed that even Saitō's cheeks were a little red. Inoue-san just looked amused.

"Did you know that Kichirō-kun visited here, Hajime?" Chizuru asked Saitō once they had crossed the courtyard.

"Yes, but only because he mentioned it before we left Sen's. It was foolish of Heisuke to bring him here without asking the Vice Commander first."

"Oh, I-I see."

Inoue-san glanced over his shoulder at them.

"Hijikata-san was a little annoyed but said it was inevitable. He was far calmer about it than we expected. I gather that he knows the boy?"

"A little," said Saitō. "The boy and his sister were guests of Chizuru's cousin, Osen-sama. Being relatives of both Osen-sama and Chizuru, they were also at the wedding."

"I hope that you can have a proper wedding celebration soon, Saitō-kun."

"I believe that Kondō-san would prefer that as well," Saitō agreed.

Chizuru was relieved to discover that they were to have Saitō's old room, except that now several panels of wall had been removed so that it opened into Chizuru's former room, which had always been small.

"We do not need two rooms, Gen-san," said Saitō, looking around. He sounded slightly discomposed.

"This is very nice!" exclaimed Chizuru, at the same time. She could see that some attempt had been made to arrange her things neatly—her mirror from Saitō, for instance, was sitting on a rather worn, but serviceable wardrobe, along with a couple of other bits and pieces.

"The second room provides Yukimura-san with space for her herbs and dried flowers and so on," explained Inoue. "I managed to fit it with shelves for your existing mixtures and ointments, Yukimura-san. It may be useful when the weather eventually turns, as well—some of your plants may be brought in that way."

Chizuru put down her small bundle of clothes and the bag in which she carried spare bandages, and crossed the short distance to the other room. She looked so happy with everything that Saitō didn't have the heart to protest further, although he knew that crowding was already as issue and would become more of an issue if they ever did more recruiting.

"It might also be useful to have more space if you have children, Saitō-kun," murmured Inoue.

Saitō almost managed not to flinch. "I suppose… there is that."

The other captain chuckled, clapped him on the shoulder and left.

Although slightly distracted by Inoue's comments, and by watching Chizuru unpack and organize their limited possessions, Saitō did take special care with the Sakurai swords. It troubled him a little that the swords would be unprotected whenever he was out of his room, but such was life. He would have to hope that very few people would know the swords were there or be foolhardy enough to risk their lives trying to take them.

A familiar voice asking him to come in made him jump up and slide open the door.

"Vice Commander."

Chizuru had looked around quickly from whatever she was doing. "Hijikata-san!"

Hijikata remained in the doorway surveying them.

"This is disturbingly domestic," he muttered, eyeing the black kimono in Chizuru's hands. "You've only been gone a few days, after all."

There didn't seem to be much to say to this, so Saitō let it go. Privately, he had to agree. Sharing his space with Chizuru was going to be an adjustment. Fortunately, she was extremely neat and usually quiet. His mind suddenly leapt to an image of the afternoon's other activities, and he had to wrench his mind away with an effort.

"I gather that the others already met you at the gate?" asked Hijikata, eyeing the tinge of red on Saitō's cheeks with something like resignation. "Hopefully that means there will be fewer idiocies at dinner. I just stopped by to say welcome back and congratulations and all that. Tonight's going to be a planning session. You may have already heard this, but there seems to be unusual activity around and to the south of the Imperial Palace. After our success at the Ikedaya, we may be asked to join the Aizu forces guarding the palace if there's a crisis."

"Understood."

Since most of Hijikata-san's comments had been directed at Saitō, Chizuru had merely listened. After the Vice Commander had left, however, she had hesitantly raised her most pressing question.

"Will I be going with you?"

She had brought over a basin of water and a cloth, intending to let Saitō wash his hands and face before they went to dinner. He looked at her blankly for a moment before taking the cloth from her.

"You are waiting on me?"

"Y-yes? Would you rather that I didn't?"

Saitō was taken aback. It was a perfectly normal thing for her to do. They were married; she was his wife. In their home, of course she would wait on him. At the same time, here in his own environment, where the men of the Shinsengumi did everything for themselves, it felt very strange. Moreover, the situation was just as problematic as it had ever been—he would be the only man in the compound with a woman there to look after him. As he had once said to Chizuru, he had never even imagined himself in this situation.

He thought about Chizuru's question—her second question—while he cleaned his hands, face and neck. Then he finally said:

"I think that you would prefer to do the tasks that you feel are yours, correct?"

"Yes, Hajime," Chizuru said immediately.

"Then you should do them. I would be pleased if you would."

She beamed at him, and he once again had the disquieting realization of how much she cared about him. He took her hand.

"However, I think that you—that we—will have to be more careful when others are around. You are the only woman here, and jealousies could arise that would not be helpful to the Shinsengumi."

"Oh. Then what should I do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll to sort it out. It may be that it is simply a matter of going on as you have before." One corner of Saitō's mouth quirked up into an almost-smile. "Except, of course, that you will sit with me and _not_ between Nagakura and Harada."

Chizuru nodded dutifully. Then she looked at Saitō in some surprise.

"You have been jealous, before?"

"Yes. They both like to… touch you too much."

Chizuru blushed and ducked her head. "They were just being kind, Hajime."

"I know. But now you have me."

"Yes. And I would rather sit beside you of course."

That seemed to deal with that (in Saitō's mind, at least), so he returned to Chizuru's original question.

"I expect that you will be allowed to come with us."

Privately, Saitō thought that he would rather lock her in a vault while he was in battle. It seemed unlikely that this would be an option, however.

"You would rather I stayed a long way from any battles," Chizuru guessed.

"Of course. Now, we must go to dinner."

* * *

**[IV] - Of Love, Life and Oni Pedigree, Part II**

* * *

Sen and Amagiri made the trip to Yase quickly and in silence. Chiharu had decided not to go, saying that she was tired and needed some time to think. Kichirō stayed with his sister. As she left to get a few last things, Sen heard him say quietly to Amagiri: "It's what my brother—or you, or Saitō-sama, or Hijikata-san, or Harada-san—would expect of me."

While she deplored the inherent implication that somehow men always had to protect women, Sen had to concede that Kichirō was perfectly correct, both in terms of what he should do and what any of the men named would tell him. She had a feeling, though, that Chiharu-chan had dreams of one day reclaiming something of Suzuka Gozen's glory. Something had changed in her gentle cousin after meeting the ancient demoness—or maybe it had always been there, and had merely needed affirmation. Either way, Sen couldn't foresee which path her cousin would choose now.

At Sen's Yase estate, Kimigiku was sitting at a low table with Sen's uncle Satoshi, a tall man with hair the colour of Sen's and eyes that were probably grey but appeared to vary between blue and green. Sen always described him as a fussy old man, but he was neither very old nor especially conservative in his outlook. To be fair, the man who had been Sen's official guardian from the time of her mother's death until she had passed her Trials, had been justifiably concerned for the safety of the fourteen-year-old princess when she had insisted on living in Kyoto. He had no interest in being the Prince of the Oni or the head of the Okikurune clan (such as it was). He wanted Sen to come of age, marry suitably as soon as possible, and produce heirs.

Ironically, the other matter on which he and Sen (on behalf of her mother) had disagreed was his refusal to marry any of his human lovers—and there had been several, according to both Sen's mother and Kimigiku. According to Kimigiku, there had been one fairly serious affair many years before Sen's birth, but the woman had already been married. As he had explained to his sister and then later to his niece, he had no desire to rule anyone or fight anyone—or marry anyone. He wanted to drink his _sake_ and bed his lovers when he chose: as one of three children and a mere boy, why shouldn't he live as he pleased?

Oddly enough, despite his apparently less-than-dutiful outlook, he was an excellent manager and very efficient. In summary, he was a hedonist on the one hand and a born steward on the other. It was his work that had preserved much of the former Oni lands from falling into complete ruin or human hands. At fourteen, Sen had seen him as a rather dissolute, petty man. At sixteen, in the aftermath of the Yukishima disaster, she was learning that he was tremendously astute.

"We think we've managed to sort out the issue of the burials," said Kimigiku, without looking up immediately from a list she held. When she did look up, she immediately bowed. "My apologies, Sen-hime, Amagiri-san. I thought that you were Akane-san returning with tea."

In fact, the part-Oni woman did come in at that moment from the back of the large house, however, Sen and her uncle exchanged meaningful looks: if Kimigiku couldn't distinguish between Sen and Akane instantly and without looking up, or notice from which direction a person had entered, then she needed a break. Satoshi rose to his feet, stretching a little.

" _Konbanwa_ , Osen-chan, Amagiri-san. I must say, Osen-chan, that you might have at least brought Chiharu-sama and Kichirō-kun here for lunch before starting a small war. I hope I get to see them before they go."

"Yes, uncle. You mentioned the same thing to me when I was here earlier."

Satoshi's eyes widened in completely false surprise. "Did I? Well, it just goes to show how much it bothered me." For a fleeting instant, Sen could feel Soul magic wash the room and then disappear without a trace. Neither Kimigiku nor Amagiri appeared to notice, and Sen's appraisal of her uncle rose—reluctantly—once again. Everyone was now less on edge, possibly even herself.

Shizuka-hime, in one of her long conversations with her daughter in the year before her death had said: "No matter how maddening Satoshi is, never forget that he is extremely _competent_. He is a powerful Oni, with all the abilities that you would expect of our bloodline. You shouldn't always take his advice, because it will tend to be self-centred, but don't underestimate it either. Also, he may be—he is—a selfish man, but he is loyal. When you are in a tight corner, you can trust him."

Sen had found her mother's comments confusing at the time; she was starting to understand them better now. Still, she wished her uncle were a less complicated man.

"Are you here to see me, Amagiri?" asked Kimigiku. She had dropped the honorific again, Sen noticed hopefully.

"Yes, Kimiko-sama. When you have a moment. _Konbanwa_ , Okikurune-sama, Akane-san. Please excuse the intrusion."

"It might as well be now," Kimigiku told Amagiri. "Please excuse us, Satoshi-sama, Sen-hime, Akane-san."

Once they had left the room, Satoshi smiled at Akane. "Would you mind leaving the tea here with us, my dear? I expect that Amagiri-san's visit may take some time and this will give you a chance to see Michi and Miki."

"As you wish, Okikurune-sama." Akane bowed deeply. She turned to Sen and bowed again. "Sen-hime, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," responded Sen, curious.

"Is that Amagiri Kyūju-san?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Chikame-sama mentioned his name to me."

"Akane-san. I promise you that we are aware that the situation is complicated. We will do our best to help Chikame-sama."

"Thank you, Sen-hime. She has suffered a great deal already, you see."

"I do see."

Akane bowed again to the Okikurune prince and princess and left silently.

"A very interesting woman. Quite lovely in many ways. Strong, too, for a part-Oni. If Masaru hadn't been an insufferable prick she might have passed her Trial of Body."

"Uncle!"

Satoshi gave her a wicked look. "Oh? I thought you were all grown up and independent now? Shall I call him an insufferable, _evil_ , _rasetsu-raising_ prick?"

"Fine. I don't disagree. But what is it that you wanted to tell me? Please don't say that you've decided to pursue Akane-san. That's a little too close to home. Unless you were considering marriage?"

The gleam faded from Satoshi's eyes, and he looked down at the low table for some time before he answered.

"I am pleased, Osen-chan, that we had the chance to—shall we say—each readjust our opinions of each other this afternoon. It makes the current confession easier for me."

Sen was about to retort that everything he did resulted in something being easier for him, but something in his expression stopped her. She bit back her words, and gestured for him to continue.

"You see… it does have to do with today's events. And even Akane-san, maybe." Satoshi paused to clear his throat. "You told me earlier that the two Shinsengumi who came tearing through Yase earlier—which did surprise me, I'll admit—were Harada Sanosuke and Nagakura Shinpachi?"

"Yes."

"And you are head-over-heels in love with the tall red-head?"

"I didn't tell you that." Sen was proud that there wasn't a single tremor in her voice. "Get on with it."

"Ah. Perhaps I misunderstood. Well, being somewhat preoccupied with affairs of the heart, you also mentioned that young Nagakura seemed attracted to Akane-san?"

"I don't know about the first part, but I might have mentioned the second. I do know that I told you far too much; it has been a trying time to put it mildly. Honestly, though, I've never seen you dodge a point like this before—not a point that _you_ wanted to make, that is."

"Well, I don't really _want_ to—"

"Uncle!"

"You're going to be annoyed, I'm afraid. But the Nagakura boy is my son."

Sen stared at him, opened her mouth, closed it again, and then banged her fist on the table with enough force to rattle the teacups.

"You—you—you—"

"Womanizing bastard? Philandering asshole? Your mother could be surprisingly unladylike at times, you know."

"Shut **up**!" Sen jumped to her feet, surprisingly nimble despite her delicate kimono. "Do you have any idea how **embarrassing** this is?!"

Her infuriating uncle watched her stalk across the room and back. He sighed.

"There, you see? I knew you'd be annoyed."

* * *

**[END]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there are all sorts of interesting things to know about Sen-hime's infuriating uncle! But he's such a great character. Thank you for indulging me. Hopefully, you were entertained and are now waiting with bated breath for the whole thing to come crashing down when the Shinsengumi show up at the Hamaguri Gate to find Kazama ready to take them apart and spit out the pieces. Or then again, maybe not.
> 
> But next up for sure... Amagiri and Chikame/Kameko. And have you all forgotten poor Kenshin?


	78. Healing, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST: I'd like to strongly recommend an excellent story by Eliza1369 here on FF called An Unearned Gift. (Link is: s/12320198/1/An-Unearned-Gift) This is a modern AU featuring the Shinsengumi as police investigators and Chizuru as a young and gifted new hire/case consultant. Pairing is OkiChi for you Okita fans out there, but everyone is well-represented. :)
> 
> A long-awaited (and perhaps long-overdue) conversation. It may be a while before they can discuss Kenshin, but we'll see.
> 
> And the Shinsengumi prepare for battle. Unlike in canon (and in history), Heisuke and Okita are no longer wounded following the events at the Ikedaya (or only slightly wounded), thanks to Chizuru. On the other hand, Kazama Chikage is entering the conflict far angrier than before and without Amagiri's restraining influence. How well will Amagiri's brother Hideaki manage? Well, that's for next time. For today, enjoy some angst with Amagiri and Chikame/Kameko, and some warm and fuzzy moments with the Shinsengumi! (Which is an interesting concept in itself.)
> 
> ~ImpracticalOni

**[I] - Old Wounds**

* * *

Amagiri sat across from Kimigiku in the room that she was evidently using as an office. Eventually, Kimigiku sighed and opened the conversation.

"You have come about Chikame."

"Yes." Amagiri didn't add that both Saitō and Sen had pushed him to do so, each in their own way.

"She's conscious again. I'm glad that Akane-san is here. It gives my sister somebody familiar to hold onto." The pain and reproach in the last sentence was palpable, and Amagiri winced, although he recognized that Kimigiku was allocating a great deal of the blame for Chikame's condition to herself.

"Did you speak with her?"

"Yes. My mother had resurrected the old idea of marrying her heir to Yukimura Kodo-san. Poor Chizuru-chan. Her so-called father is a rogue through-and-through, I suspect. In any event, my sister lived in dread of being compelled to marry him. Apparently he was at the house from time-to-time, though not often. Do you know who he—Yukimura-san—was most afraid of being seen or caught by?"

"Okikurune Satoshi-sama?"

"As sharp as ever, Amagiri. Yes. He didn't want to chance a conversation with Satoshi-sama. The man's a philanderer and a drinker, but brilliant nonetheless. He also has a decent information network, I suspect."

"So Chikame was being threatened with a marriage to Yukimura Kodo-san. I surmise that her refusal is what led to the deepening mind-control and being locked up with your uncle's family—with Akane-san and the children."

"Yes… I think so. Keeping me on track, Amagiri?"

Kimigiku sounded more tired than irritated.

"I think that you have had an extraordinarily difficult day."

The new Head of the Yukishima Clan stared across at her guest.

"You sound as though it matters to you."

Amagiri's face showed a flicker of irritation. "I thought that we were going to try to put some of the old grievances behind us… Or has seeing your sister changed your mind? What shall I call you? Kimiko? Kimigiku-san? Yukishima-sama?"

"… _Sumimasen_. You are correct—that we'd agreed to do better than this. Kimiko, then. I may as well get used to the name again."

Amagiri managed a faint smile. "Of course, I doubt I'll keep my clan name for long. A strange reversal for us, Kimiko."

Kimigiku looked confused for just an instant and then comprehension dawned. "You mean because Kazama has exiled you from the Western Clans?"

"Indeed."

"Yes, I'd say you're right, knowing your father."

"It may be for the best. A new beginning…"

Kimigiku gave a mirthless laugh: "This, from the greatest traditionalist I've ever known!"

Amagiri raised an eyebrow. "You think me incapable of starting over?"

"Īe. I was just voicing my feeling that the world must truly be changing."

"Well, my grandmother was from the Yukimura clan. Perhaps I can adopt her name. After all, there were once many branches."

"It could become very confusing, don't you think? Although I suppose that your family would be the red-headed branch."

They sat in silence for some moments, since their conversation had, in a sense, come around full circle.

"I will see if Kameko is able to see you," Kimigiku said at last. "And… I know that she would prefer to use her old name. The last ten years have held little but grief and fear for her."

Amagiri nodded, his face carefully neutral.

Kimigiku didn't return for some time, but that was to be expected. In fact, Amagiri had little expectation of seeing his former lover. She was frail both physically and mentally, from what he had been told, and it had been a day of shocks. At the same time, he wasn't wholly surprised when Kimigiku slid open the door and indicated that he should accompany her.

"She said that she'd like to see you again," Kimigiku said, as they went down the hall to a guest room. "But in all honesty, after her first reaction—she cried—I was unable to tell how she actually felt. I must warn you, though: she isn't quite the same as she was… before."

Amagiri said nothing. He was even more apprehensive than he had expected, and he had never expected an easy meeting. Kimigiku called out a quiet request to enter, and then ushered Amagiri into the room. With a last, unreadable look at Amagiri, she closed the door behind him, and went back to her "office", although she didn't expect to get much work done.

Chikame—Kameko—was not sitting up in bed, as Amagiri had expected. Instead, she was standing by the open window, and it was evident that part of the time Kimigiku had been gone had been spent in helping her sister to dress, although her long black hair was simply pinned back over her ears and hanging down her back. The room had a sunset look about it, between the not-quite-twilight outside and the lantern that had been lit in the far corner of the room. Even in such deceptive lighting, however, Kameko's face had a gaunt, haunted look, and Amagiri discovered that seeing her so obviously unwell still had the power to wound him. She seemed to be terribly thin, both physically and in her _ki_ —her presence was somehow ghostly and not at all as he remembered it. She had always been a bright, open flame; he remembered how much she had struggled to learn how to hide her presence, even though it was a required skill for the Yukishima shinobi.

He bowed and waited for her to speak first, suddenly unsure of his footing. Eleven years had passed since they had last held each other; over ten since Kenshin had been born. He had avoided seeing her during those ten years, even though there had been letters, in the beginning, smuggled to him by various means, pleading for his understanding, begging him to send words of reassurance. He never had, of course. Now—far, far too late—he was reviewing his actions in the light of new information and more mature compassion.

At last, the figure by the window stirred slightly, and indicated that he should sit. Kameko knelt gracefully, showing no indication of physical pain.

"I wasn't sure if I could bear to see you," she said in a low, brittle voice. "But I find that I am not frightened of you, nor do I hate you."

Amagiri bowed again and then knelt facing her. He frowned at her words.

"Why would you be frightened?" he asked. Then, before she could reply: "No, wait, those should not be my first words to you after so long." Once she inclined her head, he continued: "I can understand why you might hate me. There is much grief between us. I came because I wanted to see if it were possible to put some of the anger, at least, to rest. I have changed a little, I think, and I know things now that I didn't believe before. But even without that… I have discovered that I do not need to be angry. So, now that everything has changed—for both of us—I've come to apologize in the hope that you will learn not to be angry with me."

Up until the last sentence, Kameko had appeared to listen politely, but without any great interest. At the end, however, her purple eyes had flown up to Amagiri's face. Her expression and voice reflected disbelief and a hint of mockery that rapidly rose to venomous sarcasm.

" _You_ have come to apologize? _You_? Are you really Amagiri Kyūju or some impostor? Because Amagiri Kyūju-sama once told me that no forgiveness could ever be contemplated for crimes as grave as mine. Have you forgotten that I broke my word—which an Oni should never do—and conceived a child against your wishes? Doomed him, doomed you, damned myself? Have you forgotten? Because I haven't!"

Unnerved by the unrestrained emotion in Kameko's face and voice, Amagiri found it difficult to remain even outwardly composed. The woman he had loved—had believed loved him—would never have stooped to such a display. Yukishima Kameko, as he had known her, had been proudly self-reliant, willing to share joy but rarely speaking of grief—not until the end, when she had tried in vain to explain what had driven her to wanting a child in order to compel a marriage against her family's wishes. He had apologized—he had intended to apologize—knowing that she might not accept the apology, but not expecting to be reviled for daring to offer it.

A moment later, there was a murmur of voices not far from the door—Kimigiku and Satoshi-sama, he thought—but instead of coming in to look after the distraught woman, which would have been a relief, they evidently turned away and left again. The part of Amagiri's mind that had learned to operate independent of unpleasant circumstances—the part that had advised Kazama-sama for so long—suggested to him that Satoshi-sama had told Kimigiku to stay out of it.

He closed his eyes and considered his options. He had come to apologize. Even though a part of him was still angry—or at least still believed there was cause for anger. Was he going to give up so easily? He reminded himself that he had gotten to see their son relatively often; Kameko hadn't seen Kenshin since he was six weeks old. What punishment could be worse than that? She had then suffered his rejection, the loss of her sister's company and consolation, and eventually whatever evil her mother and uncle had inflicted on her. Surely that was enough for somebody—no, for _him_ —to weather the storm that must now exist within her?

He forced his eyes open, gritting his teeth. After all, what was there left of his pride now anyway? Sen-hime had saved his life, not his honour. Amagiri breathed in sharply and shook his head to dislodge such useless, self-pitying thoughts. He studied Kameko's face, noting that although there was feverish colour on her cheeks, there were also tears, and her hands trembled within her silk sleeves. Slowly—hopefully not too slowly—he gathered himself together and resolved to try again.

"I apologize for my harsh words at the time of our parting," he told her, bowing low. It stung his pride—a man should not have to behave this way with a woman. However, he was committed to this path, and he felt that Saitō would expect him to do his best, not just what he was most comfortable with—after all, Amagiri had insisted on the best from Saitō. "I apologize for thinking that you were wholly in the wrong. I apologize for not properly considering how bad your circumstances must have been for you to choose such a course of action. I apologize for choosing to believe others over you, especially when you should have been the person I respected above all others. I cannot change the way I behaved eleven years ago, but I can try to atone for it now as well as circumstances allow me."

There was silence when he was done, but he kept his head lowered. If he had managed to surprise her out of even a small part of her almost hysterical anger—and grief—then that was something. Eventually, Kameko responded to his words—although in a somewhat circuitous way.

"Kyūju?" Her voice was quiet again, if a little blurred at the edges with tears. "What happened to your hand?"

That brought his head up. It hadn't occurred to him that she might not know what had happened, and the missing hand had been obvious when he had made his formal bow. In fact, his arm ached now, as he had taken it from the strap that had bound it to his lower chest. Off-balance—again—he answered the question more bluntly than he otherwise might have done.

"Kazama Chikage-sama cut it off as punishment for my betrayal in keeping his promised wife from him. I thought you knew."

Kameko shook her head, eyes wide. Once again, it was disconcerting to see the once-proud daughter of the Yukishima so emotional—frightened, even. But as he watched, Amagiri saw her begin to gather some remnants of dignity about her. In fact, he had the impression that she was very slowly improving overall, although he couldn't fathom why. The conversation was hardly a cheerful one.

"My sister told me only that Chikage-sama had exiled you. It seemed so very… unlikely… that I don't think I really processed it. There has been a great deal to think about and Kimiko has been very busy."

The thought of two dozen deaths, including mother, father and uncle, hung unspoken between them. Because Kameko's thoughts and emotions were so poorly shielded, Amagiri couldn't help but notice that very little of her grief was for her immediate family. In fact, when it came to her mother and uncle, all he sensed was a hesitant sense of relief. Her feelings about her father were extremely complicated, but mostly focused on the fact that Hideo-sama had loved her mother too much. The whole—the extent and depth of the pain—was beyond him to deal with at present, although perhaps it was only fair that he should try, eventually. He searched for something to say and struggled to find something moderately safe.

"It is correct that I have been exiled—from the Western Clans as a whole." There. Hopefully it was safer to talk about his own hurts than to risk mentioning hers.

"I can't even remember who—oh."

Amagiri cursed himself—he had been completely wrong. His own situation was _full_ of pitfalls. Kameko had just remembered that the exile related to Kazama-sama's betrothal to Yukimura Chizuru-sama. If Yukimura-sama hadn't been declared dead—if she had married Kazama-sama—then Kameko might have been allowed to marry Amagiri. Knowing as much as he did now, Amagiri wasn't convinced that would have been the case. But what would Kameko think?

"He was supposed to marry Yukimura Chizuru-sama, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Amagiri watched her tensely, but she didn't grow agitated. Rather, she seemed to be trying to remember why Kazama-sama would be so angry now.

It was oddly painful watching her trying to cobble together information that should have been easy for her to retrieve. Why did it bother him so much? It was something more than the basic pity—and perhaps guilt—that he had expected to feel.

It took longer than it should have to recognize that he was worried about her. It was a strange sensation. It hadn't occurred to him—despite all of his lectures to Saitō!—that there was any kind of bond left between them. He had thought that their relationship had shattered irrevocably with Kameko's betrayal—a lie so profound that he had yet to fully process its effects. Moreover, there had been at least as much grief on her part as on his, and no reason for her not to find another partner. In fact, he now had a far better measure of the depths of her despair, and she had been forced to endure terrible words from him… as she had already pointed out. He hadn't been gentle—he had been half-insane with grief and genuinely afraid for both of their lives.

Amagiri felt his lips quirk into the slightest of smiles. Out of nowhere, he suddenly had an image of how Saitō and Hijikata-san would react to his declaration that his bond to Kameko had dissolved eleven years earlier. Saitō would ask him why it was difficult to be around a newly wedded pair if the bond had disappeared. His tone would suggest that Amagiri needed to rethink his position. Hijikata would be far more direct, and probably rude, along the lines of: "You want to run that by me again, _Amagiri-san_? 'Cause I think it's bullshit, but maybe it'll sound better the second time around." Somehow, Hijikata-san would make Amagiri's name sound like "idiot", which seemed to be a favourite word of his.

"Kyūju?"

It was still so very, very strange to hear her voice, especially when he had worked so hard to drive it out of his head.

"Excuse me. I was thinking of Yukimura-sama's husband and his commanding officer. They have both had to listen to my advice recently, but I am forced to acknowledge that they have each made their own points as well."

Kameko was understandably startled. And yet… and yet once again he thought that there was more behind her eyes now than there had been when he'd first seen her. More than just pain, fear and anger, at least.

"So Yukimura-sama… is alive? And married?" Once again, the purple eyes seemed to look inward, seeking information long-forgotten or put aside. "But… she would be very young still, would she not? Although I suppose that sixteen or seventeen is not too young to choose a mate."

It was a challenge, of course.

"I agree," responded Amagiri. "But she chose a human—a part-Oni. Did Kimi—Kimiko explain that to you?"

Again the pause. This time the response was faster.

"Yes… Except that she said he is an Oni now? Like out of the stories of the Okikurune? Mother said—"

Suddenly Kameko's face contorted, and her hands flew upward to scratch at her face, leaving red marks that healed more slowly than they should have. Amagiri reached out without thinking, swifter and surer with his left hand than most would be with their right. His hand was easily large enough to grasp both of hers and hold them immobile.

_Kameko! Stop this!_

There was no response, verbally or mentally. In fact, it was almost as if the woman in front of him wasn't there at all. Amagiri had never seen an Oni—or anyone else—disappear so effectively. He shut off his own panic with the ease of long practice and a disciplined mind, and waited, loath to take any action that might make things worse. Time passed—at least five minutes—and then he sensed the first tentative flicker of awareness from Kameko. Amagiri continued to hold her wrists in his one hand, easily resisting Kameko's attempts to scratch at her face, but otherwise sitting perfectly still in both body and mind. More time passed, and then the hands trapped within his stopped moving.

"Kameko?"

"Yes." It was a whisper, a thread of a voice, but fully aware.

Amagiri immediately sat back again and replaced his hand on his thigh. The pain in his chest and injured arm made itself known again, and was both acknowledged and dismissed. While Kazama's punishment had been harsh, there had still been some reason in it. Whatever had happened to Kameko conjured up a gut-wrenching loathing in him that he couldn't explain, since he didn't even know what it was.

"How can I help?"

Purple eyes in a white face, and then the ghost of a smile.

"This… does not seem very real to me, Kyūju. You swore that you would never speak to me again. And now you're here telling me of stories come true." She swallowed and a hint of colour returned to her cheeks. "You see, I have always known that it had to be you. My mother"—she gave a convulsive shudder, but then continued on steadily—"believed in the old stories, you know. That among the Oni, a strong connection with a mate will strengthen both and, if there are children, result in stronger children. Unfortunately, she didn't believe me when I told her that I'd already… chosen and been chosen."

Amagiri stared at Kameko speechlessly, all of his ingrained prejudices and old hurts colliding head-on with the undeniable evidence of the past week—gods… had it only been a week? He recollected himself almost at once, although he truly had no idea what expression he wore on his face. Kameko said nothing else; she seemed to be waiting patiently for him to—what? He had apologized, he had allowed her back into his life—arrogant words, but the old feelings ran deep—now what?

Finally, he gave up and simply asked again: "How can I help?"

Kameko looked down and sighed, but she met his eyes again not long afterward.

"The Western Oni were always stubborn and hopelessly chained to the past—but the wrong past."

Amagiri surprised himself by smiling a little at that. "The women of the Eastern Clans are famous for their strong wills and unguarded tongues."

"Ha. As if I didn't know that the actual saying is much worse, in keeping with your views on meek women."

"Hardly _mine_ ," retorted Amagiri dryly. "I came to Kyoto at Sen-hime's bidding, and with all sincere respect, the Princess is _not_ a meek woman. Since then I have spent a great deal of time with Sen-hime, your sister, Chiharu-sama and Yukimura-sama. I have a great deal of admiration for each of them, I assure you."

"It's still very strange to me… that Kazama-sama's sister is here, that you are on speaking terms—if nothing else!—with Onee-chan, and that Yukimura-sama is a real person and not just some little girl unfortunate enough to be bound to Kazama Chikage-sama."

"You are too harsh. It is understandable, but not helpful."

"I am not entirely myself; in any event, it is beyond me right now to be careful with my words." Kameko's voice was flat, all humour fled.

Amagiri eyed her uncertainly, once again feeling out of his depth.

"Would you prefer me to leave? I was worried that I had intruded too soon—"

"Gods you're dense!" Kameko's expression was a mix of emotions—anger, frustration, even hope (although Amagiri regarded the latter very warily).

"No, I am not dense," Amagiri retorted, "but there is hardly a precedent for the situation in which we find ourselves. I take it that you do _not_ wish me to leave. Then I suggest that you tell me how I can help you."

Kameko seemed to grit her teeth, but then she nodded. "That is very like you, Kyūju. Very well… Would you tell me about—about Yukimura Chizuru-sama and her husband, the human who is now an Oni? I am not so far gone, nor so insensible to your feelings—though you may choose not to believe it!—that I can miss the fact that you feel a strong affection for them, especially the man. Since that is very _unlike_ you, I am curious. Will you describe them to me? Do you know the details of their courtship? I think—I have the strong impression—that they love each other a great deal."

Amagiri hesitated, because her voice was very quiet again, and the topic seemed dangerous to him. He reminded himself once more that he had never expected this conversation to be comfortable: better to allow her to choose her own way, after so long in confinement, than to offer her a choice and then refuse to honour her decision. Being a practical man, he tucked his injured arm into its sling without fuss, warned Kameko that he would stop if she appeared to be tiring, and began his tale, beginning with his first glimpse of Saitō at the Ikedaya.

* * *

**[II] - Dinner Plans**

* * *

Chizuru had been alternately excited and worried about going to the meeting hall for dinner with Saitō. Fortunately, it had turned out to be far less of an ordeal than she'd expected. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, which was very pleasant, even though a number of the comments made her blush; she didn't quite hear the remark—from Hijikata-san of all people!—that made Saitō's ears turn red and Okita-san laugh out loud, but her husband clearly didn't want her to pursue the matter. Since she had forgotten to ask Hijikata-san about it earlier, she was still dressed as a boy, although she had avoided wearing Saitō's old clothes. Saitō had silently approved her decision, and had made sure to kiss her before they left, probably to reassure her that all was well.

"Shouldn't Chizuru-chan be allowed to dress like a girl now?" Heisuke demanded, shortly after she and Saitō arrived and took their places, Saitō beside Okita-san as usual, with Chizuru on his left.

Kondō-san looked as though the suggestion made sense to him, but Hijikata-san and Sannan-san both frowned. To Chizuru's surprise, however, it was Saitō who answered the question.

"Unless the Commander prefers it otherwise," he stated, in his usual, level tones, "I believe it would be best for things to remain as they are. Boys' clothing may be less proper, in some respects, but it will be more practical in others. First, it makes Chizuru stand out less within the compound, whether to our own men, or to unexpected visitors, or to enemies. Second, it is more practical for the work she will be undertaking with both her garden and with Yamazaki."

Chizuru was a little surprised, since Saitō hadn't mentioned these things specifically to her, but she came to the conclusion that he had probably either assumed that she understood, or had been formulating his words on the way to dinner. Either was possible. She contented herself with letting him know that his reasoning made sense to her and surreptitiously trying to give him the best of her food. She thought that she had succeeded in the latter endeavour until she heard a smothered laugh from Okita-san and looked up to find him clearly enjoying the sight of Saitō carefully putting all of the "gift" food to one side with the obvious intention of returning it once Chizuru had finished what was still in front of her. Since the green eyes seemed far less malicious than they had been of late, and Okita-san truly seemed to be trying _not_ to laugh out loud, she gave him a shy, embarrassed smile and returned to her dinner hoping that whatever had been upsetting him lately had improved.

"Can you tell me about the swords, Hajime-kun?" Okita asked, once the conversation had turned away from Saitō and Chizuru's rather hasty wedding.

"Of course," replied Saitō immediately, putting down his chopsticks and turning slightly toward the other man. "Although it would be better for you to actually see them. Maybe later this evening—or in the morning with better light."

After that, the conversation became technical, and Chizuru was delighted to see Saitō get so involved in a discussion of the current fitness of the troops, and similar matters, that he started eating the food that he had so meticulously set aside. She knew that Okita-san noticed as well, but he didn't mention it until the very end when apparently his good intentions for the evening finally failed him.

"I didn't realize you usually ate so much, Hajime-kun," Okita said in tones of mock surprise, as the last of the vegetables disappeared. "I would have expected it to be Chizuru-chan who was eating for two, not you…"

Saitō immediately reddened—more over having eaten her food, Chizuru thought—and Chizuru was reasonably sure that she saw Hijikata-san's lips twitch in amusement, although he was supposedly listening to either Sannan-san or Kondō-san. To her own surprise, and Okita-san's, Chizuru managed not to blush, and even replied to the comment with reasonable composure: "It is kind of you to be concerned, Okita-san. If it turns out later that I am with child, I will come to you for advice."

Both men turned stunned gazes on her, and although she tried to meet their eyes complacently, a giggled escaped her lips and then she did blush and look down. She would have to explain to Saitō later that Osen-chan had made her repeat the words until she could say them with a straight face. As busy and worried as she was, her cousin had been determined that Chizuru should be at least partly armed against the likely jibes of the Shinsengumi captains.

At the conclusion of dinner, Kondō-san had _sake_ brought in to celebrate the health of the bride and groom.

"We'll have a proper celebration later," he said seriously, after saying such kind things that Chizuru had ducked her head to conceal tears of emotion, "but for tonight, please keep in mind that we will likely be called into action tomorrow by the Aizu Military Commander. Reports of unusual activity have been confirmed, so there will be no regular patrols after tonight. Instead, everyone is to have their squads prepared to move out immediately upon my orders. Is that clear?"

" _Hai!_ " came back the response from the captains.

* * *

**[III] - A Quiet Evening at Home**

* * *

Late that evening, after reviewing and organizing their divisions, Sōji and Saitō sat examining the Sakurai swords by lantern light. For once, there was no edge, not even envy—or no more than was inevitable, given the objects under scrutiny. The room was much less stark than it had ever been before, and smelled faintly of lavender and other dried plants.

Chizuru couldn't help a feeling of deep content, as she sat nearby, ostensibly sewing. Periodically, one of the other captains would come by to say hello, or to look over Saitō's acquisitions. Heisuke-kun and Nagakura-san were especially interested, but Harada-san spent most of his short visit leaning in the open doorway near Chizuru watching his friends turn the blades back and forth in the yellowy light. Chizuru thought that the tall red-head seemed more settled that he had been since the events at the Ikedaya, and wondered if her cousin was similarly pleased that evening.

Finally, Okita-san left, with a laughing pat on Saitō's shoulder and a mischievous wink for Chizuru. Saitō put the precious swords back onto the rack, which before this had usually stood empty since he almost always kept his own swords with him. Then he turned and gathered his wife into his arms.

"You asked me earlier… about being here. I am so very glad to have you with me, Chizuru."

* * *

**[END]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Up next: The Storm, Part II.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited! Please leave a review if you have a few minutes (your words are the best encouragement I could have).
> 
> ~ImpracticalOni


	79. The Calm Before the Storm, Part I

 

**Notes:**

**Despite** my best efforts, I somehow lost track of my historical timeline. To be specific, I ended up confused between the Japanese dating system and the western calendar and managed to use one date from each, which placed the events of the Ikedaya Incident and the Kinmon Rebellion (also called the Hamaguri Gate Rebellion) about ten days apart. In fact, the incidents were over a month apart (either in June and July, or July and August). I should have remembered my original plan to use **PoivronRouge** and her wonderful story _Sabres des démons_ as a good guide to my dates.

It's **embarrassing** , because I've tried to pay attention to the historical setting wherever possible. Using the July/August dating system, the Ikedaya Incident was July 8, 1864, and the key date for the Kinmon Rebellion was August 20, 1864. If I ever revise Teachings of Demons as a whole, I will correct my error, because it annoys me (you wouldn't believe how much odd research I've done while writing ToD, so this particular mistake is galling). However, for now, I'd like to continue this story as planned, with one delay that is still in keeping with historical fact—the time between the two major incidents **was** turbulent, and it is perfectly possible that the Shinsengumi were put on alert in early August, only to stand down again for a couple of weeks. This way, at least the Kinmon Rebellion can take place on August 20. It makes a rewrite at a later date much easier.

Thank you for your patience with the delay for this chapter. The above comments are part of it, literal fatigue (not to do with ToD) is another. To the extent that I have done other writing in the meantime, it is because I was working out my thoughts for ToD. (That being said, I'm pleased with how _First Steps and Beyond_ came out, and _Gajeel of the Shinsengumi_ has been interesting.) There is a lot coming up in the next few chapters, specifically, Nagakura's chat with his dad, Saito's chat with _his_ dad (especially about his sisters), further conversations between Hijikata and Chiharu, and, of course, Kazama Chikage (and Shiranui Kyo, who is directly related to Hijikata, Saito and Yamazaki). And probably some Harada-Sen because they deserve it!

I'd like to add a special **thank you** to all those who posted reviews to the last chapter. Regarding Amagiri/Kameko's conversation: It means a great deal to me that so many of you felt that there was real tension and feeling in that scene.

And now— _Ikuzo!_ ["Let's go!"—more or less.]

* * *

**Chapter 79—The Calm Before the Storm, Part I**

* * *

**[I]—A Little On Edge**

* * *

Chizuru woke up very early on the first morning after returning to the Shinsengumi compound. She was curled up on her side, her back pressed against Saitō, and she could sense that he was just waking up as well. Although it was probably too warm for sleeping close together like this, and they had dutifully laid out two futons, they had ended up sharing the same bed by unspoken agreement. After making love, that is, because it would be neglectful not to take advantage of every reasonable opportunity that presented itself, especially with war—or something like it—on the horizon.

It had been slightly surreal, at first, to be in this room with Saitō after Okita-san had taken his leave. The Shinsengumi compound still stretched out around her just as it had a week before, as though nothing had changed. As she awoke more fully, she wondered if perhaps Saitō had felt the same way, because they had been equally tentative about re-establishing their more intimate relationship, although it hadn't taken long, really. Chizuru smiled to herself, remembering how her efforts to change into a clean yukata the night before had been thwarted by strong, greedy fingers and her lover's mouth on her neck. They had been _quieter_ than in the past few days, however.

"You make it very difficult to get out of bed, dear one," Saitō murmured, sitting upright with obvious reluctance. He looked down at Chizuru, who turned so that she could see him better.

"O-oh, I'm sorry" Chizuru apologized, blushing. It would take a while before she could think of the things they did together—as husband and wife—without at least some embarrassment. More specifically, it was being caught contemplating such things with pleasure that discomfited her. She sat up hurriedly, tugging her yukata into place.

"There is no need to apologize," Saitō said patiently. "It was an observation, not a complaint." He kissed his wife, stood up, and helped Chizuru to her feet. "I'll fetch water."

Chizuru nodded and started to put the futons away. She caught sight of herself in the mirror that Saitō had given her and blushed to see herself smiling like an idiot. Though… it was disappointing that she didn't look as beautiful as Kimigiku-san—or was it Kimiko-sama now?—or Chiharu-sama—though _she_ was rather exotic-looking—or Sen-hime with her large, brilliant-coloured eyes and captivating smile. Chizuru had dark brown eyes and brown hair. Somehow, she'd managed to be the only ordinary-looking Oni in existence. Although her eyes were an unusually clear brown, weren't they? And most people had black hair, whereas her hair had more colours to it—maybe?

Saitō returned five minutes later with a pail of water to find one bed put away and Chizuru frowning at herself in the mirror, one arm wrapped around the second futon. She started guiltily when she heard the door open.

"O-oh!" What could she say? Her cheeks reddened further and she looked down, mortified.

"Chizuru?" Saitō sounded puzzled.

"Yes, sorry, I'll just put this away, one moment…"

She tried the stuff the second futon into the small cupboard, but it wouldn't cooperate. A moment later, Saitō took the unwieldy bolt of padded cloth from her hands and stowed it without difficulty. Being taller and stronger helped, of course, but still… She was just flustered.

Saitō touched her shoulder reassuringly and then stripped and washed with the cool well-water. Chizuru found herself distracted again, and despite her best efforts she was unable to be as straightforward as Saitō about being so undressed in the dawn light. Turning around and focusing on something—other than her husband or the mirror—helped. She didn't look up again until she could tell that Saitō was dressing, which was only a couple of minutes later.

She was fully dressed other than her hakama when Saitō put his arms around her from behind. She squeaked and immediately felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes.

"Chizuru."

Chizuru turned around under the steady pressure of her husband's hands. She forced herself to look up into his dark blue eyes.

"I'm s-sorry, H-Hajime. I don't know what's wrong with me this morning. I'll do better now, I'm sure I will."

"There is nothing wrong with looking in your mirror for a minute or two. There is no emergency. Also, it is more difficult to store two futons than just one. Why are you distressed?"

"I wish I was prettier. And better at _doing_ things, like Chiharu-sama or Osen-chan! I'm so _useless_." Chizuru hung her head, tears starting in her eyes again. She had no idea where the stupid words had come from. The last thing she wanted to do was sound like a petulant child instead of an adult, married woman.

Saitō was silent, but although his face was nearly expressionless, she could tell that he was completely confused and trying to understand. Finally he tried a different tack.

"You are not useless. Perhaps if we have something to eat? You can finish getting dressed and we can go to the kitchen—it would be fine to have a piece of fruit while we wait to have breakfast."

Chizuru blinked away the tears. "Yes, of course." She started to apologize again, decided that Saitō would prefer her to just dress, and hurried to pull on and straighten her hakama and short-sword.

Saitō was baffled. He had no idea what he could have said or done to make Chizuru unhappy. Also, when she wasn't self-conscious, she was rarely clumsy—in fact, she was quite neat in her movements. Of course, she became self-conscious rather easily, but that would pass; she was only sixteen, after all. And as for being pretty… _he_ thought she was beautiful. He had told her that before. He hoped the food would help.

* * *

**[II]** — **Fatigue**

* * *

Amagiri had left Sen-hime's Yase residence rather late. He had spent longer than he had expected speaking with Kameko, before she had grown too tired to stay awake. In fact, he was the one who had fetched Kimiko-sama to put her to bed, because she had been fascinated by the story of Saitō and Chizuru-sama (which he knew would embarrass Saitō very much), and had refused to call her sister herself. A pointless debate (Amagiri's description, kept very much to himself), had only been averted when he had agreed to return the next day to tell her more about the Shinsengumi and Harada-san in particular. Subject to Saitō's wishes, of course.

"It's very strange that you have to obey a man without any obvious rank or Oni ancestry," Kameko had mused. "But the story you have told is compelling, and although—understandably—you've said little of his Trial of Body, I do realize that you must know him very well. I look forward to meeting him."

Amagiri had studied her warily at that point, wondering how she might try to trip up or otherwise discomfit Saitō, should they meet, but to his surprise, she had seemed genuinely interested. She had moments of—he would describe it as panic—from time to time, but it didn't stop her from being fascinated by what had been going on among the humans-who-might-become Oni. The difficulty was that it meant touching near her mother's plans—although Amagiri still wasn't completely clear what those had been, other than the proposed marriage to Yukimura Kōdō-san.

He and Kimiko-sama had argued very briefly over how Amagiri should address the formerly clanless bodyguard, but he'd lost on almost all points. First, he'd been forced to agree that it would be some time before any of them would associate the name Yukishima-sama with anyone other the late and distinctly unlamented Yukishima Chiyoko-sama. Second, he'd been forced—under some duress—to concede that he'd recently agreed that they could use each other's first names again. He had insisted on the proper honorific, at least, but Kimiko-sama had just smiled and said there was plenty of time for everyone to become close friends again.

Amagiri had also spoken with Satoshi-sama and Sen-hime before leaving Yase. He had even contemplated staying, once he discovered that the matter under discussion involved yet another part-Oni among the Shinsengumi—and one with clear parentage, apparently, at least on the father's side.

Amagiri was surprised to discover that he took a small amount of satisfaction in knowing that the infamous Oni prince, Okikurune Satoshi, had not emerged from his many affairs entirely unscathed. However, Amagiri wasn't nearly as startled as Sen-hime when Satoshi-sama casually mentioned that he suspected that Suzuka Gozen might have been involved in his "downfall". Having considered matters, Amagiri had begun to suspect that the First Princess might have implicated Oni lords other than the wandering Shiranui Toshio-sama in her schemes (assuming that she existed and had schemes, which seemed more and more likely).

"You mean you've met her too?!" Sen-hime had demanded, shooting up from her seat looking thunderous. "Did my mother know about this? And why, in all the gods' names, did nobody ever think to _mention_ to me that my revered ancestress was wandering around meddling in everyone's lives?"

Since Amagiri had no answers for the princess, and Sen-hime was scowling at her uncle, the usually indefatigable red-haired Oni had decided that he would go home—that is, to Kyoto—before he became further embroiled in the matter. Satoshi-sama had sped his departure with a broad wink the moment his niece's back was turned—she'd started pacing—and the comment that young Kyūju-kun should really ask himself whether he might also have one or two half-brothers wandering around somewhere. Or serving in the Shinsengumi.

Amagiri had felt enough genuine concern for Sen-hime to ask whether she would be staying in Yase. The young princess had been looking rather beleaguered—for a storm cloud.

"I can't," she snapped, before moderating her tone with an apologetic look at Amagiri. "Haru-chan got badly hurt in my defence and I'm her hostess. It would be improper, if nothing else, to leave her there with nobody but Kirō-kun to protect her from unwanted advances."

Satoshi-sama and his niece had suddenly looked remarkably alike, as they'd both turned identical, mischievous looks on Amagiri. Once again, over ten years of serving Kazama Chikage-sama stood Amagiri in excellent stead. He hadn't so much as blinked at the grossly unfair insinuation. Instead, he'd agreed that Chiharu-sama would no doubt be glad of the Princess' company and left with a suitable bow to each of the Oni ruling family.

"You are absolutely no fun, Kyūju-kun," Satoshi had complained, just before Amagiri could close the door. "And it sounds like you've modelled the poor Sakurai boy after you. There's some hope for him, though—you're surprisingly open-minded, for a Westerner. And you've actually made love to a woman, so you have that going for you as well."

Amagiri had shut the door with something of a snap, feigning total deafness. Not even a human could have missed Sen-hime's biting rejoinder to Satoshi-sama's provocative words, so he had left the Princess to deal with it. He'd had enough for one evening.

He made sure to speak with Chiharu-sama and Kichirō-kun before going to bed, assuring them that Sen-hime would be back reasonably soon. The boy looked dispirited, and Amagiri could imagine why: the siblings had no doubt been discussing what to do next, which would no doubt include a visit—or a return—to their elder brother. Chiharu-sama seemed restless, which was unusual for her.

"I haven't been very good company for Kichirō, I'm afraid," the young woman told him, with an apologetic glance at her brother. "It's been a strange day—that's an understatement—and my injury does hurt a bit… But I've been asleep or resting all day and I have this strange desire to go out for a walk, even though I know it isn't safe, considering that an unknown Oni, who may or may not be Yukimura Kaoru-sama—or possibly Nagumo Kaoru-sama—is out there somewhere with unknown powers and a bad temper."

Amagiri watched as Kichirō-kun tried and succeeded in restraining himself from saying that the two of them together would be fine. Harada-san's warning to the boy to look after his injured sister had apparently done more good than previous admonitions—or maybe there had been a cumulative effect.

"Why don't we go out into the garden?" Amagiri suggested.

"Because I've never seen you look quite so grey before," Chiharu replied immediately. "What do you think, Kichirō?"

"It's true, Amagiri. You look rather tired. Do you think my sister and I might go out, though, as long as we don't leave the grounds?"

Amagiri hesitated. Chiharu-sama should not be risked. But that was treating her like an object, a way of thinking he would have to reconsider, given all the changes in his own circumstances.

"I think that the two of you are the best judges of that, Kichirō-kun. Despite your adventures today."

Kichirō-kun winced a little, but turned to his sister.

"I think we should go out for a little. Maybe wait for Osen-chan to come back."

"Alright. But first let me get tea for Amagiri. No, don't bother arguing, Amagiri. I won't make it myself. Osen-chan's maidservant is extremely competent, and my cousin insisted on leaving both servants here."

Eventually, Kichirō-kun went down to Amagiri's room with him. Chiharu wanted to "dress", whatever that meant. The teenage boy couldn't understand why she couldn't just go out as she was.

"And I honestly have no idea what I'm supposed to do to help you!" the boy said cheerfully. "But tell me what to do and I'll do it."

As they crossed the front hallway area near the base of the stairs, Amagiri paused and looked toward the front door, sensing somebody other than Sen-hime coming up the front walk. Taking his cue, Kichirō went cautiously toward the door, obviously trying to understand what had caught Amagiri's attention.

"Who is it, Amagiri? It's not Sen. Actually, it's kind of hard to make out."

"That's your first clue, then," rumbled Amagiri. "Part-Oni, but with some power. I have a feeling that Hijikata-san sent his medic. That's very helpful of him. I'm surprised he sent him alone, though. Ah—he didn't. "

Whatever else he'd been going to say would have been spoken to empty air. Kichirō-kun had finally tired of his newfound maturity, opened the front door and gone out to see for himself. Since Amagiri had already determined the names of the late-night visitors, Kichirō-kun's enthusiastic cry of "Hijikata-san! Yamazaki-san! Please come in!" did not surprise him, although he sighed deeply. The medic's help would be useful, but Amagiri was certain that there would be a price, most likely in the nature of providing information to Hijikata-san.

When he heard light footsteps on the stairs behind him, he didn't bother to turn around.

"Did you know he was coming, Chiharu-sama?"

"I hoped that Yamazaki-san would come to re-bandage your wounds, yes," Chiharu answered calmly, coming to stand beside him. "I knew that you were going out, and that we would be without a physician to check on you afterward. It seemed like a good idea to ensure that Saitō-sama would inquire whether one could be spared—at least briefly—this evening. Naturally, he had already considered the matter."

Amagiri looked sideways at her. He didn't bother to respond. He had not been referring to the young medic. Moreover, based on how she had dressed for a short walk in the garden—ostensibly with her brother—she had definitely known at some point that the Vice Commander had accompanied his shinobi. Amagiri wondered, as he had done before, whether Hijikata-san ever got enough sleep. He had remarkable stamina for a human.

Since the front door was already open—Kichirō-kun had probably assumed that Amagiri would want to come with him—Hijikata-san raised a hand in greeting when he stepped onto the _engawa_ and saw Amagiri standing in the hall.

" _Konbanwa_ , Amagiri-san." There was a slight pause, as Hijikata-san's eyes adjusted enough to the extra light to make out the slim figure beside the Oni warrior. " _Konbanwa_ , Kazama Chiharu-sama." This time the man bowed, Amagiri noted wryly.

Suitable greetings were exchanged, and Amagiri was tired enough and in enough pain to accept Yamazaki-san's assistance without demur. Hijikata-san excused himself to the Kazama siblings for long enough to see Amagiri to his room… and to ask a few questions about what had transpired since the morning's crisis. Amagiri decided to allow Sen-hime, or Satoshi-sama to tell Hijikata-san the truth about Nagakura-san. It could wait.

"I do have a final question that I'm hoping you can answer…" Hijikata-san looked directly at the big Oni. Yamazaki-san was re-wrapping the stump of the missing right hand, and it was a painful operation on several levels. Amagiri wondered if the timing of the question was by design. Not that it mattered.

"Yes?"

"We believe that Chōshu rebels may attack government forces stationed around the Imperial Palace in the very near future—even though the Chōshu are supposed to be loyal to the Emperor. We also hear that the Satsuma and the Aizu are working together for once. Do you know if some or all of this is true?"

Amagiri considered what he'd heard prior to being banished from the Western Clans. It was an odd position to be in, he thought—declared a traitor through no direct actions of his own (not that Kazama-sama looked at it that way)—and now asked questions that could truly make him a traitor—although to which side was unclear. To borrow a phrase from his guest: _damn humans._

"There was going to be some kind of attack tomorrow," he said at last. "However, I don't know whether it will proceed as planned. The incident at the Ikedaya may have delayed things, as some of the more militant supporters of armed rebellion were killed or detained. On the other hand, it was hardly a meeting of the highest-ranked Chōshu and _sonno joi_ members, so I am only speculating."

"Fair enough," returned Hijikata, "but I'm also interested in whether there may be Oni involvement if there is a skirmish."

"It is possible."

Amagiri was starting to feel true weariness; despite his immense control, his attendant apparently noticed, because he saw Yamazaki-san shoot a warning look at the Vice Commander; the patient was going to need rest very shortly, unless Hijikata-san intended to interrogate the Oni under duress. The Vice Commander scowled slightly; Amagiri suspected that he wanted answers but without giving offense or _overly_ -pressuring a wounded man.

"Then you expect Shiranui to continue supporting the Chōshu?"

"Yes. Although, as you've already seen, he is not interested in fighting for them directly. He seems to be acting more as an extremely unlikely guardian angel. In fact…" Amagiri frowned this time, and Yamazaki murmured a polite apology, which was unnecessary since the frown was unrelated to his treatment.

"What is it?" Hijikata asked. "And then I promise to leave you in peace for the evening."

"I don't know if anyone has explained it to you in so many words, but by ancient law and ingrained custom, Oni are not supposed to get involved in human affairs. Whenever that rule has been broken to any significant degree, there have been repercussions. Without getting into all of the other things that have me concerned, Hijikata-san, it worries me that Saitō-sama is now a full-blood Oni clan leader. If he takes an active role in combat on a regular basis, which I assume that he will as an officer of the Shinsengumi, what will happen? Might it not raise the stakes in the current human conflict and result in both sides wanting to rely on Oni and on perversions such as the _ochimizu_?"

Hijikata had no answer for Amagiri, who was clearly too tired to soften his words. It wasn't as if he hadn't already wondered the same thing. At the same time, the Shinsengumi needed Saitō right now. And what if all or most of the captains developed Oni powers at some level?

"In the short term," Amagiri said, in the face of Hijikata's silence, "it may provoke both Shiranui and Kazama-sama to use greater strength against the Shinsengumi than they normally would. But I am just speculating. They are both—whatever you might think—honourable men. And… Shiranui Kyō is your brother after all. And yours, Yamazaki-san."

Hijikata had folded his arms and was glaring at Amagiri; however, the expression in the amethyst eyes lacked its usual sharp edge of anger. Even Yamazaki, who had started slightly at the sound of his name and then returned to silently tidying away his bandages, could sense that both men were just… tired.

"Damn Oni," Hijikata said at last, although with very little heat. "I came for basic information and you give me insoluble riddles and half-voiced catastrophes."

"Then ask me tomorrow, Vice Commander" Amagiri told him bluntly. "Tonight, riddles and catastrophes are all I seem to have. You have no concept how much this morning's carnage could affect the Oni clans—it is a political and cultural nightmare." He paused, trying to cudgel his thoughts into more productive channels. "No, wait; I can answer one so-called 'normal' question: The Satsuma and the Aizu are presently allied. But you are wise not to put too much trust in such uneasy bed-partners."

Hijikata unfolded his arms and smirked. "Unlike our love-birds. Who knew that Saitō could be so devoted to a woman? It's annoying."

Amagiri returned a faint smile. "I can see your perspective, Hijikata-san, but as an Oni and a loyal vassal, I can hardly share it. From our perspective—mine and Sen-hime's in particular—he is behaving quite normally and just as he should."

"Vice Commander." Yamazaki's voice was low, but emphatic.

"Right. Time to leave Amagiri-san to his rest and for us to get some sleep as well. _Oyasumi_ , Amagiri-san."

" _Oyasumi_ , Hijikata-san. Enjoy your walk in the moonlight."

This time the glare had some force, but Amagiri ignored it as fully as he had ignored Prince Satoshi's comments earlier in the evening. Frankly, he might be better off simply to leave the Kazama siblings—perhaps even the whole family—to the Vice Commander's care… as soon as he got his tea. He had sensed Chiharu-sama approaching.

"Excuse me. I brought your tea, Amagiri."

Amagiri smiled inwardly as Hijikata-san shot him a second glare, recognizing the voice. On the whole, though, it was a relief when Yamazaki-san quietly and efficiently managed to open the door, take the tea, and withdraw with a bow, somehow ushering the others out ahead of him.

* * *

**[III]—A Request From a Lady**

* * *

"Thank you for joining us for a few minutes, Hijikata-san, Yamazaki-san," Chiharu said politely, as the four of them took path around the back of the house. Hijikata-san had agreed to lengthen his visit by a circuit of the back garden before taking the path out to the road through the front garden.

"I am pleased that you are feeling better," Hijikata replied, equally politely.

Despite himself, and despite Yamazaki's no-doubt interested gaze, he had assisted Chiharu-sama down the stairs into the garden, and she had her hand lightly on his arm—although he doubted that she had any difficulty walking notwithstanding the pretty kimono and high-soled sandals that she was wearing. Then again, she had been very badly injured just that morning, and Yamazaki had confirmed to him later in the day that the wound was healing very, very slowly. He and Yamazaki had yet to speak of it directly, but the concept of demon-killing blades was of clear interest to the Shinsengumi, although they didn't know for certain whether humans had anything that could mimic the properties, or how they were made. The difficulty, of course, was that Saitō might know. And what would happen if they asked him?

"You are facing a number of challenging problems, Vice Commander," said a soft voice from beside him.

Hijikata shook himself, shocked that he had gotten completely lost in his thoughts when the here and now not only deserved his attention—for courtesy's sake—but required it. He already knew that Chiharu-sama could read minds—or whatever the Oni called it—better than most.

"There is a lot going on, _ōjo-sama_ ," Hijikata agreed.

An instant later, he shook his head at himself again. Spending time with Amagiri-san always seemed to have this effect on him—his speech patterns became more formal almost automatically. Although, if he had understood the various conversations he had now had with the Oni, the daughter of the Lord of the Western Clans could claim to the title of "princess" or "high lord's daughter". Hijikata tried to picture Yukimura in that role and couldn't.

"Yes." The response was delivered in a flat tone, without the musical timbre of earlier. No fool, Hijikata realized immediately that it was bad enough to be inattentive, but to compound his error by thinking of another woman—when speaking with an Oni sorceress, or whatever she was—was indeed foolish.

The young woman beside him looked every inch an exotic creature of some kind, especially with her pale hair almost white in the moonlight. He wasn't sure what he thought of her—she was lovely, but also rather distant, until he saw her with her brother or with Sen-hime, when she seemed to become much warmer and more vibrant. He had even felt a tug of attraction when she had defended herself from his teasing the other day. Reluctantly—but being fair enough to do her justice—Hijikata even had to admit to a certain admiration for the way that she had clearly fought bravely, sword in hand, against the madwoman's _rasetsu_. From Saitō's report, she had not only fended off two of the creatures, but done so after a vicious attack from the madwoman's brother had left her with only one usable arm—and she'd injured the Oni man badly, as well.

They were in sight of the front garden now, Yamazaki and Kichirō trailing behind them on the path. From what Hijikata could hear, Kichirō was asking questions about Kyoto, and Yamazaki was trying to provide reasonable—which is to say, more than one-word—answers. Kichirō had probably decided that it was safer, and more polite, to ask about the city than the Shinsengumi. It was a stilted conversation at best, and under different circumstances would have amused Hijikata a great deal.

"You seem preoccupied, Chiharu-sama," Hijikata said blandly, deciding that blatant unfairness would most easily capture that lady's attention.

Sure enough, her head came around immediately, chin up (for reasons other than merely the difference in height), and purple eyes flashing.

"I beg your pardon, Hijikata-san?" she asked, her words somehow carrying an edge like sharpened steel.

The conversation behind them ended abruptly.

"I just thought that you must have a great deal to think about, with everything that has happened," Hijikata responded smoothly, tilting his head toward her as though surprised by her tone.

"Oh _yes_ ," the lady returned, the edge even sharper, if anything. "Yes, it is difficult being a lady of leisure visiting the capital for the first time. I _must_ go shopping, for example. And see the palace, perhaps? Visit the greater shrines and temples, of course. It is difficult to know where to begin."

Hijikata blinked at her, momentarily confounded by the intensity of her sarcasm.

"Excuse me, Chiharu-sama?" He stopped, as they were now at the top of the front garden path leading down toward the road back into the main part of Kyoto.

The Oni woman withdrew her hand from Hijikata's arm and folded her palms together. Her posture was demure, but her words were not.

"I thought—wrongly—that you were capable of seeing people as people, without being deceived as much as most men are by outward appearances. Kichirō's good opinion of you seemed to support this, because he is not as easily deceived by people as you may think. However, I am beginning to appreciate Kimigiku's—no, Kimiko-sama's—opinion that most men are idiots. I have no idea why I was under the impression that I could have a sensible conversation with you, _Vice Commander_ , when you are determined to alternately ignore me and then tease me on every occasion that we meet."

Both the Shinsengumi and Kichirō were staring at the blonde woman, speechless. Kichirō, in particular, had never seen his calm, refined sister so worked up—except immediately after Suzuka Gozen's visit. He even looked around rather wildly, as though the allegedly thousand-year-old princess were hidden behind one of the blooming shrubs.

Hijikata recovered quickly, having dealt with quite a few women in his life. It was irritating to have to deal with this now, but the girl had some justice on her side. He had chosen the wrong approach. In all fairness, the custom of the time was not to deal with women as directly as men, but Chiharu-sama had already called him out on his methods during their last conversation.

"Chiharu-sama, I had no intention of offending you. I even agree with you that most men are idiots. Any of my officers will tell you that I wholly endorse that sentiment. You would prefer me to be direct—without being impolite—and blunt—without being offensive. It isn't an easy line to walk and I _do_ have a great deal to do this evening, including prepare for battle."

The Oni woman bowed slightly. "Of course. Thank you for coming to help Amagiri."

Hijikata felt his temper give way. "What exactly do you want? You can have five minutes and I promise that I won't be distracted by the fact that you're a woman—although I have no doubt that you'll take _that_ the wrong way as well."

"There would have been some compliment, at least, if you had been distracted by my _appearance_ ," Chiharu returned bitterly. "But it wasn't that at all. You were just distracted by various problems—of which there are many, I agree!—and since I'm not a man you felt no need to actually speak to me about any of them."

"Excuse me." Kichirō was looking from one to the other, obviously both confused and concerned.

Chiharu turned to him immediately. "I'm sorry Kichirō! I've been too worried about too many things and it's not your fault. Why don't we say goodnight to Hijikata-san and Yamazaki-san, and go inside? No doubt a good night's rest will be good for all of us."

"Kichirō-kun," said Hijikata, as soon as Chiharu had finished speaking. "Your sister is right that we need to go. However, I would like to mend my fences and find out if I can answer your sister's question. Chiharu-sama? If you will accompany us down to the gate, maybe you could tell me how I can assist you."

He was in control of himself again and curious to see what she would say. There was enough truth in her comments to be irritating, but at the same time she had no right to scold him as she had, and she knew it. As she had once before, the young woman surprised him by choosing to pursue her goal rather than assuage her pride.

"I will accompany you." Her voice was cold, but she didn't hesitate. "Kichirō?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can invent more questions for Yamazaki-san," her brother said airily, relieved that the immediate storm had passed.

"Vice Commander?" Yamazaki's flat voice was somehow soothing to all three of the others.

"I'm sure that you can invent appropriate answers," responded Hijikata. "You two walk on ahead, though, we'll follow you."

Surprisingly, the party moved on without any further debate, and as soon as Yamazaki and Kichirō were far enough ahead to lend at least an illusion of privacy, Chiharu began:

"Chikage-sama, my elder brother, is with the Satsuma troops. I am undecided whether to join him. The difficulty is this: although Amagiri has now spoken with Yukishima Chikame-sama, he said nothing to me about Kenshin, who I still consider my younger brother. Are you aware of his situation?"

Hijikata, in an effort to be conciliatory, had slowed his pace to Chiharu's.** His eyes widened a little when the young woman began with an item that was of considerable interest to him.

"I got the gist of it from Harada: Amagiri-san and—Kimigiku-san's sister, whatever names they're using now—have a son together, who has been passed off as your younger brother for the last ten or eleven years. How do you know where your brother—Kazama Chikage—is right now?"

"I almost decided to speak with him this afternoon. Chikage-sama, that is. I'm not as strong as Osen-chan, but I'm not bad, as long as I know the person very well and have a good idea where they are. Osen-chan has certain heirlooms that she uses to focus scrying ability, and she loaned me one yesterday so that I could look in on my mother and Kenshin. I used it to track down my elder brother. He may have noticed, but I didn't watch him for long. I decided that I wasn't ready enough in my own mind for that conversation. And yes, you have the gist of Kenshin's situation. Can you imagine—at least a little—why I am worried about him?"

Hijikata had paid careful attention to Chiharu's forthright—and helpful—answer to his question. However, rather than allowing his mind to wander down the path of the possible military uses for magical scrying, he made sure to listen to Chiharu's immediate concern.

"Yes, I do understand. I believe that Saitō shares your concern—or at least part of it."

"Saitō-sama fears for his immediate safety. That is reasonable, given his responsibility toward Amagiri. But I don't know how far he has considered my younger brother's feelings."

"In your opinion, are Amagiri and the child's mother likely to, ah, reunite?"

"I don't know. I understand from Sen-hime that not only was the breach between them very serious, but Chikame-sama's overall health has been seriously compromised."

"Alright. Now, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Chiharu looked unaccountably embarrassed.

"My brother and I train with our weapons most days. My elder brother does not approve of the fact that I have recently continued my training, but Kichirō is pleased and likes to help me. I wondered if it were possible—and I realize that this is a lot to ask—but, do you think that one of your captains, who already knows about us, could spare a little time each day to train with us?" She suddenly rushed on, as if to get it all out before being told no. "You know that my brother is much stronger than most humans, even fully-grown warriors. But I have been thinking about things, and—"

Chiharu stopped, both in speech and forward motion. Hijikata, curious despite himself—because what she was asking _was_ an imposition, or might be unless his captains could get something out of it—also stopped, and waited patiently for her to continue.

"I haven't told Kichirō this, but I asked Suzuka-hime why female Oni are so much weaker than male Oni—even to the point that some are not even as strong as humans or part-Oni. She told me that it was all in our heads, collectively and individually. She pointed out that _she_ —Lady Suzuka—had been one of the strongest Oni in Japan during her original rule. Of course, she was legendary in her time, but still…"

"To be clear, Chiharu-sama: you are asking for training more for yourself than for your brother, although you would want him included?"

"Yes, Hijikata-san."

"Even though that will likely annoy Kazama Chikage even more than he is aggravated already?"

Chiharu hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. If things were different, I might ask Kimiko-sama—Kimigiku-san, you called her—for instruction. But I think that she has enough to do right now. As do you, of course! Still, you were very helpful with Kichirō—with the swords, I mean; saving his life is another matter entirely."

Recognizing that she wasn't presenting her case very well, Chiharu bit her lip. She wanted to be stronger. She didn't want to trouble Amagiri or Kimiko-sama. Nobody from the Western Clans would train her against Chikage's wishes. There were several Shinsengumi captains who might be willing to help. It had all sounded so logical earlier.

"Okay, Chiharu-sama. I will send you word if and when somebody is available. I have to warn you, though, that we are currently on alert, so it may not be feasible immediately. And I gather that sooner would be better than later, since your elder brother may just drag you home?"

"Yes. And thank you." Chiharu bowed, all at once seeming very much more herself. Her profound relief showed Hijikata just how much this training meant to her, even if he didn't wholly understand the reason for it.

"Wait until we find out if we can do anything to help you before you thank me," Hijikata warned her.

He felt unaccountably satisfied, however, that they were able to part on good terms. He reminded himself firmly that he didn't have Harada's susceptibility to pretty women—there were good tactical reasons to stay on good terms with this particular woman. For one thing, she could provide a significant amount of information. Plus, there was something to be said for doing something that would annoy Kazama Chikage; for whatever reason, Hijikata had come to dislike the man quite a lot. If nothing else, he had singlehandedly created this entire Oni mess and dumped it into Hijikata's lap.

* * *

**Endnote:**

****** The author can only report what Hijikata-san was thinking; she is not responsible for dropped honorifics in this particular case.

* * *

**A/Note:** Please leave a review if you get the chance. I had hoped to get to at least one more of the other items on my list (especially Satoshi/Shinpachi!), but that will have to wait until next chapter. Thank you for reading!


	80. The Calm Before the Storm, Part II

**Author's Note:**

First a big thank you to **PoivronRouge**  (FF.net) for some extremely timely and helpful historical advice regarding the July/August period (western calendar) between the Ikedaya Incident and the Kinmon Rebellion. She has reassured me (with both specific and general examples) that the period between the two events was as turbulent as I had thought, and the Shinsengumi were quite likely to have been put on alert intermittently in the weeks prior to the battle itself.

Second, a few of you suspect that Chizuru's slightly uneven mood might be because she is pregnant. I'm not saying that you're wrong, but I note that it would be extremely unusual for a woman to be affected by pregnancy so early on (it's been at most 2-3 days).

 _However_ , women all react differently to pregnancy (seriously, it's a very broad spectrum even for so-called "ordinary" things like morning-sickness), and being extremely sensitive emotionally _could_ also mean a tendency to react more quickly to hormonal changes. Let's face it… what do I know about Oni hormones? (Well, actually, quite a lot, since I'm the author-sama—and thank you to **nakigaoyuu** for that title and to **nyapowa** for some interesting discussions on the power of Oni hormones!) And I suppose one could also speculate about why our lovely _deus ex machina_ , Suzuka-hime, made a point of being "present" for the wedding night, and whether that could affect things. So… I'm not saying you're wrong. ;)

Many, many thanks to all my readers for making it to Chapter 80! I had expected to have covered the Kinmon rebellion and the latest on Kazama and Shiranui by now, but there are in fact a few things to consider first. _Gomenasai!_

One question: Would you prefer me to use a glossary of Japanese terms at the end of each chapter? (Or even at the beginning?)

Final thing: Please feel free to stop by my **tumblr** page ( **impracticaldemon** ) if you'd like to see the pictures/images that I post there along with each of my chapters. A search of "teachings of demons" on my page will find you what you're looking for.

~ImpracticalOni

* * *

**Chapter 80—The Calm Before the Storm, Part II**

* * *

**[I]—The Princess and The Warrior**

* * *

Sen woke up in a surprisingly good mood the day after the calamitous events at the Yukishima estate. As the Gift of Foreknowledge ran in her family (courtesy of Suzuka Gozen), and always strengthened in the girl or woman who became the Princess of the Oni, she had been trained to evaluate her dreams before turning her mind to current events, so that one didn't contaminate the other. This morning, she found it difficult to decipher which dreams represented possible visions of the future, rather than wishful thinking—the first time that her dreams had been so pleasant in a long while.

She felt a pang of sadness when she suddenly realized that Kimigiku wasn't in the house. Her companion and protector had been absent before, of course, but those absences had been infrequent and temporary. Now, if everything went right, she would be away a great deal. Sen got up and resolutely reclaimed her good spirits. Kimigiku—it was hard to think of her as Kimiko—would always be very close by, and they were likely to see each other frequently, perhaps even daily.

It was going to be odd not to have Kimigiku's help to dress, or her company at breakfast though. Even as the thought crossed her mind, there was a polite "excuse me" at her bedroom door and she realized that her early morning visitor wasn't her servant Mika as she had expected—it was Haru-chan.

"Come in!" she called, rising quickly and straightening out the pretty yukata in which she slept. She had given Chizuru two of her spares to take back to Shinsengumi headquarters with her. They weren't a perfect fit, but close enough.

Sen's cousin came in with a smile. She was dressed informally, although her hair had obviously been brushed and tied back.

" _Ohayo!_ I thought you must be missing Kimigiku… And we didn't get to talk much last night did we? You muttered something about your uncle Satoshi-sama and needing to get some sleep. Honestly, you looked so fierce that Kichirō and I thought we'd just let you get to bed."

By this point, Sen was eyeing Chiharu suspiciously.

"Alright, what did I miss last night?"

"Nothing earth-shaking. Although I'm afraid that I lost my temper a little with Vice Commander Hijikata, and I feel embarrassed about that." When Sen looked both confused and skeptical, Chiharu gave a gurgle of laughter that made her sound more like Sen than her usual serene self. "Well, I did and I am—but at least I made him _listen_ to me! And I wanted to ask you—"

"Stop," commanded Sen imperiously. "Was Hijikata-san here last night? Why didn't you tell me? Did he come just to see you?"

"No! Honestly, Osen-chan, just because _you_ have developed a strange weakness for a certain Shinsengumi officer—not to mention a soft spot for Saitō-sama—doesn't mean that we all—"

"Hah! I saw the way you looked at him—and don't tell me it was just because he rescued Kichirō-kun because you didn't even know what had happened yet!"

" _No_ , really Osen-chan, _don't_ tell me I looked as _sappy_ as you do around Harada-san because I won't believe you."

"I look sappy?"

"Yes. A little. Besides, you were holding hands with the man—it's not as if we didn't all notice."

"Well compared to Chizuru-chan and—"

"That's not the point! And besides, Osen-chan, I notice that _they_ usually behave very carefully in public. It's not really their fault that everyone can tell how they _feel_ —especially with Chizuru-chan. Saitō-sama is surprisingly difficult to read, except where his wife his concerned."

"Haru-chan… Saitō-san is… very reserved. I'm sure that if it were up to Chizuru-chan _she_ wouldn't mind holding hands in public."

There was a moment of silence, since Chiharu agreed with Sen on the final points.

"Well, none of that is relevant," Chiharu said at last.

"How was your walk in the moonlight?" asked Sen, smirking.

"Well-chaperoned," retorted her cousin.

Sen considered this. "Ye-es," she conceded. "I suppose that Kichirō-kun was probably there, if he knew that his idol was on the grounds. And I suppose that Hijikata-san claimed to be there just to escort Yamazaki-san to check on Amagiri. I know Saitō-san was going to ask on Amagiri's behalf." She frowned, obviously thinking things over.

Chiharu, who knew her cousin quite well, despite the irregular frequency of their visits, let her put her thoughts in order. It was frustrating, but not surprising, that Osen-chan was thinking more about lovers than politics at the moment. However, it turned out to be both—as Chiharu should have known it would be.

"We do have a lot to talk about, Haru-chan. And you were very kind to come in this morning. Thank you! I've been fretting a bit over my uncle—drat the man!—and I've also been thinking about Amagiri's situation with Kameko and of course Kenshin."

"And about your red-head?"

Sen grinned unrepentantly at Chiharu. "Yes, I've been thinking about him, too. You should reconsider your opinions about the Shinsengumi, you know. Although you already have, haven't you? All joking aside, what do you think of Saitō-san? And Hijikata-san? And even my red-head?"

"Is he really yours though? I know that Kimigiku was worried about that."

"Yes, he really is," said Sen, without hesitation. "Stop dodging the question."

Chiharu sighed. Osen-chan always somehow turned conversations around to whatever was uppermost in her mind.

"Where are your combs? I might as well fix your hair while we talk. Mika is bringing tea up to your sitting room, so we'll go there."

Once settled in Sen's cozy parlour-dressing room, Chiharu answered her cousin's questions.

"Saitō-sama is a full Oni, and stronger than I would have believed possible until I saw him fight yesterday. He has borne out the potential that Amagiri obviously saw in him and more. In fact, if he continues to develop and refine his Gifts, he will be a kind of walking example of the truth of the Okikurune legend of the Fourth Trial. I wonder if you've thought it through completely? I mean, exactly how did Saitō-sama become an Oni and such a powerful one at that?"

Sen nodded, winced as the comb yanked at her hair, and stopped moving.

"Yes, I _have_ thought about it. I didn't realize that you'd seen it too, though. Because although it's true that Amagiri—and I, to a lesser extent—helped him survive the Trial of Body, we haven't really talked about how he managed to already be turning into an Oni in the first place. Amagiri was dubious, and I know Chikage doesn't believe me, but I sensed no part-Oni—certainly none of that calibre!—in Kyoto a year ago. And Kimigiku—Kimiko—I wonder if she'd mind Okiko?"

"Get on with it."

"Yes ma'am!" Sen-hime dutifully resumed her discourse. "Well, Kimi _ko_ told me that she only knew about them—the Shinsengumi part-Oni—because of the letters. They were all exceptional, which is not uncommon for those with some Oni heritage, but they weren't developing into Oni."

"But in the legend that you described, your ancestress was given the Gift—the power—to transform part-Oni into full Oni." Chiharu paused in her work. "Is that correct?"

"Yes. And that gift would occasionally—rarely—manifest in her descendants."

"So if Suzuka Gozen, a powerful sorceress with power directly from the gods, manipulated the events of Saitō-sama's conception and birth in the first place—"

"Including ensuring that his mother was far more connected to her own Oni heritage than was likely after three hundred years—"

"Then he was probably far closer to being a full Oni in the first place than we realized and his overall strength begins to make more sense," concluded Chiharu. "Plus—"

"It seems likely that Chizuru-chan has inherited the Gift that allows part-Oni to become Oni," agreed Sen.

"Yes." Chiharu rose and put the combs away. Then she collected the tea and breakfast that Mika-san was bringing down the hallway to Sen's rooms.

Long-used to looking after herself and her two younger brothers, despite her elder brother's insistence that she should rely more on their servants, Chiharu set the light meal out on Sen's table. For a while, both young women were silent, either eating or thinking things over.

"Do you… do you suppose that she manipulated—almost created—most of the others the same way?" Chiharu asked at last, rather timidly. "It sounds absolutely fantastical."

"It seems possible, at least," Sen replied cautiously. "In Saitō-san's case, though, we have to remember that his power is also reinforced both by being an acknowledged head of his clan—extant or not—and by being married to his mate."

"Yet another instance of the double-edged nature of the Fourth Trial," murmured Chiharu. "If you are fortunate enough to find the right person, and circumstances are right, then you benefit. But if you end up married or otherwise bound to the _wrong_ person—which seems just as likely, to me—then you not only lose the opportunity to become stronger, but your children—assuming you are able to have any—are actually weaker than they should be."

"And what if you find the right person, and then they are taken from you somehow? I would think that any benefits from passing the Fourth Trial might fade—you might even weaken or fall ill. Who knows?" Sen was scowling at her neatly-shaped and slightly sweetened onigiri as though it was personally responsible for the ills that had befallen her race.

"Suzuka-hime would know," Chiharu replied. She smiled a little. "I believe that the ever-logical Saitō-sama pointed out that we should just ask her—at the next opportunity, presumably."

"Yes, and then he set the matter aside and turned his attention to rescuing Kameko," grumbled Sen.

"No," Chiharu corrected her firmly. "He turned his attention to eliminating Yukishima-sama as a threat to Amagiri and Kenshin." She shivered slightly. "He's really quite a ruthless man, you know."

Sen shrugged. "That's what Kimiko always says. But since he saved both our lives, we can't really complain, can we?"

"Agreed."

"So, about your moonlight stroll with Hijikata-san? You said something about having lost your temper with the poor man?"

Chiharu rolled her eyes expressively.

"Hijikata-san is just as ruthless as his subordinate, Osen-chan."

"Yes, but he's very handsome. Maybe he could rescue _you_ next time instead of your brother."

"That's just it. _Listen_ to me, Osen-chan." Chiharu waited to make sure that she had her cousin's undivided attention. "I don't want to need to be rescued by _anyone_. I'm not saying that I object to _being_ rescued—I'm sure that Hijikata-san, and Saitō-sama and even your red-head need each other's help from time to time. But the truth is that Saitō-sama killed twenty _rasetsu_ and then took on a powerful, fully-trained clan head _and_ her brother. My brother is capable of such a feat—is probably still stronger by virtue of training if nothing else—but there isn't a single female Oni who even comes close."

"Kimigiku?" suggested Sen, although with a trace of doubt in her voice.

"Possibly. And if not then she has other skills and Gifts that compensate. But she was trained as a warrior _and_ she was born of a strong union. There was no question that those two loved each other, was there?"

"No," Sen agreed, although without much enthusiasm. She preferred not to think of Yukishima Chiyoko-sama and her husband Yukishima Amagiri Hideo-sama. Although the Yukishima matter would require her attention today and for many days to come.

"Well, I am the full-blood daughter of the Lord of the Western Clans," Chiharu continued. "So why shouldn't at least _try_ to be as strong as my brothers?" She saw Sen's expression and laughed ruefully. "I'm not saying it will work! There's too much against me. But I proved to myself that I could successfully Fast Travel—far better than Amagiri ever thought I could, traditionalist that he is. So I asked Hijikata-san if he would allow one of his officers to train me—and Kichirō, of course—and he agreed."

Sen looked shocked for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"I thought you said that they were all ruthless savages!"

Chiharu reddened a little, because she had certainly thought along those lines for quite a while. "No, Osen-chan, I said that they were ruthless. But nobody else will give me a fair chance, and training with strong part-Oni will probably be of more use to me anyway, since I'm not really strong enough to compare to any male Oni. And Kimiko is going to be far too busy to help me, I suspect." The blonde paused, then added defiantly: "Besides, I want to use a sword and spear. With the greatest respect, Kimiko is a shinobi, not a warrior."

Sen was literally speechless. Chiharu, correctly interpreting her cousin's reaction, shrugged uncomfortably. Finally, Sen pulled herself together enough to say: "But Chikage!"

For some reason, that thought struck the princess as very funny—her overbearing cousin wasn't keen on women over-stepping their proper bounds and he wasn't going to be amused by his sister's choice of instructors either. The more she pictured his reaction, the more she laughed, tears forming in her eyes, while her lovely, well-bred cousin scowled at her. The scowl only made things worse, as Sen, trying desperately to catch her breath, pointed helplessly at Chiharu's crossed arms and angry purple eyes and gasped "Hiji-Hiji—now you look like Hijikata-san!"

* * *

**[II]—The Oni Prince**

* * *

While he might fairly be called a lazy man, Prince Satoshi of the Okikurune rarely procrastinated without a purpose. Over the course of several self-indulgent decades, he had discovered that procrastination inevitably led to more work. Consequently, having decided to inform his overly-prudish niece that he had a son—and knowing that said niece would likely inform said son about the relationship in the near future—he decided to get the task over with as soon as possible.

He left Yase at about ten-thirty, having determined that Nagakura Shinpachi, Captain of the Second Division of the Shinsengumi, had returned to his quarters after a moderate practice session with his men. He had left word with his major domo that he would be out for the rest of the morning: as much as he respected Yukishima Kimiko-sama, she had a tendency to be overly critical of how he employed his time, and therefore it was easier to maintain as much of a separate existence as possible while they both lived under the same roof. He was perhaps surprisingly sympathetic to her reasons for not returning to her own estate in Yase immediately—he had helped her to oversee the interment of the various bodies, after all—but he was not one to seek out extra intimacy with his guests, either.

Satoshi was smiling to himself as he approached the Shinsengumi compound in the suburban village of Mibu. He had heard from Osen-chan the night before that the Shinsengumi Vice Commander was becoming somewhat irritated by his continuous Oni visitors and their disturbing effect upon the Shinsengumi's efficient operations; consequently, Satoshi was looking forward to interrupting the man this morning. His careful scrying had shown him that Hijikata-san looked just as much like his Yukishima ancestors as he'd been told, and appeared to have the Northern temperament to go with his purple eyes. Shiranui Toshio's eldest bastard (assuming that there weren't more of them somewhere) seemed much more interesting than the undeniably competent but dour Sakurai lordling that his niece Yukimura Chizuru had married.

The beautifully-dressed Okikurune prince handed one of the guards on duty a note for Vice Commander Hijikata, requesting a few minutes of the executive officer's time. The guard bowed deeply and disappeared into the compound immediately, while the other guard chatted—far more freely than he was supposed to—with the unusual visitor, who listened with flattering attention.

About ten minutes later, Hijikata-san stalked out of the compound and glared at the latest Oni to disturb his busy life. He couldn't remember meeting this man before, but he had gotten used to looking carefully for resemblances; moreover, based on the well-formed characters at the end of the polite note, this was Sen-hime's uncle and the man who was mostly helping her deal with the mess at the Yukishima estate in Yase. Including the bodies of the _rasetsu_.

"Okikurune…-sama?" The hesitation before the honorific hadn't been entirely intentional, but Hijikata was getting tired of all the ceremony. He had even considered asking Kondō-san to meet with the man, before thinking through the possible consequences.

Satoshi smiled faintly at the young Yukishima. The man's bloodline—and potential—was stamped all over him, together with the personality that had always kept Satoshi from being on intimate terms with the Oni family closest to his own in terms of alliance and physical proximity. Even disregarding Chiyoko-sama's unfortunate… well, insanity… they were an intense bunch, with a tendency to get overly-focussed on a particular task or course of action. What the French called an _idée fixe_. Satoshi was in the process of learning both French and English, although the merchants with whom he dealt had no idea of the true nature of their client, of course.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ , Hijikata-san" Satoshi murmured politely. "I shall be brief, but it is a matter of some delicacy."

"Of course," muttered Hijikata, purple eyes still examining his visitor.

"Also, I would like to congratulate my niece on her marriage, unless she is occupied. I have brought her—and her husband, of course—a small gift to mark the occasion."

The two soldiers on guard at the entrance had given up all pretence of not watching the scene with considerable interest. Hijikata had to hold onto his temper with both hands—figuratively speaking—in order not to swear or grind his teeth loudly enough to be heard. He and Kondō-san were still debating exactly how to advise the regular soldiers about Saitō and Yukimura's marriage—not to mention Yukimura's true gender—but this man apparently had no qualms about announcing the girl's presence to anyone listening. Okikurune Satoshi-sama (if he had read the name correctly) apparently lacked the discretion of Amagiri-san and the other adult Oni that Hijikata had met, such as they were. And yet… Despite the man's air of upper-class carelessness, and the almost too-fine silk kimono, and the sloppy way that he carried his sword—despite all of these things, Hijikata got the impression that this Oni might just be the most dangerous of those that he'd met so far.

For the sake of appearances, Hijikata took a moment to consider the stranger's request. Then he bowed—slightly—and indicated that they would go inside to speak. The distinct twinkle in the man's eyes reminded him of Sen-hime, which did not improve his mood. He might or might not be dangerous, but Hijikata could already tell that the visitor was going to be annoying.

Harada was training his men in the outer courtyard, and Hijikata saw his eyes sweep over Okikurune-sama with interest. Only a tiny stiffening of his shoulders indicated that he had guessed the nature of the visitor, but Hijikata beckoned him over. It had occurred to him that the Oni prince was the closest thing that Sen-hime had to a father or guardian, and after all, why should Hijikata be the only one made uncomfortable by this visit?

"Okikurune-sama, please allow me to present Harada Sanosuke, Captain of the Shinsengumi's Tenth Division. Harada, this is Okikurune Satoshi-sama"—he glanced at the Oni to confirm that he had the name correctly and received an approving nod—"the uncle of Sen-hime."

"And Yukimura Chizuru-sama," Satoshi added pleasantly, inclining his head in response to Harada's bow. "I understand that you admire my niece, Harada-san—ah, the _unmarried_ one, of course. I was disappointed to have missed the ceremony, I must admit. I haven't seen little Chizuru-chan since she was four, you know—I was overjoyed to hear that she was alive, although somewhat surprised that she had formed an alliance when she was so _young_."

The prince's tone and expression was bland, but it was impossible to miss the note of warning in his words. For the first time since he had met the man at the gate, Hijikata saw no hint of amusement in Okikurune-sama's blue-grey eyes. He thought that Harada might have his work cut out for him if he was going to convince Sen-hime's uncle not to meddle in his romance with the Oni princess. One more aggravation that the overworked Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi did _not_ need right now. He raked his eyes over Harada, whose expression had become distinctly guarded.

"Harada, please let Yukimura know that her uncle is here and would like to pass along his congratulations. If she is free, then she can come along to my office to speak with Okikurune-sama. If not, then I'm sure that she and Saitō can visit him another time."

Harada bowed. "Excuse me, Okikurune-sama, Vice Commander." He jogged back to his men, told them to take a short water break, and left in search of Yukimura.

"He seems like a nice enough young man," Satoshi told Hijikata, as he followed the latter to his office. "Comes from such an _interesting_ family, too, from what I hear."

"Well the gods know that I can't disagree with that," Hijikata replied pointedly. "Assuming that we've both heard the same thing."

Satoshi took a seat near Hijikata's desk, the twinkle back in his eyes. "You may have a point, Vice Commander Hijikata. Try not to worry too much, however. I am always _very_ reluctant to involve myself in Osen-chan's affairs—ah, so to speak."

The Okikurune prince smiled benignly, but he could tell that Hijikata was anything but relaxed. Despite what Sen-hime might think, Harada-san's commanding officers—or _this_ one, at least—would already be considering just how much havoc an astute adult Oni with a serious grudge might wreak on their organization. Especially since Satoshi wouldn't necessarily stop at (or even start with) physical destruction if Sen-hime was harmed or seriously compromised in some way.

"With all due respect, Okikurune-sama," said Hijikata, with an edge in his tone that warned Satoshi not to push him _too_ far, "you mentioned that your discussion with me would be brief."

"Yes, of course. After speaking at some length with my niece Osen-chan, I concluded that you were the best person to approach on this, ah, _issue_. You see, it appears that my son has become more involved in Oni matters than I had hoped, which means that I should probably have a word with him before he does anything rash."

"Your son?" repeated Hijikata with obvious foreboding.

"Yes, my son, Nagakura Shinpachi of your—Second Division, was it?"

"Gods _dammit_ I _knew_ it had to be something like this! And I suppose that you've always known it?"

"Oh yes," replied Satoshi calmly, ignoring Hijikata's scowl. "But why would I interfere with the boy when he was doing perfectly well for himself?" He leaned forward persuasively. "Vice Commander, just consider for a moment. Shinpachi loves swords, brawling, drinking, and women. He's here with a group of _ronin_ —and I truly mean no insult—because the way of the _samurai_ —of the _bushi_ , if you prefer—has decayed to the point where it is more about status and ceremony than honour and swordsmanship. Since I'm not particularly interested in status and ceremony myself, except as they affect my own comfort, I sympathize with the boy."

"You're saying that you've kept everything from him purely as a favour to Nagakura?" Hijikata's voice dripped with scorn.

"Mostly, yes," said his increasingly unwelcome guest, unmoved. "Frankly, I didn't think there was any chance of him developing significant Oni powers, and the life-expectancy of the members of my family has been distinctly _limited_ over the past few decades. Shinpachi has made the best of the advantages conferred upon him by his Oni heritage—he's strong, fast and heals quickly, for a human—and he has had the freedom to do what he wants. Compare his life to that of Osen-chan. Both of her parents are dead—and her father was a dreadful man, frankly, even for a Kazama—her closest relatives other than myself were killed in a brutal way together with all of their relatives and dependants, and now she has discovered the long-standing treachery of the clan entrusted with her protection. Do I really need to go on, Vice Commander? I took you for an intelligent man."

Hijikata's jaw worked.

"No," he ground out at last. "But what the _fuck_ am I supposed to do with this information, Your Highness?"

"Nothing," Satoshi replied patiently. "As I said, I just thought that you should know that I'm going to speak with the boy today."

Hijikata pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're supposed to be on alert—preparing for a major battle…"

"Oh, I can help you out there," Satoshi told him. "I have very good sources within the Imperial Palace. The Chōshu are currently attempting to resolve things directly with the Emperor. I would guess that you have more than a week before you really need to worry. If you like, I can even arrange for you to find out more… officially?"

"I really, _really_ hate this," growled Hijikata, not even trying to be polite anymore.

"If it's any consolation, Vice Commander, so do I." Satoshi rose to his feet. "And now I am going to speak with my son. I sincerely hope that I'll be able to meet Chizuru-chan and her husband—the young Sakurai—before I go."

Hijikata was in fact somewhat consoled by the fact that he wasn't the only one put out by the way that the Oni and human worlds seemed bent on colliding around him. However, he'd be damned if he didn't have the last word in his own office.

"I'll make sure you get to see them," he promised, standing as well. "But if you think that I believe for one _second_ that you don't know Saitō's name—and probably his sandal-size and favourite food—then you are sadly mistaken."

Satoshi bowed politely, allowing the overburdened man his point. What really disturbed him, however, as Hijikata accompanied him to Nagakura's room, was that he was becoming genuinely interested in this improbable group of part-Oni. As for the rest… well, half the grocers in southern Kyoto knew that Saitō-san was very particular about tofu.

* * *

**[III]—An Anxious Husband**

* * *

It was not a good day for crime in the streets of Kyoto. Not only was Okita-san of the Shinsengumi's First Division already known to be a quick man to draw a sword, but Saitō-san of the Third Division was in a particularly unforgiving mood it appeared. Normally the morning patrols were the easiest, but the city was tense with the news that the Chōshu were being denied access to the Imperial Palace and armed conflict was imminent. Whether it was a case of more masterless samurai coming into the city in anticipation of battle, or more young hotheads taking up arms, Kyoto seemed to contain more than the usual number of swaggering warriors. Those who were with the _sonno joi_ , the faction that was militantly opposed to the Shogun, and who got in Saitō-san's path that morning, did not fare well.

Okita's patrol came upon the aftermath of one such struggle late in the morning, to find Saitō overseeing the removal of three injured men and two dead bodies. The street was deserted, although many eyes peered through curtained windows and doorways nearby.

"A little messy for you, Saitō," remarked Okita, surveying scene.

"How so?" asked his colleague in his usual cool tones.

"Well… you rarely kill guys in the middle of busy streets. Did they attack you?"

Saitō hesitated. "They were more insulting and aggressive than usual. Given the military situation, it seemed expedient to end the matter quickly."

Okita raised his eyebrows a little at that. "I'm hardly gonna complain. See you later then."

Saitō considered Okita's comments. It wasn't that this particular group hadn't deserved what had happened to them. He knew for a certainty that at least two of them had planned to join in any concerted attack on the government forces. However, he could tell that he was more on edge than usual, which was disturbing. A period of meditation—and seeing Chizuru—would help.

The Third Division returned to the compound shortly before noon for lunch. Saitō was both pleased and surprised to find Chizuru waiting for him near the gate. It was unlike her to draw attention to herself around the regular soldiers. She bowed politely and he gestured for his men to go get cleaned up for lunch.

"Saitō-san, there is a visitor who wishes to see you. He is waiting in Nagakura-san's quarters."

Chizuru's eyes were scanning him, of course, taking in the blood on his uniform coat. For a moment he felt defensive, but then he realized that her concern was entirely for him; in fact there wasn't a hint of judgment in her face or posture. Apparently reassured that he was unhurt, she followed him in silence as he walked quickly to their room to discard the coat and head-guard and to wash his face and hands. She seemed to understand instinctively that he would prefer to ask his questions in privacy, especially since he could guess that this was an Oni matter.

The moment that he was moderately clean he turned to embrace his wife. Judging by the fervour of her response, she had missed him, too.

"I'm sorry, Hajime," Chizuru murmured, embarrassed. "I'm sure it will get better. I mean, you were just out on patrol…"

Saitō nodded. He felt the same way: he truly hoped that this continual edginess when he was away from Chizuru would pass; given their situation, it was tremendously unhelpful. He could only suppose that most Oni marriages factored in a space of time for the new spouses to be together during this period.

"Amagiri and Kimiko-sama have both said that it will be difficult for some time. They did not say for how long." Saitō forced himself to let go of Chizuru so that he could finish making himself more presentable.

"Yes, Hajime. I hope you don't mind that I waited for you before speaking with Okikurune-sama. He is Osen-chan's uncle, you see, and… I don't really know why he would come here just to offer us his congratulations. Harada-san brought me the message—I was out in the garden—and he said that Prince Satoshi was _quite a character_." Chizuru repeated Harada's words dubiously, as if unsure of the exact meaning.

Saitō was thoughtful as he quickly combed and retied his hair. He disliked keeping anyone waiting, but he also preferred to be tidy, especially when he didn't entirely understand the purpose of a meeting. The fact that the man was with Nagakura raised certain possibilities, of course. He wondered if Chizuru had considered the implications—one never quite knew, with her. Aloud, he said:

"If he is Sen-hime's uncle—on her mother's side—then he is your uncle as well, Chizuru. He most likely knew you when you were very young."

Chizuru ducked her head in the way she did when she found an idea slightly troubling.

"Y-yes, Hajime. It's just very strange to me. And I still have no memory of—of anything!"

Saitō put a hand under her chin and kissed her. He had quickly discovered that it was an effective (and pleasant) way to reassure her.

"I am glad you waited for me," he told her. "These things are better faced together." He didn't add that he would have been _upset_ had she chosen to meet an unknown Oni lord, for the first time, without him present to protect her. He hesitated, remembering her unexpected tears that morning, then decided that it was better to err on the side of caution: "You look very nice. I know that it must disappoint you not to be able to wear a proper woman's kimono. However, the rose colour suits you and your hair is… very pretty."

He was red by the time he was done, despite having worked out the words throughout the less active portions of his patrol. The Vice Commander and Harada had no difficulty with such things but they didn't come easily to him. Even now, the words sounded wrong to him. Chizuru had a strange look on her face, too. He was trying to figure out what to do next—other than hurry off to meet this new relative—when his wife hugged him tightly and sniffed slightly as though trying not to cry.

"Thank you, Hajime," she said into his kimono. "I'll be better now, I promise."

Since he had no idea what to say in response, he tentatively patted her back and waited for her to let go. Fortunately, she pulled herself together almost at once, and gave him a cheerful smile. The cheerfulness seemed slightly forced, but Saitō decided that it was best to move on to the task before them. He could only assume that the Vice Commander had approved this visit and would understand if they were late for lunch.

* * *

**[IV]—Father and Son**

* * *

Shinpachi had had a reasonably normal morning, up until the Vice Commander arrived with the visitor. He'd given his division a break, because of the heat, so they'd only trained for an hour after breakfast and then he'd given them the rest of the morning off. Of course, he couldn't deny that part of it was because he'd wanted to bathe and then have some time to himself just to _think_. There were way too many things going on all at once, and contrary to appearances, he preferred to have things more or less sorted inside his head. It saved trouble in the long run.

He wasn't especially surprised to hear Hijikata-san's voice outside his room—the Shinsengumi were on alert, after all, and there were always things going on around the compound—but he was surprised to look through the half-open door to see a tallish, finely-dressed man with a foreign appearance with the Vice Commander. That brought him to his feet to open the door in person instead of just calling for his boss to come in.

" _Ohayo_ , Vice Commander," he said, sliding the panel fully open.

He couldn't make out the expression on Hijikata-san's face, but the man seemed tenser than usual, which was saying something. Since there was no way that Hijikata-san would allow a known enemy into the compound—except dead or tied up—and it seemed unlikely that the Vice Commander would be bringing an official higher-up to Shinpachi instead of Kondō-san or Sannan-san, he could only assume that this man was one of the so-called Oni that Saitō and Harada had gotten mixed-up with.

"Visitor for you, Nagakura," said Hijikata in clipped tones. "I'll let him introduce himself—I've got to get back to work. Saitō and Yukimura may be showing up at some point as well. I'm putting you in charge of maintaining our security while your guest is here."

Without allowing either of the other men a chance to comment, Hijikata-san bowed slightly to the visitor and stalked off. Nagakura blinked and quickly stood back from the door.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ ," he told his so-called guest, with a polite bow. "Please come in."

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ ," the man replied, coming in and taking a seat on the floor. The room was moderately tidy, but the visitor's fine kimono and light summer coat looked very out of place somehow. "I am Okikurune Satoshi," he continued, once Shinpachi had sat down opposite him. "I believe that you have met my niece—my sister's daughter—Princess Osen? And you are also reasonably familiar with some of the recent events involving the Shinsengumi and the Oni clans generally?"

Shinpachi was by no means a slow man, but he had the feeling that his guest operated on an altogether different level of intelligence than most people. Nevertheless, the sensation that he was about to become more… personally… involved with what Hijikata-san termed 'the damn Oni', was quickly permeating his consciousness.

"Yes, sir. I have met Sen-hime, as well as Kimigiku-san and I was, ah, present for yesterday morning's events. I take it that you know who I am?" Shinpachi's palms suddenly dampened with sweat as a particularly unpleasant—or at least unwanted—idea came to him.

"You are Nagakura Shinpachi, absent by choice from your family and currently serving with the Shinsengumi as Second Division Captain." Satoshi saw Shinpachi's eyes narrow and felt his sudden tension. "As you are beginning to suspect, I have come to see you because I am your natural father. Your organization's involvement with the Oni, especially here in Kyoto, made it important for us to meet."

"Well… _hell_. Sir. I mean…" Shinpachi scrubbed at his cheek with one large hand.

"I quite understand," Satoshi told him sympathetically. "I wouldn't have bothered you with this, but with Osen-chan quickly becoming as inquisitive as her mother—not to mention her, ah, attachment to your friend…"

Shinpachi gave him a frankly jaundiced look. "You were about to be found out anyway so you thought you'd come clean first? That's not exactly heart-warming to hear, you know."

Satoshi raised his eyebrows. "I said that I can _understand_ how you must feel. That said, I also credit you with some brains and expect you to use them."

"Being your _son_ and all?" Shinpachi asked, grimacing.

"Exactly." Satoshi's tone was uncompromising, and there was a slight warning that he was prepared to be tolerant, but only to a point. He was pleased that the boy was prepared to accept the truth when he heard it, but he needed him to get past the 'injured child' stage quickly, in order to move onto more important matters.

"This is a lot to take in—ah, I'm sorry, but how should I address you? Harada actually tried to explain the set-up to me yesterday, so if you're Sen-hime's _mother_ 's brother then you're a prince? And to think I was trying to get away from all the more useless etiquette stuff about being a proper vassal…"

"Exactly," Satoshi said again, but more gently this time. "I _have_ kept an eye on you since you were born, actually. And despite other pressing needs—such as the situation with the Yukishima, for example—I am prepared to sit here and answer your questions. Since you are rather past the age of calling me _otou-san_ , why don't you call me by my first name?"

"Satoshi…-sama?" Nagakura asked, dubiously. His head was spinning, but not as badly as it might have been if he hadn't already had certain suspicions.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable, I think. Unless you would prefer that we keep things on a strictly last-names basis? That seems unnecessarily cold though, don't you think?"

"Sure…" Shinpachi blinked, as he was processing several things at once. "Ah, feel free to call me whatever you'd like—um, you know what I mean. I'm not a formal kind of guy."

"Thank you. I will take you at your word and call you Shinpachi, since I am not much for formality myself. Besides, I have been aware of you for what, twenty-five years now? I will be suitably formal in public, if necessary, don't worry."

"Yeah, sure—that's fine with me." Shinpachi still sounded dazed and he knew it. He suddenly felt a greater appreciation for what Saitō and Harada—and even Yamazaki—had been going through. "Hang on a sec, does that mean the princess is my cousin? And Chizuru-chan? Damn! Now I'm even more upset about missing that wedding!"

"Ah, for what it's worth, I was not happy about being excluded either," Satoshi murmured. "Unfortunately, I was not in a good position to complain."

"I suppose not!" Shinpachi found himself chuckling and had to pull himself up short. It was one thing to accept the probable relationship, another thing to start liking the man too quickly. "So… Satoshi-sama. I have quite a few questions for you, and not tons of time, since I'm on patrol this afternoon with Sano—you said you know who Harada is right?"

"Yes. I have made it my business to find out a great deal about Harada Sanosuke-san."

Shinpachi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? He's got a bit of a temper and he's a little quick with his fists sometimes, but he's a pretty good guy. Or is this about the princess?"

Satoshi shook his head. "Please remember that I only found out about his interest in Osen-chan recently. No, my interest in him was because he has been my son's best friend for several years now."

There was a long silence, while Shinpachi turned that statement over in his mind.

"Okay… I think I'm beginning to understand, a little," he said at last, meeting his father's eyes. "But if we only have a bit of time now, then will I be able to speak to you later?"

"Yes. Your Vice Commander seems to be a very practical man and I have explained the situation to him."

"No wonder he looked so pissed. I don't think he's recovered yet from Saitō getting married."

"Indeed. I don't think any of us have fully internalized that, ah, development yet."

"No kidding. How well do you know Saitō?"

"I have sufficient information to understand why his commanders and comrades would be surprised by his marriage."

"Ah, yeah. Not exactly one for the ladies, our Saitō. Or he wasn't."

"No. And before you ask, yes, I am well aware of your adventures—and Harada-san's—to-date in Shimabara and elsewhere. Also, to be clear, it doesn't trouble me; I'm not a hypocrite. That being said, if it weren't for the fact that your friend seems to have given up women for some reason over the past several months, I might feel differently about his particular situation."

Shinpachi studied Satoshi carefully. "You aren't married I take it?"

"No. Nor do I wish to be. As you may have already become peripherally aware, there is a great deal involved in forming such a bond between Oni. Also, not being a Westerner, I fully believe that it is extremely important to marry the right person." Satoshi paused, as if uncertain about commenting further, but when Shinpachi didn't say anything, he continued: "There are very few full-blood Oni left, and not even very many half-bloods such as yourself. Part of the reason is that many Oni simply aren't drawn to anyone, physically, until they meet the right person—or at least, not strongly enough for them to want to be vulnerable in that way."

"You're thinking of Saitō?" Shinpachi asked, curiously.

"Yes, except that Saitō-san isn't—or wasn't—a full-blood Oni. But from everything I've seen over the past two years—and I didn't track him closely until he arrived in Kyoto—he's always had something of the traditional Oni about him. It's certainly the only reason I can think of that a Westerner like Amagiri-san would take to him as he did. On the whole, I think that Saitō-san's background is just part of a bigger mystery. And I'd prefer to talk about that later, if you don't mind."

Shinpachi grinned. "And I'd better not mind, is that it? Okay, let's get back to more general things, then. For example, I want to know about you, but then, I also want to know about me. Am I going to go through what Saitō did and one day try to change into a full Oni? And you know, you said you had reasons why you never tried to contact me, even after I'd left home. I think I'd like to hear some of them. Because I may be starting to get an idea, but I still want to know what makes a father leave his kid ignorant for twenty-five years."

* * *

**[V]—New Meetings and Old Memories**

* * *

Chizuru followed Saitō along the corridor to Nagakura-san's room with some apprehension. The only thing she'd heard from Osen-chan about her uncle—who was also Chizuru's own uncle!—was that he was fussy and over-protective. Oh, and she'd said that he'd be good at helping her figure out how to bury the bodies because he was good at solving those kinds of problems. That was confusing, but didn't make Chizuru feel any better. Fortunately, Saitō's presence was reassuring, even though his thoughts and feelings were particularly impenetrable at the moment.

" _Shitsurei shimasu_ ," Saitō said, once they reached Nagakura's door. It was closed, despite the summer heat, although the window was open for ventilation.

"Come on in Saitō."

Saitō walked into the room, his eyes going immediately to Chizuru's uncle. He'd been unable to sense the man until he could see him, but to him that suggested significant power, rather than the reverse. He took in the resemblance in colouring to Nagakura, together with the intent look on the latter's face and concluded that his assumption about the nature of this visit had been correct.

"Good afternoon, Okikurune-sama," said Saitō, bowing politely. "It was kind of you to come all the way here to see us."

Shinpachi felt the dynamic in the room change immediately. He received the distinct impression that Satoshi-sama hadn't been quite as prepared for Saitō as he'd thought. On some level, Shinpachi felt slightly pleased that this Oni prince could still be surprised by something. On another level, it was irritating to realize that his… father… was automatically more wary around another full Oni than he had been thus far with the rest of the Shinsengumi. Both feelings disappeared immediately when Chizuru-chan, coming into the room dutifully behind her husband, took one look at Satoshi-sama, turned white and fainted.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** Oh, I have too many interesting things to write about! My outline now includes one additional chapter before reaching the Kinmon Rebellion. However, I promise that they will be important, or at least entertaining chapters.

I'd like to add a special note to **Eliz1369**  (FF.net) who recently wrote about her concern that **her** story was progressing too slowly. All I can say is that she should be fine if her readers are even _half_ as forgiving as mine. Thank you to all! Also, as always, your comments and reviews mean a great deal to me, so if you get a chance—please take the time to add a note (even on Guest!).


	81. The Calm Before the Storm, Part III

 

  
[Saito With the Twins: Yukitoshi and Chieko](http://impracticalmagic.deviantart.com/art/Saito-With-the-Twins-Yukitoshi-and-Chieko-676577799) by [Impracticalmagic](http://impracticalmagic.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Author's Note:**

Finally, chapter 81! I will leave you to it—or it to you—with only a couple of comments:

First, thank you to  **everyone** who has given this story a chance here on AO3!  I realize that it must have appeared very long when you first looked at it!  If you have read this far then I will assume that you have been interested and entertained, which is very encouraing.

Second, thank you to  **HakuSaitouSan,** who has been keeping me entertained and smiling with so many comments about the chapters.  To be honest, it's been great to be reminded of just how much material is already there--I find myself loving all the characters all over again (yes, as totally corny as that sounds).

Third, I hope you enjoy the sneak peek above in the cover art (which I have  _finally_ figured out how to insert).

~ImpracticalOni

P.S. Souji just pointed out that three is one comment more than "a couple"; he's like that, but seems to be in slightly better spirits these days.

* * *

**Quotes:**

Always get over heavy ground as lightly as you can.  
 **—** _Arthur Wellesley, Duke of Wellington_ (circa 1814)

Often quoted by **Okikurune Satoshi** , with the addendum: "Or get somebody else to do it for you."

* * *

**Chapter 81—The Calm Before the Storm, Part III**

* * *

**[I]—Satoshi's Other Niece**

* * *

Shinpachi's modest room seemed much too small for the people in it at the moment. When Chizuru had fainted, a number of things had happened all at once. Without so much as a glance, Saitō had stepped back and caught Chizuru in his right arm, pulling her against his chest; less than a breath later his sword was between them and Satoshi. His eyes blazed golden yellow and the thin white streak in his indigo hair suddenly seemed very bright. At more or less the same instant, Satoshi had gotten swiftly to his feet and moved as far away as possible from Saitō. Shinpachi stood up far more slowly—if only by comparison—his eyes moving from one Oni to the other. His expression was that of a captain of the Shinsengumi, wary and appraising.

"She is unharmed," Satoshi said into the silence. "Saitō-sama, she is _not hurt_."

"How do you know?" Saitō demanded in a hard voice, the tip of his sword unwavering and his eyes fixed on the Oni prince.

"I am gifted in perceiving auras," replied Satoshi, standing quite still with his hands empty at his sides. "She has suffered a shock, and some kind of magic gave way, but she is tremendously resilient and her mind and spirit are undamaged. She will come around in a moment."

"S-Saitō-san?" The words were muffled, mostly because she was pressed so tightly to Saitō's chest.

Very slowly, and without taking his eyes from Satoshi, Saitō loosened his hold on Chizuru, though only enough to allow her to turn a little. Shinpachi watched in silence, eyes narrowed. His conversation with his father—odd how that didn't bother him as much as it should—had been fascinating, if not always comfortable. Strangely enough, Shinpachi had ended up believing the man when he had said that he had always cared about his son's well-being. It was odd to be abruptly confronted with the reality of his Oni heritage, not so much in his father but in Saitō's strangely intense reactions.

"What happened, Chizuru?" Saitō asked in a low voice.

"I-I'm sorry, H-Hajime," Chizuru replied, sounding decidedly shaky.

It finally seemed to get through to Saitō that his wife was upset and he wasn't helping.

"There is no need to apologize. Are you harmed or in danger?"

"N-no. I j-just remember my"—Chizuru swallowed—"my uncle. Not Toshi-san—oh!" She reddened and tried to bow, but Saitō still held her too closely for her to move much. "Gomenasai!"

Satoshi smiled at her, but carefully and showing no teeth. Shinpachi noticed that the older man showed no sign of changing form, unlike Saitō. "As your husband says, child, there is no need to apologize. I saw you quite often when you were young. Since I had no wish to be confused with your _other_ uncle, I taught you to call me Toshi-san instead of oji-san."

Shinpachi tried to repress a sudden chuckle, but failed. Satoshi looked at him and he shrugged semi-apologetically.

"Toshi is the, ah, familiar name of the Vice Commander—ah, Hijikata Toshizō-san, you see."

Satoshi gave his son a bland look. "I see. Then perhaps Hijikata-san and I have something in common other than our belief in the foolishness of others. He seems a little short-tempered though, so perhaps you should call me Satoshi rather than Toshi, Chizuru-chan."

Chizuru was staring at Satoshi, obviously still not quite herself. Saitō forced himself to relax his grip on Chizuru, even though what he wanted to do was leave immediately. Chizuru's thoughts and emotions were chaotic, but she wasn't afraid of the visitor and she clearly recognized him in a positive rather than negative way.

"I was just so shocked and… I remember more now," Chizuru told Saitō abruptly, looking up into his face with wide brown eyes. Then she recollected herself and bowed to her uncle, somehow ignoring the three feet of sharpened steel on her immediate left. " _Sumimasen_ , Satoshi-sama, I meant no disrespect." She smiled shyly.

Saitou finally, slowly resheathed his katana. He remained very close to Chizuru, though, which seemed to soothe both of them.

"Well, it's a little late for introductions, I guess," Shinpachi said into the silence. "But maybe we can all sit down? You sure you're feeling okay, Chizuru-chan?"

"I will be fine, Nagakura-san, thank you." Chizuru looked hesitantly at Saitō, who managed a short nod. She knew that he was fighting a difficult battle to contain his reactions—and that in itself discomposed him further.

Somehow, everyone was eventually seated, and Saitō fully regained his usual calm expression—and his blue eyes. Chizuru still looked shaken, and she was frowning as though trying to understand a complicated problem.

"So," said Shinpachi, "unless I've missed something, I'm the only one here who _isn't_ an Oni, right?"

Saitō blinked, but Satoshi nodded. "Not yet, in any event," he qualified. "As we discussed earlier, there are very unusual things going on—it makes it somewhat more difficult to predict what will happen next." He turned to Chizuru. "I regret that my presence made things difficult for you, my niece. It will be some time before your husband is able to, ah, be comfortable with me—which is as it should be, under the circumstances—however, I did come to extend both my congratulations and my aid to you both."

Blushing slightly, Chizuru bowed and murmured her thanks. Saitō's acknowledgment lacked something of his usual grace.

"Okikurune-sama," Saitō began, a moment later.

"Satoshi is fine," interjected his new uncle-in-law.

Far more knowledgeable than anyone else present about the likely emotional state of a young, male, newly-made and newly-married clan head confronted with a potential threat, Satoshi was deliberately pushing the man's buttons. It was unlikely that Saitō would either want or appreciate being asked to use the older man's first name. Satoshi had been unprepared to find the new Oni so _Oni_ , however, or so powerful; he wanted to gather as much information about the young Sakurai as he could.

"As you wish," Saitō responded with a cool indifference that made Satoshi's eyes gleam a little in appreciation. The Oni prince had been pleased to find his son as shrewd and capable as he had thought; now he was becoming intrigued by the possibilities that Saitō's existence implied. "Satoshi-sama," Saitō continued, as though there had been no interruption, "you said that you felt magic 'give way' when Chizuru saw you. Would you please clarify your meaning?"

Satoshi glanced at Shinpachi. "You have been told a certain amount about Oni magic, from what you said to me earlier. Please let me know if I refer to anything with which you are not familiar." His tone made it clear that the offer was serious.

"Thank you," replied Shinpachi, relieved that it wasn't going to be a strictly two-way conversation. He had to admit that his father was a professional at making himself appear to be agreeable and even somewhat caring.

_I do care._ The soft voice in his head made Shinpachi turn startled eyes on Satoshi, who gave him a faint smile. _No time like the present to find out what you can do, right? Besides, your Sakurai friend—colleague? comrade?—knows exactly what I'm doing and he's making a point of politely ignoring my rudeness—do you see?_

"…Yes?" Shinpachi said aloud. Harada had told him about this, and he could… sense?... his father's presence, if he tried. But he had no idea how to reply the same way. Yet.

Satoshi turned to Chizuru, who was starting to look uneasy. He chided himself for forgetting his manners to his niece while testing the young Oni and beginning his son's training.

"If I understand what Osen-chan has told me, Chizuru-chan," Satoshi said to Chizuru, "you cannot—or could not—remember anything of your parents or original home. Also, she and Kimiko-sama, believe that your father's brother, Kōdō, likely used some form of very sophisticated magic combining all three of the primary Gifts in order to suppress both your power and your memories. I truly regret that this must be very painful for you to hear, since I believe that Kōdō raised you as his daughter."

"Yes," murmured Chizuru. She unconsciously twined her fingers in Saitō's and he forbore to correct her. He carefully avoided Nagakura's eyes, however.

"Well, this is only a hypothesis," Satoshi told his niece, "but I think that the power of the magic has been slowly fading the longer you have been away from Kōdō. So your Gifts, especially those that are most compatible with your wishes, started resurfacing. The fact that you can heal others, and have begun to refine your ability to deconstruct magical interference is proof of that, and of the strength of your overall talents, given the lack of a true teacher."

"And what was it that 'gave way'?" interposed Saitō, face and voice impassive.

"I don't know, but I would guess that the memory suppression could not sustain a full block once my niece saw me in person. I saw quite a lot of her in the year before her parents died, you see—unlike Osen-chan, who would have met her once or twice at the very most."

Satoshi saw the same question cross the minds of both his son and his niece's husband. Strange that little Chizuru-chan should be alive and married. She seemed to have her mother's unwavering kindness and her father's odd combination of gentleness and stubbornness. _Her mother could be just as stubborn, though,_ he reflected. _Compassion and resolve is a more powerful combination than most people realize._

"Satoshi-sama," Saitō said, in a strained tone. "Whatever you are doing, you need to stop _now_."

Shinpachi looked at the other captain in concern, because Saitō's eyes were golden again and this time his hair was starting to bleach toward white. It was really, really weird to watch the impassive Saitō turn into—well, a golden-eyed _rasetsu_. His hands were on his sword, and Shinpachi had a fair idea now of how fast he could draw it.

" _Gomenasai_ , Saitō-sama," Satoshi replied immediately, for the first time sounding genuinely contrite. "That was badly done of me. For some reason, I became distracted by memories of the past and I began to examine how Chizuru-chan has changed…" He suddenly became very still and his brows drew sharply together. "No, it's worse than that. Forgive me but I must verify that we are secure."

Apparently unconcerned about his audience, he sketched rapidly in the air. Saitō and Chizuru saw a shimmering pattern of sorts appear; Shinpachi could sense—power? Even though he was busy trying to watch Saitō and Satoshi at the same time, he felt a certain wonder at the idea that maybe, probably, magic was real.

Saitō was still on the verge of either leaving or launching himself at his wife's uncle. His desire to protect Chizuru by every means necessary seemed to have increased to a point that a small, rational part of his mind told him was unreasonable. At the same time, he was fighting the instinct, although he wasn't exactly sure why.

A very short time later—fortunately for Saitō—Satoshi dropped his hands onto his knees and the feeling of gathering power disappeared. Shinpachi rubbed at the back of his neck, his eyes still flickering between Saitō and his father. Satoshi was frowning; he looked a little angry but mostly disturbed.

"Chizuru-chan, Saitō-sama, there was a spell—hmmm, how best to explain?"

"Was it intended to distract?" asked Saitō, his voice still tense.

"Yes…" Satoshi stared at Saitō. "But—don't tell me that you recognized it? That seems impossible given your lack of training."

"I did not recognize anything. However, I have come across a very similar tactic recently."

"That's true," agreed Shinpachi slowly. "Sano said that he only noticed it because it was so unlikely—inconceivable really—that he would just stop moving in the middle of a pitched battle. Then he realized that somebody was kind of _encouraging_ him to think about stuff—like, important, relevant stuff, but not a good idea at the time when Saitō was about to be flanked."

With the realization that something had been affecting him as well, Saitō immediately turned to Chizuru. Ignoring Shinpachi and Satoshi, he took one of her hands and focussed his attention where it probably should have been all along.

"Chizuru? How are you?"

"I feel a little dizzy and… I'm sorry, Hajime… but I-I don't feel, um, well."

"That's not surprising, Chizuru-chan," her uncle told her, his expression still serious. "From what I saw, somebody bound you in some extraordinarily sophisticated magic. Although I suppose you know who it most likely was?"

" _Aa_." Saitō replied on Chizuru's behalf, as his young wife was looking very pale and unhappy.

"You're suggesting that it was Chizuru-chan's father?" asked Shinpachi. "Kōdō-san? No, wait, that's not right, is it?"

"Kōdō is actually Chizuru-chan's uncle," Satoshi said, once again omitting any honorific. "And I can see that despite all of my caution, I completely underestimated him." Satoshi looked genuinely angry now, though whether with himself or Kōdō or both was unclear. "And, of course, I had no idea that he was on such—shall we say intimate?—terms with the Yukishima leaders."

"Those were the, uh, people that Sano and Saitō were fighting, right? But I thought that they were related to Kimigiku-san, not Chizuru-chan?" Shinpachi paused, catching his father's ironic expression. "Well, yeah, I get it that everyone's related to everyone else—I mean Chizuru-chan's my first cousin!—but still."

"Chizuru needs to lie down," Saitō put in abruptly. He rose easily with Chizuru cradled in his arms. "Satoshi-sama, could Sen-hime come to see her?"

Satoshi considered the unvoiced request. He thought he had a good idea of what was wrong with Chizuru-chan, although not exactly _how_ , since—well, in any event it was a curious problem and he was concerned about his niece. Moreover, it appeared that there were even more problems arising from Chiyoko-sama's bid for power than he had realized (which was saying something, since he'd uncovered quite a few already). The creation of _rasetsu_ from part-Oni servants and dependants was at the top of that list.

"Saitō, Sano and I are going out on patrol in half-an-hour; I'm sure Sano can pass a message along if you like." Shinpachi could understand Saitō's reluctance to trust Satoshi.

" _Chotto matte kudasai_ ," Satoshi murmured. "I can contact Osen-chan. It will no doubt startle her, but it's easy enough for me to do. Shinpachi, Saitō-sama's suggestion is a good one, but I cannot think that your commanders will be pleased. What do you think we should do?"

Saitō was standing stock-still, obviously considering Satoshi's words. Both Shinsengumi captains had to credit the man with tact—it had been a good choice to frame the problem as a question to Nagakura rather than a direct criticism of Saitō. And Satoshi was correct: it would not please the commanders to have the Oni princess descend upon the compound, especially with the Shinsengumi on alert; in fact, they might rescind their permission for Chizuru to remain in Saitō's quarters.

"The timing isn't good," Shinpachi said slowly, his eyes on Saitō. Chizuru looked as though she'd fallen asleep. He didn't think he'd ever seen Saitō look so vulnerable—despite his typically impassive expression—and he wasn't sure that he liked it. "I mean, if we weren't on alert, or if it had been a while since Chizuru-chan had seen her cousin… Even then…"

"What if you were to escort me to Saitō-sama's quarters? I can contact Osen-chan and ask her to speak with Saitō-sama directly."

Saitō wanted to ask why Satoshi-sama had to be anywhere near Chizuru if all the man was going to do was pass along a message, but it occurred to him that if anything were really wrong then his own skill would almost certainly be insufficient. Besides, as reluctant as Saitō was to trust the Oni prince, he had to concede that Satoshi-sama had not done anything wrong and he was offering to help. Also, Saitō had a feeling that he knew what Chizuru would say.

At that moment, Chizuru blinked sleepily and looked up at him. She smiled confidingly, and then took in her surroundings and blushed bright red.

"Saitō-san! I-I'm fine, really! You can put me down!"

"Of course you're fine," her uncle told her, when his nephew-in-law seemed uncertain what to say—the boy had a lot to learn, obviously, and Amagiri was hardly the person to teach him how to handle women. _Hmm_. He could see that he was going to be annoyingly busy over the next little while.

"I'm going to take you back to our quarters," Saitō said. "And then Satoshi-sama will contact Sen-hime. If Sen-hime tells me that you're fine, I won't have to worry."

"B-but it would be better if I walked on my own. I don't want Hijikata-san or Kondō-san to say that I can't stay here because I'm too weak!"

Satoshi smiled slightly; his niece had gone straight to the heart of what troubled her most. He glanced at Shinpachi, who was looking at the young couple with a baffled expression. It was all rather funny, or it would be except that somewhere in the past was a Yukishima-Yukimura connection that he hadn't yet fathomed. Unless—

"Saitō-sama?"

The dark blue eyes moved from Chizuru to Satoshi.

"What was the connection between the Yukishima and the Yukimura?"

Somewhat to his surprise, Saitō answered immediately: "The former Lady wished an alliance between one of her daughters and Yukimura Kōdō."

"Yes, of course. That was the public reason for Kimiko-sama's disgrace, although many people thought the penalty unreasonably severe." Satisfied that he had another piece of the puzzle, and had momentarily distracted Saitō, Satoshi said gently: "If Chizuru-chan would like to walk, I believe it would be safe. And I will gladly contact Osen-chan for you now if you would prefer."

Saitō was starting to appear distinctly embarrassed, thought Shinpachi, who was still trying to process both his own parentage and the odd feeling of having crossed some invisible line that couldn't be un-crossed. _And it is really weird to see Saitō behaving like this. No wonder Hijikata-san's been so pissed off about the Oni._ That was a recurring thought, mind you. Shinpachi was alternately intrigued and upset—and he wasn't even remotely done asking questions. How was he supposed to react to finding out that his father was a demon prince?

Meanwhile, Saitō had set Chizuru carefully on her feet, like a woman handling her most precious ornament—Satoshi approved of that, at least. Even his regrettably-high-handed niece Osen-chan would appreciate that kind of care. As long as it didn't interfere with her doing exactly what she wanted to do. _I suppose that's unfair. But she's given me more trouble than was strictly necessary._ For a moment, Satoshi felt an unusual sense of loss; he had been deeply grieved by the deaths of his sisters, but their absence didn't often impinge on his day-to-day affairs—it was a sorrow, but a familiar one. Right now, he wished very much that either Shizuka or Sachiko were alive and could deal with one of the specific difficulties before him. Or maybe he should just leave it to Suzuka (he thought of her as a conniving, overly-patronizing elder sister, for the most part); she'd probably interfered already somehow.

"I have to leave on patrol soon, Saitō," Shinpachi was saying with some regret. He didn't want to miss anything, now that he seemed to have become at least a small part of the "damn Oni problem".

Saitō nodded, understanding that Shinpachi needed to get some food and then head out—if Satoshi stayed, he'd be Saitō's responsibility. However, Saitō was more concerned about Chizuru than he wanted to admit, even to himself; the choice was clear. He would risk dealing with Chizuru's relative over waiting for Harada to pass a message along to Sen-hime. Besides, Chizuru wanted to be hospitable, he could tell.

"Chizuru and I would appreciate it if you would join us," Saitō told Satoshi, although his flat tone did not convey great enthusiasm.

"Yes, please come spend a few minutes with us, Satoshi-sama," Chizuru said, with far more warmth. She gave her uncle a shy smile and a bow. "I don't know why I felt unwell, but I'm sure it's no great thing. I am usually very healthy, I assure you."

With that, Satoshi resigned himself to his task—as charming as he found Chizuru-chan, her husband was far too on edge just now for Satoshi to enjoy being in the vicinity. With an internal sigh, he conceded that at least the young man was more interesting than he had expected at first. Not that he _wanted_ to be interested.

"Thank you for the invitation, Saitō-sama, Chizuru-chan. Shinpachi…" He turned to his son. "I hope that you will be able to visit me soon. You are welcome to my home in Yase at any time. Also, please consider my suggestion; the final decision is entirely up to you, however."

Shinpachi nodded and stood up. "Thank you for your visit, Satoshi-sama. Looks like my life won't be boring, at any rate, even if the Chōshu pack it in and run home."

The generally good-natured Second Division Captain still wasn't sure how he felt about his father's proposal. Not long before Saitō's arrival, Satoshi had said that he would prefer to formally claim Shinpachi as his son, at least within the Oni clans. Satoshi had explained, in the plainest possible terms, that now that Shinpachi knew of his heritage, others would find out; that meant that Shinpachi was no longer safe by virtue of anonymity, so he might as well take advantage of his heritage to learn how to defend his mind from prying attacks. Shinpachi hadn't said much in response—he had a lot to think about first—but given what he'd seen recently and the fact that Sano believed somebody was messing with Sōji's already volatile temper, it seemed like a good idea.

_There is also the matter of Akane-san. We didn't get a chance to discuss your future prospects_.

There was a hint of humour in Satoshi's "mind voice". Unsure how to respond, Shinpachi just glowered at his father's impeccably-clad form as he followed Saitō and Chizuru-chan out of the room. Shinpachi was already confused enough about the Oni—or was it part-Oni?—woman he had found imprisoned on the Yukishima estate. She was very striking, of course, but she was also a new widow with two children and what appeared to be a difficult past. He couldn't fathom why he kept thinking about her.

* * *

**[II]—What to Expect**

* * *

Sen and Chiharu had eventually collected Kichirō and gone over to Yase to assist the new head of the Yukishima clan. Kimigiku was there, looking unusually harassed; Satoshi had already left on his errand.

"Well, I suppose at least he told me what he was going to do," Sen commented, when her uncle's steward informed her of his absence.

Chiharu waited for them to be shown into Kimigiku's office before asking the obvious question. She had made up her mind the night before to attempt to be more inquisitive, even if it felt rather ill-bred.

"So, where was your uncle going, and what was he planning to do?" Chiharu smiled at the purple-eyed shinobi and sat down. " _Ohayo gozaimasu_ , Kimiko-sama! Osen-chan wasn't surprised to find Satoshi-sama away from home, and I'm curious, since I had the impression that he rarely leaves Yase."

Kichirō sat down beside his sister, suddenly more interested in the proceedings.

Sen coloured slightly. "I really shouldn't have mentioned it," she muttered.

"I don't see why not," Kimigiku said bluntly. "If he's got the brains that I credit him with—which he does—then your uncle is going to make certain that the boy accepts his protection much sooner than later."

Chiharu thought over the implications in silence while Sen fidgeted with her cup of tea and Kichirō continued to look between Sen and Kimigiku. Nobody said anything, and Kimigiku made a point of studying some papers so that Sen couldn't look to her to fill the silence.

"Yes, I suppose it does make sense," Chiharu said at last. "Which one is it? If it will make you feel better, I could just guess until you blush and give it away."

Sen stared at her cousin. "What has gotten into you today?"

Kimigiku smiled, suddenly looking more like her usual self. "She's enjoying the heady freedom of Kyoto! Next thing you know she'll be tying up her hair, putting on hakama and taking up sparring with the Shinsengumi…"

This time it was Chiharu who blushed, and Sen laughed. "How did you know?!"

Kimigiku just shook her head. "I didn't, but I'm not surprised. It's those walks in the moonlight, they're dangerous."

Chiharu turned even pinker but managed a very creditable eye-roll. "Not you too, Kimiko-sama? Kichirō, you are my witness: did the Vice Commander appear to be violently in love with me last night?"

Kichirō looked confused, embarrassed and annoyed in turn. "What? You really shouldn't talk that way, Haru-chan! I mean, of course not!" He looked at Sen and Kimigiku, and was irritated to find that they were both laughing—even if Kimigiku was trying to hide it. Frowning, he tilted his head rather imperiously, managing a reasonable if unintended imitation of his older brother. "Hijikata-san seemed no different than usual. Haru-chan asked him if one of the captains would be willing to train us while we were in Kyoto. That's all. I mean… it was rather a lot to ask, but I don't see what's wrong with it."

"What do you think Chikage-sama will say?" Kimigiku asked him pointedly, laying down an overly-ornamented quill.

Kichirō's chin came down a trifle. "I don't know, Kimigiku—I mean, Kimiko-sama. He doesn't like humans. And I didn't think very highly of them either, I admit. But these humans are different! Besides, Saitō-sama's an Oni. And"—his chin came up again—"I think Osen-chan admires Harada-san, even though he isn't an Oni."

To his complete disgust, all three women dissolved into giggles—well, Kimigiku was laughing outright. Offended, Kichirō sat back and folded his arms. Normally he would have left, but he was determined to find out what was going on. Besides, if Hijikata-san _was_ interested in his sister then that changed things. He hadn't seen any signs of it, though, and he wasn't as young as they all seemed to think.

Naturally, Kimigiku stopped first, although Kichirō didn't know how much his martyred expression contributed to the general mirth. The new head of the Yukishima clan rose a great deal in Kichirō's estimation by addressing him quite seriously—once she composed herself.

"I agree that Osen-chan admires Harada-san, Kichirō. She's no longer in my charge, however—she's been sixteen for six months now. Obviously I can't discuss that with you in any event, it wouldn't be proper. As for your sister, I think that most men would admire her, as she is very beautiful. At the same time, most women would find Hijikata-san very handsome, don't you think?"

Kichirō looked taken aback. "I-I suppose so?" He turned suspiciously to Chiharu. "Do you think Hijikata-san is handsome?"

Chiharu resisted the desire to glare at Kimigiku, but she answered truthfully. "Yes, I do. Of course, he looks a great deal like Kimiko-sama and her brother, so that isn't so surprising. The Yukishima have always been considered to be a good-looking family."

Kichirō was reasonably satisfied with that answer, although he asked the inevitable question:

"Is Hijikata-san related to you, Kimiko-sama?"

"You know the answer to that, Kirō-kun," his sister said sharply. "I explained it to you. He is the son of our uncle Toshio-sama and a human lady. It really isn't proper to talk about it. But if you must go over it again, that makes Hijikata-san our cousin. He is a little more distantly related to Kimiko-sama."

"Chiharu-sama, I propose an exchange. I will call you Haru-chan, if you will call me Kimiko."

Kichirō shook his head dubiously, now completely distracted from his original train of thought—whatever it had been. "I don't know… My brother would say it isn't right. I mean, maybe with Chiharu…"

Kimigiku looked at him thoughtfully. "As you wish, Kichirō-sama," she said politely. Kichirō reddened.

"N-no, that's not what I meant! But you are… I mean…" the boy floundered, but eventually managed to get to the point. "You are the head of your clan, Kimiko-sama, and also my elder. It is different, perhaps, with my sister, who is an adult and closer in age, as well as being another, um, woman."

His sister immediately came to his support. "I think you are right, Kichirō," she said approvingly. "And I know that Kimiko will understand."

"Well, now that that's sorted out, what can we do to help, Kimiko?" asked Sen cheerfully.

Kimigiku looked at each of them thoughtfully.

"I have two pressing difficulties," she said. "First, I need to decide how to communicate the change in, ah, leadership to the other clan heads. In particular, I need to determine how to deal with questions regarding my marriage—or lack thereof. Second, I am concerned about my brother, Mamoru. He is desperately grieved by the deaths of his parents, which is only normal, and although it helps to have Akane-san and her children here—since he has grown up with them—there is no question that he treats them with a kind of… arrogance that he must have learned from my uncle or my mother."

Chiharu turned to her brother and he sighed. "You want me to fence with him, don't you? He's not"—Kichirō suddenly caught himself. It wasn't polite to tell your hostess that you thought that her brother was just a little crazy. "But I'll see what I can do," he said heroically.

"Any time you can spare for him would be greatly appreciated, Kichirō-kun," Kimigiku told him sincerely. "I am… aware… that he isn't easy to get along with. Fortunately, he seems to be fairly confused about what happened. So he's decided that Saitō-sama is… rather terrifying… even though our father clearly approved of him. I had to keep telling him that Saitō-sama didn't kill either of our parents or our uncle."

Kichirō thought back to what he'd seen when he'd carried Mamoru-kun into the Yukishima manor-house. Personally, he agreed with the assessment that Saitō-sama was rather terrifying. His opinion of Mamoru-kun rose a little—or at least, he felt some sympathy for him. While Onii-sama was clearly stronger than Saitō-sama, he wasn't nearly as frightening, in Kichirō's opinion. For one thing, he couldn't imagine his brother drenched head-to-toe in blood or wearing that awful, emotionless expression. Mind you, Saitō-sama was clearly a great warrior, and Kichirō hoped to learn from him. But he could understand how Mamoru-kun must feel right now.

Kimigiku had risen. "I'll take Kichirō-kun to Akane-san now. I'm not sure what I'd do without her right now, to be honest."

As soon as Kimigiku had left, Chiharu smiled sweetly at Sen and watched her usually-cheerful cousin suddenly become wary.

"Nagakura Shinpachi-san." When Sen's cheeks darkened and her eyes widened, she added: "See, that wasn't so difficult, was it? Of course, it helped that I'd actually seen him. Otherwise I'd have had to guess blind. So… A new cousin for you—and Chizuru-chan. And your uncle intends to acknowledge him?"

"I really shouldn't discuss it," Sen told her cousin. "But yes, Nagakura-san, and yes I think that's exactly what my uncle intends. … You know, I'm not sure I prefer this new approach of yours." Chiharu gave her cousin a satirical look and Sen grinned. "Alright, that's unfair. Still, Chikage really won't be happy, will he?"

"No. I'm still trying to figure that part out, to be honest. And I'm still worried about Kenshin."

"I haven't forgotten," Sen reassured her. "I doubt that Saitō-san has, either, although…"

The two young women exchanged looks. Sen snickered. Chiharu raised her eyebrows.

"If Hijikata-san agrees to it, shall I ask if Harada-san is willing to teach Kichirō and me?"

"No," said Sen mournfully, "don't." She sighed. "I don't have time to take sword lessons. Although at least if Hijikata-san decides to teach you _personally_ , then I've put Kichirō on his guard. Otherwise I might have to find time to chaperone."

"You have no shame," said her cousin, exasperated.

Sen shrugged. "I have nothing to be ashamed of. Neither do you, for that matter. But your brother is a powerful man and I take him seriously, whatever you may think. I even believe him to be a decent person—probably."

Chiharu didn't respond. They were both thinking of Amagiri wounds and of Saitō's Trial of Mind. A future where Kazama Chikage pitted himself against the Shinsengumi—and vice-versa—boded very ill for all concerned, under present circumstances.

When Kimigiku returned, she looked a little sad. The sight of Sen and Chiharu with their heads together over fresh cups of tea seemed to cheer her, however.

"How long did it take?" she asked Chiharu, her purple eyes reflecting amusement.

"About one second," Sen answered, shaking her head. "I'm sorry to speak ill of the quasi-dead, but Suzuka Gozen has a great deal to answer for. And don't freeze up, Kimiko! The truth is that it's obviously more complicated than even you realized. You ought to at least approve of the part of her scheme that has our serene Chiharu-chan ready to put on hakama and learn to fight for herself!"

"Well, I won't say that's a bad thing," Kimiko allowed, though without great enthusiasm. "I wish I could teach you, Haru-chan! Well, such is life. Have you spent the whole time gossiping, or did you give any thought to our—I use the term advisedly—problem of dealing with the other major clans? I have no idea how to inform the Kazama or the Amagiri without stirring up trouble for you and Kichirō-kun, Haru-chan, and the Shiranui are really best dealt with by Princess Sen, not to mention their own liege lady and her consort. Any ideas?"

It was not a particularly productive meeting, unfortunately. Various plans were suggested, considered, and discarded. The reality was that Kazama Chikage was not going to blindly accept the assertion that the bloody transfer of power within the Yukishima had been justified, especially not right now when he was in less than a reasonable frame of mind. It also wasn't clear what Chiharu and Kichirō were going to do if—or probably when—he ordered them to return home. Eventually, they moved out into the back garden to take a break from trying to sort out the (apparently) impossible. It was at that point that Sen received a polite mental nudge from her uncle.

"It's Satoshi," she said aloud to the other two. Chiharu and Kimigiku nodded their understanding and exchanged a look. Only the Okikurune were so… casual… about mental contact over distance.

Sen looked puzzled, and then nodded. Then her eyes went wide.

"That's… not really possible," she said aloud, obviously badly jarred. "Yes, yes, I think you're right but I also think you're wrong." There was another pause of a few seconds. "Of course you want me to handle it," she said sourly. "I'm already trying to solve one impossible situation, why not two?"

Kimigiku had risen, looking tense, but Sen waved at her to sit.

_Why must you always annoy people,_ she asked her uncle in an aggrieved tone, when he informed her that Saitō-sama really wasn't prepared to trust anything he said at that point.

_It really wasn't my fault that Chizuru-chan fainted,_ he replied coolly. Then his mental tone turned wry and slightly amused. _And I assure you that you absolutely_ cannot _blame me for her condition or this particular conundrum. Which, according to you, both exists and cannot exist._

_Yes, alright, fine. I even agree that you know more about these things than I do._ When her irreverent uncle laughed outright at that comment and conveyed a crystal clear mental image of a rather anxious-looking Harada-san, Sen felt herself blush up to her ears and forcibly slammed shut the mental contact. She hadn't yet figured out whether he allowed her to do that—it had happened before—or whether she actually had sufficient power to cut him off. On days like today, she favoured the former premise and it was aggravating.

"I have to contact Saitō-san," she told Kimigiku and Chiharu. "Chizuru fainted—she's okay now!—and Saitō-san wants my opinion, since he obviously can't trust my, my—you know, I need to ask Hijikata-san to teach me some really _good_ things to call people who annoy me. Don't worry, I'll tell you about Chizuru—maybe—after." To cheer herself up, Sen winked at Chiharu. "And if Hijikata-san has any useful rude names for people like my uncle, I'll pass them along."

Sen concentrated on Saitō's now familiar mind. She could tell immediately that he was distressed, because she was able to find him much more quickly than usual. Normally he was easy to overlook even with a reasonable idea of his location. Of course, it would have been easier to simply speak to him through Satoshi and then set up the link, but from what her uncle had conveyed, Saitō had no desire for any mental contact with the man, and she didn't blame him at all at the moment.

When she did contact Saitō, he blinked—well, metaphorically speaking—at the unusual force in her mental tone. _Gomene, Saitō-san,_ she told him, quickly calming herself. _My uncle annoys me. He's not a bad person, though,_ she added, somewhat unconvincingly.

_Thank you for contacting me, Sen-hime_ , Saitō said politely, more or less ignoring her comments about Satoshi. Sen received the impression that he agreed with her that the man was annoying and that the jury was still out as to his overall character.

_You would like me to examine Chizuru-chan?_ Sen asked. _My uncle said that she recovered some of her memories when she saw him, but it's not clear about what—possibly some recollections of him, her parents and her, ah, other uncle._

_That is correct, Sen-hime. She fainted, and since then has felt dizzy and ill, although she keeps insisting that she is feeling better._ After a tiny pause, he added: _I believe that she is feeling slightly better physically. But I'm not sure that she has been herself since this morning._

_In what way?_ asked Sen, puzzled. Satoshi hadn't mentioned anything being wrong earlier in the day. Sen could tell that Saitō was deeply embarrassed, but determined to mention anything that might be relevant to his wife's condition.

_She was crying, but I don't know why. She was… concerned about her appearance? Chizuru is rarely despondent._ Sen would have laughed at how defensive he sounded, but he was too worried for her to mock just then. _Also, she was… upset at my absence. But I had to be on patrol. I know that it may be difficult for… a while… to be apart. I would not have bothered you with this, except that Satoshi-sama agreed that it would be best for you to see if there is anything you can do about how Yukimura Kōdō's magic may be affecting her. I was under the impression that whatever he used to suppress Chizuru's abilities was completely gone now._

Sen hesitated. The part about the magic was serious enough, especially since Sen had also thought that Chizuru was no longer affected by any of Yukimura Kōdō-san's left-over spells. Chizuru's memory loss was easily ascribed to the trauma of whatever had happened to her twelve years ago. Now Sen wasn't so sure. Worse, it appeared as though Kōdō-san had picked up a trick or two from his—partner? collaborator? evil assistant?—Yukishima Masaru-san. The distraction spell that Satoshi had noticed was apparently Masaru-san's type of magic. Unfortunately, that wasn't the immediate problem.

_May I speak with Chizuru-chan?_

Saitō didn't say anything, but a moment later Chizuru's presence was clear and strong beside his. Sen decided that it would be worth it to project an image. Somewhat to her surprise, Chizuru helped her.

_Kimigiku—no, I mean Kimiko-sama—showed me how, when I was able to study with her_ , Chizuru said, a little hesitantly. She brightened at Sen's whole-hearted approval. _I'm feeling much better_ , she added, slightly defiantly. _I wish I hadn't fainted and upset everyone. But I've… never been able to remember before… what they looked like. My parents, I mean._

There was a sudden wave of deep sadness, and Sen found herself blinking tears from her eyes. She still missed her own mother very much, no matter how well she set it aside because she had to. An instant later—like being doused in cold water, as she later told Chiharu—Saitō had said, perfectly calmly: _You see, Sen-hime? This is unlike Chizuru. I assure you that she was not unhappy a few minutes ago._

The sadness receded in the face of Saitō's uncompromising practicality, although Sen got a clear sense of confusion from the man when both she and Chizuru were suddenly united in being upset with his apparent callousness. For a moment she thought he might abandon the mental contact entirely, since he could not perceive that it was helping.

_Saitō-san? Gomenasai. You are correct. Chizuru-chan, I'm sorry you are sad, but we need to discuss something… rather important._

_What is it, Sen-hime?_

_Well, as to the magic, I'm sorry, but I really can't sense anything. The next time we are together—myself and Chiharu-chan and Chizuru-chan—we will try again to figure out if there is some residual magic in place. The, ah, problem is—_ Sen stopped, she had no idea how to do this. She was even tempted to just… let it go. Only the thought of her uncle's sardonic expression if she gave up made her continue. _Chizuru-chan? I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you this… but… congratulationsyou'repregnant!_

There was a moment of complete mental confusion and then silence from her cousin and her cousin's husband. Surprisingly—to Sen, at least—it was Chizuru who raised the obvious objection.

_Osen-chan? Um… how do you know? I mean, um…_ Chizuru dissolved into the expected embarrassment and Saitō's presence was strangely contained, almost wary.

With the first hurdle behind her, Sen forced herself to continue. She was, after all, the Princess of the Oni, and she had seen and been forced to deal with a number of difficult matters over her short lifetime. She drew a deep breath, both physically and mentally.

_I don't know how or why,_ Sen told her cousin, careful to keep her thoughts clear of any emotion other than general affection, _but you appear to be about two months with child. The… pattern is now clear enough to sense, if one is, ah, adept with Soul magic._

_That's, really, really not possible_ , Chizuru replied immediately.

Sen waited for Saitō to say something—anything—in support of his wife, but he remained completely silent. The princess had to suppress an immediate sense of dread—that Saitō would refuse to believe that the child was his, that he would doubt his wife… There was no doubt in Chizuru's mind; her memories and feelings were clear—too clear, really. Sen felt her body react to sensations that weren't hers to recall and instinctively shielded her mind from the unintended input.

Saitō finally—finally!—rejoined the conversation. _You would not tell us this if you were not certain. Therefore, I accept that Chizuru is with child and that you are merely concurring in Satoshi-sama's assessment of her situation. It would explain his behaviour._

Saitō's mental voice was… odd. Sen focussed on the visual image and saw that he was speaking more to Chizuru than to her, despite his words. He seemed to be telling her—Chizuru-chan—that whatever happened, it was going to be alright. How he could do that without Sen hearing or sensing it, Sen couldn't understand, but she could see it happening, and could feel Chizuru relaxing. She had a feeling that her aggravating uncle could probably explain it to her, but she wasn't sure she could deal with him just now. Maybe Kimigiku knew.

As Saitō focussed on his wife, Sen realized that she had completely misunderstood his earlier silence. He wasn't angry, or even upset, exactly; he was terrified. She could sense it now—barely; it was contained behind extraordinary shields. He believed that his wife could not be more than two or three days pregnant; he also believed Sen—and Satoshi—that she was actually more than two months pregnant. In retrospect, if Sen hadn't been so worried that Saitō would react the way that most men—in her opinion—would react, she would have realized that it was a genuinely frightening prospect. There had to be some reason for what had happened, of course, but Sen hadn't had enough time think about it, although one name immediately came to mind. For whatever reason—probably foolish sentiment—Sen hoped that Suzuka wasn't responsible, for once.

_Sen-hime?_ Saitō's mental tone was still slightly distant, and there was a searching expression in his dark blue eyes. _I think there was something else you wished to tell us? Or rather, Chizuru thinks that there is something else._

_Osen-chan?_ Chizuru's voice chimed in. _Is-is there something wrong? Only I don't_ feel _as though anything is wrong. I was just a bit startled—I mean, it's a bit of a, um, shock._ Chizuru sounded more or less like herself, although now that Sen was paying attention she thought that she could detect the fact that Chizuru had some kind of private contact with her husband.

Sen fought down a giddy sense of unreality. How could they react like this? Or rather, how could they not react… more? Or maybe they were reacting, just privately? Or maybe they were still absorbing the information? It was puzzling.

_There is one other thing,_ Sen told the parents-to-be. Then she giggled, which was terribly embarrassing. _Gomen! It's just—there are two of them. Twins, I mean. So, congratulations twice over!_

_Ohhhhhhhh._ Chizuru seemed very pleased. Her entire mental tone was gradually shifting to a kind of nervous-excited happiness.

Once again, there was no discernible reaction from Saitō other than a mental affirmation that he had heard what Sen had said. Sen wondered at what point he would simply expire from stress, and eyed his impassive countenance somewhat warily.

_Well,_ Sen concluded, having given Saitō a chance to commune with his wife (if that's what he was doing), _we should really give the two of you some time to take it all in, right? Only I think you'll have to escort my uncle out of the compound. Although if you want I can just tell him to leave without being seen. I expect he can manage that._

Chizuru was barely listening to her. Her face was gradually taking on a kind of faraway, happy look, and Sen grinned when she saw Saitō look at the expression with a kind of dawning horror. That seemed more normal, somehow.

_I will escort Prince Satoshi to the gate,_ Saitō said firmly. Then, showing his true colours at last, he added, slightly desperately: _Could you… watch over Chizuru for me while I do?_

_Of course, Saitō-san._

_Thank you for all of your assistance, Sen-hime_ , Saitō told her. Then the direct mental link disappeared.

_Osen-chan!_ Chizuru was beaming at her, and Sen realized that her cousin had effortlessly maintained the complex mental and visual link when Saitō stepped away. _I know that it's very strange, and Saitō-san is going to worry terribly—but it's also a bit exciting, isn't it?_

Sen stared at her cousin. Personally, she thought she'd be more upset than excited, in Chizuru's place, but it seemed that part of Chizuru's strength lay in adapting to her situation. Besides, Sen couldn't help but be happy if Chizuru was happy.

_It_ is _very exciting_ , she told her cousin, with perfect truth. For one thing, the birth of these twins had the potential to create significant changes in Oni society, although Sen suspected it would take a long time with the Western Oni. For another thing, Sen was rather looking forward to being Auntie Sen.

_Is Saitō-san still treating you well, now that he doesn't have Kimigiku and me to keep an eye on him?_

Chizuru looked so startled at the question that Sen laughed aloud and added: _I mean, obviously you get along well enough for_ some _things…_ _Which you never did tell me about, now that I think of it_.

_…I don't think I should talk about that…_

_Was it better than kissing?_

_Osen-chan!_

_You're turning bright red, so I'll take that as a yes._

To Sen's surprise, Chizuru pulled herself together and managed an almost-stern expression: _Harada-san was in a very good mood last night. Did you see him?_

_Chizuru-chan!_

Chizuru smiled at her cousin. Then she tilted her head slightly. _Hajime is back. I'll talk to you later, Osen-chan._

Sen returned the smile, sensing a polite but clear dismissal. _Bye, Chizuru-chan._

Chizuru greeted her husband somewhat tentatively, but once he discovered that they were truly alone he held her tightly for several minutes and then kissed her passionately, first on the mouth and then on the neck. Somewhat to Chizuru's disappointment, he recollected himself before things went any farther. He did sit down with her in his lap, though, which made her very happy; she had been worried that he would insist on going to lunch with the others. She didn't mind that he was silent—she knew that he needed a chance to think things through a little.

"Are you worried, Chizuru?" Saitō asked eventually.

"Not really," Chizuru replied. "I wanted a child with you. Now I get to have two. I keep wondering what they'll be like." She caressed her flat stomach unconsciously, and then looked at Saitō in some surprise. He was becoming aroused.

"You—the idea of children with you—the way you touch your belly…" Saitō shrugged uncomfortably.

"You don't mind how I look," Chizuru commented, somehow cuddling against him even more closely.

"…I do not understand." Saitō's expression didn't change much, but he appeared to be genuinely confused. "You know that I think you are very pretty."

The words were inadequate to convey how he really felt, but he was feeling a little beleaguered. Events were once more rushing beyond his control. Not that he had control over having children, exactly, but it would have been nice to have a few months to get used to the idea of being married, first. Now it appeared that even Chizuru's pregnancy was going to be two months—two months!—shorter than expected.

Chizuru sighed—but mostly in a contented way. "I'm the only one who doesn't look unusual in some way," she explained. "I don't really stand out."

Saitō felt a flicker of comprehension. After meeting Chiharu-sama and Kichirō-kun, as well as some of the others, Chizuru was feeling ordinary in comparison.

"I hope that our children"—Saitō had to suppress a slight shiver at the word—"look just like you, dear one."

Chizuru beamed at him. "Thank you, Hajime. I hope they look just like you! You have such nice hair and wonderful eyes." She was a little pink with embarrassment, but so sincere that Saitō ruthlessly set aside his own feelings of extreme discomfort so that she wouldn't be made unhappy. He had to wonder though, if her unusual behaviour—from being upset to the point of tears in the morning to being so happy now—was attributable to the pregnancy or to some legacy of whatever magic Kōdō might have placed on her. It worried him a little that he preferred the idea of semi-hostile magic to several months of alternating tears and joy.

"I wonder if we'll have two girls or two boys," Chizuru was saying, mostly to herself.

"More likely one of each," Saitō replied. Chizuru turned an inquiring look on him. "According to everyone we've spoken with, belief and expectation are everything. Knowing you, with your ability to believe wholeheartedly in what you hope will be true, we will have a girl-child for your clan and a boy-child for mine."

"That _would_ be perfect," conceded Chizuru. "But I know that you would like to have boys to train." Her warm brown eyes seemed to grow rather misty, and Saitō was perturbed to see tears forming.

"Chizuru?"

"They'll look so sweet in their little kimonos! I hope they're as handsome as you are!" She sniffled a little.

Bright red and bewildered, Saitō could only stare as his wife simultaneously smiled and cried. It was all very complicated, he decided.

* * *

**[III]—Sano and Shinpachi**

* * *

Shinpachi was at lunch; Saitō and Chizuru were not. To the surprise of those who were there, Shinpachi failed to contribute to the ribald speculation on Saitō's probable reason for missing the noon meal. Sano thought he might know why, but decided to wait until the other man wanted to talk about whatever he had discussed with Satoshi-sama.

"Let's go out for a couple of drinks after the patrol today," Shinpachi suggested.

"I dunno—we're on alert," his friend demurred, although the idea did appeal. Of course, so did the idea of sneaking away after dinner to see if Osen-chan was back from Yase.

To everyone's relief but Sōji's, Hijikata-san announced that since the Chōshu were attempting to reach a diplomatic settlement, the full alert was rescinded. Shinpachi and Sano were given grudging permission to have a few drinks after their patrol as long as they were back before eight. They decided to invite Sōji and Heisuke to join them, even though Heisuke wouldn't be able to stay long since he was scheduled for patrol with Inoue that evening.

Hijikata-san showed up at Shinpachi's door during the few minutes he took to don his _haori_ and protective head-guard. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

"Did it go okay?" asked Hijikata without any preliminaries.

"Yeah. Pretty strange though." Shinpachi finished knotting the head-guard into place and gave the Vice Commander his full attention. "Have you thought about it, Hijikata-san? Meeting your, uh, father, I mean."

"Not going to happen," said Hijikata decisively. "My plan is to steer clear as much as possible for as long as possible. Don't know if it'll work, but that's my plan. Doesn't mean I won't learn as much as I can, just that I'd like to avoid getting sucked into all the craziness. Like that shit-show yesterday morning. I'm still not too happy about that, though I'm glad you could pull Saitō's ass out of the fire."

"I get that," responded Shinpachi. "But I don't know how well non-involvement's going to work out. I mean—they had furies, you know?"

"Yeah," said Hijikata. "I know."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** So much fun! And don't worry, Souji and Heisuke have their own strange and fateful moments still to come. Poor Saitō! Those of you who know (and have seen pictures on my tumblr blog) know that I write with my Saitō plushie on my left and my Sano plushie on my right. Sano-plushie is currently lobbying for more time with Sen.

What do you all think? Also, like Sen (and maybe Saitō, although he's _just a little_ in shock right now), I haven't forgotten Kenshin. Or Kazama. Or Amagiri and Kameko. Or even Shiranui, who will be in an interesting spot if Kimigiku-Kimiko enforces Saitō's promise to allow Chizuru to heal his twin half-sisters. (I haven't forgotten them either.)

Why do you suppose Chizuru is two months pregnant instead of two days? Hmm. And will her husband lock her in a vault?

Please review or comment if you get the chance, I'd really like to know what you think of it all!


	82. All in the Family (Almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Satoshi and father-to-be Saitou both have a lot to think about... And so does Shinpachi, who is starting to realize how much is going on behind the scenes.
> 
> Hijikata tries to keep up with competing priorities (and good luck with that!).
> 
> Kazama Chiharu and Kazama Kichiro begin their training.
> 
> Chizuru learns a bit more about her condition--and it's a bit of a shock.

  
**Author's Note:**

This chapter took longer to write than anticipated, for which I apologize. There is a great deal going on (in the story), and sometimes it is difficult to know what my readers want to see more of and what can happen "behind the scenes". There are also scenes which I need to include for various reasons that may not be apparent until later on.

I am also behind on some of my "thank-you"s for reviews and comments. I'd like to assure you that every review is read avidly and much appreciated. I hope to catch up on responding to everybody personally if I can. For the moment, however, I'd like to at least thank a few people here:

**Kuroki Orya** (who is currently working on her own Hakuouki fiction in a fascinating modern AU):  please see "The Gang That Rocks" on FF.net if you get the chance. [OkiChi--I don't read a lot of OkiChi, but I'm enjoying this setting]  
**Eliz1369** (who has a very well-written story going on in a different modern AU):  please see "An Unearned Gift" on FF.net if you get the chance. [OkiChi--again, not my usual reading, but very nicely conceived and written]  
**HakuSaitoSan** here on AO3 who has dealt with my slight publishing hiatus by posting marvellous (and funny) reviews here that always make me smile (although who wouldn't smile with so much encouragement?)

Thank you very much also to those who have posted kudos here--it means a lot just to know people are reading the story!

Sigh. I appreciate all of my readers, so please don't feel left out if I haven't mentioned you here this time; there are several of you that I have thanked so many times that I expect you're tired of it. I've come to realize what a terrific group of people there are in this fandom.

~ _ImpracticalOni_

**P.S.** If you see me publishing shorter stuff in between chapters it's because sometimes I need a chance to be randomly creative in other directions!

**P.P.S.** Hakuouki Kyoto Winds (i.e., the English localization of the new Hakuouki game, will be out on May 16 in North America, May 19 in Europe): I will be playing

**** P.P.P.S.** For the first time in several months I'm playing a game; this one is the Hakuouki-universe Oni prequel **_Demon's Bond_** , which takes place around and during the Battle of Sekigahara which split East and West Japan and the Eastern and Western Oni (mentioned only very briefly in Hakuouki canon).  I truly didn't know there was such a game (I'd only seen the Japanese name and never clued in that it was Hakuouki-verse), nor did I know that it had been **localized for mobile** in either 2015 or 2016.   **I was apprehensive** , since this game is at least **quasi-canon** , and deals directly with the Oni clans 260 years prior to Hakuouki.  Fortunately, for the most part, I seem to have unconsciously developed my Oni and Shinsengumi part-Oni along very similar lines to what is described in the game (although entirely unknowingly).   **On the whole, it's quite gratifying.**  (grin)

* * *

  **Quotes:**

_Advice is like snow - the softer it falls, the longer it dwells upon, and the deeper it sinks into the mind_  
— Samuel Taylor Coleridge

_There is nothing which we receive with so much reluctance as advice._  
— Joseph Addison

* * *

  **Chapter 82—All in the Family (Almost)**

* * *

**[I]—It's Hard to be a Prince**

* * *

 

When Satoshi returned home, he avoided his various guests and sat for some time in his private study, contemplating the morning's revelations. He was a little surprised to find that he was pleased to have finally met Shinpachi in person. It was a pity that their first meeting had been interrupted by the drama surrounding Chizuru-chan. He was beginning to think that Osen-chan's evaluation was correct after all: the Yukimura Heir needed somebody like the young Sakurai—it amused Satoshi to use the old names—to watch over her while she developed personally, physically, and in terms of power. She had tremendous potential and might even have Suzuka Gozen's rarest and least-known Gift—the ability to change a strong human (or perhaps part-Oni) into an Oni, given enough love and determination.

Satoshi was saddened, but not at all surprised, to find out that the Chizuru-chan's other uncle had oppressed and manipulated her for over a decade. He had warned his friend and brother-in-law Yukimura Kazuhiko that his younger brother Kōdō wasn't stable. It had been part of the reason that Satoshi had gotten to know the Yukimura children Kaoru and Chizuru—he had spent a great deal of the last year before the massacre visiting the Yukimura and trying to convince Kazuhiko to look more closely into Kōdō's research. The only good thing that had come out of it was that he knew a little more than most about the Yukimura healing magic. Except that now he was duty-bound to pass that knowledge on to Chizuru-chan. The future was looking busy, which was annoying.

After another hour of careful thought, Satoshi set about writing letters to be sent to trusted agents further North, who would begin careful preparations to make the Yukimura land—or at least the principal home—ready for its new mistress. The Sakurai land, which adjoined it, would be best left overgrown. For one thing, the occasional timber cut brought in some income toward maintaining the various properties; more importantly, it would continue to provide a screen to Chizuru-chan's home.

Satoshi also took the time to write a short letter to his contemporary and fellow philanderer, Shiranui Toshio-sama. He knew that Osen-chan had already drafted a formal letter to the soon-to-be grandfather, since he had helped her with it the evening before. Osen-chan still needed to go over the letter with her cousin and Sakurai-sama—such a fierce boy!—but once she had sent it, hopefully in the care of the happy couple themselves, Satoshi believed that a personal letter from the last pure-blood prince of the Okikurune would smooth things considerably. Toshio-sama was a snob as well as a womanizer. Having Prince Satoshi confirm that the girl was the Lady of the East would make a difference.

These matters attended to, Satoshi went in search of Kimiko-sama. He still wanted to have a word with Amagiri-san for various reasons to do with Chizuru-chan's affairs, but first he thought he'd continue his efforts to draw out Yukishima Akane-san—who was Amagiri-san's first cousin, now that he thought of it. Satoshi smirked: it wasn't often that the arrogant Western lords were caught with their pants down, so to speak, especially the Amagiri; consequently, it was always good to be reminded of their fallibility. In any event, Satoshi thought that the young woman might not be such a bad prospect for his son. She'd been given a very rough deal, in his view, but appeared to have avoided either apathy or self-pity. With any luck, her Amagiri blood and whatever minor Oni blood that her mother likely had would give her a reasonable measure of the Oni Gifts and would offset the dreadful inbreeding of the Yukishima clan with respect to her existing children. Michi and Mikio seemed fine, but that was something that he would want to observe more closely.

As he approached the door to the room he had given Kimiko-sama to use as an office, he realized that there was _also_ the matter of Osen-chan's attachment to Harada-san. And Harada-san was allegedly the legitimate son of the First Princess of Yase, Suzuka Gozen. Satoshi still wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, it was preposterous. On the other, so was Suzuka Gozen—he'd met her, and he was quite certain that whether or not she was his famous ancestress, the being calling herself Suzuka-hime did exist and was ridiculously powerful. Moreover, in a bizarre kind of way it made sense that although she seemed to be attempting to revive the Oni clans through a number of illegitimate part-bloods, she had ensured that the man she intended for Osen-chan's mate was the legitimate offspring of a traditional union. Suzuka-hime might not care much about such things, but the marriage tie had mattered to Satoshi's sister Shizuka and Suzuka-hime owed Shizuka a life.

"Are you coming in, Satoshi-sama?" Kimiko called out, interrupting Satoshi's thoughts.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Kimiko-sama." Satoshi entered the office, mentally scolding himself for his lapse in concentration. Still, while he might end up being busier than he preferred over the coming weeks, at least he wouldn't be bored.

* * *

**[II]—It's Hard to be a Husband**

* * *

They had been sitting together for some time, each absorbed in their own—very different—thoughts, when Saitō finally broached the topic uppermost in his mind.

"I must let the Commander and Vice Commander know."

Although Chizuru might have preferred a more personal topic of conversation, she knew Saitō too well to be surprised. At the same time, his apparent lack of excitement about her pregnancy was beginning to weigh on her. There had been that one moment when he had seemed to grasp how amazing it was that they had created _children_ together, but even that momentary reaction had seemed to be mostly a recollection of _how_ those children had been produced. Chizuru felt an unusual pang of self-pity and allowed it to colour her reaction.

"Of course, Hajime," she murmured quietly, before sighing deeply.

Saitō was not so absorbed in his mounting concerns about Chizuru, and how they were going to manage her pregnancy and then a family, that he failed to detect the off-key note in her reply. Although he felt out of his depth—in so many ways!—even his purely human senses would have told him that there was a problem. Unfortunately, there were so many reasons for Chizuru to be upset that he honestly didn't know what was wrong.

"Chizuru?"

For a moment, it appeared as though Chizuru was going to pretend not to understand his questioning tone. Fortunately for both of them, she was too aware of Saitō not to know that his focus right now was on how to keep her safe while still meeting his obligations to the Shinsengumi. She allowed compassion to overcome her resentment: for Saitō this situation had to be acutely distressing.

"I'm sorry, Hajime." Chizuru smiled up into the face that was so close to hers. Then she laid her head back against his shoulder, reminding herself how lucky she was just to be here with him. "I was being selfish. I wanted you to be excited about the… the twins"—Chizuru couldn't help a blush of combined pride and genuine pleasure at the thought, but persevered—"but I know you must be quite worried about everything and there's a lot that we don't know. I'm glad that at least we're together, no matter what happens."

She felt Saito relax very slightly behind her, and one hand gently smoothed her hair. He was trying to decide what to say, so she made herself wait patiently.

"I think that these future children of ours are fortunate to have such a loving mother," Saitō said at last. "But I promise to do everything I can to make sure that they know their father's love as well." He reddened and stumbled slightly over the last part, but it was what Chizuru needed to hear and it was true.

What Chizuru couldn't understand was how profound—how drastic—a change there had been in his basic worldview in the past several days and how difficult it was to adjust to that change. Saitō had always been certain that to live by the sword meant to die by the sword; it was simply the most likely outcome, as well as appropriate. He wasn't afraid of death, although he'd never pursued it and did not underestimate the value of his own life. But now he had a clear obligation to live, in order to protect and provide for his family, and that knowledge had shaken him badly. Only time would tell if it was possible to have both Chizuru and the Shinsengumi. And twins. Twins!

Chizuru was sniffling again, even though his words been intended to be reassuring. Saitō was beginning to think that if it weren't midday—and he didn't have far too much to do—he could use a drink. Or even several.

"You're r-right about talking to Hijikata-san, H-hajime," Chizuru told him, scrubbing at her eyes. "Please don't worry too much about me; I know from past experience with my, my uncle's clients, that pregnant women can be a little, um, emotional. I expect I'll manage better, um, soon. Really."

"Do you need to speak with a doctor?" Saitō asked, trying to resign himself to the fact that Chizuru's behaviour wasn't just the result of malign magic. "I was wondering about that. Yamazaki should be told as well, either now or soon."

"I don't think I need to see a doctor," Chizuru responded immediately, sounding a little more like her usual self. "Although eventually I suppose it might be useful. I'd rather speak with Osen-chan and Haru-chan first though and see what they recommend. Or maybe"—she tried to peer up at Saitō, but the angle was bad and she didn't really want to move—"do you think I could talk to Yukishima Akane-san? She seemed very calm and, and… she'd know what to expect I think?"

Saitō's immediate reaction to allowing his wife to make herself vulnerable to the comments of an unknown woman who had been married to Yukishima Masaru was not positive. However, he considered the matter as calmly as possible and reluctantly concluded that Chizuru had a point. Akane-san had been even younger than Chizuru when she had married and about the same age when she had borne her own twins—an odd coincidence, but most likely no more than a coincidence for once. No… not a coincidence: Akane-san's grandmother had been a Yukimura, now that Saitō thought about it. She and Amagiri were first cousins, and their grandmother would have been—he actually closed his eyes to work it out—Chizuru's great-aunt.

"I think that speaking with Osen-chan is a good idea," Saito conceded, "and if you trust Chiharu-sama then I don't mind you including her in your discussions. I'm not sure about Yukishima Akane-san, but she is undoubtedly your best source of information—as long as she does not mislead you."

"Oh Hajime! She wouldn't do that!"

"Why not?" Saitō asked bluntly. "We know very little about her and we have no idea how she really feels about the fact that I came into her house and killed most of the guards and staff. I was also largely responsible for the death of her husband, although Harada actually killed the man."

Chizuru crumpled, as memories of yesterday morning's bloody carnage flashed through her mind. Saitō, belatedly aware of having displayed a complete want of tact with his pregnant wife, held her close and once again fought down panic. Suddenly it didn't seem so bad that he'd missed the first two months of this. Except that they had no idea _why_ Chizuru was two months pregnant. He had an idea that Satoshi-sama was the most likely person to work out _that_ mystery, and he fully intended to speak with the man again very soon. But when?

"Sorry, sorry," Chizuru was mumbling into the front of Saitō's black kimono. "I p-promise I'll do better than this soon, Hajime. I won't be like this once I'm over the s-surprise about everything." She forced herself to let go of Saitō and sit up straight. She was unable to resist giving him a shy kiss as she smoothed the folds of his kimono, however.

Saitō was momentarily startled, but quickly decided that kissing his wife was preferable to talking about sensitive matters like unknown cousins, killing sprees and strange mystic forces. He moved Chizuru so that he could return her kiss more effectively, and devoted several minutes to ensuring that she knew how he felt about her. It was simultaneously satisfying and comforting, even though they both ended up breathless and—

"This is _not_ going to help me organize my thoughts in order to present things properly to the Vice Commander," Saitō muttered. Very reluctantly, he set his rosy-cheeked wife down on the floor in front of him, a little taken aback to see how disheveled she'd become in such a short time.

"N-no," Chizuru agreed, blushing as she tried to drag her own thoughts back to present matters. "And we both have things to do this afternoon, right?"

"Well, I do," agreed Saitō. "I haven't trained with my men in several days, and I need to practise with the longer Sakurai blade as soon as possible. And you are supposed to be working out a schedule for looking after your garden and working with Yamazaki—although now that you know about your condition, you should probably rest more, especially in this heat. I am also concerned that the courtyard has not been entirely secure lately."

He was looking _thoughtful_ again, Chizuru saw. She consoled herself with the memory of how he had just kissed her and wondered how she was going to convince him not to become completely paranoid over her pregnancy. For a start, she would have to regain her usual cheerful equanimity—that would help. She rose to her feet without replying and started tidying herself. When Saitō followed suit, still with that tiny, unusual crease between his brows, she smiled at him and made a point of turning for his inspection.

"I don't look any different, do I?" she asked.

"Objectively, no," Saitō told her. "But I am unable to be objective about the matter. To me, you look different because I know that you are, ah, with child. I mean that in a positive way." He knew that he was floundering and quickly returned to the main point. "I think it would be best for me to speak with the Vice Commander on my own, Chizuru. I will return as soon as I am done. Then we can decide whether to tell Yamazaki our news."

"I could help to clear up the kitchen while you speak with Hijikata-san," Chizuru suggested tentatively.

"I do not think that is necessary," replied her husband.

Reminding herself that she wanted to reassure Saitō, not worry him, Chizuru agreed with good grace to stay in their rooms. After all, she had quite a few things to think about while he was gone, and maybe if she rested a little now, then she would be less sleepy this evening. She was rather glad not to be facing Hijikata-san: she was firmly convinced that he was a good man, but he was still very intimidating.

* * *

**[III]—It's Hard to be Prince Charming (When Surrounded by Oafs)**

* * *

Harada's patrol was uneventful until he reached the last part of his route. He hadn't really expected anything, given the events of the day before, but when his eyes automatically searched the spot where he had first seen Kimigiku-san and Sen-hime he discovered that his Oni princess hadn't forgotten him. She was waiting in almost the exact same place as she had been that first time, and the smile she gave him was just as bright. He actually found himself reddening slightly when he realized from the muffled coughs and hastily suppressed chuckles behind him that the eight men who were with him had noticed his admirer.

He raised a hand, bringing the unit to a halt, and walked quickly through the crowd toward the elegantly-dressed young woman who stood demurely waiting for him. Not that you could call her expression demure. A number of people around them were shaking their heads either in pity or in a scandalized fashion to see such a pretty—and apparently well-born—girl falling under the spell of an officer of the Shinsengumi. He was an attractive young man, and Harada-taichō was known to be more approachable than most of the Shinsengumi, but he was just as violent as the rest of them when it came down to it and he would be among those standing against the Chōshu if they attempted to gain access to the Imperial Palace by force.

"Hijikata-san's going to have my head—or my guts—if he finds out that I've been flirting while on duty," Harada remarked, bowing politely to his princess. _His_ princess? At moments like this it seemed improbable. Oddly unsure of himself, he adopted the tone he usually would with a pretty girl. "I'm willing to take risks for a beautiful lady, though—how may I be of assistance?"

Sen bowed—slightly—in return and then gave him a rather sharp look. "Oh? I was under the impression that Hijikata-san was well-aware of your habit of flirting while on duty and regarded it as a useful information-gathering method when exercised with proper caution. Harada-san is much admired in Southern Kyoto, I believe."

Harada didn't respond immediately. He leaned on his spear, apparently as relaxed as ever, trying to process the situation. His heart had leapt when he had seen her waiting for him, which went against his cautious nature and made him slightly uneasy. He also felt curiously exposed by having her approach him in public this way, when she could have easily spoken to him more discreetly—mind-to-mind in fact. On the other hand, he was getting mixed messages from her on an emotional level—she seemed both determined on the one hand and vulnerable on the other. He slowly put it together, occasionally glancing around and nodding in a very _friendly_ way at those who seemed inclined to linger nearby.

"Osen-chan, you don't need to prove anything to me, and I'd like to think that you know you don't need to make a point to the public at large to prevent me from flirting with other girls. So assuming that I haven't upset you—and I can't imagine how—and assuming that there isn't an emergency, what's up? You know I'm happy to see you—you can tell. I'm just surprised."

Sen looked down as though she'd been politely rebuffed, and murmured something vaguely like an apology. Mentally, she was much less reserved.

_To be perfectly honest, Harada-san, I just wanted to see you. Also, my uncle ruffled my feathers a little, and I suppose that made me want to do something to show him that I am perfectly serious about you. I expect that Kimigiku would have made me handle things better, but she's busy—we all are._

It would have taken a much harder-hearted man than Harada (not to mention one who wasn't at least half-way in love) to resist such a confession, especially since it was evident in the mental undertones that Sen was feeling both pressured and overwhelmed. Still aware of the people around them, not to mention the curious eyes of his men, Harada smiled in a friendly way, but didn't reach out to touch Sen's hair or shoulder as he otherwise might have.

_Your uncle ruffled my feathers too, hime-chan, so as long as your annoyance is with him and not me then we're good. And I did want to see you; I just didn't know how to manage it. Besides, I promised to go out with Shinpachi when we're done—you probably know why. I wish I could be there to help you more, I really do._

Harada sensed disappointment from Sen, which she quickly explained.

"My cousin told me that Hijikata-san had agreed to allow an officer to visit us to provide lessons—when it was possible, of course, and in return for suitable compensation. She and I had hoped that somebody might be able to come by this evening—since my uncle is convinced that the Shinsengumi will not need to be on full alert for several more days yet."

"I will speak to the Vice Commander on your behalf," Harada responded. "As well as to Shinpachi. Maybe we can come up with something. We'd never planned to be out late anyway."

"Thank you Harada-san." Sen bowed.

"I was a pleasure speaking with you," Harada told her, with all the sincerity that he could convey at such a time and place. He bowed, gave Sen one last smile, and hurried back to his patrol.

"Everything okay, sir?" asked his vice-captain respectfully.

"Just fine. I have a message for the Vice Commander though—I gather he knows the girl's uncle."

The man looked at him for a moment, saw the odd amber eyes go slightly hard, and decided that the Captain didn't want to be teased over this particular girl. Harada nodded at him and gestured for the patrol to move on—there was a reason that the man was his second-in-command, after all.

* * *

**[IV]—It's Definitely Hard to be a Vice Commander (Or, Why Can't They Just Stay Home?)**

* * *

Saitō would have preferred some time to think and meditate before speaking with the Vice Commander. Unfortunately for him, he arrived just as Hijikata was organizing his papers after lunch, and he found himself sitting across from his superior only a few minutes after leaving Chizuru, who had seen him off with a cheerful smile and only the faintest hint of anxiety. He knew that she was working hard to be less emotional for his sake, and he appreciated the gesture.

"Yes Saitō? Is it too much to hope that you've come to discuss the fitness of your men, or a pressing need for extra sword polish?"

Hijikata's expression was forbidding. He'd spent almost an hour of his morning dealing with yet another Oni intruder, not to mention the unwelcome—if no longer quite so surprising—news that _yet another_ of his more reliable officers was part-Oni. Lunch had been almost unpalatable thanks to Sōji's heavy hand with the spices, but nobody had complained other than Hijikata because Sōji seemed to be in one of his less accessible moods.

"My men had no difficulties on patrol this morning, Vice Commander. I will have to thank Heisuke, Nagakura and Harada for keeping them in order. Also, I understand that Magoshi-kun performed well." After a brief, internal struggle, Saitō ignored the question about the sword polish. He gathered that it was meant in jest.

"Alright, let's get it over with—what's the latest disaster?"

Saitō found himself at a loss. He was very glad that Chizuru wasn't there. In fact, he was a little surprised to discover that he was annoyed on his own behalf by having the Vice Commander refer to his twins as a disaster. _My twins?_ Saitō's annoyance fled before the shocking discovery that at some point he had gotten emotionally attached to the concept of the children, even though he still wasn't remotely comfortable with the idea.

"Saitō?" This time the Vice Commander's voice was sharp with concern rather than annoyance, and Saitō realized that his doubt and confusion must have shown in his face.

" _Sumimasen_ , Vice Commander. I hope it will not be a disaster. It's about Chizuru. She is with child—children."

Hijikata stared at him and then his brows drew into a sharp vee.

"How do you know? No—let me guess, it was some form of Oni magic. Did Satoshi-sama do something?"

Saitō felt his face tighten as understanding for Chizuru's feelings earlier swept over him. The Vice Commander's questions were reasonable, but… couldn't he have spared a moment to say that it wasn't a disaster? Or even to begin with standard words of congratulation? The answer to both questions was no, of course. Saitō had reacted the same way, effectively.

"Yes, there was some kind of Oni magic involved. Satoshi-sama didn't do anything specific of which I am aware; however, Chizuru reacted strongly to seeing him. She recognized him from when she was a young child, which is the first time she's remembered any part of her past other than living with Yukimura Kōdō in Edo."

"Oh? Do you think she did recognize him or is she being tricked?"

"I believe she recognized him. Also, Satoshi-sama clearly did not and does not trust Yukimura Kōdō."

"Hmm. That's not good news for us, maybe. Not that I trust His Highness either, mind you. And he says that Yukimura—that is, your wife—is pregnant."

"Īe. He told me to contact Sen-hime and ask her to evaluate Chizuru's condition."

"Can you do that? Contact people at a distance?" Hijikata watched Saitō narrowly— _just what could the man do now?_

"No, Vice Commander. But Satoshi-sama asked Sen-hime to contact me. Unless he, she or they have completely misled me, Sen-hime herself spoke directly with me and confirmed that Chizuru is with child."

"You said children, before," Hijikata pointed out. "Which is it?" He knew he was being hard on the man, but honestly, the timing was awful.

"Children. Twins, according to Sen-hime."

"And she and her uncle know all this about a girl only—what?—two or three days pregnant? Or is there something that you're not telling me?"

Saitō hung onto his temper mostly by virtue of having asked all the same questions himself, earlier.

"Chizuru is about two months pregnant, according to Sen-hime. _Nobody_ knows how that is possible." Saitō left it there, at a loss to know what else to say.

Hijikata was staring at Saitō, arms folded over his chest.

"You're quite sure that—"

" _Yes_ , Vice Commander. I am quite sure."

Hijikata pinched the bridge of his nose. To Saitō's relief, he appeared to be thinking, rather than angry. His expression was forbidding, but Saitō knew him well enough to recognize frustration with the world rather than irritation with his subordinate. They sat in silence together for some minutes. Then Hijikata shook his head.

"Congratulations, Saitō."

"Ah—thank you?" Saitō was caught entirely off-guard. He could feel his expression shift to surprise.

Hijikata sighed. "Well, Amagiri-san said that it was likely, didn't he? I do pay attention to stuff, you know?"

"Yes, Vice Commander."

"And should I expect nieces or nephews?"

Saitō reddened. He hadn't quite known how to broach the matter of their relationship. He appreciated Hijikata-san mentioning it instead.

"Sen-hime didn't say."

"Most likely a boy and a girl though?" Hijikata's lips quirked into a dry smile. "I'm offended that you keep being surprised, Saitō. You must have less regard for my intelligence and knowledge of people than I'd thought. I was there for the wedding, you know. Sakurai-sama needs an heir, does he not? But until there is a girl-child, any boys belong to the Yukimura clan. So…"

"Yes, Vice Commander. I believe you are correct." Saitō finally overcame his surprise at Hijikata's understanding and added: "Although I am not sure who they will look like. I have been unable to persuade Chizuru that her appearance is… fine."

Hijikata shook his head at the younger man, the dry smile expanding into something perilously close to a smirk. "Seriously, Saitō?! Based on everything I've seen, Yukimura is the most normal-looking Oni in existence. You're going to have to try a lot harder than "fine" to convince her that she isn't the plainest girl there is. Especially if she's pregnant! Oh gods, you just have no idea do you?"

There was a pause and then Saitō looked down at his hands. "That is essentially correct, Vice Commander. I have no idea. Chizuru would like to speak with Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama. She has also asked if she can speak with Yukishima Akane-san—I don't know if you remember her."

Hijikata was frowning again, as the various problems associated with this particular pregnancy returned to the fore. On the one hand, it was completely normal for a pregnant woman—and she was so young, gods!—to want another woman to talk to. But it was going to be a challenge to have a woman in the compound as it was, and _that_ was probably already being discussed among the men thanks to Prince Satoshi and his big fat Oni mouth. Which reminded him that he still needed to talk to Kondō-san about exactly what to tell the captains to tell their men. It would probably end up being okay in the end, as Gen-san had said—Kōdō's known connection to the Bakufu and the Shinsengumi, and then his mysterious disappearance, provided a reason for Yukimura's stay and why they had tried to conceal her. Moreover, it was highly unlikely that Yukimura would be subject to any… inappropriate… behaviour at this point. As far as Hijikata was concerned, he wasn't going to even look for the pieces of any man stupid enough to misbehave towards Saitō's wife.

Saitō was still waiting for a response, and Hijikata nodded slowly. "I remember Harada's report—I didn't meet her. Tall woman, red hair. Related to Amagiri-san but not a full Oni. You and Nagakura found her—she had children, right? Is that why Yukimura wants to talk to her?"

" _Hai_."

"Where is she now? Do we know anything else about her?"

"She is with Kimigiku-san—now Yukishima-sama—in the Oni village of Yase. I understand from Sen-hime that she is helpful but cautious. We know very little more about her now than we knew before."

"So you don't trust her, especially with something that makes Yukimura vulnerable," Hijikata concluded, studying Saitō with some compassion. "I doubt you'll be able to cage the girl—Yukimura—up for the whole length of her pregnancy, Saitō." _Although I suppose that might not be too long at this rate._

Saitō's eyes flicked up from his hands, blue irises ringed in gold, and Hijikata realized that his thought had been "overheard". He watched in silence as Saitō blinked and the gold disappeared, but it was a salutary reminder that things weren't at all what they had once been. He hoped for everyone's sake, including Saitō's, that the man's well-known control would eventually gain the clear upper-hand over his Oni instincts.

"If you give permission, Vice Commander, then I will escort Chizuru to visit her relatives at times that do not conflict with my duties," Saitō said quietly. "I would prefer to keep her perfectly safe, of course, but that isn't possible. Or... fair."

"Seems to me that your wife wouldn't even stay in her room when faced with a direct order and a compound full of hostile men," Hijikata commented. "She wants to… be useful."

Saitō nodded. His face appeared wholly impassive, now, but Hijikata sensed something like gratitude, although he wasn't sure exactly why. Maybe he'd expected a more difficult conversation. Maybe it was just the chance to share his anxiety—in his own way.

"I can begin training Chiharu-sama as well, if you do not object," Saitō suggested, after a moment's thought.

"Harada will be disappointed. He's very taken with the princess, isn't he?"

Saitō surprised him with a slight smile. "The princess is very taken with Harada, Vice Commander." The smile faded. "I hope that he does not take her too lightly."

Hijikata's eyebrows rose a little. "That sounded slightly threatening, Saitō. I take it you're, ah, keeping an eye on things?"

"Chizuru would be distressed if anything were to upset Sen-hime."

"Your life has gotten very complicated, hasn't it, Saitō?"

"Yes, Vice Commander. It is not what I expected."

"Hells no! Gods, you'd have to be crazy to go through all this Oni crap on purpose—although at least you got a nice girl out of it, right?"

"Yes. That still… surprises me."

Hijikata's eyes gleamed. "Surprises the hell out of the rest of us too, don't kid yourself."

"… No Vice Commander. I don't."

"Let me think about your news a little before you tell anyone else, alright? Anyone else _here_ , I mean. Except Yamazaki—I'm guessing you want to tell him."

Saitō nodded gratefully.

"And tell me if you find out exactly what's going on with Yukimura. Oh, and pass along my respects to Amagiri-san."

"Yes, Vice Commander." Saitō sounded slightly bewildered and his eyes on Hijikata's face were searching. He hadn't known exactly what would happen, but he had expected more swearing.

Hijikata met the dark blue gaze squarely.

"Look, Saitō… There's a lot going on, and I don't know where any of us will end up. But I'm not going to give up a good officer unless I really have to, okay? Just keep me informed. Oh, and wait for Harada, Nagakura and Sōji to get back before you go anywhere this evening. You can have until ten."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu deshita_ , _Fukuchō._ " Saitō bowed more deeply than usual, and then rose, correctly taking Hijikata's words as both reassurance and dismissal.

* * *

**[V]—Schemer... You're Nothing But a Schemer...**

* * *

Vice Captain Takeda heard the rumours about Saitō-san's supposed marriage to Hijikata-san's page shortly before heading off on patrol with the Second Division. It was annoying that he hadn't found a way to capitalize on the situation while the girl's gender was still a secret, but such was life. Besides, he'd already started making careful inquiries about the wealthy young woman who appeared to be Yukimura-san's cousin, based on the scraps of information he'd either overheard or been told by Kondō-san. There were more than a few mysteries around both girls.

In any event, Takeda had several irons in the fire. His primary goal right now was to become captain of the Fourth or Fifth Division, and that meant using his time looking for potential recruits. Kondō-san was always very grateful to those who brought good warriors into the Shinsengumi. Fortunately, he had some extra coin to spend on drinking just now, since a very pretty young lady who was infatuated with Okita Sōji-san was paying him to provide information to her about her idol. Ah well, women were fools, especially when it came to men and money.

* * *

**[VI]—Prince Shinpachi?**

* * *

"So what's the news, Shinpat-san?" demanded Heisuke, as he came into the room in which Harada and Shinpachi were sitting over a rapidly-dwindling bottle of _sake_. Sōji followed in his wake, hands shoved into his sleeves and green eyes inquisitive.

Shinpachi poured himself another drink and tipped it back.

"We'll need more _sake_ ," said Harada. "Is there a girl around, Sōji?"

Sōji stuck his head back out into the passage, and eventually they had more bottles and two more cups. Heisuke was anxious to find out what was going on, since he couldn't stay long.

"Does it have to do with some kind of noble lord coming to see Chizuru-chan and Saitō?" asked Sōji, sipping slowly at his drink.

"Yeah, even I heard about that," commented Heisuke. "I guess Saitō's marriage isn't a secret or anything. Still, I'm surprised that somebody just brought it up like that."

Shinpachi and Harada exchanged looks. Harada shrugged and leaned back, cradling his cup in one large hand.

"That was Okikurune Satoshi-sama, Sen-hime's uncle," Shinpachi told Sōji and Heisuke. "On her mother's side. He's also Chizuru-chan's uncle on _her_ mother's side."

"A prince, eh? Little Chizuru-chan's awfully well-connected, isn't she?" Sōji's tone was dry. He wasn't easily impressed, but he liked to have his facts straight.

"Yes," agreed Shinpachi. He hesitated, and then added: "According to Satoshi-sama, I'm his son."

Heisuke's big eyes widened, but Sōji just nodded. "I wondered if it was something like that," he said simply. "Mind you, I already knew that the man had spent a lot of time with Hijikata-san and Shinpachi-san."

"So your dad's some kind of Oni prince?" Heisuke sounded simultaneously dubious and impressed. "But then…"

When Heisuke didn't finish his thought, Sōji finished it for him: "Then why are you only finding out now?"

"Satoshi-sama says it's because I was better off not knowing." Shinpachi shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "He's a good talker. Sometimes I believe him and sometimes I don't."

"Part-Oni have an odd sort of place in the Oni world," Harada put in. "Though I have the impression that it didn't use to be quite so unusual. Problem is that Saitō's the first part-Oni to survive changing into demon-form in a few hundred years. So part-Oni aren't really considered proper Oni anymore, even those raised within the Oni clans."

"You seem to know a lot about it," Sōji commented, raising his sharp brows.

"I listen well," Harada replied calmly.

Sōji looked like he wanted to say more, but Heisuke intervened.

"We already knew about Sano-san," he said impatiently. "I want to hear about Shinpat-san."

"There's not much to tell, really. Satoshi-sama had an affair with my mother, she ended up having me. He told me that he kept track of us afterward, but for the most part he stayed out of things. According to him, it wasn't a lot of fun being royalty and I seemed to be having fun with my life. He also said that both his sisters died pretty young and that he really wasn't too happy about either of their deaths—I guess he kind of implied that it was safer not to be related to him."

"And now?" asked Sōji.

"What do you mean?"

Sōji frowned at Shinpachi. "Well, are you going to stick around with the Shinsengumi or head off with your new dad and learn how to be a prince?"

"Hey—careful! You saying that I would just take off like that? Me?"

There was a short glaring contest between the two men, and for once Sōji didn't win.

"Alright, alright, sorry," he muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck. "But it's getting bad, you know? Saitō's not the same any more, Sano-san's neck-deep in Oni business—well, you are!—and now this!"

"It's a set-up no matter how you look at it, Sōji," Harada told him, his tone surprisingly sympathetic. "I mean, let's face it, it's just a matter of time before you and Heisuke get dragged in too, and don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"What do you mean it's a set-up?" Sōji demanded, tacitly confirming Harada's second point.

"Every one of the Oni we've met has been surprised by how many of us there are—and that we weren't noticed sooner. The main thing is this, though: Saitō's dad may be the same as Hijikata's and Yamazaki's—"

"What?!" Heisuke squeaked.

"I'm pretty sure we told you about that, Heisuke—geez, you must have been more drunk than I realized! Anyway, let me finish. They all have the same dad, but different mothers. And it's been confirmed that their mothers all had ancestors whose clans have died out. It turns out that Saitō's ancestors got wiped out by Kazama's ancestors."

"The blond bastard from the Ikedaya, right?" Sōji eyes had narrowed. "Arrogant asshole."

"Point is, there's a good chance that it isn't the fathers who matter so much—well, I admit that _your_ dad was a bit of a surprise, Shin—but…" Harada paused to get himself back on track. "Right. The point is it looks like it's the old bloodlines that are important—the missing ones."

"Well I don't care! I hate to quote Hijikata-san, the gods know, but fuck the damn Oni." Sōji glowered at his cup. "I know what my job is and nothing's going to stop me doing it."

Shinpachi leaned forward. "I hear you, Sōji, but what if we all end up like Saitō? Like… if the choice is between becoming an Oni and dying, you might as well become an Oni. If you make it, then great, you get stronger and faster and you don't go crazy."

Heisuke snickered. He'd consumed a fair bit of alcohol and Shinpachi tugged his cup away from him.

"If you go out on patrol drunk, Hijikata-san's going to kill you," he grumbled. "That wouldn't be so bad, but he'll probably be pissed with us too."

"I'm not drunk," complained Heisuke. "I was just thinking that Saitō doesn't seem to be _crazy_ exactly, but all of a sudden he's married and living with Chizuru-chan. Like, whoa."

"Sounds crazy to me," Soji agreed. "Tell me this, Sano-san: do you think that becoming an Oni has changed Hajime-kun?"

Harada hesitated and then nodded. "Yes. He's less cold and more human, kind of—although I have a feeling he's just getting used to stuff—but he's also more, I don't know, in tune with Oni stuff. Like, he understands things on a gut level that I only sort of get."

"He's good at accepting things, though," Sōji murmured, almost to himself. "I expect that helps. I mean, he doesn't do a lot of wondering about what _should_ have happened—he just goes with what _is_. That probably helps when you don't have any choice about stuff."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Harada agreed thoughtfully. Then he turned to the youngest member of the group: "Don't you have to get going Heisuke?"

Grumbling, Heisuke stood up and automatically reached for some money. Then he stopped and grinned.

"Hey—maybe your dad'll give you an allowance now, Shinpat-san! Especially if he's a prince. Heck, you could even pay for your own drinks sometimes!" Heisuke skipped easily away from Shinpachi's lunge. "See you guys. Let me know if anything interesting happens, okay? Sōji?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. Keep the streets safe for us tonight, alright?"

There was a ripple of laughter around the room. In all honesty, none of the four really believed that there was much out there that was scarier than they were. For the most part, they were right.

* * *

**[VII]—Please Don't Shoot Or Otherwise Inconvenience the Messenger**

* * *

In the end, Hijikata had agreed to allow Harada to accompany Saitō and Chizuru that evening—but only to Sen's Kyoto home. If Sen-hime was in Yase, then Harada was to return to the compound. The Vice Commander had added the comment that it was up to Sen-hime to figure out how to communicate with potential visitors; Hijikata didn't have extra men to send running around Kyoto delivering love letters. Harada had wisely forborne to say anything to this other than "of course" and "thank you". He'd left a hastily scrawled note for Saitō saying that he'd probably be at Sen's when they arrived.

When Saitō and Chizuru stepped onto the _engawa_ of Sen's home shortly and shed their sandals, the door was opened by a slim blond figure that Chizuru would have taken for Kichirō except that she could sense far more power and a calmness of mind that Kichirō had never attained.

" _Konbanwa_ , Saitō-sama, Chizuru-chan. Thank you for coming."

Saitō studied the young woman carefully. She didn't seem to be aware of Chizuru's pregnancy, but he expected that she was quite good at keeping her thoughts to herself. Sen-hime had contacted Saitō late in the afternoon, to ask if he and Chizuru would be visiting that evening. She had added that she had tried to contact Chizuru, but her "poor little cousin" was napping. Saitō had made arrangements for the visit—including asking Sen-hime to inform Chiharu-sama and Kichirō-kun that he would be training them for an hour or so—and then he had told Sen-hime that it was perfectly normal for Chizuru to be tired at the moment. His calm, assured tone had made the princess blink, which Saitō had counted as a minor triumph.

In fact, Saitō and Chizuru had managed to speak with Yamazaki before Sen had spoken with Saitō. The medic had been surprised to find out that the pregnancy was sufficiently advanced to be detected, of course, but his only comment had been that he hoped that the Oni could determine the cause. He had congratulated the couple in his usual serious manner, asked politely how Chizuru was feeling and agreed with her that pregnant women were often tired in the first and last stages of pregnancy. He had been rather taken aback when Chizuru had told him how pleased she was that the children would have their uncles nearby, but when Saitō had silently nodded his agreement with his wife, Yamazaki had perceptibly relaxed. On the whole, it had been almost… pleasant.

"You look very nice, Chiharu-chan!" Chizuru told the blonde woman slightly enviously, examining the pretty yukata and somehow more feminine hakama. Haru-chan could not possibly be taken for a boy.

"Thank you. Osen-chan and I were just discussing that we needed to buy you more appropriate clothes now that you don't have to dress in quite such a _male_ fashion." Chiharu saw—or more likely sensed—Saitō's frown and added reassuringly: "We understand that it's still best for Chizuru-chan to blend in a little, Saitō-sama; however, slightly prettier colours and patterns might not be amiss. Also, Chizuru-chan should have one or two nicer things to wear, even if she doesn't wear them often."

Saitō glanced down at his wife and could immediately tell that she was about to say that she didn't need any more clothes—even though she liked the idea very much. As much as he was dubious about trusting a Kazama—even one for whom had developed a certain respect—Saitō was equally doubtful that he knew how to ensure Chizuru's comfort in terms of matters such as clothing.

"I expect you are correct, Chiharu-sama," he said firmly, overriding Chizuru's softer answer. "Chizuru should have more appropriate clothing, even to wear within the Shinsengumi compound." He smiled briefly, but with genuine amusement. "If nothing else, she would be able to put away one set of clothing that I know she finds very dull indeed."

Chiharu was very curious when she saw Chizuru blush at the comment, but neither of the pair offered an explanation. She found herself struck once again by the realization that while Saitō-sama was not a demonstrative man, he seemed to care deeply about his wife. Chiharu had grown up knowing only coldness from her father, and she had certainly never seen him look at her mother the way that this… former human… looked at Chizuru-chan. She hoped that Chizuru-chan never had to know the grief of living with a husband as arrogant and unyielding and _unkind_ as Kazama Kazuhiro-sama. Then it dawned on her that she was tacitly approving—at least on some level—Chizuru's marriage to a man other than her brother. She forced herself to smile despite her conflicted beliefs.

"We will find a way to arrange a shopping expedition, then, Saitō-sama. Since I expect that you will wish to accompany us"—Chiharu couldn't imagine any other scenario—"we will wait on your convenience. In the meantime, Osen-chan has Chizuru's measurements and I believe that she is already having one or two things made up."

"Thank you very much!" Chizuru put in at this point, trying in vain to conceal how much she liked the idea of even just a few new clothes. She was concerned about the cost, but Saitō hadn't seemed worried. Then she remembered about the children on the way and the expense appeared especially foolish. While she struggled with what to say, Saitō and Chiharu-chan escorted her into Osen-chan's cozy sitting room on the second floor.

Her cousin was not alone. On the other hand, Harada-san wasn't the only other person there either. Much to Saitō and Chizuru's joint astonishment, Satoshi-sama was seated on a cushion sipping tea and surveying the various young people with amused eyes. He seemed both out of place and at home in Sen's personal quarters, and Chizuru briefly wondered why they were sitting here and not downstairs.

"Good evening, Saitō-sama, Chizuru-chan," Satoshi said politely, ignoring the way that Saitō was suddenly standing in front of his wife with narrowed eyes. "Osen-chan told me that she had to be at home this evening, and I still hadn't had the opportunity to see Chiharu-sama or Kichirō-kun, so I decided to visit."

"Good evening, Toshi-san," Chizuru said at once, bowing slightly. Then she turned red. "I mean Satoshi-sama."

"Please don't worry about it, my dear. It takes some time to get over the habits of youth, I believe." His eyes travelled over the assembled "youth" and he smiled benignly. "Kichirō-kun awaits you with avid attention, Saitō-sama. You seem to have made quite an impression on him."

Saitō blinked. The man conveyed a wealth of nuance somehow, but he felt no pressure on his mind. He didn't relax his guard, however. After his experience with Yukishima Amagiri Hideo-sama, he had a new appreciation for the ways in which experience trumped power with respect to the Oni Gifts.

"My brother and I look forward to training with you, Saitō-sama," Chiharu interposed politely, showing none of Sen's irritation or Chizuru's slightly child-like deference. "However, there is no rush."

Saitō hesitated. He didn't want to leave Chizuru with her uncle, but it was totally unreasonable to worry about her (and the children, whispered a tiny voice in his mind) when she was with Sen-hime and Harada. His eyes shifted to Harada and found reassurance in the sharp amber gaze.

"Before you go, Saitō-sama," Satoshi murmured, somehow sensing Saitō's decision, "I wanted to tell you that we do have some financial matters to discuss." When Saitō stared at him blankly, he explained further: "You are of age and have been acknowledged by the Princess. It is time for me to turn the management of your property over to you. There is no hurry, but there are various details of which you should be aware."

Only the fact that he already had all of his defenses firmly in place allowed Saitō to respond with reasonable equanimity: "I will endeavour to find the time to make an appointment with you, Satoshi-sama." He once again resisted the strong desire to leave with Chizuru—and to hell with the conventions, as the Vice Commander would say, except probably more forcefully. "Sen-hime, Chizuru wanted a chance to speak with you, so I will leave her with you."

"Of course, Saitō-san," said Sen, smiling at Saitō and making an unsuccessful attempt not to glower at her uncle. "We'll be fine."

Saitō touched his fingers lightly to Chizuru's cheek, in defiance of protocol. _Let me know if you need me_ , he told her—although it came out more like a command.

_I will! Don't worry, Hajime—I'll be alright, really. There's nothing wrong going on._

_You worry me._

_And be nice to Kichirō-kun!_

Saitō discovered that it was possible to sigh out loud even in the middle of a private, mental conversation. That embarrassed him enough that he bowed silently to Sen-hime and Satoshi-sama, nodded to Harada, and escorted— _swept_ , as Chizuru told him later—Chiharu-sama from the room.

"Your colleague isn't a very trusting type, is he?" Satoshi said blandly to Harada.

Harada smiled pleasantly in response. "That's true, but unfortunately we deal with a lot of untrustworthy people in our line of work."

The two men eyed each other speculatively. Sen made an irritated sound. Chizuru, oddly enough, had to stifle a desire to giggle. Her uncle glanced over at her and smiled. For some reason, this smile seemed far more genuine than any that she'd seen so far from him. It was… an approving look.

"Harada-san, Osen-chan, I really do need to speak with Chizuru-chan. The difficulty is that I have private matters to discuss with her, but her husband has set the two of you to guard her from me. How do you propose that we resolve this?"

"I don't really see how we can," Harada said bluntly. "I think you'll have to wait for Saitō to come back."

"Harada-san?" Chizuru sat down beside her cousin. "I don't think that Satoshi-sama is going to do anything to me—anything bad, I mean. Aside from anything else, why would he do it this way, with Hajime-san and Osen-chan and you nearby? It just seems really unlikely, doesn't it?"

"I hear what you're saying, Chizuru-chan, but I value my life. Your husband's a pretty scary guy, you do know that, right?"

Chizuru bit her lip, but wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Go ahead and speak with Chizuru-chan, Uncle," Sen said at last, into a growing silence. "I know you can do it without our permission anyway. But if we're here then at least we can help if there's any problem." Sen looked at Harada, whose eyes had narrowed in a rather unfriendly fashion. "Harada-san. I know my uncle's mind well enough that I can make life very difficult for him if he does anything wrong. I think that even Saitō-san tries to let Chizuru-chan make her own decisions—well, most of the time."

"Saitō will kill me if anything goes wrong. You're clear on that, right?" Harada wasn't smiling, and his eyes were completely serious. "I mean, I wouldn't necessarily be first on his list, but still."

"Hajime says to tell you that he won't kill you without good reason, Harada-san," Chizuru said, looking happier. "I asked." She looked at her uncle. "So please go ahead and tell me whatever it was."

Harada gave a resigned shrug and turned his amber eyes on Satoshi. "Well, I guess this is the wrong time to tell you that Shinpachi owes me money," he quipped. Chizuru saw the look that she had long come to recognize: smiling lips and hard eyes.

"More fool you if you loaned it to him," replied Shinpachi's father. "Osen-chan. I know you will be watching, but please have the courtesy to stay out of this conversation. You know better than anyone that I could have spoken with Chizuru-chan at any time and without an audience."

"Yes." Sen wasn't happy, but she didn't seem overly anxious, either.

_Chizuru-chan?_

Chizuru was surprised by how soft her uncle's voice was in her mind. She'd expected a more overwhelming presence. Then it occurred to her that he was probably skilled enough to project whatever he wanted. What was very strange was that this contact—Satoshi-sama's presence—felt familiar.

_Um… yes Uncle? Have you contacted me before?_

_Not for a very, very long time. I believed you were dead. But once upon a time, yes. We can talk about the past another time, if you like._

Chizuru could sense muted emotion behind the words, but she was also getting a better idea of the strength of the will behind the mental voice—Satoshi-sama was projecting only a fraction of his real power, she could tell. She could even "feel" the similarities with Osen-chan's mind.

_Yes, I know you have many things to learn, Chizuru-chan, but you have to focus on one thing at a time, especially right now._

_Yes Uncle. Sumimasen._

_You have the ability to heal others. However, you have also come into contact recently with wounds that you couldn't heal easily—correct? Kyūju-san's injuries were beyond you, I believe?_

_Um, y-yes? But he's healed quite a bit anyway, so something must have worked._

There was a moment of mental silence. Chizuru could tell that her uncle had expected her answer, however.

_Your father once told me that it was possible to heal wounds that were beyond the ordinary reach of the Gifts. Unfortunately, there was a price. Such healing…_ Satoshi sounded unusually hesitant. _Such healing could only come from one of two sources: the life force of the healer, or the life force of another person._

It took Chizuru some time to assimilate the information, and then shock raced through her. Or it would have, but a very powerful will suddenly had her mind wrapped in layers and layers of dense padding.

_Not my babies! I would never do that, never!_

_Chizuru. Listen to me. I don't_ know _what you've done. LISTEN TO ME! I don't_ know _what you've done, but I_ think _that you've harmed only yourself. I wouldn't even speculate about this with you if it weren't urgent. Think about it. You are a kind person—too kind, isn't that what Saitō-san tells you? I agree with you. You would never draw life force from another person. But if you drew it from yourself… if you actually, physically_ aged _, then it would affect every part of you._

Chizuru finally stopped panicking and started to listen. She was trembling—but she wasn't.

_You're a scary person too, aren't you, Uncle,_ she whispered at last.

_Yes. But so are you, Chizuru-chan. And so is Osen-chan. The only difference, really, is age and training. Your husband troubles us—even Osen-chan—because he is stronger and better trained already than is credible. There are many possible reasons for that, however, even discounting dear Suzuka as an option. For example, it may be the result of undergoing the full Trial of Mind—of fully sharing the memories of the last clan head. Like Kyūju-san, I've never witnessed such a thing; I only know to avoid it._

_Why are you changing the topic?_

_Because you are so closely attuned to your husband that if you do not stop panicking very, very soon, then I will no longer be able to keep this discussion private._

_… Yes Uncle._ Chizuru was not especially good at enforced calm, but she truly didn't want to upset Saitō right now. This was something to discuss very, very carefully when they were alone and he wasn't trying to deal with other people at the same time. And she didn't want to faint again, either.

_So, you now understand what I needed to tell you?_

_Yes! I mean… yes._

_And you will remember that I don't know anything for certain?_

_Yes. I'll try. But it sounds… possible. The two days I was here, I was so tired. I kept falling asleep. Oh!_

Chizuru felt herself turning red, since she been unable to entirely suppress her memories of those two days. Not surprisingly, she became extremely flustered, and that meant—

_Chizuru? What's wrong?_ A dearly loved voice, but!

Satoshi's mind was gone from Chizuru's on the instant. She blinked—metaphorically speaking. Then she heard Osen-chan's light, dancing tones.

_Saitō-san? Chizuru-chan's just a little embarrassed, that's all._

_I'm sorry, Hajime! I didn't want to worry you!_

_… Are you sure—are you both sure—that there is nothing wrong?_ Saitō's mental voice was dark with warning notes.

_Quite sure,_ Sen told him at once. _She's all red, that's all._

_Yes, Hajime, I'm fine._

_Then I will pretend to believe that nothing happened. I will be up in a few more minutes._

Chizuru turned to Osen-chan. "He didn't believe me!" Then, seeing that her words had alarmed Harada-san, she added: "Harada-san, there's nothing wrong! Saitō-san will be up in a few minutes."

Intelligent amber eyes studied her face, and she looked down, clearly struggling.

"You always call him Saitō-san when you're really worried about something," Harada noted calmly. "And Sōji may be right that you're possibly the worst liar of all time. What do you think, Satoshi-sama?"

The older man didn't look in the least bit ruffled.

"I think that Chizuru-chan reminds me of her mother," he replied. Then he smiled reassuringly at Chizuru, who was struggling to breathe because her cousin had her in a tight hug. "Your mother was a very good person. Osen-chan, let go for the gods' sake. There are other people present who would be more appreciative, no doubt."

Sen let go of Chizuru and shot an unfriendly look at her uncle. "You made her blush! I thought better of you!"

"It was reprehensible of me," Satoshi said calmly. He somehow managed to catch Chizuru's eye and shake his head before she could correct Sen's misapprehension. It occurred to Chizuru that her uncle probably had no difficulty at all when it came to bending the truth.

Just then the door slid open with a bang and Kichirō bounced in.

"Hello Chizuru-sama! Good evening again Satoshi-sama, Harada-san!" He managed a kind of bow all around, although it was a haphazard affair. "That was _excellent_! And Saitō-sama said that I wasn't too bad!"

"High praise," said Harada, trying not to laugh.

"Well, he said that Haru-chan has potential, too," Kichirō added magnanimously. "You know, Chizuru-sama, you should train with Saitō-sama as well. He's an awfully good teacher!"

"Thank you, Kichirō-kun," said Saitō, arriving silently behind him.

"Agh!" Kichirō jumped, and then smiled sheepishly.

Saitō stepped neatly around the excited teenager to take his wife's hand, heedless of observers. Chizuru, who had risen when Kichirō had come in, suddenly felt much better. Hajime would be upset by the news, she thought to herself, but they'd manage.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** Thank you for reading! All reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!


	83. The Night Belongs to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru has an unexpected "consultation" with her uncle Satoshi.
> 
> Harada discovers how difficult it is to feel the pull of two worlds.
> 
> Hijikata tries to cope with both Kondou's and Sannan's plans for the future.

**Author's Note:**

Finally! Okay, so this is only the first half, but I wanted an entertaining chapter to celebrate the first year anniversary of this story!

Can't believe it's been a year, but to be fair, it's also been **83 chapters** and close to **440,000 words**.

I say this every time, but I don't care: THANK YOU to everyone who has read this from the start, THANK YOU to everyone who has taken a chance on picking up a really long and still ongoing fic, and THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for the fantastic support to the people who have taken the time to write reviews, send notes or message me via various means. I can honestly say that this story and your encouragement have been the very best part of this past year.

~ImpracticalOni

* * *

**Quote:**

Take me now baby here as I am  
Pull me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed

Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
Take my hand come undercover  
They can't hurt you now,  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

 **-Because the Night** , _The Patti Smith Group_

* * *

**Chapter 83—The Night Belongs to Lovers, Part I**

* * *

**I – Business Not Pleasure**

* * *

Hijikata restrained himself from rubbing wearily at his eyes. His stamina had always been formidable, but the last few days—the last week—had taken a heavy toll, and a discussion with Sannan-san about doing further research with the _ochimizu_ wasn't what he needed. On the bright side, Kondō-san always grew uneasy when discussing the noxious stuff, so this part of tonight's meeting would likely wind up soon.

"I agree they'd be useful at night," Kondō said at just that moment, "but I'm still not convinced they should be used if there's still a good chance of harming either their comrades or innocent citizens."

 _Assuming this city has any left_ , Hijikata thought to himself cynically. _I figure the population of innocent citizens went up by one the day Yukimura arrived and now she's married and—gods help us all and especially Saitō—pregnant._ Mind you, there was more than one kind of innocence, but between the violence and bloodshed she'd seen with the Shinsengumi and the harsh truths she'd learned about her foster father Kōdō-san, it was fair to say that her views of the world had been challenged on several fronts.

"With respect, Kondō-san, there aren't many innocent citizens wandering the streets of Kyoto at night, especially just at present." Sannan's words echoed Hijikata's thoughts. "And we've repeatedly found that our captains can handle a _rasetsu_ if necessary."

Kondō-san glanced warily at Hijikata, but the Vice Commander just shrugged.

"Sannan-san's got a point," he agreed. "We need to do some recruiting, but until then, we could use an extra couple of men at night. Problem is that we can't just integrate them into regular patrols."

"It occurred to me that Saitō-kun would be a good choice to lead a small night patrol," murmured Sannan, eyes shifting to focus on Hijikata.

Hijikata felt himself stiffen. He should have seen that coming.

"Unless you can improve the _ochimizu_ to the point where we have less to fear from the furies than from our enemies, I think that Saitō would be better off on his own." Hijikata kept his tone dry and level, but he didn't need the slight smile on the Deputy Commander's face to know that Sannan-san was going to lose the battle in order to win the war.

"I suppose you are right, Hijikata-kun," Sannan replied, apparently conceding. "The furies still require too much supervision to form a separate patrol. Obviously more research is still needed."

"That does seem to make sense," Kondō agreed. "And this research was approved—even requested!—by the government." He turned to Hijikata. "But I agree with you, Toshi—we shouldn't put Saitō-kun in such a situation with the drug still being refined. So, that's that then?" He hurried on before either of his seconds could comment further. "Which means we need to turn to the question of recruiting—I believe we all agree that we need more men in order to be effective?"

"A greater mundane force for regular patrols and greater coverage would be sensible," Sannan concurred. His eyes flickered over to Hijikata again for a second. "Mind you, based on what happened at the Ikedaya, if Saitō-kun is anything like the other so-called Oni, then he will be even more useful to us than before. I can only hope that his allegiance is as clear as Hijikata-kun believes."

Kondō-san shifted restlessly. Hijikata said nothing; they had already agreed to keep Saitō in the Shinsengumi for now and he doubted that Kondō-san wanted to revisit the matter just at present.

"There's no reason to doubt the man," Kondō said firmly. "Let's just allow him settle in, eh Sannan-kun? You need to give things a chance. Now then, can we please turn to the issue of recruitment?"

"As you wish," responded Sannan smoothly. "Shall I tell you how our funding and finances are at present? It will give us an idea of how many men we can afford to hire and feed."

"Oh—but Sannan-kun!"

Hijikata only paid attention to the rest of the discussion with half an ear. Inwardly, his tired brain was trying to figure out what Sannan-san might have in store for Saitō. Would he have him compete against the furies just to test his strength? Worse, would he try to treat the man as a subject for his experiments? Hijikata shuddered inwardly at the possibilities. What really made him twitch, though, was that Sannan-san hadn't brought up the matter of Saitō being related—probably—to both Hijikata and Yamazaki. Not to mention the matter of a certain escaped Chōshu sympathizer.

When the discussion was finally over, Hijikata tendered his goodnights and decided to go for a walk. He would let his mind sort through his various concerns and hopefully return relaxed enough to sleep. Of course, he might as well check to make sure that Heisuke's patrol didn't have a drunk captain in the lead. For a brief moment, he regretted not having a mistress in Kyoto. It wasn't so much that sex was a good way to work off tension; it was more that he found the thought of a pleasant voice and soft hands very attractive just now. That and no multi-layered questions.

As Hijikata stepped through the front gates, nodding absently to the guards, his lips quirked into a smile.

"May I fetch you tea, Hijikata-san?" he murmured aloud. "That's about the most complicated question I want to hear right now."

* * *

**[II]—Business Before Pleasure, Part I**

* * *

Everyone present was grateful for Kichirō's cheerful presence in the minutes following Saitō's return to Sen's personal sitting room. It provided an acceptable way for people to ignore the way Saitō twined his fingers in Chizuru's before relaxing slightly. Moreover, Kichirō's genuine enthusiasm about what sounded like a gruelling session made Harada laugh, reassured his sister that his various fits and starts over the past couple of days had been simple boredom, and reminded Sen that she wasn't quite as old and beleaguered as she felt. It was difficult to know Satoshi's thoughts, and he made a point of rising to take his leave once Kichirō started to wind down.

"Thank you for a pleasant visit, Osen-chan. I haven't seen so many younger Oni together in a very long time." Satoshi's smile appeared to be genuine, but only Chizuru missed the way that he neatly classified Harada as an Oni.

"I'll see you to the door, Uncle," Sen said promptly. "To ensure that your creaking bones are able to make it down the stairs."

"Or to ensure that I'm really gone?" suggested Satoshi, his eyes unmistakably flickering to Harada, who had risen along with Sen.

"That too," said his impenitent niece.

Behind her, Harada gently placed a large hand on her shoulder, an unusually deliberate display of affection that caused Saitō's eyes to widen a little—a reaction echoed by Chiharu, who was sitting nearby. Sen was clearly almost as surprised as her guests, but her cheeks flushed a little with unmistakable pleasure.

"I'll come downstairs with you as well, Satoshi-sama" Harada said politely.

Satoshi merely nodded, before turning to say his goodnights to his other niece, her husband, and the Kazama siblings. "Remember that we need to speak soon at more length, Saitō-san," he added, before leaving the room. "Apart from anything else, I believe that you wish to speak with Shiranui Toshio-sama, with whom I have a friendly acquaintance. Since you are a careful man, I expect that you would prefer to know more about him before you meet him in person."

" _Aa_. That would be helpful. I will see what can be arranged, Satoshi-sama." Saitō's tone was slightly cool, although polite.

"Thank you for your help, _ojisan_ ," said Chizuru, in her soft, clear voice. She somehow gave the impression of softening Saitō's words without actually apologizing in any way.

The moment that Satoshi had left, Saitō turned Chiharu and Kichirō.

"I realize that our lesson was shorter than expected, Chiharu-sama, Kichirō-kun. If you will give me a few moments to speak with Chizuru, I will meet you in the training room to complete today's instruction."

Chiharu rose gracefully and smiled, but was unable to speak over Kichirō's enthusiastic assent. Shaking her head a little ruefully, she sent Chizuru a kind look and a brief mental "touch" that resonated with encouragement.

"Well, my wife?" said Saitō calmly, as the door closed behind the blonde woman. "You appear to be unharmed, but very anxious. Since you have never before called Satoshi-sama 'uncle' as you did just now, I infer that you have decided to trust the man for some reason, in the"—Saitō mentally edited out the words _incredibly foolish but endearing_ —"way that you do with people sometimes." _More often than I'd like_ , was the clear subtext, but it remained unspoken.

Chizuru flushed guiltily—not that there was anything to feel guilty over—and glanced sideways at Saitō, who was still holding her fingers in his. She wanted to pour the whole problem out to him, but this wasn't the right time or place. Especially since she suspected that he would take it… badly.

"I'm s-sorry, Hajime," she said at last, "but could we talk about my uncle when we get home? Please?"

Saitō moved around so that he could study her more easily.

"You are not hurt?"

"No! I'm fine. Really."

"There is something that you do not wish to tell me."

"I do want to tell you!" Seeing her beloved's look of patent disbelief, Chizuru scrunched up her face a little and conceded the point. "… Well, no, I don't really but I will. Just, not this moment. As soon as we get home, I promise."

"Is it urgent in any way?"

"No!" Again, Chizuru hesitated, because it was _slightly_ urgent, just not _right-this-minute_ urgent. "We do need to talk about it today, but it can wait an hour. Please, Hajime?"

Saitō struggled against the desire to take Chizuru straight home and find out exactly what her _uncle_ —unspecified swear words hovered around the word in his mind along with a clear image of the Vice Commander's face—had said or done to make her so reluctant to talk to him. Fortunately, he had people waiting for him. In fact, he had made a commitment to Chiharu-sama and Kichirō-kun in the knowledge that it would help him not to overreact to whatever was going on with Chizuru. _Not that I am overreacting_ , he assured himself. _I am doing quite well, on the whole._

Chizuru waited with some trepidation as her husband reached forward, clasped his strong hands around her shoulders and pulled her toward him slightly, his eyes intent on hers. For some reason, her nervousness was suddenly superseded by another feeling altogether; she wanted to tangle her fingers in his soft indigo hair and press her lips to his... He had no idea how handsome he was. She was unable to bury the feeling fast enough; Saitō's eyes widened in surprise and then he reddened slightly and lowered his forehead to her shoulder.

"I just… I can't win, can I?" he muttered.

Chizuru wasn't sure how to answer. "Hajime?"

"I will wait. You will come downstairs with me and watch me train Chiharu-sama and Kichirō-kun, and then we will go home and you will tell me everything. Agreed?" He lifted his head and looked at her quite seriously.

"Yes, thank you!" She smiled a shyly at him. "I can train with you too, if you want."

"No. At some point you may decide to improve your sword skills; however, you have enough to learn right now and this evening's lesson is not for you. _Ikuzo_!"

Saitō rose to his feet, drawing her up with him. The next moment, his arms were around her and she temporarily forgot everything else as his mouth fastened greedily on hers and her body was held tightly against his. Time passed. Eventually, she realized that he was drawing away from her, taking his warmth with him. Her eyes flew open and she was about to protest when she realized where she was.

"…Ooooh."

"Indeed." Saitō's voice was quite calm, but he was having to work to control his breathing and his face was flushed. Then he startled her with something that was—for him—a grin. "I felt that you needed some incentive to wish to return home."

"Saitō-san!" Chizuru's blush deepened (if that were possible). Then she recollected herself: "I mean Hajime!"

"Yes?"

She stared at him, baffled by his suddenly tranquil face and unruffled demeanor. It was… frustrating. Saitō didn't pretend to misunderstand her look.

"I can hardly go downstairs to teach Chiharu-sama to handle a katana if I can't at least pretend to be calm," he pointed out.

"B-but you're not _really_ calm?" Chizuru asked tentatively.

"Almost." It was stretching the truth, but he needed to believe it.

Chizuru followed him to the door, and they went down the stairs together. She couldn't quite believe that Saitō-san had actually… Well it seemed as if he'd deliberately… But it seemed very unlikely! They could hear a murmur of voices from just beyond the front entrance.

"Will Osen-chan and Harada-san know where we've gone?" asked Chizuru, with a fair assumption of composure. She was determined to live up to Saitō-san's standards, even though he seemed determined to make that difficult for her.

Saitō glanced at her, his face now wholly impassive. "I do not think that they will miss us," he replied dryly.

"N-no, I suppose that is true." Chizuru frowned thoughtfully. "But I wouldn't want them to worry."

"They won't." Saitou paused before sliding open the door to the training room. "Sen-hime will no doubt discreetly ascertain your whereabouts, determine that I have not mistreated you, and then turn her mind to other things."

Chizuru blinked. Yes, that's exactly what would happen. And after that?

_Is not up to either of us to worry about or interfere with._

"Yes, Hajime. I guess I'm just preoccupied."

Saitō's face relaxed for a moment and he touched her cheek. "It is understandable."

* * *

**[III]—Business Before Pleasure, Part II**

* * *

Harada stood with his arms crossed, watching Osen-chan and her uncle speak in low voices about whatever it was that she couldn't yet share with him. It obviously had to do with Chizuru-chan and Saitō, and if more time had passed since the wedding, Harada would have ventured a guess as to what it was about. Instinct or premonition suggested that maybe Chizuru-chan was pregnant, but unless there was some kind of weird Oni magic involved, then he couldn't imagine how they'd know—and why drag Prince Satoshi into it? Harada's lips compressed involuntarily. The man might be Shinpachi's father, but he was damn annoying. Of course, so was Shinpachi, at times.

He'd find out eventually what was up with Saitō and Chizuru-chan. Right now, he was more concerned about his own situation. He hadn't meant to behave as he had. He'd planned to take things slowly, make sure that he and Sen really had a chance to get to know each other before staking any serious claims. Hell, he'd been looking forward to going out on a few dates, and maybe having somebody to talk to on the bad days—but no promises, since he wasn't in a position to make any. But Satoshi-more-oni-prince-than-thou-sama had been needling him all evening… all day if you counted what had happened back at headquarters.

Harada gave himself a mental smack. It wasn't that the guy was really being all that bad. Harada knew that he himself would want to look long and hard at any ronin-type who was eyeing a girl under his care—probably before running the guy through with a spear. Realistically, Prince Satoshi was treating him moderately well, considering that underneath all the friendliness was a mind as sharp as Saitō's favourite sword and probably ten times more deadly. Which was saying something.

What had possessed him to behave that way in front of Osen-chan's family and de facto guardian? It occurred to him that Kimigiku-san was staying with Satoshi-sama at the moment, and was going to hear all about this later probably. Of course, the lady had a lot to think about right now, especially given the situation with her sister and Amagiri-san. (Now _that_ was one screwed up relationship. It cheered him up a little to know that the Oni who had given him lessons in correct behaviour not so long ago was now in the midst of dealing with a seriously fucked up ex-lover and… yeah, the part about the kid wasn't funny at all. He hoped Saitō didn't forget about the kid.)

Okay, but was what he had done really that bad? It wasn't as if the others didn't all know that he and Sen were sort of seeing each other. He'd just made it more _official_ , kind of. And he liked Sen a lot. He was just overreacting. Probably because he liked Sen a lot.

"Harada-san? Would you join us for a moment?" Sen sounded slightly tired.

Startled out of his thoughts, but used to reacting quickly, Harada uncrossed his arms and walked over to stand with Osen-chan. Satoshi nodded politely to him and he managed a brief bow in response.

"Things are becoming very complicated, very quickly," said Satoshi, his calm voice at odds with his words. "Osen-chan is going to have to deal very carefully with Kazama Chikage-sama over this matter of the Yukishima clan. It is also going to be critical to get the support of Shiranui Toshio-sama. Toshio-sama and I have known each other for a long time. While he will not be averse to claiming a powerful son who has passed all of the Trials and laid claim to a clan, it would be very, very helpful if Saitō-san—or rather, Sakurai-sama—and Yukimura-sama were to visit him in person."

Harada listened carefully, his shoulders gradually relaxing as he realized that Satoshi-sama was speaking to him as a potential ally and not with the slight condescension of before. On the other hand, he had no idea what he could do about any of what the prince was setting out.

"My uncle is hoping that you will help me work things out with Hijikata-san with respect to Saitō-san's necessary absence."

"Not just that," Satoshi interjected sharply. "If it were just that then I would accept that it really comes down to what Saitō-san and Hijikata-san work out between them. Harada-san. You claim to care for my niece." Harada forced himself not to twitch and Satoshi gave him a faint smile. "Will you stand by her? Are you willing to put serious effort into learning what you need to know about the Oni clans and the Gifts? Because you _must_ be made to understand the situation more clearly than you do now."

"Uncle—"

"You see, unless there is some other viable alternative, Kazama Chikage-sama will likely claim the need for a strong heir as a valid reason to propose a match with Sen-hime, notwithstanding the usual bias against marriages between clan heads and with the Princess in particular. Unless Osen-chan has some kind of reasonable response, it will be difficult to avoid a major rift—or even a civil war—unless she agrees to the arrangement. You see, Saitō-san's marriage to Chizuru-chan has… quite a few consequences. Osen-chan has forced Kazama to accept both the marriage _and_ Saitō-san's status as an Oni clan head. That is admirable, but it also leaves little room to manoeuvre. Kazama is a Westerner and he will respect the rules—in the most narrow-minded way possible and in the best interests of his clan."

Harada discovered that his hands had formed into fists. He also had to unclench his teeth in order to speak.

"I get the picture," he said, after a few moments' thought. "I think you'll have to let me talk to Osen-chan about all this though. Before I can even _begin_ to comment."

"Yes," Satoshi agreed. "Well then… _Oyasumi_ Osen-chan, Harada-san."

Harada drew a deep breath and glanced down at the small figure beside him.

"He doesn't pull his punches does he, _hime-chan_?" he said gently.

Sen looked up at him, her bitter expression clearly visible in the moonlight. Then she blinked, as she registered Harada's words and especially his use of his favourite, most impudent, nickname for her.

"Harada-san?"

 _She almost never shows weakness_ , he thought, turning and holding his arms open for her. _Unfortunately, I seem to need to know that I'm needed, that I'm_ relevant _because I'm just a little scared of where all this is going. I still don't know how Saitō just…_ He let the thought trail off as unproductive.

As in the past, Sen showed no hesitation in affirming her absolute certainty in her choice of lover. She closed the short distance between them and laid her cheek against Harada's chest, sighing softly in pure relief when his strong arms closed around her. It might be true that she rarely expressed or showed weakness, but it was equally true that she wanted Harada to be the one with whom she didn't have to pretend.

Warm lips brushed her hair. "This can wait until tomorrow," Harada said quietly. "Most things can."

"Yes… I suppose that's true. I just wish, so much, that everything would just _slow down_." Her words were muffled, but Harada's hearing was almost as sharp as Sōji's when he put his mind to it. (An expression that meant a lot more to him now.) Even more softly, Sen added: "I finally, finally understand how hard it must all be for Saitō-san. It's always seemed a little funny, you know? Not the Trial of Body, that wasn't funny in the slightest. But the rest. He was just so _bewildered_ by it all—about how Chizuru-chan felt, about the way that he couldn't control things—himself—the same way anymore. Chizuru-chan told me that it really bothered him that they never even got to go on a proper date before getting married and now—oh!"

"It's okay. I have no idea what you're talking about." Harada gave up trying to talk to the top of Sen's head and picked her up, which she seemed to find perfectly acceptable. He sat down near the edge of the wide _engawa_ and leaned back against a pillar with his princess in his lap. She hummed her appreciation when he started to unpin her hair. "Besides, it was kind of inevitable wasn't it? I'm guessing there's just something weird going on with it—because otherwise you wouldn't even know—and Saitō is probably panicking and wants to lock Chizuru-chan up, am I right?" Harada paused for a moment and frowned. "No, that can't be quite right since he did agree to bring her here—oh, but that was probably so that she could talk to you…"

For some reason, Sen was giggling. "I guess you really do have the family Gift, Harada-san—not that I'm saying you're right, of course."

"What is there to say? Didn't I tell you that I had no idea what you were talking about earlier?" He hesitated, and then brushed back a lock of hair and softly kissed the side of her neck. She quivered slightly and he resumed his work on her hair. "Also, as much as I regret my lack of compassion for a fellow officer, Saitō was in fact very entertaining as he tried to deal with the concept that you can't always ignore or suppress everything that you feel." One part of his mind wanted very much to know what family Gift Osen-chan meant, but the rest of him was firmly against that option. In more ways than one.

He gently massaged the back of Sen's head and then pulled her closer to him, gathering her long, loosened hair to one side so it wouldn't catch on various knots and buckles. "You have a very pretty neck," he observed, allowing his fingers to trail slowly across the exposed skin. It was intriguing—to say the least—to both watch and clearly sense Osen-chan's reactions to his touch. Despite his comments, he was in fact acutely aware of how difficult things must have been for Saitō. However, sometimes a man had to sacrifice his comrades in order to make his princess smile. "You are a very lovely person, _hime-chan_. So I think you're allowed to find it at least a little funny that Saitō's efficient nature precluded him from going on more than one date with his intended before becoming engaged and then married to her. Also, anybody would agree that it was taking efficiency too far to get himself attacked while on his first and only date merely in order to take four evil-doers into custody. Admirable, but—for what it's worth—I wouldn't have allowed it to happen."

Sen's laugh hovered between amusement and desire, but Harada had no intention of allowing the others to find them in a potentially embarrassing position. The sound of wooden swords and the crisp tone of Saitō's instructions had been audible in the distance from time to time, but now it seemed to have stopped.

"I suppose we have to move." Sen sounded even more reluctant than he was to get up, and he spent a moment admiring her shining hair and the clear, bright skin of her upturned face.

"Unfortunately, yes. Saitō and Chizuru-chan have absolutely no grounds for complaint, frankly, and it might be entertaining to watch your younger cousin turn the same colour as his eyes… but Chiharu-sama deserves better, I think."

Harada gathered Sen back into his arms and rose to his feet. Then he grinned down at her and lowered his head to hers. "I don't want to leave without a kiss," he murmured, amber eyes glinting wickedly. He then kissed her thoroughly, passionately, and without any regard for the proprieties. By the time he was done, Sen was panting for breath and flushed to her ears **—** and everywhere else, for that matter.

"Y-y-you!" was more or less all that the Princess of the Oni managed to say when she was set on her feet and large, competent hands quickly and deftly straightened her clothes and tucked her hair neatly behind her ears.

"Exactly," was her lover's firm response. "Me."

* * *

**Not far away...**

The second half of Saitō-san's lesson had been even more grueling than the first. Chiharu had borne it stoically, and her instructor had approved. Not that he had said anything, exactly, but somehow it had been clear. It had been an eye-opening experience for Chiharu. She had never been taught by a master with such a total disregard for either her gender or her status. His straightforward objectivity had been an unexpected gift—something she hadn't known she needed until she had it. Strangely, even his frequent corrections had given her more confidence in her decision to strive to improve her physical capabilities.

When they were done, Saitō-san had acceded to Kichirō's obvious desire to spar, and the two women had sat in surprisingly comfortable silence while Saitō-san patiently countered his younger pupil's attacks. Eventually, Saitō-san had gone on the offensive, and the bout had ended shortly afterward.

"You need to work on those techniques that give you trouble," Saitō commented as he quickly washed his face, neck and hands in a basin of water. "The difficulty with training alone is that it is too easy to focus on things that have already been mastered."

"Yes, Saitō-sama," Kichirō replied politely, bowing. "Thank you for the lesson."

They bid each other goodnight at the foot of the stairs. The three older members of the group had sensed their hostess and Harada out on the porch waiting for them. In deference to the strange tension that Chiharu could now feel from Saitō-san, she had elected to sweep her brother up the stairs with her, so that he would not spend extra time telling Harada-san about his second lesson. Besides, she still didn't know exactly how she felt about Osen-chan's evident feelings for Harada-san. It wasn't that she didn't trust Harada-san (although she did harbour one of two doubts). It was more that she didn't know what her brother, Kazama Chikage would do.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note: Stay tuned for Part II and "Saitō doesn't take things well".** Probably.


	84. Lovers in a Dangerous Time, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oni, Part-Oni, and a few marital differences of opinion. Which do not constitute an "argument".

 

**Author's Note:**

With apologies for the unexpected wait - life and a "troubled" computer got in the way.

Thank you to all my readers for your patience and continued support. Thank you especially to **HakuSaitosan on AO3** for making me laugh and enjoy my own story all over again as well as to many kind readers on FFN who sent in reviews over the 3-week (unplanned) hiatus:

 **LadyYomi** (welcome! thank you for taking the time to try reading this story!  
**PoivronRouge  
****Sabina-san  
14Phantom  
thePatriarchListens** (that was possibly the most backhanded compliment I've gotten so far... hmm... "now if you can only stay focused we might finally get to see the showdown with Kazama Chikage! :)" (to be fair, it's perfectly true, although the computer problem this time was beyond my control) (grin)  
**Eliz1369** (thank you for the one-year congrats! ~ I have slightly mixed feeling about this though ~ 450,000 words now!)  
**DancesWithSeatbelts**  
**Shell1331**

 **Now, as for this chapter,** you'll see a bit of almost everyone, but especially Hijikata in the first half and Saitou  & Chizuru in the second half (with an important cameo by Souji, because he is known for being a cute little cupid-in-disguise... well, maybe not).

 **Also: the second part of the second half of this chapter is rated M.** You can read it in full on FFN under _Teachings of Demons (M)_ or on AO3.

I hope everyone enjoys the "return" of The Teachings of Demons! Comments and reviews are much appreciated. :)

~ **ImpracticalOni**

* * *

**The Night Belongs to Lovers, Part II**

* * *

**[I]—The Vice Commander, The Spy, and Other Assorted Characters  
_A Play in Two Acts_**

* * *

Nobody was quite certain whether it was by design or accident that Hijikata met Saitō, Chizuru and Harada on their way back to the compound. Saitō and Harada assumed that it wasn't coincidental; the Vice Commander didn't say anything one way or the other. In fact, their superior officer was annoyed, because he wasn't sure exactly what had prompted him to come this way in the first place, and he didn't like not knowing things—especially recently, when all coincidences seemed to lead inexorably back to the damn Oni.

"Everything go okay?" Hijikata asked, his eyes sweeping the expressionless faces of his subordinates. The fact that Harada was as closed off as Saitō automatically worried him.

" _Aa_." Saitō responded economically.

"I was just visiting," answered Harada. "But I believe that Saitō's pupils found their lesson _satisfactory_."

Hijikata's lips twitched a little at Harada's use of Saitō's favourite word.

"Kichirō-kun has natural aptitude," Saitō said calmly. "Chiharu-sama is not as strong, but she is quick, disciplined and she works hard. They are both good students." He paused as though assessing something. "Chiharu-sama improved noticeably over the course of one lesson, both in practical technique and power."

"That's unusual," noted Hijikata. He normally wouldn't bother to comment, but Saitō rarely mentioned something unless it was important somehow. "What was she like to begin with?"

"Competent technically, but clearly inexperienced in actual combat. Her elder brother no longer teaches her; however, she continues to train with Kichirō-kun whenever possible. I believe that she truly formed her resolve to become stronger—as a warrior—since being required to defend Princess Sen recently."

When Saitō stopped there, apparently unwilling to voice his conclusions regarding Chiharu's surprising improvement over the course of an hour's training, Hijikata glanced at Harada. The spearman shrugged; he somehow managed to convey the sense that if Saitō wasn't going to comment then neither was he. Exasperated, Hijikata tucked his hands further into his sleeves and frowned at them.

"You think that she may be—somehow— _imagining_ herself stronger and it's working?" He couldn't keep a note of doubt out of his voice.

"If what we have been told by Sen-hime and Amagiri is true, then belief is as important as anything else for the Oni." Saitō's voice was as flat as ever.

"It'd have to be an awfully strong belief though," Harada mused. "More like a certainty—that feeling when you just _know_ you're right…" He trailed off when it occurred to him to wonder why he was stating a guess as if it were fact.

All three men—even Saitō—were slightly startled when a timid voice said softly: "Haru-chan wants the female Oni to stop being so much weaker than the male Oni." Chizuru hesitated when she realized that she suddenly had everyone's attention. "I-I think that meeting Suzuka Gozen kind of"—Chizuru waved her hands in the air—" _reinforced_ things she was already thinking. From what she explained to Osen-chan, Lady Suzuka pretty much said that she—Haru-chan—could do whatever she set her mind to."

Hijikata cleared his throat (rather ominously, in Chizuru's opinion). "I keep forgetting that we're dealing with myths and legends. I mean, _of course_ the legendary demoness of Yase just happened to drop in for tea to give her descendant—or fellow demoness or whatever—a lecture on how to be tougher like in the _good old days_."

Saitō was about to interpose—with what, he wasn't sure—when Chizuru surprised him by nodding vigorously, her ponytail bobbing slightly with the motion. Although she found the Vice Commander intimidating, concern for others always made her stubborn.

"Yes, Hijikata-san, that's exactly what happened. According to Haru-chan, Lady Suzuka showed up and pretty much _made_ Haru-chan have tea with her. And after that she came straight to Kyoto! So I agree with Saitō-san: Haru-chan is _very_ determined to become stronger. She was quite upset about not being able to protect Osen-chan better—although obviously she did very well, because Sai-Hajime says so."

Saitō had to repress the urge to bury his face in his hands. He couldn't look at Harada; he suspected the man was laughing at him.

Hijikata just stood there, staring at Chizuru. Then he shook his head briskly. "Fine. Do we know what this bloodthirsty young woman plans to do next?"

This time, Saitō gripped Chizuru's shoulder before she could defend her friend and irritate Hijikata-san further. "Vice Commander: Chiharu-sama's greatest concern right now is her youngest brother—foster brother, that is."

"Amagiri-san's son? Yes, that makes sense. But given that her _elder_ brother seems to be an arrogant prick and most definitely _not_ a friend to any of us right now, what exactly can she do? More importantly, is she going to be a threat to us later if we help her get stronger now? What happens when she goes home?"

Saitō's hand tightened further on Chizuru's shoulder and she bit her lip. She had suddenly remembered the Shinsengumi's solution for those whom they couldn't trust and couldn't otherwise neutralize. Then it occurred to her to find it strange that Hijikata-san was suddenly so wary of Haru-chan when he had accepted her request for training in the first place. Surely Hajime's general comments about her skills hadn't been as troubling as all that? And it was terribly unfair to call Haru-chan "bloodthirsty". Just as she was wondering how to get Hajime's attention, she saw him exchange a flickering glance with Harada-san and then—

Suddenly, Saitō-san was a blur of motion a hundred feet away and Harada-san was at her side with his sword drawn. They must have sensed something wrong before she did, she thought numbly. She'd been preoccupied, though. She felt a great deal of sympathy for Hijikata-san, who had drawn his sword with something like resignation, his eyes scanning their immediate surroundings.

"Same guy?"

"I hope so. It'd suck if there's more than one of them." Harada smiled reassuringly at Chizuru. "Don't worry, Chizuru-chan. Saitō'll be fine. Not sure I can say the same for the other guy though." Chizuru stared at him blankly and it suddenly occurred to him that "the other guy" might be her long-lost twin brother, based on what he'd been told earlier in the evening.

"No such luck. Gods _dammit_!" Hijikata slammed his katana back into its sheath. Saitō had emerged—noticeably empty-handed—from between two buildings a long ways down the road.

"So you knew there was a problem?" Harada asked the Vice Commander curiously. "I wasn't sure…"

Hijikata scowled. "Well, I'm a suspicious bastard and it didn't seem normal for us to be having an important discussion right in the middle of the street like this. I may have to learn some of Amagiri-san's mind tricks. It pisses me off to have to spend time on all this Oni crap, but I sure as hell don't want somebody fucking with my head like that again. That reminds me: I still have to get the Princess to make sure Sōji's okay." When Harada didn't comment, he added (rather inevitably, in Harada's opinion): "Been wanting somebody to examine that kid's head for _years_."

Saitō rejoined them, moving more or less normally. His eyes were brilliant gold, which looked distinctly eerie in the dim light. Harada stepped carefully away from Chizuru, trying not to be annoyed with both Saitō and his own instinctive reaction to the man's aura. It was easier to relate to Saitō now, though. Harada could feel himself being sucked into the same maelstrom of conflicting wants, needs, duties and priorities. For example, he hadn't had the energy to remind—or was it tell?—Hijikata-san that the "legendary demoness of Yase" was allegedly his own mother. And he sure as hell didn't want to bring up Satoshi's comments about Kazama and Sen.

"Thank you for alerting me," Saitō said to Harada, placing his hand on Chizuru's shoulder. The brilliant eyes were suddenly dark again.

Harada still found it strange to see Saitō touch anyone so often, even his wife—Saitō had never been one for close physical contact. He was tolerant of his colleagues' roughhousing, but he never participated. In fact, he and Sōji were alike that way. Saitō was quiet and Sōji was brash, but they both discouraged the kind of casual contact that was the norm among everyone else.

Saitō had turned to Hijikata. "I was just becoming aware of the spy when Harada gave me the man's location. I almost caught him, but he is gifted at masking himself and he clearly sensed something amiss the moment I moved. _Sumimasen._ "

Harada saw Hijikata-san give him a curious look when Saitō mentioned that Harada had picked up the man's location first. He rubbed at the back of his neck self-consciously and wondered if he were actually developing stronger abilities or just getting better at using what was at his disposal. Of course, according to Kimigiku-san and others, he shouldn't be able to do any of it without training.

"Get back to headquarters," Hijikata was telling Saitō and Chizuru. "Harada, we'll take a stroll back to your girlfriend's and warn her that we still have a problem. This is getting seriously annoying and I don't want this guy fucking with the Shinsengumi without fighting back. He could do real damage if he decides to play games with our patrols."

"There is one other thing, Vice Commander," put in Saitō at this point. He felt Chizuru stiffen under his fingers, but she relaxed again when he didn't raise the matter of her possibly not-quite-deceased twin. "I saw Takeda-san on his way back to the compound in the brief time that I was scanning our immediate surroundings from a nearby rooftop."

There was a short silence. "I really, really don't like that guy," Harada muttered. He was still trying to decide how he felt about Hijikata-san referring to Osen-chan as his "girlfriend". Although she kind of was, he conceded. More than kind of. Actually, he'd asked Hijikata-san's permission to visit Sen this evening, now that he thought about it. Okay, so he needed to get his head around the whole thing. Satoshi had freaked him out, though; no sense denying it. A sharp mental nudge from Saitō jerked him out of his thoughts, but not fast enough. Hijikata-san was glaring at him, his purple eyes narrowed to angry slits.

"Dammit Harada, Saitō's bad enough—don't go spacing out on me in the middle of the fucking street while you plan your romantic future. I don't care what it takes but get your head out of your ass and back on the job! What the hell did I ever do to deserve you two? Saitō's taking Yukimura home, and I'm betting they have some weird shit to discuss because"—he turned the glare on Saitō—"I can just tell and besides there's always weird shit going on now."

Saitō blinked and Harada winced. He hoped Chizuru-chan was holding up okay.

"Will you want to see me when you return, Vice Commander?" Saitō asked, his voice particularly expressionless.

"Gods no. Good night Saitō, good night Yukimura. Come on Harada, let go pay a social call."

Harada exchanged a look with Saitō, smiled reassuringly at Chizuru-chan, and set off after Hijikata-san. He briefly entertained the idea of Osen-chan using some kind of Oni magic to force the Vice Commander to get some sleep, but decided reluctantly that the cost was too high. _No rest for the wicked_ , he thought wryly to himself. _Guess that applies to both of us._ Maybe Amagiri-san or Chiharu-sama could keep things from blowing up with Sen.

He was a little surprised when Chiharu-sama came out onto the _engawa_ as they approached, still dressed in the hakama in which she had trained. She looked perfectly calm and collected; presumably she had sensed or "seen" them coming, somehow. She opened the door and ushered them inside with a polite " _konbanwa_ " for Hijikata-san and a slightly puzzled smile for Harada. He didn't dare say anything to her, aloud or otherwise, but he saw her eyebrows arch slightly as she took the measure of the Vice Commander's temper.

"My regards to Sen-hime," said the latter brusquely, "and if she's up then I'd like to have a few words with her. Amagiri-san too if he's available."

Chiharu studied him for a moment and then—to Harada's surprise, given that she was practically royalty and an Oni—she bowed politely and showed them into the reception room. There was no trace of subservience in her actions, but no annoyance either, as there surely would have been with Kimigiku-san.

"I will see if Osen-chan is still receiving visitors, Vice Commander Hijikata. In the meantime, would you like tea?"

Harada could only stare at his superior officer in astonishment when the man suddenly relaxed and gave a short huff of laughter. He bowed to Chiharu-sama before taking his seat, his stern face still holding a trace of amusement.

"Thank you, Chiharu-sama, tea would be greatly appreciated."

She looked at him quizzically, taken aback by his sudden change of mood, but apparently neither offended nor seriously disconcerted.

"Did you come all the way here for the tea, Hijikata-san? You seem very pleased by the prospect." She smiled a little as she said it, to indicate that she was in no way underestimating the probable seriousness of their visit.

Harada couldn't help but be impressed with her poise. He wondered, just for a moment—and only because his own thoughts were preoccupied with Sen—whether Hijikata-san noticed how lovely she was. Chances are that he did, but set it aside as being irrelevant to matters at hand.

"I hadn't intended to come here at all, Chiharu-sama," Hijikata said in response to the slightly teasing question. "But for some reason it did occur to me when I originally set out that it would be pleasant to be offered tea. Just one of those coincidences."

Chiharu nodded understandingly. "I'll be back shortly. Harada-san, what about you?"

"Tea's good, Chiharu-sama, thanks. Do you need a hand?"

"Īe. I'll be fine, but thank you for the offer. And Haru-chan is still fine, Harada-san. Excuse me, gentlemen." She left the room briskly.

"Determined young woman," murmured Hijikata thoughtfully. "Looks demure and probably is—to a point. You weren't there when she chewed me out for not taking her seriously. She was right, too. Well, I promised her the training; guess I won't go back on that now."

"Yeah, I kind of wondered about that," Harada replied. "But I figured you had your reasons."

"Probably." Hijikata caught the surprised look on Harada's face and shrugged. "There were reasons. But I think partly I just want to annoy her brother—the older one, not the kid. Haven't met him, but don't like anything I've heard so far."

"Uh, no, me neither." Harada hesitated and then decided to risk a snarky response. "But you seem to be okay with Amagiri-san now? At least… you asked to see him and you sent Yamazaki to help him out."

"He's a smart man—or demon, whatever. He'd be a good ally if we can trust him, and we have no reason not to trust him at the moment. He's offered to train Yamazaki, by the way—think I might take him up on it. Maybe it'll help us catch the damn spy."

Harada shook his head a little. "You know… It sounds like you're not as opposed to dealing with the Oni as you make it sound."

Hijikata crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't _want_ to deal with the Oni. All this crap is pissing me off when I've got more than enough to do without worrying about myths and legends. And I still have no idea what the hell we're going to do about Saitō—or you!—in the long run. Given a choice, I'd skip all the supernatural shit and go back to running a nice _normal_ fighting unit. But you know what they say: pick your poison."

The door slid open to admit Amagiri. Neither of the Shinsengumi officers twitched—they'd both sensed his approach, and in fact Hijikata had spoken his last words just a little more loudly than necessary.

"And I am your poison, Vice Commander Hijikata?" Amagiri asked smoothly, crossing the room to take a seat.

Harada noticed that while Hijikata-san got a polite bow, the big man only nodded in his own direction. It wasn't exactly rude, just… it was as if Amagiri-san was saying "look, first of all, you're the junior officer, and secondly, didn't you just leave?" For some reason, Harada suddenly wondered how things were going with Kimigiku-san's sister. He immediately squelched the thought and buried it deep. He had no illusions about what Amagiri-san could or would do if he made the mistake of accidentally prying.

" _Konbanwa_ , Amagiri-san," Hijikata told the Oni. "Yes, you're my poison of choice. I still haven't figured out why you took such a big risk for Saitō—and yes, I know Sen-hime asked for your help—but you've played fair with us since then. Plus, we're both practical men, as you once told me. I have to trust somebody, it seems."

"I take it that there has been more trouble?" Amagiri ignored Hijikata's various comments, but Harada thought that there was a slight gleam of amusement—or appreciation—in the Oni's sky-blue eyes. "I only returned here a few minutes ago myself."

The door slid open again and Sen entered, followed by Chiharu. Chiharu was carrying a tray.

There was yet another round of greetings as Sen and Chiharu seated themselves. It turned out that Chiharu had already been making tea, which explained her quick return. Harada had wondered whether Hijikata-san would agree to have her present for the discussion, but he either didn't mind or was concealing his annoyance unusually well.

"How may I—and Amagiri-san—be of assistance, Vice Commander Hijikata," Sen asked at last. Harada had felt the briefest touch of her mind on his; otherwise she had kept her thoughts and feelings to herself. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but it definitely made it easier to concentrate.

Hijikata's purple eyes were cool and professional again, and his expression was politely neutral. He sipped at his tea before answering.

"As you know, Sen-hime, there is an unknown Oni spying on the Shinsengumi. Most recently he engineered a well-coordinated attack against two of my officers—although I think Heisuke's presence was unexpected—and he has used some kind of malicious _magic_ "—the word came out dripping acid—"on Yamazaki. Tonight, he seems to have made a rather haphazard attempt to incite conflict between us, but he was clearly prepared to flee at once, which suggests opportunism rather than planned aggression."

"Why is that?" asked Sen. "Would he not have an escape plan either way?"

"Could be," responded Hijikata, "but his planned attacks, both subtle and unsubtle, have been pretty focussed, from what I've gathered. For example, he was not only well-prepared to attack Sōji—Okita—but he had come specifically prepared to deal with Yamazaki—and despite your best efforts, Yamazaki is still not completely safe from whatever happened to him. I thought that you and Chiharu-sama were of the opinion that the magic used against Yamazaki was fairly complex?" When Sen nodded, he concluded: "Anyway, my feeling is that when he plans, he plans long and hard. I don't think he had some great plan to protect tonight, which is why he took off so fast. I hadn't even planned to go out until I did."

"Either way, we have to agree with you that he's dangerous," Sen said with a tiny sigh. "And you're here—quite rightly—because a rogue Oni is my responsibility, especially in Kyoto. Are you aware of his possible identity?"

"As Yukimura's long-lost twin brother? Yes, Saitō told me about that. The whole thing's fantastic, though. I mean, if he just wants to say hi to his sister he could have asked—or at least asked you."

"The difficulty, Vice Commander Hijikata," interjected Amagiri's deep rumble, "is that we are beginning to see some very, very disturbing possible connections between Yukimura Kōdō-sama, the late Lady of the Yukishima and her brother, and the creation of part-Oni _rasetsu_. If your—our—rogue Oni is Yukimura Kaoru then it suggests that he and his uncle may be working together."

Everyone present tensed at the mention of the furies. Hijikata scowled and glared at Amagiri.

"We are not here to discuss that topic," he said flatly.

"It is a problem that affects everyone here," Amagiri responded just as bluntly.

"Then Harada and I are wasting our time—and yours." Hijikata rose swiftly, picking up his scabbarded katana.

Amagiri was on his feet just as fast. " _Matte kudasai_ , Hijikata-san. Your need for our assistance—and your right to request that assistance—have not changed."

Harada hovered behind Hijikata, features set. He hadn't paid quite enough attention lately, it seemed. Or maybe he'd been too preoccupied with personal matters to get his head fully around the bigger implications of the _rasetsu_ at the Yukishima estate. Amagiri's words had startled and dismayed him, since he'd forgotten that Amagiri would probably know, one way or another, about the _rasetsu_ within the Shinsengumi compound.

Sen looked tired and upset, and Chiharu stood slightly in front of her in a way that could only be described as protective. Harada felt a twist of something unpleasant in his gut and realized that it had to do with the fact that he wasn't the one protecting Sen—couldn't be, under the circumstances.

After a long silence, Hijikata assumed a slightly less confrontational pose and drew a deep breath.

"No, the need hasn't changed. But we have reached an impasse."

"Oni do not break their word, Hijikata-san. I offered to train Yamazaki-san and I have not rescinded that offer. Moreover, I need to continue Saitō-sama's training. Harada-san also needs to be taught something about the Gifts that he is already using."

"Satoshi has offered to train Chizuru-chan," Sen added abruptly. Observing Hijikata's expression at the name, Sen managed a rueful smile. "I feel the same way, Hijikata-san, but… he's actually a good teacher. He taught me, in fact, after my mother fell ill. Unfortunately, he has a very annoying personality."

"Osen-chan!" murmured her cousin reprovingly. These part-Oni men deserved respect, but it was improper to criticize an elder and a Prince to them as though they were close family.

Harada had choked at Sen's comment, and even Hijikata had smiled a tiny bit. Only Amagiri's serious expression didn't change.

"Okikurune-sama is probably the best qualified to teach Yukimura-sama," he said simply. "But regardless, you will have the assistance you require, Vice Commander. I did not mean to imply otherwise, only to point out that the probable culprit may be more closely related to—let us say, a difficult topic—than is comfortable for _any_ of us."

Hijikata hesitated. On the one hand, he'd come for a reason and it was still a damn good reason. On the other, his first loyalty lay to the Shinsengumi, and these people were clear in their views on the _ochimizu_. Hell, personally he felt the same way, but that wasn't the point. Only just that evening, Sannan-san had pointed out that the _ochimizu_ —if refined—might be their only viable option against the demons who appeared to be ranged against them. All of the leaders and most of the warriors had heard about the shockingly powerful men who had been able to take down Heisuke and Okita. And some of Harada's division had actually seen Shiranui Kyō show off with his pistol. (Damn Shiranui! Hijikata still held a forlorn hope that maybe they weren't brothers.)

With a muttered oath that was probably inappropriate under the circumstances—Chiharu-sama's presence, for one—Hijikata reseated himself. "Look. There are certain things that I can't and won't discuss with any of you. But right this moment I'm more concerned with how the holy hell I'm supposed to protect my men from a guy who can twist their minds and bodies into knots. Also"—he noted with satisfaction that Sen and Amagiri were sitting again—"I need Yamazaki back. _Also_ , I need to know if Okita Sōji and Tōdō Heisuke have been tampered with in any way."

Harada gave Haru-chan a crooked smile as he sat down again. He knew that his eyes were as wary as hers, but he felt that the _pro tem_ bodyguards should stick together while their "bosses" fought it out over principles and ways and means. Apparently, Chiharu wasn't impervious to his mild joke, since he got a faint smile in return.

"Let's move on then," said Sen, and Harada suddenly hoped that she hadn't seen or misconstrued his glance at her cousin. _You're an incorrigible flirt_ , said Sen's voice in his mind at that moment, and he winced. _But that's okay. I know you like me best._

Her deliberately overdone self-satisfaction gave him a genuine coughing fit when he tried to repress a laugh, and he didn't even bother to try to respond to her statements. Instead, he worked on keeping his emotions and thoughts as guarded as possible. Those lessons that Hijikata-san and Amagiri-san were discussing sounded like a damn good idea right about now. Of course, Shinpachi had suggested that they could both visit Satoshi-sama for training, but Harada had already decided to give that learning experience a miss. Frankly, he didn't want the Oni equivalent of Shinpachi's _joie de vivre_ and Sōji's sense of "fun" poking around inside his head. He'd take his chances with Amagiri-san.

After quite a bit of discussion, a tentative agreement was reached between the Shinsengumi part-Oni (represented by Hijikata-san) and the Oni (represented by Sen-hime and Amagiri-san). Hijikata-san would find a way to bring Heisuke and Sōji to visit Sen-hime in the near future. He would also somehow arrange visits to Sen-hime's estate in order to accommodate a few basic lessons in identifying and resisting mental intrusion and also what to look for in terms of problematic physical symptoms. Harada and Amagiri-san were a little surprised when Hijikata-san, Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama unanimously agreed that Yamazaki seemed to have analyzed the indicators of physical change quite accurately already.

"You know," Chiharu put in toward the end of the discussion, "I don't think that everything really needs to be done here. I agree that there are safeguards here, but Kimiko spoke to me a little about her routine as a _geiko_ within Shimabara. I am _not_ proposing to undertake her role"—she blushed slightly—"but I don't see why I, or Amagiri-san if necessary, couldn't do some routine training in Kimiko's quarters at the—I think it's called the Sumi?"

Sen looked very surprised (as did everyone else, to one extent or another), but she was in full agreement with the idea. Hijikata was also quick to find merit with the arrangement.

"The more we can make this look natural, the better," he said to Chiharu, with a nod of approval. "Especially since our spy seems to be fully aware of Sen-hime's residence here."

"Great idea, Haru-chan," Harada put in. "Guess that means the Vice Commander will be approving some drinking time, right Hijikata-san?" His amber eyes held more than a hint of mischief.

"Moron," retorted Hijikata without heat. "I have full faith in Amagiri-san to make it a challenging experience for all of you."

"And for you, Hijikata-san," Harada pointed out unrepentantly.

"You know," said Sen sweetly, "there's no time like the present to begin, but Amagiri is supposed to be resting. You don't want Chizuru-chan to be angry at me for setting back his recovery, do you?"

There were universal expressions of disbelief at the idea that Chizuru could or would get angry with Sen in any meaningful way, and Sen laughed.

"Still," Chiharu put in, "I do think that Amagiri should get some rest, and you as well, Osen-chan. I don't mind explaining some basic concepts to Hijikata-san and Harada-san before they go."

"Well—" began Amagiri, concerned.

"But Haru-chan—" protested Sen.

Hijikata couldn't resist. He liked Chiharu-sama for her practical suggestions, and he respected the self-discipline she'd shown on the few occasions on which they'd met. Most importantly, taking Chiharu's position would probably annoy the other two.

"I agree with Chiharu-sama," he said firmly. "Amagiri-san, thank you for your input, but based on all reports—not to mention my own observation—you need to get some sleep."

"Says the pot to the kettle," the Oni retorted softly. "But I'll go. Chiharu-sama will no doubt be a kinder teacher."

"I'm not counting on it," Hijikata told him dryly. "I have an older sister and I know what they're like."

The young woman in question gave him a scathing look before remembering that it was below her dignity as both an adult and an Oni. Harada waved his hands in a "hey, not me—remember that, not me!" kind of way.

Surprisingly, Sen didn't protest further. In fact, she was feeling the strain of the last few days; while she hadn't been as badly injured as Chiharu, she also hadn't had the same opportunities to rest. Her eyes warmed when Harada rose from the table with her. He walked her to the door, and she admired the way that his attention stayed on her despite the critical or amused looks of the others present.

" _Oyasumi_ , hime-chan," he told her quietly. Mentally—and praying that he couldn't or wouldn't be overheard—he added: _And I do like you best._

" _Oyasumi_ , Harada-san." Sen rested her hand lightly on one muscled forearm for a moment and turned to look back at the Shinsengumi Vice Commander.

"Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention, Hijikata-san. I am generally here in the mornings and evenings at the moment. I would be pleased to speak with Okita-san and Tōdō-san whenever it is convenient. _Oyasumi_." She bowed slightly to everyone, touched Harada's arm a final time, and left.

Amagiri, who had tactfully allowed Sen-hime and Harada-san at least the illusion of privacy, rose and departed a minute or so later. He had spoken with Kameko again that evening, and he had a lot to think about. He was also becoming increasingly worried about Kenshin, but he had to hope that he had not misjudged Saitō—or Yukimura-sama, Chiharu-sama and Senhime.

Once both Amagiri and Sen had gone, Chiharu turned to her "students".

"I suggest that we work briefly on mental speech and then on identifying and blocking mental contact. I think that will be enough for tonight. These are the things that you would normally learn prior to undertaking any of the Three Trials."

The men nodded, expressions serious and even slightly intimidating. They were warriors, and among the best in Japan—for humans. They weren't Oni, but their auras were clear and bright and hard, if not nearly as powerful as those of a pureblood. Assuming that word meant anything now, after Saitō's transformation. Chiharu settled her thoughts and cleared her mind. She was a lady of the Kazama and a daughter of the Lord of the Western Clans; she had nothing to fear from these men.

* * *

**[II] - Lovers in a Dangerous Time  
_A Play in Two Acts (depending on how you count)_**

* * *

Saitō and Chizuru walked the rest of the way back to the compound in silence. Chizuru was still trying to work out what to tell Saitō about the strange aging that she might have brought on herself, and Saitō was simultaneously trying to set aside his concern for Chizuru (who was pregnant!), figure out how to trap an Oni spy (who was likely her brother), and ponder the implications of Hijikata-san paying a visit on Sen-hime to request aid for his officers. His mental checklist had two other major outstanding items: Amagiri Kenshin, still in the control of the Kazama clan; and two young half-sisters.

The guards on duty at the gate bowed to the captain as he passed within, Yukimura-kun at his side. They had heard a rumour that Yukimura-kun was actually a girl, and possibly married to Saitō-taichō, but until it was confirmed—especially the second part—they weren't going to presume. All the indications were that the whole wild story was true, but they would as soon make a mistake on such a matter with Saitō-taichō as with Okita-taichō or Hijikata-fukuchō—which is to say not at all.

By the time that the door to their room finally slid closed behind Saitō, Chizuru was feeling slightly sick with apprehension. She hadn't found any easy way to tell Saitō-san the (probable) truth, and his current expression was especially forbidding. Unlike Hijikata-san, he never scowled and only rarely frowned, but Chizuru knew that particularly blank, distant expression just as well as any man in her husband's division. She shivered involuntarily, despite the rather unpleasant heat.

The tiny tremor, clearly visible to his watchful eyes, made Saitō blink. He realized that by withdrawing so far into his thoughts he had made Chizuru even more anxious than she had been previously. To try to atone for his insensitivity, Saitō gently hugged his wife to him and smoothed a few strands of loose hair. He sensed and heard her inhale deeply and then relax against him. They stood together for some time that way, until Chizuru moved away slightly and sighed.

"I'm better now, Hajime. But I'm tired, so I think we'd better talk now before I fall asleep on you."

Saitō nodded but kissed her before letting go completely. As always, he had to restrain a more fervent gesture, but it seemed to be getting easier. It wasn't that he desired her less, but he seemed to be accepting that she wasn't going to disappear or change her mind—he would be able to hold her and make love to her later, so he could wait now. Besides, his deep concern over her condition—the advanced state of her pregnancy—made him want to hear an explanation as soon as possible.

They settled onto cushions across from each other and Chizuru took another deep breath. She really was feeling exhausted. She wondered if it was the pregnancy or just a normal reaction to so much stress. Unconsciously, she crossed a protective arm across her flat stomach. A flash of some unidentified emotion from Hajime made her aware of the gesture and of how closely he was watching her.

"The others don't know yet," she began tentatively.

Saitō followed the direction of her thoughts. "You mean that only you and Satoshi-sama know what you discussed?"

"Yes. You see… it seems that my uncle—my uncle Satoshi-sama—did not trust my father's brother."

Saitō nodded again. "He strongly implied that before."

"Yes. Well, during the time that he spent with my parents, he learned a bit—well, actually, I don't how much—about my father's healing gifts. As a gesture of trust—at least, I think that's what it was meant to be—my father told him one of the greatest of our family secrets: the Yukimura Gift can extend to healing even the most extreme wounds but the"—Chizuru faltered, but continued to meet the blue eyes across from hers and finally went on—"the power to deal with such wounds was taken from the healer's own personal life force. Or from that of a person nearby."

Chizuru felt immediate comprehension flood through Saitō. He seemed to grasp the problem faster than she had earlier with her Uncle Satoshi. Then it was as if steel doors slammed shut across his mind and face.

"Then Amagiri and Chiharu-sama—and likely Heisuke and Sōji before them—cost you some portion of your own _life_ to heal?"

"Possibly—probably," answered Chizuru miserably, totally unable to sense her husband but knowing with absolute certainty that he was suddenly close to rage.

"And you don't know how you do it?"

"It, um, it was on purpose, mostly, with Chiharu-chan—not that I knew what I was doing, I swear, but at least I was _trying_ to fix that awful wound—but for Amagiri and the others, no, I don't really know."

"Tell me about the children." His voice was somehow flat and ice cold at the same time. Chizuru bit back the strong urge to cry.

"Uncle Satoshi thinks that since I'm physically aging when I draw on myself for the more extreme healing—like with Amagiri-san's injuries or Heisuke-kun's head-wound—and since the babies were just, um, well just _part_ of me, really, then they may have aged with me. Hajime I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything wrong! And, and, Uncle Satoshi agrees with me that I would _never_ , _never_ hurt my children—our children—so I probably didn't _hurt_ anyone, I just got… older. And that's everything he told me, and it's all just a guess on his part, and Hajime please, please don't be angry with me!"

Chizuru burst into tears, both arms now folded tightly across her abdomen. Saitō didn't reply to her plea immediately, but then he seemed to collect himself and grasped one of her hands, giving it a tight squeeze. She desperately wanted his arms around her, but that appeared to be beyond him. Behind the steel doors, she could dimly sense strong emotions roiling like a malevolent storm. Through their joined hands, she could feel flashes of anger, hurt, loss and despair. She didn't understand, and it frightened her.

"Chizuru." Saitō seemed to force her name between tight lips. "Chizuru, I'm sorry. Come here."

She practically fell across the few inches that separated them, and when he put his arms around her she burrowed into his chest. Then she cried—she wasn't exactly sure why—for several minutes. One of Saitō's hands stroked her hair, but she could tell that the gesture took effort, and he was still closed to her. Since she didn't know what to do, and the physical proximity helped despite the emotional distance, she stayed where she was, even after the tears slowed and finally stopped. Time passed, although it felt agonizingly slow to Chizuru, as she waited for Saitō to say or do _something_. Finally, he stirred slightly and his grip on her loosened.

"I need to think about this."

"Hajime?"

Chizuru felt his hands—no his body—tremble slightly with some kind of effort that she couldn't quite understand.

"I am a warrior. We are in a place full of warriors, any one of whom could be badly injured at any time. I will _not_ … I will _not_ have you risking your life for theirs or for mine. To take up the sword is to accept the possibility—the probability—of injury and death. You are no warrior and you never will be."

"But—"

"Be _quiet_ , Chizuru." Chizuru shivered at the repressed anger beneath the words; Saitō didn't apologize. "Don't say anything. Right now I don't care what you _think_ you can do and what you _think_ you can control. The reality is that you are two months pregnant—I'll take their words for it!—when I know that you have been with child for no more than three days."

Saitō gave an uncharacteristically bitter laugh. "Don't worry, I am absolutely certain that the children are mine. It's just another reproach for my weakness in the first place. Somebody like me should never have a wife and children. How am I supposed to protect you from yourself? Tell me that." The question was apparently rhetorical, since he continued immediately: "And I know that you won't stop. You'll want to help. And this—is—a—military—base." He enunciated each word with obvious frustration. "So what am I supposed to do? Send you to Sen-hime's so that you can spend your life force trying to save the Oni race? Or perhaps you should live in Yase with your uncle fretting over the Yukishima."

"Hajime, please, please listen to me."

"What?"

It wasn't going well at all. Chizuru forced down her panic and hurt and bent her will to strengthening the reassurance in her voice.

"We can manage this. We have to manage this. I will do whatever I have to do to protect you and our family."

"Then you will need to leave this place."

"No! I-I can't. Hajime, I will put you first—"

"You can't—to put me first you would need to put yourself first and you don't know how."

" _I_ _will put you first_." Chizuru's kept her voice steady and firm. When she felt the tears returning, she cleared her throat and continued immediately. "I will trust you to make the right decisions about what I can or can't do until I can control this particular ability. All I ask is that you do what you promised in the first place—try to respect my judgment as much as possible."

Saitō didn't respond, but she could feel him wrestling his feelings back under control. After what felt like a very long time, he shifted a little and sighed. His muscles didn't relax at all, however, and his mind remained closely guarded.

"Tomorrow we will speak with Satoshi—together. Also… it occurs to me that with Amagiri's help, I can probably learn to identify different types of magic, as he does. I take it that you may able to heal less dangerous injuries without harming yourself?"

"Yes, Hajime." Chizuru didn't dare mention that it was all guesswork, really. Besides, she suspected that Hajime already knew. "Does that mean that you won't try to send me away?" She did her best not to sound as frightened as she felt.

"I don't know."

Chizuru hesitated, and then tried a new tack. "Yamazaki-san is good at sensing when people are using the Gifts. At least, I know that Haru-chan and Osen-chan thought so. They had a lot of questions for him, you see, about what happened when he was hurt, and whether he'd sensed anything similar in the past. They think that he may be able to identify my Gift of healing. At least, Osen-chan mentioned something like that."

"That would be helpful, but how does he _stop_ you? Is he supposed to knock you out every time he thinks you're going too far? We don't even know if that would work. Not to mention that he already has a job to do that isn't babysitting you. And there is no way I'm taking you with me on patrol right now—it is too dangerous.

"I could save lives!" Chizuru regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

Saitō didn't react, however, beyond a further thinning of already tight lips. With a gentle care that belied the hard mouth and narrowed eyes, he pulled Chizuru close for a moment and then set her down on the floor in front of him.

"Chizuru, I need to go somewhere and just… absorb… this information. I want to shake you, and that is neither helpful nor appropriate. Also, if my reaction has been intemperate then I apologize. It is possible that I am somewhat fatigued."

He rose, and Chizuru had to exert all of her control not to beg him to stay. She knew that he was trying very hard not to vent the full extent of his anxiety and frustration on her, and from bits and pieces that she had heard throughout her early adolescence she was aware that he was already a more forbearing husband than most. It was a fact of life that men had nearly free rein where their wives were concerned.

Chizuru hurried to stand up as well. "You-You'll come back soon, Hajime?"

"Yes, dear one. Besides, when you look at me like that"—he slid his arms around her waist—"it makes it difficult to want to go at all. I just think it's for the best."

His wife brightened a little. She stretched up slightly and kissed the no-longer-quite-so-angry lips with her usual fervour. Saitō was a little surprised, but then his body overrode his brain for long enough for the kiss to become far more passionate than he had intended to allow. He suddenly found it very difficult to stop what he was doing. Nevertheless, he managed to disentangle himself and give his wife a rueful half-smile.

"Incentive to come back?"

Chizuru blushed. "Um, no, b-but if it helps then yes?"

"I just want to keep you safe. You _and_ our children."

The smile that lit her eyes at the last part made him afraid and warm all at once, though neither showed on his face. His path, once so clear, was obscure to him now. He touched Chizuru's cheek, picked up the Sakurai _tachi_ , and headed out to the far side of the inner courtyard to see if he could calm his mind (and put in some of the practice he needed, of course). He was beginning to understand the Oni a little better, he thought. Right now he could see the value in a remote mountain village where he could love his wife and raise his family in peace. It was so radically different from anything he'd ever considered before that just the concept was like an intruder within his being.

For several minutes he focussed on nothing other than the feel of the sword in his hands. He had worked with it for some time yesterday as well, and was beginning to adapt better to the greater length and heft as well as the slightly different curvature. The _tachi_ was still fundamentally a slashing weapon and not well-designed for parrying; however, prior examination indicated that this particular sword was better reinforced than most, suggesting that Oni sword design took some account of the greater force behind their blows. What Saitō liked best about this weapon was the way that it fit his height and build, and even his hand. At the same time, that very fact was a tangible reminder that almost everything about him was a bizarre throwback to a long-dead and previously unknown ancestor.

His parentage was his biggest problem right now, he mused. He needed to visit his birth-father and gather more information about his half-sisters in order to meet his obligation to Kimiko-sama (he tried to use the correct name even privately, so as to grow accustomed to it). Chizuru would have to come with him—it would be insulting otherwise, since she was still fit to travel and was the traditional ruler of the Shiranui. He noticed that his swings had gotten faster without his conscious volition—a sure sign that he was still far from calm. He stopped, returned to his original stance, and tried again.

"Would've thought you'd be busy with other things, this time of night," drawled a familiar voice from the _engawa_ about thirty minutes into his practice.

"Sōji." Saitō had sensed the other man's approach and been prepared for some kind of comment.

"You want a sparring partner?"

"Īe. It would make too much noise. Maybe tomorrow."

"Well, we'll see, I guess. I've got news for you—not sure you've heard it yet. At least, did Hijikata-san tell you about Takeda?"

"No."

"Kondō-san's going to make him fifth division captain tomorrow. Not that the division exists yet, but with everything going on, Kondō-san figures we'll be getting a lot more recruits."

"He is probably correct," acknowledged Saitō. "Who will have the fourth then? Matsubara?" Matsubara Chūji was a competent warrior and also functioned as their _jujutsu_ instructor. As an instructor, it would be appropriate to give him a captain's rank.

"What, no comment on our favourite military strategist? Takeda was out this evening, you know. Too bad Kondō-san gave him permission, really. Apparently he's got a new girlfriend or something."

Saitō finished a series of slow movements before replying.

"I may have seen him earlier—while we were on our way back. Would you like to try the _tachi_? You were too busy yesterday."

"You sure? I got the impression that you were a man in need of a workout. Surprised me, to be honest—I can't imagine either of you in an argument. Chizuru-chan's too infatuated and you're too silent."

"We did not argue. If you'd like to try the sword, let me know." Saitō was a little worried by the idea that Sōji might have been there longer than he'd realized. He was glad that it was dark and any tell-tale blush on his part would be hidden.

"Never figured you'd be the first married." Saitō waited for the inevitable conclusion. "Or ever married, for that matter."

As much as he'd wanted a chance to be alone, the very normalcy of trying to follow one of Sōji's one-sided conversations was somehow comforting. Or maybe it was because the need to concentrate on his footwork and on _Sōji_ prevented him from concentrating on his footwork and on his problems with… the Oni. He didn't like to think of it as a problem with Chizuru, _per se_.

"It was unexpected."

"Unexpected! Freaking out of nowhere you mean. Guess I should've seen it coming, though, after she started wearing your clothes…"

"Sōji. Is there something that you want to know?"

"Many things," responded Okita. "But… well, I guess mostly I'm curious about all the stuff with the Oni. I mean, Hijikata-san swears he's sick of them, but even he went out this evening and I'll bet he somehow ended up bumping into them."

"He did. There was a half-hearted attack by your spy friend."

"There was? What do you mean half-hearted?"

"I think the spy was expecting to be detected but thought he might as well find out what we'd do about it. He got away."

"Again. Jeez, Hajime-kun, you're usually more efficient than that."

"True," Saitō agreed, with the hint of a smile.

"And? What happened?"

"The Vice Commander decided that Sen-hime should be asked to investigate the rogue Oni. He is concerned about what might happen if the spy continues to play tricks on our captains—especially with the city being so unsettled."

"Ha. Heisuke and I almost nailed the guy last time. I think we can handle it on our own. It's just like Hijikata-san to worry too much."

"He also wants any of the captains who have interacted with the spy—you and Heisuke especially—to get some specific training."

"Big of him to be so concerned," Okita replied acidly. "You know something, Hajime-kun?"

"What?"

"I think you should patch things up with Chizuru-chan. She's kind of dumb sometimes—I mean, look who she married—but she's an okay kid."

"There wasn't an argument."

"Mind you, I don't think sex is as great as it's cracked up to be, but you only just got married."

Saitō replaced the _tachi_ in its sheath and walked over to Sōji. He had stored up quite a few useful phrases over the years, many of which he'd never expected to use. Then again, he hadn't expected to get married.

"Sōji."

" _Nanda_?"

"If that's what you think, then you are doing it wrong." Without any change in expression, Saitō turned and walked back to his room. Behind him, he heard a deafening silence and then a distinct crack of surprised laughter. Strangely, it made him feel better than he had since Chizuru had delivered her bombshell. And it was a good reminder...

* * *

Chizuru jumped up when he walked in, although she knew him well enough to allow him to put the _tachi_ away before greeting him with a hug. Saitō immediately felt guilty about the anxious look in her eyes, but he had already resolved to "patch things up", as Sōji had suggested—not that he and Chizuru had actually argued over anything.

He returned Chizuru's hug and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It must have helped, because the worried look seemed to fade, although she stayed tightly pressed against his chest after that one quick look up into his face.

"We are going to sort it out, Chizuru," he told the top of her head a little awkwardly.

"Yes, Hajime."

Hmm. He had yet to sort out how best to reassure Chizuru at these times.

"Chizuru? Could you look up, please?"

Dutifully, she relaxed her hold slightly and looked up. Her expression was wistful and somehow also determined. Saitō put one hand behind her head so that he could kiss her more easily. He went on kissing her for quite some time, by which point he could hear her heart beating as quickly as his. He paused eventually for air and also to make sure that he had her full attention.

Apparently he did. She was chewing lightly on her lower lip, eyelids half-closed, when he started removing her clothing, making sure that she knew how much he wanted her and wanted to be with her. It wasn't easy, lowering the mental barriers he'd put up earlier, but he worked at it. Lust was a good distraction. When his fingers skimmed lightly over her breasts, before beginning to caress the silky skin more in earnest, she made a soft sound that brought all of his attention to the task at hand—so to speak. He shed his own clothing with some haste.

"At least I set out the futons," murmured Chizuru, now half-leaning against him as he ran his hands over her body. He paused in kissing her neck, which she always seemed to enjoy.

"I have a very clever wife."

"I think," Chizuru swallowed, "I think I'd like to lie down."

"Oh?" Saitō picked her up. "As you wish, dear one."

"Only… I think you're trying to distract me"—an audible gasp suggested the distraction was working—"from, you know, things…"

"I'm trying to distract both of us. Hush."

"Mmm… okay."

Saitō chose a futon at random and pulled Chizuru down on top of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked solicitously.

She huffed a soft laugh. "Y-yes, I think so. Only…" She wriggled intriguingly against his body and then propped herself up with her elbows on his shoulders. "Hajime."

"Yes?" He sighed and stared up into her serious brown eyes. "I know what you're going to say. I thought I had distracted you."

"I don't want us to be apart. I know there are risks. I know you don't want me to get hurt. I know I'm being selfish. But please?"

"I am still working things out."

"Okay."

"We will have to reach some kind of compromise."

"I know."

"And for now battlefields are right out."

"I—okay."

"You have ruined my confidence in my abilities now you realize?" he told her, only mostly in jest.

Chizuru peered at him in concern. "B-but Hajime, I was completely distracted! Except then I thought of how much I would miss, um, miss you—and so you see…"

This time his sigh was real. "I do see." It was interesting, actually. Part of his mind was still processing things and trying to scramble for some kind of acceptable solution. Most of his mind was admiring his wife. Much as he had once before, he simply relaxed and enjoyed the different perspective. Even in the dim light he could see that she was turning bright red under his scrutiny.

"Um…"

 _You distract me more often than you know_ , he said quietly to her, mind-to-mind. _Everything will be normal and then out of nowhere you'll start wondering whether I know how much you love how I look—or the way my hands feel to you—or the scent of my skin—and suddenly all I can think of is taking you to bed. It is disconcerting._

Chizuru's response, predictably, was utter embarrassment. Except it also had that overlay of ardent desire that still had the power to surprise and arouse him—maybe after a few years he would get used to it. Saitō ran his hands over her hips and waist, and pulled her down closer to him. His mouth closed around the tip of one small breast and his pulse jumped to hear her moan. With some experimentation, and only a little difficulty, he managed to slide himself within her, which was always the best, most incredible sensation—apart from all of his other favourite sensations.

Her mind, as always, was open to him—for better and for worse, because it could also be distracting at times as they both tried to work out what the other person liked best. Tonight, though, it was far from a problem. Her mind echoed nothing but desire and love and a thread of possessiveness that made him want her even more. He already knew that he was probably more possessive of her than he should be, and he kept a close watch on it. Fortunately, she told him every day—had it only been a few days?—and in many different ways that she was his, and that helped a great deal.

They were not particularly quiet that evening. Not the first time or the next. When they eventually fell asleep, too exhausted to move other than to get comfortable, Saitō's last thought was that if anyone was annoyed or offended, so be it. To hell with them—it was probably just jealousy anyway.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:** Tune in next time to find out whether Souji and Heisuke actually get to meet Sen. Or will a new calamity brought on by our favourite rogue Oni interrupt them again? When the Shinsengumi is finally to called into battle with the Choshu, will Saito put Chizuru in a vault?


	85. Family: For Better and For Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitou continues to deal with the reality of Chizuru's pregnancy.
> 
> On a grander scale, Heisuke and Souji finally make it to see Sen-hime, with significant consequences.

**Author's Note:**

At long last, Souji and Heisuke are properly introduced to Sen, Chiharu and Satoshi. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, which in retrospect seems to involve practically everyone being made to feel uncomfortable at some point - although it's hard to tell with Satoshi, who is occasionally a mystery even to me.

Onward! I promise that there will be a little space to breathe and take stock in the near future - before confronting the situation at the Hamaguri Gate.

_~ ImpracticalOni_

P.S. Major story point revealed. I'll be interested to know what you all think.

* * *

**Obscure Quotes That Are In Fact Somewhat Related to This Chapter:**

_If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance._  
—George Bernard Shaw

_If it looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, we have at least to consider the possibility that we have a small aquatic bird of the family_ anatidae _on our hands._  
—Douglas Adams

* * *

**Chapter 85—Family, For Better and For Worse**

* * *

**[I]—It's Not Paranoia When They Really Are Out to Get Your Wife**

* * *

_The best thing about being married_ , thought Chizuru,  _is waking up next to Hajime_. Not that he was precisely next to her, since he was already across the room washing up, but that didn't matter. She felt very sleepy this morning, however. That thought made her suddenly nervous—was it the healing power again?—but in all honesty it felt like no more than too few hours of sleep.

Even as she struggled to sit up, Saitō turned to look at her and she remembered that she wasn't wearing anything. She thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his face when she instinctively drew the thin blanket up around her, but all he said was: "Good morning, dear one. There is no real need for you to get up for a while yet."

With a slight effort, Chizuru managed not to stare at her half-dressed husband, although she loved the lines and planes of his chest and shoulders. Eyes fixed firmly on the floor, she pulled on the white sleeping yukata that she had never gotten to wear the night before. She tried to ignore the sudden queasiness in her stomach as she rose, but the slightest stagger was all that was needed to bring Saitō to her side, his eyes troubled.

"Chizuru. Lie down. You look pale and you are not feeling well."

"I… alright, Hajime. But you can't be like this for my entire pregnancy or I'll—I'll get spoiled."

Saitō gave her a look that suggested that he could and quite possibly would be like this for the next seven months—or however long it took. Chizuru compromised between obeying her husband and following her own inclination to get up and be useful by settling back into bed but remaining sitting up. She was going to need to use the facilities very soon in any event.

"We have not finished our conversation from last night," Saitō commented, eyeing her stubbornly upright figure. He looked as trim and neat as usual in his black kimono and white sash.

It was unlike him to state the obvious, which told Chizuru that he wasn't nearly as calm as he appeared. She had to grit her teeth against her rebellious stomach at that point, and Saitō's expression darkened. She waved a hand at him quickly.

"It's just the morning sickness, Hajime—or at least, I think so. And, and I'm a little tired. But it's all very  _normal_."

"What is morning sickness?"

"It's, um, related to being pregnant." Why did she feel embarrassed? "It a little different for everyone—women I mean—but it tends to be worse in the morning. It usually gets better after the first three months… I think. It helps to eat a little, if possible. And also"—Chizuru had to stop and draw a careful breath—"I'm finding talking is making it more difficult."

She could practically see the wheels turning in Hajime's head as he processed this. She'd managed better yesterday, and wished she could have concealed her discomfort this morning as well.

"I will bring you some rice and speak with Yamazaki," he said, predictably. "And once I have seen the Vice Commander to find out if there are any specific orders for the day, I will return to see how you are feeling. Then I will be away on patrol." Saitō frowned, clearly unhappy with the idea of leaving Chizuru on her own for most of the morning. Then he reddened slightly. "Is it—what we did last night—I should have asked…"

" _Īe_ —it's  _fine_ , Hajime," Chizuru told him quickly, feeling her cheeks flush. Of course he would worry about  _that_  too. But she'd never heard of it being a problem, exactly, although it was more  _difficult_  in late pregnancy and she'd heard other women complain about discomfort. "Please don't worry—"

"Chizuru." Saitō's tone remained level and conveyed frustration at the same time. "I am going to worry. I will try not to, since it is not useful, but with all due respect to your own knowledge of such matters, it seems to me that there is some cause for concern. If you are well enough, then after dinner we will visit Prince Satoshi so that you may speak with Akane-san."

Chizuru smiled. It was just like Hajime to remember how much she wanted to speak with the one Oni—well, part-Oni—woman whom she knew—sort of—and who had already borne children. She had the feeling that her husband was also steeling himself to speak with her Uncle Satoshi about her rather advanced pregnancy, but that was just an educated guess.

"Thank you, Hajime."

"You will rest now?"

"As soon as I've, um, tidied myself a little."

Chizuru felt a warm kiss on the top of her head, and then Saitō was gone. He was really going to have to watch just how  _fast_  he moved when he was agitated, she thought fondly.

* * *

**[II]—For Better: Unlooked for Assistance**

* * *

Saitō found Hijikata-san speaking with Heisuke and Sōji when he entered, which surprised him slightly. Heisuke was not an early riser, and Sōji's conversations with Hijikata first thing in the morning were often audible at some distance. Heisuke lifted a hand in greeting when Saitō walked in and Sōji waved him over. He suddenly remembered his exchange with Sōji the night before and had to concentrate to keep a neutral expression. A glint in the other captain's eyes suggested that Sōji hadn't forgotten it at all, but for whatever reason he didn't say anything. Grateful, but slightly wary, Saitō sat down with his breakfast and murmured a polite " _itadakimasu_ ".

"Kondō-san wants everyone present at dinner," Hijikata told him without preliminary, "in order to introduce the new captains and so on. Have you heard about that?"

Saitō nodded.

"What I'm trying to figure out with Sōji and Heisuke is when they should speak with Sen-hime—and do some training with Chiharu-sama."

"I was just asking Hijikata-san how far we can trust the sister of that blond bastard from the Ikedaya," put in Sōji. "What do you think, Hajime-kun?"

Saitō took a sip of tea while he considered the question. He shared some of Sōji's concern, in all honesty, but he'd come to respect Chiharu-sama and was inclined to extend a moderate amount of trust while taking reasonable precautions. The question was whether they could rely on her to give them basic training in mental communication and defence skills without trying to trick them or sabotage their minds. And what constituted reasonable precautions under the circumstances?

"Hey, where's Chizuru-chan?" Heisuke suddenly asked, looking around as though Chizuru might be hiding behind a door for some reason. "She's usually up pretty early."

"Come on, Heisuke; let the man answer my question. Besides, why do you care? Even before Hajime-kun's whirlwind courtship we'd stopped watching her twenty-four-seven,  _ne_?"

"Yeah, but—I'm kind of used to seeing her around at meals, you know?"

Sōji rolled his eyes and the furrow on Hijikata's brow deepened slightly.

"Leave it, Heisuke," he said irritably. "Well, Saitō—are you still okay with having Chiharu-sama give us some basic instruction? I wish like hell we didn't have to have anything more to do with the Oni"—his eyes dared the Third Division Captain to make the obvious retort—"but if we can pick up some basics it would be helpful. Maybe even useful if we run into Kazama again."

_Or Shiranui_. Saitō didn't need Oni powers to hear the silent addendum.

"Yes. It would be better to have an observer though, if we can manage it. Yamazaki, for example, or Harada. They both seem to have an affinity for noticing when things aren't right."

"What about you?" asked Sōji. He seemed to hesitate on the edge of saying something else and then didn't.

Saitō thought he knew what was on Sōji's mind, although the other man was always more difficult to read than most. He suspected that Sōji was wondering just how much the Shinsengumi could trust Saitō now that he was—apparently—so deeply enmeshed in Oni affairs. Ironically, both Amagiri and Sen-hime were concerned about what would happen if Saitō—now an acknowledged Oni lord—became too involved in human affairs. For the hundredth time or more, he set that problem aside.

"I could help, of course," Saitō answered slowly, "but it might not be the best use of our resources. Instead, it might be best for me to take the late patrol each night with one other captain—one of those who knows about the Oni, that is."

There was a thoughtful silence.

"I don't think your wife will be very happy about that idea," Hijikata said at last, not quite repressing a smirk. "And what about your men?"

"It will not be for long," Saitō replied. "And you are naming two new captains. I will continue to provide sword training, of course, but my men can take morning or afternoon shifts with the new officers."

Sōji tilted his head at the door, and Harada and Shinpachi came in a moment later. They both paused on the threshold, and then Harada laughed.

"I feel like we're interrupting a secret meeting of some kind—what's up?"

"Oh, we're just discussing training," Sōji told him airily.

"Yeah," agreed Heisuke, suddenly looking mischievous. "And patrols. Hajime-kun thinks your division would like another chance to work with  _Captain_  Takeda, Shinpat-san."

"Enough, Heisuke," interrupted Hijikata, before the youngest captain could expound on his theme. "Harada, Nagakura, have a seat. Saitō, you and Sōji have morning patrol today, right?"

" _Aa_."

"Alright, better keep that as usual. And since Kondō-san wants everyone here for dinner, no exceptions, you and Harada can take Sōji, Heisuke and Yamazaki over to Sen-hime's place this afternoon and make introductions."

"Gods, it'll be an invasion," said Harada, shaking his head. "Four captains plus Yamazaki?"

"Well, Sōji's worried about security," snapped Hijikata. "Maybe he'll feel safer this way."

Sōji gave Hijikata a bored look—one of his long-perfected defenses over the course of years' worth of similar exchanges—and stood up along with Saitō. "You've told Kondō-san about this, right?"

"Yes. As you know, since you asked that question earlier. He's not entirely sure what to believe—and who can blame him?—but he liked the princess and said he can hardly blame any of you for preferring the company of attractive young women to hanging out in the compound. He said he has full confidence in everyone to put their duty first no matter what."

Reluctantly, Sōji nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like Kondō-san. I suppose that means Heisuke and I will have to play nice with Her Highness. Unless she doesn't play nice with us of course…" There was no doubt that he meant the implied threat.

Saitō's eyes had gone to Harada fast enough to see a flash of gold irises before the other man had looked down and made a show of examining his breakfast tray. He was impressed that Harada had controlled his reaction so quickly, but at the same time… Once again, he thought that Sōji was right to worry about the future of the Shinsengumi if too many of the captains got drawn too far into personal matters involving the Oni.

Fortunately, Heisuke broke the tension almost immediately. "Well, I'm looking forward to it. Meeting these Oni ladies, I mean. Like Hijikata-san said earlier, Sōji, we may as well find out what we can. I'm tired of just sitting around wondering what the hell's going on. Besides, that Kichirō kid seemed okay."

Sōji shook his head but gave a short laugh and grinned. "You're just saying that because you liked the way he was all respectful to you! But still—"he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender—"I gotta admit that he held it together under pressure and came as close to catching our spy as any of the rest of us. Of course, I have to wonder what will happen when his big brother gets him back under control."

"We're all wondering that," Hijikata interposed dryly. "But right now let's worry about today's problems. And may the gods help us if Kazama Chikage  _becomes_  one of today's problems."

Naturally, Sōji had to have the last word: "Actually, the way Hajime-kun looks right now I'd say we won't need any help. Besides, I have a score to settle."

Embarrassed at having betrayed his feelings, Saitō bowed to the Vice Commander, picked up his tray, and left. He needed his uniform and he wanted to check on Chizuru before collecting his men. Yamazaki had already assured him that Chizuru was almost certainly right that there was nothing wrong with her, but either way she was clearly feeling unwell and he didn't trust her not to get up and overdo things while he was away.

As it turned out, he need not have worried: Yamazaki was sitting politely just outside the door to their quarters. He looked more awake than he had earlier and was carrying a stack of papers.

"I will ensure that Yukimura-san does not overtax herself this morning," he said in greeting, giving Saitō a short bow. "The Vice Commander has ordered me off active duty for the next few days, so I intend to look after various matters here with respect to our medical supplies. There is quite a lot to do, especially since the Commander wants a proper list prepared of all the men and their current fitness for duty."

Saitō found himself at a loss. Everything Yamazaki said made perfect sense—the chores he had mentioned obviously needed to be done, and Yamazaki was the one to do them, especially while waiting to fully recover from the combined effects of a concussion and whatever the Oni spy had done to him. And yet, Saitō was suddenly certain that Hijikata-san and Yamazaki had arranged things between them in order to look after Chizuru.

"Thank you, Yamazaki," he said, after a brief silence. It seemed inadequate in comparison to the relief he felt, but what else was there to say?

* * *

**[III]—Pointed Questions**

* * *

Sōji and Saitō left with their squads shortly after eight, walking together behind their men as they often did while making their way from Mibu Village into South Kyoto proper. Saitō had forced himself to put his concern for Chizuru aside—with some success, thanks to Yamazaki—and he was paying close attention to his surroundings, evaluating the greater acuity of his senses despite being in merely human form. That thought in itself startled him: he hadn't really chosen to become an Oni; at what point had he internalized the concept that being human was somehow lesser? To be fair though, he had been forced to see himself as an Oni almost immediately—over and over again. Had he faltered, his own life and likely other lives would have been forfeit. In fact, the one time that he  _had_  faltered, Amagiri Hideo-sama had forced him into the necessary mind-set will-he or no.

"What's it like?" Sōji asked, interrupting Saitō's thoughts with uncanny accuracy. He spoke quietly, taking it for granted that his companion could hear him over the tramp of feet and gradually-increasing babble of voices around them.

Saitō continued to watch their surroundings while he decided how to answer Sōji's question. It seemed likely that Sōji would ask the same question of a man who had become a  _rasetsu_ —except that few had been in any condition to do more than whimper with pain or turn on those who had created them. What it really came down to was something like: "Was it worth it? Are you stronger? What are the downsides?"

"I am faster and stronger. My senses are somewhat better. As you said yourself yesterday, I still need to adjust my style somewhat."

"What I said yesterday was that you were messier than usual—less controlled. Normally you're the one who gets on my case for scaring the locals, but you were pretty damn scary. Is that part of it?"

The problem with Sōji was that he noticed things. They both did; it was one reason that they worked well together despite their different temperaments.

" _Aa_. It is part of it, but not insurmountable. Judging by the adult Oni I have seen, control is not an issue with practice and discipline."

"Beats the hell out of being one of  _them_."

"Yes."

"Well, I don't mind getting stronger and faster… and I guess you can heal fast too, right?"

Saitō blinked. For some reason it was unpleasant having it all laid out like this. And yet, Sōji's questions were logical, and it made sense for him to ask them. Why was it, then, that Saitō felt so disinclined to answer? It wasn't just the magic that seemed to help the Oni to keep themselves secret. It was more like a general disinclination to answer personal questions. Except that the questions weren't really personal—a comrade had to know his basic capabilities, as well as be able to assess the impact of such abilities on the Shinsengumi.

"Hajime-kun?"

"Yes, I do heal quickly now. Though it is still possible to take mortal wounds, just as it is with the  _rasetsu_."

"Based on whatever happened during the little dust-up that Sano-san and Shinpachi-san got involved with a couple of days ago, hmm?"

" _Aa._ "

They had reached the main road and their divisions stood waiting for them. Saitō felt rather relieved.

"I just don't know," Sōji said slowly. "It looks to me like there are some prices to pay for"—he gestured expressively—"what you have now. Not the short-term pain; that's not important, as long as you survive." Saitō nodded his agreement. "But long term—I can see the problems already. I'm wondering how long before you can't quite make it all work. That's not what I want. I'm in this for Kondō-san and the Shinsengumi and to hell with the Oni if that doesn't suit them."

Before Saitō could formulate any kind of response, Sōji gave him his trade-mark half-malicious grin. Then he strode off toward his men, waving a jaunty hand in farewell. Automatically, Saitō gave the order for the Third Division to begin their patrol. Sōji's questions and comments made him wonder: if he hadn't come to care for Chizuru as he had—although it was impossible to imagine otherwise, now—would he have had more choice about becoming an Oni? And would he have chosen the same way had there been an alternative other than death? He shook his head at himself. This was not an appropriate time for reflection. Moreover, did it really matter now?

* * *

**[IV]—Arguably For Worse...**

* * *

There were no incidents on the way to Sen-hime's home that afternoon. When Saitō had returned from his morning patrol, he had found Yamazaki working—or pretending to work—on a list at Chizuru's desk, while Chizuru held a conversation with thin air. He'd been surprised that she hadn't stopped when he'd opened the door, until he'd realized that Sen-hime would have noticed his approach. He had known that it was the Princess because Chizuru had told him so almost immediately.

"Osen-chan is going to invite Uncle Satoshi and ask him to bring Akane-san. It's very kind of her to arrange all this on such short notice." Chizuru had been dressed, but sitting dutifully in bed; he could only assume that Yamazaki had made her get some rest earlier. She had smiled at Saitō, and he hadn't been able to bring himself to point out that the afternoon's meeting was likely to be a serious one. His wife had made it sound as though she and Sen-hime were planning a small party. Yamazaki's expression had remained scrupulously neutral.

In any event, whether because of Sen-hime's care, or Satoshi-sama's, or just fate, nothing happened to slow the Shinsengumi delegation. Sōji was disappointed, as was Heisuke, but Saitō was pleased. He would have preferred to take Chizuru to Sen-hime's home by less conventional means, but Chizuru had objected, pointing out that she'd been out very, very little in the past six or seven months. Not surprisingly, Sōji had laughed at his edginess, and Heisuke had finally asked him point-blank to slow down. That had led to a brief discussion of Saitō's new-found ability to move more quickly, and Saitō had been grateful to Harada for answering Heisuke's questions while down-playing just how fast he could actually travel. He could feel his discomfort rising at having to rely so much on others in ways that were not easily reciprocated.

Sen-hime greeted them at the door, Chiharu-sama a quiet presence behind her. When her eyes didn't go immediately to Harada as they usually did, Saitō concluded that she had already spoken to him as they approached. In fact, it would be more appropriate to say that Sen-hime greeted Chizuru at the door, treating everyone else to a shallow bow as though they were merely her cousin's escort. This made Chizuru uncomfortable, of course, but Saitō thought that it was probably the easiest way not to exchange awkward introductions in the hallway.

The reception room had been arranged to accommodate all the guests, including Satoshi-sama, who was already present and sipping tea. Saitō didn't see Akane-san, and suspected that she had preferred not to attend a gathering of mostly unknown and certainly dangerous men. Kimiko-sama was not there either; Saitō presumed that she had remained in Yase with her sister and young brother, as well as Akane-san's children.

"Instead of standing on ceremony," began Sen, in her usual cheerful manner, "let me try my hand at introductions."

There were nods all around. Although their katanas had been dutifully left behind at the door, Sōji and Heisuke didn't look any the less dangerous—or wary—for having only short swords in their belts. The whole thing made Saitō uneasy: without Kimigiku there, Sen-hime was relying on Chiharu-sama—who wasn't carrying a weapon—to act as her body-guard. Mind you, Satoshi-sama was probably there for his niece's protection as well. The prince had given Saitō a polite nod when the latter had entered the room, but he'd then proceeded to give Harada a smile that Saitō had interpreted as challenging—or at least deliberately intended to provoke anxiety.

Saitō's discomfort only increased further when Satoshi-sama turned his eyes back to his nephew-in-law with a look that somehow conveyed—without any use of mental speech that Saitō could detect—that if there were any trouble with the Shinsengumi visitors, then the other Oni lord present had damn well better protect the princess. The feeling of being trapped between two duties was acute, and Satoshi-sama's level stare indicated his complete awareness of the problem. As though equally aware of the tension, Sen-hime bowed graciously to her guests and began her introductions.

"Chizuru-chan, you know everyone here, of course. Saitō-san and Harada-san, you do as well. Yamazaki-san, I believe you have met my cousin, Kazama Chiharu-sama?" There was a hint of mischief in Sen's voice—she was no doubt remembering Yamazaki's expression at having the elegant Chiharu wiping his fevered brow. "Let's see, then. You are Captain Okita, and you are Captain Tōdō, is that correct?" She made no reference to having seen them—at least in passing—on the night of Saitō's collapse.

Sōji's eyes held the bright, amused-yet-hard look that characterized most of his interactions with others, and especially others that he didn't know. He acquiesced and bowed with some grace, however. Heisuke was less graceful but more friendly; although his overall manner remained serious, he smiled at Sen-hime, and he was obviously very impressed with the elegance of both the home and its female inhabitants. His emotions with respect to Chiharu-sama were mixed, but it was evident that her lovely appearance and quiet demeanor were rapidly outweighing the disadvantages of the Kazama name and pale hair.

"Okita-san, Tōdō-san," continued Sen, "may I present my uncle, Prince Satoshi, and my cousin Kazama Chiharu-sama."

"I'm pleased to meet any comrades of my son," murmured Satoshi, with an expression that was not really much different in basic character from Sōji's.

"I am pleased to meet you as well, Okita-san, Tōdō-san," said Chiharu, in her calm, pleasant voice. Her smile for Yamazaki appeared quite genuine, as she added: "And it is good to see you looking well, Yamazaki-san." Saitō thought that the Shinsengumi medic reddened slightly, but it was difficult to be certain.

Bows were exchanged all around. If the potential for future disaster hadn't been real, Saitō would have found Sōji's instinctive dislike of Satoshi-sama rather funny. Sōji and Hijikata-san had always had more in common than they would ever acknowledge.

Sen turned to Chizuru. "Chizuru-chan, Akane-san is here. It is up to you, of course, but I thought you might prefer to speak with her while we discuss matters here." When Saitō's eyes narrowed, she added: "Amagiri is with her. They are first cousins, after all."

Heisuke's expression darkened and one hand clenched slightly, but otherwise he had himself well under control. Saitō sensed Chizuru wavering—she disliked leaving his side, but at the same time she wanted to speak with the other woman without an anxious husband hovering over her. For his part, he preferred to have Chizuru where he could see her, but knowing that she was nearby while being away from any immediate conflict—should there be any—outweighed that consideration.

Sensing Saitō's decision, Chizuru rose without fuss, thanked Sen-hime, and took her leave. Saitō found that he had to restrain himself from escorting her—to the kitchen, apparently—but it would look absurd if he did.

"Shall we move on to business, gentlemen?" asked Sen, once the door closed behind Chizuru. Taking their agreement for granted, she went on immediately. "Okita-san, Tōdō-san, are you aware that you may be part-Oni—that is, you may be descended directly from an Oni clan?"

"I guess so," answered Heisuke, not sounding very convinced.

"It's been mentioned," said Sōji, in a less than encouraging tone. "But I thought the bigger concern was that we might have been affected somehow by a rogue Oni, and you were going to check on that somehow. I've been told that Saitō didn't have much choice about becoming an Oni—however that works—but you should know in advance that I'm not in a rush to go there myself."

There was a pause, as everyone present digested his words, and then Sen-hime shrugged.

"It isn't necessarily an option in any event, Okita-san. I will do the best I can to determine if your mind has been tampered with—which may or may not be successful, since you are not inclined to trust me." She raised her hand to forestall Sōji's obvious retort. "I am not saying that you have any reason to do so, only that my examination will be limited as a result. If, in the course of reviewing what I can, I determine some part of your Oni heritage—which may happen—then I can either keep it to myself or tell you, as you prefer."

"You'll tell Hijikata-san either way, won't you?" It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes, most likely, if I think it is relevant or will mean anything to him. Or I might speak directly to your Commander, Kondō-san." Sen smiled a little roguishly. "With all due respect to Vice-Commander Hijikata, Commander Kondō is a more pleasant man.

Sōji eyed her with a mixture of annoyance, suspicion and wary agreement. "I won't disagree with you. But I guess fine—tell me whatever you think you find out."

Sen-hime nodded and glanced at Heisuke. "Tōdō-kun?"

"Huh? Sure tell me whatever. I'm curious, to be honest."

Saitō noted that Sen-hime found Heisuke rather charming. He suspected that she found his attitude something of a relief after dealing with—well, most of the rest of them, himself included.

"I was kind of wondering, though," Heisuke continued, one hand scratching at the top of his head, "where Kichirō-kun was. I thought he was staying here?"

Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama exchanged surprised looks.

"My brother is in the dojo training," said Chiharu. "I know that he would be pleased that you thought of him, Captain Tōdō. Perhaps you might stop in to say hello after we are done here?"

"Ah, sure, I can probably do that."

"You're so considerate today, Heisuke," Sōji put in at that point. "First you were worried about Chizuru-chan, and now Kichirō-kun."

Heisuke rolled his eyes at Sōji. "Whatever. Thought I might as well ask."

There was an interruption from an unexpected source at that point.

"Actually, I believe that Tōdō-san's attention was deliberately directed to something else," said Satoshi. All eyes in the room focussed on him.

"I didn't notice anything," said Sen, shaking her head and waving her hand in front of her face in negation. "Haru-chan?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I caught a trace of something, but… I'm not certain."

"Well, take my word for it," said Satoshi calmly. "You see, I've been watching for signs of something like this, now that I've seen it once already."

"You mean it's like what happened with me when Saitō and I were fighting the Yukishima—ah, I mean the former Yukishima leader." Whatever word had been hovering on his lips to describe Yukishima Chiyoko had clearly not been appropriate for the company.

Saitō nodded silently, his eyes moving between Satoshi-sama and his other colleagues; Sōji and Heisuke both looked tense.

"What do you mean—watching for it?" demanded Sōji, eyes narrowed. "Watching for it how?"

Satoshi-sama studied Sōji, his expression suggesting that there was no need for discourtesy. Reluctantly, Saitō prepared to intercede, but Harada was ahead of him.

"Satoshi-sama," he said coolly, "we're all a little stressed out at the moment. Have you noticed anything else that we should know about?"  _Without telling us_ , his tone and posture seemed to add.

Satoshi smiled thinly. "I came prepared to ensure my niece's safety," he responded, rather obscurely. "However, in this case it was purely a matter of knowledge and awareness. Our family"—his blue-grey eyes fastened on Harada's for a measurable moment—"is known for being more perceptive than most. We are more sensitive to various powers, thoughts and emotions."

Heisuke—whether on purpose or not, Saitō never knew—broke the heavy silence almost immediately: "Ah, not to be rude, sir, but that doesn't really describe Shinpachi very well. I mean—with all due respect of course—Shinpat-san's a pretty shrewd guy, but I don't know if I'd describe him as  _sensitive_ exactly."

The Oni prince chuckled slightly. "I take your meaning, Tōdō-san, but there are different ways that Oni abilities manifest, especially with—and I truly mean no offense—part-bloods. My son lacks finesse; however, he has survived a rather adventurous life so far due to his uncanny ability to know how and when to move. From what I am told, you are all quite good at that, especially your comrade Okita-san. In fact, Okita-san's ability to know when there is somebody nearby has apparently become somewhat famous over the last year."

Saitō saw Sōji's lips tighten. He didn't like being talked about, although he didn't mind being feared. Satoshi-sama seemed to be going out of his way to needle Sōji. It would be like the man, even if Saitō didn't quite see the point at a time like this. Unless he were hoping to uncover further evidence of tampering the hard way? Sen-hime obviously felt like her uncle had said more than enough.

"All of that aside, I was grateful to Nagakura-san for coming to my aid when he did," she said firmly, with a smile for Heisuke. "It was a relief when he and Harada-san arrived to assist Saitō-san and Haru-chan."

"Well, let's get on with it," said Sōji, all humour absent from his face. "Satoshi-sama seems convinced that we got off-track because of some kind of evil Oni magic, and I've been ordered to cooperate, so here I am. The sooner we're done, the sooner I can get back to my job—along with Heisuke, Harada, Yamazaki and possibly Saitō, though I'm not holding my breath."

Every person present was immediately focussed on Sōji. Heisuke looked puzzled and a bit worried—Sōji didn't usually take shots at Saitō, and when he did it wasn't in front of  _outsiders_. Everyone else sensed the sudden struggle going on inside the man's head.

"Gods _dammit_!" Sōji pressed both hands to his temples; his face had gone very pale. "Stupid, fucking Oni magic tricks! And you!" He glared at Satoshi. "Stay the hell out of my head. I don't want your help."

"I wouldn't dream of trying," murmured the Oni prince, apparently unruffled. "Besides, it appears to be rather crowded in there already."

Sen-hime hissed her irritation. "That's quite enough, Uncle. Okita-san, while I fully appreciate your concerns—"

"Just wait a minute," interposed Harada.

"Wait, Sen-hime," said Saitō at the same time.

Bit by bit, Sōji's colour returned. Then he straightened, clearly out-of-temper but in control nonetheless.

"As I was saying," he ground out, "let's get on with this. Sen-hime, what are you going to do?"

Everyone in the room—with the possible exception of Satoshi, who was studying his nails—seemed to breathe a small sigh of relief. Sen-hime nodded briskly.

"First, I will use magic to see if I can detect any traces of binding magic on you. I take it that you were able to detect something just now?" Although the question seemed unnecessary, her tone was serious and formal, as if she knew that Sōji would take poorly to any expression of sympathy.

"Yes. I've been able to  _detect_  something wrong for the last couple of days, actually." He grinned mirthlessly. "It's made me an even nicer guy than usual, actually, since I can't always tell what's me and what isn't and I don't like being jerked around. Mostly, whatever it is wants me pissed off with Hajime-kun. Which isn't too hard right now, to be honest. Ever since Kazama Chiharu-sama's  _brother_  decided to play games with us at the Ikedaya, Saitō's been a little less reliable than usual, which isn't exactly helpful to the Shinsengumi."

Saitō knew that his expression didn't change, but the words stung all the same. Before he could pursue the thought, a gentle voice in his mind caught him off-guard entirely:  _Hajime? Are you alright? Is everything okay with Heisuke-kun and Okita-san? Also… Amagiri-san just walked out. Do you need me?_

Assailed by Chizuru's rapid-fire questions and the awareness that Amagiri's presence wouldn't improve Sōji's temper—or help Heisuke—Saitō rose quickly to his feet. "Excuse me."

"Holy shit!"

Saitō didn't bother to worry about Heisuke's reaction to the speed with which he crossed the room. He made sure to close the door behind him and found himself face-to-face a moment later with Amagiri.

"You cannot help, Amagiri."  _Chizuru, stay where you are, I am fine. Truly._

The big Oni looked down at Saitō, but there was no contest of wills. Instead, he nodded thoughtfully.

"You are correct. I apologize for leaving Chizuru-sama. For some reason, I felt that it was imperative to protect you from Okita-san. I do not feel as though I have been coerced but… it is the only explanation I have for my intemperate reaction. If this is an example of the magic employed by this rogue Oni, it is impressive but somewhat alarming."

"Agreed."

Without further words, Amagiri bowed and retraced his steps to the kitchen, and Saitō returned to Sen-hime's reception chamber. Harada caught his eyes when he stepped into the room and shook his head slightly as if to say "well, that could have gone better." Saitō had to agree.

"What happened?" Sen asked. She was still reasonably calm, and her eyes betrayed no anxiety.

"I am not sure, Sen-hime," said Saitō quietly. "Chizuru became agitated just now and I didn't want her to come running in." Well, that was true enough. "As Sōji said—shall we proceed with whatever you plan to do." He avoided Satoshi's eyes. The man probably knew exactly what had happened—or had sensed Amagiri's imminent arrival. Of course, the same could be true of Chiharu-sama or Sen-hime—it was difficult to say.

"Hmm. Very well. Okita-san? Tōdō-san? Yamazaki-san? I am creating a—well, think of it as a kind of magical lens. It will help me to see any magical constructs that should not be there."

Heisuke looked uneasy. Mind you, he was still unnerved by the way that Saitō had seemed to almost blink across the room earlier. He sat unusually still while Sen-hime traced her fingers across the air. Saitō suspected that the gesture wasn't necessary, but it did help to pinpoint where the "lens" was being constructed. Knowing where to look made it easier to perceive the energy—the Gifts of Soul and Mind intertwined, he suddenly realized, surprised that he could identify the pattern. It was the basic scrying lens that he'd been taught by Amagiri, and that made him wary. It occurred to him that Sen-hime might have already performed her examination.

"Are you able to sense anything?" Sen asked, half a minute later. "I have used the most basic of magical lenses, and the most obvious to those unused to such things."

"Hey—yeah!" Heisuke's face brightened noticeably as he stared between Sen-hime's hands. "I can't believe it! It's like—I dunno, but there's a bright twisty thing there, sort of."

"I see it," Sōji said briefly, but his curt tone was belied by the sudden interest in his expression. "Well, not exactly  _see_  but—yeah. Okay. So now you'll give us a once-over like a doctor? Assuming you haven't already."

Sen-hime frowned at him. "An Oni always keeps his or her word."

"Maybe, but you didn't actually promise not to examine us without our consent, did you?"

"There is coercive magic acting on you right at this moment. Do you believe me?"

Sōji hesitated. "I… don't know. None of this feels like a good idea though. The Shinsengumi and the Oni shouldn't be tangled up like this, simple as that. But Kazama, Amagiri and Shiranui changed all that by showing up at the Ikedaya, you know? Well, mostly Kazama I guess, from what I hear."

Harada sighed. "It's a done deal now, though, Sōji. And… for what it's worth, right this moment you look to me—or feel, I dunno—like you've got a shadow over you. Why not let Sen-hime get rid of it if she can."

"Easy for you to say, Sano-san, since—"

"Don't," Saitō interrupted him. "This is pointless. If they are correct, then you cannot know whether your reactions are yours or not."

" _Shit._ " Sōji's hands had balled into fists. "Do you see it too, Saitō? Is that what you're saying?"

Saitō's eyes remained fixed on Sōji's face. " _Īe_. I can perceive Sen-hime's lens, but I would have to look closely to see more than that. I have a great deal still to learn—in fact, I have had almost no training. There has not been time."

"How about you, Harada? You sound pretty sure."

"Apparently I'm good at sensing things. I can't change form or do much of anything else, but I can tell when there's a problem."

"Heisuke?"

"No idea. All I know is that Sen-hime has some kind of weird energy-light-thing going on. Also, nobody here seems to be hitting us or threatening to cut us open. Why not go for it?"

Satoshi-sama cleared his throat, and everyone tensed.

"Actually, Okita-san is correct to be wary. While Sen-hime could  _probably_  overcome his mind, it would either take time or power. Whereas if he acquiesces to her acting in some way upon him, then it makes it easier for her, for better or for worse."

"I'd kind of figured that one out for myself, thanks," snapped Sōji. "But Heisuke's right, I'm just prolonging the inevitable. Plus, I don't want to give Hijikata-san the chance to keep me off patrol because of everyone's  _concerns_. He's enough of a mother hen as it is."

Saitō wondered if it was Satoshi agreeing with him that had nudged Sōji into making a decision, but it didn't really matter. Chiharu-sama looked uncomfortable; that wasn't surprising, given Sōji's abrasive comments, including his (accurate) denunciation of Kazama Chikage. Sen-hime just seemed relieved.

"Good, I'll proceed then," she said immediately. "Okita-san, I will begin with you."

"Yeah, I kind of figured," muttered Sōji, arms crossed as though that could ward off any intrusive influence.

A few minutes passed in silence, and everyone present noticed the sense of power in the room from Sen-hime's magic increasing. Just when Saitō judged Sōji to be on the verge of protest, the sensation faded entirely. Sen-hime looked tired.

"Well?"

"I'm not sure if it's entirely gone. I think it is, but unless you're prepared to let me work with Chizuru-chan and Haru-chan I can't be certain."

"Chizuru-chan? Why?"

"Because there are aspects of this—we've seen it before with Yamazaki-san—that are linked through magic that I am not wholly familiar with. Chizuru-chan seems to have an intuitive grasp of it."

"And Chiharu-sama?"

"The Kazama clan have the best coercive magic—the strongest Gifts of Mind—of anyone. Short of bringing Kazama Chikage into it, Haru-chan probably knows as much as anyone."

"Yeah, I think I'll keep the Kazama clan out of it thanks—no personal offense intended, Chiharu-sama." Sōji's tone was not conciliatory, and Chiharu's expression was distinctly unimpressed.

"That could be a problem," Sen began, but her uncle cut her off.

"What of the others, Osen-chan?"

Saitō felt a sudden sense of foreboding. Satoshi-sama had been very quick to stop Sen-hime's next comment. A quick look at Harada confirmed his opinion—the red-head had clearly received the same impression.

"Yes, of course. Heisuke-kun—my apologies—Tōdō-san, I sense no extrinsic magic acting on you."

Heisuke looked pleased. "Hey, good to know! And Heisuke-kun's okay, Sen-hime. I don't mind."

Sen-hime nodded and seemed to relax a little. Heisuke had that effect on people—when he wasn't destroying his surroundings. He had a knack with others that Saitō knew that he lacked almost entirely.

"The only thing is—Heisuke-kun—that you are definitely of some kind of Oni lineage. A rather complicated one, to be honest. Also, you're like Saitō-san and Harada-san—and Okita-san and Yamazaki-san. Even without closer examination, I can tell that you're at least a half-blood, probably more. In other words, one of your parents was a pureblood Oni, and the other had at least some Oni heritage."

"Oh." Heisuke looked taken aback. Saitō could tell that he was having the same difficulty processing the news as they had all had. One parent—most likely his supposed father—wasn't actually his parent. Mind you, since Saitō knew that Heisuke was allegedly the illegitimate child of a  _daimyo_ —a high-ranking samurai lord—the possibility of a different father entirely wasn't so unbelievable.

Sōji didn't do more than shrug dismissively. "Fine. I can't do much about that, can I? I assume that Hijikata-san is in the same boat?"

"Yes."

"Great. You guys must find his nickname hilarious."

"Not really," Sen responded bluntly. "But I really do need to tell you one more thing, Okita-san—even if you do decide to try to ignore your Oni heritage."

"Oh?" Sōji's drawl was as unimpressed as ever, but Saitō thought that he detected a trace of unease—not through any Oni senses but simply out of long knowledge of his comrade.

"If he doesn't want to pursue it…" Satoshi put in, seemingly as uninterested as Sōji, although minus the discomfort.

"Uh—I'd like to know," Heisuke said, half-raising his hand. "About my own background, I mean. Don't know if I want to do anything about it, but like I said before, I'm curious. I mean, Hajime-kun told us that he, Yamazaki and Hijikata-san are all half-brothers..."

"Surprising exactly  _nobody_ ," muttered Sōji. "Seriously—it's not like the blood-relationship changed anything, although it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, but—"

"Heisuke-kun? Your Oni lineage has three distinct strands, but only one is really known to me." Sen had clearly decided to simply ignore her uncle and Sōji. Saitō saw Satoshi-sama give an infinitesimal shrug and sit back on his heels, eyes hooded and expression impossible to read. Sen-hime kept her attention on Heisuke. "Your situation appears to be just like the others—all of you seem to descend directly from the bloodlines of supposedly-extinct Oni clans. However, I am perfectly sure of one thing: both you and Okita-san are sons of the main line of the Kazama clan. In fact, it is my opinion that you are most likely half-brothers of Kazama Chikage-sama."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:**  Sen could be wrong, of course. But I suspect she isn't. On the bright side, the picture is almost clear now (although there is the matter of certain strange nightmares and one or two other little things). Until next time! You comments (and possibly cries of horror) are always welcome.

~ImpracticalOni


	86. Disbelief, Resignation, and Acceptance (also, Flirting)

**Author's Note:**

A bit of a hiatus, but back now with lots to write!

I'm very happy to see that more people seem to be finding and reading this story: I hope that you stick with it!

I have a lot of people to thank for support and encouragement and awesome reviews, but just to mention a few for now:

**ShellSenji, Eliz1369, Nalufever, HakuSaitoSan, Nakigaoyuu: Thank you!**

_~ImpracticalOni_

* * *

**Chapter 86—Disbelief, Resignation, and Acceptance (also, Flirting)**

* * *

"No way! There is no way! I—"

Heisuke's angry denials were cut off by Sōji, who was looking tense but less overwhelmed than the younger man beside him. As usual, it was difficult to know exactly how he felt, although he certainly wasn't aiming at pleasant.

"Why should we even believe you?" he asked bluntly. "It's not like any of us can tell if you're right or just messing with us. And besides, it doesn't change anything. I'm here to make sure my mind isn't being screwed around with—which it is—and to learn a few handy tricks to keep it from happening again."

Harada was glad that he was sitting between Sōji and Sen, because all of his instincts were telling him that Sōji and Heisuke weren't safe right now—safe for Sen that is. He had been startled by Sen's disclosure, but some part of his brain was reminding him that somebody, at some point, had said that Sōji reminded them of Kazama Chikage. He found his eyes flicking over to Saitō, who had the perfectly blank expression that he got when he was prepared to act  _very quickly_  and then to Chiharu-sama. Not surprisingly, she looked genuinely upset; her face was very pale, and her hands were gripped tightly in her lap as she struggled for composure. Then it really hit him: if Sen was right—which she probably was—then Chiharu-sama was Heisuke and Sōji's half-sister. And—his mind kept focussing on the Oni bloodlines, which was weird—Sen and Sōji and Heisuke were first cousins, since their fathers were brothers.

"If I may, Okita-san, Tōdō-san," said a calm, authoritative voice, "I suggest that we start from the premise that the Princess is correct. I may not have her ability to recognize the bloodlines of the Lost Clans, but my skill is sufficient to know a direct descendant of the Lords of the Western Clans when he is before me. That being said, I believe that Okita-san's question is valid—what difference does it make?"

Harada felt the tension in the room begin to ebb slightly. Satoshi-sama was probably doing something weird, but he was damned if he could figure out what. He shot a brief glance at Sen, whose head was bowed, and then looked back toward Sōji and Heisuke. Sōji was giving Satoshi-sama the glare that he reserved for people who gave him bad choices. Right now, all he wanted to do was follow his inclination to stay the hell out of Oni affairs no matter what anybody said. But now that Satoshi-sama had endorsed his position, he wanted to challenge the Oni prince.

"It is… somewhat troubling, Satoshi-sama," Chiharu said quietly, when nobody else spoke. "On a strictly personal level, at least. Also, it is against our principles for there to be strife within the clans..." She trailed off, and Sōji immediately jumped in.

"I can see why it would upset you, Chiharu-sama," he said coolly, although reasonably politely, "but I think the best thing is to just ignore the family tie—if it exists—and move on. If you aren't comfortable teaching Heisuke and I for an hour or so because of Sen-hime's findings, then maybe Sen-hime can find the time to do it. Let me be clear: I don't intend to get involved with the Oni on any personal level, end of story. And if some of them turn out to be enemies, then the possibility of some kind of blood-relationship isn't going to affect my actions."

Everyone was watching Sōji except Sen, who kept her head bowed. Satoshi appeared relaxed, but he made Harada nervous. Heisuke and Chiharu-sama spoke at the same time.

"That's cold, Sōji!"

"It may not be so simple, Okita-san."

The two speakers turned to each other, obviously nonplussed.

"Uh, sorry, Chiharu-sama."

"There was no offence, Tōdō-san."

"Heisuke—think about it," Sōji said impatiently. He looked at Chiharu. "Chiharu-sama, I've met guys like your brother before—maybe not exactly like, but I still know the type. What do you think: is he going to welcome Heisuke and me with open arms? Swallow his pride, admit your dad was a cheat—I'm sorry, but I'm not one to sugarcoat—and acknowledge people like us as his brothers? Even if that's what I  _wanted_  I don't see it—do you,  _ojou-sama_?"

"I… I'm not sure." At Sōji's patently disbelieving stare, she shrugged uncomfortably. "He will be very unhappy with the situation. Also, you have not been raised among the Oni, so even though your half-blood status could make you reasonably powerful among the part-Oni under different circumstances…"

"Okita-san is basically correct, Chiharu-sama," murmured Satoshi, once again siding with the Shinsengumi captain. "Kazama-sama is not actually required to recognize them as blood kin unless they undertake a full trial by blood with him present—or, of course, if they master one or better yet all of the Three Trials. I do not know him well, mind you, but it seems to me that he is likely to be of Okita-san's opinion regarding the overall, ah, nature of their ties."

Heisuke had obviously been doing some hard thinking. He had quelled his first, emotional reaction surprisingly quickly—though who knew what Satoshi-sama or even Sen was doing to keep people calm—and he suddenly jumped back into the discussion, his aquamarine eyes fixed on the blonde woman across from him, rather than on Prince Satoshi.

"What about you, Chiharu-sama? I mean, I'll be honest, I'm not a big fan of your brother, but obviously Hajime-kun thinks you're okay. Sano-san does too"—Heisuke nudged Harada with his elbow, possibly out of nerves—"but he's always pretty easy on girls." When Chiharu regarded him oddly at the end of this very informal speech, Heisuke turned a bit red, but he pressed his point. "So… if Sen-hime is right, are you just going to ignore everything—me and Sōji, I mean—and pretend we don't exist? As, um, relatives, I mean."

"Leave me out of this, Heisuke," said Sōji irritably. "What's with you anyway? Last I checked you weren't all that thrilled with any of this either."

"That's… that's different, Sōji," Heisuke replied defensively, hand automatically scrubbing at the back of his neck.

"No it's not. You're just going all soft because Chiharu-sama is a pretty girl. No offence, milady." Unsmiling green eyes met equally unsmiling purple, and "milady" promptly replied:

"No, Okita-san? And yet it seems that offence was intended. However, I will overlook it for the sake of the peace of my cousin's home and so that I may properly answer Tōdō-san." Chiharu turned to Heisuke and smiled slightly, somehow making it clear that she had banished Sōji entirely from her mind. Heisuke reddened a little—again—but Sōji just leaned back appreciatively, after betraying only the tiniest flicker of irritation.

Harada watched Sōji, and discovered with a bit of surprise that he could follow the man's thoughts, more or less. He'd expected to find his colleague more like a stone wall.

_Good to know we've all got some fire in us_ , Sōji was telling himself.  _Couldn't have a sister who'd back down too easily._  Then he realized what he was thinking and scowled. As much as he hated to agree with Hijikata on anything, "fuck the damn Oni" just about summed it up. His mind immediately added ' _you can't, she's your sister_ ,' and his scowl deepened. It didn't improve his temper that he strongly suspected that Sen-hime's asshole of an uncle was laughing up his sleeve at all of them.

Since Harada found this last thought-reaction all too easy to relate to, he found himself smiling slightly and then directing a suspicious glance at the… uncle in question. He wouldn't put it past the man to somehow amplify Harada's own abilities just to let him perceive Sōji's state better. But then—why?

"Right now I am too surprised to know how I feel, Tōdō-san," Chiharu was saying to Heisuke. Her voice was calm and collected, and established some distance without being rude or unkind.

Harada suspected that she wasn't entirely aware of how much she suddenly looked and sounded like the highborn lady that she was. It made him realized how little of that side of her he'd seen. Then again, he'd seen her drenched in blood and sweat and near-mortally-wounded, her sword still clutched in one hand—that kind of impression tended to stick.

When Heisuke obviously had no idea how to take her response, Chiharu unbent a bit and offered him a rueful, half-commiserating smile. "If you had asked me the same question just a few days ago, Tōdō-san, I suspect that I would have refused to believe that we could, or should, ever be on equal terms. As a pureblood daughter of the Lord of the Western Clans, I am required to take my position seriously and even to consider my life to be more important than that of most other demons."

"Ah…" Heisuke was distinctly uncomfortable. He was quick to pick up on things when he bothered to focus, and it was being borne upon him that his maybe-half-sister was not much different than a daughter of one of the Imperial Houses.

Satoshi inclined his head briefly to Heisuke, saying: "Well, at least now I see more clearly why my son fell into such interesting company."

"Uh—yeah. I mean—right!  _Gomene_ —I keep forgetting about Shinpachi-san and you, um, sir." Heisuke was starting to get the glazed look that usually meant that Hijikata or Sannan had been lecturing him for a while. Harada debated stepping in, but he really, really didn't want to.

"Of course, there's a lot more to it," Sen commented suddenly into the momentary silence that followed Heisuke's rather graceless bow to Satoshi. She had finally raised her head, and Harada felt the briefest touch on his mind, as if for support. "Based on everything we've seen so far, the link to the Kazama clan is actually ancillary to the main bloodline being revived."

"Meaning?" asked Sōji, tersely.

"Saitō-san is the son of Lord Shiranui, and a grandson of the Yukishima clan, but although he benefits from those connections, the bloodline that his  _ki_  recognizes as paramount is the Sakurai, who were thought to have been destroyed in a human raid almost three hundred years ago. The same pattern applies to Hijikata-san and Yamazaki-san, although at the moment I have no more than a strong guess as to which of the Lost Clans their Oni self most likely regards as primary. With all due respect to my uncle, I doubt that his lineage—our clan's lineage—was the reason for Nagakura-san's unlooked-for but"—Sen smiled brightly at Satoshi—"fortunate birth."

"Quite," her uncle agreed, apparently unperturbed by the slightly malicious glint in Sen's deep pink eyes.

"Hold up there, Princess!" Sōji interpolated. "I understand what you're saying—I do—but—"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a better explanation," Heisuke put in, his face unusually serious. "I don't think it would change my mind either way, but I want to make sure I get it. Also, is it—could it be—the reason for those weird dreams I'm having?"

"Okita-san?" Sen looked at Sōji.

"Fine, go ahead and explain. But after that I want to talk about concrete tactics. And after that I want to leave."

Harada stirred uneasily, conscious of a desire to tell Sōji to get a grip and stop snarling at Sen. Only the sure knowledge that it wouldn't help and would probably make things worse kept him quiet. It didn't help his temper when Sōji glanced sideways at him and raised one eyebrow in a satiric "Oh? If you don't like it what are you going to do about it?" kind of way.

"Okita-san," reproved Chiharu at that point, "there is no need to speak so roughly to my cousin. Besides"—she leaned forward slightly for emphasis—"I cannot believe that Commander Kondō or Vice-Commander Hijikata would approve, given that they have both been visitors here and have requested our assistance for you in this matter."

Sōji's eyes immediately narrowed in annoyance at being lectured, and it was clear that he was very unhappy with his current situation. He responded to Sen instead of his sister—his  _maybe_ -sister.

" _Please_  explain the situation as you understand it, Sen-hime. Afterwards I would appreciate it if we could discuss more immediate matters to do with defending ourselves from mental attack."

Sen didn't allow either the tone or the unfriendly expression to bother her. Instead, she inclined her head politely to Sōji and once again fixed her attention on Heisuke.

"At the present time, there are very few Oni clans left. The largest families are the Kazama and the Amagiri, who are both Western clans. In the East, only the Shiranui can truly be said to have a full clan. Chizuru-chan is the last living descendant of the main line of her clan, the Yukimura, and Saitō-san is the last of the Sakurai, meaning that there were no full-Oni descendants of that clan until Saitō-san passed the Trial of Body and ultimately all Three of the Oni Trials that mark our rite of passage from childhood to adulthood."

"Do all Oni have to do the Trials?" Heisuke asked, either genuinely interested, or trying not to think about being related to Kazama Chikage.

"It is possible that there have been Oni in the past who have not undergone the Trials," answered Sen. "But at the present time, all Oni must pass the Three Trials in order to be considered a full adult. This is especially important for those in the line of succession to a clan."

"And there have been part-Oni before?"

"Yes. It was very, very rare in the distant past, but grew more common as human settlements expanded and interactions grew more common. At the present time there are very few pureblood Oni, although the main clans have generally maintained their bloodlines. When the Oni clans were larger—and it is still the case for the Kazama, Amagiri and Shiranui clans, I believe—there would often be both part-Oni and Oni within the clan settlement, with everyone raised with the same obligations and traditions. But, before you ask, Heisuke-kun, the Trials have always been much harder on those with more human blood. We might look human, but a pureblood or near-pureblood Oni can shift to their other form with reasonable ease. As I believe you know, Saitō-san found the transformation to be a significant challenge."

Harada silently applauded Sen for knowing better than to allude to agonizing pain or near-death experiences. Not for Heisuke's sake—he'd already heard the details—but for Saitō's. No warrior wanted others to talk about how much something had hurt. It was embarrassing. Especially for somebody like Saitō, who took stoicism to more unreasonable lengths than most.

"One thing that has become clearer to me recently," Sen continued thoughtfully, "is that those with part-human ancestry can be quite adept with the Gifts that don't rely so much on a different form. My own clan has always been very small, and despite having a human ancestor many generations ago, and even more contact with humans than most Oni, I have little direct experience with part-Oni."

"Seems to me that the definition of part-Oni and pureblood has gotten a little unclear," said Sōji, as least somewhat to his own surprise. He hesitated, and then grudgingly continued his thought: "What I mean is… you seem to have at least some concept of somebody with  _impure_  blood still being an Oni."

"Yes. You have put your finger on a very important point, Okita-san. You see, the clans always tried to keep track of those with Oni blood—in fact, I had always thought we were successful, although now I question that assumption. That way, even half-human children could be raised in the ways of the Oni, as long as their parents were able to live and work in an Oni village. Oni from less noble clans would sometimes marry and have children with these part-Oni, and, as Okita-san says, many of those children—that is, descendants of part-Oni and Oni—would be considered to be  _Oni_ , if not quite on par with those with no human ancestry at all."

Heisuke shook his head in a frustrated way. "I'm not following—not really. That's why I asked about these Trials you talked about."

Sen nodded. "I'm making it too complicated. I'll try to sum up, but please understand that these are ideas that I'm still working out myself. You see, Saitō-san is the first part-Oni to successfully pass the Trial of Body in centuries. Even then, he would have died but for Amagiri-san's involvement, as well as what little Kimiko and I were able to do to keep him stabilized. Since Oni society requires passing all three Trials to be considered truly an Oni, no part-blood has been considered an Oni in a very long time. But that's because at some point we decided that the Trial of Body had to be the first Trial, since it makes the other Trials easier."

Chiharu cleared her throat. "Osen-chan, you're not really making things clearer."

"Right, sorry…" Sen waved a hand as if to clear the air and her thoughts at the same time. "I'll try again—a third time! Many of the Shinsengumi captains have displayed abilities that are usually only mastered after passing or being ready to assay the Trials of Spirit or Mind. What if the correct approach with part-Oni is to encourage the Oni abilities as they manifest and proceed with whatever Trials are appropriate, understanding that they may be more difficult without the Trial of Body? I will add, however, that the degree of Oni parentage is still a factor—the greater the Oni blood, the easier the Trials, of whatever kind. And  _then_ , to get back to Heisuke-kun's and Okita-san's questions, it is easier to see that part-Oni who are raised among Oni, and who develop Oni skills are really those whom we mean when we refer to Oni of less than pure blood."

There was silence. It was still all a bit… confusing.

"I thought Saitō had to take your Trial of Body or die," Sōji said, his manner now somewhere between interested and irritated.

"He did," Sen confirmed. "He had used a Gift—magic, if you prefer—of a kind that can only be used by somebody with mastery over their form. I don't know how he was able to do that in the first place; none of us do. It's what makes me speculate that there is more to all this. An innate ability to  _become_  an Oni that can be accessed by part-Oni under special conditions."

Satoshi leaned forward with the helpful expression that Harada had come to distrust just as much as Sōji's helpful expressions. "Well of course, Osen-chan—all Oni know of the Trial of Heart. We've just rather lost belief in it a little perhaps." He smiled cheerfully. "Mind you, the Western clans have abandoned the concept altogether and for the most part they do surprisingly well—at having children, I mean."

"The Trial of  _Heart_?" demanded Sōji, in accents of disbelief. "What, like you fall in love and that gives you Oni powers?"

"Not quite," responded Satoshi, the sardonic edge to his smile now pronounced. "But I must say that you  _do_  like look your kinfolk when you say it that way! Honestly, the resemblance is—"

"Enough, uncle," Sen interposed in clipped accents. "We owe Haru-chan better than this."

Satoshi, who seemed to be hell-bent on provoking Sōji, shook his head with feigned distress. "I only meant to say that Okita-san's resemblance to Kazama-sama is remarkable when he sneers like that—and since Kazama-sama is held to be a very handsome Oni—"

Harada discovered that he had reflexively put one hand out to stop Sōji and was simultaneously glaring at Prince Satoshi. In fact, he had to quickly prevent himself from grabbing the Oni's soft silk collar.

"You're doing this on purpose, why? It's upsetting Sen-chan and unfair to both Haru-chan and Sōji."

"I'm not going to let him win, Sano-san," growled Sōji. "You can take your big paw off my arm."

"Satoshi-sama is using some kind of energy right now," somebody said calmly. "It does not appear to be active in nature. I surmise that he is measuring or evaluating something."

Most eyes swung to Yamazaki, who had been sitting quietly off to the side the entire time. Only Satoshi remained focussed elsewhere—on Sōji. The Oni prince shrugged expressively.

"I had no idea that you'd become an adept of Spirit magic, Yamazaki-san. That is remarkable, if unfortunate." When several gazes switched to him, Satoshi added: "Well, Okita-san wants to make sure that he can stay out of Oni affairs, and he's told us that his time is limited, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to find out if his various powers are reaching levels that might preclude such a choice. To save time, really. It's much easier to evaluate based on spontaneous reactions."

Sōji's green eyes blazed, but he remained almost aggressively still, teeth clench and overall expression contemptuous. Harada had to hold onto his temper with both hands, and not give into the desire to smack his potential uncle-in-law.

"Sen-hime." Saitō spoke as calmly as Yamazaki had, and Harada envied him his control. "Permit me to add to your earlier explanation."

"Saitō-san?" Sen was obviously surprised, but it distracted her—at least momentarily—from commenting on her uncle's behaviour.

"Sōji, Heisuke—I will tell you what I've been told about the Trial of Heart. Whether considered as pure myth or absolute fact, the concept is that a marriage between two Oni—especially if it includes the traditional blood ritual—will produce stronger children, and more of them, and it will also strengthen both partners. There is some evidence that the Trial of Heart does exist, based on empirical data regarding the current Oni families. What may be relevant, from our point of view, and Sen-hime's, is that the Trial of Heart is—at least according to the legend of Sen-hime's clan—also a possible way for a part-Oni to become a pureblood Oni. At least, pureblood as far as the Oni Gifts of Spirit can detect."

Since everybody seemed to be paying attention—Satoshi's face registered a kind of surprised appreciation, while everyone else just appeared stunned that Saitō had stepped in on such a topic—Saitō continued. His flat, mostly uninflected tones managed to reduce a stirring tale of legend and romance into a lecture:

"The Trial is said to derive from Sen-hime's revered distant ancestress, Suzuka Gozen, who asked the gods to show her a way to transform her consort, the legendary warrior Sakanoue no Tamuramaro, into an Oni. It is possible that like other wishes granted by the gods in legend, this wish came with a price: after Lady Suzuka's consort became an Oni, no marriage between Oni could be strong or fruitful  _without_  the partners passing the Trial of Heart; this meant that any marriage not based on a strong, genuine desire to unite reduced the chance to have children and the health of those children. It is even possible that such a marriage would weaken the partners. The implications to the Oni as a race are clear, especially since it appears that girl children have always been somewhat rare and the chance of having daughters also seems to be tied in to the Trial of Heart."

Saitō surveyed his audience, but nobody stirred except for Satoshi, who gave him a slight nod as if to say "Right, go on then."

"Somebody, who claims to be Suzuka Gozen herself, appears to be set upon re-establishing the Lost Clans—those clans that have died out—and renewing the Oni race. The large number of unusually powerful warriors among the Shinsengumi captains is supposedly the result of this plan. Therefore, while I share your sentiments, Sōji, about preferring to remain first and foremost devoted to the Shinsengumi, there may be a powerful Oni meddling with us."

Sōji was staring at Saitō, looking as unsure as Harada had ever seen him. Only for a moment, however; a second later he was shaking his head.

"That's wild speculation, Hajime-kun, admit it. I've never known you to jump at shadows."

Saitō shrugged. "I am giving you my current understanding of the situation as supported by what I've seen and been told. Either way, I agree with you that we must continue on as we have—or at least, you and Heisuke should do so."

"And you?" Sōji's tone was perfectly neutral.

"My obligations have changed somewhat, since I have a wife and can reasonably expect to have a family as well at some point. I hope that I can continue to be of service to the Shinsengumi—that is my sincere desire."

Sōji's only response was a tight nod, whose overall meaning was unclear. Harada found that he could no longer read much of the man's mood, let alone thoughts.

In the meantime, Heisuke seemed to be puzzling out Saitō's explanation in his own way. "You mean that I need to find an Oni girl and get married, like,  _soon_?!" he exclaimed suddenly, startling most people present. "I mean… whoa… I'm not—I'm not ready for that, you know?"

"How the hell did you come to  _that_  conclusion, Heisuke?" Sōji was eying the younger man with disfavour.

"Hey! I'm just saying that I don't want to end up in Saitō's situation."

"Careful, Heisuke," muttered Harada.

"What do you mean, Heisuke-kun?" asked Sen, looking more amused than concerned.

Heisuke reddened, but he responded doggedly, with a defiant look at both Sōji and Harada. "Well, what if I accidentally use some kind of power I shouldn't and end up dying of fever?"

Sen nodded gravely, although Harada could sense a gleam of amusement. "Fortunately, Heisuke-kun, that is unlikely to happen. It is our theory that Saitō-san's situation arose mostly out of being too close to Kazama Chikage's use of one of the most powerful Gifts of Soul. I am told that you and Okita-san were also in the room, but although you were likely affected, the unconscious spirit is surprisingly well-guarded, especially if it is essentially human and cannot be touched by such magic. Conversely, Saitō-san's concern for Chizuru-chan might very well have led him to attempt to reach out to her in a way that would have left him specifically vulnerable to such a use of Soul magic. Also"—Sen directed a mischievous look at Saitō—"any strong attraction to my cousin would probably reinforce the effect."

Harada groaned internally, but tried to believe that Sen knew what she was doing; personally, he didn't think this was a good time to poke fun at Saitō. Predictably, Sōji picked up on Sen's comment and grinned.

"It was the clothes, right Hajime-kun? Seeing Chizuru-chan in your hand-me-downs made you realize that your kids would look cute in black kimonos?"

Harada felt himself tense, but Saitō had obviously been prepared for some sort of teasing and remained unmoved.

"Based on Chizuru's comments at the time, Sōji, it is unlikely that she will want to dress our children in black. I believe that she found the colour… dull."

Sōji chuckled—almost naturally, Harada thought with relief—and Heisuke looked confused. Harada felt a tentative, but reassuring touch on his mind: Sen.

_If Okita-san is able to tease Saitō-san, then so much the better. Haru-chan did not mislead Heisuke-kun, but Okita-san has both the potential and the temperament to trigger a power crisis. His best protection is to remain adamantly human until I can sort out how to—how to deal with all of you!_

_I thought you knew how to deal with me,_  Harada thought back at her, with a mental smirk. He was pleased when she had to work to keep a straight face, and then annoyed when he realized that Satoshi had noticed the unspoken exchange and was smiling gently at him. He became more determined than ever to learn what he needed from Amagiri-san rather than Shinpachi's aggravating father.

Chiharu apparently felt that the conversation had gotten too far off-track—or maybe she felt badly for Heisuke. Either way, she returned to the latter's original questions, in her own gentle-but-incisive way.

"Tōdō-san, I don't know if one of the others has already explained this to you, but there are very few pureblood or even near-pureblood Oni girls or women left now. As Saitō-san implied, the number of Oni is much smaller than it once was. In any event, like Osen-chan, I think that you are unlikely to suffer the same severe effects as Saitō-san. I can clearly sense you as a part-Oni, so it is true that something has happened to give you access to your basic Gifts; however, very few part-Oni end up in a power crisis. It does happen, but it's rare."

"There, you see, Heisuke?" murmured Sōji. "In the first place, there's nobody for you to marry—especially if you accept that we're closely-related to Chiharu-sama—and in the second place, you probably don't need to get married to avoid death-by-overload, which is probably just as well for all concerned."

"Thanks for nothing, Sōji," muttered Heisuke, looking more annoyed than relieved.

Chiharu was giving Sōji an exasperated, unimpressed look that Harada found all too familiar, especially since her eyes were almost the same colour as Hijikata-san's. It didn't augur well for a tranquil relationship between the half-siblings. Sōji ignored Chiharu's disapproval with the ease of long, long practice. He leaned back slightly, eyelids half-lowered, and while his next comments were theoretically addressed to the room at large, the emerald eyes under the deceptively soft lashes were aimed directly at the blond woman opposite.

"So, with all the mysticism fully explained, thanks to Hajime-kun," he drawled, "and decisive plans underway to do pretty much nothing except wait and see what happens, shall we get on with the training? I think the idea was to arrange to meet in Shimabara later this evening using the shinobi's quarters?"

"Yes," agreed Chiharu, ignoring all but the last sentence. "However, we should at least go over the basics of mental shielding now to avoid trouble between now and then."

"It's kind of you to worry about us getting mugged—mentally speaking—while we travel across the city that we patrol every day," replied Sōji dryly.

"You're welcome," Chiharu told him sweetly.

In an effort to change the subject—momentarily, at least—Harada decided to ask about Kichirō-kun. He'd seemed like a nice kid, although an odd mixture of innocence and unconscious arrogance.

"Before we get into details about tonight, I was wondering whether you'll be talking to Kichirō-kun about, um, family matters?"

"Hey—yeah, good idea Sano-san!" Heisuke looked more enthused than he had since learning of his probable origins. "Kichirō-kun's a good guy, and he's already done some training with Saitō, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sōji. "You just like the idea of a kid brother, right? But remember what Lady Chiharu told us: the blood relationship—even if it exists—probably doesn't mean much; we're not Oni, we're not likely to pass these so-called Trials, and we're not even part-Oni raised among their betters—and thank the gods for that. Plus"—once again, sardonic green eyes met frowning purple ones—"it seems to me that we're overlooking the fact that Kazama Chikage, who is  _not_  on our good side and who currently  _hates_  Hajime-kun—unless I misunderstood something—has the clear right to require Lady Chiharu and young Kichirō-kun to return to the fold, so to speak."

"But—" Heisuke tried to interrupt.

"Am I right, Chiharu-sama?"

"Sōji—"

"Am I right?"

"Okita-san." Sen's tone and expression were now completely serious, even severe. "Before you continue, please explain why you believe it is necessary to speak this way to one of my guests."

After a short struggle—or so it appeared to Harada—Sōji inclined his head to Chiharu in a way that at least suggested an apology. He then turned to Sen. "You think I'm still being influenced?"

"I don't know. All I can say for sure is that the coercive magic that we have seen so far—with both Oni and humans—has been complex and deeply laid. However, this is a highly charged situation; perhaps your reactions are natural, in which case I can only ask you to remember that we're trying to sort things out, not force you or Heisuke-kun into anything."

"Aren't you?" This was the heart of it, Harada knew. Sōji's loyalties were clear, and anything that threatened either the Shinsengumi or Kondō-san was a threat to be eliminated.

"Not personally, no. I will do what I can to resolve the problem of the rogue Oni and investigate why he appears to be focussed on the Shinsengumi. As part of resolving the problem I have agreed to provide you with some basic tools to protect your thoughts from entanglement. Aside from that… It is important for me to know that there are part-Oni of your potential in Kyoto, so that I can ensure the safety and security of the Oni as a whole. I am intrigued by the idea that you and Heisuke-kun may be the direct descendants of the main lines of one or more of the Lost Clans, but I have no right to impose any duty on you since you are neither full Oni nor taking any direct action that brings you within my jurisdiction."

"But Hajime-kun is a different matter, right? He could become a real problem for you, and he is under your 'jurisdiction'."

"That's true," Sen admitted. "But we are speaking specifically about you and Heisuke-kun right now."

"Mmm." Sōji's response was difficult to interpret.

"Sen-hime?"

"Yes, Heisuke-kun?"

"How sure are you—about my father?"

"I am almost positive. There is a remote possibility that you are my half-brother rather than Haru-chan's—our fathers were brothers—but as my uncle said, it is difficult to mistake the… the aura, the  _feel_  of somebody who is presently descended from the main line of the Lords of the West."

"I don't look like Kazama Chikage. And I don't—I don't know—he seemed almost half-asleep when we came across him." Heisuke gestured with his hands, unable to convey his full impressions. He and Kazama were very different, he implied.

"You closely resemble one of his more famous ancestors, Tōdō-kun," Satoshi told him. "Not necessarily in colouring, but in movement and style and, ah, energy."

Heisuke looked at him in surprise. "How would you know? Unless—how old are you?"

Satoshi laughed, and Heisuke immediately flushed and look away, embarrassed at having been so direct. "Not as old as all that!" said the prince. "But the humans are not the only ones to have written records and drawings of the Battle of Sekigahara and before. Of course, being drawn into a human war on the losing side by a leader with close ties of friendship with humans is arguably what led reactionary forces within the Kazama clan to push for and then perpetuate the strongly anti-human, isolationist stance the Lords of the West favour today."

Heisuke blinked and then frowned. Sōji scowled. Saitō remained impassive, but Harada thought he'd detected a flicker of something—regret? distress?

"This is  _not_  the time for history lessons, Uncle," Sen said sharply.

"No?" inquired Satoshi. "My mistake, then. I was trying to reassure young Tōdō-san that although he may be related to the Lords of West, he resembles the more free-spirited leaders of the past."

Harada found himself staring at Satoshi in horrified fascination. Unless he was much mistaken, the Oni prince had just managed to subtly (or not-so-subtly?) insult both the past and present Kazama clan heads, as well as Heisuke and probably Sōji. There had been nothing subtle about the warning to Saitō about the less than rosy future in store for Oni leaders who became too involved in human causes.

"This meeting is over," announced Sen. "Uncle Satoshi, I believe that you were going to speak with Saitō-san and Chizuru-chan before they left? This would be a good time to do so."

"As you wish, niece," murmured Satoshi. He bowed politely to Sen and nodded to the company at large, and then walked to the door, apparently unsurprised to find Saitō already waiting for him. "Ah, I take it you'd like a word with me before we interrupt the ladies?"

"Aa," affirmed Saitō, closing the door behind them. "I would like to discuss my wife's health."

Back in the room, Sen was issuing more instructions.

"Heisuke-kun, we'll have to put off any discussion with Kichirō-kun for later. For one thing, Haru-chan needs to decide whether or not he should be told, and for another thing, I've come to the conclusion that Okita-san is correct: right now we need to focus on some practical techniques and then plan a lesson for tonight."

"Thank you, Sen-hime," said Sōji, with less sarcasm than Harada had expected. Catching Harada's eye, Sōji shrugged. "This is what I'm here for. The rest of it is… mostly distraction."

"That really does seem odd to me," Chiharu put in unexpectedly. "I mean, aren't you curious or interested in your Oni relatives, Okita-san?"

"My goal is to serve Kondō-san and the Shinsengumi. I know that Satoshi-sama was trying all sorts of ways to push my buttons—and not just mine!—and I'm not saying it didn't work a little, but mostly I think he was passing along information in a way that would make us sit up and take notice. What I got out of it is that I can only meet my goal by staying as far away as possible from Oni problems, Oni politics and—although it may be difficult—Oni in general."

"What about you, Heisuke?" asked Chiharu.

"Me? I'm not sure. In some ways, I guess it's no different than where I am now: I wouldn't mind having some family, but my family isn't so keen on me."

"It's not that simple," protested Chiharu.

"Why not?" Heisuke looked levelly across the table at her. "Why can't it be that simple? Everyone here—even Sōji—believes that Sen's right about our relationship. So why can't you bring yourself to say 'hey, so you're my brother, nice to meet you?'" Heisuke's voice was unusually firm. "Why can't I get to know Kichirō-kun better? Why can't we at least acknowledge we're related? Where's the harm?"

"We don't lightly accept members into the clan," murmured Chiharu, "and it would all be up to Chikage anyway."

"I'm not talking about some kind of formal recognition, sheesh!"

Harada tapped Heisuke lightly—really lightly for once—on the head. "I know what you mean, Heisuke, but it sounds like everyone needs a bit more time, huh?"

"Ow, Sano-san," muttered Heisuke, for form's sake.

"I am ready to begin the lesson," said Yamazaki.

"You know, I'd actually forgotten you were here this time," said Sōji, in mock-admiring tones. "You're getting better at this whole ninja thing."

Eventually, Sen-hime walked them all through the concept of sensing energy again. Yamazaki was by far the best at it and Harada thought that he heard Chiharu say something along the lines of "shouldn't be possible". The reason for the exercise, Sen explained, was that it was your first and best line of defense.

"Basically, don't get caught," summarized Sōji, who was almost as perceptive as the ninja. "Be aware, sense it coming. So, same old same old—but with an extra dimension just for kicks."

Harada stayed out of things for the most part. He found sensing mystical energy harder than sensing people, but not by much. In fact it worried him that he seemed to have improved just in the past day. Involuntarily, he glanced at Sen, who was currently testing Sōji's current sensory range for magical energy. It had tacitly been agreed that Chiharu would work with Heisuke and Yamazaki.

Sen's hair was tied back with golden ornaments and tassels as usual. It was impossible not to remember taking those ornaments out and running his fingers gently through the silky strands. And then soft kisses that Sen had turned into heated, insistent kisses: a meeting of lips and tongues, and the feel of her hands on his bare chest and his hands wound in her hair or stroking her neck…

With a wrenching effort, Harada dragged his mind away from the intoxicating daydream and realized that the darling girl in question was smirking at him, and his hand was a hair's-breadth from her shoulder. He looked around wildly for Sōji, but he was across the room pouring himself a cup of water.

"He was feeling slightly thirsty, so I 'encouraged' him to feel very thirsty," Sen explained. "I was demonstrating that's it's easier to convince somebody to do what they already want to do."

"Do you—" Harada broke off and drew a deep breath. "Do you know how embarrassing that could have been?"

"I'm supposed to be teaching you to resist mental compulsion," his princess replied demurely. "To be honest, I'm not sure whether to be happy that you're learning so well or disappointed that I couldn't quite convince you to kiss me."

_You're a flirt, hime-chan. Totally incorrigible._

_I deserved a break! What an afternoon, and the evening still to come. I envy Chiharu working with Yamazaki-san. He's such a sweetheart._

_He's a what?! Are we talking about the same dour, humourless, all-business-all-the-time, yes-Vice-Commander-right-away-Vice-Commander, purple-eyed ninja?_

Sen gurgled with laughter, and Sōji looked up from sipping at his water with suddenly narrowed eyes. He was no fool.

"Well damn," he said, without much heat. He set the cup of water down with distaste, crossed the room, and reseated himself in front of Sen. "The thing is, now I'll never know whether you made me thirsty so that you could flirt with Sano, or whether Sano took advantage of my absence to flirt with you. Was I really that easy to distract?" The last question was asked in unsmiling earnest and Sen responded in kind.

"No, not  _easy_  exactly, but it should have been more difficult than it was. You aren't going to like this—well, you don't like much of anything, do you?—but somebody's been wearing down your mental resistance for some time."

"Shit."

"I know… It's odd, because you have excellent natural defenses. And you'll probably be annoyed, but what I've been doing is looking for—well, call them soft spots."

Sōji's face went very still, but he just nodded. "Go on. I  _hate_  this, but give me all the bad news at once."

"I don't know how much more there is, really. You can believe me or not as you choose, but I only touched the outer layer of your thoughts, as promised. So all I can tell you is that there are a very few, very specific weak spots, and my sense is that they've been ground in over time. The problem is—in terms of my diagnosis—that I've never actually seen this before. As demonstrated by the difficulty I had dealing with recent  _Oni_  issues, I'm inexperienced when it comes to real damage done to real people."

Harada watched the vision of the corpse-strewn Yukishima estate cross Sen's face like a shadow and then vanish. Oddly, he was glad to have shared that horror with her; it meant that he could help her face it.

Sōji's hands balled into fists. "Dammit! I just want to keep everyone— _everyone—_ out of my fucking head! Sorry… I've learned bad language from Hijikata-san." His laugh was without real humour, but Harada gave him points for trying. "Anyway, I should get going. I'll even be a gentleman and take Heisuke and Ninja-boy with me. Does that earn me your undying gratitude?"

"A gentleman never expects favours in return for courtesy," Harada told him haughtily, a little embarrassed but mostly amused. Keeping secrets from Sōji was about as futile as it came, and Harada wasn't great at deceit in the first place. Plus Sōji had already jumped to all sorts of conclusions over that time he'd seen Harada and Sen at the dango place.

"Got it." Sōji was obviously itching to get away and get back into his own space. "How does ten o'clock sound, Princess? We'll get a room and then you and Chiharu-sama can come find us. Oh… and if you'd like, I'm sure we can manage some sword practice at the same time."

"No thank you," said Sen firmly. "The patrons would not take kindly to hearing swords crashing around, even wooden ones. I'll see if Saitō-san is willing to train with Haru-chan and Kichirō-kun." Her eyes abruptly locked with Sōji's, and there was no need to add the thought:  _They're your sister and brother whether you like it or not._

Sōji just shook his head at her, expression once again wholly closed off. "Look, Sen-hime, let me be blunt: Kazama's not going to want us any more than we want him. It's too bad that we might lose out on getting to know the kid better, but that's life. Besides, I've already got an older sister and one's enough—Chiharu-sama may or may not be older than I am, but she's got 'older sister' written all over her."

"One or both of us will meet you at the Sumi tonight at ten," Sen answered.

Harada watched with interest as Sōji collected Heisuke and Yamazaki and swept them out of the room with next to no fuss. Chiharu went with them to play hostess—although she gave Sen a very pointed look as she closed the door behind her.

Harada laughed softly and pulled Sen into his lap. "Was that a 'you've got five minutes' look? Or do you think she'll give us ten?"

"Fifteen at least. She's looking forward to sitting down in her room, on her own, to sort out how she really feels."

"Ah." Harada wrapped one arm around Sen's waist, so that she was snug against him, and then started to caress her neck and shoulders with the fingers of his other hand. "Hmmm… fifteen minutes… you may become disheveled…" He bent his head down to hers, but ignored her lips and instead traced his tongue around her ear. "Is disheveled acceptable, hime-chan?"

"It… doesn't sound… entirely… appropriate…"

"Possibly not. But worth the risk." Harada pushed the fabric of Sen's kimono back off one shoulder a little, and started to press kisses and then gentle bites into the skin, finally working his way up her neck back to her ear. He was pleased with the slight catch in her breath now as he ran his fingers along the bruised skin. "There's a lot to be said for disappearing love bites," he said with approval.

"Harada-san…"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"  _This is unlike you. Or is it?_

_Do you mind?_

_N-no. I was just surprised. You usually hesitate over every step down this road. And check with me about three or four times._

_…I'm sorry if I made you anxious. I think I was reacting to earlier. Please don't invade my mind like that again._  Harada put his forehead against Sen's. "You have this odd idea that I'm one of the good guys—and I guess I do too—but it doesn't change the fact that I wouldn't be a captain of the Shinsengumi without having spilled a lot of blood and having learned how to be a bad guy when necessary. I have no idea how Saitō—who I could have sworn was the most inept guy I'd ever met—copes with Chizuru-chan's distorted vision. But anyway… the thing is that I'm not really the trusting sort. And it's going to make it a lot harder for me to let down my guard with you if you undermine my defenses in that particular way."

Sen seemed to shrink slightly. " _Sumimasen._  I didn't think of that, Harada-san. I was just… teasing."

"I know. I mean, I really do. But I've spent a lot of years trying to tell the difference between a pretty girl who's interested in me and a pretty girl who's interested in something else—coin, favours, protection, whatever. It gets kind of reflexive after a while to start out assuming the worst. You made me realize that I can't even trust my own feelings now—I can see why Sōji's so on edge."

"I didn't really expect it to work as well as it did," Sen confessed. "You're usually pretty resistant to my, um, suggestions."

"You're sixteen and completely inexperienced—powerful, yes, insightful yes, brave, absolutely. But when it comes to relationships between men and women, all you have is Kimigiku-san's input. So I try to be careful. But don't… don't make me feel like I can't trust what you're telling me—even if it's to help train my defenses. I already have those defenses."

"You're not angry with me?"

"A little at first. I should have said so. I don't like being mad at you, hime-chan. I'm not angry now."

Sen moved her forehead to Harada's shoulder, and one hand pressed into the skin of his chest, consciously or unconsciously tracing a line of muscle.

_Um. I was wondering…_ Sen's tone was still a little subdued, but no longer anxious.

Harada shifted his hold on Sen, poked her until she lifted her head with a slight smile, and then kissed her until they both needed air. They both became rather disheveled in the process.

"What were you wondering?"

"Well, it was… interesting… what you did earlier? Even if it was partly because you were upset."

"It was the wrong thing to do when I was upset."

"Yes but maybe now that you're not upset—"

"You're shameless."

"Not quite. Just curious."

_You're going to have to stay curious for a bit longer then. Think about it: it's the middle of the day and Haru-chan, Kichirō-kun, Chizuru-chan, Saitō, your_ **uncle** _, Akane-san, or Amagiri-san could walk in at any time._

_They'd announce themselves—they wouldn't just burst in._

"See? Shameless."

"Is it part of my charm?" Sen asked, in mock-hopeful tones.

"Actually, yes." With a regretful sigh and another searching kiss, Harada moved Sen off his lap (she went reluctantly) and started to straighten her collar and hair.

"You make my toes curl when you kiss me like that."

"You'll make me blush—and that takes some doing."

"Maybe we could go for a moonlit walk later?"

"There, you look almost respectable again."

"Almost?"

"Well, you'd look respectable to most people. I know better."

They turned toward the door at almost the same time, recognizing the approaching footstep and quiet presence.

"Osen-chan? Excuse me, I'm coming in."

Chiharu entered the room a moment later. Sen gave her a mischievous look when she detected a hint of relief on her cousin's face.

"Saitō-san, Chizuru-chan and Satoshi-sama would like to see you, Osen-chan. Is now a good time?"

"Yes," replied Sen, although her heart didn't seem to be in it. "As good as any, at least."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note: Thank you for reading!**  All reviews, comments and so on are very much appreciated!


	87. A Princely Summation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitou gets a chance to talk to Satoshi about Chizuru's gifts and how they're affecting her - and gets a troubling although not surprising suggestion.  
> Chizuru gets to know Akane-san, mother of Yukishima Michi and Mikio.  
> Saitou, Satoshi and Chizuru discuss the immediate future - there's still a lot to do... and risk.

**Author's Note:**

I am still hoping to return to updating more than once per month; for now, thank you for your patience and support!

With respect to the story itself, I can assure you that I expect the pacing of the story to pick up again soon. Most of the relevant "threads" of the story have now been laid out and it is time to start bringing them together (hard to believe, but there is in fact an overarching plot).

A significant  _thank you_  is due to  **Battle Bunny Ellie**  for seeing how much I'm enjoying having Hakuouki on Steam (that is, on the PC) and how much I enjoy collecting Hakuouki backgrounds and (especially!) Chibi emoticons and sending not one but three e-items my way. It really made my day!

I also have thank not only those who took the time to review/comment on the last chapter of this story  **(thank you!)** , but also those who took the time to read and review my one and only KazaChi story thus far. Your kind, helpful, and insightful comments were much appreciated (and  **NyaPowa** , I have to agree that more detail would have been even better, but I had to get back to this story... hopefully at some point I can expand on things further).

Gratefully and respectfully yours,

_~ ImpracticalOni_

* * *

**A Princely Summation**

* * *

Saitō's conversation with Satoshi-sama did not go as he had hoped. It was not that the prince had been especially difficult to speak to concerning Chizuru's advanced pregnancy. In fact, Saitō had been relieved to find him plain-spoken and—for the most part—direct. He had even had the unexpected courtesy to use Saitō's preferred name.

"I cannot tell you any more than I have shared with Chizuru-chan, Saitō-san," Satoshi had said firmly, once they were alone. "Not because I do not wish to, but because I have nothing to add. My guess as to what might have caused my niece's unborn children to age is no more than speculation. The difficulty is that Osen-chan allowed your marriage before Chizuru-chan had completed her Trials. It is my belief that your wife requires the extra power and finesse conferred by passing her Trial of Mind in order to properly control her Gift for healing."

They were sitting in a small chamber not far from the main reception room. It was furnished like an office, and was no doubt intended to be used as a more private place to draft, review and even sign documents. Saitō found its austerity reassuring; the plain cushions and unornamented furniture seemed to de-emphasize the somewhat personal nature of the matter under discussion.

"I am not saying that Osen-chan was wrong," Satoshi continued, "or protesting the Princess' decision to marry Chizuru-chan out of hand to a man with—at best—limited standing among the Oni. I wish that she had invited me to your wedding, but in fairness to all involved, she was managing a tricky situation and no doubt felt that even the possibility of a disagreement with me would add too much strain to the proceedings. In fact, I think things went remarkably well, given that the majority of those in attendance were prominent members of the Western Clans."

Saitō waited politely for the man to finish before going back to the main point. He was trying—with some success, he thought—to be keep his face and voice neutral and his emotions in check. It bothered him that it was more of an effort than usual, but after the swirling tensions surrounding Sen-hime's meeting with Sōji and Heisuke, it was perhaps understandable.

"Do you think that my wife could undertake the Trial of Mind without risk to herself and the children?"

There was a flicker of amusement and possibly understanding in Satoshi-sama's expression, and Saitō knew that he had somehow betrayed how much his of heart was engaged where Chizuru was concerned—and the twins. It was a mistake to become too attached to unborn babies, given the uncertainties of pregnancy and birth; moreover, it was unconventional to be in love with one's wife. Nevertheless, he kept his gaze fixed on the prince's face and waited for an answer.

"Normally, I would say that the risks clearly outweigh the benefits," Satoshi said without hesitation. "The Trial of Mind is always disconcerting at best, and probably not appropriate for a pregnant woman—especially as she is so young. On top of that, as a clan head and the Lady of the Eastern Clans I presume that it will be exceptionally difficult and almost certainly dangerous. However, not only is it possible that Chizuru-chan is at risk  _without_  the Trial of Mind, but theoretically she has you to protect her during her Trial. If I recall correctly"—he made a show of trying to recall a stray thought—"Sen-hime believes that you have already made use of the Sakurai Gift to protect your wife."

"I have," Saitō told him flatly. What use to fence with this man?

"Ah…" Satoshi's gaze on Saitō was a mixture of curiosity and satisfaction. "It means little to you, of course, but I find it remarkable that a man not raised or even—forgive me—born as an Oni can access a Gift last used approximately three hundred years ago. It gives me a certain amount of faith in the machinations of our revered ancestress, Suzuka Gozen. Though her interference in my own life is annoying, naturally."

Saitō again ignored what he felt to be extraneous commentary. "You believe me when I say I used this… Gift?"

"Yes—why would you lie? Moreover, the Oni generally prefer to tell the truth, if an answer must be given. The question is whether you are able to use your Gift to protect Chizuru-chan during her Trial of Mind. I know of no precedent to this situation. Perhaps Lady Suzuka will decide to advise you on this herself." Satoshi's lips quirked. "Or perhaps she will feel that as leaders of your respective clans, however diminished, you must make such critical decisions for yourselves."

Saitō considered Satoshi's comments, and concluded that the man had added very little to what Saitō already knew or had guessed for himself. To be fair, the man had warned him that such would be the case.

"Satoshi-sama. You have said that you might be able to assist Chizuru to understand and use her healing powers more safely and more effectively. However, I believe that you are suggesting that risking the Trial of Mind would be more directly beneficial."

"I think that there are many benefits to Chizuru-chan passing the Trial of Mind and attaining her true power as soon as possible. Among other things, she will be taken more seriously as an Oni princess; although that may not be among your present concerns, it is a matter of some importance in the greater scheme of things. Also, I cannot say with certainty how much I can help her while she lacks this critical component to her powers."

"I understand.  _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Saitō bowed politely.

"You are welcome, but at the moment we are, shall we say, in this together? You have already proven yourself a potentially powerful ally to Princess Sen. I hope that we can be of use to each other over the coming months."

Saitō regarded Satoshi somberly, aware that the Oni prince was even now bent on making him more and more aware of his duty to the Princess. Having long-believed that no man could follow two masters, he wondered how long he would be able to be both Shinsengumi captain and Oni lord. The difficulty was that he wanted the first more than anything (except Chizuru, which still caught him off-guard at times) and he had no personal interest in the second.

He rose along with the older man and they made their way to the kitchen to find Chizuru and Akane-san. Even though the prince was ahead of him, Saitō felt as though the shrewd grey-blue eyes were fixed on his back asking the silent question:  _No personal interest, Saitō-san? Really?_

* * *

 

Chizuru had originally felt very shy about asking Akane-san about such intimate matters as pregnancy and child-birth, but the woman's calm expression and straightforward manner had quickly put her at ease. Perhaps because Akane-san was ten years her senior in age, but was neither condescending nor aloof, she soon felt as though she were speaking with an older sister or a young aunt—or at least that's what she  _thought_  having such a relative would be like. The other woman had also started to smile now and then. From what Chizuru could sense, she was slightly amused, but also very sympathetic.

"Um, Akane-san?" Chizuru hoped she wasn't being too forward. "I was wondering if you would call me Chizuru instead of Yukimura-sama. I'm really not used to being an, um,  _important_  person… And I'm not really like Osen-chan, who is used to all this." Chizuru would have added that the other woman was also older than she was, but she wasn't sure that would be appreciated.

Akane-san tilted her head to one side a little, and Chizuru once again admired how lovely she was, with her coppery hair and wide, grey eyes. Then her new acquaintance nodded, another rare smile touching her lips.

"I would be honoured, Chizuru-sama. And I will be pleased to help you as much as I am able. As you said earlier, your situation is not unlike mine when I was carrying my twins—I was also young and in unfamiliar surroundings."

Chizuru hesitated, having hoped for a less formal honorific, but part of her recognized that Akane-san was gently reminding her that she was an adult, married woman now; also, no matter how Chizuru felt about it, they did not know each other very well yet. "Thank you, Akane-san," she replied with a smile of her own. "I have some knowledge, of course, since I got to spend more time with my father's female patients than with the men… But it is very comforting to know that there is nothing strange about how I am feeling—even though I'm quite sure that Saitō-san will insist on checking with Yamazaki-san more than necessary."

"Yamazaki-san is the doctor for the Shinsengumi?" Akane looked puzzled.

"Well, he's—that is, he acts as their medic and has the most medical knowledge. I-I don't know if they have a regular doctor." Chizuru found herself stumbling; the question had reminded her about her missing uncle— _other_  uncle—and the role he might have played in the death of her actual parents, something that she was far from coming to terms with. She also knew that there was more to Kōdō-san's involvement with the Shinsengumi than she'd been told, and was uneasily aware that it might have to do with certain secrets that Saitō-san wasn't allowed to share with her. It was especially difficult to think of her beloved as  _Hajime_  at these moments.

"Saitō-sama no doubt trusts his comrade's judgment more than the opinion of those he does not know." Akane allowed Chizuru's evident discomfort to pass without remark. "Your husband is concerned with your well-being; that is a good thing."

"Oh yes! Saitō-san is always very kind." Chizuru felt her cheeks flush, and ducked her head. She was deeply in love with her husband and unable to hide it, even though she knew that her unqualified pride and confidence in him made him uncomfortable. She was doing her best to be more discreet, and in return he was trying not to shut himself away from her every time he became embarrassed—or worried.

"Will you be able to visit Yase, do you think?" Akane asked. "There is still a great deal to do because of recent events"— _the slaughter of an entire household along with its unquestioned ruler_ —"and both Yukishima Kimiko-sama and Kameko-sama seem to have need of my assistance."

Chizuru's ready sympathy rose at once. "I hope I can visit," she said quietly, "because I can only imagine how difficult it must be for you right now. Your children, too, must find it all very—" Chizuru broke off, not sure how to articulate her thoughts. She guessed, based on what she had heard and seen, that Akane did not regret the loss of her husband, but it might be a different matter for the Yukishima children.

"Michi and Mikio are a little overwhelmed, Chizuru-sama," Akane agreed. "However, they have both been raised to accept whatever duty requires of them."

Chizuru thought that sounded rather sad, but reflected that it was not entirely surprising, given their situation. A small, defiant part of her wanted to point out to various people that her own childhood had generally been pleasant; whatever sins might be laid at her uncle Kōdō-san's door, he had always treated her with affection and much greater kindness than many fathers showed their daughters.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know them better," Chizuru said firmly. "And I'm sure that Osen-chan is already friends with them."

"Michi is already greatly attached to the Princess, I think," Akane agreed. "Sen-hime is quite remarkable, isn't she? I had never gotten to meet her before, of course."

"Well I haven't known her much longer than you have, but I agree—Osen-chan is a very  _good_  person."

"Also… I hope you don't mind if I ask… but she seems to be more tolerant of part-Oni than most?"

Chizuru wasn't quite sure how to respond. It wasn't as though she really knew much of anything about the interactions between Oni and part-Oni and humans. "I don't know exactly how other people are," she answered at last, "but Osen-chan has always struck me as being very kind to most people that she meets." Considering her words, Chizuru added: "Although she never quite stops being a princess either."  _I wish I could be more like her._

"You are who you are, Chizuru-sama," Akane said seriously, as though Chizuru had spoken the last thought out loud. "We all have gifts and burdens. If the gods are kind, then our gifts are suited to our burdens. Also… you are more like Sen-hime than you realize."

Before Chizuru could process these comments, footsteps could be heard outside the door and a male voice politely announced visitors before sliding the panel aside. Although she bowed politely to Satoshi-sama (she was trying to stop thinking of him as Toshi-san), Chizuru's eyes went immediately to Saitō-san—Hajime. Now that he was actually in the room, it was his first name that came to mind rather than his last. An eye-blink later, he was seated beside her and she barely restrained a sigh of relief and contentment. She was surprised to realize that he felt the same way, and while that made her happy, it occurred to her that it must be frustrating for him. She couldn't sense it directly, and outwardly he was as impassive as ever, but she was certain that she was right.

Satoshi took his seat more slowly, and nodded to Akane-san when she offered to make fresh tea. Then he turned to his niece, having given her a moment to… commune… with her husband. He was almost painfully reminded of how his younger sister, Chizuru-chan's mother, had looked at her own husband. Not that his friend and brother-in-law Yukimura Kazuhiko had been anything like Saitō Hajime, captain of the Shinsengumi's Third Division. Kazuhiko was often quiet and serious, but he wasn't nearly as reserved or aloof. And he certainly hadn't been a killer. Then again, Satoshi had to factor in his own prejudices, since Kazuhiko had been well-known to him and raised in the same culture. Perhaps if Kazuhiko had been as guarded as Saitō, the Yukimura wouldn't have been destroyed. In the end, it came down to the fact that the Sakurai and the Yukimura had been complementary; without the pragmatic Sakurai, the Yukimura had vanished, although not nearly as soon as those original assassins had intended.

Both Chizuru and Akane sensed undercurrents between the two men. Akane, far more used to the ways of powerful Oni, thought that Satoshi-sama was studying Saitō-sama; more than that, she could tell that the prince was taking the man far more seriously than she would have expected. Her husband had always referred to Satoshi-sama as a playboy prince (among other things), but at the same time he had worried more about the prince's interference than Sen-hime's. Akane would never share Masaru-sama's comments about Sen-hime with anyone unless it became necessary to justify the princess' finding of treason against the former Lady of the Yukishima and her brother.

Chizuru was finding that everything was more complicated than she had thought it would be. She was worried about her pregnancy, of course, but she would just have to do whatever it took to make the babies safer. Also, now that she finally had a truly  _useful_  skill, she was determined to find a way to use it—but without upsetting Hajime or affecting the twins-to-be. She smiled to herself at the thought of the latter, unaware that everyone else present could easily sense her train of thought. (In fact, Satoshi was feeling an unexpected sympathy for Saitō: Chizuru-chan's foster-father seemed to have deliberately left her open and guileless; it must be hellishly difficult for the young paranoid to try to counteract Kōdō-san's influence at this late date. On the other hand, it was quite funny to watch.)

Saitō just nodded when Chizuru told him that Amagiri had gone to his quarters. He knew that the big Oni would go to his room by way of the small room that overlooked the main reception room. He and Amagiri and Satoshi-sama had already agreed that as long as the Shinsengumi—Yamazaki, Okita and Heisuke—remained in the house, either Saitō, the prince or Amagiri would be on hand in case of trouble. Harada hadn't figured in the prince's concern for Sen-hime's safety, and Saitō had ignored the twinkling challenge in the man's eyes that had dared him to comment on this fact. He hadn't bothered.

The talk around the low kitchen table was general until Akane-san returned with the tea, and then Satoshi-sama broached the matter of Chizuru's training—and her possible Trial of Mind. Saitō felt an unusual flash of anger at the fact that the man— _godsdamned, fucking, highhanded Oni_ —hadn't allowed him to discuss the possibility of the Trial with Chizuru himself. He quelled the emotion, and the Vice Commander's probable comments, with an effort: there was no purpose to be served by protesting now. Once Chizuru had heard that there might be a way to improve her situation and the safety of the twins, she would make up her own mind about it. It didn't surprise Saitō that her first concern—or possibly second, after the babies—was for him.

After listening carefully to her uncle's explanation, Chizuru had nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose it makes sense that I will manage my, um, healing abilities better if I'm properly ready for them. And of course I know that Osen-chan passed all of her Trials ages ago. But, Uncle Satoshi"—Saitō heard the careful pronunciation of the first syllable of the prince's name—"it seems to me that you are only recommending this because Saitō-san would bear the brunt of, well, all of it, really." Chizuru's brown eyes had fixed Satoshi-sama with something almost like a glare. A very mild glare.

"That's quite true, Chizuru-chan," Satoshi admitted without hesitation. "However, that is what the Lord of the Sakurai is  _for_." Before Chizuru could even open her mouth to reply, her uncle completely discomfited her by adding, "I mean, aside from the obvious, but he seems to have managed  _that_  part well enough."

Chizuru choked on whatever she'd been about to say and turned red from neck to ears. Akane-san said nothing at all, but there was a glimmer of amusement in her calm gray eyes. Saitō regarded Satoshi-sama's guileless expression with all the patience that he could muster. He had done his best to prepare for his earlier conversation with the prince, and he reminded himself now that a warrior should not betray emotion, regardless of provocation.

"If I were certain that Chizuru would not be harmed in any way, then I would have no hesitation in taking your advice," he told Satoshi in a voice that was as flat and hard as he could make it. Judging from Chizuru's quick glance at him, and Akane's sudden stillness, he suspected that he had managed a… satisfactory… tone. "Since there is no such guarantee, we must carefully assess the risks. It is reasonable for my wife to be concerned." He turned to Chizuru, who was still blushing. "You know that I am able to tolerate a great deal of discomfort, Chizuru; as far as that goes, I will be fine. Any actual injury will be fleeting. Also, you need not worry that you will be transferring the whole burden of the Trial: you will still have a great deal with which to contend, including integrating memories and knowledge that aren't your own."  _I know that it troubles you to allow others to suffer, dear one, especially on your behalf. I promise we'll discuss this further._  He saw Chizuru blink—she hadn't been expecting his contact, and his mental tone was considerably gentler than his voice. He was pleased to have managed the balance.

When he looked back at Satoshi-sama, the prince's expression was unreadable. Akane-san sat quite still, with her hands folded on her lap. Based on what he had seen of her situation with the Yukishima, he suspected that she had reason to be careful when there was anger in the air.

"I understand, Hajime," Chizuru said softly, but out loud. It occurred to her that she still hadn't quite settled on what to call her husband in public. She would ask him what he would prefer, that was always best. "And I understand what you are saying as well, Uncle. Thank you for offering to teach me what you can. It isn't easy to know what is best, and"—she felt her dignified speech begin to crumble under a sudden and absurd desire to cry—"I-I will try to s-sort out what will keep the children s-safe."

She blinked the unwanted tears out of her eyes. Akane-san looked sympathetic, and so did her uncle, which surprised her. Hajime was showing slight signs of strain, however. She knew that what he really wanted to do was bundle her home and into bed and demand to know what was wrong and whether she was she feeling unwell. The image steadied her and she smiled. " _Sumimasen_. I'm fine now."

"Perhaps you could ask Vice Commander Hijikata whether you'd be able to accompany Chizuru-chan to Yase the day after tomorrow," suggested Satoshi to Saitō. "We could at least go over my—unfortunately rather basic—knowledge of the Yukimura Gift of healing. You can also tell me if you've decided whether or not to pursue the Trial of Mind. Despite what you may think"—the prince's grey-blue eyes met Saitō's for a moment and seemed a little apologetic—"I do take this matter very seriously. There are several things in play that must be factored in: the risks either way to Chizuru-chan and her unborn children, the risk to Saitō-san—although I tend to agree with his assessment on that score—the question of how to honour the commitment made to Yukishima Kimiko-sama—no, I hadn't forgotten, and the sooner it is resolved the better—the question of when you will be able to visit Shiranui Toshio-sama—I think I mentioned that I will assist you with that, if you'll permit me—and, well, there are other ongoing problems. The potential for a human war. The potential for Kazama Chikage and the Amagiri clan to react poorly to the manner of Yukishima Amagiri Hideo-sama's death and any accusations regarding improper behaviour. And, er, so on."

There  _was_  more, of course. The fact that the Shinsengumi were badly understrength and Saitō was needed—and Harada, for that matter. The Oni spy who might or might not be the missing Yukimura Kaoru, Chizuru's brother. The probable treachery of Chizuru's father. And winding through it all, the Furies and the  _ochimizu_.

"Thank you, Satoshi-sama. We will let you know as soon as possible regarding Chizuru's training and the Trial of Mind. Thank you for speaking with Chizuru today, Akane-san." Saitō gave his uncle-in-law and the part-Oni woman a short, but polite bow.

Satoshi nodded in response, satisfied that he had accomplished all he could for now. Far more perceptive than even Sen-hime was aware (for now), he knew that Chizuru-chan was feeling more tired than she was admitting; her husband had reached his limit for dealing with her Oni relations; and Akane-san—a very interesting woman, as he'd mentioned to Kimiko-san the other day—was not at all comfortable with either himself or Saitō. Besides, he wanted to think about Chizuru-chan's Trial of Mind a little more himself. And he also needed to consider the startling news that Kazama Chikage's stubborn, small-minded, embittered ass of a father had somehow broken his own sacred rules and produced bastard children with human or at least nearly-human women. Satoshi assumed that Suzuka Gozen had contrived  _those_  children as well somehow. By this point, he was both impressed with and apprehensive about her willingness to use whoever came to hand in order to further her plan—whatever it might be. He thought he had a fairly good idea about that, however.

"I was pleased to be of assistance to Chizuru-sama, Saitō-sama," Akane said to Saitō, bowing deeply. "I hope that I can be of help in the future as well."

"Akane-san was  _very_  helpful, Hajime," said Chizuru, smiling with genuine appreciation at the older woman (who was all of twenty-six or –seven, thought Satoshi ironically). "And I would like to visit Yase soon, if I may. But I know how busy you are right now; Kondō-san and Hijikata-san need you, and Okita-san and Heisuke-kun are still learning about things…" She trailed off, attuned enough to Saitō to catch the faintest flicker of—unease? All of a sudden, she was very curious to know what had happened at the meeting between Osen-chan and the captains. Okita-san could be a little unpredictable. So could Heisuke-kun, but in a different way. Chizuru felt that Osen-chan was much more likely to get along well with Heisuke-kun.

Saitō rose, determined to have Chizuru save her various questions—they were plain on her face—for after he had gotten her home and tucked into bed. She seemed a little tired. He ignored the thought that she wasn't the only one.

"We should speak with Sen-hime before we go, Chizuru. I will"—he stopped, and then nodded politely to Chiharu-sama when she slid open the door that led back to main part of the house.

"I will fetch Osen-chan if you like, Saitō-sama. Your colleagues have left." There was a noticeable glint of humour in her dark purple eyes when she added: "Except for Harada-san. My cousin wished to speak with him and Okita-san said that he felt that Yamazaki-san and Tōdō-san were probably a sufficient escort to allow him to return to your compound in safety."

Predictably, Chizuru was confused by the last statement. Before she could inquire, Saitō thanked Chiharu-sama for her assistance and said that they would meet Sen-hime in the front hall. Satoshi-sama said that he would come as well. Once Chiharu-sama had gone in search of Sen-hime (and Harada), the prince nodded pleasantly to Akane-san and asked her to wait for him to return—he would escort her back to Yase shortly. Still carefully calm and very respectful, Akane-san bowed and murmured that she would be happy to await the His Highness' convenience.

Saitō regretted not being able to speak with Amagiri, but he'd worry about that later. Although not first, or even second, on his list of current concerns, he wanted to know whether his—Saitō's mind balked at both 'liegeman' and 'friend', and the term that seemed to fit best was still too personal—whether Kyūjyu-san had begun to sort out his relationship with Yukishima Kameko. Besides, Saitō had a not-quite-promise to honour with respect to Kameko-sama's younger brother, Mamoru-kun. It would help to know how the young Oni was handling the death of his parents, given that he had appeared already unstable—or perhaps just very spoiled—on the one occasion that Saitō had seen him. Up closer to the top of the list was the one thing that nobody had mentioned today—the well-being of Kenshin-kun, Amagiri's son.

He helped Chizuru to her feet more solicitously than was—in any way—required. Touching her helped to center him, and even though she was at the center of most of the drastic changes to his world, she also made things more bearable. Besides, she appreciated it.

In the end, they discussed very little with either Sen-hime or Chiharu-sama before taking their leave. Harada was slightly withdrawn, which was unlike him. And yet, Saitō was pleased to see him. Most likely he was thinking about many of the same things as Saitō was, and it was just as well to have another capable warrior nearby on their way back to Mibu village.

Chizuru was looking hopefully between her cousin and Harada, Saitō noticed. She cared too much, as usual, but he could allow that he had some… interest… in that matter himself. His private opinion was that things were going as well as they could, but that there was still a very great deal to work out. For his part, he would ignore the fact that Sen-hime was slightly less than perfectly dressed and made up.

"I'll see you this evening, Harada-san," Chiharu said to the tall spearman. Like Saitō, she was aware of certain  _discrepancies_  about her cousin's usual impeccable attire, and determined to ignore them.

"I'm looking forward to it, Haru-chan." Harada bowed, and the smile he gave Sen's cousin seemed quite genuine. "I know that you turned down Osen-chan's offer of having one of us provide some training, but it wouldn't be so difficult to manage, you know." He tactfully didn't mention that Kichirō seemed to be getting the short end of the katana, so to speak. There was no way that Kichirō would be allowed to accompany Sen and Chiharu to Shimabara—although you never quite knew with kids who were spoiling to become adults.

Not long afterward, Sen, Chiharu, and Satoshi watched the two Shinsengumi captains and Chizuru disappear at the bottom of the garden path. Although they were keeping their minds strictly to themselves, each one of them was thinking it probable that Saitō-san would have Chizuru—and therefore Harada-san—back at the Shinsengumi compound in very short order. There would be no sightseeing and no time for conversation on the way back.

"Osen-chan," murmured Satoshi, tilting his head toward his niece. "I believe that your collar is slightly crooked. I am pleased to see that you are improving your acquaintance with your husband-to-be, but—as I should know!—it is important to observe the details so as to be properly discreet."

Chiharu took a step back. "I need to go find Kichirō," she said politely. "Excuse me, Satoshi-sama; Osen-chan." She bowed, and hurried away with more haste than was strictly decorous.

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:**  Thank you as always for reading and reviewing and your support through favourites, likes, bookmarks and kudos. \\(^u^)/  
 **PS**  Next time, more about our favourite purple-eyed ninja, among other Oni-related matters.


	88. Hearth, Home and Hijikata

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my most faithful readers as a birthday present: Happy September 19, 2017! You know who you are. :)**

Thank you to all my readers and especially to those who always make me smile with their kind words:  **Shell-Senji, Eliz1369, DancesWithSeatbelts**

Thank you to  **Kuroki Orya**  and  **PoivronRouge**  for sharing their thoughts and insight—it means a lot to me that you take the time to comment.

A special thanks also to  **Hachikin1688**  for finding this story and reading it despite the increasingly daunting length. It makes me very happy to know that I've created something that others can care about and enjoy. :)

~  _ImpracticalOni_

* * *

**Saitou Hajime ~ Quotes and Notes**

"He was visibly confused, which for Saito was saying a lot."  
\- Yukimura Chizuru

* * *

 **Chapter 88** — **Hearth, Home and Hijikata**

* * *

**Part I—An Attack Too Close to Home**

* * *

Saitō had fussed. Chizuru hadn't used the term aloud, of course, but in the recesses of her own mind she had been at once touched, relieved and frustrated. Upon their return from Sen's home, he had ignored her protests that she wasn't tired, set out her futon with practised efficiency, made her change out of her hakama, and brought her fresh water with which to refresh herself. Only once he had her arranged to his satisfaction under her summer-weight coverlet—Chizuru felt like a doll—did he kneel beside her futon and agree to answer her questions.

"Hajime…" Chizuru's admittedly mild annoyance faded entirely when he blushed faintly at the name and reached out to take her hand. A sudden rush of love coupled with worry swept over her, and she clutched his hand against her chest, blushing herself when he blinked at her in some surprise. After a moment, Saito's face relaxed. He shifted closer so that he could stroke her hair with his free hand.

"You are more fatigued than you'll admit," he said gently. "I believe that you are underestimating the effect of what you have done in the past few days"—he abruptly turned much redder and cleared his throat—"in terms of healing people."

Chizuru couldn't meet the dark blue gaze fixed slightly reproachfully on her face. Still, she thought stubbornly, it wasn't entirely her fault that her mind preferred to remember some of the  _best_  parts of those days—was it? Maybe it was. Saitō hadn't so much as tried to kiss her when they had gotten home, or paid any attention to her while she changed.

"Chizuru?"

"Y-Yes?"

Strong fingers turned her face back towards his. Reluctantly, she looked up.

"I am told that bearing twins can be more of a strain than a usual pregnancy, which seems logical. Moreover, you have been trying to heal others by relying on power, rather than skill, for some time now. I am worried."

"Many pregnant women manage to work quite hard, Hajime. I'm sure they're tired as well—"

"I doubt that they are contending with the same difficulties," her husband told her dryly.

"And what about you? You don't sleep, and I  _know_  that you're thinking about a dozen things at once and, and, you don't talk to me about them and now you won't even kiss me!"

"What?" Saitō sat back on his heels, staring at her in obvious confusion.

There was complete silence for several moments. Chizuru was mortified by her outburst; Saitō just looked baffled. But… at least he didn't seem angry.

" _Sumimasen_ , H-Hajime," Chizuru finally said in a small voice. Saitō's hand tightened on hers, and she suddenly realized that although he'd been startled, he hadn't let go.

" _Īe._  There is no need." Saitō seemed to be working something out. "I  _know_  that you have pushed yourself too far, dear one—I can't help it. It just seems to be part of… how things work. Consequently, I do not wish to burden you with other things." A faint, rueful smile appeared on his face. "I try not to underestimate you, Chizuru, but it is… difficult."

"N-No, it's all my fault, I—"

"You blame yourself too much, as usual. Besides, there is a simple solution to at least one problem." He bent down and kissed her lips, softly at first, and then more hungrily, his free hand now cradling the back of her head.  _I feel guilty for wanting you as much as I do—as often as I do—when you are tired and we both have other things to think about._

Chizuru heard the words in her mind and felt their sincerity. She was still embarrassed, but it paled in comparison to feeling cherished and desired. How could she have missed it? He must have felt it all along and just hidden it well…

 _Practice,_  her husband told her.  _Maybe too much practice. Also, I'd forgotten… how demanding you can be, my wife…_  He only laughed at Chizuru's indignant—but muffled—protest.  _Shh. Once I've kissed you properly, will you get some rest? I have to go to this dinner for the new captains…_

Breathless and laughing, but still rosy from more than the heat, Chizuru finally pushed him away.  _You make me feel shameless,_  she told him, too shy to say the words out loud. "I'll try to rest, Hajime. I wish I could be there with you at the dinner, but I know this is a formal thing so…"

"I would rather spare you the scrutiny of those whom you do not know well, as yet."

"I"—a sudden yawn caught Chizuru off-guard—"I'm sorry I didn't help with the meal. Please t-tell Kondō-san…" All at once she realized that she couldn't keep her eyes open. "Hajime?"

"I'll leave as early as I can," he said softly. "And, no, I didn't just make you tired. You were just pushing yourself too hard and finally relaxed." If Chizuru had looked up she would have seen an odd expression on Saitō's face—it had just occurred to him that maybe she had needed him to relax before she could do the same. There was still far too much to learn about how they affected each other without meaning to.  _I need to learn Yamazaki's trick for knowing when people are using Oni magic._

Saitō didn't move until Chizuru's hand was completely slack in his. Then he tidied himself, conscious that kissing his wife so… enthusiastically… had left his collar and hair almost as disarrayed as his thoughts. That reminded him of Sen-hime and Harada, but only for a moment; there were more pressing matters to consider. He wanted to report to the Vice Commander before dinner, if possible, but he suspected that it would be difficult to find him alone. He assumed that Sōji, Heisuke, and Yamazaki, and then Harada, had already conveyed the important points and the plans for that evening.

As quiet as a shadow, he slipped out of the room onto the  _engawa_  to meditate, as at ease in  _seiza_  as most men were cross-legged. Deliberately, he cleared his mind and slowed his breathing, acknowledging the many tasks that lay ahead, but not attempting to resolve any problems or make any decisions. He was not surprised to feel a light touch on his mind about fifteen minutes later, polite and by now almost familiar.

_I can watch Yukimura-sama while she sleeps, if you like, Hajime-kun._

_I would appreciate that, Kyūjyu-san. I had been wondering what to do._

_I will teach you proper warding magic as soon as there is time. That commodity seems to be in short supply just now._

_It often is._

_It would be better if I could guard Yukimura-sama in person, but you will have to decide whether it is worth speaking to your Commander or Vice Commander._

Saitō agreed completely with Amagiri on the first point. He would be far more comfortable if Chizuru were within arm's reach of somebody he trusted, and he was much happier entrusting her to Amagiri than to anybody else just now, outside of people who would be attending the dinner with him. It was a very strange world.

 _We are family, Hajime-kun._  The Oni's voice sounded patient, but firm, matching his expression as Saitō perceived it in his mind's-eye.  _At some point you will accept that._

 _You have been better family to me than—_ Saitō broke off, his mind automatically guarding itself from those particular thoughts. Besides, he couldn't afford to be sentimental.  _Are you well enough to keep watch?_

_Yes. My injuries have healed significantly. Yamazaki-san did more than he knew when he examined my wounds and Chiharu-sama's shoulder. I think that his ability to perceive magic may have guided him to undo some of the magic preventing our wounds from regenerating. I do not know how and I am certain that he does not know either. Chizuru-sama repaired the worst of it, and started the process, but in my opinion, he removed a great deal of what was impeding natural regeneration—or did something that caused the blocking magic to dissipate more quickly._

Saitō listened in silence. It was reassuring to know that Amagiri was substantially recovered from the worst of his wounds—with the exception of the missing hand, of course. However, it meant that Yamazaki might be in more danger than they'd thought in terms of overuse of his Oni Gifts.  _The ones that Chiharu-sama said that he couldn't have_ , Saitō thought to himself—although not quietly enough, as Amagiri managed to convey a certain wry amusement.

 _You are all very… surprising_ … murmured the red-haired Oni.

 _So you keep saying_ , responded Saitō. Then he shook himself.  _But I understand that better now._

_If you wish, Yamazaki-san could join you now. I could explain a basic ward to you both._

Saitō considered the offer—he could sense Yamazaki approaching—but he declined politely. He needed more time to prepare for the upcoming meal. Also, as paranoid as he felt at present, he didn't think Chizuru was in serious danger as long as somebody with Amagiri's abilities was watching over her.

_Good evening, then Hajime-kun. We'll speak later._

_Aa._

Even as Amagiri's presence faded from his mind, Yamazaki greeted him and bowed, apologizing for interrupting the captain's meditation. He looked unusually concerned, rather than simply serious.

"You are not disturbing me," Saitō told him. "Are you here to see Chizuru?" When Yamazaki confirmed that he was, Saitō continued: "She is asleep, but seems well otherwise. Also, she will be looked after during dinner."

"Ah," responded Yamazaki, "I see. That is well, then." His slight anxiety disappeared, and Saitō suddenly realized that the shinobi-medic—his half-brother—had been genuinely worried about leaving Chizuru unguarded. As with Amagiri, Saitō was grateful for the concern, but uncomfortable.

"You reported to the Vice Commander earlier?" he asked, changing the subject.

" _Hai_." Yamazaki appeared to be collecting his thoughts, so Saitō waited patiently. "Okita-san said that the training might be helpful, but that he wasn't sure it outweighed the annoyance."

"And I'm still not convinced," drawled a familiar voice. Okita looked at Yamazaki with irritation. "Now you make sure to report to Hajime-kun as well as Hijikata-san? You're a busy guy."

"Yamazaki came to see Chizuru," Saitō told him calmly. "She wasn't well this morning. I asked him whether there had been time to report to the Vice Commander."

"Boy, only a few days married and she's already sick of—" Okita abruptly stopped what he was going to say. A thoughtful look came into his eyes and he cocked a mischievous eyebrow at the other two men. "Unless she isn't exactly sick at all? Is that it? Only, that would be awfully fast work, even for you, Hajime-kun…"

Saitō waited for Okita to either ask the question directly or to give up. He had honestly expected to have longer than  _this_  before people found out.

"Well? You two look way too much alike right now, you know? But seriously? Are you telling me that Hajime  _had_  to marry Chizuru-chan? I assumed Hijikata-san just said that to get Kondō-san to agree to things…"

Saitō heard himself sigh audibly. At the same time, he felt slightly relieved to be able to get this particular discussion out of the way. Regardless of what others thought of Sōji, Saitō felt that they understood each other better than most, and had each other's backs—quite literally—when it counted. He disliked the way that they had seemed at odds for several weeks now.

"Chizuru is with child. Yes, it should be too soon to tell, but Sen-hime and Satoshi-sama are quite certain." Saitō had intended to explain more, but he sensed a change in the other man's demeanor that shot him to his feet with his hand hovering over his katana. A moment later, Okita had his hands pressed to his temples and his head bowed.

"You know… Hajime-kun…" he ground out between clenched teeth, "whoever this guy is, he  _really_  hates your guts. Lucky for you that I personally find it kind of funny that you've gone from being a badass to an anxious dad— _godsdammit_  come  _on_  Yamazaki! You were their prize pupil— _do_  something!"

"I'm  _trying_  Okita-san!"

In fact, Saitō could tell that Yamazaki had somehow managed to build a clumsy but serviceable focus—an impressive achievement. The shinobi was on his feet warily studying Okita, but he was clearly unsure what to do next. Saitō clamped down hard on his own uncertainty and focussed on Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki. Do you think that Okita is in contact with anyone by way of magic—can you tell?"

He saw Yamazaki frown, but there wasn't an immediate 'no'."

"I think… that Okita-san is somehow keeping everything inside him? I don't know how to describe it. But if he were not—"

"—the stubborn asshole that I am—"

"—then I think that he would be projecting his thoughts quite clearly and—"

"—and I'd be trying to kill Hajime, yes, okay, I've think we've got that part, thanks— _shit_!"

In the blink of an eye, Okita's sword was in his hand. Saitō blocked the strike with ease; apart from anything else, Sōji was clearly still fighting his compulsion to injure his comrade.

Saitō pushed Okita off the porch and into the sparse grass of the inner courtyard. They circled each other warily, each aware that they were wielding blades, not wooden  _bokken_. Saitō prayed that either the first clash of metal hadn't woken Chizuru (improbable), or that she would have enough sense not to leave her room (possible but unlikely).

A moment later, several things seemed to happen at once: first, Saitō blocked another manic swing from Okita, and then managed to lock their blades, so that the sword fight turned into something closer to a test of brute strength; second, Yamazaki gave a low cry of triumph while at the same time stepping directly into the path of Takeda Kanryusai, who had come from around the corner at a run. The latter gaped at Saitō and Okita, who turned as one to regard him, and then stumbled over Yamazaki. Miraculously (in Saitō's opinion), Chizuru didn't so much as appear at a window.

"What—" began Takeda, getting to his feet with reasonable agility for a tall man who had just fallen (more or less) on his face.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" put in Okita, with an edge to his voice that verged on murderous.

"Is there a problem?" asked Saitō calmly.

"Fights between captains aren't allowed," muttered Takeda, who appeared to be trying to make sense of the situation. "I heard the clash of swords…"

"Hajime-kun and I spar all the time—might want to try it yourself someday. Who knows, maybe you'd learn how to use a sword."

"Merely a demonstration of blocking compared to binding," affirmed Saitō. His face was polite and as unrevealing as usual.

"Strange timing—aren't you coming to dinner?"

This time both captains stared at him in silence, one impassive and the other openly contemptuous. From behind him, Yamazaki cleared his throat.

"Takeda-san." When the soon-to-be-captain glanced over at him, Yamazaki bowed politely. "In case you are too busy speaking with the Commander after dinner, please allow me to congratulate you now."

The other man visibly relaxed and inclined his head gravely.

"Thank you, Yamazaki-kun." He hesitated a moment, then nodded to Saitō and Okita and hurried away, as if the reference to Kondō-san had reminded him that it would not do to be late for dinner himself.

"Sōji?"

"I don't know—sorry. Seems better now though. Yamazaki?"

"I'm not sure, Okita-san. Something I did… worked. However, there was an instant where my interference may have hindered what you were doing." Yamazaki glanced uneasily in the direction Takeda had taken. "Or maybe what I was doing was helping and I became momentarily distracted by Takeda-san's approach."

Saitō had already vanished into his room to check on Chizuru. To his surprise, she was fast asleep and smiling slightly.

 _I have been watching over Yukimura-sama,_  Amagiri told him calmly, after the usual polite "mental knock".  _It seemed best that she rest uninterrupted._

 _What happened with Sōji?_  Saitō found that his 'mental voice' sounded far less calm than he wished.

_I do not know, Hajime-kun. A long watch by farsight alone requires a certain amount of discipline; I deemed it to be more important to ensure the security of your wife than to focus directly on your conflict with Okita-san._

Saitō acknowledged the point and tried not to allow frustration to cloud his judgment. He thanked Amagiri for his care, doing his best not to mind that he needed somebody else to guard her while he dealt with other matters.

When he returned to Okita and Yamazaki, he found them talking quietly about what might have happened. It was the least confrontational discussion he had seen between them in some time.

"Ready to go, Hajime-kun?"

"Is Yukimura-san well?"

"Chizuru is well," Saitō said briefly. "Sōji, are you sure—"

"We'll know better later this evening how I'm doing, won't we?" Okita gave Saitō a mocking smile. "But whether it was Yamazaki's mumbo jumbo or remembering just how much I hate having to hold back in a fight—especially against you!—I  _feel_  like something's gone. Gone in a good way." He shrugged, clearly unwilling to discuss the subject further.

"Then—"

"And don't think I've forgotten what you were saying just before things went sideways," Okita added. "Because, I have the weirdest idea that it was  _that_  little nugget of information that set things off. However… right now I suppose we have to go see Takeda crowned and all that."

Yamazaki blinked at the description and Saitō smiled faintly. "Please go on ahead, Yamazaki," he told the shinobi.

" _Hai_.  _Shitsurei_."

Saitō and Okita waited for Yamazaki to disappear from view before starting out along a different route to the larger common room where dinner would be served. They were both thoughtful—about what had just happened and the internal politics to come with the naming of new captains and changes to the roster.

"We were neck-deep even before we knew there was something to be neck deep  _in_ ," grumbled Okita softly.

" _Aa._ "

"You know what I think?"

Saitō stopped and looked at his companion, waiting. They could hear the noise from the hall by now, but the corridor they were in was quiet.

"I think you're going to be very, very busy trying to do two jobs at once. I don't like it."

There was no hostility in Okita's voice—it was a statement, not an accusation.

 _I feel the same way, Sōji_ ," he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I get that." Okita laughed when Saitō's eyes widened at having been 'overheard'. "I'm not reading your mind! I just know how to read your lack of expression." Still grinning, he gestured ahead.

"Come on, we don't want to miss anything. Takeda'll be boring as hell, but Shinpachi's going to be fuming. Can't blame him, of course, but it's fun to watch."

* * *

**Part II—Kichiro Takes a Stand**

* * *

The first meeting between Sen and her newest Shinsengumi protégés had been at best a mixed success; in comparison, the follow-up training that evening at the Sumi in Shimabara went fairly smoothly. There were several surprises, however. The greatest of these was a last-minute change to the guest list, although if Chiharu hadn't been distracted by her own concerns—and her meddling cousin—it wouldn't have caught her so much off-guard.

Earlier in the evening, Chiharu had finally decided that she wouldn't wait to speak with Chikage before talking to Kichirō about the  _possibility_ that they might have part-Oni siblings of whom they'd known nothing before. After dinner, but well before the ten o'clock appointment with the Shinsengumi, she'd taken her increasingly sulky younger brother out into the gardens to chat. He'd immediately perked up, correctly sensing capitulation.

"So now I get to find out why all the captains were in the house today? And why I'm not allowed to come tonight?"

"You can't come tonight because I'd rather not take you into Shimabara. It's… inappropriate." Chiharu had been embarrassed, and Kichirō had immediately smirked.

"Seems to me that it would be far more  _inappropriate_  for you than for me," he'd countered, with the brazen triumph of one who knows he's in the right.

"I'm going to chaperone and guard Sen-hime," she'd told him firmly, suppressing her qualms with an effort. "It's not the same."

"Not the same in what way?" Kichirō had stopped and put his hands on his hips, looking simultaneously ridiculous and… not.

He was as tall as his older brother, and it seemed as though he was gaining breadth in his shoulders every day. As somebody—probably Prince Satoshi—had mentioned, he took more after their more distant ancestors in build and temperament than Chikage, for all that the two looked so much alike. At fifteen, approaching sixteen, he was practically a man grown by human standards—although men like Harada-san and Hijikata-san would undoubtedly see him as a boy for a long time to come. As an Oni, he would technically become an adult once he passed his Trial of Mind, and Chiharu couldn't deny that he'd shown greater overall maturity than she'd expected over the past week. Frankly, it was unsettling.

"I'm not exactly sure," she'd finally said, thinking through her words. "I suppose… it's not the same for the obvious reasons, really. I have no business there except to accompany the Princess. You are—nominally—of an age to go for other reasons."

Having won his initial point, Kichirō had naturally become completely flustered at Chiharu's implication.

"Onee-san! That's—I wouldn't—and you—" He'd come to a choking halt at that point.

"Well, you asked why it was different," she'd told him, sounding tired even to her own ears. "Besides, even Chikage-san visits there and prefers to have pretty women pour his drinks, despite his disdain for all humans, including human women."

Kichirō had given up his theatrical pose, his face visibly red even in the uncertain light of evening. He'd persevered, though.

"You should let me come, Haru-chan," he'd said seriously. "I know you don't take me very seriously, but I can protect you, you know. It's one thing for you to meet with men—with people!—here, but Onii-sama would  _not_  want you going out at night without me."

He'd left it at that, which had impressed Chiharu more than anything else. They'd both known that he was right, and he hadn't tried to push matters by pointing out that Chikage would be  _especially_  unhappy with the company she would be keeping. Maybe that's why she'd finally just told him everything—other than the news about Chizuru-chan, which wasn't any of their business to know, really.

Predictably, he'd been simultaneously horrified and ecstatic to find out he had half-brothers (Chiharu's comment about it being 'probably' true had slid right off him). He'd said all that one would expect about the news that his father had apparently deceived their mother at some point in the years just before Chiharu's own birth, but hadn't seen the implication—as Chiharu had—that his behaviour might have affected his wife's and her babies' health. Had her sister died in order for Okita Sōji and Heisuke Tōdō to be born? It was very troubling. Especially since her father's actions seemed inconsistent with she and her sister being conceived at all. In any event, her personal views about the 'mythical' Trial of Heart had changed drastically over the past week with Osen-chan—and the Shisengumi.

"But it's no wonder that Heisuke-kun and I are so much alike, then!" Kichirō had told her, distress over his father—of whom he had only hazy recollections—set aside in favour of immediate possibilities. Chiharu had been rather daunted, in fact—Chikage would not be pleased to know that Kichirō could set aside his father's supposed infidelity with a part-blood so lightly.

"And what do you think of Okita-san?" she'd asked him, genuinely curious to know if he'd found the man as irritating as she had.

"Okita-san is… different than I expected," Kichirō had responded slowly. "I think that he's probably very strong and—this will sound odd—but he's a little like Onii-sama. He also reminds me a bit of Saitō-sama. It's difficult to explain. He teases a little like Onii-sama, though… maybe?"

They'd looked at each other for a few moments, and then tacitly left it at that. Chiharu had realized that Kichirō was quite right: Okita-san was strong, arrogant, and more than a little scary; and he constantly tested people. What Kichirō hadn't had time—or experience—to see was Okita-san's deep streak of loyalty and vulnerability, the latter so well hidden that Chiharu had only realized the truth because she'd been determined to overcome her initial dislike for the man who was probably her half-brother. Of course, Okita-san would be furious if he'd known what she'd found out, so she would just have to keep it to herself.

"So, now that you've told me about them, is it okay for me to speak with them more? Heisuke-kun and Okita-san I mean?" Kichirō had recalled her from her thoughts by raising the next issue.

She'd reminded him that only Chikage could decide whether or not to acknowledge them, but Kichirō had stubbornly refused to accept that decision. Much like Heisuke-kun, he'd insisted that there was no reason not to acknowledge each other on an informal basis. He was wrong, of course—they both were. Kazama Chikage would be angry if his siblings chose to have even an 'informal' familial relationship with a member of the Shinsengumi, and he would be in the right… probably. Chiharu couldn't forget the way that Saitō-sama had fought the Yukishima siblings for Sen-chan's sake. He had undoubtedly saved Chiharu from the  _rasetsu_ , and although his ability to kill appalled her, she had never seen him behave otherwise than honourably. Amagiri had judged him worthy of trust, and that was no small thing. Moreover, Saitō-sama's comrades had saved him in turn—the outcome had hung in the balance until Harada-san and Nagakura-san arrived. Could such men really just be set aside and ignored?

In the end, she'd told Kichirō that she wouldn't stop him from doing as he chose, but that he had to know that Chikage-san would be unhappy about his dealing with the Shinsengumi. Kichirō had nodded, but he'd been unusually tight-lipped and thoughtful after their discussion. He'd asked one other question that had surprised her.

"Osen-chan likes Harada-san doesn't she? I mean"—he'd swallowed in obvious embarrassment—"not just as, as an acquaintance… you know?"

"Since when do you notice—or care about—such things, Kirō-kun?" she'd asked in return.

"Well… it seems to me… that things will be  _complicated_  if Onii-sama says that Okita-san and Heisuke-kun aren't proper relatives, but Osen-chan marries a man who is their comrade and presumably no better-born."

Chiharu had felt unequal to explaining everything she had learned or guessed about Suzuka Gozen, First Princess of Yase and likely mother of Harada Sanosuke-san. She had her own qualms about her cousin's obvious attraction to the spearman, who somehow managed to be both human and strangely Oni at the same time. In any event, she'd agreed with Kichirō that it would be—already was—complicated, and then given in to his repeated demand to accompany her to Shimabara.

Osen-chan hadn't been overly troubled by Kichirō's decision to join them. She had been very clear with him that he was to follow her order implicitly, however. He had promised to look after Osen-chan and Chiharu so solemnly that the young women hadn't been able to look at each other for fear of laughing. Then he had informed them that he knew perfectly well that they didn't take him seriously, but that it was the still the right thing to do—which had effectively silenced them.

Kimiko-sama's rooms at the Sumi in Shimabara were commodious and well-appointed. Osen-chan was clearly known to the senior staff, and serving women prepared drinks and small trays of snacks at her request. Chiharu watched in amusement as a very pretty young geisha 'looked after' Kichirō, insisting on pouring his  _sake_  and personally arranging his tray of food. Kichirō was not yet as fond of  _sake_  as his older brother, but he was clearly determined to pretend to be at ease, red cheeks notwithstanding. His older sister was relieved when Osen-chan politely dismissed the girl, who appeared to be genuinely smitten with the handsome and courteous young lord.

Sen's only comment to Kichirō afterward had been an unsympathetic "… and is that  _really_  how you want the others to find you? Half drunk and in the company of a geisha?" Chiharu had appreciated her cousin's intervention, which would not have come as well from an older sister.

In fact, Sen's action had been just in time, as Heisuke-kun and Harada-san had come in a very short time afterward. Chiharu, who had sat demurely in a corner while her cousin and Kimiko-sama's women had organized the room, kept her eyes lowered when they entered, suddenly unsure how to greet Heisuke-kun. Her brother had shown no such uncertainty. Chiharu stifled a small sigh for the storm to come with Chikage.

"Heisuke-kun! Harada-san!" Kichirō jumped to his feet with a pleased smile. From under her eyelashes, Chiharu saw him speak briefly with Harada-san before the latter moved away. Then he turned to Heisuke and bowed slightly. "Heisuke-kun, I am only allowed to speak for myself, but it seems that we have more in common than I knew. I hope we can be friends."

Heisuke-kun's face lit up and he grinned. "You bet! Besides, I still owe you for my mistake the other day, right? Although I've been told over and over again that we aren't allowed to do any training here—so we'll have to spar another time."

Kichirō's shoulders relaxed a fraction. He'd made his choice and acted on it, but he'd been nervous about rejection—Chiharu hadn't realized that. She sensed a presence at her side and looked up in surprise to see Harada-san.

" _Konbanwa_ , Haru-chan—or would you prefer Chiharu-sama this evening? I'd understand if you did." Harada spoke with his usual direct charm, but Chiharu could sense his wariness. It seemed general, not directed at her or anything in particular; this was a captain of the Shinsengumi out on business, rather than Harada-san at ease in Shimabara—or even at her cousin's home.

" _Konbanwa_ , Harada-san. Either form of address is fine when there are no strangers present."

Harada sat down beside her and nodded slightly at Heisuke and Kichirō. "I see you decided to allow your brother to come with you. He seems like a good kid."

"He told me that it was far more improper for me to be here than him; consequently, he is here as my bodyguard and chaperone." Chiharu met Harada's quizzical amber eyes—such Oni eyes the man had!—and couldn't help but smile. "And, of course,  _I'm_  here as Osen-chan's body-guard and chaperone, since she decided that it would be best to be here rather than leave me to fend for myself."

The tall man beside her grinned. "Osen-chan told me to come over and talk to you so that you wouldn't make Kirō-kun more nervous than he already is."

Chiharu couldn't help an indignant glare at her cousin who waved at her and then went to the door to greet Okita-san and Yamazaki-san. And— _Hijikata-san_? For just an instant, Chiharu registered surprise and something  _almost_  like interest. Then she stiffened, feeling betrayed. Her cousin had sent Harada-san over to distract her and it had worked! She hadn't registered who it was until he stood in the doorway, as dark and uncompromising as ever.

 _And handsome_.

 _Don't put thoughts into my mind!_  she snapped at Sen.  _Just because_ you _have a mind full of romance and tall spearmen—_

 _Just the one,_  her cousin told her, smirking—at least from Chiharu's mental point of view.

" _Konbanwa_ , Hijikata-san, Okita-san, Yamazaki-san." Sen greeted her new guests in strict order of rank, her expression carefully polite.

Harada-san bowed slightly to Chiharu, and then rose to greet his commanding officer. Heisuke-kun also jumped up, but with less grace and more… concern.

"Hijikata-san! Um—wasn't expecting you here—not that it's a problem! But where's Hajime-kun? And Chizuru-chan?"

"Hi Heisuke! Nice to see you too—and Kichirō, right?" Okita bowed to Sen, flicked his eyes over to Chiharu and nodded, and walked over to clap Kichirō on the shoulder. "Did Heisuke already tell you that we're not allowed to get to any trouble tonight?" His eyebrows quirked, eliciting a slight smile from Kichirō. "Although now that Hijikata-san's with us it's more like a real party."

Kichirō, no fool, bowed slightly and let Heisuke respond to Okita-san. Chiharu applauded his restraint, although she still wished that he weren't there at all.

"I decided that I should look in on things tonight," Hijikata said calmly. He nodded to Heisuke and Harada by way of greeting and bowed politely to Chiharu. "Good evening, Chiharu-sama. As I don't wish to renege on our bargain, I will provide your training this evening. Kichirō-kun too, since he's here."

"Ah—Hijikata-san," Sen started to protest.

"Training doesn't always mean melee, Sen-hime. Your guests—especially Kichirō-kun—need time to work on their stance, footwork and grip."

Chiharu saw the challenge in his gaze and tilted her head slightly. She was dressed for an evening out—although not as a geisha, of course!—and she knew that she looked just as she ought for a high-born lady of the Oni. Her kimono was not designed for swordwork.

"Your pardon, Hijikata-san, but while you are no doubt correct, you will have to train Kichirō-kun without me. I am not dressed for the occasion."  _As you can clearly see_ , said her slightly disapproving expression.

"I understand the difficulty, Chiharu-sama. Fortunately, I suspect that Sen-hime has suitable garments for you in her dressing room—as long as we choose a time toward the end of the night, it should be fine." He gave her a level look. "I prefer to discharge my obligations, my lady, and that means making the best of situations as they arise. There was an unexpected opportunity tonight."

"You mean you ended up  _here_?" demanded Heisuke, obviously less than pleased.

"The Shinsengumi appointed new officers today, Chiharu-sama. Consequently, many of the Shinsengumi leaders are here to celebrate along with several of our men." His gaze swept the room. "I have made arrangements so that this evening's plans would not be entirely overset. However, it will mean that we need to be watchful of the time, and I will expect everyone to spend some time elsewhere. Okita and Yamazaki know where the other officers are located."

Sen-hime smiled at Chiharu and her guests. "Well, now that Hijikata-san has  _arranged_  things, we should make the best of our time." She turned her attention to Okita. "Shall we begin, Okita-san?"

"Great idea, Princess." Ignoring Sen's look of surprise at his cheerful response, Okita nodded pleasantly at Kichirō and went to take a seat in one corner. "There's something I want to ask you about."

* * *

**Part III—To Give What is Truly Wanted**

* * *

Saitō stepped into his room carrying a tray of food. He'd completed a full round of the compounds and found everything in order. He was very grateful to the Vice Commander for assigning him to watch over Headquarters while everyone went out to celebrate with the newly promoted officers. It had seemed quite logical, as well. The First and Second Division Captains should attend along with the commanders, and of course Hijikata-san would ensure that those who needed to train with Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama could spend some time doing so.

He set down the tray and lit one of the lamps. Chizuru shifted in her sleep and then her eyes blinked open. Her expression changed from pleasure at seeing him to dismay at the realization of how late it was.

"Oh no! Hajime, why did you let me sleep so long?"

Saitō moved swiftly over to the bed and knelt beside her. "Is that really an appropriate greeting for your husband?" he asked solemnly.

Chizuru scrubbed hurriedly at her eyes and then smiled a little. "No?" A few minutes passed pleasantly in assuring each other of their mutual affection, and then Saitō sat back on his heels.

"I brought you dinner," he said, more reluctant to return to his duty than he could have ever believed possible. Embarrassed by rather  _vivid_  thoughts of what he could be doing instead, he hurried to bring over the tray. "Everyone is out, so I can't stay long. But I will check in with you from time to time."

"Oh… I see. Couldn't I come with you?"

"No. That is not possible this evening." Not when his rounds included the  _rasetsu_  caged in Maekwa House.

Chizuru heard the finality in his tone and nodded. "Alright, Hajime. Is there  _anything_  I can do to help this evening?"

"Yes. I knew that you would ask, so Gen-san gave me today's mending for you to look after— _if_  you were feeling better and up to doing such work by lantern-light. I've brought extra candles."

His wife seemed to be blinking tears out of her eyes, and Saitō tensed slightly. Apparently there was nothing wrong, however; rather, Chizuru flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Hajime. You are so very kind to me!"

Startled, but pleased, her husband returned her fond embrace—after moving the soup carefully out of the way. Yamazaki had told him that it was important for her to eat well, after all.

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:**  Sometimes I think I have too much fun with my writing... Although I am trying to move on with the plot, I enjoy showing where everyone is at and how they're doing.  I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!  Kichiro-kun is an interesting lad.  I wonder how Chikage is going to deal with him?

On a side note, artwork for the various chapters, much of it drawn by Kawaii-Ash of tumblr and DeviantArt, can be seen on my tumblr page (impracticaldemon).  

**~ImpracticalOni**


	89. Mind Games

 

**Author's Note:**

I am now within about a chapter of the next major historical event-the Battle of Hamaguri Gate, also called the Kinmon Rebellion.

The current chapter sets the stage for this, even as Saitou is trying to figure out when and how he going to extricate Kazama Amagiri Kenshin, visit his father, and prevent his wife from healing every lost soul she comes across. It's a long chapter, and took some time to write, because I wanted to let the characters tell the story, and they each have a different perspective on what is going on.

Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews and comments on the last chapter, and especially to  **Poivron Rouge**  for putting me out of my misery: it was nice to see a nice round 600 after staring at 599 reviews for three weeks. I'm odd that way...

Thank you also to new readers - it gives me confidence to know that I can keep you interested for the length of three books! I hope you'll stick with this story.

_~ ImpracticalOni_

* * *

**Chapter 89—Mind Games**

* * *

**Part I—Long Distance Call**

* * *

Shiranui Kyō was not the most sensitive Oni of his generation—or so he was fond of pointing out whenever his more outrageous behaviour got him into trouble with his own kind. It might even be true, at least in terms of the Gifts of Mind and Soul—but that was more of a comment on the unusually strong abilities of Kazama Chikage, Kazama Chiharu, and Princess Sen than an objective assessment of Shiranui himself. Also, as Amagiri never failed to tell him whenever they met for any length of time, Shiranui preferred not to acknowledge his own strength in certain areas. The truth was that the careful scheming of Shiranui's grandfather and great-grandfather had resulted in a noticeable strengthening of the clan's main line—along with the subtle indications of inbreeding.

"And why the hell am I thinking about this crap now anyway?" Shiranui demanded out loud, scowling at an unfortunate tree, but not so irritated that he deigned to take a pot-shot at the squirrel that rushed away into the evening gloom at the sound of his voice. In fact, he never shot at animals, but he refused to admit that this was a matter of compassion—and long-held Oni values—rather than a shortage of ammunition.

He had left the Satsuma camp later than planned, as things had turned out. It was his own fault for having stopped for a drink while still within Kazama's reach—though the gods knew he'd needed the drink. As a result, he's been forced into another discussion regarding recent events, and his second parting with his cousin had been far more strained than the first. For some reason, Kazama had pushed him even harder than in the past to give up his involvement with his close friend Takasugi and the Chōshu in order to concentrate on the problems within the Shiranui clan; in the end, only the intervention of Amagiri Hideaki had prevented an open rift.

Shiranui wished very much that Takasugi was waiting for him at the end of today's journey—and not just because the Chōshu were probably about to get their butts handed to them in the near future by attempting too much, too soon, and with too few troops. Nor was it solely because he missed the most exciting lover that he'd met since first discovering sex as a source of entertainment—although an hour or two of that kind of distraction would go a long way toward alleviating his present mood. Mostly, he wanted to talk to somebody smart and trustworthy about what was going on within the Oni clans—and how it might affect human matters and the balance of power in Japan as a whole. Takasugi Shinsaku had a tremendous gift for seeing things clearly, and he was the one person Shiranui had ever met who seemed to accept him entirely for who he was.

"Wonder what  _he'd_  do about Kazama's current snit-fit?" he muttered to himself. "And what the hell is going on with Amagiri, anyway?  _I'm_  supposed to be the crazy one, dammit! What possessed him to put his life on the line for some Shinsengumi yes-man?" Shiranui's ability with Fast Travel was only moderate, but he could tell that he was raising a small wind around him and he rather liked the effect.  _I feel badly for Hideaki-kun, that's for damn sure—or I would if he weren't just as stodgy as Amagiri but without even Amagiri's itty-bitty sense of humour._

Even as these thoughts chased each other through his mind, he could tell that he was losing the battle not to think about the man who was at the center of Kazama's extreme ill-temper: Shinsengumi Captain Saitō Hajime, former nobody-in-particular and now apparently the acknowledged head of a long-dead Oni clan. Husband of the last known Heir to the Eastern Clans. Illegitimate son and unwanted brother… Shiranui slowed his pace as the aggravating face with its even more aggravating indigo hair—only a few shades darker than Shiranui's own—appeared clearly before his mind's eye.

"And how the hell do  _I_  know what my father's going to do about it?" he snarled.

His final discussion with Kazama had been unpleasantly tense. Amagiri's defection was never touched on directly, but to Shiranui it had seemed to permeate most of the conversation. In any event, having mastered enough of his rage to contemplate more than his immediate grievances, Kazama had begun to give some thought to how the other Oni clans would react to the sudden existence of a formerly-human, entirely human-raised Oni lord. For the most part, Shiranui had simply let Kazama talk, but inevitably Kazama had wanted Shiranui's views on how his father would handle the situation—including Sen-hime's declaration that Shiranui Toshio-sama was Saitō's natural father.

Shiranui was well-aware of his father's inherited love for "good" marriages, and he suspected that this bias would overcome any concerns that Lord Shiranui might have about offending his wife and existing children by acknowledging a bastard son. A match between an acknowledged son and the Lady of the Eastern Clans would suit his father very well. At the same time, the marriage tie would make it far more likely that Lord Shiranui would agree to acknowledge Yukimura Chizuru as the Lady of the Eastern Clans in the first place. Shiranui hadn't bothered to sugar-coat any of this for Kazama, who was perfectly capable of drawing the same conclusions for himself. On the other hand, Shiranui hadn't said anything at all about his personal feelings on the matter, and Kazama had been willing to assume that Shiranui would regard the freshly-minted Oni as an insulting irritation at best and a serious danger at worst—which wasn't far from the truth.

_None of it's my problem_ , Shiranui told himself.  _Except that you promised to acknowledge him as your brother_ , he argued back.  _He may have all the personality of an empty bucket, but you gave your word to consider him your brother if he passed the Trials._  Shiranui swore aloud, put his hands on his hips, and glared up at the rapidly darkening sky.

"I'm done with Oni politics, Amagiri! Wasn't interested before, not interested now. It's fun to watch the rest of you get your tail-feathers in a knot, but that's it. Okay? My life is  _mine_. Your protégé may be my brother, but so what? It might stop me from killing him, but that's about it. And who knows what'll happen if we end up on different sides of this human war that's coming?"

Only abnormally quick reflexes kept Shiranui from literally falling over from surprise when he suddenly got an answer to his rant.

"You always did underestimate your power, Kyō," said a clear voice in his mind.

"Amagiri?!"

"Indeed."

"I wasn't trying to reach you."

"…"

"I really wasn't!"

"What is it that you wish to discuss, Kyō?"

"Nothing." Shiranui suspected that he sounded sullen, rather than composed.

"I cannot help Kazama Chikage-sama any further, Kyō. I can only hope that he will eventually understand the difference between arrogance and pride, and see that the first inevitably corrupts the second. His vision of what it means to be an Oni is distorted."

"I believe in Takasugi and his dream for Japan," countered Shiranui, somewhat obscurely. "That's it. I'm never going to see things the same way as you do."

"That is possible, of course. But I doubt that you will find your way as obvious as you'd like it to be."

There was a long moment of silence, and Shiranui became aware of the steady drain on his energy that indicated that he was—against all probability—responsible for this contact with Amagiri. He was about to cut the connection, when his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why did you do it Amagiri? You're a traditionalist to the core—why did you have to rescue a captain of the Shinsengumi, of all people?"

Amagiri's answer came back without hesitation; he must have thought the matter through several times already, after all.

"Sen-hime asked for my assistance. That meant that she judged the matter to be one of importance. Also, I agreed with her that the situation had arisen directly because of Kazama-sama's actions—actions that were clearly contrary to the proper conduct of any Oni, let alone one of Kazama-sama's stature. Finally, I must admit to personal interest: I could not understand how a part-Oni of Saitō's kind could exist, and I was drawn enough to the man to wish for his survival."

Shiranui could feel his jaw drop; he'd never expected Amagiri to be so frank with him. His former mentor hadn't even bothered to point out that Saitō's position with the Shinsengumi was irrelevant, from Amagiri's perspective at least. It took a moment for the younger Oni to regain his usual flippancy, and it sounded weak, even in his own ears.

"Well, I have to give you credit for sowing far more chaos than I ever have. And what do you think of this marriage of his?"

"They suit each other and will do well together. It would be better if he were to leave the Shinsengumi, of course, but those are not matters to be resolved in an instant."

"That's it? Seriously? I mean, maybe they're a cute couple—I wouldn't know—but holy shit Amagiri! The girl's practically royalty and Saitō's just a hitman for the bloody bakufu!"

"Your judgment is clouded, Kyō. Your  _brother_  is a great deal more complex than you acknowledge. The fact that his current allegiance is to those who oppose your friend Takasugi does not alter either his abilities or his value to the Oni."

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. Anyway, it's getting difficult to hold this connection, so I should be going, okay?" He could tell that Amagiri was amused by his graceless retreat, but he didn't care. Even as he banished Amagiri's face and voice from his mind, he remembered the demon-killing blade sitting in Kazama's room and wished that he could have somehow conveyed his—dismay? sympathy?—regarding Amagiri's punishment. Upon consideration, perhaps it was for the best; Amagiri was probably sick to death of sympathy by now, since he was stuck surrounded by women in Kyoto.

* * *

**Part II—A Night Out With the Girls**

* * *

**_Souji_ **

Sōji made a point of keeping his more irritable comments to a minimum while he worked with Sen-hime. He told her that it was a matter of efficiency, and for the most part it was—he was quite serious about learning what he needed to know and then getting back to his regular duties. At the same time, Sen-hime had surprised him by sticking wholly to the lesson; she'd made no further comment regarding his probable relationship to the Kazama clan, nor had she responded to any of his carefully baited teasing regarding Harada. It had been disconcerting and somewhat annoying.

Before they'd started, he'd asked her to see if anything had changed with respect to the influence on his mind that she'd detected before. He'd been optimistic that she would find some kind of improvement, but he hadn't gotten the response for which he'd hoped.

"I can't tell, Okita-san. I'm not saying that there is no difference, but you must remember that I did not examine your situation completely to begin with. You were—understandably—resistant. Your personal defenses to direct mental attack are considerable. Unfortunately, as I said before, it appears as though they have been compromised in specific ways over time. Whoever did this was exceptionally gifted."

"But I'm sure that something happened! Something went wrong, but I was able to fight it off—possibly with Yamazaki's help. And I really feel like there's less of a problem now."

"What was the trigger?"

Sōji had hesitated, and then said, very softly, "Saitō admitted the nature of Chizuru-chan's… condition."

Sen had clearly been surprised—and concerned.

"I guessed, that's all," Sōji had hastened to say. "It's not like Saitō was going around telling people."

"I see. That makes sense, I suppose… and I expect that you rarely guess wrong."

"Meaning?"

"You are very perceptive. A natural talent that you have trained. You are also observant, which isn't quite the same thing. In any event, it is a powerful combination."

"But somebody still got to me," Sōji had muttered, frustrated.

"Yes. If I had to guess, somebody with similar talents. More than that, somebody good at understanding and exploiting certain types of weakness."

"What do you mean?" Not that he hadn't understood, but he'd been curious what she'd say.

"Okita-san… You excel at finding and exploiting weakness—for example, you know exactly how to make every one of your comrades uncomfortable. Now you have met somebody with an even greater—or better trained—talent for the same thing."

"Fine, guess I'd better fix that, right?"

Sen had given him a steady look that had made him uneasy.

"I think it's up to you to decide what you need to 'fix': do you wish to reduce your own weaknesses or improve your ability to exploit the failings of others?"

He'd been unable to restrain an annoyed laugh. "Both, obviously. What is your point?" But he'd known, really, what she was suggesting; he just didn't like it. She'd hesitated, and then shaken her head. Just one more person who didn't want to take on his 'bad attitude'. Apparently, she'd caught that thought.

"What good would it do for me to tell you that you have a tendency to be resentful and bitter? You know yourself better than I do, presumably. I will be plain with you: you've been attacked through those negative perceptions and emotions to which you cling the most tightly."

The anger had come bubbling to the surface—people always thought they understood him better than they did—but it had been tinged with a "what if". What if she was right?

"I'll think about it," he'd heard himself say, to his own surprise. Then he'd gone back to his original point. "I still think something's better now."

"You may be correct—as I said before. But your situation is complicated, Okita-san. You have no wish to become an Oni except to the extent that it will make you more useful to a  _human_  organization, on behalf of  _human_  interests. This sets up a peculiar conundrum, in my opinion: you have an Oni's natural ability to become what you believe in most strongly—more than most part-Oni, I suspect; and you have your Kazama ancestors' unusually strong potential for the Gifts of Mind; but you believe that you shouldn't become an Oni. You truly dislike the idea of standing in two worlds like Saitō-san."

"So?" Sōji had hated the feeling of being analysed. But he'd also been uncomfortably aware that he'd sort of demanded the analysis.

"So what if the relief you felt—the sense of being less vulnerable to attack—wasn't so much a change in external or imposed circumstances as some kind of internal acceptance of being Oni? At least to the extent of being able to directly reject part of the manipulation?"

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" He'd been holding onto his temper with both hands by that point. But he'd come to the Sumi that evening absolutely determined to get as much as possible out of the evening—with a view not to having to repeat the experience, of course.

Sen-hime hadn't answered the mostly rhetorical question. He was glad for that, actually.

"It's possible that Yamazaki-san helped you to undo some kind of malicious magic," she'd said instead. "But it's just as likely that his rather surprising ability to see various energies helped him to sever whatever connection had been formed, or was forming, to your assailant. In which case you may feel more at ease now simply because you are more confident in your ability to defeat whatever 'hooks' are still in place."

Relieved by the return to specifics, Sōji had just nodded and abandoned the topic. He'd been disappointed—he'd hoped that the princess would tell Hijikata-san that he was now free of outside influence—but that was life. It just sucked for him that he kept having to rely on Hijikata's fanboy to help with the damn spy. Determination to become self-sufficient had helped him to remain civil throughout the rest of the evening's lessons, even though it hadn't been much fun.

Having to spend time celebrating with the new captains in between lessons had been a challenge, but Kondō-san had been happy to see him there, and he'd made sure to limit his time in Takeda's vicinity. Since it was expected of him, he'd made a point of congratulating the repugnant kiss-ass. However, he'd made sure that Kondō-san couldn't see his face when he'd assured Takeda that he would be sure to keep an eye on him for a while—to make sure things were going okay. He was pretty sure the guy had gotten the message.

* * *

**_Yamazaki_ **

Working with Yamazaki-san was easy, in that he was polite, attentive, and had a disciplined mind. Chiharu was very relieved not to be dealing with Okita-san, and suspected that the feeling was mutual, although he seemed to be in rather fey spirits in comparison to the surly, combative attitude of earlier in the day. However, she quickly discovered that trying to instruct Yamazaki on the basics of perceiving and blocking mental attacks was oddly pointless. He noticed virtually everything and his ability to shield himself was already very good for somebody with no access to the higher Gifts. After the first few minutes she'd simply asked point-blank:

"Yamazaki-san, who taught you to shield your  _ki_?"

"Saitō-san. Is there a problem, Chiharu-sama? I know that I am not yet as capable as the captain."

Chiharu had been at a loss for what to say. She had become tired of trying to deny the evidence of her own eyes and senses.

"There isn't a  _problem_ , Yamazaki-san," she'd ventured at last. "You are just more advanced than I'd expected."

Yamazaki had remained silent, no doubt patiently awaiting instructions. Chiharu thought that this passivity was at least partially assumed, or learned; there was an underlying spark in him that suggested that his calm was enforced, at least to some degree. She'd been told that he'd left his father's traditional medical practice in order to become a warrior. That suggested a more adventurous spirit than was immediately visible.

"Would you permit me to examine your aura more closely?" Chiharu asked, after a few moments of silence. "I give you my word not to do more than ensure that you are not at risk of overextending yourself."

The shinobi's unsmiling purple eyes held hers, and then he nodded gravely. For no apparent reason, Chiharu felt almost afraid. Not of Yamazaki-san, exactly, but of the potential that he represented to change the world—the Oni world—as she knew it. With an effort, she remained calm and extended her focus outward. She wove a very delicate web of Soul magic about her student, and felt Osen-chan glance curiously her way. No, not just Osen-chan—Harada-san as well.

_Yamazaki-san already knows most of what he needs to know in order to use most of the higher Gifts of Soul_ , she explained to Sen.  _I want to make sure that he is still… well._  She assumed that Osen-chan would pass along her comments to Harada-san. Personally, she found Harada-san even stranger than the rest of the Shinsengumi—his aura made her quite prepared to believe that Suzuka Gozen was his mother, whatever that meant.

Chiharu could tell that Yamazaki-san was following what she was doing, at least to a point. She kept her examination superficial, for fear of somehow setting off any magical booby-traps that she, Osen-chan and Chizuru-chan hadn't found before.

"I don't understand it, Yamazaki-san," she said eventually, "but you have developed further as an Oni just in the past day—or at least since the last time we met. I am concerned that something has happened to accelerate the process again, but at a loss to know what to do. I cannot detect that any outside influence—or magical force of any kind—is acting on you at the moment."

Yamazaki-san frowned slightly. "I do not feel unwell," he stated. "In fact, I feel better this evening than I felt earlier in the day." After a moment's thought he added, "I also felt no obvious ill effects after assisting Okita-san."

Osen-chan walked over at this point, followed by her—by Harada-san. Heisuke-kun had gone with Okita-san to whatever party it was that the Shinsengumi captains were supposed to attend. Kichirō looked up in interest from the corner of the room to which he'd retreated; Chiharu thought he must be bored, but so far he'd remained as unobtrusive as promised. If anything, he was more pensive than was normal for him.

"Maybe you could tell us again what happened with Okita-san," Sen suggested.

Since he'd already been over it once—and had the Vice Commander's permission to discuss the matter—Yamazaki described the sequence of events. Harada-san's eyes gleamed with amusement when he mentioned 'accidentally' stepping into Captain Takeda's path.

"I didn't realize that you'd formed a magical lens in order to study the problem better," said Sen, obviously startled.

"Did you learn that from our discussions earlier today?" asked Chiharu, equally taken aback.

"Yes, Chiharu-sama," answered Yamazaki. Sen-hime's statement didn't seem to require a response. "You made a point of using and demonstrating the technique more than once."

"But you don't feel unwell now?" pursued Sen.

"No, Sen-hime. I am quite well."

"I'm happy to hear it, but please, Yamazaki-san, be careful about using such a construct. We still haven't quite ensured your safety after all—from a sudden power overload, I mean."

"I understand, Sen-hime, but I cannot be overly cautious either."

"Why not let Yamazaki try it now?" suggested Harada. He only shrugged when Sen and Chiharu both turned to glare at him. "I know you're worried about him, but he's right—too cautious is just as bad as too reckless in our line of work. So let him show you what he can do, and if you can't detect any problem then let it go."

"But there has been a definite change," Chiharu protested. It didn't occur to her until she saw Harada's smile that she'd betrayed a certain amount of personal concern for the Shinsengumi shinobi. She reddened slightly.

"Then we need to figure out what caused it," Harada said calmly. "You good with that, Yamazaki?"

"Yes, Captain."

Sen-hime glowered at the spearman for a moment, and then sighed.

"Well, alright then. Yamazaki-san—if you would?"

Despite the discomfort of having so many eyes trained on him, Yamazaki nevertheless felt that he did a creditable job constructing a basic lens—or sigil or whatever it was called. Through it, he noted the crisp greens and blues of Chiharu-sama's aura, together with a soft purple haze and—he abruptly let go of the construct, not because of anything he'd seen, but out of simple fatigue.

"It's a direct drain on his stamina," noted Sen-hime coolly, from his right. "Far more than it would be for one of us."

"Agreed. But it was well-formed and there was no sign of anything otherwise amiss." Chiharu's tone was thoughtful. "How do you feel Yamazaki-san?"

"I'm fine," Yamazaki replied automatically.

"He's tired, but he's fine," commented Harada, from his left. "I mean, when Saitō really lost it you could just  _feel_  things go out of control."

"Yes, but we're trying to avoid getting anywhere near that point," noted Sen, a little defensively.

"Sen-hime? Chiharu-sama?" Yamazaki waited until he had their attention. "I appreciate your assistance tonight as well as earlier. However, Amagiri-san has offered to provide any further training and Hijikata-san agrees that this is an acceptable option. Amagiri-san has the experience of dealing directly with Saitō-san and I believe that he will balance any concerns for my health with my duties as a member of the Shinsengumi."

Neither of the women were happy about the implication that Amagiri-san might be a better instructor. On the other hand, they couldn't deny Yamazaki's logic. Moreover, Sen-hime was supposedly very busy at the moment with other matters, and Chiharu-sama was only in Kyoto temporarily. In fact, Yamazaki didn't entirely understand why they were working with Chiharu-sama at all, given her presumable allegiance to her older brother; however, both Hijikata-san and Saitō-san seemed to approve of her. Yamazaki found her distracting, which was both unexpected and a little troubling.

"Makes sense to me," Harada said into the silence that had formed. Yamazaki was relieved to be drawn back from his thoughts. "I'm hoping to speak with Amagiri-san myself."

"Not my uncle?" Sen asked provocatively.

Chiharu-sama gave her cousin a withering look, and Yamazaki had to restrain himself from similarly indicating his disapproval. The princess had made no real secret of her preference for Harada-san either previously or this evening; however, it was not the appropriate time and place for such comments, in Yamazaki's opinion. The Shinsengumi were here on business.

"No, I figure he'll have his hands full with Shinpachi," Harada replied calmly. Only somebody who knew him well, or an Oni gifted in reading emotional nuance—in other words, everyone present except Kichirō—would realize that he wasn't entirely comfortable with Sen's familiarity.

When Yamazaki took his leave of Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama, he wasn't surprised that the captain didn't accompany him immediately.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Yamazaki-kun," Harada told him. "And if I don't catch up with you then I'll see you later—okay?"

"Actually, I'm heading out to find Shimada now, Captain," Yamazaki responded. Although he wasn't back to his regular duties, he was supposed to keep a general eye out on tonight's patrol—and a watchful eye out for the rogue Oni.

"That's right—should've remembered. Well, don't let Shimada or Magoshi stir up trouble. They can be real hotheads if you aren't careful."

"Yes, Captain." Yamazaki couldn't help but smile slightly—not only was Shimada the very picture of good-natured calm, but Saitō-san's second-in-command was hardly one for wild behaviour. The mild joke was somehow reassuring, and he was sure that Harada-san intended it that way. With a final nod to all, including young Kichirō-kun, Yamazaki left to track down the Shinsengumi's night patrol.

Once the Shinsengumi Inspector had gone, Harada turned to an apprehensive Sen and touched her lightly on the shoulder. To her surprise, he didn't censure or scold her.

"Long day. You alright?"

"Oh…" Sen had to blink back sudden tears.

"Hey—it's okay. Between Sōji and Uncle Satoshi I think most of us are a little frayed."

Sen looked warily up at him. She could tell that he was making a significant effort to ignore her cousins' presence just across the room.

" _Uncle_  Satoshi?" she ventured at last.

"Well, he keeps trying to make a point of it, don't you find?" Harada quirked an eyebrow.

This time, Sen smiled. "Yes, I agree. I've never seen him get so  _involved_  before."

"He's a complicated guy. Have you ever thought that he may be worried about you?"

"Yes, but… honestly, I've seen more of him in the past week than I have since—ah, in the last two years."

"It's been a busy week." Harada removed his hand from her shoulder. "And I've gotta go before somebody—probably Shinpachi—gets sent to track me down."

"Nagakura-san isn't coming by, I gather. But Heisuke-kun and Okita-san will be back."

"Yep. And Hijikata-san will drop in toward the end to train Haru-chan and Kichirō."

"I haven't forgotten."

"I'll bet."

With that, Harada inclined his head to Sen, bowed slightly to Chiharu (and incidentally to Kichirō), and slipped out of the room.

* * *

**_Hijikata_ **

Chiharu tested the weight and balance of the sword in her hand and conceded that Hijikata-san had chosen a suitable weapon. She'd been surprised when he'd shown up with actual katanas, rather than  _bokken_ , but his explanation had made sense: given his limited time and theirs, it was more useful to work with the real thing than with wooden practice swords, especially since there was to be no sparring.

While Chiharu adjusted to the borrowed sword, Hijikata-san spoke with Kichirō and got him started on a quarter-time footwork-oriented drill. Normally, Kichirō was impatient with such things—his brother hadn't spent a great deal of time on footwork with him at any point—but his admiration for Hijikata-san appeared to be firmly intact. Chiharu had noticed with both amusement and dismay that he'd even made a point of tying his hair up much more neatly and firmly than usual this evening.

"Do you have a blade of your own?" Hijikata asked her, once her brother had begun his pattern.

"Yes, but although I brought it with me to my cousin's, I haven't trained with it since leaving home. I will have to become accustomed to wearing it."

Hijikata-san studied her appraisingly. "How so? Are you planning to start wearing hakama for more than training? It would be rather unconventional, to put it mildly."

"I have been considering it, at least when travelling. Though not like the boys' clothing that Chizuru-chan has been forced to wear—although I understand the reasons for it." Chiharu added the last part hurriedly, so as to sound less critical.

She adjusted her grip a final time. For whatever reason, she wanted to do well in front of this man. It wasn't exactly like wanting to show off; it was more that she wanted to make him take her seriously. Plus, the fact that he was probably far too used to being admired by women annoyed her.

"Your grip is too tight and your stance is too rigid. Since Saitō told me that you did fine with him—and he doesn't pay empty compliments—I assume that you're just less comfortable with me. Or is it the sword?"

Chiharu felt an unusual desire to curse, but like Osen-chan, she found herself somewhat hampered by convention and lack of knowledge. Instead, she drew a deep breath and steadied herself. She was unable to tell if the man was baiting her or simply stating the truth, but she suspected it was both. He seemed even more on edge than the last time they'd met.

"It is not the sword. But it is true that I know Saitō-sama better than I know you, Hijikata-san."

"Well, it's good to know that Saitō doesn't intimidate you as much as he does your kid brother. I thought you found him rather, ah, barbaric, though?"

Chiharu lowered her katana. "I thought your time was limited, Hijikata-san," she said pointedly.

The Shinsengumi Vice Commander nodded. The polite, slightly mocking smile left his face.

"Yes, that's why I'm trying to figure out exactly what it is you want from me." He forestalled her immediate rejoinder with a quick gesture. "You see, fighting—real fighting—is all about killing the other guy before he kills you. Or even hurts you, because getting hurt isn't a great option either when you can't regenerate—wounds don't always heal well. If you've got a clear advantage in strength or skill—or manpower—then you can worry about finesse. I mean, I could send Sōji out to patrol on his own, if I didn't mind a string of bodies. I'm not saying that he can take  _anything_  that gets thrown at him—numbers are a factor, and maybe guns—but my point is that as long as he doesn't have to be careful, and everyone's okay with the idea that he may kill a few innocent bystanders along the way, he can handle a lot." He paused, taking in Chiharu's icy expression with a clearly dismissive shrug. "You don't have it in you to kill, and you don't have enough strength to protect yourself in a serious fight. I'm not saying you don't have other ways to win a fight—but why learn to use a sword?"

"Why do you care?" Chiharu demanded, controlling her voice with an effort. "What is it to you, Vice Commander Hijikata? We had a bargain; you agreed to it. Are you trying to renege? Or is this some strange attempt to make me lose my temper so that you can tell yourself that women are impossible to train? You have no concerns about training my brother—Kichirō—why are you only demanding answers from me?"

For some reason, Hijikata-san didn't respond, or even react. His purple eyes were hard, and his face was stern, but Chiharu couldn't sense what emotion lay behind the uncompromising expression. Not surprisingly, Kichirō was staring at them.

"Ah… Hijikata-san? Is there a problem?"

Hijikata glanced at him. "Kichirō-kun. Why did I have to save your life yesterday?"

The boy flinched slightly, but did his best to answer. "Well… I suppose because I didn't think to use a strike to the heart or head?"

"But why didn't you? You were outnumbered and you had no idea of your enemies' strength."

Kichirō flushed at little. "I—I didn't—I wasn't sure if I should kill them. I mean, by the time I realized that I needed to kill them, I wasn't sure I could manage a lethal strike without leaving myself open." He frowned. "But I was going to try, Hijikata-san—I wasn't just going to give up."

"What if they'd attacked your sister?"

"That's different." Kichirō's tone was sharp.

"Why is that different?"

The boy looked at him in obvious confusion. "Female Oni must be protected, Hijikata-san. On top of that, my sister is a pureblood descendant of the main line of the Kazama Clan. I mean"—he waved his free hand as if to say 'it's too obvious to explain'—"well, she's just, um, more important that anyone else?" Another slight pause, and then he reddened. "Plus she's my  _sister_."

Chiharu suddenly sighed, defeated more by that last, awkward admission than anything else. She was still upset with Hijikata-san, but no longer overcome with anger.

"Hijikata-san? Why the questions? Why now?"

The Shinsengumi Vice Commander seemed to be deep in thought; Kichirō's response seemed to have caught him off-guard as well. Chiharu was confused—the hard tension that she'd sensed moments before had gone, but she could sense that he was very angry. A moment later, he swore violently, and Kichirō hurried to stand next to his sister.

"Hijikata-san?" Kichirō sounded distinctly uneasy.

The door slid open and Harada stepped quickly through. "Vice Commander?"

"Oh for fuck's sake—I suppose—ah perfect.  _Konbanwa_ , Sen-hime. Anyone else?"

"What on earth is wrong, Hijikata-san?! Haru-chan?"

Hijikata stalked over to the window, so that his back to the others. Nobody said anything—aloud, at least.

"Chiharu-sama," Hijikata said at last, his voice perfectly neutral. "I apologize for giving you the impression that I would not train you in the way that you requested. I am perfectly prepared to do so. Unfortunately, it did not occur to me that I might not be free of the effects of yesterday evening's encounter with our rogue spy. I had assumed that since the encounter was clearly unplanned, there was no significant risk of other problems. I am… not happy… that neither I, nor my officers, at least  _considered_  that the spy might have planned for a chance meeting."

Harada frowned. "The guy didn't have more than two seconds, tops."

Sen glanced at him. "He must be reasonably good at shielding himself. Maybe you only became aware of him at the last moment—the most complex part of his spell for instance. It's not impossible. I take it that something just happened that put Hijikata-san at odds with Haru-chan and Kichirō-kun, and that Hijikata-san believes that the incident arose because he was affected by the unknown Oni?"

Kichirō just looked confused, although he was clearly relieved that Sen had arrived. Chiharu was staring fixedly at Hijikata's back, right hand holding her katana point down, but angled so as not to mark the floor.

"That sums it up, Sen-hime," answered Hijikata. He turned around, and his eyes swept the room. "Harada, I take it that Heisuke's done with Sen-hime and has gone back to join the others?"

"Yes, Vice Commander."

"Saitō hasn't shown up or gotten in touch with you over anything?"

"No, Vice Commander."

"Well then—first things first. Can you tell if anything is wrong, Sen-hime?"

Hijikata felt Sen's scrutiny, and reminded himself that he'd asked—well, ordered—his officers to undergo the same review. He couldn't be absolutely sure, of course, but he didn't feel as though she did more than a quick scan—the mystical version of a once-over, if there were such a thing.

"There is nothing wrong now," Sen told him a short time later. "And although there is some evidence of prior tampering, it was superficial. Your defenses are exceptional, Hijikata-san."

"Just not good enough," Hijikata snarled.

"It depends how you look at it," Sen replied quietly. "If the magic was intended to trigger ill-will leading to catastrophe, then it failed in its ultimate purpose. It's clear that you had already shaken off the effects by the time I arrived. Also, it will be even harder to trip you up the next time. As I told Okita-san earlier, I believe that he—the rogue Oni—only focussed on one person, and he chose the person who had emotional hooks that he could work with. That's always the best way to get around natural defenses,  _ne_? Attack the natural weaknesses."

"That would be my understanding as well," put in Chiharu, who had been unusually silent throughout. Sen and Harada noticed that Hijikata avoided looking at her.

"You said that a rogue Oni was clearly your responsibility, Sen-hime," Hijikata said in uncompromising tones. "What can you do about him?"

Chiharu stiffened, and Sen smiled at her. Her cousin was taking her responsibilities as Sen's protector very much to heart.

"I have been periodically looking for him," she replied calmly. "It takes effort, but it's also taking him effort to stay concealed. I'll find him sooner rather than later, especially if he continues to be so active. Unfortunately, I have several different matters to attend to at once."

"So right now, the best we can do is be on our guard and keep trying to find him—through various methods?" Hijikata didn't bother to conceal his frustration.

"I'm afraid so, Vice Commander. But then again, that was why you wanted your officers to have some basic training, right?"

"Mm."

"Are we done for the evening, then?" asked Chiharu.

Kichirō looked rather disappointed, but said nothing. Harada reached over and lightly tugged the blond pony-tail, his actions obvious enough not to startle. "If it's just a matter of footwork and stance, I can help you out." He laughed at Kichirō's expression. "I know I'm not Hijikata-san—or Saitō—but I have been known to train with a sword from time to time. Right Vice Commander?"

Hijikata managed a slight smile. "Don't let him kid you. He's damn good with a sword—just has this weird preference for the pig-sticker."

"Yes, Hijikata-san. Thank you, Harada-san." Kichirō bowed slightly to both men.

Harada gave the kid points for politeness and stood up. "Come on then. Looks to me like your sister wants to have a word with the Vice Commander."

"If you have a moment, Hijikata-san," put in Chiharu. Without waiting for the man's assent, she glanced at her cousin. "Will you keep an eye on Kichirō for me?"

With some concern, and much forbearance—as Sen told her cousin over tea later on—the princess nodded, and crossed the room to where Harada-san was asking Kichirō to show him what he'd been working on when things 'got strange'. She did her best to ignore the distinct coolness she could sense from where Chiharu was sitting with Hijikata-san.

In fact, Chiharu was feeling more unsettled than anything else. The righteous indignation of before had given way to uncertainty, and Hijikata-san didn't seem inclined to help her out. At the same time, she appeared to have his attention, and he showed no impatience to leave.

"You really don't want to train me," she said at last, trying—mostly successfully—to sound calm and collected.

"I've said that I will," was the equally calm response.

"Yes. But at some level—and not too deep!—you think it's a waste of time. Why?"

"You are basing this on questions that I asked you under the effects of"—he winced slightly—"malign magic?"

"Magic that only worked because you were vulnerable to it. In other words, those were questions that were already in your mind in some way."

Hijikata looked away from her for a moment, and then met her eyes. The man really did have an unusual amount of presence for a human—or even a part-Oni. It didn't help that he looked so much like his Yukishima cousins and ancestors.

"Have you considered the possibility that it's a lot more complicated than that?" he asked at last. "For example, those are questions that I've asked many of our would-be recruits—that Okita, Saitō and Harada have asked many men in a variety of ways. At the end of the day, there are lots of reasons that men—and boys—want to join the Shinsengumi. Some believe in a cause and hope that the Shinsengumi share their ideals. Some want to be part of a group that still follows the warrior code in more than name alone—which is not very different from the first reason. Some are samurai who want to be warriors instead of bureaucrats. Some want a place where they can strive to be samurai even though they weren't born into the right family. Some just want a job. And in every case it eventually comes down to guts, loyalty and willingness to kill under orders."

When it appeared that he'd stopped, or at least paused, Chiharu jumped in:

"But I'm not applying to join the Shinsengumi, Hijikata-san. I just want to make sure that the next time I need to protect somebody I care about, I can do it without needing to be rescued—or at least without being in such dire need of rescue. Oni aren't supposed to be killers, and I believe in that principle. We've evolved past that point. Chizuru-chan shouldn't ever be forced to kill. Neither should Sen-hime, although she likes to think of herself as capable of anything. But at the end of the day,  _somebody_  has to take on that burden. Even Amagiri, who always seeks a non-violent solution, and prefers non-lethal force, can kill at need and probably has. I know that I can't become  _willing_  to kill—not the way you mean it. But I want to be  _capable_  of killing, when I believe it's necessary. It would have helped me the other day."

"Your elder brother seems perfectly willing to kill, based on what I've been told—and from what I can read between the lines."

Chiharu nodded reluctantly.

"You… may be right. I don't know. I admit that we were raised to think of humans as beneath consideration, due to their numbers and their greed—for wealth, land and power. That belief may influence Chikage-sama's actions. But that isn't the point right now, is it?"

"If the point is whether you'll get your training, then I've said that you will."

Frustrated, Chiharu tried again. "I need you to take me seriously."

"Why does it matter? For whatever reason, I've taken you seriously enough to commit time to you that I don't really have."

"Why can't you believe in my resolve to see this through?"

"Chiharu-sama, this is not a good use of time for either of us." Hijikata prepared to rise.

"Please—Hijikata-san!" Chiharu did her best to swallow her pride. "Let me answer your question before you go."

All too aware that Harada and Sen-hime could perceive at least the more overt emotions associated with their conversation, and in an effort to be fair, Hijikata nodded. It wasn't the girl's fault that he was still, despite his best efforts, angry and embarrassed by what had happened. It also wasn't her fault that the less rational part of him believed that she was far too attractive and female to be a dedicated warrior. Besides, he was slightly curious to know what reason she would give for caring about his opinion. He doubted that she'd fallen a victim to his good looks and charm, and he couldn't imagine her wanting his help so much that she'd stoop to flattery.

"I will listen, Chiharu-sama." He did his best not to sound as reluctant—or as tired—as he felt.

"It matters because I am an Oni," she said, lowering her eyes. Hijikata had the strong impression that even the appearance of meekness required an effort of will, and it caught his attention—as was no doubt intended. "It will be much harder for me to attain my goals knowing that you—my teacher, the leader of the men who might teach me—believe my efforts to be pointless. Belief matters. I had thought—from what I had seen of you and our last conversation—that you were at least neutral to my proposal.

"I admit that I still struggle to value you and your captains as perhaps I should. The beliefs of a lifetime are not easily set aside. But my anger and dismay tonight have shown me that your belief in my resolve matters. I cannot entirely account for it, but I know better than to disregard it."

Hijikata stirred slightly, barely restraining himself from rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He needed to go back to headquarters to be on-hand in case of disagreements between inebriated captains and vice-captains. He needed to finish drawing up how the men would be assigned in case they were called upon to fight the Chōshu. He needed to sleep. But first he needed to deal with Kazama Chiharu-sama. Kissing her wasn't an option, even if she had offered him tea earlier—or at least the day before.  _Gods I hope they're all keeping their snoopy little minds to themselves. I'm obviously too tired to think properly._

"You've made your point, Chiharu-sama," he said aloud, successfully forcing back the fatigue enough to put his more  _useful_  thoughts into words. "To be honest, it isn't easy for me to picture you in the role you have in mind, and I'm still not too sure about Oni mysticism. But you've convinced me that your resolve is genuine—surprisingly few people can sacrifice their personal pride to achieve what they want." He glanced briefly at the group across the room, knowing that Harada and Sen-hime were almost certainly listening in. "I'll make a better effort to believe that you have what it takes to learn how to fight."

" _Arigatou gozaimashita_ , Hijikata-san."

Hijikata sensed genuine relief from young woman— _you'd think I'd offered her jewelry, not a vote of confidence in her potential ability to kill people; it's ridiculous_ —followed by concern. He pushed himself to his feet to forestall any offers of assistance.

"Hijikata-san, are you—"

"I'll be fine, Chiharu-sama. Harada—time to go. Kichirō-kun, show your sister what I showed your earlier."

"Yes, Hijikata-san." If Kichirō was surprised by the abrupt end to his lesson with Harada, he was too polite to say so.

Hijikata bowed to Sen-hime. "Thank you for arranging things this evening, Princess."

"You're welcome Hijikata-san. Have you resolved matters?"

The Shinsengumi Vice Commander managed a brief smile, and inclined his head to Chiharu-sama, who was wearing an unusually uncertain expression. It made her appear both younger and more vulnerable, and Hijikata had to quickly restrain himself from expressing the opinion that she belonged back on her family's estate—wherever the hell that was—and away from Kyoto. Even in a plain kimono and dark hakama borrowed from the absent Kimigiku-san, she looked much more like a sheltered princess than the determined, blood-streaked warrior that he'd seen in the devastated Yukishima manor house.

Harada, of all people, came to his assistance, his amber eyes reflecting a rueful understanding of Hijikata's thoughts. If nothing else, the annoyance of having one of his officers see through him gave him the energy to respond lightly to Sen-hime's question.

"Of course, Princess. We have agreed not to be distracted from our goals by the ineffective plots of an unknown thug."

He saw Chiharu-sama look surprised and then smile. It made him realize that she didn't smile very often, which he decided was just as well. He was far too busy for that kind of distraction right now.

* * *

**Part III—Not On My Watch**

* * *

The new Fifth Division Captain nodded encouragingly to Kondō-san, who was talking animatedly about the recent increase in new recruits. He didn't feel entirely comfortable with Okita-san's sharp green eyes on his back, but reminded himself that if nothing else it looked good for him to be returning to headquarters in the company of the Commander and the First Division Captain.

Some ways behind Okita-san, a group of captains and vice-captains were clustered around Nagakura-san, who appeared to be engaged in a debate with Tōdō-san over the drinking capacity of… demons? A wave of laughter followed some comment of Tōdō-san's, and Takeda smiled to himself. Whatever the alcohol tolerance of demons, it appeared that most of the officers other than himself and Okita-san had exceeded their own limits. Since Kondō-san had drunk very little  _sake_  that evening—just enough to properly congratulate the new captains—Takeda assumed that the Commander would be pleased with his own carefully demonstrated temperance.

"Nagakura-san and Tōdō-san appear to have enjoyed their  _sake_ ," he commented at an appropriate moment, smiling tolerantly at the antics of his colleagues.

"Yes, it's good to see them in such high spirits," Kondō responded cheerfully. "It's too bad that Toshi insisted on taking Harada with him back to headquarters—but I'm sure he had his reasons, as usual."

"Oh of course, Commander. Hijikata-san is always very attentive to matters of security and discipline." Takeda made a show of pausing to think. "Although… I had heard that Hijikata-san and Harada-san are quite popular with the ladies?" He allowed a moment for the insinuation to sink in. A derisive noise from behind him made him start; somehow he'd forgotten Okita-san's watchful presence—an unusual mistake on his part.

"Didn't realize you had a sense of humour, Takeda-san!" Okita's tone was somewhere between sarcastic and jeering. "Hijikata-san might do a lot of things, but womanizing when half the officers are drunk and there's only Saitō to look after things at headquarters really isn't one of them. Don't you agree, Kondō-san?"

"Well—of course, Sōji. But I'm sure that Takeda-kun didn't mean anything by it, eh?"

Takeda backpedalled gracefully. "Of course not, Kondō-san! I was just remarking on how well, ah, liked they must be in certain quarters, as it were."

"True enough! We've all been pretty busy though—makes it nice to spend a few hours relaxing together like tonight."

Too intelligent to pursue a losing cause, Takeda decided to take a different tack.

"It was generous of you to allow Saitō-san's, er, marriage, Commander. Of course, I realize that he's more than proved himself as a dedicated officer, so I don't expect there to be too much talk among the men."

Kondō-san hesitated for a moment, confirming Takeda's suspicion that there had been something very odd about the so-called marriage. Not that he had any desire to interfere with a woman under Saitō's protection, married or otherwise; it wasn't worth the risk.

"Ah well, better this way really," Kondō said in close to his usual positive tones. "We did agree to protect her, after all—and Saitō-kun's a good man."

"I think Takeda-san's wondering if they're really married, Kondō-san. His mind seems to be running along those lines at least…" Okita spoke lightly, but there was a distinct warning in his words. "Come to think of it, though, it'd be entertaining to see what Saitō thinks of your suggestion."

Kondō-san looked back at Okita-san. "Now, now Sōji, no need to stir up trouble. Takeda-kun doesn't know Saitō-kun as well as we do—or, Yukimura-chan. I can tell you're a little worried, Takeda-kun, but there's no need. The circumstances are just a little unusual, that's all."

Even Kondō-san was kindly but firmly warning him off, Takeda realized, annoyed but even more curious now. "Of course, Kondō-san," he said aloud, ignoring Okita's knowing expression and infusing his words with deference and a hint of apology. "I know that you would never do anything that wasn't in the best interests of the Shinsengumi. You have a true gift for building loyalty among the men. I hope that I haven't been misunderstood—I suppose that after a few cups of  _sake_  I allowed my curiosity to get away from me."

The Commander responded suitably, and went back to discussing how best to build up the strength of the Shinsengumi. Okita-san remained entirely silent until the three men parted ways in the main courtyard of Yagi House.

"Don't worry, Takeda-san," he said at that point, with his distinctive, sardonic smile. "I didn't misunderstand you.  _Oyasumi_."

* * *

**Part IV—A Slice of Mostly Normal**

* * *

At about the time that Sōji was saying goodnight to Takeda, Hijikata was holding a short and mercifully normal meeting with Harada and Saitō. It was a relief to be able to take Saitō's report—"there were no problems"—at face value, and an ever greater relief to not have to go into details about what had happened with the spy. Saitō had understood the problem perfectly without having it spelled out, and he hadn't felt the need to comment one way or the other on Hijikata's decision to go on training the Kazama girl to the extent that time allowed. All three were in agreement—again, without the needs for any great discussion—that the spy remained one of their greatest problems.

"For what it's worth," Harada put in, as he stood up to take over Saitō's patrol of the compounds, "Sen-hime has actually been searching for the guy. I assumed she'd told you, but it might have gotten missed in the confusion."

"Must have," said Hijikata. "What is she doing about it?"

"Well, in between everything else, she periodically takes a high-level look at the city—you know, kind of puts it under a lens. Problem is, although an Oni really ought to stand out for her—according to what she told me, anyway—it's a pretty big city. Also, there's no guarantee he's staying in or close to Kyoto. Anyway, I gather that dealing with, ah, all of us, plus the Yukishima problem, has been a bit much."

"No shit."

"We all need more time than we have, it seems." Saitō's response was more emphatic than usual, and Harada nodded.

"Well, I'm off," the spearman said, when no other comments were forthcoming.

"Have fun," said Hijikata. "This is the price you pay for getting to spend time with the Princess."

"Oh?"

"You drank a lot less than usual and didn't make an ass of yourself with Heisuke and Nagakura. That means you're fit to patrol while I go make sure everyone's home and not trying to hurt each other."

Harada grinned. "So be it. Goodnight Saitō."

"Harada."

Once Harada had left, Hijikata turned to Saitō. "Just one more thing, and then you can go off duty."

"Yes, Vice Commander?"

"How is Yukimura?"

"She is well. Mostly."

"Have you two sorted things out?"

There was a long pause. Saitō appeared to be turning various responses over in his head.

"There was no actual disagreement, Hijikata-san. I am sorry if my personal concerns troubled either you or others."

"Okay, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"But—"

"Give your wife my regards, if she's still awake."

"Yes, Vice Commander."

"Goodnight, Saitō."

* * *

**[END]**

* * *

**A/Note:**  Oh yes... and I haven't forgotten that there's also the matter of Chizuru's Trial of Mind. As Hijikata-san would say: "It's complicated." (To which Chiharu probably  _wants_  to reply "No it isn't stop being so sexist and teach me how to fight already.") (Too many voices in my head.)

~Imp


	90. Who Dares Do More Is None

**Author's Note:**

For those of you wondering why this chapter has been so delayed, I must once again plead ill health. But wow! Chapter 90!

The next few chapters should be exciting ones—this chapter is the prologue, if you will. Nobody is finding life easy at the moment, and it seems that every decision has downsides and risks. As the first shock of Amagiri's punishment and the slaughter at the Yukishima estate begins to wear off a little, Saitou, Hijikata, Sen, Chiharu and Amagiri start to consider what needs to be done next. Unfortunately, they don't all agree.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please look forward to the next one as well!

~ _ImpracticalOni_

* * *

**Quotes for Chapter 90**

To be, or not to be, that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take Arms against a Sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them;

— _ **Hamlet**  (spoken by Hamlet)_, by  _William Shakespeare_

Prithee, peace!  
I dare do all that may become a man;  
who dares do more is none.

Screw your courage to the sticking point,  
and we'll not fail.  
I am settled, and bend up  
each corporal agent to this terrible feat.

— ** _Macbeth_** _(spoken by Macbeth & Lady Macbeth)_, by  _William Shakespeare_

* * *

 **Chapter 90** — **Who Dares do More is None**

* * *

**Part I—Saitō: To Go, or Not to Go**

* * *

Saitō gently untangled himself from his wife's grasp and went to stand at the window to look out at the pre-dawn sky. It was ridiculous to be awake at this hour, especially after the late night before.

Chizuru had been asleep when he'd returned from speaking with Hijikata-san and Harada, and he'd spent several minutes watching her and trying to fend off the desperate fear that always seemed to grip him now when he saw her looking so young and vulnerable. Unknowingly echoing the words that Harada had spoken to Chiharu and Sen, Saitō had reminded himself that his job—in fact, his honour as a warrior—meant that being too cautious was just as bad as being too reckless. Worse in fact.

He had meant to sleep in his own futon that night. After all, it was very warm, they were both tired, and Chizuru would still be within arm's reach. Somehow, he hadn't quite managed it. As if less than a week had given him a lifelong habit, he had turned from his bed at the last moment to lie beside his wife. Chizuru had half-woken and reached out for him, demanding a kiss goodnight in blurred but insistent tones; after that she had started nuzzling his neck and chest, and his plan to go straight to sleep had vanished.

In fact, their lovemaking had gone on for some time and left them both covered in sweat. Saitō had fetched cool water and a cloth afterward in order to tidy them both up; for once, Chizuru hadn't protested. She'd fallen deeply asleep while he was helping her into fresh nightwear, and when he had curled up with her in his futon she hadn't stirred.

And now it was less than three hours later and he felt as awake and refreshed as if he'd had a full night's sleep. It had to be Chizuru's doing, and it seemed to be closely connected to their physical intimacy. While he was beginning to accept this new part of his life, he was troubled on two accounts. The first, and far more serious, was whether there was a negative effect on Chizuru other than—possibly—extra fatigue. The second was that it had occurred to him to wonder whether others might have noticed a similar… phenomenon. It was difficult not to be embarrassed. At the same time, as long as Chizuru wasn't harmed by it, then surely embarrassment was a small price to pay? Except that he had no idea how to tell if it was harmful. For now, he would simply hope that as Chizuru became more aware of her abilities, she would somehow learn how to limit their involuntary use.

He decided to take the opportunity to wash at the well, since it was unlikely that anyone was up. A chance to douse himself fully before drying and getting dressed wasn't to be missed. He ruthlessly banished memories of bathing with Chizuru—that had been a luxury, and he was already far more fortunate than could reasonably be expected.

Half an hour later, he was clean and dressed and sitting in  _seiza_  in his favourite place under the cherry blossom tree near Chizuru's garden. He spent several minutes—longer than usual—clearing his mind and slowing his breathing, before settling into deeper meditation. The horizon brightened, but although his body acknowledged the change in the light and the rise in temperature as sunlight touched the top of the tree, he remained still. He had deferred this moment for too long, and he had missed it.

Hijikata-san was the first to arrive in the courtyard, not long after the sun had risen. That made sense; he'd had very little alcohol, as usual, and wouldn't be among those nursing a sore head. Saitō opened his eyes as the Vice Commander approached the well.

" _Ohayo_ , Saitō."

" _Ohayo gozaimasu, Fukuchō,_ " replied Saitō politely.

Hijikata-san eyed him narrowly for a moment. "Yukimura didn't kick you out did she?" When Saitō didn't respond to the patently absurd question, Hijikata smirked and added: "I'm just glad you finally decided to let her get  _some_  sleep last night."

Saitō felt the inevitable blush start to creep across his cheeks, but the meditation had helped and he was becoming inured to such comments. Or so he told himself.

"May I wash undisturbed, do you think?" Hijikata asked a moment later, pointedly glancing at the door to Saitō's room. "Or are we expecting company?"

"Chizuru is still asleep," Saitō replied automatically. He felt the blush deepen for some reason—the fact that he kept using her unadorned first name perhaps? Or the memory of his totally unaccountable jealousy during the episode to which Hijikata-san referred?

Hijikata tilted his head toward Saitō slightly. "You really can tell, can't you? Even from this distance you know that she's sleeping."

Or maybe it was that. "Yes. I am… aware of her." He felt uneasy, and curiously vulnerable. Amagiri would tell him that it was because he was finding it difficult to accept that he had  _family_  now, something that the Oni took very seriously, it seemed. And yet, Hijikata-san and Yamazaki  _had_  looked after Chizuru for him, as had Amagiri. He was going to have to come to terms with both needing and accepting their aid. It made it more difficult that his obligations to Amagiri were as yet unfulfilled.

"May I speak with you before breakfast, Vice Commander?" he asked, once Hijikata had rinsed off and scrubbed himself dry.

Surprisingly, Hijikata-san didn't make the obvious retort. His face regained its customary frown, but he nodded. "Yes, you can come with me now if you like."

Saitō picked up his swords and followed the other man inside Yagi House. Hijikata-san motioned for him to speak as soon as he had properly belted his kimono and reached for his hakama. He continued to dress while Saitō attempted to lay out the situation as simply as possible.

"I have outstanding obligations to Amagiri as well as to Kimigiku-san in her new position as Yukishima Kimiko-sama." Saitō paused, giving his senior officer a chance to sigh and remind himself that the Oni were a fact of life—like bedbugs, which were both too close and too annoying to easily ignore. "The first matter is pressing. Amagiri expects that Kazama will remain with the Satsuma leadership during any upcoming confrontation with the Chōshu. What we do not know is whether Kazama has been in contact with his mother since learning that Chizuru is married. According to Chiharu-sama, the only reason Lady Kazama agreed to her—and Kichirō-kun's—journey to Kyoto was for the purpose of securing Chizuru for Kazama Chikage."

"You figure if she's disappointed about the match then Kazama's mother may tell him about the child—Amagiri's, I mean—and that could be a problem?"

Saitō bowed. "I apologize, Vice Commander, but my personal matters may cause difficulties for the Shinsengumi. Kazama cannot be taken lightly, and I believe him to be in a dangerous temper."

"Aren't we all?" demanded Hijikata, grimacing as he quickly combed out his damp hair. He immediately waved a hand at Saitō. " _Warui_. I know what you mean. I did warn Amagiri, you know."

" _Hai_."

"Oh for the gods sakes raise your head! To sum up: Kazama's totally pissed with you for stealing his bride  _and_  his—whatever the hell Amagiri was—loyal retainer?—and he either might or already has threatened the Shinsengumi over it. He'd be thrilled if you would just die, and he'd love to run you through, but unless I misunderstood things, Sen-hime told him to play nice now that you're an Oni. Meanwhile, Mama Kazama may or may not have told him that he's got the perfect hostage against you and Amagiri—except it means threatening a boy he presumably thinks of as a kid brother."

" _Aa_." Saitō decided not to mention the other problem—that he himself could eventually end up in trouble with Sen-hime for actively participating in human affairs. Although with Kazama and Shiranui already involved, there weren't any obvious solutions at the moment. Shiranui had stated outright that he wasn't giving up his involvement with the Chōshu, no matter what Sen-hime (or anyone else) said or did.

"So we're still on alert, but you want to rescue Amagiri's kid. You need my approval—and Kondō-san's!—to leave when we're still short of men. And let's not forget that we've already got one maverick Oni out to get us who may be your brother-in-law."

Saitō blinked. He hadn't realized that Hijikata-san had fully worked out that last part. Then he remembered that Yamazaki was an excellent listener who had probably given the matter considerable thought.

"…  _Aa_." Saitō felt like bowing in apology again. Having thought about it at length himself, he was forced to conclude that at least some of the spy's attacks on the Shinsengumi—and most likely all of the attacks on Sōji—had arisen because he had become too close to Yukimura. Chizuru.  _My wife_.

"Tch. Stop feeling sorry for yourself—it doesn't suit you."

Saitō blinked again. Hijikata-san was now seated opposite him, scowling. Unlikely as it sounded, it was a  _reassuring_  scowl.

"Vice Commander?"

"Look, I don't think Kazama was ever destined to be a friend of ours, you know? If he's with the Satsuma troops now, then presumably he'll have to be officially neutral as long as they are. Even Nagakura isn't sure which way Satsuma will jump eventually—the Chōshu aren't exactly their buddies, but they both hate the Aizu. As for whether Kazama will go after you because of Yukimura, who knows? Personal grudges are strange things and lots of people here have had to deal with them. Either way, the Shinsengumi have  _got_ to get back to business as usual."

Saitō nodded, but he waited patiently for Hijikata-san to address his concerns about Amagiri Kenshin—or whatever his name was. Then again, the Vice Commander would be well within his rights to tell Saitō to shelve the problem for now. Was that what he was trying to say with that last part?

"The way I see it," Hijikata said slowly, as if thinking things through as he spoke, "you wouldn't have to deal with Amagiri's problems if you hadn't suddenly decided to become a happily married Oni"—he smoothly ignored Saitō's twitch at the description—"but at the same time you've acquired some pretty significant abilities now to help you deal with the mess—right?"

"I have greater strength and speed at my disposal, as well as some capacity to regenerate. I have yet to determine my limits, and I still have a great deal to learn. It will take a little time to regain full precision with my blade." Saitō's response was as precise as usual.

"Saitō." Hijikata's voice was entirely serious now. "As the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi, the most I can do for you is not directly forbid you from leaving the compounds except as required by your duties as Third Division Captain. I  _cannot_  give you approval to leave—that would be a breach of my own duty to Kondō-san and the Shinsengumi."

Saitō looked down. If he wanted to act now to secure Amagiri's son, he would have to accept that he was acting outside of the best interests of the Shinsengumi, as well as outside the rules. That's what Hijikata-san was telling him. However…  _if_  he had the ability as an Oni to move quickly enough to do what had to be done without being missed, or too obviously absent, then Hijikata-san wasn't going to actively prevent him from taking action.

"I should have mentioned this sooner," Hijikata commented, as though  _a propos_  of nothing, "but you're on the morning patrol today. Even though you offered to take the next few night shifts, Sōji and Harada have volunteered for tonight instead. Souji insists—vehemently—that he's ready and able. I have no idea why Harada wants your shift, but he suggested it to me late last night and I have nothing against it. So that gives you from about noon today until about noon tomorrow to think things over, as it were."

Purple eyes met blue. The Vice Commander's expression was bland. Saitō did his best not to appear baffled by the way that various others seemed to be anticipating his needs. Sōji actively preferred the night shift, but Harada's sudden change of plans was… suspicious. Bottom line, it was up to Saitō to decide whether he was going to risk leaving the compounds at a time when he might be needed.

"I will go inform the Third Division of the change in schedule," he said, after a slight pause.

"Don't be too hard on them, some were with the joint patrol last night."

"Yes, Vice Commander." As if Saitō would forget that.

"Oh—and I'll leave it up to you to decide whether Yukimura is going to be working here with Yamazaki or visiting her relatives later on today."

"Yes, Vice Commander." Saitō could feel his expression becoming more and more wooden.

"Anything else to discuss, Captain?"

"No, Vice Commander." The Yukishima problem would have to wait. Saitō tried not to let concern for two unknown half-sisters cloud his judgment. After all, he couldn't risk Chizuru or the twins either—and why did he keep thinking of the unborn babies as… as  _people_?

Hijikata rose and Saitō followed suit, a little bemused and feeling a trace of something like annoyance, for no apparent reason. The hour's meditation had not been sufficient, it seemed.

"You'd better get yourself and your men organized. Oh, and Saitō"—Hijikata waited for Saitō to pause in the doorway—"don't get yourself killed."

Saitō bowed wordlessly. As soon as the Vice Commander strode off toward the common room for breakfast, he turned and headed for his own rooms, mind turning over ideas for keeping Chizuru out of harm's way while he was absent.

* * *

**Part II—Nagakura and Harada: They Dare Do All That Becomes a Man (Probably)**

* * *

Harada woke up with a sigh. He'd patrolled the compounds for another hour following his second conversation with Hijikata-san late last night, which meant that he'd hoped to sleep in. Shinpachi obviously had other plans for him.

"Don't be a baby. I brought you food, at least. Besides, it was a late breakfast to begin with so it's not really that early now."

"Fine." Harada sat up grudgingly and ran his hands through his hair. "What's up?"

"I'm supposed to head over to Yase after my patrol this afternoon. You're coming with me."

Harada paused in sipping his slightly tepid soup. He studied Shinpachi for a moment and then shrugged. "Can't. I'm on patrol this evening."

"What? You're with me this afternoon, Sano! Don't tell me you switched with somebody? Wait… Saitō's on tonight, isn't he?"

"He's out this morning. Heisuke'll go with you this afternoon." Harada waited for his friend to ask about the change of plans, but Shinpachi was studying him through narrowed eyes.

"Does Hijikata-san know?"

"Huh?" Harada quickly gulped some more food to give himself a moment to think. "Know what? He knows I'm planning to go out this afternoon for a couple of hours, if that's what you mean."

"Like that is it? Give me a break, Sano—you can't keep secrets to save whatever's left of your blackened soul." The muscular Second Division Captain lowered his voice. "Don't tell me Saitō's getting a full day off from patrol so he can go sight-seeing, I won't believe you. Especially after that blood-bath the other day, which—incidentally—nobody has ever fully explained to me." Shinpachi shook his head, then resumed his normal tone, although more quietly than usual. "I assume you'll head over to Sen-hime's in the afternoon to speak with Amagiri-san, then? Damn! You always find a way to make me do this kind of stuff on my own—you were always abandoning me when I had to hang out with Serizawa-san too…"

"Invite Heisuke," said Harada, grinning. "He hasn't had a chance to meet Satoshi-sama, has he? No, wait, of course he did."

There was a brief silence, while both men contemplated Sen's announcement that both Heisuke and Sōji were Kazama's half-siblings. That had been a weird meeting, and Satoshi hadn't exactly been a calming influence, for the most part. Shinpachi brightened after a moment, however.

"You know, I think I will take Heisuke with me. He was in a good mood this morning at breakfast, and he's curious about all this crap too. He had a fair bit of  _sake_  after he was done working with Sen-hime and Chiharu-sama, but you know him—gets drunk easy, whines a bit in the morning, gets over it fast. I hope he doesn't screw things up for himself by getting too involved with that Kichirō kid, though—I mean, I get it, but Heisuke's not being careful enough, as usual."

Harada nodded thoughtfully. "Mm. Yeah, he's maybe a little bit  _too_  excited about having a younger brother. Kichirō-kun seems pretty nice—I don't think he's hiding anything, anyway—but he's not human and we don't actually know him very well."

"Or at all, really. You need to be more careful too, Sano. It's bad enough that Saitō's up to his ears in Oni business as far as I can tell, but you've been a little preoccupied yourself. You sure you can't come with me tonight?"

The red-haired owner of the room suddenly laughed. "Oh, I see what it is now!  _You're_  interested in the lovely widow, and you figured I could draw your—well, Satoshi-sama's—attention for you. Plus, I might not notice what you were up to between admiring Osen-chan and trying not to say the wrong thing to her uncle!"

"What? No way!" Shinpachi's cheeks had reddened slightly. "But I  _am_  curious about why the hell you're flirting with a princess, Sano. Seems unlike you, somehow."

"Hah, you're trying to turn the topic!"

"Am not. Crap, why did I even bother bringing you breakfast?!"

"Easy, you wanted to talk me into coming tonight so Satoshi-sama would have a second target. It was a pretty decent breakfast, by the way, thanks."

"Well you can clear it up yourself," grumped Shinpachi. "Think I'll go see what Heisuke's up to and tell him we're going out tonight."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the invitation," Harada called after him. "After all, Akane-san does have a pretty daughter!"

* * *

**Interlude:  Lord and Vassal**

* * *

 

Saitō was forced to leave on patrol before Chizuru was fully up and dressed—she was feeling sleepy and a little unwell again that morning—but Yamazaki was patiently waiting outside on the  _engawa_  for her so that they could continue their work on the medical supplies once she was ready. Saitō received the distinct impression that the shinobi-medic would not appreciate any further thanks for watching over Chizuru, which meant that the two men exchanged little more than nods before Saitō went on duty.

_Ohayo gozaimasu, Saitō._

For a moment, Saitō froze—he was more on-edge than he'd realized—but then he recognized Amagiri's distinctive mental presence and gave his men the signal to move out toward Kyoto.

_Ohayo gozaimasu, Amagiri._

_I will watch over Yukimura-sama again this morning if you like._

Saitō hesitated, unusually torn been inclination and logic.

 _No…_  he responded at last.  _If you would check on her from time to time that should be sufficient._

_As you wish. I agree that your brother is a capable guard. Harada-san, too, has become quite adept at sensing any danger._

Saitō chose not to address either comment. Amagiri knew that he was uncomfortable leaving his own duties—in this case Chizuru's care and protection—to somebody else; there was really nothing more to say. Also, while it was taking Saitō some time to fully process the idea that he and Hijikata-san and Yamazaki were so closely related, he did not dislike it. The unpleasant memory of his  _other_  brother, so carefully repressed for years and then so ruthlessly exposed by the Trial of Mind, no longer pained him—had become irrelevant to him, even.

_It would be best for Kenshin to be in your care before I risk coming into contact with Kazama again._

_Saitō?_  Amagiri was plainly caught off-guard—unusual in itself—and his tone was wary. Or perhaps 'stiff' was a better word.

_I have not asked you where things stand with Yukishima Kameko-sama; however, regardless of your relationship with Kenshin's mother, I must consider the boy himself to be my responsibility. Do you disagree?_

_… No. Although if you are determined to—in effect—claim Kenshin on my behalf, then it would be better for there to be a formal bond between us._

_Is it necessary?_  Saitō vaguely remembered Sen-hime mentioning an oath of allegiance at some point, but she hadn't pursued it, given Amagiri's wounds and everything else that was going on.

 _Sen-hime would tell you that the conditions have probably already been met,_ Amagiri replied after a moment.  _But she would agree with me that it is better to make sure._

Saitō didn't waste time debating the point. Whether it was a result of the unusual nature of his Trial of Mind, or simply the accumulated evidence of the past two weeks, he knew that belief was of critical important to the Oni.

_Does Sen-hime need to be present?_

_No. I am no longer constrained by any other ties—_ even Amagiri's tremendous composure did not fully conceal the sense of loss behind those words— _and even if I considered myself free to choose, I would make the same decision._

Amagiri's prospective (or more likely current) lord had to remind himself to keep walking. For the space of two strides, the fantastical nature of the situation overwhelmed him, and Saitō Hajime, Third Division Captain, objected vehemently to being forced into the role of Sakurai Hajime-sama. Then acceptance returned, fortified as always by memories of the last Lord of the Sakurai and his sister Chieko.

_I will come see you after lunch. At that point we can discuss the best approach._

_Will Yukimura-sama be with you?_

_Most likely. That is… another concern._

Amagiri indicated his understanding, and the connection faded. Saitō did his best to return his full attention to his patrol. It was likely to be a very long day, but that was no excuse for shirking his immediate duty. With that thought in mind, he signalled to his Vice Captain, Magoshi, to walk beside him, and asked for a report on the previous night's patrol.

* * *

**Part III—Sen and Chiharu: Taking Up Arms Against a Sea of Troubles**

* * *

Chiharu regarded her cousin over her teacup. Sen had seemed preoccupied all morning, and she had spent even longer than usual trying to find the mysterious—or possibly not-so-mysterious—rogue Oni who had been manipulating the Shinsengumi.

"Things are very unsettled, aren't they?"

"Yes…" Sen's response was half-automatic, half-emphatic. "Oh—I'm sorry, Haru-chan, I know I've been a terrible hostess this morning."

"We've all had a lot to think about. It's odd, really. Three weeks ago life was—to be honest—a little dull. Now I need it to slow down so I can do all the things I want to do."

Sen gave Chiharu a wan smile that managed to convey how much she agreed with that sentiment. The two young women sat in silence for several minutes, communicating understanding and reassurance in a way that neither had ever quite experienced up until the last few days. They had never seen much of each other in the past; both Sen and Chiharu were too precious to risk losing in the eyes of their respective families to have been allowed much real freedom as children. That being said, they had been writing to each other for almost as long as Sen could remember, first at Princess Shizuka's request and then out of genuine affection, which was no doubt what Sen's farseeing mother had intended to achieve. After the tragic events at the Yukishima estate, Sen had begun to believe that her mother had known in advance how important it was going to be for Kazama Chiharu to feel a personal attachment to the current Princess of the Oni.

"I'd like to learn how to fight," Chiharu said abruptly. "That came out wrong, but you know what I mean—I want to be better than just competent so that I can protect myself and others. I feel as though I've finally figured out that I can be something other than a bride and a mother, and now there's even an opportunity to learn. But I feel the shadow of my brother's imminent displeasure looming over me, not to mention guilt for not being there to support him when he probably needs me."

"Displeasure? I don't think Kichirō-kun is  _upset_ , do you?"

Chiharu gave her a mock glare, but otherwise ignored the interruption. "And I have very mixed feelings about Kenshin—and Amagiri, and Chikame-sama. Or rather, Kameko-sama."

"As to that… the men are plotting behind our backs, as usual," Sen told her, a little bitterly. "Saitō-san is on patrol in the city right now, and I'm almost certain he's been in contact with Amagiri. And I—yes, I know you'll laugh at me—I spoke with Harada-san this morning and although he didn't come right out and say it, I gather that he and Hijikata-san—and probably Yamazaki-san—well, you saw for yourself how they are—um…"

"Osen-chan."

Sen sighed. "I suspect that the whole lot of them are conspiring to give Saitō-san the opportunity to track down and  _retrieve_  Kenshin."

"Without talking to me first?! Or you?"

"Or Chizuru-chan. She puts up with a great deal, in my opinion."

The two young women looked at each other and for a moment their annoyance gave way to amusement.

"Not that she seems unhappy," Chiharu murmured.

"No…" Sen had to repress a momentary wistfulness.

"But still."

"Yes. Saitō-san is going to find himself in difficulties if he keeps trying to avoid discussing things with her  _before_  he starts making arrangements with others!"

There was another pause, and Chiharu's expression gradually faded from irritated to thoughtful. She glanced cautiously at her cousin's stormy eyes and finally said:

"Osen-chan? What if—just hear me out—what if Saitō-san  _isn't_  planning to do this behind our backs? I mean, I've seen enough of Hijikata-san now to realize that although he is as arrogant and self-satisfied as most men—especially warriors—he does in fact care about his subordinates, which isn't so common. At least, I'm quite certain that he cares about those I've met—even Okita-san, who seems to have very mixed feelings about  _him_. And being the type to order people around, he probably looks after them all in a rather high-handed way—which could explain Okita-san's resentment, of course."

"Hijikata-san  _can_  be extremely irritating," Sen murmured. "But I'm glad that  _you_  have obviously given careful thought to his good points as a leader and so on." The magenta eyes held a gleam that Chiharu didn't appreciate and chose to ignore.

"My point is that Vice Commander Hijikata must be trying to balance things just as carefully as you are, from his perspective.  _You_  have to meet the needs of the Yukishima, find and hopefully somehow rehabilitate an Oni of unknown but obviously significant power, and deal with a, a  _clan's-worth_  of part-Oni with unheard of potential—"

"And Hijikata-san is dealing with the same bizarre collection of individuals, a pack of unwanted Oni, his own loyalties—which I concede seem genuine enough—and so on. Plus, he's feeling the lack of Saitō-san to act as his obedient, personal errand boy."

"Sen-chan…"

Sen looked down, slightly abashed by Chiharu's censure, mild though it was.

" _Gomenasai_. A lot has been asked of Saitō-san in the past, but that doesn't change how much Hijikata-san has demanded of himself; also, Saitō-san undertook his more… objectionable… tasks out of loyalty and respect, as well as duty. As Amagiri told me after that awful Trial of Body, we are generally right to be critical of humans, but we must also accept that they are limited in ways that we aren't, and they can still—occasionally—act with honour." Sen shook her head. "I was surprised to hear him say such a thing; then again, I'm not sure I knew him as well as I thought, since he rarely said much when he was here with Chikage."

Chiharu said nothing, but Sen wasn't surprised. She had realized over the past few days that her cousin admired the taciturn, red-haired Oni, and was quietly fretting over his break with the Kazama family and the scope of his injuries. And Kenshin. Sen made a point of smiling at Chiharu before returning to the original conversation.

"Getting back on topic, I think you're right that Hijikata-san takes his responsibilities more seriously than most humans. He is also coping with reasonable success—so far—with a series of completely unforeseen and disruptive problems among the men who are key to his organization. If Saitō-san has the time to help Amagiri with Kenshin, which appears to be the case, it could only happen if Hijikata-san is smoothing his path—unofficially, of course. And with everything going on, it's possible that there hasn't been time to tell us. I have to warn you, though, that Harada-san was very reluctant to discuss the matter, which is why I thought they must be trying to conceal it."

"Yes, but Osen-chan"—Chiharu leaned forward, her expression serious—"Harada-san and Hijikata-san can't officially countenance Saitō-san's absence. They may very well be trying to keep their own involvement as quiet as possible, and they are correct to be cautious in even thinking about it. Don't you see? Their ability to shield their thoughts is imperfect at best, by Oni standards, and they have at least one enemy who seems to be able to wield Mind Magic at an exceptional level. Moreover, you must have noticed last night that they don't fully trust one of their own comrades—Takeda-san, I think? So it's best for them not to act in concert except at the most, ah,  _unspoken_  level. They are less likely to give themselves away, you see."

Sen was torn between respect and amusement. "You seem to know quite a lot about these things, Haru-chan! You make good points, and I almost feel badly now. In fact, Harada-san has pointed out to me before that he is not skilled at keeping secrets, although I suspect he is deliberately over-stating the case. Still… Amagiri could have come to speak with us any time in the last two hours."

"He may be waiting for Saitō-san to arrive. Whether because he feels it is more appropriate, or because that gives him more time to think about how to handle the situation."

"And instead of fuming at possible slights, I should be turning my mind to the same point." Sen sighed.

Chiharu leaned forward and took the younger woman's hand. "I felt the same way, when you first mentioned it. Don't sell yourself short just because you have a lot on your mind. Saitō-san is a problem in his own right, after all, especially if the Shinsengumi get called into battle. While I have come to respect him far more than I ever expected, my brother—my  _younger_  brother—has good cause to be somewhat wary of his strength. And I still don't understand how Yamazaki-san has somehow become more of an Oni just in the past two days."

"Right. One problem at a time then. What are we going to suggest to Saitō-san when he—hopefully—requests our thoughts on the matter? After all, between us we can probably locate both your mother and Kenshin."

"Unless Chikage has already spoken to Mother and concealed Kenshin."

"Let's hope he hasn't. Where is your mother now, do you think?"

Chiharu responded slowly, and Sen could see how uncomfortable she was.

"Mother is most likely where she told me she would be—at our summer home. And although Chikage may not have spoken to her yet—he avoids dealing with Mother when he is in his rages, since she is so frail—I think that he probably will. He is feeling betrayed in every way—rightly or wrongly, Osen-chan!—and he will want to touch base with Mother to… to ensure that she was not complicit in that betrayal."

It was Sen's turn to shift uncomfortably, but she nodded. "I do understand why Chikage feels betrayed, Haru-chan. And he may have some reason for his anger given his previous betrothal to Chizuru-chan. Although what he did to test her was, um, unfortunate."

"Completely idiotic and possibly unforgiveable, you mean," Chiharu said bitterly. "I know. The reality is that he brought most of this disaster down on himself. I'm still a little shocked that Amagiri went as far as he did to help an unknown human—even a part-Oni—but I'm certain that part of it was an attempt to compensate for my brother's poor judgment."

"… I'm sorry, Haru-chan. For your sake, I mean. I'm still upset with Chikage, I'm afraid."

"They  _were_  betrothed though," murmured Chiharu. "He was only fourteen or fifteen at the time—and I was only a child—but he was deeply upset by Chizuru-chan's supposed death a few months later. Not that he said so, of course, but I knew. Looking back on it, I think that the destruction of the Yukimura and the loss of the betrothal bond made him very susceptible to adopting my father's more extreme views on humans."

An exchanged look was all it took for the young women to silently fill in thought that it was tragically ironic that the Yukimura had most likely fallen due to betrayal from within—by an Oni—even though the immediate agents of destruction were human. It was no wonder that Amagiri had been so shaken by the knowledge of Yukimura Kōdō's probable guilt—his own upbringing and observations had taught him that humans were weak, shallow and untrustworthy, and it was doubtful that he had tried very hard to check Kazama Chikage's rage against the supposedly human murderers.

Of course, the whole thing raised yet another of Sen's ongoing headaches—where the  _hell_ was Yukimura Kōdō? It was clear that he had taken his niece and kept her ignorant of her heritage, but to what purpose? Some years later, he had apparently introduced the concept of the  _rasetsu_  to the Japanese government, probably in collusion with the (then) Lady of the Yukishima and her brother Yukishima Masaru. Again, his motives were unknown. Also, was it possible that Yukimura Kaoru was still alive and working with him? If so, why?

"We need to at least consider just  _talking_  to my brother about Kenshin," Chiharu said suddenly, interrupting Sen's dark—and off-topic—train of thought.

Sen blinked, taken aback. "Haru-chan… I know you care about Chikage, but—"

"What is Saitō-san going to do? Just walk in and kidnap Kenshin? Aside from the effect on Mother, think about how Chikage will react! He's lost his bride, he's lost Amagiri in the worst possible way, and at the moment he's bound by honour to work for  _humans_  in order to pay off a two-century-old debt. What do you think he'll do if he discovers that his worst enemy has managed to breach the security of his home and kidnap his brother?"

"I know but—"

"And it won't help matters when he discovers that Kenshin  _isn't_  his brother, and that a great deal of the blame for—for  _everything_ —lies with our father! Chikage is always at his worst when he or the family are most at fault."

Sen reached out and squeezed her cousin's hands. Not only was that the correct, compassionate thing to do, but she could feel her own exasperation growing and she didn't want to hurt or alienate Chiharu, who had obviously been concealing a great deal of anxiety about that… that  _fucking bastard_  of an older brother. For a moment, Sen felt as though she could hear Harada-san laughing at her for trying out some of Hijikata-san's bad language. This cheered her up a little.

"You still agree that we can't let fear of your brother overrule Kenshin's safety, or his right to know the truth—right?"

"Yes."

"Do you also agree that Amagiri's wishes and concerns must be given considerable weight? I'm not saying that Chikage is personally to blame for this particular situation; however, as Lord of the Western Clans and his father's heir, he must bear the responsibility. An Oni child should be cherished and protected, not used as a pawn to punish and control his parents."

"I agree. It is only the method that worries me." Chiharu looked and sounded calmer again. It had been unlike her to  _lose her cool_ —an expression Sen had picked up from Heisuke-kun the night before.

Before Sen could reply, a voice at the door politely requested admittance. Both Sen and Chiharu were taken aback that they hadn't sensed Amagiri's approach.

" _Dōzo_ , Amagiri."

" _Shitsurei shimasu._ "

The tall Oni came in and bowed, before taking a seat at the low table. The livid scars on his face and neck still creased the skin and bore mute testimony to the weapon used and the more vicious wounds hidden beneath his clothes. Even with Chizuru's healing (intentional and otherwise) and Yamazaki's care, the damage to Amagiri's chest and right arm remained significant. The right hand was another matter altogether, but since Amagiri had the arm in a tight sling, and wore a dark  _haori_  around his broad shoulders, its absence was well-concealed.

"I'm afraid that there's no tea left," said Sen, curious to see how her visitor would approach the topic that had been under discussion. She was reasonably sure that he had overheard at least the last part of the conversation.

"That is not a problem, Sen-hime. May I ask if you were speaking about Kenshin?"

"We were."

Chiharu merely nodded. She continued to be upset by what Amagiri had suffered at her brother's hands, despite understanding the provocation. It was odd that Hijikata-san, of all people, had been entirely unsurprised by Chikage's brutal actions. He had simply pointed out—as he had once before, according to Osen-chan—that in Chikage's place he would have had Amagiri killed. Chiharu wasn't sure whether to find Hijikata-san's view deplorable (as she did—mostly), or insightful (because it showed that he understood how a man like her brother would react, even without knowing him personally).

Amagiri was as calm and unreadable as usual this morning, which was in contrast to the way he had previously reacted to Chiharu's attempts to talk about Kenshin's situation. Chiharu wasn't certain that she appreciated the implication that he was more comfortable dealing with Saitō-san about his personal concerns. Especially since Kenshin was her brother—or foster brother at the very least.

"Thank you for your concern, Princess; Chiharu-sama. I spoke with Saitō earlier this morning, and he intends to act on the matter later today, if possible."

Sen frowned, and Chiharu fully endorsed her sentiments when she said, "You seem to have a great deal more confidence in Saitō-san than in Haru-chan and I. That is unfair, especially to my cousin."

"I apologize if I caused any offence," murmured Amagiri, bowing. "In fact, I came to ask for Chiharu-sama's advice."

"Oh." Sen glanced at Chiharu, whose face bore an unmistakeably irritated look. Her serene cousin had become noticeably less demure recently.

"It still seems as though Saitō-san's intentions are of greater importance to you than ours," Chiharu told Amagiri. Her voice was soft, but her dark purple eyes were not.

Sen could tell that Amagiri was a little taken aback, but it didn't show on his face.

"I value your opinion—and Sen-hime's—very highly, Chiharu-sama. At the same time, Saitō-sama"—there was a faint inflection on the honorific—"holds my direct allegiance. Moreover, he has experience with complicated situations that most Oni—fortunately—do not." His sky-blue eyes briefly studied Chiharu's face and then looked politely away again. "I had always intended to ask for your thoughts, my lady. You have been a kind and faithful sister to Kenshin, and I know that he trusts you to understand him better than anyone."

Chiharu found herself blushing a little at the praise, despite her resentment at the way that Amagiri had implied that it should be obvious why Saitō-san—or rather, Saitō- _sama_ 's—views would take precedence over hers. In fact, it was obvious, said the nagging voice of Chiharu's upbringing. Men were to be taken more seriously than women under most circumstances, and certainly in matters of conflict; female Oni were much weaker than males, and weren't expected to be experienced or capable warriors; an unmarried woman, even one of rank, was expected to be deferential to men to the extent that protocol allowed. Chiharu still found Osen-chan's behaviour to be unusually forward—but she was adapting quickly.

Amagiri was much better than most of the male Oni with whom Chiharu was familiar, when it came right down to it. Unlike Chikage, he at least respected Sen-hime's rank and position, and he was sincere in wanting Chiharu's advice regarding Kenshin. He and Hijikata-san were more similar than they appeared, really; they were better than most men at looking past the dictates of culture and over-generalized experience, which allowed them to value people as individuals. Chiharu thought that it was mostly a matter of being practical, but there was something more to it that she hadn't quite placed yet. … And regardless, they both continued to undervalue women. It was frustrating.

"Does Saitō-san have a plan?" Sen asked, while Chiharu's thoughts continued to run in circles.

" _Īe_. We were going to discuss matters after his patrol."

"Did you hear what Haru-chan was saying just before you arrived?"

"Yes. It was unintentional, but unavoidable. Also, I must agree with her that to simply steal Kenshin away would be dangerous." Amagiri turned to Chiharu, who was once more in command of both thoughts and features. "If Saitō decides that a direct approach is the only one feasible, given the limits on his time, then it may be difficult to persuade him of an alternative. However, I am confident that he will fully consider all reasonable suggestions."

Sen nodded in agreement, but turned to Chiharu. "Don't worry, Haru-chan. If Saitō-san insists on being completely unreasonable, I'll remind him that he has sworn to obey me. But I don't think that's likely to be necessary. He's not the easiest person to get to know, but he's almost frighteningly competent. No—scratch the word 'almost'." She smiled her bright smile, and Chiharu felt comforted despite herself.

"Saitō is very worried about Yukimura-sama, of course," Amagiri said. "It occurred to me that she might be safest with your uncle, Prince Satoshi. What do you think, Princess?"

"I'm not sure. Would Saitō-san agree to such an arrangement? Hmm… but if I were to stay there tonight, along with Haru-chan, then it could work out quite well. Chizuru-chan does need a great deal more training, and she was hoping to spend some time with Satoshi anyway." Sen caught sight of Chiharu's slightly scandalized expression and grinned. "Calling him Satoshi allows me to vent some irritation in advance. I know it's not proper, but then neither is he."

Chiharu suspected that Amagiri disapproved at least as much as she did, but he remained impassive. Then she remembered Hijikata-san's obvious annoyance with the Oni prince the other day, and the way Satoshi-sama had made everyone uncomfortable by continually baiting Okita-san (until the quiet Yamazaki-san had given away what he was doing—which was still disturbing in its own right). All things considered, Sen had reason to say that her uncle was not really a proper person. Chiharu had a sudden vision of how her own uncle, Sen's father, would have reacted to Satoshi-sama. She hadn't really known her Uncle Kichirō (after whom her brother had been named), but she'd heard that he was more or less the same as her father. In other words, the two male Oni had probably hated each other on sight.

… And why did her thoughts keep rambling? Ugh.

"Osen-chan? Amagiri? I agree that Chizuru-chan should stay with Satoshi-sama. There is a great deal to recommend it. However"—she raised her voice slightly, to avoid interruption—"I think that if Saitō-san must fetch Kenshin today, then I should go with him."

"What?!" Sen was staring at her, but her expression was rapidly going from concern to comprehension.

"That does not seem wise, Chiharu-sama." Amagiri sounded genuinely unhappy. "You will have a difficult enough time with Kazama-sama as it is. You should not be directly involved in this."

Chiharu glanced at Sen and then focussed on Amagiri. "With all due respect—and with thanks for your concern—I must disagree. My relationship with my elder brother is now strained, and I regret that, but it is up to me to decide how and when to mend it. My relationship with Kenshin is also very important to me, and I am worried about my mother. Saitō-san—Saitō-sama—you're a bad influence, Osen-chan!—will be better off with my help, unless he intends to kidnap Kenshin by force, which I strongly recommend against."

"I see your point, Haru-chan, but it's risky. If Chikage is keeping an eye on things…"

"Then Saitō-sama is still better off with me there to run interference. My respect for the man is significant—I have now seen what he can do, and it's intimidating—but Chikage-sama has considerably more years of training and I've never seen him defeated since shortly after our father died. Amagiri, please, you must agree with me on this at least—my brother could seriously injure or even kill Saitō-sama."

Amagiri looked down, obviously troubled. "I… don't know. You are probably correct, however. Until Saitō fully adjusts to his new form, it is unlikely that he can defeat Kazama-sama. If I sound unsure, it is only because I continue to be surprised by the skill and strength of not only Saitō, but also Hijikata-san and Harada-san. Okita-san too—remember, at the end of the day, a fully-trained and obviously gifted Oni was unable to coerce him into going past a certain point when it came to damaging his comrades."

"Yamazaki-san is becoming more Oni than human," murmured Chiharu thoughtfully. "I do understand your point, Amagiri."

"While we're at it," Sen added, "let's not forget that Heisuke-kun—who I think is rather sweet—survived an attack that should have killed him. Why did you hit him so hard, Amagiri?"

The non-sequitur caused both Amagiri and Chiharu to look at her in confusion.

"I believe I was displeased with his arrogance and inability to gauge an opponent," Amagiri said eventually. "Also, he refused to believe that I was not a Chōshu, even though it should have been readily apparent that I was entirely different from the men that he and Okita-san had been slaughtering below." A hint of amusement showed in his face for a moment. "I cannot say that I found him 'sweet', Princess."

Sen rolled her eyes. "Well of course not—you were an enemy, or at least appeared to be conspiring with his enemies. And I realize that he is very impulsive, of course."

"No doubt you have heard more about him than I have," Amagiri said solemnly.

Chiharu's eyes widened a little. Had Amagiri just made a joke about Osen-chan's relationship—or whatever it was—with Harada-san? She would have assumed that he found the whole idea as strange as she did. Then again, he'd obviously been forming and re-forming his opinions about the Shinsengumi for almost two weeks now.

"I've changed my mind," said Sen, ignoring the comment with unfeigned equanimity. Chiharu was struck once again by how certain she was about Harada-san. "I think Haru-chan is right to suggest accompanying Saitō-san."

Amagiri immediately shook his head. "It would be terrible if Kazama-sama harmed his sister—for everyone's sakes."

"He won't. At most he'll lock me up somehow. Surely you know him better than that, Amagiri!"

"I apologize for the discourtesy, Chiharu-sama, but I know him better than you do when it comes to his recent behaviour. Please consider your most recent conversations with him. Did you not see how he has changed over the last year or two?"

Chiharu sighed. "I have. But even if I am wrong, even if Onii-sama could bring himself to harm me in some way, I should go. I can speak with Mother. I can explain things to Kenshin. And if Chikage shows up then I am by far the best person to intervene."

The advantage to having three strongly empathic Oni in the room was that the disagreement stopped there. It was obvious that both positions had merit, and there was little to be gained by further argument at this time.

"By your leave, Sen-hime, I will return to my room," said Amagiri. When Sen nodded, brows furrowed in thought, he bowed to both young women and rose to take his leave. The truth was that his chest and arm were starting to ache badly, and he wanted his privacy before the pain became more difficult to manage. He did pause to add a few words to Chiharu, of whom he was (quietly) very fond. "Thank you for your counsel, Chiharu-sama. I have great respect for your courage, as well as your ability to care for all of your family."

She gave him a strained, but genuine smile. " _Arigatou_ Amagiri. In the end, I suppose you—and I—will allow Saitō-sama to make the final decision."

" _Aa_." Amagiri tipped his head politely to Sen. "Unless the Princess intervenes, of course."

Sen looked at both of them and sighed. "I doubt I will, to be honest. As I said before, Saitō-san is frighteningly competent. Stubborn, like his master, but competent."

"… I'm not sure it's appropriate to call Hijikata-san his 'master'," Chiharu told her cousin severely.

"I agree," Amagiri put in.

"No? Then why are you both trying so hard not to laugh?"

Amagiri bowed, and closed the door behind him. He couldn't help but think that Harada-san had an interesting road ahead of him, if he ever decided to marry Sen-hime—or rather, if Sen-hime decided to marry him. He sighed slightly. The Princess was correct: at this point, Saitō was the one who would make the final decision. And as much as Saitō would worry about his wife, Yukimura-sama would be just as worried about him. Amagiri hoped that he hadn't underestimated either of them.

* * *

**Part IV—Kazama Chikage: The Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune**

* * *

Kazama sat in his favourite place on the windowsill of his room, smoking. One leg dangled over the thirty foot drop below. He needed to speak with his mother, but he would give himself a little longer to allow the worst of his anger to—not blow over, exactly, but to settle in deeper where it was less obvious and less likely to cause her anxiety.

In the meantime, it had become a habit to check on her and Kenshin at their summer home. She was fretting over Chiharu, of course, having been foolish enough to send her to Kyoto with only Kichirō as a guard. Kazama still couldn't quite believe that Chiharu was still in Kyoto. While he hadn't demanded her immediate return, she should have known that he would be expecting her. More to the point, he wasn't sure what was keeping her. His mother believed that Chiharu had gone to Kyoto to woo Yukimura Chizuru on his behalf. That was idiotic, of course, but marginally plausible. He occasionally found Chiharu difficult to understand, but she had always had his best interests at heart. Until now, maybe. Which was maddening, because her calm affection might actually be useful just now.

The problem was that he was certain that his mother—and therefore likely Chiharu—was concealing something. It seemed very unlikely, and he'd never noticed anything wrong before, but there was no other explanation for either his mother's behaviour or Chiharu's, and his mother was increasingly anxious about  _something_. He wondered if she knew that Yukimura Chizuru had already married a human of the lowest kind. Surely Chiharu—or the self-righteous so-called Princess of the Oni—had contacted her? Then again, the summer home was a long way from Kyoto, although not as far as their regular residence in Satsuma  _han_.

But why hadn't Chiharu returned, now that the disastrous marriage had taken place? She had always been there for him before. He would have to talk to his mother and find out what she knew—maybe sooner rather than later…

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/Note:** So, so many threads to be woven into place... Will Chizuru stay with Uncle Satoshi? If so, what will she learn? Will Shinpachi learn to be an Oni or woo a less than disconsolate widow? Will Sen-hime try to find a way to cuddle up with Sano? [Yes.] What will Saitou decide - take Chiharu with him or refuse her aid? Will Lady Kazama panic? [Quite possibly.] Will Kazama arrive at the worst possible moment? [Doesn't he always? It's not the worst possible moment for him, after all.] Okay, but will he try to kill Saitou and imprison his sister? What will happen to Kenshin? Will Chiharu ever get a proper lesson from Hijikata? [Not if she's locked up.] What about Kichiro? What about Heisuke?  **What about the damn Hamaguri Gate / Kinmon Rebellion?!**

All reviews much appreciated (but nice ones are... nicer ;) Just let me know that you're still out there and reading! Feel free to send suggested corrections (for typos) by PM or similar message on FFnet, AO3 or tumblr. Thank you for reading. \\(^u^)/


	91. A Tale of Two Kazama(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning to raid the Kazama estate isn't an easy thing. The planning gets especially fraught with two Kazamas in the mix.  
> Also, the Oath of Amagiri Kyuuju.

**Author's Note: Welcome back to The Teachings of Demons!**

I hope that you enjoy this last chapter before Saito and Kazama collide. Or, possibly, politely discuss the weather and then return to their own preferred activities.

With many, many thanks to all of you who have waited patiently, or at least loyally, for this chapter.

Special thanks to:  **Shell-Senji, DancesWithSeatbelts (Nalufever), HakuYamazakiSensei, Eliz1369,** and **Sabinasanfanfic**  on tumblr for supporting my writing endeavours through thick and thin. There are so many others as well, but it's time to publish this chapter!

Shout out also to my Dad, who has been waiting (not very patiently at all) for this chapter (and the next one). Seriously though, I have a great Dad.

Go Kichiro! Er, you'll see.

_~ Impracticaldemon_

* * *

**Chapter** **91—A Tale of Two Kazama(s)**

* * *

Chizuru wasn't happy that Saitō might run into Kazama-san again. Despite every effort to get over what had happened at the Ikedaya, his manifest ruthlessness had made her very afraid of the Lord of the Western Clans. Nevertheless, she knew that Saitō was doing the right thing—of course!—and it was part of her duties as his wife not to hold him back in such a matter. Amagiri-san had suffered more than enough, and on top of that, she'd given her word to help Osen-chan and Haru-chan with Kenshin-kun's situation.

For his part, Saitō was confused. He'd expected protests and objections from Chizuru, and had been met with acceptance. Once her one great fear—a prolonged separation—had been dealt with, she had unhesitatingly agreed to visit her cousin in the afternoon and then stay at her uncle's overnight along with Sen-hime. Saitō knew that she was afraid for him, and would have much preferred to go with him, but she was determined to let him do what had to be done. She was trying her best to meet his need for her— _and the babies_ , whispered a small voice in his mind—to stay safe. And why did he feel so… emotional… over that? There was something about the very  _wholehearted_  way in which she'd accepted becoming a wife and mother that sometimes overwhelmed him. How many sixteen-year-old girls in her situation—surrounded by the Shinsengumi and crushed by the news about Yukimura Kōdō—could even come close to her strength and resilience?

They were having a cup of tea with Sen-hime now, at the princess' request. Saitō had been concerned about the time, at first, but it had quickly become clear that this was a strategy meeting. If nothing else, Yukishima Kimiko-sama was there, which was the first time that Saitō had seen Sen-hime's mentor and protector in some time. He wondered if she would help or hinder the discussion. Kazama Chiharu-sama was also present, though not her younger brother.

"Thank you for meeting with me before you decide how best to undertake your proposed venture," Sen opened, after she and Chiharu had poured and served the tea.

"Of course, Sen-hime." Saitō relaxed fractionally, although he was still wary of the various interests represented in the room.

"First, let me assure you that it will not take long to complete the ritual affirming Amagiri Kyūjyu's fealty to you as his immediate lord. It is helpful that Chizuru-chan is here as well. I can proceed as soon as this discussion is over. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes.  _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Sen-hime." Amagiri had already told Saitō that this was what he wanted; there was no need to ask again.

Not having been told about this part of Saitō's discussion with Amagiri, Chizuru was somewhat taken aback. Saitō saw her quick glance at him, and sensed her puzzlement, although she said nothing. He hadn't thought it necessary to mention the matter, but now he saw that he'd let his discomfort with Amagiri serving as his vassal override good judgment. In fact, not only should he have told Chizuru as a matter of courtesy, but because it affected her directly as heir-apparent to the position of Lady of the East. He would apologize to Chizuru after this meeting.

Sen-hime nodded to Saitō as though she hadn't noticed Chizuru's reaction—unlikely!—and proceeded immediately to the heart of things.

"Kimiko is here partly on behalf of her sister, Yukishima Kameko-sama, and partly to assure you that she and my uncle will make Chizuru-chan's safety their first priority while you are away. As you know, Kameko-san is Kenshin-kun's mother. As Kimiko has already passed along to Amagiri, Kameko-san agrees that Kenshin should be recovered as soon as possible from the Kazama clan, now that Amagiri has been banished."

Saitō nodded. He could easily sense Chizuru beside him, quietly processing all the information, and he could tell she was frowning, probably concerned about how the key principals—Kameko-sama and Amagiri—would cope after Kenshin was returned to them. It was an excellent question, but Saitō wondered if there were even time for discussion. He had to travel three hundred miles within the next twenty-two hours, and while it was theoretically possible, Amagiri had warned him that it would be more tiring than he'd expect, despite his previous success with Fast Travel. Cumulative fatigue plus—in Amagiri's opinion—Saitō had been in a hurry to get to Amagiri when he was hurt, whereas Saitō had a strong personal disinclination to deal with the elder members of the Kazama Clan just now.

"For the present, my sister accepts that Kenshin-kun will be more at ease with Amagiri-san and Haru-chan than with her." Kimiko shot an unusually troubled look at Amagiri. "This situation is… stressful for her… as you can imagine."

"It must be very hard," Chiharu put in sympathetically. "She—and Amagiri—will have the best support I can give." Chiharu had clearly put aside her personal feelings about having her youngest brother removed from her immediate family; there was no trace of self-pity or anxiety in her voice, expression, or demeanour. Saitō could tell that Chizuru was very impressed with the older girl, and he silently endorsed her admiration, to the extent that he had any focus to spare.

"Thank you Haru-chan. You are as lovely as ever. I wish—" Kimiko trailed off, and Saitō had the strangest idea that Sen-hime had restrained her next comment in some way. Probably something to do with Kazama Chikage. If so, then his own sympathy lay with Kimiko-sama.

"We all wish things were different, Okiku," Sen said gently, using the name she had used for the other woman throughout most of her—Sen's—life. "For now, will you lend your aid to Saitō-san? I know that you'll be happy to have Chizuru-chan and I visiting"—Sen flashed her irrepressible grin at Chizuru, who shyly responded in kind—"but if there's anything else that he should know, then now's the time."

Kimiko inclined her head to Saitō and then surprised him with a wry smile.

"Thank you for doing this, Saitō-san. I wish that I could be there to assist you, but I know that my current role is as clan head, sister, and protector. Sen-hime and Chizuru-sama will have all my care and attention."

Saitō bowed politely. He reminded himself that Kimiko-sama had been guarding Sen-hime practically since birth, with obvious success. He was also inclined to be reassured by the fact that the deaths of the former Lord Kazama and that man's brother—Sen-hime's father—were probably directly connected to the shinobi. He had not missed the inferences in various conversations over the past week regarding the two Kazama men.

"Well then, that's settled. As long as you're still comfortable with the arrangements, Chizuru-chan?" Sen looked mischievous for a moment. "You can see that we're all trying very hard not to… to  _ruffle_  your husband's feelings! But please let me know if you have concerns with the arrangements. Beyond your natural concern for Saitō-san, of course."

"Thank you Osen-chan." Chizuru was doing a very credible job of being as calm as either Sen-hime or Chiharu-sama. "I'm looking forward to spending more time with you, and Kimiko-sama, and my uncle. I know that Hajime-san will do whatever needs to be done and return safely." The pride in her voice when she spoke of Saitō was unmasked, and it was a testimony to the extreme control of every other person present that nobody laughed—though the laughter would have been of the kindest sort.

"Now, Saitō-san," continued Sen, "Haru-chan is here to ask you—to persuade you—to let her accompany you. I hope you will hear her out."

"Of course, Sen-hime. Chiharu-sama?" Saitō had expected this, although he didn't like it. He knew that Amagiri shared his concerns, but Amagiri had also said that the young woman's points were worthy of serious consideration. Not that Saitō would do otherwise. He was rarely dismissive of anyone, although he could make up his mind very quickly, if necessary.

"The more I think about how my mother and my brother"—no need to say which brother!—"will react to the proposal to return Kenshin to Amagiri-san, the more concerned I become." Chiharu met Saitō's eyes for a moment before politely looking down again. "My mother is in very poor health, and has been for almost twenty years. I can persuade her to let Kenshin come with me to Sen-hime's with much less stress than would be caused by a stranger—an unknown Oni lord!—showing up unescorted with the same basic goal. I am also asking for Kenshin's sake. He is a curious, courageous child, but he will not go willingly with a stranger—nor would any of us want him to."

She waited for Saitō to indicate his understanding, before coming to the final matter that worried her. He nodded neutrally, and that would have to be good enough.

"My eldest brother is always very careful of my mother's health. I doubt he has visited her since—since parting ways with Amagiri-san. At the same time, he has almost certainly been keeping an eye on her from a distance. That kind of thing is not his strength, compared with Sen-hime—or myself—but he is quite capable of observing our own summer home, with which he is intimately familiar. If he notices anything amiss, or arrives while you are there, then I fear that he may react with violence."

Saitō felt his expression slip from his control. He was unable to fully control his thought that an opportunity to fight Kazama Chikage would not be unwelcome. Nobody commented—aloud.

_It would be unwise for you to fight Kazama-sama until you are more settled in your skills and Gifts. Your reaction is understandable, but it would best to avoid any serious conflict at this time._  Amagiri, of course.

_You have my sincere sympathy on this point, Saitō-sama._  Kimiko-sama. Her clear personal dislike of Kazama was a greater balm to Saitō's unsettled emotions than Amagiri's advice.

"How will your presence help matters, Chiharu-sama?" Saitō asked at last. His first reaction was fading rapidly, and he glanced briefly at Chizuru. His wife— _my wife_ , growled some fierce inner voice—smiled gently at him, and it made him realize that not only had Chizuru quickly concealed her own emotions at the reference to Kazama Chikage, but she was helping Saitō to let go of his own uselessly aggressive response.

"My presence will help in the ways I've already mentioned—with Mother and Kenshin—and I may be able to defuse any violence that arises."

"How? If your brother offers violence, and you step between us, he is likely to be very angry with you. Could he not simply order you—or force you—to remove yourself from the conflict? And I expect you would be required to remain with Lady Kazama after that."

Saitō managed not to add his other problem with the idea—that he did not wish to be in a position where Chizuru would want him to rescue her friend. The situation was volatile enough without him challenging Kazama Chikage over his sister (which he had neither right nor desire to do).

"I understand the risks, Saitō-sama." Chiharu's back was already ramrod straight, but seemed to straighten further. "And if Chikage-sama orders me home—or to remain at home—then I will abide by his decision. Believe it or not, my first concern is for Kenshin, and a promise I've made. Besides, while Amagiri-san didn't mention it, you will have difficulty reaching our home at all without a guide. Perhaps he intended to go with you part-way, but it would be much faster with me. Fast travel is much less taxing if you know  _exactly_ where you are going—and if you aren't trying to fight wards to get there. I'm sure that Onii-sama has strengthened them since I left."

There was a deep quiet. Saitō found it odd that nobody spoke, as they would if he were at a meeting among the Shinsengumi leaders and captains. Then it dawned on him that these people—even more than other Oni, perhaps—felt no need to press him. They were all fully-trained in their Gifts of Mind and Soul, and had already decided to trust his ability to weigh the situation impartially and make an informed decision. If Sen-hime felt that his decision risked (greater) conflict between the Oni clans, then she might interfere, but for now, everyone had said what they needed to say. For a moment, Saitō wished that Hijikata-san could be there to see what a perfectly efficient meeting looked like.

"In your opinion, Chiharu-sama, my venture will be more difficult and take longer without you?"

"Yes, Saitō-sama. And I maintain that there is a greater risk of unnecessary bloodshed. I do not intend any disrespect to you, nor do I deny your skill. However, it would be better for everyone concerned, especially Kenshin, if there were as little drama as possible."

Saitō weighed Chiharu-sama's words, still not comfortable with the plan, but seeing the benefits. Reluctantly.

_Well, dear one? You have stake in this as well._

Chizuru was a little surprised by his question, however vague.

_… I believe in you, Hajime. You will take Haru-chan with you, rescue Kenshin, make sure that Lady Kazama isn't harmed, and… and TRY not to fight with HIM. I hope you won't. And then you'll come back to me and—_

Chizuru broke off abruptly, but Saitō finished for her.

_The babies. I know. So—nothing much then?_

_That's right. Just do everything perfectly and come home safe. Please._  The hint of humour in her mental "voice" gave way to something much too serious for either of them to express further with others present.

"Very well, Chiharu-sama," Saitō said aloud, "I will accept your offer of assistance. However—"

There was a flurry of movement, and then Saitō— _Why him again_?, Chiharu sighed to herself—roughly deposited a rather red-faced Kazama Kichirō in front of Sen. The young Oni had just burst into the room radiating anger. It was surprising, and a credit to his determination, that he didn't collapse under the sheer disapproval levelled at him. They had all—except for Chizuru, who had been working very hard on shielding her own unruly emotions—noticed him eavesdropping from behind the closed door panels; however, it had taken even Amagiri some time to do so, at which point it seemed best not to interrupt the proceedings.

"You c-can't let my sister go, Saitō-sama, you can't! And how  _dare_  you not talk to me about this, Haru-chan!"

Chiharu flushed. She  _had_  told her brother about Kenshin… just not about the likelihood that Saitō might go and fetch him  _today_. "It's my decision to make, Kichirō!" she snapped, knowing herself to be in the wrong just a moment later.

"No, it's  _not_! Not alone, at any rate! I am  _not_  a child—I'll be sixteen at the New Year, and I'll be ready to pass my third Trial before that. I know that eavesdropping is rude, but when you all decide to treat me as though I'm ten years old—like  _Kenshin_ —what am I supposed to do? I'll bet that S-Saitō-sama was considered an adult at fifteen!"

The magnitude of his poor behaviour in shouting at his sister, especially in front of Amagiri-san, and Kimigiku-san—her correct name and title escaped him—and  _Chizuru-sama_  suddenly overcame Kichirō, and he clamped his teeth tightly together and bowed to his cousin Sen-hime. It was not a very deferential bow; he would have been very surprised just how much he resembled his elder brother at that moment. Kichirō would admit to poor manners, but not  _fault_.

Amagiri continued to look unimpressed, but said nothing. The whole meeting—the whole  _day_ —was taxing him on a level that he hadn't fully anticipated. Chiharu just seemed stunned. Kimiko had the blank-faced look she got when trying very hard not to laugh, but only Sen fully recognized it for what it was. The situation was anything but funny, and the gods only knew whether her sister and younger brother would ever recover from their mother's tyranny, but something in Kichirō's open defiance resonated with her. Maybe it had to do with looking after Sen-hime for so many years.

"Do you wish to contribute to this discussion? I have very little time."  _And none to waste on histrionics_.

Saitō's voice was perfectly level, but a little grim. He was still standing behind Kichirō, arms folded and brows drawn together. Chizuru was suddenly reminded of Hijikata-san, and the realization made her blink. Mind you, Saitō-san was very handsome when he was angry. Then she remembered Harada-san's comment about how she always called him Saitō-san when she was worried.

"Kichirō-kun? If you have a suggestion, please tell us." Everyone looked at Chizuru in surprise, but the tension in the room seemed to calm noticeably.

Kichirō, for his own part, had gone from righteous indignation to deep embarrassment. There was just something so  _appealing_  about Chizuru-sama. She wasn't exactly beautiful in the same way as Haru-chan, or Kimigiku-san, and she wasn't as vivacious and  _fun_  as Osen-chan, but he thought she was just  _lovely_.

"Kichirō-kun?" It was Osen-chan, and she sounded both amused and a little warning.

Kichirō immediately became aware of a certain… impatient… Oni lord behind him.

"Ah,  _sumimasen_ , Saitō-sama!" Kichirō turned and bowed—in quite a dignified way, he thought—to the man behind him. As he raised his head, he glimpsed the gold in Saitō-sama's eyes, and rapidly decided that his cousin's warning had been apt. Fortunately for Kichirō, Saitō's control was good enough to prevent the younger Kazama—though not his sister—from reading just how close he'd come to disaster. His resemblance to his older brother was exceedingly unfortunate at times like this.

The indigo-haired man just looked at Kichirō, obviously waiting for him to say something pertinent.

"There is no reason for Nee-san to go with you, Saitō-sama. I will go with you."

"Oh?" It was a discouraging monosyllable, but Kichirō persisted, even though he could pretty much hear his sister gritting her teeth behind him.

"I won't slow you down as long as you control the actual Fast Travel. Also, I know our home just as well as my sister, for purposes of finding the location quickly and without hindrance from any wards. Most importantly"—Kichirō steeled himself to say the words as firmly as possible, despite keenly-felt disappointment—"I am perfectly prepared to remain with my mother once we arrive. I understand the importance of all this to Amagiri-san—and to Kenshin!—and to, um, Kimigiku-san's sister. I can help. I can tell Chikage-sama with perfect truth that I came here with Haru-chan in order to keep her safe, but I couldn't sit by and watch her undertake a dangerous trip with a—forgive me—mostly unknown man. To the best of my knowledge and belief, Haru-chan wishes to remain here to look after Osen-chan—to help her out I mean! I just… I just think that even if Nii-sama is angry with me, he will be pleased that I returned, to stay, of my own volition."

It was a long speech, but Kichirō could feel Saitō-sama's coiled anger abate even before he concluded. Amagiri was still a blank, but he rather thought that Kimigiku-san, and Osen-chan, and Chiziru-chan—she'd told him to call her that before!—were somewhat impressed. His sister was a knot of emotions that he couldn't piece together. This time, he kept his attention firmly fixed on Saitō-sama.

"I would prefer not to risk your sister," Saitō told him. When Chiharu tried to interject, he glanced over at her and added: "I do not doubt your ability, Chiharu-sama. Moreover, I expect that you would handle the situation with your mother and Kenshin-kun in a more"—his eyes slid to Kichirō—"disciplined fashion." His gaze returned to Chiharu. "However, I cannot imagine any scenario in which your eldest brother would permit you to return to Kyoto. I judge that your liberty is far more at risk than Kichirō-kun's well-being. Are you so eager to jeopardize your ability to assist Sen-hime and Kimiko-sama? You have also made a bargain with Hijikata-san, one that benefits all parties."

Kichirō fidgeted slightly, but his voice was perfectly calm when he summed up Saitō's points by shrugging and telling his sister, "I'm more expendable, Haru-chan."

"No!" Chiharu would have leapt to her feet, but something in Saitō-sama's icy expression kept her seated. It reminded her so much of Chikage that she felt an actual shiver of recognition. Empathy and warmth flowed over her from the other women present. At the same time, she sensed grudging—and very reluctant—agreement from Osen-chan and Kimiko. Only Chizuru seemed to fully agree with her that Kichirō could never be  _expendable_.

Before anybody else could speak, Saitō recalled Kichirō's attention. "There is no need for melodrama, Kichirō-kun. You are less needed in Kyoto than Chiharu-sama at this time, and you have no specific obligations to remain. Your sister needs to stay here, if possible. That is all."

"Agreed." Amagiri finally broke his silence. "Kichirō-kun. You have made a commendable decision to protect your sister's best interests, and Sen-hime's, despite the personal cost. We are aware that you would rather stay in Kyoto. Do not undermine the value of your offer by grieving your sister—as well as Sen-hime and Chizuru-sama—with intemperate language."

Chizuru had to bite her lower lip to keep from protesting Amagiri-san's uncompromising words—and those of her beloved husband. Saitō-san's eyes immediately fastened on her, and it became difficult not to look down. The usual calm dark blue was flickering with gold again, probably because of the way that Kichirō-kun's bald statement had—admittedly—distressed her.

_Chizuru._  The voice in her mind was calm, much calmer than the eyes would suggest. _I understand that Kichirō has a 'good heart', as you call it, as well as courage. But he has been too sheltered and lacks discipline. I need him focused on what lies ahead of us, and he tends to be… fanciful._

_… Yes, Hajime._

_… Hmm._

_I think I understand. Truly._

They had reached something of an impasse, but Chizuru was prepared to defer to Hajime's assessment, under the circumstances. Despite the look in his eyes. Her own experience with teenage boys was extremely limited, after all. Saitō had to trust the sword at his back, and thought that Kichirō-kun might either buckle, or over-compensate, if faced with his elder brother. If Hajime's methods seemed rough, he was confident that they would work. Also, Amagiri-san had agreed with Hajime's comments, although Amagiri's remarks had been a little more balanced.

_But… I suppose I'm fanciful too._  The thought escaped her control.

_Perhaps. But you have different goals than Kichirō. He seems like a boy to you, but he wishes to be a warrior. He all but killed three men on his way to Kyoto, mostly because he wished to test his blade. One of them may have died. He is a male Oni of the Kazama main line. His path is_ not  _yours._

_Oh…_

_Dear one, I do not wish you to stop being… fanciful._  There was a kind of desperation in Saitō's tone now. He could hear it himself. Chizuru immediately understood the problem. He found it difficult to be both warrior and husband at times like this, and he was dangerously on edge.

_Sumimasen, Hajime. You are trying to do a difficult job, and now you are worried about my feelings as well._  Saitō was momentarily overcome by a wave of fierce love and determination. It shocked him out of the dangerous frustration that had been building. Chizuru saw him blink; saw that the dark blue was once more untrammeled by gold. All would be well. She believed in him.

Meanwhile, Kichirō looked first stunned, then hurt, then thoughtful. Despite wounded dignity, and a (dissipating) sense of under-appreciated self-sacrifice, he took the time to control his temper, knowing that control was what Amagiri-san—and Saitō-sama—would value most.

"Kichirō," Chiharu said into the brief silence, "you are  _not_  expendable. And I am better able to reason with Onii-sama."

"Haru-chan?" Kimiko's voice was low and soothing. "Your brother has made some cogent points. Of course he isn't expendable, but for Sen-hime's sake—and your own—his proposal is worth consideration. Besides, we agreed before this meeting not to drag matters out. Saitō-sama is worried about the time, and that is most understandable."

"But—"

"I know, Haru-chan. But we agreed." Sen gently squeezed one of Chiharu's hands. It was impossible to guess what she thought of Kichirō's forceful interruption of their proceedings. Her mind was well-guarded, and Chiharu was once again reminded that the Princess of the Oni might be young, but she was powerful, and she was a clan head. One forgot the latter point at one's peril.

"Kichirō wasn't supposed to—"

"Nevertheless."

Which a wrenching effort, Chiharu got her anxiety and frustration under control. This allowed her to better evaluate the reactions of the others in the room, not to mention Kichirō's insane offer. Offer. Ruefully, she gave herself a mental-emotional shake.  _What would Hijikata-san do?_  she asked herself, not without a large measure of irritated amusement at the passing thought.  _Swear, probably_ , she answered herself. The thought was oddly calming—which was in itself disconcerting.

"As you say, Osen-chan." Chiharu inclined her head respectfully to her cousin, and turned her full attention to Saitō-sama and her annoying—and much-loved—younger brother.

"You can rely on me, Saitō-sama," Kichirō said at just that moment. His tone was cool, but contained. "Moreover, while my sister may be better-suited to dealing with our older brother, he is an honourable lord and—if he is present, and Kenshin's situation is made clear to him—he will not be unfair. However, we are trained from birth to keep our womenfolk safe at all times. You are right that if Haru-chan goes home, she will not be allowed to leave again anytime soon."

"I believe this to be the best option, Saitō," murmured Amagiri in his deep rumble.

Saitō nodded to his mentor—soon to be his officially sworn liegeman.

"I am not comfortable with this solution," said Chiharu. "However, I will abide by Saitō-sama's decision. Thank you for your kindness, Kichirō. I can perceive that there are good reasons for me to remain in Kyoto."

"I know that my sister would prefer Haru-chan to be there in case of any problems," commented Kimiko. "She—Kameko—is very worried about her son. However, I have confidence that Kichirō-kun will be an excellent emissary to Kenshin-kun, and will deal honourably with Saitō-sama."

Some of the others could dimly sense an unspoken conversation between Kimiko and Amagiri, but neither of them changed expression, or allowed their feelings to escape their control. Saitō planned to try one more time to get a straight answer from Amagiri concerning his current relationship with Kameko-sama. It could wait for a few more minutes.

"Kichirō-kun? Do you have any other comments?" Saitō's expression remained forbidding, but far less menacing. Everyone present except Kichirō attributed the change to Chizuru-chan's influence, and thanked her for it.

"No Saitō-sama." Like Saitō, Kichirō was still standing. He was a few inches taller, and already a little broader across the shoulders, than the Shinsengumi captain, but there was no doubt which one was the Oni lord. Kichirō himself was especially aware of the difference in power and skill. After all, he'd grown up with the sensation. Kichirō bowed again, less ironically, ruthlessly suppressing the pang to his ego.

"Thank you for all your counsel—Sen-hime, Kimiko-sama, Chiharu-sama, Kichirō-sama, Amagiri-san." Saitō gave Kichirō his proper title, as a measure of respect. He trusted Chizuru to know that he valued all that she had done as well. Her face and eyes were serene, which was the greatest gift she could give him just now. "I will accept Kichirō-sama's offer to accompany me." His eyes met Chiharu's, but she only inclined her head in resignation. "Please guard Chizuru in my place, Sen-hime, Kimiko-sama." He took Amagiri's protection for granted, and neither man was wont to waste unnecessary words.

"I will look in on you from time-to-time, with Haru-chan's aid," was Sen's only comment. She had been much quieter than usual throughout the meeting, but Saitō put this down to the urgency of the situation, and Sen-hime's ability to switch to her princess persona as necessary. Besides, she was a leader with a powerful vassal on the brink of outright rebellion, and nobody really knew how Kazama Chikage would react to the news about Kenshin.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Hime-sama._  If we are now done, I suggest that Amagiri-san complete his oath of fealty."

"We are done. Would you like the others to remain for the ritual? They are all of a rank to bear witness."

Saitō suddenly wished that Hijikata-san were there. It was a futile thought, but it was as though he craved the presence of somebody who would find the whole thing as bizarre as he did. Even Chizuru now seemed to be taking the idea in stride…

_It is what he wants, Hajime. That's all._

_… Chizuru?_

_Well, you_ were _thinking at me._  Chizuru sounded a little defensive, but there was also the tiniest hint of satisfaction. Gods help him! And yet, Saitō smiled inwardly.

_You are right, Chizuru. It is what he wants, and I owe him my life. In more ways than just the first and most obvious._  Saitō wasn't sure where the last part came from. Maybe he was picking up Kichirō's—or his wife's!—flair for the dramatic. The thought was unnerving.

"We have visitors," announced Sen. The smile that brightened her face told everyone—including Chizuru and Kichirō—exactly who to expect. "They'll be here in about five minutes or so. So, Saitō-san? Amagiri-san?"

* * *

Neither man replied at first, and then they spoke together.

"It does not matter."

"Whatever you think is best."

"Well then, we might as well observe the formalities. Blood has already been spilled for the lord, in my estimation, and the lord has already accepted responsibility for the life of the vassal. The intent is clear. A simple oath before witnesses suffice. "By the way, Saitō-san, did you know that Hijikata-san and Yamazaki-san were going to accompany Harada-san this afternoon?"

Saitō's eyes widened perceptibly. "No, Sen-hime." Hijikata-san had intended to stay as uninvolved and  _unaware_  as possible.

"Hnh." That was Amagiri, who seemed pleased with the turn of events.

Just ten minutes later, Hijikata, Harada, and Yamazaki were seated in the reception room. The room finally looked a little less oversized. Sen had brought the Shinsengumi men up to speed on the situation, by saying that Saitō was heading out shortly on clan business with Kichirō-kun, and would they care to be witnesses at a ceremony of allegiance? Not even Saitō could criticize her efficiency.

Hijikata's expression was that of the overly-burdened man that he was. That said, he greeted everyone—even Kimiko—smoothly, and by name. Kichirō looked momentarily as though he'd renege on his offer to go with Saitō, but he kept his lips and mind tightly closed.

"So Kichirō-kun's going along to keep you out of trouble, Saitō? Interesting. Try not to trip him up."

"Yes, Vice Commander," responded the Third Division Captain a little woodenly.

"Not that I know what you're talking about, of course." Hijikata's thin smile didn't reach his purple eyes. "Chiharu-sama, I came by in part to find out if our bargain still held."

"Yes, Hijikata-san." Chiharu was completely herself again, at least to outward appearances.

"Good, then if you have some time now—after Saitō heads out for his  _walk_ —then I can give you a short lesson while Amagiri is working with Harada. In return, I'd like you to compress everything you know about mind-reading—including defense—into the shortest lesson possible."

"I… Yes, that should be possible, Vice Commander. Who do you wish me to train?"

"Me. I need to keep better track of my subordinates."

Chiharu hesitated, and then nodded. She was puzzled, but it would keep her mind occupied, and it wouldn't be a bad thing to change into hakama just in case things went wrong for Saitō-sama and Kichirō.

"Amagiri-san. Do you mind working with Yamazaki as well as Harada? He can be a difficult student, but I know you'll find a way to curb his tendency to chatter unnecessarily."

Hijikata-san is in one of his fey moods, thought Saitō. Then again, he's short of sleep, short-staffed, and… worried about me?

_Of course he is,_  Amagiri told him sharply.  _Your brothers are good men—in their way_. There was no need for Amagiri to add "for humans".

The matter of the  _ochimizu_  still lay heavy between Amagiri and the Shinsengumi, Saitō realized. The edges on Hijikata's smile could cut glass. And yet… they were all here for him. It was a very, very strange realization.

Saitō greeted Harada silently. It was a relief to exchange a purely straightforward  _Hi, good to see you're still alive and not crazy—Yes, so far so good._  Harada was slightly apprehensive about training with Amagiri, but he was also glad to see Sen-hime. It registered with Saitō as a brightness in his comrade that seemed to extend toward the Oni princess. He hadn't noticed it before. Had he been preoccupied, or was it Sen-hime and Harada's relationship that had changed? Chizuru was pleased about it, but Saitō foresaw more problems for the Oni and the Shinsengumi.

Not long afterward, Sen-hime and Chizuru (in her capacity as Heir Apparent to the Duchy of the East) officially witnessed Amagiri's oath of allegiance to Saitō. The others watched in silent interest. For the Oni, it was a strangely troubling moment. It was the first time since Suzuka Gozen's rule that an Oni born and bred had sworn a vow of service to a man who had once been human. The fact that it was Amagiri just made the moment more profound, somehow. Even Kichirō was affected; his young face was solemn, and his ruby eyes a little shadowed.

Amagiri spoke his part without hesitation, as soon as he and Saitō were kneeling across from each other in front of Sen and Chizuru. As Sen explained later to Chiharu, she'd never heard the words of the oath of fealty used within the Western Clans. It was enlightening, and provided a new perspective on the anger and grief of her cousin Kazama Chikage.

"I am Amagiri Kyūjyu, formerly of the Amagiri Clan and the Clans of the West. I give my feal service to Sakurai Saitō Hajime, Lord of the Sakurai and vassal and husband of Yukimura Chizuru-sama, Heir Apparent to the rule of the Eastern Clans. I swear to serve him with honour until death, and pledge mind, body, and Gifts to his cause. My mind to advise him, my body to shield him, my Gifts to protect him and the heirs of his line."

Amagiri concluded by bowing prostrate, forehead pressed to the floor. Saitō regarded him steadily, face and eyes utterly expressionless. Not even Sen-hime could guess what was in his mind, for all of her exceptional talent and training. The room was completely silent.

"I will not accept the oath of a desperate man." The words were ice-rimed steel, cold and hard. "You grieve a past lord, one who still lives. Meet my eyes and tell me again that you wish to pledge your life to me in this fashion. Kazama Chikage deemed you foresworn—an oath breaker. Are you truly able to set that aside?"

Amagiri raised his head, and met Saitō's eyes as ordered.

"My grief is natural and will pass. For you, who are already my kin, and for the future of my son, I can set aside the knowledge of my dishonour and face a new life. You know that I wish this."

Saitō closed his eyes, but otherwise remained motionless. Against all convention, Chizuru reached forward and took her husband's hand.

_Hajime?_

_He saved my life when he owed me nothing. How can I repay that if I accept such a vow?_

Chizuru knew that he knew the answer. Since she didn't understand all the nuances, her reply was simple.

_You are brave enough to do anything. Also… this burden isn't yours alone._

_I… know._

Saitō opened his eyes and faced his would-be vassal. He didn't want to be anyone's lord, but he needed to get over that—again. For the last time.

"I accept your oath, Amagiri Kyūjyu-san. From today forward, you and yours are mine to rule and to protect. I will honour your loyal service."

Chizuru was glad, for Saitō's sake, that the words used by the Eastern Clans—or at least the Okikurune—were so much simpler and less  _weighted_. Or maybe they weren't, but they felt friendlier to her.

"Witnessed." Sen's tone was brisk, and she nodded to each man in turn. "And now you can move on to the rest of your busy day, Saitō-san." To Chizuru, it felt as though the room itself suddenly brightened.

Hijikata-san was looking a little grim—to the extent one could tell—and Yamazaki was reasonably expressionless, but clearly trying to assimilate what had just happened. Harada-san's expression was much more like his immediate superior's, which was unusual. He managed a more relaxed expression once he realized that Osen-chan was looking at him.

Saitō touched Chizuru's arm, and she allowed him to help her to her feet, though it wasn't strictly necessary.

"Sen-hime," he said to the princess, "I need to speak with Amagiri—and Kichirō-kun. Then Kichirō-kun and I need to take our leave."

"Of course, Saitō-san. Since your Vice-Commander technically doesn't know you're here, or what you're doing, there is nobody to prevent your departure."

After that, things moved much faster. In the end, only Saitō, Chizuru, and Kichirō remained in the reception room. Noticing this, Kichirō said that he would wait for Saitō-sama on the  _engawa_ , and left rather precipitously.

"He's still afraid of you," murmured Chizuru.

"He is trying to be tactful."

Saitō wrapped his arms around his wife, and she clung to him in return. He could feel the shape and warmth of her body even through the layers of kimono, and his mind immediately turned to other thoughts. Mechanically, he shunted them away. They were both nervous about being apart, he realized, and for a moment he cursed his weakness.

Images, some charming, many sensual, teased at his mind—he realized that some were Chizurur's, some his own. He slid his hand up along Chizuru's neck and suckled slowly on her earlobe, then traced the tip of her ear with his tongue. Her breath came a little faster, and he could see that her cheeks were very red. When she tipped back her head, he kissed her from her collarbone to her lips, his body demanding more. At some point, he realized with a start that he had backed her into a wall, and was now kissing her passionately, claiming her mouth with tongue and teeth, his body pressed so tightly against hers that she couldn't possibly move.

When his hands reached for the collar of her kimono, eager to stroke and tease the soft breasts beneath, it was Chizuru who finally recalled him to their surroundings—Sen-hime's reception chamber, to be precise.

_Hajime! I… I don't think this is a good idea._

Appalled and bewildered, Saitō pushed himself away, turning from Chizuru and trying desperately to regain his senses. Love and lust both burned in his veins.

" _Sumimasen!_  I don't know—"

"It was my fault, " said Chizuru in a small voice behind him. "I was trying to cheer myself up by thinking of nice things, only…"

"My head is spinning, Chizuru, and I ache for you. You have destroyed my control. I was going to—"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!"

He suddenly realized that she was in tears, and it gave him enough space to force both mind and body into some semblance of order. He was still afraid to touch her, however.

"Please… please don't cry. It was just a distraction. A pleasant distraction, that's all."  _If I keep telling myself that, maybe I'll believe it._

Chizuru was drying her eyes with quick, jerky movements. She gave him a brave smile, but the easy banter of those with more experience, or less serious minds, was beyond her reach.

"Just come back to be safely," she finally told him.

"I promise."

"I'll just go to our room now."

" _Īe,_ no matter what, I demand a kiss."

"B-but, Hajime!"

She was torn between love and disappointment when he pressed a very soft kiss to her cheek, and then walked resolutely to the door.

"Be safe, dear one."

"Yes, Hajime."

"Don't go out alone. Or at all, except to get to your uncle's. Do you understand? Not even in daylight."

"Yes, Hajime."

"No rescuing people. Don't exhaust yourself. Especially, don't exhaust yourself by accidentally healing others. Or on purpose."

"Yes, Hajime."

He felt safe enough now to turn back for a last kiss, this time on her lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know."

He squeezed her hand, and then finally made it through the door. Kazama Kichirō waited for him in the garden below the  _engawa_ , staring moodily at the flowerbeds. Saitō could only hope that this trip would improve their acquaintance.

"Saitō-sama!" To Saitō's relief, Kichirō's expression cleared immediately upon his arrival.

"Kichirō-kun. You will both guide and follow. Do you understand? You must give me the sense of where to go, but allow me to conduct the Fast Travel. When we are closer, you will provide more precise directions." Amagiri had explained it to Saitō. It required light mental contact between Saitō and Kichirō, but no more.

"I understand." Kichirō's ruby eyes sparkled with determination. His natural optimism was slowly reasserting itself.

Saitō was satisfied with what he saw. He touched his right hand to the hilts of the swords at his side—he had brought the Sakurai blades this time, wary of carrying anything less into the den of his enemies. Even if one of those "enemies" was his companion and guide.

He extended the lightest of mental touches, and found it readily accepted. The world was a complicated place.

" _Arigatou_ , Kichirō-kun.  _Ikuzo._ "

" _Hai!_ "

* * *

**END**


End file.
